Prisionera de cristal
by jaarch
Summary: Cadence y Shining armor estan pasando por un momento muy difícil en su relación que podría terminar con su matrimonio. Para empeorar las cosas ahora deberán vigilar a una antigua enemiga y descubrir sus secretos para salvar de la extinción a sus nuevos aliados y amigos:los changelings.
1. Noche de tristeza

**buenas a todos, como podrán notar este es mi primer fanfic así que no esperen mucho de el, aun asi tratare de poner mi mejor esfuerzo en el y tratare de mejorar poco a poco con forme avance. les pido paciencia ya que algunos caps serán lentos, en especial los primeros, pero los hago para dar contexto y recalcar la situación lo mejor posible. También quiero aclarar que la linea de tiempo de este fanfic es entre la temporada 6 y siete.**

*imperio de cristal, sábado. 23:40 P.M.*

era una noche fría en el Imperio de cristal, ráfagas de viento frío anunciaban la llegada del invierno y el final del otoño. para lo ponis se acercaba la época mas esperada en Equestria ya que es cuando las familias mas conviven y se reúnen para celebrar la creación de Equestria. Pero hoy no todo es de color rosa para un par de ponis. En el palacio de cristal se puede escuchar como se rompían alguno cristales y jarrones, producto de una intensa discusión que haría pensar a cualquiera que no pusiera atención que se trataba de una pelea verbal entre dos enemigos apunto de perder los estribos, se escuchaban gritos llenos de desesperación e ira, una que otra cosa rompiéndose y pesados pisotones

con trote apresurado podemos ver a Cadence, una de las 4 princesas de Equestria y la princesa del amor, salir de la alcoba real, y tras ella Shining armor siguiendo de cerca, ambos en una acalorada discusión, en la que el semental hablaba en voz alta casi gritando y la princesa

\- !a donde vas¡ - Shining armor le decía en voz alta con un tono entre molesto y desesperado.

\- a dar una vuelta Shining, después hablamos - dijo Cadence inexpresiva sin detenerse, tratando de apresuraran el paso.

\- debemos hablar de esto ahora - le recrimino el semental

\- no quiero hablar ahora.

Shining que ya estaba harto, galopo hasta estar frente a su esposa y plantarse frente a ella para detenerle el paso, cuando poso sus ojos en ella todo lo que vio fue un rostro confuso, con una mezcla de de indiferencia y arrepentimiento.

\- !¿es en serio?¡- le decía cada vez mas desesperado el semental

\- discutiremos de esto en mañana quieres, ahora no estoy de humor- dijo la princesa tratando de huir de su esposo pero este no se lo permitió.

\- hablaremos de esto ahora - dijo Shining que no permitía que Cadence siguiera su camino - ¿como puedes estar tan tranquila después de lo que paso ?- grito Shinig con dolor y furia en u voz.

-… - Cadence se quedo en silencio, ocultando su rostro con su melena mientras miraba al suelo tratando de ignorar al poni frente a el.

\- por favor Cadence respondemé -suplico el semental- ¿por que lo hiciste?

-… -el unicornio solo recibo otro silencio.

con cada segundo de silencio Shining sintió su corazón le dolía cada vez mas y mas hasta que ya no pudo aguantar el flujo de emociones que se habían acumulado- !POR FAVOR CADENCE DIME ALGO¡ -termino por gritar el semental al borde de las lagrimas.

\- ! LO SIENTO¡- grito Cadence al ver el dolor en su esposo, ya no podía seguir fingiendo- yo… lo siento Shining, no se que decir yo… -no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpida por su esposo.

\- me engañaste Cadence… ¿por que lo hiciste? -dijo con voz penas audibles en tono dolido

-…

de nuevo obtuvo un silencio por parte de la yegua, todo estaba pasando tan rápido. en un momento estaba haciendo sus deberes para el imperio y al otro estaba en su alcoba, descubriendo que su esposase le era infiel con otro poni.

Cadence ya no podía mantener su mascara, ocultando su rostro y dirigiendo su mirada al suelo se puso rememorar las situación con dolor y culpa.

Desde hace tiempo las cosas estaban cambiando, se había vuelto mas fría y distante con Shining, no sabia porque, pero el amor que alguna vez le tuvo poco a poco se fue apagando, había dejado de verlo como el semental que amaba para verlo como un extraño, alguien que le traía infelicidad, aunque no se lo demostraba.

No fue hasta hace unos meses que llego un nuevo recluta, al principio no le dio importancia, solo lo veía de vez en cuando hasta que, y sin motivo aparente, lo incluyo en su guardia personal, no segura de el por que, posiblemente porque le parecía lindo, pero conforme paso el tiempo se fue apegando un poco mas al nuevo hasta el punto de invitarlo a sus aposentos. no era una relación romántica como tal, mas bien una pequeña aventura carnal. En ese entonces ya no el importaba que pensara de Shining o si la descubría, realmente creía que ya no le tenia afecto al príncipe como para tomarle importancia, así que decidió tomar el riesgo y tener una aventura con el nuevo guardia, si su esposo se enteraba ya no tendría importancia pues había dejado de amaro o eso creía.

No entendía como o porque paso, pero esa misma noche, cuando Shining la descubrió en su aventura con el guardia, esa indiferencia y amargura que sentía por Shining se esfumo, de un momento a otro volvió a importarle lo que el pensara o sintiera por ella, como si le quitaran una vendas que la segaban de la realidad, en un segundo el arrepentimiento llego y la culpa no se hizo esperar, pero ya no tenia nada que hacer, el daño estaba hecho y ahora no había como remediarlo, aun en ese momento que su esposo la confrontaba no sabia que hacer o decir, no encontraba la forma de justificar sus acciones, solo callaba esperando lo peor.

Shining Armor seguía esperando una respuesta, ese pequeño silencio de un par de segundos fue mas que suficiente para que el semental procesara las cosas. Al igual que su esposa estaba muy confundido, no entendía el por que Cadence le hacia esto, que la pudo empujado a esto, hasta que una pregunta cruzo por su cabeza.

hace tiempo la idea de que Cadence ya no lo quería había techado raíces, ella se había distanciado mucho de el y aunque no quisiera admitirlo las evidencias mostraban que era cierto. Ya no lo miraba ni le hablaba como antes e incluso sentía que a Cadence le incomodaba su presencia, y ahora esto, encontrarla con otro semental en su alcoba, en la misma cama que compartían, era obvio Cadence ya no lo amaba, pero aun se negaba a creerlo. El semental, aun con las evidencias y el dolor en su corazón se aventuro a preguntar, temiendo por la respuesta

\- ¿ya no me amas ? -pregunto con un nudo en la garganta.

esta pregunta le llego de golpe a Cadence, rápidamente alzo la mirada y vio el dolor en su marido, no pudo evitar soltar algunas lagrimas al ver que esos ojos que alguna vez admiro ahora reflejaban miedo y tristeza. Era extraño y aunque quería contestar, no podía, realmente ya no sabia si aun lo amaba, la infidelidad que sintió en el pasado mostraban que ya no lo quería, pero ahora que lo tenia enfrente era todo lo contrario, la forma en que trato de escapar del problema para no confrontarlo y el como entro en pánico por su matrimonio al verse descubierta eran evidencias de que aun lo amaba.

Cadence se quedo en silencio sin saber que responder y con lagrimas en sus ojos regreso su mirada al suelo arrepentida, si aun lo amaba o no ya no era importante, lo había traicionado y eso era algo que no se perdonaría, solo esperaba en silencio.

\- ¿Cadence? -insistió el semental, con lagrimas en los ojos.

\- … -de nuevo no hubo respuesta, solo una lagrima ocasional por parte de Cadence.

Shining sintió como su corazón se estrujaba, ese silencio dio la respuesta que tanto temió recibir, ahora su esposa, la yegua que tanto amo, a la que se entrego en cuerpo y alma, le decía con un silencio que ya no lo amaba. Sin mas que decir o hacer y con un gran dolor en su corazón, Shining se dio la vuelta para irse.

Cadence al ver que Shining se dio la vuelta, sintió miedo de lo que eso implicaba e instintivamente se lanzo sobre el para abrazarlo.

ese abrazo fue una sorpresa para ambos, los confundía mas de lo que ya estaban, ninguno decía o hacia algo, solo permanecieron en silencio, con Cadence abrasando desde la espalda a Shining durante varios segundos, suficientes como para que liberara un torrente de emociones en ambos, sin embargo no duro mucho.

Shining ya no tenia motivos para seguir ahí, la yegua que tanto amaba ya no lo quería y solo lo confundía mas con cada segundo que seguía atrapado entre sus cascos, al ver que ya no tenia nada para seguir ahí, decidió que era momento de alejarse, tomo una decisión y endureciendo su corazón se zafo de los cascos de su esposa, alejados de ella, perdiéndose entre los pasillos.

Cadence se quedo en el pasillo, ni si quiera trato de seguir a Shining pues sabia ya no tenia nada que hacer, solo se quedo en el pasillo por varios minutos, llorando producto de la culpa, hasta que retomo la compostura, lo único que quedaba ahora era regresar a su habitación y esperar a que Shinig regresara, si es que regresaba, aun con lagrimas en sus ojos camino hacia su alcoba, esperando que nadie la viera.

cuando llego solo vio un enorme desorden, provocado por la persecución que tuvo Shining con el recluta que termino por escapar por el balcón. esa imagen solo la lleno de mas dolor y culpa al recordar el rostro de Shining en el momento que la atrapo. Se dirigió a su cama y se sentó, reflexionando que pudo llevarla a eso.

el resto de la noche fue un tormento para ambos príncipes, sus mentes se veían acosadas por preguntas e ideas que solo les provocaba mas tristeza, ambos preguntándose como es que todo esto paso. Shining por su parte, estaba en los cuarteles del castillo, fue a buscar refugio ahí para pasar la noche, pero no podía conciliar el sueño, su mente se veía bombardeada por emociones y preguntas, no podía negar que la que inicio todo fue Cadence y ese poni traicionero que traiciono su confianza. pero aun así no podía evitar sentir que el tuvo mucho que ver en ello, en parte se culpaba a si mismo por lo ocurrido pues ya en soledad pensaba detenidamente los últimos mese con Cadence.

recapitulaba cada momento que estuvo muy ocupado en su trabajo como capitán de la guardia de Canterlot y con sus deberes como príncipe del imperio, ahora que lo pensaba eran mucha las ocaciones que estuvo lejos de su esposa, demasiado perdido en su trabajo como para prestarle atención, siempre en un entrenamiento o realizando encargos de Celestia, pocas veces le prestaba atención y seguramente eso pudo ser el detonante

\- ¨quizás es mi culpa ¨ -pensó el semental- ¨quizás la ignore por demasiado tiempo ¨ -se decía a si mismo, buscando una razón para culparse y así perdonar a su esposa, pero eso no era un motivo realmente convincente, conocía bien a su esposa y sabia que ella comprendía el porque estaba distante. Pero aun así no podía evitar culparse, su mente era un revoltijo buscando justificar a su esposa pero todo lo que lograba era amargar su corazón, inundándolo en dolor y melancolía.

mientras tanto Cadence ya estaba en su cama, en completo silencio tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero no podía ni cerrar los ojos, sentía una enrome culpa por hacerle eso a su marido, permito que la duda enraizara en su corazón nublando su juicio, y ahora paga el precio con miedo y dolor. Dolor por saber que por su culpa Shining Armor sufría, sabia que lo había lastimado y cuando pudo aminorar su dolor con unas simples palabras, dudo, causándole aun mas sufrimiento para ambos.

el miedo también la consumía, miedo por lo que dirían sus tías que tanto quería y la decepción que les provocaría, miedo a que su cuñada, a quien cuido desde la infancia, la odie, y miedo a que su esposo jamas la perdone e incluso que la llegara a odiar. Eso era lo que mas causaba terror en ella, que jamas pudiera conseguir su perdón y con ello también perdería a su hija, pues sabia que si algún poni se enteraba y Shining decidía llevarse a Flurry, no podría hacer nada para evitarlo.

la noche fue infinita para ambos gobernantes, el tiempo pasaba tan lento y a la vez tan rápido que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta cuando amaneció, y aun así no le dieron importancia, solo siguieron recostados en sus camas hasta casi las diez de la mañana, ninguno de los dos quería levantarse, solo querían seguir en cama, pero para buena o mala suerte de ambos había un poni que los movía a ambos a levantarse.

a pesar de la tristeza y la discusión de esa noche, ambos gobernantes tenían en mente a su pequeña hija Flurry Heart, era lo único que los obligaba a salir de la cama pues sabían que la pequeña adoraba pasar el tiempo con ambos ya que pocas veces los veía en el día, y el desayuno era una de esas veces. Aun con tristeza, Cadence y Shining Armor se levantaron de sus camas y se dirigieron al comedor real, deseando que el otro no se presentase.

pero para desgracia de ambos, la confusión y el dolor no se hicieron esperar al encontrarse en el comedor, ambos querían salir de ahí lo mas rápido posible, pero a la vez ninguno se animaba a hacerlo. Sin dirigirse la mirada o siquiera voltear a verse, ambos tomaron sus respectivos lugares en la mesa, Cadence a la derecha de Flurry y Shining a su izquierda, dejando a la bebe en medio para que pudiera convivir con ambos.

como cabria esperar, el silencio predominaba en la habitación, el ambiente se sentía tenso hasta para los guardias y sirvientes que estaban en el comedor, ninguno se atrevía a hablar ya que al parecer algo muy malo estaba pasando entre sus gobernantes y no se atrevían a interrumpir.

Tanto Shining como Cadence solo se quedaban viendo a su comida, ninguno decía nada y ni si quiera se atrevían a dirigirse la mirada, solo esperaban el momento en que la pequeña terminara de comer para tomas caminos distinto.

durante todo el desayuno no se escucho ni una sola palabra, solo una carcajada ocasional por parte de la bebe, que jugaba con su comida y de vez en cuando pedía la atención de sus padres, a lo cual estos no se negaron pero convivían con la potranca por separado. No fue hasta cuando la bebe termino de desayunar que fue retirada del comedor pos su nana y tan pronto la bebe salió del comedor Cadence y Shining se levantaron a toda prisa de la mesa si siquiera haber tocado su comida, retirándose cada uno a una dirección distinta.

ambos querían regresar a sus camas ya que ninguno tenia ganas de trabajar pero por instinto y sentido del deber, ninguno se atrevió a abandonar sus deberes.

por suerte para ambos, sus deberes se trataban por separado ya que pocas veces eran los asuntos que ocupaban la presencia de ambos. Esto le ayudo a ambos a pasar a lejanos el uno de otro por buena parte del día, hasta que su suerte se termino y es que a las 3 PM era la hora en la que se gestionaban los asuntos mas importantes del imperio, una tarea de extrema importancia que requería de la presencia de ambos ya que se trataban asuntos políticos y militares, lo que significaba que debían pasar una hora y media juntos

a pesar de que tanto Cadence como Shining no querían asistir por miedo a encontrarse en uno con el otro, decidieron probar la suerte y hacerlo. Ambos ponis se encaminaron al salón del trono, esperando a que el otro haya decidido no asistir, pero como paso en el desayuno, ambos ponis se encontraron de nuevo, maldiciendo su suerte.

al encontrarse, ambos ponis no se molestaron en dirigirse una mirada y rápidamente tomaron sus respectivos asientos en el salón del trono, Shining de nuevo a la derecha y Cadence a la izquierda. pero conforme transcurría lo Reunion ninguno de los dos pudo evitar dedicarle vistazos discretos al otro, aunque en ningún momento se toparon sus mirada.

fue evidente para ambos que los dos estaban prácticamente sumergidos en la miseria, ambos mostraban rostros llenos de cansancio y profunda tristeza, incluso de reojo notaron que el sufrimiento reflejado en sus caras

justo dos minutos después de que la pareja entrara al salón, otro par de ponis entro para asistir a la reunión, se trataba Crystal Mane, la asistente de Cadence, y Flash Sentry, el capitán de la guardia del castillo, ambos ponis eran los encargados de ayudar a los príncipes con la gestión del imperio y a su vez eran los ponis mas allegados a la pareja.

\- buenos tardes sus majestades -saludaron ambos ponis haciendo una reverencia como era costumbre.

ni Shining ni Cadence se animaron a saludar, dejando a los recién llegados esperando un saludo que nunca llego.

para el Pegaso y la poni de cristal fue raro ver a sus príncipes actuar así, ya que los veían decaídos y de alguna manera tratando de darse la espalda, pero decidieron restarle importancia y dejar eso de lado para dar inicio a la reunión.

pasada media hora fue evidente para Crystal Mane que algo andaba mal con la pareja frente a ellos, notaron que Cadence y Shining apenas decían algo, estaban con la mirada gacha, solo hablaban cuando Flash o ella se los pedía, trataban de evitar contacto visual a toda costa ademas del aire de tristeza que ambos despedían. Viendo que la pareja real estaba incomoda, Crystal decidió terminar prematuramente con la reunión para no seguir molestando a sus gobernantes.

tras un largo silencio Crystal Mane se aventuro a hablar -ammm… sus majestades - dijo la poni llamando la atención de la pareja que hasta entonces estaban mirando el suelo.

-… -la pareja no dijo nada, solo dirigieron si mirada hacia la poni frente a ellos.

al ver la mirada triste que le dedicaba de la pareja, Crystal Mane no pudo evitar sentirse incomoda por ello pero aun así decidió continuar- solo quería avisarle que Flash y yo ya no tenemos ningún asunto de que informar hoy.

\- ¿ en serio? -dijo Flash que hasta ahora no notaba nada raro con la pareja.

\- si -dijo entre dientes la poni para después dar un discreto pisotón al Pegaso.

\- !AU¡ -se quejo el semental al sentir el pisotón, pero antes de recriminarle a la yegua fue callado por una mirada de ¨ _sígueme el juego ¨._

Flash no entendía por que la yegua quería irse, pero prefirió no cuestionarla, la verdad siempre le aburrían esas reuniones y ahora que podía irse no desaprovecharía la oportunidad- ehh si…ya no hay nada que informar, así que con su permiso… -dijo el Pegaso retirándose lentamente sin dar la espalda junto con la yegua.

ya en el pasillo Flash decidió felicitar a la yegua por sacarlo de ahí- bien pensado.

\- no notaste algo raro ?- pregunto Crystal mane que ignoro lo que dijo el Pegaso.

\- ¿a que te refieres? -pregunto confundido.

\- pues los príncipes estaba actuando raro ¿no crees?

\- hmmm… - trato de demorar poniéndose un casco en la barbilla y mirando al techo- naah esta exagerando -dijo Flash con una sonrisa mientras revolvía la melena de su amiga con e casco- deberías relajarte un poco, trabaja mucho no le hace bien a nadie -termino por decir antes de salir volando hacia los cuarteles.

Crystal mane solo se puso una pesuña en el rostro en señal de resignación, aveces le molestaba que su amigo fuera tan inocente e ingenuo. Sin nada mas que hacer, decidio ir a la cocina para hacerle un té relajante a la princesa Cadence, probablemente lo necesitaría.

después de ver el numerito de sus amigos, Shining y Cadence se quedaron solos, pero el principié al ver que ya nos había razones para seguir ahí, decidió irse a los cuarteles a dormir, ya no tenia ganas de hacer nada por el resto del día. y Cadence al igual que su marido decidió irse a su alcoba a dormir.

el trayecto hacia su alcoba era corto aunque tardo mas de lo usual ya que estaba decaída y caminaba lentamente con la mirada gacha. Justo cuando estuvo a punto de entrar vio su reflejo en las puestas de cristal, comenzo a detallar su imagen y pudo ver la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos, su melena estaba desarreglada e incluso su corona estaba mal puesta. Al ver esto decidió acomodarla ya que aun en esa situación seguía siendo la princesa del amor y debía mantener una imagen.

cuando tomo su corona y la vio recordó lo que representaba, y al recordar esto pensó en su esposo. Recordó como anoche se resigno a perderlo, pero ya estando sola y mas calmada medito la idea, y efectivamente aun no estaba lista para perderlo, no quería que el la dejara. Teniendo eso en mente rápidamente se lleno de valor, ella era la princesa del amor y no dejaría que su matrimonio se deshiciera sin luchar.

con ese poco valor decidió ir con Shining y hablar con el, aun si no arreglaba nada quería hablar con el, decirle cuanto lo lamentaba, esperando que le de otra oportunidad, con galope veloz se dirigió a los cuarteles aun con el miedo de ser rechazada, le tomo poco mas de 5 minutos llegar y cuando llego lo vio durmiendo en una de las literas, cosa que la extraño ya que a esta hora entrenaba con los demás soldados, pero no le dio importancia.

con nervios como jamas había sentido, Cadence se acerco lentamente a Shining y ya estando frente al estuvo a punto de arrepentirse, pero dejo de lado el miedo y los nervios era hablar con el.

-Shinign… -dijo temerosa y con un tono apenas audible, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

\- Shining -insistió de nuevo logrando despertarlo.

el semental se molesto un poco de que lo despertaran cuando había dado la orden de no ser molestado y estuvo a punto de ordenar que lo dejaran en paz, pero cuando se giro para ver quien era no pudo evitar sentir una mezcla de tristeza y enojo al ver a Cadence de nuevo.

Cadence nuevamente se lleno de terror al ver lo que reflejaba el rostro de Shinng, pero lo dejo de lado era ahora o nunca- Shining yo… -no pudo continuar ya que fue interrumpida.

\- !PRINCESA¡ -grito un guardia que iba llegando a los dormitorios.

Cadence no pudo evitar sentirse molesta por que la interrumpieron, pero no quizo levantar sospechas así que opto por tragarse su molestia y actuar con naturalidad- ¿que ocurre? -pregunto forzando una sonrisa.

\- tiene una carta su majestad -dijo le poni mientras sacaba una carta de su alforja.

\- estoy un poco ocupada, la leeré después -sentencio la princesa en tono seco, para girarse hacia Shining nuevamente.

\- es un mensaje urgente de la princesa Celestia, solicita la presencia la presencia de ambos en el castillo de la amistad ahora mismo -insistió el guardia mientras le entrega la carta a su princesa.

esta vez Cadence no refuto ya que pocas veces Celestia marcaba algo como importante y cuando lo hacia realmente se trataba de algo muy importante, con eso en mente, decidió leer la carta a regañadientes. Conforme avanzaba en su lectura no pudo evitar poner una expresión de alerta y sorpresa en su rostro, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Shining y el guardia mensajero.

\- ¿en cuanto estará listo nuestro tren? -pregunto exaltada la princesa, con urgencia en su voz, olvidando completamente por que estaba ahí.

\- en cuanto ordene princesa .contesto el mensajero, alertado por la reacción de la princesa

 **y con esto concluye el primer capitulo, espero haber reflejado lo mejor posible algunas de las actitudes que toman las personas en situaciones como esta, ya sabes algunos se refugian en el trabajo, otros prefieren sufrir en soledad y en pocos casos es una combinación de los dos (aclaro que jamas he sentido una tristeza fuerte o un desamor así que no se que tan bien lo reflejé aquí, aunque si he visto situaciones como esta)**

 **otra cosa que quiero aclarar es que jamas vi equestria girls, ninguna película, así que no conozco la personalidad de Flash, por lo que decidí darle una que es posiblemente diferente a la de las películas.**

 **oh y casi lo olvida, este fanfic lo escribo por lo general en la noche( 1 o 2 de la noche mas o menos) así que si notan que me comí alguna letra o una palabra fuera de lugar ya saben porque, y si tienen alguna duda o critica no duden en mandarla, todas serán bien recibidas y si mas que decir, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	2. Pequeña sorpresa

**okey, e aquí el segundo capitulo, escribí los días y horas al principio de cada cap para darle un seguimiento mas exacto a la historia y evitar confusiones**

*Canterlot, sábado. 21:00 P.M. (horas antes de la pelea en el imperio de cristal)*

el fin de otro pacifico dio en la hermosa ciudad de Canterlot, la luna brillaba en lo mas alto, iluminando la ciudad con su hermosos resplandor blanco acompañado del brillo de las estrellas, las calles poco a poco se vaciaban y los ponis regresaban a sus hogares a descansar.

para Celestia no existía mejor forma de terminar su día que ver a sus ponis regresar a sus hogares felices y seguros, desde su balcón observaba la escena que siempre le traía paz a su corazón y que nunca se cansaba de admirar, sin embargo esta sensación de paz no duro mucho.

tal vista no podía alejar un pensamiento que acosaba la mente de la princesa desde hace tiempo. Chrysalis, la antigua gobernante de los changeligns ,aun estaba fugitiva y eso le preocupaba bastante, su antiguo historial como enemiga de Equestra la hacia la máxima prioridad para la seguridad de los ponis, pero aun haciendo uso de todos sus recursos parecía imposible encontrarla.

la alicornio blanca estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando su hermana menor, Luna, se acerco a ella. La princesa de la noche ya estaba parada justo al lado de su hermana mayor pero al parecer aun no lo había notado, no fue de extrañar para la menor pues sabia bien lo que le distraía tanto a su hermana, incluso en el mudo de los sueños su hermana Celestia se veía perseguida por la preocupación que Chrysalis le generaba y aunque ya había intentado curar esa preocupación en el mundo de los sueños, era imposible alejar a la chanceling de la mente de su hermana.

\- hermana -llamo Luna interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Celestia.

Celestia se sorprendió un poco al ver a una poni que apareció de la nada junto a ella, pero se calmo un poco al ver que se trataba de su hermana- ¿si?

Luna pensó en preguntar a su hermana sobre el tema que tanto la molestaba pero decidió dejarlo para después, no quería que se fuera a dormir con eso en mente- venia a avisarte que la cena esta lista -dijo pasando al verdadero motivo por el cual fue a buscar a su hermana.

sin decir nada mas, ambas hermanas se dirigieron al comedor para cenar antes de que la mayor se fuera a dormir y la menor iniciara sus labores, cuando llegaron al comedor sus respectivos platillos ya estaban esperándolas y sin esperara invitación, ambas se dispusieron a comer, pero conforme avanzaba la cena, el ambiente se ponía mas incomodo para la menor.

Luna trataba de iniciar una conversación con su hermana para distraerla de sus pensamientos pero por cada pregunta o comentario que hacia, solo recibía un ¨si¨ o un ¨no¨ por parte de su hermana. No fue dicidil para Luna saber que su hermana seguía pensando en Chrysalis , y esto la frustraba, había notado cambios en su hermana que comenzaban a preocuparle, cada vez la veía mas cansada y distraída, aunque Celestia siempre lo negaba.

preocupada por su hermana y su salud, Luna se aventuro a abordar el tema, esperando que su hermana no reaccionara mal por ello.

\- Celestia - llamo la menor.

\- ¿si? -pregunto Cesletia mientras le daba otro sorbo a su té.

\- ¿me estas escuchando?

\- claro que si hermana, por favor continua -mintió mientras ocultaba su rostro mientras bebía de su la taza.

\- a ver, de que estaba hablando? - cuestiono Luna.

Celestia se puso nerviosa al ver que la habían atrapado, por lo que opto por mentir esperando atinar con su mentira- de…¿estrellas ?

Luna no pudo evitar poner un rostro de incredulidad pero utilizo la mentira de su hermana para pasar al tema que quería abordar - hermana, he visto que estas muy distraída últimamente ¿ocurre algo? -dijo esperando que Celestia no tratara de evitar el tema.

-*suspiro * discúlpame Luna es solo que no puedo sacarme a Chrysalis de la mente, he tratado por todos los medio encontrarla, pero es como si se hubiera esfumado -dijo Celestia un poco aliviada de poder hablar del tema y a la vez un poco apenada por mentir.

-¨eso fue fácil ¨- pensó Luna, alegre por facilidad con la que su hermana se abria con ella- tal vez así fue, probablemente partio hacia tierras lejanas al ver que ya no le quedaba nada aquí -dijo luna optimista.

\- no lo se hermana, Chrysalis no es del tipo que olvida las cosas, no quiero arriesgarme a que intente algo contra Equestria o Thorax -dijo preocupada.

no se lo había dicho a su hermana para evitarle la preocupación que estaba sufriendo, pero ella era quien mejor conocía a Chrysalis, al tener una edad tan larga pudo ser testigo de lo que era capaz la changeling, tenia un recuerdo amargo de las heridas que le hizo el enjambre a Equestria durante el reinado de Chrysalis. Esos crudos y dolorosos recuerdos eran suficiente como para tener en mente la amenaza de Chrysalis.

\- oh vamos estas exagerando, no creo que quiera intentar algo de nuevo, ademas si lo intenta estaremos listas, ahora contamos con el apoyo de la colmena, no podía suplantarnos a todas sin los changelings -recalco Luna tratando de animar a su hermana.

al escuchar esto Celestia se animo un pco pues era cierto, ya no estaba sola contra Chrysalis, ahora contaba con mas apoyo que antes, sin embargo eso no la convencía del todo- creo que tienes razón, quizás estoy dejando que esto me afecte demasiado -dijo tratando de preocupar mas a su hermana.

\- ¿cuando me he equivocado ? -dijo luna inflando el pecho.

\- pues… - no termino ya que su hermana la interumpio.

\- no respondas -dijo Luna apresuradamente al ver las intenciones de su hermana.

al notar que la tensión de Celestia había disminuido un poco, decidió que era buen momento de pedirle que se fuera a dormir antes de que siguiera pensando las cosas, así seria mas fácil eliminar una parte de esa preocupación en sus sueños- ahora querida hermana, que tal si vas a dormir mientras yo… - no pudo continuar ya que fue interrumpida por una voz proveniente de pasillo.

\- princesas -llamo un poni desde la puerta puerta.

ambas princesas vieron que se trataba de uno de los guardias de Luna, al percatarse de esto, la princesa de la noche hizo un ademan con el casco para indicarle al poni que pasara

\- ¿que ocurre?- pregunto curiosa, normalmente los guardias no interrumpían sus comidas si no se trataba de algo importante.

\- lamento interrumpirlas princesas pero Dis…- fue interrumpido por un destello en medio de la habitación.

\- lo siento amiguito pero te tardaste mucho y no me gusta esperar- se trataba de Discord que recién aparecía en la habitación acompañado de una burbuja color verde flotando sobre el.

\- ¿DISCORD? - exclamaron sorprendidas al unísono ambas princesas, raramente el las visitaba a menos que lo invocaran y estaban seguras de que ninguna de las dos lo había hecho.

\- hola - saludo la quimera con una simple sonrisa.

\- ¿que estas haciendo aquí? -se adelanto a preguntar Luna.

\- acaso mi presencia no es bienvenida? - pregunto fingiendo tristeza.

\- no cuando ya es muy tarde -contesto Luna,

no es que la princesa de la noche lo odiara, de echo eran buenos amigos, pero ella era el blanco mas recurrente de sus bromas cuando el estaba de visita, ademas de que cada visita terminaba en una discusión sin sentido entre ella y la quimera.

\- oh vamos Luna, la noche aun es joven incluso podrir ayudarte con los sueños de los ponis -contesto burlonamente.

\- ahora resulta que eres buen samaritano? -dijo Luna sarcástica, recordando el desorden que Discord ocasiono la ultima vez que le permitió ayudarla a vigilar los sueños.

\- el mejor de todos querida -contesto con los los cerrados y una sonrisa.

Celestia al ver que la actitud desafiante de Luna solo lograría desencadenar una tormenta de bromas sobre ambas decidió interrumpir, no quería irse a dormir con pastel o confeti en la melena- mejor dinos que te trae por aquí Discord -dijo amablemente esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde.

\- o si si si si -dijo Discord en rápida sucesión a recordar porque estaba ahí- bueno queridas princesas, como sabrán, mañana tengo una fiesta del té con Flutershy y mientras paseaba por ahí, buscando algo para llevar, mañana encontré una cosita que tal vez les interese -al terminar de decir eso, Discord rápidamente acerco la burbuja verde que flotaba libremente por la habitación para que ambas princesas pudieran ver su contenido.

las dos hermana se acercaron para ver el interior de la burbuja y al notar lo que estaba dentro de la burbuja no pudieron evitar quedar boquiabierta por la sorpresa

\- ¿Discord quien esta ahí dentro? -pregunto Celestia, aun incrédula por lo que sus ojos veían.

rápidamente la quimera apareció un par de binoculares y los puso en los ojos de Celestia- es Chrysalis princesa ¿no la estaba buscando? -dijo Discord mientras presionaba la cara de Celestia contra los binoculares y a su vez estos contra la la burbuja.

Celestia dudo por un momento si se trataba de una de la broma de Discord, pero al sentir la cantidad de magia que irradiaba la burbuja pudo asegurarse se que no se trataba de una ilusión. Aun con la burbuja en frente no lo podía creer, ella había usado todo a su disposición para encontrar a Chrysalis, empleo a sus mejores espías, a los mejores detectives, colaboro con la colmena de los changelings para encontrarla y justo esa noche, la misma noche que libero un poco del asunto con su hermana, el amo del caos le entregaba a la fugitiva mas peligrosa de Equestria en bandeja de plata !eso si que era suerte¡.

Luna al igual que su hermana dudo de la quimera, pero a diferencia de Celestia ella era mas desconfiada por lo que no dudo en preguntar- ¿no es una de tus bromas o si Discord ? -pregunto escéptica

\- tienes mi palabra de chico explorador -dijo DIscord que ahora portaba un traje de boy scout y alzaba su pata de león a la altura del corazón.

\- dice la verdad hermana -corroboro Celestia mientras acercaba el cuerno de su hermana menor para que comprobara por si misma.

\- ¿y que le paso, por que esta inconsciente ? -pregunto Luna.

\- bueno… tuvimos un pequeño altercado, pero puedo asegurarles que esta en perfectas condiciones, tal como les gusta -aseguro Discord.

\- ya veo…

\- entonces..¿donde quieren que se las deje? -pregunto la quimera repentinamente.

-espera, que? -exclamo Celestia sorprendida- ¿piensas dejárnosla así nada mas?

\- claro, no esperaran que yo cuide de ella verdad? -dijo el draconequus antes lanzar la burbuja al aire y esta comenzara a flotar libremente por la habitación..

\- pero aun no tenemos una celda adecuada para ella, podría escapar -recalco Luna.

\- estoy seguro de que lo resolverán -dijo restando importancia a la situación mientras se veía las uñas- ¿quien de ustedes la llevara a su habitación?

\- Discord debes mantenerla encerrada hasta que encontremos un lugar adecuado para encerrarla -dijo con seriedad Celestia, ya un poco molesta por la poca importancia que mostraba el draconequss a una situación tan delicada.

\- !oh vamos¡ -exclamo un poco irritado por la insistencia de las princesas- esta encerrada en una prisión dimensional-atemporal, dudo que pueda escapar -explico, pero al ver la cara de confusión que pusieron ambas princesas se dio cuenta de que no entendieron nada- que acaso el viejo barbón no les enseño nada del espacio tiempo?

Luna y Celestia se voltearon a ver esperando que la otra tuviera una respuesta, pero al notar que ninguna de las dos no tenia idea de lo que hablaba prefirieron quedarse en silencio esperando una burla que nunca llego.

\- por favor Discord, debes encerrarla mientras sabemos que hacer con ella -dijo Celestia.

\- si, podría escapar y hacerle algo a la joven Fluttershy - dijo Luna con voz cantarina, tratando de dar en el mundo débil de Discord.

\- argh… bien- se resigno Discord- se quedara encerrada en mi dimensión hasta que le encuentren un buen lugar para encerrarla, pero quiero vacaciones extra a cambio de este favor.

\- Discord tu siempre estas de vacaciones -dijo Luna.

\- un espíritu del caos necesita descansar de vez en cuando -dijo Discord mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- ¡pero si nunca haces nada! -contesto Luna indignada.

\- eso solo demuestra que no aprecias mi trabajo - fingió indignación.

\- ¿!cual trabajo¡?

\- vez, a eso me refiero…

mientras su hermana y Discord discutían como un par de potrillos, Celestia planeo la forma mas rápida de encontrar una solución, no quería dejar a la changeling mas tiempo del necesario con Discord ya que probablemente terminara perdiendo a Chrysalis.

\- descuida Discord -dijo Celestia interrumpiendo la discusión entre su hermana y la quimera- e decidido que mañana hagamos una cumbre de princesa junto con Thorax, así decidiremos el mejor destino para Chrysalis

\- me parece bien -dijo el draconequus

\- por lo que también necesito que estes presente.

\- !que¡- dijo molesto de que quisieran interrumpir su reunión de mañana- ¿por que?

\- !JA¡ -se escucho a Luna burlarse al fondo.

\- oh no, lo siento princesa pero mañana tengo una fiesta del té - sentencio Discord, negado con la cabeza.

\- no te preocupes, la pequeña Fluttershy también estará -dijo anticipando la negativa de Discord.

\- ¿que? -pregunto confundido.

\- esta es una decisión importante, ademas de mi hermana, Cadence y Thorax, también necesito la ayuda Twilight y sus amigas, ella podrían ayudarnos con este problema -dijo Ceñestia a sabiendas de que no podría convencer a Discord de asistir a menos que Flutershy estuviera involucrada y como no quería que pareciera que quería molestarlo, decidió invitar a todas las portadoras.

\- te preocupas demasiado Celestia, solo manda al tártaro o enviadla a la luna, no se, tu eres la experta en eso -dijo Discord esperando salvar su fiesta del té.

\- es mas complicado de lo que crees -contesto calmada Celestia.

\- ¿que tiene de complicado?

\- mañana lo sabrás.

\- pfff aguafiestas - termino por decir Discord cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero.

\- estoy segura de que Fluttershy agradecerá tu ayuda -dijo Celestia tratando de animarlo.

Al ver que ya no tenia nada mas que decir, Celestia apareció un par de pergaminos, tinta y un sello de lacre, rápidamente escribió un par de cartas y tras sellarlas llamo a un par de guardias para que entregaran el mensaje.

\- guardias -llamo Celestia.

rápidamente aparecieron un par de guardias desde fuera del comedor- ¿si princesa? -dijeron al unisiono.

\- entreguen estos pergaminos a nuestros mensajeros mas veloces, uno es para Cadence y Shining Armor, y este otro es para la princesa Twilight, es de extrema urgencia que lleguen al amanecer -sentencio Celestia, entregándole ambos pergamino a los guardias.

\- como ordene su majestad -dijeron los poni para después salir galopando.

\- Luna tu te comunicate con Thorax a través de sus sueños, informales de la situación y que requerimos de su presencia mañana, después hablaremos tu y yo cuando me vaya a dormir -dijo Celestia.

\- entendido hermana -contesto Luna para después salir a cumplir la petición de Celestia.

\- Discord tu… -ya no continuo al ver que el draconequus se había ido, seguramente muy molesto por cancelarle su fiesta.

a solas, Celestia se quedo pensativa mientras caminaba hacia su habitación para descansar. Aun estaba sorprendida por la noticia y a la vez un poco nerviosa, no sabia como lidiar con este problema y a pesar de que mañana contaría con mas concejos e ideas de las demás princesas, nada aseguraba que la cosas fluirían como era necesario, si no encontraban un buen lugar para Chrysalis y alguien

adecuado para tratar con ella, las consecuencias serian desastrosas.

\- ¨mañana será un día largo ¨.

 **eh aquí el final del segundo capitulo, estoy seguro que mas de uno dirá ¨¿que carajos ?¨ en cuanto a la personalidad de Luna (muy diferente a la de la serie) pero la cosa es que preferí usar la personalidad que le dan en los comics, me agrada mas esa faceta animada que le dan, es bastante competitiva y un poco infantil pero solo con sus mas allegados, y se lo que muchos pensaran ¨Discord no es alguien cercano a Luna¨ y tienen razón, pero por como yo lo veo Discord es alguien que busca el lado sincero de cada poni aun si es desagradable y por eso pienso que el trataría siempre de sacar la verdadera faceta de Luna en lugar de esa mascara que ella usa con los ponis que conoce poco.**

 **ya saben, dudas o criticas serán bien recibías así que no duden en escribirla.**


	3. Cumbre en Ponyville

**hola de nuevo, como ven este capitulo es mas largo que los anteriores, mas que nada porque tome una buena dosis de café y muchos pero muchos dulces (sip, me encantan los dulces) pero esto probablemente se repetirá pocas veces así que no se preocupen, espero que les guste.**

*Ponyville, domingo 14:30 P.M.*

otro día calmado y tranquilo en el rústico pueblo de Ponyville, no había nada fuera de lo común y nada de deberes reales, sip, un día perfecto para la princesa de la amistad Twilight Sparkle quien se encontraba leyendo como siempre en la biblioteca dentro de su castillo, Junto a ella se encontraba su fiel asistente Spike y este, también acompañando ala princesa en su lectura, Starlight Glimmer.

el trio se encontraba en completo silencio, cada uno inmerso en su lectura: Twilight y Starlight leían un libro de astrofísica bastante pesado mientras Spike sostenía un cómic, con el rostro inmerso en el. Pero a pesar de las apariencias Starlight se movían bastante en su lugar y de vez en cuando dirigía una mirada a la ventan puerta en señal de aburrimiento.

\- shht ey Spike - lo llamo Starlight, tratando de hablar lo mas bajo posible para no llamar la atención de Twilight- !Spiiike¡ -grito entre susurros

-…- no hubo respuesta, usando su magia, Starlight quito el cómic que cubría el rostro del dragón y para sorpresa de ella el pequeño estaba dormido.

-*suspiro* - con su magia movió al dragón para que despertara- Spike despierta -dijo en voz baja

\- ¿huh? - dijo Spike aun somnoliento para después girarse hacia su amiga y ver por que lo había despertado- ¿que ocurre Starlight ? -pregunto en voz baja.

\- ¿a que hora termina esto? llevamos aquí dos horas y ya me aburrí de fingir que leo esta cosa- hablo en voz baja mientras le mostraba al dragón su tedioso libro de astrofísica.

\- no lo se, normalmente me escapo solo por una hora y regreso a dormir -dijo el dragón recordando sus viajes a escondidas de su amiga alicornio- Twilight me despierta cuando terminamos.

al escuchar eso, Starlight no hizo mas que refunfuñar en silencio ya que al parecer su aburrimiento no acabaría en un buen rato. Ella apreciaba mucho a su amiga y maestra, y es por eso que siempre la acompañaba cuando se lo pedía. Al principio no estaba mal, la colección de libros era asombrosa y Starlight siempre disfrutaba de un buen libro, pero después de un tiempo se volvió tedioso para ella -¨como es que no se aburre ¨- era una duda que siempre asaltaba a la unicornio cuando se hartaba de estar en la biblioteca en completo silencio por horas esperando que su amiga terminara de leer.

buscando una forma de matart e aburimiento, Starlight se acomodo de cabeza en su sillón, giro su mirada hacia Twilight, quien parecía perdida en su lectura, para luego ver a Spike que había puesto su comic de nuevo en su rostro para volver a dormir. En vista de que su aburrimiento no se iría con solo estar en una posición extraña, decidió tratar de convencer a su amigo de irse con ella, haciendo una oferta que no podría rechazar.

\- Spike -lo llamo de nuevo en voz baja haciendo señas para que se acercara.

al escuchar a su amiga y ver que quería que se acercara, el dragón se escabullo para estar junto a ella y poder hablar mas fácilmente sin hacer mucho ruido- ¿que paso?

\- vamos por algo de comer -ofreció Starlight a sabiendas de que su amigo no se resistirá a eso.

el dragón estuvo a punto de aceptar, pero rápidamente recordó por que estaba ahí- ¿y Twilight?

\- cierto, desde ayer nos pidió que la acompañaremos…- dijo Starlight, recordando que para salir tendrían que pasar enfrente de Twilight y que ella les había pedido a ambos que a acompañaran desde la noche anterior.

normalmente ni Spike ni Starlight abandonarían a su amiga pero justo ese día Spike no había desayunado nada por jugar con las CMC y moría de hambre ya que tampoco ceno la noche anterior por leer sus comas hasta tarde, ademas de que no era la primera vez que se escapada por algo de comer, por su parte Starlight había declinado la oferta de su amiga Trixie de acompañarla a una tienda de ilusionismo por acompañar a Twilight, aunque ahora se arrepentía, la astrofísica era mas aburrida de que esperaba.

teniendo eso en mente Starlight pensó en la forma mas fácil de salir de ahí sin ser notados para no ofender a su amiga, pero lamentablemente no tenían muchas opciones: podría teletransportarlos a ambos pero ese hechizo hacia ruido al usarse ademas de un ligero destello y escabullirse estaba descartado ya que las pezuñas hacían mucho ruido en el piso de cristal por lo que decidió consultar a su amigo dragón.

\- alguna idea pasa salir de aquí? -pregunto la unicornio

Spike negó con la cabeza, las ideas nunca fueron cosa suya.

\- hoouuu - se lamento Starlight, mirando el suelo en señal de resignación.

al ver que ya no tenia sentido continuar Spike se alzo de hombros para después regresar en silencio a su lugar y volver a dormir para matar el tiempo, se cubrió el rostro con su cómic y estuvo a punto de acostarse de nuevo en el suelo, pero justo en el momento en que su espalda toco el suelo el dragón eructo una carta envuelta en fuego verde, lo cual animo a Starlight pues era un posible salida de su aburrimiento.

\- ¿que sucede Spike? - pregunto Twilight al escuchar el eructo y sentir un ligero calor en su costado pero al notar que se trataba de una carta de la princesa Celestia no espero respuesta alguna y se puso a leerla.

Starlight y Spike se quedaron en silencio esperando que su amiga terminara de leer, pero conforme Twilight leía la carta notaron como su rostro cambiaba de uno relajado a uno de pánico, por lo que la unicornio se adelanto a preguntar cuando su amiga bajo la carta.

\- ¿ que ocurre Twilight? -pregunto Starlight.

Twilight rápidamente alzo su mirada hacia su amiga- son Luna y Celestia, vendrán al castillo esta tarde -dijo con pánico en su voz.

\- ¿y? no es la primera vez que vienen las princesas al castillo -dijo el dragón sin entender la actitud de sin amiga

\- no es solo eso Spike, también vendrán Thorax, Cadence y mi hermano, van a hacer una cumbre de princesas !en mi castillo¡.

\- aun no entiendo por que la preocupación -dijo Spike dandole menos importancia al asunto que su amiga.

\- no lo entiendes Spike, nunca he hecho una cumbre de princesas en mi castillo -dijo Twilight en pánico- debe estar listo para su llegada.

\- no te preocupes, estoy segura que con nuestra ayuda podrás arreglar el castillo antes de que lleguen -dijo Starlight tratando de calmar a su maestra- ¿a que hora dices que llegan?

Twilight busco en el pergamino para saber hora exacta de la reunión.- a las cuatro -dijo la princesa desplomándose en el suelo por los nervios, a lo que Starlight y Spike rodaron los ojos por las exageracon de su amiga.

Starlight tomo a carta del suelo para leer lo que faltaba- aquí dice que también solicitan nuestra presencia y la de las chicas… que raro -dijo extrañada, normalmente no estaban presentes en la reuniones de princesas.

\- si quieres tu ve a buscarlas, Twilight y yo iremos preparando el castillo -ofreció el dragón.

tras esto, Starlight salió a buscar a sus amigas mientras Twilight y Spike se quedaban en le castillo preparándolo para la llegada de las princesas y el rey Thorax, aunque la mayoría del trabajo lo termino haciendo el pequeño dragón ya que a Twilight le dio uno de sus ataques de pánico.

En menos de veinte minutos Starlight había reunido a las portadoras de lo elementos y tras haberlas reunido a todas le explico sobre la reunión y la preparación del castillo a lo que cada una se ofreció a ayudar.

\- ¿para que creen que las princesas quieran nuestra presencia? -pregunto Applejack mientras limpiaba el mapa Cutie.

\- no lo se querida, pero debe tratarse de algo importante si requieren de nuestra ayuda -contesto Rarity mientras levitaba algunas sillas extras para los invitados.

\- ! SEGURO QUE SE TRATA DE UNA SUPER FIESTA SORPRESA¡ -dijo Pinkie emocionada.

\- no creo que se trate de eso Pinkie -dijo Rainbow Dash mientras colgaba desempolvaba algunas cortinas- tu leíste la casta Starlight, de que se trata.

\- no lo se -contesto la unicornio- no decía de que se trataba la reunión, solo decía que era algo muy importante.

\- espero que no se trate de algún villano -dijo Fluttershy.

\- no creo, de ser así no nos llamarían para una reunión -contesto Starlight.

en lo que llegaban las ademas princesas, el grupo de amigas continuo arreglando el castillo mientras Spike sacaba a Twilight de su ataque de pánico, dado a que era un grupo grande no tardaron mucho en limpiar y arreglar el castillo, ahora lo único que quedaba por hacer era esperar a la llegada de las princesas.

y como si hubiera estado ensayado desde un principio, cuando el grupo de amigas terminaba de arreglar el castillo, las princesas Luna y Celestia ya sobrevolaban Poniville en un carruaje tirado por dos guardias lunares y dos guardias reales, y junto con ellas también venia el rey Thorax y su hermano Pharnix, ambos acompañados por cuatro changelings que fungían como sus guarda espaldas. Mientras sobrevolaban el pueblo, las dos hermanas platicaban sobre el asunto.

\- crees que Twilight pueda manejar esto? es nueva en esto de los juicios -pregunto Luna consiente de que Twilight jamas había participado en una corte.

\- estoy segura de que si, a manejado cosas peores - dijo optimista Celestia.

\- disculpe princesa Celestia -la llamo Thorax con timidez- esta segura que podremos encontrara una solución al problema del que hablamos, la supervivencia de mi pueblo depende de ello -dijo ligeramente nervioso ya que también era su primera vez en un juicio.

\- descuida Thorax, estoy segura que podremos encontrar una solución -dijo Celestia tratando de calmar al joven rey.

\- eso espero, desde que escapo nadie en la colmena tiene idea de como arreglar esto.

en menos de cinco minutos el grupo ya estaba tocando tierra frente al castillo de la amistad, por razones de seguridad, las hermanas reales y los hermanos chengeling decidieron dejar a sus respectivos guardia afuera debido a que no querían que la ubicación y la identidad del custodio de Chrysalis fuera de conocimiento publico y así evitar cualquier tipo de problema o escándalo. Ya estando frente al astillo, fueron recibidos por Twilight y sus amigas, quienes los invitaron a pasar.

tras un breve recorrido hacia el salón del mapa Cutie y que todos los invitados estuvieran en sus respectivos lugares, Twilight se animo a preguntar a su mentora- princesa Celestia ¿para que nos cito, algo malo ocurre?

\- todo a su tiempo Twilight, al parecer aun faltan mas invitados y no podemos empezar sin uno de ellos -dijo tranquilamente Celestia.

al escuchar eso Luna recordó que había olvidado avisarle a su hermana sobre el retardo de los otros dos príncipes- hermana, la carta de Shining y Cadence tuvo un retardo así que van a tardar un poco mas - le dijo Luna hermana en el oido.

\- ¿y Discord ? -pregunto Celestia en voz alta.

\- solo falta llamarlo -contesto Luna.

\- ¿!DISCORD¡? -pregunto exaltada Twilight al escuchar ese nombre, sospechando que el era el motivo de la reunión.

\- ¿acaso hizo algo malo princesa? -pregunto preocupada Fluttershy.

\- todo lo contrario, pero también necesitamos de su presencia.

\- ¿cree que sea buena idea invitarlo? -pregunto Rainbow- no creo que esta sea su tipo de reuniones.

\- concurro querida -dijo la poni modista.

\- descuiden mi pequeñas ponis, todo se aclarara cuando lo llame -después decir eso, Celestia se levanto de su lugar y uso su cuerno para invocar a Discord.

tras un ligero destello los presente pudieron ver a la quimera aun dormida en su cama y con un globo verde amarrado en uno de sus cuernos. Luna al ver a Discord aun dormido y sabiendas de que fue invitado a la reunión, decidió aprovechar el momento para regresarle todas las que le había hecho, se acerco lentamente para no despertarlo y cuando estuvo parada justo delante de el aprecio un balde de agua con hielos.

\- !DESPIERTA¡ -le grito Luna usando la voz real de Canterlot en su oido mientras le tiraba el agua fría.

\- AAAAHHHH… -grito Dsicord al sentir el agua fría despertándolo de golpe mientras le zumbaban los oídos por el ensordecedor grito en sus timpanos.

tras recuperarse de la sorpresa, el draconequus se enfureció, estaba dispuesto a hacer pagar a quien se hubiera atrevido despertarlo de tal manera pero su enojo rápidamente desapareció al ver que estaba en medio del salón del mapa Cutie con los ojos de todos los presentes sobre el y con la princesa Luna un lado, no tardo mucho en deducir porque estaba ahí.

\- llegas tarde -dijo Luna con una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro.

. ups se me paso -dijo con una sonrisa sin y darle mucha importancia para después irse flotando hacia Celestia y amarrarle el globo a la pata.

\- gracias - dijo Celestia.

\- de nada -dijo para después irse hacia su amiga Fluttershy y sentarse sobre su trono.

\- ya solo faltan Cadence y Shining armor -dijo Luna mientras tomaba asiento junto a su Celestia.

\- claro, Discord podrías… - el draconequus no la dejo terminar ya que chasqueo sus dedos para aparecer a Cadence y a Shining en la habitación

Cadence y Shining aparecieron en la habitación, ambos sorprendidos por el repentino cambio de escenario, pero al ver a las princesas y demás invitados en la habitación entendieron que habían sido transportados ahí.

\- ¿tía que ocurre? -pregunto alarmada Cadence mientras aleteaba para estar junto a Celestia- ¿esta todo bien?

\- descuida sobrina, justo vamos a hablar sobre eso, por favor toma asiento les guardamos un lugar a ti y a Shining -dijo Celestia mientras acompañaba a la pareja a sus lugares.

ambos ponis siguieron a Celestia hasta sus asientos y se sentaron sin decir mas, aunque ninguno de los dos lo demostraba, ambos se sentían incomodos por estar tan cerca del otro, durante todo el trayecto hacia Poniville estuvieron lo mas separados posible, Cadence en su vagón y Shining Armor en la locomotora, y ahora que estaban juntos de nuevo solo podían fingir naturalidad para no levantar sospechas, no era el momento ni el lugar indicado para hablar de lo que ocurrió anoche a pesar de que ambos tenían mucho que decir.

sentada de nuevo en su lugar Celestia vio primero el globo amarrado a su pata para después dirigir su mirada a los demás invitados y en vista de que ya no hacia falta nadie mas decidió que era el momento de dar inicio a la reunión, puso su casco en su cuello y aclaro su garganta para llamar la atención de los demás presentes.

\- bien mis queridos ponis, creo que es momento de dar inicio a la reunión -dijo para después cambiar su semblante a uno mas serio y formal así como también su voz- como ustedes pueden notar, he decidido hacer una reunión de extrema urgencia para tratar un asunto muy importante. Estoy segura de que recordaran que hace mas de un año que la reina Chrysalis intento suplantarnos y que escapo al ver sus planes frustrados y que la colmena se paso de nuestro lado.

-bueno -continuo la princesa- desde su desaparición, Chrysalis ha sido mi prioridad numero uno, dedique mucho de mi tiempo y recursos en su búsqueda pero mis esfuerzos se vieron infructuosos, en vista de que no llegara muy lejos sola decidí pedir ayuda a la colmena -dijo mientras señalaba a Thorax y a Pharnix con el casco- creí que con nuestros esfuerzos combinados podríamos hallarla pero no fue así, admito que durante todo ese tiempo me sentí muy cansada y frustrada, no hallábamos pista alguna de su paradero… hasta ayer en la noche -dijo entusiasta.

con estas palabras el salón se lleno de murmullos pero no duraron mucho ya que Celestia levanto el casco en señal de silencio.

\- ayer mientras cenaba con mi hermana, Discord aprecio en el palacio y con el venia Chrysalis atrapada por su magia caótica -dijo Celestia para después poner el globo en el centro de la habitacion.

con un chasquido del draconequus el globo se inflo hasta tener el un tamaño que podría contener a Celestia y dentro de este se podría apreciar mejor a la reina de los changeling noqueada dentro de el, tras esto todos los presentes se acercaron para ver mejor a Chrysalis y como paso la primera vez, la duda de si se trataba de una broma no se hizo esperar.

\- esta… -dijo Fluttershy temiendo lo peor.

\- para nada querida, solo esta noqueada -se adelanto Discord a su pregunta.

\- ¿tu la atrapaste?- dijo sorprendida Rainbow.

\- así es- contesto con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras inflaba el pecho.

\- ¿en serio es ella?- ahora fue Rarity quien le pregunto, incrédula de lo que veía.

\- si - le contesto borrando su sonrisa.

\- no es una broma tuya verdad? -pregunto la poni vaquera.

\- no -gruño ya un poco fastidiado.

\- como es que… -iba a pregunta Twilight pero Discrod no la dejo continuar.

\- oigan esta aquí inconsciente, por que no nadie cree que la capture yo? -dijo un poco molesto al ver que todas pensaban que se trataba de una broma.

\- bueno recuerdas la vez que fingis… -iba a contestar Pinkie pero fue callada por Starlight.

\- nade dijo eso Discord, es solo que es sorprendente verla así, eso eso todo -dijo Starlight adelantándose a la posible respuesta imprudente de su amiga.

\- como decía -interrumpió Celestia retomando el tema - ayer que Discord nos visito y trajo consigo a Chrysalis, decidimos hacer esta reunión para saber como la capturo y discutir sobre el mejor lugar para encerrarla -termino de decir Celestia, dando a conocer los puntos a discutir.

\- ¿para que necesitamos saber como la capturo? -pregunto Thorax.

esta vez Luna contesto- en el caso de que llegara a escapar al menos ya sabríamos como lidiar con ella, facilitando su captura.

\- oh ya veo… disculpe es mi primera reunión de este tipo -dijo un poco apenado Thorax por no saber del tema.

\- espere princesa, todavía no nos han dicho donde la encontró, eso no es relevante también ? -pregunto Twilight que también participaba por primera vez en un juicio.

\- claro que lo es Twilight Sparkle, por lo que sabemos Chrysalis se encontraba en Canterlot cuando Discord la capturo - contesto Luna.

\- !¿QUE?¡ - preguntaron las mane six, Starilght y Spike al unísono.

\- !como que en Canterlot princesa¡ acaso intento un ataque de nuevo o quería … - no continuo Twilight ya que Luna hizo un ademan con el casco en señal de que la dejar continuar.

\- ayer por la noche mientras hacia mi rutina nocturna, recibí la noticia de que un grupo grande de ponis apareció en el hospital de Canterlot en la tarde, todos ellos teletransportados por magia, y que el teatro nacional Equestre había sufrido daños estructurales graves, según los médicos, gran parte de la energía de esos ponis fue drenada tal y como lo hacían los channelings, pero por fortuna no hubo víctimas fatales.

Twilight se calmo un poco con la respuesta, al parecer Chrysalis no obtuvo lo que buscaba pero aun le quedaba una duda- ¿y porque la noticia le llego en la noche si usted dice que eso ocurrió en la tarde?

\- porque Discord le dijo a los guardias que el nos avisaría pero llego al castillo varias horas después -dijo Luna recriminándole a Discord.

\- !oye¡ aun estaba buscando le mejor té para la fiesta de hoy, que por cierto, ustedes cancelaron -se defendió Discord.

\- debes tener claras tus prioridades Discord - contesto Luna.

\- mi fiesta era mi prioridad.

en vista de que estaba a punto de iniciar otra discusión con Discord y que no llegara a nada recriminándole las cosas, Luna prefirió proseguir con la reunión- argh como sea solo…solo muéstranos como la capturaste -dijo mientras se sobaba las sienes por a frustración.

Discord rápidamente se dispuso a mostrarle a todos como que la capturo, con un chasquido hizo aparecer una replica exacta de Canterlot sobre el mapa Cutie, pero de un tamaño que podría caber en el, como si de una maqueta se tratara, sobre el se podían ver ponis caminando y hablando como si estuviesen vivos

\- ayer estaba dando un paseo por Canterlot, buscando algo que llevar para le reunión de hoy con Fluttershy -tras decir esto, Discord hizo aparecer otro poni en la ciudad miniatura, pero este poni en especifico era la versión poni que Discord usaba para pasear en publico.

y mientras paseaba por a ciudad, un poni mal educado me empujo -mientras hablaba la maqueta recreaba lo que Discord contaba- y cuando estuve a punto de jugarle una broma por empujarme, note que algo extraño ocurría con el -mientras hablaba, el poni que empujo a su versión miniatura caminaba con la mirada perdida y con un tenue brillo verde en sus ojos, y tras el estaba el Discord miniatura siguiéndolo.

\- no me había dado cuenta pero todos los ponis que estaban esa calle también tenían un brillo verde en sus ojos y caminaban en la misma dirección que el poni raro, así que decidí seguirlos -en la maqueta se podía ver como todos los ponis se dirigían como zombies teatro de Canterot y junto a ellos iba el pequeño Discord que los seguía con curiosidad.

\- si viste algo raro por que no avisaste a nadie? -pregunto Twilight, un poco molesta por la imprudencia de su amigo.

\- tenia curiosidad -respondio con simples mientras la recreación continuaba en el Canterlot en miniatura.

mientras el mini Discord caminaba, se podía ver como mas y mas ponis provenientes de todos lados se iban aglomerando en las calles alrededor de un teatro y entraban en el como si se tratara de ganado.

\- justo cuando llegue a la entrada del teatro pude sentir una fuerte perturbaron mágica -al decir esto el pequeño Discord se zangoloteo un poco y tras esto entro al teatro perdiéndose de vista.

justo cuando el mini Discord entro a teatro este se agrando hasta abarcar todo el mapa Cutie pero con la excepción de que ya no tenia techo, dejando ver su contenido, dentro se podían ver un gran numero de ponis, todos los asientos estaban ocupado y los palcos estaban rebosantes, incluso los ponis que iban llegando se quedaban parados frente a los que ya estaban sentados o pegandose los mas posible a las paredes para que mas ponis entrara.

en la entrada del teatro estaba el mini Discord, que se había transformado en un Pegaso al ver la gran cantidad de ponis que querían enterar, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que las puertas se cerraran, dejando a varios ponis fuera y tras esto una unicornio color negro con melena turquesa oscuro apareció en el escenario.

\- esa es -iba a pregunta Rainbow Dash pero fue callada por el casco de Applejack.

\- shhhh -la calló la poni vaquera sin dejar de ver con mucha atención lo que ocurría en la maqueta- no interrumpas -dijo en un susurro.

al ver la cantidad de ponis presentes la unicornio en el escenario no hizo mas que sonreír y tras un breve momento de silencio sus ojos brillaron con el mismo color que el de los ponis y tras intensificar ese brillo, una especie de vapor verde comenzó a salir de las bocas de lo demás ponis, dirigiendose a la boca de la poni en el escenario que lo absorbía con una sonrisa macabra.

\- se puede saber que estas haciendo? -dijo el Discord del recuerdo, que se encontraba flotando sobre la poni negra mientras se limaba las uñas.

\- ¿que haces aquí? -pregunto la poni molesta.

-creo que yo pregunte prim… !oye¡ -no pudo terminar ya que esquivo un rayo verde que atravesó el techo- creo que alguien se levanto con la pezuña izquierda -dijo burlonamente mientras esquivaba varios rayos que atravesaban el edificio.

la poni no se detuvo a hablar y se puso a disparar rayos mágicos en un intento de eliminar a ese entrometido pero solo conseguía enfurecerse mas al ver la forma en que se defendía la quimera, veía sus rayos desviados por raquetas o bates de beisbol, algunos eran almacenados en botellas, otros defecados por espejos o simplemente eran esquivados de forma graciosa por la quimera.

\- deberías practicar tu puntería -dijo Discord mientras le devolvía a la poni un rayo con una pelea de pin pong.

\- !cállate¡ -grito furibunda la poni mientras seguía disparando e intentaba atinar una que otra patada a Discord cada que se acercaba.

la poni ya harta de no atinar ni un solo golpe uso su cuerno para hacer una poderosa onda expansiva que destruía todo lo que tocaba, despedazando el escenario.

al ver esto, Discord actuó rápidamente protegiendo a los ponis del peligro, con su magia creo un escudo mágico que los protegía de la onda expansiva y estabilizaba lo que quedaba del teatro, evitando que colapsara.

\- me van a regañar por esto -dijo Discord mientras veía como el edificio se agrietaba peligrosamente y su decoración era destruida. al ver que los ponis estaba a salvo y que la poni podría escapar decidió que era momento de cambiar de escenario.

\- creo que deberíamos charlar a solas -dijo mientras chasqueaba sus dedos para llevarlos a ambos a su dimensión.

un cambio nuevo de escenario transformo la maqueta en la dimensión de Discord, pero esta vez abarcaba toda la habitación y ahora tanto como el Discord del recuerdo como la poni negra eran de tamaño real, dando a los presente la sensación de haber estado ahí.

la yegua de melena turquesa oscuro se mareo al verse en un lugar tan extraño, se encontraba flotando dando vueltas mientras veía plantas que se convertían en ríos y combinaciones de colores altamente hipnóticos, así como criaturas y objetos que jamas había visto, su mareo empeoro mas al ver que en ese extraño lugar no había un arriba y abajo, incluso lo que podrían considerarse islas en ese mar caótico estaban apuntando en todos los sentidos con plantas, pasto y una que otra edificación creciendo en diferentes sentidos.

\- lindo no crees -escucho hablar al draconequus que flotaba en una nube rosa sobre su cabeza- aun no encuentro mi patio trasero.

al ver a la molesta criatura, la poni se lleno rápidamente de ira e intento atacarlo con su magia, pero con cada rayo que lanzaba se veía impulsada en dirección contraria hacia donde lo disparaba. Al ver que pelear con ese disfraz no llegara lejos, la poni se rodeo de un fuego verde y después de unos pocos segundo, Chrysalis emergió con su verdadera forma para utilizar sus alas y estabilizarse en el aire.

tras su cambio físico y ya estable en el aire, Chrysalis acumulo una enorme cantidad de magia en su cuerno para después lanzarla al draconquus, quien solo se le quedo viendo con unas gafas de sol puestas mientras comía unas palomitas, el ataque impago de lleno en la criatura, generando una potente explosión verde que dejo una densa estela de humo.

\- por fin -dijo Chrysalis victoriosa al ver que su ataque impacto de lleno en Discord pero su sensación de victoria no duro mucho ya que cuando se disipo el humo pudo ver al draconequus aun flotando sobre su nube.

\- para ser la reina de los changelings, ese disfraz fue muy poco original -dijo Discord que apareció de la oreja de Chrysalis.

incrédula de lo que veía, la reina fijo su mirada de nuevo a la figura que flotaba frente a ella para darse cuenta de que se trataba de un muñeco de madera mal hecho con la forma de Discord, al ver que haba sido engañada se enfureció de nuevo y en un intento por golpear a la criatura uso su casco para asestarle un golpe pero solo logro golpearse a si misma ya que la criatura escapo antes de ser alcanzada por su casco.

\- !no te muevas lagartija¡ -grito Chrysalis mientras intentaba entablar un combate mágico de nuevo,pero sus ataques solo eran desviados o esquivados por la quimera, incluso en un descuido de su enemigo, logro clavar su cuerno en el pecho de Discord,pero de nuevo su sensación de victoria de desvaneció con una risa del draconequus.

\- hace cosquillas -dijo Discord entre risas.

\- ¿!por que no te mueres¡? -grito desesperada aun con su cuerno en el pecho de Discord.

\- tsk tsk, no hay necesidad de gritar querida -dijo Discord mientras ponía su dedo el los labios de Chrysalis para callarla pero fue mordido por la changeling- !AU¡ mordidas no valen -tras decir esto, Discord uso su magia para empujar a Chrysalis alejandola de el pero quedándose con el cuerno en su pecho.

al sentir que era liberada Chrysalis intento lanzarle otro rayo a Discord pero se detuvo al ver con terror que esa molestia tenia su cuerno entre sus patas, se toco la cabeza para comprobar si se trataba de una ilusión pero efectivamente Discord si tenia su cuerno en sus patas y lo peor es que ahora lo estaba utilizando como trompeta. al ver que no tenia su cuerno y que el draconequus no se estaba tomando la pelea en serio, Chrysalis sintió como su sangre le ardía por la furia y sin esperar un segundo cargo hacia Discord para golpeadlo a casco limpio pero el draconequus solo que esquivaba los golpes mientras bailaba y usaba el cuerno como trompeta enfureciendola hasta el hartazgo.

\- !dame mi cuerno¡ -grito furia Chrysalis mientras seguía remetiendo contra Discord.

\- ahora es mío -dijo mientras lo usaba como cono para come algodón de azúcar.

lo que debía ser una pelea se transformo en una cómica persecución entre Chrysalis y Discord por la posesión del cuerno, Discord escapaba la changeling mientras le daba diferentes usos al cuerno de Chrysalis para molestarla a la vez que se burlaba de ella, y Chrysalis lo perseguía tratando de alcanzarlo para recuperar sus cuerno, lanzándole insultos y amenazas inútilmente ya que solo eran respondidas por malos chistes y burlas.

\- !maldito payaso dame mi cuerno ahora¡

\- ¿que hacías en Canterlot? -pregunto Discord, cambiando bruscamente el tema.

\- eso a ti que te importa -dijo antes de impulsarse con todas sus fuerzas, cayendo sobre el cuerpo de Discord y aferrándose a su cuello mientras trataba de alcanzar su cuerno, pero el draconequus invoco rápidamente un matamoscas gigante que comenzó a golpearla sin cesar.

\- creo que ibas a visitar ciertas molestias reales -dijo burlonamente, libre de los cascos de la changeling que lo solto tras tantos golpes del matamoscas.

\- si y después iba a visitar a cierta Pegaso cobarde en Ponyville -dijo Chrysalis refiriéndose a la amiga de Discord solo para molestarlo.

tal y como la changeling esperaba, ese comentario molesto a Discord en serio, podía tolerar que lo insultaran a el o algunos de sus amigos, pero que insultaran a Fluttershy y luego amenazarla jamas, ella ya le había hecho daño antes y no permitiría que lo hiciera de nuevo, instantáneamente se detuvo en seco, haciendo que Chrysalis chocara en su espalda y e un rápido movimiento la tomo por el rostro y la levanto para tenerla cara a cara.

\- que dijiste ? -dijo Discord con furia en sus ojos.

Chrysalis se sorprendió un poco al ver a Discord así pero no permitió que eso la intimidara, con un forcejeo rápido logro tomar su cuerno y ponérselo como si de arcilla se tratara, para después apuntarle a la quimera y dispararle un potente rayo esmeralda que atino de lleno en su rostro.

Discord sintió un ligero ardor en sus ojos y soltó a la changeling para sobarse la cara.

al verse libre Chrysalis no dudo en burlarse de la criatura frente a ella - que visitare a esa Pegaso cobarde después de esto -dijo mientras se preparaba para atacar de nuevo al draconequus.

Discord a escuchar eso no pudo contenerse y con un movimiento rápido levanto su pata de león hacia la cara de Chrysalis, mandando a volar con un fuerte impulso de su magia.

tras unos breves segundos volando, Chrysalis uso sus alas para incorporarse de nuevo, lista para regresar a pelear, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada unas enredaderas negras la tomaron de sus patas y frente a ella se apareció el draconequus.

Discord ya estaba molesto, el hecho de que amenazaran a su mejor amiga fue suficiente para detonar su ira, apunto con su pata de águila haca el rostro de Chrysalis y de su palma comenzó a salir un resplandor morado acompañado de pequeños truenos de color rosa, verde y naranja, poco a poco el resplandor fue aumentando hasta que genero una enrome explosión multicolor en el rostro de la chnagelng, noqueándola al instante.

tras esta imagen, el recuerdo generado por Discord comenzó a brillar mas y mas hasta segar a todos los que lo observaban.

 **hora de otra aclaración ( ya se, ya se, esto refleja lo mal escritor que soy)**

 **mientras escribía el final de la pelea, note que Discord no se sentía como Discord y estuve a punto de reescribirla, pero antes de hacerlo me puse a pensar como seria ver al espíritu del caos realmente molesto, con esto en mente recordé** **haciendo nuevas amistades con Discord** **y me llego a la mente el como quizo resolver sus celos enviando a Tree hugger a otra dimensión aunque solo se trataran de celos, para mi eso es muestra de que al estar molesto Discord se deshace de sus problemas lo mas rápido posible en ves de jugar con ellos.**

 **y hasta ahí la aclaración, ya saben, preguntas y criticas son bien recibidas así que no duden en escribirla.**

 **un agradecimiento a peter macigntosh por aclararme lo de las quimeras.**


	4. Veredicto

* Ponyville, domingo, 16:00 P.M.*

cuando el brillo disminuyo y todos los que presenciaron el recuerdo pudieron abrir los ojos, encontraron de nuevo el salón mapa Cutie tal y como estaba antes del relato de Discord. Todos los ponis se quedaron en silencio, procesando lo que acababan de ver, a excepción de Luna y Celestia que fueron las únicas que vieron el recuerdo con normalidad ya que en el pasado combatieron contra el draconequus y sabia los frustrante que podía llegar a ser pelear con el, aunque también se llevaron su sorpresa ya que no conocían la dimensión de Discord.

\- esperen un momento -Dash fue la primera en hablar- eso no nos muestra nada útil de como podríamos capturarla.

\- es cierto Discord, todo lo que nos mostraste fue a ti huyendo de Chrysalis -replico Luna.

\- ay Luna nada te parece -dijo un poco molesto Discord- ya les mostré como es que la capture, no se que mas quieres.

\- al menos dinos que hechizo usaste para capturarla -contesto Luna- lo que nos mostraste no sirve.

\- creo que necesitas lentes Luna, es muy claro lo que hice para atraparla.

\- ¿y que hechizo fue ese Discord? -pregunto esta vez Starlight ya que ella tampoco sabía que fue lo que hizo su amigo.

\- una descarga mágica por supuesto, ustedes la conocen -dijo Discord dirigiéndose a las hermanas reales- creo que la use una o dos veces contra ustedes.

\- si, pero eso de nada nos sirve para capturarla, tu sabes que no tenemos magia del caos, hubieras dicho que usaste ese hechizo desde un principio en vez de hacernos perder el tiempo -dijoc Luna ligeramente irritada.

\- de todo te quejas Luna, pareces potrilla -dijo Discord mientras rodaba los ojos

\- quieres ver lo que esta potrilla puede hacer ? -contesto Luna mientras se arremangaba unas mangas imaginarias.

\- !basta¡ -dijo Celestia molesta de la actitud de su hermana y de Discord, y un poco frustrada de que la reunión no estuviera siendo productiva - esta discusión no nos llevara a nada, es obvio que ese hechizo no nos sirve de nada y por eso es mas importante decidir donde la encerraremos.

tras escuchar esto, a Luna y a Discord solo se les venia una palabra a la mente: ¨aburrida ¨y es que aunque no lo admitieran a ambos les gustaba discutir; a Discord porque le encantaba sacar a Luna de sus casillas debido a que odiaba su faceta serena y estoica que tenia con los demás ponis, y a Luna porque simplemente le parecía divertido ya que pocas veces podía sacar su lado competitivo sin lastimar a los demás, aunque aveces también era bastante frustrante tratar con el.

\- ¿y por que no simplemente la encierra en su castillo princesa? -pregunto Applejack- apuesto a que no podría escapar de ahí con tantos guardias vigilándola.

\- no es ta simple Applejack -tomo la palabra Thorax- si la encerramos en Canterlot es muy probable que se alimente del miedo y la histeria colectiva por el alboroto que causo.

\- BLEGH… histeria -se escucho a Pharnix decir en voz baja, refiriéndose al sabor de esa emoción.

\- pero se supone que deben estar cerca de los ponis para alimentarse de sus emociones -comento Twilight- ¿o no?

\- eso es solo cuando queremos alimentarnos de un solo individuo de forma rápida y fácil pero Chrysalis es la reina, ella podría alimentarse de una emoción colectiva aun si no esta cerca de ningún poni -explico Thorax.

\- cierto, incluso si la encerramos en una cela anti magia, es posible que la fuerce con el tiempo ya que las emociones no son magia y solo se transforman en magia cuando ya están en el sistema de un changeling -corroboro Celestia- ademas queremos que su ubicación sea en un lugar desconocido para el publico, así no despertaremos el pánico en los ponis y no despertara el pánico en lo ponis.

-podían mandarla al tártaro - sugirió Rainbow- se supone que nadie puede escapar de ahí.

\- eso no es posible Rainbow Dash -esta vez hablo Luna.

\- ¿por que no ? -pregunto Twilight, pero no obtuvo mas que silencio.

por un momento Celestia y Luna intercambiaron miradas, ninguna de las dos estaba segura si abordar el tema con las jóvenes yeguas pues no querían preocuparlas, y al igual que las princesas sentadas frente a ellos Pharnix y Thorax estaban dudosos si responder por el mismo motivo que las alicornios, pero tampoco querían ocultar información a sus amigas. En el momento que Celestia busco con la mirada la aprobación de los hermanos changeling, estos asintieron en señal de aprobación.

tras un breve silencio Celestia decidió contestar- verán, cuando fui a la colmena a solicitar ayuda para capturar a Chrysalis, Thorax me hablo de un problemas que podría llevar a los cahngeligns a la extinción.

tras decir esto, Celestia pudo escucho palabras de sorpresa y quejas acerca de a noticia por lo que levanto el casco en señal de silencio para continuar con su explicación

\- hasta donde sabemos Chrysalis ha sido la única reina que ha tenido el enjambre hasta la llegada de Thorax, pero lamentablemente Thorax no conoce los secreto que Chrysalis al no tener su misma edad. Cuando fui por ayuda Thorax me explico que ningún changeling puede tener desendencia propia mas que la reina y como sabemos Thorax no es una, por eso mismo necesitamos descubrir el modo de nombrar una nueva reina o como hacer que reproduzcan de lo contrario los channelings se extinguirán.

\- aun no entiendo cual es el problema -agrego Dash- solo debemos mandarla al tártaro y que algún poni la visite de vez en cuando para sacarle la sopa.

\- el tártaro es una prisión consciente de si mima gracias a la magia que absorbe de los miles de prisioneros que han terminado ahí a los largo de los milenios -explico Luna- todo aquel que entra es drenado de su magia hasta el punto de quedar casi muerto, es por eso que solo entran ahí a los seres mas peligrosos y detestables que nadie quiere vigilar.

\- ¿y no podrían mandar a algún poni por breves periodos de tiempo para interrogarla? -pregunto de Twilight.

\- lamentablemente no, como dije antes el tártaro al ser consiente de si mismo, no permite que nada salga como si nada de su interior ya que para el todo lo que tenga la mas mínima pizca de magia es una fuente de alimento, sumado a esto esta Cerberus, que solo cumple la voluntad del tártaro, por lo que si alguna criatura sale sin su consentimiento, Cerberus lo perseguirá hasta llevarlo de regreso -termino de explicar Luna.

\- no podríamos negociar con el o intentar convencernos de que nos ayude? - pregunto Twilight de nuevo- estoy segura que si explicamos las cosas podría considerarlo.

\- no sabemos como comunicarnos con el Twilight -contesto esta vez Celestia- la única vez que lo intentamos solo recibimos una especie de quejido y gritos guturales..

\- eso complica las cosas -dijo Rainbow.

\- podríamos mandarla a la dimensión de Discord -sugirió Pinkie que apareció sobre la cabeza de la quimera

\- oh no no no no, yo no quiero a alguien tan amargada como ella en mi casa -dijo Discord para después tomar la cola de Pinkie e inflarla como un globo para que se fuera flotando hasta su lugar.

\- no creo que sea una buena opción -agrego Celestia, temiendo por la cordura de Chrysalis si se quedaba en ese lugar, ya que probablemente enloquecería antes de darles la respuesta que buscaban.

\- por que no la encerramos en tu colmena Thorax?-pregunto Luna esa vez.

\- lo siento princesa pero aun hay grupos de changelings que no me apoyan del todo, incluso hay grupos que aun prefieren el reinado de Chrysalis -contesto Thorax.

\- si la mandamos ahí, es probable que algunos de esos grupos intenten liberarla o que inicien una revolución para regresarla al poder -agrego Pharnix.

\- entonces en la colmena no se puede, Discord no quiere cuidarla, el tártaro esta descartado y en Canterlot podría escapar ¿que opciones nos quedan? -dijo ya un poco desesperada Rainbow.

\- que tal tu castillo Twilight ? -pregunto Celestia.

\- ¿mi castillo? -contesto Twilight confundida.

\- así es, el publico en general no sabe donde tendremos a Chrysalis, Poniville es el mejor lugar por su cercanía a Canterlot, ademas de que se que con ayuda de tus amigas podrían vigilarla mientas conseguimos la información que necesitamos -dijo animosa la princesa solar.

\- lo siento princesa, pero mi castillo no tiene celdas o algo parecido, ya sabe ¨castillo de la amistad¨ y eso -termino por decir con una sonrisa apenada por matar las esperanzas de su mentora.

tras esto una lluvia de ideas comenzó a llenar el salón, todos compartían y discutían sobre como encerrar a la prisionera, algunos sugerían hacer una prision especial para ella, otras en regresarla al castillo donde estuvo presa, pero al discutir los pros y contras no fue posible ponerse de acuerdo.

en un momento de la discusión, Twilight se percato de que ni Cadence ni Shining hablaban, rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia a ellos para ver por que estaban tan callados pero al verlos recordó de golpe un lugar que cumplía todos los requisitos para encerrar a Chrysalis.

\- !eso es, el imperio de cristal¡ -dijo Twilight de pronto llamando la atención de todos.

Cadence y Shining no escuchaban nada de la discutió, ni siquiera cuando hablaron de su hogar, simplemente permanecían en completo silencio, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos, no fue hasta que ambos escucharon que repetían sus nombres varias veces que regresaron en si solo para darse cuenta de que todos se les quedaban viendo.

\- ¿están bien? -pregunto Celestia al ver que ninguno respondió durante un buen rato.

\- eh si, lo siento tía, es que Flurry Heart nos desvelo toda la noche -alcanzo a mentir Cadence raudamente mientras cambiaba su rostro a uno mas alegre.

\- si eso -dijo Shining poniendo una sonrisa forzada.

Celestia decidió no preguntar mas, seguramente una bebe alicornio es algo difícil de cuidar- entiendo, por si no escucharon, Twilight sugirió que su castillo seria el lugar perfecto para resguarda a Chrysalis.

\- ¿por que nuestro castillo ? -pregunto un poco preocupada Cadence, no es que no quisiera ayudar pero jamas había tenido una labor así.

\- bueno aun no se si sea la mejor opción por estar tan alejado pero el castillo del imperio de cristal es el lugar perfecto. durante mis visitas a su biblioteca he leído que cuando Sombra lo gobierno era muy común que tuviera prisioneros unicornios y que por eso mando a construir unas celdas especiales para encerrarlos -explico Twilight entusiasmada.

\- te refieres a las mazmorras umbrum? -dijo Cadence.

\- ¿que es una mazmorra umbrum? -pregunto Rarity.

\- son un complejo de celdas hechas de cristal umbrum puro, es casi imposible romperlos y no se puede usar magia cerca de ellos -explico la princesa solar.

\- ¿pero no las forzara igual que las celdas anti magia? -pregunto Applejack- no nos serviría de mucho mandarla ten lejos si puede ecapar.

\- al igual que que una celda anti magia común las celdas umbrum no permiten la entrada ni salida de la magia, pero estos cristales no repelen la magia, la absorben, si estas mucho tiempo cerca de ellos seria imposible usar magia, por eso si Chrysalis absorbe alguna emoción no podrá convertirla en magia ya que será absorbida al instante por los cristales, reforzandose a si mismos en el proceso -le explico Twilight a los presentes con una sonrisa.

Cadence dudo al principio, ella fue la que se llevo la peor experiencia con la changeling cuando esta se infiltro en Canterlot y por si fuera poco ahora estaba teniendo problemas fuertes en su matrimonio, no sabia si era el mejor momento para tener a una prisionera como Chrysalis, pero al ver el rostro de esperanza de su tía y de todos en la habitación, opto por hacer lo correcto y dar su máximo esfuerzo para salvar al pueblo que estaba al borde de la extinción.

\- supongo que podemos hacerlo, sin su magia y con la vigilancia adecuada se que podremos hacernos cargo de ella sin problema -dijo Cdence decidida a hacer su mejor esfuerzo por su amigo

\- si, creo que podremos encargarnos de ella fácilmente -agrego Shining

Shining al igual que Cadence acepto pero por motivos diferentes, el en realidad no estaba seguro si era buena idea mantener a Chrysalis tan cerca del imperio y en especial de su hija, pero vigilar a la changeling significaba trabajo extra para la rama militar del imperio por lo que seguramente no volvería a cruzarse con Cadence hasta que consiguieran lo que querían de la cahngeling. A pesar de que sabia que sus motivos no eran los mejores y que lo que haría no era para nada sano, no le importo, la herida aun estaba fresca y sabia que lo mejor para mitigar su dolor seria el trabajo.

\- bien pensado Twilight- felicito Clestia a su ex alumna, recibiendo una sonrisa por pare de esta- y de verdad les agradezco que aceptaran, son muy valientes por hacerlo -dijo Celestia en un tono maternal mientras se acercaba a la pareja para darles un abrazo, de verdad se sentía orgullosa por su valentía y su entrega al bien de Equestria y sus aliados- de verdad les agradezco que aceptaran.

\- gracias tía - dijo Cademce respondiendo el gesto.

Celestia rompió el abrazo y se dirigió de nuevo a su lugar para continuar con la reunión- bien, ya que tenemos donde encerrarla debemos discutir quien seria el poni adecuado para vigilarla, recuerden que este poni debe ser discreto, efectivo, muy perspicaz y lo mas importante: completamente leal a la corona -aclaro Celestia para después lanzar una pregunta al aire- alguna idea ?

al ver que nadie respondía Shining no lo pensó dos veces para ofrecerse de nuevo - princesa si no le molesta quiero ser yo el encargado de interrogarla -dijo sin pesar, buscando la forma de ocupar su mente lo mas posible.

\- estas seguro de que quieres hacerlo? no quiero que te sientas presionado porque estará en tu castillo -dijo Celestia.

\- si princesa.

\- entonces ya que te ofreciste debo aclararte algo Shining, Chrysalis es una manipuladora experta y una gran mentirosa, por eso mismo debes evitar a cualquier costo que se entere de lo que buscamos, si lo hace, es probable que no sepamos nunca como nombrar a una nueva reina, debes ser sutil en tus preguntas y no permitas que sepa lo que estas buscando -dijo Luna resaltando como debe ejecutarse esta tarea.

\- entiendo, seré lo mas sutil posible princesa -dijo Shining con firmeza.

\- bien, en ese caso, Discord la llevara a media noche a su castillo, prepárenlo para su llegada y eviten que cualquier poni los vea, no quiero que nadie sepa donde será encerrada -dijo Luna autoritaria.

\- lo mismo va para todos, nadie debe divulgar la ubicación de Chrysalis para no preocupar a la población y que nadie intente nada con ella -resalto Celestia, recibiendo una afirmativa de todos los demás.

\- yo iré con ustedes - se ofreció Pharnix- les ayudare con los preparativos para Chrysalis.

\- y recuerden que no están solos en esto, si necesitan ayuda de mi hermana o de mi solo pídanla -dijo Luna.

\- ¿alguien tiene algo que decir antes de terminar? -pregunto Celestia, recibiendo solo negativas de los invitados- entonces doy por terminada la reunión -dijo levantándose de su asiento y dirigiese a la salida.

con esas ultimas palabras la princesa del sol dio por terminado todo, el salón fue vaciado rápidamente y todos los ponis se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares a excepción de Pharnix, que acompañaría a Cadence y Shining al imperio parar preparar para la llegada de Chrysalis.

los dos ponis y el changeling se dirigieron a la estacion de trenes para regresar lo mas pronto a su hogar y alistar todo, desde ahora tenia una misión muy importante de la que dependía una raza entera.

 **recuerden que cualquier sugerencia, pregunta o critica será bienvenida.**

 **una disculpa por un cap tan corto.**


	5. Inicia el trabajo

imperio de cristal, lunes 05:00 A.M*

otro bello amanecer en el imperio de cristal, las estrellas dejaban de brillar para dar paso al astro sol, las calles eran adornadas con una fina niebla y de vez en cuando eran visitadas por vientos que anunciaban el famoso invierno del Frozen north, la estación mas hermosa del imperio de cristal, los edificios comenzaban a brillar por la presencia del sol, todos en completo silencio a excepción de uno, la estación de trenes, donde se podían ver tres siluetas en la fina niebla, Shining armor Cadente y Pharnyx.

\- gracias por traerme a la estación de trenes -agradeció el changeling mientras exhalaba un poco de vapor por su boca debido a las bajas temperaturas,

\- no hay de que Pharnyx, es lo menos que podemos hacer para agradecer tu ayuda-dijo la princesa del amor que llevaba puesto un gorro y un abrigo para protegerse del frío de la mañana.

\- sabe nunca me he subido a un tren, Thorax dice que so divertidos.

\- estoy segura de que te gustara, dime ¿a que hora sale tu tren ?.

\- no lo se, estamos esperando a que llegue, no?

\- revisa tu boleto, ahí te marcara la hora.

Pharnyx solo inclino la cabeza confundido- ¿boleto?

\- oh es cierto- dijo Caence recordando que los changeling no tenían trenes.

\- descuida Pharnyx, pedí que prepararan nuestro tren para ti, te llevara hasta Apple Loosa y de ahí un carruaje te llevara a la colmena - dijo Shining Armor que vestía su poncho color gris- mira ahí viene -señalo al escuchar que su tren se acercaba.

automáticamente Pharnix dio la espalda a sus acompañantes para ver el tren como si se tratara de un potrillo emocionado ya que jamas había visto uno y ansiaba subirse por las historias que su hermano Thorax le contaba de las maquinas ponis.

\- ¿por que no me avisaste que ya habías pedido nuestro tren para llevarlo?- le susurro Cadence a su marido, molesta de que no le avisara.

\- no tenia que avisarte nada, solo se ausentara por unas horas -le contesto secamente en voz baja el semental y con enojo reflejado en su rostro.

\- ese no es el punto, debiste avisarme, pude haberlo preparado yo misma -dijo Cadence molesta principalmente por que sabia que Shining lo hacia adrede para molestarla ya que si había algo que le molestaba era que no le informaran las cosas- ademas no deberías ser tan grosero

Shining iba a contestarle a su esposa por sus tonterías pero antes de que pudiera vio que el channeling se giraba de nuevo, así que decidió cambiar su actitud y para su sorpresa Cadence lo abrazo con su ala derecha acercándolo a ella, cosa que lo molesto aun mas, pero debía mantener las apariencias para que Pharnyx no sospechara nada por lo que opto por contener su enojo

\- les agradezco por su hospitalidad y por hacerse cargo de ella, recuerden que si tiene problemas pueden buscarme cuando quieran -dijo Pharnix esperando una despedida alegre de la pareja, pero en lugar de eso recibió un par de sonrisa incomodas y un silencio igual incomodo- oigan ¿están bien? -se aventuro a preguntar.

\- si, gracias Pharnyx, lo tendremos en cuenta - dijo Cadente rapiadamente, acercando aun mas a su marido con su ala.

el changeling noto cierta tensión en la pareja pero por educación prefirió no decir nada, se despidió de la pareja para subirse al tren y tan pronto este se marcho Shining se zafo del abrazo de su esposa y sin mediar palabra se dirigió de regreso a su hogar. Al ver esto Cadence supo de inmediato el por que su marido seguía molesto, aun no habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar del tema y fingir frente a los demás no ayudaba en nada, pero por como noto la actitud de su marido prefirió esperar a verlo un poco mas calmado.

el resto de camino a casa fue completamente silencioso, ellos dos eran las únicas almas que recorrían las calles de imperio ya que aun era muy temprano y los ponis no iniciaban su deberes hasta las ocho de la mañana, ambos se mantuvieron en completo silencio, caminando a travez de la ligera neblina que cubría la ciudad hasta llegar a su hogar para tomar caminos diferentes.

en cuento Cadente llego a su habitación, se recostó en su cama, por alguna razón estaba muy cansada y eso era raro en ella ya que nunca le molesto madrugar, por ahora solo quería descansar un poco así que se metió bajo sus sabanas y se propuso a dormir hasta por un buen rato, eso hasta que sus planes vieron interrumpidos por un poni que llamaba a la puerta.

\- ¿quien es ?- pregunto un poco irritada.

\- Crystal mane princesa- se trataba de la ama de llaves- ¿puedo pasar?

\- claro pasa- cambio su tono para aparentar alegría y no dar motivos para sospecha frente a su amiga.

\- lamento molestarla princesa pero la vi llegar cabizbaja ¿esta todo bien? -se atrevió a preguntar ya que desde hace días que notaba rara a sus príncesa.

esta pregunta alerto a Cadence de sobre manera, al pensarlo un poco, regresar al castillo alejada de Shinign armor era algo que daba cierta idea de lo que pasaba y aun no quería que nadie supiera lo que ocurrió hace unas noches por lo que formulo rápidamente una pequeña mentira para que Crystal Mane no sospechara ya que sabia que su amiga era muy perspicaz.

\- descuida Crystal, estoy un poco cansada por la reunión que tuve ayer, nada de que preocuparse.

\- entiendo princesa ¿gusta que le prepare un té? -ofreció amablemente.

\- descuida, solo dormiré un poco mas -dijo Cadence.

\- esta bien -Crystal pensó un poco antes de formular su siguiente pregunta ya que podía molesta a su princesa- princesa…

\- si?

\- ¿por cuanto tiempo mas dormida el príncipe Armor en los cuarteles? para asignar a alguien para arreglar su cama y si es necesario mandar su ropa alla -se atrevió a preguntar con una indirecta.

Cadence ya se había adelantado a esta pregunta por lo que volvió a responder con otra mentira para no levantar sospechas- no lo se Crystal, Shining se estará quedando unos días ahí para supervisar las instalaciones el mismo, según algunos guardia las camas están defectuosas, las paredes se están agrietando y el aire se esta filtrando -mintió esperando se creyera porque u esposo dormía en otro lado- mejor espera a ver que dice.

\- entiendo princesa -dijo Crystal aunque no convencida del todo, pero prefirió guardarse sus sospechas para si misma- se le ofrece algo mas ?

\- asi estoy bien, gracias … oh y serias tan amable de explicarle esto al personal, no queremos que empiecen a imaginar cosas verdad? -termino por decir asegurándose de mantener el secreto hasta que todo se resolviera.

\- por supuesto que si princesa- dijo Crystal mane para después abandonar la habitación y dejar a su princesa dormir.

ahora que estaba sola de nuevo, Cadence se propuso a dormir de nuevo, se recostó sobre su almohada y cerro los ojos para descansar,pero para su desgracia sus pensamientos la anclaban a la realidad y no le permitían entrar al reino de Luna. Por mas que lo intentaba no podía dejar de pensar en sus esposo, desde que lo conoció jamas se había comportado tan frío ni distante pero tampoco podía culparlo, era consiente de que la culpa la tenia ella, aunque aun no estaba segura de que sucedió con ella ¿como fue posible que sintió desdicha por un largo tiempo hasta ver el dolor en el poni que amaba?

con ese pensamiento fue envuelta de nuevo por el miedo y la culpa, quería arreglar las cosas pero ya no estaba segura de que fuera posible, cuando discutieron prácticamente le dijo que ya no lo amaba, mas la lejanía que ahora mantenían los dos y la actitud que tenia Shinig hacia ella solo indicaban que la cosas iban de mal a peor.

\- ¨¿y si me pide el divorcio?¨ -pensó fugazmente Cadence pero fue suficiente para liberar lagrimas acumuladas y mientras mas pensaba en ello mas se sugestionaba.

\- ¨¿y si me aleja de Furry Heart?¨ -pensó mientras lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas- no podría soportarlo -dijo en un débil sollozo mientras su rostro se cubría de lagrimas.

giro su cabeza levemente hacia su mesita de noche y vio un par de marcos con sus fotos favoritas, primero tomo la mas cercana, en la que estaban ella, sus tías, su esposo y su cuñada. Con esa imagen otro pensamiento fugaz cruzo por su mente. Sus tías eran infinitamente sabias, habían vivido por mucho tiempo y tenían siglos de experiencia, por un momento pensó en que podrías pedirles concejo pero rápidamente descarto la idea, sus tías era su modelo a seguir, ellas le enseñaron todo lo que sabia y si les explicaba lo sucedido podría decepcionarlas por sus actos e incluso podrían dejar de quererla ¿que clase de princesa del amor falla a su poni especial?

otra a quien podría pedir concejo era a su amiga y cuñada Twilight, la vio crecer a lo largo de los años y eran tan cercanas como hermanas, lamentablemente tampoco podía acudir a ella, después de todo Twilight era hermana de Shining y estaba consiente de la adoración que su cuñada le tenia a su hermano mayor, incluso llego a pensar por un momento que si Twilight se enteraba de lo sucedido podría odiarla por la traiciona a su hermano y Justo eso era lo que la detenía a pedir conejo a las demás princesas, el miedo a su rechazo y la vergüenza no solo por fallar como princesa del amor sino también como esposa.

después de un pequeño rato observando esa foto la devolvió a su lugar para tomas la otra y la que mas le gustaba, en esa foto solo estaban ella, Shining y Flurry en la entrada de su castillo, esta vez su mente se inundo de recuerdos, desde que conoció a su marido en la preparatoria hasta cuando tuvieron a su amada hija Flurry Heart, esos recuerdos remplazaron momentáneamente sus lagrimas de tristeza por unas de felicidad, pero no duro mucho, su culpa era demasiada para ignorarla, realmente estaba arrepentida de sus actos y haria lo que fuera por enmendarse, pero no sabia como hacerlo.

\- lo siento tanto -fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de quedarse dormida por la descarga de tantas emociones.

* cuarteles del imperio *

en otro lugar del castillo se podían escuchar un sonido similar al de dos palos madera chocando con fuerza y uno que otro sonido metálico o queja de algún poni que recibía un golpe, se trataba de Shining Armor que estaba en una de sus practicas con su segundo al mando y amigo Flash Sentry, ambos combatientes usando un par de lanzas de madera y sin punta para practicar sus habilidades marciales como era costumbre.

desafortunadamente para el Pegaso, su contrincante usaba su arma con mas fuerza y agresividad de lo usual, lo que apenas le daba tiempo de esquivar la mayoria de sus golpes aunque algunos si terminaban dando en su objetivo.

para Flash no era difícil darse cuenta de que su amigo estaba actuando diferente de lo usual, normalmente sino podía esquivar o detener algún golp Shining se detenía en seco para no lastimarlo, pero esta vez ambos entrenaban con armadura por petición del unicornio, que de por si ya era una mala señal, y los ataques que no podía detener daban de lleno en su armadura, pero con la suficiente fuerza para sentir el golpe.

\- señor…ugh- recibió un golpe en el estomago- se…se encuentra bien? -pregunto mientras esquivaba mas golpes.

\- ya sabes que puedes tutearme Flash y si, estoy bien -dijo Shining sin detenerse- ¿por que lo preguntas?

\- es que te percibo un poco molesto !AU¡ - recibió un golpe en la cabeza lo que lo obligo a alejase volando del alcance del unicornio.

\- para nada, solo que me levante con mucha energía hoy -mintió ya que no tenia ganas de hablar de que ocurría en su matrimonio hasta que todo se arreglara.

\- entiendo ¿ algún motivo en especial? -dijo mientras se lanzaba en picada para atacar a Shining con fuerza, pero fue detenido por un escudo que el unicornio invoco, haciendo que retrocediera.

\- dormí bien -dijo Shining bajando su arma y quitándose su yelmo dando a entender que su practica había terminado.

durante toda la noche Shining pensó an hacerle una petición a su amigo pero ahora que tenia la oportunidad dudo un segundo por lo que estaba a punto de decir ya que Celestia dijo explícitamente que se trataba de un secreto, pero Flash era su amigo mas cercano y sabia que podía conferí en el, ademas estaba seguro que si le explicaba a Celestia ella entendería ya que vigilar a Chrysalis era cosa de veinticuatro horas y el solo no podría lograrlo.

\- Flash necesito un favor -dijo Shining un poco dudoso de lo que iba a decir.

\- ¿si? -pregunto el Pegaso listo para ayudar a su amigo en lo que necesitara.

\- tu sabes que eres mi amigo y que eres el mejor guardia del castillo, por ello te hice nuestro capitán de la guardia, pero no quiero que te sientas presionado a aceptar solo por eso -dijo Shining.

\- ¿de que se trata? -pregunto curioso ya que por el tono en que hablo su amigo parecía que se trataba de algo muy serio.

\- primero quiero que lo veas y sepas de que se trata, sígueme -dijo Shining dándose la vuelta para salir de los cuarteles.

tras una buen rato de caminar el Pegaso ya estaba algo sorprendido ya que entraron a la sección subterránea del castillo, a la cual estaba prohibida la entrada para cualquiera que no fueran los príncipes. Esta era la primera vez que Flash entraba y realmente lo sorprendía ya que debía de tratarse de algo muy importante como para permitirle ver lo que había abajo.

durante su caminata por los laberínticos pasillo subterráneos se pudieron ver la mancha de magia negra que dejo el rey Sombra, poco a poco los pasillos se tornaban mas oscuros y estrechos, el cristal con el que estaba hecho el castillo pasaba de ser un azul perfecto a un negro total, las paredes estaban hechas de cristal retorcido en lugar de ser uniformes y vientos fríos provenientes de quien sabe donde recorrían esa sección con completa libertad, se podían ver estalactitas y estalagmitas de cristal negro cada vez mas grandes hasta tener metro y medio de alto, conforme avanzaban las paredes se volvían cada vez mas retorcidas y filosas, y una que otra formaron de cristal negro crecía en ellas.

en todo el trayecto Flash se sintió muy incomodo, Shining, que iba por delante de el, no había dicho ni una palabra, apenas había visto una o dos habitaciones en todo su recorrido y todas estaban selladas con enormes runas y sellos mágicos ademas tablas de madera reforzadas con acero, escuchaba sonidos en las ráfagas de viento helado, que parecían traer consigo susurros macabros como si cientos de almas trataran de comunicarse con el a travez del viento, y para empeorar las cosas el ya había perdido toda noción de orientación, tantas escaleras y pasillo por muy cortos que fueran eran suficiente para perderse, de hecho no le sorprendería que Shining ya los hubiera extraviado a ambos.

ambos ponis siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una habitación circular en ruinas, en ella se podían ver enormes trozos de techo en el suelo, los muebles que estaban ahí estaban hechos trizas pero aun así estaba cubiertos por mantas desgarradas y para colmo había una gruesa capa de polvo en el suelo interrumpida por un camino de huellas que guiaban a una puerta de acero que se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación.

Flash se alerto en seguida al percatarse de ese camino, según el, esa sección estaba abandonada desde hace siglos y nadie que no fuera los príncipes podía entrar ademas de que nadie en el imperio poseía magia negra. En un arrebato de pánico Flash estuvo a punto de alertar al unicornio, peroal parecer el unicornio ya se había adelantado su reacción.

\- descuida, son mías -dijo Shining para calmarlo.

\- ¿tuyas? -pregunto Flash confundido.

\- dime ¿ tu ya conocías esta sección del castillo?.- dijo Shining ignorando la pregunta de su amigo.

\- no, esta estrictamente prohibido para cualquier poni entrar aquí -contesto Flash en automático- por eso me sorprendió un poco que me pidieras acompañarte hasta aquí.

\- ¿ tienes alguna idea de que es este lugar?

\- nop par nada.

\- todos esos pasillo y habitaciones que hemos pasado son las mazmorras del castillo, este es la única zona en el imperio que el corazón no alcanza a purificar.

\- y por que vinimos caminando a las mazmorras en lugar de que nos teletransportaras? no es que me queje pero fue un camino muy largo -Flash en realidad si quería quejarse por lo tétrico y oscuro del lugar ademas del largo recorrido, pero se lo guardaría para después.

\- quería que conocieras el camino, si aceptas o no, al menos ya tendrás conocimiento de esta sección del castillo.

\- okey… -dijo Flash con un mal presentimiento.

\- ven sígueme, lo que quiero pedirte esta detrás de esa puerta -dijo Shining encaminándose hacia la puerta al otro lado de la habitación.

cuando ambos ponis estuvieron a unos metros de la puerta un par de antorchas se encendieron de la nada, esto sorprendió un poco al Pegaso que ya estaba algo nervioso por lo macabro del lugar pero se calmo un poco al recordad que las antorchas encantadas eran algo muy común en Canterlot, por su parte Shining se dirigió abrir la puerta y tras esto varias antorchas mas que estaban del otro lado de la puerta se encendieron iluminando todo el lugar con su resplandor naranja.

al otro lado de la puerta se podía ver un larga y ancha habitación hecha de cristal rojo escarlata y tonos carmín con una que otra mancha de cristal negro, a cada lado habían cuatro celdas de al menos tres metros de alto por cuatro de ancho, cada celda tenia gruesos yretocidos barrotes de cristal negro y al fondo de cada celda se podían apreciar un par de gruesas cadenas de acero que no llegaban mas allá de media celda, las celdas no contaban con camillas o retretes y lo único que había en el suelo era una cloaca de apenas unos centímetros de circunferencia y las paredes que separaban cada celda tenían una antorcha por fuera de las celdas que no proporcionaba calor a quien que sea encerrado ahí.

Flash se impresionó bastante por esto, jamas había visto una prisión tan inequina como esa, el frío en esta habitación era mucho mas intenso que en el resto del castillo a pesar de la cantidad de antorchas en ella, ninguna celda parecía tener camas o algo para dormir y a simple vista se podía ver que los grilletes eran muy pesado para cualquiera, haciendo del movimiento algo muy digficil.

\- ven -fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos por Shining que se dirigía a la penúltima celda de la derecha.

con paso veloz Flash llego hasta estar a lado del unicornio y vio en la celda frente a ellos una figura tirada en el suelo, parecía un poni pero a la vez no ya que carecía de pelaje aunque si tenia melena, su piel parecía mas a la de un insecto que a la de un poni así como sus alas, que estaban compuestas de una especie de membrana en lugar de plumas, el tamaño también era bastante desorbitado para un poni común asemejándose mas al de las hermanas reales y sus patas tenían enormes agujeros que parecían formar parte de la criatura de forma natural.

\- ¿quien esta ahí?- pregunto Flash esperando que no se tratara de quien el creía que se trataba.

\- Chrysalis -dijo Shining sin dejar de observar a la changeling- fue capturada hace poco y en la reunión de ayer discutimos que hacer con ella, resulta que conoce un secreto que es muy importante para los changeling y ahora es mi deber descubrirlo -dijo Shining sin entrar en muchos detalles.

\- ¿que le paso? pregunto el Pegaso al ver a la changeling noqueada y con algunos golpes en su cuerpo.

\- Discord uso su magia para noquearla y capturarla -respondió Shining de forma sencilla.

\- ¿y por que esta aquí y no en Canterlot? -pregunto curioso de que no estuviera en la capital bajo vigilancia de las hermanas reales.

\- se decidió que este es el mejor lugar para encerrarla, estas Celdas fueron hechas para aprisionar a cualquier criatura mágica -dijo Shining refiriéndose principalmente a los unicornios que Sombra encerró durante su reinado.

\- ¿por cuanto tiempo se quedara aquí?

\- no lo se -dijo pensativo el unicornio pues aun no sabia como seria interrogarla y cuanto podría tardar aunque esperaba demorar lo suficiente para calmar su mente- por eso quiero pedirte que te hagas cargo de la vigilancia.

Shining estaba consiente de que el solo no podría vigilar a Chrysalis, por aceptar la tarea sin pensar había subestimado la situación, aun podría hacer guardia e interrogarla para distraer su mente como quería pero todavía tenia sus deberes como príncipe y necesitaba de alguien presente para vigilarla cuando el no estuviera.

\- ¿!yo¡? -pregunto exaltado Flash.

Shining comenzaba a hartarse de que su amigo no parara de pregunta como un portrillo- si Flash- dijo con claro fastidio en su voz mientras rodaba los ojos- mira, se que esto es algo nuevo para ti pero yo no puedo vigilarla todo el día, aun podré hacer guardia pero no las veinticuatro horas y cuando despierte no podremos perderla de vista.

\- no creo que sea seguro, yo también tengo trabajo como capitán y no se si me alcance el tiempo -dijo Flash consiente de que no era buena opción para cuidar a la changeling, por su agenda mas que nada.

\- lo se por eso, si aceptas, también quiero que busques a tus guardias de mayor confianza para que nos ayuden, quedaras al mando cuando yo no pueda estar aquí y solo tendrás que guardia hasta que encuentres a lo pos adecuados, cuando los tengas lo único que debes hacer es reportarme a mi cualquier cosa inusual-dijo Shining simplificando el trabajo de su amigo.

Flash aun no estaba seguro si era buena idea aceptar esto de ser carcelero era algo nuevo para el pero no por eso se hacharía para atrás, juro proteger al imperio de cristal y a Equestria y ningún trabajo lo intimidara- creo que conozco a los indicados -dijo Flash, haciendo rápidamente una lista mental de sus mejores guardias pero fue interrumpido de nuevo por la voz del unicornio.

\- gracias Flash, pero este asunto de Chrysalis es un secreto del mas alto nivel, ten en cuenta que a los ponis que elijas deben ser aptos para guardar este secreto y a la vez ser aptos para vigilarla ya que si esta información sale a la luz los ponis del imperio podrían alertarse y entrar en pánico -explico Shining seriamente.

esto reducía mucho la lista que el Pegaso hizo, casi todos los guardias eran bastante conversadores, pero aun quedaban pocas opciones aunque no estaba seguro de que fueran suficientes.

\- ¿cuantos guardias necesitamos? -pregunto esperando conocer a los ponis suficientes.

\- no estoy seguro, pero creo que con ocho o seis será suficiente -dijo Shining, sabiendo que mientras menos guardias menor riesgo de que divulgue el secreto.

\- bueno pero creo que solo conozco como a tres que se que no divulgaran nada.

\- bien, habla con ellos pero no les diga de que se trata hasta que estemos seguros si es apto para el trabajo, no quiero que se enteren si no es necesario, después buscaremos a mas guardias.

\- entendido, uno de ellos esta en su día libre y los otros dos están haciendo guardia ahora mismo, hablare con ellos después del almuerzo.

\- gracias Flash, sabia que podía contar contigo -dijo Shining agradecido- ahora que tal si vamos a desayunar ?

\- ¿ es seguro dejarla sin supervisión, que tal si despierta? -pregunto Flash.

\- descuida, anoche Pharnix le suministró medicinas que según el la mantendrán sedada por uno o dos días mas -explico Shining, recordando las medicinas changeling que Pharnix le suministraba a Chrysalis anoche para curarla.

\- ¿Pharnyx?

\- luego te cuento, ven, vámonos o se acabara el pan de naranja -dijo el unicornio abandonando la habitación junto a si amigo.

\- aun no creo que sea buena idea dejarlas sola -dijo el Pegaso mientras tras lo seguía.

\- si… yo tampoco creo que se bueno dejarla sin supervisión pero no tengo tiempo ahora de vigilarla, en una hora debo ir a una reunión con los representantes de Yak Yakistan y ya sabes como son los yak de sensibles.

\- si quieres yo puedo vigilarla hoy -se ofreció Flash al pensar en lo malo que podría ser si Chrysalis escapara.

\- ¿crees tener tiempo?

\- claro, puedo Steel Heltmet que me cubra mientras busco a los nuevo guardias.

\- te refieres al teniente Steel Helmet? -pregunto Shining.

\- sip

\- bien, te traeré después de almorzar, yo me hare cargo de la guardia nocturna para que puedas descansar -dijo Siining mientras salían del calabozo.

cuando regresaron a la habitación en ruinas Flash se giro para ver de nuevo las celdas de nuevo la habitación a la que regresaría y noto que las antorchas seguían brillando, no le tomo importancia hasta que estuvieron casi del otro lado de la habitación y ya viendo desde lejos noto como el calabozo brillaba en medio de la oscuridad como si de las puertas de un infierno se tratara, esta imagen le pareció aterradora y casi sentía lastima por la pobre diabla encerrada ahí de no ser porque ya sentía lastima de si mismo por tener que regresar, tratando de ignorara lo que vio, giro de nuevo su rostro en dirección en la salida pero antes de continuar su camino vio como el cuerno de Shining se iluminaba y de un momento a otro ya estaba en el salón principal del castillo.

\- quise ahorrarnos el camino -dijo Shining que había teletransportado a ambos fuera de las mazmorras.

\- si, es un camino largo -bromeo el Pegaso.

\- uno que tendrás que memorizarte.

\- !¿que?¡ -exclamo sorprendido el Pegaso- no esperaras que baje ahí todos los días para aprendérmelo -dijo incrédulo.

\- en realidad no, tengo unos mapas de las mazmorras en mi oficina, te los daré mas tarde para que los estudies después -dijo el príncipe encaminándose a los comedores.

\- bien, pero quiero paga extra por esto -dijo Flash de mala gana mientras seguía a Shining hacia el comedor.

 **y aquí comenzamos a ver el cambio en cada Principe, una Cadence triste y arrepentida, y un Shining molesto y herido. En cuanto a lo de mantener la infidelidad en secreto creo es algo muy común en figuras publicas y en especial los políticos, ademas se supone que esta pareja es ¨la pareja ¨ sin ningún tipo de problema o conflicto, siendo un ejemplo perfecto del amor entre dos ponis, con eso en mente, me pregunte que pensarían los ponis de la princesa del amor si saben que le fue infiel a su marido? supongo que dejarían de confiar en ambos, ya que las opiniones están siempre divididas en favor o contra de uno o de otro.**


	6. Ayuda que llega sola

* imperio de cristal, jueves 09:00 A.M.*

es otra mañana deprimente para la princesa del amor, este es el tercer día que desayunaba acompañada únicamente de su hija, sintiendo el vacío que dejaba el semental ausente, esperando con tristeza que se presentara al menos para poder verlo.

apenas había tocado su plato de comida y apenas reaccionaba a las peticiones de su hija, observaba fijamente la mesa con frecuencia, perdiéndoselas en las bacilaciones de su mente.

para Cadence era evidente que estaba pasando por un momento difícil, estos últimos días los paso únicamente durmiendo, no sentía hambre y sus deberes pasaron a segundo plano, tanto así que solo asistía a los deberes mas urgentes que requirieran su presencia y los demás eran delegados a Crystal Mane, se había vuelto irritable y descuido mucho su apariencia física pero no le importaba, lo único que la sacaba de su habitación eran su hija y la insistencia de su Crystal de que saliera.

de un momento a otro la princesa fue sacada de sus pensamientos por una pequeña carcajada proveniente de la bebe a su lado, se giro para verla y se percato de que Flurry termino de comer , sin esperar un solo segundo llamo a su niñera para que se hiciera cargo de ella hasta la hora de la comida, estaba demasiado cansada para cuidarla ella misma, a pesar de que últimamente se la pasaba durmiendo.

sin razones para continuar en la mesa, se levanto y emprendió el camino de regreso a su habitación, tardo menos de cinco minutos en llegar y cuando entro cerro con seguro para que no le molestaran, regresando de nuevo en los brazos de la soledad y a su rutina de melancolía y tristeza, como ya era costumbre, se recostaba en su cama y luchaba con su culpa y tristeza para conciliar el sueño, tarea que solo lograba tras derramar algunas lagrimas.

desde hace días que no veía a su marido, le entristecía mucho que no fuera a buscarla y que ni si quiera preguntara por ella, incluso llego a desarrollar cierta envidia a Chrysalis ya que Shining prefería estar ahí abajo vigilándola en lugar de pasar aunque sea un minuto con ella, estaba cociente de que sus celos eran algo ridiculo pero no podía evitarlo, simplemente la envidiaba por tener la atención de quien tanto extrañaba.

desde que no lo veía tenia muchas ganas de hablar con el, pero a la vez tenia miedo de hacerlo, quería decirle cuanto lo sentía y lo mucho que lo amaba, pero también tenia miedo de confrontarlo, de que cuando lo viera el decidiera terminar todo, la abandonara en el olvido y ser una mancha en sus recuerdos. Conocía a Shining lo suficiente como para saber que el semental solo se enfurecía cuando tenia un detonante cerca y ahora ella era el detonante.

para Cadence, hablar con su esposo podría marcar el fin de su matrimonio o un nuevo comienzo, pero el riesgo que no quería tomar, aun no.

\- ¿princesa ?- escucho la voz de Crystal al otro lado de la puerta.

Crystal Mane era la única poni con quien Cadence se animaba a hablar, era una de sus amigas mas cercana, aun así todavía no se sentía lista para pedirle ayuda, aunque comenzaba a sospechar que su asistente ya sabia algo de lo ocurrido, después de todo Crystal mane era una de las ponis mas inteligente que jamas conocido.

\- que ocurre Crystal -dijo Cadence con voz apagada.

\- puedo pasar? -pregunto Crystal.

a Cadence le molestaba un poco la insistencia de Crystal de que saliera de su habitación y que fuera a verla tan seguido, pero no podía culparla por preocuparse por ella, era un lindo gesto de todas formas, usando su cuerno se resigno a quitar el seguro de puerta y permitir que la poni entrara.

\- ¿sI? -dijo Cadence con cara de pocos amigo.

\- lamento molestarla de nuevo princesa pero quería hablar con usted -dijo Crystal ligera preocupación en su voz.

Cadence se sentó en su cama, dispuesta a escuchar a su amiga lo mas rápido posible par poder estar a solas de nuevo - dime.

desde hace días Crystal había notado que algo no andaba bien con los príncipes, gracias a su perspicacia pudo darse cuenta de que la princesa Cadence estaba actuando muy raro, se la pasaba encerrada y cuando alguien hablaba con ella siempre daba una sonrisa forzada o simplemente lo ignoraba, y por el otro lado noto que el príncipe Armor se desaparecía mucho del castillo y que evitaba lo mas posible los deberes que debía compartir con su esposa, aunque esperaba esto ultimo fuera producto de su imaginación.

era obvio para ella que ambos ponis pasaban por un mal momento en su relación pero ambos fingían seguir como si nada, esto la detenía a preguntar sobre el tema o si quiera intentar tocarlo y justo por eso trataba de darle indirectas a su princesa para que hablara con su marido, pero al parecer no funcionaba y no era tan cercana a Shining como para intentarlo con el, por lo que ideo un pequeño plan para que su amiga buscara ayuda.

Crystal había escuchado de un terapeuta matrimonial muy bueno que residía en el imperio y con un poco de planeación y estrategia podría lograr que la princesa lo visitara, aunque no le gustaba la idea del todo ya que era bastante manipulador, pero si todo salía bien las podrían mejorar para sus príncipes.

\- me da vergüenza pedirle este favor, pero teniendo en cuenta que usted es la princesa del amor esperaba que me diera concejo con un pequeño problema de amor -dijo Crystal fingiendo vergüenza.

a Cadence le llamo un poco la atención, desde que conocía a Crystal, jamas le había visto una pareja o interés e el amor, esto sin duda era una sorpresa- un concejo eh… quien lo iba a decir -dijo Cadence con picardía en su voz.

Crystal sintió como un rubor adornaba sus mejillas- no es lo que parece… -dijo roja por lo que la princesa intuía, ahora su vergüenza era real- se trata de mis padres, tuvieron una pelea muy fuerte hace poco y no se que hacer para que se encontenten -mintió Crystal, reflejando la situación de los príncipes en su mentira como parte de su plan.

\- ya veo… -el tono de Cadence cambio claramente a uno desinteresado- es sencillo, podrían intentar hablar los tres si se trata de algo sin mucha importancia, tu servirías como mediador ¿sabes que detono la pelea? -dijo Cadente sintiéndose un poco mal por la hipocresía en sus palabras.

\- es una tontería.

\- entonces si puedes ayudarlos -dijo Cadence si ganas de saber el motivo de la pelea.

\- ¿algo así como un terapeuta matrimonial, no seria mejor llevarlos con uno? -dijo Crystal, acomodando las piezas en su lugar.

\- depende ¿crees que su relación esta en peligro? -cuestiono Cadence con claro aburrimiento en su voz.

\- no creo que las cosas estén tan mal, solo fue una pelea -ya estaba cerca.

\- entonces no será necesario llevarlos con un terapeuta -afirmo Cadence.

\- ¿por que no ?

\- por que un terapeuta solo es necesario cuando una relación realmente peligra y por lo que dices este no es el caso -dijo Cadence mientras se recostaba de nuevo, el caso no fue tan interesante como creyó en un principio.

\- ¨bingo - penso Crystal, su pequeño plan salió a la perfección, sembró un pensamiento en la mente de Cadence y ahora solo habría que esperar a que floreciera, claro si la princesa se lo proponia- ¿entonces solo tenemos que hablar los tres, nada de terapeutas?

\- si, habla con ellos, de seguro resolverán las cosas rápido, ahórrate unos bits y no gastes tu dinero en algo que no necesitan -dijo Cadence tapándoselos de nuevo con sus sabanas, dando a entender que quería dormir.

\- gracias princesa, hablare con ellos -dijo Crystal que se retirándose de la habitación y deseando que la princesa captara las cosas.

\- de nada Crystal y por favor cierra la puerta cuando salgas -dijo Cadence dándose la vuelta para seguir durmiendo.

Cadence se quedo pensando la situación de los padres de Crystal, ciertamente era muy parecida a la de ella y Shining aunque a diferencia de ellos, su matrimonio pendia de un hilo y no se arreglarían simplemente hablando, aunque quien sabe, quizá algún mediador les ayudaría, pero no estaba dispuesta a hablar de lo sucedido con nadie mas a menos que fuera un profesional y estaba segura que Shining tampoco, ambos son figuras publicas y probablemente los ponis perderían la fe en ambos por lo ocurrido.

después de un rato de darle vuelas al asunto decidió que lo mejor seria dormir, solo así acallaba su mente últimamente, ademas de calmar otros males, con uso de su magia cerros sus cortinas para estar en la oscuridad y cesar sus pensamientos, pero tan pronto cerro sus ojos una idea cruzo su mente, una Epifanía de hecho.

con increíble velocidad se levanto violentamente de su cama- !eso es¡ -dijo Cadence para si misma- !no se como no lo vi antes¡ -dijo eufórica por la revelación que acababa de tener.

en menos de un segundo la yegua ya estaba de pie lista para salir a toda velocidad del castillo, se encamino rápidamente a la puerta y dispuesta a salir, pero primero se detuvo un momento para tomar una capucha violeta de su armario y tan pronto la tomo salió disparada de su habitación en dirección al centro de la ciudad. Lo que no noto es que un par de ojos la veían desde una esquina en el pasillo, ciertamente la reacción de la princesa fue tal y como Crystal esperaba.

Cadence bajaba frenéticamente las escaleras y atravesaba con increíble velocidad los pasillos, algunos guardias y sirvientes la saludaban pero no se detenía para regresarles el saludo, en un dos por tres ya estaba en la entrada de su castillo lista para salir pero antes se detuvo un segundo para ponerse su capucha, la necesitaba si quería llegar a donde se dirigía.

el camino a su destino fue mas largo de lo esperado, en vista de que iba a buscar a un terapeuta matrimonial no podía ser vista entrando al despacho de uno si quería mantener sus problemas en secreto, volar estaba descartado debido a que los vientos del Frozen north la delataría por lo que tuvo que caminar, esto fue un poco difícil ya que tenia que evitar las calles abarrotadas de ponis y los parques llenos de potrillos pero el esfuerzo lo valía, ser una princesa significaba ser una figura publica y lo ultimo que quería es que alguno de sus súbditos la interrumpieran en su camino.

mas de veinte minutos escondiéndose y escabulléndose fueron suficientes para llegar a donde quería, ya para frente a la puerta del consultorio sintió un gran nerviosismo, tenia todas las intenciones del mundo en entrar pero sus patas no respondía, extrañamente pensar en que tendría que hablar de sus problemas con alguien mas era suficiente para perder la euforia con la que llego, tardo uno, quizás dos minutos parada frente a la puerta hasta que escucho a un par de cascos acercarse desde detrás de ella.

con un rápido movimiento se pego lo mas posible a la entrada del consultorio y cubrió rápidamente lo mas posible su rostro y su melena con su capucha, impulsada por el pánico, comenzó a tocar la puerta repetidas veces con fuerza aunque no la suficiente para llamar demasiado la atención y tras unos breves segundos de insistencia esta se abrió, revelando a una yegua de su misma edad mirándola con una sonrisa.

\- puedo ayudarla en - la poni no termino oración ya que la yegua frente a ella entro apresuradamente en su despacho- !OIGA¡

una vez dentro del despacho y al ver que el peligro ya había pasado, Cadence se quito su capucha, revelando su identidad a la poni dueña del lugar.

\- !Cadence¡ que gusto verte -dijo emocionada la poni frente a la princesa, de pelaje color beige y melena bermellón, usaba un par de aretes dorados de gran tamaño y su suite Mark era un curazon vendado.

desde la liberación del imperio muchos ponis de toda Equestria se habían estado mudando al imperio le cristal por su cultura y bella arquitectura, uno de esos ponis era Heart Advice, amiga del colegio de Cadence y una experta en temas del amor, desde que se mudo al imperio mantuvo contacto constante con Cadence, de vez en cuando se veían para ir por un café o platicaban mientras paseaban por el parque, razón por la cual Cadence se entero que su amiga es terapeuta matrimonial.

\- hola Heart -saludo Cadence con una tímida sonrisa- perdón por entrar así

\- descuida querida, como has estado? -pregunto alegre Heart mientras le daba un abrazo a su amiga.

\- bien Heart, ya sabes, un poco ocupada -dijo con ligero nerviosismo.

\- me alegra mucho querida, que te trae por aquí?

\- ¿este es tu consultorio? -dijo Cadence evitando la pregunta anterior, aunque un poco curiosa por la decoración tan hogareña para un consultorio.

\- es mi casa, pero uso ese cuarto como despacho -contesto con una sonrisa mientras señalaba una puerta a la izquierda.

\- es muy bonita.

\- gracias -agradeció alagada,.

\- si… -Cadence no supo si continuar por lo que tardo un poco en decidirse- Heart…

\- si?

\- podemos pasar a tu despacho -dijo apeada Cadence- hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte.

\- lo siento querida, ahora mismo tengo a una pareja ahí dentro, estamos en un receso de cinco minutos, al parecer las cosas se calentaron un poco -tras decir esto solo una risilla- pero puedes hablar aquí conmigo de lo que quieras -agrego con una sonrisa.

\- no, preferiría que fuera mas… privado -dijo la princesa bajando su mirada y tocándose la pezuña por la vergüenza, no quería arriesgarse a que otros ponis escucharan.

\- ocurre algo linda? -pregunto Heart al ver un cambio drástico de animo en su amiga.

Cadence tardo un poco en contestar, pero ya estaba ahí, solo tenia que dar el primer paso abrirse mejorar las cosas- es Shining Armor el… el y yo tuvimos una fuerte pelea… -dijo cabizbaja y con tristeza en su voz.

\- y no has hablado con el? -dijo mientras se tocaba el pecho por la sorpresa, jamas espero que Cadence tuviera problemas en el amor.

\- para este punto ni siquiera quiere verme -dijo mirando al suelo mientras un par de lagrimas rebeles rodaban por sus mejillas.

\- oh linda… -Heart abrazo a Cadence para consolarla.

\- por eso vine aquí, no se que hacer para arreglar las cosas -dijo aferrándose al abrazo, realmente la consolaba.

\- tranquila, juntas arreglaremos eso, pronto regresaran a ser la linda pareja que eran en el colegio -dijo Heart rompiendo el abrazo para mirara a los ojos a Cadence.

\- gracias, realmente te lo agradezco -dijo Cadence mientras se secaba unas lagrimas rebeldes- cuando empezamos?

esta pregunto tomo un poco de sorpresa a Heart Advice, que al momento se sintió avergonzada por no poder atener a Cadence, al ser la única terapeuta de su tipo en el imperio tenia una agenda apretada- te paree si empezamos el… - Heart saco una agenda y comenzó a revisarla- no, ese día no… este tampoco... hmmm… el próximo viernes?

\- esta bien Heart, el viernes.

\- discúlpame, he estado muy ocupada últimamente jeje …* suspiro* lo siento -dijo apenada por no poder ayudara su amiga de inmediato.

de repente un pa de voces provenientes del despacho resonaron desde el otro lado de la puerta

\- señorita Advice ¿ ya esta lista? - era la voz de un semental

\- ¿por que llamas a todas las yeguas señorita ? -esta vez era la voz de una yegua claramente molesta.

\- !¿otra vez con eso?¡ -contesto el semental, iniciando una discusión que se podía escuchar desde el otra lado de la puerta.

esta situación causo un poco de gracia en la princesa, haciendo soltara una pequeña risa mientras se tapaba la boca con el casco- parece que tienes trabajo -dijo Cadence dirigiéndose a la salida.

\- así parece -dijo Heart en un suspiro mientras acompañaba a Cadence a la salida- a que hora te gustaría que no viéramos?

\- a las diez ?

\- a-las-diez -repitió Heart mientras anotaba en su agenda.

\- te agradezco tu tiempo Heart -dijo Cadence tapándoselos de nuevo con su capucha, lista para regresar al castillo- pediré que le avisen a Shining que el viernes tenemos cita contigo.

\- descuida, primero quiero hablar contigo por separado y conocer mas la situación, ademas, lo mejor seria darle su espacio por ahora, si crees que aun no están listos para hablar no hay que forzar las cosas.

este concejo extraño un poco a Cadence, no estaba segura si era buena idea dejar crecer la indiferencia entre ella y Shining pero prefirió seguirlo, Heart era la experta en este campo del amor después de todo.

\- bueno, tu eres la experta -dijo Cadence un poco extrañada por que dijo Heart- cuídate Heart, te veo el viernes.

\- hasta el viernes querida- se despidió

Con trote veloz la princesa se dirigió al callejón mas cercano y cuando no hubo nadie cerca se quito su capucha, ahora que regresaba a su hogar ya no era necesario esconderse, rápidamente extendió sus alas y alzo el vuelo de regreso a su hogar.

en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba de regreso, entro a su cuarto, guardo su capucha y se recostó de nuevo en su cama. A pesar de que fue agradable ver a su amiga no era suficiente para silenciar su mente, desde lo ocurrido una extraña sensación la agobiaba, no estaba segura de si se trataba de tristeza, dolor, ira, vergüenza o una combinación de todo, pero de lo que si estaba segura era de que esta sensación no la perseguía cuando dormía.

en completo silencio cerro sus ojos y se preparo para dormir, lista para refugiarse de su mente en su propio inconsciente.

 **este cap es dedicado para nuestra princesa del amor, trate de mostrar lo mejor que pude su estado de tristeza y dolor, puede que se vea como si se victimizara mucho, pero si nosotros estuviéramos en su lugar probablemente nos sentiríamos como ella, la culpa es un puente para otras emocione**

 **para aclarar: la parte de la platica entre Crystal y Cadence esta inspirada en una experiencia mía (lo de dar indirectas mas que nada) así que no es algo tan irreal como parece.**


	7. Golpe de emociones

*imperio de cristal viernes 02:00 A.M.*

frío… solo frío y oscuridad fue lo primero que Chrysalis pudo percibir, intento levantarse pero un fallo en sus extremidades la mando de regreso al suelo, su cuerpo dolía y su cabeza la agobiaba por una fuerte jaqueca acompañada de un mareo nauseabundo, intento levantarse de nuevo pero obtuvo el mismo resultado, esta vez tratando de contener el vomito, abrió los ojos en busca de saber que ocurría pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver lo que tenia en frente.

frente a ella estaban unos gruesos barrotes y delante de estos unas celdas adornada por antorchas, ante tal sorpresa se giro para ver su entorno y vio unos grilletes negros en sus patas traseras, no necesito mas para entender que ocurría, aunque deseaba que fuera un sueño que fuera un sueño.

\- ¨una celda ¨ -penso Chrysais para si misma.

Chrysalis trato de hacer memoria para saber como llego ahi pero al momento de intentarlo su dolor de cabeza aumento obligándola a detenerse, tras unos breves instantes trato de ponerse de pie de nuevo pero fue en vano, sus patas no podían hacer un mínimo esfuerzo por mas de dos segundos, estaban demasiado adolorida y débiles para responder, hizo falta un esfuerzo titánico para que pudiera impulsarse con sus patas y alas solo para sentarse.

ese pequeño movimiento fue suficiente para agotarla, incluso permanecer sentada era un esfuerzo increíble, la reina intento calmarse y no pensar en el dolor, necesitaba concentrarse, ignorando su jaqueca trato de asimilar que ocurría, por lo visto ahora era prisionera pero no sabia como llego a eso aunque no era importante, lo importante ahora era salir de ahí lo mas rápido posible.

con otro esfuerzo, Chrysalis inclino su cabeza hacia sus grilletes, apuntándoles con su cuerno y con uso de su magia intento invocar un rayo para cortarlos pero fue inútil, el solo intentarlo incremento de sobremanera su jaqueca, mandándola al suelo de nuevo.

despues de un minuto o dos de que su jaqueca aminorara Chrysalis intento usar su magia de nuevo aun con su cabeza pegada en el suelo, pero de nuevo nada, solo ese maldito dolor, aunque a diferencia del intento anterior, esta vez pudo percatarse de algo, aun cuando intentaba usarla, su magia no aparecía, ni si quiera el destello típico de los cuernos al usarla, esto era una mala señ en el suelo, la changeling intento usar su magia de una manera diferente, poniendo su casco frente a ella, intento transformarlo para que tomara otra forma pero este no hizo nada, ni la habilidad mágica mas básica de los changelings, con esta prueba Chrysalis no insistió mas, no le fue difícil comprender que su magia le fue anulada de alguna forma.

con un lento movimiento intento tocar su cuerno en busca de algún anillo que anulara su magia pero al no sentir nada dirigió su atención a la segunda opción mas probable, observo su celda en busca de alguna señal de que hubiera sido encantada pero tras una breve observación se dio cuenta del porque no podía usar su magia.

\- ¨umbrum?¨ -penso.

Chrysalis conocía bien el materia del que estaba hecha su celda, esos cristales fueron famosos durante una época oscura pero solo crecían en condiciones específicas; por el uso de magia negra o en las colinas del Frozen north y en vista de que los ponis tenían estrictamente prohibido usar la primera entonces solo quedaba una opción.

de todos los calabozos de todos los castillos y prisiones en Equestria, fue mandada al único lugar donde preferiría morir a ser prisionera, ahora estaba bajo custodia de ese par de ponis que tanto detestaba, esa pareja que frustro sus planes en el pasado y ahora eran sus carceleros, con tan solo pensar en que estaba bajo su yugo, que de ahora en adelante su futuro estaba en los cascos de ese par, todo pensamiento fue reemplazado por un torrente de furia y deseperacion.

Chrysalis sintió como el dolor y la debilidad abandonaba su cuerpo, producto de la furia , con sus energías renovadas obligo a su cuerpo a ponerse de pie ignorado el peso de sus grilletes y el dolor que aminoraba gradualmente, y en cuanto estuvo de pie intento liberarse de manera frenética y violenta, usaba sus patas y sus alas tratando de jalar las cadenas con su cuerpo en un intento desesperado por escapar, pero estas no cedían, lo intento de nuevo y de nuevo pero sus grilletes seguían igual, tal fue su desesperación que abandono todo movimiento coordinado para agitarse violentamente en todas direcciones con la intención de romper sus cadenas, pero el resultado fue el mismo y esto solo la llena mas de ira.

al ver que sus cadenas simplemente no cedían y ya estando al borde de la desesperación opto por darle una fuerte coz a la pared de cristal a la que estaba encadenada en un intento de romperla, pero al igual que con sus cadenas fue inútil, aun sin ánimos de rendirse lo volvió a intentar sin pensarlo dos veces, dio otra coz a la pared y otra y otra y otra, cada golpe era lo suficientemente fuerte para lastimar a un poni común pero al parecer eso no afectaba a la red cristal, con cada golpe sentía como un fuerte dolor se iba acumulando en su casco pero no le importo, soló continuo pateando sin detenerse.

poco a poco sentía como ese dolor aumentaba en su pata izquierda pero no se detendría, continuo golpeando esa pared con todas sus fuerzas sin cesar hasta que su cuerpo paso factura, solo hasta que escucho un fuerte ¨krock¨ y que sintió un horrible dolor en su pata izquierda fue que se detuvo, rápidamente se sentó en busca de ver que le sucedió, y aun con todo el dolor que sentía examino su casco, viendo como este tenia enromes grietas y algunos trozos faltantes, su pata estaba torcida de una forma antinatural y el solo tocarla era una verdadera tortura.

para Chrysalis era obvio que se rompió la pata en su inútil intento de escape, aun así no le importo, de nuevo intento ponerse de pie y cojeando se acerco a la pared para ver que tanto avanzo en su búsqueda de libertad, grande y frustraste fue su sorpresa al ver que esa celda maldita no tenia ni un solo rasguño, ni una grieta o raspadura, seguía igual que antes de que la golpeara.

al ver que prácticamente se destrozo su pata para nada fue un golpe duro para la reina, sin ganas de continuar opto por recostarse de nuevo en el suelo para descansar un poco pero incluso eso fue doloroso, su pata se hinchaba rápidamente y sus pesados y apretados grilletes no ayudaban a aminorar el dolor, así como tampoco aminoraba su furia y frustración.

\- ¨¿como llegue a esto?¨ -pensó Chrysalis.

en búsqueda de respuesta obligo a su mente a darle respuesta, aprovechando que su jaqueca desapareció por el dolor de su hueso roto, y rápidamente recordó como termino ahí.

\- ese payaso… -escupió estas palabras con desprecio, recordando a la quimera que la encerró ahí.

ciertamente ese draconequus se gano un lugar en su lista de venganza por atreverse a tocarla, pero el problema real no era con el, solo era un perro faldero que buscaba la aprobación de esos estupidos ponis, el verdadero problema aquí era con el traidor de Thorax, el enveneno la mente de su propia colmena contra ella, el la expulso de su hogar poniendo a sus changeling en su contra, envenenando sus mentes, usurpando su lugar en el trono y obligándola a vivir en la decadencia.

con el nombre de ese traidor grabando en su mente, Chrysalis se puso de pie nuevamente, regresando a su estado de furia ciega, poco a poco mas nombres se fueron agregando su cabeza en una lista mental, el nombre cada cahngeling que se atrevió a traicionarla pasaba por su mente y con esto su furia se alimentaba mas y mas.

\- !esos malditos inútiles¡ ellos me abandonaron -esta ultima palabra entristeció un poco a Chrysals, pero el sentimiento fue fugaz ya que de nuevo fue reemplazado por la ira- por ellos estoy aquí.

\- di lo mejor de mi por ellos y así me lo agradecen? - grito Chrysalis al aire- di mi vida por el enjambre, me hice de enemigos por protegerlos, por alimentarlo, pero esos buenos para nada solo me utilizaron.

con cada palabra Chrysalis recordaba cada vez que se arriesgo por cuidar de su colmena, cada vez que busco la manera de eliminar el hambre, todas la veces que combatió para darles su lugar en el mundo, pero ahora que estaba encerrada por su abandono solo podía recordarlos con dolor y tristeza.

\- !esos malitos mal agradecidos, inútiles, mediocres, embusteros, cobardes, TRAIDORES¡ -grito esto ultimo a todo pulmón, con lagrimas en sus ojos.

tras esas palabras muchas emociones afloraron de golpe en la changelng, se sentía triste, iracunda, impotente y abandonada, los que ella pensó eran su familia la habían abandonado a la primera oportunidad, cambiándola por esos equinos, y gracia a ellos ahora estaba en una prisíon maldita, encadenada a una pared como una bestia y sin poder usar magia. Con su cuerpo maullado lo mejor que podía hacer para liberar ese flujo de emociones era gritar, gritar a todo pulmón para deshacerse de ese dolor e ira que cegaban su mente.

a pesar de que sabia que nadie la escuchaba no le importo, Chrysalis continuo rugiendo al aire, maldiciendo cada nombre que podía recordar, insultándolo en el proceso, podía sentir el potente eco resonando por toda la mazmorra pero no se detuvo, cada nombre, cada sílaba era pronunciada con odio y cuando termino con cada nombre de su colmena prosiguio con los ponis; Celestia, Luna, Starlight, todos… ningún equino que pudiera recordar pasaría de largo si podía maldecirlo con todo el odio de su alma.

de veinte a quince minutos fueron suficientes para desahogarse con la nada antes de poder calmarse, nunca se había tomado el tiempo para soltar las emociones con las que cargaba y al parecer eran bastantes, se giro en dirección a la pared que la tenia encadenada y recargo su cabeza en ella, regresando al silencio con el que despertó.

poco a poco sentía como su mente se calmaba y el efecto de la adrenalina abandonaba su cuerpo, se percato unas cuantas lagrimas que rodaban por sus mejilla pero esto fue rápidamente opacado por el intenso dolor en su pata, de un momento a otro este regreso con toda su potencia, obligándola a sentarse de nuevo en el suelo, el dolor era simplemente insoportable.

examino su celda en busca de algo que pudría servirle mínimo para cubrir su pata del frío pero no encontró nada, apenas se percataba de que en su celda no había nada mas que un agujero en el suelo, ni siquiera un trozo de tela o algo un mísero montículo de paja para recostarse.

sin opciones para cubrir su pata y mucho menos para curarla o tratarla, se sentó en el suelo mirando a la pared del fondo, recargo de nuevo su cabeza en ella y cerro los ojos, ahora mismo su mente era un revoltijo de emociones y aunque ya había liberado gran parte de su furia y odio aun faltaba liberar las emociones mas dolorosas; la tristeza y la impotencia.

ser exiliada de su colmena fue horrible, vagar por el mundo a solas fue algo realmente doloroso, pero nada comparado a la tracción que sufrió, fue simplemente… devastadora, jamas espero que aquellos que alguna vez considero familia la abandonaría y mucho menos por los que fueron sus enemigos e el pasado, pero ahora que estaba enjaulada y encadenada recibía un duro golpe de realidad, jamas fue parte de esa familia.

\- que hice ma? -dijo para si misma, pensando en que error pudo cometer para que sus changelings la cambiara tan fácilmente.

de pronto un sonido parecido a un aleteo acompañado de una melodía llamo su atención, podía escuchar como este se acercaba cada vez mas, al parecer alguien se acercaba, rápidamente se seco las lagrimas y oculto su rostro con su melena, tratando de esconder todo rastro del llanto, endureció su mirada y se giro en dirección a la entrada esperando a que se abriera para ver de quien se trataba. Tras unos breves segundos de espera la puerta se abrió, revelando a un Pegaso naranja con armadura, traía con sigo lo que parecía ser una charola con comida y venia silbando una canción con los ojos cerrados.

Chrysais quedo un poco extrañada por la actitud del poni, el Pegaso la paso de largo y se sentó al fondo del calabozo para comer su comida, como si ella no existiera o fuera alguien que no valía la pena vigilar, esto la molesto un poco pero no iba a reclamar por una tontería, solo se le quedo mirando en completo silencio, examinando cada movimiento, buscando alguna debilidad que aprovechar.

Flash disfrutaba de su cena mientras silbaba una alegre canción, aunque a diferencia de las otras veces que bajo, esta vez se sintió incomodo por alguna extraña razón, paseo su mirada por el calabozo buscando algo fuera de lo normal hasta que su mirada se encontró con la de la prisionera, realmente se sorprendió al vera despierta y mas aun que lo estaba observando en silencio.

cuando cruzaron miradas vio como sesos ojos verdes lo miraban con rencor y furia, sin pensarlo dos veces, rápidamente dejo su comida de lado y se puso pie para salir disparado fuera de las mazmorras en busca del príncipe.

para Crysalis fue extraña la manera en que reacciono ese poni, realmente espero alguna clase de confrontación con su carcelero pero en cambio este solo salió huyendo, fue un poco cómico a decir verdad pero realmente necesitaba conocer al poni a poni a cargo y sin duda ese Pegaso no lo era, sin nada mejor que hacer regreso al fondo de la celda y se recostó, esperando que algún poni regresara pero deseando que no fueran ese par que tanto detestaba.

 **y si, este cap fue muy corto, la verdad no había mucho que escribir aquí, en mi opinión Chrysalis es bastante impulsiva, agresiva y alguien bastante fácil de enfurecer, ademas de que es bastante terca y obstinada, como sea… cualquier preguntas o criticas será bien recibida.**


	8. El primero de los encuentros

* imperio de cristal, viernes 2:47 A.M.*

Flash recorría los pasillos de la mazmorra con una velocidad asombrosa, esquivando todo obstáculo con el que se encontraba mientras iluminaba su camino con una pequeña farola en su cuello. No podía negar que ver a Chrysalis despierta antes de tiempo lo puso nervioso, se suponía que aun debería seguir sedada por al menos uno o dos días mas y que Shining seria el primero en hablar con ella, pero ahora eso ya no importante. Debía buscas a Shining Armor, avisarle de la situación lo antes posible antes de que Chrysalis intentara algo para escapar.

alrededor de diez minutos fueron suficientes para salir de las mazmorras y tan pronto como salió alzo el vuelo en dirección a los cuarteles llegando en menos de cinco minutos, espero un minuto en la entrada para calmarse y asi alertar a los demás guardias de lo que sucedía, con paso calmado se dirigió a la cama de Shining Armor y lo llamo cuando estuvo parado frente a el.

\- Shining -susurro con notorio nerviosismo en su voz pero sus palabras no causaban reacción en el unicornio.

con ligera desesperación el Pegaso susurro un poco mas fuerte mientras le picaba la cara a su amigo con la esperanza de que despertara- ¡Shining!

de nuevo no hubo reacción, solo un quejido y un pataleo por parte de Shining. Flash, ya al borde de la desesperación por pensar en lo que fuera estuviera haciendo Crysalis, opto por taparle la nariz y boca a su amigo en su ultimo intento por despertarlo de forma silenciosa, si esto no funcionaba lo golpearía en el rostro.

al sentir la falta de oxigeno, el unicornio despertó abruptamente en busca de una bocanada de aire. Flash al ver a Shining despierto y jadeando con fuerza le tapo de nuevo la boca para que no despertara a los demás guardias con su respiracio, pero esta vez sin cubrirle la nariz.

\- ¿Flash que te pasa, por que me despiertas así ? -dijo Shining molesto, recibiendo como respuesta el casco de Flash en su boca.

\- shhhh -chito Flash mientras comprobaba que ningun otro guardia del dormitorio se hubiera despertado por la pregunta de Shining. Al asegurarse de que nadie estaba despierto le hizo una señal a Shining con el casco para que lo siguiera fuera del dormitorio.

justo en el momento de salir de los dormitorios y que Flash cerrara la puerta, Shining no dudo en reclamarle por haberlo despertado- ¿que rayos pasa conti.. -no alcanzo a terminar su pregunta ya que fue interrumpido bruscamente por su amigo.

\- !Chrysalis despertó¡ -solto abruptamente el Pegaso.

\- ¡que! -dijo Shining casi gritando, por suerte su amigo le tapo de nuevo la boca para que no despertara a nadie.

\- dije que…

\- ya se lo que dijiste -interrumpió Shining quitándose el casco de Flash de su boca- esto es malo, muy malo.

rápidamente Shining entro en pánico. Chrysalis había despertado antes de lo esperado y ahora tenia que bajar a hablar con ella, el problema era que aun no tenia a mas guardias para iniciar una buena vigilancia y tampoco tenia terminado su sermón para recibirla ni un buen plan para comenzar a interrogarla.

en vista de lo grave de la situación comenzó a improvisar un plan de emergencia mientras se dirigía a su oficina, al menos ahí podría pensar con mas calma lo que le diría mientras se preparaba para bajar.

\- Flash -llamo Shining al Pegaso que venia tras de el- baja al calabozo, vigila que Chrysalis no intente nada para escapar y no hables con ella, yo iré a mi oficina para prepararme.

\- entendido -dijo el Pegaso mientras hacia un saludo militar para después salir disparado hacia las mazmorras.

justo cuando Flash lo dejo solo Shining uso su cuerno para teletransportarse a su oficina y en cuanto reapareció busco entre una pila de papeles en su escritorio y les dio una rápida leída, cuando acabo con esos rebusco otras en un bote de basura a lado de su escritorio y s puso a leerlas.

Se trataban de los sermones y planes de acción que ideo para cuando iniciara la verdadera custodia de Chrysalis, estaba consiente que vigilar a alguien sedado era muy diferente de vigilar a alguien consiente de si mismo, y teniendo en cuenta de que ese alguien era Chrysalis debía estar lo mejor preparado posible.

\- ¨no puede ser que yo escribiera esta basura ¨ -pensó el unicornio al ver todos sus sermones con los que recibiría a Chrysalis eran pésimos.

según lo que lo había contado Pharnyx de Chrysalis, ella era obstinada y de mente cerrada, pocas cosas conseguirían su respeto, entre ellas un carácter fuerte, y por eso mismo la primera impresión con Chrysalis debía ser perfecta, y no por que le importara que ella podría pensar de el, sino por que así le mostraría quien estaba al mando, que el era la figura de autoridad en ese lugar y que ella era un prisionera bajo su custodia. Debía dar la impresión adecuada como carcelero para que la changeling colaborara de la mejor manera posible y para que se tomara en serio sus palabras, pero al leer todos sus sermones y conociendo la forma de ser de la changeling, seguramente no causaría la impresión adecuada

durante un par de minutos se quedo pensando en su oficina, imaginando un buen discurso para recibir a Chrysalis, pero debido a que tiempo era lo que menos tenia, decidió no pensarlo demasiado, era bueno con los discursos después de todo, solo dejaría que sus emociones fluyeran de la manera correcta y que estas hablaran por el, al menos así le funcionaba a su hermana con sus cursis discursos que le mandaba por correo despues de una aventura.

en lugar de teletransportarse, el unicornio prefirió caminar, al menos así tendría mas tiempo de pensar en lo que le diría a Chrysalis. Tan inmerso estaba en sus pensamientos que sin darse cuenta ya había llegado hasta la habitación en ruinas que daba al calabozo de Chrysalis, alzo su mirada vio desde el otro lado de la puerta a un Flash completamente inmóvil y con mirada al frente, atento a la prisionera frente a el.

con paso lento Shining se entro al calabozo y se poso frente a la celda de Chrysalis. desde el otro lado de la celda veía una figura de gran estatura que le daba la espalda, completamente quieta y que emitía ruido alguno.

\- así que… al fin despertaste -dijo Shining con seriedad, olvidando toda preocupacion para enfocarse en la criatura frente a el.

para sorpresa de ambos ponis, la cahngeling no emitió respuesta alguna, solo se quedo inmóvil con la cabeza recargada en la pared, cosa que desconcierto un poco a Shining ya que esperaba alguna clase de respuesta por parte de Chrysalis.

\- sabes por que estas aquí… -continuo Shining Armor- has cometido muchos crímenes contra Equestria y sus habitantes, se te ofreció una oportunidad de redención y la desaprovechaste, arruinaste muchas vidas inocentes durante tu reinado pero eso se acabo, tus acciones te han triado hasta aquí, a este rincón olvidado del mundo, bajo mi custodia, donde no dañaras a nadie mas, donde…

Chrysalis ya ignoraba por completo al unicornio, había dejado de escuchar después de "Equestria". Al escuchar la voz de Shining solo podía lamentarse de si misma- "en serio este es mi carcelero?" - para ella era obvio que Shining era inexperto en esto, un novato que fingía experiencia prácticamente, cosa que le causaba una risa que no se molesto en disimular.

Shining había perdido toda inspiración al escuchar la risa silenciosa* de Chrysalis, obviamente se estaba burlando de el- ¿que te causa tanta gracia? -pregunto con claro enojo en su voz, se había esforzado mucho pensando en sus palabras.

sin inmutarse por el cambio en el tono de voz de Shining, Chrysalis rapidamente escondio su pata rota mientras se giraba para confrontar a unicornio,

\- tu Shining Armor, tu y tu estúpido discurso son lo que me dan tanta gracia, no tienes que recordarme por que estoy aquí, se a ala perfección por que estoy aqui, mejor ahórrate tus palabras y saca tu horrible rostro de mis vista -dijo la changeling con una cara que reflejaba odio y superioridad.

Shining en lugar de desanimarse se molesto por la palabras altaneras de Chrysalis y el claro orgullo con el que las pronunciaba.

\- es bueno que lo sepas -dijo el unicornio entrando en el juego de Chrysalis- así entenderás que no volverás a ver la luz del sol y que a partir de ahora tu libertad solo será un distante recuerdo que se perderá mientras estas encerrada en esta prisión -dijo Shining, Chrysalis no era la única que podía hablar de esa manera.

\- por favor Shining Armor… ni si quiera tengo que verte para darme cuenta que eres nuevo en esto, ponis mas poderosos e inteligentes que tu han intentado detenerme antes y no lo lograron, no será diferente contigo, tu patético intento por detenerme fracasara en algún momento y cuando lo haga… -Chrysalis pauso un momento para soltar una pequeña risa mientras le dedicaba una mirada de odio al unicornio- entonces sabrás de lo que soy capaz.

Shining, sin romper contacto visual con Chrysalis, se acerco a los barrotes

\- inténtalo monstruo-reto el unicornio.

¨monstruo ¨ esa palabra resonaba en la cabeza de la Chrysalis, por alguna razón jamas soporto que le dijeran así. ya sabia soportado ese insulto en el pasado pero eso acabo hace tiempo, no iba a tolerar que ese poni le llamara así. de nuevo sintió como su sangre le hervía y su corazón se aceleraba, todo por culpa de ese poni pretencioso.

la changeling borro su sonrisa de golpe- ¿monstruo? ¿¡MONSTRUO!? -grito furiosa la changeling- ¡como te atreves tu, unicornio de segunda, a llamarme así! lo únicos monstruos aquí son ustedes los ponis -para este punto Chrysalis ya estaba forcejeando con sus cadena para acercarse mas a Shining. Aunauqe no llegaba mas a ella de media celda- ohh ustedes se creen tan importantes, se creen los dueños del mundo, llegando a otros reino y poniendo su orden, siempre menos preciando a otras criaturas y creyendo que están por encima de todos los demás…

Shining estaba desconcertado por el cambio tan repentino de la changeling, realmente no esperaba una respuesta así solo por decirle monstruo, pero lo mas desconcertaba era que chrysalis hablara así de los ponis y de las cosas que habían hecho ¿desde cuando le importaba a Chrysalis si los ponis ayudaban a otros reinos o no?

\- …pues déjame decirte que no es así ¨poni¨ -escupió esta ultima palabra con odio- no son el centro del universo, no son superiores a nadie, ni siquiera merecen estar la vida que tiene. Profesan amistad y paz pero yo se que solo son palabras vacías, promesas falsas con las que engañan a otros para gobernarlos, solo son ladrones y embusteros que roban la vida de los demás para mejor la suya. Consideran a los changeling parasitos pero ustedes son los verdaderos monstruos chupa almas.

\- eso no es verdad -interrumpio Shining de repente- nosotros hemos ayudado a otras razas a mejorar sus vidas, no queremos gobernarlo, queremos ser sus amigos, ayudarlos. Pero eso es algo de lo que tu no entiendes, por eso tu colmena te abandono y prefirieron a Thorax, el si comprende… -no continuo ya que Chrysalis lo interrumpió con otro grito de furia.

\- ¡no hables de ese traidor en mi presencia si valoras tu vida Shining Armor! el solo es una marioneta ponzoñosa que se dejo manipular por sus mentiras y enveneno a mi colmena contra mi… - tras esto, Chrysalis hizo una breve pausa debido a que ya tenia la respiración agitada- Escúchame, y escúchame bien, cuando me libere y salve a mi colmena de sus mentiras, los haré pagar por todo lo que nos han hecho, no es la primera vez que seducen a mis changelings con sus mentiras, pero te aseguro que será la ultima vez que lo logran. No permitiré que mi colmena sufra de nuevo por ustedes, aun si tengo que morir para logarlo -termino por decir Chrysalis, respirando con agitación por la furia que recorría su cuerpo.

Shining estaba sin palabras, solo se quedo ahí pensando en todo lo que Chrysalis le había dicho, realmente no tenia nada para contestarle. Sin mas que hacer o decir, simplemente se dio la vuelta y se retiro, abandonando la discusión y dejando a la changeling como la clara ganadora.

\- ven conmigo Flash -dijo Shining mientras seguía su camino fuera de las mazmorras.

\- pero y la prisionera? -dijo Flash.

\- no va escaparse en una noche, ven -ordeno Shining sin voltear hacia atrás.

Chrysalis solo vio como ambos ponis la dejaban sola en el calabozo, seguía molesta con el unicornio por como la llamo y aun tenia mucho que decirle, pero prefirió dejarlo para después, la adrenalina ya estaba abandonando su cuerpo y sentía como el cansancio se apoderaba de ella. Con un ultimo esfuerzo se giro hacia la pared del fondo para intentar descansar, pero antes de intentar conciliar el sueño dio un ultimo golpe a la pared para sacar todo el enojo que tenia guardado.

mientras tanto Shining y Flash recorrían las mazmorras en dirección a la salida, ambos pensando en todo lo que la changeling dijo. Shining en especial estaba desconcertado, Chrysalis hablaba como si los ponis fueran malvado, pero eso no tenia lógica, su hermana y sus amigas habían demostrado en el pasado que los ponis buscaban el bien comun, ademas, los changeling fueron quienes atacaron a ls ponis en un principio, era ilógico que ella los odiara tanto cuando fue ella quien inicio la enemistad entre ponis y changelings.

\- ¿de que crees que estaba hablando? -pregunto Flash de repente, sacando a Shining de sus pensamientos.

\- no lo se Flash, pero hablaba como si nosotros fuéramos los malos cuando ella a iniciado todos los problemas con los changelings

\- tal vez deberías agregar esto en tu lista cuando bajes a interrogarla -bromeo Flash tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

\- tal vez debería… -dijo el unicornio, curioso por saber de que rayos estaba hablando Chrysalis- hablando de listas ¿ que tal vas reclutando a los guardias?

\- ya hable con los tres guardias, si quieres mañana te los presento para que hables con ellos.

\- bien, por ahora ve a descansar, mañana tendrás que darles instrucciones.

\- ¿y que pasara con Chrysalis? no dijiste que era demasiado peligrosa para dejarla sin vigilancia?

\- si pero no creo que sea buena idea dejarte solo con ella, ademas yo me quedare a hacer guardia para asegurarme de que no intente nada.

\- tampoco parece buena idea que ¡tu! estes solo con ella.

\- me quedare en la habitación continua, solo iré por una par de libros para pasar el resto de la noche y ya mañana me presentaras a los nuevos guardias -dijo Shining mientras salían de las mazmorras.

\- bueno, no creo que dormir unas horas me hagan mal -dijo Flash mientras alzaba el vuelo- nos vemos -se despido rápidamente para salir volando hacia los dormitorios.

Shining por u parte us su cuerno para teletransportarse hacia su oficina, pero antes de tomar uno de sus libros saco un pergamino de su escritorio y con uso de su magia comenzó a escribir en el.

 _Chrysalis desperto antes de tiempo, en nuestro primer encuentro hablo de algún tipo de pasado oscuro con los ponis, siendo honesto creo que solo son desvaríos de una legua loca egocéntrica con delirios de grandeza, de todas formas lo investigaré aunque probablemente sea una perdida de tiempo_

 _NOTAS:_

 _no llamar a Chrysalis monstruo si no es para molestarla_

 _¿los ponis se han visto antes con los changeling antes de Tombuctu? revisar en la biblioteca de Canterlot_

 _¿debería hablar de esto con Celestia? tal vez_

 _Importante: castigar a Flash por despertarme, 300 flexiones de alas para empezar_

 **y aquí comienza lo bueno, espero que disfrutes de este cap. tanto como yo disfrute en escribirlo**

 **quiero agradecerles por el apoyo que están dando a este fic, me alegra mucho que les este gustando y también quiero pedirles una disculpa por retrasarme un día, no hay excusas, simplemente se me olvido actualizar.**

 **Respecto a tu pregunta Kefka1994**

 **no aparecerán los amigos que tienen Shining y Cadence en los cómics, en mi opinión no creo poder sacarles muchos provecho para este fic. debido a que sus personalidades son poco útiles y o relevantes para la trama. Por eso mismo están Flash Sentry y Crystal Mane como el apoyo de los príncipes, ya que a ellos dos si puedo darles una personalidad mas útil para el fic.**


	9. Mañana ajetreada

* Imperio de cristal 6:00 A.M.*

otro hermoso día en el imperio de cristal, el sol se posaba en lo alto del cielo y unas cuantas nubes blancas lo acompañaban mientras iluminaba la bella ciudad. El castillo estaba en completa calma, cada poni cumpliendo con sus tareas alegremente; los guardias vigilaban, los sirvientes hacían las tareas domesticas y la niñera ya había terminado de arroyar a Flurry Heart y la habia dejando descansando en la habitación continua a la de Shining y Cadence. Sin duda otro día perfecto para el príncipe.

Shining estaba feliz, realmente feliz como no lo había estado en un tiempo, el solo hecho de descansar junto a la chimenea y con Cadence a su lado era mas que suficiente para llenar de dicha su corazón. Sin embargo algo se sentía… extraño, fuera de lugar, pero por el momento no era importante, quería disfrutar el momento con Cadence.

\- ¿pasa algo? -pregunto la princesa del amor que seguía recostada en el pecho del semental.

\- no te preocupes, no es nada -dijo el semental sin abrir los ojos mientras seguía acariciando la melena de su esposa.

\- ¿ya sabes que hacer con Chrysalis? -pregunto de repente la yegua, confundiendo un poco a Shining por su pregunta tan fuera de lugar.

\- aun no -dijo con ligera preocupación en su voz- lo que dijo ayer podría ser un comienzo, pero en realidad no creo que sea importante.

\- quizás sea interesante, uno nunca sabe.

\- quizás… -dijo el semental mientras pensaba en un poco en lo que Chrysalis le había dicho- tal vez deberi…

Shining se detuvo de inmediato al ver que Cadence ya no estaba con el, de un momento a otro ella había desaparecido sin que el se diera cuenta. Shining se levanto rápidamente del suelo para comenzar a buscar con la mitrada a Cadence pero al ver que no estaba por ningún lado comento a buscar en el baño y el armario, que era prácticamente una habitación pequeña.

Shining, que buscaba con cada vez mas desesperación a su esposa, no noto como poco a poco el cielo comenzaba a nublarse y el día se hacia cada vez mas gris y oscuro, no fue hasta que un viento frío apago su chimenea que el semental se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

confundido y asustado por la repentina desaparición de Cadence, el semental decidió salir de su habitación para recorrer el castillo en busca de su amada, pero al abrir la puerta solo se encontró con un pasillo estrecho y al final de este estaba una puerta idéntica a la de su habitación pero por fuera. De un segundo a otro Semental ya estaba en medio del pasillo sin haber movido ni un solo músculo o usado su cuerno, confundido, se giro para saber como había llegado ahí pero solo se encontró con una pared que estaba a unos pocos centímetros de distancia.

confundido, Shining decidió avanzar. Por alguna extraña razón esta escena se le hacia familiar y a su vez le daba un mal presentimiento, pero decidió ignorarlo y caminar a la puerta frente a el. Conforme avanzaba, la pared que tenia detrás lo hacia con el, y mientras mas se acercaba, mas podía escuchar unos raros sonido que provenían de la puerta frente a el; al principio sonaban como débiles quejidos, pero al acercarse comenzó a escuchar unas palabras in entendibles.

Cuando finalmente estuvo a unos pocos centímetros de la puerta, Shinign pudo escuchar la voz de su esposa, alegre por encontrarla acerco su casco a la perilla y estuvo apunto de girarla hasta que escucho la voz de un semental. Deseando que no se tratara de lo que su mente ya imaginaba, el semental reunión todo su valor y giro la perilla para saber que ocurría.

lo que sus ojos vieron solo podían provocarle dolor y tristeza; frente a el estaba Cadence, engañando con otro semental, en la misma cama que ambos compartían y a solo unos metros de la habitacion de su hija. lleno de furia y tristeza, Shining entro la habitación, listo para golpear a ese semental hasta el cansancio y confrontar a su esposa, pero por alguna extraña razón toda si ira desapareció solo con unas palabras de la yegua frente a el.

\- no lo hagas -dijo Cadence sin voltearlo ver mientras seguía sobre el semental.

\- ¿¡que!?

de un momento a otro Shining estaba de nuevo el pasillo y frente a el estaba Cadence.

\- ¿ que te pasa Cadence, por que me haces est… -intento decir pero fue interrumpido por Cadence.

\- por que no hacerlo? -dijo la yegua mientras se daba la vuelta- después de todo yo ya no te amo, ya no significas nada para mi.

\- pero Cadence, yo..

interrumpió de nuevo la yegua- ya vete Shining no te quiero de nuevo en mi vida -con esas frías palabras Cadence comenzó a caminar de regreso a la habitación sin siquiera voltear a ver a Shining.

\- ¡espera Cadence! -dijo Shining al borde de la desesperación mientras intentaba seguir a Cadence pero mientras mas aceleraba el paso mas se alejaba de ella- ¡espera Cadence por favor!

Shining continuo corriendo y gritando su nombre pero por mas que lo intentaba no lograba acercarse a Cadence, poco a poco todo a su alrededor comenzaba a oscurecerse, su voz era cada vez menos audible y sus patas comenzaban a pesarle mas.

todo estaba en completa oscuridad, los pensamientos se hacían lentos y un ligero dolor subía por su mejilla izquierda.

\- ¨¡silenció!¨-escucho decir en un aullido apenas audible.

poco a poco comenzaba a recuperar el tacto, sentía sus párpados cerrados y una superficie fría en todo su lado izquierdo.

\- ¨¡puedes callarte!¨ -de nuevo esa voz, ahora pudo escucharla mas claramente.

Shining poco a poco recuperaba la conciencia, abrió sus ojos para notar que su mirada estaba a la altura del suelo, sobre su rostro había un libro abierto que de alguna manera había termino ahí y debajo de su costado derecho pudo sentir el frío suelo de cristal de las mazmorras

\- ¡YA CALLATE! -escucho de nuevo pero ahora con mas claridad-!QUIERO DORMIR¡

unos pocos segundos fueron suficientes para que Shining se diera cuenta de que todo había sido una pesadilla y que de alguna manera había terminado en el suelo mientras dormía. Con paso torpe se quito el libro de la cara, se levanto del suelo y vio que la silla donde se quedo dormido estaba en el suelo y que la vela que habia bajado estaba completamente consumida.

\- ¡no se que hora es, pero se que no es mi hora de despertar, cállate y déjame dormir! -escucho esos gritos de nuevo, pero esta vez pudo reconocer a la dueña de esa voz.

extrañado por lo que Chrysalis decía, Shinign se dirigió al calabozo a ver por que le reclamaba.

\- ¿de que hablas? -pregunto el unicornio.

\- hablas mientras duermes idiota, si vas a hacer eso al menos cierra la puerta del calabozo, yo no quiero escuchar tus lloriqueos cada noche -dijo Chrysalis de malhumorada mientras hacia un esfuerzo por mantener sus ojos abiertos.

\- lloriqueos ? -pregunto Shining confundido.

\- si -dijo cortante mientras se daba la vuelta para ignorar al semental y tratar de seguir durmiendo- si tanto la extrañas ve a molestarla a ella, a mi déjame en paz.

esas palabras fueron suficiente para que Shining entendiera de lo que Chrysalis hablaba; aparentemente la despertó sin querer con su pesadilla, pero eso no tenia sentido, el jamas había hablado entre sueños ni tampoco se movía como seguramente lo hizo para terminar en el suelo.

\- ¨debo estar muy estresado ¨ - pensó el unicornio, tratando de restarle importancia a lo que había pasado.

aunque aun estaba muy confundido por lo ocurrido hace unos segundos, Shining decidió que por ahora lo mejor era salir de las mazmorras, dar un corto paseo hacia su oficina antes de empezar a trabajar. Esa pesadilla le había revivido un mal recuerdo y lo ultimo que buscaba ahora era deprimirse, tenia demasiado trabajo por delante como para permitirse estar trsite.

mientras caminaba por los pasillos de regreso a la sección habitada del castillo, Shining se esforzaba por recordad todas su tareas que tenia para el día de hoy y a su vez evitar pensar en el al recuerdo que le había traidor su pesadilla.

\- ¨concentrare, hay que aprovechar bien el día de hoy ¨-se dijo a si mismo el unicornio mientras sabia de las mazmorras.

contrario a como le sucedía a cualquier poni con mucho trabajo, Shining se relajaba mas pensando en su trabajo de lo que se estresaba, un rasgo que venia de familia. Con uso de su cuerno materializo un pergamino y una pluma sobre su cabeza, y tras unas breves anotaciones, el unicornio siguió su caminando hacia su oficina con mucho mas tranquilidad.

tras tomar todo lo que necesitaba para su primera tarea, Shining salió con paso apresurado en busca de Flash. Aunque Chrysalis seguramente estaba dormida, no le gustaba dejarla sola por tanto tiempo. Tras encontrarlo y pedirle que vigilara a la prisionera, el unicornio salió en dirección a la estación de trenes.

menos de una hora fue suficiente para que el unicornio arribara a Canterlo, después de todo su primera tarea era ahí, debía visitar el palacio real y explicarle a Celestia sobre los guardias que estaba reclutando. Aunque estaba consiente de que la princesa había dicho que este secreto no se podía compartir con nadie, estaba seguro de que la princesa confiaría en su decisión de reclutar mas guardias, ademas de que no quería ocultarle el hecho de que mas ponis sabrían sobre la situación con Chrysalis.

usando su cuerno Shining se teletransporto de la estación de trenes al castillo real de Canterlot, mas precisamente, fuera del salón de trono de la hermanas reales, dio un par de golpes a la puerta para avisar de su llegada, y después de escuchar un ¨adelante ¨ de parte de la princesa solar, abrió la puerta para ingresar.

frente a el pudo ver a la princesa Celestia, sentada en su trono y leyendo unos documentos como siempre, dispuesta a ayudar a cualquier poni que lo necesitara.

\- buenos días Shining, es un gusto verte de nuevo -saludo cariñosamente la princesa solar desde su trono- dime ¿que te por aquí?

\- buenos días princesa, lamento llegar sin avisar pero quería hablar con usted sobre… -Shining se detuvo antes continuar para ver a los lados en busca de otro poni y al ver que solo estaba el y la princesa continuo- …ya sabe que -termino por decir en voz baja.

\- ya veo -dijo sorprendida Celestia, no esperaba que Shining necesitara ayuda tan pronto, pero tampoco estaba sorprendida- ven sígueme -dijo para despues levantarse de su trono y comenzar a caminar a otra sección del castillo.

Shining no tardo mucho en deducir a donde lo estaba llevando la princesa, el camino que recorrían solo podía llevar a la torre privada de la princesa, donde ella tenia muchos de sus libros favoritos, algunos artefactos mágicos, su reserva de postres privada y también era donde dormía Philomena.

una vez que llegaron, Celestia no tardo en abrir la conversación con una pregunta- ¿que sucede Shining, Chrysalis esta causando problemas? -pregunto un poco preocupada.

\- para nada princesa, pero quería hablarle acerca de eso. Verá, se que dijo que estaba prohibido hablar con otros ponis acerca de esto y entiendo bien el porque, pero siendo honesto subestime mucho la situación, yo no puedo vigilar a Chrysalis solo y por eso le pedí a un poni de confianza que reclutara un grupo de guardias que me pudieran ayudar a vigilar a Chrysalis durante su encierro -termino de explicar Shining, un poco nervioso por como reaccionaria la princesa frente a el.

\- y me dices esto por…? .pregunto confundida pues no entendía a lo que Shining quería llegar.

\- no quería hacer algo sin su aprobación aprobación, por eso vine aquí antes de conocer a los guardias ya que aun no les he explicado para que están siendo reclutados.

al escuchar esto Celestia sintió un gran alivio, en realidad esperaba algo mucho peor que solo su aprobación, y por eso no pudo evitar una pequeña risa pomposa- Shining, sabes que confío completamente en ti, no era necesario que vinieras hasta aquí solo para decirme eso.

-lo se princesa pero no quería hacerlo sin estar complétame te seguro de que estaría de acuerdo.

\- tranquilo Shining, puedes solicitar apoyo de tus guardias siempre y cuando estes seguro de que no revelarán nada -dijo Celestia alegre de que no se tratara de nada grave.

en vista de que no se trataba de nada malo Celestia decidió festejar. Usando su cuerno saco uno de los muchos pasteles que tenia en una nevera al fondo de la habitación para después dirigirse a una mesa pequeña de madera que estaba pegada a una de las ventanas del cuarto- ¿quieres? -ofreció amablemente mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de madera.

Shining no se sorprendió para nada por el repentino antojo de pastel por parte de Celestia, la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que la princesa usaba cualquier excusa para comer un pastel.

 _-_ solo un poco si no le molesta -dijo Shining tomando asiento junto a Celestia.

\- aquí tienes -dijo la princesa mientras le servia una rebanada a Shining.

\- gracias princesa -dijo Shining.

\- es un placer -dijo mientras comía una cucharada de pastel- por cierto Shining, conoces al sargento Lieferung?

\- es el sargento de su guarda personal no?

\- así es, es un poni muy entregado a su trabajo y sabe guardar secretos a la perfección. Iba a mandarlo como nuestro emisario para que nos informara a Luna y a mi sobre la situación con Chrysalis, pero como veo que estas reclutando guardias podría serte de mas ayuda, estoy segura que un poni con su experiencia te serviría mucho en estos momentos.

\- se lo agradezco mucho princesa, ahora necesito toda la ayuda posible -dijo Shining con completa sinceridad, realmente necesitaba a guardias bien entrenados para que lo ayudaran.

-bien, lo mandare por la tarde a tu castillo, primero debo informarle de la situación para que prepare sus cosas.

tras eso ambos gobernantes siguieron teniendo una charla amena por otros veinte eran las veces que Shining tenia tiempo para visitar a su ¨tía ¨ ademas que de que últimamente no había podido relajarse por tener que vigilar a Chrysalis y atender sus asuntos como príncipe, ademas de que su mente no podía dejar de pensar en su esposa por mas que intentaba distraerse de ella. Pero como todos lo bueno no duraba para siempre, el semental tuvo que retirarse para atender sus ademas tareas del día.

una vez terminado su plato de pastel el semental se levanto para despedirse de Celestia con un abrazo para después dirigirse a la salida, pero antes de salir de la habitación, noto en uno de los estantes un libro rojo de gran tamaño, con un notorio desgaste por el tiempo y adornado con detalles de algún metal oxidado, y con un titulo muy peculiar resaltado con letras del mismo metal oxidado: Batallas de la antigua Equestria: las guerras de unificación y el ataque del enjambre.

Shining sintió tal curiosidad por el titulo del libro que no dudo en preguntarle a la princesa sobre su contenido- antes de que vaya princesa ¿podría decirme de que trata ese libro? -dijo mientras señalaba el enorme libro.

\- por supuesto -dijo mientras tomaba el libro con su magia- este me lo regalo Starswilr el barbado poco antes de que me convirtiera en princesa, es uno de los pocos libros que quedan de antes de que Discord tomara el poder, relata algunas las batallas que libraron nuestros antepasados cuando Equestria recién se fundo, también contiene relatos reales algunos de los soldados que libaron esas batallas -explico Celestia mientras le pasaba el libro al semental para que lo viera.

Shining miraba el libro con curiosidad, nunca fue un gran fan de la lectura como su hermana pero libro en especifico poseía información sobre el primer encuentro con los changeling. Dudo por unos segundos si pedirlo prestado ya que no le gustaba mucho leer, pero en vista de que tal vez poseía información importante no le quedo de otra.

\- Princesa, le molestaría prestarme este libro por unos días? tal ves me sirva para tratar con Chrysalis -dijo el unicornio mientras miraba algunos dibujos hechos a casco que estaba en el libro.

\- claro, estoy segura de que te servirá -dijo la princesa con una cálida sonrisa- ven te acompaño a la salida.

durante su trayecto a la estación de trenes Shining no separo ni por un segundo sus ojos del libro, examinaba con gran interés los dibujos de las tras razas de ponis batallando, enormes ejércitos de ponis listos para guerra y leía muchos de los relatos que los soldados de esa época plasmaron en sus diarios personales, en su gran mayoría recuperados de sus cadáveres. Tal fue su interés que no noto cuando ya había llegado a la estación de trenes donde su tren personal ya lo esperaba.

\- ¿todo listo señor? -interrumpió uno de los guardias de cristal que esperaba en el tren.

\- que? oh si -dijo Shining mientras guardaba el libro y sacaba su lista de sus alforja- todo listo, regresamos al imperio -dijo para después tomar asiento y revisar su próxima tarea: conocer a los nuevos custodios de Chrysalis e informales de la situación.

de nuevo, menos de una hora fue necesario para que el semental estuviera de regreso en su hogar y usando su magia se teletransporto de la estación de trenes al salón principal de su castillo para comenzar a buscar a Flash.

tras una breve búsqueda por el castillo Shining encontró a su amigo aun dormido en su cama

\- ¡Flash! -grito Shining al ver que Flash aun no se levantaba.

el Pegaso entro rápidamente en pánico al notar que se había quedado dormido y ver que Shining estaba parado frente a el, con un movimiento torpe intento levantarse de su cama y ponerse en posición de firmes como hacia en la academia militar pero solo logro enredarse entre sus sabanas y caer en el suelo de ocio- ¡ahuch! .fue lo único que pudo decir.

\- ¿por que aun sigues dormido soldado? -pregunto Shining ligeramente molesto por la irresponsabilidad de su amigo.

\- discúlpame -dijo apenado mientras se levantaba- creo que me quede dormido -dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

a Shining no le gustaba para nada esa actitud en un soldado, pero entendía que su amigo había estado trabajando horas extra cuidando a Chrysalis por lo que le pasaría la falta esta vez- tienes cinco minutos para arreglarte, te veo en el comedor para que me des detalles de los nuevos guardias -dijo seriamente para después salir hacia el comedor.

dicho y hecho, fueron exactamente cinco minutos lo que tardo Flash en darse un baño rápido y ponerse su armadura para después ir a ver al principien en el comedor, llevaba consigo una alforja donde guardaba algunos archivos y unas cuantas fotografías.

\- ya estoy aquí -dijo mientras tomaba asiento frente a Shining- traigo los archivos de los soldados que esocji para que nos ayuden, solo falta que les de el visto bueno -dijo el Pegaso para después pasárselos al unicornio.

\- ¿quien es el? -pregunto Shining al ver la fotografía del primer poni.

\- es el recluta Gleaming Glass, es un poni de cristal recién egresado de la academia. Graduado con honores, buen rendimiento físico y el mas inteligente de su generación, sus instructores lo recomendaron para la escuela de oficiales -termino de explicar Flash satisfecho por su elección.

Shining por el contrario, volteo a ver a su amigo con decepción- Flash, ocupo guardias con experiencia, no recién graduados -dijo con escepticismo.

\- descuida, yo soy uno de los que lo recomiendo para la escuela de oficiales y conozco sus habilidades, ten por seguro que puedes confiar en el para esto -dijo Flash orgulloso como si de su hijo se tratara.

\- okey… -dijo en un suspiro, con ese primer candidato ya no tenia buenas expectativas para los otros dos- pasemos al siguiente -dijo mientras leía el nombre en el segundo archivo- sargento Wind Strong… me suena.

\- es un viejo amigo de la academia, lo traje desde Clousdale cuando me promoviste a capitán.

\- aquí dice que es experimentado en el combate y eficiente en misiones de riesgo -decía Shining mientras leía el archivo- un alto grado de patriotismo y su lealtad a la corona es incuestionable. La única razón de que no se le proporcione una promoción es su alta tendencia a desobedecer ordenes y la facilidad con la que entra en conflicto con otros guardias -Shining arque una ceja al leer esto ultimo.

\- hehe si… -dijo Flash con na risa nerviosa- es un poco impulsivo pero lo conozco bien, será de mucha ayuda para vigilar a Chrysalis.

Shinign no estaba del todo convencido pero se sintió mas convencido por esta opción que por la primera, un guardia experimentado era lo que necesitaba y si Flash decir que seria de ayuda entonces le creería.

\- bien, pásame el ultimo archivo por favor -dijo Shining para después comenzar a leerlo- soldado Onslaugh… tampoco lo conozco.

\- si… no me sorprende, intenta no sobresalir mucho. Se hizo guardia real después la derrota de sombra, tiene el mejor historial de servicio y una lealtad incuestionable al imperio, hizo servicio comunitario en su juventud y es muy dado a ayudar a los demás.

\- aquí dice que ha rechazado toda promoción que se la ha ofrecido -leyó Shining

\- si, le he preguntado sobre eso y siempre me dice que no le gustaría tener un rango mas relevantes, prefiere ahorrarse problema y solo seguir ordenes simples.

\- ósea que no tiene iniciativa? -cuestiono Shining

\- tal vez, pero no creo que importe, estará bajo el mando de Wind por lo que no habrá diferencia en su desempeño.

Shining le dio una ultima leída a los archivos antes de continuar- estas seguro de que podemos confiar en ellos?

-al cien portento, conozco a todos mis soldados y puedo asegurarte que estos tres son los indicados para el trabajo -dijo el Pegaso con entusiasmo.

\- el muchacho aun no me convence -dijo Shining pensativo- pero si acepta asegurarte de que Wind y Onslaugh lo instruyan bien.

\- descuida yo me haré cargo.

\- ¿donde están ahora? -pregunto Shining al no ver a ninguno de ellos en el comedor.

\- les dije que los veríamos a las diez en la entrada a la sección prohibída, creo que seria bueno que sepan a que se enfrentan antes de ofrecerles el puesto.

\- quieres que les muestre la sección prohibida antes de que acepten? -dijo Shining sorprendido por la tontería que hizo Flash.

\- tu dijiste que debían aceptar por cuenta propia -se excuso Flash- ademas estoy seguro d que aceptaran.

al recordar que no lo que habia dicho Flash era cierto y que ya no le quedaba de otra ,Shining no tuvo mas opción mas que aceptar- esta bien conocerán las mazmorras pero Chrysalis seguirá siendo un secreto hasta que acepten.

\- me parece bien -dijo Flash satisfecho por tener la razón.

tras un buen desayuno y una breve caminata por el castillo, ambos ponis se dirigieron a la entrada a las mazmorras para encontrarse con los guardias que Flash había seleccionado.

\- aquí estan Shining, lo mejor de lo mejor -presento Flash entusiasmado mientras señalaba a u trio de ponis con el casco.

lo primero que llamo la atención de Shining al verlos fue un poni de gran tamaño de cristal color turquesa y de melena morada, su cutie mark eran un par de herraduras chocando que sobresalían del pelaje opaco del poni.

\- Onslaugh cierto? cuestiono Shining al reconocerlo por la foto e su archivo.

\- así es señor -dijo el poni mientras hacia un saludo militar.

después de ese saludo Shining paso hacia el siguiente poni, pero esta vez no tuvo que preguntar el nombre que el poni se lo dio al instante.

\- recluta Gleaming Glass señor -dijo el pode cristal color azul claro de melena aguamarina cuya cutie mark era una lupa brillando.

después de se saludo Shining paso al ultimo guardia. un Pegaso color carbon y de melena borgoña cuya curtie mark era lo que parecía ser una ráfaga de viento

\- sargento Wind Strong señor -dijo el Pegaso mientras hacia su saludo militar con el ala.

después de examinarlos por un momento, Shining les dio la espalda y siguió su camino hasta estar frente aun pared aparentemente normal. Usando su casco golpeo la pared en un lugar especifico y tras esto los cristales de dicha pared pco a poco comenzaron a retorcerse hacia dentro, dejando ver en su interior un pasillo completamente oscuro hecho de cristales negros de buen tamaño- síganme -dijo Shining sobre el hombro para después aparecer una farolillo con su cuerno y adentrarse en las mazmorras.

extrañado por lo que acababan de de ver y la repentina petición de entrar en ese tétrico lugar, el grupo de ponis dudo si debían entrar o no, pero tras unos segundos de pensarlo, el primero e entrar fue Wind strong, seguido por sus compañeros y hasta atrás Flash gentry

-bien señores -dijo Shining mientras seguía caminando por las mazmorras seguido por sus guardias- se que se preguntaran porque fueron mandados a llamar ¿porque ustedes y no otros ponis? bueno la realidad es que estamos es una crisis y necesito ponis de confianza capaces de hacer lo que sea por nuestro país.

\- Estamos aquí por que hace una semana capturamos a un fugitivo de alta prioridad para la corona. Se decidió que seria encerrada en este castillo y que seria mi deber conseguir algunos secretos que el prisionero guarda que podrían ser de beneficio para Equestria y sus aliados -dijo procurando no dar la razón especifica para que Chrysalis no pudiera conseguir esa información- pero es una tarea que no puedo hacer solo, necesito ayuda para esto y ahí es donde entran ustedes. Su deber, si es que aceptan, será el de vigilar a al prisionero día y noche durante un tiempo indefinido mientras consigo los secretos posee. su deber se limitaran a vigilar y de ser necesario neutralizar a nuestro prisionero si intenta escapar. También debo advertirles que este es un secreto del mas alto nivel por lo que cualquiera que divulgue esta información será considerado traidor y permanecerá en confinamiento solitario hasta que termine esta misión. Todo lo que necesiten Informar se lo duran a Flash Sentry y a su vez el me informara a mi- dijo el príncipe apuntando al Flash quien saludo a los ponis con su pesuña y una cómica sonrisa, quitándole un poco de seriedad al asunto a lo que Shining rodó los ojos por eso.

-pero deben saber que no será tarea sencilla, este prisionero no es como los demás y por eso mismo lo tenemos encerrado en esta sección del castillo, deben saber que para cumplir con su deber tendrán bajar aquí a hacer su jornada, lo que significa que tendrán que desayunar, comer y cenar aquí teniendo como única compañía a sus compañeros.

Shining se detuvo un momento para examinar a los guardias que venían detrás de el, vio como el grupo de ponis observaba las mazmorras con curiosidad pero no con miedo y a pesar de todas las desventajas y restricciones que les había mencionado sobre su posible nuevo trabajo, no vio en ninguno de ellos señales de querer retractarse.

-pero no todo el trabajo recaerá sobre ustedes -dijo Shining retomando el paso- Flash estará al tanto de todo lo que necesiten y los apoyara cuando pueda, yo por mi parte solo podré bajar uno o dos días a la semana por mis deberes como príncipe pero aun así tratare de bajar lo mas seguido que pueda -dijo mientras entraba a la habitación en ruinas.

Shining se detuvo en medio de la habitación antes de mostrarles el calabozo- antes de continuar quiero hacerles una pregunta -dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para ver a todos sus guardias- ahora que conocen todas las restricciones que conlleva este trabajo ¿alguno de ustedes desea continuar? no es una deshonra retractarse y entenderé si lo hacen, pero de ser así solo les pediré una cosa: que nunca jamas hablen de lo que escucharon aquí y mucho menos de lo que vieron, todo esto debe permanecer en secreto absoluto…

Shining no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo ates de recibir una respuesta de cada guardia. Todos ellos mostraban una gran determinación y disposición a ayudar con esta misión, por eso mismo fue que no se sorprendió para nada cuando recibió una afirmativa por parte de todos los guardias.

\- ¡si señor! -dijeron los guardias al unisiono, dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por Equestria.

\- bien -dijo Shining alegre de que ninguno se retractara aun después de que les mostrara su lugar de trabajo y las condiciones en las que tendrían que vigilar a la prisionera- creo que hay alguien que deben conocer -dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para retomar el paso hacia la celda de Chrysalis.

el grupo de ponis siguió al príncipe hasta el calabozo y vieron que Shining se detuvo en una de las celdas mientras les señalaba con el casco su interior, cuando se acercaron pudieron ver al prisionero, o mas bien prisionera que vigilarían, llevándose una sorpresa que realmente no esperaban.

\- ¿a ella debemos cuidar? -dijo Gleaming Glass con nerviosismo pues no esperaba que la prisionera que debían vigilar fuera la reina de los changelings.

\- si -dijo Shining mientras veía que Chrysalis aun seguía dormida. pero no te preocupes soldado, no podrá escapar jamas de esta celda.

\- ¿por que no nos dijo que se trataba de ella? -interrumpió Wind Strong un poco molesto de que le no le dijeran toda la verdad.

\- quería estar seguro de que aceptarian antes de presentársela, pero si quieres aun estas a tiempo retirarte -respondió Shining restándole importancia al asunto, estaba seguro que Wind no se irisa solo por eso.

el Pegaso por su parte solo se quedo callado, le molestaba que no le dijeran que se trataba de ella pero no era motivo suficiente para que abandonara su deber para con Equestria.

\- Chrysalis -llamo Shining en voz alta para que despertara- despierta, quiero presentarte a alguien.

\- vete al infierno -dijo Chrysalis con voz somnolienta y aun con lo ojos cerrados, deseando que el unicornio la dejara dormir en paz.

\- ¡despierta! -insistió Shining mientras golpeaba los barrotes con sus cascos para hacer mas ruido.

ante tal insistencia Chrysalis se esforzó mas por ignorarlo hasta que se fuera, se tapo los oídos y apretó aun mas los ojos, pero al escuchar unos murmullos no pudo evitar dar un rápido vistazo para ver de quien se trataba, sorprendiendose un poco al ver al grupo de guardias que acompañaba a Shining .

\- ¿quienes son estos payasos? -pregunto molesta mientras se giraba para verlos mejor- tus nuevos novios? -dijo intentando molestar a Shining.

\- ¨que graciosa ¨ -dijo sin darle importancia- son tus nuevos guardias, ellos se encargaran de vigilarte las veinticuatro horas mientras estes aquí.

\- JA en serio? no esperes mucho de ellos, solo mira a ese mocoso inútil, esta a punto de desmayarse -dijo mientras señalaba al poni mas joven.

el grupo de ponis se giro hacia Gleaming para efectivamente ver que el poni estaba muy nervioso y un poco pálido. Rápidamente Flash se le acerco para alejarlo del calabozo y tranquilizarlo pues entendía que a pesar de fue el mejor cadete de la academia, esta era su primera misión real.

Shining al igual que Flash entendido al muchacho, aun así no pudo evitar decepcionarse un poco de el pero no por eso lo dejaría fuera- no lo subestimes -se apresuro a defenderlo- es joven pero no un inútil como dices, con el tiempo te darás cuentas que es as que capaz de vigilar a un… -Shining estuvo a puntos de decir monstruo pero alcanzo a recordar que eso era lo que mas molestaba a la changeling por lo que se apresuro a cambiar la palabra rápidamente- … un ser tan despreciable como tu.

\- que lindo Shining, algo mas que decir? -intento provocar.

\- disfruta de tu nueva compañía durante tu encierro -dijo le unicornio de forma burlona para molestara Chrysalis, lo cual funciono.

la cahngeling no tuvo como responder a eso, por lo que tuvo que tragarse su enojo y mientras veía como Shining abandonaba el calabozo junto a sus guardias.

\- estas bien novato? -pregunto Shining mientras salía del calabozo.

\- si señor, le pido una disculpa por entra en pánico de esa manera -dijo Geaming avergonzado.

\- descuida, Flash tampoco reacciono de la mejor manera cuando la conoció -dijo Shining en un intento por relajar a Gleaming.

\- es lo que le estaba contando -dijo Flash que estaba parado junto al novato- conocer a Chrysalis no es la mejor experiencia que digamos.

\- no, no lo es -dijo Shining al ver que Gleaming ya estaba mas relajado- tomate cinco si minutos si lo necesitas -le dijo para después darse girarse hacia Onslaugh y Wind Strong- mientras ustedes dos vayan y hagan guardia. Flash -llamo.

\- si?

\- entra con ellos después de que el novato se tranquilice, dales sus horarios, horas de comida y esas cosas, esta bien? -dijo Shining con tranquilidad.

\- entendido.

\- muy bien, buena suerte soldados, les agradezco mucho su ayuda -dijo Shining mientras hacia brillar su cuerno para después desaparecer de las mazmorras y reaparecer en su oficina. Estando en su oficina utilizo su cuerno para aparecer una hoja en el aire y usando una pluma tacho otra de sus tareas para ese día. Ahora solo le faltaba organizar el festival de invierno, la organización de la guardia real para el día de los corazones cálidos en Canterlot, recibir al sargento Lieferung, apartar un poco de tiempo para jugar con Flurry y si le quedaba tiempo dale una leída al libro que Celestia le había prestado.

sin duda seria un día bastante ocupado pero por lo menos todo estaba saliendo a la perfección.

 **y con esto se termina ese capitulo, la verdad me aburrí un poco al escribirlo ya que es algo cliché y no profundice mucho los temas pero tampoco eran temas muy relevantes. Les pido una disculpa por tardarme en actualizar pero es que batalle mucho con este cap. (como podrán darse cuenta en la mediocridad del capitulo) aun así hubieron partes que si me gustaron y espero que a ustedes les guste también.**

 **ya saben que cualquier critica, comentario o sugerencia serán bien recibidas( en serio, una buena critica me ayudaría mucho) y sin ma que decir me despido, hasta el próximo cap.**


	10. Conociendo la historia

* Imperio de cristal viernes 19: 00 *

El resto de la mañana paso rápido y sus deberes de la tarde ya estaban terminados, incluso le sobro tiempo extra para jugar con su amada hija, lo único que ahora faltaba era recibir a Lieferung. Despues jugar con Flurry, Shining se dio sorprendió de lo rápido que acabo con el resto de sus tareas. Al parecer se acostumbro a un ritmo de trabajo acelerado durante esa semana en la que se tuvo vigilar a Chrysalis y atender sus deberes mas al mismo tiempo.

Desde que Chrysalis llego al imperio Shining no había tenido un tiempo de descanso, tal como quería, pero en vista de que ya no tenia deberes para el resto del día y que lo único que le faltaba era esperar a la llegada de Lieferung, decidió buscas una manera de matar el tiempo.

Lo primero que le vino a su mente fue su pasatiempo favorito; descansar junto a la Chimenea y hablar sobre cualquier cosa con su esposa, pero por obvias razones descarto la idea con un poco de tristeza, aun estaba molesto por lo que paso y no estaba seguro si ella quisiera verlo, algo un poco obvio ya que Cadence no sabia preguntado por el ni se había molestado en ir a buscarlo.

Su segunda opción fue entrenar con Flash, pero como su amigo se estaba poniendo al día con sus deberes ahora que tenia un descanso de vigilar a Chrysalis, tampoco era posible.

Sin mas opciones para matar el tiempo hasta la llegada de Liefeung, Shining se puso a buscar en su oficina algo con que entretenerce, teniendo como su mejor opción el libro que Celestia le presto, pero debido que jamas tuvo la misma fascinación por los libros que el resto de de su familia, prefirió dejar la lectura como ultima opción.

lo primero que hizo fue organizar su colección de medallas, luego pulio su armadura, limpio su espada, hizo un avión de papel y por ultimo jugo con su pluma. Ninguna de estas actividades fue entretenida para Shining, pero al menos intento divertirse un poco con ellas antes de tener que leer el libro. Sin mas opciones por fin se resigno por fin leer el lbro

\- ¨ espero que diga algo importante¨ -pensó esperando que ese libro contuviera algo relevante.

Para desgracia de Shining, encontrar los títulos en el libro no era cosa fácil, incluso encontrar el indice fue complicado, tuvo que rebuscar entre paginas polvorientas, cartas pegadas entre las hojas y temas de gran exención para encontrar el titulo que estaba buscando; La ciudad de Tombuctu.

\- ¨este debe ser ¨ -pensó Shinign al reconocer que este era el nombre de la primer ciudad que tuvo contacto con los changelings- ¨bien amiguito, veamos que dices ¨ -pensó mientras empezaba a leer.

 _La joya de los cielos_

 _Capitulo I: introducción a La joya de los cielos_

 _La ciudad de Tombuctu, también conocida como la joya de los cielos, fue una de las metrópolis Pegaso mas grandes de la época pre-Equestriana, siendo el ultimo reino de los Pegasos en unirse al recién fundado imperio de Equestria. Ubicada sobre Macintosh Hills, esta ciudad en los cielos fungía como el centro de comercio mas importante de los reinos Pegaso, sirviendo también como la principal conexión entre esta raza de ponis y los grifos._

 _Su rol principal en el imperio Equestre era el de vigilar y controlar el clima de la frontera sudeste de dicho imperio , lo que significaba que su territorio abarcara de Mcintosh Hills hasta la costa este. Su gobierno se basab…¨_

 _\- ¨_ okey… esto tardara un poco¨ -pensó Shining resignado de que seria una lectura larga y aburrida.

Despues de un buen rato leyendo la historia y las muchas guerras que libro Tombuctu en su pasado, Shining por fin encontró un titulo que parecía prometedor.

 _Capitulo XI: La caída de Tombuctu._

 _La caída de Tombuctu fue un conflicto armado que marco el final de la joya de los cielos. Alrededor del año 12 después de la fundación del imperio Equestre. Durante el gobierno del rey Orion, la ciudad entro en contacto por primera vez con una especie desconocida hasta ese momento, este primer acercamiento entre ambas especies resulto en la octava y ultima guerra, pues la especie recién descubierta, ahora conocida como changelings, inicio una invasión a gran escala por la frontera sudeste de Equestra, obligando a Tombuctu a defender su territorio._

 _Los changeling, a diferencia de los pegados, mostraban estrategias y habilidades jamas vistas por los ponis. Estas criaturas implementaron lo que ahora se conoce como guerra de guerrillas y emboscadas a gran escala así como sabotajes a objetivos importantes y la suplantación de oficiales de alto rango, cabe aclarar que la facilidad de estas criaturas para usar dichas estrategias provenía de su habilidad para cambiar de forma a voluntad, siendo esta su principal arma._

 _Por su parte el ejercito de Tombuctu contaba con un entrenamiento superior al de los invasores, ya que los Pegasos son conocidos por su alto nivel de agresividad y su gobierno pre-Equestre era completamente militarista, gracias a esto contaban con maquinaria de guerra desplegada y activa por toda la ciudad, lo que le permitió resistir el embate de los invasores durante mas tiempo de lo que otras ciudades hubiera podido resistir._

 _El ataque inicial por parte del ejercito invasor consistió en una invasión de proporciones titánicas, causando graves bajas al desprevenido ejercito de Tombuctu, el cual no tardo mucho en reaccionar gracias a su entrenamiento, lograron así, hacer de lo que debía ser una victoria rápida por parte de los changelings en una guerra de desgaste que duro alrededor de ocho meses, una guerra que los Pegasos perderían, pues pesar de que eran conocidos por la alta calidad de sus soldados y alto conocimiento táctico y marcial, fueron vencidos principalmente por el peso numérico de su enemigo._

 _Esto se comprobó al recuperar varios diarios encontrados en las pocas ruinas de la ciudad que cayeron al norte de Macintosh hills:_

 _¨ por cada criatura que asesinamos aparecen otras diez, jamas se acaban, el cielo oscurece a plena luz del día cuando aparecen, nos hacen retroceder cada día mas, no obligada a replegarnos de forma deshonrosa. Ni siquiera he dormido en 3 días por matar a esas cosas y aun así no parecen agotarse, son como un hormiguero lleno de monstruosidades…_

 _Estos diarios, mas el testimonio de los pocos supervivientes que lograron escapar, comprobaron que los invasores contaban con numero increíblemente alto, superando a los defensores por decenas de miles._

 _Durante el transcurso de la guerra, el campo de batalla fue extendiéndose de Macintosh Hills hasta llegar al desierto de San Palomino, a pesar de que este ultimo no era territorio de Tombuctu. La razón por la que el ataque enemigo se extendió hasta San Palomino fue por la negación del orgulloso rey Orion a pedir ayuda a otros reinos Pegasos y a sus nuevos aliados de las otras dos razas, manteniendo esta guerra concentrada principalmente en su cuidad y aislándola de resto de Equestria en un intento por esconder esta guerra que creía que podría ganar solo._

 _Lamentablemente para Orion y sus generales esto jamas sucedió, casi a seis mese de iniciar la guerra el avance enemigo se intensifico por la supuesta aparición de un nuevo changeling y con el también llegaron ataques mas feroces, potentes y de mayor numero, también se intensifico la usurpación de oficiales, siendo esto último principalmente para guiar a los defensores a trampas previamente planeadas y así diezmar poco a poco al ejercito defensor,_

 _Supuestamente este nuevo changeling era su líder y según los testimonios, contaba con una habilidad mágica superior a la de los unicornios así como una fuerza física mayor a la de cualquier terrestre._

 _Al igual que los testimonios sobre el numero del ejercito invasor, los diarios encontrados en las ruinas ayudaron a comprobar que este supuesto changeling era su líder. Siendo esta la primera prueba encontrada sobre de ello:_

 _¨día: desconocido; mes desconocido; el sargento Thunder y yo nos hemos separado del grupo, no los hemos visto desde hace cuatro días, para este punto imagino que están muertos, lo único que hemos podido hacer es escondernos y vagar por la ciudad a escondidas tratando de regresar a la base, pero lo que debería ser un viaje sencillo de regreso al cuartel se ha transformado en un viaje infernal, siempre nos movemos y jamas estamos estancos, lo único que nos detiene a pelear y tener una muerte honorable es que mi sargento cree tener información valiosa, yo en lo personal creo que son patrañas, pero el insiste e que esta changeling de cuerno retorcido es su líder, insiste en que debemos llevar esta información al rey Orion, pero en mi opinión solo es una nueva clase de esos monstruos, una con magia mas poderosa, seguramente es el equivalente changeling a un oficial o un general. Por la forma en que atacan dudo mucho que estos monstruos tengan un líder…¨_

 _La cita hablaba de la reina Chrysalis, líder del los invasores, ahora conocidos como el enjambre Chngeling, Chrysalis fue quien dio el golpe final para terminar esta guerra. suplantando a uno de los generales de Tombuctu, Chrysalis se infiltro en el palacio de Orion y atacar desde dentro ya que, aunque el palacio real estaba sitiado, le era imposible a los channeling penetrarlo._

 _Sustituyendo a un general, Chrysalis espero al inicio del cuarto asalto al palacio por parte de su ejercito y durante el fragor de la batalla la reina, fingiendo ser un general de Tombuctu, ordeno la retirada repentina al interior del palacio, permitiendo a algunos cahngeling colarse entre sus filas al interior del palacio, no fue hasta que Orion cuestionó las ordenes dadas por quien el creía que era una general, que la reina revelo su identidad, tomando por sorpresa a los defensores y atacándolos con un hechizo hasta ahora desconocido._

 _Se sabe que los pocos supervivientes dentro del palacio fueron masacrados desde afuera por los changelings y desde dentro por Chrysalis. dejando voluntariamente como único superviviente a Orion quien humillado y derrotado abandono la ciudad dejando a los invasores como vencedores indiscutibles._

 _Los pocos supervivientes que lograron escapar del palacio real huyeron a Trot, otro reino Pegaso dentro del imperio Equestie. Reino que, después_ _De la era del caos,_ _se vio inmerso en la misma guerra que Tombuctu libro pero a una escala mucho menor._

 _Gracias a los descendientes de esto supervivientes fue que el emperador Incitatus envió tropas a comprobar las historias de los refugiados, quienes a su ves recuperaron los diarios e informes que los soldados de Tombuctu dejaron, dando a conocer un nuevo enemigo._

 _Gracias a la información recuperada, fue que los ponis de Trot descubrieron que los changelings no eran movidos por la búsqueda de tierras o poder, sino por hambre, hambre que solo se saciaba absorbiendo las emociones de los ponis. Se comprobó que los changeling se alimentaban de las emociones y que esta era su verdadera motivación para atacar, lamentablemente esto fue comprobado_

 _en el asedio de Trot_ _._

 _Los pocos historiadores que se han animado a investigar el tema creen que la caída de Tombuctu se debe a varios factores, entre los que destacan el hecho de que Orion no pidiera ayuda de los reinos aliados, lo que lleva a creer que en los primeros años de Equestria, las tres razas aun no estaban tan unidas y aun conservan rencores de_ _Las guerras de unificación_ _que se libraron en la época pre-Equestriana, también destaca la e hecho del aislacionismo de los grifos, razón por la cual se cree que ponis rompieron casi toda relación con esta especie._

 _muchos historiadores han creado varias teorías sobre el paradero de las ruinas de Tombuctu, siendo la mas aceptada que estas se encuentran al otro lado de las cordilleras Macintosh Hills, cerca de Badlands, pero debido a que se encuentra fuera de las fronteras Equestres no a podido se comprobar nada._

Shining estaba muy inmerso en su lectura, al principio fue tediosos leer sobre todas las batallas y guerras que libro Tombuctu ya que muchas eran bastante aburridas, ademas de que trataban de conflictos raciales entre los ponis, un tema tabú hoy en día y que le desagradaba un poco. Pero al llegar a este relato sobre el primer contacto con los channeling quedo fascinado.

En busca de saber mas sobre este tema Shining paso a la siguiente pagina entusiasmado pero solo encontró algunos dibujos y retratos sobre la ciudad de Tombuctu y los soldados Pegaso de esa época, ademas de un mapa con la antigua ubicación de la ciudad y otro mapa que señalaba la posible localización de las ruinas de Tombuctu.

Sin tener mas que leer Shining se puso a ver los dibujos hechos a casco que servían para ambientarse mejor en la historia, detallaba cada armadura, cada arma y construcción que hacían los ponis de antes, incluso vio un retrato de un changeling, pero antes antes de que pudiera continua detallándolo, el unicornio escucho como llamaban a la puerta por lo que decidió interrumpir su lectura de mala gana, esa historia realmente lo había atrapado y aun quería seguir viendo esos retratos

\- pase -dijo Shining mientras cerraba el libro.

\- alguien te busca Shining -dijo Flash mientras entraba a ala oficina y tras de el pasaba un poni de tierra bastante viejo.

\- buenas noches principe Armor -dijo el poni terrestre color gris, tenia melena y barba blancas que delataba su avanzada edad, y portaba una armadura que con un patrón de olores que indicaba que provenía de Canterlot a la vez tapaba su Cutie mark.

\- buenas noches sargento Lieferung -saludo Shining al reconocer al poni.

\- dice que viene por parte de la princesa Celestia a petición tuya -agrego Flash.

\- si, el es sargento Lieferung -presento Shining- nos va ayudar con la vigilancia de la prisionera.

\- así es señor, la princesa Celestia me informo de su situación y que requería ayuda, por eso me transfirió aquí hasta que usted quiera -dijo el poni con calma, como si se trataran de un encargo de los mas simple.

\- bien, sargento, usted estará bajo el mando de Flash, el le mostrara el castillo, le dirá sus deberes y le dará un mando provisional mientras dura esta misión -le informo Shining.

\- entendido señor -dijo Lieferung con su tono calmado.

\- Flash, muéstrale las mazmorras y a la prisionera, y encárgate de preparar donde se estará alojando el sargento -ordeno Shining a su amigo, viendo como este hacia una cara de resignación.

\- okey… -dijo el Pegaso con desgano, no tenia ni diez minutos que terminaba con sus tareas pendiente y ahora tenia que darle un tour al nuevo poni. No le hubiera molestado de no ser por que el camino hacia Chrysalis era muy largo y ahora tendría que recorrerlo de ida y vuelta.

Shining vio como ambos ponis abandonaban su oficina, Flash con un claro desgano y Lieferung con un mirada serena. Shining Realmente se alegraba de que un poni como Liefeung lo apoyara en esta misión, conocía de ante mano la fama que tenia el sargento favorito de Celestia; un poni leal, eficiente y bastante bien entrenado, el cual no dudaría en arrebatar una vida por su nación pero que no por eso era un asesino, de hecho, también tenia la fama de ser muy compasivo y comprensivo, ademas de que todo lo hacia con una característica serenidad tal y como ahora mismo pudo comprobar.

Al ver que ambos ponis abandonaban su oficina para seguir sus ordenes, el príncipe regreso a si escritorio para seguir viendo esos retratos que tanto le llamaban la atención, en especial el del channeling que no pudo detallar bien.

Sentado de nuevo en su silla y con el libro en el escritorio, Shining pudo ver mas detenidamente el retrato del changeling, los trazos eran mucho mas toscos que los de los otros dibujos y mucho menos detallados. El changeling dibujado portaba estaba parado entre un par de edificios en la nubes, portaba una armadura que le muy familiar a Sining,tenia entre cascos una lanza con la punta curvada que recordaba vagamente al cuerno de un changeling y su yelmo tenia una mandíbula de aspecto insectoide.

Shining noto con esto que los changeling no habían actualizado sus armadura en mas de mil años, algo bastante extraño para una especie con una liderada tan belicosa como Chrysalis. Pero lo que realmente lamo la atención de Shining fue la mancha marrón que cubría la parte derecha inferior de la hoja, probablemente sangre de alguna pobre artista que intento retratar a uno de los changeling durante la guerra.

Después de observar un rato mas los retratos en el capitulo de Tombuctu, Shining paso a observar los de los demás capítulos sin leer previamente su contenido, sinceramente no le llamaba la atención leer sobre otra conflictos por lo que prefirió mejor solo ver esos dibujo, para el era bastante mas interesante.

\- disculpe Principe -escucho Shining que llamaban a su puerta- puedo pasar?

\- adelante -dijo Shining mientras cerraba el libro y se paraba para recibir a su ama de llaves, ya tenia suficiente ¨lectura ¨ por el día de hoy.

\- buenas noches Principe -saludo Crystal Mane mientras entraba en la oficina- espero no interrumpir nada, su majestad, pero quería hablar con usted.

\- ocurre algo? -pregunto el unicornio amablemente.

\- se que no es asunto mío pero que he notado que la princesa Cadence se la pasa durmiendo mucho últimamente y a estado faltando a algunas de sus reuniones ¿usted sabe por que? -dijo Crystal intentando preocupar al príncipe para que se acercara a Cadencde.

Contrario a lo que crystal buscaba, Shining solo se molesto al escuchar que cadence se la pasaba durmiendo ¿que tan poco le debía importar lo que pasaba entre ambos como para conciliar el sueño si problema cuando el se la pasaba cada noche bateando por dormir unas horas? en cima de esto estaba el hecho de que Cadence descuidaba sus deberes.

\- durmiendo dices? -pregunto Shining intentando ocultar su enojo.

\- si majestad ¿ usted cree que ella este enferma?desde que empezó la semana la he visto mucho en cama y la niñera también me ha dicho que tampoco juega con Flurry heart y que tampoco va a almorzar con ella -continuo Crystal, esperando que el príncipe tomara conciencia del estado de animo de Cadence y fuera a hablar con ella. Realmente le dolía verla tan triste.

-no te preocupes Crystal -dijo Shining que para este punto no podía disimular su enojo. Descuidar el trabajo es una cosa pero descuidar a su hija era algo muy diferente - seguramente esta bien, solo que ya no le importamos como antes -dijo Shining sin pensar, soltando lo que realmente sentía.

Crystal noto el cambio tan repentino el príncipe, y al darse cuenta que ocasiono lo contrarío a lo que quería, se puso a buscar la manera de remediarlo- pe-pero no creo que sea eso príncipe, tal vez solo esta resfriada -mintió en un intento por remediar su error.

\- ningun resfriado dura una semana Crystal -dijo Shining claramente molesto por el comportamiento tan despreocupado de su esposa- no te preocupes, me haré cargo de sus deberes por ahora, enlista las tareas que Cadence no haga y escríbemelas en un pergamino, también dile a la niñera que lleve a Flurry al comedor real para que desayune con ella.

\- no creo que sea necesario -dijo Crystal claramente nerviosa mientras caminaba de espaldas hacia la salida- le recordare a la princesa sus deberes, tal vez se le olvidaron por cumplir con otras tareas -termino por decir con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- no te lo estoy pidiendo -dijo el unicornio con mirada fría y de forma autoritaria, intimidando a Crystal en el proceso- enlistame los deberes que no quiere hacer y avisarle lo que te pedí a la niñera, no quiero que mi hija este sola por descuido de su madre.

\- esta bien su alteza -dijo Crystal con resignación mientras mantenía la mirada gacha- necesita algo mas? -pregunto con tristeza por haber empeorado las cosas.

\- no, puedes retirarte -dijo Shining sin suavizar la mirada.

Con paso lento Cristal se retiro de la oficina en dirección a los dormitorios, cerrando la puerta después de salir. Realmente esperaba obtener un buen resultado como lo hizo con la princesa, pensó en la mejor forma de hacer que el príncipe se acercara a su esposa y lo único que logro al intentar apelar a su lado amable fue que se molestar con la princesa.

 _-¨_ bien hecho Crystal¨ -se recrimino a si misma mientras vagaba por los pasillos.

Shining por su parte se quedo parado en el centro de la habitación. realmente estaba molesto ¿como era posible que Cadence se tomara todo con calma? ¿como era posible que ya ni siquiera le hiciera caso a su hija? primero fue el y ahora Flurry. Todos este tiempo pensó que amenos se haría cargo su hija pero ni si quiera eso le importaba ahora. Pero no mas, el no permitiría que su hija sufra por los errores de su madre, si ya el y Flurry ya no significaban nada para Cadence pues bien , el podría hacerse cargo de la bebe.

\- ¨¿pero hasta cuando ?¨ -se pregunto Shining a si mismo.

No lo sabia pensado antes, pero todo esto realmente tenia solución ? Cadence no ha preguntado por el y no ya parece que le importe, y al parecer Flurry tampoco. Si las cosas ya no tenían ninguna solución entonces solo quedaba una opcion.

 _-_ ¨cuando todo esto acabe me largó ¨ -pensó Shining. dispuesto a cumplir sus deberes para luego irse con su hija. Le dejaría el trono a Cadence y el regresaría a Canterlot a su viejo puesto, aun con todo el dolor de su corazón, no quería dejar a Cadence pero ya no había de otra, por su actitud era obvio que a Cadence les había dejado de importar.

 **okey, este cap. me gusto mas que el anterior. Si se preguntan por que el capitulo del libro es ta corto es porque es una historia resumida, recuerden que el libro contiene mas batallas de mas naciones y por eso no debe alargar tanto los relatos, debe resumirlos por ser una colección de estos.**

 **No se preocupen por Cadence, Shining no se va a ir, solo fue un pensamiento que cruzo por su mente al estar tan enojado, digo, quien no ha pensado tonterías cuando esta enojado? y si, no es fan de la lectura.**

 **Contestando tu pregunta Eyedragon: Luna si ve sus sueños pero al tratarse de un tema tan intimo y que solo se debe tratar en pareja ella prefiere no intervenir, incluso se aleja sus señor por lo que es normal que tanto Shining como Cadence tengan pesadillas.**

 **Como ya saben toda critica, sugerencia o pregunta será bien recibida. Y sin mas que decir me despido, gracias por sus review y por seguir mi historia.**


	11. Dia tras las rejas

*imperio de cristal, martes, hora desconocida *

Han pasado varios días desde la última visita del unicornio blanco a las mazmorras y las cosas no podrían ir mas en orden. Los cuatro guardias vigilaban constantemente a Chrysalis las veinticuatro horas del día, tomando descansos en pareja cada dieciséis horas para no dejarla sola mas tiempo del necesario, durmiendo solo seis de esas horas y descansando otras dos a los largo del día, un horario exigente sin duda pero nada para lo que no estuvieran entrenados. La llegada del famosos sargento de Celestia fue una buena sorpresa para los tres guardias, sin embargo fue una sorpresa bien recibida.

Debido a lo largo de las jornadas Flash autorizo que los guardias pudieran bajar un calendario para que estuvieran al día, también dejo que bajaran algunas sillas y una mesa sencilla para que tuvieran donde comer y descansar en lugar de estar siempre de pie, ademas permitió el juego de cartas, uno que otro juego de mesa y un barril de cidra sin alcohol por semana, siempre y cuando jugaran cerca de la celda de la prisionera para no dejarla sin supervisión. Y para asegurase de que los guardias no descuidaran sus deberes mas de lo debido, el capitán Sentry también dejo a cargo a su amigo Wind Strong, una decisión que nadie reclamo.

En estos cuatro días los guardias se aclimataron bien, Gleaming Glass ya no se ponía nerviosos por la prisionera y Lieferung no aparataba la vista de ella mientras los demás jugaban a las cartas en sus ratos libres. Los guardias podían hacer su trabajo bien y que Flash fomentara las distracciones era un buen plus. Sip, todo marchaba a la perfección en las mazmorras para todos, bueno, para casi todos.

Durante estos cuatro Dias fue difícil para Chrysalis acostumbrarse a los guardias, pero como no tenla de otra tuvo que hacerlo, aun así fue molesto ver la facilidad con la que se hacían amigos, no por que les tuviera celos o lago parecido, mas bien por que no se callaban, jugaban esos extraños juegos y bebían mucho de ese liquido de aroma dulce.

\- ¨patetico¨ -pensó Chrysalis que estaba acostada en su celda mientras veía como jugaban y gritaban emocionados por sus estupido juegos.

Para Chrysalis esos poni no eran bueno guardias o no a la altura de lo que serian un changeling, por como los veía, eran muy indisciplinados, tomaban descansos demasiado largos y se la pasaban distraídos con sus tonterías, incluso el que se supones que debía estar a cargo se relacionaba con guardias de menos rango, un comportamiento que ella desaprobaba por completo y que si fuera por ella seria castigado. Otra cosa que le desagradaba a parte de los guardias era ese maldito frío aunque claro, era una prisionera después de todo, no podía simplemente ir por una manta

Pero no todo tan malo. Algo bueno de los ponis es que son demasiado blandos como para estarla torturando como ella hubiera hecho en su lugar, otra cosa buena era que esos guardias inútiles tuvieron la decencia de bajar un calendario y tachar cada día que pasaba, al menos así estaba al tanto de cuanto tiempo pasaba ya que no había forma de saber sin era de día o de noche.

Y su mejor consuelo hasta ahora era que no moriría a manos de esos incompetentes como creo en una principio, no, lamentablemente tendría que hacerlo por cuenta propia. Desde hace un par de días la enfermedad se apodero de su cuerpo, el filo e sus grilletes había hecho cortes profundos en sus patas y causado una fuerte infección, la necrosis poco a poco ganaba terreno, sumado a esto estaba su pata rota que, aunque dolía como el infierno, había sabido mantener oculta bastante bien para que los guardias no se dieran cuenta. Conociendo a los poni la ayudarían antes de dejarla morir y su ayuda era lo ultimo que buscaba, si moría seria bajo sus términos y no a manos de esos monstruos.

Otra cosa que podía agradecer es que el imbecil de Shining Armor no había asomado su horrible cara en estos días, con solo dos visitas de ese tipo ya estaba harta de el. Primero viene a su ceda a regodearse con su discurso de segunda para luego hacerla enojar y después la despierta ¡dos veces! en un mismo día, quien se creía? ella era una reina después de todo, necesitaba sus sueños de belleza para seguir teniendo es hermosos rostro.

\- ¨un rostro que no pasara de esta semana¨ -pensó Chrysalis fugazmente olvidando toda vanidad, ese corto pensamiento fue suficiente para entristecerla y pensar en su inminente fin como algo triste en lugar de como un premio de consolación.

Realmente no quería morir, aun deseaba ver la luz del día y admirar las estrellas de la noche, pero no había forma de escapar, conocía de ante mano la fama de esta prisíon y los ponis que la cuidaban no tenían necesidad de abrir su celda para nada, su única opción ahora era resignarse a morir y aunque no era algo que buscaba al menos no le daría el gusto a los ponis de tenerla como un trofeos.

Debido a que no se había movido desde ayer Chrysalis no se dio cuenta que tenia la pata rota rodada por su cadenas y cuando intento girarse para acomodarse, sintió como esta era estirada involuntariamente por el brusco movimiento.

\- ¡HMP…- Chrysalis se tapo rápidamente la boca en un intento por ahogar el grito que quería salir por el intenso dolor, regreso a su posición anterior y solo pudo maldecirse a si misma por tan estupido movimiento mientras golpeaba el suelo por el dolor.

Varios minutos fueron necesarios para que el dolor apenas empezara disminuir, realmente odiaba tener la pata rota, con la infección era suficiente pero tener que estar inmóvil por el dolor era demasiado estresante.

\- lo que daría por una navaja ahora mismo -dijo Chrysalis para misma sin darse cuenta de que un poni la observaba desde la mesa donde jugaban con sus compañeros.

A pesar de apenas había iniciado el primer descanso, Gleaming trataba de no apartar mucho la mirada de la prisonera, Flash Sentry habia aprovechado para ir por algo de comer, Onslaugh y Wind estaban enfrascados en ganarle en el juego de cartas y el sargento Lieferun observaba el juego desde la puerta, debido a todo esto el fue el único que se dio cuenta cuando la changeling actuó de forma tan extraña cuando se movió.

\- ¡Glemanig! -dijo Wind Strong sacando al novato de sus pensamientos- ¿vas o no vas muchacho? -pregunto el Pegaso ansioso por sacar su juagada.

\- perdón -dijo Glemaing regresando a a realidad mientras revisaba sus cartas- voy -dijo después de ver su convinación de póquer.

Wind no hizo mas que entusiasmarse y confiado de que había ganado mostró su juego con toda confianza- póquer -dijo mientras bajaba sus cartas: cuatro reinas y un nueve.

Resignado, Onsalugh también mostró su juego y revelo una escalera del tres al ocho para después simplemente que pegar su cabeza contra la mesa al ver que había perdido, ahora le debía pagarle a Wind con su porción de postre de esta semana.

\- escalera real -dijo Gleaming sin darle importancia, en realidad no le importaba ganar las apuestas pero los juegos de cartas se le daban bien y no podía evitar ganar.

Por su parte Wind y Onslaugh se quejaron a mas no poder con un sonoro ¨arghh¨, este era el tercer juego que el muchacho ganaba durante el descanso y por mas que lo intentaban ninguno de los dos podía ganarle, ni siquiera haciendo una tregua silenciosa durante el segundo juego.

listo para iniciar otro juego el Pegasotrunio todas las cartas y reuniones en un mazo para luego dárselas a Gleaming - te toca -dijo Wind entregándole el mazo para que el novato lo partiera, pero al dárselo noto como el joven guardia observaba constantemente a Chrysalis y por ello no partía bien el mazo- no se va a ir muchacho.

\- lo siento -se disculpo Gleaming para después comenzar a repartir las cartas pero solo a Onsalugh y a Wind.

\- no vas a jugar? -pegunto Onslaugh al ver que el novato no se repartía a si mismo.

\- jueguen esta sin mi, voy a ir al baño -dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida.

Usando el baño como excusa y que los demás estaban distraídos, Gleaming aprovecho para detenerse un segundo frente a le celda de Chrysalis y ver por que actuó tan raro, tras una breve observación pudo notar que Chrysalis estaba sudando aun con el frío de las mazmorras, también vio una enorme inflamación en ambas patas traseras así como una extraña malformación en su pata trasera derecha, casi imperceptible por su color negro.

Al sentir la mirada del guardia Chrysalis se sentó lentamente para a la altura del poni y confrontarlo - ¿se te perdió algo pervertido? -dijo bruscamente, claramente molesta y un poco incomoda al notar que el guardia no apartaba la vista de sus muslos.

Al verse descubierto Gleaming se ruborizo por como Chrysalis le dijo, y avergonzado por eso, se dirigió a la salida con paso apresurado mientras pensaba en lo que había visto, no sabia mucho de changeling pero lo que noto no parecía para nada normal.

Recordando la palabras del principe sobre que se deriva informar sobre cualquier dato que cayeran relevante, Gleaming pensó en decirle a Wind o a Onsalught para que corroboraran sus sospecha e informaran al capitán Flash sobre esto cuando regresara, pero rápidamente descarto la idea ya que seguramente ellos no lo verían relevante, por lo que decidió pasara a su segunda opción.

\- sargento Lieferung -llamo Gleaming mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

Con su característica calma Lieferung solo volteo a ver al joven semental que lo llamaba.

\- creo que debería hecharle un vistazo a la prisonera, creo que algo raro le pasa -dijo Gleaming, ya que realmente no estaba seguro si era cosa de el o si realmente le pasaba a algo a Chrysalis.

Sin media palabra alguna Lieferung se dirigió hacia la ceda de Chrysalis para ver que sucedía con ella y Gleaming por su lado aprovecho para ir al baño.

Estando frente a la prisionera Lieferung se puso a observar cualquier anomalía en ella y al igual que el joven guardia noto esas extraña malformación en su pata ademas de que también noto la inflamación en sus patas trasera, pero a diferencia de Gleaming el si se dio cuenta que Chrysalis evitaba moverse lo mas posible casi hasta quedar inmóvil, una señal que el ya conocía.

Chrysalis se extraño portando el poni viejo se paro frente a sus celda y la comenzó a detallar, pero después de un par de minutos se volvió molesto- ¿y tu que me ves anciano? -dijo con el mismo tono brusco con el que ahuyento al primer guardia.

Lejos de molestarse Lieferung ignoro el insuto de ña channeling y continuo examinado con toda la calma del mundo a Chrysalis y después de observarla por un rato mas levanto su mirada serena para verla a los ojos.

\- sein Bein ist gebrochen -dijo Lieferung con calma.

Después de escuchar eso Crysalis solo pudo decir lo primero que se le vino a la mente- esto grandioso -dijo con una conminación de indignación y molestia- de todos los ponis idiotas que hay decidieron ponerme este anciano con demencia senil -dijo mientras cruzaba de brazos y le daba la espalda.

\- necesita un doctor -volvió a hablar Lieferung con la misma calma con la que hablo la primera vez, sin mostrar señales de molestia por lo que dijo Chrysalis.

\- ¿que? -dijo mientras giraba levemente la cabeza para ver al anciano pero este no le respondió.

Con paso calmado y mirada serena Lieferung comenzó a caminar a la salida, necesitaba informas de esto lo antes posible y como el capitan Flash aun no regresaba entonces debía ir con el príncipe para informarle.

Tras captar lo que el poni quería decir, Chrysalis intento detenerlo para que no dijera nada, pero cuando quizo acercarse a los barrotes para llamarlo sintió ese dolor paralizante al haber estirado su pata de forma involuntaria de nuevo, tirandose al suelo mientras hacia presiones en su pata para intentar calmar el dolor

\- ¡vuelve! -grito Chrysalis inútilmente- ¡ regresa aquí! -grito de nuevo, recibiendo como única respuesta un ¨¡silencio!¨ por parte de los otros dos guardas que seguían en el calabozo con ella. Ella no quería ayuda de nadie, ya estaba resignada morir y ahora ese anciano iría de chismoso con quien sabe quien para que le dieran una ayuda que no quería y que no necesitaba.

Con mucha fuerza de voluntad Chrysalis se preparo lo mejor que pudo para disimular sus heridas en tan solo cinco minutos. como si de una potrilla que trataba de esconder una travesura se tratara, Chrysalis hizo su mejor esfuerzo por ocultar sus heridas, se acomodo de la mejor forma que le fue posible para cubrir su pata rota con su crin y la inflamación en sus patas trasera la cubrió usando sus grilletes y cadenas, ocasionandoce unas cuantas cortada en el proceso pero nada que no pudiera ocultar con su melena. Todo esto en completo silencio pues a pesar de que le dolía no queria que los otros dos ponis se dieran cuenta.

Cada segundo que pasaba sentada en esa posicione era un maldito martirio pero no estaba dispuesta a moverse para no delatarse, Después de cinco minutos al primer poni que vio entrar por la puerta fue al novato tonto, completamente solo lo cual la alivio un poco, después de otros treinta minutos apareció ese Pegaso cobarde que comenzó a dar ordenes y puso los temas guardias en linea, para este punto Chrysalis gritaba internamente de dolor y una que otra lagrima rebelde se tomaba por sus ojos, pero no por eso se relajaría, Otros veinte minutos y nada. Chrysalis comenzaba a tener la esperanza de que tal ves el anciano salió por otra cosa, pero esa esperanza fue destruida al escuchar una voz que le era horriblemente familiar.

\- ¡FLASH! -grito Shining furioso mientras entraba al calabozo seguido de Lieferung.

Flash extrañado por como vio a su amigo voló hasta donde estaba Shining para saber para que ocurría- ¿ si? -pregunto un poco asustado ya que pocas cosas ponían así de molesto a Shining.

\- ¡por que ella tiene la pierna rota! -cuestiono Shining con un grito furioso mientras señalaba a Chrysalis con el casco.

Shining estaba molesto, no, furioso, se suponía que ningún poni tenia permitido abrir la celda de Chrysalis mas que el y ahora, según Lieferung, resulta que ella estaba lastimada, con una fuerte necrosis en sus patas y un de ellas estaba rota, sumado a esto estaba estaba la fiebre provocada por la infección y un necrosis avanzada. Para Shining no había mas explicación que uno de los guardias recomendados por Flash hubiera entrado a su celda y la hubiera lastimado. Eso era algo que no iba a permitir, ahora mismo no era el mejor momento para que sus guardias se pasaran de listos y menos para que desobedecieran sus ordenes.

Sin importar lo poco que le agradara Chrysalis no iba a permitir que la lastimaran durante su cautiverio, no mientras el estuviera a cargo, no iba a tolerar que sus guardias quisieran abusar de su poder y atacaran a alguien que no se podía defender, incluso si ese alguien era Chrysalis. Esa conducta era simplemente inadmisible.

\- ¿rota? pregunto Flash confundido.

\- ¡si, rota! -reafirmo con otro grito.

\- n-no lo se, nadie le ha puesto un casco encima -se defendió Flash nerviosos por la actitud de su amigo, podía ver como sus venas saltaban de su cuello.

\- ¡y como me explicas esto! -señalo de nuevo a Chrysalis, mas específicamente, sus patas- ¿¡se lo hizo ella sola!?

Flash se giro para ver donde señalaba Shining y noto una extraña coloración en una de sus patas, así como un poco de sangre, fresca y seca, que salía de sus dos patas traseras- y-yo no lo se.

Olvidando por completo por que estaba en esa extraña posición, Chrysalis solo veía impresionada la escena frente e ella, esa actitud que tomaba el unicornio sin duda era una faceta de Shining que jamas conoció y a decir verdad le era un poco intimidante. Sorprendida por lo que veía, se acomodo inconsciente mete en una posición que no fuera tan dolorosa.

Y al igual que Chrysalis, los demás guardias veían impresionados y nerviosos la escena, el príncipe estaba furioso y era obvio que los culpaba a ellos por alguna razón.

\- ¡están aquí para vigilarla, ese es su deber, ella no es un saco de golpear! -agrego Shining con otro grito - !ustedes¡ -dijo Shining ahora refiriéndose a los tres guardias que estaban antes de que llegara- ¿quien le hizo esto ?

Ninguno de los guardias hablo, estaba seguros que ninguno de ellos había hecho algo pero todos están en shock por la actitud del semental, jamas lo habían visto así y .

\- ¿¡quien fue!? -grito Shining de nuevo.

\- ¡alteza! -llamo Lieferung sacando de su trance a Shining mientras e interponía entre el y sus compañeros- estoy seguro que no fue ninguno de mis compañeros.

\- ¿que? -dijo Shining aun exaltado.

\- no fuimos nosotros señor -agrego Wind Strong que recién se recuperaba del shock.

\- entonces que le paso, como es que ahora tiene una pata rota? -dijo Shining aun molesto.

\- no lo se señor -dijo Lieferung- pero no importa, ahora mismo debemos actuar para que no empeore, ella esta muy enferma y si queremos que siga con vida debemos actuar lo antes posible.

Ante estas palabras Shining se calmo un poco mas, después investigaría quien decidió desobedecer sus ordenes, pero primero debía asegurase de que Chrysalis siguiera con vida- nadie entrara a su celda hasta que yo lo diga, después me ocupare de ustedes -dijo Shining mientras se daba la vuelta para salir de ahí, debía ir lo mas rápido a la colmena y pedir medicinas para Chysalis.

Sin decir otra palabra Shining salió del calabozo dejando a todos los demás helados, ninguno de los presentes esperaban una reacción tan vienta de su príncipe mucho menos por una prisionera como Chrysalis pero paso. Ahora todo lo que les queda hacer era seguir con sus funciones mas seriamente, en especial Flash que tuvo simiente con ese regaño fue suficiente para que se tomara esto mas en serio.

Pero sin duda quien quedo mas sorprendida fue Chrysalis, aun no superaba lo que acababa de ver, la forma en que actuó al enterarse que estaba lastimada fue sorprendente y un poco atemorizaste, defenderla sin pensarlo dos veces por algo que sus guardias ni habían hecho fue extraño, pero ahora que lo pensaba también gracioso, muy gracioso.

Sin disimularlo Chrysalis comenzó a reír, primero empezó con una risa débil y bajita que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo una sonora carcajada que retumbaba en todo el calabozo. Y los guardias, debido al reciente regaño, no se atrevieron a interrumpirla o silenciarla, no querían despertar la furia del unicornio tora vez, solo se quedaron ahí recibiendo la burla que la channeling les propinaba.

\- ¿que le dijiste? -le pregunto Flash a Lieferung ligeramente molesto mientras escuchaba las carcajadas de Chrysalis al fondo.

\- solo que ella estaba lastimada, pero de haber sabido que reaccionaria así se lo hubiera dicho primero a usted -dijo Lieferung arrepentido ya que por su culpa regañaron al resto del grupo.

\- si, yo tampoco hubiera pensado que reaccionaria así -dijo Flash comprensivo, en cierta parte sabia que era se merecía el regaño ya que de haber puesto mas atención se hubiera ahorrado ese regaño.

\- aun así fue lo correcto -agrego Lieferung.

\- es fácil para ti decirlo, a ti no te grito.

\- bueno capitán, ya vio como reaccionó por enterarse que ella estaba lastimada, ahora imagínese como hubiera reaccionado si se enteraba que vigilábamos a un cadaver sin darnos cuenta -dijo Lieferung con calma, buscando el lado positivo de la situación.

Tras pensarlo por un segundo Flash estuvo de acuerdo con Lieferung, ahora que lo pensaba se salvo de una grande ya que si nadie se daba cuenta y Chrysalis moría la historia seria otra, a partir de ahora debía poner mas atención si no quería mas regaños como ese.

\- creo que tienes razón -dijo Flash- solo espero que ella se calle antes de que Shining regrese.

 **y bueno como ven esta vez publique mucho antes, que puedo decir estaba inspirado por que actualizaron mi fic. favorito después de varios meses de espera (sol y mariposas en discordia)**

 **me gusto mucho escribir este cap. en el podemos ver las cosas dese la perspectiva de Chrysalis, como ve a sus captores y la poca importancia que les da. Aun no estoy muy seguro si debería mantener ese lado orgulloso (casi suicida) de Chrysalis, por eso prefiero saber que opinan ustedes de eso, sabré si lo seguiré trabajando o se quedara como un error del que puedo aprender en el futuro.**

 **Ya saben que cualquier critica o pregunta será bien recibida.**


	12. Noche tras las rejas

*imperio de cristal, martes, hora desconocida *

Nadie sabe cuanto ha pasado desde la partida del príncipe, las risas descontroladas de la prisionera hace mucho que habían terminado y los guardias no se habían movido de su lugar ni un solo centímetro por el temor a que Shining regresara y los descubriera haciendo algo que no fuera su deber. El capitán Flash era el único que se aventuraba a moverse de su lugar solo para comprobar la hora en un reloj que descansaba en la mesa y despues regresaba a su posición al fondo del calabozo.

Probablemente esta era la cuarta vez que el Pegaso miraba el reloj, poco mas de diez horas pasaron desde que Shining salió y Flash no podía estar mas ansioso por salir o por comer algo ya que que desde que Shining se fue no se había movido de su lugar, algo que los guardias también imitaron por el mismo miedo a una reprimenda.

La única que aparentemente disfruto de la actuación del unicornio fue Chrysalis, desde que llego ahí ese numerito fue lo mas entretenido que había pasado y quería sacarle todo el jugo posible burlándose de los guardias a mas no poder, pero como ningún guardia responda ni le seguía el juego, no tardo mucho en aburrirse y dejar de insistir, aun así apreciaba el silencio que dominaba el calabozo, el no tener que escuchar a los guardias era un alivio para sus oídos y lo disfrutaría de la única manera que le era posible: durmiendo

Pero incluso después de dormir por varias horas a Chrysalis le sorprendió ver que todo seguía igual después de que despertara, los guardias no se movían ni platicaba y al parecer ese unicornio no se había paseado por el lugar y si lo hizo ella no estuvo despierta para notarlo. Y al igual que los demás guardias después de unas horas de espera, ella se sumo a la lista de aburrimiento.

Casi a cuatro horas de que Chrysalis despertara, Shining por fin se apareció con toda tranquilidad en la antrada del calabozo, trayendo consigo un saco hecho de hojas y lianas el cual despedía un olor parecido a la menta y del que escurría un liquido ámbar parecido a la miel.

\- ¿que es eso? -se aventuro a preguntar Flash al ver que su amigo había regresado, abandonando su posición y esperando que Shining ya no estuviera molesto por lo que paso en la mañana.

\- son medicinas para Chrysalis -dijo Shining mientras depositaba el saco en el suelo sin mirra a su amigo- tuve que ir hasta la colmena por ellas.

\- ¿y por que no le diste de las que tenemos en el palacio? -pregunto de nuevo pero con mas seguridad, conocía lo bastante bien a Shining como para darse cuenta de que ya no estaba tan molesto como antes… pero igual seguía molesto.

\- por que no sabemos que efectos tendrán en ella -dijo Shining mientras comenzaba a desenvolver el saco con sus cascos y con su cuerno aparecía una llave de acero- toma, abre la puerta -dijo mientras le entregaba la llave a Flash.

Al escuchar esto tanto Flash como los demás guardias estaban conscientes de que esa era una terrible idea, pero debido a que Shining no estaba del mejor humor del mundo Flash no cuestiono sus ordenes y se dirigió a abrir la celda de la prisionera y al momento de abrirla cruzo sin querer su mirada con la de Chrysalis, encontrándose con una mirada retadora.

\- listo -dijo Shining para si mismo al por fin poder desenvolver el saco, revelando lo que lo changelings llamaban ¨medicinas¨

En el interior del saco se podían ver lo que parecían ser unas charolas hondas y curvas de metal en las que reposaba una especie de ungüento color menta pálido, unas ramas de las cuales salía un liquido color ámbar, unas hojas secas color morado y unas lianas verdes enrolladas como si fueran vendas.

\- okey -dijo Shining mientras sacaba una lista del saco- este es para esto y esos se aplican cada… -decía Shining en voz baja mientras leía la lista.

\- quieres que te ayude? -se ofreció Flash.

\- descuida Flash -dijo Shining mientras dejaba la lista en el saco- sal un rato -dijo con tono serio mientras tomaba una charola, una rama, una hoja y unas lianas.

Flash entendido la indirecta a la perfección, sabia que Shining no quería su ayuda por lo que pasó en la tarde aunque al menos esta vez no les grito para que se salieran. Para evitarse otro regaño por parte de su amigo, Flash le entrego de regreso la llave y decidió salir de ahí sin preguntar nada mas, aunque fue detenido brevemente en el la entrada del calabozo por una ultima petición del unicornio.

\- Flash llévate a los demás contigo, los llamare cuando salga y a ti te veo en mi oficina en una hora -dijo Shining serio sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo.

Escuchando las ordenes del príncipe el resto de guardias abandonaron el calabozo en seguida y cerrando las puertas tras de si, dejando solos al unicornio y a la changeling.

-*suspiro* okey… -dijo Shining mientras entraba a la celda de Chrysalis y cerraba la puesta tras de si mientras levitaba las medicinas a un costado suyo, pero al momento de entra pudo sentir como su magia se debilito de golpe y el aura de su cuerno se apagaba poco a poco. Sin mas remedio Shining tuvo que bajar las medicinas al suelo antes de que su magia fallara por completo, teniendo que ponerlas en su lomo para llevarlas hasta Chrysalis.

\- no quiero eso -soltó repentinamente Chrysalis con agresividad. No buscaba ayuda de nadie y tampoco quería que ese unicornio se le acercara

El comentario molesto a Shining, seguía de muy mal humor por lo que paso en con los guardias pero también se sentía mal por como les grito. Lo ultimo que quería ahora era discutir y volver a explotar como antes por lo que tuvo que respirara para calmarse y tratar de dialogar con la changeling.

\- mira Chrysalis… no quiero discutir ahora -dijo mientras se frotaba la sien por el enojo que reprimía- se que no te agrado y créeme que tampoco me agradas mucho que digamos, pero quieras o no voy a tener que darte estas medicinas y la verdad no quiero tener que obligarte a hacerlo.

Chrysalis no dijo nada, solo se le quedo mirando fijamente al unicornio y tras analizarlo por un momento pudo darse cuenta que no bromeaba, realmente estaba dispuesto a obligarla a tomar las medicinas y si se negaba seguramente tendría que forcejear con el, y aunque hubiera sido divertido estaba la posibilidad de salir mas lastimada. En vista de que no tenia de otra Chrysalis acepto de mala gana, después buscaría la forma de escapar o de morir, lo que ocurriera primero, por ahora ya estaba verdaderamente harta de ese dolor como para seguir aguantandolo a todas horas.

\- okey? -dijo Shining avanzando con precaución hacia la changeling, no estaba seguro si Chrysalis acepto o no pero confiaría en la primera opción.

Al principio Shining avanzo cautelosamente sin despegar su mirada de la de Chrysalis, esperando cualquier movimiento brusco por parte de ella. Acercándose lentamente Shining paso de largo a la changeling y fue directamente hasta sus grilletes, tomo el de la derecha y con un llave que tenía escondida entre sus herraduras abrió el grillete, liberando la pata de la cahngeling.

Chrysalis sintió un potente dolor al sentir un cambio tan brusco de presión en su pata, tuvo que girarse para aguantar las lagrimas y ahogar un grito ya que no quería que el unicornio la viera llorar.

Al ver que Chrysalis estaba distraída Shining aprovecho el momento y comenzó a verter el liquido ámbar en la pata rota de Chrysalis para luego tomar unas lianas y comenzar a vendarla lo mas suave posible, evitando lastimarla y que ella por enojo le soltara una mordida, esos enormes colmillos eran lo ultimo que quería en uno de sus cascos.

Después de un par de minutos de apretar lo ojos para aguantar las lagrimas Chrysalis comenzó a sentir un gran alivio en su pata, rápidamente se giro y pudo ver al unicornio vendándola mientras le daba una especie de masaje.

\- ¿por que haces eso? -pregunto bruscamente pues ya no sabia si el unicornio la estaba curando o se estaba sobrepasando.

\- es un masaje circulatorio -dijo Shining al notar que la anestesia que soltaba esa rama surtía efecto- tus patas tienen mucha sangre acumulada en donde están los grilletes, esto ayudara abajar el hinchazón y a que tu sangre circule mejor -explico Shining sin dejar de masajear y en tono cálido para que Chrysalis se calmara, aunque no se sentía comodo haciendolo pero Pharnix le había dicho que era necesario.

Al principio Chrysalis no creyó que eso fuera del todo cierto pero al notar que los cascos del unicornio no se alejaban de la zona afectada y que el hinchazón bajaba, decidió dejarlo continuar. Aunque no lo quisiera admitir era extrañamente relajante sentir ese masaje, aun cuando se lo daba su enemigo.

Aun así no podía evitar sentir que esto era extraño, su captor la estaba curando de una forma muy delicada aun después de todo lo que le había hecho, incluso la defendió de sus guardias y viajo muy lejos para traerle estas medicinas específicamente para ella. La única pregunta que cruzaba por su cabeza era ¿por que?.

Aunque la duda asaltaba su mente Chrysalis no tardo mucho en relajarse, los vendajes, la anestesia y el masaje eran tan relajantes que por un momento olvido esa duda que andaba por su mente.

después de diez minutos de relajante masaje Chrysalis sintió como los cascos del unicornio se alejaban, lo cual la decepciono un poco pues realmente quería seguir disfrutando de ese masaje, aunque obviamente no se lo pediría, por lo que solo se limito a mirar como Shining tomaba una de las hojas morada y la trituraba entre sus cascos para después poner los trozos triturados en sus cortadas y la piel muerta.

\- esto te ayudara con la infección -dijo Shining mientras tomaba el grillete para ponérselo de vuelta- las vendas evitaran que el borde te lastime.

De nuevo esa amabilidad, esa maldita y confusa amabilidad ¿que le pasaba a este poni? ¿por que preocupare por ella? si estuviera en su lugar probablemente ya estaría muerto o inconsciente en un saco de baba. Esto era demasiado confuso.

Después de terminar con la pata derecha Shining tomo otra llave que tenia escondida en otra de sus herraduras y abrió el grillete izquierdo de la changeling para repetir el mismo proceso. Estaba tan enfrascado en curarla que no se dio cuenta que Chrysalis no dejaba de mirarlo.

Al sentir la mirada de Chrysalis Shining se giro hacia arriba para encontrarse con la mirada de la changeling- ¿ocurre algo?

\- ¿por que me defendiste? -pregunto Chrysals de repente.

\- ¿como?

\- ¿por que me defendiste de tus guardias? -insistió de nuevo, realmente quería saber por que preocuparse por ella.

\- no me pareció correcto que te lastimaran, puede que hayas hecho cosas malas en el pasado pero no por eso tolerare que te den esa clase de trato -explico Shining mientras continuaba con el masaje.

\- ¿y por que preocuparte por mi? somos enemigo Shining Armor, no debería hacerlo -dijo Chrysalis con una combinaron de enojo y curiosidad.

\- tal vez -dijo con sinceridad- pero aun así no me parece justo que te traten así.

\- crees que no puedo defenderme? -pregunto Chrysalis ofendida.

\- yo no dije eso -respondió Shining manteniendo la calma para que la Chrysalis no se sobresaltara mas- pero ahora que no tienes magia y estas encadenada no estas en la mejor condición de pelear.

Chrysalis ya no respondió, estaba muy confundida por como la trataba este poni y esto era algo que no le gustaba, esa no podía ser la verdadera respuesta, estaba segura de que había algo mas, lo ponis no son así, debía haber un motivo oculto. Pero ahora no poda descubrirlo, su mente estaba lenta y distraída por esa maldita anestesia.

Otros diez minutos fueron necesarios para tratar las heridas de la changeling, aunque eta vez ella acabo tan somnolienta que termino en el piso luchando por no quedarse dormida. Aunque no lo quisiera admitir ese poni tenia cascos mágicos.

Shining por su parte se alegraba de que al fin hubiera terminado, en toda su vida solo le había hecho masaje a una yegua y ahora se sentía muy incomodo haciéndoselo a otra y mas aun por tratarse de su enemiga. Todo el tiempo que duro la curación no pudo relajarse por temor a recibir una mordida o un golpe de la changeling.

\- bien -dijo Shining después de terminar con la pata izquierda de Chrysalis y ponerle el grillete de vuelta- este tienes que ponértelo tu -dijo mientras le entregaba el ungüento color menta a la cahngeling.

\- ¿por que yo ? -se quejo Chrysalis con voz y mirada somnolienta.

\- esto es para la piel muerta en tus flancos -dijo Shining mientras se ponía de pie- estoy seguro que no quieres que yo lo haga.

\- obviamente no -dijo Chrysalis ligeramente molesta por tener que sentarse pues ya estaba demasiado cómoda y relajada.

\- okey, este ungüento es para la del muerta de tus flancos y las hojas son para tratar la infección, por el momento no muevas tu pata y déjala vendada- dijo Shining mientras salía de la celda y la cerraba con llave- le dire a los guardias que te pasen los medicamentos una vez al día y ya ser cosa tuya ponértelos ¿entendido?.

\- see see ¿es todo? -pregunto Chrysalis lista para volver a dormir.

\- si, es todo -dijo Shining un poco molesto por no recibir ni un gracias- si necesitas algo mas pídeselo a Flash.

\- ¿al Pegaso cobarde?

\- no es cobarde, solo... se pone un poco nervioso fácilmente -intento defender Shining.

Ante tal respuesta Chrysalis solo le dedico una cara de escepticismo- aja, cobarde -insistió.

Shining se molesto un poco por como le decía a su amigo pero como sabía que no la haría cambiar de opinión decidió no insistir- buenas noches Chrysalis -se despidió mientras comenzaba a caminar a la salida.

Cuando Chrysalis vio salir al unicornio regreso a dormir mas calmada y sin tener que ahogar el dolor, aunque aun se sentía extraña por lo que había pasado y como la trato. Siendo honesta consigo misma le había gustado ese trato pero por mas que lo intentara jamas lo admitiría, ni siquiera a si misma.

Fuera del calabozo estaban Flash y su grupo de guardias conversando mientras esperaban al príncipe, hacia cuarenta minutos que no se asomaba y todos comenzaba a preocuparse por que lago hubiera pasado pero en cuanto lo vieron salir del calabozo no tardaron ni un segundo en ponerse en firmes.

\- a quien le toque guardia puede regresar, lo otros dos váyanse a dormir -al decir esto Shining vio como Lieferung y Onslaugh entraban al calabozo y el novato y Wind Strong salían de las mazmorra- Flash -llamo el unicornio con seriedad.

\- si?

\- ven, vamos a mi oficina -dijo Shining mientras iluminaba su cuerno los teletransportaba a ambos hacia su oficina. Al reaparecer ahí tomo asiento rápidamente ya que su magia aun no se recuperaba y una simple teletransportaciones fue mas que suficiente para agotarlo.

\- ¿que pasa Shining? -pregunto Flash desanimado pues estaba casi seguro de lo que queria hablar su amigo.

\- que paso ahí abajo -pregunto Shining con calma, realmente se sentía mal por haberle gritado a su amigo pero tenia que saber que ocurrió con Chrysalis.

Flash que estaba esperando gritos se sorprendió un poco por la calma con la que hablaba Shining- no lo se, ninguno le pusimos un encima a Chrysalis, nosotros no haríamos esta clase de cosas ademas tu tienes la uncía llave que abre su celda, aunque lo hubiéramos intentado no habríamos podido abrir su celda -dijo Flash apresuradamente en un intento por defenderse, el estaba convencido de que ninguno de sus guardias había tocado a la changeling y que todo era un mal entendido.

\- mira Flash se que tu no fuiste y reconozco que me excedí ella abajo cuando te grite sin pensar las cosas pero aun así debiste poner mas atención, los huesos no se rompen nada mas porque si, alguno de tus guardias debió haberle hecho algo mientras tu no mirabas. dime ¿estas seguro que no bajaste la guardia ni cinco minutos?

\- bueno… -comenzó a decir Flash con un poco de vergüenza- tal vez salí por algo de comer durante el descanso, pero aun así estaba estaban todos juntos, alguno tuvo que darse cuenta si alguien hubiera querido estar a la celda de Chrysalis -se apresuro a explicar Flash.

\- Flash esto es algo muy serio, si quieres comida manda a alguien por ella y tu quédate a vigilar, necesito que estes al tanto para que esto no se vuelva a repetir, sabes bien que cinco minutos son mas que suficientes para darle una golpiza a a alguien -dijo Shining con impotencia pues necesitaba a esos guardia y no podía simplemente despedirlos, solo quedaba confiar en su amigo para que se asegurara de que esto ya no pasara.

\- okey Shining tratare de averiguar quien fue -dijo Flash consiente de que no podría convencerlo de que sus guardias no fueron.

\- bien pero hasta saber quien fue debemos cuidar y mantener a Chrysalis saludable, ahora esta muy grave y necesita un cuidado estricto con sus heridas.

\- y con eso quieres que nosotros nos hagamos cargo de ella -dijo Flash intuyendo lo que Shining quería decir.

\- si, abajo hay una lista con cada medicina que requiere y cada cuando debe ser aplicada, pero por lo que paso seguramente no querrá que nadie se le acerque así que solo deben depositar sus medicinas en el suelo y deslizarlas para que ella se las aplique.

\- suena facil -agrego el Pegaso.

\- solo suena fácil -dijo Shining a sabiendas de lo poco probable que seria que Chrysalis cuidara de si misma sin supervisión- si no quiere tomar sus medicinas manda a alguien a decirme y yo me haré cargo del resto.

\- okey hablando de eso ¿cuando vas a empezar los interrogatorios? -pregunto Flash curioso ya que desde que Chrysalis despertó Shining no había bajado a interrogarla ni una vez.

\- la próxima semana seguramente, aun no se como iniciar sin que se de cuenta de lo que estoy buscando. De todas formas voy necesitar que salgan durante cada interrogatorio.

\- ¿estas segur de que es buena idea? -pregunto Flash no muy convencido.

\- la verdad no, pero seguramente será mas difícil para ella abrirse si hay mas de un poni en la habitación, no crees?

\- supongo que si.

Después de esas palabras ambos ponis ya no sabia como continuar, dejando a ambos en un silencio incomodo que se alargo mas de lo necesario.

\- ¿ya me puedo ir? -pregunto Flash ansioso por irse a dormir.

\- si -contesto Shining que también comenzaba a sentir cansancio.

Lamentablemente para el unicornio aun tenia muchos papeleo para el resto d la noche, atender sus deberes y los de su esposa nuera tarea fácil, sumado a esto estaba el viaje a la colmena que le quito mucho de su tiempo.

\- ¨será una noche larga ¨ -pensó el semental resignado a no dormir pero con el consuelo de que esta noche se ahorraría una pesadilla.

 **okey no se si sea cosa mía, si soy muy autocrítico, si comparo mi fin con otros que si valen la pena o soy** **tan mediocre en mi escritura que no puedo quedar contento con algunos de mis capítulos como es el caso de este, no se ustedes pero lo siento un poco extraño. Quizá sea cosa mía no lo se, me daré cuenta con sus comentarios.**

 **hablando de eso les agradezco mucho el apoyo y sus comentarios, realmente me ayudan a seguir con este fic. También les agradezco sus observaciones, me ayudan a mejorar mi escritura con eso aunque algunas veces no pongo mucha atención ya que, como sabia dicho antes, escribo esta historia como a la de la madrugada.**

 **Por cierto alguien es bueno dibujando o conoce un buen artista para que me ayude con la portada? realmente me ayudaría ya que es parte del atractivo de un fanfic. Y bueno sin mas que decir me despido, ya saben que toda critica, pregunta y observación son bien recibidas**


	13. Dilema y solucíon

*imperio de cristal, viernes 09:00 AM*

Puede que para la gran mayoría de los ponis en imperio los viernes sean un día de alivio, el día en que por fin podían regresar a sus hogares, relajarse y olvidar sus preocupaciones por al menos un par de días. Pero ese no es el caso para una poni parada frente a una habitación del castillo.

Contrario a la gran mayoría de ponis que disfrutaban de este día Crystal estaba de los más estresada, por más que lo intento no logro que la princesa quisiera salir de su habitación, media hora de insistencia no sirvió de nada y si no lograba que se levantara pronto y se arreglara entonces perdería su cita con un ¨funcionario¨ que tenía programada para este día.

Desde el problema con Shining, Cadence se rehusaba a salir de su habitación, todos los días y todas las noches estaba en completo silencio, con la puerta asegurada y las cortinas cerradas. Y para martirio de Crystal ella era la única que había visto a su querida princesa y amiga en estos días.

Varios días de ver a alguien sufrir en silencio y marchitarse poco a poco es algo que nadie quiere ver y mucho menos si se trata de un amigo. Pero Crystal tenía que hacerlo, tuvo que suplir a Cadence en muchas de sus actividades y reuniones, y la vez tuvo que cuidarla debido a que la princesa se rehusaba a salir o a arreglarse. Durante estos días Crystal también tuvo que asegurarse de que la princesa comiera y de vez en cuando se aseara, casi siempre con horas de insistencia.

Por eso mismo era tan importante para Crystal despertar a Cadence, quería que por fin su amiga saliera e hiciera algo para cambiar su situación. Ya había empeorado las cosas entre Cadence y su esposo y ahora lo único que quería era remediar su error ayudando a la princesa, aunque ella no lo quisiera.

\- princesa -llamo Crystal a la puerta de nuevo pero no hubo respuesta del otro lado.

\- princesa por favor abra, me pidió que la despertara a las ocho y ya paso una hora -insistió Crystal pero nuevamente no hubo respuesta.

Al ver que la princesa ni siquiera se molestaba en contestar Crystal decidió usar su última opción, irrumpir en la habitación de Cadence usando la llave maestra del castillo, una lave que solo poseían ella y los príncipes.

Al entrar el ambiente cambio a uno más deprimente, el cuarto estaba en desorden, habían algunas prendas tirada y las gruesas cortinas no permitían la entrada de luz natural, haciendo de la habitación un lugar muy oscuro y silencioso.

Tras dar unos pocos pasos Crystal se paró frente a la cama de los príncipes y vio en ella a Cadence acostada con la mirada triste y perdida en el techo. No pudo evitar sentirse mal por el aspecto tan descuidado que tenía la princesa, casi irreconocible a como era hace unas semanas.

\- ¿qué quieres Crystal? -pregunto Cadence con desgano en su voz y sin voltear a verla.

\- en una hora es su cita princesa, todavía tiene tiempo de arreglarse -dijo Crystal fingiendo entusiasmo, como si no pasara nada pues no quería molestar de alguna forma a la princesa.

\- iré otro día -dijo Cadence cortante mientras se giraba para volver a dormir.

Al ver esto Crystal iba a insistir de nuevo pero su atención se centró en unos frascos de platico blanco que reposaban en el buro de a lado, tomo uno y al ver de qué se trataban no hizo más que entristecerse.

\- ¨antidepresivos¨ -leyó Crystal en su mente con tristeza pues ni con medicamento Cadence mejoraba su ánimo- por favor princesa, lleva varios días aquí encerrada, muchos en el castillo comenzamos a preocuparnos por usted.

Cadence de verdad no quería salir, solo quería estar ahí en su habitación a solas sin que nadie la molestara pero era cierto que no había salido en mucho tiempo.

\- anímese princesa -dijo Crystal mientras abría las cortinas, cegando a Cadence sin querer-es un hermoso día y ya ha pospuesto muchas tareas, no querrá dejar pasar su cita con el funcionario verdad?.

Cadence no contesto nada, solo si giro para ver a su amiga, pensativa de si debía salir o no pues aunque no tenía ganas de salir sabía que Heart Advice la podría ayudar a no sentirse tan mal.

\- Vamos princesa -insistió de nuevo Crystal mientras recogía algunos adornos tirados en el suelo- así también puedo limpiar su cuarto mientras no está.

Ante este comentario Cadence volteo a ver su habitación y por primera vez desde que estaba encerrada noto lo sucia que estaba, aun así no era algo que realmente le importara.

Al ver el rostro de Crystal, Cadence noto la preocupación que su ama de llaves intentaba de esconder, realmente se preocupaba por ella y tenía sentido. Hacía mucho no salía de su habitación y había dejado de lado sus deberes el tiempo suficiente como para que Crystal notara que algo andaba mal.

Sin más opción Cadence aceptó a regañadientes la petición de Crystal, con clara irritación en su rostro se levantó de su cama y sin mediar palabra con Crystal se dirigió a tomar un baño rápido para salir a su cita con Heart Advice.

Al ver esto Crystal se sintió de lo más contenta, por fon Cadence iba a salir de su cuarto y aunque no estaba cien por ciento segura si iría a donde ella creía que iría, no podía evitar alegrarse de que por fin hiciera algo además de dormir o deprimirse.

Mas o menos veinte minutos fueron necesarios para que Cadence por fin saliera del baño completamente aseada aunque su melena seguía siendo un desastre y las bolsas en sus ojos aún se notaban mucho.

Incluso después de su ducha Cadence no estaba segura si debía ir o no pero al salir de baño vio que Crystal estaba haciendo su cuarto junto a un par de sirvientas que la ayudaban, matando así la opción de quedarse.

Sin decir nada Cadence tomo una capucha de su armario y salió de su cuarto para ir a su cita con Heart. Crystal por su lado se alegró de que su idea de traer más sirvientas para disuadir a Cadence de salir diera frutos.

Igual que la vez pasada Cadence tuvo que escabullirse y evitar zonas transitadas, haciendo de su viaje algo más tardado de lo que debería ser normalmente, aun así se las arregló para llegar quince minutos antes de la cita.

Pero quince minutos fueron más que suficientes para que Cadence se acobardara, tras pensarlo por unos minutos quizás era mejor salir volando de ahí y regresar al castillo, lo que sea antes de tener que tocar el tema que tanto le dolía, pero justo cuando se dio la vuelta y estuvo a punto de alzar el vuelo una voz familiar la detuvo en seco.

\- hola querida –saludo Heart al ver a Cadence para frente a su puerta justo a la hora que habían acordado.

\- hola Heart -saludo Cadence ligeramente nerviosa, esperando que Heart no notara que estuvo a punto de irse.

\- llegas justo a tiempo, ven pasa -dijo la poni terrestre mientras hacían un ademan con el casco a Cadence para que entrara.

Al no tener más escapatoria la alicornio se animó a entrar, aun así no podía evitar estar tan nerviosa y asustada pues por primera vez hablaría con alguien de lo que ocurrió entre ella y su esposo. Un tema que simplemente le aterrorizaba tocar, tanto por la vergüenza como por el dolor que le podría causar.

\- toma asiento -dijo Hearst mientras invitaba a Cadence a sentarse junto a una mesita blanca de madera- ahora regreso.

Cadence aún no estaba segura si debía hablar de esto con Heart, la vez pasada no le conto toda la verdad pero ahora que estaba a punto de hacerlo no podía evitar sentirse tan nerviosa.

Al cabo de un rato Heart apareció por la puerta con una bandeja con dos tazas de té y galletas en su lomo, las deposito en la mesa y después ella se sentó, lista para iniciar con su trabajo.

\- okey querida, de que quería hablarme la vez pasada? -pregunto mientras le daba un sorbo a su té

Cadence dudo antes de contestar de contestar, aun se preguntaba si era buena idea estar ahí, hablar lo que sentía.

\- ¿linda? -insistió Heart al ver la negación de Cadence por hablar.

De nuevo Cadence se negó a hablar, solo se quedó observando a Heart.

\- tranquila, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, no hay nada que no hay…

\- engañe a mi esposo -interrumpió Cadence repentinamente, fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza para iniciar la conversación.

Al escuchar eso Heart enmudeció, simplemente no sabía que contestar con eso, jamás imagino que Cadence la princesa del amor fuera capaz de tener ese tipo de problemas. De hecho cuando Cadence vino la primera vez a pedir su ayuda imagino que fue una simple discusión y que se habría arreglado para el fin de semana pero ese no era el caso, esto era algo peor, mucho peor.

La princesa al contrario de sentirse bien por externar lo que guardo con tanto recelo se sintió avergonzada y muy mal consigo misma, sentimientos que aumentaban por cada segundo que Heart permanecía sin decir nada y sin despegar la mirada de ella.

Debido a la reacción de su amiga Cadence dejo de mirar a los ojos a Heart para dirigir su mirada al suelo con vergüenza y tristeza. Solo se podía sentir juzgada

Heart al notar esto y ya fuera de la sorpresa se dio cuenta de su error, su amiga buscaba ayuda y ella solo logro hacerla sentir peor por la forma en que reacciono. Rápidamente organizo sus ideas para remediar lo que había hecho.

\- discúlpame querida, es solo que no me lo esperaba -dijo Heart para excusarse y tratar de no hacer sentir tan mal a Cadence pero no sirvió.

\- descuida no es tu culpa -dijo Cadence aun con la mirada gacha y claramente avergonzada por lo que revelo.

Heart al ver la gravedad del problema y lo mucho que este mortificaba a su amiga decidió dejar de ver a Cadence como amiga y verla más como una paciente.

\- ¿hace cuánto fue eso? -pregunto Heart con comprensión en su voz mientras alzaba la vista de Cadence.

\- hace dos semanas -dijo la princesa mientras se sobaba un brazo por los nervios y regresaba su mirada al suelo por la vergüenza.

\- ¿y no has hablado con él?

\- no y no creo que él quiera hacerlo -Cadence dijo con notorio dolor en su voz

\- ¿por qué no?

\- apena lo he visto y cuando lo hago el rápidamente me ignora y se sigue de largo, no ha preguntado por mí y nunca se pasea por mis áreas de trabajo, incluso se mudó a los cuarteles desde el primer día para estar lejos de mi -termino por decir la princesa con un nudo en la garganta- pero no puedo culparlo. Engañe al único poni que he amado y cuando tuve la oportunidad no arregle las cosas… soy una horrible yegua -dijo esto último tapándose el rostro.

\- ya veo… dijo -Heart pensativa, ocultando la tristeza que sentía por su amiga pues no quería transmitirle aún mas de esas emociones que de por sí ya eran fuertes en la alicornio- ¿y crees que esta está bien que haga eso?

\- creo que me lo merezco, yo le falle -dijo Cadence decepcionada de sí misma.

Al escuchar esto Heart hizo una breve pausa para analizar las palabras de su amiga. Era obvio que se sentía mal por lo que paso.

\- Cadence -la llamo Heart tomando su pesuña- puedo percibir mucho dolor y culpa en ti y sé que crees que te lo mereces pero no es así cariño. Tú no eres una mala yegua y aunque te sientas culpable debes saber que esto no te lo mereces -trato de consolarla.

\- pero… -Cadence iba a refutar pero Heart la interrumpió.

\- querida tú conoces el amor mejor que yo, sabes que es algo hermoso, sublime, que nos lleva al paraíso desde el primer momento en que lo sentimos. Pero también es caprichoso y exigente, si no es correspondido de la forma correcta nosotros tampoco actuaremos de la forma correcta -explico Heart.

Tras una breve pausa Heart continuo- tú y Shining son una pareja Cadence, están en una relación bilateral alimentada por el afecto. Cometiste un erro -dijo esto sintiéndose es mal por Cadence pues sabía que la haría sentir mal, pero era necesario. La verdad duele- pero no es del todo tu culpa, Shining comparte contigo parte de la culpa.

\- ¿cómo puede el tener la culpa? -pregunto Cadence confundida, hasta donde sabía Shining jamás le había hecho nada.

\- mira Cadence, no eres la única poni en esta situación, he tratado con muchas parejas que han pasado por lo mismo y créeme que es más común de lo que piensas.

Este comentario hizo sentir ligeramente mejor a Cadence pues al parecer no era la única yegua en esta situación.

\- el adulterio no es más que la búsqueda afectiva de un poni cuando se siente solo o ignorado por su pareja. Dime, Cadence, ¿algo pasaba entre tú y Shining antes de que le todo esto pasara?

\- ¿a qué te refieres?

\- tristeza, abandono, soledad. Esa clase de cosas que empujan a un poni a buscar afecto en otro lugar ¿tú te sentiste así antes de que engañaras a Shining?

Cadence pensó su respuesta por un momento, haciendo memoria en busca de algo que pudiera causar esas emociones- ¨siempre está trabajando ¨ -pensó Cadence

\- él siempre se la pasaba trabajando- dijo Cadence aunque no convencida de todo de que esa fuera la razón- pero no creo que haya sido por eso.

\- por qué crees que ese no podría ser el motivo? -cuestiono Heart. Estaba segura que esa era la razón, solo hacía falta hacer que Cadence se diera cuenta.

\- bueno siempre fue así -comenzó a explicar Cadence- siempre hemos trabajado por separado y nunca nos ha molestado, aunque él tuvo que hacer horas extra desde que llegamos al imperio.

\- este tipo de comportamiento es siempre un detonante Cadence, mira, la soledad es una reacción inconsciente de ser equino que depende completamente de los demás. Mientras que nos es posible controlar la ira o la felicidad, la soledad depende completamente de alguien más que uno mismo -explico Heart.

\- no sé a qué quieres llegar -dijo Cadence confundida por lo que quería decirle su amiga.

\- tu eres la princesa del amor, tu percepción de las emociones y sentimientos es mucho más fuerte que la mayoría de ponis, por tanto las sensaciones como la soledad son más fuertes en ti -dijo Heart con manteniendo una extraña combinación de seriedad y calidez- Muchas veces esta emoción desemboca inconscientemente en la apatía y el alejamiento de nuestros seres queridos causando así una retroalimentación hasta llegar a un punto en que un poni ya no aguante más. Como si se tratara de una olla a presión.

Con estas palabras Cadence solo podía poner atención a Heart Advice, sin darse cuenta, por unos segundos había dejado de lado la culpa por poner atención a la interpretación que su amiga le daba a las emociones y la forma en que estas afectaban a los ponis.

\- El resultado es muchas veces el abandono de la pareja o, como en tu caso, el adulterio. A lo que quiero llegar es que inconscientemente te sentiste sola Cadence, te sentiste empujada por la búsqueda de afecto. No digo que la culpa recae completamente en Shining ni que recae solo en ti, esto que paso es producto de una alejamiento ocasionado por el trabajo -termino por decir Heart, satisfecha por la reacción que causo en su amiga.

Cadence por su parte estaba sorprendida por la explicación de su amiga, y aunque aún no había desaparecido del todo si había disminuido un poco su sensación de culpa.

\- ¿quieres decir que esto paso por que nos alejamos? -pregunto Cadence aun sin estar segura de que esto fuera verdad.

\- sí y no -se apresuró a contestar Heart- el trabajo juega una parte importante pero también depende del poni que tanto le afecte, en tu caso, por ser más perceptiva con tus emociones, recaíste sin mucha dificultad en la soledad.

\- aun así eso no justifica mi comportamiento -contesto Cadence con decepción.

\- es cierto -corroboro Heart sin pensarlo- pero tampoco significa que sea del todo tu culpa. Debes entender que eso que hiciste no te hace una mala yegua, y si fue un error , pero no es algo que no se pueda remediar.

\- ¡yo lo quiero remediar! -dijo Cadence con decisión en sus palabras- quiero que todo sea como antes y que Shining este junto a mí.

\- lo se linda- dijo Heart mientras levantaba el casco para tomar la palabra y calmar a Cadence- pero esto lleva trabajo, él está muy dolido en este momento, no sé qué haya, ocurrido cuando él se enteró y tampoco quiero que revivías un mal recuerdo contándomelo, pero si quiero que entiendas que esto no se arreglara de la noche a la mañana, necesitara trabajo y tendrán sus altas y sus bajas pero a final de cuentas el volverá a estar junto a ti.

\- ¿cómo estas tan segura de eso? -cuestiono Cadence con una combinación de incredulidad y esperanza- ¿cómo sabes que aún le importo? -pregunto casi suplicante.

\- porque él está molesto contigo -contesto Heart con seguridad y calidez- se refugia en la indiferencia por miedo a que lo lastimes. Si de verdad ya no l importaras ya se hubiera marchado.

Ante estas palabras Cadence sintió una combinación de felicidad y tristeza. Pesándolo detenidamente Heart tenía razón pero aun así eso no hacía que fuera sencillo arreglar las cosas.

\- ¿Que debo hacer? -pregunto Cadence.

\- habla con el linda -dijo Heart esperando una buena reacción de Cadence pero e lugar de eso noto como el semblante de Cadence cambio a uno más inseguro, incluso vio cómo su amiga retraía su cola hacia ella por la inseguridad que sentía- mira, se que esto no será fácil pero el primer paso nunca lo es.

\- ¿y si no quiere escucharme? -pregunto la princesa, temerosa por no poder arreglar su matrimonio.

\- entonces insiste, lucha por lo que amas -dijo Heart animosa para alentar a Cadence- tú lo conoces mejor que nadie, busca un lugar donde los dos se sientan seguros y confróntalo, hazle saber lo que sientes y lo mucho que lo amas.

Con esto Cadence se sintió un poco mas segura. Era cierto que no sería fácil, pero desde cuando el amor lo era? Con esperanzas renovadas Cadence decidió intentarlo.

\- gracias Heart, lo voy a intentar -agradeció Cadence con una sonrisa.

\- no hay de que linda, sabes que estoy aquí para ayudarte -dijo Heart mientras le daba un abrazo.

\- ¿cuando puedo volver a verte? -pregunto Cadence pues, aunque Heart no se lo hubiera dicho estaba consciente de que ya había pasado mas de una hora.

\- la próxima semana a la misma hora, necesito saber como te fue con Shining y llevar un control de la situación.

\- así será Heart -dijo Cadence mientras se levantaba para dirigirse a la salida- de verdad te lo agradezco.

\- de nada amiga, ten por seguro que pronto volverán a ser la misma hermosa pareja que eran en el colegio -dijo esto último perdiéndose en sus recuerdos.

Al ver esto Cadence sonrió por la actitud tan cariñosa y nostálgica que tomaba su amiga al recordar su época de estudio.

\- cuídate Heart -se despidió Cadence mientras se ponía de nuevo su capucha y salía por la puerta.

\- Hasta pronto querida -se despidió Heart Advice desde su puerta- y ven a verme mas seguido, adoro tus visitas.

 **Honestamente este capitulo me costo trabajo y la verdad es que me saque muchas cosas de los huev%s. aun así quede contento con el resultado.**

 **Pasando a otro tema, quiero comentarle que estuve a punto de publicar una breve citica que hice al fanfics hispano pero tras pensarlo por un rato mejor me lo ahorre, no quiero problemas ni molestar a nadie. Después veré si publicarla o no**

 **les agradezco mucho su apoyo y sus comentarios, de verdad me alegra que les guste el fic. y es pido disculpa por la ortografía, ya no sé si sea yo o mi computadora (uso Mac y no tiene el mejor editor que digamos, el rango de palabras que puede corregir es muy limitado pero no justifica mi mala ortografía) y lo de comerme las letras si es 100% cumpla mía, perdón.**

 **Respondiendo tu pregunta kirin: no se bien a que te refieres con publicar los comentarios pero por lo que entendí, no, no lo haré, cualquiera puede ver los comentarios sin necesidad de que yo los publiqué en el botón Review (si es que a esto te referías y si no lo es entonces puedes mandarme un mp y aclarármelo) y sobre tu link pues no supe bien de que trataba.**

 **Y por si se lo pregunta, si, saque el ultimo dialogo de una peli. Sin mas que decir me despido y les agradezco mucho su apoyo, ya saben que cualquier crítica, comentario o pregunta son bien recibidas.**


	14. Las dos caras de la moneda

**Okey antes de empezar quiero aclarar que lo ocurrido en el capítulo pasado sucedió tres semanas después de lo de Cadence y Shining, fue un confusión mía, perdón, lo que ocurre en este cap. es al inicio de la semana cuatro. Agradezco la observación**

* imperio de cristal, lunes 10:00 AM*

Por fin había llegado el día, después de tanto posponerlo Shining Armor ya estaba listo para iniciar su primer interrogatorio con Chrysalis. Aun con tanto trabajo y horarios apretados de la última semana, logro encontrar un poco de tiempo para investigar mas a fondo sobre los changelings y su reina.

Pero aunque había estudiado e investigado todo lo que los ponis conocían de los changelings Shining no podía evitar sentirse un poco nervioso por cómo se darían las cosas. No quería que Chrysalis supiera lo que buscaba y por eso mismo iniciaría los interrogatorios con preguntas alejadas del tema, más eso no le aseguraba que no lo arruinaría y que por un descuido la prisionera se daría cuenta de lo que buscaba.

Dándole una última observación a unos papeles con un dialogo ya escrito Shining tomo su alforja y salió en dirección a las mazmorras, debía evitar a toda costa acercarse al secreto que necesitaba y para eso era necesario aprenderse lo mejor posible las preguntas y respuestas que ya tenía escritas.

Con paso calmado salió de su oficina y fue a su encuentro con Chrysalis. Estaba consiente de que seria algo nuevo para él pues jamás había interrogado a nadie pero aun así no parecía tan difícil, aprovecharía la calma y quietud del castillo para ordenar bien sus ideas e incluso podría darle una visita rápida a los cuarteles para pedirle un concejo a Flash antes de ir con Chrysalis.

Mientras tanto y a diferencia del resto del castillo en las mazmorras las cosas estaban hiendo del todo menos bien.

Chrysalis estaba molesta, muy molesta, fue despertada a la fuerza por los guardias y ahora le exigían tomar sus medicamentos como si fuera una larva ¿quiénes se creían esos sujetos? Ella era la reina de los changeling, no iba a tomar nada si no quería hacerlo y ningún poni la iba a obligar.

\- ¡tomate tus malditos medicamentos¡ -grito Wind Strong por quinta vez a la changeling, harto de tener que insistir y no poder entrar a obligarla como ella se lo merecía.

\- oblígame -contesto Chrysalis desafiante- ups lo olvide, no puedes -dijo eso ultimo con burla.

Seguramente esta era la decima vez que esa criatura infantil le decía eso, Wind ya estaba harto, vio cómo se negó con Onslaugh y con Gleaming de la misma forma cuando le pidieron tomar sus medicamentos y ahora que le tocaba a el entendió perfectamente por que ambos se rindieron después de cinco minutos.

\- por mi ni si quiera te las daría, pero no es mi decisión -dijo el Pegaso al borde del hartazgo- ¡ya tómatelas¡ -grito mientras acercaba las medicinas a través de los barrotes.

\- que no -dijo la changeling para después enseñarle la lengua y darle la espalda. Por alguna razón esto le molestaba mas al poni frente a ella que los insultos o las burlas.

\- por Celestia… -dijo Wind para sí mismo, lamentándose de que esto fuera parte de sus deberes.

Aunque esto era divertido para Chrysalis, no podía disfrutarlo del todo, realmente le dolía su pierna y las partes de su cuerpo que un seguían infectadas, pero como estaba tan molesta de que la hubieran despertado antes de hora decidió aguantarse el dolor y llevarles la contraria a los ponis, una decisión que comenzaba a lamentar.

\- no puedo creer que seas tan terca -dijo Wind mientras se ponía el casco en el entrecejo

\- mira quien habla -dijo Chrysalis burlonamente- el poni que lleva mas de quince minutos molestándome con un tarado.

\- ¡se acabó! -grito Wind- vas tomártelas porque vas a tomártelas.

En su arrebato de furia Wind dejo caer los medicamentos al suelo, causando que parte del ungüento y la sabia se desparramara en el suelo, y uso su lanza para comenzar a forzar la celda de la changeling y entrar a la fuerza para obligarla a tomar sus medicamentos.

Chrysalis por su parte se le quedo mirando sin sorpresa alguna, ni si quiera se molestó en levantarse, solo se quedó ahí inmóvil, disfrutando de la graciosa rabieta del poni y como fracasaba al intentar abrir las cerraduras.

Lieferung sin embargo no dejo que esto durara demasiado, sabia que un poni furioso no pensaba bien las cosas, menos si portaba un arma y mucho menos si trataba con alguien como Chrysalis, por lo que rápidamente se dirigió hacia la celda de Chrysalis y se interpuso entre esta y el Pegaso.

\- cálmate hijo -dijo Lieferung calmadamente- si sigues así las cosas podrían salir mal.

\- es que ya me tiene harto -dijo Wind con furia- no quiero que nos fastidien por culpa de esa loca, mira cómo se pone después de que tratamos de ayudarla.

Chrysalis al escuchar esto le mando un beso al Pegaso para fastidiarlo aún más.

\- ¡ves! -tras esto intento forzar de nuevo la celda pero Lieferung aparto su lanza de la cerradura.

\- tranquilo no dejes que eso te provoque -dijo el anciano para después comenzar a apartar a Wind lentamente de la celda- ve a la mesa de allá y relájate, yo me hare cargo.

Wind sin embargo no despegaba su mirada de la de Chrysalis, por unos segundos dudo si apartar al viejo y seguir intentándolo, pero tras pensarlo decidió que lo mejor sería calmarse. Ya no estaba seguro si quería entrar para obligarla a tomar sus medicamentos o para lastimarla por lo que dejo que Lieferung se encargara.

\- bien -dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía a la mesa- encárgate de ella.

Al ver que convenció a Wind para que se clamara, Lieferung se giro hacia la celda de Chrysalis y observo el desastre que había causado.

\- du machst es nicht leicht -dijo Lieferung con un marcado acento y su característica serenidad mientras levantaba los medicamentos del suelo.

Después de levantar lo que quedaba y depositarlo en una charola de comida, Lieferung uso un trapo para limpiar el resto y se sentó recargándose en la celda.

\- ¿por qué haces esto fräulein? -pregunto a la changeling mientras deslizaba sus medicinas a través de los barrotes.

\- hacer qué? -pregunto Chrysalis toscamente mientras atrapada la charola, más por reflejo que por otra cosa.

\- esto, negarte a tomar tus medicamentos, molestar a los guardias que te ayudan comportándote como una potra.

\- no se si lo notaste anciano pero resulta que estoy presa -dijo Chrysalis mientras mostraba sus cadenas- como crees debería comportarme?

\- no así -dijo Lieferung- acaso no sabes el por que de tus ataduras? -cuestiono Lieferung.

Ante estas palabras Chrysalis pensó su próxima respuesta pero nunca llego, sabía que por as que lo intentara no podría justificar sus acciones pasadas con el poni, aunque lo intentara, ese poni seguramente no entendería, seria como hablar con un árbol, aunque seguramente un árbol entendería mejor que él.

Al no obtener respuesta Lieferung pensó que Chrysalis no quería contestar, sin más que hacer se paró de su lugar y se dirigió de nuevo a su posición en la puerta, dejando a la changeling sola.

Chrysalis por su parte dejo de lado su orgullo y aprovecho que ya no la estaban molestando para aplicarse sus medicamentos, apenas agradecida por el trato amable del poni.

Después de quince o veinte minutos después de lo sucedido, el grupo de ponis y la changeling vieron como la entrada del calabozo se abría para mostrar a un unicornio blanco que se dirigía a la celda de Chrysalis.

\- buenos días -saludo Shining amablemente.

-buenos días -saludaron los los guardias al unísono a excepción de Lieferung que ya estaba muy viejo para alzar la voz.

\- ¿cómo han estado las cosas sargento Wind? -pregunto Shining mientras se paraba frente a la celda de Chrysalis.

\- bien señor -dijo el Pegaso mientras se paraba a lado de Shining.

\- ¿nada que reportar? -pregunto Shining de nuevo.

\- no señor -mintió pues sabía que si le contaba sobre su ataque de ira seguramente lo reprenderían.

\- muy bien… -dijo Shining complacido por que las cosas fueran bien- sargento -llamo de nuevo.

\- ¿si señor?

\- le molestaría salir un rato junto con los demás? Necesito hablar con la prisionera a solas.

\- enseguida señor -dijo Wind mientras alzaba el vuelo y le hacia un ademan con la cabeza a los demás guardias para que lo siguieran fuera del calabozo.

Tras esto Shining cerro la puerta del calabozo y fue por la mesa que estaba al fondo de la habitación y la arrastro hasta la celda de Chrysalis, abrió al celda y metió la mesa en la celda para después ir por un par de bancos y colocarlos de tal manera que la changeling quedara frente a él.

\- ¿por qué Tombuctu? -pregunto Shining repentinamente mientras tomaba asiento.

\- ¿que? -pregunto Chrysalis un poco sorprendida por la pregunta pues no había escuchado ese nombre en un tiempo.

\- ¿por qué atacaste Tombuctú? -insistió Shining- porque esa ciudad.

\- no lo sé, diversión tal vez -dijo Chrysalis evasiva, fingiendo naturalidad y desinterés.

Shining no era bueno para detectar mentiras y no estaba seguro si esa respuesta era verdadera, pero aun así no estaba del todo convencido de que lo que Chrysalis respondió fuera verdad.

\- he estado investigando y esa ciudad fue la primera que atacaste, lo que quiero saber es porque -insistió Shining esperando obtener algo de información que en el pasado no se pudo conseguir.

\- ¿y eso desde cuando te interesa Shining Armor? -pregunto Chrysalis inquisitiva- Puede que no te conozca del todo pero se que la historia no es algo que te interese.

\- quiero saber por qué nos atacaste, porque a los ponis, sé que lo que buscabas era amor pero hay muchas especies en el mundo y por algún motivo decidiste que los ponis eran la mejor opción -insistió Shining, si todo salía según lo planeado conseguiría algo de información del enjambre, no lo que necesitaban, pero si algo de historia.

\- eso crees… -dijo Chrysalis curiosa pues al parecer el poni no sabia algo que ella si- tienes razón había muchas especies en el mundo pero Equestria ya no era hogar de ninguna de ellas.

\- ¿qué quieres decir con eso? -pregunto el unicornio curioso por lo que implicaba esa frase.

\- me extraña lo poco que conoces tu historia Shining -dijo la changeling ignorando por completo la pregunta- pero no debería sorprenderme tratándose de un poni -dijo la changeling despectiva.

\- no intentes distraerme Chrysalis, sé que hubo un motivo por el cual nos atacaste y quiero saber por qué.

\- y por que tengo que decirte yo? No soy tu maestra de historia -contesto Chrysalis desafiante.

\- porque tu iniciaste todo, durante mas de un milenio los ponis y los changeling se odiaron, todo porque empezaste un conflicto en busca de algo que seguramente los ponis del pasado te hubieran dado sin problema -contesto Shining un poco exaltado.

\- ¡HA! piensas muy bien de tu especie para no conocer su historia Shining.

\- hablas como si nos conocieras bastante bien -dijo Shining inquisitivo.

\- es porque los conozco bastante bien, consideran a mi especie mala por ser una parasita pero la suya es la peor de todas.

\- claro que no, sabes bien que hemos tratado de unir al mundo, de unir a todas las criaturas a través de la amistad.

\- eres muy cursi para ser un soldado -se burló- típico de los ponis -dijo esto ultimo mientras rodaba los ojos.

Antes este comentario Shining se sintió un poco avergonzado, en retrospectiva si fue bastante cursi lo que dijo, pero rápidamente se calmo para que la sangre no le subiera a las mejillas.

\- cómo sea… -dijo tratando de no darle importancia al comentario- mira, lo de Tombuctu ya paso, es cosa del pasado, pero quiero saber por que lo hiciste, no pierdes nada con decirme.

\- tampoco gano nada con decirte -tras decir esto una idea cruzo por la mente de Chrysalis para mejorar su situación durante su cautiverio.

\- eres una prisionera, no tienes derecho a nada por tus crímenes -dijo el unicornio indignado por la actitud de la changeling.

\- tampoco estoy obligada a hablar, si quieres información tendrás que pagar por ella -dijo Chrysalis mientras se cruzaba de cascos, negándose rotundamente a hablar si no obtenía nada a cambio.

A Shining le molesto el cinismo de Chrysalis ¿Cómo se atrevía a pedir algo después de todo lo que había hecho? Estuvo a punto de ponerse necio y recriminárselo pero al pensarlo mejor vio que esto podría ser mas una ventaja que un problema.

-*suspiro* bien ¿qué quieres? -pregunto el unicornio fingiendo resignación mientras rodaba los ojos.

Chrysalis se paro a pensar por unos segundo mientras se llevaba el casco al mentón y mantenía la mirada fija en la nada buscando algo que quisiera pero que también fuera posible pues sabia que su libertad estaba completamente fuera de discusión.

\- quiero una almohada y una manta -dijo Chrysalis.

Esta petición sorprendió por completo al unicornio, el en realidad esperaba que le exigiera su libertad o algún objeto punzo cortante, pero no, lo único que exigió fue una almohada y una manta.

\- ¿una almohada y una manta? -pregunto Shining incrédulo.

\- ¿algún problema?

\- ¡no! ¡no! -se apresuró a negar- es solo que.. bueno creí que pedirías otra cosa.

\- no soy tonta Shining Armor, no voy a gastar saliva pidiendo algo que no puedo tener -explico Chrysalis.

\- okey son tuyas -dijo Shining.

\- bien -contesto satisfecha.

\- entonces…?

\- entonces qué? -pregunto Chrysalis de mala gana como siempre.

\- Tombuctu -le recordó Shining.

\- primero mis cosas -exigió la changeling.

\- te las traeré después, primero háblame de Tombuctu.

\- no hasta ver mi manta y mi almohada -dijo Chrysalis.

A Chrysalis no le importaba para nada contarle a Shining sobre Tombuctu, de hecho le daba igual, sin embargo antes de contarle quería molestarlo poco.

\- tengo que caminar más veinte minutos Chrysalis, esta prisión es mas grande de lo que crees -explico Shining intentado hacer recapacitar a la changeling.

\- ese es tu problema, yo no te pedí que em encerraran.

\- cierto pero no te cuesta nada esperar un poco -dijo Shining que comenzaba a desesperarse.

\- no pero tampoco quiero esperar -dijo Chrysalis cruzándose de cascos y se negándose a hablar.

Shining no lo podría creer, jamás imagino que Chrysalis la ex reina de los changeling; alguien de temer y respetar, fuera tan infantil, de verdad era increíble que ella dirigiera a una colmena y venciera a los bélicos Pegasos del pasado.

Pero debido a que Chrysalis no se mostraba dispuesta a ceder y que el comenzaba a molestarse decidió cumplir con sus exigencias antes de perder los estribos y arruinar su primer interrogatorio.

\- bien -dijo mientras se tocaba el entrecejo- iré por tus cosas.

Satisfecha por fastidiarlo, Chrysalis vio como Shining abandonaba su celda, cerrándola antes de salir, y salía por la puerta del calabozo en busca de lo que había pedido y tras unos segundos después de que el unicornio saliera, vio como Lieferung entraba al calabozo y se posaba como siempre a un lado de la puerta.

Aunque era una sensación extraña Chrysalis estaba de alguna forma aliviada o agradecía de que el poni que entrara fuera ese anciano en lugar de los otros guardias, por alguna razón no lo detestaba tanto como al resto.

La próxima media hora fue de los mas larga para la changeling, estaba ansiosa por tener algo que pudiera llamar suyo, incluso si se trataba de un poco de tela, además quería ver la cara de fastidio del poni, después de todo molestar a sus captores era único entretenimiento.

Después de los Trinta minutos Chrysalis observo a Shining entrar por la puerta trayendo consigo lo que le había pedio y a Lieferung abandonando el calabozo sin mediar palabra alguna con el príncipe, al parecer ya era una rutina dejarlos solos a ambos.

\- aquí esta -dijo Shining mientas abría la celda- lo que pediste -dijo el unicornio mientras le entregaba de mala gana la manta y la almohada a Chrysalis.

Aunque no lo quisiera externar Shining estaba un poco molesto por tener que negociar con Chrysalis, se suponía que ella era una prisionera y no tenia derecho a nada, pero estaba consciente de que ella no era un prisionera ordinaria y que, aunque lo intentara, no podría sacarle información si ella no lo permitía.

\- bien -dijo Chrysalis con satisfacción mientras tomaba las cosas y la depositaba tras de si- ¿que quieres saber?

\- ¿por qué atacaste Tombuctu? -se apresuro a pregunta el unicornio.

\- porque se lo merecían -dijo Chrysalis como si de nada importante se tratara.

\- ¿cómo que se lo merecían? -pregunto Shining extrañado.

\- solo… se lo merecían.

\- puedes ser más específica -dijo Shining, insatisfecho por la respuesta anterior, pero al no recibir respuesta por varios segundos volvió a insistir- Chrysalis

\- primero contéstame algo Shining Armor ¿ que sabes tu de Tombuctu? -pregunto la changeling.

\- eso no es parte del trato -se apresuró a contesta pensando que Chrysalis quería de alguna forma evidenciarlo.

\- solo contesta.

Aunque no estaba seguro de a donde quería llegar Chrysalis, Shining decidió seguirle el juego.

\- no mucho. Fue la más grande de las metrópolis Pegaso, su centro de comercio y prácticamente era una fortaleza flotante.

\- ¿solo eso? -pregunto Chrysalis ligeramente decepcionada.

\- y que cuando la atacaste fue la primera vez que los ponis se encontraron con los changelings? -agrego Shining esperando haber atinado a la respuesta correcta.

Por fin, eso era lo que Chrysalis quería escuchar- no, ahí es donde te equivocas Shining, esa no fue la primera vez que no encontramos.

por alguna razón esta respuesta no sorprendió para nada a Shining, a decir verdad le molestaba. El y Chrysalis habían quedado en trato y aun después de cumplirle sus exigencias ella se atrevía a mentirle.

ligeramente molesto por la mentira, Shining se apresuró a reclamarle a la changeling- Chrysalis… -tras esto llevo un casco a su frente- por favor, ya investigue mucho, todos los libros que leí decían lo mismo: que los changeling y los ponis se encontraron en Tombuctu -dijo esto ultimo dando un golpe a la mesa por cada palabra que pronunciaba.

\- ustedes los ponis -dijo con fastidio- siempre cambian la historia a su favor.

Shining estuvo a punto de contestarle a Chrysalis pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar cualquier cosa ella lo interrumpió.

\- que dicen sus libros de historia sobre Equestria después de lo que los ponis ahuyentaran a los windigos?

Shining hizo memoria por unos segundos en busca de algún acontecimiento importante pero rápidamente recordó que mucha de la historia pre-Equestriana y de la recién fundad Equestria fue destruida durante la era del caos.

\- no dicen nada, nuestra historia la destruyo Discord durante su reinado.

\- HA en serio crees que un payaso como el estaría interesado en los libros? -dijo con burla por la ingenuidad del unicornio- no Shining Armor, el no destruyo su historia, ustedes fueron quienes decidieron borrarla.

Al escuchar esto Shining decidió quedarse callado, quería seguir escuchando lo que Chrysalis decía y prefirió dejarla continuar antes de interrumpirla. Extrañamente lo que dijo sobre Discord tenía algo de sentido.

\- los ponis de antes eran unos genocidas que peleaban entre ellos por simples diferencias estéticas. Cuando llegaron a Equestria las cosas no cambiaron mucho, solo desviaron toda esa violencia al resto de especies que encontraron en la nueva tierra que encontraron.

\- ósea que los changeling estuvieron en Equestria antes que los ponis? -pregunto Shining escéptico, aun no se creía ninguna palabra mas no por eso dejaba de sr interesante esta versión de la historia.

\- mi colmena y yo vivíamos en paz antes de que ustedes llegaran a Equestria -dijo Chrysalis con autentico rencor y odio al recordar lo que vivió- desviaron todo su odio y violencia hacia nosotros solo por que éramos diferentes a ustedes, ni si quiera se molestaron en conocernos, solo nos trataron como…como…-para este punto a Chrysalis ya e le había hecho un nudo en la garganta, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su corazón por recordar todas las atrocidades que presencio- …como monstruos.

esto no paso por desapercibido por Shining, noto el cambio en el tono de voz de Chrysalis y un atisbo de tristeza en su mirada. Comenzaba a dudar si lo que ella le contaba era cierto.

\- por muchos años presencie el sufrimiento que los ponis le infligieron a mis changeling. Tratamos de escondernos pero siempre nos encontraban y cuando lo hacían… empezaban otra masacre otra masacre -Chrysalis dijo esto con tristeza- nuestra única escapatoria fue huir a Badlands, pero ni aun así nos dejaron en paz.

Shining sintió cierta tristeza por lo que Chrysalis le contaba pero aun no le creía del todo, aun existía la posibilidad de que le estuviera mintiendo, sin embargo, la repentina tristeza y el cambio en su tono de voz indicaba que podría ser cierto.

Tras unos segundos de descanso Chrysalis retomo la palabra pero esta vez con un repentino cambio de actitud.

\- ¡es por eso que los ataque! -alzo la voz en un repentino ataque de furia- quise regresarles una fracción del infierno en el que nos hicieron vivir. Crees que yo empecé este odio pero te equivocas, fue el maldito de Eridanus quien lo empezó todo, el y su gente .

Shining se sorprendió al escuchar este nombre, ese era el nombre del padre del rey Orión, su antecesor ¿Cómo era posible que ella lo conociera si murió casi diez años antes de que los changelings aparecieran? Esto no tenía sentido.

\- ¿el padre de Orión? -pregunto Shining tratando de ocultar su sorpresa, no estaba seguro si había escuchado bien.

\- ¡ese maldito asesino empezó todo! -dijo con autentico odio en su voz- Tombuctu entero a las demás razas de ponis a cazarnos, a masacrarnos. Por eso ataque su amada ciudad primero, destruí lo que mas amaba y deje que su hijo con vida para que presenciara mi venganza contra tu especie. Solo desearía que no hubiera muerto antes de que yo atacara, así hubiera podido despellejarlo con mis propias manos como el hizo con… -antes de terminar la frase la ira de Chrysalis disminuyo drásticamente- … no importa.

Tras otro breve silenció Chrysalis volvió a continuar

\- ya sabes por qué a los ponis y por qué a Tombuctu. La verdad no me importa si me crees o no Shining pero la pruebas existe en forma de ruinas y la difusa historia de tu especie solo lo confirma.

\- ¿de qué manera lo confirma? -se aventuró a preguntar Shining deseando no disparar de nuevo la ira de la changeling.

\- mi guerra con Tombuctu fue la guerra que derramo el vaso. La razón de que Tombuctu luchara sola contra mí fue porque las demás razas estaba muy ocupadas en sus propios conflictos con el resto del mundo y pocos días después de mi victoria apareció el.

\- ¿quien? -pregunto Shining pero al ver la reacción de Chrysalis se sintió un poco avergonzado aunque no sabía por que

Ante la pregunta del unicornio Chrysalis se golpeó el rostro, según el había estudiado mucho pero aparentemente no fue así.

\- Discord, tarado -contesto Chrysalis molesta aunque ya no tanto como antes- él se vio atraído por todo el caos que causaban los ponis. Cuando el apareció yo preferí mantener a mi enjambre a salvo y retrocedí de nuevo hasta a Badlands.

-por eso tardaste tantos años en atacar Trot -dedujo Shining.

\- sí, después de que ese bufón fuera encerrado vi mi oportunidad para atacar Trot, pero no tenia en cuenta a Celestia -dijo Chrysalis con fastidio por recordar ese nombre.

Tras esto un largo silencio reino en el calabozo, aparentemente Chrysalis no estaba dispuesta a continuar o simplemente no le quedaba mas por decir, sin embargo Shining aún no se creía todo, necesitaba pruebas o algo para corroborar la historia de Chrysalis.

\- ¿tienes pruebas de todo esto Chrysalis? -pregunto Shining.

\- no me crees cierto? -cuestiono la changeling aunque no estaba sorprendida por esto.

\- me es difícil de creer todo esto, cuentas tu versión de la historia pero los libros dicen lo contrario.

\- sus libros son puras que mentiras, no se que haya pasado pero la historia que cuentas es falsa y está a medias -dijo Chrysalis indignada de que los ponis intentara esconder y manipular el pasado.

\- necesito pruebas Chrysalis -insistió Shining.

\- búscalas por ti mismo -dijo Chrysalis molesta por la negativa del poni a creerle- si tanto te importa investiga, me importa un bledo si me crees o no.

-* suspiro* te daré el beneficio de la duda -dijo Shining al notar que Chrysalis ya estaba perdiendo la disposición a hablar.

Tras estas palabras el unicornio se levanto de su lugar y regreso los muebles a su lugar para después salir de la celda y cerrarla tras de sí.

\- hasta luego Chrysalis -se despidió el unicornio y salió del calabozo.

Una vez a fuera Shining vio al resto de guardias platicando en un rincón, y estos al verlo fueron directo a su encuentro.

\- le deje un par de cosas a Chrysalis, tiene permiso para conservarlas -dijo Shining mientras emprendía su camino de regreso al castillo.

Al escuchar esto el grupo de guardias regreso a al calabozo para continuar con su trabajo, todos excepto uno.

Wind Strong se quedó en su lugar observando como el unicornio abandonaba las mazmorras. Por algún motivo estaba molesto de que el príncipe le permitiera a la changeling tener alguna pertenencia. Y esta molestia no hizo mas que crecer cuando entro al calabozo y vio a la prisionera disfrutando de sus nuevos regalos.

 **Y con esto termino el cap. de hoy, espero que les guste tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo, y si les soy honesto no me costo tanto escribirlo como me ha pasado otras veces.**

 **Les digo que, de nuevo, estuve a punto de publicar mi critica sobre el fanfic hispano (no es nada especial ni para emocionarse) pero no quiero amargarles la lectura con eso. ya se dará la ocasión en el próximo cap. o en algún otro.**

 **También les quiero avisar que probablemente no puede publicar la próxima semana ni el 26 de junio por lo que probablemente solo habrán dos capítulos este mes, lo siento.**

 **Contestando tu pregunta biseelyla (o Kirin, ya no sé cómo llamarte). Si toda crítica, pregunta o comentario será respondido aquí, pero no creo que sea necesario publicar la pregunta o comentario en sí, solo la respuesta. Pero si quieres puedo hacerlo no hay ningún problema.**

 **Y ya para terminar les agradezco sus sugerencias, observaciones, criticas y reviews, de verdad me ayudan mucho y me animan a seguir y ya saben, toda sugerencia, observación, critica o Review (vaya la redundancia) será bien recibidas.**


	15. Diminuta esperanza

*imperio de cristal **,** lunes 12:00 PM*

Pasar un fin de semana en vela no es sano para nadie, no importa se trata de un unicornio, un Pegaso, un poni terrestre o incluso un alicornio, todos debían descansar un poco o las consecuencias físicas y mentales serian graves, sin embargo esto era algo que no le importaba a la princesa Cadence o simplemente lo ignoraba. Aun cuando su cuerpo estaba exhausto la princesa simplemente no lo sentía, el flujo constate de emociones y pensamientos eran suficiente para ignorar por completo su cansancio.

Desde que visito a su amiga Cadence no podía sacarse un pensamiento de su cabeza, aunque le aterraba por completo la princesa estaba consiente de que era necesario. Confrontar a su esposo era algo muy difícil teniendo en cuenta lo que sucedió entre ambos, pero si quería tenerlo de vuelta tendría que hacerlo, dejar morir su relación no era algo que quisiera y si tenia que entrar a la boca del lobo para evitarlo entonces lo haría.

Por esa misma razón fue que Cadence se la paso todo el fin de semana en vela pensando en la mejor manera de abordar a su esposo, hablar el problema y tratar de solucionarlo, sin embargo, no era tarea fácil e incluso existía la posibilidad de que Shining no estuviera abierto al dialogo.

Para desgracia de la princesa todo ese esfuerzo fue en vano, simplemente no consiguió visualizar el mejor escenario aun siendo ella quien mejor conocía a su esposo y ahora que la fecha limite que se impuso a si misma había llegado a su fin no tenia de otra mas intentar hablar con su esposo y con algo de suerte el escucharía

Pero antes de poder hablar con Shining debía encontrarlo. Extrañamente hasta este fin de semana fue que noto que su esposo había cambiado drásticamente su rutina y aun cuando el cubría muchas de sus tareas le fue prácticamente imposible a Cadence encontrarlo.

Con paso veloz Cadence se dirigía a la oficina de su capitán de la guardia Flash Sentry, si alguien sabia donde se podría estar metido su esposo era ese Pegaso, sabia con toda seguridad que Shining y Flash eran mejores amigos y que a donde quiera que saliera Shining siempre le avisaría a Flash por si algo ocurría.

Ya frente a la puerta Cadence suplico por un segundo que el Pegaso se encontrara en su oficina pues, al igual que su esposo, Flash había modificado drásticamente su rutina, aunque a él sí lo había visto un par de veces.

Con nerviosismo, Cadence toco la puerta deseando que respondiera alguien en el interior y contestara, y para su buena suerte recibió un "adelante" proveniente del otro lado de la puerta.

En el momento en que la princesa abrió la puerta e ingresaba en la oficina vio Flash Sentry con el rostro recargado sobre su escritorio mientras el veía con gran concentración y seriedad el funcionamiento de su adorno de escritorio.

Cadence estaba extrañada por ese comportamiento, frente a ella estaba su capitán de la guardia, aquel que se encargaba su seguridad y la de su familia, viendo prácticamente hipnotizado cómo funcionaban las bolas de escritorio que adornaban su escritorio.

Flash por su parte aun no sabia a quien le había permitido entrar a su oficina, estaba tan concentrado tratando de descifrar como es que una esfera empujaba a otra si en medio de ambas había otras tres esferas que no se había dado cuenta quien estaba frente a él. Este era posiblemente el mejor regalo que su madre la había mandado en mucho tiempo.

Un minuto fue mas o menos lo que tardo en que el adorno en comenzar a frenar, mismo minuto que Cadence espero a que Flash la volteara a ver, pero justo cuando las esferas dejaron de chocar entre si Flash volvió a levantar una de ellas para que iniciaran su ciclo de nuevo. Al ver esto Cadence prefirió hacerse notar antes que desperdiciar un minuto más de su tiempo.

\- ahem… -se aclaró la garganta Cadence para llamar la atención del Pegaso.

Al escuchar esto Flash desvió brevemente su mirada de su adorno para posarla en el poni frente al para después regresarla de nuevo a su adorno y después de varios segundos fue que el poni por fin cayo en cuenta de a quien había estado ignorando por tanto tiempo.

\- ¡Princesa Cadence! -dijo Flash exaltado con una combinación de asombro y vergüenza.

\- Buenas tarde Flash -saludo cordialmente la alicornio después de captar su atención.

\- discúlpeme princesa, no vi que era usted -dijo el Pegaso avergonzado.

\- tranquilo Flash solo vine a preguntarte donde esta mi esposo -dijo Cadence pasando al grano rápidamente.

\- su esposo… -dijo Flash para luego ponerse a recordar a donde le había dicho Shining que iba a estar- creo que fue a al calabozo de la prisionera.

\- ¿estás seguro? -pregunto Cadence pues estaba tan nervosa que lo único que pensaba era en hablar con su marido antes de perder el valor.

\- si princesa ¿quiere que la acompañe? -pregunto Flash amablemente.

-descuida no te preocupes, iré sola -dijo Cadence para luego salir en dirección a la sección prohibida del castillo y dejar a Flash seguir con sus… cosas.

Mientras salía de la oficina y partía hacia las mazmorras Cadence sintió un gran alivio. Durante un mes estuvo pensando en quienes podrían saber sobre lo que ocurría entre ella y Shining. Aparentemente Flash no sabía nada de lo sucedido y siendo honesta consigo misma no se sorprendía de que fuera así, sabia que el Pegaso era buen soldado y muy fiel a la corona, pero de ahí en fuera no mostraba ser muy listo, no necesito de la fascinación que este mostro por un adorno de escritorio para darse cuenta.

Dejando ese tema de lado Cadence continuo su camino hacia la sección prohibida, mientras lo hacía trataba de no pensar en que diría o como actuaria, si no se le había ocurrido nada en un fin de semana menos se le ocurriría algo en un paseo por los pasillos, en lugar de eso prefirió confiar en su corazón y que este hablara por ella cuando llegara el momento.

Después de pasar por varios pasillo, recorrer habitaciones y subir y bajar muchas escaleras la princesa por fin llego a su destino.

A Cadence jamás le gusto la sección prohibida del pasillo y mucho menos las mazmorras pero hoy, nerviosa y con el corazón latiendo a todo lo que da, las veía con alivio, esperaría en la entrada hasta que su esposo se desocupara y recorriera el largo trayecto de regreso hasta donde estaba ella, así tendría tiempo de calmar sus nervios y aclarar su cabeza, estaba consiente que veinte o treinta minutos era muy poco tiempo para calmarse pero si podría los aprovecharía al máximo.

Sin embargo las ansias traicionan a la mente y los nervios solo la confunden más. Lo que para Cadence fueron horas en la realidad solo fueron cinco minutos, los cinco minutos mas largos de su vida pero posiblemente los cinco minutos mejor aprovechados pues la realidad es que, aunque seguía muy nerviosa, su mente comenzaba a relajarse y su corazón estaba regresando a un ritmo más normal.

En busca de algo de paz la alicornio se alejó de la entrada oculta a las mazmorras y busco asiento en el suelo en la esquina de dos pasillos.

El relajante silencio del castillo la calmaba y las cristalinas paredes azules le transmitían la paz que necesitada, lamentablemente esa paz que no duro mucho pues fue interrumpida por el sonido parecido al de cristales rompiéndose y después el sonido unos cascos.

En un repentino ataque de pánico Cadence dio vuelta en esquina para esconderse sin ver quien salía de la pared. Asustada y con su corazón latiendo de nuevo cada vez más rápido Cadence se tomo unos segundos antes de asomar la cabeza, pero incluso esa simple acción le era casi imposible.

Forzando su cuerpo a reaccionar la princesa asomo la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba. Frente a ella estaba Shining Armor parado en le entrada de las mazmorras, con la cabeza sumergida en una pequeña libreta.

La hora por fin había llegado, su futuro y el de su familia dependían de este momento. Cadence inhalo y exhalo para tomar aire, con toda su fuerza de voluntad obligo a sus patas a avanzar, un paso tembloroso tras otro, sintió el sudor recorrer su frente y sus extremidades temblar a cada segundo.

Otro paso suyo por fin había llamado la atención del semental y este al escucharla despego su cabeza de la libreta para dirigir su mirada hacia donde estaba ella .

Después de casi un mes de perder contacto nada haba cambiado, el rostro de su amado esposo seguía reflejando todo lo que ella amaba en un poni, pero al momento de que sus miradas se encontraran pudo notar como el semblante de Shining cambio. El que alguna vez fue el poni mas importante de su vida ahora le dirigía una mirada de enojo y rencor.

Esa mirada, esos ojos, todo en Shining ahora reflejaban a un semental traicionado por el amor y sumergido en la amargura. Cadence sabía que ella provocaba todo eso en el semental y no podía hacer más que sentirse mal.

Por un segundo la princesa detuvo su andar, a solo unos pasos de Shining, ahora el cambio de semblante era de ella, su ojos entristecieron y sus orejas bajaron, de un momento a otro dudo si debía continuar.

Shining sin embargo no tenia ganas de ver a Cadence, aun no. El semental dio media vuelta sin mediar palabra alguna con su esposa, decidido a alejarse de ella lo mas posible.

Cadence al ver esto retomo la compostura, ya había permitido una vez que Shining se alejara y no iba a permitirlo ahora.

\- Shining espera -dijo Cadence poniéndose rápidamente frente al semental.

\- no, déjame -dijo Shining sin mirarla mientras la esquivaba.

Con un movimiento rápido Cadence se interpuso de nuevo entre el semental y su camino- espera por favor -dijo suplicante.

\- ¿qué quieres? -pregunto molesto el semental.

Cadence no supo que responder, no sabía como contestar esa pregunta, permaneció en silencio por casi treinta segundos sin saber que decir.

Shining, harto de esperar, decidió seguir su camino, esquivo por tercera vez a la alicornio y se alejo de ella unos pasos antes de ser detenido por una frase.

\- te amo -fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza a Cadence.

Ese par de palabras fue suficiente para que Shining se detuviera, pasaron tres o cuatro segundos en lo que permaneció inmóvil hasta que por fin se dio la vuelta para mirar a su esposa.

\- te amo Shining -reitero Cadence- no quiero perderte -dijo con miedo y con la voz apagada.

Esto dejo helado a Shining aunque no sabía porque, no sabia si eso era lo que quería oír o si estaba asustado de oírlo. La herida de Cadence seguía fresca pero por no podía evitar sentir alivio y calidez con esas palabras.

Sin embargo el unicornio no permitió que su corazón se ablandara más, haciendo lo imposible por mantener la cabeza fría, Shining se permitió desconfiar de esas palabras aun cuando venían de su esposa.

\- no -soltó de repente y con voz baja- n-no te creo.

\- lo siento Shining de verdad lo lamento -dijo Cadence de repente- me arrepiento por lo que te hice… por lo que nos hice, todos los días pienso en eso y cuánto me duele saber que te hice sufrir -dijo esto ultimo con nudo en la garganta.

Shining solo se quedó en silencio y con la mirada fija en el piso, escuchando todo lo que Cadence le quería decir.

\- ¿y por qué lo hiciste? -pregunto Shining con una combinación de enojo y tristeza.

Cadence busco respuesta durante unos segundos hasta que por fin respondió- no lo sé, no se que pasaba con migo -después de decir eso la alicornio dirigió su mirada al suelo- durante un tiempo me sentí sola y abandonada. Deje de sentir el amor que te tengo y deje que mi tristeza nublara mi juicio…

Shining escuchaba atento, para el cada palabra era una punzada en su corazón. Cadence solo continuaba y continuaba y él no podía hacer mas que callar aguantando en silencio el dolor de sus palabras.

\- no se por que hice lo que hice, no sé si buscaba ese amor en otra parte o si quería terminar las cosas -para este punto a Cadence sele aguaron lo ojos y su voz comenzaba a quebrarse- pero cuando te vi, cuando vi el dolor en tu mirada sentí pánico, no supe cómo reaccionar ni que hace...

Cadence alzo la vista para mirar a su marido a los ojos, encontrándose con una mirada fría y llena de escepticismo y dolor. Al ver esto la princesa regreso su mirada al suelo, de alguna forma entendió que sus palabras no tuvieron efecto en Shining, que ese corazón cálido y alegre del que se enamoró ahora era duro y frio como piedra.

\- ha sido un mes difícil Shining- dijo Cadence ignorando por completo el tema anterior- todos los días me levanto odiándome a mí misma, odiándome por lo que te hice, por fallarte, ya no sueño, no siento hambre ni tengo energía, solo me siento cansada y sola-tras esto Cadence hizo una breve pausa para tomar aire y no quebrarse en ese momento- ya no quiero esto Shining, ya no quiero estar sola.

Tras esas palabras Cadence ya no pudo contenerse mas y dejo escapar un par de lagrimas rebeldes que se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Un silencio lleno el pasillo, ambos ponis quedaron en completo silencio. Cadence con la mirada en el suelo y Shining mirándola a ella. Un minuto o dos pasaron hasta que un voz rompió el silencio

\- no eres la única que está sufriendo - dijo Shining- semanas en vela, noches llenas de pesadillas y días inundados de trabajo. Abandonaste a nuestra hija y olvidaste a nuestro reino. No entiendo por que no me hablaste de lo que sentías, te hubiera ayudado sin pensarlo y hubiera dado lo que fuera por lo nuestro… creí que confiabas en mi pero no -decía Shining con ira y tristeza, sintiendo un gran dolor por cada palabra que pronunciaba- preferiste des ahogarte con un poni que apenas conocías en lugar de hablar conmigo.

Tras estas palabras Shining hizo una breve pausa. Respiraba agitadamente y su corazón latía desenfrenado por la cantidad de emociones.

\- no sé qué te hice para que ya no me amaras -dijo Shining con gran dolor- yo te amaba Cadence y cuando quise saber si tu aun lo hacías te quedaste en silencio, preferiste romperme el corazón antes que decirme algo y ahora vienes aquí, arrepentida y sola, pidiéndome que regrese contigo? ¡pues no! No soy un juguete para que me uses cuando quieras. Tú me lo has dicho antes: una yegua que de verdad ama a su marido jamás lo engañaría

\- no eres un juguete para mi -dijo Cadence sintiendo muchas tristeza y vergüenza por como Shining la percibía ahora- de verdad te amo, eres mi esposo Shining y…

Shining la interrumpió de repente-¡pues tal vez ya no quiera ser tu esposo! -soltó el unicornio de repente con lágrimas en los ojos, segado por el dolor y la ira

Con estas palabras Cadence sintió como su corazón se rompía aún más. Sintió como su mundo se le venían para abajo, nada de lo que le había dicho había funcionado, nada había tenido algún efecto en él y aunque no buscaba ser perdonada en ese mismo instante tampoco esperaba esa clase de reacciones de Shining.

De nuevo Cadence ya no sabia que decir. Sabía que Shining ya no la veía como antes, que él creía que ella solo quería utilizarlo y jugar con sus sentimiento pero no era así, Cadence realmente buscaba pelear por su amado pero no tenía como demostrarlo, no sabía que decirle para que cambiara de idea.

\- estoy hiendo a terapia -dijo Cadence esperando que Shining cambiara de idea- recuerdas a Heart Advice? Ella me está ayudando, voy este viernes a su consultorio.

Shining permaneció en silencio ante estas palabras, no sabia si era cierto o no pero no encontró verdaderos motivo para dudar de ella, por lo que dejo que Cadence prosiguiera.

\- sé que te avergüenza tanto como a mí lo que paso, y puede que esto te moleste pero sé que ella nos puede ayudar… si es que aun lo quiere -dijo esto ultimo con voz casi inaudible.

Shining escucho con atención lo que Cadence decía, no sabia si era una clase de mentira elaborada para engañarlo de nevo o si realmente intentaba arreglar las cosas.

Sin darse cuenta el unicornio recordó todas las veces que deseo que las cosas tuvieran un arreglo, que pudieran ser como antes , por unos segundos sintió una clase rara de satisfacción y sus ganas de regresar con Cadence se hicieron casi incontrolables, mas no se dio ese lujo, antes quería estar seguro si de verdad quería regresar con ella.

Cadence por su parte se quedo en silencio esperando alguna respuesta de Shining que tenía la el ceño fruncido y mirada perdida en el suelo. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que el semental estaba considerando la situación, cosa que la esperanzo un poco.

Regresando en si y sin decir nada Shining comenzó a caminar en dirección a su oficina para pensar las cosas, dejando en Cadence una pequeña esperanza pues aún no había dado una respuesta

\- te amo Shining -se despidió Cadence mientras veía a Shining alejarse.

Justo después de que Shining diera vuelta en la esquina Cadence uso su cuerno para aparecer en su habitación y una vez ahí se recostó en su cama.

Ya en silencio y a solas la alicornio pudo sentir la agitación de su respiración y su corazón acelerado, pequeñas lagrimas habían dejado marca en su pelaje.

Con la mirada perdida en el suelo Cadence se puso a repasar todo lo que había ocurrido hasta este momento, desde que salió de su habitación hasta que Shining se fue sin dar respuesta alguna.

Pensó en todo lo que Shining le había dicho, aunque fue doloroso escucharlo esperaba que nada de lo que le dijo fuera realmente en serio, trataba de convencerse de que no podía ser así.

Sabía que si Shining ya no la amaba entonces no la habría escuchado en primer lugar y sumado a esto estaba la respuesta inconclusa que dejo el unicornio, si el lo hubiera querido habría dicho que no pero no fue así.

Con una pequeña esperanza aflorando dentro de ella Cadence comenzó a fantasear con tener a su esposo de vuelta entre en sus cascos, desenado con toda el alma que ese día llegara pronto.

 **Bueno espero que les guste este cap. como ya sabrán los capítulos de Cadence e son los mas complicados y este no es la excepción pero da igual, espero que lo disfruten. De verdad les agradezco mucho sus reviews, ya saben que siempre son bien recibidos.**

 **Pasando a otra cosa quiero sacarme esto del pecho.**

 **No se ustedes pero yo ya estoy harto ¡HARTO! De lo cliché y mediocre que se ha vuelto el fanfic de habla hispana, siempre son la misma historia de un humano en Equestria y o OCs (altamente influenciados por el anime) con poderes nunca antes vistos cuya existencia es fundamental para la existencia de Equestria, que son irresistibles para cualquiera y son superiores ante cualquier adversario.**

 **Ahora, no es que tenga algo contra esa clase de historias pero es que abundan demasiado. Nuca desarrollan a los personajes, los OCs s roban el protagonismo, la trama esta super mal planteada o simplemente es mala, los ships surgen de la nada y muchas veces cambian sin motivo aparente la personalidad de los personajes (odio en especial que estos dos últimos ocurra con las mane six)**

 **Miren yo se que no soy nadie para criticar otros fics (de hecho creo que el mío roza en la mediocridad pero sin llegar a ser tan malo) y lo digo sin ánimos de ofender a nadie o menos preciar su trabajo pero esto que les digo es una verdad en la gran mayoría de los casos. Muchos de los fics aquí son autocomplacientes, de bronys que reflejan como quieren que sea su vida en Equestria y Equestria en si misma.**

 **Pero no con esto digo que todo sea malo, hay muchos escritores muy buenos que si plantean buenas tramas y desarrollan bien a los personajes (de mis favs son JMDRG, Filomental, Fhix, etec.) y historias atrapantes y que se toman su tiempo para ser contadas como lo son sol y mariposas en discordia de JMDRG, Discord de Filomental, Shining smile de the only 95, solo por dar unos ejemplos.**

 **Y Además de estos hay muchos más escritores e historias del fandom que también me inspiraron a escribir mi fic y a pensar bien lo hacía, razón por la cual soy muy autocríticos y no quedo contento con muchos de mis capítulos además de que también aprovecho para pedirles una crítica y observaciones, mejorando en desarrollar mejor mi historia.**

 **Si alguien se sintió ofendido con esto que escribí entonces le pido una disculpa, pero lamentablemente es una realidad, yo sé que no soy el mejor escritor pero siempre trato de mejorar, algo que muchos en el fandom no se molesta en hacer.**

 **La razón por la que decidí hacer esta historia con estos personajes es porque los personajes que utilizo no son ni de cerca mis favoritos, trato no darles favoritismo, aprovecho que no tiene una personalidad muy desarrollada y me tomo mi tiempo para plantear la historia de forma que se sienta natural (aunque no siempre lo logre)**

 **Ahora que ya desahogue y dejando de lado mi amargura les quiero decir que ahora estoy muy feliz.**

 **¡México le gano a Alemania en un mundial y pude verlo! de verdad espero que nuestra selección llegue lejos( aunque no creo que muy lejos pero se vale soñar)**


	16. Mas días en la oficina

*imperio de cristal, jueves 10:27 AM*

Es extraño como las palabras pueden afectar el comportamiento de un poni, más si provienen de sus seres amados, mas no por eso deja de ser algo muy común y sobre todo en las parejas. Por supuesto que Shining Armor no es la excepción a esto.

Desde que vio a Cadence hace tres días el unicornio no se sentía al cien y no era por que se sintiera cansado o triste, no, mas bien era por la confusión. Las palabras de Cadence lo afectaron mucho más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

En cierta forma esto le parecía gracioso. El que Cadence le dijera que aun lo amaba lo dejo aún más confundido de lo que estuvo cando ella lo engaño, probablemente por que en ese momento las cosas eran mucho más claras o al menos eso pensó, pero ahora resulta que su esposa se arrepiente de lo que hizo y que está hiendo a terapia para arreglar las cosas.

Shining entendía a la perfección que Cadence se sintiera arrepentida, es una poni demasiado emocional como para no hacerlo, lo que aún no podía asimilas es que ella estuviera hiendo a terapia.

Esto último era lo que lo distraía de sus labores, pensar en si era cierto o no era irrelevante, lo que le importaba (y distraía) era el que ocurriría si asistía a una de esas terapias junto a Cadence o que ocurriría si no lo hacía, el cómo esto podría afectar su relación en el futuro, como esto cambiaria la vida de ambos como pareja o en cómo podría afectar a Flurry, todos estos temas eran algo que Shining no podía sacarse de la cabeza.

Tan arraigados estaban estos pensamientos es su cabeza que Shining no se dio cuenta de que ya habían pasado casi hora y media desde que despertó y que aún seguía sentado al borde de su cama.

Siendo el príncipe del imperio de cristal tenía completa libertad de escoger sus horarios de trabajo, una ventaja que no tenia nadie mas que trabajara en el castillo y que no perteneciera a la familia real, por lo que se daba el lujo de poder despertar a las nueve cuando se sentía agobiado o muy cansado y debido a lo ocurrido el lunes decidió darse la semana para descansar mental y emocionalmente, aunque era claro que no le servía de mucho.

Shining al estar perdido en sus pensamientos no notaba el paso del tiempo, todas las contemplaciones de futuros escenarios era un tema que debatía consigo mismo con gran intensidad, no notaba la entrada y salida de los guardias en los cuarteles y cuando lo hacia simplemente le restaba importancia para regresar a los suyo, siempre con la idea en mente de que apenas había despertado.

Por su parte Flash Sentry ya había terminado de dirigir el entrenamiento de la mañana y estaba listo para tomar una ducha por lo que se dirigió a los cuarteles para tomarla, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su amigo sentado en su cama. Cosa que le pareció extraña ya que se suponía que hoy tenía interrogatorio con Chrysalis ¿acaso había terminado antes de lo esperado?

\- ¿ya terminaste? -pregunto Flash extrañado pues apenas había pasado media hora desde que el interrogatorio empezara.

Sacado de sus pensamientos por tan repentina pregunta Shining alzo la vista para encontrarse con la cara confundida de su amigo quien lo miraba extrañado por alguna razón

\- ¿qué cosa? -pregunto Shining confundido.

\- ¿Qué si ya terminaste con el interrogatorio? -pregunto flash de nuevo.

\- aahh no, apenas me voy levantando -dijo Shining mientras se ponía de pie y estiraba las patas.

\- ¿tan tarde?

\- sabes que a veces me gusta levantarme mas tarde de lo usual -dijo Shining restándole importancia a la pregunta de su amigo, aunque le parecía extraño que preguntara algo que ya sabía.

\- sí, pero no esperaba que tan más de lo usual.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

En lugar de decir algo Flash señalo con el casco un reloj que estaba en la entrada del dormitorio y dejo que este hablara por él.

Al ver la hora Shining entro instantáneamente en pánico, ya había pasado casi media hora desde que debió iniciar su interrogatorio y aun no se había lavado ni si quiera lo dientes.

\- ¡rayos se me hizo tarde! -dijo Shining para después salir disparado hacia las duchas.

Flash al ver esto no hizo mas que levantar los hombros en señal de que no le importaba y prefirió salir del dormitorio para ir por algo de comer, sabía de ante mano que por ahora no era buena idea estar en el camino de Shining por su tendencia a embestir a los demás cuando estaba apurado.

Una vez en el baño Shining abrió la llave para tomar un baño rápido, pero al ver que el agua tardaba mucho en calentar decidió meterse a la regadera sin pensarlo dos veces, cosa que lamento al instante ya que había olvidado por completo que la temperatura ambiente del agua en el imperio era de unos pocos grados centígrados. de no ser por que ese día era uno de los mas ocupados de la semana no se estaría molestado tanto en apresurarse para ver a Chrysalis.

Titilando por el frio el unicornio se ducho lo más rápido posible y al salir se dirigió a su oficina, mientras se secaba en el camino, para tomar su libreta donde anotaba lo más relevante de los interrogatorios, después de tomarla partió hacia la cafetería para tomar tomar un sándwich y de ahí teletransportarse a las mazmorras.

Debido a la naturaleza anti mágica de cristal umbrum Shining no podía aparecerse en el calabozo de Chrysalis, aunque lo intentara, o no con el cuerpo completo, pero si podía aparecerse en la habitación que estaba antes del calabozo, una vez ahí decidió darse un pequeño respiro para concentrarse, cosa que se le dificulto un poco por el frio que sentía en la piel y en su pelaje producto de su ducha con agua fría.

Sin embargo, mientras Shining se preparaba, en el calabozo Chrysalis estaba que le explotaba la cabeza. Quizá la cosa que mas odiaba de ser una prisionera es que la obligaran a levantarse mas temprano de lo que acostumbraba, ya llevaba mas de cuarenta minutos de despierta esperando a que el idiota de Shining Armor apareciera.

De ser por ella ya se hubiera vuelto a dormir en vez de esperar al unicornio, pero las primeras veces que lo intento el Pegaso amargado golpeaba sus barrotes con una taza de metal para mantenerla despierta, sobra decir que eso la irritaba lo suficiente como para empezar una discusión con el Pegaso cada que hacia eso y siempre con el aciano interponiéndose entre los dos para apaciguar la pelea.

Pero cuando por fin vio al poni impuntual entrar por la puerta Chrysalis decidió dirigirle una mirada llena de fastidio, estaba muy molesta por hacerla esperar tanto tiempo y las discusiones que esto conllevo, mínimo debió avisar que llegaría tarde para que ella pudiera dormir un rato más.

Como la vez pasada Shining saludo a sus guardias y después de esto les pidió que se retiraran del calabozo, cuando estos salieron metió de nuevo la mesa a la celda de Chrysalis para tener donde sentarse y platicar con ella.

Después de batallar para meter el mueble a la celda y de poner sus cosas sobre la mesa Shining dio una mordida a su sándwich antes de empezar y después lo deposito sobre la mesa.

\- ¿ya tomaste tus medicamentos? -fue lo primero que pregunto Shining para dar inicio a la conversación, pero en lugar de una respuesta recibió un silencio incomodo y una mirada asesina por parte de la changeling.

Aunque el silencio era un poco incomodo Shining no se extrañaba por la actitud de la changeling, por lo poco que la conocía era probable que hubiera peleado con alguno de los guardias antes de empezar o que estuviera esperando alguna cosa a cambio para empezar con el interrogatorio.

\- quería preguntarte sobre ¡oye! -dijo el semental sorprendido al ver como la changeling le daba un fuerte golpe a su sándwich el cual salió volando hacia la pared de la derecha y después de deslizaba deshecho hacia el suelo.

Por unos segundo Shining vio con ligera tristeza su desayuno desparramado en el suelo, pero rápidamente cambio su actitud cambio de triste a molesto.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? -Pregunto molesto por la grosería de la changeling, pero antes de que pudiera decir mas vio como la changeling se levantaba de su lugar y se estiraba lo más posible solo para aplastar lo que quedaba del sándwich contra el suelo.

Después esto Chrysalis retomo de nuevo su lugar en la mesa sin decir nada más mientras veía con satisfacción como el poni lamentaba el estado actual de su desayuno.

Shining por su parte observaba su comida destruida en el suelo con una combinación de tristeza y enojo, no esperaba que la changeling estuviera molesta, no mas de lo normal, se suponía que ella sabía que el iría, no debería estar molesta por su presencia.

\- mi sándwich -dijo con tristeza el unicornio al ver que ahora si no podría recuperar su desayuno- ¿por qué hiciste eso? -pregunto molesto.

\- yo no soy ninguna subordinada ni súbdita tuya para que me obliguen a esperarte, si tienes algo que hablar algo conmigo entonces hazlo, no me dejes esperando -dijo la changeling revelando por que es que estaba molesta.

\- ¿estas molesta por que llegue tarde? - pregunto el semental incrédulo.

\- estoy molesta por que tus guardias me despertaron temprano y me obligaron a esperarte -aclaro la changeling.

\- te despertaron a las diez de la mañana -dijo Shining incrédulo de que Chrysalis considerara eso temprano.

\- exacto y cuando te tardaste no me dejaron volver a dormir -dijo Chrysalis.

\- pues claro -dijo en unicornio como si se tratara de lo mas obvio del mundo- además tu ya sabías que yo vendría.

\- sí, pero de todas formas yo no tengo por qué esperar despierta -reitero la changeling.

\- tienes que hacerlo.

\- ¿y por qué debería hacerlo? -pregunto la changeling-

\- porque así debe ser Chrysalis, tengo un reino que dirigir, no siempre voy a tener tiempo para todo -mintió Shining que también comenzaba a molestarse.

Gracias a que estaba molestándose y que no mentía del todo Shining pudo pasar por alto el detector de mentiras de Chrysalis, aunque si dejo uno que otro atisbo que la changeling pudo detectar pero que prefirió no darle importancia.

\- que estupidez -se quejo Chrysalis cruzándose de brazos- si no vas a tener tiempo entonces a mi no me molestes, yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan idiota como para no ordenar bien tus horarios.

\- no es tan fácil como parece, lo sabrías si fueras una buena reina -se defendió Shining seguro de sus palabras.

Lejos de ofenderse Chrysalis tomo el comentario como algo normal pues este venia de un poni.

\- bah tu que sabes -dijo Chrysalis mientras se giraba a la pared para no ver al poni a los ojos- eres solo un poni de apenas unas décadas.

\- que seas mas vieja que yo no significa que…

\- ¡oye! -se quejó Chrysalis- ¡yo no soy vieja! -ese comentario le había golpeado directo en el ego.

Shining se detuvo por unos segundos, aunque no lo había dicho con malicia sabia que esa clase de comentarios molestaban a las yeguas y a pesar de que Chrysalis no era de la misma especie parecía no estar exenta a esa regla. A partir de ahora tendría que cuidar aun mas su leguaje con ella.

\- Como sea -dijo Shining para ya por fin cambiar de tema- no baje a hablar de tu edad ni pelear por mi horar…

\- no no no no no Shining Armor, no vas a librar tu ofensa tan fácilmente, exijo una disculpa-dijo Chrysalis que no permitirá dejar pasar ese comentario.

\- ¿! que?! no voy a hacer eso -dijo Shining que, aunque sabia que el comentario pudo ser ofensivo, no estaba dispuesto a disculparse con alguien que lo insultaba mucho.

\- oh si lo harás -dijo Chrysalis desafiante.

\- que no.

\- que sí.

\- que no.

\- ¡que lo hagas ¡-alzo la voz la changeling.

\- ¡no lo voy a hacer! -imito la misma acción el unicornio.

\- ¡quiero mi disculpa!

\- no te voy a dar nada -termino por decir el unicornio, pero al notar que esto iba de largo decidió finiquitar es asunto, alguien tenia que ser el adulto ahí después de todo- mira… no voy a disculparme contigo, no dije nada malo -termino por decir el unicornio para después posar su mirada en su libreta, gracias a la discusión ya había olvidado la primera pregunta que quería formularle.

Chrysalis por el contrario no iba permitir que ese poni se saliera con la suya, rápidamente busco algo con que molestar al poni y cuando su mirada se poso con los restos de comida el suelo no dudo dos veces en tomarlo.

Con un movimiento veloz comprimió la comida en una suerte rara de esfera y espero hasta que el poni alzara la vista para lanzar su improvisado proyectil y en cuanto Shining aparto su mirada de su libreta no dudó ni un segundo en lanzar la comida directo a su rostro.

Al dirigir su mirada de nuevo hacia la changeling frente a él, Shining solo pudo presenciar como su desayuno volaba directo hacia su rostro y, debido a la cercanía con la que fue lanzado, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar recibiendo de lleno la comida en su cara.

Después de eso lo único que se escucho en el calabozo fue una fuerte carcajada por parte de la changeling que reía a todo pulmón mientras veía como el poni frente a ella se quitaba las verduras y la mayonesa de su rostro.

\- HAHAHAHA ahora si luces como lo que eres -dijo la changeling entre risas- ¡como un payaso! HAHAHA…

Shining solo se quedo en silencio mientras se quitaba los restos de comida del rostro, tenia ganas de devolverle la broma, muchas ganas, pero tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para aguantar las burlas y carcajadas de la changeling para qua las cosas fluyeran como debían y ya no desviarse entre insultos y discusiones.

\- Es en serio?… te diviertes? -Dijo mientras se quitaba una lechuga de su cabello, cosa que hizo Chrysalis soltar otra risotada- ya estas grandecita para esta clase de cosas.

\- tu empezaste -dijo Chrysalis mientras retomaba la compostura- con esto ya estamos a mano.

Ante esta actitud Shining solo pudo pensar una cosa- "qué infantil"- pensó para sí mismo, no estaba dispuesto a decírselo a Chrysalis directamente ya que seguramente eso desataría otra discusión y probablemente otro proyectil en su rostro.

\- *suspiro* bien si ya terminaste ¿puedes responderme algunas preguntas? -pregunto Shining esperando poder continuar.

\- no -dijo Chrysalis sin perder la sonrisa que le había provocado su broma.

\- ¿Qué? -pregunto Shining extrañado pues no esperaba una negativa, normalmente Chrysalis estaba dispuesta a hablar.

\- que no quiero -recalco Chrysalis- no estoy de humor para contarte nada.

\- ¿por qué no? -pregunto Shining.

\- no tengo ganas de para perder mi tiempo contándote cosas que no vas a creerme, prefiero no desperdiciar mi aliento contigo -explico Chrysalis.

\- ¿cuándo dije que no te creía? -pregunto Shining en forma de reclamo.

\- no tienes que hacerlo, yo me di cuenta la vez pasada.

\- ¿y como estas tan segura de eso? -cuestiono Shining.

\- ¿acaso investigaste algo de lo que te dije? -cuestiono Chrysalis segura de que recibiría una negativa.

Ante esta pregunta Shining se sintió acorralado, no sabía como, pero Chrysalis demostraba estar cien por ciento segura de que no había investigado nada, y tenía razón, gracias a su charla con Cadence, que ocurrió unos minutos después del interrogatorio pasado, había olvidado por completo revisar algún libro de historia o consultar con alguna de las princesa sobre lo que Chrysalis le había platicado.

Shining sabia que si no encontraba la forma de demostrarle a Chrysalis que le creía entonces era muy posible que ella se mostrara mas reacia a contarle mas sobre su especie y aunque aún existía la posibilidad de obligarla estaba seguro de que sería imposible a menos que usara la tortura y ni aun así había garantía de que funcionara, además de que no estaba dispuesto a cruzar esa línea.

Con una velocidad que nunca había usado obligó a su cerebro a procesar toda la información que Chrysalis le había contado y que el conociera, lamentablemente para el no pudo encontrar nada útil, pero gracias a su habilidad de hacer las cosas bien bajo presión pudo recordar una cosa que le podría ser de utilidad.

\- claro que sí, leí un libro de historia -fue lo primero que se lo ocurrió decir al unicornio.

\- ya me lo habías dicho -dijo la changeling sin sorprenderse.

\- sí, pero este habla de Tombuctu y sus guerras -explico Shining- bueno no solo de Tombuctu, también habla de…

\- Batallas de la antigua Equestria, si, lo conozco -dijo Chrysalis deduciendo de que libro le hablaba el poni.

\- ¿lo has leído? -pregunto Shining sorprendido pues no esperaba que Chrysalis fuera alguien de libros.

\- sí, es el único libro que tiene testimonios de lo ponis que sufrieron mi ataque -dijo Chrysalis con una ligera sonrisa al recordar con satisfacción las cartas llenas de miedo que contenía el libro- es un libro muy antiguo -continuo.

\- sí, busque el libro más antiguo que hablara sobre los changelings, aunque no menciona nada de lo que me contaste es prueba de que, si busque información de lo que me contaste, eso cuenta no? -dijo Shining esperando poder sacar provecho de que Chrysalis conociera el libro.

Ante esa lógica Chrysalis no tenia como refutar lo contrario, sin embargo, aún no le creía del todo, pero al recordar lo que él le había dicho casi al final de su visita pasada decidió darle también beneficio de la duda.

\- tal vez -dijo Chrysalis aun reacia a creerle del todo.

\- ¿eso es un sí? -pregunto Shining esperando no tener que buscar la forma de obligarla.

\- es un tal vez -repitió Chrysalis- ¿que tienes para ofrecerme? -pregunto dispuesta a obtener algo como la vez pasada.

\- no puedes estar hablando en serio -se quejó Shining.

\- todo tiene un precio Shining -dijo la changeling- incluso la información.

\- solo me estas hablando de historia ¿por qué debería tener un precio? -pregunto Shining de mala gana.

\- si no te gusta puedes ir a una biblioteca y leer un libro -dijo Chrysalis que en realidad no le interesaba si el poni aceptaba o no un trato, desde su punto de vista en cualquiera de las dos opciones ella salía ganando.

\- bien -acepto Shining de mala gana consiente de que ningún libro contenía la información que la changeling si- ¿qué quieres?

\- ves ese paquete de ahí -dijo Chrysalis señalando una caja pequeña color rojo y blanco que reposaba en una de las sillas que estaban fuera de la celda.

\- ese de ahí? -pregunto Shining al ver el paquete que su prisionera le señalaba.

\- si -dijo Chrysalis- lo quiero.

\- ¿para que quieres un mazo de cartas? -pregunto Shining extrañado pues, aunque se lo diera Chrysalis no tendría con quien jugar.

\- me gusto -dijo sin más la changeling.

En realidad, a Chrysalis no le interesaba ese ¨mazo de cartas¨ o como fuera que lo llamaran lo ponis, pero sabia que los guardias encargados de vigilarla se divertían mucho con él y quería aprovechar la oportunidad para fastidiarlos arrebatándoles su principal fuente de diversión.

Shining sin embargo no vio inconveniente en dárselo, un mazo de cartas jamás serviría para liberarla de su prisión ni tampoco significaba un riesgo para sus guardias ni para ella.

Antes la extraña petición de Chrysalis solo pudo dar un largo y confundido- ookeeey -para después salir de la celda y tomar el paquete que la changeling quería.

\- buen chico -dijo Chrysalis mientras le arrebataba el paquete de los cascos a Shining- ya puedes preguntar.

Shining intento ignora la molesta forma en que le hablo Chrysalis para por fin lanzar su primera pregunta.

\- bien, la vez pasada me dijiste que aun existían pruebas de lo que me contaste pero que existían en forma de ruinas, la verdad no comprendí del todo…

\- no me sorprende -interrumpió Chrysalis en un rápido comentario.

¿De nuevo Shining tuvo que ahogar su molestia para continuar- …pero por lo que entendí significa que aún existen las ruinas de Tombuctu, cierto?

\- si -contesto secamente Chrysalis.

\- y tú sabes dónde están?

\- con estas ultima pregunta Chrysalis entendió cuales podrían ser las intenciones del poni- "interesante" -pensó para sí misma para después responder la pregunta- la verdad no estoy mus segura, las ciudades flotantes tienden a ser movidas por el viento si no son supervisadas.

\- ¿ósea que no se desplomo? -pregunto Shining extrañado ya que cuando una ciudad Pegaso era destruida o estaba muy dañada esta desplomaba hacia el suelo.

\- quien sabe, cuando ataque Tombuctu lo que en realidad buscaba era liquidar a su población, muchas de las estructuras quedaron intactas -explico Chrysalis.

\- pero al menos debiste ver si se desplomaba o algo así -agrego Shining.

-vi que el palacio si se derrumbaba junto con una pequeña sección de la cuidad, pero no se que paso con el resto de la ciudad.

\- como no pudiste ver que paso con el resto de la cuidad? -pregunto Shining incrédulo y con ligera molestia por la poca información que Chrysalis compartía.

\- oye, aunque hubiera querido quedarme a ver que pasaba con ese nido de monstruos no podía hacerlo, tenía un ejército exhausto y changeling convalecientes -se defendió Chrysalis ante las preguntas inquisitivas del poni- no iba a quedarme unas semanas mas a ver que pasaba con ese lugar.

con esta después Shining se llevo un casco a la sien- bien y al meno sabes donde se derrumbó el palacio?

Chrysalis dudo por uno segundo en si responderle al poni o no. Por un lado, podía mentir y decir que no sabia nada para poder fastidiar al poni, pero por el otro lado si Shining llegaba a esa ciudad y comprobaba lo que ella le estaba contando entonces podría por fin demostrarle que los ponis no son como el piensa.

Dejando de lado su orgullo Chrysalis opto ir por la segunda opción.

\- esta en Badlands -respondió Chrysalis- justo a los pies de las cordilleras Macintosh.

Shining no tardo mucho a encontrarle sentido a esta respuesta, después de todo Badlands era el territorio de los changeling, territorio al que antes estaba prohibido para cualquier poni aventurarse, por lo que no le sorprendía porque nadie había encontrado la ciudad antes

\- cayo en su territorio? -pregunto Shining refiriéndose al territorio de los changeling.

\- así es.

\- Estas segura? -pregunto Shining.

\- compruébalo por ti mismo.

\- okey… -después de eso Shining anoto la ubicación en su libreta y después busco en ella el resto de las preguntas que tenía planeadas para ese interrogatorio, sin embargo, se dio cuenta que la mayoría de ellas tenia que ver con las estructuras de interés en Tombuctu como su biblioteca o los cuarteles, pero en vista de que Chrysalis no conocía el paradero del resto de la ciudad entonces no tenia sentido continuar con el interrogatorio.

Con eso en mente Shining estuvo a punto de retirarse e iniciar los preparativos para expedición, pero debido a que el interrogatorio había durado muy poco decidió que los mejor seria quedarse otro rato más, si se iba en ese momento entonces podría levantar alguna clase sospecha en Chrysalis.

Pensado en algo que pudiera serle útil para alargar el tiempo del interrogatorio Shining busco con la mirada algo que le pudiera servir y para su buena suerte sus ojos se posaron en algo que no podría levantar sospecha en Chrysalis.

\- ¿cómo siguen tus heridas? -pregunto Shining al ver el vendaje en la pata de Chrysalis.

\- podrían ir mejor-dijo Chrysalis al recordar que siempre se aplicaba la mitad de su medicamento gracias a que siempre peleaba con el Pegaso y este siempre dejaba caer las charolas con medicinas al suelo lo cual derramaba parte de ellas.

\- déjame revisarte -dijo Shining mientras se paraba para revisar a Chrysalis como excusa para alargar el tiempo.

\- ¡hey! -se quejó Chrysalis al ver que el poni se acercaba sin su consentimiento- estoy bien, yo puedo cuidarme sola -dijo molesta.

\- ¿a esto le llamas bien? -contesto Shining mientras señalaba la suciedad de sus vendajes.

\- si -dijo Chrysalis ya más molesta- ¡bien! -termino por decir mientras le daba a Shining una débil patada en el rostro por invadir su espacio personal.

Justo en el momento en que Chrysalis dio la patada se pudo escuchar en el calabozo un alarido do de dolor por parte de la changeling y un breve ¨auch¨ por parte del unicornio.

Al sentir el dolor en su rostro Shining se enojó mucho por el golpe inadvertido de la changeling y aunque no fue algo muy doloroso si sentía la necesidad de reclamarle, pero rápidamente ese enojo se volvió preocupación al ver como la changeling se había lanzado al suelo y se retorcía de dolor.

Al ver eso Shining no podía evitar sentir preocupación por como el dolor que Chrysalis mostraba, pero decidió que no debía hacer nada ya que ella se lo había ganado pues él no le había hecho nada, sin embargo al momento de ver que sus vendas comenzaban a teñirse rápidamente de sangre no pudo evitar apelar a su lado compasivo para ayudarla.

\- oye -dijo mientras se acercaba a Chrysalis- ¿estás bien?

\- que pregunta tan estúpida -dijo Chrysalis apretando los dientes mientras se sobaba la pata - sí, estoy bien -termino por decir pues ya veía venir la ayuda del poni.

Ignorando el comentario y la connotación que este llevaba, Shining salió rápidamente de la celda y después tomo del saco que reposaba en la pared del fondo un poco de la anestesia para a Chrysalis.

Apresurándose para no tener la celda demasiado tiempo abierta Shining regreso junto a Chrysalis, cerrando la puerta de la celda tras de sí, y le aplico el doble de lo que debía del líquido ámbar para que el dolor disminuyera rápidamente.

\- ¿ya vez lo que provocas? -Dijo Chrysalis molesta y entre quejidos mientras recibía la anestesia.

\- ¿yo? -pregunto indignado el poni- pero si solo quería ver como seguías.

-no necesito que me cuides -dijo Chrysalis que sentía el dolor desaparecer a ala vez que un fuerte cansancio se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

\- solo quería ayudar, no tienes que ser una cretina -se defendió Shining.

\- nadie… nadie te pidió tu ayuda -dijo Chrysalis con voz apagada y con los ojos cada vez más cansados.

\- mírate -dijo Shining mientras señalaba a la poni con ambos cascos- ni si quiera sabes cuidar de tus heridas.

A decir eso Shining vio a Chrysalis cada vez mas calmada hasta el punto de que estaba ya casi dormida en el suelo, al acercarse para ver el por qué, pudo percibir el fuerte olor de la sabia ámbar llenando de golpe su nariz, sintiendo al momento un leve cansancio y la nariz adormecida.

\- eres un idiota -fue lo ultimo que pudo decir la changeling antes de caer rendida ante la anestesia, quedándose profundamente dormida al instante.

Shining pudo percatarse que Chrysalis ya no estaba consiente, sin querer sedo a su prisionera en un intento apresurado por ayudarla.

De un momento a otro comenzó a escuchar ronquidos por parte de Chrysalis y a su vez un olor cada vez mas fuerte de la sabia llenaba la habitación.

Sin mas remedio Shining decidió salir de ahí antes de terminar como la changeling. Con un poco de sueño el unicornio saco la mesa de la celda y la regreso a su lugar para después posarse frente a la celda de Chrysalis.

\- "salió mejor de lo que esperaba" -pensó Shining al ya no tener que pasar mas tiempo con Chrysalis pues la había sedado sin querer.

Ahora, con su nueva información, Shining decidió que era momento de atender el resto de sus deberes reales y, si tenia tiempo, preparar una expedición hacia Badlands para buscar las ruinas de Tombuctu.

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de la semana, lamento la demora pero es que un amigo vino de visita y la espera se tuvo que extender un día más, lo siento (de nuevo)**

 **Muy tarde The only 95, las malas ideas y yo somos como uña y mugre, y automedicarse fue una de ellas.**

 **Bueno y sin mas que decir me despido, cualquier critica, pregunta o sugerencia serán bien recibidas.**


	17. Viviendo con otra perspectiva

*Imperio de cristal, viernes 16:00*

Puede que la vida en el imperio sea generalmente tranquila, incluso si se es una sirvienta al servicio de la familia real, sin embargo esa calma no durar no puede durar para siempre y menos si los seres más importantes de un reino son quienes la quebrantan.

No era secreto para nadie dentro del castillo que las cosas iban un poco raras dentro de él. Entre los guardias, sirvientas y cocineros corría el rumor de que la princesa Cadence y el príncipe Armor estaban peleados y, aunque la gran mayoría dentro del castillo tachaba esto como mentira o un simple rumor, era cierto que el ambiente se ponía tenso alrededor de ellos.

Debido a su titulo como ¨La pareja del amor¨ casi nadie en el castillo podía creer que los príncipes estuvieran peleados, ni siquiera con el drástico cambio de rutinas y de comportamiento de ambos gobernantes. La única que si llegaba a darse cuenta de esto era Crystal Mane.

Crystal Mane sin duda era perspicaz, inteligente y muy observadora, cualidades de las que estaba muy orgullosa y que le ayudaron a subir rápidamente de puesto dentro del castillo hasta llegar a ser la mano derecha de la princesa del amor y una de sus amigas más cercanas.

Esta cercanía con su princesa, sumado a sus cualidades, era lo que hacía que Crystal tuviera una idea de lo que ocurría entre la pareja real, pero debido a que se trataba de un problema personal no se daba el lujo de intervenir directamente y lamentablemente para ella, que los demás dentro del castillo ignoraran este problema no le hacia las cosas más fáciles para intentar ayudar.

No culpaba a sus compañeros por eso, después de todo era evidente que tanto Shining Armor como Cadence se esforzaban por ocultar su situación y, aunque era cierto que corrían ciertos rumores, nadie en el imperio tenia razones para dudar de sus príncipes, no cuando estos eran tan buenos con sus súbditos y menos por la fama que ambos tenían como una pareja excepcional.

Mas no por ello Crystal se permitiría creer del todo en sus príncipes, desde pequeña se le enseño a ser observadora y analizar todo a su alrededor, razón por la cual se dio cuenta del estado de ánimo de ambos príncipes; por un lado estaba el príncipe Armor que últimamente se había hecho mas ausente en el castillo y bastante malhumorado; y por el otro lado estaba la princesa Cadence que se había vuelto más retraída y descuidada con sus tareas, incluso con su hija.

Aunque le era fiel a ambos ponis Crystal tenia cierta preferencia a su princesa, eran amigas después de todo y lo último que quería era verla sufrir, razón por la cual sembró en ella la idea de ir a un terapeuta cuando vio que las cosas iban mal, cosa que ha estado funcionando bastante bien, pero con el príncipe… las cosas eran diferentes.

Cuando fue a verlo lo único que logro fue molestarlo más con su esposa, pero pensando en retrospectiva el que no supiera por que habían peleado en primer lugar pudo haber hecho que soltara un comentario inadecuado para sus intenciones.

Pero recordando lo que había ocurrido esa mañana, Crystal había sido la última en ver a Cadence antes de que fuera a ver a ¨ un funcionario¨. Cuando la princesa salió del castillo llevaba en su rostro una ligera sonrisa y un pequeño brillo en sus ojos, como si fuera una potrilla emocionada por ir a la escuela, pero cuando regreso de su ¨cita¨ esa sonrisa había desaparecido, su rostro era de los mas deprimente y sus ojos ahora estaban apagados. Lo que fuera que la princesa esperara para el día de hoy nunca paso.

Aunque Cadence no le había dicho porque estaba tan decaída, Crystal no tardó mucho en deducirlo, la princesa salió del castillo sola y regreso sola, si había invitado a su esposo este seguramente no había ido, no necesitaba mas ciencia para deducir la situación, después de todo el príncipe Armor era el único que podía ocasionar esa clase de reacciones en la princesa.

Por esto mismo Crystal se sentía tan deprimida el día hoy.

\- "seguramente no fue por mi culpa" -pensó la sirvienta pues se culpaba de que el príncipe Armor evitara tanto a su esposa ya que había empeorado las cosas en un intento por ayudar.

Saber que gracias a ella el príncipe Armor ya no se sentía bien con su esposa era algo que la hacía sentir culpable y más aun ahora que el príncipe la había citado.

Aunque aún no sabía para que el príncipe Armor la había mandado a llamar estaba segura que se trataba de algo malo, todos en el castillo sabían de la amistad que tenia con la princesa Cadence y el hecho de que ella fuera mandada a llamar habiendo tantos sirvientes en el castillo era señal de que el tema principal seria la princesa Cadence.

\- "soy una tonta" -se recrimino la poni mientras avanzaba por los pasillos.

Una vez que llego a la oficina del príncipe, Crystal se arreglo para estar lo más presentable posible, mentalmente se preparo para recibir alguna clase de llamada de atención y una cantidad inquietante de preguntas.

Con la educación que la caracterizaba la poni color vainilla, toco la puerta de la oficina y anuncio su llegada para después recibir un ¨adelante¨ por parte del dueño de dicha oficina.

\- buenas tardes príncipe Armor -saludo la poni de melena marrón- ¿me mando a llamar?

\- hola Crystal, pasa, siéntate por favor -dijo Shining mientras se paseaba por su oficina y levitaba con su cuerno una cantidad inusual de pergaminos, libros y libretas.

Aun temerosa por lo que el príncipe podría decirle, Crystal acepto la invitación y se sentó en uno de los asientos frente al escritorio.

\- ¿qué necesita de mi príncipe? -pregunto Crystal tratando de esconder los nervios que sentía al estar frente al unicornio, aun no superaba la sensación de inseguridad que este le provoco la ultima vez que lo visito.

\- dame un segundo… -dijo el poni mientras batallaba con su librero por sacar un pergamino largo que estaba atorado entre un par de libros- ya casi… ¡lo tengo! -dijo después de sacar su pergamino y revelar que se trataba de un enorme mapa de Equestria.

Ya con el mapa en su poder Shining Armor tomo asiento frente a la poni frente a él, acomodo todo lo que levitaba sobre una mesa que estaba pegada a la pared a su izquierda y se aclaro la garganta para poder hablar con la poni.

\- disculpa Crystal, estoy preparando una cosas -se disculpo Shining por hacerla esperar.

\- no se preocupe majestad.

\- ahora Crystal, necesito que me ayudes con unas cosas ¿tu llevas registro de todo en el castillo cierto? -pregunto Shining.

\- así es, parte de mi deber como ama de llaves es llevar un control sobre todo lo que hay y lo que ocurre dentro del castillo.

-bien, necesito que busques lo que esta e esta lista -dijo el unicornio mientras le pasaba un pergamino a la poni.

Al momento de recibir la lista Crystal se puso a leer todo lo que había escrito en ella y no pudo evitar extrañarse al ver el tipo de cosas que pedía su príncipe.

\- casas de acampar, farolillos, comida… -leía Crystal en voz alta- su majestad, acaso piensa ir de campamento? -no pudo evitar preguntar por la extraña cantidad de cosas que pedía la lista.

\- algo así, en realidad quiero reiniciar el programa de exploración del imperio para la búsqueda de ruinas antiguas -dijo Shining como excusa para justificar su búsqueda de Tombuctu.

Aun cuando revivir de la nada un programa abandonado era algo extraño por parte del príncipe, Crystal decidió no cuestionarlo.

\- ¿y ya notifico de esto a Canterlot? -pregunto Crystal asegurándose de que el príncipe siguiera el protocolo para esta clase de situaciones.

\- no es necesario, si todo sale bien y encuentro algo entonces reiniciare el programa de exploración, pero si no pues entonces no lo hare.

\- ¿piensa salir usted solo? -pregunto curiosa Crystal pues una expedición para buscar ruinas antiguas necesitaba de científicos, no de soldados. Aunque esto no se lo diría.

\- si, creo que me haría bien pasar un tiempo fuera del castillo y que mejor forma que iniciando una expedición -dijo el unicornio con completa sinceridad.

\- pero aquí me pide dos de cada cosa -dijo Crystal mientras le mostraba la lista al príncipe.

\- bueno en realidad no pienso ir solo, Flash Sentry me va a acompañar.

\- ¿¡Flash!? -pregunto Crystal preocupada- pe-Pero que pasara con sus deberes -dijo cada vez más preocupada- … y con los de suyos -termino por decir con pánico al imaginar el caos en el que se convertiría el castillo.

A Crystal le preocupaba demasiado la idea de que el castillo estuviera sin supervisión, el príncipe Armor se encargaba de la mayoría de tareas ahora que la princesa Cadence estaba deprimida y no siempre lo hacia solo, siempre ocupaba de Flash Sentry para que lo ayudara con sus deberes, si ambos ponis partían en este momento no habría quien se encargara del castillo.

\- tranquila Crystal -dijo Shining al ver la inquietud de la poni frente a el- solo saldré por tres días, se que puedes hacerte cargo del castillo durante ese tiempo.

\- ¿!quiere que yo supervise el castillo!? -pregunto exaltada la poni.

\- solo será por unos días -dijo Shining apenado por la reacción que causo su petición a la poni.

Para este punto Crystal ya había empezado a hiperventilarse, de por si ya tenia bastante trabajo por tener que supervisar la limpieza del castillo y los horarios de los sirvientes, agregarle el control sobre la rama militar del castillo y cubrir los deberes del príncipe era demasiado incluso para ella.

Shining al ver como la poni se ponía nerviosa decidió explicarle mejor de que iba la cosa.

\- tranquila Crystal, solo quiero que veas que todo este en orden, no te agregare ni una tarea extra o alguna tarea pendiente.

Con estas palabras Crystal pudo tranquilizarse- habla en serio?

\- sí, no te lo pediría si supiera que es demasiado para ti -dijo Shining con una ligera sonrisa.

\- esta bien, tratare de hacerme cargo -dijo la poni con un poco de inseguridad en sus palabras.

Shining por un segundo dudo en hacerle la siguiente petición a Crystal pero decidió que debía hacerlo por el bien de su hija.

\- también quiero que estés con Flurry durante estos días para que no se sienta sola, su niñera me pidió el fin de semana por las jornadas extras y… bueno, sé que Cadence no estará al tanto de ella -dijo esto último con tristeza.

Crystal se dio cuenta de la tristeza con la que el príncipe hablo de Cadence.

\- ¿ocurre algo? -aprovecho Crystal para preguntar al ver el cambio de tono en el unicornio.

\- no es nada -dijo Shining tratando de evadir el tema- el lunes regresara la nana de Flurry así que no tendrás que preocuparte por ella ese día.

Sin embargo Crystal quería aprovechar la oportunidad para hablar de Cadence y ya que el príncipe había abierto la ventana la aprovecharía.

\- está bien príncipe, me are cargo de sus deberes y me asegurar de que su esposa pase tiempo con la pequeña -insistió Crystal fingiendo que no sabia sobre el estado de ánimo de su princesa.

\- te agradezco Crystal pero no creo que Cadence pueda hacerse cargo de Flurry por estos dias, prefiero que tu estés con ella durante mi ausencia.

\- ¿porque dice eso? -pregunto Crystal fingiendo sorpresa y curiosidad.

De nuevo Shining dudo en si dar una respuesta o no, pero como sabia que Crystal era amiga de Cadence y que era muy importante para ella, además de que probablemente ya se habría dado cuenta de algunas cosas, decidió contarle una verdad a medias.

\- últimamente Cadence no ha estado muy bien que digamos. Como tu me lo habías dicho, ella ha estado dejando de lado sus obligaciones, incluida mi hija, no creo que por ahora sea buena idea dejarla a cargo Flurry.

\- pero también es hija de ella, no es correcto que la aleje de Flurry -dijo Crystal defendiendo a su amiga.

Shining no se molestó por que Crystal le llevara la contraria pues lo que decía era cierto, mas no por eso significaba que fuera una buena idea.

\- lo se Crystal pero Flurry aún es una bebe, no quiero arriesgarme a que por descuido de Cadence le pase algo.

\- disculpe mi atrevimiento pero no cree que esta exagerando? Se que ha estado algo rara estos días pero no creo que sea capaz de ignorar a Flurry.

\- ¿la has visto convivir con ella últimamente? -cuestiono Shining.

\- no pero tal vez tenga sus razones, ella es una excelente yegua y una excelente madre – defendió Crystal un poco molesta por las insinuaciones del príncipe- y, si me permite, no me parece correcto que saque conclusiones así de su esposa -soltó Crystal molesta, arrepintiéndose al instante de esas últimas palabras.

Con estas palabras Shining se puso a reflexionar. Era cierto que Cadence no era mala madre pero el mismo ya había comprobado con la nana la poca atención que su esposa le ponía a su hija, todo por el terrible estado de ánimo en el que se encontraba.

Pero también era consciente de que quien provocaba ese estado de ánimo en Cadence era él. Que Cadence no hiciera sus deberes y no cuidara a su hija no era del todo su culpa, aun cuando fue ella quien lo engaño en primer lugar ya había mostrado su arrepentimiento, incluso fue ella quien busco solucionar las cosas y cuando lo invito a buscar ayuda el decidió negarse.

Lo peor de todo es que desde que Crystal fue a hablar con el a su oficina el otro día supo que Cadence estaba deprimida y no hizo nada para remediarlo. Prefirió poner más atención a su trabajo y dejar sola a Cadence.

Gracias a su trabajo no había tenido tiempo de pensar en ello a fondo pero ahora que no tenía la mente ocupada no podía sentir mas que arrepentimiento y preocupación. Aun amaba a Cadence aunque no tanto como antes y al pensarlo bien, el hecho de dejarla plantada lo hacía sentirse muy mal consigo mismo, ella quería que las cosas fueran como antes, pero el huía de esa posibilidad por rencor… o miedo, la verdad ya no lo sabía, pero si de algo estaba seguro es que enterrar los sentimientos no era cosa fácil y menos cuando aún podía sentirlos.

\- Esto está mal -dijo Shining sin darse cuenta que Crystal lo había escuchado.

Al escuchar Crystal se confundió un poco, había estado casi un minuto mordiéndose las pezuñas por los nervios de de lo que el príncipe le fuera a decir, pero extrañamente había dicho algo muy fuera de tema.

Al ver la confusión en el rostro del unicornio, Crystal intento descifrar que era lo que pensaba pues un cambio de actitud y un silencio como ese no se daban así como así.

Pero en el momento en que Shining sintio su mirada salió de sus pensamiento y, regresando al instante al mundo real, decidió dar por terminada la visita de Crystal.

\- puedes retirarte Crystal -dijo Shining repentinamente, sintiéndose un poco incomodo por como se quedo embobado frente a la poni.

Al igual que Shining, Crystal fue regresada a la realidad- si -dijo apenada- con permiso -termino por despedirse para salir en busca de lo que el príncipe le había pedido.

En el instante en que Crystal salió de la oficina se puso a pensar sobre la extraña actitud que había tomado el príncipe.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien la princesa Cadence no era la única que había tenido un cambio de actitud tan drástico, el extraño comportamiento del príncipe después de hablar de su esposa lo demostraba.

\- "tal ves eso sea una buena señal" -pensó Crystal.

Ya sin los nervios por un regaño que nunca llego y satisfecha por las conclusiones que había sacado después de hablar con el príncipe, Crystal se encamino a los almacenes a buscar todo lo que la lista le pedía.

Con eso en mente la ama de llaves busco en su mandil la lista pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que sin querer la había olvidado en la oficina del príncipe.

Apresurándose por cumplir la petición del unicornio y seguir con sus deberes, Crystal regreso a la oficina en busca de la lista y una vez ahí y como la vez pasada anuncio su llegada y pidió permiso para entrar.

\- ¿Qué paso Crystal? -pregunto Shining al ver de nuevo a la poni vainilla en su oficina.

Al momento de entrar Crystal se dirigió al escritorio para tomar de nuevo su lista, la cual se encontraba sobre un montón de papeles.

\- es que olvide la…

Crystal se detuvo por un segundo ya que cuando estuvo a punto de tomar la lista, sin querer, leyó un apunte escrito en la libreta sobre la que estaba la lista- " Chrysalis por fin me revelo" -fue lo único que alcanzo a leer pues el resto estaba tapado por mas papeles.

\- …lista -completo Crystal.

Despues de eso salió rápidamente de la oficina ya que, por alguna razón, se sentía nerviosa por lo que acababa de leer.

Al ver esto Shining decidió no darle importancia, seguramente ella quería apresurarse para buscar lo que le había pedido.

Una vez fuera de la vista del unicornio se sintió confundida por lo que acababa de leer, hacía mucho no escuchaba ese nombre y hasta donde ella sabía la reina de los changeling seguía prófuga.

Aunque solo era una frase incompleta lo que leyó le parecía raro que el príncipe tuviera algo así escrito en una libreta, después de todo esa simple frase incompleta daba rienda suelta a la imaginación.

\- "estás pensando mucho las cosas" -se reprochó la a si misma- "seguramente no es nada" -pensó en un intento por tranquilizarse pues ese nombre aterraba mucho poni.

 **Y hasta aquí el cap. de la semana, espero haberlos dejado con algo d suspenso pero siendo honesto conmigo mismo no hay mucho que se pueda sacar de aquí.**

 **Me alegra mucho que les guste el fic. Eso me da ánimos de continuar y, aunque no se cuanto tardare en terminarlo, se que la trama dará para largo (en especial por lo corto de los capítulos). Eso si, espero que no se alargue demasiado para poder iniciar con otro fic. porque si lo inicio ahora seguramente descuidar uno de los dos.**

 **Como ya saben toda crítica, comentario o sugerencia serán bien recibidos.**

 **P.D. ¿Si alguien sabe dibujar (con programas digítales) podría sugerirme alguna app para eso? la Lyra que hice no me convenció del todo.**


	18. La joya de los cielos

* Badlands, Domingo 16:50 PM*

Badlands: el hogar de los changelings. Un territorio que en el pasado carecía de vegetación o formas de vida ajenas a los dueños de estas tierras. Durante el mandato de Chrysalis este lugar era hostil para la vida en casi todas sus formas, en especial para los ponis quienes eran cazados tan pronto entraban a este lugar y los animales eran capturados para ser drenado de sus pocas emociones para después morir poco después de su captura.

Sin embargo, las cosas han cambiado mucho desde la caída de la reina, lo que antes era un yermo desolado ahora es un valle en recuperación esperando a ser repoblado, la vegetación ha recuperado terreno y criaturas de todas las formas y tamaños han comenzado a poblar este lugar. Mas no todo el daño que dejo la reina de los changeling ha sido reparado.

Al ser una zona rocosa es difícil para la vida volver a poblar las montañas de Badlands, como era el caso de las cordilleras Macintosh, cordillera que era recorrida por un par de figuras.

Shining Armor y Flash Sentry caminaban por la base de las cordilleras Macintosh, manteniendo un silencio bastante aburrido, sobre todo para el Pegaso.

Aunque le gustaba la idea de salir de la rutina por un par de días Flash no podía negar que esto no era tan divertido como se lo había imaginado.

Acampar a la intemperie no era algo que le molestara, pero dormir dos días seguidos sobre rocas tampoco era algo que le gustara, sumado a esto estaban las largas caminatas por la tarde a los pies de esa enorme cordillera y el calor incesante de ese lugar ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que la deforestación podría crear ese clima?

Pero eso era algo que podía soportar, estaba entrenado para eso después de todo además de que estaba en compañía de su mejor amigo, al menos las conversaciones no eran algo que faltara, bueno, no hasta ahora. Las únicas cosas que no podía soportar era esa molesta falta de visibilidad y el tedioso silencio al que ahora estaba obligado a mantener.

Desde que llegaron a la décimo cuarta montaña una enorme y espesa niebla color oxido cubría el resto de la cordillera y, debido a que esta sección de la cordillera mostraba signos de ser una zona de derrumbe, estaba obligado a tener que mantener silencio, algo que lo exasperaba por el increíble silencio que se mantenía la cordillera. Desde hacía un par de horas que no escuchaba nada más que sus propios cascos pisando el terreno rocoso

Para este punto Flash ya estaba harto, horas en ese silencio sepulcral ya lo tenía harto, ahora lo único que quería era quejarse, pues si había algo que le gustaba hacer cuando estaba aburrido era quejarse.

Y al igual que su amigo Shining ya estaba harto de mantener ese silencio y de hecho se le hacía raro que su amigo no se hubiera quejado todavía, si había algo que se podía esperar de Flash cuando estaba aburrido era que se quejara.

Ambos ponis siguieron caminando, siempre en zigzag para recorrer mejor el terreno y no perderse de nada por la falta de visibilidad, hasta que después de diez minutos Flash tropezó con una roca.

Al ver eso Shining se preparó para por fin escuchar a su amigo quejarse del viaje Y dicho y hecho, lo primero que hizo Flash al levantarse fue quejarse.

\- aaaahhh ya estoy harto de tanto caminar -dijo el Pegaso mientras se sobaba la nariz- esta niebla me tiene harto y hace mucho calor ¿Cómo puede hacer tanto calor si literalmente hay una nube de polvo sobre estas montañas? Y luego están estas montañas, pareciera que están hechas de un montón de piedras apiladas unas sobre otras ¿Cómo…

\- no tan fuerte Flash -reclamo Shining por el tono de voz de su amigo, pues si Flash seguía hablando tan alto podría ocasionar un derrumbe.

\- okey, pero es que no entiendo por qué no quieres que sobrevuele esta cordillera, sería más fácil encontrar esas ruinas de las que tanto hablar -se volvió a quejar el Pegaso.

\- porque no quiero que nadie sepa que estamos aquí, recuerda que todo esto es un secreto -explico Shining.

\- ¿y por qué no usas tu cuerno para transportarnos a esas ruinas?

\- porque para llevarnos a un lugar primero debo saber dónde está -dijo Shining mientras se agachaba para esquivar una roca, cosa que no hizo su amigo.

\- le hubieras preguntado el lugar exacto a Chrysalis -se quejo Flash antes de golpearse en el rostro con la roca que Shining había esquivado.

Al ver eso Shining soltó una pequeña risilla, sabía que Flash se lo tenía bien merecido por quejarse demasiado.

\- aunque le hubiera preguntado seguramente no me lo hubiera dicho, ya sabes cómo le gusta complicar las cosas -dijo Shining con una sonrisa, aun le daba gracia el cómo su amigo se sobaba la cara.

\- hablando de eso -dijo Flash mientras se sobaba el rostro- los guardias se molestaron porque le diste a Chrysalis su paquete de cartas.

Al momento de escuchar eso Shining se golpeó el rostro, había olvidado por completo reponerle a los guardias su paquete de cartas.

\- demonios olvide comprarles otro -se reprochó a sí mismo.

\- see, estuvieron todo el viernes aburridos y Gleaming tuvo que ir por otro durante su descanso -le recalco Flash a Shining por las quejas que había recibido de los guardias.

\- se los recompensare cuando regresemos ¿Cuánto le debo al novato? -dijo Shining ligeramente apenado por regalar algo que no era suyo.

\- dijo que le costó quince bits, y hablando de eso ¿Por qué le das cosas a Chrysalis? Creí que no te agradaba -pregunto Flash curioso.

\- no me agrada -dijo Shining para después retractarse- bueno, no lo suficiente como para darle regalos, pero es que es la única forma en que consigo información de ella -termino por explicar.

\- ¿ósea que si te agrada? - dijo Flash sorprendido al escuchar lo que había dicho su amigo.

Shining pensó un poco su respuesta antes de contestar- hmmm… no lo sé, tal vez solo no la detesto como antes - recalco esto último para no darle ideas a Flash.

Al escuchar eso Flash se quedó sorprendido, en realidad no esperaba que Shining pudiera siquiera considerar poder percibir de buena manera a alguien como Chrysalis y menos por lo que ella le había hecho a él.

\- wow eso no me lo esperaba -dijo el Pegaso con sinceridad- todos en el calabozo se quejan de ella.

\- no me sorprende -dijo Shining que no le parecía raro lo que Flash le comentaba- ¿de qué se quejan?

\- aparte de que regalaste sus cartas? Bueno, Wind Strong y Onslaugh siempre se ponen a discutir con ella, es especial Wind, al novato siempre lo molesta con insultos o burlándose de él… -después de eso Flash hizo una breve pausa para ponerse a pensar en otras quejas que le daban sus soldado- ¡ah! también me dicen que se pone a cantar a la hora de dormir y que casi nunca quiere tomar sus medicinas por las buenas.

Al escuchar eso Shining lo tomo como algo normal, no esperaba menos de la changeling- es una lista larga para un prisionero ¿no crees?

\- y eso que solo es la mitad, siempre se las ingenia para molestarlos -agrego Flash

\- ¿y de Lieferung? ¿Alguna queja? -pregunto Shining curioso pues Flash había olvidado mencionarlo.

\- él no se queja de ella, siempre está en silencio vigilando desde su posicion -explico Flash.

\- ni siquiera por las cartas? -pregunto Shining extrañado.

\- el casi no juega, prefiere ver los juegos desde la puerta.

Al escuchar eso Shining hizo un pequeño silencio, realmente agradecía tener a esos soldados como guardias de Chrysalis, seguramente cualquier otro soldado ya hubiera declinado.

\- ¿y a quien dejaste a cargo durante tu ausencia? Pregunto Shining.

\- iba a dejar a Wind Strong, pero como no aviso a sus superiores en Cloudsdale sobre su transferencia tuvo que ir a explicar que se le solicito en el imperio -explico Flash, pero al ver el rostro que Shining pudo anticipar la pregunta que le iba a formular- tranquilo, le di una carta firmada por si las cosas salían mal no se fuera acorte marcial, si todo sale bien estará de regreso en la noche.

\- entonces quien se quedó a cargo?

\- creí que sería buena idea dejar a Gleaming, así tendrá un poco de experiencia para el futuro, pero por cualquier cosa le pedí a Onslaugh que tomara el control si las cosas se ponían mal -dijo Flash alegre por su decisión.

Al escuchar esto Shining se quedó conforme con la decisión de su amigo, le gustaba que Flash siempre alentara a los más jóvenes a mejorar y, si algo llegaba a salir mal, también había dejado un plan B.

\- creo que le servirá -dijo Shining.

\- sip, además creo que a Wind también le hacía falta salir de ahí, él es el que más pelea con Chrysalis.

\- supongo que sí.

Despues de esas palabras ambos ponis se detuvieron debido a que frente a ellos había una empinada pendiente, una que debían escalar.

\- te veo en la cima -fue lo último que dijo Flash antes de alzar el vuelo y dirigirse a la cima.

Debido a sus alas Flash no tuvo problema para subir la pendiente, pero con Shining era todo lo contrario pues el al no tener alas si debía escalar, razón por la que el Pegaso tuvo que resignarse a esperar en la cima mientras su amigo subía la pendiente. Si no fuera porque a Shining no le gustaba que lo cargaran no tendría que esperarlo.

Mientras el unicornio subía podía notar como el viento se volvía más frio y el aire más húmedo por alguna razón, al igual que veía como el suelo se volvía cada vez más pálido conforme ascendía.

Despues de quince minutos de esperarlo Flash vio como Shining por fin aparecía en la cima, sin embargo, en vez de que se detuviera y descansara, Flash vio como Shining decidió retomar el camino por lo que no tuvo de otra más que seguirlo.

Al igual que hace un rato, un silencio se produjo entre ambos ponis, pero este no duro tanto como el anterior ya que Flash no dejo que pasaran más de diez minutos para retomar la conversación.

\- entonces… ¿de verdad te agrada de Chrysalis? -pregunto Flash en un intento por retomar la conversación.

De nuevo Shining pensó su respuesta antes de continuar, pero por alguna razón esta vez no encontró una verdadera razón para que Chrysalis no le agradara, pero tampoco encontró una razón para que pudiera agradarle.

-yo no dije eso, solo dije que no la detesto -teorizo Shining pues no le convencía la idea de que Chrysalis le agradara.

\- seguramente es eso, de todos los ponis que hay en Equestria creo que tú y Cadence son los que más razones tiene para odiarla-concluyo Flash.

\- en eso tienes razón -afirmo Shining pues lo que su amigo decía era cierto.

\- además es demasiado malhumorada y molesta para caerle bien a alguien -agrego Flash- siempre me molesta cada que bajo.

\- sí, a mí también me molesta cuando bajo -dijo Shining divertido. Le hacía mucha gracia el cómo Chrysalis siempre se las ingeniaba para de devolvérsela a él y a sus guardias.

\- ¿puedes creer que aún no se aprende los nombres de nadie? -agrego Flash un poco indignado y divertido a la vez- que tan poco te tiene que importar como par… -el Pegaso se detuvo pues antes de terminar ya sin querer había pateado algo duro y bastante sonoro.

Al escuchar el ruido peculiar que produjo el objeto con el que choco Flash ambos ponis bajaron la mirada para ver de qué se trataba y grande fue su sorpresa cuando se toparon con un objeto metálico que sobresalía del suelo.

Asombrados por lo que habían encontrado, Shining y Flash se pusieron a desenterrar el objeto, dándose cuenta en cuestión de segundos que se trataba de una placa metálica con forma circular.

\- ¿un escudo? -dijo Flash asombrado.

\- ya debemos estar cerca -dijo Shining eufórico por su reciente descubrimiento.

Sin decir nada Shining salió galopando con Flash tras de él, ambos ponis mantenían una frenética carrera para encontrar las ruinas. Por fin, después de un día y medio de constante caminata, encontraban la primera señal que podría llevarlos a las ruinas que tanto buscaban.

con galope veloz y respiración agitada el par de amigos se movía a toda velocidad por la empedrada cordillera, encontrando una que otra herramienta o arma enterradas en el suelo.

Conforme avanzaban ambos notaban como la espesura de la niebla disminuía y el aire se sentía cada vez más húmedo. Después de un par de minutos de carrera por fin el par de amigos se detuvo por la impresionante vista que se encontraba frente a ellos.

Sin darse cuenta, Shining y Flash había estado corriendo hasta estar en medio de tres enormes edificaciones.

Tanto Flash como Shining habían quedado impresionados por la belleza de las estructuras que los rodeaban: la arquitectura2 era indiscutiblemente la que usaban los Pegasos de la antigüedad y el material casi blanco revelaba que se trataba de agua gasificada o, en pocas palabras, nubes.

Incluso el tamaño de cada edificio era algo impresionante, sin necesidad de alguna herramienta se podría decir que cada estructura sobrepasaba los treinta metros de altos y ni hablar del largo o del ancho, los edificios eran tan grandes que gran parte de cada uno de ellos se perdía en la espesura de la niebla.

Incluso las ruinas enterradas en el suelo eran monumentales: columnas colosales sobresalían del suelo y muros destruidos adornaban el terreno como si fueran ladrillos para construir una montaña. Aun con la niebla cubriendo las ruinas cualquiera podía quedar impresionado cuanto menos por las edificaciones del lugar.

\- son enormes -fue lo primero que formulo el Pegaso- ¿cómo vamos a saber cual es el palacio?

Al escuchar eso Shining salió de su estado de admiración para recibir un duro golpe de realidad- no lo sé, tendremos que explorar todo el lugar en busca del edificio más grande.

\- eso nos va a tomar una eternidad y esta a punto de oscurecer -dijo Flash preventivo, estaba consciente de que pasearse por un lugar tan deteriorado y traicionero como ese podría ser peligroso.

\- aprovechemos la poca luz que queda para explorar, si tenemos suerte tal vez encontremos el palacio antes de que anochezca -dijo Shining para después retomar el paso y seguir un camino a su izquierda.

Sin decir nada Flash asintió de buena gana, le gustaba la idea de ser el primero en explorar un lugar como ese.

Durante su caminata ninguno de los dos podía evitar desviarse brevemente del camino para tomas un objeto que llamaba su atención, las ruinas estaban plagadas de todo tipo de cosas; desde espadas oxidadas hasta estatuas gigantes y casi intactas, todo era digno de admiración para el par de amigos pues un hallazgo como ese no se hacia todos los días.

Pero su pequeña exploración no pudo alargarse demasiado, la noche no tardó mucho en llegar y el par de amigos tuvo que verse obligado a buscar refugio en una de las grandes edificaciones, pues al estar en un lugar como la cordillera Macintosh la temperatura de las ruinas disminuía drásticamente durante las noches.

El armar un pequeño campamento no fue problema para ninguno de los dos, ambos estaban entrenados para ese tipo de cosas y aun cuando el aire era demasiado húmedo Shining no tuvo problemas en encender una fogata con su magia, ahorrándole tiempo a ambos para prepararse algo de cenar y tener una plática antes de dormir.

El único inconveniente es que Shining tenía que usar un hechizo para andar en la nubes si no quería hundirse hasta el suelo, nada que no se pudiera arreglarse con un poco de magia.

\- sabes, nunca he entendido como diferencian un edificio de una nube -dijo Shining desde su cama para abrir una conversación.

\- no es tan difícil, cuando creces rodeado de nubes y edificios hechos de nubes aprendes a notar la diferencia -explico Flash que se encontraba cerca de la fogata y mientras pinchaba un poco heno con una rama y después lo ponía sobre el fuego como si se tratara de un malvavisco.

\- ¿y los edificios están hechos de algo mas que nubes o son solo nubes con forma de edificio? -pregunto Shining curioso, al estar rodeado por las ruinas de Tombuctu no podía evitas hacerse esa clase preguntas.

\- una vez una Pegaso del clima me explico que los edificios en Cloudsdale están hechos con nubes comprimidas y un poquito de arena -contesto el Pegaso mientras le daba una mordida a su heno recién tostado.

\- ¿arena?

\- si, es para que mantengan la forma -dijo mientras pichaba otro trozo de heno y lo ponía sobre el fuego- yo tampoco lo entiendo -termino por decir al ver la cara de confusión que ponía su amigo.

\- me sorprende que después de tanto tiempo este lugar siga existiendo, uno esperaría que un edificio hecho de nubes no duraría tanto sin recibir mantenimiento dúrate siglos -dijo Shining reflexivo pues a su parecer esas ruinas estaban muy bien conservadas para haber caído desde hacía tanto tiempo.

\- si, aunque quien sabe, seguramente algunos edificios ya se deshicieron -agrego Flash.

\- como? -pregunto curioso el unicornio.

\- bueno, cuando pasamos por esa niebla pensé que en realidad era los restos vaporizados de las ruinas que buscabas, nunca esperé que encontráramos al menos un edificio completo -dijo Flash, pero al instante se corrigió- bueno casi completo -dijo al ver que lo deteriorado de su refugio.

\- Y no me dijiste eso porque…?

\- no quería desilusionarte -dijo Flash a medias ya que en realidad tampoco quería era regresar al castillo tan pronto.

\- ¿ósea que esa niebla era en realidad los restos de edificios desintegrados? -pregunto Shining ligeramente asombrado por el enorme tamaño de la niebla por la que caminaron todo el día.

\- no soy un experto en eso, pero supongo que sí -dijo Flash calmado- aun así, no hay que alterarse, los edificios mas grandes siempre llevan mas arenas y eso hace que duren más… creo.

\- ¿por eso es por lo que están de ese color? -pregunto Shining ya que le extrañaba muchos el color hueso que tenían edificios de ese lugar en vez del blanco perfecto que tenían los edificios de Cloudsdale.

\- naah solo están sucios -explico el Pegaso mientras se dirigía a su cama para dormir- hablando de eso- continuo Flash- ¿qué estamos buscando exactamente?

\- el palacio del rey Orión -recalco Shining con tedio, no le gustaba que siempre tuviera que repetirle las cosas dos veces.

\- ya se, me refiero a lo que buscamos de ese palacio -dijo Flash ya que Shining aun no le había dicho por que habían ido ahí en primer lugar.

\- busco algo que me de pruebas de que lo que Chrysalis me conto se cierto, como un libro o un diario -explico Shining.

\- aun no me has dicho de que hablan cuando están solos -dijo Flash que no tenia ni idea de que es lo que Chrysalis le había contado a su amigo.

\- me platica sobre la historia de Equestria y la de los changelings, y del cómo se…

\- suena aburrido -interrumpió Flash.

\- no es tan aburrida, su versión que de la historia es entretenida, aunque me cuenta todo muy rápido y no entra en detalles -agrego Shining.

\- ¿y por eso le das regláos? -pregunto Flash con picardía ya que le extrañaba que Shining le obsequiara cosas a su prisionera y a la vez quería molestarlo un poco con eso.

\- ¡que no son regalos! -dijo Shining con una combinación de pena y molestia. Por alguna razón siempre le avergonzaba que lo relacionaran con una yegua mas allá de lo profesional y por el tono de voz de su amigo podía suponer que de alguna forma Flash pensaba que trataba de ganarse a Chrysalis

\- ¿entonces qué son? -pregunto Flash divertido, siempre le divertía ver la cara del unicornio cuando insinuaban algo con él y una yegua.

\- son sobornos o intercambios, llámalos como quieras, pero no son regalos -enfatizo esto ultimo para que Flash no malpensara las cosas.

\- jajaja ya entendí, tranquilo -dijo Flash entre risas- pero ya hablando en serio ¿por que tienes que sobornarla? ¿No sería más fácil obligarla a hablar?

\- créeme que pensé en hacerlo en el primer interrogatorio, pero decidí mejor no hacerlo, hay líneas que no puedo cruzar y además de eso están sus heridas, no quise aprovecharme de eso

\- porque no quisiste obligarla? Solo es cosa de ponerse duro con ella -sugirió Flash pues a le en el pasado le había servido eso para intimidar a sus soldados o ponerlos en línea cuando desobedecían.

\- no hubiera servido, conozco a los de su tipo, son duros, testarudos, obstinados y orgullosos, justo como es Chrysalis -dijo Shining enlistando todos los defectos que la changeling compartía con los ponis problemáticos- pero a diferencia de un poni común ella está más curtida por los años, lo único que podría someterla sería una tortura y aun así no hay garantía de nada -termino Shining por explicar.

\- ¿y la tortura no es una opción cierto? -pregunto ligeramente preocupado el Pegaso ya que esa era una línea no estaba dispuesto a cruzar.

\- no, jamás haría algo así, además Pharnix me conto como es Chrysalis cuando las cosas se le ponen difíciles y, por lo que me conto, sería muy difícil sacarle información ahora que está encerrada y de malas -dijo Shining mientras se acomodaba para dormir.

Al ver eso Flash hizo lo mismo, al igual que su amigo, estaba muy cansado por las largas caminatas y lo que ahora necesitaba era dormir.

\- bueno, espero que con esto puedas conseguir mas información y acabar con esto rápido, tratar con ella es un dolor de cabeza -dijo Flash cada vez más somnoliento.

\- sí, lo es -fue lo último que dijo Shining que, al igual que su amigo, ya se escuchaba somnoliento.

\- Al menos ya estamos en la ruinas -dijo Flash pero no recibió respuesta pues Shining ya se había dormido, cosa que decidió que también debía hacer.

El resto de la noche paso rápido para el par de ponis, caminar por día y medio con pocas horas de descanso era agotador para cualquiera incluso si se estaba entrenado para esas situaciones, pero ahora que ambos habían llegado al lugar que tanto buscaban no podían desperdiciar la oportunidad de descansar como se merecían pues la mitad de su labor ya estaba hecha.

Algo bueno que Shining y Flash podían aprovechar de esta excursión fuera del castillo era que estaban libres de sus tareas del día a día por lo que no había necesidad de madrugar para iniciar sus labores mas no por eso descuidarían el poco tiempo que tenían para dormir como les pareciera.

con una alarma programada para las 09:00 AM el par de ponis se despertó sin problema y decidieron comenzar su lunes con un desayuno rápido antes de tener que salir y explorar el resto de las ruinas.

Tan pronto acabaron su comida Shining y Flash empacaron los utensilios que utilizaron en sus alforjas antes de salir del edifico en que habían dormido e iniciar su búsqueda del palacio.

Para mala suerte de ambos los rayos del sol apenas lograban llegar al suelo de ese lugar olvidado, por lo que al principio ambos tuvieron problemas para diferencian un edificio de la niebla e incluso terminaban golpeándose con uno de ellos o dando vueltas al mismo lugar varias veces antes de saber que iban en círculos.

Pero por fortuna conforme el día avanzaba la niebla se hacía cada vez más clara y, una vez llegado el medio día, el par de amigos ya podía diferenciar claramente entre una estructura y estorbosa la niebla.

\- estoy seguro de que ya pasamos por aquí -dijo Flash mientras observaba su entorno el cual le parecía bastante familiar.

\- todos los edificios se parecen, si no fuero por esta maldita niebla seguramente ya habríamos llegado al palacio -dijo Shining estresado. A diferencia de su amigo estar en un entrono como ese no le recordaba a su hogar en lo más mínimo.

Flash por el contrario si se sentía cómodo estando en ese lugar, aparte de que le recordaba a su casa también se sentía emocionado de estar en el mismo lugar que sus ancestros y de ser el primer Pegaso que pisaba ese lugar más en mil años.

\- quien sabe, tal vez se desintegro como el resto de lo edificios que conforman esta niebla -dijo Flash mientras observaba una estatua a su derecha.

\- espero que no, me sentiría como un idiota por buscar algo que ya dejo de existir -dijo Shining ligeramente desesperado y molesto.

\- relájate apenas es medio día -sugirió Flash- sabes, para ser un campo de guerra de mas de mil años hay muchas armas bien conservadas -dijo Flash en un intento de distraer la atención de Shining y subirle los ánimos.

\- sí, será un tesoro para los arqueólogos -dijo Shining rodando los ojos pues ya estaba harto de ver tantas cosas tiradas en el suelo.

\- ¿piensas informar a las princesas de esto? -pregunto Flash.

\- es parte de nuestra historia, un descubrimiento como este merece ser revelado -dijo Shining mientras pateaba un yelmo en el suelo- aunque es un descubrimiento mas aburrido de lo que pensaba.

\- ¿crees que a los changeling les importe que lleguen ponis a sus tierras? Ya sabes, por lo de las guerras y eso.

\- no, solo seguían a Chrysalis, no creo que tengan un verdadero problema con nosotros y menos con Thorax como su rey.

\- hablando de reyes, crees que Orión haya dejado algo que nos sirviera? Dudo mucho que estuviera escribiendo un diario mientras los changelings los atacaban.

\- tal vez el no, pero los escribas si, estuve investigando y la guerra era algo importante para Tombuctu, siempre que podían hacían registro de todas sus batallas, no importaba si era victoria o derrota, todo lo escribían -dijo Shining mientras se adentraba a un edificio con y Flash siguiéndolo.

\- el papel también se pudre Shining -le recordó Flash- y seguramente no duro mas de unos años por el aire húmedo.

\- antes usaban pergamino y creo que ese si dura más años ¿cómo crees que los libros de la biblioteca del imperio duraron tanto?

\- sí, pero estaban bajo un hechizo como todo el imperio, además tampoco creo que el pergamino dure más de un milenio.

\- tu si que sabes matar esperanzas Flash -dijo Shining mientras rodaba los ojos por el pesimismo de su amigo.

\- solo digo que no deberías hacerte muchas esperanzas de encontrar algo además de metal oxidado y nubes disolviéndose -dijo el Pegaso mientras seguía a Shining por unas escaleras.

Shining no contesto eso último, estaba concentrado mirando con asombro lo que estaba frente a él.

\- wooah -fue lo único que pudo decir Flash al llegar al final de esas enormes escalera y ver lo que su amigo estaba admirando.

Frente a ellos estaba lo que parecía ser un medio rectángulo a medio terminar hundido en la tierra, de al menos doscientos metros de largo por cincuenta de ancho, rodeado de columnas destrozadas y escaleras alargadas1. Lleno por un montón de armaduras vacías a medio enterrar y un sin numero de espadas, lanzas, y escudos regados por todas partes.

Ambos ponis no tardaron mucho en deducir que había ocurrido ahí: por la cantidad de restos y armas esparcidas en ese lugar era evidente que una gran batalla se había librado en esa sección de la ciudad.

Lo nuco que podían suponer ambos ponis es que la batalla que se libró ahí fue increíblemente grande pues cientos o quizá miles de armaduras adornaban el suelo y ni hablar de la cantidad de equipamiento esparcido por el lugar, además de eso estaban los daños que había sufrido los edificios del lugar. Una escena así solo podía ser producto de una cruenta batalla.

\- hay que bajar -dijo Shining rompiendo el silencio mientras buscaba como bajar del edificio donde estaba.

Sin darse cuenta Shining y Flash habían estado observando los restos de una batalla desde un edificio prácticamente partido por la mitad, por la impresionante vista no habían notado que estaban admirando todo desde un enorme hueco en la pared y que delante de ellos no había suelo ni ninguna forma de bajar.

\- estamos a mas de vente metros del suelo ¿Cómo piensas bajar? -dijo Flash al ver que frente a ellos había prácticamente un risco.

Al escuchar eso Shining no dijo nada y rápidamente se envolvió en una burbuja mágica y se levito a si mismo hasta el suelo, siendo seguido por Flash.

Shining podía sentir que ya estaba cerca, Chrysalis le había dicho que la ultima gran batalla fue librada en el palacio y, a juzgar por la gran cantidad de resto que habi concentrados en ese lugar, podía deducir que el edificio que buscaba estaba más adelante.

\- este lugar es un cementerio -dijo Flash por la impresionante cantidad de armaduras que había en el lugar, más aún que las se habían encontrado desde que llegaron a la ruinas.

\- y pensar que la responsable de esto esta encerrada en nuestro castillo -dijo Shining mientras caminaba hacia el final del rectángulo en busca del palacio.

\- ¿cuántos Pegasos crees que hayan muerto aquí? -pregunto Flash mientras observaba como muchas armaduras aun estaban en la posición en la que habían muerto sus dueños.

\- no sé, al menos murieron con honor -dijo Shining con respeto al ver como una par de armaduras estaban recargadas una contra la otra evidenciando que un par de guerreros murieron espalda con espalda.

\- solo espero que el palacio no esté tan lleno de restos, es difícil caminar con tantas cosas tiradas en el suelo -dijo Flash mientras esquivaba una lanza clavada en el suelo.

\- no creo que tengamos tanta suerte -dijo Shining mientras veía frente a el una figura una enorme estructura difuminada por la niebla la cual poco a poco se iba aclarando conforme se acercaba.

Con un par de pasos mas el par de amigos por fin encontró la estructuras mas grande que habían visto hasta el momento y la que seguramente era él palacio.

Frente a ellos estaba una estructura de al menos sesenta metros de alto, con un enorme techo cupular y que era sostenida por enormes columnas y paredes a medio destruir, adornada por una gran cantidad de estatuas que en su mayoría estaban destruidas y situadas a lo largo de unas anchas escaleras cuyos escalones estaban plagados por las armaduras de ponis muertos en combate.

Aunque la estructura era digna de admiración y asombro Shining no podía evitar sentir algo de tristeza al ver la cantidad de restos en el lugar y saber que sus dueños habían muerto por el odio injustificado de Chrysalis. Aun cuando no los había conocido eran de su misma especie y eso era suficiente para sentir algo de tristeza.

Después de subir las escalera y adentrarse en la enorme estructura Shining y Flash ahora se enfrentaban a otro problema: llegar al salón del trono.

Pasearse por los tétricos pasillos del lugar no era tarea fácil, ambos ponis tenían que pisar con cuidado y mantener bien abiertos los ojos si no querían salir lastimados por una de las cientos de armas que estaban regadas por todo el lugar.

Conforme avanzaban, el par de amigos encontraba una sorpresa diferente, a veces llegaban a enormes salones con madera podrida que pudo haber sido parte de la decoración del lugar o a pasillos angostos llenos de telas rasgadas y retratos esculpidos en piedra.

Extrañamente para ambos el pasillo por el que pasaban era anormalmente oscuro y, a diferencia del resto, este pasillo estaba plagado de sarcófagos hechos de piedra y con el cuerpo de sus posibles dueños tallados en la tapa.

\- supongo que este no es el salón del trono -dijo Flash en broma para aligerar el ambiente, estar en un lugar como ese era algo incómodo para él.

\- debemos estar en el mausoleo del palacio -dedujo Shining mientras observaba el esfuerzo con el que habían hecho esas tumbas dignas de un rey.

\- ¿conoces a alguno de los que están enterrados aquí? -pregunto Flash.

\- no, solo visto un retrato de Orión, a los demás no los conozco -dijo Shining mientras buscaba con la vista la forma de salir de ahí.

\- bueno, según la leyenda Chrysalis dejo que él se escapara, no creo que nos sirva de mucho estar aquí.

\- si yo tampoco, -dijo Shining mientras se acercaba al final del pasillo el cual brillaba mas conforme se iba acercando.

\- vaya… -dijo Flash repentinamente em tono curioso.

\- ¿Qué? -pregunto Shining sin detener el paso.

\- jeje los Pegasos de antes tenían nombres y títulos muy raros -dijo el Pegaso entre risas mientras leía los nombres grabados en los sarcófagos conforme los iba pasando- escucha; Casiopea la loca; Tolomeo el cazador; Eridanus el implacable…

\- ¿quien? -interrumpió Shining al escuchar ese nombre tan familiar, deteniéndose al instante y regresándose unos metros para llegar junto a Flash.

\- Eridanus: el implacable -repitió Flash.

\- a ver -dijo Shining antes de leer lo que estaba grabado en ese sarcófago- es el padre del rey Orión -dijo asombro pues recordó que Chrysalis se lo había mencionado antes.

\- ¿y? -pregunto Flas pues no le encontraba sentido al repentino interés de Shining por ese poni en específico.

\- ayúdame a abrirlo -dijo Shining mientras se ponía a un costado del sarcófago ya que había escuchado que los reyes de la antigüedad eran enterrados con los objetos que más valoraban.

\- ¿¡que!? ¡no! -se negó Flash con incomodidad pues consideraba eso una falta de respeto.

Al recibir esa respuesta, Shining ignoro la negativa y se dispuso a abrirlo con su magia, no culpaba a su amigo por no querer ayudarlo a profanar una tumba ya que él tampoco se sentía cómodo por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Sin mucho esfuerzo Shining levanto la pesada tapa de piedra con su cuerno, pero al momento de hacerlo fue recibido por una nube de polvo que provenía del interior del sarcófago.

\- *tosido* bien… *tosido* hecho Shining -se quejó Flash- ahora tengo polvo de muerto en toda la cara.

\- *tosido* lo siento -se disculpó el unicornio.

Después de que el unicornio se disculpara Shining y Flash se asomaron para ver que había en el interior del sarcófago.

\- okey eso no me lo esperaba -dijo Flash confundido ya que al momento de asomarse en el sarcófago lo primero que encontró fueron los huesos del rey Eridanus perfectamente conservados y adornados con prendas putrefactas y joyas desgastadas, además de otros varios tesoros y objetos que lo rodeaban.

\- es increíble que se haya conservado durante todo este tiempo -agrego Flash.

\- si yo tampoco esperaba ver algo completo -dijo Shining que al igual que su amigo estaba muy confundido por lo que acababa de descubrir- ¡mira! -exclamo Shining ligeramente emocionado mientras tomaba una vasija que estaba a los pies del cadáver.

\- no creo que debamos tomar eso -dijo Flash al ver que Shining tomaba con toda confianza las pertenencias de un muerto.

\- ya se que esta mal Flash, pero tal vez haya algo que nos pueda servir aquí -dijo Shining mientras trataba de alejar la culpa y la incomodidad de su cabeza, aunque no lo externaba para no incomodar más a su amigo.

\- ¿no veníamos aquí para buscar algo del rey Orión? -insistió Flash para que se fueran y dejaran al cadáver descansar en paz. Por alguna razón ver un esqueleto completo le ocasionaba mas culpa de lo le hubieran ocasionado unas cenizas.

\- si pero tal vez haya algo aquí que nos sirva -dijo el unicornio mientras abría la vasija y era atacado por una nube de polvo que provenían del interior de esta.

\- que conste que no estoy de acuerdo con esto -dijo Flash antes de que su amigo comenzara a toser.

\- *tosido* mala idea… -dijo Shining lagrimeando y con la voz ahogada por el fétido polvo de la vasija que se le había metido a la garganta.

Después de eso Shining devolvió la vasija a su lugar y tomaba una caja de madera para examinar su interior, todo esto siendo observado por Flash quien no tenía intención de ayudar a Shining con eso, pero tampoco tenía intención de interponérsele.

Pasados casi quince minutos de estar buscando y abriendo contenedores extraños Shining por fin se encontró con algo de interés.

Enterrado debajo de todas las cajas, joyas, prendas y vasijas que ya había sacado, Shining se encontró con un cofre de buen tamaño y bastante mas adornado que el resto de las cosas que había sacado antes.

\- esto parece importante -dijo Shining mientras sacaba el cofre con su magia y buscaba la cerradura para comenzar a forzarlo con magia.

\- eso dijiste de las primeras diez cochinadas que sacaste -dijo Flash mientras descansaba a un par de metros de distancia, ya no quería seguir soportando ese polvo mal oliente.

\- deberías ser porrista Flash -le reprocho Shining con sarcasmo por su constante pesimismo. Cosa extraña pues normalmente él era el pesimista.

\- debimos traer cubre bocas o algo ¿no estas harto de ese olor?

Shining ignoro por completo esa pregunta por lo difícil que se le estaba haciendo abrir ese cofre, si no fuera por que estaba tan desgastado ya lo hubiera destrozado para ver su interior, pero si hacia eso probablemente destruiría su contenido.

Después de cinco minutos de forcejeo y constantes quejas de Flash, Shining por fin pudo abrir el cofre, dándose cuenta de que estaba sellado al vacío.

\- ¡lo tengo! -dijo Shining con emoción.

Al escuchar eso Flash rápidamente se acerco para ver que había dentro del cofre.

Al momento de abrir la tapa Shining y Flash por fin habían encontrado objetos más relevantes para la investigación que el resto de cosas que habían descubierto durante la expedición.

Dentro del cofre había algunos libros y diarios muy bien conservados además de varias cartas, pergaminos, joyas y uno que otro retrato. Esto sin duda era lo que más le había interesado al unicornio hasta el momento.

Pero de entre todos los documentos que estaban dentro del cofre uno en particular llamo la atención de Shining, uno con un título muy título peculiar: ¨mie memorias ¨

Al leer ese titulo Shining tomo el diario con su magia y comenzó a ojearlo en busca de algo relacionado con los Changelings. Si Chrysalis no mentía entonces ese diario debería contener algo relacionado con ellos.

Para su sorpresa el nombre de la reina estaba escrito como el titulo de una de las páginas.

\- no llevaremos esto -fue lo único que dijo Shining antes de tomar el cofre e irse por la misma dirección por la que habían llegado.

\- ¿ya nos vamos? -pregunto Flash confundido, aún no habían explorado el palacio por completo y ni siquiera parecían estar cerca de la sala del trono.

\- volveremos otro día, tengo que revisar esto lo antes posible -dijo Shining sin detenerse.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **1** **busquen ¨circo romano¨ para que se den una idea mejor del terreno donde están el montón de armaduras, pero imagínenselo partido a la mitad**

 **2al** **igual que en los comics la arquitectura de Tombuctu esta inspirada en la de los romanos.**

 **Si, lo sé, este capítulo fue demasiado largo (para lo que estoy acostumbrado a escribir) pero creo que así quedo mejor, no quería partirlo por la mitad y además tuve mucho tiempo libre para extenderlo.**

 **De verdad espero que les guste y aunque no soy muy bueno describiendo las cosas espero que no les sea difícil imaginar el cómo son las estructuras y paisajes.**

 **De nuevo quiero agradecerles su apoyo al fic. y como ya saben todo comentario, sugerencia o critica serán bien recibidos.**

 **Ah y antes de irme quiero avisarles que tal vez no haya cap. la siguiente semana pero solo tal vez, aun no estoy seguro si salir de vacaciones.**


	19. Memorias de un viejo rey

* Imperio de cristal, martes 21:00 PM*

Es una noche oscura en el imperio de cristal, una tormenta de nieve ha arribado a Frozen North durante la ausencia del unicornio, las de por si bajas temperaturas han disminuido aún más, los cielos están cubiertos por nubes de tormenta haciéndolos muy oscuros y los copos de nieve flotan de forma violenta por las calles de la ciudad.

Pero para la buena suerte de los ponis de ese lugar el corazón de cristal esta activo para salvaguardarlos de cualquier posible amenaza, siempre irradiando un escudo de magia pura que convierte los vientos huracanados en corrientes de aire relativamente fuertes y los trozos de hielo afilado en pequeños copos nieve inofensivos para cualquiera.

Sin duda alguna, gracias al corazón de cristal, esa tormenta no llegaba a ser una amenaza para nadie dentro del imperio ni sus alrededores, aliviando así a los gobernantes de ese lugar cuya principal preocupación en esa clase de situaciones siempre es la seguridad de sus súbditos.

Pero con todo y eso las cosas no eran tranquilas para uno de los gobernantes.

Shining Armor ya estaba un poco incomodo de que su vela no alumbrara lo suficiente su oficina, desde que el unicornio regreso noto como el castillo estaba más oscuro de lo usual por la poca luz que se filtraba a través de la tormenta y cuando la noche llego esta oscuridad no hizo más que aumenta. Sin la luz de la luna refractándose a través de las paredes cristalinas del castillo el castillo en si se tornaba muy oscuro y opaco, llegando incluso a parecer que estaba hecho de plomo.

Lo único bueno de todo esto es que aun tenia su cuerno para alumbrar los documentos que había rescatado de Tombuctu, aunque tampoco era algo sencillo, la caligrafía de antes era muy diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado además de que había una que otra palabra que desconocía por completo, razón por la cual tenía un diccionario etimológico a un lado y a otro un libro con los nombres que han tenido algunas regiones de Equestria a lo largo de los años

\- "esto es peor que ayudar a Twilight con su tarea" -pensó el unicornio con aburrimiento por lo complicado que se le estaba haciendo el leer los diarios.

A pesar de que el diario era bastante interesante Shining ya estaba un poco impaciente por leer algo sobre los changelings, si no fuera porque los seis tomos en los que estaba dividido el diario eran igual de importantes Shining ya habría avanzado por lo menos un poco con lo que Chrysalis le había contado. Hasta ahora las cuatro secciones que había leído trataban sobre la vida temprana del rey Eridanus y sus primero años como gobernante.

\- "okey ahora no podre sacarme eso de la mente" -pensó al terminar de leer la última memoria del cuarto tomo, la cual contaba detalladamente como el rey Eridanus ejecutaba a los unicornios prisioneros.

Al terminar por fin el cuarto tomo Shining se tomó un minuto para procesar todo lo que había leído hasta el momento.

Aunque al unicornio le pareció grotesca la última memoria que leyó también debía admitir que era muy relevante pues hablaba mucho de como los ponis de la época pre-Equestriana se trataban unos a otros dependiendo de la raza.

A decir verdad, a Shining le parecía muy extraño todo lo que había leído hasta el momento. Había escuchado hablar sobre el pleito que tenían las tres razas de ponis hace mil años, pero jamás espero que fueran tan extremas como ese diario la pintaba.

Gracias al excesivo detalle con el que el rey Eridanus escribió sus memorias Shining descubrió que el conflicto que tenían las tres razas de antes no era como lo contaban en las obras de teatro ni en la mayoría de libros. De hecho, mucho de lo que Eridanus escribía podría interpretarse más como una guerra de tres facciones que como una diferencia de opiniones.

Por lo que había leído, Shining entendía que el rey Pegaso tachaba esa guerra como algo inútil e injustificada, como un problema que su padre le había heredado, pero una guerra que su pueblo amaba librar.

Aunque hasta el momento muchos de los escritos contenían citas racistas y muchos comentarios que glorificaban a los Pegasos también contenían ciertos reconocimientos hacia las demás razas y un constante sentimiento de vacío que había acompañado al rey durante toda su juventud.

Según lo que Shining había leído Eridanus estaba en contra de esa guerra ya que se había a extendido por generaciones y que se agravó con la llegada de los ponis a Equestria, por sus escritos se podría decir que el rey Pegaso no tenia un odio injustificado a las demás razas como su padre le había intentado inculcar.

Pero muy extraño que le pareciera Shining no veía con malos ojos al rey Eridanus como en realidad hubiera esperado, aunque era un poni algo racista muchas de sus memorias relataban como deseaba alejar a su amado reino del conflicto pero que no había podido lograr por la opinión popular de su pueblo, además de eso también estaba el libro que la princesa Celestia le había prestado, el cual hablaba muy bien de Eridanus por sus pensamientos filosóficos.

incluyendo eso Shining también debía reconocer que Eridanus era un poni muy dedicado. Gracias a la constantes mejora de la caligrafía y la redacción además de algunos retratos que mejoraban en técnica con el tiempo Shining podía deducir que esas memorias habían sido escritas desde que el Pegaso era un pequeño hasta que llego a la vida adulta y, aunque en su mayoría eran citas cortas y sin fecha, eran demasiado reveladoras como para ignorarlas.

\- "okey hora del quinto" -pensó Shining con resignación mientras volteaba a ver el reloj de su pared, el cual marcaba que ya las 21:10.

Para su mala suerte Shining había notado desde el principio que los últimos dos tomos del diario abarcaban la mitad del diario, recordándole así que lo que había leído durante todo el día pudo no haber sido tan importante como había pensado.

Al pensar en esto Shining solo soltó un suspiro, leer no era de sus actividades favoritas, pero ahora lo único que podía hacer era resignarse y leer.

" _han pasado algunas estaciones desde que no retomaba mis memorias, los eventos recientes me impidieron dedicarle tiempo a mi legado, pero ahora que estamos en días festivos he decidió aprovechar para plasmar los sucesos mas importantes en este testigo de mi vida._

 _Resulta que ese unicornio que ejecute era hijo de un rey de las colinas del norte, sobra decir que las represalias fueron inmediatas._

 _Cuando la noticia se esparció entre los unicornios hubo una gran indignación por que no me di tiempo para reconocerlo, honestamente creo que su reacción fue una estupidez, estamos en guerra desde antes de llegar a estas tierras, no deberían indignarse por algo que todas las razas hemos hecho a lo largo de la historia._

 _No paso mucho tiempo antes de que una alianza entre tres de los reinos unicornios arremetiera contra el mío en represalia._

 _Fue un duro golpe para mis Pegasos, pero ni siquiera la unión de tres reyes pudo contra la magnificencia de Tombuctu. Las batallas libradas al noreste de 1Nueva Pegasi fueron duras, pero no imposibles, la terquedad del padre de ese joven príncipe por adentrarse en nuestras fronteras fue su perdición, solo lamento que el control del norte este en cascos de los unicornios, de lo contrario sé que habríamos podido rodear al ejercito enemigo y evitar que escapara._

 _Cuando me encuentre con ese rey de nuevo lamentara haber puesto un casco en Nueva Pegasi._

 _Pero no toda la gloria fue nuestra, cuando las fronteras del reino de Kayes se vieron amenazadas por los unicornios la reina Ara se unió a nuestra defensa contra los invasores. Solo lamento que fuera nuestra única aliada durante este conflicto."_

Después de terminar de leer esa hoja Shining se puso a buscar en su libro el nombre Kayes, solo para terminar con la duda en su cabeza pues ni el libro más completo que tenía hablaba de los reinos pre-Equestria.

Con una nueva decepción Shining decidió pasar al segundo nombre que quería investigar antes de pasar a la siguiente hoja.

\- "Nueva Pegasi: nombre con el que los Pegasos bautizaron su territorio cuando llegaron a la recién descubierta Equestria, territorio que abarcaba todo el sur Equestre" -leyó Shining de su libro para después regresar al diario y dar vuelta a la siguiente página.

"he _estado pensando estas últimas semanas, llevo días sin dormir y sin comer meditando sobre el futuro de mi reino y de mí raza._

 _La negativa que mostraron los que se suponen son mis aliados a ayudarme me ha abierto los ojos._

 _No es secreto para nadie que aborrezco esta guerra desde que mi padre me la heredo, ver morir a mi pueblo poco a poco es una carga que llevo desde su muerte y una que poco a poco ha apagado mis esperanzas de victoria._

 _Algunos me tachan de cobarde, otros de débil, incluso alguno reyes de los reinos australes se han negado a combatir conmigo por mi repudio a la guerra ¿pero pueden culparme?... tal vez._

 _Regresando al tema, el hecho de que ya ni los Pegasos nos apoyemos en esta guerra es una advertencia sobre un posible colapso en para toda nuestra raza. La evidencia esta en mi conflicto pasado: de los ocho reinos que conforman Nueva Pegasi solo uno se animo a ayudarnos y ni siquiera lo hizo en pos de ayudarnos, solo intervino cuando se vio amenazado._

 _Y lamentablemente no es la primera vez que pasa._

 _Pero esto no es algo exclusivo de nosotros los Pegasos, se perfectamente que la única razón por la que esos tres reyes unicornios se unieron contra mi es porque Tombuctu es demasiado poderosas para ser derrotada por un solo reino, además de que cada uno de esos reinos fue humillado por el mío en diferentes puntos de la historia. Y según mis espías ni si quiera los terrestres parecen estar exentos a esta falta de unidad._

 _Desde mañana buscare reunirme con mis congéneres tratar con ellos este tema, si todo sale bien tal vez viva para ver una nueva Pegasi más unida."_

Al terminar de leer Shining paso a la siguiente página para continuar su lectura, aunque no lo expresaba le pareció muy interesante esta última página, que en cierta forma coincidía con lo que Chrysalis le había mencionado anteriormente.

 _"es suficiente ya no sé qué hacer, tarde meses en terminar de hablar con todos los demás reyes de Nueva Pegasi y ninguno esta abierto a la idea de la cooperación._

 _Yo odio esta guerra y odio ver montañas de cadáveres sin importar de que raza de poni están compuestas, lo único que quiero es el bien de mi pueblo y la supervivencia de mi raza, pero es una esperanza que se apaga conforme el individualismo se arraiga más en nuestros reinos._

 _En temor por nuestra extinción he pensando en plantear la misma idea con los terrestres y unicornios, pero sé que será inútil, tiene motivos mas que suficientes para odiarnos, además de que mi pueblo no lo tolerara, el orgullo es una venda que nubla la vista y nos sumerge en la ignorancia."_

Al leer esa última línea Shining no pudo evitar pensar en Chrysalis, seguramente ella era el ser mas orgullosos que jamás había conocido, pero dejando de lado sus divagaciones el unicornio se concentro en retomar su lectura.

 _"no sé qué nos depare el futuro a los ponis, pero si no caemos por nuestros cascos entonces caeremos por otras criaturas como ya ha pasado antes._

 _Si esto continua así podríamos atraer demonios peores que los que nos expulsaron de nuestras antiguas tierras y quizás esta vez no tengamos la suerte de escapar a otro paraíso…"_

En tan solo tres paginas Shining ya estaba impresionado. Desde que inicio el quinto tomo las memorias de Eridanus mostraban una preocupación que el rey Pegaso no había sentido antes por el estado en que se encontraba su raza.

Aparentemente el Pegaso era mejor rey de lo que Chrysalis le había hecho pensar.

Listo para iniciar el quinto tomo Shining paso a la siguiente página mientras aparecía con su cuerno una taza y los ingredientes necesarios para hacer un café. Ahora que la lectura era mucho más interesante podía darse el lujo de alargarla unas horas más.

 _"mis miedos se han hecho realidad. Tombuctu ha entrado a otro conflicto en menos de ocho estaciones, un récord para cualquier rey que haya gobernado este reino en él pasado. Solo desearía no tener que haber sido yo el dueño de tan insípido récord._

 _¿El motivo? El control por el centro de estas nuevas tierras ¿nuestro enemigo? Nuestros hermanos._

 _La búsqueda de recursos, territorio y riquezas nos ha empujado a un punto al que jamás creí que se pudiera llegar._

 _Aliado contra aliado, amigo contra amigo, hermano contra hermano, sangre contra sangre…_

 _¿Qué pensarían nuestros ancestros de nosotros?_

 _Jamás creí que esto fuera a pasar, la codicia ha nublado nuestro juicio y el odio ha arraigado tan profundo en nuestros corazones que ya hasta desconocemos nuestros hermanos._

 _Tombuctu viajo al cetro de estas tierras listo para anexionar nuevos territorios para Nueva Pegasi, mis Pegasos estaban listos para la guerra y la maquinaria bélica de mi reino preparada para el enemigo._

 _Pero jamás esperamos que un reino austral se proclamara nuestro enemigo._

 _Ophiuchus: el mejor protector de las fronteras del Este, azote de los terrestres y mi antiguo aliad se alzó en armas contra mi y mi pueblo, nos declaro sus enemigos por tratar de cumplir con la misma misión que él._

 _El orgullo es el mayor bien para un Pegaso, nos empuja a la gloria, enaltece nuestros nombres, el de nuestros padres y el de nuestros hijos, marca un legado distinto para todos los Pegasos, literalmente es el motor de nuestra civilización… pero a veces me pregunto si vale la pena alimentarlo cuando te impide reconocer a tus hermanos._

 _Así paso con Ophiuchus. Lo invite a dialogar, depuse mis armas e intente ofrecer una alianza para expulsar al enemigo en esta cruzada y quizás así crear una nueva amistad con el protector del Este, pero la gloria y el alimento que esta daría a su orgullo con esta victoria era un bien mayor que la amistad que ofrecía mi reino._

 _Me acuso de ladrón por intentar robarle su gloria y traidor por tratar de deshonrarlo, el simpe hecho de recordarlo llena de tristeza mi corazón… y ahora que lo he meditado todo esto pudo quedar en palabras._

 _Pero soy un Pegaso, mi orgullo rige mis acciones y mi ira es como leña lista para quemar, sus incesantes insultos fueron más que suficientes para que olvidara todo lazo de sangre y cargara a la batalla contra mi viejo aliado._

 _Lluvias de sangre y cuerpos caía de todas direcciones, espadas chocando y rugiendo, lanzas rompiéndose entre carne y hueso, escudos chillando al retorcerse entre golpes y Pegasos gritando al son de la guerra. Mis ojos fueron testigo de la peor atrocidad que un Pegaso jamás ha presenciado._

 _Con esta victoria vacía la sangre de mis hermanos manchan mis cascos y mi alma, deshonrando así mi nombre, el de mi padre y el de su padre, atormentando mi mente hasta el final de mis días._

 _Ahora debo despedir a un viejo rey y devolver sus restos a su pueblo._

 _Jamás había sentido tanta vergüenza en mi vida."_

Al terminar de leer Shining dio un enorme trago a su café, aunque la lectura se estaba tornando cada vez más interesante no podía ignorar el cansancio que cada vez se apoderaba mas de sus ojos. Leer durante todo un día no es lo mas sencillo para la vista.

Listo para seguir leyendo Shining dio vuelta a la página.

 _"Mi deshonra se ha extendido al resto de mi reino, Tombuctu ahora es repudiado por la mitad de los reinos Australes por la nuestra victoria antes Ophiuchus._

 _Su muerte significo la caída de su reino ante los terrestres, en menos de una estación el avance de las tribus bárbaras termino por destruir Mopti y ahora todo el Este de Nueva Pegasi culpa a Tombuctu por eso._

 _Pero esas acusaciones son injustificadas, muchos reyes conocen la verdad, pero han decidido ignorarla, prefieren culparnos en lugar de aceptar su incompetencia para proteger a Nueva Pegasi._

 _Testigo de mi vida, sabes que jamás le he deseado el mal a mi raza, lo que hice fue en defensa de un poni segado por la gloria y la avaricia._

 _Pero los hechos no se pueden cambiar, mi victoria ha fracturado a nuestro imperio y aunque mi pueblo respalda mis decisiones temo que no han sido las correctas._

 _Nuestro colapso esta por llegar y lamento haber sido y quien lo inició"_

Antes de iniciar con una nueva página el unicornio comprobó la hora en su reloj para darse cuenta de que ya casi era media noche. Negándose a abandonar su lectura Shining decidió quedarse para leer una hoja más antes de irse a dormir.

 _"Se que esto podría enfurecer a mi pueblo, pero creo que ya no tengo otra opción._

 _Consultando con todos mis concejeros y generales he planteado una opción que tal vez me cueste mi corona y quizás hasta mi vida._

 _Debido a la reciente falta de apoyo por parte de mis aliados y la crecientes tensiones entre los reinos australes he pensado en alejar a Tombuctu del conflicto y retirar a mi reino a las fronteras del sur, lejos de todo ejercito terrestre o unicornio que pudiera amenazarnos._

 _Si llego a tomar esta decisión lo más probable es que mi pueblo se enfurezca y decida revelarse contra mí, mis generales de por si están molestos con la sola mención de mí idea, consideran esto una deshonra para nuestro pueblo y nuestro legado, pero no entienden que lo hago por ellos, por el deseo de saber que un padre crio a su hijo, que una esposa nos será viuda y que una familia no estará destruida._

 _Oh si mi padre me viera ahora mismo me estaría sacando el corazón solo para obligarme a buscarlo en el campo de batalla._

 _Es una decisión difícil. No sé si ganarme el odio de mis ponis a cambio de su seguridad sea un precio al que estoy dispuesto a pagar y tampoco sé si ellos estén dispuestos a mantener esta paz que trato de ofrecerles._

 _Pero tristemente esta es nuestra naturaleza_

 _Crecer entre la muerte y la desolación nos ha hecho seres de conflicto, llenos de un odio y rencor vacíos. Heredamos los pecados de nuestros padres y marchamos a la guerra por razones que no son nuestras, creyendo ciegamente que satisfacemos los deseos de los difuntos._

 _Somos artífices de nuestra propia degradación y locura, alimentamos nuestro ego con matanzas y cadáveres que nosotros mismos glorificamos sin sentido alguno, solo para alzarnos en combate como los ganadores de una vitoria bacía._

 _Nuestra sed de guerra solo es apaciguada con la sangre de nuestros enemigos, pero no sabemos que esa sed no puede ser apaciguada pues nuestros corazones necesitan odio como el fuego necesita leña._

 _Tarde mucho en darme cuenta de eso, pero ahora lo entiendo. Yo mismo fui cegado por esa locura._

 _En el pasado marché a la guerra sin motivos reales creyendo que quería expandir nuestro imperio, pero en realidad solo buscaba la violencia que mi corazón me pedía, deleitarme en la sangre de los que creía eran mis enemigos y saborear como la vida abandonaba sus ojos cuando mi espada se encontraba con su corazón._

 _Pero ahora soy libre de las cadenas de la locura fratricida y he decidido salvar a mi reino, les guste o no y si sobrevivo a ellos entonces buscare la forma de salvar, no solo a mi raza, sino a mi especie entera"_

Después de esa ultima pagina Shining se recargo en el respaldo de su asiento con asombro. Esas ultimas paginas contrastaban con los otros tomos que había leído.

A diferencia de los otros tomos que contaban con orgullo batallas victoriosas y pensamientos beligerantes estas últimas páginas mostraban un Eridanus consternado por la guerra, de pensamientos más pacifistas y una preocupación genuina por su reino.

Sorpresivamente Shining no esperaba identificarse tanto con el rey Pegaso como ahora se sentía pues, al igual que Eridanus, Shining cargaba con el peso de la realeza, también sentía un gran amor y preocupación por su reino y, aunque no ha vivido la guerra en carne propia, también era un poni que ha experimentado la batalla, aunque no a tan gran escala como el Pegaso.

Tomándose unos segundos para profundizar todo lo que había leído, Shining se puso a comparar como la changeling se había expresado del difunto rey con lo que él había leído.

El unicornio era consiente que la historia siempre tenía dos versiones no podía evitar inclinarse por la del rey Pegaso.

Aunque era cierto que el difunto rey era un Pegaso de conflicto tampoco era un genocida como Chrysalis le había hecho pensar. De hecho, y más por estas últimas páginas, podría decirse que Eridanus era un poni que buscaba la paz.

Con esto ultimo en mente Shining se puso a reflexionar.

Estaba consiente que aun no terminaba con el diario y que las conclusiones que estaba sacando podrían ser apresuradas, pero también que Chrysalis era un mentirosa que odiaba a los ponis, sumado a esto Shining de por sí ya tenía razones más que suficientes para desconfiar de ella.

Teniendo eso en mete el unicornio se apresuro a hacer la lista de mañana para su interrogatorios de Chrysalis, priorizando ante todo tratar el tema de Eridanus.

Una vez terminada su lista y ya con la mente exhausta de tanto pensar en el pasado, Shining se dispuso a ir a los cuarteles a dormir, mentalizándose para lidiar con todos los escenarios que podría desatar su próximo encuentro con Chrysalis.

Paseándose por la oscuridad del castillo Shining se dirigía a paso apresurado a su cama pues la única forma de llegar a los cuarteles era pasando cerca de la habitación real.

Tal vez era el cansancio de los últimos días o su fatigada mente, pero por alguna razón Shining había decidido no usar su magia esta vez para saltarse el pasillo donde se encontraba su habitación, habitación que alguna vez compartió con su esposa.

Por alguna razón esta profunda oscuridad que daba la tormenta a su castillo le traía un cierto vacío melancólico al unicornio. Al caminar por las oscuras paredes y fríos pasillos Shining no podía evitar pensar en su esposa pues noches como esta eran cuando Cadence mas se acurrucaba junto a el por el temor que provocaban en ella.

El simple hecho de recordarlo era doloroso para el unicornio a la vez que traía cierta alegría a su corazón.

Paseándose entre pasillos y corredores Shining por fin llego a su antigua habitación para darse cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta.

Al ver eso el unicornio tuvo un conflicto de intereses en su cabeza, su corazón quería acercarse a su habitación y ver a su esposa, pero sus dolidos recuerdos le gritaban que se alejara lo antes posible de ahí.

Pero el corazón es fuerte y la voluntad sede fácilmente ante él. Olvidando todo uso de razón el unicornio se adentró silenciosamente en la habitación en un trance sentimental que dirigía sus acciones.

Frente a el estaba la yegua que tanto amaba y que a la vez odiaba, dormida, apacible, con el rostro cubierto por sus hermosos risos y su hermosa figura tapada por sus bellas alas. El solo verla era un deleite para el unicornio, un deleite culposo.

Acercándose a un mas a la cama Shining se paro frete a la alicornio y vio como la yegua tenía entre sus cascos a su amada hija, la mayor bendición de su vida.

Esta imagen debilito el corazón del unicornio, para Shining que Cadence tuviera a su hija pegada al pecho en un abrazo maternal era una prueba de que tal vez de verdad quería enmendar las cosas.

Hipnotizado por sus pensamientos y emociones Shining no pudo evitar acercarse un poco mas a su esposa para detallar más su rostro, pero en el momento en que escucho una voz romper el silencio Shining salió de trance para llevarse una gran sorpresa.

\- ¿Shining? -pregunto la alicornio entre sueños y con voz somnolienta.

La simple mención de su nombre sorprendió al unicornio, por alguna razón su esposa había dicho su nombre entre sueños. Shining no podía interpretar esto de otra manera que no fuera que, incluso dormida, Cadence no dejaba de pensar en él.

Fuera de su trance y con su mente concentrada Shining decidió salir de la habitación antes de que por un descuido despertara a su esposa.

Caminando a los cuarteles Shining no podía parar de pensar en lo que acababa de suceder y lo que podría significar, quizás una esperanza para su matrimonio

 **1 en este fic Nueva Pegasi es el imperio que crearon los Pegasos cuando esa raza se mudó a la recién descubierta Equestria, abarca des de San Palomino, pasando por Macintosh Hills hasta llegar al Celestial Sea. Por cierto dividan a Equestria en tres para que se den una idea de la división territorial, los Pegasos controlan el sur, los terrestres el noreste y los unicornios el noroeste.**

 **Y hasta aquí el cap de la semana, de verdad me gusto escribir las memorias de Eridanus, aunque no puedo negar que, si fue muy complicado, no se imaginan la cantidad de veces que las borre. Espero que a ustedes les guste también.**

 **Les agradezco su apoyo al fic. sus comentarios me animan mucho a continuar, y como ya saben toda pregunta, critica o sugerencia será bien recibida. Nos leemos luego.**


	20. Vulnerable

*Imperio de cristal, miércoles 10:00 AM*

Fue una noche larga para el unicornio, pasar horas leyendo los recuerdos de un difunto fue mas interesante de lo que esperaba, pero ahora ese interés le estaba pasando factura.

Cumpliendo con su deber para con las princesas, Shining Armor debía aguantarse, como buen soldado, el sueño y el cansancio para cumplir su misión de conseguir información de Chrysalis. Mas eso no evito que se levantara de la cama refunfuñando.

Uno de los muchos contras que trae el no dormir bien es el mal genio.

Ligeramente molesto e irritado Shining no paraba de recriminarse el haber aceptado custodiar a Chrysalis. Hasta ahora la changeling no había causado más que problemas, de los cuales resaltaban los insultos y la burlas.

Pero quizás uno de los mas grandes problemas que traía consigo la Chrysalis era la falta de cooperación, si no fuera por esto seguramente ya le habría preguntado como nombrar una nueva reina en lugar de tener que distraer su atención con clases de historia.

Y además de eso también estaba el hecho de tener que sobornarla ¿Qué carcelero había tenido que sobornar a sus prisioneros? Probablemente ninguno, aunque seguramente jamás habían tenido que lidiar con Chrysalis.

Ya atediado por los pensamientos en su cabeza Shining prefirió olvidarlos para ir a ver a la responsable de dichos pensamientos.

Usando su cuerno el unicornio no tardo mas de dos segundos en aparecer fuera del calabozo, listo para un largo rato de discusiones, reproches, insultos y una tonta negociación, además de una charla con sus guardias.

Sin anunciar su llegada Shining entro al calabozo sin más, encontrándose con sus una escena extrañamente graciosa.

Frente a el estaban Wind Strong y Onslaugh empujando al novato entre los barrotes de la celda para que alcanzar a Chrysalis mientras ella, a unos pocos centímetros de Gleaming, les mostraba la legua con una sonrisa en el rostro y les presumía lo que parecía ser un naipe. Todo esto observado en silencio por Lieferung que se encontraba detrás de Onslaugh.

\- empuja con mas fuerza -dijo Wind a Onslaugh mientras aleteaba para meter lo más posible Gleaming a la celda de Chrysalis.

\- ¡estoy empujando! -dijo el poni de mayor tamaño mientras apoyaba todo su cuerpo contra el de Gleaming.

\- ¡esto es tu culpa muchacho! -dijo el Pegaso con un claro esfuerzo en su voz.

\- ya dije que lo sentía -dijo Gleaming con dificultad pues su rostro estaba siendo aplastado contra los barrotes de la celda mientras el trataba de alcanzar el naipe que la changeling sostenía a un par de centímetros de su casco.

\- quien no puede sostener un simple mazo de cartas? -reprocho Wind ya que por la torpeza de Gleaming uno de los naipes había terminado en poder de Chrysalis.

\- fue sin querer -se defendió Gleaming- ¡Auch! – se quejo el poni al sentir más presión en su rostro.

\- apúrate Gleaming, el príncipe Armor no tardara mucho en llegar -dijo Onslaugh mientras le daba otro empujo a si amigo.

Al igual que Shining, esta escena se la hacía demasiado divertida a Chrysalis, más porque ella era la causante. Por primera vez desde que estaba encerrada no necesito de un insulto o una burla para entretenerse, solo requería de un trozo de papel.

Y para mayor deleite de la changeling lo único que debía hacer era sostener esa tarjeta a unos pocos centímetros del joven poni al que sus compañeros trataban de ¨ayudar¨.

\- estira bien el casco muchacho -dijo Wind mientras le daba otro empujo.

\- ya casi… -dijo Gleaming con esperanza al ver que su casco estaba por tocar el naipe, pero para su desgracia al momento de acercarse al naipe vio como la changeling lo alejaba un centímetro más, lejos de su alcance- ¡nooooo!

\- si el príncipe no ve así no va a amatar -dijo Wind que temía que el unicornio entrara por esa puerta en cualquier momento.

Al escuchar eso Chrysalis no dudo en soltar una pequeña risilla solo para después apuntar con el casco a la entrada, logrado que el grupo de guardias mirara hacia donde ella estaba apuntando.

Al mirar a la entrada el grupo de guardias vio a Shining Armor parado en la puerta, observando en silencio la escena.

Justo cuando vieron al príncipe, los guardias olvidaron por completo lo que estaban haciendo y se pusieron en posición de firmes al instante. El único que no pudo hacerlo bien fue Gleaming cuyo hombro izquierdo estaba atrapado entre los barrotes.

Estas escena fue más que suficiente para que Shining olvidara por completo su mal genio y riera divertido por lo que había presenciado, esto le recordaba mucho a las tonterías que llego a hacer en la academia.

\- tranquilos -dijo el unicornio entre risas- salgan por favor, necesito hablar con Chrysalis.

Despues de ver que los guardias salieron Shining se giró para meter la meza a la celda de Chrysalis y comenzar a platicar con ella, pero al momento de voltear Shining se topó con algo bastante peculiar.

Al girarse Shining vio a Gleaming, notoriamente nervioso, aun atorado entre los barrotes y con su pata izquierda extendida, atrapada por Chrysalis pues ella tenía sus colmillos casi mordiendo la pata atorada del joven novato mientras mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, amenazándolo con morderlo.

Ante esto Shining decidió actuar antes de que la changeling le hiciera algo a uno de sus guardias, esos colmillos no eran algo que un poni quisiera atorado en su piel.

Gracias a que era más delgado que Wind Strong y Onslaugh y más alto que Gleaming, Shining pudo actuar rápidamente acercándose al recluta y metiendo su pata derecha entre los barrotes; interponiéndose con su casco entre los colmillos de Chrysalis y el novato, logrando así evitar que el novato saliera lastimado si la changeling decidia a cerrar su mandíbula.

Con una mirada seria Shining observo Chrysalis a la vez que ella lo veía con una sonrisa retadora en su rostro. Por lo que Shining podía ver Chrysalis disfrutaba tener el control de la situación.

Sin dejar de observar a la changeling Shining dio un jalón tras otro intentando sacar al joven recluta de entre los barrotes. Todo esto con los amenazantes colmillos de Chrysalis rosando su casco.

Después de un par de intentos Shining por fin pudo liberar a Gleaming de los barrotes, alejando así su casco y el de el fuera del alcance de Chrysalis justo para después ver y oír como la changeling cerraba su mandíbula con fuerza. sin razón aparente Chrysalis les había perdonado esta.

Una vez fuera de peligro Shining le pidió a Gleaming se dirigiera a la salida para que esperara con el resto de sus compañeros.

Con el novato fuera del calabozo Shining por fin se puso a organizar las cosas para tener otro encuentro con Chrysalis, metió la mesa a la celda y cerro la celda tras de sí.

\- buenos días Chrysalis -saludo Shining como siempre, listo para recibir alguna clase de discusión o insulto.

Pero contrario al insulto que esperaba que esperaba, Chrysalis solo lo ignoro mientras observaba el naipe que tenía entre sus cascos con una sonrisa.

\- ¿cómo lo conseguiste? -pregunto el unicornio refiriéndose al naipe, no podía evitar pensar en la graciosa escena que esa carta había provocado.

\- se le cayó al idiota de tu guardia novato -dijo Chrysalis sin apartar su mirada del naipe.

\- ¿puedes dármelo? -pregunto Shining mientras estiraba el casco, sabía que las cartas eran lo único que hacia mas llevadero cuidar a Chrysalis.

Para sorpresa de Shining, Chrysalis acerco el naipe a sus cascos, pero justo cuando lo iba a tomar ella lo alejo de su alcance.

\- ¿cómo los vas a castigar? -pregunto Chrysalis aun con una sonrisa mientras imaginaba los posibles escenarios que sufrirían esos guardias.

\- no los voy a castigar, no hicieron nada malo -le aclaro Shining tratado de sacarle a Chrysalis de la cabeza que los ponis se manejaban diferente a como ella quería.

Con esa respuesta la changeling solo se limito a rodar los ojos mientras le entregaba el naipe al poni y recargaba su rostro sobre su propio casco. El unicornio era mas decepcionante de lo que esperaba.

\- gracias -dijo Shining mientras alejaba el naipe fuera del alcance de Chrysalis para después hacerle una pregunta- ¿porque ibas a morderlo? -dijo refiriéndose a la situación de hace apenas unos minutos.

\- vi la oportunidad -dijo Chrysalis sin más mientras se formaba no pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¿lo estabas disfrutando verdad? -cuestiono Shining refiriéndose a como Chrysalis tenía amenazado a Gleaming.

\- si -dijo Chrysalis- hasta que llegaste a arruinarlo todo- se quejó.

Este comentario extraño un poco a Shining y es que en realidad el no hizo nada para detener a Chrysalis. Pensándolo bien lo único que la detuvo a lastimarlo fue ella misma y es que, aunque lo hubiera intentado, no habría podido escapar de la mordida de Chrysalis si ella hubiera cerrado su mandíbula.

Con eso en mente Shining no pudo evitar soltar una pregunta- ¿y por qué no me mordiste?

Ante la pregunta Chrysalis se dio cuenta que realmente no hubo razón para no hacerlo, pero, por alguna razón, cuando tuvo el casco del unicornio entre sus colmillos no pensó ni por un segundo en morderlo a diferencia del poni de cristal a quien si había pensado en lastimar.

Sin una excusa real ni ganas de pensar en ello, Chrysalis dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió, si el poni le creía o no, no era importante.

\- no se -dijo la changeling sin más. No quería expresarlo, pero le molestaba que no se le hubiera cruzado por la cabeza lastimar al unicornio.

\- bueno… pasando a otro tema, tenías razón, las ruinas de Tombuctu estaban donde dijiste -dijo Shining retomando la razón de que estuviera ahí.

\- mira nada más, el poni hizo bien su tarea -dijo Chrysalis sarcástica- no eres tan inútil como esperaba.

\- pudiste ser más específica sabes? -se quejó Shining- Tarde más de día y medio en encontrarla.

\- olvida lo que dije, si eres demasiado inútil -se retractó Chrysalis- ¿Qué clase de idiota no puede encontrar las únicas ruinas en toda una cordillera?

\- si me hubieras dicho que estaban en medio de una niebla no habría tardado tanto -se defendió el unicornio.

\- y aparte de idiota, mentiroso -reclamo la changeling- en Badlands no puede haber niebla, el aire es demasiado seco.

\- "¿me llamo mentiroso?" -pensó el unicornio fugazmente para después contestarle a la changeling- Chrysalis, cuando llegue había una niebla que cubría la mitad de la cordillera.

\- eso suena tan estúpido incluso viniendo de ti.

\- que es cierto -se defendió el unicornio

\- esta bien Shining Armor, todos podemos mentir -dijo sarcástica Chrysalis, reacia a creerle.

\- no estoy mintiendo, hasta Flash me explico que esa niebla era por que los edificios se estaban disolviendo -se defendió Shining, aunque le extrañaba mucho que Chrysalis negara la existencia de esa niebla, no ganaba nada con hacerlo.

\- si como no.

\- ¿es en serio que no habías visto esa niebla? -pregunto Shining incrédulo, al parecer Chrysalis de verdad desconocía que las ruinas de Tombuctu se estaban disolviendo en una niebla.

\- ya te dije que no hay nieblas en Badlands, no se puede por el clima, no seas tan necio -dijo la changeling un poco molesta por lo que decía el unicornio ¿que ganaba con contarle de una niebla imaginaria? ¿quería hacerla quedar como una tonta?

Viendo que no podría convencerla con palabra Shining decidió usar la lógica para hacerla cambiar de opinión. Estaba consciente de que esto era infantil e innecesario, pero ya comenzaba a agarrarle el gusto estas discusiones sin sentido.

\- a ver… -dijo mientras se llevaba un casco al entrecejo- ¿de que están hechos los edificios de Tombuctu?

\- ¿eso que tiene que ver?

\- ¿Qué, no sabes? -soltó esto ultimo para retar a la changeling e incitarla a que por orgullo contestara.

Mordiendo el anzuelo la changeling contesto, nadie iba a dudar de su inteligencia- de nubes.

\- ahora ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que visitaste Tombuctu?

Sin saber a qué quería llegar el poni, Chrysalis se limito a responder únicamente para saber cuales eran sus intenciones- hace como novecientos años.

Esa respuesta lo explicaba todo para el unicornio a la vez que le parecía muy curioso- okey, entonces si los edificios estaban hechos de nubes y tu los viste por ultima vez hace novecientos años ¿no crees que con el tiempo comenzaran a disolverse?

Con esa lógica en mente Chrysalis se sintió un poco avergonzada por su ignorancia, y es que en realidad no tenía como defenderse, ella misma había hecho que perdiera es discusión ni aun con eso admitiría del todo que perdió.

\- tal vez -dijo cruzándose de patas mientras le daba la espalda.

Con esa respuesta Shining sonrió satisfecho por su inútil victoria para después ponerse a buscar en su libreta la primera pregunta que quería formularle, pero antes de sacarla de su alforja a Shining le vino una pregunta fugaz a su cabeza.

\- ¿novecientos años? -pregunto Shining sorprendido.

No tenía sentido que Chrysalis no visitara ese lugar desde hace tanto tiempo, si había algo que a ella le gustaba hacer era regodearse ¿y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que paseándose sobre un trofeo como Tombuctu?

\- ¿en serio pasaste tanto tiempo sin ver Tombuctu? -cuestiono el unicornio.

\- sí, algún problema? -dijo la changeling a la defensiva, aun molesta por perder esa discusión.

\- no, ninguno, pero se me hace raro que pasaras tanto tiempo sin ir a ese lugar.

\- estoy segura de que eso no venia en tu lista de preguntas -dijo Chrysalis insinuándole al unicornio que ya no iba a hablar el tema.

Captando la indirecta Shining prefirió dejar de lado ese tema para tratar con lo que en verdad le importaba.

\- okey, tranquila -se quejó el unicornio- solo era una pregunta.

\- sí, si, como sea.

\- hmmm bueno, hoy tengo una lista mas larga de lo usual así que supongo que esta visita durara mas de lo normal -dijo Shining previniéndole a Chrysalis lo que se venía, al menos así la changeling se iría haciendo a la idea.

Teniendo la oportunidad perfecta Chrysalis no dudo en hacer una petición mas grande que las anteriores ya que el unicornio le había dado la excusa perfecta para hacerlo.

\- una lista mas grande tiene un precio mas grande Shining Armor -dijo la changeling con malicia.

Esperando que algo así pudodria pasar Shining reviso en su lista lo que se había prohibido darle a Chrysalis, entre lo que resaltaban armas, pertenencias ajenas, limas, objetos punzocortantes cualquier cosa hecha de metal, cristal o roca.

Con eso en mente Shining se giro de nuevo a la changeling listo para escuchar sus exigencias.

\- ¿okey Chrysalis, que quieres esta vez? -pregunto Shining.

Al escuchar eso la changeling formo una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, pero lo hacía únicamente para ocultar la decepción que podría sentir si el unicornio se negaba a de cumplir con su petición.

\- bien Shining Armor, como es obvio llevo varias semanas en esta cloaca y…

\- ve al grano Chrysalis -interrumpió Shining. Mientras más rápido le cumpliera su capricho, más rápido terminaría y más rápido podría iniciar con sus demás labores

\- quiero tomar un baño -dijo la changeling sin más.

\- debes estar bromeando -dijo Shining sorprendido por la extraña petición.

\- tengo cara de que estoy bromeando? -dijo Chrysalis señalándose a sí misma y mostrando un rostro más serio.

Tal vez era porque Chrysalis ya no era tan peligrosa como antes o que ya había cierta confianza, pero Shining no lo dudo dos veces en acercar el rostro un poco más hacia donde estaba la changeling, dándose cuenta de que Chrysalis no expelía ningún aroma maloliente que su petición no estaba fundamentada. No es que quisiera ser atrevido, pero con Chrysalis nunca se sabia y debía saber la razón de sus peticiones.

\- pero si estas bien ¿para qué quieres un baño? -pregunto Shining inquisitivo.

Avergonzada por lo que hizo el poni, Chrysalis sintió como un rubor subía por su rostro, pero rápidamente supo controlarlo. Puede que poni no la viera como una yegua por ser distinta especie, pero debía ella también sentía vergüenza como cualquier criatura.

\- ¡porque quiero, idiota! -dijo la changeling, molesta y avergonzada- llevo aquí mucho tiempo y no he tomado ningún baño.

Shining entendía la necesidad de sentirse limpio, de hecho, a él le gustaba estar aseado todos los días, pero no podía cumplirle a la changeling una petición como esa solo porque ella lo quería y menos cuando no había forma de que tomara un baño sin salir de su celda.

Con un poco de vergüenza por como había actuado Shining respondió- lo siento, pero no, los dos sabemos que no puedes abandonar esta celda por ningún motivo -se negó el unicornio.

Tal como lo había previsto, Chrysalis se sintió decepcionada por la negativa, sabia que era una petición demasiado grande pero aun así no iba a rendirse tan pronto.

\- entonces no tenemos nada de que hablar -dijo la changeling intentando hacer recapacitar al poni. Estaba consciente de que su negociación agresiva era muy arriesgada, pero conociendo a Shining Armor también sabía que probablemente terminaría cediendo.

\- ¿no hay otra cosa que quieras? -insistió el unicornio.

\- no -dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos- no me gusta estar tan sucia.

\- soy un príncipe Chrysalis, hay muchas mas cosas que me puedes pedir además de un baño -insistió de nuevo el unicornio.

-gurda tus títulos para ti, no me vas a hacer cambiar de parecer -dijo Chrysalis en forma de ultimátum.

Shining sabia que la changeling podía ser exigente y caprichosa, y tal vez estaba más sucia de lo que el percibía pues gracias a la piel negra de Chrysalis no podía notar la diferencia, pero sacarla de su celda estaba fuera de discusión.

Aun así, no quería terminar con su fachada tan pronto, le había costado mucho tiempo y esfuerzo como para tirarla a la basura, pero recapacitándolo no perdía nada si Chrysalis ya no quería hablar de historia, lo único que debía hacer era encontrar otra fachada con que distraerla de su verdadero objetivo y al cabo de un tiempo le preguntaría lo que quería saber. El plan seguía siendo el mismo.

Un poco decepcionado por tener que tirar a la basura el tema que habían estado tratando por tanto tiempo Shining decidió que ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí. Lo único que debía hacer era encontrar otro tema para distraer a Chrysalis y después conseguiría lo que quería.

\- pues ya no hay más de que hablar -dijo Shining mientras guardaba su libreta en su alforja y se levantaba de la mesa. No estaba dispuesto a ceder y arriesgarse a que Chrysalis escapara.

Sorprendida por que el unicornio no cedió y además de eso había perdido por segunda vez en el día, Chrysalis se sintió muy decepcionada, de verdad anhelaba sentir el agua recorriendo su cuerpo después de tanto tiempo cautiva, pero al parecer ya no era posible.

Sintiéndose decepcionada, Chrysalis bajo de forma inconsciente su orejas en señal de tristeza mientras desviaba su mirada al suelo, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el unicornio.

Al ver como el semblante de la changeling cambio de confiado a deprimido, Shining no pudo evitar sentirse algo conmovido, esa era la misma actitud que tomaba su hija cuando no obtenía lo que quería.

Reflexionándolo por un segundo Shining decidió tomar eso como una oportunidad, pensó por un minuto en la manera de cumplir con el capricho de la changeling sin tener que sacarla de su celda a la vez que evitaba que todo su esfuerzo se fuera a la basura.

\- okey Chrysalis -dijo Shining después de pensar por un minuto, mientras cerraba la celda y se sentaba de nuevo- puedo traerte una bañera con agua, pero solo eso -dijo Shining esperando que Chrysalis aceptara su oferta. Principalmente para no tener que tirar su esfuerzo a la basura e iniciar otra distracción desde de cero.

Aunque eso no era lo que tenia en mente a Chrysalis no le quedo de otra más que aceptar, ya había visto que el unicornio no estaba dispuesto a todo como ella creía, además ansiaba darse un lujo como ese después de tanto tiempo. Cuando se pasa tanto en cautiverio aprendes a valorar las cosas más pequeñas.

\- supongo que eso servirá -dijo la changeling de forma altanera, no quería demostrarle al poni lo agradecida que estaba de que hubiera cambiado de opinión en el último segundo.

Aunque le molesto el cómo le respondió Chrysalis, Shining que las orejas de la changeling se levantaron de nuevo, dotando un ánimo más alegre.

\- pero tendrá que ser después de hablar -aprovecho Shining que tenía el control para terminar con todo lo antes posible.

Al escuchar eso la changeling estuvo a punto de reprochar, pero pensándolo bien prefirió dejarlo así, no quería que el unicornio, por venganza, le diera agua más fría a lo que estaba costumbrada y menos con la temperatura de su celda.

\- "como han caído los poderosos" -pensó la changeling por no haber conseguido el control de esta visita- bien Shining Armor, lo haremos a tu manera esta vez.

\- okey, donde me quedé… cierto, en las ruinas -dijo Shining mientras retomando el tema- bueno encontré cosas muy interesantes en ese lugar.

\- ¿qué tiene de interesantes un montón de edificios y estatuas destruidas? -pregunto Chrysalis de mala manera.

\- tal vez para ti no sea importante, pero para nosotros los ponis si lo es, es parte de nuestra historia.

\- vaya historia… -dijo sarcástica la changeling.

ignorando el comentario Shining continuo- por lo que vi en las ruinas, sé que te esforzaste mucho por lastimar a los ponis que Vivian ahí.

\- creo que eso ya te lo había dicho.

\- y también me dijiste que fue por vengarte de Eridanus ¿puedes decirme porque de él? Habiendo tantos ponis y reinos en Equestria ¿por qué decidiste que el seria tu victima? -pregunto el unicornio.

\- como odio ese nombre -dijo la changeling notoriamente furiosa, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contenerse.

Shining noto un cambio drástico en la actitud de la changeling, paso de estar relativamente molesta a completamente furiosa, incluso el tono de su voz era amenazante.

\- Eridanus era un rey oportunista, un maldito egocéntrico de primera y un autentico farsante. Ese maldito Pegaso inicio la rivalidad entre nuestras especies a diferencia de lo que tu crees -dijo Chrysalis con odio. Hacia mucho que no escuchaba ese nombre, pero ni el tiempo podía reducir el odio que le tenía.

\- ¿por qué lo dices? -pregunto Shining. Quería refutar todo lo que la changeling había dicho sobre él Pegaso, pero decidió que era mejor idea no hacerlo.

\- Eridanus fue el primer rey poni en saber de nuestra existencia, incluso nos investigó por un tiempo cuando supo que éramos reales.

\- ¿como? Ósea que los ponis no sabían de ustedes? -pregunto Shining curioso.

\- estaban tan ocupados matándose entre si que no sabían que en medio de todo ellos estaba nuestra colmena. Durante mucho tiempo fuimos un mito para ellos.

\- ¿ y como se conocieron los changeling y los ponis? -dijo Shining pasando a su segunda pregunta.

\- unos Pegasos de Tombuctu capturaron a uno de mis changelings, pero fueron tan idiotas que no lo pudieron retener más de unas horas -dijo con Chrysalis con claro rencor en su voz

\- ¿le hicieron algo? -pregunto Shining con autentica preocupación pues, gracias al diario de Eridanus, sabia que los ponis de antes eran más violentos.

\- por fortuna no.

\- ¿y por que odias tanto a Eridanus? -formulo Shining su tercera pregunta, de verdad le daba curiosidad el porque la changeling se expresaban con tanto odio del Pegaso.

\- por que ese manipulador era una genocida xenofóbico que paso su odio a nosotros.

\- paso su odio? -repitió Shining en forma de pregunta, un poco emocionado ya que con cada pregunta se sentía más como un interrogador real, aunque sabia que eso era bastante infantil.

\- el imbécil, por alguna estúpida razón que cruzo por su cabeza, dejo de odiar a las demás razas de ponis para odiarnos a nosotros, justo con el mismo fundamentos por el que combatió con los de su misma especie -dijo Chrysalis con un enojo mas latente en su voz, por mas que lo intentaba no podía contener su furia del todo.

Shining ya se sentía un poco engañado por lo que decía Chrysalis pues el había leído algo diferente, por lo que decidió que era momento de aclararle las cosas. Una decisión que lamentaría.

\- creo que ahí te equivocas Chrysalis -dijo Shining aventurándose a llevarle la contraria aunque sabía que podría arrepentirse de eso.

\- que quieres decir con eso? -cuestiono Chrysalis más furiosa que antes. Odiaba que le llevaran la contraria y más cuando sabía que tenía razón y más cuando se trataba de un poni.

\- alcance a recuperar el diario de Eridanus de las ruinas de Tombuctu -se apresuró a explicar el unicornio- y por lo que alcance a leer Eridanus buscaba la paz para su pueblo, solo combatía con las otras razas porque tenía que hacerlo.

\- te das cuenta de que es su diario? Es obvio que se describirá como el héroe de su propia historia -dijo Chrysalis más moleta por la ingenuidad del unicornio- maldito poni egocéntrico -agrego furiosa por como el Pegaso manipuló la historia a su favor.

\- no lo creo, no tendría sentido que lo hiciera -defendió Shining- el solo quería el bien para los ponis.

\- el seguramente escribió la historia como quiso, todo lo que ha de decir ese diario son solo mentiras de ese poni malicioso -dijo Chrysalis que ya comenzaba a perder sus casillas.

Shining estaba reacio a creer, sabia que antes los ponis eran mas violentos que en la actualidad pero se negaba a creer lo que la changeling decía. Hasta ahora tenia mas motivos para desconfiar de ella que de un difunto.

\- tal vez las cosas no son como crees, tal vez todo fue un mal entendido -dijo Shining seguro de sus palabras y ya un poco desesperado. Lo que había leído del diario le daba razones mas que suficientes para desconfiar de Chrysalis además de las que ella ya le había dado .

\- ¡no seas necio Shining Armor! Te estoy diciendo lo que paso -dijo Chrysalis mucha mas molesta por la actitud que mostraba el poni, de verdad le sorprendía y le molestaba que confiara mas en la palabra de un difunto que en la de ella.

\- ¿por qué lo odias tanto? -termino por preguntar Shining ya exasperado- ¿qué te hi…

\- ¡porque él nos atacó Armor, por eso! -interrumpió la changeling exaltada- ¡ese maldito genocida!

\- a que te refier… -no continuo pues fue interrumpido por una Chrysalis exaltada y furiosa.

\- nos persiguió, nos masacro ¿por qué ese odio injustificado? No hicimos nada para que lanzara un infierno sobre nosotros. Trate de hablar con el pero no me escucho, no le importo -dijo Chrysalis ya con la mirada perdida en la nada, consumida cada vez más por sus emociones.

De nuevo esa furia, ese odio y rencor que Chrysalis irradiaba. Era claro para Shining que este tema era una vena sensible para la changeling.

\- ¡y-yo no entiendo por que los ponis se esfuerzan en decir que son seres benevolentes cuando son todo lo contrario. Siempre en guerra, librando batalla tras batalla, masacrando inocentes sin razón alguna! -decía Chrysalis cegada por sus recuerdos y emociones- ¿! quienes se creen!? ¿! quien les dio derecho a hacerlo!?

\- Chrysalis… -llamo Shining.

Escuchando su nombre Chrysalis regreso su mirada al unicornio, siguiendo con su desahogo- ¡Eridanus, ese maldito Pegaso! nos uso de carnada, incito a todas las razas a masacrarnos, a dirigir su odio contra nosotros.

\- Chrysalis… -llamo de nuevo el unicornio pero volvió a ser interrumpido.

\- ¿sabes por qué odio a Eridanus? ¿Por qué los odio? Porque ustedes, monstruos genocidas, no pueden vivir sin el odio, sin sangre en sus cascos, sin hacer sufrir a otros ¡por eso los odio! grito esto último furiosa- no merecen redención, no merecen la segunda oportunidad que les dio la vida, esa oportunidad era nuestra, de mis changeling, de mi familia.

\- Chrysalis estas…

\- vi morir a cientos de miles de mis changelings, soy testigo de lo que son capaces, del odio que vive en sus corazones y de la hipocresía con la que se libraron de sus pecados ¡ Y TODO POR ESE MALDITO DE ERIDANUS! -termino gritando a todo pulmón.

\- ¡Chrysalis¡ -termino gritando Shining para que la changeling le hiciera caso.

\- ¿! QUE!? -grito furiosa.

Shining se sintió un poco intimidado por ese último grito, pero manteniéndose firme se le quedo mirando a la changeling a los ojos, esperando a que Chrysalis se diera cuenta de lo que sucedida.

Tal como el poni lo esperaba, después de unos pocos segundos Chrysalis sintió algo en su mejilla derecha.

Llevando su casco a su rostro pudo sentir que su pómulo derecho estaba un poco húmedo y tras regresar su pata al suelo sintió como una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla izquierda.

Esta escena sorprendió y extraño mucho al unicornio, jamás creyó que vería a Chrysalis llorar, ni si quiera que pudiera a hacerlo, pero ahí estaba la prueba, esa pequeña e insignificante lagrima que delataba las emociones de la changeling. Como ocurrió la vez pasada: el solo hablar de su pasado sacaba lo peor de ella.

Pero lo que paso a continuación sorprendió aún más al unicornio.

No sabia si era por el golpe de emociones, por lo recuerdos que le había hecho revivir, tal vez porque era su captor o si solo quería desahogarse, pero un par de segundo después de que bajara su casco y sintiera una lagrima en su mejilla Chrysalis soltó un golpe con todas sus fuerzas al unicornio. Si era por que el era un poni o por lo que le había hecho revivir no importaba, solo quiso lastimarlo sin razón alguna, desahogar la furia y dolor que ahora sentía.

Shining que no esperaba esa reacción por parte de la changeling y sin tiempo para hacerse a un lado recibió de lleno el golpe en su cara, terminando en él suelo solo para después escuchar unas palabras más calmadas, por no decir tristes, de parte de la changeling.

\- la vida es injusta Shining Armor, pero a veces es más injusta con unos que con otros -dijo la changeling mientras se secaba las mejillas y sentaba de nuevo en su lugar, asegurándose de dale la espalda al poni.

Tras ver esto Shining se quedó unos segundos más en el suelo. Se sentía molesto por el golpe, pero mas que molesto se sentía impresionado y confundido, jamás creyó ver a la reina de los changeling tan vulnerable, tan furiosa, pero sobre todo tan triste.

Incorporándose de nuevo y con un poco de dolor en su mejilla Shining se sentó de nuevo en su lugar sin decir nada solo para observar con curiosidad a la changeling que le daba la espalda. Con la escena que le había armado hacia apenas un minuto no podía evitar pensar en que pasaba por la cabeza de la changeling en este momento.

El silencio en la celda se prolongó, ninguno de sus ocupantes decía nada ni hacia ningún ruido, solo estaban en silencio; Chrysalis sentada mirando a la pared del fondo, dándole la espalda al unicornio y Shining Armor con la mirada perdida en la changeling. Cada uno en sus propios pensamientos.

Shining estaba impresionado, jamás pensó que Chrysalis reaccionaria así, la forma en que afloraron sus emociones, la pasión con la que hablo y el sufrimiento que expreso en cada palabra, todo indicaba que la changeling estaba convencida de sus palabras y que, tal vez, lo que decía podría ser cierto.

Chrysalis por otro lado, no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido hace apenas unos momentos, específicamente en lo que le hizo al unicornio, no sabia por que lo hizo ni por que se sentía culpable de haberlo hecho, por alguna razón sentía una pequeña necesidad de pedirle una disculpa, pero se negaba completamente a hacerlo, el era el culpable después de todo, él y sus estúpidas preguntas.

Dos minuto, quizá tres, pasaron antes de que uno de los ocupantes de la celda por fin rompiera el silencio.

\- ¿Cuál es la siguiente pregunta? -dijo la changeling aun dándole la espalda al unicornio, ya un poco más calmada.

Al escuchar eso Shining dudo si debía continuar. Chrysalis cargaba con mucho veneno en sus memorias y por la forma en que actuaba cuando le preguntaba de su pasado podía decir que continuar no era un buena decisión.

No le gustaba como la changeling se descontrolaba y cedía a sus impulsos, pero teniendo en cuenta que ya iban dos interrogatorios que no había podido concluir decidió que lo mejor seria continuar, aun cuando cada célula de su cuerpo le gritaba que era mala idea hacerlo.

\- ¿estas segura que quieres continuar? -prefirió preguntar Shining antes de empezar, aunque prefería que la changeling dijera que sí.

\- terminemos con esto de una vez -dijo Chrysalis aun dándole la espalda al unicornio, no quería que Shining la viera tan vulnerable como ahora se sentía.

Dudando por un segundo Shining decidió continuar, pero asegurándose de cuidar su tono de voz- dices que ustedes se escondieron de los ponis durante un tiempo ¿cómo lo hacían?-pregunto Shining mientras leía lo escrito en su libreta.

Controlando lo mejor posible su quebrada voz Chrysalis respondió- no nos ponían atención por pelear entre ellos -dijo al changeling secamente, tratando de evitar descubrirse como hace rato.

\- pero una colonia no podría pasar desapercibida así como así ¿ dónde se ocultaban?

\- en la misma montaña donde esta Canterlot -respondió secamente de nuevo.

Esto llamo mucho la atención del unicornio pero debía guardarlo para otra ocasión.

Notando el cambio en las respuestas de Chrysalis, Shining se apresuró a buscar una pregunta que fuera verdaderamente relevante para así acortar el interrogatorio, las breves respuestas de Chrysalis no servían de mucho y en realidad no le interesaban.

\- ¿y fuiste tu quien siempre lidero al enjambre en todo esto? -se aventuro a preguntar Shining, asegurándose de que la pregunta no fuera nada reveladora gracias al constante tema que habían estado tratando.

La Changeling tardo un par de segundos en contestar para al fin soltar una respuesta

\- desearía que no -dijo Chrysalis llena de tristeza.

Shining noto ese tono triste y miserable con el que la changeling le respondió, pero agradeció que al menos lo hiciera.

Con esa ultima respuesta el unicornio decidió dar por terminada su visita, no quería aventurarse mas con ese tipo de preguntas para no darle a Chrysalis motivos para que sospechara cuales eran sus intenciones, además de que ya tenia planeado hacer una pregunta así en cada interrogatorio para que Chrysalis no se tomara extraña la pregunta que en verdad le interesaba y que se la respondiera con sinceridad.

\- creo que ya es hora de que me vaya -dijo Shining mientras recogía sus cosas.

La changeling al escuchar eso solo se limitó a levantarse de su lugar y sin mirar al unicornio fue a sentarse al fondo de su celda.

Poniendo todo en su lugar y cerrando la celda de Chrysalis, Shining por fin salió del calabozo para cumplir con el resto de obligaciones, mas eso no le impedía pensar en lo sucedido.

Se sentía extraño por como Chrysalis reacciono, lo había reaccionado de forma similar antes, pero esta vez fue mas intenso, mas emocional. ¿Culpa? Tal vez eso era lo que sentía, pero no sabía por qué.

 **Hasta aquí el cap de la semana, no lo negare, fue difícil escribirlo pero creo que, a pesar de que su trama fue un poco repetitiva, es importante para el fic ¿por qué? Bueno, son muchas las razones pero me centrare en las dos más importantes.**

 **Para empezar este es el primer cap donde vemos una verdadera evolución la relación entre el unicornio y la changeling. Diría que no es afecto o aprecio lo que sienten, pero ya empieza a haber cierta empatía.**

 **También vemos un cambio en Chrysalis, ya que empieza a apreciar cosas del día a día que jamás considero importante, además de que este es una tema que me gusta abordar, las carencias pueden llegar en cualquier momento y , citando el famoso dicho, "uno nunca sabe lo que se tiene hasta que se pierde"**

 **Como cabría esperar de mí, no quede 100% satisfecho con este cap, por lo que en esta ocasión le agradecería una crítica detallada de ser posible, como esta es una trama emocional me gustaría mejorar para desarrollarla como se debe.**

 **De nuevo quiero agradecerles por el apoyo al fic y como ya saben: cualquier comentario, critica, sugerencia o pregunta será bien recibida.**


	21. Paseo por elcastillo

*imperio de cristal, jueves 21:13 PM*

El día en el castillo de cristal ha sido largo, dejar de lado las obligaciones por tanto tiempo hace que se acumulen y sea más difícil cumplirlas, pero nada como un buen esfuerzo para solucionarlo y un poco de tiempo para meditar y descansar.

Debido a que Shining Armor se negaba a acompaña a Cadence ver a Heart Advice su matrimonio no podía sanar de ninguna forma, pero también gracias a ello la terapeuta había estado enfocándose en trabajar la golpeada autoestima de la princesa, permitiéndole así regresar un poco mas al trabajo y a atender de nuevo a su hija, aunque no tan seguido como antes debido a su constante depresion.

Cadence sabía que sus heridas eran profundas y que aun tardarían mucho cicatrizar, pero por lo menos ya lo estaban haciendo.

Gracias a las visitas a su amiga, Cadence estaba consciente de que con la constante terapia y la medicación adecuada podría mejorar su estado emocional lo suficiente como para verdaderamente luchar por su esposo. Según las palabras de Heart Advice "su baja autoestima y la culpa constante le hacían aceptar la derrota fácilmente y si no lo cambiaba entonces su matrimonio se desplomaría al cabo de unas semanas".

Pero a pesar de todo esto ver a Heart Advice también tenía sus desventajas, la principal es que ahora Cadence no podía consumir relajantes muy fuertes por su alta tendencia a abusar de ellos y el riesgo que esto conllevaba, siendo aconsejada por Heart a tomar antidepresivos suaves y a distraer constantemente su mente para no caer en ataques depresivos y terminar en cama con pensamientos llenos de tristeza como antes.

Ahora que tenía todos su deberes pendientes por fin terminados Cadence no tenía con que distraerse como su amiga sugería, pero por lo menos, gracias a sus medicamentos, no estaba triste sino más bien aburrida.

Ahora mismo la princesa estaba recostada boca arriba en su cama completamente inmovil, con la mirada perdida en el techo y con la mente ocupada buscando la forma de librarse del aburrimiento. ¿Quién dirá que un lugar como el palacio de cristal sería tan aburrido?

Claro que había más actividades fuera del castillo pero salir de su hogar no era algo que llamara la atención de la alicornio, puede que se estuviera recuperando pero las cosas llevan su tiempo.

Diez minutos, quince, veinte, la verdad no importaba, desde hacía rato que la princesa ya había perdido la noción del tiempo y es que gracias a unos de los medicamentos que Heart le había recetado la princesa no podía pensar mucho las cosas.

Ya desesperada por encontrar algo que hacer, la alicornio opto por salir de su habitación decidida a aprovechar el primer distractor que pudiera encontrar.

Fuera de su habitación la alicornio se paseó por su castillo esperando encontrar algo interesante que hacer.

Lo primero que hizo Cadence fue buscar a Crystal para platicar, lamentablemente su amiga ahora mismo se encontraba fuera del castillo entregando los archivos que Cadence acababa de firmar.

Su segunda opción fue ir a ver a su hija aunque, tal y como lo sospechaba, Flurry ya estaba dormida pues era su hora de la siesta.

Sin ponis con quien convivir la princesa decidió pasearse por el castillo dejando a la suerte su próximo distractor y aunque no era importante por el momento la princesa también hizo una nota mental: debía buscar mas amistades dentro del castillo.

vagando entre los pasillos de cristal Cadence visito los lugares mas interesantes del castillo; la biblioteca fue su primera parada, pero después de ojear un par de libros decidió salir de ahí con la urgente necesidad de actualizar los libros de su biblioteca; su segunda opción fue el mirador del castillo pero, al igual que con la biblioteca, no tardo mas de cinco minutos en aburrirse; su tercera parada fueron los comedores, pero pensándolo bien no tenía nada que hacer ahí, la mayoría de ponis ahí eran guardias y la mayoría de aguardáis eran más cercanos a Shining Armor que a ella. No es que no se llevara bien con ellos solo que por el momento no quería estar cerca de algo que le recordara a su esposo, lo último que buscaba era un ataque de tristeza.

Sin nada verdaderamente interesante que hacer en su hogar y ya como última opción Cadence decidió visitar la sección prohibida de su castillo. Hasta donde sabia esa sección no estaba explorada al cien por ciento, además de que explorarla era una tarea que había estado posponiendo desde que llego al imperio.

Teniendo la excusa perfecta para convencerse de hacer esa tarea pendiente Cadence se dirigió a la zona prohibida dentro del castillo

Caminando entre estancias y pasillos la alicornio por fin llego a la zona menos transitada de su castillo, denominada por todos como La sección prohibida: un lugar al que se estaba prohibido ingresar para cualquiera.

Debido al alta cantidad de magia negra que aun había en ese lugar además de que era el lugar con más accesos ocultos a las mazmorras ella y Shining Armor habían prohibido a cualquiera entrar a esa sección del castillo, aunque claro que siendo dueña del lugar Cadence podía saltarse esa regla.

Aun a sabiendas de que todavía habían secretos que podrían ser peligrosos Cadence se aventuro a explorar el lugar, después de todo aun estaba lejos de las mazmorras: la parte subterránea de su castillo y un lugar donde de verdad podía perderse.

Conforme Cadence se adentraba más a la sección prohibida más pesado se sentía el ambiente, los cristales se tornaban un poco más oscuros y la luz de las antorchas encantas era ligeramente más tenue, pero teniendo en cuenta la naturaleza del lugar debía suponer que eso sería algo normal.

Después de casi media hora de caminar y de decenas de pasillos, estancias y escaleras Cadence no tardó en darse cuenta de que ya estaba perdida. Ese lugar abarcaba una gran parte de las secciones subterráneas del castillo por lo que no era sorpresa para la princesa saber que ya estaba extraviada.

Pero aun a sabiendas de su situación la princesa no dio vuelta atrás y prefirio seguir explorando. Si llegaba a hartarse lo único que tenia que hacer era usar su cuerno para regresar.

\- "esto se ve interesante" -pensó la alicornio después de dar vuelta en una esquina y toparse con una puerta muy peculiar.

Frente a ella había una puerta considerablemente grande, hecha completamente de acero, adornada por gemas color rojo sangre y con el rostro del unicornio oscuro tallado en ella. Algo bastante llamativo teniendo en cuenta que el resto de puertas en el castillo estaban hechas de madera o cristal.

Tentada por su aburrimiento e impulsada por su creciente curiosidad Cadence se aventuró a conocer esta habitación completamente nueva para ella. Era una suerte que ahora mismo estuviera medicada o seguramente no se habría animado a entrar en ese lugar.

Usando sus cascos para abrir la pesada puerta Cadence entro a la habitación, la cual estaba completamente oscura pero que al cabo de unos segundos se comenzó a iluminar gracias a antorchas encantadas.

Con las antorchas iluminando el lugar Cadence vio que esa puerta no llevaba a ninguna habitación si no que mas bien era un corredizo un deformado, oscuro y largo corredizo.

Curiosa por saber que había mas adelante la alicornio se adentro en el corredizo, el cual se iba iluminando conforme la poni iba pasando gracias a las antorchas encantadas que adornaban las paredes.

Conforme Cadence avanzaba notaba como las paredes se hacían cada vez menos lisas y el cristal se volvía cada vez mas oscuro hasta llegar a un morado bastante oscuro, cosa que llamo la atención de la princesa y le daba cierta idea de a donde se dirigía.

Dejándose llevar por su instinto la princesa camino por varios minutos adentrándose en ese tenebroso corredizo, sintiendo cada vez más familiar el ambiente.

Al cabo de varios minutos más la princesa por fin llego al final del tenebroso corredor solo para encontrarse con otra enorme puerta de acero, pero que a diferencia de la anterior esta estaba adornada por un cristal morado bastante grande en su centro, el cual parecía irradiar magia negra en forma de unos pequeños y densos hilos de humo negro, y bloqueada por barrotes de acero conectados al suelo.

Examinándola por unos segundo Cadence dedujo que ese cristal era la cerradura de a puerta y que, al igual que las demás cerraduras con cristales como ese, necesitaría de magia negra para abrirla.

Con esto en mente la princesa dudo si debía intentar abrir la puerta, usar magia negra no era algo que le gustara además de que no estaba segura de que recuerdo malicioso activaría al forzar la cerradura, pero pensándolo bien no había mucho que pudiera suceder, hora mismo estaba viviendo su peor pesadilla y lo que ese cristal pudiera revivir no haría gran diferencia.

Tentando la suerte, la princesa uso el limitado conocimiento de magia negra que poseía para forzar la cerradura, siempre procurando no estimular demasiado ese cristal para que este no la hipnotizara con su peor pesadilla como método de defensa.

Debido a que la princesa tenía el cuerno pegado a la cerradura comenzó a escuchar susurros inentendibles, el aire se le volvía más pesado y su cuerno comenzaba a sufrir picos de magia que subían y bajaban, pero ya que esto le había pasado antes con otras cerraduras Cadence estaba consciente de que estas cosas eran algo completamente normal cuando no se era una experta en magia negra.

Después de un rato de constante forcejeo la alicornio por fin sintió como le cristal dejaba de irradiar magia y ni un segundo después comenzó a ver y escuchar como varios mecanismos dentro de la puerta se activaban y los barrotes que la mantenían cerrada comenzaban a guardarse dentro de ella.

\- ¡yay! -celebro victoriosa la alicornio al ver que había desbloqueado la puerta con éxito. Normalmente esa tarea le costaba mas tiempo y esfuerzo, además de que casi siempre caía en las ilusione de los cristales.

Para mala suerte de la alicornio conforme la puerta se abría, revelaba un cambio drástico en el corredor.

Al otro lado de la puerta los cristales de las paredes pasaban de un morado oscuro a un negro tenebroso, en el techo habían estalactitas y las paredes se hacían mas retorcidas y con protuberancias foliosas, sumado a todo esto también estaba esa oscuridad absoluta.

\- yay -repitió con voz desanima la alicornio por su tenebrosos y un poco decepcionante descubrimientos. El cambio drástico frente a ella la ponía un poco más nerviosa que antes además de que esos colores en las paredes le causaban un poco de miedo.

Adentrándose en oscuro lugar la princesa noto como de este lado de la puerta las antorchas no se encendían conforme pasaba, viéndose obligada a usar su cuerno para iluminar su camino.

De forma extrañamente familiar Cadence notaba como el aire se hacía más frio y las paredes más estrechas conforme avanzaba. Para este punto comenzaba a sospechar de donde podía estar.

Con una fuerte corazonada y después de varios minutos de constante caminara, Cadence por fin llego al final del corredizo solo para encontrarse con una sala circular con varios pasillos conectados a ella.

Mirando a su alrededor Cadence vio varias puertas de acero con pequeñas rejillas y otras completamente lisas y los pasillos también tenían puertas de acero, indicándole solo una cosa a la alicornio.

Tal y como lo sospechaba ese corredor era la entrada directa a las mazmorras, la única entrada que no habían encontrado desde que llegaron al imperio y que ahora ella había descubierto.

Durante mucho esta entrada había estado oculta de los príncipes, durante años ambos habían estado buscándola debido a que era la verdadera entrada a las mazmorras, todos los demás caminos que habían estado usando eran túneles secretos o pasadizo que requerían de magia negra para entrar.

satisfecha por su descubrimiento y con ella misma, Cadence observó curiosa la sala donde se encontraba pero antes de que pudiera continuar escucho varias voces provenientes de uno de los pasillos.

Esto le pareció extraño a la princesa ya que se suponía que no debía haber nadie más ahí además de que los únicos que conocían la existencia de las mazmorras eran las princesas, Shining Armor y ella.

Poniéndose en alerta máxima por lo que pudiera ocurrir Cadence avanzo con discreción por el pasillo de donde provenían esas voces inentendibles por él eco, manteniendo el brillo de su cuerno bajo para no ser detectada.

Conforme avanzaba Cadence notaba como un brillo al otro lado del pasillo se hacía más fuerte y las voces poco a poco dejaban de estar distorsionadas.

Llegando al final del pasillo la alicornio apago por completo la luz que emitía su cuerno y se pego lo mas posible a una de las paredes para observar al grupo de ponis.

Por alguna razón delante de ella estaban cuatro guardias, dos ponis de cristal con las armaduras del imperio, un Pegaso con la armadura de Cloudsdale y un terrestre anciano con la armadura de Canterlot. Todos ellos parados justamente fuera de la sala que daba al calabozo de Chrysalis.

Pensando en ello la princesa llego a la conclusión de que podrían ser Changeling o ponis traidores que buscaran liberar a la changeling, con la idea en mente Cadence rápidamente se alisto para sorprender al grupo de guardias con un hechizo, pero antes de que pudiera actuar vio a un poni que recién salía del calabozo de Chrysalis.

\- okey escuchen, hoy Shining me pidió que les avisara que no podrán estar en el calabozo durante toda la noche, así que hoy dos de ustedes tendrán que hacer guardia aquí afuera -dijo Flash Sentry mientras se reunía con el grupo de guardias bajo su mando.

Cadence vio esto desconcertada, no conocía a esos guardias ni sabía que hacían ahí, pero ahora su capitán de la guardia les estaba dando ordenes y al parecer ellos estaban consientes de quien estaba encerrada en ese calabozo.

\- ¿porque tenemos que esperar aquí? -pregunto Wind Strong.

\- no sé, Shining no me dijo.

\- podemos sacara las sillas? -pregunto Onslaugh esperando un "si" debió a que hoy le tocaba hacer el turno nocturno.

Tras pensarlo un segundo Flash respondió alzando los hombros- sí, porque no -respondió Flash sin darle mucha importancia- solamente no hagan ruido.

\- ¿es en serio? -pregunto Wind sarcástico- A quien vamos a molestar en este horrible laberinto?

\- a nadie pero si Shining pidió que salieran debe ser por algo importante, no? -contesto Flash aunque hora que lo pensaba tampoco estaba seguro de por les había dicho eso, ni siquiera estaba entre las ordenes de Shining .

\- no me digas que también vas a consentir a esa loca -dijo Wind incrédulo.

\- "¿consentir?" -pensó curiosa la alicornio ¿qué quería decir con consentir?

\- nadie la esta consintiendo Wind, no exageres -dijo Flash divertido. Le daba gracia que su amigo se tomara tan personal el como Shining trataba a su prisionera.

\- no diría lo mismo del príncipe.

\- sabes Wind para ser un guardia exageras mucho las cosas -dijo Divertido el Pegaso naranja.

\- solo digo que se me hace raro que el príncipe le de obsequios a esa changeling -dijo Wind fingiendo no darle importancia, aunque era difícil para el ocultar su molestia.

\- son sobornos Wind -aclaro Flash- y yo también creo que son innecesarios pero en nada nos afecta que los tenga, además si Shining cree que debería dárselos pues bueno, tampoco nos afecta.

Esas palabras intrigaron a la alicornio ¿Por qué su esposo le daría obsequios a Chrysalis? no tenía sentido que lo hiciera, Shining nunca fue de los que obsequiaba cosas a desconocidos y además Chrysalis era su prisionera y su enemiga, le había hecho cosas horribles en el pasado a ambos, no debería tener derecho a obsequios durante su encierro y menos si su esposo era quien se los daba.

Con todo esto en mente Cadence sintió un cierto rencor en su interior, no le gustaba que Shining le diera cosas a otras yeguas y aunque sabia que seguramente lo hacía con motivos profesionales no podía evitar sentirse celosa, ella no había recibido atención de su esposo en mucho tiempo y ahora se enteraba que Chrysalis tenía mejores intenciones de él que ella.

\- es una prisionera Flash, no deberíamos darle cosas -se quejo Wind.

\- jajaja estas celoso? – se burló el Pegaso naranja.

\- no pero no me parece que la consienta, el príncipe Armor siempre la trata como si ella no hubiera hecho nada malo aun sabiendo que atacó a Canterlot -explico con inconformidad y molestia el Pegaso.

\- bueno es verdad, es extraño que lo haga, pero debe tener sus razones -defendió Flash aun con cierta gracia por los comentarios de su amigo. Conociendo a Wind sabia que tendía a tomárselo todo muy personal.

\- debió dejar que se le pudiera el pie en lugar de curarla -agrego Wind molesto.

\- ya Wind, tomas esto muy personal -dijo Flash mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda.

\- no es solo que… olvídalo da igual -respondió Wind sabiendo que no llegaría a nada con esta conversación- ¿a quién más le toca velar hoy? -pregunto el Pegaso a su compañeros.

\- a mi -respondió Onslaugh al instante.

\- no se supone que te toca mañana? -pregunto confundido el Pegaso.

\- perdí mi turno contra Gleaming -se lamentó con tristeza el poni de cristal.

\- te dije que dejaras de apostando tus turnos -le recordó Wind mientras rodaba los ojos.

\- creí que podría ganarle esta vez -se defendió Onslaugh.

Ignorando el resto de esa absurda conversación Cadence se puso a pensar en el grupo de ponis.

Por lo que podía ver esos ponis estaba ahí para custodiar a Chrysalis en ausencia de su esposo, cosa que tenía sentido ya que Shining no hacia las cosas sin ayuda de alguien, pero por alguna razón Shining había decidido no decirle aun sabiendo que odiaba que le ocultaran cosas. Podía entender que estuviera enojado con ella pero esa clase de cosas eran demasiado importantes como para no decírselas.

Hasta de estar espiando Cadence decidió hacer acto de presencia, caminando lentamente hasta el grupo de ponis para que por fin la notaran.

Tal como esperaba la alicornio todos los ponis en la habitación voltearon a ver a su dirección al escuchar los sonoros pasos que producía, haciendo un saludo militar al instante de darse cuenta de que se trataba de la princesa del amor.

\- princesa -saludo Flash poco confundido ya que jamás la había visto ahí- ¿Qué hace aquí?

Ignorando la pregunta Cadence pregunto- ¿quiénes son ellos?

Realmente no le interesaba mucho conocerlos, de hecho ella siempre había tenido mas afinidad con los sirvientes y políticos que con los guardias al contrario de su esposo, pero por algún motivo sintió la necesidad conocer a esos ponis y que ellos la conocieran. Esos ponis debían saber que ella también estaba al tanto de la prisionera y que también tenía autoridad en todo esto.

\- son guardias que reclutamos Shining Armor y yo para vigilar a Chrysalis -explico Flash.

\- ¿así que fueron reclutados por mis esposo? -cuestiono Cadence.

\- así es princesa, ellos son Wind Strong, Onslaugh, Gleaming Glas y Lieferung -dijo el Pegaso mientras señalaba al dueño de cada nombre.

\- ¿y que hacen aquí a fuera? -pregunto amablemente- ¿no deberían estar vigilando a Chrysalis?

\- Shining me pidió que los sacara por esta noche - dijo Flash.

\- y no te dijo para qué? -pregunto Cadence curiosa. Estaba consciente que dejar sin supervisión a alguien como Chrysalis era peligroso y algo bastante extraño viniendo de Shining Armor.

\- no ¿usted sabe? -pregunto Flash con autentica curiosidad ya que Shining no le había dicho el porque de su petición.

\- ya veo -ignoro la pregunta- ¿está ahí verdad? -pregunto Cadence mientras observaba el calabozo del que había salido Flash.

\- siempre está ahí -dijo Flash obviando los hechos.

Escuchando eso Cadence ignoro por completo al grupo de ponis mientras se dirigía al calabozo de la changeling.

\- princesa? -llamo Gleaming confundido.

\- ahora regreso -dijo Cadence mientras se dirigía al calabozo.

\- no quiere que la acompañe?

\- descuida quédense aquí, solo tardare unos minutos -dijo la alicornio sin detenerse.

Confundidos ante esto el grupo de ponis intento intervenir pues conocían la historia entre la princesa y la prisionera, en especial porque todos pensaban que era una mala idea además de que era una de sus amadas princesas de quien se trataba, pero antes de que alguno pudiera acercarse a la alicornio o siquiera decir algo fueron detenidos por Flash Sentry con un simple movimiento de su ala.

\- wow wow wow ¿ a donde van? -cuestiono Flash a sus guardias.

\- vamos a acompañarla -contesto Wind. Dejar a una de las princesas con ese monstruo era una irresponsabilidad de su parte, en especial si se trataba de la princesa del amor.

\- ella no nos lo pidió -dijo Flash.

Flash, al igual que todos en Equestria, conocía la situación que vivieron los príncipes con la reina de los changelings y al igual que sus guardias sabia que dejar ir sola a la princesa Cadence era mala idea, pero a diferencia de los demás guardias él era alguien cercano a la familia real y sabía cuándo uno de los príncipes quería compañía y cuando no, y si la princesa Cadence no les había pedido que la siguieran debía ser por algo.

\- no podemos dejar que vaya sola -dijo Onslaugh con autentica preocupación por su princesa.

\- tranquilos, si la princesa Cadence quiere ir sola entones vamos a dejarla ir sola -dijo Flash fingiendo tranquilidad ya que él también se sentía muy inquieto con la idea, pero para no pasar esa preocupación a sus compañeros debía fingir que todo estaba bien- solo estén al tanto de lo que puedan escuchar.

\- en serio crees que eso es buena idea? -cuestiono el Pegaso negro.

\- obviamente no, pero es decisión de ella -termino diciendo Flash.

\- pero…

Ignorando la pequeña discusión que se estaba generando a sus espaldas Cadence entro al calabozo de la changeling confiando en que Flash haría respetar sus deseos.

Una vez dentro, la princesa observo el lugar con sumo detenimiento, notando que los guardias lo habían adecuado para hacer mas ameno su trabajo ya que frente a ella habían varias silla, un paquete de naipes y un barril.

Pero rápidamente la alicornio ignoro todo esto para centrar su mirada en la criatura a la que iba a ver.

Como si estuviera en un trance Cadence continúo buscando con la mirada a la reina de los changelings, no sabía porque lo hacía o porque estaba ahí pero por alguna razón tenia ganas de ver al monstruo que ahora estaba encerrado en su castillo.

Después de un par de celdas la alicornio por fin vio una figura dentro de una de las celdas.

Parándose frente a su celda Cadence observo detenidamente a Chrysalis quien aparentemente estaba dormida.

Sin intenciones de despertarla o entablar una conversación Cadence solamente se le quedo mirando a la changeling pensando en todo lo que le había hecho vivir, en todo el sufrimiento y angustia que le había causado a ella y a su familia, ella la responsable de una rivalidad entre especies y el odio mutuo que estas se tuvieron. Ahora esa criatura… ese demonio era su prisionero.

Ahora los roles habían cambiado y ella era la carcelera de Chrysalis, peor a diferencia de ese monstruo ella no lo hacia por malicia sino por el bien común, algo que Chrysalis no conocía.

Observándola por varios minutos Cadence sintió una maraña de emociones en su interior; odio, rencor, tristeza, desprecio, pero sobre todo celos, celos de que esa criatura tuviera más atención de Shining que ella, celos de ahora su esposo estaba mas interesado en tratar con esa changeling que tratar con su matrimonio.

La princesa sabia que sus celos eran infundados y sin motivos pero aun así no podía evitarlos. Ser alguien tan emocional tenía sus desventajas.

Pensar en ello le molestaba mucho y también la entristecía, saber que por su error ahora no era ni segundo lugar en las prioridades de Shining le dolía, pero no tenia nada que hacer, podría soportar que Shining no quisiera darle otra oportunidad, pero no si se la daba a ese monstruo en lugar de a ella.

Perdida en sus pensamientos Cadence no apartaba su mirada de la changeling, cosa que termino por despertarla.

Sintiendo una constante y molesta mirada Chrysalis abrió los ojos para ver de quien se trataba, llevándose una gran sorpresa al encontrarse con unos ojos bastante familiares.

Al momento en que se encontraron sus miradas Cadence y Chrysalis no movieron ni un musculo, manteniéndose en completo silencio sin apartar la vista la una de la otra, retándose y expresando todos sus pensamientos emociones con la mirada, trasmitiéndose el odio mutuo que sentía la una por la otra.

Cadence se sentía bastante nerviosa pero no iba a retirar la mirada, debía ser firme. Sintiendo su corazón latiendo cada vez más rápido la princesa mantuvo sus ojos en los de Chrysalis decidida a no ceder.

Pero aun con esto Chrysalis detecto cierto cambio en la mirada de la princesa. Esa mirada de la alicornio expresaba emociones que jamás vio en ella en el pasado, un odio y rencor que no secuestro a su familia, acompañados de cierta miseria que jamás había mostrado antes. Algo había cambiado en la alicornio, algo que incluso estando ellas solas la consternaba.

Notando este cambio en la princesa, Chrysalis solo se limitó a sonreír, feliz de ver miseria en los ojos de la poni rosa para después romper el contacto visual girarse de nuevo para ignorarla.

Al ver esto Cadence decidió que ya era momento de salir ahí, dándose la vuelta Cadence salió por donde llego en dirección al castillo, ignorando a los guardias que estaban esperándola fuera del calabozo.

\- vigílenla bien Flash -fue lo unió que dijo mientras regresaba al catillo.

No podía negárselo, le había costado retar a la changeling ya que jamás lo había hecho antes y en cierta forma se sentía algo de satisfacción por hacerlo, jamás la había confrontado tan directamente y ahora que lo hizo le había ganado.

Sintiendo su corazón latiendo a mil por hora y cierta adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo la alicornio decidió que era momento de ir a descansar. Su aburrimiento había muerto desde hace rato y su mente procesaba toda clase de pensamientos a una velocidad vertiginosa, todos alrededor de la prisionera que ahora encerraba en su castillo.

Tratando de relajarse Cadence regreso a paso calamando a su habitación para poder llegar y refugiarse en el mundo de los sueños.

 **Y con esto termina el cap de la semana, como ven no soy muy bueno escribiendo caps. de Cadence pero aquí estamos.**

 **Como ven Cadence también ha avanzado emocionalmente, no diría que esta curada o cerca de estarlo pero ahí va. Y pensándolo bien no le he dado el protagonismo que se merece, por eso he decidió darle más protagonismo en próximos capítulos.**

 **Y pasando a otra cosa creo que ya va siendo hora de cambiar la descripción del fic, honestamente no me gusta (y no me ha gustado desde el primer capítulo) ya que no se ve muy atractivo, si tiene alguna idea será bien recibida.**

 **Como siempre, agradezco mucho su apoyo al fic, espero que las cosas vayan siendo de su agrado.**

 **Como ya saben que toda sugerencia, pegunta o Review es bienvenido.**

 **Hasta luego.**


	22. Visita nocturna

**Antes de empezar quiero pedir disculpas por el retraso, para compensarlo decidí hacer este cap. el más largo hasta ahora y también quiero avisarles que es un poco confuso, tipo inception, así que si tiene una duda no duden en dejarla en los comentarios.**

*imperio de cristal, viernes 03:00 AM*

La noches por fin ha arribado al imperio, hace mucho que el astro sol dejo de iluminar las coloridas calles de la ciudad para dar paso a alas hermosas estrellas que ahora adornan el cielo nocturno y a los suaves y blancos rayos de luna que iluminan con sutileza los hogares de los ponis.

Para esta hora de la noche los ponis ya estaban completamente dormidos en sus hogares, pero no por el hecho de estar descansando daban pausa a su vida.

Para los ponis el mundo onírico solo es otra faceta de la realidad, un lugar donde pueden realizar cada anhelo o fantasía que su imaginación desee y vivirla como si fuera el mundo real. Dormir solo era el medio para literalmente vivir en sus propios sueños.

Pero no todo es perfecto en el mundo de los sueños.

Debido a que el de los sueños es un mundo donde la mente de cada poni dicta las leyes de su propia realidad también están los problemas con los que este carga. Cuando el inconsciente se ve agobiado por los temores y preocupaciones estos no tardan en materializarse en el mundo onírico de cada poni, convirtiendo sus sueños en horribles pesadillas.

Y aunque para los ponis las pesadillas eran algo muy raro no siempre estaban libres de ellas, de hecho todos los poni han tenido por lo menos una pesadilla a lo largo de su vida, sin embargo era un suceso extraño que se volviera a repetir pues siempre estaban protegidos por su amada princesa de la noche.

La princesa Luna era quien se encargaba de vigilar el mundo de los sueños asegurándose de repeler las pesadillas que cualquier poni pudiera experimentar, siempre aprovechando para aconsejar al poni dueño de dicha pesadilla para que pudiera superar su temores. Ganándose de esta forma el amor y cariño de todos su súbditos desde su regreso a Equestria, en especial el de los potrillo y potrillas.

Haciendo su rutina diaria la princesa Luna se paseaba por el mundo onírico vigilando que sus súbditos estuvieran seguros en sus sueños, asegurándose de repeler cualquier pesadillas que pudiera amenazar a sus ponis.

Como siempre, la noche estaba tranquila y pacífica, y es que gracias a la felicidad y seguridad con la que los ponis vivían era sencillo vigilar el mundo de los sueños, y aunque de vez en cuando tenía que proteger y consolar una mente preocupada era raro para Luna tener que hacerlo mas de una vez por noche.

Sin embargo las cosas no eran fáciles desde hacía tiempo. Proteger y cuidar de sus amados súbditos era una tarea que llenaba de regocijo el corazón de Luna pero desde que un caso particular surgió la princesa no podía para de sentir una constante ansia y preocupación por los ponis involucrados en dicho caso.

Al ser la princesa protectora de los sueños Luna tenía acceso al inconsciente de los ponis y por ende a gran parte de sus secretos, memorias y pensamientos, aunque en cumplimiento de su deber jamás se atrevía a defraudar la confianza de sus súbditos, por lo que jamás hurgaba en la mente de un poni si no tenia su permiso previo y tampoco tocaba un tema vergonzoso o intervenía en un sueño si creía que el poni no lo quería.

Por eso, desde que surgió cierto caso, Luna se sentía frustrada de no poder actuar. Desde hacía semanas que quería ayudar pero debido a que los ponis dueños de dicho caso sentían una enorme vergüenza y desconfianza Luna no se sentía en la libertad de intervenir o siquiera tocar el tema con ellos ni siquiera en sus sueños.

Esto preocupada mucho a la princesa de la noche cada que entraba al mundo de los sueños, no poder ayudar a sus amigos la frustraba demasiado pues tenía el poder para ayudarlos pero no la confianza que necesitaba.

Durante mucho tiempo que Luna había estado vigilando a Shining y a Cadence, siempre viendo como el par de ponis sufría pesadillas constantes, como sus mentes estaban cada vez mas estresadas, sus sentimientos más apagados y su relación cada vez más marchita.

Por todo lo que había visto entendía que ocurría entre ambos ponis y como ambos se sentían al respecto, pero como ninguno de los dos había dicho nada no se permitía intervenir, cada uno debía tener sus motivos y ella debía respetar esa privacidad que ambos buscaban.

Era su deber protegerlos y aconsejarlos, pero cada que ingresaba a sus sueños y estaba a punto de actuar entraba en un conflicto consigo misma pues podía experimentar en carne propia como sentía el par de ponis, lo mucho que se avergonzaban del tema y lo mucho que se esforzaban en ocultarlo, por eso cada que quería actuar terminaba declinando la idea, resignándose a tener observarlos.

Claro que podría suprimir sus pesadillas y crearles buenos sueños a base de los buenos recuerdos, pero la única vez que lo intento terminó mandando a Shining Armor a un sueño que no tardo en una vivida y horrible pesadilla que le hizo revivir su peor recuerdo. Por ahora lo mejor era no interactuar con la pareja, sus emociones eran tan fuertes que no importaba lo mucho que lo intentara, los sueños de Shining y Cadence siempre terminaban siendo una pesadilla.

Como cada noche, Luna vagaba de sueño en sueño, explorando los fascinantes mundos que cada ponis creaba, vigilando que ninguna pesadilla se hiciera presente en algún habitante de Equestria.

Pero siendo protectora de los sueños Luna también sentía instintivamente cuando una pesadilla manifestaba en el mundo onírico y, como ocurría desde hacía tiempo, dichas pesadillas ocurría en las mentes de cierto par de ponis. Lamentablemente para ella, solo le quedaba ir a vigilarlos pues actuar sin su confianza sería algo riesgoso. Su único consuelo era que por alguna razón, Cadence no soñaba tan seguido como Shining, cosa que aliviaba a Luna ya que su sobrina era la más afectada en todo esto.

Materializando e ingresando por una puerta, Luna entro a la mente de uno de los dueños de dichas pesadillas, encontrándose con una escena que conocía lo bastante bien.

* Shining Armor*

Como casi siempre ocurría, cada que entraba a los sueños del unicornio, Luna se encontraba detrás de Shining, observando como el unicornio tenia entre sus cascos a su esposa para después perderla sin razón alguna y después de una ardua y preocupante búsqueda la encontraba engañándolo con un poni desconocido, terminando siempre en una discusión con Cadence y revirir la experiencia de acabar con el corazón roto.

Esta pesadilla hablaba mucho de lo que habia ocurrido entre ambos ponis, claro que para Luna era fácil entenderla pues interpretar los sueños era su trabajo además de que esta era una pesadilla demasiado explicita, lo que le indicaba que estaba hecha a base de los recuerdos del unicornio… aunque también estaba el hecho de que ella había creado esa pesadilla indirectamente.

Ver siempre esta escena era algo doloroso para le princesa nocturna y es que al estar en la mente de Shining Armor también podía sentir lo que el poni sentía, pero debido a que esto era un tema demasiado intimo para Cadence y Shining, no se sentía con la libertad de intervenir drásticamente, lo único que podía hacer era cambiar un mal recuerdo por otro y desearles suerte, al menos así sus subconscientes no les alertaría de su presencia.

Apiadándose del poni, Luna uso su magia para distorsionar el recuerdo de Shining de forma tan sutil que su subconsciente no lo podría notar, dejándolo a su suerte para que el unicornio reviviera otro recuerdo y ya lo que se formara después, sea un sueño o pesadilla, seria cosa del pobre poni. Tristemente para ella eso era lo mejor que podía hacer, al menos el unicornio no soñaría con la traición de un ser amado, pero seguramente tampoco soñaría con un jardín lleno de flores.

Regresando por donde llego, Luna se encamino a la salida de ese sueño para seguir con su deber y visitar a Cadence para hacer el mismo proceso que hizo con Shining Armor, pero cuando estuvo a punto de salir por la puerta escuchó una voz familiar detrás de ella.

Al girarse Luna noto que el sueño de Shining Armor había cambiado drásticamente, ahora en lugar de estar en los aposentos de Shining y Cadence, estaba en un lugar mucho mas oscuro, las paredes eran de un cristal negro y la habitación era mucho mas pequeña, pero lo que más llamaba su atención de la princesa eran Shining, que estaba sentado dándole la espalda, y Chrysalis que estaba sentada de frente al poni, ambos separados únicamente por una mesa de madera.

Luna era consciente de que Shining interrogaba a la changeling, pero jamás espero que el poni se arriesgara tanto al entrar al en la celda de Chrysalis, por eso mismo le sorprendía esa escena y es que el unicornio jamás había soñado con Chrysalis. Esto llamo mucho su atención ya que algo debió acontecer recientemente como para que el subconsciente de Shining decidiera escoger un recuerdo relacionado con la changeling en lugar de los muchos otros que el unicornio tenía.

\- luces terrible -dijo Chrysalis en una broma.

\- Chrysalis? -pregunto el unicornio confundido, con muchos sentimientos en su corazón pero sin saber porque los estaba experimentando en ese momento.

\- ¿duele verdad? -pregunto la changeling con más seriedad.

El unicornio no entendió a que se refería Chrysalis, pero algo le decía que se trataba de lo que había estado cargando desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sintiéndose confundido y desorientado Shining se limito a decir lo que primero que le venía a la mente.

\- si… -dijo con el unicornio con tristeza mientras posaba su mirada en la mesa de madera.

Esa respuesta sorprendió un poco Luna ya que Shining no era alguien que se abriera con desconocidos, pero ahí estaba su consciente, representado por él, abriéndose con su inconsciente, que era Chrysalis.

Tentada por lo que veía, la princesa de la noche decidió quedarse a ver que ocurría, no por lo que pudiera descubrir ya que conocía la situación del poni, sino porque tal vez podría interpretar algo de esa representación Chrysalis que podría servirle al unicornio en su investigación.

\- la vida es injusta-contesto Chrysalis- ¿no lo crees?

De nuevo Shining solo se limito a dar una respuesta simple- si…

\- pero a veces es más injusta con unos que con otros -dijo la changeling en tono más triste.

Al escuchar esa oración Shining levanto la mirada para ver a la changeling frente a él. Viendo que ahora Chrysalis lo miraba con furia mientras unas lagrimas rebeldes rodaban por sus ojos.

\- ¿estas llorando? -pregunto confundido el unicornio. Esa escena se le hacía extrañamente familiar.

\- saber que no importa lo que hagas fallaras -continuo la changeling- que sin importar cuanto te esfuerces las cosas no saldrán como esperabas.

El unicornio no entendía a que se refería Chrysalis, se sentía muy confundido en ese momento como para poder responder.

\- un segundo lo tienes todo, familia, esposa, hija, y al otro lo pierdes solo por un error que no cometiste -dijo la changeling.

\- ¿cómo sabes eso? -pregunto el unicornio confundido y molesto.

\- todos lo saben -dijo Chrysalis con una sonrisa triste y aun con lagrimas en los ojos- todos saben del poni que perdió a su esposa, al amor de su vida.

\- tu no sabes eso -respondió el poni mas molesto- nadie lo sabe.

\- eres un poni miserable Shining Armor -continuo Chrysalis cambiando a un semblante más burlón y agresivo- la poni que amas te ha traicionado y tu familia se está desmoronando, lo único que te queda es tu trabajo y ni siquiera puedes hacerlo bien.

\- eso no es verdad -refuto molesto el unicornio.

\- ah no? Dime ¿has conseguido algo de mí?

\- encontré Tombuctu, una…

\- ¡JA! Eso fue solo porque yo te dije done estaba -se burló Chrysalis- admítelo eres un fracasado.

\- eso no…

\- te refugias en tu trabajo para escapar de tu tristeza pero ni siquiera eres capaz de hacerlo bien.

Con cada palabra Luna sentía como en la vida real Shining se ponía más inquieto, los miedos e inseguridades del unicornio tomaban cada vez más control de su mente y su cuerpo, por ello la princesa podía percibir que el unicornio comenzaba a moverse entre sueños y las emociones tomaban control de sus acciones.

\- la única razón de que yo esté aquí es porque quisiste custodiarme para escapar de tu sufrimiento -dijo la changeling, ahora con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro- que tan patético tienes que ser como para que yo sea tu único escape?

\- detente -dijo el unicornio molesto.

\- y ahora por tu incompetencia mis changelings… tus amigos morirán, y todo por que eres incapaz de lidiar con tu propia prisionera, porque no tienes el valor ni el coraje para enfrentarme -continuo Chrysalis- eres débil y cobarde.

Luna podía percibir como el cuerpo de Shining comenzaba a tener espasmos violentos en la vida real, pero lo que de verdad le preocupaba es que ahora el unicornio comenzaba a usar magia entre sueños. Si esto no aminoraba alguien podría salir herido.

\- pero eso no es lo peor de todo… lo peor es que ahora tu eres quien hace sufrir a tu esposa -dijo la changeling con una sonrisa cada vez más malévola- ella vino pidiendo perdón y la rechazaste, vino pidiendo tu ayuda y la rechazaste, llego con una solución y la rechazaste, viste lo mucho que sufría y no te importo, lo mucho que aun te ama y decidiste ignorarla. Es triste como le temes a tu esposa… a lo que pueda pasar si te vuelve a defraudar.

\- tu no sabes nada, no te metas -grito Shining más molesto mientras cargaba su cuerno con magia de forma amenazante.

Al ver esto Luna sintió como Shining cargaba verdadera magia en su cuerno sin darse cuenta de que todo era un sueño. Sin otra opción Luna decidio que ya era hora de intervenir antes de que alguien pudiera salir herido.

\- eres un cobarde, un inútil -comenzó a gritarle Chrysalis al unicornio- un maldito miserable.

\- que te calles -dijo Shining apuntando su cuerno a la changeling frete a él, sintiendo un gran odio y dolor por todo lo que le decía.

\- no eres mas que una farsa, no eres buen padre, no eres buen esposo -continuaba Chrysalis cada vez más extasiada- no eres nadie ¡NO ERES NADA!

\- ¡YA CALLAYTE! -grito Shining cegado por la furia listo para atacar a la changeling.

Pero antes de que el unicornio pudiera reaccionar y atacar a la changeling esta se comenzó a desvanecer como niebla, y con ella el resto de su entorno, dejándolo solo a el flotando en medio de la nada.

Confundido y lastimado por lo que acababa de ocurrir Shining no se animaba a bajar la guardia, no sabía que ocurría ni donde se encontraba tenía demasiadas emociones fluyendo en el como para pensar con claridad.

Después de apaciguar la mente de Shining, Luna se dispuso a irse para no seguir violando la privacidad del unicornio pero al ver lo mucho que esa pesadilla lo había afectado y como este había quedado muy a la defensiva, decidió hacerse presente para tranquilizarlo pues si no lo hacía corría el riesgo de que los temores e inseguridades de Shining tomaran de nuevo el control de sus sueños, lo que podría ser peligrosos para cualquiera que estuviera cerca de él.

Usando su magia Luna comenzó a llenar de luz el sueño de Shining, rodeándolo de pequeñas esferas de luz y cambiando esa negrura por un azul salpicado con tonos de verde a la vez que también calmaba su mente dándole más lugar al consiente para que supiera que pasaba y alejaba los malos pensamientos de la cabeza del poni.

Sintiendo la mente mas apagada y sus emociones cada vez menos intentas, Shining comenzó a ver una figura que se materializaba poco a poco en esa nueva bruma color azul, dándose cuenta al cabo de varios segundo que se trataba de la princesa Luna.

Ver ahí a la princesa extrañó mucho al unicornio pues no sabia que hacía ahí, pero para su mala suerte no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de sucedía, entendiendo que todo había sido un sueño y que muy seguramente ella lo había visto.

Al acercarse a Shining, Luna vio en él una cara llena de sorpresa y terror, aparentemente no necesitó explicarle que había ocurrido pero eso no significaba nada bueno, entendía que Shining era consciente de lo que había ocurrido y lo que esto significaba.

Al momento de encontrarse ninguno de los dijo nada, solo se quedaron expectantes a lo que pudiera ocurrir, Shining con una gran vergüenza por todo lo que la princesa pudo haber presenciado y Luna tratando de mantener una postura y sonrisa serena para tranquilizar al unicornio, desenado que el unicornio no reaccionara de mala manera.

Para buena suerte de la princesa, la reacción de Shining estuvo lejos de ser violenta de molestia.

\- ¿vio todo cierto? -dijo Shining con vergüenza por todo lo que acababa de ocurrir.

\- si -dijo Luna con tranquilidad para no hacer sentir más mal al unicornio.

Avergonzado Shining solo se quedó en silencio, sintiendo gran culpa y vergüenza por todo lo que ese sueño significaba. Si él podía interpretar parte de él, Luna podía hacerlo sin ningún tipo de problema.

Con el silencio alargándose cada vez más Luna comenzó a sentir la necesidad de dejar al poni solo. Era evidente para ella que ahora Shining Armor se sentía muy mal y no sabia si lo que buscaba era compañía, pero al cabo de unos minutos y para su sorpresa Shining fue el primero en romper el silencio.

\- lamento que haya tenido que ver eso -se disculpo Shining con clara tristeza en su voz, sintiéndose avergonzado por todo lo que acababa de soñar.

\- no tienes nada de que disculparte Shining y descuida, no tocare el tema si eso te molesta -dijo Luna comprensiva, aunque para sus adentros si quería hablar con Shining de esto.

Al escuchar esto Shining solo se sentó en el "suelo". No estaba seguro si debía o quería hablar con la princesa sobre todo esto, Cadence era su sobrina después de todo.

Inseguro por lo que iba a hacer, el unicornio decidió tratara el tema con la princesa Luna, de todas formas ella vio lo que acababa de ocurrir y ocultárselo sería una tontera.

\- no sé qué debo hacer -dijo Shining asumiendo que Luna sabia de lo que hablaba.

Contenta de que Shining haya decidió hablar con ella, Luna se sentó junto al poni para platicar con él, tomando una postura más relajada para que el unicornio se sintiera en confianza.

\- sé que es tonto preguntarlo pero ¿Cómo te sientes con todo esto? -contesto Luna.

Tardándose en encontrar la palabra adecuada Shining por fin respondió- miserable…

\- ¿y sabes porque es eso? -pregunto Luna de nuevo.

\- porque Cadence ya no me ama -contesto el unicornio con tristeza.

\- yo no diría eso -dijo la princesa con una sonrisa.

Un poco molesto por esa respuesta Shining contesto- por favor princesa, usted vio ese sueño, estoy seguro que sabe que fue lo que paso -dijo Shining tratando de no exaltarse- ¿cómo podría Cadence amarme todavía después de lo que me hizo? Ella misma dijo que no me amaba -dijo esto ultimo con una fuerte tristeza mientras bajaba la mirada y las orejas.

Luna sabia como se sentía el poni, de hecho podía sentir parte de lo que el sentía ya que estaba dentro de sus sueños, pero manteniendo la cabeza fría prefirió dejar las emociones de lado y utilizar las perspectivas de Cadence y las de ella para hacerle saber que se equivocaba.

\- se que lo que hizo mi sobrina estuvo mal y lo mucho que eso te lastimo, pero debes saber que a pesar de lo que paso y lo mucho que reniegas de ella…

Esas ultimas palabras hicieron sentir mal al unicornio.

\- … está dado su mejor esfuerzo para remediar las cosas y que las cosas regresen a ser como antes, para que los dos vuelvan a estar juntos como esposo y esposa -dijo Luna con tranquilidad.

\- no lo sé, no creo que las cosas puedan ser como antes, ya no me ama y yo ya no se si la amo -dijo el poni sintiendo una extraña combinación de tristeza y enojo al recordar la noche en que todo empezó.

\- aun te ama Shining y mucho, y tú también lo haces pero tus emociones te siegan demasiado como para darte cuenta -contesto la alicornio azul.

\- me engaño princesa -dijo Shining un poco exaltado- yo… yo jamás creí que fuera capaz de hacerlo pero lo hizo, no estoy seguro de que me amara demasiado.

El poni era testarudo, debía admitirlo, pero Luna lo era aun mas y no se iría de ahí sin dejarle al poni bien claro que Cadence aun lo amaba y que, aunque el lo intentara ocultar, él también la amaba.

\- todos hemos tenido momentos de debilidad Shining -contesto Luna- Tómame como ejemplo; mi pasado como Nightmare Moon es prueba de ello, deje que mis sentimientos ms oscuros tomaran control de mí y pague eso, pero gracias a tu hermana y sus amigas pude reformarme y olvidar todos esos sentimientos-dijo la alicornio con una sonrisa, agradecida con vida por lo que ahora tenía- y agradezco a mi hermana, a Twilight, a ti y a todos los ponis por darme otra oportunidad y permitirme demostrarles que ya no soy la misma, que ya he cambiado.

Sin saber a qué quería llegar realmente la princesa, Shining se aventuró a preguntar- ¿lo que me quiere decir es que debo darle otra oportunidad a Cadence? -pregunto el unicornio pues no estaba seguro si Luna ya le estaba dando favoritismo a Cadence por ser su sobrina.

\- lo que quiero decir es que todos cometemos errores -aclaro la princesa- nadie es perfecto Shining, a veces hacemos cosas malas sin saber el daño que podemos causar, no solo a los demás, sino también a nosotros mismos.

Estas palabras dejaron pensativo al unicornio, entendía porque se lo decía pero aun así se negaba a aceptarlo.

\- podemos intentar cambiar pero no siempre depende solo de nosotros, a veces también necesitamos ayuda para hacerlo -dijo la princesa mientras materializaba el cielo nocturno sobre ambos y pintaba su silueta en la Luna como antes de su regreso.

Pesando a profundidad esas palabras el unicornio imagino todas las posibilidades si llegaba a perdonar a Cadence; imaginaba una familia junta, un esposo y una esposa unidos por sus sentimientos y una hija feliz de crecer con ambos padres a su lado. Pero no solo pensaba en eso; también estaba presente en su corazón el temor por sufrir una traición otra vez y lo difícil que seria salir adelante para el y para su hija.

\- no se si pueda hacerlo -dijo el unicornio con temor en su voz, sintiendo un rencor reavivándose al recordar lo que había pasado.

\- sé que estas dolido y que tienes miedo a sufrir lo mismo, pero si no lo intentas nunca sabrás que pudo pasar.

\- es que no puedo -dijo Shining exasperado por el dolor y rencor que sentía.

\- entonces vivirás en la incertidumbre por el resto de tu vida -dijo la alicornio mientras para después regresar su mirada al firmamento.

Después de esas palabras ambos ponis se quedaron en completo silencio por un par de segundos reflexionando todo lo que se había dicho.

\- si no remueves ese veneno de tu corazón no volverás a conocer la verdadera felicidad -rompió el silencio la alicornio.

\- ¿ese veneno? -pregunto confundido.

\- todas esas emociones… rencor, temor, ira, miedo, todas ellas son veneno para el alma, te ciegan y no te dejan ver las oportunidades que te da la vida, créeme lo sé -dijo Luna aun con la mirada en el firmamento.

El unicornio entendió a que se refería la princesa, no sabia como pero Luna conocía todas la emociones con las que había estado viviendo desde hace un buen tiempo.

Por alguna razón eso le hacía sentirse reconfortado, poder hablar del tema con alguien y no lo juzgaran era un alivio que necesitaba con urgencia y que para su buena suerte Luna le había proporcionado.

\- lo intentare princesa -dijo Shining con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

\- por favor hazlo, de verdad no me gustaría ver ese corazón marchito -dijo Luna para después regresar su mirada a Shining y dedicarle una sonrisa reconfortante.

Tras esto ambos ponis se quedaron en silencio mirando el cielo que Luna puso sobre ambos, aunque Shining fue el único sorprendido ya que vio que la silueta de Nightmare Moon había desaparecido.

Tras un minuto Luna decidió romper el silencio. Quería tratar un tema que llamo su atención y cerciorarse de que no era un problema mayor para el unicornio.

\- ¿Cómo va tu investigación Shining? -se arriesgó Luna a preguntar para ver si la presión de interrogar a Chrysalis era un tema que debía tratar con Shining.

Escuchando esas palabras Shining sintió su paz desaparecer en un instante, pero no se sentía muy agobiado por el tema, solo un poco estresado.

\- supongo que no muy bien -contesto el unicornio.

\- ¿por?

\- ya sabe como es Chrysalis princesa -dijo Shining obviando las cosas- es testaruda, caprichosa, molesta, demasiado gruñona y muy infantil -dijo Shining con cierto fastidio al recordar lo mucho que Chrysalis los molestaba- De verdad que se esfuerza por hacernos la vida difícil a mí y a mis guardias.

\- si, supongo que con ella no sería de otra forma -dijo Luna un poco divertida, le daba gracia como hasta Shining podía hartarse de Chrysalis.

\- al menos me dijo donde estaba Tombuctu -dijo Shining encontrándole un lado positivo a lidiar con la changeling- ¿recibieron mi carta?

\- un descubrimiento fascinante ciertamente. Tu hermana se emociono mucho cuando le contamos de tu descubrimiento -contesto Luna.

\- típico de Twilight -dijo divertido el unicornio.

Antes el comentario Luna soltó una pequeña risilla antes de continuar- ya la conoces, fue la primera en apuntarse para ir de expedición a Tombuctu.

\- espero que le sirva esa excursión, hay muchas cosas que sé que le fascinaran -dijo el unicornio mientras imaginaba como se comportaría su hermana en un lugar tan importante como lo era Tombuctu.

\- ¿y a ti te sirvió de algo? -pregunto la princesa de la noche.

\- aún no lo sé -contesto Shining- Chrysalis es muy difícil de tratar princesa, no creo que pueda ganarme su confianza con nada.

\- descuida Shining no tenemos prisa, no te sientas presionado -lo calmo la alicornio- además ya conseguiste la ubicación de una ciudad que estuvo perdida desde hace mas de mil años, teniendo eso en cuenta no creo que te esté yendo tan mal como crees.

\- no sé, Chrysalis no es alguien muy abierta a la platica que digamos -contesto Shining- de hecho tengo que sobornarla para que este dispuesta a entablar una conversación.

\- bueno sé que este es un concejo poco original de mi parte, pero si se te está complicando mucho siempre puedes ir a ver a tu hermana y a sus amigas para que te den algunas ideas de cómo ganarte su confianza -aconsejo Luna pues para ella las portadoras de la armonía representaban la mejor parte de los ponis.

Haciendo caso al concejo Shining respondió- supongo que no pierdo nada con intentarlo.

\- bien dicho Shining -contesto Luna mientras se ponía de pie.

\- ¿ya se va? -pregunto Shining un poco desilusionado. De verdad le estaba agrandando esa platica.

\- temo que si Shining, la noche es joven y aún hay ponis que necesitan de mi ayuda -dijo la alicornio.

\- entonces supongo que la veré después -dijo Shining mientras le daba un abrazo- muchas gracias Luna.

\- no hay de que Shining -dijo Luna regresando el gesto con sus alas.

Después de un par de segundo Luna rompió el abrazo para dirigirse a la puerta por donde había y salía por ella en dirección a otro sueños.

Gracia a lo último que pudo sentir mientras estaba en el sueño de Shining podía estar segura de que el unicornio estaría bien por el resto de la noche.

Saliendo por fin del sueños del unicornio, Luna se puso a meditar brevemente en lo que ahora debía hacer.

Ahora que había ayudado a Shining se sentía en más confianza ya que Shining no hacía reaccionado como pensó, pero Shining y Cadence eran muy diferentes.

Pensando en los posibles escenario y lo peor que podría pasar, Luna decidió entrar em los sueños de Cadence y ver si debía aconsejarla o no, al final de día era su sobrina y ella mas que nadie necesitaba ayuda.

Tomándose unos segundos para localizar en el mundo onírico a la dueña de la otra pesadilla que no paraba de percibir, Luna materializo otra puerta para después ingresar en ella.

*Cadence*

Al ingresar por la puerta Luna ahora se encontraba en un páramo nevado bastante frio y solitario, acosado por una fuerte ráfaga de nieve y adornado con nubes de tormenta que bloqueaban la luz del sol.

Dando un par de pasos entre la espesura de la ventisca Luna por fin vio Cadence quien estaba con la espalda encorvada, la mirada clavada en el suelo y sus orejas caída. No fue difícil para la alicornio azul entender que su sobrina estaba triste.

Decidida a ayudarle Luna comenzó a acercarse a la princesa del amor, pero mientras mas avanzaba mas escuchaba susurros que poco a poco se convertían en gritos llenos de odio y dolor.

Acercándose mas a Cadence, Luna por fin pudo escuchar bien lo que decían esos susurros a la vez que se daba cuanta que su sobrina estaba llorando y que su mirada no estaba posada en la nieve sino en un trozo de hielo que le revivía recuerdos de todo lo que había estado pasando en estas últimas semanas.

Tomándose unos segundo antes de hacerle saber a Cadence que estaba ahí, Luna observo el sueño donde se encontraba, entendiendo que ese paramo desolado representaba la soledad para Cadence, la ventisca la confusión, las nubes de tormenta desesperanza, esos susurros y el bloque de hielo la culpa.

Comprendiendo el significado de ese sueño Luna sintió una profunda tristeza por su sobrina, desde hace semanas que los sueños de Cadence siempre eran deprimentes, variando únicamente en el entorno pues siempre tenían representaciones de las emociones negativas que sentía su sobrina.

Curiosa por ver que tenia tan atrapada a su sobrina, Luna se le acerco silenciosamente para ver lo que ese trozo de hielo revivía. Una cosa eran los diálogos que tuvo Shining con su subconsciente y otra era ver los recuerdos de Cadence.

Asomándose sobre l hombro de Cadence, Luna miro el bloque de hielo y vio en él una situación con la que su sobrina y Shining habían estado soñando últimamente.

En el bloque se podía revivir desde la perspectiva de Cadence el cómo fue su discusión con Shining justo después de ser descubierta engañándolo.

Con la vista pegada a ese bloque de hielo Luna escuchaba todos los reclamos llenos de ira y dolor que Shining le propinaba a su sobrina, sintiendo las emociones que su sobrina sintió en ese momento; dolor, culpa, confusión, miedo y odio.

Este golpe lleno de emociones abrumo a la princesa, pero gracias a que estaba acostumbrada a vivir experiencias ajenas en carne propia logro usar su magia para calmarse y continuar viendo ese recuerdo.

Regresando su vista al bloque de hielo Luna noto que el entorno en el que estaban Cadence y Shining había cambiado, ahora en lugar de que estuvieran en su habitación estaban en un pasillo.

\- ¿ya no me ama? -escucho Luna decir una voz proveniente de todos lados.

Para sorpresa de Luna al momento en que escucho esa pregunta la Cadence que estaba viendo los recuerdos empezó a llorar.

\- ¿Cadence? -pregunto de nuevo esa voz.

Esta vez Cadence se tiro al suelo tapándose los oídos mientras seguía llorando y negaba con la cabeza.

Al ver esto esto Luna comprendío que ese recuerdo era el que mas dolor causaba en la princesa del amor, ya lo intuía desde hacía tiempo pero ahora que se había quedado a ver que ocurría pudo comprobar que era así.

\- "ya veo por que Shining dice que no lo amas" -pensó la alicornio mientras veía con tristeza el estado emocional de su sobrina y lo mucho que se arrepentía.

Entendiendo la culpa con la que su sobrina cargaba Luna decidió actuar antes de que su presencia combinada con las crecientes emociones de su sobrina causaran algún estrago como casi pasaba con Shining Armor.

Su sobrina ya había sufrido suficiente, esas pesadillas eran tan recurrentes en ella que Luna se negaba a permitir que Cadence las viviera un segundo más.

Usando su magia Luna cambio esos paramos desolados por un fondo completamente rosa, con pequeñas esferas de luz amarillas flotando a su alrededor y una bruma morada que adornaba el suelo. Asegurándose de que el ambiente tuviera los colores favoritos de su sobrina y que trasmitiera la relajación que su sobrina tanto necesitaba.

Sin embargo, para sorpresa de Luna, Cadence seguí torada en el suelo con los ojos y oídos tapados, negándose rotundamente a ver u oír lo que su pesadilla buscaba representarle.

Viendo lo mucho que se reusaba su sobrina a liberar sus sentidos Luna se le acerco para que supiera de si presencia. Al igual que con Shining, Luna corría el riesgo de una mala reacción por parte de su sobrina pero estaba dispuesta arriesgarse si con ello podía ayudarla.

Con paso calmado y usando su magia para darle más conciencia a Cadence dentro de sus sueños, Luna se acercaba a su sobrina para consolarla, pero mientras mas se le acercaba más podía escuchar como Cadence lloraba desconsolada mente.

Al escuchar el llanto de la alicornio rosa a Luna se le partió el corazón, sintió como un nudo se le hizo en su garganta y los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, pero como lo ultimo que buscaba era que su sobrina estuviera triste decidió no detenerse, Cadence la necesitaba urgentemente.

Ella conocía mejor que nadie el sufrimiento de su sobrina, el cometer errores de los que podrías arrepentirte y después luchar por una segunda oportunidad es algo difícil para cualquiera, pero cuando son errores del corazón las cosas muy diferentes. El dolor del alma se hace presente y los miedos inundan el corazón con pensamientos tristes.

Esa clase de experiencia era lo ultimo que Luna le desearía a cualquier poni, pero lamentablemente ahora era su sobrina quien la vivía.

Llegando a lado de su sobrina Luna se paro a un lado de Cadence y le puso su casco sobre el hombro para llamar su atención.

Sintiendo algo sobre su hombro Cadence alzo la vista para ver de qué se trataba, llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver que ya no estaba en un páramo frio sino en un lugar completamente desconocido, pero tras un segundo de observar su entorno Cadence alzo la vista para darse cuenta de que su tía Luna la estaba observando con una sonrisa triste.

Impresionada Cadence tardó en reaccionar, por un segundo se quedo detallando el rostro de Luna, ese rostro que siempre transmitía alegria y seguridad ahora estaba lleno de lágrimas y con una sonrisa triste.

Al ver el rostro de su tía, Cadence entendió el porqué de esas lágrimas, no era difícil deducirlo, todo había sido un sueño y seguramente Luna había visto todo lo que ocurrió, ahora su tía estaba consciente de lo que había pasado entre ella y Shining Armor. Seguramente por eso es que la estaba visitando.

Llena de miedo y vergüenza Cadence se lanzó a abrazar a su tía sin pensarlo buscando su perdón.

\- lo siento Luna -dijo la alicornio rosa entre llantos aun refugiada en pecho de su tía- de verdad lo siento.

Sorprendida por la reacción de Cadence, Luna no tardo en contestar el abrazo.

Teniendo a su sobrina entre cascos Luna no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas, de verdad le dolía mucho verla así, y ahora que tenia la oportunidad de ver lo mucho que esto afectaba a Cadence no podía evitar que algunas lagrimas rebeldes rodaran por sus mejillas.

\- tranquila Cadence ya estoy aquí -dijo Luna con lágrimas, esta catarsis era más dolorosa de lo que hubiera esperado.

\- lo siento, lo siento, lo siento -no paraba de disculparse la alicornio, lo único que sentía ahora era miedo y vergüenza por lo que su tía había visto- por favor Luna perdóname.

\- no estoy molesta contigo Cadence, no tienes nada de que disculparte -dijo Luna comprensiva sin romper el abrazo.

\- les falle -dijo Cadence alzando la vista- arruine todo *llanto*.

\- shhhh tranquila -la silencio Luna mientras acariciaba su melena con cariño para tranquilizarla- no has arruinado nada.

\- pero…

\- shhhh -la cayó Luna, por como la forma en que se altero Cadence sabía que lo mejor seria que se calmara antes de poder hablar.

Luna estaba consciente de lo mucho que su presencia había afectado a su sobrina pero siendo honesta consigo misma no podía esperar otra clase de reacción. Cadence era la mas afectada en todo esto ya que al ser una princesa durante gran parte de su vida jamás tuvo un problema fuerte con el que tuviera que lidiar y ahora que era la causante de la posible ruptura de su matrimonio era comprensible que la culpa la consumiera de esa forma.

Durante mas de un minuto ambas yeguas permanecieron abrazadas, Luna tratando de hacer sentir segura a su sobrina y Cadence buscando consuelo en su tía y con un deseo inconsciente de no ser rechazada por un ser querido por lo que había hecho.

Sintiendo las emociones que su sobrina emanaba en ese sueño, Luna percibió que Cadence ya estaba un poco mas calmada, solo lo suficiente para entablar una conversación.

\- ¿estas mejor? -pregunto Luna rompiendo el abrazo para después limpiarse las lágrimas. No tenia problemas con mostrar debilidad con su familia pero aun así era un poco encono hacerlo.

\- creo que si -dijo Cadence, igual limpiándose las lágrimas

Sintiendo la necesidad de disculparse Cadence continuo- lo siento Luna, no quería que te enteraras de ese modo.

\- tranquila sobrina, no estoy molesta por lo que hiciste -le explico Luna.

\- ¿en serio?

\- en serio -reitero Luna.

Sorprendida por esto Cadence no dudo en cuestionar- ¿pero como puedes no estar molesta? Defraude tu confianza y la de mi tía Celestia engañando a mi esposo…

\- no digas eso Cadence, jamás podrías defraudarnos ni a mí ni a Celestia -contesto la alicornio azul con una ligera sonrisa.

\- solo lo dices por que no les he hecho nada -dijo Cadence mas para si misma que para Luna- ni si quiera soy digna de ser una princesa -dijo esto último bajando la mirada.

\- eres mas que digna Cadence, por favor no dejes que la culpa hable por ti -contesto Luna- siempre vas a ser la princesa del amor.

\- vaya princesa… ni si quiera puedo cumplir con mi título -se quejó de sí misma.

Tras estas palabras Luna hizo una breve pausa, era obvio que Cadence estaba mas afectada de lo que pensó, la culpa y remordimiento que la princesa del amor sentía eran más grandes de lo que imaginó.

\- Cadence… todos nos equivocamos y se que te sientes mal por lo que hiciste pero por lo menos lo estas intentando -dijo Luna tratando de consolar a Cadence.

\- no tendría que intentarlo si no hubiera sido tan débil -dijo Cadence de nuevo más para sí misma que para su tía.

-fue un momento de debilidad pero no debes dejar que eso derrote, aun puedes remediar tu equivocación.

\- no creo que pueda Luna, Shining ya no quiere saber de nada que tenga que ver conmigo -le explico Cadence.

\- "sip, se parecen más de lo que creen" -pensó Luna al ver que Cadence era igual de pesimista que Shining.

Tomando aire por lo que iba a decir Luna decidió ser clara con su sobrina. Siendo alguien muy emocional Cadence tendía a sugestionarse demasiado.

\- se que te arrepientes y si, cometiste un error, pero quiero que entiendas que no debes dar las cosas por sentado, Cadence tu… -no continuo pues fue interrumpida por su sobrina.

\- entonces que debo hacer Luna? Lo intento y lo intento pero no llego a nada -contesto Cadence desesperada de que las cosas no parecían mejorar.

\- debes luchar Cadence, luchar por lo que amas, tienes una familia que te necesita, un esposo que ante ama y una hija que necesita de ambos -dijo Luna poniéndose mas firme en sus palabras, al parecer siendo suave no llegaría a nada.

\- no se como hacerlo -dijo Cadence con clara inseguridad.

\- eres la princesa del amor, el amor es tu campo, tu profesión. Tienes el don desembrar emociones donde antes no había y reavivar el amor entre los ponis que se aman -dijo Luna un poco eufórica. Los discursos cursis no eran lo suyo, eso podía dejarse a su hermana y a Twilight, lo que si se le daban eran los discursos motivacionales.

\- no puedo obligar a Shining a que me ame -explico Cadence pues forzar sentimientos era algo que desaprobaba y algo que su tía Celestia le inculco que jamás debía hacer.

\- no te estoy pidiendo que lo obligues, te estoy pidiendo que luches por lo que amas -le aclaro Luna- y si eso es lo que quieres entonces habla con él, muéstrale que todo fue un error que, que te arrepientes de eso y que ya has cambiado.

\- ya lo intenté Luna y no funciono -dijo Cadence desanimada.

\- no lo intentes ¡lucha! -dijo Luna ca da vez mas animosa- eres una yegua fuerte, mas de lo que crees, no te dejes intimidar por tus propios pensamientos.

\- pero…

\- te preguntare algo Cadence -interrumpió Luna- ¿amas a Shining?

\- ¿Qué? -dijo confundida la alicornio rosa por tan repentina pregunta.

\- ¿lo amas?

\- claro que si -respondió Cadence un poco ofendida por la pregunta.

\- no, dime que lo amas -la corrigió Luna.

\- lo amo -repitió Cadence.

\- eso no sonó a que de verdad lo amaras -provoco Luna en un intento por reavivar la pasión de su sobrina.

\- ¡lo amo! -dijo de nuevo Cadence más exaltada.

\- entonces deja de intentar recuperarlo y lucha por hacerlo -repitió Luna- olvida la culpa y el remordimiento, deja de buscar pretextos y no te rindas.

\- pero…

\- nada de peros Cadence, tu conoces el amor, sus maravillas y desilusiones, no dejes que un error marque su futuro -continuo Luna, intentando empoderar a su sobrina- olvida el pasado y céntrate en tu futuro, en lo que quieres, en quién eres.

Escuchando a su tía, Cadence solo quedó impresionada por sus alentadoras palabras.

\- no te rindas Cadence, el momento de llorar y sufrir ha pasado, ahora tienes una lucha que librar y que sé que vas a ganar -dijo Luna mientras sentía un cambio de emociones en el sueño de Cadence.

Luna percibía que la tristeza el miedo y el remordimiento comenzaban a desaparecer del sueño de Cadence para dar paso a la emoción y la autoconfianza.

\- ¿y sabes por qué sé que lo lograras? -pregunto princesa de los sueños con una sonrisa confiada.

\- ¿Por qué? -Pregunto Cadence un poco más animada.

\- porque tú eres la encargada de esparcir y preservar el amor por toda Equestria, la encargada de vigilar el sentimiento mas puro y precioso que cualquiera cualquier poni podría experimentar, la alicornio responsable de vigilar la emoción vio nacer a Equestria -dijo Luna mucho más emocionada- ¡porque tú, sobrina mía, eres la princesa del amor! -dijo esto ultimo super entusiasmada, cosa que no tardo en contagiarse a Cadence.

\- soy la princesa del amor -repitió Cadence en voz baja experimentando alguna clase de epifanía.

\- repítelo -pidió Luna mientras sentía como Cadence se ponía más exaltada.

\- soy la princesa del amor -repitió Cadence más emocionada.

La alicornio rosa comenzaba a llenarse de confianza y sentirse mas segura de si misma, cada vez con mas orgullo de su título y de como lo había conseguido.

\- ¡eres la princesa del amor! -dijo Luna casi gritando, empoderando y transmitiéndole confianza a su sobrina.

\- ¡soy la princesa del amor! -dijo Cadence en un grito triunfal. Con los ánimos por lo cielos y una confianza que ni el mas triste pensamiento podría reemplazar.

Escuchando eso Luna sintió una fuerte confianza creciendo dentro de Cadence, las emociones negativas ahora estaban relegadas a un segundo plano y la emoción y autoconfianza de Cadence tomaban un lugar cada vez mas prominente dentro de su mente.

Satisfecha por el radical cambio de animo en su sobrina, Luna se le acerco para darle mas ánimos, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada el sueño comenzó a evaporarse en una niebla y ella era expulsada de nuevo a la estancia llena de pasillos que era el mundo onírico.

En vez de sentirse confundida o preocupada de que pudo haber pasado Luna se sintió satisfecha por lo que eso significaba. Lo que ocurrió hace apenas un segundo solo podía significar que Cadence había despertado, razón por la cual fue expulsada de su sueño.

La razón de que Luna se sentía satisfecha y alegre de que su sobrina desperrara era que lo hizo porque estaba muy animada, ese discurso había alzado los ánimos de Cadence lo suficiente como para despertarla de la emoción. Le había recordado quien era y de lo que era capaz, claro que hizo algo de trampa ya que en lo sueños es más fácil manipular las emociones con palabras pero al menos lo hizo por buenas razones.

\- "eres más fuerte de lo que crees " -pensó Luna con alegría por el cambio de ánimo que su sobrina demostró y con la esperanza de que Cadence podría mejorar.

Lo que había hecho no fue cosa fácil, necesitó usar su magia para calmar las mentes perturbadas del par de ponis y uso de sus limitados conocimientos de psicología para lidiar con ambos y hacerlos cambiar de parecer, pero al fin y al cabo lo logro.

Satisfecha y contenta por todo lo que había logrado en una noche con Shining y Cadence, Luna decidió proseguir con sus deberes para con el resto de Equestria, asegurándose de mantener protegidos los sueños de Shining y los de Cadence, si es que llegaba a dormirse de nuevo, cosa que dudaba ya que la emoción que sintió en el sueño de su sobrina era demasiado fuerte.

\- parece que las cosas si pueden mejorar-se dijo a si misma antes de continuar con sus labores en el mundo onírico.

*Chrysalis*

Como es natural, a estas horas de la noches todos en el castillo estaban dormidos incluida la reina de los changelings, pero debido a que era prisionera y que estaba en un lugar que consideraba hostil Chrysalis no se daba el lujo de dormir profundamente.

Pero no por el hecho de estar dormida significaba que estuviera desconectada del mundo. Aunque tenía la mayoría de sus sentido apagados aún tenía "encendido" su sentido de alerta, aquel que le permitía estar medianamente al tanto de su entorno incluso estando dormida.

Por eso la reina no paraba de sentir algo diferente en el ambiente, algo extrañamente molesto y fuera de lo común.

Tal fue su inquietud que la reina no tardó mucho en despertarse, notando un cambio radical en su calabozo.

Abriendo lo ojos Chrysalis se dio cuenta de que su calabozo estaba anormalmente oscuro pues solo tenia una antorcha encendida y los guardias que siempre hacían guardia no estaban en sus posiciones… o en cualquier otro lado dentro del calabozo.

Esto extrañó de sobre manera a la changeling, desde su llegada a ese lugar olvidado jamás había estado sin compañía y es que siempre había alguien presente en su calabozo vigilándola, pero esta vez no. Algo extraño estaba sucediendo pero Chrysalis no podía deducir que.

Tras nos segundos de expectación Chrysalis sintió algo raro, una especie de incomodidad que no se despegaba de su cuerpo pero que por alguna razón se sentía familiar. No era algo físico ni visible, era algo más, algo que la llamaba a mirar a un solo lugar.

Sintiéndose llamada por esa extraña sensación Chrysalis dirigió su vista a un lugar especifico fuera de su celda en dirección a la salida. Algo proveniente de esa oscuridad la estaba incomodando pero no podida deducir que era.

Mirando fijamente en esa dirección Chrysalis por fin pudo deducir de que se trataba, esbozando una maliciosa sonrisa al darse cuenta de que se trataba.

Sentándose en dirección a los barrotes Chrysalis esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa sin despegar la vita del punto más oscuro de su calabozo

\- hola Pharnix -dijo la Chrysalis a la nada.

Tras estas palabras el sonido por fin se hizo presente en el calabozo. Se trataba de una voz familiar para Chrysalis, una que conocía muy bien y que le daba gusto escucharla.

\- hola… -el changeling dudo por un segundo si completar la frase- …madre- dijo sin salir de la oscuridad.

Tras estas palabras Pharnix se sintió nervioso e inseguro, conocía bien a Chrysalis y como se comportaría durante su visita, por eso mismo no se sentía cómodo por la forma en la que le hablaría.

\- tardaste mucho -dijo Chrysalis con una sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie. Su hijo jamás decepcionaba.

\- no vengo a eso -aclaro Pharnix de golpe, logrando que su madre se sentara de nuevo ante su calara negativa a liberarla.

\- ¿qué quieres decir con eso? -dijo Chrysalis dolida y preocupada, una extraña sensación se estaba haciendo presente en ella, algo que le daba un mal presentimiento.

\- ya no puedes regresar a la colmena madre -explico el changeling- se ha acordado que tu exilio sea permanente.

Esas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a la changeling pero no se inmuto ante eso. Al parecer su hijo no entendía bien cómo funcionaban las cosas.

Riéndose por la ingenuidad de su hijo Chrysalis habló- creo que no estas entendiendo Pharnix, no voy a pedirle el trono a Thorax, voy a recuperarlo -dijo esto último con tono sombrío, dejándole claro a Pharnix cuales eran sus intenciones.

Pharnix entendió lo que Chrysalis le quería decir, paso demasiado tiempo a su lado como para no saberlo, sin embargo no se intimido por ello, en lugar de eso se molestó, aunque no iba a expresárselo, aun le tenia el suficiente respeto para no contradecirla.

\- pero no fue solo cosa de Thorax -explico Pharnix- ya nadie en la colmena quiere que regreses.

\- eso es porque tu hermano les lavo el cerebro, lo podremos arreglar cuando me saques de aquí -dijo Chrysalis enseñándole sus grilletes ya un poco desesperada por la inacción de Pharnix.

Ese comentario molesto a Pharnix, Thorax era su hermano después de todo, paso mas tiempo con el que con cualquier otro changeling en la colmena, incluida su "madre".

Un poco molesto Pharnix respondió- no fue cosa de Thorax, todos en la colmena lo decidieron, prefieren la amistad de los ponis a seguir viviendo con hambre y odio.

\- Pharnix… -hizo un pequeña pausa llevándose el casco a la frente, la ingenuidad del changeling comenzaba a desesperarla- …ya te dije que yo me hare cargo, corregiré ese error que tu hermano inculco en la colmena.

La poca paciencia de Pharnix ya comenzaba a agotarse, no le gustaba que Chrysalis se expresara así de Thorax ni que pensara que la colmena estaba llena de changeling incompetentes que no sabían tomar decisiones. El ya había dejado esa mentalidad que su "madre" le inculto y fue gracias a su hermano que lo logro.

\- lo siento pero no -contesto el changeling tomando un tono de voz más firme y asertivo.

con esas palabras Chrysalis noto el cambio de voz de Pharnix, entendía que el changeling fuera fiel a la colmena pero por alguna razón sentía que había algo mas en sus palabras, un motivo oculto por así decirlo.

\- ¿haces esto por tu hermano? -se aventuro a preguntar Chrysalis tratado de convencerse de que Pharnix solo quería protegerlo.

\- hago esto por la colmena -aclaro con firmeza el changeling.

\- ¿entonces porque no me liberas? -pregunto Chrysalis mas exaltada y ya un poco preocupada por las palabras del changeling.

\- es lo mejor -contesto Pharnix sin perder su tono serio, aunque tratando de ocultar la tristeza que comenzaba a sentir al ver a Chrysalis preocupada.

\- ¿cómo que es lo mejor? -pregunto preocupada- entiendo que quiera proteger a tu hermano, pero no debes dejarte guiar por sus mentira, en sus cascos las colmena morirá…

Estas palabras reavivaron el enojo de Pharnix.

\- …no puedes permitir que eso pase, no podemos hacerlo -continuo Chrysalis.

Por alguna razón Pharnix se mostraba reacio a liberarla, pero lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que el changeling tenía algún motivo oculto ya que jamás hacia algo si no quería hacerlo, y si no quería liberarla debía ser por algo.

\- no lo hare, la colmena esta a salvo en cascos de Thorax te guste o no -dijo Pharnix ya más molesto.

\- ¿qué quieres decir con eso? -pregunto preocupada- no quieres que las cosas sean como antes?

\- ya no pueden ser como antes -dijo Pharnix por fin saliendo de la oscuridad, mostrándole a Chrysalis porque no la liberaba

\- no… tu no -dijo Chrysalis dolida al ver la nueva apariencia de Pharnix, entendiendo que el changeling también la había abandonado.

La changeling se sentía herida, el único changeling que llego a considerar un hijo, el único en el que jamás perdió la esperanza, el que mas la enorgullecía y al único al que si llego a tenerle un verdadero afecto ahora la había traicionado.

Pharnix había preferido las enseñanzas de los ponis y de su hermano sobre ella, el que se suponía que era el protector de su colmena se dejo engañar por las seductoras mentiras en las que Thorax había caído y con las que enveneno al resto de su colmena.

El corazón de Chrysalis latía frenéticamente por la dolorosa sorpresa mientras su cabeza se llenaba de toda clase de emociones y pensamientos. Pharnix su primogénito también la había abandonado y con él todas las esperanzas.

Pharnix al ver el cambio tan repentino en su madre no pudo evitar sentir preocupación por ella.

\- madre? -pregunto preocupado el changeling.

Escuchando esa voz Chrysalis salió de su trance, posando su mirada en Pharnix.

Viento otra vez la nueva apariencia del changeling Chrysalis sintió una enorme amalgama de emociones de las cuales resaltaban la ira y el dolor. Sintiéndose traicionada Chrysalis entendió que ahora estaba absolutamente sola.

Con el dolor de la traición en su corazón Chrysalis hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no explotar en ese mismo momento, no iba a mostrar debilidad ante el changeling que acababa de traicionarla.

\- lárgate -fue lo único que dijo, mostrando un genuino desprecio en su voz.

Al escuchar eso Pharnix se sintió remordimiento, no solo por lo que esa única palabras significaba sino que también por que el era el responsable del nuevo odio que había generado en su madre y que el objetivo de ese odio fuera el mismo: "el changeling de mama".

Sin más que hacer ahí Pharnix decidió que era momento de abandonar el lugar. A paso calmado el changeling se dirigió a la puerta, siendo acosado por el dolor y remordimiento de haber lastimado a su madre de esa manera.

Chrysalis por su parte solo se quedo sentada en su lugar tratando de ahogar las emociones que la golpeaban mientras escuchaba como el changeling se dirigía a la puerta. Tan pronto como escucho que el changeling cerro la puerta del calabozo Chrysalis no dudo en soltarse, dejando salir el dolor que esa visita le había generado.

En una sola noche había perdido a al único changeling que llego a considerar un hijo, sus esperanzas de regresar a su hogar y los deseos de siquiera volver a ver la luz del sol.

En menos de una hora había perdido lo que semanas en cautiverio no habían podido arrebatarle: la esperanza

 **Aclaro una cosa, Pharnix es el único changeling que Chrysalis llego a considerar como un hijo, mas adelante explicare porque, pero si quiero dejarles bien en claro que no considera (ni considero) a Thorax como su hijo a pesar de que Pharnix lo considera su hermano, para Chrysalis, Thorax solo es el mejor amigo de Pharnix**

 **De nuevo quiero pedir disculpas por lo largo del fic, el lunes que estaba dándole los ultimo toques perdí el archivo donde lo tenía así que tuve que iniciarlo de cero, cosa que no tardo más de dos días, pero cuando lo volví a terminar y lo revise me dije "wow yo escribí esta basura?" así que tuve que iniciarlo otra vez de cero y ahora que lo termine de nuevo me dije " esta basura si se puede publicar" y bueno aquí tiene la basura que publique.**

 **Debido a lo problemas de tiempo que supuso este cap tendré que comenzar a publicar otros días de la semana en lugar del miércoles en la madrugada como era costumbre, pero no se preocupen, tratare corregir eso poco a poco hasta que las actualizaciones sean de nuevo los miércoles en la madrigada.**

 **Como ya saben toda crítica, sugerencia o comentario será bien recibido y de nuevo lamento la tardanza.**

 **Sin mas que escribir, nos leemos luego**


	23. Nueva determinacion

**Okey se los adelanto, este cap no es de mis favoritos y se darán cuenta por qué.**

 **Aun** **así** **creo que es importante para la historia**

*imperio de cristal, viernes 9:40 AM *

La noche paso lento para la princesa del amor. La emoción y entusiasmo con el que despertó durante la madrugada no le había permitido conciliar el sueño de nuevo, todo gracias a su tía Luna, y es que a pesar de que no recordaba la gran mayoría de su sueño si recordaba que Luna estuvo presente en el, razón por la cual estaba tan segura que su repentico cambio de humor y cambio de perspectiva con la que despertó eran gracias a la intervención de su tía.

Renacida como una mariposa Cadence se dirigía a su cita semanal con Heart Advice, obviamente procurando mantener el anonimato, mas eso no le impedía caminar de buen humor hasta el punto de dar uno que otro brinquito.

Durante todo su trayecto Cadence no paraba de pensar en lo que iba a hablar con Heart. Tenia muchas ganas de contarle lo que paso anoche, sobre la fortuita visita de su tía y el como le ayudo a levantar más sus ánimos.

Pero eso no era el único tema que quería tratar con su amiga, lo que de verdad le entusiasmaba era hablar con ella sobre el amor, con el único motivo de intentar recuperar a Shining de nuevo. Esta vez se sentía con mas confianza para lograrlo y es que su tía tenia razón; era la princesa del amor, conocía ese sentimiento en casi todas sus formas y expresiones, y si había alguien que podría, no solo enmendar su error, sino también aprender y mejorar a partir de él era ella.

Claro que para lograrlo necesitaba ayuda de otra experta en el amor y por su puesto que su mejor opción, por no decir la única, era Heart Advice. Cadence era una experta en cuestiones de corazón pero solo los que tenían que ver con emociones y acciones positivas, por otro lado Heart era una experta en el desamor, una faceta igual de importante pero inclinada a los corazones rotos.

Para Cadence era obvio que entre ambas podrían descubrir como ablandar la barrera emocional de Shining lo suficiente como para que el poni le diera otra oportunidad o por lo menos podrían convencerlo de que la acompañara a las terapias matrimoniales. Entre sus ánimos renovados y el conocimiento de Heart Advice, la princesa del amor estaba segura de que lo lograrían debido a que su principal obstáculo siempre fue su abatido autoestima, pero ahora que Luna lo había levantado podría por fin confrontar verdaderamente a Shining.

En menos de cinco minutos Cadence por fin llego al consultorio de Heart, lista para contarle a su amiga todo lo que había acontecido anoche. Como ya era costumbre, Cadence espero fuera del consultorio a que la pareja problemática, que Heart atendía antes que ella, saliera.

Tras esperar apenas unos segundo Cadence por fin vio al par de ponis salir del consultorio de Heart, no sin antes escuchar de nuevo una discusión entre ambos sobre trivialidades insignificantes que poco a poco se silenciaba conforme el par se alejaban.

Por fin con ambos ponis fuer de su vista y con Heart esperándola en la puerta Cadence entro a toda velocidad al consultorio, después de todo seguía siendo una princesa aunque tuviera una capucha encima no se sentía segura estando en las calles.

\- hola Cadence -saludo Heart mientras recibí a su amiga en su casa/consultorio.

\- hola Heart -saludo Cadence mientras abrazaba a su amiga para después quitarse su capucha.

Devolviendo el abrazo Heart invito a Cadence a su consultorio para empezar con sus terapias semanales. Siempre era un gusto recibir a su amiga.

\- ¿Cómo has estado? -pregunto Heart mientras le servía un té relajante a Cadence.

\- bien -respondió con una sonrisa la princesa del amor.

\- que gusto querida -dijo Heart mientras le daba un sorbo a su té. Esas respuestas simples eran algo normal en Cadence desde que venía verla, por su estado de ánimo nunca esperaba algo mas complicado de un sí o un no.

\- ¿cómo te ha ido últimamente? -pregunto la poni terrestre mientras sacaba una libreta y comenzaba a leerla- ¿te están sirviendo tus medicamentos?

\- sip -contesto Cadence aun con una sonrisa en su rostro por la emoción.

\- no has consumido relajantes fuertes verdad? -cuestiono la terapeuta sin despegar sus ojos de la libreta.

\- no

\- ¿y si has tratado de mantenerte ocupada? -cuestiono de nuevo, comprobando el último punto escrito en su libreta.

\- vaya que si -no dudo en contestar Cadence animosa.

Ese tono de voz en la princesa llamo la atención de Heart Advice, era inusual que Cadence respondiera con tanto entusiasmo, normalmente su voz era apagada y tranquila pero el día de hoy era más entusiasta y alegre.

Extrañada por la actitud de si amiga, Heart alzo la vista para ver a Cadence, llevándose una agradable sorpresa al ver que la princesa del amor tenia en su rostro una sonrisa pero no como las otras a las que estaba acostumbrada a recibir de Cadence,

A diferencia de las otras sonrisas que había visto en Cadence en el último mes esta era una sonrisa verdadera que expresaba emociones de alegría y felicidad auténticas, no como las otras que eran forzadas y ocultaban malos sentimientos en ellas.

Impresionada por un cambio tan drástico en la actitud de Cadence Heart no dudo en preguntar.

\- vaya… ¿por qué tan alegre querida? -pregunto curiosa y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Como si de una portilla en su cumpleaños se tratara Cadence no tardo en responder- oh Heart ayer tuve una visita muy linda -dijo emocionada y sin perder su sonrisa.

\- una visita? -repitió Heart con ligera picardía en su voz, el único poni que se le venia a la cabeza para que Cadence estuviera de ese humor era Shining Armor.

\- así es, mi tía vino de visita -respondío Cadence.

\- ¿tú tía? -pregunto confundida Heart ¿Qué tenían que ver las princesas en esto?

\- sip, Luna hablo conmigo en el mundo de lo sueños -respondió Cadence

Esto extraño a la terapeuta, no entendía por qué Cadence estaba tan alegre solo por que vio a su tía. Ver a un familiar siempre era bueno pero realmente no entendía como ver a la princesa Luna podría a hacer un cambio tan drástico en Cadence cuando esta no había podido ni siquiera expresar una emoción positiva en lo que iba de sus terapias.

Sin embargo eso no quitaba que estuviera alegre pos su amiga, si la princesa Luna era capaz de eliminar pesadillas probablemente era capaz de alegrarle el día Cadence

Para Heart esta era la prueba de que las hermanas reales hacían milagros.

\- ¿y de que hablaron? -pregunto curiosa, dejando de lado la confusión por el cambio en el estado de ánimo de Cadence para centrarse en su amiga y asegurarse de que ese estado de ánimo no cambiara.

\- honestamente no recuerdo mucho pero…

\- esfuérzate querida -le pido Heart.

Para una terapeuta como ella los sueños eran algo impórtate en el proceso de sanación de un paciente pues revelaban mucho del inconsciente, y teniendo en cuenta que la princesa Luna estuvo en la cabeza de su amiga era posible que mucho del sufrimiento de Cadence fuera aliviado por la princesa.

Cadence retomo la palabra- …recuerdo que estaba en un lugar frio y oscuro. Me sentía triste, angustiada y confundida -dijo Cadence para después hacer una breve pausa y tratar de recordar lo que había soñado ya que en realidad no estaba segura de que fue lo que paso.

\- aja… -dijo Heart invitando a Cadence a continuar mientras hacía anotación metal de lo que le mencionaba su amiga. Cada palabra era importante.

\- pero después las cosas cambiaron, de repente todo a mi alrededor era cálido y brillante, tarde un poco en darme cuenta pero cuando la vi entendí que mi tía habría ido a visitarme -dijo Cadence entusiasmada.

\- ¿Qué fue lo primero que te dijo? -pregunto Heart igual entusiasmada ya que ese estado de animo en su amiga no era algo normal, no cuando había estado sufriendo por tanto tiempo.

\- yo… no lo recuerdo, solo sé que la abrace.

\- ¿la abrazaste? -pregunto Heart curiosa. Recibiendo como respuesta una afirmación con la cabeza por parte de Cadence- okey okey, prosigue -dijo mientras comenzaba a notar en su libreta.

Puede que Cadence no lo notara pero para Heart todo era importante, desde el lenguaje corporal hasta el tono de voz, para una situación tan extraordinaria no debía saltarse ningún detalle.

\- no recuerdo mucho pero se que hablamos durante un rato. No se como lo hizo pero logro tranquilizarme para que pensara las cosas con claridad -explico Cadence.

\- ¿recuerdas como lo hizo? -pregunto Heart.

\- creo que no.

\- está bien, no te preocupes -dijo mientras anotaba en su libreta- ¿Qué más?

Llevándose el casco al mentón Cadence trato de recordar alguna palabra que le hubiera dicho su tía, algo con que continuar su relato, pero tristemente no pudo recordar más. Conociendo a su tía era probable que le borrara los detalles de su sueño para que pudiera descubrir las respuestas por si misma, después de todo Luna solo ayudaba a superar los problemas, no los resolvía.

\- supongo que es todo -dijo Cadence con un poco de pena mientras alzaba los hombros. Su relato fue mucho más corto y menos interesante de lo que esperaba.

Tras decir esto la alicornio se quedo en silencio esperando alguna respuesta de su amiga, aunque al parecer esta tardaría en responder ya que estaba muy enfrascada leyendo sus notas

Como pasaba con todos los terapeutas, parte del deber de Heart era descifrar y comprender los sueño, una labor que coincidentemente compartía con la princesa Luna pero en menor medida.

Para Heart el cambio que sufrió su amiga era radical, no solo por lo que le contaba sino que también por la forma en que lo hacía; las palabras, las emociones, incluso el lenguaje corporal de Cadence eran verdaderas pruebas de una sanación emocional que ella no había podido lograr en meses.

Después de leer su notas y reflexionar el breve pero revelador relato de su amiga, Heart decidió probar algo solo para asegurarse de que sus conjeturas eran correctas.

\- ¿como te sientes Cadence? -pregunto Heart en tono serio.

Confundida por la pregunta Cadence contesto- bien.

\- ¿segura que bien? -cuestiono de nuevo.

\- si, bien -recalco la princesa.

\- bien , háblame de Shining -soltó Heart repentinamente.

\- ¿de Shining? -pregunto aún más confundida y algo asustada. En todas sus sesiones no habían tocado el temas de Shining ya que ambas conocían el motivo.

En lugar de responder Heart solo se limito a mantener su mirada fija en Cadence esperando una respuesta.

\- ¿Qu-que quieres que te diga?

\- lo que sea, solo háblame de el -insistió Heart tomando un tono de voz mas asertivo.

\- pues es mi esposo… y … y -Cadence o sabía que decir, en realidad no estaba preparad para hablar de Shining, no de la forma en que su amiga se lo pedía- Heart en verdad o se que quieres que te diga.

\- lo que sea Cadence -insistió la poni terrestre.

\- tenemos una hija, estamos casados… le gusta el helado, le gusta darme masajes y darme regalos -decía Cadence mientras pensaba en todo lo que podía decir de su esposo- le gustan los paseos pero no si son muy lejos, nunca tiene problema en acompañarme de compras… -continuo Cadence sin darse cuenta que se le estaba formando una sonrisa.

Heart por su parte escuchaba con mucha atención a su amiga mientras observaba su comportamiento, su lenguaje corporal y analizaba el tono con el que decía cada palabras.

\- …le gusta trabajar, siempre que puede entra con nuestro capotan de la guardia pero últimamente no lo ha hecho… -al recordar eso Cadence hizo una breve pausa pues había recordado porque ya no veía a Shining entrenando tan seguido como antes-…se la pasa en apartado en el castillo atendiendo algunos asuntos importantes -dijo esto ultimo frunciendo ligeramente el seño de forma casi imperceptible al recordar que Shining se la pasaba en las mazmorras. Claro que esto no pasó desapercibido por Heart- …últimamente se la pasa ocupado…

Heart noto un ligero cambio en Cadence, su tono de voz de su amiga se agravo ligeramente y alejo sus ojos se alejaron del tacho para terminar en el techo. Por o que Heart podía deducir Cadence recordó algo que la había molestado un poco.

\- …cuida de Flurry pero no tanto como antes, se la pasa en su oficina encerrado… no se porque si lo único que podría hacer ahí es leer y se que odia leer -dijo la princesa sin pensar, aleándose inconscientemente del tema- …solo quiere trabajar y no se molesta en preguntar por mi, ni si quiera lo he visto en días.

Heart comenzó a notar un enojo creciendo en Cadence, pero al contrario de lo que la mayoría podía pensar esto era algo bueno.

\- no se esfuerza por nosotros… -tras decir esto el seño fruncido de Cadence desapareció pues un pensamiento llego a su mente- …¿pero porque debería de hacerlo? El no tiro un matrimonio a la basura.

\- "oh oh" -pensó Heart al ver haca donde iba esto.

\- pero tampoco parece importarle -se dijo molesta- y si el no va a hacer algo entonces yo lo hare porque yo soy la princesa del amor y no voy a rendirme tan fácilmente co… -dijo cambiando esa molestia por determinación.

Al escuchar esto Heart quedo tan impresionada que dejo de prestar atención. Eel cambio en Cadence era mas real de lo que esperaba y no algo pasajero como pensó.

La alegría, la nostalgia, el enojo, el remordimiento y la determinación que Cadence mostro en ese pequeño soliloquio le demostraron a Heart que su amiga si había cambiado de verdad. Ahora si estaba lista para recuperar a su esposo pues la culpa ya no parecía afectar tanto el juicio ni la determinación de su amiga. Lo que sea que hubiera hecho la princesa Luna de verdad había funcionado ¡y de qué forma!

Para este punto la terapeuta ya no ponía atención a las palabras de la princesa, solo pensaba en la forma en que Cadence había avanzado. A partir de ahora su deber ya no era el de cuidar a Cadence, en lugar de eso debía aconsejar a Cadence para que llevara a Shining Armor a su consultorio. Viendo la nueva determinación seguramente podría traerlo a rastras sin problema.

Sin darse cuenta de que Heart ya no le ponía atención, Cadence continuaba hablando, aunque más para sí misma que para Heart- …me la paso viniendo aquí solo para regresar pero solo quiere trabajar ¿no puede al menos hablar conmigo? Somos par…

-¡wow! -soltó Heart de la nada.

Regresando en si por la repentina interrupción Cadence paro de hablar para ver que es lp que su amiga tenía que decir.

\- Cadence -llamo Heart- ¡esto es increíble!

Confundida, la princesa solo guardo silencio para escuchar a Heart.

\- estoy impresionada contigo querida -dijo la poni terrestre con alegría y emoción. Ver a su amiga curada la llenaba de felicidad- pasaste de tener el estado emocional de una zanahoria depresiva a ser la poni que alguna vez conocí en el colegio.

\- ¿tú crees? -pregunto la alicornio olvidando su molestia por la repentina alegría que su amiga expresaba.

\- ¡por supuesto! Por primera vez en mucho tiempo pudiste hablar de Shining sin soltarte a llorar, en lugar de eso te molestaste con el -dijo Heart Advice emocionada.

\- ¿y eso es bueno? -pregunto Cadence confundida y un poco preocupada pues no sabía si eso era bueno o no.

\- ¡claro que es bueno! -contesto Heart

\- ¿porque es bueno? -pregunto confundida.

\- porque eso demuestra que tus emociones ya nublan tanto tu juicio, la culpa y el remordimiento que sentiste han disminuido a tal grado que puedes ver tus errores sin sentirte tan mal.

\- pero aun me siento mal por mis errores -aclaro Cadence ya que no quería que su amiga se hiciera falsas expectativas y por ende no pudiera mejorar como debía.

\- pero no como antes, ya no te sueltas a llorar al pensar en ellos, si claro, aun te sientes mal por lo que hiciste y es correcto que lo hagas pero al menos no nublan tu juicio en un círculo vicioso de hablar y llorar -dijo Heart con autentica emoción

Después de la explicación de Heart, Cadence se puso a analizar lo que había dicho su amiga y tras unos breves segundos de analizar se dio cuenta que era cierto., normalmente se sentía mal engañar a Shining a tal punto de que no podían mencionarlo, pero ahora había hablado de el y no solo no se hecho a llorar como antes sino que se molestó con él, y si Heart decía que eso ultimo era bueno entonces no la cuestionaría.

\- ahora Cadence lo que tienes que hacer es ir a tu hogar y hablar con tu esposo -dijo Heart de repente interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la princesa.

\- ¿ahora mismo? -pregunto Cadence.

\- no querida no, primero debemos asegurarnos de que todo salga perfecto -dijo Heart- no como la vez pasada.

\- see… no salió muy bien -agrego Cadence sobándose el brazo.

\- no salió nada bien -aclaro la terapeuta- y si te soy honesta estaba segura de que sería así, estabas tan deprimida que jamás habrías podido sobreponerte a alguien tan a la defensiva y furioso como Shining, menos cuando el remordimiento nublaba tu juicio, pero ahora es y será diferente.

\- espero que si -agrego la alicornio.

\- deja esa actitud pesimista querida, no nos sirve para lo que tienes que hacer.

\- ¿y exactamente voy a hacer?

\- empecemos con un día de spa linda, esa melena ha estado descuidad por mucho tiempo -dijo Heart mientras señalaba la melena de su amiga.

Apenada Cadence miro su melena para darse cuenta que era cierto lo que su amiga decía. ahora que lo recordaba últimamente no se había puesto atención a si misma.

Heart, sin embargo, lejos de querer darle un día de spa a Cadence quería que su amiga recuperara confianza en si misma, sabía lo importante que era para cualquier poni verse bien y sentirse bien consigo miso. Era claro que esto no afectaba tanto a Cadence pero si hacía que se sintiera tan hermosa como antes entonces la confianza que Cadence sentiría en si misma seria mayor.

 **Okey no se si ya lo había dicho antes pero por si no lo diré: de verdad me aburre escribir sobre Cadence.**

 **No me mal entiendan me gusta como personaje pero me aburre escribir de ella aquí, los caps. son repetitivos con ella y muy simples pero son necesario, no todo puede tratar sobre lo que a mí me gusta ya que ella también debe evolucionar como personaje para que la historia avance como debe ser.**

 **No quiero ser como esos escritores que desaparecen un personaje y que cuando creen que es correcto lo meten de nuevo a la historia, no. En un fic las cosas deben explorarse bien en y mostrar el avance de cada personaje aunque se aburrido para el escritor y o el lector, de no ser así la historia no se siente fluida o correcta.**

 **Con esto no quiero decir que todos los capítulos de Cadence serán aburridos en un futuro, de hecho tengo algunos bien planeados para ella, pero tuvieron que ser así.**

 **Y por si lo notaron; si, me gusta le psicología y conozco una que otra cosa sobre ella, por eso mismo meto a Heart Advice y Crystal Mane en esa clase de temas.**

 **Lamento que el cap. estuviera meh pero, como ya dije, era necesario.**

 **Y sin mas me despido, le agradezco su apoyo al fic. y como ya saben toda critica, pregunta o Review serán contestados**


	24. Todos sufrimos

**Lo se, hora rara para publicar no?**

* imperio de cristal, lunes 16:30 PM*

Algo inusual estaba pasando en el calabozo, había algo en el aire con un quién sabe qué hacía de estos últimos días diferentes al resto. Tal vez eran los guardias jugando a las cartas o el anciano observando en silencio desde su rincón del calabozo o quizás, solo quizás, el ambiente pacifico que había adoptado el lugar. Si… tal vez eso ultimo.

A nadie en su sano juicio se le haría pacifico un lugar como lo era el calabozo donde la reina de los changeling estaba encerrada, pero a diferencia de la gran mayoría los guardias que custodiaban a la changeling ya estaban acostumbrados a lo horrible del lugar, cambiando con el paso del tiempo esa sensación de inquietud por una de rutina.

Pero incluso para ellos ocurría algo extraño últimamente que hacía que estos días se sintieran diferentes al resto, claro que ninguno de ellos le tomaba atención a esa extraña sensación ¿y Por qué hacerlo si podian jugar a las cartas?

Tal vez lo único que no era diferente era la paliza que les estaba propinando el recluta a Wind Strong y a Onslaugh, quienes por experiencia propia habían aprendido a no apostar si el joven guardia estaba en la partida.

Como siempre pasaba Wind y Onslaugh se unían en secreto contra el joven poni con el único fin de vencer al novato, pero a pesar de eso ninguno de los dos lograba hacer algo contra el, razón por la cual uno de ellos terminaba gritando al ver que la victoria se escapaba de sus cascos y a veces también lo hacían cuando extraordinariamente uno de los dos conseguía ganar la partida.

Pero para el anciano Lieferung esto era una señal que había aprendido a interpretar con el paso de los años.

En semanas jamás se había roto la rutina de ningún poni o changeling presente en ese calabozo: los guarias jóvenes siempre jugaban o conversaban, la changeling dormía o discutía y el simplemente vigilaba.

Pero algo que Lieferung había notado es que estas acciones también tenían su respuesta por parte de Chrysalis: si sus compañeros gritaban demasiado por la emoción de sus partidas la changeling gritaba que se detuvieran, si le pedían a la prisionera que tomara sus medicamentos ella se rehusaba rotundamente y cuando llegaba la noche la prisionera aprovechaba el cansancio de él y el de sus compañeros para cantar cualquier cosa con el único fin de molestarlos, casi siempre adornando sus canciones con insultos bien rimados.

Sin embargo estos últimos días eso no había ocurrido; Wind Strong, Onslaugh y Gleaming Glass habían tenido las partidas que había querido y habían festejado hasta mas no poder, las noches se habían vuelto silenciosas y calmada, y cada que le ofrecían a la changeling tomar sus medicamentos esta no decía nada, solo permitía que deslizaran su medicina a través de los barrotes pero nada más. Aunque tal vez lo único que no cambiaba en ella era que se negaba a tomar por si misma, de hecho pareciera que ya no sentía dolor pues no había tocado sus medicamentos desde el viernes.

Para Lieferung era probable que algo hubiera pasado con ella la noche que el príncipe les pidió que abandonara la celda. Para bien o para mal Chrysalis había cambiado drásticamente esa noche ¿pero por qué? En todo el mes que llevaba la changeling en esa celda nunca se había rendido, siempre era desafiante y extrovertida, pero ahora era muy diferente, se la pasaba acostada cubierta completamente con la manta y la almohada que el príncipe le regalo. Se podría decir que ahora era más calmada y tolerante, casi hasta sumisa.

Para Lieferung esto era extraño, no podía negar que le gustaba el nuevo ambiente mas pacifico del calabozo, pero que Chrysalis se volviera alguien muy diferente de la noche a la mañana era exageradamente raro, sin embargo ahora lo único que podía hacer era vigilarla bien ya que un cambio así no se daba de la noche a la mañana sin un buen motivo.

La changeling por su parte estaba en completo silencio e inmóvil. Desde la visita de Pharnix no se había molestado en moverse ni un centímetro, el contacto con sus captores era completamente nulo a diferencia de las semanas pasadas en las que, aunque fuera discutiendo, tenía algo de interacción con los ponis que la vigilaban.

Pocas veces en su vida se había sentido así, su corazón de piedra ya había recibido demasiados golpes como para no aprender la lección pero ahí estaba completamente dolido, deshecho, agonizante…

Las visita de Pharnix fue un golpe duro, saber que era repudiada fue doloroso pero no tanto como el saber que Pharnix compartía ese sentimiento de rechazo hacia ella, después de todo el era al único al que considero como un hijo y aunque si tenía cierta consideración con sus changeling no se comparaba con la que le tenía a Pharnix.

Con ese último adiós a su ultimo changeling ya no tenia nada por lo que luchar, ya de nada serbia curar su pata y aunque le doliera como el infierno no iba a molestarse aliviar su dolor, por alguna razón sentía que se lo merecía pero no sabía por qué. Lo único que ahora le quedaba era sufrir y llorar en silencio, oculta en las uncías posesiones que el mundo no le había arrebatado.

Sintiendo que en cualquier momento rompería a llorar, Chrysalis poco a poco se deslizo hasta una de las esquinas de su celda procurando mantenerse cubierta de cascos a cabeza con la manta que había conseguido de Shining Armor.

Una vez llegada a la esquina de su celda Chrysalis se acurruco lo mas que pudo a ella como si tratara de ocultarse de algo, cosa que notó el poni más anciano.

Lieferung al ver que después de tantas horas Chrysalis por fin se movía no dudo en pegar su vista hacia ella en busca de cualquier señal sospechosa, pero para su sorpresa lo que vio fue un comportamiento bastante extraño por parte de Chrysalis.

Observando los movimientos de la changeling, Lieferung noto que ella estaba deslizándose, como si de un gusano se tratara, hacia la esquina más recóndita de su celda, cosa que se hizo mas rara por el hecho de que Chrysalis estaba cubierta completamente por su manta.

Temiendo que planeara algo, Lieferung dejo su posición en la puerta del calabozo para posarse justo enfrente de la celda de Chrysalis, procurando mantener una distancia que no molestara a la changeling, aunque bueno… cuando se trataba de Chrysalis pocas eran las cosas que deparaban una respuesta negativa de ella.

Diez o quince minutos pasaron y nada, Chrysalis seguía inmóvil en su esquina como si de una capullo se tratara, fuera lo fuera que ella estuviera tramando, Lieferung no iba a esperar que ocurriera.

Arriesgándose a dispara una mala respuesta de Chrysalis, el poni terrestre se paro a lado de los barrotes de la celda para poder escuchar y observar mejor lo que la changeling estuviera haciendo, llevándose una gran sorpresa al escuchar un sonido muy peculiar.

Incrédulo porque lo que creyó haber escuchado Lieferung acerco aun mas la cabeza a la celda de la changeling para distinguir mejor el sonido pero al momento de hacerlo lo único que escucho fue un fuerte grito de festejo por parte de sus compañeros.

\- ¡jaaaa! ahí está, págame -grito Onslaugh después de poner sus naipes sobre la mesa, mostrando que le había ganado tanto a Wind Strong como Gleaming.

Esto le causo gracia a Lieferung, el ver las rabietas del Pegaso mientras sacaba unos bits de entre su armadura y al joven Gleaming observando todo con calma eran cosas que no se veían todo los días ya que eran contadas las veces que uno de los dos guardias podía ganarle al recluta.

\- debiste apostar con Gleaming también -dijo Wind mientras le entregaba unos bits al ganador de la partida.

\- nah me conformo con tu paga -dijo Onslaugh mientras recibía entusiasta los bits que aposto con Wind.

Esta escena esbozo una sonrisa en el anciano, ver como su amigo recibía su paga con tanta alegría también ponía a Lieferung alegre. A pesar de que era un anciano aun podía disfrutar de la alegría de otros y no molestarse como lo haría otro poni de su edad .

Dejado de lado la escena que protagonizaron sus compañeros el poni terrestre regreso su mirada a la criatura dentro de la celda, notando que algo extraño ocurría con la changeling envuelta en la manta.

Lieferung observaba con suma atención los extraños movimientos que hacia Chrysalis, pos alguna razón la respiración de ella era errática, su cuerpo trataba de comprimirse cada vez mas y aun estando debajo de la manta era visible que Chrysalis se había llevado los cascos al rostro, además de todo esto también estaba cierta humedad que comenzaba a hacerse presente en donde se supone que estaba el rostro de Chrysalis.

Alertado por el extraño comportamiento Lieferung acerco lo mas posible el rostro en busca de cualquier cosa, escuchando de nuevo ese sonido tan peculiar.

Tal vez tres o cuatro segundos fueron suficientes para que el poni se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y al hacerlo se sorprendió de sobre manera.

La respiración cortada, los sonidos extraños y la humedad donde debería ir el rostro, todo era indicativo de una cosa que, aunque comprensible, era extraordinaria en alguien como Chrysalis.

Ella estaba llorando.

Esta deducción era algo apresurada pero tenía sentido, Chrysalis jamás había actuado como lo había estado haciendo en estos últimos días y pensándolo bien lo más seguro era que también habría estado triste y probablemente llorando desde el viernes.

Sintiendo empatía por su prisionera el poni se arriesgó a hablar con la changeling. Puede que Chrysalis fuera una prisionera de guerra y la enemiga número uno de Equestria, pero también era un ser sensible con sentimientos y emociones, no debía dejar que las acciones pasadas de Chrysalis le negaran mostrarle algo de compasión

Asegurándose de no habla muy fuerte como para que sus compañeros lo escucharan pero si para que Chrysalis lo hiciera Lieferung hablo.

\- ¿está bien fraülein? -pregunto Lieferung seguro pero sereno. Sin embargo el poni no recibió ninguna respuesta.

Dispuesto a ayudar aunque se un poco a la changeling Lieferung decidió insistir.

\- ¿porque llora? -pregunto nuevamente.

\- no esto llorando -respondió Chrysalis toscamente sin descubrirse.

Con esa respuesta no fue difícil para Lieferung entender que Chrysalis no estaba abierta al dialogo, o no por ahora, aun así no le gustaba ver a alguien triste, ni si quiera si ese alguien era Chrysalis.

Lieferung sabía que esperar una respuesta de la changeling era inútil, los ponis como ella eran muy cerrados emocionalmente y teniendo en cuenta que él era uno de los encargados de mantenerla cautiva era mas que seguro que Chrysalis jamás se molestaría en hablar con el, sin embargo la edad y la experiencia le había enseñado lo suficiente como para ayudar a los ponis emocionalmente cerrados.

\- entiendo que este triste -dijo el poni con su ronca y calmada voz mientras sen sentaba y se recargaba en los barrotes de la celda de la changeling- yo también lo estaría si estuviera en su lugar, pero… bueno no sabría como ayudarla a que se sienta mejor.

Al escuchar este sermón Chrysalis trató de taparse los oídos en un intento inútil de no escuchar al anciano.

\- y no fingiré que se cómo se siente, jamás en mi vida he estado en una situación como la suya pero puedo decirle por experiencia propia que de nada sirve que se pongas a sufrir en silencio mientras le hace la vida imposible a los demás -dijo el poni con completa serenidad en su voz.

Chrysalis escuchaba a regañadientes lo que poni le decía, no tenia de otra, pero aun así no le gustaba tener que escucharlo, el poni no sabia como es que se sentía realmente perder a la familia, era un poni, sus vidas han estado resueltas prácticamente desde que nacieron.

\- sé que debe estar sufriendo y que por eso está llorando…

\- ¡que no estoy llorando! -repitió Chrysalis molesta, aun oculta en su manta. Claro que era una mentira pero el poni no tenía forma de asegurarlo.

Al escuchar esto Lieferung soltó una risa ronca típica de un anciano de su edad. Chrysalis podía ser alguien de temer pero también se comportaba como un potrilla.

\- esta bien llorar fraülein, la vida no siempre nos hace felices -dijo Lieferung con su típica tranquilidad.

Esas palabras molestaron mucho a Chrysalis, no solo por que era un poni quien las decía sino porque el anciano creí saber lo que era el sufrimiento ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¡él era un poni! ¿de que podía quejarse? .

Molesta por las palabras del anciano Chrysalis se atrevió a quitarse la manta que la cubría para encararlo.

Limpiándose lo mejor y más rápido posible el rostro al momento de quitarse la manta de encima, Chrysalis se aseguró de que los demás guardias estuvieran distraídos para responderle al anciano.

Lieferung al escuchar que Chrysalis se quitaba la manta de encima volteo para poder verla a los ojos, notando que ella aun tenía los ojos llorosos y sus mejillas tenían un par de líneas húmedas que viajaban desde sus ojos hasta su mandíbula.

\- ¿de verdad crees que saber lo que es el sufrimiento? Eres un poni, anciano, sus vidas estaban resueltas antes de nacer -pregunto molesta y en voz relativamente baja, recibiendo únicamente la mirada calmada de poni anciano- no intentes ponerte en mi lugar, tú no sabes por lo que he pasado, no quiero tu lastima ni tus sermones ahora.

\- tal vez no -contesto con su voz ronca- pero no porque no la quiera significa que no las necesite -respondió sereno el poni.

\- ¿Qué te hace creer que lo necesito? -pregunto Chrysalis irritada.

Sin decir nada Lieferung señalo el suelo perfectamente pulido sobre el que Chrysalis estaba parada.

Entendiendo la indirecta Chrysalis posos su mirada en el suelo, notando por el reflejo del cristal que aún tenía las mejillas húmedas y sus ojos aún estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar.

Sin ganas de mentir o inventar una excusa la changeling solo se limitó a pasar su casco sobre su rostro para limpiarse bien la humedad de sus mejillas y después tratar ignorar al poni dándole la espalda.

Al ver esto Lieferung hizo lo mismo, solo que a diferencia de la changeling el se acosto en el suelo y recargo su cabeza en los barrotes de la celda.

\- ¿sabe? Nuestra vida nuestra vida no esta resuelta como usted cree -continuo Lieferung- es verdad que nuestras princesas nos han hecho la vida más fácil pero eso no significa que siempre sea así. Los ponis también sufrimos momento difíciles y lloramos los golpes que la vida nos ha da.

\- ¿de que podrían llorar ustedes? -pregunto sarcástica- ¿Que se les rompió una pezuña? ¿Qué sus amigos no pudieron salir a llorar? Por favor…

Ante este comentario Lieferung no dudo en soltar una risa ronca, le daba gracia los ejemplos que puso la changeling ya que el mismo había presenciado casos así, y en cierta forma esos comentarios no estaban tan alejados de la realidad pero solo en ciertos individuos. Ponis como el habían tenido otras experiencias más amargas y serias que el resto de sus congéneres.

\- "anciano loco" -pensó harta chrysalis al escuchar la risa ronca del poni recargado en su celda.

\- no todo es com… -no pudo continuar ya que fue interrumpido por el resto de sus compañeros

Antes de que Lieferung pudiera continuar hablando fue interrumpido cuando la habitación se inundó con los gritos provenientes de los ponis sentados en la mesa. Volteando a ver que ocurrió Lieferung noto que al parecer Gleaming había ganado esta ronda pues Wind y Onslaugh recargaban sus cabezas en la mesa en señal de derrota. De nuevo sonriendo por la alegría que sus compañeros le daban al lugar, aunque debido a su barba era imperceptible cuando lo hacía o no.

\- cómo le decía fraülein, no todo en la vida es como usted cree -continúo en poni terrestre- no todo en nuestra vida es de color rosa, bueno no en mi caso -dijo manteniendo el mismo tono tranquilo que lo caracterizaba al hablar.

Chrysalis sin embargo no pareció importarle pues seguía inmóvil con la cabeza gacha y dándole la espalda al poni.

\- sabe? Hasta hace algunos años estuve casado, con una hermosa esposa y una hija preciosa…

\- "no puede ser" -pensó Chrysalis con desespero al ver hacia donde iba esto.

\- cuando conocí a la que alguna vez fue mi esposa no tenía más de veinticinco años, pero la mía no fue típica historia de amor a primera vista, yo jamás creí que ella seria mis compañera de vida cuando la conocí -decía Lieferung posando su mirada en el techo mientras posaba sus cascos sobre su estómago, dudo de si Chrysalis le estaba poniendo atención

\- de hecho no nos soportábamos, ella era tan atrevida y extrovertida, amaba el baile, el canto la actuación, yo por otra parte menospreciaba esas cosa, era tan serio y callado que lo mio era más la lectura y los deportes, éramos opuestos básicamente y por eso no podíamos llevarnos bien Oh cierto, -agrego al recordar algo- Ambos trabajábamos en el castillo de Canterlot, ella como sirvienta y yo como guardia de la princesa Celestia… -dijo Lieferung antes de escuchar un extraño gruñido proveniente de la changeling, dándose cuenta que Chrysalis le estaba poniendo atención. Por ese gruñido era prudente mejor evitar mencionar a la princesa Celestia.

\- y bueno… fue una bendición que la princesa Celestia se diera cuenta e nuestros problemas e intentar ayudarnos a llevarnos bien, es algo que siempre le agradeceré -dijo el anciano con una sonrisa- después de eso no paso mucho para que nos lleváramos bien solo paso, una cosa llevo a la otra y después de unos años nos comprometimos al saber que seriamos padres -continuo Lieferung, recordando con felicidad los mejores momentos de su vida.

\- ah… nuestra hija era preciosa, la amaba con todo mi corazón. Aun cuando yo estaba trabajando usaba mis ratos libres para verla y pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella, y cuando creció quiso seguir mis pasos pero se dio cuenta que tenia mas de su madre que de mí, por lo que decidió estudiar canto para trabajar… era tan talentosa que llego a ser la directora de su escuela en pocos años -dijo esto último con algo de orgullo.

\- mi vida era perfecta, una esposa y una hija a las que amaba con el alma, me sentía pleno, feliz y satisfecho con mi vida, incluso pensaba que si llegaba a morir entonces lo haría feliz como ningún otro la habría hecho -dijo el poni terrestre sin darse cuenta que estaba pasando a un tono más melancólico- pero después llegaste tú.

Chrysalis al escuchar eso no pudo evitar parar las orejas que hasta el momento habían estado caídas, gracias a que no tenía de otra mas que escuchar al poni se intereso en lo que el tenia que decirle y que parecía estar relacionado con ella.

\- jamás en mi vida había sentido la angustia y el miedo que me hizo pasar cuando ataco Canterlot, estaba aterrado por mi esposa y mi hija que deje de lado mis obligaciones para buscarlas -dijo el poni terrestre con un tono mas melancólico y triste- corrí y grite, busque y busque pero por mas que lo intentaba no lograba dar con mi esposa, cada segundo era una eternidad y cada pasillo era igual de interminable que una ciudad, los segundos se convirtieron en minutos y los minutos en horas -decía Lieferung aun manteniendo la vista en el techo, sintiéndose triste por lo que le contaba a la changeling.

\- cuando me di cuenta ya había salido del castillo, sus changelings estaban atacando la ciudad sin detenerse y mis compañeros tratando de repelerlos, pero eso no me importo, yo solo quería ver a mi esposa y a mi hija de nuevo y saber que estaban bien. Sin darme cuenta llegué a la escuela de mi hija y cuando lo hice vi que estaba destruida, las nubes de polvo aun estaban en el aire y aun habían ponis saliendo de entre los escombros.

Antes de continuar Lieferung hizo una breve pausa para después soltar un suspiro y continuar.

\- me acerque más esperando encontrar a mi hija o algún compañero suyo que me ayudara, habían cuerpos tirados a mi alrededor, algunos aun atrapados entre los escombros y temiendo lo peor busque a toda prisa una pista de donde pudiera estar mi hija y después de un rato la encontré… con mi esposa en sus brazos -decía Lieferung con clara tristeza en su voz- ambas bajo una columna que les había caído encima.

Al escuchar eso Chrysalis se sintió rara, pos alguna razón no se sentía contenta como normalmente lo hacia cuando sabia de la desgracias de un poni. Por la forma en que el anciano se mostraba con ella y por el hecho de que le estuviera platicando algo tan personal le hacia sentir algo de empatía hacia el poni.

\- en ese momento el mundo se me vino abajo, todos los regalos de la vida los había perdido en un día. Lo único que podía hacer era arrodillarme para abrazarlas y desear que todo fuera un mal sueño… hasta que uno de sus changeling me ataco.

\- después de eso desperté en un hospital, no recuerdo como llegue ahí ni que me paso, solo estaba en una cama de hospital vendado y rodeado por el olor a medicamento, al despertar trate de convencerme de que todo había sido un sueño, una horrible pesadilla, pero cuando uno de mis compañeros abrió la puerta y me miro con preocupación entendí que todo fue real, mi hija y mi esposa… las había perdido a ambas… -continuo el anciano, asegurándose de mantener un tono de voz bajo para no llamar la atención de sus compañeros.

\- …después de eso sentí como la ira se apoderaba de mí, quería salir y hacerla pagar por lo que me había hecho. Fue necesaria la intervención de tres guardias y un doctor para calmarme con sedantes… -dijo el anciano mientras se ponis de pie y se giraba hacia la changeling.

\- … yo estaba furioso, no solo usted, también con sus changeling y con la vida, me volví alguien amargado, me odiaba a mí mismo por no poder salvarlas y la odiaba a usted y a sus changeling por lo que me hicieron…pase años así hasta que un día intente quitarme la vida y cuando fracase entendí que no podía seguir viviendo así, mi esposa e hija no lo hubieran querido -continuo el anciano.

\- yo la perdone Chrysalis, la perdone por lo que mi hizo, por arrebatarme la felicidad de mi vida -dijo Lieferung mirando a la changeling que aun le daba la espalda- ha sido lo más difícil que he hecho en mi vida, pero si yo puedo hacerlo no entiendo por que usted no lo hace. No se por que nos odie y no me importa, pero si vive con ese odio en su corazón solo tendrá sufrimiento, esta celda es prueba de ello.

tras decir eso Lieferung espero una respuesta de la changeling pero esta jamás llego.

\- no busco darle lastima ni echarle nada en cara, solo quiero que sepa que la vida es difícil para todos y que usted no es la única que ha sufrido sus golpes- tras decir esto Lieferung le dio la espalda a la changeling para continuar haciendo guardia en su lugar. Al parecer lo que había compartido con la changeling no le había importado.

Chrysalis al escuchar los cascos del poni alejándose no pudo evitar girar un poco la cabeza para mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo.

No quería semostraselo, pero por alguna razón esa historia la había hecho sentir mal.

 **Y fin del cap, lamento la demora pero es que no es fácil escribir ahora que empezó la uní y aparte mi trabajo, pero bueno poco a poco tratare de publicar de nuevo el martes ya que por mis horarios es más fácil escribir a partir de ese día.**

 **Una aclaración que olvide hacer del capítulo antepasado:**

 **Como había dicho antes, Shining ya siente cierta empatía por Chrysalis pero aun no es afecto, razón por la cual su inconsciente aun la relaciona con estrés y es que debido a lo estresante que le ha sido para el tratar con ella el subconsciente de Shining la uso para representar el estrés, las inseguridades y los miedo de Shining. No es que la odie o le tema, solo fue una representación del inconsciente.**

 **Ya con esto aclarado espero que haya disfrutado de este capítulo, al igual que paso con el de Luna ya tenía ganas de escribir este.**

 **Oh y por cierto, creo que tal vez los capítulos tendrán que ser mas cortos por el poco tiempo del que ahora dispongo, pero todavía no es seguro, como sea yo espero que no sea así.**

 **Sin mas que decir me despido y como ya saben cada Review, comentario o critica será bien recibido.**


	25. Reflexiones de un viejo rey

*Imperio de cristal, martes 15:00 PM*

fue una tarde aburrida para el unicornio, el papeleo y la burocracia siempre le habían parecido algo aburrido a Shining pero por alguna razón hoy eran más emocionante de lo usual pero no en el buen sentido, probablemente porque los papeles que estaba revisando eran mas del estilo de Cadence.

Claro que debido a la situación actual que estaba viviendo con Cadence era de esperar que, debido a su falta de comunicación, el y su esposa no pudieran ponerse de acuerdo para distribuirse sus deberes de forma que cada uno pudiera abarcar lo que mejor se le daba en el ámbito político.

Sin embargo no todo era aburrimiento en esta hora, gran parte de la concentración del unicornio ahora estaba en otros lugares y situaciones, imaginando diálogos y escenarios posibles si hacía lo que su mente imaginaba.

Tal vez era la suerte o el destino, pero esos papeles, esos papeles en específico eran una invitación para la inauguración de la nueva escuela primaria para ponis superdotados, la misma escuela que Cadence había estado supervisando desde que decidió seguir los pasos de su tía de hacer una escuela y que había estado, por meses, emocionada por inaugurar.

En el momento que esos documentos llegaron a sus cascos Shining no paraba de pensar en si usarlos como excusa para ver a su esposa aunque aún después de media hora no podía decidirse, y es que desde que la princesa Luna lo había visitado solo podía pensar en una cosa: Cadence.

La herida aun dolía y el rencor aun era latente, pero si quería que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes, si quería dejar todo ese sufrimiento atrás y tener una familia de nuevo entonces debía hacer un esfuerzo, los malos sentimientos debían quedar en el pasado.

Pero ahora lo difícil no sería encontrar a Cadence sino hablar con ella. La forma en que la trato y lo mucho que la había estado lastimando por fin le estaban pasando factura en forma de un fuerte arrepentimiento.

Por eso mismo no podía decidirse si aprovechar esos documentos para excusarse consigo mismo e ir a ver a Cadence y a la vez usarlos para iniciar una conversación, después de todo esa escuela era un sueño que Cadence deseaba ver cumplido desde hacía tiempo y si el era quien la daba las buenas nuevas al menos seria seguro que no iniciaría con el casco izquierdo.

Sin embargo decidir era difícil; por un lado podía hacer caso a los concejos de la princesa Luna e intentar recuperar su matrimonio, cosa que no sería fácil por el remordimiento que ahora sentía pero que estaba seguro podía superar, pero por otro lado estaban sus sentimientos heridos los cuales le susurraban que hiciera caso omiso y continuara igual de indiferente ya que la traición no era algo fácil de superar y mucho menos de perdonar.

En un conflicto tanto emocional como de conciencia Shining no apartaba su vista de los documentos que sostenía y contemplaba.

En sus cascos tenía la excusa perfecta para ver a Cadence, pero el solo hecho de pensar en eso era aterrador. Ahora que su corazón comenzaba a ablandarse y su rencor a apagarse no sabía como reaccionar, Cadence era su esposa y la conocía a la perfección… mas o menos, pero por todo este tiempo que estuvieron ignorándose y por todas las cosas hirientes que se hicieron el uno al otro era difícil pensar si quiera en como iniciar una conversación con ella.

Las opciones estaban en el aire y la decisión disputada por su mente y su corazón. Poco a poco el casco de Shining comenzó a temblar por las emociones y los recuerdos que comenzaban una batalla por la ultima palabra y con ellos los miedos y esperanzas se hacían presentes.

Tantos factores para una sola decisión que aunque era fácil de ejecutar también era casi imposible de cumplir.

Tentado por su corazón Shining se levantó de su asiento listo para salir de su oficina e ir a buscar a Cadence pero antes de tocar la puerta fue detenido por su mente.

Tan pronto como estuvo por salir su mente y corazón confabularon para traicionarlo en ese mismo instante y llenar su mente de malos recuerdos, no solo los que Cadence le había hecho vivir sino que también los malos recuerdos que el le había hecho vivir a Cadence.

Tantas memorias a solo un paso de la salida, muchas llenas de dolo pero otras llenas de remordimiento.

Pero de entre todos sus recuerdos y por alguna razón el que más le pesaba a Shining era el como había rechazado a su esposa. Palabras hirientes y llenas de rencor, un corazón arrepentido siendo apedreado por uno herido, y aun así el primero era el que buscaba el perdón.

Al pensar en ello Shining sintió un fuerte remordimiento acompañado por la vergüenza.

¿Cómo era posible que solo con la visita de la princesa Luna pudo entender lo mucho que amaba a Cadence? ¿Por qué no pudo entenderlo en ese momento cuando fue a buscarlo para arreglar las cosas?

Esas preguntas golpearon a Shining, de un segundo a otro ya había perdido toda su determinación para ver a Cadence, ni intentando convencerse o excusarse podía encontrar una razón para ir a verla.

Levitando los documentos a lado suyo con su cuerno Shining salió de su oficina para buscar con la vista a alguien que pudiera ayudarlo y tan pronto la vio la llamó.

\- Melody -llamo el unicornio a una de las sirvientas que recorrían el pasillo.

\- ¿si príncipe Armor? -respondió la poni desviándose de su curso para acercarse más al unicornio.

\- ¿puedes llevarle eso a Crystal Mane? Dile que se lo envía correspondencia por favor -dijo el unicornio mientras acercaba los documentos a la poni ya que estaba seguro de que si mandaba los papeles a Crystal ella se los entregaría a Cadence.

\- por supuesto alteza -contesto la pon mientras estiraba el casco para tomar los documentos.

Sin embargo la poni no pudo hacerse del toso con esos papeles ya que el príncipe se estaba aferrando a ellos.

Extrañada por eso la poni puso un poco mas en su casco para tomar los documentos, logrando hacerse con ellos no sin antes forcejear con el príncipe por ellos.

\- se los llevare de inmediato -dijo Melody con una sonrisa tímida por la extraña actitud de príncipe.

Ni un segundo después de que la sirvienta diera la vuelta Shining se arrepintió de su decisión de mandarle los papeles a Crystal Mane, sintiendo la urgencia de pedírselos de vuelta a la poni e ir y ser quien se los entregara a Cadence en persona.

Pero al momento en que quiso decir algo su boca enmudeció si razón aparar ente, dejándolo incapaz de pronuncia una sola palabra mientras veía como Melody se alejaba junto con la única cosa que pudo darle aunque sea un poco de valor para ir a ver a Cadence. Pero aparentemente ni la excusa perfecta le daba el valor suficiente para ir a ver a su esposa.

Viendo a la sirvienta alejarse entre los pasillos Shining se resigno a regresar a su oficinal, sintiendo una fuerte vergüenza de sí mismo por no tener el valor de hablar con Cadence.

\- "idiota" -pensó Shining mientras tomaba asiento.

\- "idiota, idiota, idiota…" -se recriminaba a sí mismo el unicornio mientras golpeaba su cabeza contra el escritorio.

Tras una sesión de golpes y autocastigo Shining sintió una gran frustración por ser incapaz de superar su miedo irracional a hablar con Cadence pues esta no era la primera vez que se le presentaba una oportunidad para hablar con su esposa, de hecho en días anteriores ya había tenido varias oportunidades para hacerlo y excusas para convencerse a si mismo pero jamás había conseguido el valor de hacerlo.

Era consciente que un "lo siento" no sería suficiente para arreglar las cosas, y aunque el problema el no lo había iniciado si que lo había grabado, por eso mismo sentía la necesidad de hablar con Cadence.

Derrotado y frustrado el unicornio decidió distraerse para ya no pensar en lo mucho que estaba decepcionaba de sí mismo. Pero como temía que si seguía revisando sus deberes reales encontraría algo como lo de hacer rato Shining opto por posponer sus deberes unas horas y refrescar su mente con otra cosa.

Tristemente para el unicornio no había mucho que pudiera hacer, si salía corría el riesgo de encontrarse con Cadence y aunque no le gustara admitirlo eso no era un opción, además de que tampoco es que tuviera mucho que hacer fuera de su oficina, la mayoría de sus deberes ya estaban cumplidos y ahora lo único que quedaba era el papeleo, cosa que buscaba posponer hasta más al rato.

Sin muchas opciones y nada mejor que hacer Shining tomo el diario de Eridanus para continuar con su investigación, al menos así no perdería su tiempo y distraería su mente.

\- "¿okey donde me quede?" -pensó Shining mientras buscaba entre las paginas lo último que había leído.

Pasando su casco entre las paginas el unicornio por fin encontró la última memoria que había leído.

 _"Es triste la realidad en la que vivimos…_

 _Contra todo concejo de mis generales y concejeros he decidido alejar por fin a Tombuctu de la guerra._

 _Fue difícil decidirme pero al final creo que fue lo correcto, tristemente mis generales no lo ve así. Cuando los reuní para darles la noticia muchos de ellos entraron en cólera, algunos incluso intentaron amenazarme._

 _Incluso mi joven hijo se vio reacio a aceptar la idea._

 _Si así fue como reaccionaron mis mas allegados no quiero ni imaginar como reaccionara el resto de mis ponis._

 _Ya sea por un falso sentido de honor o por la sed de sangre que nuestros padre nos heredaron hay muchos ponis que viven y respiran para esta guerra y ninguno de ellos se sentirá feliz con mi decisión._

 _Es lamentable pero supongo que tendré que prepararme para cuando haga la noticia publica a finales del verano."_

Al terminar de leer Shining paso a la siguiente hoja, notando al instante que la letra del rey era muy diferente a la que estaba en la gran mayoría de las páginas de ese diario.

Al ver eso al unicornio solo se le vino una cosa en mente y es que gracias a los otros relatos escritos en el diario sabía que Eridanus solo escribía así cuando sufría una herida.

Expectante por que pudo haber pasado Shining comenzó a leer.

 _"Ya es oficial._

 _Hace días que decrete que Tombuctu se retira del frente y descansara en las fronteras del sur lejos de todo contacto con esta guerra sin sentido._

 _Sin embargo lo que debería ser una noticia feliz se ha vuelto motivo de descontento para mi reino y una amenaza latente a mi persona._

 _Anoche mientras descansaba en mis aposentos fui atacado por un extraño que intento acabar con mi vida, lamentablemente tuve que ser yo quien se vio obligado a acabar con la suya, no sin antes terminar con un ala rota y una daga clavada en mi pata izquierda._

 _Es difícil para mí creer que a pesar de que he dado lo mejor de mí para ser un buen rey hay quienes creen que solo busco la deshonra y vergüenza para mi pueblo._

 _Pero no puedo culparlos, crecimos con sed de conflicto en nuestros corazones y como una bestia hambrienta arremeteremos contra cualquiera que ámense lo único que sacia los deseos malditos de nuestra alma._

 _Aun así esta ofensa a mi persona no quedara impune. Agradezco que mi hijo Orión se ofreció para cazar al responsable de enviar a ese asesino._

 _Por ahora mi único consuelo es que la famosa excomandante Hurricane y su fiel amiga y escudera Pansy vinieron en persona para felicitarme de mi decisión._

 _Es una dicha que consuela mi corazón herido en estos momentos de incertidumbre"_

Pasando de página Shining encontró un retrato increíblemente bien hecho de un par de Pegasos y los pies de este estaban escritos un par de nombres.

\- "Hurricane y Pnasy " -leyó Shining.

Entendiendo que las ponis del retratos eran la comandante Hurricane y la soldado Pnasy, Shining se sorprendió un poco por lo diferente que lucían a los libros de historia. En este retrato el rey Eridanus se había tomado su tiempo para detallar bien los rasgos de ambas ponis, poniendo especial atención en las expresiones de ambas pero también en cicatrices y marcas que los libros de historia habían omitido.

 _"Estas últimas semanas han sido duras._

 _Dejando de lado mi cuerpo herido están las crecientes tensiones y revueltas que los ponis de Tombuctu lanzan contra mí mandato._

 _Muchos claman regresar a la batalla, incluso algunos regimientos han decidido abandonar Tombuctu y servir a otro rey que este dispuesto a darles la batalla que tanto buscan._

 _Aquellos que no quisieron abandonar sus hogares prefirieron sabotear el sistema de traslado de la ciudad, logrando así retrasar nuestra retirada hacia el sur unos meses más._

 _Es difícil para mi ver lo mucho que mis ponis ansían la batalla y a veces me hacen dudar sobre mi decisión, pero si no permanezco fuerte y los complazco entonces mi reino no tardara mucho en lanzarse a las fauces del dragón._

 _Es una verdad con la que mi mente carga y que, de nuevo, es culpa mía. Si yo no los detengo mis ponis cederán a las ansias de guerra que sienten y que son mas que suficientes para hacerlos perder toda cordura y raciocinio, obligándolos adentrarse en las fronteras de nuestros enemigos sin pensar solo para apaciguar sus deseos de violencia._

 _Mi mente y mi cuerpo quedan exhaustos con solo pensar en esto y aun cuando mi hijo se esta haciendo cargo de cumplir mis mandatos mientras estoy recuperándome no puedo dejar de pensar en si mi decisión fue la correcta..."_

 _"Es curioso lo mucho que puede cambiar con algo de tiempo libre y un poco de curiosidad sobre el pensamiento equino._

 _Desde que tengo memoria jamás me había interesado en los temas que apasionan a los filósofos y artista, siempre fui un guerrero dedicado a la batalla que no prestaba atención a otra cosa que no fuera el desarrollo bélico de mi reino._

 _Pero ahora que mi cuerpo lastimado pide descanso y mente inquieta suplica por nuevos conocimientos me ha picado el bicho de la curiosidad._

 _Claro que esto no es un evento fortuito de los acontecimientos, la razón de que ahora mi mente no deje de maravillarse por la imaginación de la que son capaces los ponis son los nuevos rumores que llegan de la boca de mis exploradores._

 _En busca de mantenerme informado he estado mandado constantemente exploradores al centro de estas tierras para vigilar y observar los movimientos de nuestros enemigos y como sería de esperar la únicas noticias que recibo son acerca del desgate que esta guerra trae a estas nuevas tierras, pero increíblemente esta vez no fue el caso._

 _Mis Pegasos están entrenados para enfrentarse a cualquier amenaza y sobreponerse antes cualquier enemigo, pero el miedo no es un rival fácil de vencer. Como una plaga, se extiende en los corazones de ponis temerosos y manipula sus mentes y voces en un coro de temor y credulidad._

 _Tal fue el temor de mis exploradores que han llegado antes de tiempo ha vociferar sobre el avistamiento de seres extraños; espectros oscuros de dientes afilados y alas fantasmales que acechan en lo mas alto de estas tierras._

 _Es obvio que sus mentes confundidas han quedado impresionadas por la fauna local, teniendo en cuanta que nuestros esfuerzos se han concentrado más en el arte de la guerra es de entender que una nueva criatura impresione y atemorice a cualquiera._

 _Esto me deja fascinado, el ver como un poni puede distorsionar su realidad dependiendo de las circunstancias es un tema de reflexión magnifico para mi mente._

 _Tal vez por esto es que percibimos la batalla como algo tan común y mundano aun cuando el asesinato sin sentido es un aberración en la propia naturaleza._

 _El legado de nuestros ancestros nos ha hecho distorsionar un concepto como la muerte en un sinónimo de gloria y orgullo."_

Antes de continuar Shining hizo una pausa.

Realmente se sentía sorprendido por lo que acababa de leer pues la vaga descripción que hizo Eridanus acerca de esos espectros era fácil deducir que en realidad se trataban de los changeling.

\- "vaya que no mentiste…" -pensó Shining al recordad parte de lo que le había dicho Chrysalis. Sorprendentemente ella no lo había engañado cuando le dijo que en el pasado los changeling eran considerados un mito.

Decidido a continuar con su lectura el unicornio continuo.

 _"La piedad es para los débiles…_

 _¿Cuántas veces no escuche eso?_

 _Una frase tan simple y a la vez tan compleja. En solo un par de palabras uno puede deducir mucho del poni que las pronuncia._

 _Esas frase no es más que una decisión, una usada para determinar el destino de cualquier poni._

 _He de admitir que jamás en mi vida me cruzo por la cabeza ser alguien que apelara a la piedad cuando se trataba de un enemigo o un cobarde ¿pero ahora?... Creo que es momento de cambiar eso._

 _Hoy, de nuevo, mi joven hijo me ha llenado de orgullo a mi y a su difunta madre, en unas pocas semanas ha logrado dar con la mente traidora que mando a ese heraldo de la muerte a terminar con mi vida._

 _Arrastrado por mi hijo hasta ser presentado ante mí el Pegaso traidor suplico piedad alegando mis acciones como algo deshonroso para nuestra raza, aun postrado ante mi su orgullo lo llevo a la imprudencia de defender sus acciones en pos de preservar nuestro legado._

 _Jamás en mi vida vi a Orión tan colérico. Entrado en furia por las faltas de respeto a mi persona mi hijo no dudo en arremeter contra el traidor exigiéndole mas respeto para su rey mientras mallugaba su cuerpo con golpes furiosos._

 _Pero como dije antes, la piedad es para lo débiles pero si valorar la vida significa ser débil entonces admito que soy alguien débil._

 _Fue una decisión difícil pero hay un ejemplo que quiero dar, uno de humildad y unidad, y no lo lograre ejecutando a alguien después de alejar a Tombuctu de la muerte._

 _Y aun cuando esta decisión es señal de debilidad para muchos ponis incluido mi hijo, para mi es un paso adelante fuera de la prisión asesina heredada de nuestros padres._

 _Aun así siento culpa por lo que hice, extrañamente me siento incomodo de permitirle a un traidor vivir, pero alejando las emociones y pensamientos enseñados por mis ancestros creo que fue una decisión correcta y que a pesar de que me hace sentir culpable de deshonrar nuestras tradiciones también me produce cierta alegría en mi corazón._

 _El perdón y la piedad son regalos menospreciados por nosotros los ponis, pero es solo cuestión de enseñanza para cambiar eso, transformando esas acciones de algo deshonroso y cobarde a algo precioso y benévolo._

Como hizo la vez pasada Shining detuvo su lectura para poder refeccionar mejor las palabras de viejo rey.

Y al igual que antes el concepto que Shining tenia de Eridanus era el de un poni sabio y benévolo a diferencia de como lo pintaba Chrysalis.

Aun así lo que mas le llamaba la atención al unicornio de esta lectura era lo mucho que estaba comprometido Eridanus con mantener la paz en su reino y cambiar la mentalidad de los ponis a una menos conflictiva, manteniéndose firme en su decisión después de un intento fallido de asesinato e incluso perdonando al poni que orquesto el atentado.

Sin embargo no podía dejar de sentir algo de culpa por la forma en que miraba a Eridanus ¿y cuál era el motivo de esa culpa?

Chrysalis.

Por alguna razón que no lograba comprender el unicornio se sentía mal y culpable cada que Chrysalis se exaltaba cuando hablaba de su pasado, el dolor y la furia que ella sentía parecía ser autentica pero aun así el diario que acaba de leer desmentía en cierta forma lo que la changeling hablaba.

Claro que Chrysalis era manipuladora y bástate maliciosa, pero esas lagrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas no podían ser algo fingido, la mirada llena de dolor con la que lo miro eran prueba de ello.

\- "espero que estés mintiendo" -pensó Shining deseando que su nuevo ídolo no fuera lo que Chrysalis decía porque de ser así entonces no solo se llevaría una decepción de su ídolo sino que también de su especie entera.

 **Y fin del capítulo, lamento no haber podido publicar el martes pero créanme cuando les digo que no es fácil, aun así intentare regresar a publicar los martes en la noche como lo hacía antes(o miércoles en la madrugada para ser mas exactos)**

 **Bueno eso si no me quedo sin ideas porque siendo honesto creo la creatividad se me esta acabando, aunque tal vez no sea solo eso, a decir verdad me he replanteado varias veces si debería continuar con el fic.**

 **No digo que la mía sea la obra maestra pero si ocupo algo de esfuerzo para escribir esta historia, y teniendo en cuenta lo decepcionante que se ha vuelto, no solos fanficton, sino mi historia también no sé si debería continuar con ella, honestamente cada vez encuentro menos motivos para continuarla.**

 **Pero bueno, dejando de lado la autocompasión les agradezco su apoyo y que se tomen su tiempo para leer mi fic.**

 **Y bal bla bla ya se la saben, hasta luego.**


	26. Decisión y preocupación

* imperio de cristal, miércoles hora desconocida*

Sombras extrañas inundando su vista difuminada y borrosa, voces y gritos llenos de alarma y molestia debatiendo en palabras inentendibles, olores penetrantes a sangre y medicamento inundando el olfato, una sensación cálida y húmeda bañando su espalda, roces toscos y gentiles recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

Su mente estaba completamente desorientada y debilitada, dando paso únicamente a las percepciones más simples siendo incapaz de procesar un solo pensamiento o siquiera de reconocer lo que la rodeaba, perdiéndose únicamente en los sentidos primarios que su cuerpo aun procesaba…

.

.

.

Las cosas estaban demasiado exaltadas en las mazmorras del castillo. Shining Armor, Flash Sentry, Lieferung, Wind Strong, Onslaugh y Gleaming Glass estaban dentro de la celda de la changeling observando y actuando en consecuencia a la situación que se les presentaba.

Frente al grupo de ponis estaba una Chrysalis completamente inconsciente, con sus patas sueltas de sus grilletes y rodeada por quienes debían custodiarla, tristemente también estaba tirada en un charco de su propia sangre la cual emanaba de sus dos patas traseras.

Cuando a Onslaugh le informo a Shining de esta situación el unicornio no tardo en teletransportarlos a ambos para atender este problema.

Cuando llegó junto a Onslaugh a la celda encontró a Chrysalis tirada en el suelo, sin las vendas en sus patas traseras las cuales la protegían de los filos de sus grilletes y con enormes cortadas en la parte por donde estaban sus grilletes, rodeada por sus guardias quienes la observaban con nerviosismo e inseguridad.

Sin tiempo que perder tanto Shining como sus guardias se habían puesto a trabajar para detener la hemorragia, logrando aminorarla un poco aunque fuera temporalmente gracias a sus limitados conocimientos médicos, sin embargo eso no era suficiente.

Como ninguno tenía conocimientos médicos avanzados era poco probable que pudieran salvar a la changeling. Para cuando Shining llegó esta ya estaba dando señales de desangramiento, su piel había pasado de un negro carbón a uno mucho más pálido y su lomo y tórax, antes verdes, ahora estaban de un color acuamarina, también su temperatura corporal comenzaba a descender a la vez que su respiración de hacía más débil.

Aun así eso no detenía al grupo de ponis en intentar salvar su vida. Mientras Shining buscaba la forma de detener la hemorragia y era asistido por Flash, Lieferung y Onslaugh pasaban a sus superiores las pocas vendas que tenían a su alcance, mientras tanto Gleaming limpiaba el exceso de sangre en el suelo y Wind Strong calentaba el acero de su lanza en una de las antorchas encantadas por si era necesario recurrir a una cauterización en caso de que todo lo demás fallara.

Aun así por casi diez minutos que estuvieron intentando de todo les era imposible detener el sangrado de forma significativa, y por mas que las ideas iban y venían ninguna parecía ser la adecuada.

\- no puede ponerle eso para siempre -dijo Lieferung mientras le seguía pasando a Shining más vendas pues las demás que le había dado ya estaban completamente remojadas en sangre.

\- es lo mejor que podemos hacer por ahora -dijo Shining mientras vendaba otra vez la pata de la changeling.

\- tiene razón, Shining, esto no va a detener su hemorragia -agrego Flash mientras el también le ponía vendas a la otra pata de la changeling.

\- debemos usar las medicinas del castillo -insistió Lieferung.

\- ¡no! -se negó el príncipe- no sabemos cómo reaccionará, podríamos matarla al instante.

\- le estaríamos haciendo un favor al mundo -dijo Wind desde fuera de la celda.

\- cállate Wind -dijo Flash.

\- meh es la verdad -agrego el Pegaso de pelaje negro.

\- las vendas no van a detener la hemorragia señor y los medicamentos que trajo no nos van a servir para esto -insistió de nuevo el poni terrestre.

\- no… ¡carajo! -se quejó el unicornio al resbalar con la sangre que estaba debajo de el- ¡Gleaming limpia aquí! -dijo el poni claramente estresado- no podemos arriesgarnos, si esto no sirve entonces tendernos que cauterizar sus heridas.

\- ninguno de aquí es médico -dijo Onslaugh nervioso pues entendía el riesgo de la cauterización.

\- si cauterizamos mal entonces no solo le habremos quitado la posibilidad de caminar, también habremos dejado una herida que se infectara con facilidad y que probablemente no podremos tratar -explico Lieferung para dejar claros los riesgos.

\- ya lo se pero tampoco podemos llevarla a un hospital, es demasiado riesgoso -dijo Shining.

\- por eso debemos usar medicamentos de la enfría, así no podrá escapar de aquí y la habremos curado.-dijo el anciano.

Para este punto Shining ya estaba completamente nervioso y estresado, la sangre de Chrysalis no paraba de salir y aunque lo hacía en pocas cantidades ella ya había perdido demasiada sangre, sumado a esto estaba las voces de sus guardias que no dejaban de parlotear sobre la mejor decisión.

Dejar morir a su prisionera no era una opción pero llevarla a un hospital tampoco lo era, si Chrysalis salía de ese lugar podría comenzar a alimentarse de emociones y comenzar un caos en el imperio que podría dejar lastimado a alguien o algo peor antes de poder escapar. Ahora era cuando maldecía el no haber aprendido hechizos de sanación.

\- "una venda más…" -pensó Shining al ver como la venda que presionaba contra la pata de Chrysalis dejaba de absorber sangre.

\- ¡otra venda! -pidió Flash mientras le daba la otra al novato.

\- usemos la sabia, tal vez con eso sea más fácil detener la sangre -sugirió Gleaming.

\- eso seguramente la matara, es demasiada anestesia para su cuerpo -aclaro Flash mientras ponía otra venda en la pata de la changeling.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabe? -pregunto Onslaugh.

\- Sali con una enfermera de Ponyville una vez -explico el Pegaso naranja.

\- ¡hey olviden eso y concéntrense! -dijo Shining- debemos detener esto antes de que muera. Que alguien revise su pulso.

Escuchando eso el poni anciano se acerco a Chrysalis y puso si casco sobre la muñeca de la changeling.

\- sigue viva -dijo el poni- pero…

\- ¡LISTO! -interrumpió en voz alta Wind mientras llevaba su lanza con él al interior de la celda.

Escuchándolo acercarse el grupo de ponis volteo a ver al Pegaso para ver como este cargaba con cuidado su lanza cuyo metal brillaba como una llama y expulsaba una que otra chipa.

Viendo que la sangre no se detenía con nada y que la lanza de Wind estaba lista para cauterizar Shining se hizo a un lado para permitirle al Pegaso actuar.

Sin embargo antes de que el unicornio le hiciera espacio a Wind, Shining sintió como una casco se posaba en su hombro, volteando a ver al instante al dueño de dicho casco.

\- no puede permitir que lo haga -dijo Lieferung aun con su casco sobre el hombro del príncipe.

\- si no lo hago ella seguramente morirá desangrada -respondió Wind Strong- y no creo que su majestad sepa hablar con los muertos.

\- ninguno de nosotros estudio como médico militar, si cauterizas mal podrías dejarla invalida y vulnerable a infecciones -refuto Lieferung- solo la habremos matado más dolorosamente.

\- ella morirá de todas formas si no hacemos esto, las infecciones las podemos tratar y por lo menos tendremos el tiempo que necesitamos para cumplir esta misión -explico Wind.

\- aun podemos usar las pociones curativas de la alquimista, solo tenemos que ir a la enfermería a pedírselas -sugirió el poni terrestre.

\- ¿no escuchaste? No sabemos como reaccionara a nuestros medicamentos, al menos con mi idea es seguro que tendremos mas tiempo, con la tuya ella seguramente morirá -refuto el Pegaso negro.

Shining no sabía qué hacer, las dos ideas de sus guardias eran pésimas pero no tenía nada mejor.

El unicornio no quería arriesgarse con las medicinas poni y tratar de curarlas ya que podrían llegar a matarla instantáneamente por las claras diferencias biológicas entre los ponis y los changeling, sin embargo tampoco quería dejarla invalida, la idea de dejarla lisiada y después dejarla morir era una idea que no lo agradaba para nada.

Si no fuera porque se trataba de Chrysalis ya la habría llevado a un hospital, pero como eso conllevaba muchos riesgos tampoco era una opción.

\- ¿en serio no te importa dejarla invalida? -cuestiono el anciano.

\- ella no me importa, solo me importa cumplir nuestra misión -respondió Wind.

Dudoso de que hacer Shining volteo a ver a Flash en busca de algún concejo, pero al momento en que lo vio supo que su amigo tampoco sabía qué hacer.

Ignorando la discusión de sus guardias Shining pensó en todas las opciones que tenía; cauterizarla y correr el riesgo de dejarla invalida y con una infección que tal vez no podrían tratar, haciendo su muerte más lenta y dolorosa, o darle medicamentos poni y esperar a que estos no la mataran instantáneamente.

Era una decisión cruel y difícil, pero al fin prefirió irse por lo más equino.

Interrumpiendo la discusión, a la cual ya se habían sumado Onslaugh y Flash, Shining llamo a sus guardias para dar su decisión final.

\- ¡OIGAN! -grito Shining a sus guardias, llamando su atención al instante- Gleaming, sube a toda velocidad y pídele unas de sus pociones a Healer Potion, dile que deben ser para detener el sangrado.

Al escuchar esas órdenes Gleaming salió disparado de las mazmorras en dirección a la enfermería del castillo.

Wind por otro lado entendió que habían desechado su idea por lo que salió de la celda y recargo su lanza en una de las paredes de cristal para esperar a que se enfriara. A decir verdad estaba un poco decepcionado por la decisión pero debía respetarla.

\- Onslaugh, ve con Wind por algo para limpiar este lugar -ordeno Shining viendo como al instante ambos guardias salían fuera del calabozo.

\- ustedes dos quédense aquí conmigo y ayúdenme a detener el sangrado hasta que Gleaming regrese -ordenó Shining a Flash y a Lieferung.

dudoso de haber tomado la decisión correcta Shining no tardo en hablarle al poni terrestre.

\- espero que tenga razón Lieferung porque si muere será su culpa -sentencio Shining.

Cuarenta minutos… cuarenta minutos por mantener vivía a su prisionera, cuarenta minutos de lucha por alguien que alguna vez odió.

Esfuerzos desmedidos, pensamientos alborotados, adrenalina en su corazón y sangre en sus cascos, demasiadas cosas en menos de una hora, demasiado de lo mismo hasta que el joven novato llego con un alivio para él.

Con sumo cuidado administro su última opción a su prisionera desenado que esto no la matara.

Un minuto, dos, tres… todo bien al parecer, su corazón seguía latiendo, ella seguía respirando y la sangre por fin se había detenido.

Después de una hora de constante expectación y preventivos el unicornio dio por hecho que su prisionera estaba a salvo. Ninguna poción tardaba mas de diez minutos en hacer efecto y si Chrysalis aun no moría entonces no habría mucho de qué preocuparse.

Tras otra hora de espera Shining comprobó que la vida de la changeling ya no peligraba.

Teniendo en cuenta que no tenía nada realmente importante para ese día y que sus guardias habían hecho una labor excepcional a pesar de no ser médicos el unicornio decidió darles unas horas libres a sus guardias, así tanto el como ellos podrían descansar un poco y a la vez despejar la mente de la rutina diaria.

Después de que sus guardias se retiraron Shining se puso a pensar en lo extraña de la situación.

Luchar por la vida de la changeling fue demasiado estresante; el no saber qué hacer, las palabras incesantes de sus guardias y el hecho de que Chrysalis moría fueron demasiado par la mente agobiada del poni, pero eso no fue lo peor.

Pensando en lo ocurrido hacía solo unas horas Shining no podía apartar algo de su mente que lo molestaba un poco.

Shining se conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que ese estrés no llego por nada, conociéndose pudo haberle restado importancia a la situación y cauterizar las cortadas de Chrysalis sin pensarlo pero por una razón no pudo pensar claramente desde el principio y esa era que ella le preocupo.

Era bizarro en cierta forma y demasiado extraño a decir verdad pero el unicornio no podía negarse que sintió verdadera preocupación por su prisionera, no como la que sentiría por un familiar o por un buen amigo, mas bien como la que sentiría por un poni común.

Por esa misma preocupación fue tan subjetivo a la hora de actuar y por ello mismo tardo y dudo en tomar la decisión adecuada, si hubiera sido más frio y hubiera tratado a Chrysalis como antes lo hubiera hecho seguramente no hubiera sentido todo ese estrés ni hubiera arriesgado las vidas de sus amigos changelings, además de que ahora mismo tampoco se estaría sintiendo tan extrañado de sí mismo.

\- "basta de esto" -pensó Shining cansado de tanto pensar.

Harto y exhausto después de todo esto, todo ese estrés y agotamiento mental y emocional Shining solo quería descansar.

Como un zombi ebrio y somnoliento el unicornio se sentó justo donde había estado tratando a Chrysalis y recargo la espalada en una de las paredes de la celda.

Restándole importancia al charco de sangre sobre el que estaba sentado e ignorando a la criatura vendada y moribunda que estaba a su lado Shining cerros sus ojos listo para descansar aunque sea una horas.

Sintiendo los ojos pesados el unicornio no tardó mucho en sentirse cómodo para dormir y tras unos segundos por fin se sintió listo para descansar.

Pero para mala suerte de Shining el sonido de unos cascos y de una celda abriéndose fueron suficientes para que despegara los ojos y ver que ocurría.

Frente al príncipe estaba Flash Sentry quien lo miraba fijamente con cierta curiosidad en sus ojos.

Sin decir nada el Pegaso se sentó al otro lado de la celda justo en frente de su amigo, procurando no manchar su pelaje ni sus alas con la sangre del suelo.

\- ¿cómo estás? -pregunto el Pegaso al ver el cansancio del poni frente a el.

\- cansado -respondió con simpleza el unicornio.

Flash se sorprendió un poco por la respuesta, su amigo había dormido por lo menos tres horas, mas que suficiente para una buena siesta.

\- ¿en serio? Dormiste tres horas -aclaro el Pegaso.

Al igual que Flash, Shining se sorprendió por la respuesta de su amigo, en realidad ni siquiera había sentido que durmió, pero pensando lo cansado que se sintió antes de cerrar los ojos lo mas seguro era que se cansó más de lo que había imaginado.

\- los doctores lo hacen ver más fácil de lo que es -agrego el unicornio como broma.

\- si parece que si… -dijo Flash para después posar su mirada en la prisionera.

\- ¿quién crees que se lo haya hecho? -pregunto el Pegaso mientras observaba los vendajes de Chrysalis.

\- creo que ella se lo hizo -contesto Shining posando también su mirada en Chrysalis.

\- ¿cómo sabes? -pregunto Flash extrañado por la respuesta.

\- solo tenía cortadas las patas traseras, justo donde le aprietan sus grilletes, además cuando bajes encontré los vendajes que la protegían tirados ahí -dijo Shining señalando unos vendajes hechos de liana tirados al otro lado de la celda.

Viendo esas pruebas Flash no tardo en llegar a la misma conclusión que su amigo, pero con eso y todo aun le era difícil creer que Chrysalis hiciera algo así.

\- no lo sé, Chrysalis no parece ser del tipo que… ya sabes… se suicida -dijo dudoso el Pegaso, incrédulo de que alguien como su prisionera se provocara eso a sí misma.

\- tal vez esta prisión por fin la quebró -contesto Shining sintiéndose un poco mal por sus palabras.

\- parece que si -dijo el Pegaso mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a la changeling- ¿crees que las medicinas funcionen? Hable con Healer Potion y me aseguro que esa poción podría salvar hasta a un poni con un miembro recién amputado pero…no lo se, hay mucha sangre en el suelo y eso que Gleaming Glass estuvo limpiado.

\- espero que no, por ahora no ha mostrado efectos secundarios -contesto el unicornio aun sentado en el suelo. Estaba muy cansado para caminar.

\- esta fría -dijo Flash mientras tocaba con su casco una de las patas de Chrysalis.

Poniéndose en alerta por el comentario Shining se levantó de su lugar enseguida, sintiendo al instante como la sangre sobre la que se había sentado escurría por su pelaje, y poniendo su casco sobre Chrysalis comprobó que en efecto estaba más fría de lo que cabría esperar.

\- ¿esta muerta? -pregunto Flash curioso.

\- espero que no -contesto el príncipe- ha perdido mucha sangre, tal vez necesite de su manta.

\- fue lo primero que usamos cuando la encontramos tirada, está completamente empapada de sangre -explico Flash.

\- entonces dile a Gleaming que vaya a buscar una -ordeno Shining con cansancio. Realmente no tenía ganas de hacer nada más que volver sentarse y descansar.

\- sigue afuera con los demás

Escuchando eso Shining se resignó a salir e ir por una manta- *suspiro* okye vamos a traerle una.

\- si quieres yo me quedo a vigilarla -se ofreció el Pegaso.

\- mejor no, si despierta seguramente tendrás que lidiar con ella -previno el unicornio sabiendo que Flash no podría tratar con Chrysalis si volvía a estar consciente, eso si es que llegaba a despertar.

\- ¿ piensas dejarla sola? -pregunto Flash confundido pues Shining había dejado bien claro que no debía dejarse a Chrysalis sola y sin supervisión

\- no creo que escape a ningún lado -contesto Shining mientras observaba a la changeling aun noqueada en el suelo.

Alzándose de hombros Flash opto por seguir a su amigo, al fin y al cabo Chrysalis estaba inconsciente, encadenada y atrapada tras una celda, dejarla sola por unos minutos no representaba mucho riesgo.

Tras asegurarse de que la prisionera no escaparía el par de amigos salió del calabozo justo para después ser teletransportados por la magia del unicornio a un lugar mas familiar dentro del castillo.

\- ven ayúdame con esto -dijo el unicornio mientras tomaba algunas mantas del almacén al que los había teletransportado.

Mientras tomaba las cosas a Flash le llamo la atención algunas de las cosas que Shining le pasaba.

\- ¿para qué es esto? -pregunto señalando un trapo para después tener que atrapar un balde que su amigo le había lanzado.

\- es para limpiar la celda, no quiero dormir con olor a sangre -contesto Shining mientras tomaba con su magia un detergente y después cerraba el almacén- vamos a la lavandería.

\- ¿piensas quedarte en la celda? -pregunto Flash sorprendido antes de ser teletransportado por su amigo.

\- solo por esta noche en caso de que empeore -dijo el poni mientras caminaba por el cuarto de lavado.

Debido a su cansancio Shining no se daba cuenta de las miradas llenas curiosidad y preocupación que se posaban en el.

Flash por otro lado si notó como los ponis que trabajaban en la lavandería no apartaban sus miradas de su amigo debido a la cantidad de sangre que manchaba el pelaje blanco del unicornio.

Adelantándose a cualquier grito de pánico o sobreactuación de los sirvientes Flash se apresuró a calmarlos.

\- ¡es pintura roja, descuiden! -mintió Flash en voz alta, viendo como los ponis olvidaban al príncipe y regresaban a sus labores.

Confundido por las palabras del Pegaso Shining volteo a verlo para que le diera una explicación.

\- tus flancos -se limitó a decir el Pegaso.

Al escuchar eso Shining poso su mirada sobre su parte trasera dando cuenta con sorpresa que estaba cubierto desde los cascos traseros, pasando por su cola, hasta su espalda baja por la sangre de Chrysalis. debido a su cansancio había olvidado ese detalle por completo.

\- tienes que darte una ducha -dijo Flash a Shining en voz baja.

\- deja termino con esto -contesto Shining en voz baja mientras terminaba su recorrido por la lavandería acercándose a una de las ponis que no alejaba su vista de el- hola Winter Wish -saludo el unicornio.

\- hola príncipe -regreso el saludo amablemente.

\- necesito que me des las mantas más limpias y calientes que tengas -pidió Shining con amabilidad pero con notorio cansancio en su voz.

\- en seguida -contesto Winter para después perderse entre la ropa colgada a lo largo de la habitación.

\- ¿y los demás también te van a acompañar? -pregunto Flash retomando la conversación.

\- de hecho prefiero que se tomen la noche, si Chrysalis despierta y los ve seguramente se ira contra ellos primero – explico Shining mientras destapaba la botella de detergente y asomaba su ojo por la boquilla de esta para comprobar su contenido- y no quiero tener que estar en medio de eso.

\- ¿y contra ti no? -pregunto Flash con curiosidad y suspicacia.

\- tal vez pero yo puedo manejarla -contesto el unicornio mientras tapaba de nuevo la botella de detergente y la levitaba de nuevo a lado suyo.

Al escuchar eso Flash estuvo a punto de refutar pero no pudo debido a que la encargada de la lavandería había llegado con varias mantas en su lomo.

\- aquí están príncipe – dijo Winter mientras le entregaba al príncipe lo que le había pedido.

\- gracias -contesto el poni antes de usar su cuerno y salir mágicamente de ahí.

Con todo lo que necesitaba en su poder Shining regreso al calabozo listo para comenzar a limpiar el charco de sangre y las vendas tiradas en el suelo antes de por fin poder dormir.

De nuevo en las mazmorras Flash se dio cuenta de que todas las mantas eran rosas, cosa que le dio gracia sabiendo como era Chrysalis.

\- ¿crees que le gusten? -pregunto Flash burlonamente.

\- no lo se pero lo más seguro es que no -dijo Shining viendo con arrepentimiento las mantas que acababan de traer.

\- supongo que tendrá que conformarse con eso -agrego Flash.

\- si… -dijo el unicornio antes de regresar a lo que le competía- …bien mientras yo limpio este desastre necesito que te hagas cargo de mis deberes por el resto del día -dijo Shining mientras tomaba todo lo que fueron a buscar e ingresaba al calabozo.

\- ¿Qué le digo a los guardias?

\- diles que tienen el día libre y que yo me encargo -contesto Shining.

\- ¿ no quieres que te ayude? -se ofreció.

tras pensarlo por unos segundos Shining acepto. Estaba demasiado cansado como para hacer todo eso solo.

En menos de diez minutos Shining y Flash habían terminado de limpiar la sangre del suelo y de recoger las vendas empapas, siempre procurando tener cuidado con Chrysalis por concejo de Shining.

Una vez terminado su deber el Pegaso se despidió de su amigo dejándolo solo con la prisionera.

Sin embargo esto no molesto para nada a Shining, prefería que su migo estuviera haciendo algo productivo en lugar de tenerlo ahí perdiendo el tiempo.

Con la celda limpia y Chrysalis estable Shining comenzó a hacer un colchón con varias de las mantas que Winter le había dado, y asegurándose de que ya era lo bastante mullido busco la forma de mover a la moribunda criatura a al colchón que recién había improvisado.

Pero dado a que su magia estaba impedida por los cristales umbrum de la celda al unicornio no le quedo mas que usar su fuerza física para mover a la criatura a su nuevo lugar de reposo.

Haciendo un ultimo esfuerzo Shining uso todas sus fuerzas para levantar a Chrysalis de su lugar, cosa que se dificulto por varias razones siendo la principal el peso de la changeling, aun así eso no evito que lograra levantarla, pero al momento de hacerlo Shining sintió un líquido cálido rojo que descansaba en la espalda de Chrysalis.

Dando por hecho que se trataba de sangre Shining ignoro por completo eso y en un movimiento veloz pero extremadamente cuidadoso movió a la changeling de lugar, siempre procurando ser lo más delicado con ella.

Sin embargo, una vez terminada esa tarea Shining sintió un fuerte cansancio en su cascos, dejándose caer justo a lado de Chrysalis terminando sentado junto a ella.

Debido a eso Shining no noto que una de sus patas había quedada enredad en las cadenas de su prisionera y al darse cuenta de eso dio un fuerte tirón para liberarse causando sin querer un fuerte sonido metálico en el calabozo.

Después de hacer eso el unicornio noto como Chrysalis movía ligeramente su cabeza y comenzaba a entreabrir su ojos y los volvía a cerrar.

Al ver esto Shining se preparó para una confrontación con un sinfín de preguntas e insulto ya que al parecer Chrysalis comenzaba a despertar, pero en lugar de eso se llevó una enorme sorpresa.

En lugar de terminar de hacer lo que Shining esperaba la changeling acerco su cabeza hasta estar pegada al cuerpo del poni sentado junto a ella, regresando a estar completamente inconsciente al instante.

Sorprendido antes esta actitud Shining no supo cómo reaccionar, lo único que hizo fue quedarse inmóvil y en silencio mientras un montón de pensamientos llenaban su cabeza.

 **Espero que les guste el cap, fue un poco difícil de escribir pero aquí lo tienen. Ya cada vez nos acercamos a la fecha de entrega normal que es los miércoles en la madrugada.**

 **Y si alguno de ustedes ha experimentado estrés extremo entonces sabrá lo cansado que puede ser tanto para el cuerpo como para la mente. No se extrañen por el agotamiento que sintió el unicornio.**

 **Como siempre les agradezco su apoyo y sus reviews. Y como ya saben toda crítica, pregunta o comentario será bien recibida.**


	27. Triste revelación

*imperio de cristal, jueves hora desconocida*

Un silencio ininterrumpido acallaba el calabozo, solo el crujir de la leña y las brazas en las antorchas eran lo único que se escuchaba en la cristalina prisión donde era recluida la enemiga más peligrosa de Equestria.

Como un milagro de la vida misma, la changeling comenzaba a mostrar débiles pero evidentes señales de vida desde que su mente se perdió en la inconciencia y su cuerpo falló ante sus propias exigencias.

En un despertar repentino y milagroso Chrysalis recobro conciencia de si misma al tomar una profunda bocanada de aire seguida de una respiración agitada, sintiendo al instante un leve dolor de cabeza y una incómoda resequedad en la garganta.

Aturdida y confundida la changeling intento abrir sus ojos para tener noción de su entorno pero para su sorpresa el solo hecho de intentar abrirlos era imposible. Sus ojos se sentían pesados, muy pesados, intentar abrirlos era una tarea tediosa y molesta, mas cuando su cansado cuerpo suplicaba el descanso.

No pasó mucho para que la changeling notara lo mismo en otras partes de su cuerpo; sus patas delanteras se sentían pesadas y adoloridas mientras sus patas traseras estaban tan adormiladas que casi no las sentía, incluso podría jurar que no estaban ahí, y en conjunto con sus patas su cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera flotando en una nube.

Tan pronto como la mente de la changeling sintió que su mente regresaba a los brazos de la inconciencia Chrysalis fue bañada por una ola de recuerdos y sensaciones que dispararon la alarma máxima en su cerebro.

Azotada por recuerdos borrosos y un terror indescriptible Chrysalis sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir desenfrenadamente y su respiración cada vez se hacía más pesada, el miedo y la incertidumbre de haber tenido éxito con sus deseos mortales la asustaban hasta el punto de llegar a la desesperación por una respuesta.

Buscando comprobar si seguía viva intentó hacer un movimiento cualquiera, deseando que esa pesadez en sus ojos solo fuera cansancio y que sus adormiladas patas no fueran producto de la muerte.

Ordenando a una de sus patas a responder Chrysalis sintió un inmenso miedo al ver que su pata derecha no respondía. Ni sensaciones ni esfuerzo, solo una pata inmóvil creada por la imaginación.

Con lágrimas comenzando a humedecer sus ojos y aterrorizada por una posible transición a la muerte Chrysalis intento hacer que su cuerpo reaccionara, esta vez exigiéndolo en vez de pidiéndolo.

Impulsada por el miedo la changeling logro sentir algo; un esfuerzo seguido de un cansancio. La parte superior de su cuerpo se sentía más fría que antes y una cierta presión se hacía presente en su espalda baja, lo único que no encajaba era esa ceguera que no cambiaba.

Ya sentada dirigió sus cascos a su rostro con cierto nerviosismo buscando algo que le estuviera causando esa ceguera, tocando algo suave y flexible, nada mas ni nada menos que una tela.

Una vez apartado tan extraño pedazo de tela y ya sin ningún estorbo para su vista Chrysalis abrió los ojos en busca de alguna señal de vida, sintiendo al instante un extraño alivio al ver un entorno tan familiar como lo era su celda, aunque claro que habían unas cosas fuera de lugar, principalmente una mancha roja de buen tamaño y varios trozos de tela roja tirados por toda la celda, además de un enorme desorden fuera de su celda.

Viendo y tocando su entorno para comprobar que seguía en el mundo de los vivos la changeling sintió un agradecimiento como nunca antes pues el miedo que sintió hacía solo unos segundos eran prueba de un arrepentimiento inmediato por su insensatez.

Aun así eso no alejaba las dudas de su cabeza, de hecho las aumentaba.

A pesar de que se sentía aliviada por estar viva eso no significaba que debía seguir así, de hecho todo lo contrario, se suponía que las heridas que se infligió no debían sanar de la nada.

Buscando saber que ocurrió Chrysalis se quito de encima la manta que cubría el resto de su cuerpo, quedando confundida e impresionada por el estado actual de sus patas.

ambas patas traseras estaban vendadas con una delicadeza de la que ella no era capaz, además también tenia unas almohadillas improvisadas que la protegían del filo de sus grilletes.

Al ver esto sintió la urgencia de saber que había pasado pues ella misma había decidido terminar con su vida cuando no pudo soportar mas la tristeza y el abandono.

Sin embargo esa urgencia fue opacada por un objeto que recién tomaba relevancia en su vista: esas mantas sobre las que descansaba.

Obviamente hubo una intervención de algún poni para salvarla de los brazos de la muerte, las mantas y los vendajes eran prueba de ello.

Tan pronto como su mente se despejo y comenzaba a articular pensamientos mas claros Chrysalis alzo la vista en busca de alguien que pudiera responderle sus dudas, coincidentemente encontrándose con el primer poni que le había llegado a la cabeza.

Al verlo Chrysalis intento levantarse de su lugar para llamar la atención del unicornio que dormía en una de las sillas de la celda, llevándose una horrible sorpresa al ver que sus patas traseras no reaccionaban.

En ese instante el miedo de la changeling se agravó, sus patas no respondían por mas que intentaba moverlas, ni si quiera su pata rota causaba sensación alguna. Esto ya no era cosa de las suaves mantas sobre las que despertó ni del mullido vendaje que la protegía, esto era consecuencia de sus propias heridas.

Aterrorizada por haberse causado un daño irreparable la changeling golpeo ambas patas con sus dos cascos en busca de una sensación; dolor o cosquillas, cualquier cosa que le mostrara que aun podía caminar.

No los golpes ni las caricias parecían causar efecto, cada intento era tan inútil como el anterior pero más amargo.

Sin embargo eso no la detendría, por supuesto que no. Manteniéndose precavida de no abrir sus heridas Chrysalis comenzó a arrastrase fuera del colchón hecho de mantas para ver si el frio del suelo cristalino hacía despertar sus extremidades, pero al ver que estas no reaccionaban volvió a moverlas y a golpearlas pero mas fuerte que antes.

Shining Armor, quien hasta ahora dormía plácidamente, comenzó a despertar por los constantes y extraños sonido que interrumpían en silencio del calabozo.

Abriendo los ojos a regañadientes el poni levanto su cabeza y dirigió su mirada al lugar mas probable, llevándose la sorpresa de que Chrysalis golpeaba y movía sus patas traseras con desesperación.

Alertado por esto Shining se levantó rápidamente de su lugar para detenerla, no iba a permitir que en su imprudencia Chrysalis terminara con su propia vida y menos cuando él se esforzó mucho para salvar esa vida.

\- oye oye oye tranquila -dijo el unicornio mientras se levantaba de su lugar y se dirigía a la celda frente a el.

Chrysalis le resto importancia al poni que recién despertaba y que trataba de ingresar a su celda, lo único que le importaba eran sus patas que no respondían.

\- ¡Chrysalis detente! -dijo Shining en voz alta mientras ingresaba a la celda y con velocidad trataba de detener los cascos de la changeling con los suyos- detente.

\- ¡no puedo sentirlas! -dijo Chrysalis con la voz quebrada y al borde de la desesperación, forcejeando con el unicornio por liberarse- ¡no las siento!

\- ¡estás bien Chrysalis! -continuo Shining aun forcejeando con la changeling.

\- ¡no las puedo mover! -termino por gritar Chrysalis, completamente desesperada y aterrada al ver que su patas ya no servían.

\- ¡están anestesiadas! -aclaró- no pasa nada, solo están anestesiadas -dijo Shining mas tranquilo.

Al escuchar eso Chrysalis se calmó un poco más, dejo de poner fuerza en sus cascos y dejo de forcejear con Shining por liberarse. Para su alivio todo había sido producto de la anestesia.

Pero instantáneamente ese alivio se convirtió en enojo.

El unicornio la había hecho pensar que había perdido la habilidad de caminar y si fue su intención hacerlo o no, no le importaba.

Estando ambos mas calmados Chrysalis alejo sus cascos al instante de los de Shining en un arrebate veloz, girando la mitas de su cuerpo para darle la espalda a la vez que ocultaba su rostro entre su melena.

Shining por otro lado no le importo este gesto tan grosero de Chrysalis, hasta el se molestaría si se llevaba un susto como ese.

Tras ese breve alboroto un silencio total se hizo presente de nuevo en la habitación.

\- ¡eres un idiota! -soltó Chrysalis de repente, claramente molesta por el susto que se había llevado.

Y tras unos segundo de ese insulto Shining respondió.

\- lo siento -se disculpo aun sabiendo que no debía hacerlo, aunque en retrospectiva pudo empezar explicándole eso.

De nuevo el silencio se hizo presente aunque a diferencia del anterior este duro más.

Shining buscaba como entablar una conversación con la changeling pero el problema era que no sabía cómo hacerlo, no podía abordar el tema así como así, menos cuando era un tema demasiado delicado y personal incluso para alguien como Chrysalis.

Por su parte Chrysalis solo esperaba las preguntas que el unicornio seguramente quería hacerle, obviamente ese sería su próximo tema de conversación, aun así era vergonzoso para ella el saber que el poni estaba consciente de lo que intentó hacer y que en cualquier momento hablarían sobre ello.

\- ¿por qué lo hiciste? -pregunto Shining rompiendo el silencio, tratando de sonar lo más comprensible y calmado posible.

-… -Chrysalis no quería responder, no estaba segura si quería hablar del tema.

\- ¿Chrysalis? -insistió el unicornio, procurando no ser molesto.

De nuevo no hubo respuesta por parte de la changeling, solo una indiferencia silenciosa.

Shining entendía que era un tema delicado y que aún no se ganaba la confianza de su prisionera como para esperar una conversación al respecto, pero si quería evitar que esto se repitiera en un futuro entonces debía asegurarse que así sería. No siempre iba a estar para salvarle la vida.

\- *suspiro* se que tendrás tus razones para haberlo intentado y estas en tu derecho de no querer decírmelas, pero esa no es la manera de escapar de tus problemas -explico Shining en tono cálido y comprensivo.

Para sorpresa del unicornio la changeling respondió.

Ligeramente molesta por la falsa preocupación de Shining Armor, Chrysalis no tardó en responder.

\- ¿acaso importa? -pregunto molesta y aun dándole la espalda al poni junto a ella.

\- claro que importa -respondió Shining extrañado por la poca importancia que Chrysalis expresaba- ¡es tu vida!

\- yo decido que hacer con ella -dijo molesta- es lo único en lo que ahora puedo decidir -agrego con un leve aire de tristeza mientras bajaba la mirada.

Al escuchar eso Shining se sintió mal por Chrysalis, no debía hacerlo pero no podía evitarlo. Ese comentario triste en si mismo solo reafirmaba los deseos suicidas de la changeling y aunque no era de su incumbencia no podia dejar de sentir que esos deseos eran, en parte, su culpa.

\- ¿ y piensas que tu única opción es terminar con ella? -pregunto Shining en un intento por hacer recapacitar.

\- ¿Qué mas puedo hacer? No es como si tuviera muchas opciones -dijo Chrysalis con cierta melancolía mientras dejaba de darle la espalda a Shining y se sentaba correctamente.

De nuevo palabras depresivas. La culpa del unicornio no hacía más que acrecentarse.

Shining intento buscar un lado bueno a la situación que vivía Chrysalis, abriendo la boca imprudentemente antes de tiempo- bueno… tal vez… tu…

\- no te molestes Shining -contesto Chrysalis antes de que el poni siguiera balbuceando- ambos sabemos que mi vida ya no vale nada… *suspiro* solo soy una prisionera cuyo nuevo hogar es este lugar maldito.

Shining no tenía como refutar eso, hasta donde él sabía Chrysalis debía permanecer en las mazmorras de cristal de forma indefinida, y aun cuando quisiera verle el lado bueno a su situación no podría hacerlo, sinceramente no había nada bueno en se Chrysalis.

Aun así la culpa del unicornio le hacia sentir la necesidad de calmar la tristeza de la changeling pues aunque no eran cercanos en ningún aspecto no podía evitar sentirse un poco identificado con ella.

Esa sensación de abandono y soledad él ya la había vivido y sabia lo difícil que era sobrellevarla, pero por lo menos el tuvo trabajo y amigos con los que distraerse, Chrysalis por otro lado estaba sola y aislada, ni siquiera tenía su libertad para consolarse.

\- ¿y en serio quieres terminar con la única posesión que te queda? -pregunto Shining.

Ligeramente molesta por la insistencia del poni Chrysalis respondió- ¿!y que más quieres que haga Shining!? -pregunto exaltada- no he visto la luz del sol ni el cielo nocturno en más de un mes, ni si quiera se cuándo es de día o cuando es de noche… -dijo esto ultimo con tristeza-… y la verdad ya estoy harta… harta de ver lo mismo todos los días, harta de no saber cuándo debería dormir, harta de estos malditos cristales, de que siempre me quieran decir que hacer, de que siempre sienta dolor, de tus estúpidos guardias, ¡de estos malditos grilletes! -termino golpeado con odio sus cadenas en un arrebato de furia contenida- al menos puedo decidir que hacer con mi vida…

Tras unos cuantos segundo y sintiendo las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos Chrysalis continuo- …además no tengo algo por qué vivir.

El unicornio decidido mantener silencio mientras observaba ese lado tan frágil que Chrysalis le mostraba. En todo su cautiverio ella jamás mostro señales de estar reamente triste y, a excepciones de cuando la interrogaba, siempre parecía mantener una actitud optimista, pero ahora la burbuja por fin había explotado y ella evidentemente no pudo soportarlo.

Buscando la razón del cambio tan drástico en Chrysalis, a Shining solo le vino una cosa a la cabeza; la visita de Pharnix.

Hasta donde él sabía Chrysalis fue visitada el viernes en la madrugada por Pharnix y desde ese entonces ni él ni nadie más a excepción de los guardias la había visto. Lo que sea que el changeling le hubiera dicho a Chrysalis la había derrumbado.

Tan perdido estaba Shining en sus propios pensamientos que no noto cuando Chrysalis soltó un sollozo de tristeza.

Aunque la calmaba el silencio este ya había durado demasiado. Era evidente para Chrysalis que al unicornio ya se le habían acabado las excusas y las razones para no verle el lado malo a su miserable vida, y siendo realista era de esperar que eso sucediera, no eran ni siquiera amigos, no había razones para que el se preocupara por ella, y a su entender, el único motivo por el que Shining había decidido salvarla es porque ella era su prisionera.

Acostándose de nuevo Chrysalis alzo su mirada hacia el techo sin razón alguna.

Al notar eso Shining salió de su trance para regresar a la realidad, girando a su derecha para encontrarse con Chrysalis acostada en el colchón, con la mirada perdía en el techo y un rostro afligido por la tristeza.

\- ¿tú qué harías si estuvieras en mi lugar? -pregunto Chrysalis sin dejar de mirar el techo.

Por un segundo Shining dudo en mentirle a Chrysalis pero teniendo en cuenta lo mal mentiroso que era decidido serle sincero a pesar de que su sinceridad podría no ser suficiente para Chrysalis.

\- no lo sé -contesto con simpleza.

Contrario a lo que el unicornio esperaba Chrysalis no soltó un comentario sarcástico o lo insulto por su mediocre respuesta, no podía culparlo por ello pues seguramente el jamás estuvo ni estará en una situación como la que ella estaba viviendo.

\- ¿y en serio quieres morir? -pregunto el unicornio- por como te vi actuar respecto a tus patas no creo que de verdad busques eso.

\- es diferente -se excusó Chrysalis sentándose de nuevo.

\- ¿en que es diferente? -cuestiono inquisitivo- si de verdad quisieras morir no te habría importado no sentir tus patas.

\- solo estaba nerviosa ¿tu que harías si despiertas y no pudieras moverte? -pregunto Chrysalis tratando de excusarse.

\- pues seguramente no me habría importado si de verdad quisiera morir -alego Shining.

\- solo fue un susto -dijo Chrysalis molesta, insegura de si sus palabras eran verdaderas o no.

\- por qué dices eso ¿Por qué le restas importancia a tu vida? ¿cómo puede no importarte?

\- ¿cómo puede a TI importarte? -pregunto molesta y exaltada, sin esperanzas de recibir una respuesta.

Tras esa pregunta Shining no supo que responder. No podía engañarse, tan cercano a la changeling como para considerarla una amiga, aun así la preocupación que sintió por ella fue algo real a pesar de lo poco que se conocían.

Chrysalis al ver que no obtendría después continuo- eso pensé -dijo para después volver a acostarse.

Siguiéndola con la mirada Shining noto como el rostro de Chrysalis se entristecía de nuevo, sintiendo lastima al instante a la vez que cierta culpa comenzaba a hacerse presente en si cabeza.

\- no deberías preocuparte por mi -agrego Chrysalis.

\- y debería dejarte morir? -cuestiono el unicornio

\- tal vez

\- tu me conoces, sabes que no soy así -dijo el unicornio en un intento por darle a entender a Chrysalis que no la dejaría morir.

\- solo lo haces porque soy tu prisionera -refuto Chrysalis.

Aprovechando ese comentario para darle un poco de verdad a sus palabras y a la vez darle ánimos Chrysalis Shining contesto- eso no importa, tú también tienes derecho a vivir y aun si crees que no debería ser así yo no permitiré que mueras si puedo evitarlo.

Escuchando eso Chrysalis se sintió un poco animada, pero tras unos segundos esos ánimos desaparecieron. Ella y Shining no eran nada como para que el se preocupara y seguramente el la había salvado únicamente porque así se lo había dictado su moral.

\- ten un poco de orgullo Shining -dijo molesta por su rápida reflexión- solamente estoy viva porque tus princesas te habrían regañado si moría bajo tu custodia.

Tratando de sonar comprensivo y dejando el pasado atrás Shining trato de darla una verdadera respuesta a Chrysalis.

\- si me hubieran regañado pero no te salve por eso, sabes perfecto que no dejaría a ningún poni morir si puedo evitarlo -reitero el unicornio.

\- yo no soy un poni -recalco la changeling.

\- sabes a lo que me refiero -agrego el unicornio.

De nuevo otro silencio se hizo presente entre el poni y la changeling, ambos aún tenían preguntas sin resolver pero ninguno de los dos sabía si debían hacerlas o cuando hacerlas.

la plática entre ambos estaba lejos de ser incomoda.

Chrysalis por un lado le gustaba saber que, aunque fuera solo por su brújula moral, la preocupación del unicornio estaba en ella y que por ello mismo no la dejaría morir aunque ella lo intentara, aun así eso no le quitaba cierta molestia que sentía al saber que fue rescatada en parte por que deber de Shining hacerlo, al fin y al cabo una prisionera muerta no era una prisionera, solo un saco de carne y hueso.

Pero pensándolo bien Shining no estuvo realmente obligado a salvarla, de hecho pudo ahorrarse mucho si la dejaba morir, y si, se llevaría un regaño de sus princesas pero nada más, ya ni si quiera tendría que bajar a ese horrible lugar además de que sus guardias seguramente se lo agradecerían.

Con esto en mente Chrysalis sintió cierta curiosidad y desconfianza de las palabras de Shining. Era cierto que el unicornio era noble y desinteresado y que siempre ayudaba a alguien si estaba en problemas, ella misma lo había comprobado en el pasado, pero esto era diferente ya que eran enemigos, no deberían preocuparse el uno por el otro aun cuando estuviera en sus principios hacerlo y si de ella hubiera dependido y hubiera estado en su lugar seguramente no habría hecho lo mismo.

Buscando saciar su creciente curiosidad la changeling rompió el silencio con una pregunta.

\- ¿porque me salvaste? -pregunto con cierta intriga e inquietud mientras lo volteaba a ver.

\- ya te lo dije -contesto Shining mientras diriga su mirada a Chrysalis.

\- no, no te creo -dijo Chrysalis con suspicaz- se que te preocupas pero no demasiado.

\- ¿por qué no me crees? Se que no deberías confiar en mi pero no soy un mentiroso -contesto el unicornio molesto porque Chrysalis no era capaz de aceptar un buen justo ni aun cuando se trataba de salvar su vida.

\- porque somos enemigos, no deberías preocuparte ni debiste salvar mi vida, tu has leído libros de historia no? sabes lo que he hecho y de lo que soy capaz pero aun así decidiste salvar mi vida cuando yo debía morir -contesto molesta la changeling, buscando una mejor respuesta que las que Shining le estaba dando- dime porque salvaste mi vida -exigio

Viendo cierta verdad en las palabras de Chrysalis, Shining busco una respuesta que pudiera satisfacerlos a ambos pues ahora con la respuesta de la changeling el comenzaba a sentir que lo que había dicho no era del todo cierto y no había sudo tan sincero consigo mismo

\- tal vez porque no creo que merezcas morir -se sinceró el unicornio, sintiendo un constante nervio de que Chrysalis malinterpretara su respuesta.

Al recibir esa respuesta Chrysalis busco en el poni alguna señal de que estuviera mintiendo pero al no encontrar ninguna expresión facial o corporal que denotara mentira sintió cierta alegría por lo que dijo Shining.

Era extraño para ella pero de alguna forma esa respuesta la había alegrado un poco. El saber que al menos alguien, sin importar si era poni o changeling, no deseara verla muerta era agradable además de que le daba un cierto alivio.

\- heh… debes ser muy inocente o muy tonto para creer eso -dijo Chrysalis con una sonrisa triste y con la mirada en el suelo. No quería demostrarlo pero esa respuesta de Shining le había dado algo de ánimos.

\- supongo que si…

 **Por fin algo de verdadero sentimentalismo entre Shining y Chrysalis, pero no se cofundan, aun no llegan a ser amigos pero ahí van.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el cap, en lo personal a mi me gusto pero también lo siento un poco "meh".**

 **Y como ya saben, toda critica, Review, sugerencia o pregunta será bien recibida.**

 **Cuídense, nos leemos luego.**


	28. Temor y reconciliación

* Imperio de cristal, viernes 10:45 AM*

¿Qué se necesita para tener una mala semana? Algunos dirían que un mal día en el trabajo, otros que algún problema familiar, muchos culparían a sus deberes y muy pocos, como es el caso de la princesa Cadence, se lo atribuirían a su pareja.

Mientras se escurría a hurtadillas por su propia ciudad Cadence no podía parar de pensar en su esposo, pero esta vez en particular no pensaba en el como solía hacerlo, ahora su mente solo pensaba en el con cierta molestia y enojo.

El plan era simple; solo debía buscar a Shining y encararlo, nada difícil en realidad, claro que tenía sus detalles como que debía de hacerlo en un lugar cómodo para ambos y en un sitio alejado del público, además de tener en cuenta ciertas palabras y sermones que había acordado con Heart el viernes pasado, un plan fácil de seguir en palabras de su amiga.

Aun así un plan tan sencillo y relativamente fácil fue tirado a la basura por Shining Armor sin que el se diera cuenta ¿Cómo era posible?

La que comenzó como una semana buena llena de grandes expectativas ahora estaba terminando como un completo fiasco por las desapariciones de Shining, claro que Cadence no podía culparlo más eso no hacía que le bajara el enojo, y es que tratando de seguir el concejo de Heart ya debía haber hablado con Shining desde el miércoles y haberse asegurado de que la acompañara hoy a verla pero de no ser porque Shining se desapareció desde el miércoles ya habría cumplido con el plan.

\- "y todo por esa bruja" -pensó Cadence molesta mientras pasaba inadvertida entre los callejones del imperio.

Para Cadence la única razón de que no pudo encontrar a Shining era Chrysalis. Si su esposo no hubiera estado tan distraído con la prisionera seguramente lo habría encontrado y Si tan solo se hubiera aprendido los caminos para llegar hasta el calabozo de Chrysalis ahora mismo estaría llevando a Shining con ella a ver a Heart.

Aunque quizás ese no era el caso, aun habían muchas otras razones por las que no pudo encontrar a Shining ya que el que el estuviera desaparecido por dos días en las mazmorras era algo que no le constaba a la princesa del amor, aun así para ella no dejaba de ser la razón más probable por dos motivos; el primero es que Shining siempre se la pasaba ahí abajo; y el segundo es que, aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, sentía algo de celos de Chrysalis por que Shining se la pasaba vigilándola, y aun cuando era una tontería que se sintiera así algo puramente profesional no podía evitarlo.

Irritada por sus pensamientos Cadence se detuvo un segundo antes de llegar al consultorio de Heart para poder tomar un respiro y calmarse. Lo ultimo que quería era desquitarse con su amiga, suficiente tenía con decirle que fracasó en hablar con Shining.

Ya mas calmada y un poco más optimista Cadence continúo caminando por un par de cuadras mas tratando de mantener alejada Chrysalis de su mente para poder centrarse en lo importante.

Tras varios minutos de constante caminata la princesa del amor por fin divisó la casa-consultorio de Heart Advice, recordando con cierto alivio que no tendría que esperar a que esa pareja gritona que Heart atendía antes ella saliera pues seguramente ya se habría ido desde hace una hora. Esa que quizás la mejor ventaja de haber cambiado su horario de visita.

Lista para ahorrarse los sermones e ir directo al grano Cadence entró al consultorio de Heart para platicarle de su horrible semana y sacarse ese enojo del pecho.

\- lamento entrar así Heart pero de verdad necesito hablar contigo -vocifero la princesa mientras entraba abruptamente a la casa de Heart Advice y colgaba su capucha en uno de los percheros de la entrada.

\- no creerás lo que… -Cadence no continuo pues al girarse noto que la habitación que Heart usaba como consultorio estaba cerrada, algo raro ya que solo la cerraba cuando tenía consulta.

Intrigada por esto Cadence se acerco sin pensarlo dos veces y tan pronto como estuvo a su alcance giro la perilla de la puerta para ingresar en la habitación.

\- oye Heart yo… -sorprendida por lo que sus ojos veían Cadence enmudeció.

Frete a ella estaba Heart tomando té y delante suyo estaba Shining, también tomando el té, ambos mirándola fijamente por su entrada tan brusca.

Al ver esto Cadence sintió como su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora. Por alguna razón que ella desconocía Shining estaba ahí, en el consultorio de Heart tomando el té con ella, y para su mala suerte el pánico comenzaba a tomar control de sus pensamientos.

Sin palabras Cadence no supo que decir, estaba impresionada de ver a Shining en el consultorio ya que jamás se lo espero, en realidad estaba segura de que sería ella quien lo llevaría a rastras a ese lugar pero no fue así, el llego por cuenta propia a visitar a la única terapeuta matrimonial del imperio y eso solo podía significar una cosa.

Al ver que su amiga estaba completamente en shock Heart decidido dejar a ambos ponis a solas pues era ahora o nunca.

\- creo que necesitan algo de tiempo a solas -dijo la Heart mientras se levantaba de su lugar y se dirigía a la salida con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

Dirigiéndose a la salida la mirada de Heart se encontró con la de la princesa, notando que esta le suplicaba por una ayuda sin siquiera decir nada, cosa que decidió ignorar ya que no era el momento.

Con la terapeuta abandonando el consultorio y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, el par de ponis aun presentes en la habitación por fin cruzaron mirada, detallándose el uno al otro en completo silencio, dejando que el otro lo explorara con completa libertad y expresando su sentir con sus ojos.

Tantas cosas que uno podía detectar en el otro solo con la mirada, demasiados sentimientos aflorando silenciosamente en sus rostros, expresando cada emoción que sus corazones sentían.

Como si fueran uno Shining y Cadence detectaban con facilidad los pensamientos y emociones del otro, buscando y encontrando lo que sus corazones querían ver: tristeza, esperanza, cariño, remordimiento, amor… toda una amalgamas de emociones tan variada como el arcoíris, pero si algo no podían ver el uno en el otro eran el rencor y desprecio.

Ese desprecio que ambos sentían hacia el otro y hacia si mismos ya no era visible en ninguno de los dos, y el rencor que había envenenado su relación con recuerdos dolorosos por fin parecía haber desaparecido, ahora lo único el par de ponis podía ver era remordimiento.

No era un remordimiento por los errores ni las palabras, mas bien era uno hacia si mismo. Ambos se conocían tan bien que conocían cuando estaban molestos consigo mismos, la pizca de remordimiento en sus ojos los delataba pero a la vez los expiaba de sus errores.

Como si una fuerza mágica los dominara ninguno de los dos podía reaccionar, estaban tan embelesados mirándose mutuamente que parecía que el tiempo se había detenido y el mundo había dejado de existir. Ahora solo existían ellos dos.

Sin embargo, y para su buena o mala suerte, un factor externo por fin los despertó de su trance: un golpe al otro lado de la puerta por fin los había hecho reaccionar regresando a ambos a la realidad.

En menos de dos segundo por fin el par de ponis pudo articular unas palabras, dispuesto cada uno a dar el primer paso.

\- Shining… -dijo Cadence

\- Cadence yo… -dijo Shining.

Viendo que se habían interrumpido mutuamente ambos guardaron silencio esperando las palabras del otro, siendo Cadence la primer en continuar.

¿Qué podía decirle? Como podría empezar una conversación con el poni que amaba y que ahora era en cierta forma ajeno a ella.

Siguiendo sus intentos y dejando cualquier conversación ya planeada Cadence prefirió decir lo primero que su corazón le dictara.

\- te extraño… -fuer lo primero y lo único que se le ocurrió a Cadence, de alguna forma sintiendo que esas eran las palabras más adecuadas que podía decir.

Pero en lugar de recibir una respuesta la alicornio observo como Shining solo bajo la mirada, teniendo un mal presentimiento al instante.

\- también te extraño… -contesto Shining alzando la mirada- te extraño mucho.

Al escucha esas palabras la alicornio sintió un enorme alivio a su corazón lastimado.

Sin esperar respuesta de la poni frente a el Shining dejo guiarse por sus sentimientos, permitiendo que estos afloraran sin restricción alguna- te amo demasiado Cadence, te amo con el alma como no tienes idea, no quiero perderte, no quiero estar…

Con esas nuevas palabras una variedad de emociones y pensamientos cegaron la mente de la princesa con una danza de dicha y felicidad que hacía mucho no sentía, acallando todo dolor y preocupación que alguna vez sintió para disfrutar de nuevo el reconfortante toque del amor que su esposo expresaba.

Ya no le importaba lo que hubiera pasado entre ambos ni lo que uno le hubiera dicho al otro. Sin importarle lo que fuera a pasar Cadence se lanzó a los brazos de su esposo sin pensarlo.

Esas palabras las había escuchado antes muchas veces pero después de todo lo que pasó ahora retomaban la misma importancia que tenían cuando las escucho por primera vez, esas palabras desmentían cualquier preocupación que alguna vez sintió y revelaban que los sentimientos de Shining hacía a ella no habían muerto como creyó.

Sorprendido por la reacción de Cadence, Shining no dudo en responder de la misma manera, permitiendo a su esposa refugiarse entre sus brazos a la vez que el era rodeado por las alas de ellas, fundiéndose junto a ella en un abrazo que demostraba y transmitía los sentimientos mas sinceros que se tenían el uno al otro.

Periodos en esa muestra de afecto a ninguno de los dos le importo lo mucho que ya había durado su abrazo, de hecho ninguno quería separaste del otro sin importar nada: ni tiempo ni espacio.

Ambos disfrutaban una calidez y cariño que sus corazones añoraban desde hacía tiempo, se refugiaban en el pecho del otro sintiendo sus almas fusionarse de nuevo en una llama que los llevaba a las estrellas y de regreso, saboreando con dicha cada sentimiento que sus corazones despertaban poco a poco y compartiendo cada segundo que pasaban juntos.

Cada roce era cálido y cada segundo era perfecto, el amor que despertaba en ambos se sentía tan nuevo y acogedor a la vez que se sentía tan familiar, los dos acariciando el paraíso con su alma gemela y viajando a las estrellas de ida y de regreso, experimentando el sentimiento más hermoso y puro que la vida podía ofrecer como si fuera la primera vez

Pero no todo dura para siempre y ese abrazo no era la excepción.

Felices como nunca y encariñados nuevamente Shining y Cadence por fin rompieron el abrazo solo para fijar sus miradas en los ojos del otro, disfrutando con detalle cada sentimiento que sus almas expresaban a través de estos.

Sin embargo toda esa felicidad no duro mucho. Encontrándose de nuevo frente a frente Shining sintió un fuerte remordimiento, por más que la felicidad danzaba en su corazón no le era posible aceptarla del todo, no cuando la culpa y el remordimiento pedían a gritos salir de su pecho.

\- lo siento Cadence -dijo el unicornio mientras bajaba la vista.

Al escuchar eso Cadence se confundió mucho, no entendía por qué su esposo se estaba disculpando.

\- ¿por? -pregunto preocupada la princesa.

\- te trate como basura… -contesto apenado el unicornio- estaba tan furioso contigo… tan dolido que no me di cuenta del daño que te estaba haciendo, no debí tratarte así, debí saber que ocurría contigo e intentar entenderte, pero en lugar de eso solo te desprecie y me aleje de ti.

\- pero Shining yo…

\- no Cadence -interrumpió Shining al ver a donde iba su esposa- todos nos equivocamos pero también merecemos una segunda oportunidad, yo quiero que sepas que te perdono por eso y que ya no te culpo.

Esas palabras llenaban de felicidad a la princesa, por mucho tiempo había esperado a escucharlas para saber que podría tener a su esposo de vuelta, y ahora que las escuchaba no podía evitar sentir una gran dicha pero también una gran culpa.

Ese sentimiento de culpa nacía por que de no haber engañado a Shining ahora el no tendría que disculparse con ella, disculpas que eran innecesarias pues sabia que no las merecía.

\- Shining no tienes que disculparte, no me hiciste nada -refuto Cadence pues no merecía esas disculpas- fui yo quien…

\- ¡no! Yo te lastimé, te orillé a sentirte mal, permití que sufrieras cuando debía escucharte-dijo Shining con un nudo en la garganta.

\- no hiciste nada mal Shining, nada de esto hubiera pasado si yo no...

\- lo sé, y estuvo mal -explico el unicornio- pero también estuvo mal que te dejara sentir así cuando podía hacer algo.

\- tu también te sentías mal y fue por mi -aclaro Cadence tratando de hacer que Shining no se sintiera culpable por lo que pasó cuando no debía hacerlo.

\- si, me dolió mucho lo que hiciste y que en ese momento me fueras indiferente, incluso ahora me duele, pero me duele más estar sin ti.

\- ¿porque me dices esto? -pregunto confundida al ver lo mal que se sentía su esposo.

\- porque te amo Cadence y no quiero perderte -contesto Shining.

Dejando que su corazón hablara Shining decidió sincerarse y arreglar las cosas, el miedo y la preocupación que sentía por su esposa lo impulsaban a hablar con ella con toda la verdad. El temor por perderla era grande como nunca lo fue y viendo lo que la soledad podía causar no iba a permitirse perder a Cadence.

Gracias al día anterior había abierto los ojos y comprendía que lo que hizo estuvo mal. Ahora era momento de remediarlo

Sin embargo para Cadence la situación se estaba volviendo confusa, en lugar de ser ella quien se disculpará era su esposo quien lo hacía aun cuando él no había hecho nada, sin embargo sus palabras expresaban una gran culpa por estas últimas semanas a la vez que mostraba el resurgir de viejos sentimientos

\- y-yo entendí que ambos estuvimos mal pero fui yo quien te hizo sufrir, estabas triste y sola, yo también lo estaba pero no hice nada, solo deje que ambos no sintiéramos mal mientras tu buscabas la forma de arreglar las cosas -continuo Shining- no quiero que te sientas miserable, yo… no quiero perderte -dijo el unicornio con miedo.

Ese miedo era algo nuevo en el unicornio pero algo muy real, un sentimiento nacido por atestiguar los estragos de la soledad y la facilidad con la que muerte acecha a quienes son consumidos por las tristeza.

Ahora que había comprendido el riesgo de sus acciones y quienes sufrirían las consecuencias no quería hacer mas que arreglar las cosas. perder a Cadence por su indiferencia era algo que no se podía permitir y ahora que estaba ahí sincerándose con ella y consigo mismo podría salir adelante junto con quien amaba pues ya no permitiría que la soledad la consumiera y que la muerta se la arrebatara.

Ahora que podía aliviaría esa urgencia de arreglar las cosas y evitaría que el corazón de quien amaba se marchitara hasta no querer vivir más, tal y como lo había presenciado el día anterior.

\- no debí despreciar tus disculpas Cadence, debí venir antes aquí contigo e intentarlo de nuevo así como tú lo hiciste.

Cada palabra que Shining pronunciaba llenaba mas de dicha y esperanza a la alicornio pues cada una de ellas significaba una nueva oportunidad de dejar el pasado atrás y seguir una vida juntos tal y como se lo habían prometido hace mucho.

Cadence había decidido ignorar esa sensación de culpa por las disculpas de su esposo para que el continuara, para que se sincerara con sigo mismo y se diera cuenta que aun se amaban como antes.

\- ya no quiero esto en mi vida ni que nos evitemos y que nos hagamos daño, te quiero a ti conmigo, quiero ser feliz a tu lado y que tú seas feliz conmigo, que estemos juntos y criemos a Flurry como una pareja, quiero verte sonreír otra vez y ser pate de esa sonrisa, verte despertar cada mañana junto a mí, ser parte de tu vida así como tú eres parte de la mía, quiero ser tuyo Cadence y entregarme de nuevo a ti en cuerpo y alma -termino por decir Shining cada vez más cerca de su esposa hasta estar solo a unos centímetros de ella, sacando todo lo que su corazón añoraba decirle.

La lagrimas no tardaron en salir de los ojos de la princesa, las bellas palabras que solo su esposo podía decirle la hacían feliz como nunca, escuchar todo eso era como un sueño hecho realidad, uno por que el que había estado esperando por mucho tiempo.

Conmovida tan poéticas palabras Cadence junto sus labios con los de Shining sin dudarlo, satisfaciendo tan bello capricho que tanto extrañaba su alma y que ahora cumplía como el más hermoso y sincero de los deseos.

Shining, que de nuevo fue tomado por sorpresa por su esposa, respondió con gusto el gesto de Cadence, fundiéndose con ella en un beso dichoso y de ensueño, compartido con tan bella poni a la que amaba con cada fibra de su ser.

Las palabras ya no importaban y las explicaciones eran innecesarias, cualquier pensamiento era acallado por los pensamientos y toda duda desaparecía en el mágico beso de un sentimiento puro y sincero.

Shining y Cadence se negaban rotundamente a separarse, perdidos el uno en el otro cada uno disfrutaba como nunca el beso de su pareja.

En tan sincero beso el cariño resurgido se volvió amor de nuevo, y ese amor no tardo en hacer llamado a la pasión.

Cada segundo era mas duradero y cada beso era más intenso, la respiración comenzaba a cortarse y los pulmones gritaban por un descanso, sin embargo sus sentimientos les impedían separarse.

El reencuentro de dos almas gemelas era tan intenso, tan apasionado que ya nada importaba.

Guiados por sus deseos y cegados por la pasión Shining y Cadence comenzaron a sentir la urgencia de apaciguar el calor que crecía dentro de ellos, sin embargo debían abstenerse pues el sentido común se los imploraba.

Usando su magia Cadence los teletransporto a ambos de vuelta al castillo, justo en sus aposentos, terminando ella sobre Shining y este a su vez sobre en el colchón.

Shining, que hasta hace un segundo estaba perdido en su esposa, no sintió cuando la magia hizo efecto sobre el hasta el momento en que su espalda tocaba con algo suave y su pecho sentía algo de presión sobre él.

Abriendo brevemente lo ojos el unicornio se dio cuenta de donde estaban, pero fue detalle de poca importancia para él, ahora solo quería concentrarse en cumplir con lo que sus instintos dictaban y complacer el llamado de su esposa.

Resguardados por la privacidad de su habitación la pareja dio rienda suelta sus instintos, inhibiendo cualquier sentido de vergüenza o remordimiento para dar paso a la pasión desenfrenada en cumplimiento de sus caprichos de sus carnales, fundiéndose con su pareja tan pronto como les era posible.

Cada minuto, cada segundo era igual de valioso para la pareja como el anterior e igual de bien aprovechado y sin dar tiempo al descanso.

Cada rose, toque, beso y caricia eran perfectos, tal como solo un esposo y esposa podrían darse mutuamente.

Las horas pasaron y la pareja continuo hasta el cansancio, deteniéndose en el ocaso únicamente porque sus exhaustos cuerpos así se los pedían.

Con el sol oculto en el horizonte y las estrellas por fin en el cielo ambos ponis por fin descansaban el uno junto al otro dispuestos a entregarse al mundo de los sueños.

Sin embargo uno aun no podía conciliar el sueño, aunque sus ojos lo pedían a gritos y el cuerpo se lo imploraba el unicornio aun no podía descansar del todo.

Incluso con su esposa dormida en su pecho y con el mundo onírico cerniéndose sobre el Shining no paraba de pensar en cierta cosita que le molestaba.

El hecho de que únicamente decidiera arreglar las cosas por el miedo que sintió al ver tan de cerca a la muerte en aquellos que estaban solos lo hacia sentirse culpable pues solo el miedo a perder a Cadence fue lo que de verdad lo impulso a arreglarse con ella.

Pero como si fuera una aguja en un pajar esa sensación de culpa no era tan grande como cabria esperar, sabía que estaba ahí pero no le hacía gran efecto.

Ahora tenia de vuelta a su esposa y eso era lo único que importaba, estar juntos de nuevo era quizá lo mejor que le haya pasado y saber que este era un nuevo comienzo solo lo hacía sentir más feliz.

 **¡Ah que dijeron picarones! creyeron que escribirá lemon? sorry pero no, yo no siento que eso vaya con este fic así les mato la esperanza de una vez.**

 **Dicho eso les pido una disculpa por la tardanza, tenía muchas cosas que hacer además de que estoy en exámenes...y también me dio un poco de flojera escribir ¿para qué les miento?**

 **Bueno espero que les guste el capítulo, ya se que se siente un poco fuera de lugar pero espero haber explicado bien por qué y que ustedes lo entiendan también, si no fue** **así** **siéntanse** **libres de preguntar.**

 **Como siempre le agradezco su apoyo al fic y como ya saben todo Review, sugerencia, pregunta o critica será bien recibido.**


	29. Futuro que pinta mejor

**spoiler: este sera un cap corto**

* imperio de cristal, sábado 09:00 AM*

Es una bella mañana en el imperio, de hecho más bella y perfecta que cualquiera otra.

Esta mañana es especial, única e irrepetible pues para cierto par de ponis representa un nuevo comienzo en sus vidas, una nueva oportunidad de hacer las cosas diferentes, de dejar el pasado atrás y con él los malos recuerdos para dar paso a una nueva vida junto a quien aman.

Después de una tarde de pasión y un buen descanso nocturno el unicornio por fin comenzaba a despertar sintiéndose como nunca antes, hacía mucho que no experimentaba esa paz y calidez que siempre sentía al despertar y ahora que podía la disfrutaba al máximo.

Sin embargo Shining no tardo en dudar si estaba en un sueño o no, durante mucho tiempo anhelo con un momento como este y que su mente le jugara una mala pasada no era algo que no le hubiera pasado.

Abriendo los ojos lentamente para comprobar que no era un sueño Shining miro con alivio el lugar donde se encontraba solo para después sentir una cálida y familiar presión en su pecho.

Girando a su izquierda Shining observo a la poni dueña del casco que lo abrazaba, mirando con una gran alegría y cariño a su esposa que aún seguía dormida junto a él.

Un gran alivio se hizo presente e el unicornio, sus recuerdos no eran ningún sueño ni sus sentimientos reavivados una fantasía, después de tanto tiempo, después de mucho dolor, tristeza y sufrimiento por fin había regresado con su esposa, su alma gemela, aquella que lo completaba y lo hacía quien era.

Sintiendo se en paz consigo mismo el príncipe se acercó más a su esposa para no romper tan cariñoso gesto de Cadence, ahora lo único que quería era estar junto a ella, disfrutar del cariño que le trasmitía incluso estando dormida.

Acurrucándose junto a Cadence Shining aprecio mejor cada bello rasgo de su esposa que lo cautivaba; su melena bicolor que era tan suave como la seda; sus alas brillantes que lo atrapaban cual oso a la miel; y su rosto… su hermoso rostro que parecía un regalo de la vida misma, tan cautivador como la noche estrellada y cálido como el sol luminoso.

\- " es perfecta" -fue lo único que pensó Shining.

No había otra forma de describir a Cadence, ella era el ser más perfecto de la creación, una joya entre joyas, lo único que podía superar su belleza externa era su belleza interna .

Para Shining la belleza física de Cadence no estaba ni de cerca a su belleza interior y con solo verla se sentía afortunado de ser el a quien ella había escogido. Solo podía pensar en todo lo que amaba de Cadence; ella era tan generosa, amorosa, tierna, amable… ni siquiera podría decir todo lo que lo que le gustaba de ella. Ahora solo podía disfrutar aquella bella criatura a la que hacía mucho no apreciaba como ahora.

Relajándose junto a Cadence Shining volvió a recostarse boca arriba siempre procurando no molestar a su esposa para no despertara. no podía negárselo, le encantaba sentirse así, tan en paz y tranquilo, lleno de amor y cariño en vez de odio y rencor, muchas emociones que ya extrañaba.

\- "que no tendrías que haber extrañado desde un principio" -pensó Shining de manera fugaz

Este pensamiento corto pero relevante molesto a Shining, no tanto por lo que significaba sino más bien por que demostraba cierto rencor que aun sentía.

Claro que no podía esperar sanar las heridas de la noche a la mañana pero el mismo se había convencido que debía alejarse de esos temas para dar un paso adelante, ahora tenía a su esposa de vuelta, estaban juntos de nuevo, podrían criar a Flurry y mantener el imperio sin la necesidad de ignorarse o evitarse, ya suficiente tenía con la culpa que sentía como para seguir manteniendo rencor por muy pequeño que este fuera.

Pero aunque lo intentara ese pequeño pensamiento no se alejaba de su mente, por más que lo intentara no podía evitar sentirse mal consigo mismo por no ser capaz de alejar esas cosas ni si quiera por Cadence.

Para mala suerte del unicornio otro pensamiento también se hizo presente en su cabeza. Sin darse cuenta esa molestia que sentía también fue acompañada por cierta culpa logrando que se molestara más consigo mismo.

Nadie mas que el sabia la verdadera razón de su reconciliación y Shining planeaba que se mantuviera así.

Como un milagro caído del cielo Shining agradecía en cierta forma lo que le paso a Chrysalis, no porque le deseara el mal ni nada por el estilo, más bien porque eso le había abierto los ojos, y eso era lo que le molestaba de si mismo.

Que su orgullo nublara su visa era una cosa, pero que fuera necesaria ver de cerca a la muerta para darse cuenta de lo que podía pasar era otra. Por mucho que doliera lo que paso Cadence no se merecía la muerte y menos por su estúpido orgullo.

Pensado bien las cosas Shining solo podía agradecer a su amiga por haberle abierto lo ojos.

\- "¿amiga?" -pensó Shining sorprendido por la forma en que se dirigió a Chrysalis.

Pero antes de que el unicornio pudiera pensar más en ello un movimiento repentino lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Como si fuera un ángel guardián que lo protegía de sus pensamientos turbios Cadence comenzó a dar pequeños atisbos de que despertaba, llamando la atención de Shining hasta el punto hacerlo olvidar por completo ese tema que lo sorprendió de sobremanera.

Sintiendo una gran e paz y una alegría indescriptible la alicornio poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus ojos, dirigiendo al instante su mirada al poni al que abrazaba encontrándose con una mirada que transmitía cariño y ternura. Justo como en lo viejos tiempos.

Sin dudarlo dos veces la alicornio se estiro un poco hasta darle un breve ero cariño beso a su marido en los labios.

\- buenos días -saludo Cadence con dulzura tras romper el beso.

\- buenos días -saludo el unicornio sin despegar su mirada de su esposa.

Tras un breve silencio la alicornio continuo- eso fue increíble -agrego mientras se estiraba en su lugar. Sin darse cuenta ya había recobrado gran parte de la confianza que sentía ante Shining.

\- si -dijo el poni antes de darle otro beso- ya te extrañaba ¿sabes?

\- yo también ya te extrañaba -contesto Cadence.

\- creo que ya nos hacía falta -contesto Shining.

\- parece que si -dijo Cadence.

\- ¿ a donde vas? -pregunto el unicornio al ver como Cadence salía de la cama pues aun quería seguir acurrucado junto a ella.

\- voy a tomar un baño antes de ir a desayunar, tenemos que ponernos al corriente -explico Cadence que, aunque le gustaría seguir en cama, sabía que tenía muchas tareas pendientes del día de ayer al igual que su esposo.

Con esas palabras Shining recordó sus tareas que no cumplió de día de ayer y que por mucho que le gustaría no podía posponerlas más, su agenda era demasiado apretada como permitírselo.

Pensando en eso ultimo el unicornio continuo- creo que tenemos que ponernos al diac con los deberes.

\- ya habrá tiempo para eso -se escucho la voz de Cadence proviniendo del baño la cual estaba ligeramente distorsionada por el sonido de su regadera encendida.

\- crees que tengamos tiempo? No quiero terminar muy cansado para… ya sabes en la noche -dijo esto último con cierta picardía.

\- y por qué esperar hasta la noche -dijo Cadence aun desde el baño.

\- ¿ahora? -dijo emocionado el unicornio, pero antes de que cediera a sus instintos un fuerte golpe lleno de responsabilidad lo regreso a la realidad- no creo que nos dé tiempo.

\- entonces habrá que darse prisa -dijo Cadence con voz y mirada seductora desde el baño.

Haciendo una invitación invitación con su cola Cadence se adentró de nuevo al baño, sintiendo con toda seguridad que Shining ya veía a toda velocidad para acompañarla en la ducha. Eso siempre funcionaba.

Como si fueran un par de jóvenes en plena pubertad Shining y Cadence no desaprovechaban el tiempo en anda mas que en el placer, sin embargo y para su mala suerte un montón de tareas los estaba esperando a ambos, haciendo que su "ducha" durara menos de lo que les hubiera gustado aunque si se había alargado más de lo usual.

Tras media hora por fin la pareja se digno de salir de la ducha listos para ir a desayunar junto a Flurry, ambos contentos pues por fin su hija podría verlos juntos después de mucho tiempo, algo que aunque Flurry no reclamara seguramente ya extrañaba. Al menos su corta edad ayudaba a que hubiera resentido la difícil situación que acababan de superar.

Contentos por pasar tiempo juntos Shining y Cadence salieron de su habitación rumbo al comedor real para encontrarse con su hija. Sobra decir que estaba mucho mas pegado de lo usual, cosa que no paso esa percibida por los guardias y sirvientes quienes notaban con extrañeza el inusual cariño que sus príncipes se demostraban, casi pareciendo un par de adolescentes.

Ya por fin en el comedor tano Shining como Cadence tomaron lugar junto a su hija quien los recibió mas emocionada de lo normal.

Puede que Flurry fuera una potrilla pero eso no le impedía ser algo receptiva, aun si lo era de forma inconsciente.

Juntos de nuevo como una familia la pareja no hizo mas que mimar a su hija con todo el cariño que podían darle, mostrándole un gran afecto en forma de disculpa por lo sucedido durante estas últimas semanas.

Pero lo que ni Shining ni Cadence se daban cuenta era de que estaban siendo observados por un poni en particular, no con celos ni málica sino con alegría y alivio.

Crystal Mane, quien estaba parada el fondo del comedor esperando cualquier petición, observaba con una inmensa alegría a la pareja compartir tiempo con la joven Flurry Heart.

De verdad le daba una increíble paz y felicidad ver a la pareja unida de nuevo, en especial por su amiga Cadence pues era la mas cercana a ella además de que al parecer fue ella quien recibió la peor parte de lo que fuera que haya sucedido entre la pareja.

No sabía como ni cuando las cosas se habían arreglado pero el simple hecho de que haya sucedido era un gran milagro, uno bien merecido para sus gobernantes.

Claro que no era la única por la que se alegraba, también le agradaba ver al príncipe Armor junto a su esposa de nuevo y a la joven Flurry conviviendo con sus padres y es que cada miembro de la familia real era muy apreciado por ella.

Y otra de las cosas buenas que esto significaba es que las cosas fluirían como antes ya que aunque los príncipes eran buenos haciendo sus tareas no eran muy eficientes si las escogían y ejecutaban por separado, al menos ahora no tendría que lidiar con el caos que causaban al intercambiar sus deberes si querer.

Sin embargo eso no era lo único bueno.

Era algo increíblemente conveniente y fortuito que ambos gobernantes se reconciliaran a tan solo dos semanas del día de los corazones cálido; probablemente la festividad mas importante de Equestria y la segunda mas importante celebrada en el imperio solo por detrás de la feria de cristal

Para Crystal Mane era un gran alivio que ahora que los príncipes parecían estar bien podrían organizar una de las pocas festividades que daban poder al corazón de cristal: osease el día de los corazones cálidos.

Este día en particular era bastante difícil de organizar pues además de tener que concordar a la perfección con cada ciudad de Equestria también era necesario que ambos príncipes estuvieran presentes durante la media noche de esa celebración, ya después tendrían su cena en familia pero de verdad era necesario que hicieran acto de presencia juntos ese día.

Esto último era algo imprescindible pues la paz y el estado de ánimo de los ponis de cristal estaba bastante influenciada por la princesa Cadence y el príncipe Armor y a su vez el corazón de cristal estaba influenciado por los ponis del imperio. Solo Celestia sabría cómo habrían sido las cosas si los príncipes no hubieran decidido reconciliarse.

 **Bueno no puedo hacer mas que disculparme por lo corto del capitulo, se que esperaban mas pero el tiempo no me dejo hacer mucho. Un concejo: no dejen proyectos para el final durante la temporada de exámenes.**

 **Regresando al tema honestamente este cap me aburrió mas que la gran mayoría, aparte de corto es irrelevante pero no quería dejar la reconciliación tan de lado (aunque sigo cayendo en ese pecado por no profundizar con este cap)**

 **Dejando eso de lado le aseguro que los siguientes capítulos serán mas interesantes que estos dos.**

 **Y otra cosa que quería mencionar es que tal vez comience a publicar dos veces por mes, asi que sorry.**


	30. Aceptando la realidad

* imperio de cristal, viernes, hora desconocida*

otra semana… otra fea, horrible, cochina, molesta, deprimente y aburrida semana más en ese calabozo. ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Cómo podías hacer un cautiverio aún más aburrido y deprimente?

Estas preguntas y otras más eran las que se hacía la reina de los changelings mientras observaba recostada una de las paredes de su celda.

Por supuesto que no podía esperar entretenerse con cualquier cosa en su situación pero aun así, por algún motivo, esta última semana se le había hecho más aburrida y deprimente que las demás y lo peor de todo es que conocía el porqué.

No importa cuánto se lo negara ni tratara de pensar lo contrario, Chrysalis estaba consciente de que su aburrimiento era producido por la ausencia del unicornio.

Desde que fracasó en quitarse la vida Shining estuvo acompañándola casi toda la semana pasada, y aunque no platicaban mucho no podía negar que le gustaban las atenciones que el le daba; esos supuestos masajes terapéuticos para su pata y los constantes curaciones que le daba la hacían sentir en los viejos tiempos, algo así como si estuviera en su salón del trono y rodeada por todos sus changelings que cumplían sus caprichos.

Por eso mismo Chrysalis veía con tan malos ojos esta semana, ya que había comenzado a acostumbrarse a los mimos, pero para su mala suerte tan pronto como habían llegado se fueron y eso era algo verdaderamente decepcionante.

Algo malo también es que ahora Shining ya no estaba esa tediosa rutina de en la que discutía con los guardias y se veía obligada a escuchar sus estúpidos festejos durante sus juegos había vuelto, por lo menos cuando estaba Shining ellos trataban de tomarse su trabajo lo más serio posible pero ahora que el tonto unicornio se fue ellos habían perdido todo profesionalismo, algo de esperarse cuando se trataba de ponis.

Aunque quizás eso no era lo peor ya que después de tanto tiempo su cuerpo comenzaba a dar las primeras señales de hambre; algo de esperarse teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que llevaba ahí y que esos barrotes de umbrum no le permitían transformar las emociones en alimento.

Pero dejando eso de lado no todo era cien por ciento horrible, aunque le costara encontrarlas también había una que otra cosa buena; sus nueva manta y almohada ahora eran de color rosa, un color que le encantaba pero que no usaba por ciertos motivos; y también gracias a las intervenciones de Shining su pata había mejorado mucho en esa ultima semana, mas incluso que en todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí.

Desafortunadamente para Chrysalis esas pequeñas ventajas no eran de mucha ayuda para superar su mala semana. Era difícil alegrarse por esas cosas cuando seguías siendo una prisionera.

Aun deprimida y extremadamente aburrida Chrysalis se mantenía tirada en el suelo sin moverse como ya le era costumbre, encontrando como único entretenimiento las vendas que ahora cubrían tanto sus grilletes como sus patas. Un último intento de Shining para que ella no tratara suicidarse de nuevo y que sería un buen gesto si no fuera porque estaba casi segura que todas esas atenciones eran algo puramente profesional.

Para Chrysalis esto era algo medianamente estúpido por parte de Shining; dejarle de sus grilletes puestos era algo tonto por lo que había pasado, pero si se ponía en su lugar también habría hecho lo mismo.

De todas formas ya no cometería el mismo error dos veces, no por ahora.

Estaba triste, muy triste por estar aislada, abandonada, alejada del mundo exterior y recluida como si fuera una plaga, era comprensible hasta para ella el querer suicidarse pero ya había pasado por situaciones similares.

\- "aunque no sola" -pensó Chrysalis con tristeza recordando a su colmena.

Estaba completamente sola y debía aceptarlo, por eso mismo no podía permitirse morir, ya había sobrevivido muchos tiempo en soledad a la intemperie, una una celda no debería ser problema y bueno… si no era posible escapar la muerte siempre era la última opción… la última pero una opción.

\- ¡Jaaaa! En tu cara -grito uno de los guardias sacando a la changeling de sus pensamientos.

Para Chrysalis era difícil lograr distraerse divagando con su mente, y que uno de los guardias la regresara a la realidad era algo que siempre le molestaba.

Levantándose de su lugar la changeling se acerco a los barrotes para observar mejor quien había sido el idiota que había roto su concentración, notando que el más alto y corpulento de los ponis había festejado su tonto juego.

Con la garganta lista para comenzar a reclamar y su legua preparando un sinfín de insultos Chrysalis estuvo a punto lanzar una ola de palabras para acallar a la tonta cortara, pero cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo su voz enmudecio.

Por primera vez desde que estaba encerrada opto por guardarse lo que tenía que decir, era inútil que lo hiciera, después de tanto tiempo había aprendido que sus reclamos jamás llegaban a nada y aunque le daba cierta satisfacción molestar a los guardias esta vez prefirió no hacerlo.

\- "no vale la pena" -pensó.

Resignada y con un aire de derrota la changeling volvió a recostarse en el suelo para tratar de distraerse con algo y fugarse un poco mas de su horrible realidad.

Diez minutos, veinte… ¡rayos! ¿en serio era tan difícil perderse en sus pensamientos?

A diferencia de otras ocasiones a la changeling le estaba constando mucho más divagar bien con su mente, no sabía si era por las incesantes de voces de esos ponis cuyos nombres no recordaba o si era por ese enojo que acallo hace un momento y que ahora buscaba desesperadamente salir.

Después de mucho esfuerzo y autocontrol Chrysalis logro dominar sus emociones evitando así explotar de rabia por la estruendosa y desesperante alegría que esos guardias mostraban.

\- "¿cómo es posible que no se aburran?" -se preguntó la changeling molesta.

Extrañamente y sin esperárselo esta pregunto disparo la curiosidad de la changeling atenuando así su enojo.

Jamás lo había pensado pero esos ponis no deberían estar divirtiéndose, ellos estaban casi en las mismas condiciones que ella, también estaban encerrados, aislado y desconcertados del mundo exterior, aunque sí: eran ponis y sí: eran amigos, pero eso no debería ser suficiente, ellos debían tener algo que les ayudaba a sobrellevar su aislamiento ¿pero qué?

Intrigada con esta duda la changeling rápidamente se acerco de nuevo a sus barrotes para ver mejor al grupo de ponis, observando detenidamente al grupo.

A unos metros de distancia estaban todos ellos conviviendo en una mesa, el Pegaso platicando con el joven cobarde y el grandote paseando su mirada por toda la mesa con satisfacción en su tonto rostro, el único que estaba lejos del grupo era Lieferung pero el anciano parecía no compartir la misma alegría que el grupo así que no era importante.

Manteniendo su mirada fija en el grupo Chrysalis no noto nada que pudiera estarlos ayudando a hacer mas amena su estancia en ese lugar, ninguno de ellos tenía una posesión valiosa entre sus armaduras o una habilidad fuera de lo común.

Sorprendida por esto a Chrysalis solo le quedo una opción que explicara por que esos ponis estaban tan contentos siempre: su amistad.

¿ de verdad era posible que fuera tan amena su estancia solo por convivir con otros seres ajenos a ti? ¿ es en serio que no se sentían agobiados como ella solo porque se trataban tan bien? Eso no podía ser posible, por muy bien que se llevaran era imposible que su mera convivencia fueran suficientes para ponerlos tan alegres, debía haber algo más, algo que los ayudara a no estar deprimidos o si quiera aburridos.

Echando otra mirada la changeling busco de nuevo en el grupo algo que todos tuvieran en común, encontrando tras unos pocos minutos lo que parecía ser su fuente de entretenimiento.

Todos ellos tenían entre cascos esas llamadas " cartas" y esas mismas "cartas" parecían ser lo que los alegraba tanto.

Con esto en mente la changeling recordó que ella también poseía esas cosas. volteando hacia atrás busco en su celda una de sus pocas posesiones, la cual había conseguido en un trato con Shining solo para molestar a esa bola de ineptos y que ahora usaría para escapar de la realidad tal y como ellos lo hacían.

Acercándose a una de las esquinas del fondo de su celda Chrysalis tomo esas cartas para observarlas mejor pues desde que las obtuvo jamás les había dado mayo importancia que a la que le daría a una piedra.

Abriendo el empaque Chrysalis vacío su contenido en el suelo dándose cuenta que eran más "cartas" de las que esperaba y también mas extrañas de lo que parecían.

Contando un total de cincuenta y dos Chrysalis noto como todas ellas impartían símbolos y colores aunque algunas se diferenciaban por un símbolo en específico que se repetían en trece cartas, dando un total de cuatro grupos de trece cartas los cuales constaban de diferentes símbolos, cuatro para ser exactos.

Tratando de descifrar como usar su nueva posible distracción Chrysalis acomodo por grupo las cartas en filas de trece y tras hacerlo las dejo perfectamente alienadas en el suelo mientras las observaba detenidamente esperando a que algo pasara con ellas.

Un minuto pasó y nada, dos y todo igual, tres…

\- "okey tal vez así no es" -se replanteo la changeling al ver que sus cartas no fusionaban.

Consciente de que no llegaría a ningún lado adivinando Chrysalis decidido tomar sus cartas y moviéndose de lugar se acercó de nuevo a sus barrotes para ver cómo es que el grupo de tontos las usaba.

Observando con atención Chrysalis noto que cada uno de ellos tenia en sus cascos cinco de esas cartas y el resto estaban amontonadas en una columna.

Imantándolos Chrysalis formo un abanico en su casco compuesto de cinco cartas y dejo el resto acomodadas una sobre otra.

De nuevo dirigió su mirada en lo ponis pero estos bajan y tomaban cartas constantemente, cosa que la changeling no tardo en imitar pero que a diferencia de los guardias ella no le encontraba sentido alguno al hacer esto, aumentando así su frustración y desesperándola lentamente por lo poco entretenido y útil que estaban resultando sus cartas.

Regresando su mirada al grupo Chrysalis noto que el joven poni bajo sus abanico y se lo mostraba a sus compañeros solo para escuchar reproches de los otros dos y ver como el poni sonreía con satisfacción.

Al ver esto Chrysalis hizo lo mismo; bajos su abanico y lo dejo en el suelo pero a diferencia de los ponis ella no sintió ninguna emoción por hacer esta ridiculez.

Confundida por no percibir ningún estimulo la changeling estuvo a punto de regresar su mirada al grupo de ponis pero para su sorpresa fue interrumpida por una voz muy familiar.

\- ¿necesita ayuda? -pregunto con tranquilidad el poni canoso.

Al escuchar esa pregunta Chrysalis se sorprendió casi hasta llegar a un pequeño susto, pero manteniendo la compostura la changeling giro su cabeza un poco hacia la izquierda para notar que Lieferung estaba parado justo enfrente de su celda, observando con detenimiento y serenidad las cartas que ella había acomodado en el suelo para después subir su mirada hasta ella.

Viendo que el poni estaba tan cerca una duda llego a la changeling.

\- "¿Cómo es que no hizo ruido?" -se preguntó extrañada pues para ser tan viejo no era tan ruidoso como cabría esperar y menos aun teniendo en cuenta que el suelo de cristal era demasiado sonoro para los cascos de los ponis.

Lieferung sin embargo, ignorando el porque la changeling se mantenía en silencio decidido repetir su pregunta.

¿ necesita ayuda Froilán? -insistió en un intento de ser amable.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos por la insistencia del poni la changeling no tardo más de un segundo en comprender a que se refería el anciano, después de todo seria obvio hasta para más idiota de los ponis que ella estaba tratando de aprender a usar ese medio de entretenimiento ideado por los equinos.

\- ¿crees que soy tonta? -contesto Chrysalis a la defensiva.

\- jamás dije eso -contesto el Lieferung sin inmutarse.

\- ¿entonces?

\- solo pensé que tal vez querría aprender a jugar -agregó con su típico tono sereno y mirada tranquila.

\- pues no pienses que quiero tu ayuda -contesto agresivamente.

\- no hay necesidad de molestarse, solo quería saber si usted quería aprender a jugar cartas pero veo que tal vez no tenga problema con eso -dijo el poni anciano sin molestarse por el tono agresivo de Chrysalis.

\- ¿qué te hace creer que necesito tu ayuda? Yo puedo aprender por mí misma.

\- yo se que si ¿pero no sería más fácil con un poco de ayuda?

A decir verdad el poni tenía razón; para empezar ella no tenía ni idea de como usar esas cartas y si el se estaba ofreciendo a facilitarle la tarea entonces no debería haber razón para rechazarla.

Aun así el era un poni y desde ahí ya todo iba mal, no iba a permitir que alguien se mofara de su inexperiencia o se sintiera superior solo por saber runa que otra cosa más que ella.

\- yo puedo aprender sola -sentencio la changeling, dejando bien en claro que no quería ni necesitaba su ayuda.

\- ¿en serio, al menos sabe para qué sirven estas? -pregunto Lieferung mientras levantaba un par de ases.

Chrysalis se molestó con esta pregunta pero también se tomo un segundo para reflexionar.

Era verdad que podía aprender por si misma pero seguramente tardaría mas y lo que menos quería era eso, además también estaba el hecho de que ni siquiera conocía la simbología de las cartas, reconocía los números, pero el patrón de colores y figuras eran algo muy distinto.

Pero ni siquiera por eso podía permitirse confiar en el anciano, seguramente él tenía una intención oculta que ella no conocía pero que no sería difícil de descubrir.

\- ¿quieres burlarte de mí? -pregunto Chrysalis con la intención de detectar alguna indicativo de mentira en el rostro del poni.

\- solo quiero que no se la pase tan mal -contestó Lieferung- he visto como se pasa horas en el suelo, no se si durmiendo o no, pero el que lo haga no es normal y de seguro tampoco es saludable.

\- no es como que tenga más opción anciano -dijo Chrysalis.

\- es obvio que no, pero después de es pequeño incidente creo que lo mejor sería que tuviera algo que hacer.

\- ¿y usar estas cosas es tu solución? -cuestiono Chrysalis con un tono entre burla y molestia.

\- en realidad creí que era su solución -contesto el anciano pues entendía que el repentino interés de Chrysalis por sus cartas no era una coincidencia. Desde que ella las tiene no les había hecho caso y coincidentemente ahora lo hacía, poco tiempo después de su fatídico plan

Esto era confuso para la changeling y a la vez algo sospechoso ¿Por qué ese poni quería enseñarle a jugar con esas cosa? Se suponía que debería odiarla, mas que nada por esa trágica historia que le contó y en la que ella era la antagonista.

Aun así el poni no parecía ser de los que confabulan, de hecho y siendo honesta Lieferung parecía un poni bastante honesto y extrañamente compasivo a pesar de todo. Pensándolo bien tenía mas que ganar que perder, y si lo que el anciano quería era una amiga pues podía quedarse con las ganas, ella no lo usaría más que para distraerse.

Tras pensarlo por unos segundos y viendo que no tenía nada que perder si el anciano le enseñaba a jugar Chrysalis accedió a que el poni la instruyera .

Sin apartar su mirada retadora del poni Chrysalis habló- bien, te permitiré enseñarme a usar estas cosas, pero que te quede claro que no por eso seremos amigos-acepto la changeling per

Con esa respuesta Lieferung metió sus cascos entre los barrotes y tomo todas las cartas que estaban en el suelo para después comenzar a revolverlas en un mazo que había formado entre sus cascos.

\- ¡oye! -se quejo Chrysalis al ver como el anciano arruinaba su trabajo.

\- estas cartas, fraülein, tiene muchas formas de jugarse, algunos juegos son de trampa y otros de estrategia -decía mientras continuaba barajeando las cartas.

\- no quiero aprender todas las formas de jugar, quiero aprender lo que ellos hacen con estas cosas para no aburrirse -interrumpió Chrysalis de mala gana mientras señalaba al grupo de guardias.

\- ellos han estado jugando diferentes juegos desde que están aquí, pero esa no es la verdad razón de porque no se aburren -aclaro Lieferung.

\- entonces no me sirves.

\- ¿eso cree?

\- *suspiro* se hacia donde vas anciano, y no, no quiero ningún amigo, estoy mejor sola que con ustedes ponis -dijo esto último con desprecio, ya más molesta por el tonto intento de engaño por parte de Lieferung.

El poni canoso solo soltó una risa ronca típica de cualquier anciano- disculpe, pero eso no me lo puedo creer.

\- pues créelo -contesto la changeling de mala manera mientras estiraba el casco en señal de que quería sus cosas de vuelta. El poni ya la había fastidiado demasiado.

Entendiendo la indirecta Lieferung le entregó a Chrysalis sus cosas con una pequeña sonrisa casi indistinguible por su barba.

\- me es difícil creer eso por como la esta pasando, pero si usted cree en eso entonces no tengo porque contradecirla.

Chrysalis lo único que hizo fue darle la espalada al poni pues no tenia mejor forma de callarlo.

\- aunque eso no es asunto mío -continuo Lieferung- pero recuerde; si le interesa aprender a jugar solo pídamelo, y quien sabe, tal vez pueda ganarle al príncipe Armor una que otra cosa en una apuesta -termino por decir el poni mientras le daba la espalda a Chrysalis.

Al escucha eso Chrysalis alzo sus orejas en señal de interés.

¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Shining Armor podría ser un idiota de talla mundial pero también era un poni de palabra, si aprendía a ganarle con esas cosas podría conseguir algo mas que una almohada y una manta, podría ganarse un lugar digno de una reina como se merecía en lugar de esa fea cloaca.

\- anciano…

 **Bien seré honesto, estuve a punto de abandonar este fic. por la falta de inspiración que he tenido últimamente y es que seamos realistas; estos últimos capítulos han bajado mucho en calidad y duración, cosa que me ha decepcionado de mi mismo, pero bueno aquí estoy de nuevo, aferrándome a no dejar morir este trozo de mediocridad literaria. (aunque leer de nuevo un PM de hace tiempo también me ayudo)**

 **Se que estos caps. han sido aburridos, tanto para ustedes como para mi, de hecho podrían a llegar a considerarse un "relleno" aunque tratare de que ya no sea así.**

 **pero se preguntarán "jaarch ¿Cómo lograras eso?" bueno muy sencillo: me tomare unas poco merecidas vacaciones. Refrescare ideas e implementare algunas nuevas, tal vez con eso me sienta motivado de nuevo y menos presionado.**

 **Pero eso no es lo único, también quiero que me ayuden en eso; me gustaría saber que les atrajo de mi historia en primer lugar y que les disgusta de ella, no les pido una reseña ni nada así, solo algo ligeramente detallado para entender que estoy haciendo bien y también mal.**

 **y bueno… solo espero que entiendan mi ausencia de estas ultimas semanas. Ya no es solo la uni, el trabajo y mis entrenamientos se han intensificado un poco últimamente, por eventos de fin de año mas que nada.**

 **Y de nuevo quiero pedirle una disculpa de nuevo y agradecerles por su apoyo, de verdad que se los agradezco.**

 **Como ya saben siempre estoy dispuesto a recibir cualquier crítica u observación, y también a responder cualquier pregunta que quieran hacer, asi que siéntanse libres de dejar un Review con cualquiera de estas dos.**

 **Sin más que agregar bye.**


	31. Incomodooo

**¡wiii! Navidad :P**

*imperio de cristal, domingo 11:00 AM*

Una mañana más para disfrutar de su renovado matrimonio junto a su amada familia, reunida de nuevo como en los viejos tiempos.

Cada segundo junto a sui esposa e hija eran invaluables y altamente gratificantes, como un elixir que alimentaba el alma y satisfacía los deseos de un corazón mallugado.

Para Shining pasar la mañana junto a su familia era quizá su nueva actividad favorita, pasar de los días sombríos y solitarios a unos más cálidos y coloridos tan abruptamente eran algo que no dejaba de agradecer a la vida misma, ni si quiera las actividades que tenía planeadas en su agenda podrían amargarle el día.

Cadence, que no había puesto atención a Shining por alimentar a Flurry, noto como su esposo tenía la mirada perdida en ambas, completamente hundido en sus pensamientos. Esto, lejos de incomodarla, le saco una sonrisa, y al igual que pasaba con Shining estos últimos días se habían vuelto una bendición, una experiencia unía e irrepetible de las que podría disfrutar cada día y cada noche junto y por quienes amaba.

Por esta misma razón la princesa no pudo evitar sentir una ligera preocupación por su esposo el día de hoy, no por que temiera que le pasara algo sino porque no quería que nada ni nadie le amargara el día y terminara con tan perfecta semana que habían tenido ambos.

Sin borrar su sonrisa la princesa del amor aprovecho la embelesada actitud que tenia su esposo para continuar con algo que desde la noche anterior le había planteado.

Levitando una cuchara a la boca de su hija y sin perder su sonrisa la princesa hablo.

\- si no quieres ir no vayas -dijo Cadence rompiendo con el breve silencio que se había formado en la habitación.

Sacado de su trance por las palabras de su esposa, Shining regreso a la realidad, tardando unos segundos en responder pues su recién despabilada mente.

\- ya me tomé unas vacaciones, es hora de que regresé al trabajo –contesto Shining mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

\- solo fue una semana -agrego Cadence- no crees que deberías tomarte más tiempo? -insistió.

\- ya casi empieza la temporada de los corazones cálidos, además de esto tengo que arreglar mis deberes antes de las vacaciones.

\- por favor cariño, algo de descanso no hace mal a nadie -insistió de nuevo, esta vez con una sonrisa más forzada y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Aunque no se lo había mencionado antes a Cadence no le gustaba la idea de que Shining regresara a ver a Chrysalis a las mazmorras, claro que no podía negárselo pues era para un bien mayor y tampoco se sentía en libertad de exigirle algo debido a que estaban en proceso de reconstruir su matrimonio, mas no por eso dejaba de desagradarle la idea.

Y es que a diferencia de cuando estaban "separados", el que su esposo tuviera que interrogar a Chrysalis se había vuelto algo mucho mas molesto que antes y también más presente en su cabeza. No es que desconfiara de Shining, solo no quería que pasara un mal rato tratando con tan odiosa prisionera.

\- lo siento -dijo mientras se levantaba de su lugar- ya descansare en vacaciones- termino por decir no sin antes darle un beso en la frente a su esposa.

Mientras Shining se retiraba del comedor Cadence se llevo el casco a la frente en señal de frustración, lo había olvidado, pero Shining realmente podía ser ingenuo y hasta un poco tonto cuando se trataban de indirectas.

Sin mas que hacer la princesa prefirió terminar de darle de comer a su hija, tratando de convencerse en todo momento de que todo saldría bien y que su esposo sabría manejar de la manera correcta a Chrysalis.

Por su parte Shining se dirigía a paso calmado hacia las mazmorras para encontrarse con la changeling. Pero a pesar de que lo había hecho ya muchas veces esta en particular se sentía algo diferente, como si fuera la primera vez.

Aun así, no se sentía incomodo bajando pues ya tenía cierta "cercanía" con Chrysalis; una relación bastante extraña entre carcelero y carcelaria, una en la discutían, peleaban y en la que ninguno cedía, pero que a pesar de eso era la única forma en que Chrysalis era más cooperativa pues cuando intento ser más amable ella desprecio su autoridad y cuando intento ser más duro solo encontró groserías y burlas como respuesta, dando como punto neutro la confrontación.

Con esto en mente el unicornio soltó una breve risa mientras se internaba en los laberinticos pasillos de las mazmorras. Hacía tiempo que no lo pensaba y al hacerlo ahora le causaba cierta gracia que a alguien como Chrysalis solo se le puede hablar poniéndose a su nivel.

Haciendo memoria; en todos sus años como guardia real, incluso antes de ser capitán, jamás había tantas discusiones con sus iguales como las que había tenido con Chrysalis durante este tiempo, de hecho cuando estuvo cuidándola de sus cortadas tuvo que discutir con ella mucho mas de lo usual y prácticamente por cualquier tontería y extrañamente eso era lo única que la hacía "cooperar"

Tal era la distracción del unicornio en su camino hacia la celda de Chrysalis que ni siquiera noto que había olvidado por completo su libreta con las preguntas y datos que debía cuestionarle a la changeling.

Ignorante de su erro Shining continuó su camino por los oscuros y fríos pasadizos de las mazmorras durante mas de quince minutos hasta estar frente a una enorme puerta de acero, la cual, por razones de seguridad, siempre debía permanecer cerrada.

Sin embargo, antes de entrar, Shining tomo un respiro para calmarse y a la vez mentalizándose de las posibles situaciones que podrían surgir durante su visita, y sin mas preámbulo el unicornio entró al calabozo, llevándose una enorme sorpresa por lo que veían sus ojos.

Frente a el estaban tres de sus guardias flojeando y tomando un descanso en horas de trabajo como si fueran cadetes indisciplinados que se escaparon del entrenamiento, pero sorprendentemente eso no era lo que de verdad lo había tomado por sorpresa, por su puesto que no.

Lejos del grupo, precisamente frente a la celda a la que debía ingresar, estaba Lieferung sentado; con el cuerpo completamente pegado a la celda y con varias cartas entre sus cascos, y frente a el estaba Chrysalis; igual sentada a una distancia relativamente segura del poni terrestre pero también con unas cartas entre sus cascos.

Lejos de molestarse por lo que estaban haciendo sus otros tres guardias Shining quedo impresionado por la escena que protagonizaban el poni anciano y la changeling, simplemente lo dejaba atónito.

Onslaught, quien era el único que daba de frente a la entrada, por fin noto al príncipe parado en la puerta y entrando en pánico automáticamente solo pudo pronunciar una palabra antes de mientras se ponía de pie.

\- ¡atención¡ -grito el poni con el típico acento militar mientras tomaba posición de firmes.

Con esas palabras en el aire el resto de los guardias en el calabozo se pusieron en firmes automáticamente olvidando cualquier cosa que estuvieran haciendo.

Y al igual que sus guardias Shining retomo la compostura por el estruendoso grito que anunciaba su llegada. Un reflejo ya arraigado por su vida en el ejercito.

Sacado de su sorpresa por el grito de Onslaught, Shining rápidamente cambio su cara de sorpresa por una mas seria antes de que sus guardias lo notaran, logrando así un ambiente mas serio en el que el tenía el control.

El nerviosismo rápidamente se apodero de los guardias, quienes estaban consientes de que fueron atrapados incumpliendo su deber en pos de la ociosidad, algo que el príncipe Shining Armor despreciaba abiertamente.

Tensos y nerviosos los guardias se mantuvieron estoicos al igual que el unicornio quien no relajaba su mirada ni por un segundo, analizando y reprochando solo con sus aojos a los demás ponis presentes.

Con tan solo diez segundos de anunciada su presencia en el calabozo el ambiente se volvió mas tenso y silencioso llegando casi a la desesperación, el único que podía romper dicho silencio era el príncipe y eso era algo que tanto el como sus guardias sabían y que solo aguardaban a que lo hiciera.

Pero para sorpresa de nadie y alivio de los guardias la mirada de Shining se poso sobre la prisionera del lugar después de que ella dijera unas palabras.

\- si que eres inoportuno -fueron las únicas palabras de Chrysalis ver porque su oponente y el resto de tontos en el lugar se habían puesto tan serios.

Como leña al fuego el nerviosismo de Lieferung y de sus compañeros se avivo al escuchar esas palabras. Desde sus perspectivas Chrysalis solo empeoraba la situación haciendo enojar al príncipe, cosa que para nada les convenía teniendo en cuenta que acababa de ser sorprendidos por su superior.

Pero contrario a lo que sus guardias pensaban esta frase solo le causa cierta emoción al unicornio, como si extrañara competir en una discusión como había comenzado a disfrutar hace solo algunas semanas.

Sin embargo, no permitió que sus guardias lo notaran, no, ellos debían ser reprendidos por su irresponsabilidad e inconciencia más tarde, ahora tenía asuntos pendientes que ya había aplazado durante una semana.

\- esperen afuera -dijo el unicornio antes de que sus guardias salieran a paso apresurado del calabozo asegurándose de dedicarles a cada uno una mirada dura y llena de desaprobación.

Una vez que salieron todos Shining saco la llave que tenía oculta en sus herraduras y con ella abrió la celda de la changeling para después meter la mesa que siempre usaban junto con dos sillas.

Pero sin que Shining lo notara Chrysalis le había estado dedicando una mirada con cierta irritación en ella, no fue hasta que el unicornio por fin se digno a mirarla a los ojos que por fin lo noto.

\- ¿pasa algo? -pregunto Shining al percatarse de la forma que Chrysalis lo estaba mirando.

\- arruinaste mi juego -se quejo.

\- ¿tu juego? -pregunto Shining confundido.

\- estaba practicando con el anciano -recalco Chrysalis mientras señalaba el montón de cartas que estaba tirado en el suelo dentro y fuera de la celda.

\- ¿sabes jugar? -pregunto Shining con ligera sorpresa pues según recordaba Chrysalis ni siquiera sabia para que eran las cartas cuando se las pidió a cambio de información.

\- claro que se jugar -contesto como s fuera lo mas obvio del mundo- y soy muy buena de hecho -agrego con cierta soberbia.

De entre los muchos defectos de la changeling este era el que menos le gustaba a Shining, esa soberbia y claro aire de superioridad eran quizá la peor parte de Chrysalis, solamente superada por su mal temperamento.

\- esta bien -contesto Shining tratando de no alimentar el ego de Chrysalis a la vez que trataba de evitar una confrontación para después ponerse a buscar su alforja en el suelo.

Tan simple respuesta molesto un poco Chrysalis, sin embargo, no había de donde reclamar pues el ya le había dado la razón y sería ridículo que le reclamara eso.

\- ¿que buscas? -pregunto Chrysalis toscamente al ver lo distraído que estaba el unicornio.

\- mi alforja.

\- no entraste con ninguna alforja -le aclaro con un tono que prácticamente le escribía estúpido en la frente.

Al escuchar eso Shining recordó que había olvidado la alforja donde guardaba los datos referentes a Chrysalis, sintiéndose muy tonto por ello a la vez que se lo reprochaba a si mismo por ser tan distraído.

Esto claramente era malo para el semental ya que no tenía como sostener este interrogatorio con una pregunta o tema ya previamente preparado, haciendo de esta mas una visita que un interrogatorio.

Como no quería demostrarle a Chrysalis que sus interrogatorios dependían de esa libreta para que ella no se aprovechara de eso Shining abrió la conversación con lo primero que le vino a la mente.

\- ¿y como has estado? -pregunto para arrepentirse al instante- "que estúpido" -se reprocho.

\- como alguien que lleva encerrado un buen tiempo -contesto Chrysalis con afán de ocultar el hecho de que esta semana fue un poco mas dura que las demás.

\- ¿como está tu pata?

\- recuperándose -contesto secamente de nuevo.

Tras esa respuesta se formo un silencio incomodo para ambos. Por alguna razón ninguno de los dos supo como continuar la conversación.

\- veo que ya te levas mejor con los guardias -soltó Shining de repente pues ahora que lo recordaba esa fue una imagen muy impactante.

\- solo practico, no te confundas -aclaró.

\- ¿y… que estaban jugando? -pregunto Shining intentando no recaer en ese silencio incomodo.

Esta pregunta confundió un poco a Chrysalis ya que Shining normalmente iba al grano, pero esta vez era como si tratara de alargar la conversación.

Extrañada por donde iba esto la changeling respondió- cartas.

\- ¿que juego de cartas?

\- el que usa este tipo de cartas -dijo Chrysalis recogiendo una de las cartas del suelo y enseñándoselo al poni.

Confundidos el poni solo respondió- okeeey… y… ¿quien iba ganando?

\- pasaste una semana sin venir solo para venir a preguntarme eso? -dijo Chrysalis harta de la tonta platica, aunque en cierta forma también para reclamar que el poni no viniera en tanto tiempo.

\- okey okey, relájate -contesto Shining entendiendo la indirecta y aceptando que esto no llevaba a ninguna parte.

Pensando en algo rápido Shining hizo memoria del ultimo asunto "relevante para la investigación" del que hablaron.

Tomándose su tiempo para recordar lo ultimo referente a su misión Shining no pudo evitar notar una extraña coloración en Chrysalis.

Sospechando cualquier cosa Shining no alejo su mirada de la changeling, observando un tono rojizo en su pelaje y melena.

Chrysalis noto como de la nada Shining fijo su mirada de forma extraña en ella, de hecho, era algo incomodo como lo hacía, pero también era graciosa la forma en que el poni entrecerraba los ojos, casi como si estuviera ciego y necesitara gafas.

Con esa idea en mete Chrysalis imagino a Shining usando gafas de botella, cosa que le causo mucha gracia por lo ridículo que podría verse ya que definitivamente a ese poni no le quedaban las gafas.

Sin embargo, la gracia que esto le causaba se vio interrumpida por el abrupto acercamiento que Shining había tenido hacia ella, llegando al grado de invadir de sobre manera su espacio personal.

Ya se la había pasado antes a ese impertinente y no lo volvería a hacer.

\- ¡aléjate de mi enfermo! -dijo la changeling antes de lanzar una mordida al poni.

Shining, que no se esperaba esa reacción, no tuvo tiempo de alejarse de Chrysalis, terminando con parte de su cuello atrapado por las mandíbulas de Chrysalis.

Esta acción fue mas que suficiente para dejar a ambos congelados.

Shining se sentía atrapado e indefenso, era obvio que un mal movimiento podría desencadenar en su muerte por los afilados colmillos que amenazaban con perforar su piel. Ahora era cuando se maldecía a si mismo por descuidarse tanto y permitirse, en una semana, olvidar lo peligrosa que era su prisionera.

Extrañamente Shining sol se sentía indefenso, pero no en un verdadero peligro, claro, sentía los colmillos de Chrysalis, pero no una presión verdaderamente peligrosa, casi como si Chrysalis solo estuviera posando su dentadura sobre el, pero nada mas, aun así, no debía confiarse, debía pensar en una forma rápida de librarse.

Por extraño que pareciera Chrysalis estaba mas choqueada que el unicornio, por primera vez en mucho tiempo ella tenía el poder de decidir, instintivamente lo había atacado y había conseguido dominar la situación, pero… no lo estaba lastimando, de hecho, ni si quiera apretaba con fuerza, solo estaba ahí "mordiendo una pequeña parte de su cuello.

Era extraño, cuando lanzo la mordida fue con toda la intención de lastimarlo, pero su objetivo en realidad era el hombro de Shining no su cuello, y cuando entro en contacto con el poni solo se detuvo sin mas, por mas que quería simplemente no le nacía lastimarlo, incluso después de su atrevimiento ni siquiera lo mordió con fuerza.

Ambos se mantuvieron expectantes de que pudiera pasar; una vida arrebatada o un suplica, pero nada, solo un silencio sepulcral en la celda.

Tras unos segundo Shining se rápidamente metió su casco en la boca de Chrysalis a la altura de los molares, asegurándose de que ella no podría cerrar su mandíbula, aunque quisiera pues sus muelas chocarían con su pezuña.

Y aun con esto el poni salió lentamente del agarre de Chrysalis, asegurándose de no lastimarla ni de salir lastimado.

Ya estando libre tanto el como Chrysalis se tomaron unos segundos para pensar en sus acciones.

Chrysalis no dejaba de preguntarse porque no lo había lastimado, estaba claro que esa era su intención, pero no fue así, incluso pudo matarlo, pero por alguna razón que no comprendía esa opción estaba lejos de su mente.

Shining también estaba un poco consternado. El conocía muchas formas de librarse de este tipo de situaciones y una que le aseguraba la libertad era lastimar a Chrysalis en su pata rota, pero aun teniendo la opción no la uso, prefirió no lastimarla y usar un método mas seguro para ella aun cuando esta tenia mas rango de fracaso.

\- lo sien… -iba a decir Chrysalis al ver que pudo matar a Shining, pero antes determinar se arrepintió.

\- ¿que? -pregunto Shining, aun consternado, pues creyó que no había escuchado bien.

\- lo… merecías -se apresuro a corregir la changeling.

\- oh -fue lo único que dijo.

Después de eso ninguno hablo por unos instantes, ambos tenían demasiado en la cabeza de la extraña situación que acababan de vivir.

Pero como solía ocurrir fue Shining el que rompió el silencio.

\- disculpa, estuvo mal

\- si, estuvo mal… -

Pasado un par de segundo Shining continuo.

\- es que bueno… tenías algo ahí y yo… pues quería saber de donde provenía… y -el unicornio hablo nervioso, mucho mas apenado que la primera vez que se acerco tan abruptamente a Chrysalis.

Rápidamente Chrysalis entendió a lo que se refería Shining y poniéndose en su posición ella también dudaría de alguien que tiene decoloraciones rojas en su pelaje y melena, mas no por eso invadiría su espacio personal… bueno tal vez si, pero solo para molestar.

\- es sangre -aclaro la changeling tratando de hacer que Shining dejara de balbucear.

\- ¿es sangre? -pregunto mas alertado que nervioso por la repentina aclaración que para nada era tranquilizante.

\- ¿estas sordo? -reitero Chrysalis con el tono que usaba habitualmente en un intento para que el ambiente dejara de sentirse tan raro.

Extrañamente eso funciono pues el tono grosero de Chrysalis ayudo a Shining a distraerse de su nerviosismo.

\- ¿de donde vino? -pregunto Shining ligeramente preocupado de que las heridas de su prisionera no estuvieran sanando como deberían.

\- es de mi "accidente", como no he tenido con que limpiarme…

\- entiendo.

\- como de que entiendo? Según recuerdo tu me debes un baño -le recordó Chrysalis aprovechando el momento para cobrarse el favor que Shining le debía. Quien sabe cuando se dignaría a pasear su tonto rostro por aquí otra vez.

Esas palabras le llegaron de golpe al poni como agua fría, había olvidado por completo esa deuda que tenía con ella y siendo un poni de palabra estaba obligado a cumplirla.

\- es cierto, se me había olvidado -dijo el poni con alerta en su voz.

\- no me digas -contesto Chrysalis haciendo voz de tonta para burlarse del poni y recalcarle su error.

Sintiendo la urgencia de cumplir su palabra Shining salió del calabozo para buscar una tina y llevársela a Chrysalis, aprovechado el camino para despejar su mente de lo sucedido pues en cierta forma aun se sentía extraño.

Y al igual que Shining Chrysalis uso su tiempo a solas para aclararse, pues no se sentía cómoda por lo que había hecho, siendo esa actitud algo increíblemente extraño en ella por no decir inexistente.

¿acaso se había vuelto blanda? ¿Cómo era posible? Prácticamente tuvo al su captor sometido, en cualquier momento pudo asesinarlo y escapar, pero no lo hizo, solo lo dejo irse sin mas, sin luchar por retenerlo o siquiera lastimarlo un poco… esto era malo.

Pasados veinte minutos, que fue lo que tardo en encontrar una tina y llenarla de agua, Shining se dirigía hacia su oficina para tomar su libreta de notas y llevarlo a las mazmorras, aprovechando el trayecto para calentar el agua con su cuerno a una buena temperatura y también para aparecer una toalla y un jabón Chrysalis necesitaba con urgencia.

Ya con su libreta en su posesión el unicornio salió de su oficina para caminar un poco mas y así seguir calentando el agua, pero para su sorpresa una voz muy familiar lo llamo por su espalda.

\- ¡Shining! -llamo Cadence al ver a su esposo salir de su oficina.

\- Cadence -saludo el poni dándose media vuelta para recibir tan grata sorpresa.

\- regresaste mas rápido de lo que esperaba.

\- si es que tuve que regresar por unas cosas -explico el unicornio.

\- ¿ósea que ya terminaste de "trabajar"? -pregunto la alicornio ilusionada con esperanza de pasar mas tiempo del pensado con su esposo.

\- aun no, todavía tengo que regresar -aclaro Shining, sintiéndose un poco mal al ver la desilusión de su esposa.

\- oh… bueno -dijo Cadence desilusionada- igual yo también tengo que regresar al trabajo.

\- ¿Crystal no te esta ayudando? -pregunto Shining al saber que Cadence aun tenía trabajo ya que a esas horas ella debería estar tomando un descanso.

\- no, le pedí que llevara a Flurry Heart con Sunburst, hace tiempo que no convive con el -explico Cadence consciente de que su hija se divertiría mas con el que con la niñera. Si algo debía reconocer es que Sunburst era con quien mejor se llevaba Flurry además de Shining, Twilight y ella.

\- ¿no crees que esté ocupado?

\- ya lo conoces, nunca esta muy ocupad para cuidar de Flurry -dijo Cadence con cierta alegría de que el unicornio naranja fuera tan buen amigo.

Después de decir eso Cadence se dispuso a dejar que Shining siguiera trabajando, pero al notar que el levitaba sobre su cabeza una tina junto con un jabón, una tela y un libro la intriga llegó directo a su mente.

Cadence pudo pensar que Shining solo iba a lavar algo allá abajo, pero al ver que el agua estaba caliente, que el jabón que llevaba no era de piso sino uno corporal y que ese trozo de tela no era un trapo sino una toalla no pudo evitar cuestionarle a su esposo sobre esas cosas que llevaba con el.

\- ¿para que es todo eso mi amor? -pregunto con clara curiosidad en su voz y ligera sospecha en sus adentros. ¿para que necesitaba eso Shining?

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa al unicornio ¿Cómo explicarle a su esposa que todo eso era para que su prisionera tomara un baño? Hasta el sabía que ni dando la mejor explicación de la historia podría convencer a su esposa y menos evitar que enfureciera.

Para empeorar las cosas Shining noto que la mirada de su esposa se aseveró un poco, seguramente porque el no se molestar en ocultar su cara de sorpresa.

Para evitar dejar mas sospecha Shining se apresuro a contestar lo primero que le viniera a la mente, ya después mejoraría la mentira conforme hablara.

\- esto? ¿Esto es…hum… paraaa -el unicornio alargo la palabra para darse tiempo y encontrar una buena excusa- lavar las celdas?

Terminada su improvisada respuesta Shining no hizo mas que abofetearse mentalmente por tan mala excusa.

Cadence no era tonta, era obvio que esa no era la razón por lo que no dudo en cuestionar.

\- con agua caliente -reitero.

\- si -contesto el unicornio antes de apresurarse a inventar una explicación- bueno, es solo así se quita la mugre de los cristales as sucios.

\- y no sería mejor usar jabón para piso en lugar de corporal? -cuestiono Cadence con cara de incredulidad.

Shining comenzó a ponerse mas nervioso, sabía perfecto que Cadence odiaba que le ocultaran cosas y el no era muy bueno haciéndolo en realidad, pero era mejor intentarlo antes que dar una explicación que probablemente empeore lo poco que habían reparado de su matrimonio.

\- es que no encontré jabón para piso en el armario de limpieza -se excuso.

Al instante Cadence uso su magia para aparecer un jabón de piso a la vez que tomaba el jabón que Shining levitaba.

\- aquí tienes -contesto Cadence mientras se lo entregaba a Shining.

\- uh gracias -agradeció el poni mientras evitaba a toda costa hacer contacto visual con su esposa.

Tras esas palabras un silencio se apodero de la conversación. Cadence no alejaba su vista inquisitoria de su esposo y Shining trataba a toda costa evitar hacer contacto visual.

Ambos ponis permanecieron así por varios segundos hasta que la alicornio entro en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Al ver tan incomodo a du esposo Cadence pensó que se estaba sobrepasando. Lo mas seguro es que Shining decía la verdad ¿Por qué desconfiar de el? ¿Que había hecho para que se mereciera ese trato?

Viendo que sus inseguridades estaban haciendo justamente lo que Cadence quería evitar desde que empezó el día la alicornio cambio su actitud al instante para no empeorar las cosas pues seguramente se sugestionando demasiado.

\- disculpa cariño, creo que estoy un poco estresada -se apresuró a disculparse.

Notando el repentino cambio de su esposa Shining prefirió ignorar lo que pasó hace solo unos segundos para quedar bien con Cadence.

\- descuida, no pasa nada -dijo el unicornio antes de darle un beso a su esposa a forma de despedida- te veo al rato -termino por decir antes de darse la vuelta.

\- ¡Shining! -lo llamo Cadence antes de que se fuera.

Girándose para responde el unicornio fue sorprendido por un profundo beso de su esposa.

\- te veo en la habitación cuando salgas -le susurro Cadence al oído de forma seductora.

Tal como esperaba, Cadence vio como su esposo se ruborizo y su respiración se acelero. Aun tenia el toque para seducirlo.

Shining por su parte se sintió tentado a dejar sus deberes e ir directo con su esposa a su alcoba junto con ella, pero al ver que Cadence se daba la vuelta para irse por donde llego entendió que tendría que esperar hasta que ambos terminaran sus deberes para poder pasar "tiempo juntos".

Aun ruborizado y un poco emocionado el unicornio decidió regresar a las mazmorras para seguir trabajando, ya tendría tiempo para divertirse después.

Usando su magia Shining regreso a las mazmorras, justamente en la habitación arruinada que daba al calabozo de Chrysalis, antes de entrar tentó el agua y comprobando que siguiera caliente la levito junto a el al calabozo.

\- tardaste mucho -fueron las palabras con las que Chrysalis lo recibió.

\- estaba calentando el agua -se excuso Shining sin intenciones de dar muchas explicaciones.

\- y yo tengo melena arcoíris -dijo Chrysalis dejando en claro que no le creía, no le iba a reclamar, solo quería dejarle en claro que el no podía engañarla.

\- olvídalo -dijo el unicornio con molestia tan innecesario comentario- ten aquí tienes -agregó mientras empujaba la enrome tina de madera por la entrada de la celda, cosa que se le complico un poco.

Shining se agradeció a si mismo por haber escogido una tina ovalada en vez de la circular, de haber hecho lo contrario seguramente no habría podido meterla por la entrada.

\- y también traje esto -dijo el príncipe mientras le pasaba la toalla y el jabón a la changeling.

Chrysalis vio con enrome satisfacción y placer el montón de agua que yacía frente a ella, emocionada por lo mucho que extrañaba algo tan mundano y que ansiaba con tiempo poder volver a sentir, hasta sentir el vapor era una cosa que disfrutaba cada segundo.

Shining por su parte, esperaba a que la changeling por fin terminara con su petición para que por fin pudiera empezar el interrogatorio, sin embargo, la mirada que Chrysalis le dedicaba indicaba que algo andaba mal.

\- ¿sucede algo? -pregunto el unicornio inocente.

\- la puerta esta por allá -indico toscamente la changeling al ver que Shining no la dejaba sola.

Al instante el unicornio entro en cuenta de su error, saliendo al instante de la celda y dirigiéndose a la salida. Ciertamente debía acostumbrarse a ver a Chrysalis mas como una yegua.

mientras salía a toda velocidad una idea rápida paso por la mente del unicornio.

\- "el jabón" -entró en cuenta el unicornio al recordar ese objeto.

Con ello en mente Shining recordó que Chrysalis podría usarlo para escapar al ponerlo sobre sus patas y zafarse de sus grilletes, por lo que antes de retirarse prefirió regresar y confiscarle el objeto.

\- ¿puedes darme el jabón? -pidió amablemente el unicornio esperando todo menos cooperación.

\- estas loco, lo necesito -contesto la changeling.

\- te traeré una esponja enjabonada -ofreció el poni.

\- ¿y dejas que el agua se enfríe? Ni loca.

\- dame esa cosa -dijo Shining antes de tratar de arrebatarle el jabón de los cascos a Chrysalis.

Previendo el movimiento la changeling alcanzo a alejar el jabón del alcance de Shining, pero el poni insistió, obligándola a usar el casco derecho para alejarlo mientras que con el izquierdo ponía el jabón muy por encima de su cabeza intentando alejarlo de el.

\- ¡es mi jabón! -grito ella al ver que Shining se le estaba encimando para alcanzar el jabón

\- ¡de hecho, es mi jabón! -corrigió el unicornio entre forcejeos.

\- ¡yo lo necesito! -dijo mientras empujaba el rostro de Shining con su casco derecho.

\- ¡te traeré otra cosa¡-repitió el unicornio.

\- ¡yo quiero este!

\- ¡dámelo! -dijo Shining cierto esfuerzo mientras intentaba recuperar el jabón pues Chrysalis tenia su pata sobre su rostro.

Mientras forcejaban Shining no para de pensar en lo infantiles que se veían y esto le daba algo de vergüenza, pero como no había quien los viera continuó forcejeando tratando de recuperar la llave de salida de Chrysalis, sumado a ello también estaban las heridas de por medio, procurando no lastimarla durante su pelea aun si esto le dificultaba la tarea.

La changeling no tenía claro porque Shining quería de regreso el jabón, pero si algo tenía claro es que no se lo daría, además no iba a negar que esto era un poco divertido, en especial porque ella tenia la ventaja al ser mas alta que el.

\- ¡Chrysalis dame ese jabón! -dijo Shining ya estando a punto de alcanzar su objetivo.

\- ¡NO! -gritó la changeling como si fuera un potrilla al ver que su contrincante estaba a punto de arrebatarle su objetivo.

Viendo que no había escapatoria y que posiblemente perdería, Chrysalis usó su ultimo truco bajo la manga. En un movimiento veloz alcanzó a burlar los cascos de Shining y poner el jabón debajo de ella para después sentarse sobre el, sabiendo que en ningún momento el unicornio se atrevería a meter el casco para arrebatárselo.

Viendo la batalla perdida por la jugada sucia de la Chrysalis Shining se retiro alejándose de la changeling y sentándose frente a ella.

\- no estoy bromeando Chrysalis -dijo Shining tratando de parecer los mas serio posible pues, aunque no lo admitiría, jamás ese forcejeo de potrillos fue algo divertido, recordándole a sus años de juegos con Twilight.

\- ya te dije que no -dijo la changeling saboreando la victoria con una sonrisa a la vez que se cruzaba de cascos.

Sabiendo que ella no cedería y que nunca haría algo tan atrevido como sacar un objeto de los muslos de una yegua Shining pensó en una forma de convencer a la criatura infantil frente a el.

Si despegar la mirada de ella Shining pensó en una forma de conseguir ese objeto de los cascos de Chrysalis, llegando a su mente una idea que podría funcionar.

Recordando que Chrysalis era una yegua y le gustaba ser tratada como tal Shining apelo a un plan mas descarado con tal de obtener esa cosa necesidad de tocar a Chrysalis o arriesgarse a lastimarla de nuevo.

\- bien, si no vas a dármelo entonces me quedare aquí -dijo el poni confiando en que su plan funcionaría.

Al escuchar eso la primera palabra que se le vino a Chrysalis fue "pervertido".

Al igual que el unicornio ella no estaba dispuesta a ceder aun si eso significaba tragarse la pena con tal de no darle el gusto. Después de todo, hasta donde sabía, Shining no era tan atrevido y los mas seguro es que se rendiría después de un rato si ella no cedía.

\- como quiera -dijo la changeling retándolo.

Sorprendido por la respuesta Shining dudo seriamente en si debía seguir ahí, pero como el sabía que Chrysalis podría escapar en cualquier momento, aun con un jabón, opto por no ceder, además quien sabe, Chrysalis podría arrepentirse al ultimo segundo.

Por un instante ambos se quedaron quietos esperando que el otro se rindiera, pero a no ser así Chrysalis fue la primera en moverse, acercándose lentamente a la tina con el jabón bien aferrado por uno de sus cascos y sin despegar su mirada del unicornio.

Shining, que no creyó que fuera a hacerlo, rápidamente se dio la vuelta al ver que la changeling comenzaba a sumergirse en la bañera.

\- HA sabía que lo harías -dijo Chrysalis al ver que aparente mente el unicornio se retiraría del lugar.

Pero en vez de eso Shining solo salió de la celda cerrándola tras de si y caminando hasta estar casi pegado con la de enfrente, asegurándose de mantener la vista bien al frente.

\- no me iré de aquí si es lo que piensas -contesto el poni aun dándole la espalda.

Viendo eso Chrysalis gruño por le perseverancia del poni, sin embargo, prefirió ya no desperdiciar tiempo y esfuerzan en el y mejor concentrarse en disfrutar su baño como nunca lo había hecho.

Tras un varios de minutos Shining ya estaba muy incomodo de estar ahí, sabia que el pelaje tendía a pegarse al cuerpo cuando estaba mojado, recalcando así el cuerpo de las yeguas, especialmente sus muslos, pero aun cuando Chrysalis no tenia pelaje no dejaba de ser incomodo el estar ahí, en parte por que ya estaba acostumbrado a la idea de que el baño era algo intimo y que además esto podría hacer enojar mucho… muchísimo a su esposa.

El caso era todo lo contrario con la changeling pues ella ya estaba acostumbrada a tener compañía durante sus baños por las muchas veces que sus masajistas la acompañaron durante la hora del baño cuando estaba en la colmena, además de eso su sentido de la vergüenza estaba menos recalcado que el del poni, sintiéndose sin ninguna presión o molestia por la presencia del poni en la habitación. Esta vez ella había ganado.

\- oyeee Shining -llamo la changeling en un tono cantarín- ¿quieres esto? Ya terminé de usarlo -dijo antes de lanzarle el jabón en la cabeza al poni para después soltar una carcajada.

De verdad que era graciosa la forma tan estoica en la que se mantenía el unicornio con tal de no voltear.

Shining sin embargo no dijo nada, estaba muy nervioso para hablar, pero al menos se sintió aliviado de que Chrysalis no intentara usarlo para escapar.

\- ¿oh te dolió tu cabecita? Ven, deja que mami Chrysalis te sobe -dijo antes de soltar otra carcajada. Esta forma de incomodar a Shining era mas divertida de lo que jamás pensó.

\- ¿no quieres acompañarme? el agua esta perfecta- continúo molestándolo, soltando una carcajada con cada silencio que el poni mantenía.

\- Chrysalis basta -pidió Shining, ya muy incomodo por las insinuaciones.

\- oh vamos, te comportas como un potrillo -respondió burlonamente.

\- esto tan incomodo -se quejo al aire.

El comentario la hizo fruncir el seño- lo dices como si fueras a ver algo malo -esta vez fue Chrysalis la que se quejo, sintiéndose un poco ofendida por el comentario.

\- ¿solo termina quieres?

\- ugh en serio que eres un aguafiestas -dijo la changeling ya desanimada para seguir molestándolo- de todas formas, el agua comienza a enfriarse -dijo antes de levantarse de la bañera.

Tras estas palabras Shining escucho como un montón de agua caía de nuevo en la bañera, indicando así que Chrysalis se había levantado de su lugar lista para salir de la bañera.

Tentado por girar el poni lucho con sus instintos básicos para no voltear, no podía hacerlo y menos cuando en estaba consiente y no podía negarse que Chrysalis era muy atractiva.

\- "no voltees, no voltees, no voltees…" -se repetía el semental con cada gramo de su ser.

Para su triste debilidad al escuchar como la changeling estiraba la toalla para cubrirse con ella no pudo evitar girar levemente la cabeza y mirar por el rabillo del ojo a su prisionera, arrepintiéndose al instante por lo que vio a la vez que un incontrolable rubor subía por sus mejillas.

Y para su mala suerte esto no pasó desapercibido.

Chrysalis, que vigilaba a que Shining no volteara descaradamente a mirarla, noto el pequeño y casi imperceptible giro de cabeza del poni para después notar un leve color rojo en sus orejas. Era mas que obvio que Shining Armor se rebajo a sus instintos de semental, pero lejos de sentirse incomoda u ofendida se sintió alagada pues ese unicornio podría ser el poni mas fiel de toda Equestria y que se ruborizara por ella significaba que incluso alguien como el la consideraba atractiva.

Ella sabía que era sexy, un atributo suyo que en verdad la enorgullecía y posiblemente el único que nunca presumía, y que un poni tan fiel y dedicado a su esposa como lo era Shining Armor se ruborizara por ella la hacía sentir que aun era bonita a pesar de lo mucho que se había descuidado últimamente. Es mas, aun cuando solo le vio sus flancos, pues sus partes intimas las alcanzaba a cubrir su cola, pudo generar ese efecto en el semental.

Aun avergonzado y muy ruborizado Shining no entendía porque Chrysalis se veía mas sexy de lo normal ¿Cómo era posible? Chrysalis no tenía pelaje y aun así su piel quitinosa se pego mas aun a sus muslos remarcándolos mas, eso era imposible.

Complacida por la halagadora, pero involuntaria actitud del poni, Chrysalis se apresuro a secarse lo mejor posible para después envolverse con su manta ya que el frio de la celda comenzaba a atacarla, de todas formas, habían mas formas de molestarlo además de con su cuerpo.

\- ya puedes voltear -dijo Chrysalis mientras se cubría por completo con su manta.

Dudoso de cualquier artimaña Shining volteo con cautela, casi cerrando los ojos, para darse cuenta de que la changeling estaba completamente cubierta por su manta como si fuera un capullo.

\- "gracias a Celestia" -pensó el poni aliviado de no tener que verse forzado a luchar contra todo sobre el respeto que sus padres le habían enseñado.

Apresurándose a continuar Shining jalo la bañera fuera de la celda para después volver a meterla mesa y las sillas dentro y así poder irse de ahí lo antes posible.

\- espero que ya podamos iniciar -dijo el poni mientras tomaba asiento y pegaba su rostro en su libreta, evitando en todo momento hacer contacto visual con Chrysalis.

Esto no paso desapercibido por la changeling, pero por esta vez prefirió dejarlo continuar.

\- cuando gustes -dijo Chrysalis si apartar su mirada del poni.

Shining rápidamente busco en su libreta sus ultimas anotaciones esperando poder despejarse un poco y con ello dejar de sentirse tan incomodo.

Dando una lectura rápida el unicornio por fin vio lo ultimo que había preparado para Chrysalis, completamente sorprendido por la cantidad de tiempo que había pasado sin que tocar con ella un tema relevante para su misión.

\- "¿en serio paso tanto?" -se pregunto a si mismo- "bueno, si no es ahora no será nu…."

Shining se detuvo al detectar un extraño olor salido de la nada, tratando de averiguar de que se trataba posos su mirada en todos lados, notando que la manta en la que estaba envuelta Chrysalis estaba húmeda de una parte.

\- ¿recuerdas como aplicarte tus medicinas y vendajes verdad? -cuestiono el poni.

\- con quien crees que hablas? -contesto presuntuosa la changeling.

\- con alguien que se le olvido ponerse sus medicamentos -recalco el poni dándole a entender a Chrysalis su error.

\- no es como que tome un baño todos los días -se excusó.

\- solo asegúrate de vendarte bien después de que me vaya.

Molesta de ser tratada como un potrilla Chrysalis contesto- ya apresúrate en hacer tus preguntas.

Dando una ultima leída a su libreta Shining se dispuso a empezar con el interrogatorio.

\- bu… -no continuo pues fue interrumpido por Chrysalis.

\- pero antes recuerda que me debes dar algo a cambio -dijo la changeling.

\- bien -acepto Shining de mala gana- ¿Qué quieres esta vez?

\- hmmm buena pregunta -contesto Chrysalis indecisa mientras pensaba en algo bueno- ¿que quiero…? ¿que quiero…? -decía al aire mientras pensaba.

Dándose cuenta de que por ahora no quería nada que no le estuviera prohibido decidió aplazar el favor- supongo me lo pagaras después.

\- ¿estas seguras? -cuestiono Shining desconfiado.

\- muy segur, ahora sigue con tus tontas preguntas, vamos, vamos -dijo mientras lo apresuraba con el casco.

\- bueno en ese caso dime empecemos…

 **Ya regrese ¡yay!**

 **Lamento la demora, por mas que lo intente no encontré inspiración, supongo que solo me hacía falta descansar.**

 **Espero que disfruten del cap. A mi me gusto, esto fue como un reencuentro entre amigos, unos que en cierta forma no se toleran, como sea espero que no se sienta tan fiera de lugar.**

 **Aquí vemos que tanto Shining como Chrysalis aun mantienen esa idiosincrasia que formaron con el tiempo, una que mejoro tras no haberse visto durante una semana.**

 **Yo honestamente no creí que seguiría, pero miren: aquí sigo y espero que continúe así por un buen rato (hasta que se me terminen las vacaciones o la inspiración)**

 **Antes de irme quiero agradecerles por apoyar el fic y por darme ánimos para continuar, de verdad que me hicieron recuperar fe en la historia.**

 **Como seguramente recuerdan todo comentario, pregunta o sugerencia será bien recibido(a)**

 **y antes de irme quiero desearles a todos una muy feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo.**

 **cuidense.**


	32. Dolor y confusion

* Imperio de cristal, domingo 14:00 pm*

Después de un ansiado y divertido baño la changeling estaba expectante a lo que el unicornio frente a ella pudiera decirle, no le gustaba mucho lo que estaba por venir, pero de alguna u otra forma debía sacar la mayor ventaja de su situación, la manta que la envolvía era prueba de ello, además también podía aprovechar para saciar la curiosidad que últimamente crecía dentro de ella.

Viendo que el unicornio se tardaba mucho formulando sus preguntas Chrysalis habló.

\- ¿dime Shining, por que haces esto? -pregunto Chrysalis mientras se tallaba la oreja con su manta.

\- ¿hacer que? -Preguntó Shining confundido.

\- bajar aquí y preguntarme cosas -aclaró- no eres historiador ni paleontólogo, mucho menos un erudito -dijo esto con un obvio doble sentido- ¿que ganas tu de todo esto?

\- ya te había dicho que esto es parte de nuestra historia, es tan importante para mi que para cualquier "erudito"

\- su historia esta escrita en libros, con muchas mentiras claro, pero al fin y al cabo ya esta escrita, no entiendo por un disque soldado querría interesarse en algo tan alejado de su rama. -agrego con ligera sospecha en su voz.

Un poco molesto por los comentarios Shining respondió- Por qué tu tienes una versión de la historia muy interesante Chrysalis y quiero saber si lo que me has dicho hasta ahora es verdad.

\- y aun después de encontrar los restos de tu tonta ciudad sigues dudando… -dijo Chrysalis un poco ofendida pero también escéptica.

\- debes entender que cambiarle mil años de historia Equestre a alguien es difícil de lograr, yo intento creerte, pero también hay cosas que evitan que lo haga -se excuso Shining.

\- ¿como que cosas?

\- tu forma de hablar de Eridanus, por ejemplo.

Tragándose el enojo que le ocasiono ese nombre Chrysalis continuó- pfff en ese caso dame un lápiz y un libro y te escribiré cualquier basura, lo mas seguro es que la creas.

\- no porque seguramente apuñalarías a alguien -dijo el poni seguro de sus palabras.

El comentario le causo un poco de gracia a Chrysalis ya que seguramente si lo haría.

\- pareciera que me conocés de toda la vida -dijo a modo de burla.

\- y dime Chrysalis ¿Cómo llegaron los changelings a Equestria? -soltó Shining ignorando el comentario anterior de la changeling.

Recibiendo de golpe la pregunta Chrysalis se torno mas sería para responder pues esos temas eran algo que odiaba recordar.

\- nosotros siempre vivimos en Equestria, hasta que ustedes no expulsaron claro -dijo esto ultimo de forma acusatoria.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabés? -pregunto Shining incrédulo de la respuesta.

\- porque yo siempre he estado con mis changeling -contestó.

\- ¿que quieres decir con siempre? -cuestiono en unicornio.

\- que siempre he estado con ellos, eso es lo que quiero decir -se mofo la changeling.

\- no lo entiendo.

\- no seas tonto ¿Qué quieres que te diga? -cuestiono Chrysalis que comenzaba a impacientarse.

\- no siempre pudiste estar con tus changelings ¿sino como es que naciste? -tras esa pregunta involuntaria el unicornio logro formular una mejor.

\- yo… -no continuo ya que Shining la interrumpió.

\- ¡eso es! -dijo al pensar en algo mejor que preguntar- ¿que hay de tus padres? Cuéntame de ellos -dijo el unicornio emocionado, esperando una respuesta que seguramente nadie jamás había escuchado antes.

Pero para su mala suerte al ver la cara de confusión que ponía Chrysalis entendió que no obtendría lo que quería.

Tras mirarlo unos segundos con confusión Chrysalis habló.

\- yo no tuve padres -respondió la changeling como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

Esa respuesta confundió aun mas al unicornio.

\- ¿Cómo de que no tuviste padres? Sino como es que estas aquí -pregunto Shining con una combinación de incredulidad y confusión.

\- yo… solo no los tuve -contesto alzándose de hombros.

Por un lado; Shining sentía que era verdad lo que la changeling le decía pues esa cara de confusión parecía muy natural y autentica, pero por el otro lado; esto podría ser una extraña mentira ya que de ser así no había forma en que Chrysalis fuera reina, incluso si era huérfana…

Al instante Shining cayo en cuenta de su error, sintiéndose un poco mal por haberle hecho recordar a Chrysalis esa clase de cosas, e incluso esto podría explicar el porque ella tenía una brújula moral tan torcida.

\- oh yo… yo no quería… -comenzó a decir el unicornio para disculparse, pero no encontraba las palabras.

\- no soy huérfana si es lo que piensas -interrumpió Chrysalis apresuradamente al ver la repentina actitud arrepentida y apenada de Shining- es solo que nunca tuve padres, así de simple.

Incrédulo antes esas palabras Shining continúo preguntando- ¿y como es que naciste?

\- es una historia extraña ¿sabes? Ni yo estoy segura de como pasó -contesto la changeling.

\- podrías esforzarte -contesto Shining- porque en serio me parece increíble que salieras de ninguna parte… a menos de que creas en cuento de la cigüeña -dijo esto ultimo dudoso de que fuera así.

El comentario de dio algo de gracia a la changeling, pero decidió no darle importancia.

\- no lo se, me da algo de flojera hacerlo.

\- es parte de nuestro trato -le recordó el unicornio.

\- bien, pero solo te lo explicare una vez, ya si tu tonta cabeza no puede procesarlo es tu problema -dijo Chrysalis resignada por la insistencia de Shining de no dejar el tema de lado.

\- esta bien -acepto Shining sin mas.

Llevandose el casco al menton mien tras dirigia su mirada al techo la changeling comenzo a hacer memoria.

\- no se como nacimos mis changeling y yo, pero si recuerdo que la primera cosa que percibi fue oscuridad, un fria y humeda oscurodad -narró Chrysalis, aferrandose inconcientemente a su manta al recordar eso.

\- solo estaba ahí, en medio de un estanque fetido sobre un arbol podrido…

\- ¿un estanque? -pregunto Shining que no le encontraba sentido alguno a esas palabras.

\- ¿me dejas terminar? -dijo Chrysalis mientras le dirigia una mirada molesta al poni- como decía: ahí estaba yo joven y pequeña mientras reposaba en un hueco del arbol. Fuen un tiempo muy solitario ahora que lo recuerdo.

\- no dices que siempre estuviste con tus changeling? -pregunto el unicornio curioso.

\- no del todo -se apresuro a explicar Chrysalis- cuado abri por primera vez mi ojos recuerdo haber visto un monton de burbujas verdes rodenadome.

\- ¿burbujas? -pregunto Shihing para despues darse cuenta de que hablaba.

Al ver la revelaciomn que tuvó el poni Chrysalis se lo confirmó.

\- eran huevecillos Shinign, de los primeros changeling que jamas existieron -dijo la changeling con cierta alegria y orgullo.

Sin embargo esto no fue percibido por el unicornio quien solo pudo pensar en un triste final para aquellos seres que estuvieron a merced de Chrysalis.

Aunque no estaba seguro si quería saber que ocurrio con esos chageling Shining se atrevío a preguntar sintiendo que la repuesta no le gustaría.

\- ¿y tu… te deshiciste de ellos? -pregunto pensando que tal vez asi fue como su prisionera consiguio ser la reina de la especie.

\- ¡rayos no! -contesto ofendida y soprendida por la pregunta- por quien me tomas? yo jamas les hice daño, de hecho cuando los vi snetí… yo sentí… -Chrysalis dijo con ternura a la vez que ya no pudo rsponder pues un monton de recuerdos bañaron su mente de golpe.

Shining noto el repentino cambio en Chrysalis, podria jurar que ella ya no queria contarle.

\- ¿sentiste que? -preguntó el unicornio.

Al escuchar a Shining, Chrysalis regresó a la realidad, dandode cuenta de su repentina e inusual actitud y que tamboen el poni se había percatado de ella.

\- me hice argo de ellos -respondió con una repentina frialdad.

\- osea que los cuidaste -reiteró el poni.

\- así es, yo fui la primera changeling y fui yo quien se hizo cargo de todos los demas hasta que maduramos lo suficiente como àra dejar ese estanque -explicó la changeling.

\- ¿maduramos?

\- adulador -dijo Chrysalis en froma de burla- ya se que me veo joven, pero hubo un tiempo en que me veía incluso aun mas joven. Yo no podia simplemente salir volando de ahí.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- ya te dije que no tuve padres, por lo no tenía quien me enseñara a volar -explicó Chrysalis- no fue hasta que mis changeling maduraron que aprendí a como hacerlo correctamente y que les pude enseñar a hacerlo.

\- ya veo -dijo el unicornio.

Para Shining esto era un poco difícil de entender, pero debido a que no sabía nada de la historia de los changeling no tenía como refutar nada de lo que Chrysalis le contaba y por lo tanto solo le quedaba creerle.

Y pensándolo bien esto explicaba mejor el porque Chrysalis tenía una brújula moral tan torcida y el porque no parecía diferenciar de forma correcta entre el bien del mal.

\- fue un alivio salir de esa caverna -agrego la changeling.

\- imagino que si ¿aun sabés donde esta esa caverna? -pregunto el unicornio.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en el rostro de la changeling tras escuchar esa pregunta.

\- claro Shining, esta en lo mas profundo de las cavernas que se encuentran bajo Canterlot -dijo la Chrysalis con cierta expectación por como reaccionaria el poni.

Justo como Chrysalis esperó, Shining reacciono con una combinación de incredulidad y sorpresa, pues si lo pensaba bien esto podía tener sentido.

\- ¿debajo de Canterlot? -preguntó incrédulo- estas segura?

\- claro, sino como crees que sabía de esas cavernas? -dijo la changeling con una sonrisa por la reacción del poni.

\- pero eso no tiene sentido -contesto el poni mas sorprendido y reacio a creerle por la afirmación de la changeling.

Sin embargo, Shining no podía negarse que eso tenía mucho mas sentido del que podía creer. Según sabía solo unos pocos conocían esas cavernas y el hecho de que ella supiera de su existencia y recordando que alguna vez aprisionó a Cadence en bajo Canterlot comprobaba que le decía la verdad.

\- ¿por que no? ¿Tu estuviste ahí? -agrego Chrysalis.

Shining se quedó callado pues no tenía como refutar eso.

\- compruébalo si quieres Shining, tal vez así no pondrás cara de tonto la próxima vez -dijo satisfecha al ver la sorpresa del poni.

Shining quiso cambiar el tema de inmediato ya que por alguna razón no le gustaba recibir esa información, y es que en cierta forma esto lo convencía un poco mas de que la historia de Chrysalis fuera cierta, incluso aun mas que Tombuctú.

Por alguna razón no quería que nada de lo que Chrysalis fuera cierto o eso significaría…

\- tal vez vaya -dijo el poni, inseguro de sus palabras por lo que podría descubrir- pero mejor dime ¿a donde fueron tu y tus changeling cuando aprendieron a volar?

\- por mucho que me gustaría decir que viajé por el mundo decidí quedarme ahí junto a mis changeling -revelo Chrysalis.

\- ¿entonces querías viajar?

\- claro -afirmó- pasar tanto tiempo viendo la misma agua estancada y el mismo árbol pudriéndose como yo lo hice es aburrido para cualquiera.

\- ¿y por que no lo hiciste? -cuestiono el poni, un poco dudoso por la contradicción de la changeling.

Chrysalis dudo en responderle al poni, ciertamente la platica le hacía recordar tiempos que ya había olvidado además de que en cierta forma comenzaba a abrirse con el poni mas de lo que le gustaría, sin embargo, también sentía la necesidad de hacerlo pues le gustaba recordar esas cosas.

\- por mis changeling -explico Chrysalis- aun eran jóvenes, muy jóvenes -dijo esto ultimo con la mirada en el suelo, perdiéndose recordando aquellos rostros de los que hablaba- no podían cuidarse solos.

\- ¿ellos te pidieron que te quedaras? -pregunto Shining notando el repentino embelesamiento de su prisionera.

\- no… -contesto Chrysalis de forma automática y aun perdida en sus recuerdos- yo quise quedarme con ellos.

\- ¿por que? -agrego Shining, aprovechando del repentino hipnotismo de Chrysalis.

\- yo los cuidé desde pequeños… incluso cuando apenas tenía conciencia decidí hacerme cargo de todos -contesto Chrysalis.

\- ¿tu… quisiste hacerte cargo de todos? -pregunto Shining confundido pues eso era algo que no se podía esperar de Chrysalis.

\- todos eran muy jóvenes, prácticamente infantes cuando salimos de las cavernas -contesto Chrysalis- heh eran tan jóvenes y curiosos, ni siquiera sabían diferenciar una piedra de una flor y cada nueva cosa del exterior era una maravilla para ellos…

El unicornio se sorprendió por la ternura con la que Chrysalis hablaba, jamás en su vida la había visto así ni esperó hacerlo, de hecho, le era difícil creerle por la forma en que ella trató a sus changeling cuando lo tenía cautivo.

Pero ahí estaba ella con la mirada completamente perdida en el suelo y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, no una maliciosa ni traviesa como a las que estaba acostumbrado sino una mas tierna y sincera, una que solo los sentimientos mas honestos podían dar.

\- ¿sabés? -soltó la changeling repentinamente sacando al poni de sus pensamientos- siempre fueron lindos conmigo, a veces me llevaban obsequios o jugaban a mi alrededor…

El unicornio escuchaba con atención a Chrysalis. Esta era la primera vez que la veía realmente feliz y con una sonrisa tan sincera, y sin darse cuenta esto alegraba a el.

\- eran tan alegres, tan inocentes -repentinamente Chrysalis borro la sonrisa de su rostro- pero tan ingenuos -dijo esto ultimo con un tono mas sombrío.

Regresando en si por los recuerdos que le trajeron esas palabras Chrysalis alzó la mirada hacía el unicornio, viendo que este la miraba con mucha atención. Al darse cuenta de su error la changeling tomo un semblante mas serio y frio.

\- cambiemos de tema -dijo Chrysalis repentinamente.

El unicornio se confundió un por la petición pues no sabía el porque ella había decidido hacerla si parecía muy alegre contándole esas cosas, y haciendo caso omiso a todos sus sentidos de auto conservación el poni habló.

\- ¿ocurre algo? -preguntó Shining.

La changeling no quería hablar mas del tema, pero tampoco quería explicarle a Shining el porque, razón por la cual dijo la primera excusa que se le pudo ocurrir.

\- ¿esto te parece relevante? -cuestiono Chrysalis esperando una negativa.

Con la pregunta Shining cayó en cuenta de que la changeling frente a el tenía razón: esto ya no era para nada relevante y siendo así entonces a el ya no debería importarle mas esto pero pasaba todo lo contrario; Chrysalis no era de las que se abrían, de hecho pareciera que no tenía sentimientos, pero por primera vez ella estaba siendo sincera, no como cuando le hablo de Tombuctú o cuando intento quitarse la vida, esta vez estaba demostrando sinceridad hacía ella misma con sus palabras y con esa sonrisa, una sonrisa que no podía forzarse ni mucho menos fingirse.

El unicornio dudo un segundo en si forzar la platica o no, pero no tardo demasiado en decidirse: ahora mismo esa changeling estaba siendo mas honesta de lo que nunca fue y sus recuerdos eran la razón. Según el Chrysalis nunca demostró aprecio o siquiera respeto hacía sus changelings, pero ahora era diferente, hablaba de ellos con ternura y afecto ¿pero por que?

\- si Chrysalis, así es -contesto el poni.

La changeling se sorprendió y se molesto por la respuesta, ella conocía al poni y esto estaba lejos de ser algo que el pudiera considerar como importante para su historia, hasta parecía que lo hacía para molestarla.

\- ¿de que hablas? Esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que quieres saber -contesto Chrysalis molesta.

\- Chrysalis desde que te conozco jamás has sido alguien sentimental…

\- ¡por que no lo soy! -interrumpió la changeling.

Tras la interrupción el poni se tomo unos segundos para continuar y después de ver que changeling no tenía mas que decir prosiguió.

\- …pero ahora estas siendo mas abierta, acabás de mostrarme faceta tuya que no creí posible…

\- no se de que hablas -interrumpió de nuevo.

\- de tus changelings, de ellos hablo -explico el unicornio- hablaste de ellos con afecto y honestidad, los recordaste con alegría ¡y no me digas que no cierto! -remarco esto ultimo el poni al ver que sería interrumpido de nuevo- por primera vez en mi vida vi felicidad en ti, una verdadera felicidad, pero también dolor.

Chrysalis se mantenía en silencio, reconociendo para si misma que lo que el poni decía era verdad, pero no sabía si debía negarlo o admitirlo pues sus palabras, aunque lindas, también le traían dolor.

\- es verdad que esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que hablamos en un principio, pero se que esto es importante para ti -dijo el poni con empatía y comprensión- y si es importante para ti entonces tal vez sería bueno que habláramos de esto.

Chrysalis ya estaba cruzada de brazos y con la mirada fija en la pared, sin embargo, esas palabras eran tentadoras y mas aun cuando parecían estar llenas de sinceridad.

Viendo que seguramente ella ya no hablaría el poni continuó- si no quieres hablar de esto entonces no te obligare. Puede que yo no haya vivido lo mismo que tu, pero te aseguro que conozco el dolor y se que tu también -dijo esto ultimo refiriéndose a la forma en la que la changeling detuvo su soliloquio.

Esas últimas palabras no le gustaron a la changeling, no le gustaba que ningún poni comparara tonterías con su sufrimiento, pero la forma en que se lo decía y también su forma de actuar demostraban que Shining hablaba con honestidad.

\- ya pareces mi psicólogo -bromeo Chrysalis aun rehusándose a hablar- mira Shining estos son temas que no me gusta tocar y ni si quiera veo por que debería hacerlo con mi carcelero -agregó la changeling buscando en sus adentros un incentivo para hablar ya que no se sentía muy segura de hacerlo, pero a la vez quería hacerlo.

\- si no quieres no hablaremos mas de esto, pero solo si tu quieres.

Vaya que Shining era bueno, tal vez eran sus palabras comprensivas y melosas o tal vez el hecho de que quería hablar del tema, en cualquier caso Chrysalis sentías la necesidad de continuar, como si algo quisiera salir al exterior desde sus adentros.

\- no debí ser tan débil… -se reclamo a si misma- no debí permitirles ser tan escurridizos.

\- ¿Qué cosa ? -dijo Shining un poco confundido antes de caer en cuenta de quienes hablaba Chrysalis.

\- mis changelings siempre fueron muy curiosos, es parte de nuestra naturaleza polimorfa el querer examinar cada cosa con nuestros propios cascos -explicó Chrysalis- pero yo sentía, yo sabía que eso no podía ser siempre bueno -continuo la changeling perdiéndose de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

\- fui una tonta por no poner un alto, por no usar casco firme cuando debí hacerlo -continuo la changeling- tal vez así ustedes no me hubieran arrebatado todo -termino esto ultimo con tristeza.

De nuevo esas acusaciones, esas a las que Shining no les encontraba sentido pero que siempre parecían venir de los mas profundo de Chrysalis.

\- ustedes me los quitaron -dijo mientras un notorio enojo comenzaba a hacerse presente- ustedes los persiguieron, los lastimaron…

\- tranquila, cálmate -interrumpió el príncipe al ver el creciente enojo.

Dándose cuenta de su descontrol la changeling se tomo un respiro, no quería mostrar lagrimas como lo hizo la otra vez.

\- *suspiro* ¿sabes que es lo malo de la inocencia? -preguntó Chrysalis para después responder darse a si misma- que cuando conoces la maldad ya es demasiado tarde.

\- supongo que lo dices por nosotros -dedujo Shining.

\- ustedes me mostraron la maldad Shining, me mostraron que no importa cuanto te esfuerces siempre habrá alguien dispuesto a arrebatarte todos por lo que has luchado y que cuando ese momento llegue tendrás que cruzar líneas que nunca te creíste capaz de cruzar -dijo Chrysalis con notoria tristeza.

Esa reflexión le pareció un poco sorprendente a Shining pues eran palabras muy sabias para Chrysalis.

\- ¿y tu que línea cruzaste? -pregunto Shining, casi sabiendo la respuesta.

Pensativa, la changeling tardo un poco en contestar pues sentía una ligera vergüenza hacía si misma y un gran arrepentimiento por lo que iba a decir.

\- ninguna que debí cruzar… hasta que fue demasiado tarde -contestó sabiendo que el miedo y compasión fueron lo que le habían arruinado la vida desde un principio.

\- "eso no me lo esperaba" -pensó Shining teniendo en mente todo lo que la changeling había hecho en el pasado.

\- estas bien? -pregunto el unicornio al ver los ojos tirites de la changeling.

\- estoy bien, son solo cosas en las que no suelo pensar -mintió Chrysalis para después dirigir su mirada al suelo a la vez que su melena le cubría el rostro.

Por no saber que decir Shining se incomodo por el repentino silencio qu se apodero del calabozo, uno que solo se interrumpió por las terribles palabras de la changeling.

\- los odio Shining -soltó Chrysalis alzando la mirada de nuevo.

Al mirarla de nuevo Shining vio como unos ojos, hasta entonces tristes, completamente llenos de odio, unos filosos colmillos asomándose de forma amenazador entre los labios de Chrysalis y una furia fría en su rostro que podría intimidar a cualquiera fácilmente.

El unicornio no entendía que ocurría. Chrysalis hablaba de forma confusa, intentaba mantenerse fría ante sus emociones cuando nunca antes lo había hecho solo para ahora dejar escapar su ira en una mirada fulminante.

\- me lo arrebataron todo, en el pasado y ahora -dijo la changeling con ira en su voz pero sin perder la cabeza- ¿que mas quieren de mi?

Shining se mantuvo en silencio explorando ese rostro frente a el, ese rostro que de alguna forma mostraba odio y tristeza, ese rostro por el que ahora sentía pena y que no le gustaba ver así.

Aun con odio Chrysalis continuó- ¿quieren que me arrodille? ¿ Que me doblegue? ¿Qué les suplique? -dijo esto ultimo golpeando la meza- ¡pues no! -dijo Chrysalis perdida entre el presente y el pasado.

La changeling estaba confundida, el dolor que alguna vez enterró salía de nuevo a flote acompañado de rostros y recuerdos que aun la acosaban desde su pasado.

Ese ultimo grito sorprendió un poco al poni haciéndolo alejarse un poco de forma inconsciente.

\- Ya le di eso y no funciono -dijo aun con voz furiosa, pero con sus ojos cada vez mas tristes- le ofrecí eso y mas y no me escupieron en la cara, se burlaron de mi hasta hacerme llorar y después solo siguieron.

Sin darse cuenta los ojos de la changeling se comenzaban a llenar de lagrimas, una tristeza profunda había regresado a su rostro y esta vez no se molestaba en ocultárselo al poni.

\- ¿que mas tengo que hacer para que ya no molesten? -dijo en tono casi suplicante- ¿cuanto tienen que arrebatarme para estar felices ponis?

\- ¿porque me hacen esto? ¿Por qué no se detienen? -le recriminó al unicornio con gritos de dolor.

Shining no sabía de que hablaba Chrysalis, era casi como si estuviera en un trance, como si un trauma de su pasado viniera a apoderarse de ella. Ya no había ira ni desquites, solo dolor.

Lo que fuera que la changeling hubiera recordado de verdad la había afectado ya que a diferencia de las otras veces ella no estaba dispuesta a herirlo o insultarlo, solo suplicaba…

\- ¿!QUE ES LO QUE QUIEREN!? -gritó Chrysalis con lágrimas entre ojos, con sufrimiento en su rostro y dolor en sus palabras.

Shining sintió automáticamente la necesidad de consolarla y estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero el ver el estado tan frágil y volátil de Chrysalis le hacían replantearse la idea.

Sin saber quehacer el unicornio se quedo ahí, expectante de que pudiera pasar y sin saber como actuar.

\- Chrysalis escúchame … -intento calmarla de nuevo peor no funcionó.

\- no tu escúchame poni -escupió esta ultima palabra con desprecio- estoy harta de ti y de tu especie de asesinos asquerosos -dijo con odio- ¿Cómo se atrevieron a hacerles eso? Solo eran unos pequeños, jamás les hicieron algo -dijo ya entre lagrimas de dolor.

\- Chrysalis yo no se… -iba a consolarla pero fue bruscamente interrumpido.

\- ¡no, tienes razón, no sabes nada! -le recrimino en un grito furioso mirándolo a los ojos.

La respiración entre cortada, sus dientes apretados, las lagrimas en sus ojos y un poni confundido frente a ella, todo desatado por un coctel de emociones esporádicas y aleatorias, mas bien justificadas, golpeando su corazón y nublando su juicio con recuerdos dolorosos y rostros acusadores.

Iba a continuar, quería desatar esa furia y liberar ese dolor, pero antes de decir nada se detuvo. Ver a Shining confundido y ligeramente temeroso frente a ella le daba cierta claridad en su juicio, el suficiente para darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

\- no sabes nada… -repitió aún jadeante, mas para si misma que para el poni, comprendiendo que Shining no sabia de lo que hablaba y que ella tampoco tenía por que decirle esas cosas.

Sintiendo arrepentimiento Chrysalis se apresuró a buscar la forma de excusar sus acciones, pero la voz del poni se le adelantó.

\- no Chrysalis, no se nada -dijo el poni, molesto por esas recriminaciones injustificadas a el y a su especie de la que se sentía afortunado y orgulloso de pertenecer- pero lo intento, aun cuando ni yo ni los demás ponis de esta buena tierra te hemos hecho algo sigo intentando creerte y buscar pruebas de lo que me dices -el poni tomo un respiro para calmar su creciente molestia antes de continuar- pero aun cuando parece ser que soy el único que lo ha intentado sigues culpándome por algo que no hice.

Shining ya estaban harto de esas acusaciones sin sentido y sus disparatadas históricas, aun cuando había intentado no tomárselo como algo personal Chrysalis se esforzaba por hacerlo así culpándolo de quien sabe que pues ni siquiera era clara en sus acusaciones.

Esas palabras la hicieron entrar en cuenta. Shining tenía razón, el jamás le había hecho algo, ni siquiera cuando eran enemigos y es que era cierto, el era el único poni que se había molestado en darle el beneficio de la duda, el único poni que le había dado la oportunidad que durante toda su vida le negaron.

Harto de esperar una respuesta Shining continuo- heh es increíble que lo hagas -dijo desviando la mirada con una sonrisa que denotaba indignación y enojo- aun después de todo lo que me has hecho sigues culpándome por nada. Pues te aclaro, blanca paloma -dijo con sarcasmo- que no te hecho nada.

Chrysalis seguía molesta, su respiración seguía agitada y su mirada seguía llena de odio, y aun cuando lo intentara nada podía alejar ese ira que aun sentía con todo: con su colmena, con Pharnix, con sus recuerdos, con su vida… pero no con el, no tras esas palabras.

Shining espero unos segundos pero nada, ni una palabra de la changeling. Pensándolo bien fue un tonto por haber esperado algo de ella.

Intento ser compasivo y comprensivo pero no tenía caso, ella no podía ver mas allá de lo que su mente le dejaba ver y aunque parecía que sus sufrimiento era autentico no era razón para soportar todo ese desprecio y odio, ya no.

\- te veré después Chrysalis -se despidió antes de salir del lugar no sin antes asegurarse de reprender a sus guardias.

 **No se a ustedes pero este cap no me convenció tanto (regreso la autocrítica wiii) aun así esta partido en dos por así decirlo.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, a mi en lo personal no tanto por la trama pero si me gusto que comencemos a ver cierta confianza en estos dos, eso es algo no?**

 **De cualquier forma, les agradezco mucho por apoyar el fic. Se que no siempre estoy a las expectativas pero bueno hago mi intento.**

 **Como ya saben todo, review, pregunta o comentario serán bien recibidos.**

 **Cuídense, les deseo un muy feliz y prospero Año Nuevo .**


	33. Sueños de media noche

*imperio de cristal, lunes 00:00*

Algo ocurría a su alrededor, algo que por mas que intentara no podría explicar del todo: el aire se sentía frio y cálido a la vez, siendo una confortable combinación de sensaciones casi imperceptibles, sus pulmones se llenaban con toda tranquilidad; con una respiración débil pero constante, y sus pasos se sentían ligeros; casi como si su cuerpo flotara o se guiara por si solo.

Esta sensación era extraña, no nueva pero tampoco algo común, de hecho, podía jurar que esto era algo familiar pero no entendía porque, como si su mente estuviera familiarizada con esta sensación, pero a la vez le fuera imposible identificarla.

Parada en lo alto de la mas alta montaña observaba con detenimiento el panorama a sus cascos: extensiones inmensas de praderas interrumpidas constantemente por enromes arboles y arbustos que destacaban en lo alto de las colinas y relieves verdes llenos de vegetación.

Valles extensos inundados por enormes campos de flores de todas las formas y todos los colores posibles, recorridos habitualmente por criaturas de grandes y pequeñas, algunas tan enormes que sobresalían en lo alto del forraje y otras apenas visibles por su pequeño tamaño.

Los cielos brillando en lo alto con un azul perpetuo y recorrido por enormes nubes blancas que solo resaltaban su interminable inmensidad, recorrido por ráfagas caidas de viento suave y frescos aromas.

¿Y esa luz? Una luz flotando en lo alto, bañando con calor todo lo que tocaba, avivando los corazones de quienes lo sentían y danzaba sin parar con el otro astro que ahora yacía oculto en alguna parte del horizonte.

Una vista impresionante, cautivadora y muy, muy hermosa, prueba perpetua de la belleza del exterior y la inmensidad del mundo en que vivía, pues con solo pasear su mirada en los regalos que la vida tenía para ofrecer su alma tomaba un respiro para apreciar con sus ojos tan hermoso paisaje.

¿acaso eso era Paz? Si, eso era: paz.

Hacía mucho que no sentía esa sensación que por poco no la reconocía, pero no importaba, no era necesario pensar en ella para disfrutarla pues frente a ella estaba la mas hermosa de las vistas o bueno, tal vez la segunda mas hermosa.

A su izquierda se escuchaban una maraña de sonidos que alegraban a un mas a su corazón conmovido por tan bella vista. No era ni siquiera necesario voltear para saber de quienes provenían ni verlos para saber que hacían.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro se dirigió a su izquierda para acercarse mas a los dueños de tan alegres sonidos.

Alejando un par de arbustos que le estorbaban la vista Chrysalis se paró sobre una pequeña pendiente de no mas de tres metros para observar con detenimiento a un par de jóvenes changeling juagando entre ellos.

El par de pequeños jugaban algo brusco para gusto de ella, pero nada que pudiera lastimarlos; solo unas pequeñas vueltas por el suelo para ver quien se mantenía mas tiempo sobre el otro en un intento de mantener la supremacía.

Risas y palabras infantiles salían de sus chillonas voces de infante mientras jugueteaban por el suelo rodando de aquí allá sin miedo a ensuciarse o siquiera prestarle atención a ello.

Tan bella inocencia era apreciada con detenimiento por Chrysalis quien no perdía su tierna sonrisa de su rostro mientras observaba al par de larvas jugar con total libertad, disfrutando del momento sin ninguna preocupación.

Con una inmensa alegría Chrysalis se alejo para dejarlos continuar su juego mientras ella se acercaba a borde de otro precipicio; uno mucho mas alto, adornado por enormes enredaderas y arbustos floridos, protegido por enormes arboles que sobre salían de el pero sin estorbar a la vista.

Dirigiendo su mirada hacía abajo Chrysalis observó con total alegría y orgullo a una enorme cantidad de changelings jugando, explorando o recolectado a lo largo y alto de la enorme montaña que llamaba hogar.

Los mas jóvenes se mantenían en lo alto de la montaña, jugando y revoloteando en plataformas naturales que sobresalían de las paredes rocosas de la enorme montaña, siempre observados y protegidos por sus mayores y por ella misma.

Los mas osados se adentraban un poco mas a las faldas de la montaña, adentrándose levemente en los bosques que la rodeaban, observando con fascinación cada rama o piedra que sus ojos pudieran observar y muchas veces recolectándolos para preguntar a otros sobre la naturaleza de sus nuevos descubrimientos.

Cada changeling, pequeño o grande, observaba e interactuaba con ingenua curiosidad con el exterior, maravillándose ante cada roca, rama u hoja que pudieran encontrar.

¿Pero como no entenderlos? Aparte de ella ninguno de sus changelings había visto el exterior hasta hace unos días y el ella se los hubiera permitido le hacía sentir que tomo la decisión correcta pues a la alegría de la ahora rebosaba su familia no tenia igual.

Por supuesto que al principio tuvo sus dudas, las cuevas eran todo lo que sus changelings conocían y ella no había visto mucho del exterior en realidad, pero no necesitó mucho para convencerse.

Cuando la fría tormenta pasó y las extrañas y coloridas criaturas partieron de regreso de donde vinieron supo que había mas afuera de lo que jamás podría imaginar, que por mucho que le gustara su hogar había mas cosas que el mundo tenía para ofrecer y estaba mas que dispuesta a compartirlo con sus changelings.

Y vaya que tuvo razón: el mundo era inmenso y muy precioso.

Y ahora que todos podían verlo con la misma fascinación como ella alguna vez lo hizo le alegraba en cuerpo y alma.

Risas de jovencitos volando en lo alto y jugando en el suelo, pequeños montículos de "tesoros" compuestos por flores y ramas traídas por sus jóvenes aventureros de las faldas de la montaña, apilados unos sobre otros en espera de sus respectivos dueños para ser examinados con detenimiento.

¿Y los mayores? En la misma situación que los pequeños: mirando fascinados el mundo y ansiosos para poder explorarlo y disfrutar de el en cuanto terminaran sus deberes, pero sin defraudar la confianza que ella había depositado en ellos para mantener seguros a los pequeños. Siempre vigilantes; algunos volando en lo alto para observar a las jóvenes larvas mientras que otros se mantenían en el suelo para cuidarlas mas de cerca.

El haber visto como su querida colmena se formo a lo largo del tiempo y haber estado presente desde el inicio era motivo de orgullo y felicidad.

Era increíble lo mucho que habían logrado juntos: el haber salidos todos juntos de ese árbol machito, formar un hogar dentro de esas cuevas y ahora conocer la superficie, listos para hacer de su hogar mas hermoso y a la familia mas feliz.

Todo esto no habría sido posible sin la ellos pues a pesar de ser ella quien siempre los había dirigido, ellos eran la razón de su vida, su alma practicante. No podría imaginarse un mundo si todos ellos.

Cada uno de sus pequeños era un tesoro inigualable, cada changeling era precioso y perfecto a su manera.

Verlos felices le hacía feliz.

Ellos… sus changelings: su razón de vivir y el motivo de su alegría, todos disfrutando con maravillosa felicidad fuera de la cueva, disfrutando de su nueva libertad y el nuevo hogar del ahora en adelante podrían disfrutar con total seguridad y felicidad, bañados por la cálida luz del día y asombrados por las hermosas noches estrelladas, refugiándose en la colmena para descansar y despertándose a los primeros rayos de las mañanas para disfrutar de un nuevo día en ese nuevo e inmenso mundo.

No podía estar mas contenta, jamás lo estuvo y tal vez jamás deje de estarlo pues mientras ellos estén a su lado no necesitaba ni necesitará mas para ser feliz.

\- "Otra noche en el calabozo: otra noche vigilando"

Esta era la frase que Lieferung siempre se repetía en sus turnos nocturnos, una que le hacia ver su falta de descanso de otra manera.

La noche eran quizá las horas mas vulnerables de los ponis y también el mas exigente para los soldados; como parte de su deber sagrado de mantener toda vida a salvo era necesario poner especial atención durante noche y estar siempre activo a todo lo que pudiera pasar.

Claro que la llegada de la princesa Luna y su guardia nocturna alivianaron las cosas, pero no por eso Lieferung bajaba la guardia. A diferencia de la gran mayoría de sus compañeros el tenía una extraña predilección por trabajar de noche, algo irónico al tratarse del sargento de la guardia real de su majestad Celestia, pero al menos así podía pasar mas tiempo concentrado en sus pensamientos mientras se mantenía vigilante, una dualidad en su trabajo que perfecciono con los años.

Pero ahora las cosas eran un poco diferentes.

Por primera vez estuvo solo durante la guardia nocturna, Onslaught, con quien debía compartir turno, cayo rendido después de haber cubierto repetidas veces los turnos nocturnos de Gleaming tras sus derrotas ante el joven, razón por la cual se ofreció a encubrirlo por hoy.

Esto lejos de molestarle le agradaba, estar a "solas" y en silencio, con el puro tronar de la leña en las antorchas resonando de vez en cuando, si, esto le recordaba a sus noches en solitario vigilando desde lo alto del castillo de Canterlot.

Puede que estuviera un poco cansado por el castigo que les impuso el príncipe por su indisciplina y a decir verdad estaba de acuerdo con que se les haya impuesto, aunque claro limpiar un calabozo con un cepillo de dientes era cosa de jóvenes y el ya estaba algo viejo para eso, aun así, no se quejaba.

En cierta forma sabia que ese castigo se lo tenía bien merecido, pero no podía negarse que valió por completo la pena. Esa criatura que descansaba en una de las celdas a su derecha era un enigma por si misma, una incongruencia en su estado mas físico.

No había conversado mucho con ella o no tanto como el príncipe pues ella no se lo permitía y ahí estaba la primera de las incongruencias: Chrysalis expresaba un profundo odio a los ponis pero no tenia problema en hablar con alguien que frustro sus planes de primer casco a diferencia de el que no tenia mucho de conocerla.

¿Eso era hipocresía?

No, ella seguía siendo reacia a convivir con Shining, pero aun así era mas accesible con el que con el resto. Un comportamiento muy extraño a su parecer.

Otra cosa que le llamaba mucho la atención era su actitud: una actitud muy inusual en realidad pues a pesar de que siempre estaba molesta y era fácil de provocar también buscaba la forma de divertirse, aunque fuera a costa de sus compañeros y de el.

Además, esta era una de las razones por las que intentó ser su amigo, para que así no su atención se alejara de sus compañeros y así cesaran las discusiones del día a día de las que ya estaba un poco arto y para que no se sintiera tan sola.

Puede que se tuviera bien merecido ese cautiverio, eso no significaba que el no pudiera hacer de su estancia en este aislado lugar de algo mas ameno de llevar, después de todo ella era inmortal y una eternidad encerrado podría ser difícil para cualqueira

Ciertamente un enigma…

\- "¿pero que se yo?" -pensó para si mismo- "solo soy un anciano"

Esto ultimo lo pensó con cierta gracia ya que le parecía divertido que, a pesar de su edad y lo mucho que había visto a lo largo de su septuagenaria vida, en realidad apenas había vivido un santiamén en comparación de otros y otras, y a pesar de ser considerado un sabio entre sus iguales no era nada comparado con alguien que podía llegar mas lejos del sigo de vida sin problema alguno.

Tal prueba eran sus queridas princesa Luna y Celestia, e incluso la changeling que dormía plácidamente en su celda, aunque de esta ultima tenía sus dudas.

Pensando de nuevo en la changeling el poni se acerco a un poco mas a la celda para comprobar que siguiera dormida pues en algunas ocasiones ella se despertaba de forma violenta, probablemente por alguna pesadilla o algo así.

Si hacer ruido el poni dio una rápida mirada a su prisionera, llevándose una extraña sorpresa al fijar su vista sobre ella.

Al verla Lieferung notó con cierta extrañeza como una la mejilla de Chrysalis estaba húmeda por una posible lagrima que viajo de su ojo hasta el suelo, algo extraño en ella, a decir verdad, pero no solo era eso, en su rostro también tenía una sonrisa, muy tenue y apenas perceptible.

Con esta imagen Lieferung se alegro por Chrysalis. Normalmente no le gustaba verla molesta o triste pues esas horribles y corruptas emociones por poco y acababan con la vida de ambos, pero esta sonrisa era un alivio ya que al parecer ella aun no había sido consumida por la desgracia.

Lo que sea que Chrysalis estuviera soñando el no iba a interrumpirlo, en silencio el poni regreso a su posición en la puerta para continuar su vigila, expectante de que nueva reflexión se perdería su mente.

Paseando la mirada por la celda Lieferung observo todo a su alrededor como ya le era costumbre, divagando sobre cualquier tema que cualquier objeto pudiera liberar.

Posando su mirada en el mazo de cartas sobre la mesa Lieferung solo pudo pensar en la actitud de Onslaught y alta competitividad contra el joven Gleaming que, para ser honesto, era probablemente el mejor contador de cartas que había visto.

Divagando un buen rato sobre sus amigos Lieferung paso su mirada a un nuevo objeto: una lanza.

Automáticamente recordó a Wind Strong.

El buen sargento no le desagradaba para nada, era de admirarse su entrega a la corona, su pasión por su trabajo y su increíble sentido del deber.

Pero fuera de eso el sargento tenía pocas virtudes igual de admirables, de hecho, tenía muchos defectos bastantes recalcables y un par de ellos eran su explosivo temperamento y falta de compasión.

Algo irónico era que Wind y Chrysalis se parecían mas de lo que ambos creían, pero lo mas seguro es que jamás se puedan dar cuenta.

Lo unció que si podía esperar de el es que ese escaso auto control no termine por derrumbarse o probablemente ese aborrecimiento termine por convertirse en un verdadero y peligroso odio.

Sin reflexionar mucho sobre su compañero Pegaso, Lieferung paseo su mirada de nuevo por la celda, esta vez centrando sus pensamientos en el príncipe al ver las mantas de la prisionera.

Para Lieferung no había mejor poni para este trabajo que el príncipe Shining Armor, la forma en que hasta ahora ha manejado a su prisionera ha demostrado que lo ha hecho bien pues ella esta mas dispuesta a tratar con el que con cualquier otro poni.

Darle esos "sobornos" funcionaba bien ya que el príncipe descubro las ruinas de la legendaria Tombuctú y, aunque Lieferung desconocía la finalidad de estos interrogatorios, era obvio que el príncipe iba por buen camino, esa ciudad lo demostraba.

También algo de admirar del joven príncipe era su espíritu benevolente ya que aunque pareciera que solo le importaba su misión, en realidad había demostrado cierta empatía por la prisionera al atender personalmente sus heridas e incluso por defenderla de sus propios subordinados. Esa compasión era digna de un buen líder.

\- tienes suerte vermisse -dijo Lieferung a la dormida Chrysalis.

 ***Canterlot, 02:47 AM***

Lejos de la ciudad un unicornio encapuchado recorría alumbrando con su magia las olvidadas cuevas ocultas por la montaña, explorando a paso lento las casi inexploradas profundidades de la montaña en busca de pruebas, pruebas que en lo mas profundo no deseaba ver y que a pesar de eso no podía ignorar.

Contrario a lo que su sentido común le gritaba el poni paseaba por las oscuras profundidades de la montaña, deseando con todo su ser no encontrar nada, ni una sola cosa que pudiera derrumbar en respeto y orgullos por sus antepasados, por aquellos a quienes admiraba por dar el primer paso para unir a todos en harmonía, por que todas esos mitos y leyendas que inspiraban a muchos no fueran mas que un vil engaño, por que sus mas profundas creencias no estuvieran cimentadas sobre la sangre de inocentes.

Pero para su maldita desgracia esto no fue así.

frente a el, en medio de la cueva mas grande que se había encontrado, estaba un estanque rodeado y en su centro un árbol marchito.

 **Aquí podemos conocer un poco mas al silencioso anciano y un poco de contraste en las personalidades de la vieja y actual Chrysalis.**

 **Creo que retrate bien la manera de pensar de Lieferung. Quise hacer un poni sabio y humilde, un anciano que le gusta meditar, compasivo con quienes lo necesitan y reflexivo con todos aquellos que lo rodean.**

 **esto principalmente porque lo había dejado de lado.**

 **Dejando eso de lado (vaya la ironía) quiero disculparme por lo corto del capitulo y lo mucho que tarde pero ya regresé a clases (duraron menos de lo que pensé) y eso significa que no tengo mucho tiempo libre.**

 **De todas formas hare lo posible por publicar un capitulo decente la siguiente semana.**

 **Como siempre toda pregunta, sugerencia o critica será bien recibida.**

 **Cudense.**


	34. Revelaciones de un viejo rey

**(A quienes ya leyeron el cap.) solo arregle el error con el final del Flashback**

*imperio de cristal, lunes 15:00 PM*

\- "esto no puede ser" -pensó Shining mientras mantenía una carrera frenética de la estación de trenes a su castillo.

con respiración agitada el unicornio galopaba a toda velocidad mientras toda clase de pensamientos inundaban su mente en negación.

\- "! no puede ser verdad!"

 ***Flashback***

Shining miraba con sorpresa y horror ese tronco muerto en medio de un estanque de agua putrefacta, negándose y refutándose que esto de alguna forma pudiera darle la razón a Chrysalis.

\- "solo es una prueba sin significado" -se decía- "esto no demuestra nada"

Tratando de negar cualquiera verdad o duda que le pudiera llegar a la cabeza, Shining caminaba alrededor del estanque buscando y desenado no encontrar algo que demostrara que Chrysalis estaba en lo correcto y que el era quien vivía en una mentira.

iluminando la perpetua oscuridad con su cuerno el unicornio llego hasta el otro lado del inmenso estanque en menos de cinco minutos, manteniendo la mirada constantemente fija en el centro del lugar.

Ese tronco estaba marchito de eso no había duda, pero su corteza gris parecía casi pétrea, como si mil años en ese lugar lo hubiera vuelto una roca, y las raíces que sobresalían del agua mostraban heridas; rasguños y golpes que jamás desaparecieron.

Con uso de su magia Shining se levitó a si mismo para ver el tronco mas de cerca, notando con la pura vista que alguien de su talla o incluso mas grande podría caber ahí con facilidad, pero nada que indicara que ahí hubieron changelings alguna vez.

Aun muy dudoso y renuente a considerar esto como una verdad que desmintiera sus creencias el unicornio se alejo de nuevo a la orilla dispuesto a seguir explorando aun mas ese lugar, cada vez con menor temor a que Chrysalis tuviera razón y con la posibilidad de considerar este este lugar con la misma categoría de Tombuctú: una prueba con el mismo peso de una coincidencia.

A su paso Shining solo encontraba mas cuevas vacías y túneles sin importancia, nada fuera de lo común.

Pero para sorpresa del unicornio algo raro hizo contacto con su piel: una planta que rozo su pata derecha. Esto llamo mucho la atención de Shining pues en ese lugar no podía haber vida vegetal, tal vez hongo, pero no plantas.

Iluminando con su cuerno en dirección a la planta Shining se encontró con mas de ellas adornando el suelo de una caverna de buen tamaño, un oasis verde en medio de la negrura que adornaba con su colorida belleza natural los suelos repletos de arbustos floridos y arboles pequeños, las paredes eran adornadas con enredaderas frondosas de hojas pequeñas.

Esa era sin duda la cueva mas bella que el unicornio había visto pues no solo parecía un pequeño bosque en medio de las pétreas profanidades, también era bellamente iluminada por un pequeño haz de luz de luna que se filtraba por un agujero en el techo y que recorría el lugar de punta a punta.

Intrigado por esto el unicornio se adentro a tan peculiar lugar fijando su vista en el haz de luz que parecía desaparecer en la negrura. La razón de esto era una grieta de mas de veinte metros de largo y casi diez de ancho.

Acercándose al borde Shining lanzo una piedra para averiguar que tan profundo era ese abismo solo para darse cuenta de su inmensa profundidad al escuchar un eco después de mas de 9 segundos.

De nuevo una teoría cruzo por la mente del unicornio; al parecer esa montaña era increíblemente grande, la red de cuevas era lo bastante grandes como para albergar a un poblado de buen tamaño y ese abismo frente a el fácilmente podría superar la altura de un edificio.

Con esto en mente Shining decidió dar una ultima oportunidad a la changeling levitándose a si mismo a las profundidades del abismo para explorar sus profundidades.

Sin embargo, eso no fue del todo necesario, pues una cosa llamo poderosamente la atención del unicornio, una roca de extraña apariencia que se cruzo con su vista a tan solo bajar unos pocos metros en el lugar.

Dicha roca, que estaba pegada a la pared, tenía una forma de media esfera que sobresalía de la pared irregular del rocoso abismo y en su centro tenía varias formas raras talladas en ella, como si se tratara de alguna clase de escritura, además la media esfera contaba con una clase de repisa tallada que sobresalía por debajo de ella en la cual había varios objetos extraños de diferentes formas y materiales, algunos parecían alguna clase de instrumento mientras otros parecían ser un collar.

Confundido con esto y con su mente cada vez mas en alerta el poni no necesito hacer mas que girar su cabeza para encontrarse con otra esfera de piedra a tan solo un metro de distancia de la que tenia en frente y, que al igual que la que tenia frente a el, esta tenía algo tallado en su centro y varios objetos depositados en su propia repisa.

Para desagrado del poni estas dos cosas como esa no eran coincidencia, no podían serlo.

Con un pánico creciendo en su interior Shining intensifico el brillo de su cuerno hasta ser capaz de crear una esfera luminiscente a su alrededor que cubría varios metros de distancia, logrando así alumbrar la pared que estaba detrás de el.

Con horror el poni miro decenas, si no es que centenares, de esas esferas que se extendían a lo alto y ancho de la enorme grieta, cada una con una inscripción ligeramente diferente tallada en ella y con sus propios objetos adornándolas.

Ni siquiera necesito bajar mas para entender donde se encontraba; las inscripciones, los objetos y las propias esferas de piedra compartían similitudes con costumbres que el conocía y que solo podían significar una cosa.

Tenía sus dudadas, pero aun así una triste y dura teoría cruzo por su mente: esa grieta no era otra cosa mas que una tumba de changelings.

 ***fin de Flashback***

La sorpresa en esas cuevas fue devastadora para la convicción del príncipe, no solo sus creencias mas profundas, sino que también la de todos sus congéneres ahora estaban a prueba con esta horrenda verdad que cada vez parecía ser mas y mas real.

Todas esas historias, todo ese resentimiento y odio que Chrysalis expresaba comenzaban a ser mas que simples palabras que el pudiera ignorar.

Hasta ahora la verdad se había mantenido de su lado pues el que ella conociera donde estaban las ruinas Tombuctú podría ser una coincidencia, una prueba que no demostraba mucho mas allá de la guerra que se libró en el pasado. ¿pero esas cuevas? Esas cuevas estuvieron prácticamente inexploradas, eran un secreto para casi todos y el que Chrysalis no solo tuviera conocimiento de ese lugar, sino que también conociera de la existencia del único maldito tronco en el centro del único maldito estanque de toda esa maldita red de cavernas solo eran el comienzo de algo apuntaban a una cosa.

Ya en el pasado había intentado negar las historias, hasta ahora ella no tenia pruebas de ello y en su poder el tenía la única cosa que desmentía todo lo que Chrysalis decía. pero aun no llegaba al final.

Ese diario era lo único que mantenía en pie la fe y admiración que tenía a sus antepasados, su única ancla que lo mantenía enganchado a las realidades que les habían contado de pequeño antes las enormes injurias de Chrysalis.

Pero aun no lo había leído por completo, la verdad aun se mantenía en el aire conflictuando así a su cada vez mas confundida y dudosa mente, dándole una pequeña ventana de oportunidad de que todo fuera mentira y que los ponis no eran los genocidas llenos de odio como su prisionera decía.

El era un soldado, un protector de la paz que Equestria había mantenido durante 1000 años, su deber es y siempre ha sido proteger a los débiles e inocentes y erradicar al malvado y al corrupto, por esto mismo se unió al ejercito en un principio y esto ahora mismo era su único deber en la vida, su única razón de servir a aquellos que no pueden defenderse por si mismos.

Y lo peor de todo es que no podía evitar sentirse tan agobiado, su nación era un símbolo de esperanza y unificación, un ejemplo de que siempre se puede mejorar, de que el odio y la violencia no son la solución sino el dialogo y la amistad, Equestria era sinónimo de paz y convivencia, la cuna de la harmonía que poco a poco se esparcía por el mundo ¡rayos, su hermana era una potadora de los elementos y princesa de la amistad!

¿como podría seguir sirviendo a una corona corrupta si todo resulta verdad? ¿Cómo podría dar el ejemplo si su nación nació del genocidio de inocentes? ¿Qué la sangre de miles cimentó la que podría ser hoy la nación mas hipócrita del mundo?

Era cierto que el no había cometido ninguna de esas atrocidades y que ningún poni era culpable de los pecados del pasado, pero eso no expiaba las culpas del posible exterminio de una especie.

Llegando a su castillo Shining no tardo mas de cinco en llegar a su propia oficina para después buscar el diario de Eridanus con toda la prisa que sus patas y su cuerno se lo permitían, removiendo sin consideración cualquier cosa que se interpusiera en su búsqueda.

\- "aquí está" -pensó Shining al tomar el diario para inmediatamente buscar la ultima pagina que había leído.

 _"La guerra continua._

 _Lo he intentado, he hecho todo lo posible por salir de ese infierno en vida plagado de espadas ensangrentadas y cadáveres mutilados, pero todos mis intentos se han visto infructuosos._

 _Hace unas semanas que llegamos al sur de Nueva Pegasi, tardó meses, pero al final lo logramos, logre alejar a mi amado pueblo del fratricidio que nuestros hermanos libran día con día cegados en la locura heredada de nuestros padres, pero como si se tratara de una bestia cazadora la muerte nos ha seguido hasta la puerta de nuestros hogares._

 _Para amargura de mi dolido corazón esa locura por fin ha consumido a todos aquellos en los que sembró la semilla del asesinato y los ha vuelto los unos contra los otros en una orgia de derramamiento de sangre, deleitándolos en las victorias que celebran sobre los cadáveres de sus propios hermanos en pos de una gloria inexistente producto de sus retorcidas imaginaciones._

 _Los salvajes ejércitos terrestres se adentraron por el debilitado Este rodeando nuestras fronteras hasta llegar al sur, penetrando cada vez mas en nueva Pegasi hasta llegar a las puertas de mi hogar._

 _Mi fracaso solo se compara con mi dolor. La muerte ha venido a reclamar tributo y mis Pegasos se lanzan a la batalla ingenuamente para pagarlo._

 _Y ahora, mientras mi raza prepara una contra ofensiva, tendré que marchar al campo de batalla en defensa de mis ponis mientras preparo otra migración fuera de este campo mortífero._

A lectura rápida, Shining paso pagina sin siquiera detenerse a mirar los dibujos del rey difunto como solía hacerlo.

 _"estoy desesperado._

 _No podemos escapar de la guerra ni librarnos de la muerte._

 _Ejércitos inmensos se lanzan los unos contra los otros buscando el dominio por la vida de sus contrincantes en un festín sanguinolento._

 _Mi amado pueblo es incapaz de escapar de esta matanza. Tardaremos años en pacificar el Este, si es que podemos hacerlo, y el Noroeste esta plagado por campos de batalla librados entre Pegasos y Unicornios._

 _Los saboteados sistemas de traslado de la ciudad no pueden sacarnos de esta masacre con la suficiente velocidad y la constante presión de los otros reinos australes a mi persona nos ha arrinconado a defender el Suroeste._

 _He mandado exploradores al centro de estas tierras donde la bestia de la guerra aun no ha dejado huella, buscando un santuario donde podamos vivir en vez de sobrevivir._

 _Para mi maldita suerte ese bosque maldito se encuentra en nuestro camino, ni siquiera con los sistemas de traslado intactos podríamos atravesarlo sin que su naturaleza ingobernable destruya mi amado reino._

 _Y como si fuera una plaga, el miedo se expande entre mis grupos de exploradores negándoles el coraje a adentrarse a los lugares mas inexplorados de estas tierras, llenando sus mentes con imágenes de criaturas monstruosas y espectros de negra apariencia, demonios de los dioses infernales, que vagan libres por los bosques alimentándose del alma de cualquier incauto que se atreva a bajar la guardia."_

 _"por fin ha llegado el invierno, época sagrada para todos los ponis por su simbolismo tempestuoso y esperanzador._

 _Fueron dos estaciones difíciles, pero por fin ha llegado la paz antes de la tormenta que necesitaba para pensar._

 _Mi mente demacrada aun puede filosofar a pesar de daño que ha sufrido por esta nueva perspectiva de la guerra que ha conseguido._

 _Las tribus bárbaras poco a poco ceden terreno, han decidido conformarse con las victorias que consiguieron de esta cruzada reclamando como suyo la mitad del terreno que lograron conseguir en el Este, mientras que mis congéneres preparan una arremetida para recuperar el espacio que consideran propiedad de Nueva Pegasi._

 _Yo por mi lado he decidido no participar, ganándome el repudio de todos y cada uno de los reinos que componen nuestro imperio que solo se detienen a atacarnos por el poder indiscutible que representa mi reino._

 _Mi única meta es mantener a mi reino a salvo, permitirles vivir fuera de este horror heredado y al que se apegan con tanto fervor. Librarnos de la muerte es mi único deseo, pero día a día pierdo la esperanza de poder lograrlo._

 _Y ahora, mientras alimento la hoguera con otra amenaza de muerte encontrada en mis aposentos, busco consejo en mi mente pues soy mi único aliado en esta transición que busco para toda mi especie, Encontrando como única opción viable ocultarnos en las fauces del dragón, el propio centro de estas tierras."_

Pasando de hoja tan pronto como terminó de leer Shining estuvo a punto de ignorar otro de los detallados dibujos de Eridanus, pero al ver un escenario extrañamente familiar sintió como su estomago se comenzó a revolver: la montaña de Canterlot.

 _"¿el miedo es real?_

 _Muchas veces me lo he preguntado y muchas veces lo he debatido conmigo mismo en busca de una respuesta convincente para mi persona, teniendo siempre un resultado infructuoso e insatisfactorio._

 _Pero esta vez puedo afirmarlo con seguridad._

 _Los fundamentos para cualquier temor son siempre infundados, productos de una activa imaginación y un sentido de supervivencia nacidos de una mente inquieta que busca a cualquier costo mantenerse a salvo de cualquier dolor o sentimiento que puede desagradar como alguna vez lo hizo._

 _Yo temo por mi pueblo y por mi especie, pero se que es algo planteado en mi imaginación, una idea nutrida por mis experiencias en el pasado que me dan la ilusión de la dolorosa realidad en la que vivimos y que solo yo puedo ver._

 _¿Pero eso significa que miedo no es real?_

 _Creo que no pues todo aquello que imaginé y que a atemorizado a mi corazón se ha vuelto una triste realidad que me demacra con el tiempo._

 _Por mucho tiempo creí que el temor era signo de debilidad, pero ahora tal vez sea la respuesta correcta para la supervivencia._

 _De nuevo han llegado decepcionantes noticias de mis cada vez mas paranoicos grupos de exploradores._

 _En incumplimiento de su deber han desobedecido mis ordenes en pos de su propia supervivencia, no los culpo. Temerosos por historias demoniacas contadas entre ellos han preferido regresar antes de tiempo, explorando apenas los limites de ese bosque._

 _Hablan y susurran entre ellos con un secretismo que alimenta a sus sobrenaturales historias, transmiten el miedo cuela enfermedad sin saberlo, arraigando ideas en las mentes de sus compañeros, creando un miedo y odio a lo desconocido en aquellos que ni siquiera han puesto un pie en el engañoso bosque._

 _¿Por qué lo hacen? Miedo es mi única respuesta._

 _Temen a seres que creen son reales; a demonios cambia forma perversos que se deleitan con la locura y se alimentan del alma sin necesidad de asesinarlos; mis Pegasos temen a ser muertos en vida víctimas de esos demonios._

 _Quizás esta infección me ha alcanzado, pero Comienzo a pensar que tal vez no son solo historias de mentes infectadas con el miedo."_

 _"este tema me ha puesto muy reflexivo últimamente._

 _Por primera vez mande casi setenta ponis a los centros de estas tierras para amortiguar el miedo de mis exploradores y así asegurarme de que sus temores no son mas que alucinaciones de sus asustadas mentes._

 _Mientras mi querido hijo Orion se hace cargo de proteger nuestras fronteras yo he dedicado parte de mi tiempo a estudiar este tema a profundidad y divagar con relativa libertad sobre uno de los instintos mas básicos de los ponis._

 _En pos de huir de la matanza caí de nuevo en el pecado de orgullo al ignorar las palabras de mis exploradores y he arriesgado egoístamente sus vidas al mandarlos repetidamente a los centros desconocidos que se ocultan tras ese bosque maldito._

 _Y en mi arrepentimiento lo he pagado caro._

 _Un explorador ha regresado herido de muerte. Huyendo de su propia imaginación el joven trató de ocultarse de sus temores sin percatarse que su escondite era el hogar de una manticora._

 _Su sargento, quien me explico todo hace solo unas horas, termino por quitarse la vida con su propia espada, convencido de que así no mancharía el honor de sus antepasados, cumpliendo así un ritual inútil que trae dolor y no satisface a nadie._

 _A veces olvido el mundo en que vivimos y que la percepción de otros no es compartida por mi ni la mía por otros. Mientras yo veo sus acciones como un acto natural de supervivencia mi pueblo las ve con asco y deshonra._

 _Un alma mas en mi manchada conciencia…_

 _¿pero será verdad lo que dicen? ¿es cierto que otro castigo divino ha caído sobre nosotros en forma de demonios oscuros? Por como seguimos comportándonos creo que puede ser una posibilidad._

 _Deseo con toda mi alma que no sea así._

 _Aquellos a quienes encomendé la tarea de desmentir este asunto están intactos a las garras del miedo, libres de todo el temor que se ha esparcido entre mis Pegasos, inmunes a la influencia descorazonadora de la superstición y dispuestos a enfrentarla con coraje y valentía._

 _Pero si las historias son verdad suplico a los dioses que mis Pegasos regresen con bien."_

Apresurándose a pasar de hoja Shining, sin querer, tomo unas cuantas hojas mas de las necesarias, haciendo que una cosa sobresaliera de entre las uniones del diario y que al verla le provoco una alarmante sorpresa que le golpeo el corazón con fuerza haciendo que le latiera de forma desenfrenada, saltando al instante hasta casi irse hacia atrás por o que acababa de encontrar.

Como si fuera algo espantoso Shining fijo si mirada sobre aquel "objeto" que sobresalía de entre las páginas y tras mirarlo por unos segundos reunió el valor necesario para tomarlo y sacarlo por completo.

Al levantarlo con su magia el unicornio solo miro con una profunda tristeza y enorme decepción aquello que casi lo manda al suelo; un cuerno curvo color negro procedente de algún pobre changeling mutilado, amarrado con un listón al libro, usado de forma insensible como un separador de hoja.

Miles de ideas llegaron a la cabeza del poni; teorías y escenarios sacados de todo lo que había leído, en las que ese cuerno era una clase de trofeo enfermizo o recordatorio de algún brutal acto de insensible crueldad.

Si usaba su cabeza no había forma en que lo que leía no coincidiera con lo que Chrysalis le había contado, para empeorarlo ahora tenía en su cabeza una maraña de pensamientos provenientes de esa cueva que visito en la madrugada y ese cuerno acusatorio.

Por un segundo Shining dudo continuar. Bien podría dejar todo ahí, intentar olvidar este tema e interrogar a Chrysalis con otra cosa sin que el se viera afectado, mantenerse ignorante de una verdad que aun permanecía en el aire y fácilmente podría olvidar.

¿pero porque esto le afectaba tanto?

En realidad, lo sabía, estaba consiente del porque y aunque intentara ocultárselo no podría negárselo a si mismo. Saber que su vida; todos sus lujos y la seguridad con la que había estado viviendo; que la paz y alegría en la con la creció habían sido producto de una masacre y que la muerte de miles propiciada por los ponis de antaño era posiblemente ignorada por todos en la actualidad.

Al pensar en esa posible verdad Shining recordó inconscientemente todas las veces que Chrysalis se lleno de ira, todas las veces que lloró al recordar su pasado, el dolor y sufrimiento que ella expresaba y que ahora el tenía grabado en su memoria al recordar el rostro lleno de sufrimiento de la changeling que le causaba arrepentimiento y culpa.

No podía explicárselo, pero al recordar todo eso el unicornio sintió la necesidad de continuar, fuera cierto o falso lo que Chrysalis le contó debía averiguarlo, debía conocer la verdad.

Dando un suspiro antes de continuar Shining retomo la lectura saltándose varias hojas hasta llegar a la que era separada del resto por el listón del cuerno del changeling.

 _"vaya que me equivocaba…_

 _Por mucho tiempo ignore neciamente las palabras de mis Pegasos, tachando todas sus historias y pruebas como disparates producto de alucinaciones de ese bosque misterioso._

 _Pero hoy algo extraordinario ha ocurrido frente a mis ojos._

 _Con mi cuerpo completamente recuperado y mi frustración impulsándome decidí acompañar por primera vez a mis soldados a explorar las profundidades del bosque, al cual he decidido llamar "EverFree" por su ingobernable naturaleza, esto con la esperanza de inspirar a mis Pegasos._

 _Incrédulamente creí que seria sencillo aventurarme en el, pero para mi desgracia no tarde en comprobar que no sería así, su espeso follaje no me permitía volar con plena libertad y el denso aire en su interior es asfixiante cuando uno se esfuerza demasiado, sumado a todo esto están las bestias que acechan en su interior._

 _Aun así mi tropa y yo logramos adentrarnos varios kilómetros en el espesor de la naturaleza antes de que la noche callera sobre nosotros._

 _Con un terco aire de superioridad reprendí a varios de mis soldados que se pusieron a contar sus espectrales cuentos durante la cena antes de comprobar con mis propios ojos tan terribles historias cuando la fogata dejo de cobijarnos ante la oscuridad._

 _En deseo de mantener a mis ponis a salvo, me asegure de dar la primera guardia nocturna junto a otros cuatro ponis a lo largo del campamento. Durante las primeras horas nada ocurrió, solo ronquidos exhaustos provenientes de todas las tiendas y sacos de dormir._

 _Como lo dicta el reglamento me asegure de apaciguar las llamas de la fogata a tan solo unas horas del amanecer._

 _Nunca en mi vida había estado tan asustado._

 _Tal como la luz llameante del fuego desapareció, decenas de ojos brillantes aparecieron en la oscuridad del follaje, figuras mas negras que la noche se retorcían entre los arboles y arbustos mientras sus penetrantes miradas se mantenían fijas sobre mi aterrado rostro._

 _Y eso solo en mi sección del campamento._

 _Al sentir el terror fluyendo en mi sangre no hice mas que correr hasta llegar a la campana de alarma y agitarla con toda la violencia que mi casco me lo permitía._

 _Poco a poco el terror se apodero del campamento, empujando a algunos ordenar la retirada sin pensarlo mientras otros tomábamos nuestras armas, listos para enfrentar el miedo tal como nuestros padres nos enseñaron._

 _Blandiendo mi espada a diestra y siniestra me dirigí a enfrentar a los demonios ocultos en el bosque, lanzando estocada a sombras intangibles y cuerpos imaginarios hasta que solo un terrible chirrido salió disparado en dirección de donde provenía mi espada._

 _Ni huellas ni señales al amanecer, nada que comprobara que todo lo visto por mis ojos no fue producto de mi imaginación. Solo un renacido deseo ferviente por proteger a mis Pegasos de toda maldición de este mundo sin importar el costo"_

Al leer esto ultimo Shining sintió un horrible malestar por la connotación de tan diversa que esa frase tenía.

Pese a todo esto el unicornio ya no quiso continuar, estaba demasiado confundido y consternado para hacerlo. Sin esperar un solo segundo, el poni escondió de nuevo ese cuerno en las uniones del diario para después esconderlo en su cajón.

Con la mirada puesta en el suelo, el poni se dirigió a su alcoba a paso lento y desanimado, buscando la manera de no pensar en todo lo que había leído y lo que significaba, desenad con todo su ser dormirse tan pronto callera a su cama y buscar consuelo en quien amaba.

Llegando a su alcoba, Shining se dirigió a su cama para dejarse caer pesadamente en ella en cuanto pudo, despertando sin querer a su esposa quien sintió la repentina presencia de su esposo en la cama.

Adormilada y cansada, Cadence prefirió no darle importancia a la forma tan brusca en la que su esposo se acostó, asumiendo que probablemente el estaba cansado y solo quería descansar.

Pero al cabo de unos segundo Cadence sintió como su esposo buscaba acurrucarse en su pecho y se rodeaba a si mismos con los brazos mientras el le abrazaba fuertemente el pecho.

Cadence reconoció este patrón al instante pues cual potrillo Shining siempre se refugiaba al posar cabeza sobre su pecho y se rodeaba a si mismo con los brazos de ella, haciendo esto solo cuando algo de verdad le había afectado.

Dispuesta a reconfortar a su esposo Cadence habló

\- ¿ocurre algo amor? -fue lo único que pregunto sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta.

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado este cap. No tengo mucho que decir sobre el excepto que las historias de Eridanus no terminan aquí y descuiden, este fic. va para largo.**

 **Eso si, tratare de no usar mucho el Flashback.**

 **Siendo honesto creo que lo que mas me gusto fue eso de que Shining se refugie como un potrillo en su esposa, le da cierto contraste al personaje.**

 **Como siempre, les agradezco mucho que sigan pendientes al fic. y que se den su tiempo para leerlo.**

 **Recuerden: toda pregunta, critica o sugerencia será bien recibida, así que sin mas que decir me despido. Cuídense.**

 **P.D. soy hombre Warlus999, creo que te confundite XD**


	35. Repercusiones del pasado

*imperio de cristal, miércoles 15:10*

Como todas las tardes, Cadence cumplía con su rutina diaria; revisar archivos administrativos, aprobar permisos burocráticos, cumplir con las audiencias pendiente. Todo con lo que una princesa debía lidiar.

Para ella esto no era problema, estaba acostumbrada a los aburridos deberes que conllevaba ser una princesa y podría decirse que en algunas ocasiones los disfrutaba ya que una nunca sabía que nueva noticia atravesarían por las puertas del salón del trono o que caso trataría en una de las audiencias.

Fuera de todo eso, el verdadero problema era su esposo. Desde hacia un par de días que el tenía una conducta muy rara; se la había pasado en su oficina leyendo ese libro raro que le había regalado su tía y en ningún momento salió para comer o beber algo. De no haber sido por que Crystal Mane le llevaba de comer seguramente tampoco habría comido o bebido algo por cuenta propia.

\- es todo por hoy princesa -hablo Crystal Mane sacando de sus pensamientos a su distraída amiga.

De regreso en la realidad, Cadence miro con ligera sorpresa un montón de papeles archivados frente a ella, todos ellos con su firma característica, muestra de su aprobación. Sin darse cuenta había cumplido con sus deberes de forma automática.

\- ¿estas seguras de que es todo? -preguntó Cadence con la intención de hacer parecer que de verdad había puesto atención.

Revisando una lista el poni color vainilla respondió- parece que si -dijo alzando la mirada hacia su amiga- con esto está libre hasta las siete, antes de las audiencias nocturnas.

\- excelente, gracias de nuevo por ayudarme -agradeció la princesa antes de dirigirse a la salida.

\- es un placer princesa -contestó el poni de cristal- iré a tomar mi descanso si no le molesta -dijo a modo de despedida la poni.

\- te veo después -se despidió Cadence.

En busca de algo de tranquilidad para reflexionar, Cadence se dirigió a los jardines botánicos del imperio, posiblemente los mas hermosos de toda Equestria.

Durante su recorrido la princesa no paraba de pensar Shining, era obvio para ella que algo lo afligía de alguna fuertemente, de otra forma el no estaría tan enfrascado en leer ese libro pues Shining nunca fue alguien muy afín a la lectura. Su pobre esposo estaba pasando por un mal momento y todo gracias a esa bruja.

Chrysalis nunca le había agradado, muy por el contrario, y ese sentimiento se acentuó ahora que ella había logrado consternar a Shining de alguna forma. Algo debió pasar cuando el bajo a verla que lo dejo muy inquieto, de por si ya había actuado raro desde que regreso de las mazmorras ¿pero que regresara de quien sabe donde en la madrugada del día siguiente? Eso ya era grave.

¿Qué pudo ser tan grave como para que el no se lo compartiera? ¿Qué lo detenía a buscar ayuda ene ella? Desde siempre ambos se habían tenido confianza para apoyarse el uno en el otro y aunque el reciente altibajo que tuvieron pudo perjudicar esa confianza, no era motivo para que Shining actuara de esa forma.

Interrumpiendo brevemente sus pensamientos Cadence se detuvo en la entrada de su destino, deleitando su vista y su olfato al instante con la enormemente variada cantidad de flores y arbustos frente a ella, todos y cada uno de ellos cuidados con sumo cuidado y podados a la perfección, dando así los tonos mas brillantes y los aromas mas dulces.

Relajada por tan apacible ambiente la princesa busco un buen lugar entre los arbustos donde descansar, encontrando tras un par de minutos un lindo lugar rodeado por coloridos arbustos y lo suficientemente alejado con para seguir con sus pensamientos a solas.

Regresando a sus pensamientos, lo primero que le vino a la cabeza fue, como era de esperar, Shining. Su querido esposo estaba muy enfrascado en su trabajo y tal fue su entrega a este que termino muy afectado.

\- "¿Qué es lo que no me quiere decir?" -se preguntó a si misma

Si algo podía decir con certeza de Shining es que nunca fue bueno para ocultar cosas o no lo era con ella, por esta razón era mas que obvio que lo que fuera que preocupaba a Shining no iba a compartírselo fácilmente.

¿acaso era muy grave? ¿Chrysalis le habrá dicho algo muy tenebroso? ¿o tal vez el quería protegerla de la verdad? Fuera lo que fuera, se enteraría tarde o temprano.

\- "¿pero porque tiene que ser así?" -pensó con una combinación de frustración y enojo.

Odiaba que le ocultaran cosas y eso Shining lo sabía, ella estaba consiente de que había perdido todo derecho a tener la plenitud de la confianza de su esposo, pero aun siendo así ambos estaban tratando de recuperar lo perdido y ocultando cosas no era el camino correcto.

No entendía por que tendría que enterarse por si misma en vez de que Shining se lo dijera, ya había demostrado que estaba ahí para el, incluso esa noche que el llego perturbado no dudó ni un segundo en prestarle su apoyo. En todo caso el debería decirle las cosas, confiar en elle como ella confía en el.

\- "¿Qué puede ser tan grave como para ocultárselo a tu esposa?" -pensó un poco mas molesta, con un notorio puchero en su rostro.

Ni un instante después de formularse esa pregunta un nombre el vino a la cabeza: Chrysalis.

Esa bruja tenía historia con ambos; una extraña enemistad que nació cuando ella fue suplantada por la changeling y este uso sus sucias artimañas para controlar a su esposo. Sin duda Chrysalis conocía mejor a Shining de lo que cabria esperar y por eso mismo era muy probable que supiera como lastimarlo emocional o mentalmente.

Por cruel que sonará tal vez esto podía ayudarle un poco mas. Aun con todo lo que habían vivido y el infierno que Chrysalis les hizo pasar a ambos, Shining nunca le tuvo un gran rencor a esa changeling, algo que no sorprende teniendo en cuenta de quien es hermano, pero ahora que ella lo había afectado de esta manera era posible que su percepción hacia ella cambiara y tal vez así tenga mas cuidado con quien trata.

Además, quien sabe, tal vez así termine con esto antes y así ya no tenga que perder tiempo con esa criatura, es mas podrían pasar mas tiempo junto, sin nada que lo distraiga de estar con su esposa ni tener que verse forzado a ver a esa yegua tan horrible.

Si, así Shining podría estar mas tiempo con ella, así ya no tendría que compartir el tiempo de su esposo con una criminal, el sería todo completamente suyo como mucho antes de que esto pasara, podría demostrarle mejor que nunca lo mucho que lo amaba y cuanto lo sentía como hasta ahora no había podido por tener que atender a sea fea criatura.

Shining sería de ella y solo de ella.

Esa frase sacó completamente a la princesa de su trance, sintiéndose avergonzada consigo misma por su actitud tan maniaca ¿desde cuando era tan posesiva o tan siquiera celosa? Reconocía que le tenía celos a Chrysalis pero no en el ámbito amoroso, mas bien era por que al tener que vigilar a la prisionera Shining pasaba menos tiempo con ella, eso era lo que le daba celos a Cadence, además no es como que Shining tenga de otra, después de todo el se ofreció para cumplir con la tarea de descubrir como nombrara a una nueva reina.

¿Su esposo estaba pasando por un mal momento y ella le buscaba el lado bueno? Eso si que estaba mal, mas para una princesa y mucho mas al tratarse de la princesa del amor. Claro que era emocional pero no debía dejarse guiar por sentimientos negativos.

\- "tengo que trabajar en esto" -pensó Cadence al darse cuenta de ese comportamiento tan inusual en ella.

Siendo la princesa del amor le era fácil a Cadence identificar cuando este sentimiento tenía cierta toxicidad y sus recientes pensamientos daban indicios de que dicha toxicidad. Obviamente su tiempo "separada" de su esposo la había afectado.

\- "tal vez estoy exagerando las cosas" -se dijo a si misma al darse cuenta de que posiblemente su juicio estaba nublado por sus emociones.

Tratando de no pensar mucho en todo lo anterior, la princesa prefirió posar su mirada en las flores y arbustos del jardín botánico, saliendo así de su "escondite" para pasear por los caminos de piedra ubicados a lo largo del lugar, encontrándose ocasionalmente con un poni del imperio que se paraba a saludarla o con algún poni del castillo que tenía el día libre.

Tras un paseo, un helado y una pequeña charla con una anciana, Cadence se dirigió al castillo para buscar que hacer en su tiempo libre ahora que su esposo no estaba disponible y su hija tomaba su siesta de la tarde.

Paseando tranquilamente por la ciudad hasta su hogar, Cadence observaba con alegría el paisaje cotidiano del imperio, cosa que no siempre podía hacer por sus deberes pero que ahora que no tenía nada que hacer tal vez podía parar para echarle un vistazo.

\- "es mejor que encerarse en casa a no hacer nada" -se dijo a si misma mientras cambiaba su rumbo a las calles del imperio.

Caminando por la banqueta empedrada la princesa observaba cada local o restaurante de su hermosa ciudad; notando algunas tiendas de ropa exhibían hermosos vestidos y prendas para bebe que seguramente Flurry amaría usar, para ella; las tiendas de ropa para yegua mostraban hermosas prendas que podría usar o regalarles a sus tías, en especial a Luna ya que su repertorio de ropa era muy limitado y estaba compuesto en su mayoría por armaduras viejas.

\- que hermoso -dijo Cadence asombrada mientras pegaba su rostro al cristal de una de las tiendas al ver en bello vestido de noche color rojo.

Antes que princesa Cadence era una yegua y como tal tenía sus propios gustos, especialmente a los objetos o gestos que despertaran las pasiones de todo tipo, pero especialmente la pasión romántica.

Siendo así, la alicornio no hizo mas que maravillarse por tan lindo y hermoso vestido el cual cumplía con todas las expectativas de la princesa para ser perfecto; el puro color rojo brillante era mas que suficiente para transmitir emociones fuertes ligadas al romance, sumado a esto estaban esos brillos blancos que daban vida a la prenda pero no la saturaban demasiado en cuanto a la forma; esta era ligeramente escotada y pegada al cuerpo, obviamente para resaltar las curvas pero no en exageración, encontrando un balance entre la elegancia y el erotismo siendo muy sutil en este ultimo.

Con solo ver esa prenda, Cadence no tardo en recrear en su cabeza una fantasía muy romántica; Shining y ella compartiendo una romántica cena en un lindo restaurante, la música comienza a sonar y ambos se levantan de su lugar para entrar en acción, danzando en perfecta sincronía mientras se centraban el uno en el otro, terminando la cita perfecta para dar paso a una noche inolvidable.

\- tiene que ser mío -se dijo a si misma al salir de su fantasía, mas que decidida a darse un lujo como ese.

Puede que fuera una princesa, pero si algo debía reconocerse a si misma es que, tanto ella como las demás princesas, se negaba de los lujos innecesarios, aunque uno que otro cada ciertos años no estaba mal.

Entre treinta y cuarenta minutos fueron necesarios para que Cadence encontrará talla perfecta, principalmente por culpa de los sastres quienes insistieron en hacer de este el mejor vestido que ella jamás pudiera usar, y es que poniéndose a pensar ¿cada cuando una princesa quedaba tan maravillada por uno de tus vestidos? Seguramente no tan seguido.

\- estará en su castillo antes del amanecer -dijo uno de los ponis que atendían en el lugar mientras acompañaba a Cadence a la salida.

\- muchas gracias de nuevo por tomarse as molestias -agradeció por tercera vez la alicornio mientras salía del ocal.

\- gracias a usted por darnos una oportunidad -dijo el poni gris y de melena marrón en forma de despedida antes de regresar al interior de la tienda.

Tras comprar su vestido y su "complemento" para después de usarlo, la princesa busco un buen lugar para descansar de tanto posar para los sastres, completamente feliz por su nueva compra y ansiosa por poder usarlo en una noche especial.

\- "creo que será una noche de los corazones cálidos inolvidable" -pensó Cadence al recordar lo próximo que estaba este día.

Caminando por la calle principal, la princesa busco con la mirada donde descansar, llevándose una grata sorpresa a encontrarse a su buena amiga Crystal Mane leyendo en un café que estaba a solo unos metros de distancia.

Mientras se cercaba a su amiga Cadence inspecciono el lugar rápidamente con la mirada; un local con paredes color amarillo crema y con mesas pequeñas pero cómodas tanto fuera como dentro del establecimiento, lo suficientemente grandes para dos ponis, además el lugar gozaba de un ambiente relajado, en parte por la cantidad de ponis que preferían mantenerse en silencio leyendo y en parte por la cantidad de vegetación que adornaba en negocio. Viendo el lugar Cadence debía admitir que Crystal Mane tenía buen gusto de donde pasar el rato.

\- hola Crystal -saludo Cadence con entusiasmo mientras se acercaba a su amiga.

Al escuchar esa voz tan familiar el poni color vainilla interrumpió su lectura pasa ver de quien se trataba, comprobando alegremente que se trataba de la princesa Cadence.

\- princesa – saludo el poni mientras cerraba el libro que poseía entre cascos.

\- ¿interrumpo algo? -pregunto la princesa.

\- descuide, venga tome asiento -ofreció la poni.

\- así que aquí es donde te desaparecés cada que tomas tu descanso -dijo la alicornio mientras daba otra mirada al lugar- nada mal.

\- si, me gusta relajarme con una lectura y buen café después de una jornada de trabajo-explicó- además aquí tiene en mejor cappuccino de leche de almendra que he probado.

\- eso explica porque nunca estas cansada para trabajar -bromeó Cadence.

\- bueno, este trabajo es mucho menos agotador que mi empleo anterior princesa.

\- ya sabes que puedes decirme Cadence, Crystal, no es necesario que siempre me llames princesa.

\- disculpe, creo que es una vieja costumbre de mi antiguo trabajo-se excusó con una sonrisa apenada.

\- de verdad? dime ¿de que trabajabas antes? -pregunto Cadence con autentica curiosidad pues al hacer memoria se dio cuenta de que jamás en su vida había hablado con Crystal sobre este tema.

\- era la asistente de un empresario de moda local -dijo mientras se llevaba el casco al mentón- normalmente me hacía cargo del personal y de su agenda personal.

\- eso explica por que la administración se te da tan bien.

\- gracias princesa, el me enseño todo lo que se -dijo Crystal antes de dar un trago a su bebida- además me gusta mi trabajo, con usted es mucho mas sencillo.

\- ¿en serio ella te enseño? ¿lo conozco? -preguntó Cadence con cierta esperanza de conocer a la mente que cultivo los muchos talentos de Crystal.

\- no creo, se fue hace unos años a Manehattan y hasta donde recuerdo jamás tuvo una audiencia con usted -explicó.

\- ¿ya no habas con ella? Me gustaría conocer a quien le enseño a mi mejor asistente todo lo que sabe -dijo esperanzada la alicornio.

\- oh no princesa, tiene mucho que no hablo con el y creo que a usted tampoco le gustaría conocerlo -agrego el poni color vainilla.

\- ¿por que lo dices? -pegunto Cadence extrañada.

\- si supiera… mi antiguo jefe era muy malo -dijo rodando los ojos- era muy grosero y manipulador, nunca le importaron los demás cuando perseguía sus objetivos, creame no sabe lo que es lidiar con alguien así.

\- "si tu supieras…" -pensó Cadence pues esas descripciones caían perfectamente en la "inquilina" que tenia bajo su castillo.

\- pero no hablemos de eso princesa, son cosas del pasado. Mejor dígame ¿que tal han estado usted y el príncipe? -agrego Crystal tratando de cambiar el tema a uno mucho mas interesante.

\- "siempre tan preocupada por nosotros" -pensó Cadence a sabiendas de que su asistente preguntaba por autentica preocupación en vez de por chisme- mejor que nunca linda -contestó Cadence con alegría- las cosas han mejorado últimamente.

\- ¿últimamente? -pregunto Crystal haciéndose la desentendía, asegurando de una vez por todas el no dejar pistas de lo que sabía sobre la pareja.

Dándose cuenta de que su amiga no notó su problema con Shining y que ya no tendría caso ocultarlo, la princesa se animo revelarle un poco de la verdad a Crystal, después de todo ella ayudó en esto, indirectamente, pero ayudó.

\- no se si lo notaste, pero Shining y yo estuvimos peleados un buen tiempo por… cosas que ya se resolvieron.

\- ¿usted y el príncipe peleados? -dijo fingiendo incredulidad la poni- ya lo creo -dijo sarcástica.

\- hasta las princesas tenemos peleas Crystal -recalcó la alicornio sin molestarle por la incredulidad de la poni frente a ella. A decir verdad, ya se lo esperaba.

\- ¿es en serio princesa?

Cadence asintió con la cabeza.

\- no me diga eso -contestó Crystal llevándose los cascos a la boca fingiendo preocupación y sorpresa- ¿esta todo bien?

\- tranquila Crystal, Shining y yo nos amamos y no creo que nada pueda que pueda interponerse entre nosotros -contesto con una enorme sonrisa sabiendo que ya había dejado esta etapa tan oscura de su vida atrás.

\- eso me alegra, siendo honesta los noté un poco raros a los dos por un tiempo pero creí que solo era mi imaginación.

\- si, bueno, una no siempre puede estar bien, pero al final… - la mente de la alicornio se quedó en blanco.

\- ¿princesa? -la llamo Crystal al notar la extraña interrupción de Cadence

Tras unos breves segundos de silencio y con su amiga alicornio perdida en la nada, Crystal se animo hablar.

\- ¿princesa, esta bien? -dijo Crystal completamente extrañada por esa actitud de la princesa

\- … -Cadence no respondió, solo se mantuvo en silencio.

La princesa estaba sorprendida, no, aterrada por lo que sus ojos veían.

En su maldita suerte Cadence, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, miró un rostro que ya había olvidado y que deseaba nunca volver a ver.

Frente a ella, un joven poni cerúleo de melena azul rey y ojos verdes se acercaba a buena velocidad a donde estaban Crystal y ella sentadas mientras giraba su rostro hacia los alrededores en busca de algo desconocido.

Ese poni, ese maldito poni que alguna vez sedujo se aparecía de nuevo ante su vista después de todo lo que había pasado.

Regresando en si, Cadence tomo uno de los menús de la mesa de a lado para sumergir su rostro en el en un intento de ocultarse de la vista de ese poni.

\- "¿es en serio? ¿en mi única tarde fuera del maldito castillo?" -pensó para si misma Cadence, maldiciendo su maldita decisión y a si misma por el poni que se acercaba.

Ese no poni no tenía culpa de nada de lo ocurrido, de verdad nada, pero si de algo estaba segura Cadence es que ese pobre poni había involucrado sus sentimientos en el pecaminoso pasado que ambos compartieron.

Sabia que ella le gustaba mucho al ese poni, el se lo había dicho muchísimas veces y estúpidamente ella le dio esperanzas en todo momento sin dejar nada claro, ni un limite o un hasta aquí. Todas sus fantasías fueron secundadas por ella de la forma mas cruel posible.

Para empeorar todo ella nunca tuvo la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas con el y por mas que le hubiese dejar todo claro se había hecho la promesa a si misma de nunca volver a verlo, pero ahí estaba el, paseándose en la misma calle a la misma hora en el mismo día.

y aun cuando todo esto fuera solo una maldita coincidencia, sabía que no podía dejarse ver al poni, no con su pasado turbio y menos cuando el posiblemente aun mantenía sentimientos hacia ella.

\- "si tan solo no hubiera sido tan estúpida" -se reprocho.

Viendo el acto de su amiga, Crystal se confundió un poco, aunque no tardo mucho en entender lo que su princesa intentaba. Asegurándose de que Cadence no lo notara, Crystal se giro para ver de quien se estaba ocultando la alicornio, viendo al instante un rostro familiar al instante.

Caminando hacia ambas estaba Diamond Desire, la joven guarida que el príncipe había expulsado de la guardia y que supuestamente había dejado el imperio. La presencia de joven poni no era de sorprender, lo sorprendete era que Cadence trataba de ocultarse de el ¿pero por qué?

Fuera cual fuera la respuesta, Crystal no iba a traicionar a su amiga, razón por la cual ensancho su cual regreso su rostro al frente en un intento por no llamar la atención del poni, cosa que no funciono.

La princesa, usando su magia para ver a través del menú, notó como el poni había dejado de observar los alrededores para fijar su vista en dirección hacia ella como si hubiera encontrado lo que fuera que estuviera buscando: seguramente ella.

En cuando Diamond Desire estuvo a tan solo unos pasos de ambas y ya segura de que el la estaba buscando, la princesa, ya entrada en pánico, no supo que mas hacer sino tele transportarse junto a Crystal de nuevo al castillo, apareciendo justamente en la entrada principal, cayendo sentada la falta de un asiento.

\- tengo que irme Crystal -dijo Cadence antes de dirigirse a su habitación a toda prisa.

Reponiéndose de la confusión por el repentino cambio de escenario Crystal se levanto de su lugar para comenzar a reordenar sus ideas, llenando su cabeza con feas, incómodas y tristes teorías de su amiga y ese poni que tanto la incomodó.

 **Disculpen por la tardanza, la escuela no es fácil.**

 **Lo se no es un buen cap. y a diferencia del anterior este es decepcionante, pero bueno, ya llegará el momento en que Cadence brille y espero con ansias que ese momento llegue.**

 **Cambiando drásticamente del tema. Se que sonará pretencioso y muy egocéntrico, pero tras leer dolor y confusiónme sentí conmovido, supongo que al ser yo quien escribe la historia puedo imaginarme los rostros y tonos con los que cada poni habla con mayor detalle de lo que plasmo aquí y creo que no soy el único escritor que le ha pasado esto. Quienes escriben seguramente me entienden.**

 **Cambiando de tema (de nuevo) quiero agradecerles por su apoyo al fic. muchas gracias de verdad por darle una oportunidad a la historia.**

 **Como saben, toda critica, pregunta o sugerencia será bien recibida.**

 **Sin mas que decir me despido, Cuídense.**


	36. Sin respuestas

*imperio de cristal, sábado 16:00 PM*

Fue una semana difícil, una de las mas difíciles de toda su vida de hecho. Días enteros leyendo el libro que Celestia le regaló no sirvió para nada. Perderse por horas en los recuerdos de los antiguos ponis, viendo la verdad absoluta de un solo bando, sin oportunidad para conocer la otra cara de la moneda, sin memorias de aquellos contra los que sus antepasados combatieron, solo palabras que tachaban de monstruos a aquellos que ahora son sus amigos, dando paso así a un odio sin sentido que perduró por muchos años y que por fin pudo ser acallado con la llegada del caótico draconequus.

Gracias a ese diario y a las palabras de Chrysalis, Shining vio su mundo derrumbarse una vez mas y aunque no fue tan grave como pasó con Cadence, no podía negar que esto también era algo duro. Todas sus creencias y valores habían sido puestos a prueba y habían superado la dolorosa verdad no sin llevarse sus heridas.

Ahora, mientras caminaba por Badlands hacía la colmena en buscaba respuestas, su mente no dejaba de acosarlo con preguntas interminables y juicios a su persona. Su lealtad pendía de un hilo, su fe en sus princesas estaba en duda como jamás había pasado y su miedo a que la parte mas oscura de los ponis despertara era algo nuevo y muy latente.

A decir verdad, jamás esperó que los ponis pudieran ser realmente malvados, por supuesto que existían los criminales en Equestria, pero tendían a ser casos aislados de ponis que vivieron en condiciones extremas que los empujaron a ser quienes eran, pero nunca uno con maldad injustificada.

Es mas, el único poni que conoció que fue realmente malvado fue el rey Sombra y aun con eso el tenía ciertas justificaciones; como el hecho de que era un Umbrum y que hacía uso de la corruptora magia negra; la magia que despertaba y avivaba los sentimientos mas oscuros de sus practicantes.

Para Shining, el hecho de que hubiera tanta maldad en los ponis de antes era devastador a tal grado que ni si quiera se había atrevido a continuar con el diario, obligándose a si mismo a buscar respuestas en libro de Celestia, llegando a solo una conclusión: las comodidades de los ponis estaban cimentada en el sufrimiento de los changelings.

A diferencia de ahora, los ponis de antes eran mucho mas bélicos, crueles y sanguinarios, las cartas en el libro que la princesa Celestia le prestó lo comprobaban, es mas, ni siquiera necesito continuar con el diario para comprobarlo, lo poco que había leído de el ya era mas que prueba suficiente.

Esto también explicaba muy ben el porque Chrysalis era como era; tan inmoral, siempre buscando ocultar sus sentimientos, sintiendo ira de su pasado y tristeza por lo que vivió, y viéndolo así ella solo era alguien mas que fue obligada a ser malvada.

Ahora que la había tratado, Shining podía dar un juicio mas certero de su antigua enemiga y quizás nueva amiga; Chrysalis era desagradable, pero esto tenía su explicación, y poniéndose en su lugar cualquiera terminaría igual o mas lleno de odio y amargura como ella. Ahora le tocaba a el reparar los errores del pasado y darla una segunda oportunidad a quien la merecía.

A paso veloz, Shining se dirigía a la colmena, divisándola tras salir del camino boscoso que los changeling habían improvisado para conectarse con Equestria. Pese a su cansancio de días sin dormir y su mente agitada, el unicornio aun tenía tiempo para divagar un poco, anotando mentalmente la planeación de un camino ferroviario para conectar Badlands con el resto de Equestria. Era tedioso tener que atravesar gran parte del desierto de Apple loosa caminando para después hacer lo mismo con la cordillera Macintosh y parte de Badlands.

Exhausto, pero con determinación, Shining por fin llegó a las puertas de la colmena donde fue bien recibido por una comitiva enviada por Thorax para después ser dirigido a una habitación de reuniones que ya contaba con algunos platillos preparados para su llegada.

\- "que bueno que avise antes de venir" -se agradeció a si mismo al ver las atenciones que habían preparado para su llegada.

\- el rey Thorax llegará un poco tarde su alteza, yo estaré a su servicio mientras el termina con su reunión -dijo un changeling color verde agua con ojos y alas naranjas.

\- gracias he…

\- Moth. Para servirle -dijo el changeling con una reverencia.

\- gracias Moth. ¿sabes en cuanto tiempo tardará? -preguntó el príncipe mientras tomaba una jarra de barro con su magia y comenzaba a servirse agua en un vaso. Mientras antes empezara antes podría descansar.

\- no creo que tarde mucho, estaba terminando su reunión con el concejo cuando me envió a recibirlo -explicó el changeling- pero si necesita cualquier cosa, no dude en llamarme.

\- entendido, muchas gracias.

Sin decir mas, el changeling se retiró del lugar, permitiendo así al príncipe permanecer a solas con sus pensamientos.

Aun cuando la razón de que Shining estuviera ahí era el pasado de Chrysalis, el unicornio quizá relajar su mente un poco concentrándose en otras cosas, encontrando como excusa perfecta la sala donde se encontraba.

En medio de un cuarto de buen tamaño, el príncipe observaba con detenimiento el lugar y los muebles que lo rodeaban; un salón de pared rocosa color azul marino, iluminado por varias ventanas triangulares sin cristales y por algunas plantas que soltaban una especie de polen luminiscente que inundaba la habitación. La mesa circular en el centro parecía haber tallada del propio suelo, teniendo el mismo color que las paredes, pero con un ligero brillo verde por debajo, siendo adornada por "asientos" con forma de un tronco cortado y, que al igual que la mesa, tenían un brillo verde a excepción de la superficie.

Una arquitectura muy rustica y aparentemente primitiva, pero extrañamente acogedora por la buena iluminación y la gama de colores, ni muy agresivos ni muy suaves.

Ya en el pasado Shining había estado en ese lugar y debía reconocer que si había cambiado a como era antes pues antes de ser la sala de reuniones de la colmena, era una habitación sin importancia, completamente oscura y sin nada en su interior, esto seguramente porque a Chrysalis nunca se interesó en darle algo de iluminación a su colmena, dejando la gran mayoría de pasadizos y habitaciones completamente oscuras.

Pese a su breve divagación, el poni ya comenzaba a desesperarse, mas que nada porque el cansancio ya le estaba pasando factura y si no lo contenía seguramente caería rendido ante el.

Dispuesto a buscar a Thorax, Shining se levanto de su lugar para dirigirse a la puerta, deteniéndose instantáneamente al ver que esta se habría bruscamente, revelando a un par de changelings muy familiares para el.

\- hola Shining -saludó Thorax mientras entraba a la habitación acompañado de su hermano.

\- Shining -dijo Pharnix también a modo de saludo.

\- hola -respondió el unicornio aliviado al ver al par de changelings que estuvo por ir a buscar.

Después de tomar asiento, Pharnix tomó la palabra- recibimos tu carta ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó con su natural tono brusco, pero no mal intencionado.

\- en ella mencionabas que necesitabas hablar con nosotros de manera urgente ¿es algo malo? -agrego el hermano menor en un tono mucho mas amable en contraste con su hermano.

\- en realidad yo…

\- ¿!se te escapó Chrysalis verdad!? -interrumpió bruscamente el changeling de tonos oscuros mientras se levantaba de su lugar y posaba sus cascos fuertemente sobre la mesa.

Thorax al ver eso se llevó un casco a la frente en señal de frustración por lo impetuosos de su hermano, posando su otro casco en el hombro de el para calmarlo y sentarlo de nuevo, dedicándole una mirada molesta en cuanto Pharnix lo miró.

Entendido de su error, Pharnix guardó silencio para dejar que su invitado hablara.

\- por favor continua -dijo Thorax.

Ignorando lo anterior, el príncipe se apresuró a aclarar los motivos de su visita- ella esta segura, descuiden -aclaró

\- ¿entonces para que viniste? -interrumpió Pharnix de nuevo, siendo jalado a su asiento de nuevo por su hermano después de esto.

\- vine porque necesito hablar de Chrysalis -explico el poni- últimamente hemos hablado de su pasado, pero cada que abordamos el tema, las cosas… se salen un poco de control. Se que ustedes, al ser parte de la colmena, podrán ayudarme con esto.

Con la explicación, el par de hermanos se miraron mutuamente con clara confusión. Claro que ambos eran parte de la colmena desde siempre, pero no por ello significaba que todos los changelings conocían bien a Chrysalis, de hecho, era bien sabido por todos en la colmena que la reina tendía a tomar favoritos tal como era el caso de Pharnix.

\- lo siento Shining, creo que yo no podre ayudarte con eso. Mejor hablen eso ustedes dos -se disculpo Thorax al ver lo poco útil que seria para su amigo.

\- ¿por que no?

\- yo nunca fui cercano a ella como lo era mi hermano -se explicó el changelingn lima- en realidad nunca le agradé por ser tan diferente a los demás.

La respuesta fue un poco rara para el unicornio pues pensaba que todos los changeling eran igual de unidos a su reina, pero al parecer no era así, de hecho, parecía algo normal en la colmena ya que ver la naturalidad con la que Thorax la decía, podía intuir que este tema no le afectaba en lo mas mínimo a su amigo.

\- descuida, no hay problema -dijo el poni mientras dirigía su mirada al hermano mayor.

\- ¿que ocurre con ella? -pregunto Pharnix sin rodeos.

\- ella… bueno yo… -el príncipe no sabía como empezar.

Apresurándose a ordenar sus pensamientos, Shining organizo bien sus preguntas, tratando siempre de no pasarse de la raya ni de que fueran demasiado intimas para Pharnix, mas que nada por el carácter tan explosivo de este ultimo, pero también porque el tema que estaba a punto de tocar podría ser algo sensible para Pharnix y Thorax tal como lo fue con Chrysalis.

\- miren, hace tiempo que vengo hablando con Chrysalis de cierto tema que quizás ustedes dos conozcan y necesito su apoyo para comprobar esto -dijo el poni hiendo directamente al punto- créanme cuando les digo que ha sido algo muy grande para mi y por eso quiero que todo quede claro.

\- ¿es sobre la invasión a Canterlot? -cuestiono el hermano mayor al no saber bien cual era el punto del unicornio.

\- no, se parece, pero no es sobre Canterlot -explicó Shining.

\- ¿se parece? -preguntó Thorax un poco confundido por eso. ¿Qué podría parecerse a la invasión a Canterlot?

\- si, me habló del primer contacto entre ponis y changelings.

\- eso es lo que te confunde? -cuestiono Pharnix con cierta gracia por lo irónico de l situación- creí que eso estaba en sus libros de historia.

\- bueno, Chrysalis me hablo de otra versión de esa historia -argumentó el poni- he estado investigando un poco y todo apunta a que las cosas ocurrieron como ella dice.

\- no creerás de verdad en ella ¿cierto? -dijo Thorax con ligera preocupación porque Chrysalis estuviera intentado manipular a Shining.

\- eh si… un poco -dijo Shining, extrañado por la reacción tan tranquila de Thorax ante esto. Esperaba un poco mas de entusiasmo o intriga de su parte por el hecho de que un poni supiera de las verdades que sufrieron los changelings.

Viendo que ambos hermanos pusieron una cara de duda, el unicornio se aventuró a cuestionar a los hermanos un poco mas acerca de este tema.

\- ¿ustedes que saben de eso?

\- lo que todo mundo sabe -contesto el hermano menor- que lo changelingn atacaron Tombuctú bajo el liderazgo de Chrysalis.

Mas confundido que antes, Shining continuó- ¿Chrysalis no les ha dicho nada acerca de eso?

\- ella nunca habla del pasado -dijo Pharnix- nunca le gustó y nosotros nunca nos atrevimos a preguntar -contestó Pharnix recordando la única vez que se atrevió a hacerlo y el monumental regaño que se llevó por haberlo hecho.

Eso no cuadraba para el unicornio, ¿si Chrysalis no hablaba de su pasado, entonces como es que convenció a toda su colmena de odiar a los ponis? De algún lugar tuvo que surgir ese odio, pero que Pharnix, el changeling favorito de Chrysalis, asegurara que ella jamás hablaba de su pasado y que Thorax diera como hecho lo que estaba escrito en los libros de historia solo significaba do cosas; o que ella le estaba mintiendo o que ellos no conocían su propio pasado.

Pero gracias a las muchas pruebas que el unicornio había encontrado y visto con sus propios ojos, y que hasta ahora Chrysalis había acertado en varias cosas, Shining entendió que el par de hermanos y posiblemente todos en la colmena desconocían su propio pasado.

Aunque poco probable esto también tenía un algo de sentido ya que lo mas seguro es que Chrysalis hubiera decidido ocultar esta información a su colmena con tal de que ellos no vivieran con el mismo dolor con el que ella cargaba. Una teoría un poco loca, pero que podría comprobar con su prisionera cuando tuviera tiempo.

\- ¿ y nunca les dio curiosidad de porque ella odia tanto a los ponis? -cuestiono Shining.

\- no, nosotros crecimos acostumbrados a obedecerla, no a cuestionarla. Cualquier cosa que haya pasado para tenerles rencor jamás nos las dijo -explicó Thorax.

\- si, aunque siempre nos dijo que solo quería su amor para alimentarnos -agrego Pharnix- pero yo pienso que es porque Celestia le ganó en un combate.

\- ¿ a ella no le gustaba que fueran curiosos?

\- pfff para nada. Estaba estrictamente prohibido que cualquier changeling interfiriera en los asuntos de los otros o se interesara por el exterior as allá de sus ordenes -dijo el hermano mayor. ¿Por qué crees que tenía que defender a este debilucho? -dijo mientras abrazaba por el cuello a Thorax y tallaba bruscamente su cabeza.

\- hehe si -dijo Thorax divertido y con algo de vergüenza al recordar los viejos tiempos- siempre nos metía en problemas por andar de curioso.

\- como veras Shining, aquí estaba prohibido pasarse de listo, pero ahora que mi hermano y yo gobernamos damos mas libertades a los demás changelings que antes -dijo Pharnix.

\- entiendo -dijo el poni resignado por la poca información que lograba obtener- suena bien ahora que Chrysalis.

\- si, además ella jamás nos quiso hablar de su vida porque según ella "no lo entenderíamos" -continuo el hermano mayor- era lo que siempre me decía.

\- a mi me decía "que no era de mi incumbencia" -dijo el hermano menor, denotando aun mas favoritismo de Chrysalis hacia Pharnix y el mal trato que recibió Thorax.

Claramente Shining no obtendría mucho de esos dos hermanos dado que ninguno de los dos conocía tan bien a Chrysalis como lo esperó en un principio. Lejos de ayudarlo, solo lograron confundirlo un poco mas.

\- ¿entonces creen que su odio a nosotros es por alimentarse de amor?

\- si -contestaron al unísono.

\- no les parece extraño? -cuestiono el poni.

Con esa pregunta, el par de hermano se puso a reflexionar, teniendo ambos como resultado un rotundo- no.

De nuevo, Shining se frustró por la respuesta ya que al parecer ellos dos no parecían tener el mas mínimo interés o curiosidad por el comportamiento de su ex reina.

\- vamos Shining, ella se comporta de muchas formas con los ponis, pero dudo mucho que la sinceridad sea algo que practica con ustedes. Además, nunca fue muy congruente en sus objetivos -dijo Pharnix con cierta obviedad en sus palabras.

Shining estuvo a punto de debatir eso, pero rápidamente recordó lo fuerte que fue para el saber la verdad y lo mucho que lo había afectado, si seguía insistiendo o si revelaba lo que el conocía al par de hermanos, era probable que despertara un odio en el mayor de ellos, causándole muchos mas problemas al menos y un posible rescate a Chrysalis.

A su manera de ver, las cosas seguían mejor tal como estaban.

\- si, creo que si -contestó el poni.

\- además recuerda que es Chrysalis de quien hablamos, no es de fiar y menos con los ponis -agregó Thorax.

\- evita tomarte en serio lo que te diga -aconsejo el mayor.

\- "si que desconfían" -pensó Shining por la forma en que el par de hermanos expresaba su desconfianza a Chrysalis, y siendo justo, el entendía el porque de esta actitud hacía su prisionera.

\- eso hare, gracias -dijo Shining mientras se levantaba de su lugar- se que no lo avise en la carta que envié ¿pero me dejarían descansar un rato aquí? No he dormido nada.

\- ¿terminamos tan pronto? -cuestiono Pharnix de nuevo mientras volteaba a ver a su hermano.

Un poco confundido, Shining se sentó de nuevo, dispuesto a escuchar lo que ellos le querían decir.

Entendiendo la indirecta, Thorax tomo la palabra- primero que nada; si, puedes quedarte cuanto quieras, segundo; Pharnix y yo lo hemos queríamos preguntarte como vas en cuanto a la informaron que necesitamos.

\- ¿información? -preguntó Shining confundido.

\- lo de nombrar una nueva reina -aclaró Pharnix con tono brusco.

Como si un balde de agua fría le cayera de repente, un montón de alarmas sonaron el cabeza del poni, llenándolo de nerviosismo y reclamaciones hacía si mismo por lo estúpido de su descuido. Tan centrado estaba el poni en esta revelación que Chrysalis le había dado que ya había olvidado por completo el tema de encontrar una nueva reina, de hecho, ni si quiera tenia un solo avance mínimamente significante.

Viendo el repentino nerviosismo del poni, Pharnix se atrevió a cuestionar al unicornio.

\- yo.. eh -el unicornio no tenía como responder.

\- ¿no has avanzado nada verdad? -preguntó sin mas, llevándose un codazo en las costillas por parte de su hermano debido a su falta de tacto- ¿Qué?

\- en realidad no mucho -dijo el poni- no es fácil tratar con alguien como ella -se defendió Shining.

Al notar una mirada mas severa de parte del changeling mayor y una mas preocupada por parte del menor, el poni se apresuro a darles un poco de ánimos.

\- aunque creo que no falta mucho para que e lo diga -mintió el poni.

\- ¿por que lo dices? -cuestiono de nuevo el mayor.

\- al menos he logrado que hable conmigo no? -dijo ya un poco mas nervioso.

\- eso no suena prometedor -dijo Pharnix con incredulidad.

Thorax, al ser mas comprensivo y paciente que su hermano, decidió intervenir al ver lo acusatorio que estaba siendo Pharnix y lo nerviosos que se estaba poniendo su amigo.

\- descuida Shining, no tenemos prisa, solo queríamos saber -dijo mientras le dirigía otra mirada molesta a Pharnix por su pésima educación y falta de tacto. Después de todo Thorax consideraba a Shining Armor un buen amigo y le estaba muy agradecido por haberlo ayudado cuando escapó de la colmena, y el que su hermano lo estuviera molestando de esa manera no le parecía grato.

\- si, lo siento -se disculpo por su poco avance en su verdadera misión.

\- no te preocupes, conozco a Chrysalis y solo puedo hacerme una idea de lo difícil que debe ser tratar con ella, no es necesario que te presionemos -dijo esto ultimo mas para su hermano que para Shining- y si ya te quieres ir a descansar puedes irte, solo dile a Moth que te lleve a una de las habitaciones.

Agradecido por la intervención de Thorax, Shining hizo caso a la sugerencia antes de seguir siendo interrogado por Pharnix.

Una vez el poni salió por la puerta, Thorax se preparó para reprender a su hermano por lo grosero que fue, mas que nada por la forma tan brusca de actuar y de hablar y lo acusatorio que fueron sus comentarios.

Pharnix, que no entendía la mirada de su hermano, solo se limito a preguntar - ¿Qué?

Mientras tanto, en lo que Shining seguía al asistente de Thorax camino a una habitación donde descansar, no para de pensar en dos cosas.

Primero; que Chrysalis no hablara con sus changelings de su pasado como lo había hablado con el, daba pauta a una serie de preguntas y sinsentidos que necesitaba aclarar con urgencia, principalmente porque ahora tenía una ligera duda de que todo lo que había descubierto y ella le había dicho podría no ser verdad.

Y segundo; a partir de ahora debía estar mas concentrado en conseguir la información que necesitaba para la supervivencia de los changelings. El ser expuesto por Pharnix daba la bofetada correcta para cumpliera con sus deberes para con sus amigos y las princesas, defraudarlas no era una opción.

 **Perdón por no publicar antes, pero ya saben, la escuela y bal bla bla.**

 **Espero que esto los deje intrigados para la próxima reunión entre el príncipe y la changeling, no prometo la gran cosa, pero me esforzare en explicar algunos temas tocados aquí.**

 **Como siempre, cualquier, critica, pregunta o sugerencia será bien recibida.**

 **En cuanto a tu pregunta mi buen anónimo: lo de Shining y Chrysalis podría decirse que empezara en unos cuantos caps. mas, no desesperes. Lo demás serian spoilers así que sorry.**

 **Cuídense.**


	37. Las verdad detrás del pecado

*imperio de cristal, lunes 11:00 PM*

Es de sabios reflexionar.

Para Shining esta era una frase muy acertada en realidad y que no podría estar mas en lo cierto, utilizable en muchos aspectos de la vida y que denota la capacidad de cada uno en poder aceptar sus errores y su disposición a enmendarlos.

¿pero acaso el tenía algo que reflexionar o algo por lo que pedir perdón? La realidad es que no. En su vida jamás había hecho daño a un inocente y seguramente jamás lo haría, así no era el y además de que fue adecuado para no serlo tampoco le apetecía.

Su especie, por otro lado…

Después de buscar entre las palabras de su prisionera y su alma atormentada, había encontrado las verdades que alguna vez ocultaron los fantasmas del pasado y que ahora necesitaba desenterrar por completo; relatos olvidados en el diario de un difunto, una ciudad muerta perdida en el tiempo, un cuerno mutilado de algún pobre diablo y una tumba cavada en los abismos del mundo.

Tantas pruebas apuntando en una sola dirección, orillándolo a cuestionarse a si mismo si sus convicciones eran verdad, poniéndolas a prueba con gritos acusatorios provenientes de su propia conciencia ya confundida.

Fue duro "superar" todo eso, calmar su mente de forma que las revelaciones que ahora conocía ya no acosaran su mente hasta el punto del cansancio, aligerar del peso que el mismo puso sobre su lomo y aun así, con lo mucho que ya había soltado, su carga era muy pesada, demasiado para un poni como y corriente como el. Incluso fue necesaria la intervención de algunos calmantes y pastillas antiestrés.

La verdad aun repercutía en su cabeza, la sed de verdad se volvía cada vez mas intensa con el paso los días, los gritos de su conciencia cada vez menos insoportables y sus lealtades cada vez mas nublosas exigían una respuesta.

Luna y Celestia, las princesas de Equestria, las ponis mas amadas del reino y probablemente las mas famosas del mundo, aclamás por muchos y odiadas por pocos, las protectoras de los ponis en todas sus formas y tamaños, lideresas natas que gobiernan con amor y justicia desde hace mas de mil años, una vigilando los sueños por la noche mientras la otra vigila el reino durante el día, la dupla perfecta que representa la perfección de la armonía que a mantenido la paz durante tantos años.

La hermana mayor; una segunda madre para el príncipe unicornio; aquella que le enseño a amar al pueblo y vivir para el pueblo; la poni que le dio todo su apoyo y comprensión durante tantos años como solo una madre podría hacerlo y que, además, le permitió casarse con el amor de su vida siendo tan solo un plebeyo mas.

La hermana menor, Luna; una amiga sin igual, no tan maternal como su hermana, pero mas atenta a sus súbditos; la mejor concejera y confidente que uno podría conocer, y el poni que le regresó al amor de su vida; aquella a quien le debía esta nueva oportunidad de ser feliz.

Ambas princesas eran muy queridas por el unicornio como si de familia se tratara. Por muchos años, o mas bien toda su vida, jamás dudó de ninguna de las dos, jamás se atrevió a cuestionarlas y si tuviera que dar su vida por ellas lo haría mil veces sin dudarlo.

Todo lo que ha visto en ellas ha sido: bondad, amor, comprensión, auto sacrificio, preocupación, justicia, honestidad, esperanza y mucho mas. En su vida, jamás vio en sus princesas un rasgo de malicia o crueldad. Ellas eran prácticamente el epitome de los buenos valores y sentimientos de este mundo.

Y por todo esto le era tan difícil tener que confrontarlas.

Si alguien podría conocer la verdad: eran ellas. Luna y Celestia eran las ponis con mas edad que jamás han existido, ambas estaban vivas desde antes del comienzo de la Equestria de hoy en día, siendo ellas quienes pusieron fin a La era del caosprovocada por Discord.

Era lógico de suponer que una de ellas podría darle respuesta que tanto buscaba a lo ocurrido antes de la llegada del draconequus, mas no por eso Shining se sentía seguro de hacerlo.

Si ellas eran conscientes del pasado oscuro de los ponis y nunca dijeron nada entonces debió ser por algo; vergüenza de lo que los ponis habían hecho, un nuevo inicio desde cero, deseos por que todo se olvidara o miedo que el pasado se repitiera. Fuera cual fuera la razón el debía conocerla y así juzgar por si mismo si debía o no mantener sus convicciones. Una revelación como la que el conocía ya era, de por si, algo muy duro de asimilar y esto empeoraba en alguien cuyo talento especial era proteger a los demás

Si o si iba a confrontarlas, o bueno, en realidad a una de ellas.

Para Shining, Celestia era como una segunda madre, alguien a quien había llegado a querer y a apreciar de tal forma que, aunque lo intentara, jamás podría ser realmente asertivo con ella de la forma en que lo necesitaba. Aun cuando ella era de quien mas podría sacara respuestas, simplemente no se podá atrever a cuestionarla o hacerle creer que no confiaba en ella, cosa que no era su intención, pues no soportaría verla herida por algo que pudiera decirle mal o se pudiera malinterpretar. Por raro que sonara, Shining se veía casi como hijo para Celestia y estaba seguro de que ella lo percibía igual manera.

Le debía mucho a la princesa del sol, no solo su puesto como capitán ni la bendición para casarse con Cadence, también tenía muy en deuda los gestos y cuidados que le dio a Twilight cuando esta era pequeña, y es que gracias a la princesa Celestia su hermana podía tener amigos y ser alguien feliz y plena en lugar de una yegua amargada y aislada del mundo como apuntaba a ser.

En pocas palabras: le debía demasiado a Celestia como para cuestionar su confianza directamente.

Y por esto mismo Luna era la única opción pues, pese a que le debía mucho y siempre estaría en deuda con ella, los pocos años que tenía de conocerla le daban el distanciamiento necesario para hablar de forma que no se sentiría comprometido a reprimirse por considerarla mas una buena amiga que una madre, a diferencia de su hermana mayor.

Además de esto Luna era alguien mas fría de cabeza y mucho menos sentimental que la princesa del día, por lo que hay mas probabilidades de que su relación con ella y la confianza mutua no ser viera afectada.

Ahora, dado que la noche ya estaba sobre el imperio, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se encontrara con quien se le hacía un poco menos difícil de cuestionar.

Preparado en una habitación aparte, lejos de su esposa para no molestarla, Shining se encontraba ya listo y preparado para entrar en el mundo onírico, con una pastilla para dormir deslizándose en su garganta, el unicornio se acomodó en su cama, reuniendo el valor para enfrentarse a una princesa que consideraba amiga y a quien le debía mas de lo que podría pagar.

Pasados unos minutos, los efectos de la pastilla y su cansancio acumulado de estos días no tardaron en surtir efecto, dejando al unicornio caer rendido ante el sueño, entrando al instante al mundo onírico, la vía mas fácil para contactar a la princesa Luna.

Gracias a un hechizo para el sueño que encontró en la biblioteca, Shining podía mantenerse consiente en sus propios sueños sin intervención de Luna para esto, logrando moldear su entorno a su gusto, consiguiendo así estar rodeado por una nada color azul claro y una brumosa neblina verde salpicada por burbujas de luz color amarillo, justo como cuando hablo con Luna la vez pasada. Ahora lo único que faltaba por hacer era llamarla.

Aunque no estaba seguro de como hacerlo, Shining solo tuvo que seguir su instinto y gritar el nombre de luna para que ella apareciera.

\- no era necesario que gritaras -dijo divertida la princesa mientras se materializaba en una niebla azul que ahora flotaba en una de las esquinas del sueño del poni.

\- lo siento, no sabia como llamarla -se disculpo el unicornio un poco avergonzado por hacer el ridículo.

\- descuida, se cuando alguien en mi reino me necesita y mas aun si esta consiente -explico luna con tranquilidad, ya completamente materializada frente- ¿Qué usaste? ¿consciousness somnia?

\- yo…he… si -contesto Shining con la mirada baja. Un poco sorprendido por la exactitud de la princesa al adivinar al hechizo que utilizó, pero mas que nada con incomodad por tenerla frente a el.

Para Luna esto no pasó desapercibido, siendo mas que clara la incomodidad del poni frente a ella. Puede que Shining no lo supiera, pero ella era capaz de sentir las emociones y sensaciones de los sueños e los que se encontraba, además de esto, tampoco es que el unicornio intentara ocultarlo.

\- ¿pasa algo Shining? -pregunto Luna con verdadero interés pues si Shining había acudido a ella entonces debía ser por algo.

Como si fuera un potrillo regañado, Shining se mantuvo en silencio con el seño fruncido, tratando de convencerse de continuar y haciendo tiempo para tomar valor, le era muy difícil confrontar a su princesa por lo disparatado que todo esto parecía.

Al ver que Shining se mantenía distante, Luna se atrevió a hacer una pregunta mas directa, la primera que le llego a la mente- ¿paso algo entre tu y Cadence? -dijo con notoria preocupación en su voz, logrando, sin querer, alertar al poni frente a ella.

\- no princesa, no es nada de eso -dijo para no preocupar a Luna en vano ya que sabía que ese tema le era importante- estamos bien por ahora -esto ultimo hizo al poni sentirse un poco mas culpable porque eso era gracias a Luna.

\- uff me alegro -contestó con una sonrisa- espero que no sea algo muy gr…

\- princesa, necesito hablar seriamente con usted -interrumpió Shining con determinación.

Luna, al ver la seriedad del poni, no tardó en ponerse igual de seria cambiando su sonrisa por una ceja arqueada y una mirada llena de expectación.

La actitud de Shining y su impaciencia eran signos claros de que algo andaba mal y la única explicación que le venia a Luna a la cabeza era Chrysalis, de ser otra cosa seguramente el ni siquiera se hubiera molestado en llamarla. Esa changeling había dejado huella en el príncipe desde hacía tiempo, aun no sabia de que forma ni con que significado, pero era claro que ella estaba muy presente en las preocupaciones del poni.

\- ¿de que se trata Shining? -preguntó con la misma seriedad, dispuesta a ayudar al poni con lo que necesitara.

Usando su platica pasada con Thorax y Pharnix, Shining dio el mismo inicio a esta- he hablado con Chrysalis, princesa, de cosas muy extrañas para mi.

En vez de recibir una noticia sobre un intento de escape o que la changeling lastimó a alguien como esperaba, Luna recibió una respuesta mucho extraña y confusa de lo imagino en un principio.

\- has hablado con ella, ya veo… estas consienten de quien se trata? -cuestiono Luna, incrédula de que Shining le diera importancia a lo que fuera que Chrysalis le pudiera haber dicho ya que siempre pensó que el nunca tomaría en serio sus palabras.

\- si y por eso esto es tan extraño para mi, se que esto suena extraño, pero…

\- y estas seguro de que todo es verdad -cuestiono Luna de nuevo con aire inquisitorio, casi cuestionándose la habilidad de poni para no dejarse engañar.

\- yo… yo he podido comprobar algunas de las cosas que me ha dicho, princesa -explicó Shining con un poco de nerviosismo. La actitud de Luna era intimidante, incluso si solo habían intercambiado unas pocas palabras.

Esta respuesta hizo que Luna dejara de lado todo cuestionamiento a la inocencia del poni pues si Shining tenía pruebas entonces esto debía ser mas serio que un poni confundido como pensó en un principio. si de algo estaba segura, es que Shining no era un mentiroso.

\- explicate -dijo ya con un semblante mas relajado.

\- mire princesa, usted sabe que en un principio yo no aborde el tema de nombrar a una nueva reina con Chrysalis por temor a que ella decidiera ocultarlo, en cambio decidí distraerla con temas diferentes para ganarme su confianza -explicó el poni.

\- si, estoy cociente de eso -contestó Luna con una tenue pero impaciente voz en pos de que el unicornio fuera al punto.

\- al principio yo no le creí nada de lo que me decía, siempre tomé sus palabras como disparatadas y locuras que no iban al caso…

\- ve al punto por favor Shining -pidió Luna.

Ignorando eso, Shining se dispuso a explicarle todo a luna y confrontarla si era necesario, necesitaba respuesta y solo ella podría dárselas.

\- princesa, Chrysalis me ha hablado del pasado de los ponis, me ha contado de las atrocidades que hicimos los en el pasado y lo monstruos que fuimos en ese entonces, se que no me miente porque no solo ha sido lo que ha dicho ella, el diario que encontré en Tombuctú también apunta a que esto es cierto -dijo el poni casi con una fuerte decepción y enojo- yo quiero… yo necesito saber si esto es verdad, si todo lo que somos es una mentira, si de verdad somos los monstruos como ella dice.

Para Luna estas fueron demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo, todas nublando su mente y obligándola a procesar esta información de la forma mas rápida y coherente posible.

\- ¿estas seguro de que todo esto es verdad? -dijo Luna con extrañeza en su voz y una clara alarma en su cabeza.

\- encontré un cuerno mutilado en el diario de Eridanus, Luna, y un maldito cuerno mutilado adornando un diario de un rey Pegaso, así que si, estoy seguro de que esto es verdad -explicó Shining un poco molesto al recordar eso.

Esto ya daba mala pinta a la princesa, en gran parte porque sabía de lo que hablaba el poni y lo contundente que esto parecía ser para el, siendo que estaba completamente convencido de lo que le decía.

\- yo no se que decirte Shining -dijo la princesa, desentendida- de verdad no se quieres que te diga.

\- quiero saber que tan cierto es esto y estar seguro de que no son exageraciones o coincidencias que el destino puso en mi camino -explicó Shining un poco mas impaciente- usted y la princesa Celestia son a alas únicas a las que puedo consultar sobre esto.

\- yo… -Luna dudo por un momento en contestar, desviando la mirada por un solo segundo del poni.

Esto no paso desapercibido por el unicornio quien rápidamente encendió sus alertas al notar ese pequeño gesto en la princesa, pero aun así prefirió dejarla continuar.

Luna, tras su mísero segundo de silencio, opto por irse por el camino seguro.

\- no entiendo de lo que me hablas -dijo luna fingiendo confusión.

Shining, que ya se esperaba algo así, no dudo mas en ser mas directo y asertivo con Luna.

\- no, princesa, usted sabe de lo que hablo -dijo ya un poco molesto por el claro intento de ocultarle la verdad- solo quiero que me aclare todo y me diga porque esto nadie mas lo sabe.

\- mira, entiendo que Chrysalis haya acertado en algunas cosas como Tombuctú y el diario podría ser una coincidencia, pero no puedes dejarte influenciar por todo lo que te dice -dijo la princesa de la noche intentando convencer al poni de que aminorara importancia a este asunto.

\- ¡que no! -se negó el poni claramente molesto- yo he visto con mis propios que lo que usted dice que no es verdad.

\- ¿has visto? -dijo Luna alarmada, siendo incapaz de esconder su asombro por que lo Shining decía- ¿qué has visto?

\- hay un cementerio debajo de las cavernas de Canterlot Luna ¿Cómo podría ser eso una coincidencia? -insistió.

Luna enmudeció por que Shining le acababa de decir. En realidad, ya no tenía como refutárselo de ninguna forma ni podía convencerlo de que eso era una extraña coincidencia ¿de que forma podría hacerlo?

Además de esto, muchas de las emociones del poni ahora eran mucho mas palpables que antes: enojo, decepción, frustración, inseguridad, confusión, culpa. Todas esas emociones aflorando en solo este instante, y obviamente muchas de ellas eran provocadas por su resistencia a hablarle claro.

Shining, al ver que Luna no tenía nada que decir, decidió sacar sus propias conclusiones, aun así, estas eran graves acusaciones a su propia princesa.

\- ¿ustedes lo sabian, cierto? -dijo Shining con decepción por lo obvio y culpa por la forma en que le estaba hablando.

\- … -Luna se mantuvo en silencio, pensativa por todo esto.

\- si, lo sabían -concluyó el unicornio, sintiendo su decepción crecer por la poca confianza que Luna parecía tenerle y todo lo que esto implicaba.

\- no es algo que nos enorgullezca Shining, pero era necesario -explicó Luna al sentir la decepción que provocaba en el poni.

\- ¿¡necesario¡? -dijo mucho mas molesto por la frialdad de ese comentario- ¿Cómo ocultar la casi extinción de un pueblo podría ser necesario?

Ese comentario en especial molesto mucho mas a Shining, siendo que, tanto Luna como Celestia, siempre hablaban de la importancia de la honestidad y la justicia, y que ahora viniera Luna y hablara con tanta frialdad sobre un tema tan serio solo le hacía percibir en ella hipocresía.

\- "¿extinción?" -esa palabra resonó en la cabeza de la princesa aun que prefirió de lado para responderle a Shining- no fue algo que tomamos a la ligera, pero cuando Celestia y yo fuimos nombradas princesas, tuvimos que hacer mucho para evitar que los errores del pasado envenenaran a la nueva Equestria.

\- ¿ocultando la verdad? ¿restándole importancia a las vidas inocentes que fueron destruidas?

Shining ya estaba muy molesto, mas que nada porque el era testigo de los estragos que dejo su especie en Chrysalis y la insensibilidad con la que eran tratados os changeling. todo esto gracias a su maldito sentido de justicia que despertaba su talento especial en el.

\- nosotras no ocultamos nada -dijo Luna mas a la defensiva por lo acusatorio de esas palabras hacía su persona- solo no difundimos mas esa difundimos mas esa información.

\- es casi lo mismo -insistió el unicornio- dejaron que todo eso se perdiera con el tiempo, dejaron que las vidas de miles de inocentes se olvidaran como si nada.

\- ¿y que querías que hiciéramos? -contesto Luna un poco molesta- ¿Qué se repitiera de nuevo? ¿Qué los potrillos crecieran glorificando las hazañas de sus antepasados solo para intentar imitarlos?

\- no, pero… -fue interrumpido por Luna

\- Eran otros tiempos Shining, la guerra y el odio estaban presentes en los corazones de los ponis como nunca has visto y si hubiéramos dejado que todo esto se conociera, los ponis nunca habrían dejado de ver la muerte como algo normal -explicó Luna a la defensiva.

\- hicimos algo horrible Luna, por nuestra culpa los changelings tuvieron que pasar un milenio viviendo en un maldito paramos desolado -insistió el unicornio- nuestras vidas y nuestras comodidades son producto de un genocidio que ustedes ocultaron y ahora yo tengo que lidiar con el sufrimiento que han causado.

Con esas palabras, Luna comenzaba a entender porque esto afectaba tanto al poni y porque se lo estaba tomando tan personal.

Clamándose un poco, Luna intento razonar de nuevo con el unicornio explicando su punto- nuestro reino también sufrió sus propias penurias y necesitábamos un buen ejemplo para que todo ese odio no se arraigara en las siguientes generaciones, necesitábamos de un nuevo comienzo y no lo daríamos si fomentábamos historias con guerras y matanzas contadas como si fueran lo mejor del mundo.

Bajando la mirada con resignación y confusión, Shining comenzó a debatirse consigo mismo si debía seguir defendiendo su punto o no, y por las explicaciones de Luna todo apuntaba a que no.

Entendiendo que Shining se estaba poniendo culpas innecesarias sobre su lomo, Luna apelo a la razón y el sentimentalismo para ayudar al unicornio de soltar esas responsabilidades que se había impuesto a si mismo.

\- me conocés Shining, conocés a mi hermana, sabes que nunca haríamos algo malo por nuestros ponis -dijo Luna ya mucho mas calmada y con un poco de dulzura en su voz para tranquilizar al unicornio que comenzaba a dar señales de ceder- lo que hicimos estuvo mal, pero fue por el bien de todos los ponis. Tu sabes lo peligrosos que solían ser y lo que hicieron cuando nadie intervino.

\- pero nosotros…

\- nosotros no hemos hecho nada Shining -le aclaro la princesa para que fuera soltando esa culpa que había estado manifestando desde hace rato- fueron nuestros antepasados quienes lo hicieron todo eso, no tienes porque sentirte culpable por esto ni dejar que te afecte.

Esta explicación fue muy convincente para el poni y en algo liberadora pues pensándolo bien el no debía cargar con esas culpas que se había impuesto, aun así, no podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable por la forma en que trato a Chrysalis de loca en un principio aun cuando ella de verdad estaba sufriendo ese trauma.

Aprovechando el silencio, Luna continuo- se que esto es duro para ti por que desmiente mucho de lo que sabes y conocés, pero por lo menos las cosas han cambiado ahora, los ponis ya no se odian entre si y ahora hasta podemos llamar a los changelings nuestros amigos.

\- creo que tiene razón, princesa -dijo el unicornio mas calmado que antes, dándole la razón a Luna ya que el era testigo de que eso era verdad.

Al no tener nada mas que decir, ambos permanecieron en silencio observando la nada por un par de minutos. Los dos muy incomodos por la forma en que se hablaron hacía solo un momento.

\- lo siento Luna, no debí hablarte así -se disculpo Shining rompiendo el silencio.

\- descuida, se que esto puedes ser difícil para a alguien con tus valores -dijo la princesa con una dulce y comprensiva sonrisa, consiente de que quienes hablaron fueron los sentidos de deber y justicia del unicornio.

Aunque aun apenado, Shining no tardó en sentirse en confianza de nuevo con Luna, sintiéndose afortunado de que la capacidad de la princesa para tomarse las cosas fríamente le hayan permitido que su relación con ella no se viera afectada.

Al igual que el unicornio, Luna ya estaba cómoda con la presencia del poni, en parte porque lo entendía y en parte porque el tenía razones para estar molesto y que se lo haya expresado también era bueno para el.

De nuevo un silencio se hizo presente, uno menos incomodo que el anterior, aunque de nuevo fue roto por el unicornio.

\- aun así, creo que esto fue muy injusto para Chrysalis -dijo Shining inconscientemente.

Luna se sintió intrigada por esa mención que ni al tema, pero prefirió no darle mas importancia de la necesaria ni connotaciones salidas de su propia mente- si…

\- solo espero que cuando todo esto acabe, ella encuentre un buen para estar en paz -soltó de nuevo el unicornio de forma inconsciente.

\- ¿a que te refrieres?

Dándose cuenta de que dijo algo innecesario, Shining se apresuro a dar explicaciones- es solo que… bueno, cuando termine con esto espero que ella tenga un lugar donde vivir.

No fue difícil para Luna entender esos bueno deseos del unicornio hacia la changeling, en si no era muy disparatado teniendo en cuenta el porque ella estaba mas presente en su mente y el por que se había tomado todo este tema tan personal a tal grado de tener que discutir con ella.

Aunque era sorprendente, tampoco era extraño que el unicornio se hiciera amigo de Chrysalis, pasar tanto tiempo conviviendo y siendo que ambos eran demasiado contrastantes, era de suponer que tuviera que surgir una amistad tarde o temprano. Esto podría ser malo, pero hasta que esto no se demostrara, ella no se interpondría en las amistades de Shining, no era de su incumbencia.

\- Shining -llamo su atención- Chrysalis no va a salir de esa celda.

\- ¿Qué? -dijo el poni sorprendido, arrepintiéndose al instante por mostrar preocupación cuando no debía y tratando de fingir que no le importaba. Aun no estaba listo para que nadie supiera que el ahora consideraba a su antigua enemiga como una amiga.

\- ella no puede ser liberada -recalcó Luna fingiendo que no noto la preocupación del poni ya que por la reacción de Shining, supo que el no quería que nada se supiese.

\- ¿Por qué princesa? -preguntó Shining fingiendo que no era algo importante.

\- porque ella es muy peligrosa para salir de ese lugar Shining, lo sabes -explicó Luna con severidad para que el poni lo captara bien y no tarara de refutar un tema perdido- no sabemos de lo que es capaz o de lo que pueda intentar si la dejamos salir.

\- tal vez podríamos reformarla -al decir eso, Shining se dio una bofetada mental por la obviedad de sus palabras.

\- ella nos odia Shining y dudo mucho que eso cambie -dijo la princesa de la nocturna- tiene razones mas que suficientes para hacerlo.

Shining iba a refutar eso, pero rápidamente se convenció de no hacerlo. Sabia que por mas que le intentara explicar ella no entendería, su corazón estaba lleno de odio y dolor y eso la hacía peligrosa. Lo ultimo que quería en este mundo era exponer a sus seres queridos.

\- tiene razón princesa… -dijo con resignación.

 **Actualizamos un poco antes, díganle gracias a mi suspensión HAHA.**

 **¿Un poco de confrontaciones para dejar mas clara la verdad no?... Como sea ¬_¬**

 **Un cap. algo repetitivo, pero no tendía sentido que Shining busque respuestas y se detenga para un interrogatorio, no se ustedes, pero para mi eso no tendría sentido.**

 **Yo se que esta muy de raro eso de que Shining considera Celestia como una madre y viceversa, pero teniendo en cuenta que Twilight y Cadence eran muy cercanas a la princesa y que todos vivían en el castillo con ella, es de esperarse que se desarrolle cierta familiaridad y búsqueda de una figura materna (lo digo por el par de hermanos) llámenme loco, pero así percibo esto.**

 **Comparto tu opinión Warlus999, el cap. veintinueve es basura literaria que no aporta un carajo mas allá de unas cuantas palabras.**

 **Y bueno, sin mas que decir, bye.**


	38. Palabras sinceras

*Imperio de cristal miércoles 10:00 AM*

El ambiente en el calabozo se mantenía silencioso y monótono, con ambos ocupantes metidos en sus propios asuntos y cada vez mas impacientes por terminar con el. Cada uno interpretando de manera muy diferente dicho silencio.

Por un lado, Chrysalis ya estaba completamente aburrida e impaciente por saber que era lo quería esta vez el poni. Con el rostro recargado en la mesa mientras buscaba entretenimiento en lo agujeros de su casco izquierdo, la changeling comenzaba a impacientarse por el silencio que Shining Armor había mantenido durante casi diez minutos. Y si el unicornio seguía así entonces mejor ella diría lo que tenía que decir y egresaría a dormir, después de todo aun era un poco temprano para despertar.

Pero aun así todavía no se atrevía a adelantar las cosas ni exigir que la dejara regresara a dormir. En su interior sentía que le debía algo al poni que por mas que quisiera ignorarlo simplemente no podía hacerlo, solo le quedaba esperar a que el unicornio frente a ella decidiera abrir su boca o tendría se ella quien empezar a hablar, cosa que ahora mismo no le entraba en gana.

Shining, por su parte, no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de como empezar la conversación con Chrysalis, ninguno de los escenarios que pudiera imaginar terminaban bien. ¿Cómo empezar una conversación con todo lo que tenía que decirle? ¿acaso era prudente hacerlo? ¿Cómo se lo tomaría ella?, sin importar que, esto no sería para nada fácil en ningún aspecto.

\- "no es como que pueda decirle: oye Chrysalis, todo lo que dijiste era verdad, jaja quien lo diría" -pensó el unicornio con la ironía de esas palabras.

Era un tema delicado y mucho mas para ella, de eso no cabía duda, y por ello mismo era tan difícil abordarlo, en especial porque el mismo rehusó de todo lo que ella le había contado y prácticamente la había tildado de loca muchas veces.

Incluso el se vio afectado cuando se enteró de que todo lo que ella le había dicho era verdad; tantas vidas inocentes perdidas y olvidadas en la historia, injusticias que nunca se castigaron e inocentes que sufrieron las precuelas de estos hechos, todo esto vivido por la changeling frente a el. Era imposible imaginar como reaccionaria Chrysalis ante todo lo que tenía que contarle.

Para empeorar las cosas Chrysalis era como un hechizo mal realizado; la mas mínima falla y todo podría salir terriblemente mal. Sumado a su carácter volátil y violento, también estaba su lado resentido y lleno de dolor que podrían hacerla dirigir su furia hacía el.

Concentrado en sus propios pensamientos, el unicornio no se había percatado de que tenía la mirada perdida en la changeling desde hacía ya un rato, cosa que a ella no le molesto en un principio pues sabia que Shining estaba pensando, pero ahora que ya iban casi quince minutos desde que estaba en silencio mirándola, las cosas comenzaban a inquietarla.

Harta de mayar el tiempo jugueteando con sus cascos, Chrysalis por fin decidió romper el silencio que Shining había estado manteniendo.

\- ¿bajaste a solo a disfrutar de mi presencia o tienes algo que decir? -preguntó con su característica brusquedad.

\- solo estaba pensando un poco -se excusó el poni ya regresado a la realidad.

\- ¿y acaso es tan importante como para despertar a alguien solo para que te vea pensar?

\- es importante, si -contestó el unicornio ignorando las provocaciones de Chrysalis.

\- y supongo que tiene que ver conmigo -dedujo Chrysalis de inmediato cruzándose de brazos.

\- podría decirse.

Pese a que intentaba mantenerse calmado y frio por fuera, Shining buscaba a toda velocidad como ganar tiempo para deducir como abordar el tema que quería tocar y, aunque parecían funcionar, esas respuestas cortas no llegarían lejos con alguien tan impaciente.

\- bueno ya conoces el precio, si quieres respuestas de mi, tendrás que darme algo a cambio -sentencio Chrysalis victoriosa y con los brazos cruzados mientras en su mente comenzaba a buscar algo que le gustaría tener ahora.

Sin embargo, el unicornio prefirió no darle esa satisfacción esta vez- lo siento Chrysalis, hoy no vengo por respuestas -dijo manteniendo la "calma".

Esa respuesta atrapó la atención de la changeling al igual que despertó su curiosidad ¿para que había bajado entonces si no buscaba respuestas? Su pata ya estaba casi curada y sus cortadas estaban completamente cicatrizadas. Fuera de todo eso no había mas razón por la que el quisiera bajar.

\- ¿entonces a que vienes Shining? a revisar las heridas que curaste o a regañar a tus guardias -dijo la changeling sarcástica.

Como le era habitual últimamente, el unicornio se apresuro a mentir para responder- supongo que ya es un hábito -contesto el poni sin perder su semblante frio.

La respuesta le llamó la atención a Chrysalis, mas que nada porque no se esperaba una reacción así por parte del unicornio. Juzgando por su respuesta, lo que fuera que tuviera que decir, era mucho mas interesante de lo que esperaba ¿Por qué otra razón el mentiría?

\- mientes -fue la respuesta de la changeling.

Para Chrysalis no fue difícil saber que el poni le estaba mintiendo, después de todo ella era una experta mentirosa. Dejando de lado su obvio intento por mantenerse estoico, Shining no era un poni que hacía las cosas sin una verdadera razón, además de que tampoco era un buen mentiroso. Se podía aprender mucho de alguien si sustituyes a su esposa.

\- ¿perdón? -respondió Shining fingiendo confusión e indignación y haciéndose el tonto.

\- que eres un pésimo mentiroso -recalco Chrysalis sintiéndose un poco molesta por que el poni intentara mentirle, aunque no entendía porque se sentía así- ¿esperas que me crea eso de que es un hábito? Por favor, has pasados hasta una semana entera sin bajar.

Al verse descubierto, Shining aparto la mirada sintiéndose un poco apenado ya que nunca lo habían atrapado mintiendo y si lo habían hecho nunca habían sido tan directos con el.

\- lo siento -dijo el poni apenado.

Viendo esa reacción tan familiar, Chrysalis se relajo al instante con Shining, cambiando esa molestia que sentía por lo divertida de la escena.

\- pfff no es para tanto -dijo con una risa al ver a su captor comportarse como una larva regañada y ella como una madre reprendiendo a su hijo.

\- no estoy acostumbrado a mentir Chrysalis -se excusó el poni ya incomodo por la risa de Chrysalis.

\- ñeh, es fácil -dijo restándole importancia- solo no tienes que dejar que te descubran.

\- eso ya lo se.

\- ¿entonces porque no lo haces bien?

\- pues… por que no -dijo Shining ya extrañado por la naturalidad con la que Chrysalis se tomaba ese acto- no se me da mentir.

Sin embargo, en vez de recibir una respuesta, el unicornio recibió una mirada fija acompañada de una tenue sonrisa y un breve silencio por parte de Chrysalis. Después de diez escasos e incomodos segundos de silencio para el unicornio, Chrysalis por fin rompió el silencio.

\- ¿quieres que te enseñe? -pregunto Chrysalis con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa llena de complicidad.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡no! -contesto incrédulo por tan raro ofrecimiento- mentir no esta bien.

\- lo acabás de hacer -acusó con una ceja arqueada.

\- si, pero eso fue una mentira blanca -se defendió Shining, pero reconociendo mentalmente la invalidez de su argumento.

\- mentir es mentir Shining -se burlo la changeling- además no es como que siempre lo vayas a hacer.

\- de todas formas, no -insistió el poni.

\- bah, que aburrido eres -se rindió Chrysalis, segura de que no lo convencería al poni boy scout, además de que tampoco iba a insistirle- de todas formas espero que no hayas bajado solo para quedar mal ante mi.

Sabiendo que tenía que responder y que mentir para ganar tiempo estaba fuera de discusión, al unicornio no le quedo mas que explicarse con la changeling, anqué aun no tenía idea de como abordar el tema.

\- no… no se por donde empezar -dijo Shining con una sonrisa derrotada por su poca imaginación para hablar y su preocupación latente por como iba a reaccionar Chrysalis.

\- empieza por el principio, siempre funciona -dijo Chrysalis en forma de mofa por lo tonto que el unicornio parecía batallando para hablar con ella.

Rodando los ojos por lo que ese comentario implicaba, el unicornio hizo caso al filoso pero obvio comentario de su prisionera.

\- supongo que tienes razón…

\- siempre -sentencio Chrysalis con una sonrisa burlona

Ignorando la interrupción, el poni continuó- recueras todo lo que hemos estado hablando verdad?

La changeling se mantuvo con su sonrisa sin prestar mucha atención al comentario tan estúpido de Shining, pero aun así evitando distraerse por lo que fuera que el quisiera decirle.

\- bueno yo… tu… - al poni se la hacía difícil admitir su equivocación, mas que nada por temor a como fuera a reaccionar su prisionera- tenias razón.

Tomando seriedad al asunto Chrysalis presto mayor atención al poni, olvidando su sonrisa y encorvándose hacia delante con mayor interés.

\- he estado investigando, buscando información de lo que me has hablado, y todo parece apuntar a que lo que me has dicho que es verdad y que nosotros de verdad somos los monstruos -dijo el poni la mirada fija en la mesa y una sonrisa llena de in credulidad por lo raro que sonaba todo lo que decía- tu, tus changeling, todo lo que sufrieron… heh en serio que parece una locura, pero es verdad, todo apunta a que es verdad.

No estaba segura de si esto era una burla del unicornio o si en serio decía la verdad. Un sinfín de pensamientos cruzaron por su mente y ninguno parecía agradarle a la changeling. Aunque no parecía ninguna broma y sabia que el poni no era de la clase bromista, Chrysalis no pudo evitar sentir que el solo quería burlarse de ella con el único asunto que le había demostrado que le importaba.

\- no bromees conmigo -dijo muy molesta al llegar a la conclusión de que Shining solo quería molestarla- no con esa clase de cosas.

\- no bromeo -se excusó el poni borrando rápidamente su sonrisa al darse cuenta de su error- sabes que no lo haría y mucho menos con esa clase de cosas.

Chrysalis se relajó un poco, aunque aun se mantenía reacia a creerle del todo. Tal vez por las experiencias del pasado y su latente desconfianza hacia los ponis, la changeling intento no sacara conclusiones apresuradas de todo esto.

\- ¿como te diste cuenta? -preguntó Chrysalis para asegurarse de que Shining no quería burlarse de ella.

\- cuando me hablaste de las cuevas bajo Canterlot no creí que decías la verdad, por lo que decidí ir yo mismo a comprobar que fuera cierto. Vi el árbol que mocionaste y el estanque, pero aun así no te creí del todo hasta que encontré una grieta en lo profundo de la montaña… -dijo esto ultimo con algo de vergüenza al hacer.

Un poco menos dudosa que antes, Chrysalis se mantuvo en silencio para escuchar lo que poni tenía que decirle, luchando por mantenerse ante todo lo que esto significaba para ella.

\- …supongo que debí creerte desde la primera vez -agrego con arrepentimiento al imaginar lo frustrante que tuvo que ser para la changeling el que no le creyeran lo que había sufrido.

\- si, debiste – soltó Chrysalis sin darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en vez de solo pensado.

Lejos de molestarse el poni soltó una pequeña risa- heh si… -dejando eso de lado el poni prosiguió- pero aun así no podía creerlo, no quería, así dcidí buscar mas respuesta y estar seguro de todo buscando a la princesa Luna para hablar con ella.

El nombre despertó la curiosidad de Chrysalis, alejando así brevemente la maraña de pensamientos que tenía en su cabeza. La changeling no tenía un gran resentimiento ni enemistad con Luna mas allá de que era hermana de Celestia, principalmente porque no la conoció en persona hasta hace unos años.

\- ella me aseguró todo, me conto lo que yo ya sabía y que no quería creer, me sacó de toda duda… -dijo el poni omitiendo las explicaciones de Luna para no molestar a Chrysalis, sabía que si intentaba explicarle las cosas ella se lo tomaría como una clase de excusa- …se que no sirve de mucho, pero lo siento -se disculpo el poni.

La changeling, que hasta ahora se había mantenido cabizbaja en silencio, levantó sus orejas al escuchar esa palabra.

\- …de verdad lamento lo que pasaste y todo lo que perdiste -dijo el poni sintiendo una gran empatía por Chrysalis- de por si yo me sentí afectado por esto, creeme, mi mundo se fue de cabeza, y aun así no puedo imaginarme lo mucho que esto significó para ti -sabiendo que era lo correcto el poni continuó- Te pido disculpas por no creerte antes y casi decirte mentirosa muchas veces, por creer que todo era mentiras salidas de tu imaginación -el poni estuvo a punto de posar su casco en el hombro de Chrysalis, pero de ultimo segundo se abstuvo- De verdad lo siento.

Tras sus palabras, Shining se mantuvo en silencio en espera de una respuesta de Chrysalis, pero al ver que ella mantenía la mirada baja dedujo que lo mas seguro es que ella estaba por entrar en otro de su ataque de ira, tal como la ultima vez.

Ahora que el poni había terminado, Chrysalis se tomo su tiempo para pensar y procesar la gran cantidad de pensamientos y emociones que cruzaban por su cabeza.

En si no sabía como sentirse al respecto y eso no le agradaba para nada. Por primera vez en su vida un poni le había demostrado confianza y empatía a todo lo que había sufrido, y no solo eso, sino que se había tomado la molestia de asegurarse de que todo era verdad.

Peor aun, el poni se disculpó de forma sincera, sin mentiras y sin ni forzarlo, solo sinceridad, y ella odiaba que no fuera por lastima o algo parecido porque de ser así tendría como molestarse con el y no sentirse rara, pero no, el de verdad estaba arrepentido, mostrándole la comprensión y empatía que en el pasado le negaron y que la llevo a convertirse en ese ser que era ahora.

Tantos años, tantos siglos para que alguien por fin le creyera y supiera la verdad, y ahora que lo tenía en frente a no sabía como reaccionar.

Se sentía… rara, no como cuando perdía el control por el dolor o se dejaba dominar por la ira, nada de eso, esto era muy extraño y raro, pero también odiosamente familiar ¡rayos! Si tan solo no hubiera enterrado gran parte de sus emociones hace años ahora podría reconocer lo que estaba sintiendo…

Shining, que comenzaba a sentirse muy inquieto y nervioso por el largo silencio de Chrysalis, se sintió obligado a dejar soltar un par de palabras solo con tal de dejar claro que no buscaba ofender o molestar a la changeling que, al parecer, se lo había tomado mal.

\- solo quería que lo supieras -agregó el poni, aun inquieto por la expectación que creaba el silencio de Chrysalis, incomodado a tal grado que buscaba donde fijar la mirada a excepción de la changeling.

De regreso en si por las palabras del poni, la changeling entró en cuenta de que Shining esperaba una respuesta de parte de ella que bien podía negarle, pero que esta vez no lo haría.

Tragándose su orgullo y con gran e injustificada dificultad Chrysalis le dio al poni un sincero- gracias…

Pensando que había escuchado mal, Shining dirigió su mirada a Chrysalis, notando que ella había alzado su rostro y en el podía apreciar un par de ojos acuosos acompañados de una dulce, pero a la vez triste sonrisa.

\- esto significa mucho para mi -dijo Chrysalis completamente conmovida por las acciones de Shining para con ella.

El poni estuvo a punto de hablar, pero Chrysalis continuó.

movida por su agradecimiento, Chrysalis se sintió en la necesidad de disculparse con el poni, aun si esto entraba en conflicto con su orgullo- se que no soy fácil de tratar y mucho menos de entender, yo me he esforzado en eso, pero a pesar de todo los insultos y burlas, de lo difícil que hago tu trabajo, tu te tomaste la molestia de intentarlo. Eres el único poni que he conocido que me ha dado una oportunidad y se ha molestado en creerme, tu eres buen poni… digo, me salvaste la vida y eso, aun después de lo que te he hecho a ti y a tu familia, y aun así sigues sin rendirte conmigo, yo… es que, lo haces bien y todo… y -tomando un breve respiro, Chrysalis ordenó sus ideas para decir lo que tanto le costaba- lo que trato de decir es que también lo siento.

Sin darse cuenta, mientras le decía todo eso al poni, Chrysalis sintió una extraña sensación crecer respecto al poni, una clase de ilusión nacida de sus palabras.

Y es que era cierto. Haciendo memoria, Shining era el único poni que la trataba diferente, sin temor, sin prejuicios injustificados, mas que como un monstruo la trataba como una igual y pese a todo lo que le había hecho el no le había demostrado ningún odio o rencor siquiera. podría jurar que el era el poni mas comprensivo que jamás se había encontrado pues el era el único que se había dado la oportunidad de creerle, aliviando ese gran peso que cargaba en su memoria.

Contento por esa faceta tan oculta de Chrysalis, el unicornio sonrió por esas palabras, alegre de que las cosas salieran bien y no solo eso, sino también por la reacción de la changeling con el.

\- descuida -dijo el poni, reconfortate, acercándose lo mas posible y posando su casco sobre el hombro de Chrysalis.

Aun conmovida, la changeling ignoro su lado frio e indolente para dar paso a los verdaderos pensamientos que sentía en ese momento- eres buen poni Shining -dijo mientras se tallaba su ojo izquierdo con el casco con tal de no dejar escapar una lagrima.

Sin saber que responder a eso, Shining dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente- tu también eres buena changeling.

\- lo dos sabemos que eso no es verdad -dijo Chrysalis sin perder su sonrisa, mas como una broma que como una reflexión, aligerando así el ambiente tan emotivo que se estaba creando.

\- si, tal vez tienes razón -agregó Shining siguiéndole la broma a Chrysalis.

Sin tomarse el comentario a mal, la changeling soltó una risa por el comentario, sintiendo una gran felicidad en ese momento por saber que todo lo que había dicho no fue en vano.

Sintiéndose en confianza, Chrysalis continuó- ¿sabes? Me has quitado un gran peso de encima.

\- me alegra oír eso, no me imagino lo duro que fue para t el vivir tantos años con eso.

\- si, ha sido muy duro vivir con todo eso guardado, pero al meno tu decidiste creerme.

Escuchando eso, al poni le surgieron un par de dudas respecto al tema.

\- ¿pero si tenias eso guardado porque decidiste contármelo a mi? -preguntó el poni con curiosidad.

El comentario divirtió a la changeling quien no dudo en decirle la verdad al poni- la verdad es que no pensé que fuera a creerme.

\- ¿o sea que solo lo dijiste porque si? -preguntó confundido.

\- algo así. Estaba molesta y tenía ganas de decirlo, después de todo no esperaba que en creyeras -explicó Chrysalis, ya mas clamada que antes.

El poni no necesitaba mas explicación, tomando en cuenta el carácter de Chrysalis, tenía sentido que su volátil temperamento la hiciera decir lo primero que se le ocurriera y dado a que ese tema era uno muy importante para ella era de esperarse que saliera de su boca sin pensarlo dos veces.

Aun así, Shining tenía otra duda respecto a la changeling y aprovechando que estaban en confianza por el emotivo momento de apenas unos minutos atrás, no dudó en saciar su curiosidad.

\- bueno, entiendo eso ¿pero porque no le hablaste de esto a tus changelings? -preguntó el poni con toda inocencia antes de darse cuenta de su error reflejado en el rostro de s prisionera.

Tras escuchar esa pregunta, el rostro de Chrysalis se torno a su típico seño fruncido y mueca de disgusto, borrando instantáneamente su sonrisa y el momento de alegría que Shining le había causado.

\- "vaya forma de matar el momento" -pensó Chrysalis limitándose solo a eso ya que seguía agradecida por el gesto del poni. De todas formas, sabía que no lo había hecho a propósito, aunque para este punto ya debería saber que ese tema no le agradaba para anda.

Apresurándose a enmendar su error, Shining se corrigió- pero si no quieres no tienes que responder.

Ignorando el comentario, Chrysalis decidió responder la duda del poni- no les dije porque no era necesario que lo supieran, no quería lastimarlos con todo lo que yo he sentido estos años.

En lugar de profundizar el tema como le hubiera estado, Shining aprovecho esto para enmendar su error- ¿ves? No eres tan mala changeling después de todo -bromeó en un intento de regresar el buen humor a Chrysalis.

Viendo el intento del poni por regresar el buen ambiente, Chrysalis se tomo bien la broma del poni, relajándose al instante por la buena intención del unicornio.

\- tal vez… -dijo con una sonrisa- hablaremos de eso después -agregó.

\- en otra ocasión será -dijo Shining contento por ese comentario que demostraba, por primera vez, disposición de Chrysalis a hablar.

\- además… -Chrysalis continuó- … tal vez deberíamos hablarlo cuando este, ya sabes mas calmada.

\- ¿calmada? -pregunto Shining confundido.

\- si, no esperaras que sea así a partir de ahora, cierto? -dijo Chrysalis retomando de nuevo su orgullo, aunque en menor medida y con mas cuidado con el poni- ya sabes, no tan sentimental.

\- supongo que contigo no sería diferente -contesto el poni sabiendo bien a lo que la changeling se refería.

Sin tener mas que decir, el poni se levanto de su lugar para irse de ahí, estaba mas que seguro que ambos ya habían dicho todo lo que tenían que decir y no había mas razón para seguir en el lugar.

Al ver esto Chrysalis no tuvo ningún problema, al igual que el poni, ella sabía que no había mas palabras que decir, se sentía satisfecha con la conversación además de muy aliviada y contenta por las palabras del poni. Para ella fue una linda sorpresa que el se comportara así y que después de todo si la haya tomado en serio.

\- descansa Chrysalis, tengo que ir a trabajar -se despidió el poni mientras terminaba de acomodar todo y se dirigía a la salida.

\- bye príncipe -se despidió burlona, contenta con la mañana que había tenido, ansiosa y lista para molestar a unos cuantos guardias y jugar con un poni anciano.

 **Después de tanto por fin pude actualizar, díganle gracias a la suspensión que me acumulo muchas cosas pendientes ¬_¬**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el cap. No se ustedes, pero creo que quedo bien.**

 **Para aclarar el porque Chrysalis no le tiene rencor a Luna es porque no la conoció debido a que ella estaba en la Luna.**

 **Me explico, por como conozco la cronología de MLP y juntándola con mi fic. Esta va así;**

 **1-** **El ataque de Chrysalis a Tombuctú**

 **2-** **La era del caos con Discord (derrotado por Luna, Celestia y Starswirl, aunque de este ultimo no estoy seguro)**

 **3-** **La llegada de Tirek (derrotado por Luna, Celestia y Starswirl)**

 **4-** **El poni de las sombras es encerrado (derrotado por Starswrl y los pilares llevándolos a todos al limbo)**

 **5-** **La desaparición del imperio de cristal con la derrota de Sombra (derrotado por Luna y Celestia)**

 **6-** **Luna se transforma en Nightmare moon (derrotada por Celestia)**

 **7-** **El segundo ataque de Chrysalis una nueva Equestria unificada (derrotada por Celestia)**

 **Lo se, larga explicación para algo irrelevante, pero quería aclararlo de todas formas.**

 **Bueno dejando eso de lado, les agradezco por seguir el fic. Se que no es la gran cosa, pero me alegra que les guste. De hecho, ya tengo unos varios en mente, pero no se empezarlos ya que probablemente descuidaría este ¿ustedes que opinan?**

 **Y bueno, como ya saben toda critica, pregunta o sugerencia será recibida.**

 **Ya sin mas me despido, cuídense.**


	39. Anciano perspicaz

*imperio de cristal, miércoles 15:00 PM*

\- ¿¡es en serio anciano!? – se escuchó un grito enérgico al fondo del calabozo, seguido del sonido de varias cartas golpeando el suelo.

Mientras leía su libro favorito, Wind Strong no paraba de sentir una pequeña pero molesta incomodidad resonando por toda su cabeza gracias a los sonidos salidos de la única celda con ocupante. Para el Pegaso era terriblemente odioso escuchar esa voz resonando de forma tan energética, pero debido a las limitaciones de su propio trabajo, estaba mas que obligado a no hacer nada al respecto, carcomiéndose a si mismo desde lo mas profundo de su ser

Esa animosidad y relajación proveniente de Chrysalis, aun estando encerrada, solo hacía al poni Pegaso molestarse aun mas por tan descarada actitud, Y peor aun, tampoco le gustaba para nada que el sargento Lieferung se mostrara amigable con ella.

¡Uff hasta parecía burla!

Incluso estando encerrada, encadenada y tras las rejas como una bestia, Chrysalis no parecía mostrar una gran incomodidad o no como a el le gustaría, pues si pudiera haría de su vida un verdadero infierno, pero no, no podía hacer mas que observarla en su propia tranquilidad, lejos de toda tristeza o remordimiento. Claro, ella intentó suicidarse, y por un momento el sintió que ella ya comenzaba a entender su realidad, pero al cabo de un tiempo logró recuperarse, no sin ayuda, claro está.

Tanto el príncipe Shining Armor como el sargento Lieferung, habían estado contribuyendo en la comodidad de la prisionera mas peligrosa de Equestria, y esto era terriblemente frustrante; uno adornando la celda con lujos innecesarios, indignos de la escoria que estaba vigilando; y el otro con su compañía innecesaria, muestra de una conciencia ya senil.

Si, este era probablemente el peor trabajo de su vida, pues por primera vez se sentía así de frustrado, por ser el quien tenga que estar a cargo de la peor de las basuras y a aun así tener que presenciar como sus superiores no la castigaban justo como se merecía. De ser por el, Chrysalis estaría en el peor de los abismos del tártaro.

De hecho, por un tiempo pensó que ella estaba loca y que simplemente se negaba a aceptar su propia realidad como una prisionera, cosa que satisfizo el sentido de la justicia del sargento Pegaso, pero al cabo de un tiempo resulto no ser así. Chrysalis solo era una brabucona difícil de quebrar o si quiera intimidar, mostrando una fortaleza que, por mas que quisiera, jamás le permitirían quebrar como a el le gustaría.

Así era esto… viendo con impotencia como ese horrendo ser era tratado con gentileza de forma incomprensible por un príncipe blando y un anciano senil, mientras el se limitaba a observar y callar.

Pero por mas que le molestara, tenía un deber que cumplir para con Equestria, sellado por sus juramentos y resguardado por su lealtad hacía las princesas. Y si hay algo que el jamás haría, seria fallarle a sus princesas.

Molesto por no poder hacer mucho al respecto mas allá de vigilar, Wind Strong se limito a pasar de pagina mientras rodaba los ojos con clara frustración y desaprobación por las estúpidas buenas intenciones del poni anciano.

\- otra -dijo Chrysalis desafiante después de su breve rabieta.

Con ayuda del poni anciano, la changeling pudo reunir todo el mazo de cartas disperso alrededor de la celda, ella recogiendo las cartas de dentro mientras Lieferung se encargaba de reunir las que estaban fuera.

Una vez reunidas todas las cartas, Chrysalis le dio el mazo al anciano para que este comenzara a revolverlas, o como decía el: "partir el mazo". Como siempre, manteniéndose al tanto de cada movimiento de Lieferung para asegurarse de que no estaba haciendo trampa.

Dado a que Chrysalis tenía su mirada fija en el mazo, Lieferung no paraba de intrigarse por la extraña animosidad de la changeling. Hace rato que ella debió dejar el jugo por la frustración de no poder ganarle, tal como lo había hecho siempre que jugaban y que nunca podía ganar o no le permitía hacer trampa.

Además de eso, Chrysalis no se estaba comportando tan irritante como normalmente lo hacía, incluso podría decirse que estaba de buen humor, si es que el no se estaba confundiendo con su errática personalidad, de todas formas, no perdía nada con asegurarse.

\- esta de buen humor hoy fräulein -menciono el poni, rompiendo así su silencio que mantuvo desde que entró a trabajar.

A Chrysalis le llamo la atención el comentario, en parte porque esta era la primera vez que oía al poni hablar en días y en parte porque sus primeras palabras después de tanto tiempo fueran esas.

Ella ya estaba acostumbrada "convivir" con el anciano sin que este dijera nada durante horas o días enteros, cosa que para nada le molestaba de hecho, pero aun así, cuando el anciano hablaba, casi siempre era para decir algo respecto a ella, ya fuera para preguntar sobre su estado de ánimo o para recordarle porque estaba ahí, el tema siempre terminaba siendo ella y esta, al parecer, no sería le excepción.

Prefiriendo no responder a ese comentario, Chrysalis se mantuvo en silencio mientras sostenía su mazo de cartas en sus cascos y lo examinaba para así comenzar una nueva ronda con el anciano. Para la pésima suerte de la changeling, Lieferung se hizo de nuevo con la victoria en veinte minutos, desatando así de nuevo una rabieta.

\- ¡hay maldito anciano! -dijo con furia, apretando los dientes- ¿Cómo es posible?

Lieferung, por su lado, no se tomo para nada mal ese comentario, solo se limito a recoger de nuevo las cartas que Chrysalis había lanzado de nuevo al aire, mientras ignoraba en calma a la changeling frente a el quien apretaba con furia su dentadura y sus cascos en un intento de hogar su rabia.

\- dame ese mazo -exigió Chrysalis mientras estiraba el brazo izquierdo- de seguro estas haciendo trampa -dijo Chrysalis al no encontrar otra razón para que siempre perdiera, pues Lieferung era siempre quien partía el mazo.

\- la única que ha hecho trampa aquí es usted fräulein -contestó Lieferung con tranquilidad mientras continuaba partiendo el mazo- ¿o ya olvidó lo que pasó la única vez que le permití partir el mazo?

Al instante Chrysalis recordó el hecho ya mencionado por el poni y como este le reprocho esa acción cuando la atrapó intentando hacer trampa, además de que intento sermonearla como si lo que había hecho hubiera sido muy grave.

\- de todas formas, eso ya pasó -dijo sin darle mucha importancia a las palabras de Lieferung- así que dame esas cartas, que seguramente el tramposo aquí, eres tu -sentencio la changeling antes de volver a estirar el brazo.

Pese a que desde ese día que ella había hecho trampa acordaron que el seria quien repartiría las cartas, el poni canoso se resigno y olvidó por completo el incidente anterior para permitirle a Chrysalis cumplir su capricho y así ella se diera cuenta de que el no estaba haciendo nada deshonesto en el juego.

Volviendo a revolver el mazo y asegurándose de que su melena lo cubriera por completo para que Lieferung no pudiera verlo mientras lo hacía, Chrysalis se aseguro de tener el completo control de mazo en esta ronda, pues al ser ella quien lo revolvió, no había forma de que el poni pudiera hacerle trampa de nuevo.

\- veamos que tal te va esta vez -dijo en un tono casi burlón, completamente segura de que por fin podría vencer al anciano en su propio juego sin que este pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

Y como siempre, Lieferung se mantuvo en silencio, completamente indiferente a la arrogancia de la changeling.

Y de nuevo, pasados veinte minutos, Lieferung se hizo de nuevo con la victoria del juego y como la vez anterior, tuvo que ser el quien recogía las cartas lanzadas al aire por la rabieta de la changeling, pues esta ahora le daba la espalda y se mantenía de brazos cruzados, comportándose como una potrilla prácticamente.

Aun cuando había estado de buen humor, Chrysalis no podía lidiar bien con la frustración de no poder ganarle nunca al anciano, por mas que hiciera, moviera o dijera, jamás le era posible vencerlo, y ahora que había comprobado que el no estaba haciendo trampa de ningún modo no le quedaba de otra mas que aceptar su derrota.

pero justo en el momento que apenas lo consideró, vino otra teoría a la mente de la changeling, pues de ninguna forma era posible que ella pudiera perder de esa forma a menos que el anciano tuviera un as bajo a manga.

\- igual pienso que es injusto -dijo Chrysalis aun dándole la espalda, completamente segura de sus palabras.

\- ¿ah, si? ¿Y por que tan segura fräulein? -preguntó el poni mientras mantenía la vista en las cartas que poco a poco guardaba en el empaque.

\- llevás mas tiempo conociendo este juego, si yo también supiera los trucos de este juego como tu, seguramente podría ganarte -explicó la changeling, manteniendo aun esa rabieta caprichosa.

\- usted conoce el juego tan bien como yo -contesto mientras empujaba las cartas entre los barrotes, dejándolas a pocos centímetros de la changeling- le he enseñado todo lo que necesita saber.

\- eso no es cierto -dijo Chrysalis en un intento por saber si el poni le ocultaba algo para siempre ganar.

\- ¿me ha visto hacer una jugada que no le haya enseñado antes? -cuestiono Lieferung.

Haciendo uso de su memoria, Chrysalis intento recordar alguna ocasión en la que Lieferung le haya ganado sin que ella tuviera la menor idea de como lo hizo, pero aun cuando creyó haber recordado un par ocasiones en las que el poni le hubiera jugado sucio, la mera verdad era que el siempre le ganaba de formas que ella también pudo haberlo hecho.

Pero aun reacia a aceptar sus múltiples derrotas, a la changeling no se le ocurrió hacer mas que culpar a poni por ello.

\- bueno, tal vez si me enseñaras algunas estrategias que ya conoces en vez de solo las reglas, podría ser un juego mas justo -replico Chrysalis.

\- eso sería dejarla ganar, y si la dejara ganar entonces usted no aprendería a hacerlo por si misma -explicó el Lieferung, dándole algo de gracia la actitud tan infantil que la changeling tenía.

Con esto, Chrysalis ya no tuvo con que mas discutir, no necesitaba pensarlo mucho para saber que lo que decía el poni era cierto y de ninguna manera ella permitiría que alguien le ceda la victoria solo por lastima. Aun cuando le parecía un poco injusta la experiencia del anciano en esto, a ella no le quedaba mas que aceptar que el no hacía trampa y que ella perdía únicamente por culpa propia.

\- bah, olvidalo -dijo en un intento por olvidar el tema, tratando fingir que le restaba importancia, recostándose boca arriba en el suelo como si ya no le importara, aunque sintiendo el amargo sabor de la derrota.

sin importarle mucho el tema, Lieferung también dejo eso de lado e imitando a la changeling, el se dio media vuelta para poder recargarse en lo barrotes, todavía dispuesto a continuar la conversación de la changeling.

\- ¿y a que se debe que este tan contenta? -pregunto el anciano, con toda sinceridad.

En un principio Chrysalis pensó que esa pregunta fue hecha con sarcasmo o algo así, pero sabiendo con quien estaba hablando y que antes ya le había mencionado algo parecido, prefirió comprobar que el poni no trataba de molestarla.

\- ¿contenta?

\- así es -respondió el poni, con simpleza.

\- puedes ser mas especifico -agregó Chrysalis. A veces era un poco molesto hablar con un poni de tan pocas palabras- ¿Qué quieres decir con "contenta"?

\- es solo que la noto de buen humor hoy -explicó el poni- ¿alguna razón en especial? -preguntó curioso por saber que tenía este día de diferente a los demás, pues le agradaba ver a changeling mas alegre de lo usual.

A Chrysalis no le gustó la observación del poni, mas que nada porque era sobre ella y sus sentimientos, pero por lo menos ya estaba un poco acostumbrada a ese lado tan considerado del anciano, pues el era el segundo del par de poni que habían mostrado preocupación por ella, siendo Shining el primero.

Aun así, no tenía ganas de decirle a nadie en el mundo que su buen humor se debía al gesto del unicornio blanco y mucho menos porque no era algo que le gustaría admitir, de por si le costaba admitírselo a si misma.

Prefiriendo no darle la razón a Lieferung, Chrysalis opto por darle largas, alejando el tema a como diera lugar, ya que Lieferung estaba dando señales de no querer abandonarlo.

\- ¿Quién te dijo que estoy contenta?, aun estoy de mal humor por ese estúpido juego.

Pasando del tema anterior, el poni aprovechó para dar un pequeño concejo a Chrysalis- solo es un juego, no hay necesidad de enojarse por eso.

\- lo dice el que nunca pierde -dijo molesta, recalcando la hipocresía de sus palabras.

-perder forja el carácter fräulein -recalcó Lieferung- es parte del aprendizaje de la vida.

Al escuchar eso, la changeling solo rodo los ojos, ya aburrida de los sermones del poni, que, si bien eran interesantes, también eran tediosos de escuchar en cada conversación con el poni. No le gustaba para nada que le dieran concejos si no los necesitaba.

\- pero, aun así, si de verdad estuviera de mal humor por el juego, usted lo habría abandono después de su quinta derrota, tal como en las otras partidas -señaló el poni, insistiendo en saciar su propia curiosidad.

\- "tiene un buen punto" -admitió la changeling a regañadientes.

Al ver que no obtuvo respuesta, Lieferung continuó- dígame ¿fue por la visita del príncipe? -pregunto el anciano con toda inocencia.

A su parecer, el que Chrysalis solo estuviera dispuesta a hablar con el príncipe, era por que en cierta forma ambos habían entablado una relación menos negativa, olvidando el odio y el rencor, logrando de esta manera que la changeling ya no sintiera tan pesado su encierro.

En pocas palabras: ya no había tenciones entre el príncipe Armor y Chrysalis, y si las había entonces debían ser demasiado pequeñas como para que agobiaran a la changeling durante su difícil situación.

Sin embargo, para Chrysalis era todo lo contrario. Ella interpreto esa pregunta con demasiadas connotaciones e insinuaciones a pesar de que las palabras de Lieferung no tenían ningún tipo de picardía o complicidad en su voz, pero aun así no podía evitar relacionar esa pregunta con el ámbito romántico. Y es que si el anciano no se refería a eso ¿entonces a que?

O sea, si, Shining si tuvo un lindo gesto de caridad esta mañana, y si, también había sido bueno con ella durante todo este tiempo, pero eso no significada nada en realidad, no había razones para que Lieferung hiciera una pregunta de esa índole.

sintiendo un mini infarto en su pecho, la changeling no tuvo ni la mas mínima idea de como responder a esa pregunta tan rara e incomoda.

Lieferung al notar esto, llegó a la sencilla conclusión de que esa buena actitud en Chrysalis se debía al príncipe Armor- si, es por el príncipe -sentenció.

¿a caso el los espió esta mañana? ¿Cómo fue que llegó a esa conclusión? Ese poni tomaba sus propias palabras como un hecho, cien por ciento seguro de lo que había dicho ¿o es que ella estaba siendo demasiado obvia como para que se notara que Shining le había alegrado el dia?

Sin respuesta, de nuevo, Lieferung continuó- supongo que era de esperarse -agregó el anciano, refiriéndose, mas que nada, a la paciencia del príncipe Armor para tratar con ella.

\- "esto se esta pasando de la raya" -pensó la changeling, completamente incomoda y muy apenada por las que, a su parecer, eran insinuaciones entre ella y Shining por parte de Lieferung.

Mas que dispuesta a terminar con las falsas ideas del viejo, Chrysalis se preparó para aclararle bien las cosas a Lieferung, de tal manera que nunca en su anciana vida volvería a hacer esa clase de comentarios tan insolentes sobre ella.

Sin embargo y dado al silencio de la changeling, Lieferung volvió a hablar.

\- pocos tendrían la paciencia para tratarla y muchos menos para hacer las paces usted -dijo Lieferung, girándose en su lugar para ver poder mirar a Chrysalis.

\- "¿Qué?" -pensó Chrysalis confundida, sin saber exactamente a que se estaba refiriendo el anciano, pues no concordaba mucho con las palabras de hacía solo un momento.

\- al menos el príncipe es un poni de buen corazón, tiene la sensatez de mantener las paces con usted y no dejarse guiar por los rencores del pasado-continuó el anciano, exponiendo su punto de vista en esta situación respecto al príncipe y sus acciones para con la prisionera- solo imagine lo diferente que sería todo para usted si estuviera bajo cuidado de otro alcaide en alguna otra ciudad como Manehattan o Cloudsdale, no creo que mucho ponis le tendrían el mismo que le da el príncipe. Píenselo bien, no tendría esas cosas que el príncipe le permitió tener,

\- "ugh, idiota" -pensó la changeling, aliviada al ver a que se refería Lieferung. Ya mucho mas tranquila de que el anciano no estuviera mal interpretando cosas ni sacra cosas tontas de su imaginación.

\- tiene suerte fräulein, no cualquier poni haría lo mismo por usted.

Esas últimas palabras le llegaron de alguna forma a la changeling y no de mala manera.

Pensando en todo lo que Shining le dijo esta mañana y la forma en que la trataba, solo unas pocas palabras le llegaron a la cabeza- "creo que si, lo soy"

\- además no cualquiera estaría dispuesto a bajar a este lugar con tal de cumplir su deber y hacerlo de buena manera -agregó Lieferung al dirigir su mirada brevemente a los grilletes de la changeling, distrayéndose del tema anterior para enfocarse con otras divagaciones que llamaban su atención, tal como le era costumbre- no me imagino que clase de poni mandaría a construir un lugar como este -dijo al pensar en todo lo que había visto en las mazmorras; desde cuartos de tortura, hasta calabozos diseñados para nunca volver a abrirse.

Para Chrysalis, ese fue un cambio de tema muy repentino y también muy afortunado, ya que estaba mas que dispuesta a aprovecharse de la senil actitud del poni para zafarse del incomodo tema que el había tocado.

\- yo una vez conocí al poni que construyo este lugar -dijo Chrysalis con tal de poder cambiar de tema- no siempre fue como ustedes lo recuerda -dijo esto ultimo para picar aun mas la curiosidad del poni.

pero contrario a lo que Chrysalis esperaba, el tema no le llamaba mucho la atención a Lieferung, pue no tenía la oportunidad de conversar con el poni protagonista de dicha historia, mas no por eso no le parecía un dato interesante.

\- heh, supongo que toda historia tiene dos versiones -reflexionó el poni al escuchar las palabras de alguien con mas de mil años.

\- si, supongo que si… -dijo Chrysalis, mas para si misma que para el poni.

 **Okey, se que no era lo que esperaban, pero ya estaba planeado, ¿sino de que otra forma haría convivir a estos dos de buena manera?**

 **si, lo se, un poco fuera de lugar comparándolo con el cap. anterior, pero prefiero que sea así en vez de escribir cosas poco fundamentadas. Ah y también quiero aclarar que probablemente Sombra no tendrá mas menciones, ya sería demasiado meter un arco con el también.**

 **De nuevo quiero agradecerles por su apoyo al fic. Se que no es bueno, pero al menos ayuda a matar el tiempo.**

 **Como saben, cualquier sugerencia, critica o review será bien recibida.**

 **Sin mas que decir, me despido, cuídense.**

 **P.D. checa tu buzón bisselyla.**


	40. Naturaleza de princesa

*imperio de cristal, sábado 12:00 PM*

\- y así han sido las cosas últimamente -dijo la alicornio rosa, con una mirada de incertidumbre y pesimismo en su rostro.

\- ya veo… -respondió Heart Advice pensativa tras escuchar a su amiga.

En esta linda tarde, ambas ponis estaban sentadas una frente a la otra, separadas únicamente por una mesita de noche que tenía sobre de si un juego de té y un florero.

\- no se que hacer Heart, de verdad no tengo idea de como terminar con esto -dijo la princesa mientras recargaba su cabeza en la mesita de noche por la frustración del asunto.

-oh querida… esto debe de ser muy difícil para ti -dijo Heart con ternura mientras posaba su casco derecho en el hombro de la princesa.

\- y es que no se como lidiar con esto, o sea, si se, pero no se si debiera hacerlo -continuó Cadence, expresando una gran culpa en su voz.

\- descuida linda, recuerda que todo tiene solución -dijo reconfortante el poni beige.

\- lo se pero la única solución que se me ocurre es la única que no me gusta, estos días han estado empeorando últimamente -soltó Cadence, aun con el rostro recargado en la mesa y completamente oculto por su melena.

\- no seas tan pesimista, no creo que después de lo que me dijiste esto pueda empeorar -dijo la terapeuta con tal de animar a su amiga.

\- es que no te dije que ha estado mandándome cartas al castillo -explicó.

Heart Advice no dijo nada, pues estaba pensativa de los riesgos que esas cartas dirigidas a su amiga conllevaban, no solo para el poni remitente, sino también para la relación de pareja de su amiga y todos sus esfuerzos por recuperarla.

\- y es que de verdad exagera, fácil diario me manda unas cinco -continuó Cadence- ahora tengo que ser yo quien recoge todo el correo del castillo para asegurarme de que nadie encuentre esas cartas, y es que ya tampoco puedo salir del castillo sin toparme con el.

\- ¿te acosa? -preguntó preocupada la terapeuta.

\- si, cada que salgo del castillo, no pasan mas de tres cuadras antes de que me lo encuentre por la calle -dijo la princesa, sintiéndose mas frustrada que incomoda por la situación, pues a pesar de como sonaba, no se sentía vulnerable en ningún sentido ante el poni mas allá de que el pudiera arruinar su matrimonio que tanto le había costado sanar.

\- ¿y has hablado con el? -preguntó Heart.

\- no, siempre me teletransporto al castillo cuando lo veo -dijo Cadence antes de levantarse para mirar a su amiga- ya hasta he tenido que hacer de Flash mi escolta personal.

\- ¿es el poni que esta aquí afuera? -pregunto Heart, aprovechando para saciar la intriga que le despertó el ver a Cadence acompañada de un guardia cuando llegó a su consultorio.

Como respuesta Cadence solo asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿y por que lo escogiste a el? -preguntó Heart, confundida de que su amiga escogiera a un guardia real como escolta teniendo en cuenta que el poni que la aquejaba tuvo la misma profesión y fácilmente podría ser reconocido de buena manera por sus excompañeros, pudiendo meter a Cadence en un incomodo dilema.

\- es nuestro capitán de la guardia y el mejor amigo de Shining, no podría confiar en nadie mas que el para alejar a Diamond -explicó la princesa para aliviar a su amiga- el se encargó del papeleo para expulsarlo.

\- ¿y el no tiene curiosidad de porque querrías un escolta?

\- no creo, con pasar tiempo fuera del castillo el esta mas que feliz -aclaró la alicornio.

\- bueno, pero aun con todo y escolta ¿no crees que de todas formas Diamond intente acercarse a ti? -cuestiono Heart consiente de los impulsos de un poni enamorado.

\- con Flash cerca, se que no lo intentara, sabe que Shining y el son muy amigos, además el jamás dejaría que un poni expulsado con esa fama se me acercara -agregó la princesa, sintiendo un cierto alivio al recordar que, con el Pegaso como escolta, Diamond Desire jamás se atrevería a acercarse.

\- ¿fama? -preguntó extrañada.

Sabiendo a que se refería, Cadence le explicó- bueno, cuando Shining lo expulsó sin explicaciones, muchos rumores alrededor de el corrieron por el castillo; algunos creen que intentó atacarme, otros dicen que se robó unas joyas, pero la mayoría cree que quiso pelear con Shining sin razón alguna.

\- pero aun así no deja de ser un problema para ti y Shining ¿cierto? -concluyó Heart Advice sabiendo que ni la cuartada de su amiga ni su leal escolta mantenían a raya al poni enamorado ¿sino por que mas vendría con esa cara?

\- no -respondió Cadence, triste y derrotada por saber que, aunque ya podía salir del castillo, las cartas y uno que otro regalo romántico terminaba en su correo, siempre con el riesgo de que Shining la descubriera.

\- bueno, siendo así, sabes que tienes que hablar con el y terminar esto de una buena vez -dijo Heart, segura de que Cadence estaba de consiente de eso para tratar su problema, pero que, por alguna razón, aun no lo había hecho.

\- ese es el punto -dijo exasperada- no se como hacerlo sin que esto termine terriblemente mal -terminó bajando el rostro llena de frustración.

\- ¿te importa mucho lo que pasé con el?

\- …si. Se que el están enamorado de mi, podía sentirlo cuando… ya sabes -dijo avergonzada- me siento responsable por lastimar su corazón a tan temprana edad, digo, el aun es muy joven para sufrir eso, y soy la responsable de que este sufriendo un terrible desamor -dijo esto ultimo con culpa, mas aun porque ella sabía lo que sentía una decepción amorosa.

Sin problemas para entender a que se refería Cadence, Heart no tardo en mostrar su apoyo y dar concejo a su amiga- Cadence -la llamó para que la princesa alzara el rostro y la mirara- sabes tan bien como yo que el amor es un sentimiento muy complicado, aun para la princesa del amor, no tienes que sentirte así por el impredecible comportamiento de este sentimiento.

Contrario a lo que Heart esperaba, Cadence solo se desanimo mas con ese comentario. Sintiéndose agobiada y culpable todo ese asunto, la princesa no pensó dos veces en dejar caer su rostro de nuevo en la mesita, generando un sonido seco por el golpe y un poco de inestabilidad en el florero, pero nada mas que eso.

\- soy una terrible poni ¿verdad? -se reprocho en un puchero mientras veía a su amiga desde abajo – ni si quera debería preocuparme por el poni con el que le fui infiel a mi esposo.

\- no linda, claro que no -dijo Heart comprensiva, enternecida por la actitud de su amiga- al contrario. Dice mucho de ti que te preocupes tanto por no lastimar los sentimientos otro poni.

\- pero…

\- Cadence -alcanzo a interrumpir- las dos sabemos lo que el amor puede causar, las repercusiones que deja en nuestros corazones y las cicatrices que nos deja cuando no es correspondido…

Este ultimo comentario hizo sentir peor aun a Cadence.

\- …pero tu misma lo dijiste, el esta enamorado de ti, eso no significa que te ame -recalcó esto ultimo en un intento de reconfortar a su amiga.

\- ya se que no… pero igual no dejo de sentirme responsable -contesto la princesa- ponte en mi lugar. No es por ser pretenciosa ni nada…

Heart hizo un gesto de negación con el casco y el rostro para darle a entender a su amiga que su comentario no era nada malo.

\- …pero soy la princesa del amor, mi deber es esparcir y esparcir el amor en Equestria ¿comprendés? debo mantenerlo, no destruirlo -explico Cadence, tratando de dejar en claro porque no quería destruir el sentimiento mas perfecto de todos los seres vivos en un semental tan joven y que fue utilizado si remordimiento alguno.

Tomándose unos segundos para analizar la situación, Heart Advice usó sus conocimientos sobre el pensamiento equino para así determinar que tan correctas y que tan justificadas eran las preocupaciones de Cadence.

\- nena, ya te dije que no puedes estar segura de como se sentirá el, dime ¿ya has intentado ponerte en su lugar? -cuestiono Heart, llevándose una mirada extrañada de Cadence, tal como esperaba.

Al pensar en esa pregunta, Cadence no tardó en sentirse mal al imaginar como Diamond se estaría sintiendo en este momento- creo que me sentiría terrible.

\- bueno, si, tal vez se este sintiendo mal ahora mismo, pero eso no significa que sea por las razones que tu crees -al ver que su amiga no entendía de lo que hablaba, Heart aprovecho para aclarar su punto- mira, me explico; tu no sabes si de verdad esta enamorado de ti, puede que sientas sus emociones, pero eso no significa que estén dirigidas del todo hacía ti, puede que se sienta atraído por la idea de estar con una princesa o se llene de orgullo al haber resaltado sobre los demás.

Frustrada y ligeramente molesta, Cadence no dudo en resaltar su punto- lamento matar tu teoría Heart, pero el de verdad esta enamorado de mi, se reconocer esos sentimientos sin problema -aclaró sin mas.

Esto mató un poco las esperanzas de Heart, desanimándola un poco al no poder animar un poco a su amiga con su propia teoría ¿y es que cómo podría ella saber mas que alguien que lee los sentimientos como libros? Después de todo, Cadence contaba con ese don y seguramente ya hasta lo tenía perfeccionado.

Y es que un par de problemas muy recalcables en su amiga, eran su poca tolerancia al error y su exagerada preocupación por lo demás que, aunque no era nada malo, si afectaba mucho a un poni tan poco acostumbrada al fracaso como Cadence, o sea, ser sobrina de alguien como la princesa Celestia seguramente tenía sus repercusiones negativas, pues ella daba un modelo a seguir prácticamente imposible de seguir para cualquiera. No es que estuviera mal, pero la princesa Celestia parecía ya haber aprendido a superar estos defectos desde hace mucho tiempo.

\- bueno, lo siento cariño, pero si lo pones así, entonces solo tienes una salida -termino por aceptar, entendiendo y sintiendo un poco la frustración con la que lidiaba su amiga.

\- ouh, lo se -dijo sintiéndose culpable- de todas formas, espero que entienda que no todas las yeguas somos así, pero no se me ocurre como podría ayudarlo en eso.

Esa ultima palabra le dio una buena idea a la terapeuta, dándose un leve golpe en la frente por la obviedad de la solución.

Con ánimos renovados, Heart expuso su idea- que tonta -se dijo a si misma, para después voltear a ver a Cadence y darse cuenta de la confusión de su amiga- no te digo a ti linda- se apresuró a explicar.

\- ¿pensaste en algo? -preguntó Cadence al ver el animo con el que Heart habló.

\- bien Cadence, vas a romperle el corazón, eso es seguro…

\- no estas ayudando Heart -interrumpió Cadence.

\- …pero estamos olvidando algo muy importante.

\- ¿y eso es…?

\- ¡yo! -respondió con entusiasmo- soy terapeuta ¿recuerdas? El amor es mi trabajo

Pese a que sonaba como una buena idea para cualquier poni, Cadence no era cualquier poni, conocía muy bien los estragos del amor y sus repercusiones. Aunque sonaba como algo factible y hasta fácil, estaba consiente que matar las ilusiones de cualquiera sin que se sintiera triste o deprimido era muy difícil.

\- no se si eso ayude de mucho, sin ofender.

\- descuida querida. Pero de todas formas pensalo, el esta enamorado ¿recuerdas? e-n-a-m-o-r-a-d-o, aun no te ama, por lo que será mucho mas fácil para el tratar con esto al no idealizarte como su media naranja y con ayuda de una especialista, le será mucho mas fácil entender las razones de su amor no correspondido y podrá seguir adelante.

Aunque Cadence conocía la diferencia entre los dos términos, aun sabía que el primero era el ultimo paso para llegar al segundo.

Mostrándose escéptica, la princesa aun se mantenía muy dudosa, seguía sintiéndose culpable por ser ella quien provocara esto a pesar de que su deber era evitar que estas cosas pasaran.

Viendo la duda en el rostro de su amiga, el poni terrestre decidió continuar- mira Cadence, de una u otra forma el saldrá lastimado, pero se que, si yo me hago cargo de el, podre sacarlo adelante mucho antes y sin muchos problemas de lo que el podría hacerlo por si solo. No lo niego, será difícil, pero te aseguro que de todas formas podrá amar de nuevo, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

Al notar que sus palabras ayudaron un poco a su amiga, Heart prosiguió para darle mas ánimos, ayudándola lo mas posible en quitarle esa culpa que su titulo como princesa alimentaba.

\- se que te sientes culpable, pero recuerda que esto lo haces por mantener junta a tu familia, ellos son y deben ser lo primeros en tu lista de prioridades, y aunque sientas que estas lastimando a un poni por tus acciones, recuerda que siempre habrá solución y mas si hay quien preste su apoyo -dijo esto ultimo levantando el rostro de su amiga, el cual se mantenía agachado- vamos, no tienes porque preocuparte, yo puedo hacerme cargo.

Vaya que el tono maternal y la disposición de su amiga surtían efecto.

\- ¿en serio crees que esto sirva? -preguntó ya mas convencida.

\- oh vamos, he tratado con asuntos mucho peores y también con muchos jóvenes, un joven guardia real no será mucho problema -dijo Heart con alegría y confianza, tratando de transmitirle esos sentimientos a su amiga.

\- tal vez tengas razón -dijo la princesa, un poco mas animada y aliviada por las palabras de Heart.

\- por supuesto, solo es cuestión de tiempo y todo se solucionará, no tienes que preocuparte demasiado -dijo mas animosa- el tiempo lo cura todo ¿recuerdas?

\- supongo que si -contestó Cadence al recordar que ella había pasado por un tema parecido y que también requirió su tiempo para solucionarse.

\- confía en mi linda, yo me hare cargo -agregó Heart con su tono cariñoso y lleno de animosidad.

Viendo que no había otra forma y que su amiga le ofrecía la mejor solución, a Cadence no le quedo mas que aceptar y confiar en que su amiga se aseguraría de que ningún corazón se marchitaría por su culpa.

\- esta bien, muchas gracias.

\- descuida -dijo antes de darle un sorbo a su té y continuar- pero vamos, ya no hay que hablar de cosas tristes, siempre que vienes me traés malas noticias, mejor dime que tal van ti y Shining.

Sin duda alguna, su amiga tenía razón, pues era verdad que no le llevaba nada bueno que platicar, aun así, el tema que ella quería tocar tampoco era miel obre hojuelas, pero igual era uno que si quería tocar.

\- creo que estamos mejorando -contestó con los ánimos, de nuevo, a tope- nos vemos casi siempre para platicar, nos la pasamos jugando con Flurry y creo que estamos una competencia por ver quien le da el mejor gesto romántico a quien -dijo Cadence al recordar las muchas acciones y obsequios que se habían estado haciendo el uno al otro desde hace tiempo.

\- supongo que después de tanto tiempo, ambos quieren recuperar el tiempo perdido -dijo Heart con complicidad, entendiendo bien a lo que amiga se refería.

\- si, se ha vuelto muy cariñoso conmigo desde que nos arreglamos -dijo mientras dirigía su mirada al techo, tratando de recordar los detalles de su relación recién recuperada.

\- que maravilloso -dijo la poni beige, alegre por el resultado de sus concejos.

\- también hemos hecho un hueco en nuestros horarios para poder pasar juntos la tarde.

\- bien -felicitó la terapeuta, sabiendo que el tiempo de calidad era importante en una relación

\- y ya en la noche… bueno, no hay que entrar en detalles -dijo esto ultimo con picardía.

\- hehe descuida linda, estoy perfecta con saber que de nuevo son la hermosa pareja que siempre han sido.

\- si… -dijo la alicornio antes de bajar la mirada y mostrar un semblante mas entristecido- pero…

"¿pero?" En sería Cadence había dicho "pero". Eso nunca ere buena señal.

\- … es solo que… bueno, últimamente se mostró un poco distante -dijo Cadence, un poco entristecida al recordar las desapariciones de Shining y su negación a contarle que le ocurría.

\- ¿distante dices? -preguntó la terapeuta, ligeramente preocupada por lo que pudieran significar las palabras de su amiga.

\- si, o sea, entiendo que tenga trabajo y este ocupado, y hace un intento en las mañanas para pasar tiempo conmigo y Flurry, pero no se, a veces no me gusta que pase tanto tiempo encerado en su trabajo -explicó Cadence, sintiéndose un poco celosa y triste por el tiempo que Shining perdía en Chrysalis, pero a la vez un poco mal y avergonzada de no terminar de entender que ese era su trabajo- se que tal vez estoy exagerando, pero no puedo evitar sentirme así.

Aliviada por que no fuera algo mas grave, Heart no tardó en dedicarle una mirada reconfortante a su amiga y en darle un concejo que pudiera ayudarle a cambiar su enfoque.

\- es normal que a veces nos sintamos desplazadas por el trabajo de nuestros seres queridos por el tiempo que nos arrebata con ellos, pero hay que entender que son parte de nuestras responsabilidades y que, de una u otra forma, debemos hacernos cargo de ellas.

\- lo se y trato de convencerme de que es así, pero igual no puedo evitar sentir que Shining no me tiene la suficiente confianza -agregó la alicornio, con un poco de enojo en sus últimas palabras por saber que Shining le estaba ocultando ciertas cosas.

\- ¿y se lo has dicho? -cuestiono la terapeuta.

\- Creo que no… -contestó la princesa, sintiéndose algo tonta por no pensar en eso desde un principio.

\- entonces hazlo, habla con el y muestrale como te sientes al respecto, no tienes porque callártelo si eso te incomoda -aconsejó el poni.

\- lo he pensado, pero cuando estoy a punto de hacerlo, me doy cuenta de que es porque me he tornado algo posesiva con el y al hacerlo me arrepiento instantáneamente. No se, me siento como una loca cuando recuerdo que el está trabajando -dijo con algo de enojo.

\- vienen saliendo de una situación difícil Cadence, es normal que te sientas insegura por temor a que las cosas se repitan de nuevo -explicó la poni.

Aunque el concejo era bueno, Cadence no se sintió convencida del todo, pues, aunque quisiera no podría explicarle del todo la situación a su amiga, siendo un tema demasiado confidencial como para que sus inseguridades pusieran en riesgo no solo el trabajo de su esposo, sino también el futuro de todos los changelings

\- es que no es tan fácil -dijo la princesa, frustrada por no poder darle todo el contexto a Heart para que la ayude- no dejo de sentirme celosa -soltó cegada por sus emociones, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de su error.

¿celosa? Una palabra demasiado especifica como para que Heart la dejara pasar.

Aun así, bien Cadence podía estarse refiriendo al trabajo, sin embargo, era una probabilidad demasiado pequeña, pues una nunca usaba una palabra así a menos que se refriera a alguien en vez de a algo, en especial alguien como la princesa del amor, quien tenía una gran facilidad para reconocer sus propias emociones. De ser lo que pensaba, la situación podría ser mas difícil de lo que Cadence le quería dejar ver.

\- explicate querida -pidió la terapeuta evitando cualquier juicio en su tono de voz para que su amiga se explicara mejor.

sabiendo que no podía decirle la verdad y que Heart Advice no era ninguna tonta, Cadence opto por soltar una verdad a medias- bueno… la verdad es que hace poco llegó una nueva guardia de Canterlot y por el trabajo Shining no se despega de ella durante las mañanas -mintió, sintiendo un enojo crecer al pensar en como Chrysalis le había estado robando mucho tiempo con su esposo y como lo había hecho sentir hace unos días.

Entendiendo que las inseguridades de Cadence afloraban por el hecho de que lastimó su matrimonio con una situación relativamente similar, Heart pensó en darle un enfoque diferente a su concejo anterior, dado que seguía aplicando a lo mismo.

\- los celos son una reacción natural al miedo de perder lo que amamos, y entiendo de donde te nacen esos miedos, pero ya te lo dije; no deja de ser parte del trabajo de tu esposo. Si de verdad te sientes desplazada por esa guardia, habla con Shining, pidele un cambio en su rutina para que este contigo mas tiempo o pidele que cambie los horarios de la nueva guardia si eso te parece mejor. Recuerda que eres su esposa y estas en todo tu derecho de pedirle la atención que quieres. Pensalo ¿de verdad estarías loca si le pidieras algo tan simple como eso?

Sin pensarlo mucho, Cadence lleno a una conclusión- creo que no

\- entonces replanteate tus opciones, busca la manera de llegar a un acuerdo con Shining para que los dos estén bien, recuerda que tu también tienes voz y voto en esto, no tienes porque sentirle loca o posesiva si solo porque quieres algo de tiempo para ti.

Aunque sabía que eran buenas opciones, Cadence estaba consciente que no le servían de mucho, pues Shining estaba mas que obligado a bajar a ver a la changeling y ella no podría interrumpir sus deberes por unos deseos egoístas o unos celos de adolecente, pero lo que si podía hacer era pedirle mas tiempo a su esposo en las mañanas, una hora extra cuanto mucho.

Pero con todo y eso, la princesa no podía negar que se sentía un poco desahogada por poder hablar del tema con alguien que no la juzgaría y que en lugar de eso prefería ayudarla.

Agradecida por la preocupación y la buena voluntad de su amiga para ayudarla, Cadence se levanto de su lugar para agradecer a su amiga con un abrazo.

\- gracias Heart -dijo con un fuerte abrazo- eres la mejor.

\- al contrario, linda, siempre es un gusto verte -contesto la poni terrestre.

Tras el gesto afectuoso, ambas ponis continuaron conversando sobre temas mas triviales durante mas de una hora, poniéndose al día con algunas anécdotas y recuerdos del colegio hasta que la alicornio decidió que ya era momento de irse.

\- cuidate Heart, fue un gusto verte -dijo la alicornio, despidiéndose de su amiga mientras se alejaba del consultorio, siendo alcanzada al instante por Flash Sentry quien estaba recargado en la pared.

En el pórtico de su puerta, la terapeuta se despidió de Cadence sin decir nada, despidiéndose de ella con un agitar de cascos.

\- ¿Cómo le fue con su amiga, princesa? -preguntó Flash mientras caminaba a lado de la alicornio.

\- muy bien Flash, gracias por preguntar -contestó la alicornio, segura de que el Pegaso no pensaba nada malo de aquella visita. Una buena suerte de su amigo fuera poco perspicaz en temas del corazón y muy inocente para hacerse sus propias sospechas- siempre es bueno ver a viejos amigos.

\- y que lo diga princesa -comento el Pegaso, emocionado de que las vacaciones por la noche de los corazones cálidosya estaban cerca y podría regresar unos días a Cloudsdale- ¿a donde quiere ir ahora?

Sintiéndose segura de que no sería molestada como las otras veces, Cadence aprovecho para visitar la calle donde compró su vestido y los regalos de Flurry, sintiendo ansias de visitar de nuevo las tiendas de esa zona para ir comprado los obsequios que le daría a sus amigos y familiares.

\- sabes, hoy estoy de humor para ir a dar una vuelta -dijo la alicornio mientras partía rumbo a su próximo destino.

\- como usted guste, princesa -dijo el Pegaso, animado por no tener que regresar al castillo aún.

 **Hoy se estrena nueva temporada y yo estreno nuevo capitulo.**

 **Aunque lo primero debería ser una buena noticia, no puedo evitar sentirme un poco triste porque este par de capítulos son el comienzo del fin** **L**

 **Bueno, de todas formas aun podremos disfrutar del fandom por mas tiempo y disfrutar lo que queda de la G4, yo por lo menos espero que este sea un gran final para una gran serie que nos ha unido como comunidad y que nos ha dado tantos años de diversión y entretenimiento.**

 **Dejando eso de lado, quiero dales gracias de nuevo por su apoyo al fic.**

 **Como ya saben, toda critica, pregunta o sugerencia será bien recibida.**

 **Y sin mas que decir me despido, chao.**


	41. Concejo campirano

* afueras de Ponyville, domingo 12:00 PM*

Viajando en su tren, el príncipe del imperio de cristal se mantenía distraído rebotando una pelota en las paredes de vagón, matando el tiempo mientras se dirigía a Ponyville para pedir unos cuantos concejos a las mejores ponis de Equestria, tal como la princesa Luna se lo había aconsejado.

Claro que esto no estuvo en sus planes desde un principio, en realidad lo que tenía planeado hacer hoy era pasar un buen rato con su esposa, llevar a Flurry al parque durante la tarde y terminar la noche con una cena romántica, pero dado que la princesa Celestia lo había convocado para esta tarde en Canterlot, su pequeña planeación se había ido al caño.

Y aunque hubiera preferido pasar su domingo como lo planeó desde un principio, no podía faltar al llamado de su princesa, ya que también podía aprovechar para hacer algo que llevaba posponiendo desde hacía tiempo.

Twily y sus amigas eran las ponis con mayor conocimiento sobre la amistad que cualquier otro poni de Equestria y probablemente del mundo. Siendo así, ellas y solo ellas podrían ayudarlo con el mayor dilema que había tenido durante todo este tiempo que estuvo tratando con Chrysalis: la confianza.

Si bien podría decirse que ambos ya se tenían "confianza", la realidad era que ni el ni Chrysalis se habían mostrado verdadera confianza el uno al otro o no de forma voluntaria, pues las mayores muestras de confianza surgieron de los arranques de ira de la changeling y las dudas que el tuvo ante las afirmaciones de ella.

Era cierto que ambos ya no se detestaban como antes y habían conectado de cierta manera, como una extraña clase de amigos… demasiado extraña en realidad. Como sea, ya podían mantener conversaciones mas reales y concretas, establecer una comunicación mucho mas normal y sincera, y ciertamente ya se habían rotos algunas barreras de desconfianza y orgullo, pero no por eso podría decir que se tenían plena confianza el uno en el otro, si fuera así, seguramente el ya sabría como nombrar una nueva reina y probablemente lo habría escuchado de boca de Chrysalis.

No… aun no estaba seguro de que, si le llegara a hacer esa pregunta a Chrysalis, ella le diría la verdad y aun no podía arriesgarse a que supiera que es lo que estaba buscando. La changeling aun mantenía mucho de su orgullo, odio y rencor arraigados en su corazón, siendo así, lo mas seguro es que eso podría cegarla a cometer un error con tal de vengarse de quienes la mandaron a ese calabozo, aun si eso condenaba a quienes ella cree que le dieron la espalda.

Por mas que quisiera que no fuera así, esta era la pura y simple realidad.

Por todo esto y mas es que ahora Shining buscaba concejo de su hermana y sus amigas, si alguien podía ayudarlo a conseguir la confianza de Chrysalis eran ellas.

Escuchando el ensordecedor rechinar de las llantas del tren frenando, el unicornio entendió que ya habían llegado a su destino y, sin pensarlo dos veces, se levanto de su lugar para dirigirse al castillo de su hermana en busca de su concejo.

Fuera de la estación de trenes, Shining caminaba entre la nieve a paso ligero hacía el castillo de su hermana, la única edificación que resaltaba de todo el pueblo, observando con paz y tranquilidad el pintoresco paisaje que le pintaba el lindo pueblo de Ponyville fundido con el invierno, disfrutando de sus rústicos diseños a los que no estaba muy acostumbrado de ver y el estilo de vida que llevaban los ponis en este pequeño lugar.

Sin lugar a duda este era uno de sus lugares favoritos en toda Equestria, solo por detrás de su propio hogar. No es de sorprender que algunas de las amigas de Twilight decidieran mudarse aquí también.

Pasados veinte minutos de una caminata tranquila, el unicornio por fin legó a su destino, entrando sin problema al castillo, pues sabía que su a su hermana no le molestaría que lo hiciera.

\- Twily -llamó el unicornio- ¿Twily, estas aquí? -preguntó con la esperanza de que su hermana se apareciera a recibirlo.

Pero al ver que solo prevalecía el silencio en el lugar, al unicornio solo se le vino una idea en mente- "debe estar en su biblioteca" -supuso al ver que nadie le respondía.

Sin embargo, antes de dar un paso adelante, Shining se dio cuenta de la gran cantidad de pasillos que había solo en el recibidor y si bien este castillo no era mas grande que el del imperio, seguía siendo tediosos tener que caminar de un lado a otro sin saber donde es que uno encontraba.

Resignado a caminar mas de lo necesario, el unicornio comenzó a explorar el lugar, buscando como primera opción en los lugares que ya conocía.

Tras cinco aburridos y tediosos minutos de caminar a lo tonto por el lugar, el unicornio comenzaba a desesperarse por no encontrar a su hermana.

Primero llegó al salón del Cutiemap, luego a un armario, después a la que seguramente era la habitación de Spike y ahora paseaba por un pasillo lleno de puertas. Abriendo de puerta en puerta, el unicornio no encontró nada mas que habitaciones vacías y polvorientas que ya estaban colmando su paciencia.

Harto de no encontrar a nadie por todo el lugar, el poni no tenía de otra mas que seguir buscando, llevándose una buena y grata sorpresa al escuchar unos sonidos bastante particulares proviniendo de una de las habitaciones del fondo.

Siguiendo esos ronquidos, Shining llegó a la habitación de alguien que podría decirle donde estaba la biblioteca del castillo y, por ende, su hermana.

Tocando la puerta antes de entrar, Shining escucho como del otro lado de esta alguien preguntaba con una voz adormilada.

\- ¿sí? ¿Quién es? -se escucho decir del otro lado de la puerta.

\- soy yo, Shining Armor -respondió el poni antes de ver quien estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

\- holaShining -contestó Starlight con voz mas animosa mientras abría la puerta- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

\- hola Starlight ¿no has visto a Twilight?

\- salió hace unas horas con Spike a casa de Applejack para ayudarla con algo ¿necesitabas algo? -preguntó amablemente la unicornio lila.

Aunque Shining dudó un segundo en si debía contarle su problemática a Starlight, no tardó en convencerse de hacerlo, después de todo ella ayudó en la derrota de Chrysalis y también sabía que la changeling se encontraba presa en su castillo, razón por la cual no encontró mayor problema para pedir su ayuda.

Sin embargo, un segundo antes de decir cualquier cosa, el unicornio no se sintió muy seguro de si debía decir toda la verdad o dar todo el contexto.

Sabía que, si les pedía concejo a Twilight, Starlight o a las otras, ninguna se negaría en dárselo aun si se trataba de conseguir la confianza de Chrysalis mediante lazos de amistad, pero aun así, no estaba seguro si quería que lo supieran.

No era nada malo… ¿o sí?, o sea, solo iba a acercarse a Chrysalis para conseguir lo que necesitaban en la colmena, nada mas ni nada menos, solo era por propósitos profesiones, ¿verdad?

Para su maldita confusión, en realidad no estaba para nada convencido de esto ultimo.

Se sentía extraño… tal vez era por que estaba a cargo de vigilarla o que se sentía responsable de todo lo que ella sufría, pero por mas raro que sonara, todo parecía indicar a que habían conectado con ella mas de lo que el pensó en un principio.

\- Shining… -llamó Starlight al ver que el unicornio se distrajo por unos segundos.

Dándose cuenta de su erro, el unicornio no tardo en tratar de disimular- lo siento, me distraje.

\- que si necesitabas algo -repitió.

\- oh, solo busco quiero preguntarle unas cosas a Twilight y las demás -explicó el unicornio.

\- ¿ocurre algo malo?

\- no es nada grave, solo un asunto con una nueva guardia en el castillo -mintió el unicornio blanco, sin ánimos de decir lo que realmente quería- quiero ver si las chicas pueden darme unos concejos para ayudarla a adaptarse y que encuentre algunos amigos.

Aprovechando la oportunidad, Starlight no dudó para escaparse un rato del castillo e ir a hacer cualquier cosa además de tener que estar encerrada en la biblioteca- suena divertido ¿quieres que te acompañe?

\- claro, tal vez podría ayudarme a llegar a la casa de Applejack -aceptó Shining a sabiendas que desconocía donde vivía cada una de las portadoras.

\- está a las afueras de Ponyville, pero si lo que quieres es hablar con las demás también podemos pasar a sus casas, quedan mas cerca que Sweet Apple Acres -sugirió la poni.

\- te sigo.

Como su primera parada, Starlight dirigió a Shining Armor a Sugar Cube Corner, pues a parte de que Pinkie era quien vivía mas cerca del castillo, ambos ponis podrían aprovechar la visita para comprar unos cuantos dulces y pastelillos.

\- bien, este es Sugar Cube Corner, es donde vive Pinkie -explicó Starlight.

\- ¿crees que se encuentre? -preguntó el poni blanco a sabiendas de que, por la hiperactividad de Pinkie, era posible estuviera fuera haciendo quien sabe que.

\- si, los mas seguro es que este horneando algunos pastelillos con los Cake -dijo Starlight antes de entrar al edificio seguida del unicornio.

Ni un segundo después de entrar, Shining fue recibido por la energética poni rosada, con su espacio personal invadido sin ninguna discreción mientras Pinkie le daba un enorme saludo con los ojos bien abiertos.

\- ¡hola Shining ¡-saludó Pinkie con voz enérgica y alegre.

\- hola Pinkie -contestó Shining, un poco confundido por la repentina aparición de la poni rosa.

\- hola Pinkie -también saludó Starlight- ¿tienes un momento?

\- para mis amigos siempre tengo un momento bobita -contestó la fiestera mientras frotaba la melena de la unicornio Lila- vengan -dijo antes de comenzar a dar saltos hacía una de las mesas del lugar.

Tan pronto estuvieron sentados, la poni enérgica no tardó en mostrar sus buenos modales.

\- ¿quieren algo de comer? La casa pagaaa -dijo esto ultimo con un tono cantarín.

\- estoy bien Pinkie, gracias -declinó el unicornio.

\- yo quiero un cupcake de frambuesa -pidió Starlight.

Con esas palabras Pinkie rápidamente salió disparada al mostrador y tan pronto como desapareció volvió con ellos, cargando con sigo una bandeja llena de cupcakes para su amiga.

\- aquí tienes -entregó la bandeja con el flequillo de su melena antes de tomar asiento.

Aunque parecía normal para Starlight, Shining no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la peculiar forma de la poni rosa de manipular su melena, prácticamente como si pudiera manejarla a voluntad, aun así, prefirió no darle mucha importancia ya que hasta su hermana le había hablado de las imposibles habilidades de la mas alegre de sus amigas.

\- ¿y que es lo que necesitan de la vieja tía Pinkie? -pregunto la poni rosada mientras se recargaba en su respaldo y tomaba un pastelillo para rápidamente lanzarlo hacia su boca.

\- am… no se por donde empezar -dijo el unicornio sin realmente tener una idea de como pedirle ayuda a la poni en lo que necesitaba.

\- pues desde el principio tontito -contestó Pinkie.

Con esa contestación solo le vino una cosa a la mente- "debo dejar de decir eso" -pensó al recordar que esta no era la primera vez que le decían eso- okey, te explico: la cosa es que hace unos días transferí a una nueva guardia a mi castillo y he notado que le cuesta mucho de trabajo adaptarse al nuevo ambiente. Se la pasa peleando, se sienta sola en el comedor y algunas veces se enoja demasiado ¿sabes como podría ayudarla?

\- eso es fácil -contestó la poni enérgica, con evidente confianza- solo tienes que ser su amigo.

Viéndola con escepticismo por tan inútil respuesta, Shining reformulo se pregunta para que fuera mas especifica- a lo que me refiero es si tu sabes como podría ser su amigo, ya sabes, para que no se sienta tan aislada, se lo complicado que puede ser un cambio de ese estilo.

\- oooooh eso también es fácil -agregó antes de engullir otro cupcake- si quieres ser su amigo solo tienes que ser mas alegre y mucho mas feliz, como yo, mira -explicó antes de formar una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Al ver esto, el unicornio casi podría jurar que escuchó un "sqeee" en el momento que la poni terrestre sonrió.

\- ¿alegre?

\- ¡pues claro! Se necesita mucho para ser el amigo alegre, tienes que ser divertido, las bromas ayudan, siempre ayuda, siempre ten una sonrisa, cuenta un chiste, coman pastel, comparte tus dulces, invitala a tus fiestas, has una reunión de amigos con ella, regalale algo de cumpleaños, comprale un pastel ¡no! mejor dos pasteles, los pasteles nunca fallan. Has un calendario con su próximo cumpleaños o mejor aun ¡con sus próximos veinte cumpleaños! compra globos, confeti, serpentinas y metelo todo en un cañón de fiesta como el mío para hacer una lluvia instantánea de fiesta y celebrar su nueva amistad -dijo mientras sacaba un cañón de la nada para después volverlo a desaparecer como si nada después de dispararlo- Sonríe, siempre sonríe ¡Sonríe como un maniático! ¡NUNCA DEJES DE SONREIR! -termino por gritar con voz ronca al sentirse emocionada de sus propias palabras, a la vez, tomaba al unicornio por las mejillas para forzarle una inmensa sonrisa mientras lo sacudía con mucha energía.

Aun cuando la poni alegre parecía haber dicho algo importante, Shining apenas pudo procesar unas cuantas palabras del increíblemente rápido y confuso concejo, por no decir discurso, de Pinkie Pie, sumado a todo a ello, las sacudidas y gritos con los que ahora estaba lidiando solo lograban confundirlo aun mas.

\- creo que ya entendió Pinkie -intervino Starlight al ver la notoria confusión y desorientación que su amiga le había causado a Shining.

\- upsi, creo que me pasé un poquito -dijo viendo a Shining Armor mareado por sus sacudidas.

Después de un segundo para recuperarse, Shining habló- descuida Pinkie, no hay problema -dijo el unicornio, dándole algo de gracia la forma tan inquieta y enérgica en que actuaba la poni frente a ella.

\- en ese caso, ya sabes lo que se necesita para hacer de esa guardia ¡tu súper duper nueva mejor amiga! -exclamó esto reavivando sus ánimos- pero si aun tienes duda puedo prestarte mi libro deComo hacer nuevos amigos en cien simples pasos-ofreció, sacando el libro de su melena.

Aunque casi no entendió nada del concejo que Pinkie había intentado darle, Shining prefirió declinar la oferta, no tenía ganas de leer ningún libro nuevo ni mucho menos seguir concejos de una guia salida de una melena, de ser así no habría optado por pedirle concejo en primer lugar, razón por la cual prefirió quedarse con lo poco que le había entendido en vez de llevarse tarea que no había pedido.

\- gracias, pero creo que así estoy bien.

\- bueno -dijo mientras guardaba el libro en su melena- ¡en ese caso tenemos aprovechar para celebrar que estas de visita aquí!

\- en realidad… tengo algo que hacer en Canterlot mas tarde, tendrá que ser para la otra -se excusó el poni, a que lo ultimo que quería era que Cadence pensara que salió del imperio para ir a una fiesta sin ella.

\- ooooh, Canterlot eh -dijo en tono sugerente- ¿vas a hacer trabajo de guardia real? ¿visitar a tus padres? ¿hacer una degustación de pasteles? ¿vas a ver a las princesas? ¡no! Espera, vas a hacer trabajo de la guardia real con tus padres ¡No! Vas a degustar pastel con la guardia real y tus padres ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Vas a degustar pastel con la guardia real, las princesas y tus padres -decía la poni rosa mientras intentaba adivinar que era lo que tenia que hacer Shining en Canterlot.

Pese a que le parecían muy divertidas las ocurrencias de Pinkie, el príncipe decidió interrumpirla para poder seguir buscando a Twilight - solo voy a arreglar los papeles de la nueva guardia, no es gran cosa.

\- esa era mi siguiente opción -bromeó Pinkie.

\- ¿Pinkie, apagaste el horno? -se escuchó una voz gritar desde el segundo piso.

Con una alarma encendida por esas palabras, la poni rosada no tardó en darse cuenta de su error, apresurando las despedidas para así ir a encargarse de su nuevo problema.

\- lo siento, tengo que irme. Adiós Starlight, adiós Shining -se despidió para después dispararse hacía la cocina- nos vemos de nuevo señor fuego -se escucho la voz de Pinkie retando desde la cocina.

\- ¿deberíamos ayudarla? -preguntó el unicornio, ligeramente preocupado por la rosada.

\- no creo que tenga problema en resolverlo -contesto Starlight restándole importancia al pequeño incendio de la cocina, consiente de que Pinkie ya estaba acostumbrada a resolver esta clase de cosas.

\- en ese caso ¿quien sigue para que visitemos?

\- la boutique de Rarity es la que queda mas cerca de aquí, ya después podríamos ir con Applejack y tu hermana, y si te queda tiempo también podemos pasar a casa de Fluttershy.

\- primero vayamos con Rarity -dijo antes de caminar en dirección a la salida.

\- ¿entendiste algo de lo que dijo Pinkie? -preguntó con la poni lila, dudosa de que Shining hubiera podido captar algo de lo que su amiga rosada le dijo.

\- la verdad es que no mucho -contestó Shining un poco apenado por no haber puesto la suficiente atención.

\- pero entendiste algo, cierto?

\- solo que debo ser mas divertido y… creo que algo de sonreír -fue lo único que el poni pudo recordar.

\- entonces creo que entendiste lo necesario -dijo Starlight, haciéndole gracia lo mucho que les costaba a todos los que no convivían mucho con Pinkie poder entenderle.

Ante esta respuesta el unicornio se extrañó un poco, pues casi parecía que Starlight había menospreciado todo el palabrerío de su amiga rosa. La unicornio, al ver esto, se apresuro a explicar el motivo de su diversión.

\- no me mal entiendas, Pinkie es buena amiga, pero a veces le cuesta mucho darse a entender cuando explica algo -aclaró.

Eso tenía mucho sentido, mas que nada por que el había presenciado lo que Starlight quería decir.

Caminando por la calle ambos ponis partieron rumbo a la casa de Rarity, manteniendo una amena conversación de amigos durante el camino hasta que, después de menos de diez minutos, divisaron el único edificio con forma de carrusel en toda la ciudad.

\- supongo que es aquí -comentó el príncipe al ver los aparadores llenos de maniquíes exhibiendo vestimentas exóticas y de altísima calidad. El no era costurero ni nada por el estilo, pero por lo menos sabía diferenciar entre un traje hecho por una profesional de la moda y uno comprado en una tienda normal.

\- si, es aquí -afirmó la unicornio mientras tocaba el timbre de la casa.

\- ya voy -se escuchó una voz melodiosa decir desde el otro lado de la puerta.

\- Rarity, soy yo: Starlight -dijo la unicornio Lila.

\- un segundo -agregó la modista mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta- hola querida -saludo la unicornio modista antes de notar que su amiga venía acompañada- Shining Armor, hola ¿Qué te trae por aquí? -preguntó con alegría al ver al príncipe unicornio.

\- hola Rarity -saludo el poni.

\- ¿estas ocupada? -preguntó Starlight.

\- oh, para nada cariño, ven, pasen -respondió Rarity mientras le cedía paso al par de ponis.

Al entrar, Shining observo con mucha curiosidad y asombro algunos de los diseños de la amiga de Twilight, algunos de ellos eran tan elegantes y glamurosos que fácilmente dejarían en ridículo a algunos de los mejores modistas del imperio de cristal.

Olvidando brevemente a lo que venia por quedarse viendo algunos vestidos para regalarle Cadence en la noche de los corazones cálidos, Shining dejó que Starlight se encargara de explicarle todo el asunto a la modista con esperanzas de que ella pudiera ayudar mejor a Shining Armor.

\- oh ya veo, y quiere que nosotras le demos algún concejo, cierto? -dedujo la poni blanca.

\- así es, ya fuimos con Pinkie para que le diera algunos concejos -dijo Starlight.

\- ¿y como les fue? -preguntó, dándole gracia al imaginar los posibles escenarios de un poni como Shining y una poni como Pinkie conviviendo.

\- pues ya sabes: tan bien como podría irle a cualquiera que no conociera a Pinkie -bromeó.

\- bueno, cuenta conmigo, lo que sea por ayudar a un amigo.

Escuchando esas palabras, Shining olvido por completo su distracción para regresar a lo realmente importante, acercándose nuevamente a la par de ponis para pedirle ayuda a Rarity.

\- será rápido, solo quiero un par de concejos, si no te moleta -dijo Shining.

\- descuida querido, siempre es bueno ayudar -dijo Rarity- si lo que quieres es ayudar a esa poni a tener amigos, lo primero que deberías hacer es ser amigo de ella.

\- creo que esa parte ya la estoy solucionando -dijo al recordar su extraña relación con Chrysalis, en la cual ya tenía un buen avance.

\- bueno, una cosa menos, pero también dicen que suele pelear ¿cierto? -cuestionó la modista.

\- si, le cuesta mucho trabajo relacionarse con los demás.

\- quizás deberías darle algo de tiempo, un descanso de vez en cuando. Me imagino que el trabajo de guardia puede ser muy agotador -aconsejó Rarity, segura de que un buen día de spa podría ayudarle a cualquiera a relajar los ánimos.

Teniendo en cuenta la situación, ese concejo tan útil como difícil de implementar. Si bien podría ocurrírsele algo en el futuro para bajarle los ánimos a Chrysalis y que así aminoraran las tenciones en el calabozo, había muy pocas cosas con las que ella no pudiera ingeniárselas para escapar o lastimar a alguien, por lo que esta idea estaba temporalmente descartada, pero en un futuro podría usarla.

\- si, a veces puede ser agotador -aceptó el poni- mas cuando eres nuevo en un lugar.

\- en lo personal prefiero ir al spa, me ayuda a relajarme cuando estoy muy estresada, pero si no llega a gustarle, tal vez podrías usar otra opción.

\- ¿Cómo que? -preguntó al no saber hacía una yegua para relajarse.

\- podrías asignarla a los jardines del imperio, creo que le ayudaría a relajarse -sugirió Starlight al pensar en un lugar apacible.

\- buena idea querida -felicitó la modista- también podrías dejarla como guardia en un mercado o un lugar muy transitado.

\- si, así ella podría conocer mas ponis también y conseguiría amigos mas fácilmente -reitero Starlight.

\- exacto, mientras mas ponis vea, es mas probable que consiga un amigo.

\- o también…

En este punto el príncipe ya había dejado de escuchar al par de unicornios, por muy buenas y bien intencionadas eran sus ideas, la realidad es que no le servían a el, después de todo no podía dejar salir a su prisionera.

Además, pese a que la changeling se la pasaba todo el día rodeada de guardias, en realidad no había logrado congeniar con ninguno, ganándose por merito propio el repudio de todos quienes la vigilaban y dándole a el mas quejas que escuchar de todos sus guardias a excepción de Lieferung, quien hasta ahora no había dado ninguna queja.

\- … y podrías dejarla personalizar su armadura -continuó diciendo Rarity.

\- ¿y eso para que? -cuestiono Starlight, interrumpiendo la lluvia de ideas que trataban de darle a Shining.

\- para que se sienta mas cómoda querida, no creo que le guste mucho usar esa incómoda y aburrida armadura -dijo antes de darse cuenta de su error- sin ofender -se disculpó por esto ultimo con el unicornio, pues el también usaba armadura

\- descuida -dijo Shining.

\- ¿crees que eso le ayude a tener mas amigos? -preguntó Starlight, dudosa de que un cambio de vestuario pudiera servir.

\- por supuesto, nada dice mejor "soy amigable" que el atuendo correcto -explicó la modista.

\- "eso podría servir" -pensó Shining.

Aunque jamás había visto a Chrysalis usar un atuendo, era probable que ella tuviera un gusto por algún tipo de prenda y de no ser así también podría darle otra clase de obsequio, uno que no fuera peligroso por supuesto.

\- no se si eso de verdad vaya a servir -insistió la poni lila.

\- yo creo que servirá -aceptó Shining- y hablando de ropas, Rarity ¿cuanto cuesta ese vestido de ahí? -preguntó con tal de terminar con esa conversación e irse con Twilight, además de que también podía aprovechar de una vez para comprarle a Cadence un regalo para la noche de los corazones cálidos.

\- ¿este de aquí? -preguntó mientras se dirigía a su escaparate, alegre de a su amigo le gustaran sus diseños y mas aún al saber que era un obsequio.

Tal como lo había esperado, esa pregunta fuera de lugar le ayudó a cambiar de tema rápidamente, dando por terminada la conversación anterior para enfocarse en otra cosa mucho mas fácil de terminar y así poder administrar bien su tempo para pedirle concejo a todas.

No era que no le agradara conversar con las portadoras de los elementos, muy por el contrario, solo que simplemente no tenía demasiado tiempo para hacer de esto una visita informal, aun tenía que ir a Canterlot y de ahí regresar a su hogar, el cual estaba bastante lejos.

Tras un intento de pagar el vestido y fallar miserablemente por el espíritu generoso de la modista, quien insistió en regalárselo, el unicornio blanco y la poni lila retomaron su camino hacía Sweet Apple Acres para buscar a Twilight y de paso hablar con el elemento de la honestidad.

Debido a que la granja estaba algo apartada del pueblo, Shining Armor y Starlight tardaron mas de lo esperado en llegar al lugar, viendo desde la distancia a las CMC jugar entre los manzanos del lugar mientras Twilight, Spike y Applejack conversaban entre ellos en la entrada del granero.

\- okey, creo que aquí te dejo -dijo Starlight en forma de despedida.

Confundido por esto, Shining no tardó en preguntar- ¿no quieres venir?

\- en realidad… -comenzó a decir algo apenada- Twilight me pidió que ordenara la biblioteca… otra vez, así que no puedo dejar que me vea fuera del castillo no quiero que piense que no me importa -explicó la poni- ¿podrías hacerme el favor de no decirle?

Al escuchar eso, el poni rio divertido por lo mucho que eso sonaba a su hermana, y entendiendo a la perfección a la poni lila, Shining no dudó en ser cómplice de Starlight en esta ocasión, pues sabía de primer casco lo obsesionada que solía ser Twilight con algunas cosas.

\- descuida, no sabrá nada.

\- ah gracias, no tienes idea de lo mucho me hacía falta estirar las piernas -dijo aliviada la poni al saber que podía confiar en Shining- si te pregunta, dile que sigo en la biblioteca.

\- no te preocupes, yo me encargo…oh y muchas gracias por traerme, en serio me fue de mucha ayuda -agradeció el poni.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, la poni se despidió- hasta luego Shining.

\- bye Starlight -respondió antes de ver a su amiga desaparecer en un destello.

Ya a solas y contento de ver a su hermana, el unicornio caminó hacía la granja de la familia Apple a toda prisa para tener una charla y, de ser posible, comprar un poco de la famosísima sidra Apple que tanto le gustaba.

\- hey Twily -saludo Shining desde la distancia, llamando la atención de todos lo presentes cerca del granero.

Al escucharla voz tan familiar, la princesa morada se emociono un poco de ver a su hermano visitándola de sorpresa, apresurándose a alcanzarlo para saludarlo.

\- ¡Shining! -saludó con un abrazo a su hermano- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- solo quise venir un rato a ver a mi hermana favorita -contestó el unicornio, sintiendo la misma alegría de ver a su hermana después de tanto tiempo.

\- ¿y Flurry y Cadence? -preguntó de nuevo la alicornio al ver que ninguna de ellas venia a Shining.

\- se quedaron en el imperio, yo nada mas estoy de paso.

\- hola de nuevo compañero -saludó animosa Applejack mientras caminaba haca ellos- es un gusto verte de nuevo.

\- igualmente Applejack.

\- ¿que te trae por aquí, Shining? -preguntó Spike mientras se incorporaba con el grupo.

\- estuve buscándolos en el castillo, pero Starlight me dijo que estaban aquí.

\- así es, vinimos a ayudar a Applejack a recoger las últimas manzanas de temporada antes de que el invierno las atrofie -explicó Twilight con una sonrisa.

\- y que lo digas, este año nos fueron de mucha ayuda para la cosecha -felicitó la poni granjera.

\- y terminamos mucho mas rápido de pensábamos -se escucho decir desde lo alto.

Al alzar la vista, el grupo de ponis vio a Rainbow Dash llegar con un saco lleno entre cascos.

\- ¿donde las pongo? -preguntó la Pegaso, recibiendo como respuesta un señalamiento, de parte de la granjea, hacía el granero.

Inmediatamente la poni azul emprendió el vuelo en dirección a donde le habían indicado, dejando a los demás para cumplir con su parte.

\- vengan, pónganse cómodos en el granero mientras yo traigo algo caliente ara beber -sugirió la rubia mientras guiaba al grupo.

Caminando a donde les habían indicado, a Twilight le ganó la curiosidad- ¿vienes solo?

\- si -contestó Shining- solo estoy de paso.

\- ¿o sea que no vas a quedarte mucho tiempo? -volvió a preguntar, un poco desanimada porque no vinieron ni su sobrina, ni su cuñada y su hermano parecía no tener tiempo.

\- me gustaría Twily, pero Celestia me mando a llamar a Canterlot.

Curiosa y ligeramente preocupada, una idea cruzó por la cabeza de la alicornio- ¿se trate de…

El unicornio no la dejo terminar- no creo, por lo que decía en la carta que me mandó, dudo que tenga que ver.

\- uff menos mal -soltó aliviada la alicornio.

\- hablando de eso, ¿Cómo vas con "eso"? -preguntó Spike, quien al parecer había escuchado todo desde atrás.

\- no creo que sea momento de hablar de trabajo ahora, Spike -intervino Twilight, pensando en lo difícil que Shining la estaba pasando al tener que convivir con Chrysalis.

\- descuida -calmó a su hermana- en realidad… -no pudo continuar al ser interrumpido por un grito de la Pegaso azul, quien se asomaba desde la entrada del granero.

\- rápido lentos, aun tenemos que contar todas estas manzanas -apresuró Dash.

Ingresando en la construcción, Shining, Twilight y Spike buscaron un lugar donde acomodarse mientras la anfitriona se dirigía a su hogar para traer un poco de chocolate para todo el grupo.

\- bonito granero -comentó Shining al ver lo bien hecho y cuidado que estaba el lugar.

\- si, Applejack y su familia siempre están dándole mantenimiento -reiteró Twilight.

\- oigan el tiempo es sidra. Menos charla y mas contar manzanas -dijo Rainbow mientras le daba al grupo unas hojas de papel y lápices.

\- ¿sidra? -preguntó confundido.

\- Applejack le prometió a Rainbow que, si la ayudaba, le daría una jarra de sidra -explicó el pequeño dragón.

\- exacto, y si no les molesta, usen su poder de cerebritos para terminar rápido -dijo Dash mientras volaba a toda velocidad hacía uno de los montículos para comenzar a contarlo.

Haciendo caso a Rainbow, todos en el granero comenzaron a hacer un inventario de las manzanas, ordenándolas todas por color para así tener una cuenta mucho mas exacta y fácil de controlar.

\- por cierto, Shining, ya no me dijiste para que me estabas buscando -retomó Twilight la conversación mientras levitaba una hilera de manzanas con su magia, pasándolas de un montículo a otro.

\- en realidad, necesito que me ayudes con una cosa -dijo el unicornio, haciendo lo mismo que su hermana para contar las manzanas- bueno, todas ustedes.

\- ¿que pasa? -preguntó, mas que dispuesta a ayudar.

\- una guardia…

Alrededor de cinco minutos fueron mas que suficientes para que Shining terminara de explicarle todo a su hermana, desde su increíblemente extraña y confusa conversación con Pinkie, hasta los útiles y precisos consejos de Rarity, pero omitiendo gran parte de la ayuda prestada por Starlight para ahorrarle problemas.

\- ¿entonces lo que quieres es que nosotras te aconsejemos con eso? -cuestiono Twilight, un poco extrañada pues dos de sus amigas ya le habían dado unos cuantos concejos.

\- si, sería bueno tener el punto de vista de todas ustedes, ya sabes, amistad y todo eso.

\- yo creo que lo piensas demasiado -soltó Rainbow- no es como si estuvieras tratando con un monstruo o algo así.

\- Rainbow tiene razón, creo que le das mucha importancia al asunto cuando solo tienes que dejar que las cosas fluya -agregó Spike mientras le daba una mordida a una manzana.

\- es verdad, solo tienes que ser tu mismo para agradarle -concordó la alicornio- no te sientas presionado por agradarle mas o que a ella le agraden otros ponis, con tener una amistad sincera y verdadera será mas que suficiente para que ella abra su corazón a otras amistades -aconsejó Twilight usando uno de sus cursis, pero efectivos sermones sobre amistad- Ya veras que después que te tenga como su primer amigo, le será mas fácil conseguir otras amistades.

\- ¿tu crees? -preguntó Shining.

\- por supuesto, de hecho, Pinkie paso por algo similar con el viejo Cranky, pero siendo ella misma, encontró la manera de caerle bien y ahora son buenos amigos.

\- creo que mi caso es un poco mas complicado que eso.

\- ¿por que lo dices? -preguntó la Pegaso desde las alturas, recostada sobre una de las vigas que sostenían el techo.

\- porque es como si ella quisiera alejar a todo mundo, créanme, me costo mucho trabajo acercármele y no se si se lo permita a alguien mas -respondió Shining recordando lo distante y grosera que era Chrysalis con todos.

\- tal vez solo no le gusta estar en el imperio, debiste preguntarle primero.

\- así no es como funciona -dijo Shining.

\- y si no te gusta que este tan incomoda, ¿porque no simplemente la regresás? -cuestiono el dragón.

Antes esto, el unicornio se apresuró a inventar una excusa- porque tienen que pasar al menos tres meses para eso -mintió.

Antes de cualquiera pudiera decir algo, una corriente de aire frio se escabullo por la entrada seguida de una contenta poni terrestre.

\- ¡YEHA! a este ritmo acabaremos antes de lo que un murciélago devora una manzana -celebró Applejack con su tono campirano, mas que contenta por ver que sus amigos ya casi terminaban de contar las manzanas- tengan, traje chocolate caliente para todos.

\- ¿me trajiste mi sidra? -preguntó emocionada la poni azul.

\- claro que si terroncito, aquí tienes, una cidra especial como había prometido -dijo entregándole la jarra a su amiga- solo procura no acabartela de un trago.

\- ¡oh si! -celebró antes de darle un enorme trago a su bebida.

\- ¿está bien que haga eso? -preguntó Shining a su hermana entre susurros al ver como Rainbow tomaba con mucha velocidad su bebida, cosa poco prudente a su parecer por los fácil que uno… cambiaba.

\- descuida, así es Rainbow -contestó Twilight, también en voz baja.

\- ¿de que estaban hablando? -esta vez preguntó Applejack.

\- Shining está teniendo problemas para que una nueva guardia haga amigos y vino aquí para pedir nuestra ayuda -respondió el dragón.

\- oh ya, eso es raro -dijo la rubia, pues seguramente nunca había escuchado de un poni que no quisiera amigos.

\- si, y no puedo transferirla de regreso hasta que pasen tres mese -se apresuró a explica Shining para no volver a tocar el tema anterior.

\- un poco, pero no podemos obligar a nadie a tener amigos, eso no sería amistad -agregó Twilight tras reflexionar un poco lo que estaban hablando.

\- no, pero podemos darle un empujoncito -sugirió la granjera- ¿has intentado hablar con ella acerca de esto?

\- ¿hablar de que? -preguntó el unicornio.

\- de porque no quiere amigos -aclaró Applejack- si tiene sus motivos, sería bueno que lo hablaran para entender porque tiene esa actitud -sugirió la poni.

\- ¿tu crees que funcione? -cuestiono el unicornio, algo convencido por la utilidad de esas palabras.

\- ¡claro!, hablar siempre es bueno y mas si quieres ser su amigo -explicó con alegría- se honesto con ella, hablale de tus preocupaciones por su actitud de viejo ermitaño.

Otro buen par de concejos de Twilight y sus amigas… bueno, de Twilight y Applejack. Hasta ahora, ellas dos habían dado los mejores concejos de todos los que le habían dado, principalmente porque estos eran mucho mas prácticos y fáciles de implementar, aparte de que estos si eran comprensibles.

\- creo que si podría hacer eso, al menos para saber porque se comporta así -dijo Shining, gustoso por de haber recurrido a las ponis mas sensatas de todo el grupo.

\- ¡por supuesto que si! Estoy segura de que te servirá para ayudar a tu nueva amiga. Garantía cien porciento Apple -aseguró la granjera, muy segura de sus propias palabras.

\- pero si no funciona, tal vez deberías volver a transferirla, para que ya no se sienta tan incomoda como tu dices -dijo la alicornio como plan de reserva, sintiendo un poco de pena por la poni a la que le costaba tanto tener amigos, pues ella también había pasado por algo parecido.

\- oh vamos Twilight, no seas tan pesimista -soltó la Pegaso, ya un poco mas animosa por beber de forma tan precipitada su cidra- no vez que tu hermano esta intentando conquistar a una guardia -bromeo la Pegaso antes de soltar una carcajada.

\- corrales Rainbow, te dije que no te tomaras esa cidra de un solo trago -le reclamo Applejack por su comentario tan inapropiado y al ver que ya se tambaleaba en el aire.

\- no te preocupes Applejack, todavía puedo volar -respondió la Pegaso, completamente ignorante de su pequeña inhibición.

Haciéndoles gracia la escena, Twilight y Shining usaron su magia para estabilizar a Rainbow en el aire, regresándola al suelo y calmándola un poco para que no volara en lo que se le pasaba el efecto de la cidra, cosa difícil, pues a Applejack no le agradó para nada que su amiga ignorara su advertencia y se pudiera un poco ebria cuando había prometido ayudarle, desatando así una breve discusión.

\- ¿no deberíamos separarlas? -preguntó Shining al ver la discusión que las dos amigas estaban teniendo.

\- creeme, es mejor que se desahoguen un poco, antes de que tengamos que intervenir -respondió Twilight, atediada por tener que presenciar otra de las tontas discusiones de sus amigas.

Shining, sin embargo, se extrañó aun mas por la forma en que Twilight y sus amigas arreglaban sus problemas; primero el incendio de Pinkie y ahora la discusión entre Rainbow y Applejack. Ciertamente eran un grupo bastante peculiar y muy unido si se tenía en cuenta que estas cosas ya eran de rutina y aun así seguían juntas.

Haciendo caso a su hermana, el unicornio regresó a contar las manzanas para, por lo menos, dejar de sentirse incomodo por el pequeño altercado que ocurría a sus espaldas.

Pasado ya un buen rato y con la discusión mágicamente resuelta, todos los ponis continuaron ayudando a la familia Apple con su tareas, y ya estando todos concentrados, no les tomo mas de quince minutos terminar con todo lo que tenían que hacer.

Pero aunque le hubiera gustado quedarse, a Shining comenzaba a terminársele el tiempo, por lo que decidió que era momento de hacer su ultima visita antes de partir a Canterlot.

\- muchas gracias por ayudarme -dijo la granjera mientras acompañaban al príncipe a la salida de la granja- habríamos acabado antes, pero a alguien se le hizo buena idea acabarse una jarra de cidra extrafuerte de una sola vez -dijo con el ceño fruncido mientras miraba a Rainbow con el seño fruncido.

\- mi culpa -dijo apenada la Pegaso mientras se rascaba la cabeza, consiente de su error.

\- y perdona por lo que viste Shining Armor, a veces no me puedo controlar -se disculpó la rubia por su mal comportamiento frente a su invitado.

\- descuida Applejack, fue divertido ayudarte.

\- bueno, sabes que cuando quieras eres bienvenido a visitarnos en Sweet Apple Acres -invitó la poni.

\- gracias, y cuando ustedes quieran pueden ir a visitarnos al imperio -agregó Shining- me dio mucho gusto verlas, para la próxima me asegurare de tener mas tiempo para visitarlas -dijo despidiéndose el poni.

\- cuidate Shining, para la próxima no olvides traer a Cadence y a Flurry Heart -se despido la princesa.

\- descuida -dijo mientras le daba in abrazo a su hermana- hasta luego Twily -dijo antes de partir hacía casa de Fluttershy.

Pero ni un segundo después de darse la vuelta, el unicornio recordó algo extremadamente importante que tenía que pedirle a la poni granjera.

\- oh, Applejack, antes de que me vaya, ¿crees que me puedas mandar unos doce barriles de cidra a mi castillo? -preguntó el poni, esperanzado de volver a probar una de sus bebida favoritas en todo el mundo.

\- descuida príncipe, una dotación anual de camino -aceptó la rubia, ahora sabiendo quien era el que cada año pedía doce barriles de sidra para el imperio de cristal.

Hora si, sin nada mas que decir, Shining se dirigió a casa de la ultima portadora de los elementos para después dirigirse a Canterlot.

Usando el mapa improvisado que le dibujo su hermana en una servilleta, Shining no tuvo mayor problema en hayar la casa de Fluttershy, encontrándose con una muy peculiar, pero bonita casa las afueras del Ever Free, cosa rara ya que, por lo que sabía de ella, la Pegaso amarilla seguramente se sentiría mas cómoda en el centro de la ciudad, lejos de cualquier peligro.

Aun así, debía admitir que incluso un lugar como el bosque Ever Free se veía hermoso adornado por la nieve del invierno, dando una amplia matiz de colores en combinación con toda la vegetación que seguía creciendo en ese bosque.

\- ¿hola, hay alguien en casa? -llamó a la puerta el unicornio.

\- ¿si, quien es? -preguntó la dulce voz de la Pegaso desde el otro lado de la puerta.

\- Shining Armor.

\- hola Shining, ¿buscas a Twilight? -dijo la poni abriendo la puerta.

\- en realidad venia a pedirte un poco de ayuda -contestó el unicornio.

\- por supuesto, ven, pasa, debe estar helando ahí afuera -invito la Pegaso, impulsada por su espíritu benevolente.

\- gracias.

\- ¿quieres un poco de té, café, leche con chocolate? -ofreció Fluttershy mientras tomaba el poncho del unicornio y lo colgaba en un perchero por el.

\- muchas gracias Fluttershy, así estoy bien -contestó el unicornio, entendiendo perfectamente porque esta poni era l elemento de la amabilidad

\- dime ¿en que necesitás mi ayuda? -preguntó amablemente la Pegaso.

Un poco harto de repetir la historia varias veces, el unicornio se apresuro a contarle Fluttershy su dilema, esta vez omitiendo algunos detalles sin importancia.

\- …y por esto quisiera que me dieras algunos concejos -termino por decir el unicornio, esperanzado de que ella le pudiera ayudar mas que las otras, pues Fluttershy era su segunda opción, después de Twilight, ya que ella había reformado a Discord.

\- yo… am, no estoy muy segura de si pudiera ayudarte, no soy muy buena haciendo amigos como crees -contestó la Pegaso, un poco apenada por no ser la poni adecuada para lo que Shining quería.

Sabiendo de la timidez y poca confianza en si misma de la Pegaso, Shining no dudo en insistir- descuida, pero al menos podrías decirme como ayudarla a que sea menos agresiva con los demás.

\- bien, creo que muchas veces los ponis nos sentimos molestos o incomodos por que no siempre nos entienden como quisiéramos, tal vez solo necesitamos de ese pequeño alguien que nos ayude a controlar nuestros problemas y manejar nuestros sentimientos de manera adecuada -dijo Fluttershy al pensar en como había ayudado a su caótico amigo a ser mucho mejor de como cuando lo había conocido.

¡Vaya! a pesar de carecer de autoestima y sentirse de con poca confianza, Fluttershy fue quien mas rápido atino a dar un excelente concejo sin ningún problema, siendo nada mas ella misma y expresando un punto de vista muy interesante.

\- pensalo, ¿tu como te sentirías si estuvieras en un lugar nuevo sin tu consentimiento y sin alguien que se de la oportunidad de entenderte? -planteó la poni amarilla.

\- supongo que estaría un poco molesto respondió Shining, ligeramente sorprendido por el razonamiento de la Pegaso.

\- yo pienso que deberías darle una oportunidad de que te muestre como es en realidad, aun si al principio ella intenta alejarse, estoy segura de que al final terminará por aceptarte como su amigo y así tu podrías guiarla a conocer a mas ponis, y aun si a ella ni e agradan los demás sabrá que siempre puede contar contigo para apoyarla -continuó, usando de forma inconsciente su actual situación con Discord.

\- he intentado ser comprensivo -alcanzo a atinar el poni, casi como una felicitación hacia si mismo.

\- entonces solo es cuestión de tiempo para que esa guardia te acepte como amigo, creeme, a mi me sirvió cuando tuve que lidiar con Discord -comentó Fluttershy, contenta de que Shining ya estuviera hiendo por el buen camino.

\- ¿pero y si ser comprensivo no funciona? -preguntó el unicornio, repentinamente preocupado de que no pudiera ser verdaderamente amigo de la changeling.

\- sigue intentando, si funciona o no al menos habrás hecho el intento de mejorar la vida de una poni que no la esta pasando bien.

\- ¿así te pasó con Discord? -preguntó el poni en busca de ánimos, pues si ella podía reforma al amo del caos, el podría al menos ser amigo de la reina de los changelings.

\- en realidad fue un poco mas complicado que eso -dijo la Pegaso antes de comenzar a contarle a Shining sus experiencias reformando al señor del caos.

En una apacible y entretenida platica, Fluttershy la contaba a Shining todo lo que tuvo que hacer para poder apaciguar a Discord hasta que este por fin la acepto como su mejor amiga. Con su altas y sus bajas, la Pegaso le narraba al unicornio que hacer y no hacer para lograr ser la poni que el draconequus necesitaba, en que ceder y que no, los limites que se debían fijar y las actividades que compartían.

Toda una charla para prácticamente guiar a Shining a ser un hombro donde Chrysalis podría apoyarse y a la vez ella ser alguien diferente para la sociedad, todo eso usando como ejemplo al ser mas caótico de Equestria.

Tomándose mas tiempo para hablar con la Pegaso amarilla que con las demás portadoras, Shining recibió de buen casco muchos concejos para entender a Chrysalis, pero sin tener que ser el quien siempre cedía, encontrando un equilibrio entre dos personalidades que se contraponían como lo eran Fluttershy y Discord.

Con caí una hora de anécdotas y concejos, el unicornio decidió que ya era momento de irse si quería llegar a tiempo con las princesas, por lo que tuvo que pedirle disculpas a la Pegaso por tener que retirarse, cosa que ella acepto de la mejor manera.

\- muchas gracias por la platica Fluttershy, espero volver pronto para contarte que tal me fue -dijo el poni despidiéndose.

\- espero te ayude todo lo que te conté, sería encantador saber que todo salió bien con la nueva guardia -dijo Fluttershy en forma de despedida.

Mas que satisfecho por la platica que tuvo con la Pegaso y con algunos de los concejos de las otras portadoras, Shining partió de regreso a la estación de trenes para poder encontrarse con las princesas, mas que emocionado de poder implementar todo esto para poder ser amigo de Chrysalis.

Aunque no entendía el porque, le emocionaba la idea.

 **Okey, creo que ya hacía falta un capitulo largo, y a decir verdad este me pareció el adecuado.**

 **Una disculpa, quería publicarlo el sábado en la noche (como el capitulo anterior) pero me ganó el tiempo, como sea espero que les guste.**

 **Honestamente no se que tan bien me salieron las personalidades de las mane six ya que estas si han sido trabajadas y desarrolladas a los largo de la serie, no como mis protagonistas, por lo que, si alguno de ustedes las siente fuera de lugar, lo siento.**

 **Eso si, creo que la de Fluttershy me salió bien (extraño teniendo en cuenta que mi favorita es Applejack) peor también puede ser que me este dando palmadas de sobra.**

 **Como siempre, quiero agradecerles por su apoyo al fic. Espero que esté siendo de su agrado. Y como ya sabe, toda critica, pregunta o sugerencia será bien recibida.**

 **Sin mas que decir me despido, cuídense.**

 **P.D. con lo del inicio del fin me refería a la serie, no al fanfic.**


	42. Desiciones de la realeza

* Canterlot, domingo 18:00*

Nada como regresar a casa…

Si algo podía poner de buen humor al príncipe del imperio de cristal era Canterlot, su ciudad natal, su primer hogar, el sitio que lo vio nacer, crecer y que, si así se lo permite el destino, lo verá morir.

Caminar por la bellas e inmaculadas calles de mármol plateado de esta ciudad llenaba de regocijo al príncipe unicornio, llenando su vista con lugares y ponis bien conocidos por el, alimentando así su buena actitud con uno que otro buen recuerdo mientras se dirigía al castillo.

En camino al punto de encuentro con la princesa Celestia, Shining no paraba de imaginar lo bien que le servirían los concejos de las portadoras para poder conseguir lo que buscaban, de tal manera que estaba mas que ansioso de darle la buena noticia a las hermanas reales.

Obvio no podía depender solo de eso, aun contaba consigo mismo para salir adelante, cosa que hasta ahora le había funcionado. Si seguía así y lograba conseguir la información de buena manera de parte de Chrysalis, tal vez la changeling terminaría siendo una candidata para reformar, salvándose del horrible destino con que los ponis de antes la habían condenado.

Puede que las cosas sean difíciles, incluso que no sea posible, pero por lo menos valía la pena injertarlo ¿no?

Sin darse cuenta de que había llegado a las puertas amuralladas del castillo, el unicornio solo tuvo que esperar a que le abrieran la entrada, pasando sin problema alguno por ser alguien reconocido entre sus camaradas.

Siguiendo su camino, el poni continuó, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para saludar a un conocido o entablar una breve conversación con alguno que otro guardia.

A paso tranquilo, el poni sintió un regocijo al revivir algunos de los mejores momentos de su vida, muchos de los cuales ocurrieron en ese lugar; su formación como guardia, el como vio crecer a su hermana, su boda… todas estas experiencias vividas de la mejor manera en este castillo.

Para su mala suerte, tras estar a unos pocos pasos del salón del trono, Shining sintió su alegría apagarse para ser remplazada por preocupación y resignación por el tema que seguramente iba a tratar.

Por mucho que quisiera convencerse de lo contrario, el poni sabía en sus adentros para que era esta reunión tan espontanea, no se necesitaba ser un genio para, por lo menos, suponerlo. De por si el tema ya era habitual con Luna y sería un tonto si pensara que sería diferente con Celestia, pues si había una razón para ser llamado tan repentinamente esa era Chrysalis.

\- "esto será grandioso…" -pensó el poni con sarcasmo mientras se acercaba al salón del trono.

Sabiendo que no necesitaba invitación para pasar, Shining entró sin mas a dicho salón solo para llevarse la sorpresa de encontrar a nadie ocupando el trono, en vez de ellos, estaban un par de ponis en el centro de la habitación revisando un montón de papeleo.

Sorprendido de no ver a la princesa Celestia en el lugar donde lo había citado, Shining Armor se dirigió hacía el par de ponis frente al para saber donde encontrarla.

\- hola Shining -saludó Raven Inkwell al ver al poni acercándose.

Percatándose de lo mismo por las palabras de su compañera, Kibitz también saludó al poni que se le acercaba- bienvenido Shining.

\- hola chicos, estoy buscando a la princesa, se suponía que iba a verla aquí -explicó Shining con esperanzas de que ayudantes de la monarca lo ayudaran

\- oh, está en su comedor esperándote -contestó Raven, dejando caer unos pergaminos por distraerse.

\- gracias Raven -agradeció el poni, partiendo en dirección al comedor de las princesa y dejando al par de concejeros seguir con sus asuntos.

Pese a que se le hacía raro que la princesa no lo viera en donde siempre trataba sus asuntos mas importantes, el poni no dudó en ir a su encuentro en el comedor, pensando en que lo mas probable es que Celestia buscaba privacidad ya que el asunto de Chrysalis seguía siendo un secreto, probablemente hasta para sus propios ayudantes.

Subiendo escaleras y caminando entre pasillos, Shining por fin llegó al comedor de las princesa, justo a tiempo para ver a través de los vitrales como Luna alzaba en lo alto su astro, dando paso a las estrellas del firmamento.

\- hola Shining, bienvenido -saludo la princesa solar al ver a su amigo entrar por la puerta- ven toma asiento.

\- hola princesa -contestó, aceptando la invitación.

\- ¿gustás? Es de vainilla -ofreció mientras le mostraba a Shining una rebanada de pastel.

\- eeh… si, gracias -aceptó Shining, extrañándose de ver a Celestia cenando postre, pues normalmente ella solía comerlo solo cuando, o estaba celebrando algo, o tenía buenas noticias, aunque esto ultimo también terminaba en una celebración.

Al ver a su princesa tan de buen humor, Shining comenzó a sentir un gran alivio, pues comenzaba a pensar que su llamado no era para lo que el esperó en un principio, siendo que se había llenado la cabeza con pensamientos pesimistas sin razón alguna y que tal vez el tema a tratar era uno muy diferente.

Degustando el exquisito pastel, el poni esperó a que Celestia tomara la palabra para explicarle porque el estaba ahí, pero cuando los segundos se convirtieron en minutos, la curiosidad del unicornio por fin le ganó.

\- disculpe princesa, ¿para que me mandó a llamar? -preguntó Shining mientras observaba como la alicornio se servía otra rebana de pastel. ¡rayos! Está debía ser la tercera que se servía desde que llegó.

\- todo a su tiempo Shining, aun falta luna para que se nos una -contestó Celestia mientras daba un enorme mordisco a su rebanada.

"Luna" por primera vez en su vida ese nombre no le daba buena espina al unicornio, y es que la princesa de la noche fue la única que supo lo que vivieron el y Cadence. Si Celestia quería la presencia de su hermana en esta reunión, estaba la posibilidad de que el tema a tratar fuera su recién sanada relación.

Y como si de una obra de teatro se tratara, Luna apareció en el comedor.

\- ya terminé de alzar la luna hermana -dijo la princesa ates de percatarse de la presencia de unicornio blanco- hola Shining -saludó con una sonrisa.

\- terminás justo a tiempo, ven, te guarde un pedazo -invitó Celestia mientras le acercaba una silla.

\- gracias.

Regresando su mirada al unicornio, la princesa solar continuó- bien, ahora que mi hermana esta con nosotros, quiero tratar un tema muy seriamente contigo.

\- ¿que ocurre princesa? -preguntó el poni, un poco preocupado por los temas que ambas hermanas quisieran tratar con el.

\- primero quiero que sepas que lamento mucho la forma en que te enteraste de lo pasó entre los changeling y ponis -dijo la princesa sintiendo vergüenza por sus acciones- No me siento orgullosa de lo que hice y no hay palabras que valgan para enmendar mis actos ante aquellos que perecieron, pero te pido que entiendas porque lo hice. Se que fue duro para ti el saber la verdad y mas aun por no escucharlo de mi o de mi hermana, pero esperó que puedas perdonarnos por no tenerte la confianza de decírtelo y… -se detuvo al ser interrumpida.

\- descuide princesa, esta bien, yo también exagere en ese asunto -interrumpió el poni, consiente de las intenciones de su princesa gracias a las explicaciones de Luna- Si, me cuesta trabajo entenderlo del todo, pero se que lo que hizo no fue por malicia, de hecho, debería ser yo quien le pida disculpas por juzgarlas sin siquiera saber verdaderamente sus motivos -contestó el poni, sintiéndose mal por haber actuado tan impulsivamente contra sus princesas.

\- a veces olvido con quien estoy hablando… -dijo Celestia con una sonrisa, conmovida y orgullosa del corazón benevolente del unicornio.

El unicornio sonrió en respuesta a esas palabras, alagado por el cumplido de Celestia.

\- Pero eso no es lo único que queremos hablar contigo… -sentencio la alicornio en un tono mas severo- …Shining, necesito saber como vas con la tarea que se te fue confiada.

Aunque un poco nervioso por el cambio drástico en la voz de la alicornio, el poni no titubeo en responder, seguro de que sus buenas nuevas alegrarían a la princesas- puedo decirle con toda seguridad que ya estoy cerca de ganarme la confianza de Chrysalis. He estado trabajando en ello, conversando con ella y ayudándola en algunas cosas, de hecho, puedo decirle que ya me tiene confianza en unas cosas, pero no la suficiente para conseguir lo que usted me encargó, es por eso que… -se detuvo al ver que la princesa solar levantó su casco para tomar la palabra.

\- me alegra oír Shining, no se si to poni habría conseguido lo que tu con alguien como Chrysalis y el que la distraigas de tu objetivo con otro tema se me hizo una jugada brillante, pero por lo que me han dicho Luna y tu, se que no llevás gran avance en lo que realmente necesita la colmena.

Sin perder su entusiasmo, el poni continuó informando a la princesa- bueno, en realidad pensé en que sería buena idea ganarme su confianza antes para que ella me revele lo que necesitamos sin necesidad de obligarla, por eso fui a Ponyville antes de venir aquí para pedir concejos.

\- ¿concejos dices? -cuestiono la alicornio, confirmando un mal resentimiento que Luna había compartido con ella.

\- ¿Qué clase de concejos, Shining? -preguntó esta vez la princesa de la noche, sintiendo el mismo presentimiento que su hermana.

\- esta mañana pasé a Ponyville siguiendo su concejo, princesa Luna, hablé con mi hermana y las demás portadoras para que me ayudaran a…-de nuevo se detuvo, esta vez por una interrupción mas agresiva de Luna.

\- ¿ayudarte a que? -interrumpió Luna, impaciente.

\- … a ser mas cercano a Chrysalis -dijo un poco nervioso por la latente tensión de ambas hermanas- he pensado que tal vez, con la ayuda y concejos necesarios, ella podrá terminar en volverse una aliada para nosotros.

\- y tu quieres ser quien se haga cargo de ella, así como el elemento de la generosidad se hizo cargo de Discord -dijo la princesa solar, comprendiendo a la perfección a lo que quería llegar el poni.

\- creo que puedo lograrlo, hasta ahora soy el único al que le tiene confianza. Si así me lo permiten tal vez pueda reformarla, hacerla cambiar para que ya no sea nuestra enemiga -termino por decir el unicornio.

Sin embargo, tanto Luna como Celestia se mantenían calladas, ambas con una mirada calculadora y demasiado será para el gusto del unicornio, como si de alguna forma sus palabras las hubieran molestado mas de la cuenta.

Tras unos segundos de suspenso, la alicornio menor habló- Shining sabes que eso no es posible, no es un riesgo que podamos discutir.

\- ¿pero por que princesa? -preguntó el poni sin entender por que se mantenían tan reacias a la posibilidad- ¿Por qué no lo quieren intentar?

Luna estuvo a punto de responder, pero su hermana se le adelantó robándole la palabra- dime algo Shining, veo que te preocupás, que te sientes responsable de alguna manera de ella, que por alguna razón intentás ayudarla, ¿a caso es que le tienes cariño? -preguntó la poni a secas, muy preocupada por el unicornio y su familia si este respondía que si.

Sorprendido por la pregunta y nervioso por lo que su respuesta pudiera provocar, Shining tardó unos segundos en pensar que responder y también para aclarar sus ideas respecto a la changeling, pues jamás se había planteado esa posibilidad que la princesa le cuestionaba en este momento.

\- no… no se si lo llamaría cariño, pero… -titubeo- …se ha vuelto mi amiga -dijo esto con mas seguridad, sincerándose consigo mismo algo que hasta ahora no había aceptado del todo.

Esa respuesta solo confirmo los temores de la princesa del sol y reafirmo lo que la hermana ya sabía, despertando una fuerte preocupación en las dos hermanas por Shining y su nuevas intenciones para con la changeling.

\- ¿Por qué? -preguntó Celestia de nuevo, ahora con un tono mas comprensivo y tranquilo.

\- la verdad no lo se… -respondió el poni- tal vez es porque he llegado a entender porque hace lo que hace y ahora la comprendo mejor.

\- ¿entonces crees conocerla?, ¿crees que sabes lo que piensa o como ella te mira?, ¿si ella te considera su amigo?, ¿si de verdad puedes confiar en ella?, dime, es eso lo que crees ahora que la comprendés -inundo Celestia de preguntas con tal de aclarar la mente del poni.

Pensando en sus adentros, el poni llegó a la uncía respuesta- no

Era cierto, el ya lo sabía, aun no podía confiar de todo en Chrysalis y ni si quiera estaba seguro de que ella lo considerara un amigo, pero no por ellos dejaría de darle una oportunidad ni dejaría de considerarla como una amiga, aun si el sentimiento no era reciproco. Ella también merecía una segunda oportunidad, solo debía deshacerse de esos malos sentimientos clavados en su corazón.

\- ¿entonces por que quieres reformarla?, ¿que te impulsa a hacerlo? -cuestionó de nuevo la alicornio blanca.

\- no lo se princesa, solo creo que merece una segunda oportunidad -respondió el poni a secas.

\- lo siento Shining, pero no -sentencio Luna.

\- ¿Por qué no? -preguntó el poni, un poco molesto por no entender porque se negaba tan fácilmente. Esas no eran las princesas que conocía- al menos puedo intentarlo, no voy a arriesgarme a sacarla de su celda para ver si estoy equivocado, será de forma segura -insistió el poni.

\- ¿a caso has olvidado de lo que es capaz? -dijo Luna.

\- oh vamos princesa, Discord es mucho mas poderoso que ella y aun así se arriesgaron a reformarlo por el bien de Equestria, se que no puedo refutar su decisión, ¿pero que tiene esto de diferente? -preguntó, indignado por lo que le había dicho Luna y el poco sentido que eso tenía, pero procurando no ser muy impertinente, estaba consiente que ya se estaba pasado de la raya.

\- por que Discord no conoce el odio -intervino Celestia- su forma de ver el mundo es tan diferente como el blanco lo es del negro, yo se que por mucho que hagamos y deshagamos en su contra, el carece de la malicia y conciencia para guardar odio y rencor hacía a los demás, solo es alguien muy travieso con grandes poderes, pero Chrysalis es muy diferente, ella es mas consiente, a diferencia de Discord ella ha asesinado, ha sufrido y vivido cosas tan terribles que hasta ahora no ha pensado en nada mas que venganza, ¿o a caso ya olvidaste donde fue capturada en primer lugar? -explicó la princesa solar, remarcándole bien al poni las diferencias entre el infantil ser del caos y la maliciosa changeling.

\- pero por eso mismo merece otra oportunidad, ¿no cree? -insistió el poni- al menos déjeme intentar, yo podría hacerme cargo de que no lastime a nadie o asegurarme de mandarla a su colmena en términos de paz.

\- sería lo justo, pero esa también es la mayor razón de que no pueda ser liberada.

\- o podría encomendárselo a mi hermana, ella podría lidiar con esto también… -dijo Shining, reacio a ceder esta vez.

\- y estas dispuesto a arriesgar a tu hermana y a Starlight? -cuestiono Celestia para darle al poni un poco de sentido común a sus peticiones.

\- piensalo, aun si podemos mantenerla bajo control, nada nos asegura que un día se escabulla para atacar a quienes la mandaron ahí, o peor aun, a Twilight y Starlight ahora que figuran en su lista de venganza y ya ni hablar de Thorax -explicó Luna, consiente del odio que la changeling le tenía a los mencionados.

El poni estuvo por refutar la discusión que estaba perdiendo, pero de nuevo fue interrumpido.

\- además, aunque no lo sepa, Chrysalis tiene información que podría destruir nuestra relación con los changeling o peor aun, iniciar una guerra. Recuerda que ella aun tiene fieles en su camena que no dudarían en incitar una revuelta con tal de cobrar la sangre que nuestros ancestros derramaron -dijo la princesa solar, mas preocupada por la insistencia de Shining que, al parecer, si había entablado una buena relación con la changeling.

\- y puede que te estés confundiendo Shining -continuó Luna- puede que haya cambiado contigo, pero eso no significa que lo haya hecho con los demás…

Aun cuando ya no tenía argumentos el poni aun quería insistir, pero al escuchar esas palabras de su princesa Luna recordó la relación que Chrysalis mantenía con todos los demás en el calabozo, sintiendo una bofetada mental a sus esperanzas por no considerar ese factor.

\- …he visto las pesadillas que ella provoca en tus guardias, los vividos recuerdos del repudio que ella mantiene con todos ellos. El sargento Wind Strong y el soldado Onslaught han soñado con las fricciones que tienen con Chrysalis llegando incluso a pelear con ella en sueños, los muchos problemas que han tenido que lidiar a diario y que ella siempre provoca con tal de hacerles la vida miserable, y ni hablar del joven Gleaming, el pobre es quien mas ha sido abusado por Chrysalis, yo he tenido que ayudarlo a superar los conflictos que ella ha despertado en el -dijo Luna, contándole al poni un problema con el que ella también había estado lidiando en relación con la changeling, enterándose a través de los sueños de esos ponis el constante odio que Chrysalis expresaba a los ponis sin ningún problema y lo engañado que estaba el unicornio.

De nuevo las palabras de Luna lo silenciaron, está vez sin nada con que refutar. Sabía de la tensa relación entre sus guardias y Chrysalis, pero no esperaba que fuera una carga tan pensada para ellos, para el no lo había sido… pero tal vez por eso mismo era que ahora, tal vez, estaba defendiendo lo indefendible.

Por no quería rendirse, no quería ve como alguien que sufrió tanto se terminara marchitando en una prisión. A su manera de ver ella fue obligada a convertirse en ese monstruo, pues ningún ser puramente malvado se habría preocupado o habría sufrido tanto por su gente, al contrario de cómanlas princesas lo insinuaba.

Pero también era posible que se estuviera engañando y que Chrysalis siguiera siendo la reina despiadada que conoció en su boda. Al meditarlo un poco podía hasta concordar con las princesas, en sus adentros el sabía que, si liberaba ahora a la changeling, lo mas seguro es que ella buscaría venganza y no el podría hacer nada para detenerla.

Todo indicaba que debía ceder, era un príncipe antes que nada y debía actuar como tal.

\- por mucho que nos encantaría que todo fuera diferente, la realidad es que Chrysalis no puede ser liberada de nuevo porque jamás se dejaría reformar -dijo Celestia, sintiéndose un poco mal por el unicornio al ver como este bajaba la cabeza en señal de derrota- se que eres un poni leal con tus amigos y de buen corazón, creeme cuando te digo que te admiro mucho por perdonar a quien te ha hecho daño y hasta has entablado una amistad con ella, pero por eso es mas difícil para nosotras decirte esto.

De nuevo una alarma se disparó en el unicornio, levantando su rostro de nuevo para escuchar con atención lo que las princesas iban a decirle.

\- de verdad lo sentimos Shining, Celestia y yo lo hemos hablado y por muy injusto y cruel que esto sea, Chrysalis debe ser enviada al tártaro en cuanto sepamos como nombrar a una nueva reina -dijo Luna, sintiéndose mal por la reacción del poni.

Con clara sorpresa y resignación en su rostro, Shining enmudeció ante la decisión tomada por sus princesas, limitándose solo a mirarlas pues ni palabras tenía convencerlas de lo contrario.

\- es un destino cruel, pero es la única forma en que ella deje de ser una amenaza -recalcó Celestia.

Tras sus palabras, la princesa del sol miró a Shining con tristeza, sintiéndose mal por la amistad que acaba de matar con su decisión, consiente de que las convicciones del poni y su buen corazón le impedían ver esto con bueno ojos, y al tratarse del hermano Twilight Sparkle era de entender porque se sentía tan mal con todo esto. Ahora podía comprobar lo importante que es la amistad en esa familia de unicornios

\- Shining… -dijo Celestia para intentar consolar al poni, pero fue interrumpida por el.

\- no, esta bien princesa, entiendo -acepto Shining, derrotándose de nuevo por su lealtad.

La morca del día de nuevo intentó consolarlo, pero esta vez fue detenida por el casco de su hermana quien le negaba con la cabeza, entendiendo que debía permitirle asimilar esto a su manera.

Al ver que ninguna de sus princesas dijo algo, Shining habló- ¿ya no hay nada mas que tratar? -dijo intentando mantener la compostura, no podía permitirse sentirse mal en una reunión importante.

Para alivio del poni, Luna fue quien dio la respuesta- no Shining, ya terminamos -dijo la alicornio.

\- en ese caso me retiro, hasta luego princesas, me dio mucho gusto verlas -dijo el poni antes de retirarse.

Saliendo del salón del trono y ya en dirección a la estación de trenes, el poni no podía evitar sentir que había fracasado en ayudar a una pobre alma condenada al sufrimiento, sintiendo también una gran desilusión por ver que todos sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano, incluso los concejos que tanto lo animaron no servían para nada, ya ni siquiera valía la pena recordarlos.

Era tonto que se sintiera así, Chrysalis en un principio fue un escape, una fuga a sus problemas, de hecho, hoy en la mañana había subestimado la amistad que había entablado con ella, pero ahora que conocía el futuro que le deparaba el destino, se daba cuenta de que la changeling de verdad le agradaba, por raro que esto sonara y como se dio, debía admitirse que en realidad era su amiga, la primera que tenía en la vida.

\- "eso si es triste" -se dijo el poni al pensar en esas últimas palabras, pero también por todo lo que había pensado mientras se dirigía a la salida.

 **Ya saben, se estrena nuevo cap. Y quiero celebralo estrenando un nuevo cap. (vaya la redundancia).**

 **Esta vez actualizo mas temprano, ahora que no tengo escuela quiero aprovechar las mañana para escribir, aun así, no se si la siguiente semana actualice a tiempo, mas que nada porque quiero disfrutar bien de mis vacaciones.**

 *** comparto esa opinión Warlu999, Sombra tenía mucho potencial para explotar, pero desgraciadamente decidieron deshacerse de el demasiado pronto. Gracias al fandom el se ha vuelto una figura oscura en MLP por excelencia, el usuario de magia negra perfecto, tenía mucho para aportar en ese tema tan poco explorado en la serie, pero no lo aprovecharon como debieron :/**

 **Eso si, me gusto mucho la aparición de Discord y la forma en que intervino en el cap. (tal vez porque es mi personaje favorito)**

 ***en cuanto a tu pregunta, mi fic. Se desarrolla después de sexta temporada, o sea que no mantiene continuidad con la serie.**

 **De nuevo quiero agradecer su apoyo al fic. Y por darme la oportunidad al leer mi historia. Y como ya saben, toda sugerencia, pregunta o critica será bien recibida.**

 **Sin mas que decir me despido, bye.**


	43. Desiluciones

* Imperio de cristal, lunes 15:00 PM*

Con todos sus deberes reales ya terminados y con la noche de los corazones cálidos cada vez mas cerca, la princesa del amor había decidido ir en busca del obsequio perfecto para su esposo, el mejor regalo que podría darle a Shining Armor en este día tan especial.

Para su desgracia, eran pocos los intereses que Shining tenía aparte del trabajo, y muchos menos los regalos que podrían gustarle, haciendo de esta tarea de encontrar el obsequio perfecto mucho mas difícil, principalmente porque su esposo era alguien que disfrutaba mas de las experiencias que de los objetos materiales.

Pero, aun así, por muy poco materialista que fuera debían existir una o dos cosillas que le podrían gustar, ¿no?

Pues al parecer no. Ni estando en una ciudad donde se podían encontrar los mas exóticos objetos, ni con la ayuda de su mejor amigo Flash Sentry, podía en contra algo que regalarle a su esposo. Nada de nada.

\- "¿desde cuando es tan difícil regalarle algo?" -pensó la princesa, sorprendida de que por primera vez desde que se casaron no podía encontrar el obsequio indicado que le dijera de la mejor manera "Te amo".

Pero ni un segundo después de pensar en ello, la respuesta a esa pregunta golpeo su mente.

\- "oh, cierto…" -se respondió a si misma al pensar en las diferentes formas que le daba el mismo regalo a su esposo en esta festividad.

¡Pero no!, esta vez no podía ser sexo… bueno, no iba descartarlo, pero no debería ser solo eso, pasaron por cosas muy difíciles últimamente y por primera vez su amor se puso a prueba como nunca. Este año debía ser especial y este obsequio también, uno con el que pudiera decir "lo siento" y "te amo" de la forma mas clara posible.

\- ¿le pasa algo princesa? -preguntó Flash al ver tan callada a Cadence.

\- solo estoy pensando en que comprarle a Shining -aclaró la princesa- ¿nada aun?

\- lo siento, la verdad es que no se me ocurre nada -se disculpó el Pegaso por su incapacidad para ayudar a Cadence- Shining no es un poni de obsequios.

\- lo se, pero algo debe haber por ahí que pueda gustarle -dijo la princesa mientras observaba algunos de los escaparates de las tiendas por las que pasaba.

\- usted es su esposa, sabe que es lo que le gusta.

\- y tu su mejor amigo -agregó Cadence- sabes que no tiene muchas cosas además de lo que usa para trabajar -explicó.

\- ¿que tal un nuevo poncho?, a el le gustan los ponchos -propuso el Pegaso en una idea al azar.

\- no se si un poncho sea el mejor regalo de corazones cálidos -dijo Cadence a sabiendas de que ese no era el tipo de regalo que decía lo que ella quería decir.

\- ¿una buena bebida?, Shining tiene un estante lleno de botellas -volvió a proponer.

\- creo que debemos esforzanos un poco mas, Flash -dijo Cadence, divertida por las ideas de su acompañante.

Además de eso, por muy buena o exótica que fuera la un cualquier bebida, la princesa ya tenía eso contemplado para cuando ella y Shining estuvieran a solas en la noche, prácticamente habían hecho una tradición el probar nuevas bebidas en las festividades, mas que nada para encender los ánimos antes de terminar haciendo el amor.

\- bueno, entonces no se que podría comprarle -se rindió el poni- pero lo bueno es que aun tenemos unos días.

\- ¿tu vas a reglar algo?, oí que organizaron un intercambio en el castillo -preguntó la princesa para ver si podía hacerse una idea de que regalar con la respuesta de Flash.

\- voy a ir a Cloudsdale a visitar a mi familia, allá veré que les puedo dar -respondió el poni.

\- ¿piensas esperar a que sea víspera de corazones cálidos para comprarles obsequios? -preguntó un poco confundida.

\- algo así. En mi familia no compramos obsequios, en vez de eso los hacemos, mi madre cree que así tienen un valor mucho mas especial para el poni al que se lo demos -explicó el Pegaso.

\- suena lindo, creo que tu madre tiene razón -contestó la princesa.

Aunque sonara como una buena idea, Cadence nunca fue buena en manualidades mas allá de una carta romántica. Dado a que Twilight nunca tuvo interés en ese tipo de cosas de pequeña, ella nunca se vio interesada a tener que aprender a usar sus cascos para crear un obsequio.

\- si, es mucho mas fácil que tener que batallar para encontrar un regalo entre un montón de tiendas -dijo el poni antes de disculparse por sus imprudentes palabras- sin ofender.

\- descuida, tienes razón, eso es mucho mas fácil si lo haces tu mismo -coincidió la alicornio viendo lo difícil que se le estaba haciendo encontrar algo lindo para su esposo.

\- supongo que una desventaja que Shining tenga tan pocos intereses mas allá de su trabajo -comentó Flash, también consiente de lo difícil que era esto.

\- si, es un poni demasiado pegado a u trabajo -dijo la alicornio pensando en lo mucho que Shining se la pasaba en los calabozos del castillo y el mucho tiempo que el consumía…- ¡eso es! -dijo Cadence emocionada.

\- ¿se le ocurrió algo? -preguntó Flash, animado por la repentina emoción de Cadence.

\- un viaje en por toda Equestria -respondió Cadence, segura de que nada decía mejor "Te amo" que un buen tiempo intimo y de calidad con tu esposa.

Sin embargo, esa respuesta no termino de convencer al Pegaso. Ya había oído hablar de ese tipo de viajes y según sabía; estos eran en zepelins y estaban dirigidos a las familias, ¿Qué tenía de divertido pasar unos días flotando en las nubes con un montón de niños vomitando por el mareo?, además no era como que volar fuera una de las actividades favoritas Shining.

Siendo así, el Pegaso no tardó en mostrar sus dudas- ¿esta segura princesa? Shining no es muy bueno con el mal de altura.

\- no, estoy hablando de un viaje en navío, no en zepelín -aclaró Cadence- en Baltimore hay una compañía que organiza viajes en barcos para parejas, sería el regalo perfecto pasar una o dos semanas de vacaciones lejos del trabajo.

\- suena bien princesa, pero no cree que ya es un poco tarde? -dijo Flash recalcando un detalle que la princesa olvidó.

\- ¿como? -cuestionó confundida.

\- bueno, estoy seguro de que no fue la única en pensar eso, y teniendo en cuenta la temporada que es no cree que ya se habrán agotado los cupos? -explicó el Pegaso, odiando tener que matar las esperanzas de su princesa.

\- oouh tienes razón -se lamentó Cadence, desilusionada de que su idea se fuera al suelo tan rápido- dudo mucho que aun haya boletos a la venta.

\- ¿Qué tal Rainbow Falls? -se apresuró a sugerir Flash- ahí hay unas cabañas que de seguro les encantaran.

\- ¿Qué tienen esas cabañas? -preguntó la princesa. Según sabía; los mejores lugares para ir en pareja eran Canterlot, los cruceros de Baltimore y, por supuesto, el imperio de cristal, pero por conocerlos tan bien no eran lugares viables para conocer nuevas experiencias que despertaran el romance.

Además de eso, Rainbow Falls era conocido como por ser un lugar centrado en lo deportivo, nada que pudiera ser atractivo para unas vacaciones en pareja.

\- es un muy bonito lugar para pasar en pareja y están a las orillas de una cascada arcoíris, por lo que siempre tendrá la mejor vista en el día y en la noche; hay piscinas termales, espectáculos en vivo, cada cabaña tiene su propio yacusi, viajes en globo, spas, jardines botánicos y lo mejor es que cada noche organizan cenas a la luz de la luna sobre una plataforma de nubes en el risco mas alto -enlisto el poni haciendo memoria de las mejores vacaciones de su vida.

Maravillada con la idea, Cadence no tardó en hacerse a la idea de las mejores vacaciones que compartiría con su esposo hasta ahora.

\- suena maravilloso Flash -dijo Cadence antes de que una duda le llegara a la menta- ¿Cómo conoces ese lugar? -preguntó curiosa, pues sabía con certeza que su amigo no era alguien muy romántico.

\- eeeh… yo conocí ese lugar por mi ultima novia, hace ya unos años -contestó Flash apenado.

\- es obvio que la pasaste bien -dijo Cadence con picardía.

\- hehe si, fueron una lindas vacaciones.

\- ¿y crees que aun haya cupo?, suena como un lugar muy bueno para dejarlo pasar.

\- no se preocupe, mi ex es la administradora del lugar, estoy seguro de que si le pido el favor ella les dará lugar -dijo Flash, animado por ayudar a su princesa.

\- oh no, no quisiera hacerte pasar un rato incomodo con ella -dijo Cadence, dispuesta a buscar una mejor idea con tal de no molestar a Flash.

\- no se preocupe princesa, ella y yo estamos en buenos términos, somos amigos -la calmo Flash- si quiere puedo mandarle una carta.

\- me harías un gran favor Flash -dijo Cadence, agradecida por el apoyo de su amigo.

Sin razón para seguir buscando un obsequio, el par de ponis se dio media vuelta para dirigirse de nuevo al castillo, pero mientras regresaban la princesa pudo notar una figura familiar en uno de los establecimientos.

Bien podía ignorarlo sin problema, pues aparentemente Diamond Desire ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia, y como no, si desde que era acompañada por Flash el ya ni siquiera se aparecía, pero ahora que estaba frente a ella y teniendo en cuenta las repetidas imprudencias de este poni y sus sentimientos aun cegándolo, lo mejor sería aprovechar ahora para aclararle las cosas antes de que el terminara por hundir su matrimonio.

\- si quieres adelantate Flash, quiero ir a una tienda a ver que me puedo comprar -dijo Cadence con la intención de quedarse a solas mientras observaba a Diamond comiendo en un restaurante a la distancia.

\- ¿esta segura? -cuestiono el poni, extrañándose un poco pues el era su escolta a petición de ella.

\- descuida, estaré bien, adelantate y mandale la carta a tu amiga antes de que no tengamos cupo -insistió la poni con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sin ganas de llevarle la contraría Cadence y mas que dispuesto a ayudarla a darle una buena sorpresa a su esposo, Flash emprendió el vuelo para llegar mas rápido a su destino, completamente ignorante de las intenciones de su princesa.

Con el Pegaso alejándose a la distancia, Cadence se dispuso a buscar hablar con Diamond, acercándose en silencio al restaurante donde este estaba comiendo.

\- Diamond Desire -saludó Cadence manteniendo una mirada fría e indiferente.

Para enorme sorpresa del ex guardia, la voz de la poni que llamó su atención era nada mas y nada menos que la princesa Cadence, la poni que lo tenía vuelto loco desde hace mucho tiempo y que le llenaba de una gran alegría al escucharla.

\- princesa… -dijo atónito el poni, contemplando la belleza de la alicornio parada frente a el, pero tras un par de segundo de estupefacción Diamond entró en si- venga, tome asiento -ofreció de forma apresurada mientras se paraba para jalarle una silla.

Cadence estuvo a punto de aceptar la oferta del poni, peor no tardó en recordar que era a lo que venía, por lo que se mantuvo completamente frívola e inmóvil en su lugar sin decir una palabra, solo observando al poni.

\- necesitamos hablar Diamond -dijo Cadence, ignorando por completo el gesto del poni.

Aunque confundido por la rara actitud de Cadence, el unicornio no pudo evitar emocionarse por las palabras de la princesa, sintiendo una gran emoción de por fin hablar con ella desde que ambos fueron descubiertos por el príncipe.

\- claro, como guste -se apresuró a decir antes de ponerse de pie.

Ni un segundo después, Cadence usó su magia para llevarlos a ambos a un callejón lo suficientemente alejado del publico para tener la conversación que quería tener con su antiguo amante.

Ignorando el hecho de que su acompañante se mostraba un poco desorientado por la teletransportación, Cadence no dudó en iniciar la conversación de la forma mas dura pero sincera posible.

\- Diamond, esto está mal -dijo la princesa reprimiendo el enojo que había acumulado por las cartas del poni, pues el no era del todo consiente del daño que pudieron causar.

\- ¿Qué está mal? -preguntó el poni, confundido y preocupado por las repentinas palabras de Cadence.

\- esto, todo esto; las cartas, los obsequios, que me sigas por todo el imperio, incluso esta conversación -dijo tratando de no sonar tan cruel, aunque sabía que su molestia no le estaba ayudando.

\- lo siento, pero es que tenía muchas ganas de volver a hablar con usted y no tenía idea de como hacerlo -se disculpo apenado.

\- ya estoy aquí ¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo? -cuestionó con un mal presentimiento.

\- quiero saber cuando volveremos a estar juntos -dijo de golpe.

\- ¿juntos? -cuestiono sorprendida y confundida. Al parecer el seguía muy cegado por sus sentimientos y aun no entendía la situación del todo, aunque como culparlo si la que alimentó sus fantasías fue ella.

\- si, como antes de que el príncipe descubriera lo nuestro -insistió.

Dejando de la lado su enojo, Cadence sintió pena por el poni por ser ella la responsable de sus confundidos y futuramente lastimados sentimientos.

Con un tono mas cálido, Cadence habló- lo siento Diamond, pero no hay ningún nosotros, nunca lo hubo.

\- no me diga eso princesa -dijo el poni completamente renuente a creerle- sabe que si hubo una conexión entre nosotros, algo especial que nos unió y que la llevó a mi cuando usted se sintió sola -dijo D.D, completamente seguro de sus palabras.

Al acuchar eso, Cadence pudo leer las emociones que liberó el poni en esos momentos, dándose cuenta de que el enamoramiento era mucho mas grave y de lo que esperó en un principio.

\- fue mi error, lo se, y yo te arrastre a una situación muy difícil en mis momentos de debilidad que hasta te costaron tu trabajo…

\- eso no me importa ya, solo quiero que estar con usted… contigo -dijo el poni, negándose completamente a perder a la yegua de sus sueños.

\- por favor Diamond, perdoname pero todo eso fue un error, estoy casada, tengo un esposo y una hija, los amo y no quisiera perderlos por…

\- ¡también a mi! -volvió a interrumpir- ya lo olvidó?, usted me lo dijo una y otra vez cada que…

\- por favor detente -está vez interrumpió Cadence con tal de no escuchar esa frase completada, el simple recuerdo le llenaba de vergüenza y arrepentimiento.

\- pero es que porque lo niega? -dijo ya mas frustrado y con una gran tristeza creciendo en el- usted sabe lo que siento por usted y yo se lo siente por mi, ¿Por qué no simplemente aceptarlo y…

La princesa dejo de escucharlo por un segundo, su atención había sido atraída a otro punto, mas específicamente: los sentimientos del poni.

Durante estas palabras, Cadence había monitoreado las emociones de D.D, pero hasta hace un par de segundo que esas emociones se intensificaron mucho mas, siendo los celos, el despecho y la frustración lo que mas resaltaba.

\- … fue especial, la pasmos bien, conectamos. No le estoy pidiendo que abandone a su hija, ni que deje su trabajo, solo quiero que usted me quiera como yo la quiero, que estemos juntos y que ya no sea un secreto, que por fin podamos expresarnos nuestro amor sin miedo a que nos descubran -fue lo que la princesa escuchó tras ponerle atención de nuevo al poni- usted es una princesa, no tiene que temer porque la lastimen o le quiten a su hija, eso nunca pasará.

\- ¿estas hablando de Shining, cierto? -cuestiono Cadence refiriéndose a las últimas palabras del Diamond, las cuales parecían tener connotaciones muy calaras.

\- no tiene que temerle -dijo el poni sintiendo una creciente desesperación causada por la princesa- dice que es su esposo, pero ni siquiera le pone atención, siempre está muy enfrascado en su trabajo como para darla las atenciones y el amor que usted se merece…

\- ¡te equivocás, mi esposo me ama y me ha dado mas de lo que yo hubiera podido soñar! -gritó muy molesta la alicornio, sintiendo un gran enojo crecer por esas palabras.

Sin embargo y para su maldita conciencia, el rostro derrotado de Diamond volvió a sacar su lado mas amable, diluyendo rápidamente todo ese enojo que el poni despertó en ella para ser remplazado por una culpa nacida de las fantasías que ella alimento en ese joven. Aunque le doliera sabía que no tenía derecho a enojarse con el.

Respirando hondo, la princesa continuo- mira, lo siento mucho, de verdad lamento haberte dado tantas ilusiones, pero entiende que los nuestro fue un error, algo pasajero que debemos olvidar. Amo a mi esposo y amo a mi familia, no quiero perderlos volver a perderlos por mis tonterías.

\- pero yo tampoco quiero perderla -dijo el poni con voz entre cortada y ojos acasos, sentándose en el suelo tras sus palabras- te amo Cadence.

Esta escena enterneció a la princesa a la vez que la llenaba de culpa, por lo que prefirió ser menos cruel con el poni y tratar de ser mas comprensiva con el.

\- lo se Diamond… -dijo para después sentarse a lado del poni y lo rodeaba con su ala de forma reconfortante- …no puedo negar que hubo cosas lindas…

\- …-el poni cerúleo estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero al percatarse de ello la princesa alzo la voz para.

\- …, PERO eso no dignifica que haya sido lo correcto. Traicioné a mi esposo y casi destruyo a mi familia, tu aun eres muy joven para mi y yo ya hasta tengo una hija -antes de continuar, Cadence aprovechó la relativa calma del poni para sacarse de una repentina duda- ¿cuantos tienes, dieciocho, diecinueve?

\- ya casi tengo veintiuno -corrigió el poni casi en un puchero.

\- ¿ves? Eres muy joven, tienes una vida por delante, aun puedes conocer a muchas yeguas, eres un poni de buen corazón, se que alguna se interesará por ti -dijo la alicornio con tono maternal.

\- pero yo no quiero a otra poni, la quiero a usted -insistió de nuevo Diamond, ya con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- lo siento, pero no, amo a mi familia y no pienso perderlos por nada -dejó en claro la poni antes de ponerse de pie de nuevo- eres buen poni y se que algún harás a una yegua muy feliz algún día, pero eso no soy yo

Derrotado y lastimado, Diamond ya no supo como insistirle a la princesa, al parecer el se había equivocado en todo y solo se engañó con tontas fantasías durante todo este tiempo- Estaba mas que claro que Cadence amaba a Shining y que el solo había sido un tropiezo en ese matrimonio.

Sin embargo, una idea le llegó al Diamond, un ultimo gesto romántico antes de que la princesa fuera a olvidarlo y dejarlo de lado como el tonto que alguna vez de ilusionó con mentiras propias y pensamientos ridículos.

\- ¿al menos… al menos podría tener un ultimo beso? -dijo Diamond queriendo sentir una ultima los dulces labios de la princesa del amor antes de intentar olvidarla.

Al escuchar eso, Cadence se sintió con ganas de darle una ultima complacencia a ese corazón roto que ella acababa de lastimar, el ultimo gesto romántico que podría darle a ese inexperto en el amor para que no se fuera con una idea marchita del amor.

Pero no. En lugar de eso prefirió negarse a la petición por muy cruel que fuera, incluso un insignificante beso sin emociones a escondidas de todos seguía siendo una infidelidad para su esposo. Ella había luchado y sufrido por recuperar el amor que casi destruía y no iba a permitirse arruinarlo de nuevo incluso si nadie lo atestiguaba, no se traicionaría a si misma de esa manera.

\- no -fue lo único que dijo Cadence antes de partir de regreso a su hogar, indispuesta a seguir con la conversación e ignorando al joven Diamond sentado en el suelo.

 **Sorry por la tardanza.**

 **Bueno, hasta aquí el cap. De la semana. Gracias por apoyar el fic. Espero que les esté gustando.**

 **Como no tengo nada que decir me despido, bye.**


	44. La víspera de los Corazones cálidos

**Antes de empezar quiero aclararles porque no publique por tanto tiempo:**

 **El motivo es simple, mi PC se descompuso y no tenía como escribir, intenté buscar la forma pero no encontré como hacerlo (estoy peleado con el tipo que maneja el café internet de aquí por mi casa) pero ahora que encontré la pieza que necesitaba y que ya esta bien podré seguir publicando.**

* Imperio de cristal, jueves 09:00 AM *

Por fin llegó el día, la víspera de Corazones cálidos por fin esta oficialmente inaugurada, la noche más esperada del año por todos los ponis gracias a su hermosa historia y su increíble significado para con toda la equinidad está a unas horas de comenzarse.

Esta es fecha es mucho más que una celebración, es la oportunidad perfecta para enmendar los errores del pasado, la fecha idónea para celebrar las diferencias que te unen a tus amigos, un gran motivo para poder pasar junto a tu familia, el día perfecto para expresar tu amor a aquellos que amas y disfrutar con dicha la vida que compartes con ellos.

Son los motivos de esta celebración, la unión entre las tres razas de ponis y sus circunstancias, los que hacen que de este día el más esperado en la cultura Equestre y el más especial entre las familias.

Tal es la emoción que este día despierta en los ponis que Shining Armor y Cadence estaban más que emocionados por poder partir a Canterlot para encontrarse con su familia, y como no, después de todo lo que habían estado pasando en su relación e incluso dejando de lado el ámbito marital ambos tenían problemas y preocupaciones propias. Esta fecha es la excusa perfecta para despejarse un poco de todo esto.

\- ¿ya estas, cariño? -preguntó Cadence mientras terminaba de abrocharse su abrigo. Nada demasiado formal, solo una linda prenda color rosa pastel para cubrirse del invierno que si penetraba Canterlot.

\- aún tenemos mucho tiempo antes de irnos sabes? -contestó el unicornio mientras leía sus últimos reportes antes de tomarse un par de días de descanso junto con su familia.

Aunque el unicornio estaba igual de emocionado que su esposa, el aún tenía que lidiar con un par de asuntos que había estado dejando pasar con tal de pasar más tiempo con Cadence a insistencia de ella, pero del que para nada se arrepentía.

\- lo sé, es solo que no quiero llegar tarde para ver la obra de teatro, dicen que Sapphire Shores y Coloratura van a colaborar este año para musicalizarla -dijo la alicornio, emocionada por ver algo nuevo en esa obra.

Sin embargo, la poni no recibió una respuesta de su esposo, quien se encontraba leyendo un último pergamino que sostenía entre sus cascos.

Deseosa de tener un poco de atención, Cadence se acercó en silencio a Shining para terminar posándose en sus hombros y acercando su rostro a la oreja de este mientras lo rodeaba con sus alas- además… -agregó en un tono muy sugerente- …quiero jugar ese juego del guardia y la princesa que teníamos cuando te escapabas a mi habitación, como lo hacíamos antes -terminó de decir mientras le daba unos besos en el cuello.

Como todo buen semental, el unicornio no tardó en rendirse ante sus instintos, ignorando por completo lo que estaba haciendo para seguirle el juego a su esposa en intercambio de besos y caricias que poco a poco comenzaban a intensificarse.

\- ven -dijo Cadence mientras se recostaba en su cama.

Rendido ante la creciente lujuria, Shining no rechisto a esa petición, olvidando por completo su trabajo para darse un buen momento junto con su esposa antes de tener que partir en rumbo a Canterlot.

Ya estando los dos en la cama, tanto Shining como Cadence intensificaron aun mas sus besos llegando casi al punto de quedarse sin aire, solo tomándose uno que otro breve respiro para poder reanudar sus afectos.

Justo cuando la excitación de ambos ponis estaba llegando a un punto de no retorno, una voz proveniente del otro lado de la puerta interrumpió sus deseos.

\- disculpen, príncipe Armor? -llamó Crystal- el capitán Flash Sentry lo esta esperando en su despacho, me pidió que le dijera que él y los demás guardias lo están esperando -explico la poni sin tener la mínima idea de que había matado el momento de la pareja.

\- "maldita sea Crystal" -dijo la alicornio en sus pensamientos, maldiciendo la inoportuna interrupción de su ama de llaves.

Con esa noticia reventando en su cabeza, el libido del unicornio blanco disminuyo drásticamente mientras era remplazado por una creciente urgencia de dejar todo listo para su partida durante el fin de semana.

\- iré en un momento, gracias Crystal -contestó Shining mientras se levantaba de su lugar, escuchando como los cascos de la poni se alejaban por el pasillo.

Cadence, por el contrario, no quería que Shining se fuera, pues aún quería aprovechar el tiempo que les quedaba antes de irse y terminar lo que habían empezado.

\- ¿vas a ir? -preguntó la alicornio, ligeramente sorprendida de que en serio su esposo estuviera hiendo a trabajar.

\- perdóname Cadence, aún tengo varios asuntos que resolver antes de que nos vayamos a Canterlot y esta vez no puedo darme el lujo de dejarlos para después -respondió el poni, ligeramente apenado pro dejar a Cadence "así".

\- vamos, estoy segura de que sea lo que sea puede esperar -insistió la alicornio mientras volvía a besar el cuello de unicornio- sabes bien lo de buen humor que me pone este día.

Al sentir a su esposa, el poni de nuevo comenzó a dejarse llevar- si, tal vez… no, ¡no! Espera Cadence, después no me va a dar tiempo -alcanzó a negarse Shining antes de caer, entendiendo muy bien que necesitaba dejar todo listo en el calabozo para el fin de semana.

\- oh vamos, Shining, ¿qué es tan importante? -se quejó la poni, ya con un pequeño enojo remplazando su excitación.

\- tengo que dejar las órdenes para el fin de semana y hablar con los guardias en las mazmorras -explicó Shining.

\- oh, eso… -dijo Cadence con resignación. Puede que no se lo demostrara mucho, pero no le gustaba para nada que Shining se centrara en esa parte de su trabajo, es más, ya hasta lo aborrecía.

Shining, que sabía que a Cadence no le gustaba mucho que el bajara, intentó consolarla, pues a nadie le gustaba que lo dejaran en medio de tan buen momento y menos pro algo que no te gustaba.

\- lo siento cariño, solo será poco tiempo, lo prometo… -agregó el poni, recibiendo como respuesta de Cadence una ceja arqueada, señal de que iba por buen camino. Ya con la negociación abierta el poni ofreció algo que ella no podría decir que no- …ya después podremos seguir lo que empezamos en el tren -sugirió el unicornio a sabiendas de que ese uno de los lugares favoritos de Cadence para hacer el amor.

Bien, esa era una buena oferta, mas aun porque Cadence sabía que a Shining no le gustaba mucho hacerlo en el tren- bien, pero por favor trata de no tardarte demasiado.

\- Te prometo que no -respondió el unicornio antes de darle un beso para después partir hacía su despacho.

Sola y sin nada que hacer, la alicornio se recostó derrotada sobre su cama, ligeramente molesta de que aún en esta fecha Shining se sintiera comprometido a trabajar. Definitivamente debía hablarlo con el después, ahora lo mejor sería esperar a que el tren esté listo para que todos puedan partir a Canterlot.

Pero incluso con esa opción, la alicornio no estaba dispuesta a esperar tirada en su alcoba sin hacer nada, por lo que prefirió ir a ver como estaba Flurry y, si daba tiempo, dar una vuelta y relajarse antes de irse, al menos para no ir de malas durante el viaje.

Mientras tanto, ya llegando en su oficina, Shining Armor repasaba mentalmente los pendientes que podría dejar para su regreso, los que ya tenía terminados y los que definitivamente debía atender ahora mismo, siendo estos últimos los que iba a tratar con Flash.

\- hola Flash, perdón por la tardanza -se disculpó el poni mientras entraba a su despacho.

\- descuida, de todas formas, tuve con que entretenerme-contestó el Pegaso mientras jugaba con las bolas para escritorio de Shining, igual de maravillado como la primera vez que vio unas- ya está todo listo para estas vacaciones; dejé a la guardia del castillo designada, los horarios de las patrullas para estos tres días y terminé el calendario para reanudar funciones el lunes -termino por decir mientras le entregaba una pequeña pila de papeles.

\- ¿y la guardia de las mazmorras? -preguntó el unicornio mientras leía los archivos de su capitán.

\- te están esperando en la entrada secreta, como pediste -contestó Flash.

\- okey vamos, tengo que apresurarme -dijo Shining mientras se dirigía a la salida antes de ser interrumpido por Flash.

\- sobre eso… ¿estás seguro? Puedo posponer mis vacaciones si quieres -expresó su preocupación el Pegaso, preocupado de cualquier cosa que Chrysalis pudiera hacer en ausencia de vigilancia.

\- tranquilo Flash, todos hemos trabajado muy duro ahí abajo y creo que nos merecemos una vacaciones después de todo -respondió Shining, seguro de unos días de descanso les ayudaría a todos a sobre llevar esto un poco mejor.

Además de eso, los grilletes y barrotes habían demostrado ser más que suficientes para retener a la changeling, unos días no serían mucho problema y menos ahora que Chrysalis parecía estar más calmada.

\- insisto en que no es buena idea -recalco el Pegaso.

\- ya deja ser pesimista y vamos -dijo el unicornio en de buena manera mientras salía de su oficina en dirección a la entrada de las mazmorras.

En una breve y amena caminata, ambos ponis no tardaron en llegar al lugar indicado, encontrándose al instante con el grupo de guardias que ya los esperaban desde hacía varios minutos.

\- aquí están -señaló el Flash con su típico entusiasmo.

\- ¿que desea, príncipe? -preguntó Gleaming, curioso de saber la razón por la que ni el ni sus compañeros estaban vigilando a Chrysalis.

\- estoy seguro de saben que día es hoy ¿cierto? -cuestiono el unicornio con retorica.

\- es víspera de la noche de los corazones cálidos -respondió el poni más joven.

\- ¡exacto! Bueno, como verán, mi esposa, mi hija y yo nos iremos a Canterlot para pasar unos días con nuestra familia, estaré ausente de aquí al lunes al igual que el capitán Flash. Así mismo esto me lleva a ustedes...

\- ¿nosotros? -pregunto repentinamente Gleaming, preocupado al pensar que habían hecho algo mal, pero al instante de terminar de hablar fue golpeado en la cabeza por Onslaugh en reproche por la interrupción- auch -se quejó.

\- no era necesario, pero gracias -dijo Shining, divertido por la acción del enorme poni- miren, en un principio dudé mucho en si debía darles días de descanso o no, ustedes ya habían aceptado las consecuencias trabajar conmigo en esta misión y una de ellas es que no hay tiempo libre… -continuo diciendo el unicornio, notando una creciente alegría en los rostros de sus subordinados que, al parecer, ya sabían a donde iba la cosa- …pero creo que les he estado exigiendo demasiado y ustedes me han respondido con gran determinación, y la verdad es que me parece injusto privarlos de ver a sus familias en esta fecha tan especial cuando yo si tengo planeado hacerlo, así que, aun valorando los riesgos, he decidido que se tomen estos días libres al igual que yo.

Esa noticia fue bien muy recibida por el grupo de ponis, pero aun con todo y eso, las dudas no tardaron en inundar al grupo, obligándolos a expresar sus preocupaciones a su príncipe por los riesgos que conllevaban dejar sus obligaciones de lado por unos días de descaso.

\- ¿no será peligroso? Usted dijo que no podíamos dejarla sin supervisión -dijo Onslaugh.

\- podría intentar escapar, usted sabe cómo es -agregó Wind Strong.

\- podría romper sus cadenas -dijo Gleaming.

\- o los barrotes -agregó nuevamente el poni más grande.

\- no príncipe, creo que es muy peligroso que la dejemos sola -dijo Wind con determinación, pues no estaba dispuesto a darle vía libre a la changeling para que saliera a hacer sus desastres- esa changeling es una peligrosa criminal a la que no podemos perderle la vista.

\- concurro, señor -dijo Gleaming- preferiría quedarme si con eso estamos seguros de que no escapara.

Vaya, la respuesta de sus guardias sorprendió al unicornio de sobre manera ya que esto demostraba la lealtad que estos ponis le tenían a su reino, pero mas sorprendente aún era que, ahora que sabía los problemas que Chrysalis había dejado en estos ponis, ellos estaban decididos a mantenerla encerrada, incluso con la gran fricción que se tenían entre ellos y al prisionera. Esta disposición descartaba de cierta manera la opción de obligarlos a aceptar.

Puede que fueran más distraídos de lo normal y un poco perezoso, pero al menos estaban demostrando su compromiso con el trabajo, y eso ya era mucho decir teniendo en cuenta con quien lidiaban. Esto a su vez también alimentaba la creencia del unicornio de que si alguien merecía un descanso: eran ellos.

\- me parece muy loable su compromiso con su deber, en verdad lo digo, pero en serio creo que deberían tomarse este descanso. Yo ya me asegurare de que Chrysalis no vaya a ninguna parte -insistió el unicornio, principalmente porque quería que sus soldados se tomaran un descanso, tanto físico como mental, de tener que andar lidiando con alguien tan difícil como Chrysalis. De esta forma podrían regresar mas frescos al trabajo y ya no tan agobiados como Luna le había mostrado.

\- miren, no voy a obligarlos si no quieren, es su decisión, pero deberían tomarse estas breves vacaciones para descansar un poco. Se que yo dije que no podíamos dejarla sola, pero tengan en cuenta que solo serán unos días, nada que una celda de umbrum no pueda manejar -terminó de decir el unicornio- y estén conscientes de que si se quedan tendrán que lidiar con la prisionera solos, sin apoyo mío o de Flash.

Insistió de nuevo el príncipe en intento de convencerlos, esperando que aceptaran esta oferta única, de lo contrario esto no se repetiría y a la larga ellos terminarían mucho peor que ahora.

\- se les está ofreciendo un buen descanso en un momento tan crítico y que no se repetirá, si yo fuera ustedes aceptaría -agregó Flash que, aunque no estaba de acuerdo en dejar a Chrysalis sola, prefería apoyar a su amigo. Conociendo a Shining, tenía sus motivos para bajar la guardia.

Aunque dudosos, poco a poco el grupo comenzó a hacerse a la idea en sus adentros. Cada uno tenía sus propios motivos para tomar un descanso de Chrysalis, pero además también podían aprovechar para ver a sus familias, era víspera de Corazones cálidos después de todo, la mejor fecha del año.

Uno a uno el grupo fue tomando la palabra de su príncipe para estar más tranquilos de sus obligaciones, aceptando los argumentos de sus superiores para relajarse un poco, sintiendo alivio de no tener que regresar a esos fríos y oscuros túneles a vigilar a ese ser tan desagradable.

\- si tiene algo que quieran traer de ahí abajo, ahora es cuando -dijo Shining a los demás guardias, pero al ver que ninguno dijo nada asumió que no tenían nada que valiera la pena la larga caminata de regreso.

\- bien, siendo así sigan al capitán Flash a su oficina, él les dará el pase fuera de servicio para estos tres días, yo bajare a revisar que todo esté en orden- dijo el unicornio antes de activar la entrada secreta e ingresar en ella- pero recuerden que deberán estar aquí antes del lunes para poder retomar labores, no quiero aplazar esto más de lo planeado.

\- gracias señor -dijeron los ponis al unisonó mientras seguían a su capitán manteniendo una emocionada charla sobre sus vacaciones.

Aliviado de que sus guardias aceptaran, Shining dio este tema como resuelto, pero todavía debía hacerse cargo de Chrysalis y asegurarse de que ella no pudiera escapar por mas que quisiera, revisar medidas de seguridad y hechizar algunas puertas mágicas para que, en caso de que por milagro lograra escapar de su celda, no pudiera salir de las mazmorras.

Aprovechando que estaba en una de las entradas secretas a la parte deshabitada del castillo, Shining se apresuró para internarse en las profundidades de las mazmorras, hechizando y verificando toda medida de seguridad para que Chrysalis no escapara.

Sin sus guardias, lo único en lo que podía confiar Shining eran en las medidas de asegurar propias de ese lugar. Desde rejas hasta puertas, todo a su paso era bien revisado y hechizado por el poni para que la changeling no lograra salir. Incluso sin su magia Chrysalis era muy astuta y seguramente podría ingeniárselas para escapar, por lo tanto, era su deber para con Equestria mantenerla encerrada.

Esta decisión era algo arriesgado, muy arriesgado, pero necesario para mantener la cordura de sus guardias y a su vez la excusa perfecta para que pudieran mantenerse mentalmente sanos. Por las palabras de Luna era mas que obvio lo afectados que estaban Wind Strong, Onsalugh y el joven Gleaming, unas vacaciones les haría bien y sacaría esos venenos cultivados por Chrysalis de sus mentes.

Tras su rápido recorrido por las mazmorras encantando puertas con su propia magia y reforzando las que aun usaban la magia negra de Sombra, el unicornio por fin llegó a la entrada del calabozo de Chrysalis, siendo esta la que más debía reforzar con su magia, pues lo mas probable es que el umbrum del calabozo mermara su encantamiento en unos pocos días o incluso antes.

Tras hacer un buen esfuerzo, Shining por fin se dio la libertad de entrar a al calabozo- buenos días Chrysalis -saludó Shining de buena manera.

Pero en lugar de un saludo de la changeling, cosa que nunca esperó, Shining fue recibido por unos sonoros ronquidos, provenientes de la única criatura presente en el calabozo además de el.

\- "cierto" -pensó el unicornio al recordar que Chrysalis solía despertar hasta muy tarde, casi al medio día de hecho.

\- oye, Chrysalis, despierta -insistió el poni con tal de poder hablar con la changeling, pero su esfuerzo fue en vano ya que no recibió más que otro ronquido- despierta.

\- ¡Chrysalis! -repitió ya con voz más alta. Notando que esta vez si había funcionado.

\- ya les dije que no me molesten hasta que Shining este a punto de llegar -dijo Chrysalis adormilada, pensado en que los guardias de nuevo la estaban despertando mucho antes de lo debido para una reunión con el unicornio.

\- soy yo -le aclaró el poni.

\- ugh, esperaba que fuera mi imaginación -dijo la changeling desilusionada de que no fuera solo cosa suya- ¿no podías esperar a mas tarde? No sé qué hora es, pero sé que es muy temprano -termino por decir mientras se levantaba.

Al unicornio le dio mucha gracia ver a la changeling como era al "natural"; su melena completamente despeinada y con muchos mechones colando, sus ojos entrecerrados peleando por poder abrirse y, para rematar, un enorme hilo de baba que conectaba de su boca a un charco de la misma sustancia en el suelo.

Raro ver a la changeling así y más teniendo en cuenta de que, desde que la tenía encerrada, ella nunca conto con un accesorio de belleza, por lo que lo más seguro es que en las mañanas mínimo se acicalaba para estar bien presentable, algo que el unicornio nunca imaginó.

\- toma una foto, te durará mas -dijo Chrysalis de mala manera al notar la gracia con la que la veía Shining.

\- disculpa, es que ya no es tan temprano para que te veas así, de hecho ya son las nueve -contestó el unicornio como disculpa mientras pensaba en otra cosa- "no mentía cuando dijo que las cosas no serían como esa vez" -se dijo a sí mismo.

\- es temprano para mí -insistió Chrysalis mientras se limpiaba la saliva de su mentón y lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

El poni no estaba de humor para discutir sobre la relatividad del tiempo, así que prefirió ir al punto- como sea, vengo a avisarte que me saldré del imperio por unos días…

\- y eso me importa porque…? -lo interrumpió de mala manera.

\- porque no habrá nadie que se quede para vigilarte -le respondió el unicornio.

\- ¿ni siquiera un inútil de tus guardias? -preguntó sorprendida.

\- si, ni siquiera un inútil de mis guardias -repitió el poni rodando los ojos. No le gustaba que ellas los llamara así

\- ya veo -dijo con gran interés.

De inmediato el interés de Chrysalis se disparó, tan pronto escuchó esas palabras sus orejas se levantaron y sus ojos adormilados se abrieron por completo ante las sorpresa, su cuerpo se puso en alerta máxima como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría y su mente rápidamente comenzó a hacer escenarios y maquinaciones para aprovechar esta oportunidad.

\- mira, te digo esto porque no quiero que cometas una tontería como a las que ya estas acostumbrada -dijo Shining de inmediato y con firmeza para cortarle la cabeza a las esperanzas de la changeling- si te pasa algo no va a haber nadie que se quede para vigilarte y eso también significa que no habrá quien te pueda auxiliar si hacen una locura para escapar.

\- ¿yo? ¿escapar? ¿locura? como se te ocurre -dijo Chrysalis con obvia burla e ironía en su tono de voz.

Aunque el poni tenía algo de razón, esas advertencias no eran suficientes para apagar la idea de por fin salir de esa cloaca.

\- piénsalo dos veces, tu y yo sabemos que, dadas las cosas que has pasado, sería mejor que aguantes esos impulsos con tal de no lastimarte de nuevo -dijo el unicornio expresando su preocupación por la vida de la changeling- no quiero que pase de nuevo algo como lo de tu pierna rota o esas cortadas. Evítame tener que encontrarme con una amarga sorpresa como esas al regresar.

Con esas cursis palabras la changeling se replanteo por un segundo el desistir de sus renovadas esperanzas por escapar, pero antes decir nada o siquiera seguir pensando en lo anterior, el unicornio retomo la palabra.

\- por favor Chrysalis, no me hagas verte lastimada como las otras veces, no odiaría tener que verte así de mal o algo peor -insistió el poni con sus dulces palabras, siendo honesto en cada cosa que decía.

¡rayos! O esas cursilerías de los ponis de verdad funcionaba o ella se estaba ablandando, como sea, Shining había logrado hacer cambiar de opinión tan rápido como cuando llegó. De alguna manera se le hacía difícil resistirse esas palabras de auténtica preocupación.

Aun con un debate interno la changeling respondió- okey, okey, tampoco es como que pueda romper estos grilletes o partir esos barrotes, y tampoco soy tan tonta como para romperme la pata.

\- es por tu bien -recalcó el poni a sabiendas de que cualquier intento de escape de Chrysalis terminaría con ella terriblemente lastimada.

\- si, si, lo que digas -dijo Chrysalis mientras sacudía el casco para restarle importancia a esto- a todo esto, ¿Qué es tan importante como para que me tengan que dejar en paz por unos días?

\- hoy será la noche de los Corazones cálidos, iremos a visitar a nuestras familias en estas fechas -dijo el poni, entusiasmado por ver al resto de su familia en la noche.

\- sabes que mucho de esta celebración es falso, cierto?, ¿Igual piensas celebrarla? -cuestiono Chrysalis esperando que el poni no tuviera la intención de celebrar una mentira.

\- sí, pero prefiero no pensar en eso y solamente celebrar lo que significa -le aclaró Shining- esta noche significa más de lo que su historia cuenta: es sobre amor y unión, y...

\- ya entendí, no tienes que explicarme -lo interrumpió Chrysalis- si tu quieres vivir una mentira aun sabiendo la verdad y festejarla hipócritamente, por mi bien, a mi me importa menos que los nombres de tus guardias -dijo un poco molesta saber que Shining iba a celebrar un engaño milenario.

El unicornio notó esa molestia en Chrysalis y entendió bien porque se sentía así, mas no podía hacer nada, él ya había decidido ver lo mejor esta fecha, pero de una manera diferente y dudaba mucho que ella estuviera dispuesta a lo mismo.

\- no es que celebre un engaño, solo quiero pasar tiempo con mi familia -explicó el poni tratando de calmarla.

\- siempre pasan tiempo juntos, no se de que te quejas -dijo la changeling con un ligero aire de tristeza completamente imperceptible para el poni. El saber que esta fecha era para la familia le hacía sentir algo en su interior.

De inmediato el poni entendió que fu en error el haberse excusado de algo así con Chrysalis- no me quejo, solo te digo que veo este día de forma diferente. Es mejor así que aferrarse en lo malo.

\- supongo que para ti no fue difícil -agregó la changeling, replanteándose si Shining de verdad entendía lo mucho que a ella le importaba este tema o si solo hacía parecer que fuera así.

Sabiendo que no tendría caso seguir ahí, Shining prefirió irse de ahí antes de esta platica se volviera en una de sus típicas discusiones matutinas- te dejare aquí unos libros para que te entretengas en estos tres días, al menos así no te será tan aburrido quedarte sola -dijo el poni mientras tomaba unos libros que estaban sobre la mesa, los cuales que había pedido a sus guardias que bajaran el día anterior- son los más populares que encontré, espero que disfrutes de Daring Do -dijo esto pausadamente al leer el título.

\- déjalos por ahí, seguro sabre que hacer con ellos -dijo la changeling mientras se recostaba de nuevo en el suelo al ver que el poni se preparaba para partir.

Dirigiéndose a la salida, el poni sintió la necesidad de decirle una última cosa a Chrysalis- no hagas ninguna tontería mientras no estamos, cuídate por favor -termino por decir el poni, temiendo por las tendencias autodestructivas de Chrysalis.

La changeling no dijo nada, solo esperó al sonido metálico de la puerta cerrándose tras la partida del poni.

Por alguna razón que ella desconocía, al momento de escuchar como la puerta del calabozo se cerró, Chrysalis se sintió sola y un poco traicionada; sola porque ya no estaba con su familia y traicionada porque Shining había preferido seguir celebrando estas fechas sabiendo la terrible verdad que esta ocultaba, completamente consciente de lo mucho que esto le afectaba ella.

De cualquier forma, parecía que este sería un fin de semana muy largo.

Con estos asuntos terminados, Shining por fin se sintió libre para irse del imperio e ir a Canterlot, después haría entender a Chrysalis la importancia de esta fecha, por ahora debía dirigirse a buscar a Cadence para ya por fin irse a ver a la familia.

Tras cerrar la puerta metálica del calabozo y sellarla con su magia, Shining uso su cuerno para teletransportarse de nuevo y encontrarse con Cadence, pero al notar que ella no estaba por ningún lado el poni asumió que probablemente ella estaba ocupada con otros asuntos, por lo que mejor decidió hacer rápidamente su equipaje con tal de irse de una vez.

Sin ningún problema el unicornio se puso a buscar todo lo esencial para su viaje a Canterlot; su cepillo de dientes, un buen abrigo, su poncho y, por último pero no menos importante, su traje para la cena de esta noche …?

\- "¿dónde está mi traje?" -se preguntó el poni mientras comenzaba a buscar minuciosamente en su armario, notando al cabo de un rato que no estaba por ninguna parte.

El poni comenzó a hacer memoria de donde podía estar su traje, cada vez mas preocupado de no encontrarlo, pues si no lo encontraba entonces no tendría que ponerse para la cena real de esta noche.

\- no, no, no -se decía el poni mientras revisaba el baño, la lavandería y bajo la cama. Por ningún lado aparecía ese estúpido traje- "que extraño" -pensó al no verlo por ningún lado.

Esto era muy raro, ¿Por qué no podía encontrar su traje?, nadie además de Candace y la lavadera tendría por qué tocarlo y claramente ya había checado en la lavandería, siendo la última opción Cadence.

Siendo probable que tardaría mas buscando a Cadence y preguntarle que seguir por si mismo, Shining prefirió continuar su búsqueda en solitario por el armario de su esposa… que, viéndolo bien, en realidad era una enorme habitación hecha única y exclusivamente para las cosas de Cadence.

\- uugh -dijo el poni, resignado a tener que apresurarse para encontrar su traje, empezando obviamente por el estante donde estaba colgados los vestidos.

Buscando y buscando, Shining no podía encontrar su traje por ningún lado, ni en las estanterías bajas ni en las medias, las únicas que faltaban eran las que estaban mas arriba, pero esas parecían estar casi vacías a excepción de unas cajas decoradas.

Como ultima opción Shining levitó una de esas cajas para ver si ahí estaba su traje, pero para su sorpresa no encontró nada, o bueno, nada que él se hubiera esperado.

Dentro de la caja que había tomado había unas flores marchitas y unos chocolates, cosa que no tardo en despertar el interés del poni. ¿Por qué Cadence tendría flores marchitas?, se suponía que cuando se las regalaba ella las ponía inmediatamente en un jarrón.

Confundido por esto el poni sacó las flores de la caja, notando que atado al ramo había una nota.

\- para la princesa Cadence. Con amor: D.D. -leyó Shining, completamente confundido y con una alarma sonando en su cabeza.

Confundido por esto y cada vez mas preocupado, Shining se apresuró a tomar otra de las cajas, viendo también un obsequio y unas flores, cosa que alertó aún más su alarma y disparó una paranoia en su cabeza. Sin perder tiempo el príncipe se apresuró a abrir más y más de las cajas, encontrándose siempre con lo mismo: un presente y unas flores acompañándolo, ambos con una etiqueta por las mismas iniciales.

Esta ya tenía al príncipe un poco mal, ¿Quién demonios era ese D.D. y porque le mandaba obsequios a su esposa? Era evidente que Cadence no quería que el se enterara, de lo contrario ella no se habría esforzado en ocultárselo.

Pero no, no debía sacar conclusiones aún. Pude que esto fuera de una amiga o algo así ¿verdad?, si eso debía ser, no podía simplemente sacar conclusiones.

Alterado por esto, Shining se dispuso a ir por Cadence para que ella le diera una explicación, al menos para calmarse un poco. Seguramente esto tenía una explicación.

 ***Cadence***

\- "nada como una buena caminata para despejar la mente" -pensó Cadence mientras regresaba al castillo.

Si bien ya no estaba molesta, Cadence aún tenía como prioridad hablar con Shining sobre su exceso de trabajo, una prioridad para después de estas vacaciones, pero que no tocaría por el momento para no pasarla mal en ningún momento.

Además, no es como si ella quisiera iniciar una pelea en su época favorita del año: la mejor época para expresar el amor en todas sus formas, desde el familiar hasta el maternal. Nada como una buena dosis de amor para levantar los ánimos.

¿Y es que como evitar sentirlo?, el imperio de por si funcionaba a base de amor y no había rincón donde la princesa no pudiera sentirlo; lo sintió en su paseo por los jardines botánicos y lo sentía ahora que pasaba por un lindo mercadito de la ciudad.

Después de comprar una manzana en el mercado, Cadence continuo su camino de regreso a su hogar para ver si Shining por fin había terminado con sus deberes y por fin partir a Canterlot, ya que, si llegaban temprano, tal vez podría conseguir ver a las mejores artistas de toda Equestria en persona, pues de lo contrario no abusaría de su autoridad para verlas.

Llegando a su hogar Cadence estuvo a punto de entrar al castillo, pero al ver a Crystal organizando a varios sirvientes para que llevaran su equipaje a la estación de trenes, decidió que lo mejor sería esperarlo ahí también, aunque antes de ellos debía avisarle.

\- Crystal -llamó Cadence acercándose a la poni vainilla.

\- princesa -dijo Crystal aprovechando la oportunidad para informarle a la princesa- su vestido, el de su hija y el traje del príncipe ya están perfectamente planchados y lavados para su cena de esta noche. Ahora mismo los están llevando a su tren.

\- gracias por avisar, pero no venía por eso, en realidad quería saber si puedes ir a buscar a Shining Armor y decirle que cuando acabe lo estaré esperando en la estación de trenes? -dijo de forma amable.

\- claro, no se preocupe, yo me ocupo -dijo la poni, entusiasmada..

\- y también podrías decirle a la niñera que si puede bajarme a Flurry? -agregó de nuevo con voz amable.

\- la bebe aún debe estar dormida, pero si, le diré que le prepare todo y la baje para que puedan partir de una vez -dijo Crystal, asegurándose de pasar antes con la niñera que con el príncipe para así ser más eficiente.

\- gracias Crystal, estaré aquí abajo -dijo la princesa del amor en espera de Flurry.

Para la princesa no era problema esperar a Shining, sabía que mientras más se tardara el, más ganas sentiría por compensarla y eso le daba ánimos a Cadence para ser paciente. Una vez en el tren ella buscaría la forma de sacarle provecho a la promesa de Shining. Lo de hacer el amor ya se le había pasado, ahora se le antojaba más un buen masaje de espalda y cascos.

\- hola princesa… -llamó una voz que provenía de detrás de la princesa Cadence.

Al darse la vuelta y ver quien la llamaba, el corazón de Cadence latió tan rápido que parecía que iba a explotar, un nerviosismo y temor extremo se apoderaron de ella y un sudor frio comenzó a inundar su frente como respuesta a la desagradable sorpresa con la que acababa de toparse.

\- …le traje esto -dijo Diamond Desire mientras le extendía un ramo de rosas a la alicornio.

Instintivamente Cadence tomó al joven poni y lo arrastro con ella atrás de una de las cuatro columnas que sostenían la base del castillo, siendo este "escondite" la primera y única opción que se le cruzó por su cabeza antes la alarma que acababa de dispararse en su cabeza.

Lejos de la entrada y de la vista de cualquier sirviente o guardia, Cadence se apresuró a confrontar su antiguo amante, no sin antes rodearlos a ambos en una burbuja anti sonido- ¿qué rayos haces aquí Diamond? -preguntó la princesa en un sonoro y muy molesto susurro.

\- solo quería darle un regalo de Corazones cálidos -respondió el poni mientras volvía a extender el ramo de flores.

\- me refiero a por qué. Creí que ya habíamos quedado claros en algo -dijo la alicornio mientras bajaba el ramo de flores y miraba a todos lados nerviosamente, deseando que nadie la estuviera viendo.

\- lo se princesa, y respeto su decisión, pero de todas formas estoy dispuesto a recuperarla de nuevo -dijo el poni, completamente envalentonado y decidido a intentarlo de nuevo.

\- no, ¡no!, ya te dije que no Diamond, yo tengo un esposo y una hija -dijo Cadence completamente molesta por la insistencia del poni.

\- lo sé, pero…

\- esto es muy peligroso, ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir aquí así como así?, Shining esta ahí dentro y bajara en cualquier momento -dijo la alicornio ignorando las palabras de Diamond, tratando de disuadir al poni de irse lo antes posible, pero completamente aterrada de que lo dicho era verdad.

\- quería venir a verla, princesa, ya sabe, por esta fecha especial y todo eso -agregó el poni ya un poco dudoso por la reacción de Cadence.

Por lo que estaba viendo, al parecer a Diamond no le había quedado bien claro lo que habían hablado fuera del consultorio de Heart. Lo peor de todo era que ese poni, ahora mismo, estaba siendo estúpidamente arriesgado al venir a su hogar.

\- ya hablamos de eso. Lo nuestro fue algo pasajero, ya terminó, yo tengo que estar con mi familia y tu seguir con tu vida -recalcó la alicornio.

\- entiendo princesa, es solo que en verdad me gusta y en serio quiero estar con usted -dijo Diamond- por favor princesa, deme una oportunidad. La vez pasada hablé como un tonto y no pensé en usted, pero ahora…

\- ¿ahora qué? -interrumpió bruscamente Cadence, ya completamente consumida por su pánico.

\- …ahora entiendo que usted tiene una imagen que mantener y un reino que gobernar… -el poni fue interrumpido nuevamente por Cadence.

Increíblemente esto estaba yendo de mal a peor, pues ahora Cadence se daba cuenta de que ese joven tonto estaba tremendamente confundido- ¿de que estas hablado?

\- hablo de que podemos volver a intentarlo, ya no igual que antes, pero veremos la forma de ocultarlo -explicó Diamond, persistente de tener a la princesa con el otra vez.

\- estas equivocado…

\- no princesa, por favor escúchenme… -ahora interrumpió el poni.

\- no, tu escúchame -dijo ya más molesta Cadence, pues al estar tan estresada y llena de pánico, la princesa decidió ser más dura y directa con el joven por muy doloroso que esto pudiera ser. Ahora que el poni había decidió arriesgar tanto, no solo de su parte sino también de ella, la princesa prefirió romperle el corazón antes de perder su matrimonio.

\- mi esposo está allá arriba y bajara en cualquier momento, si nos encuentra él podía…

\- no me importa lo que haga, quiero estar con usted, aunque el se quiera interponer.

De nuevo esa desesperación en el corazón del joven poni se hacía presente y para para empeorarle las cosas, Cadence la podía sentir.

\- ¿es que no lo entiendes? -cuestionó la princesa, ya mas estresada y desesperada que antes.

\- ¿Qué debo entender?, la diferencia de edad?, ¿que usted es una princesa y yo un simple poni común? Son nimiedades princesa.

\- no es eso -respondió Cadence, desesperada por la confusión del poni, y mas aun al poder sentir como las emociones de Diamond fluían erráticamente.

\- ¿entonces qué es? -preguntó desesperado por una respuesta.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la princesa respondió, terriblemente ansiosa d que esto terminara- que estas muy equivocado y muy confundido. Lo nuestro nunca fue real, nunca sentí nada por ti, ni por lo que vivimos, solo estaba confundida, eso es todo -al decir eso, Cadence veía y sentía como mataba las emociones de Diamond- lo nuestro no fue algo pasajero porque nunca existió, eso jamás fue nada para mí -terminó por decir con la voz relativamente alta, preguntándose en su enojo porque se había fijado en ese poni.

Wow, eso fue terriblemente de escuchar.

\- ¿de… de que haba? -dijo el poni, incrédulo de las palabras de la princesa del amor.

\- ya me oíste Diamond, no quería decírtelo así, pero tu me obligaste. Vienes a mi casa aun sabiendo en los problemas que te podías meter y en los que a mi me podías meter -enfatizó esto último- y traes descaradamente un ramo de rosas sin importante las consecuencias que podían traerme.

Con el corazón más roto que nunca, Diamond trató de explicarle a la princesa- yo solo quería…

\- ¡no me importa, no quiero escucharlo, no puedes hacer ese tipo de cosas! Creí que te había dejado las cosas claras la vez pasada, pero me equivoque, y aquí estas ahora; arriesgando mi felicidad sin pensarlo dos veces, porque estoy consciente de que sabías que alguien podría vernos, pero no te importó, en tu egoísmo preferiste aferrarte a una idea falsa que yo te había aclarado -dijo la princesa, fúrica al pensar en las acciones desmedidas de Diamond.

Lo que la princesa ni el joven poni no sabían ni notaban, era que un grupo de ponis que paseaba por ahí comenzaba a aglutinarse a lo lejos, atraídos por lo que parecía una discusión entre la princesa y ese jovencito frente a ella.

Con el dolor de todo lo que Cadence le había dicho, poco a poco la desilusión de Diamond había comenzado a tornarse en un creciente enojo, y con esto ultimo que le había dicho, por fin su rabia exploto.

\- ¿entonces debo entender que todo fue un engaño? -cuestionó Diamond molesto, ya con los ojos acuosos.

Si pensarlo dos veces, Cadence respondió - ¡si -gritó iracunda.

\- ósea que usted, la princesa del amor, me utilizo para desahogarse?, ¿así sin más? -volvió a cuestionar.

Por la forma en que lo había dicho, Cadence se calmo un poco, sintiendo un poco de culpa al recordar que esto empezó por ella, pero aun así su enojo seguía latente y este no le permitía rendirse a su naturaleza benevolente tan rápidamente.

\- ya te dije que estaba confundida y te lo explique ese día -le recordó a Diamond.

\- ¿cómo puede ser eso?, usted es la princesa del amor, se supone que usted esparce el amor por Equestria, y a mi me hizo sentir afortunado por fijarse en mí, pero en lugar de eso me esta diciendo que me usó, que mis sinceros sentimientos no fueron nada para usted -dijo Diamond, cegado por el dolor y el enojo- ¿Cómo puede culparme por eso? Usted me utilizó y ni siquiera le importó cuando perdí mi empleo aun cuando fue por culpa suya.

\- yo trate de explicarte -dijo la alicornio en un intento de defenderse, pero aun así su argumento no era del todo valido. Es más, las palabras de Diamond estaba completamente en lo cierto.

\- si, y fue mi error el no haberlo entendido esa vez, lo admito, pero de no ser porque usted me engatusó nosotros no estaríamos pasando por esto, yo no estaría sintiéndome así y usted no estaría tan desesperada por deshacerse de mi -dijo Diamond sintiendo su enojo disminuir para ser reemplazado por la tristeza- la única egoísta aquí es usted.

Maldita sea, ese poni estaba en lo correcto, tanto así que ya hasta el enojo de Cadence había desaparecido por completo, y peor aún, ahora entendía porque se había fijado en ese joven, pues él se parecía mucho a Shining en ciertos aspectos. Probablemente por esto es que sus emociones se estaba calmando para con el.

Pero pese a lo que había dicho Diamond, Cadence no se sentía culpable ya que un error, por muy grande que fuera, lo comete cualquiera. En lugar de ello se sentía responsable, entendiendo que esto fue por ella y que ahora debía remediarlo lo antes posible.

\- tienes razón Diamond, fui egoísta -dijo la Cadence ya calmada- pero todos cometemos errores; el mío fue usarte y el tuyo fue enamorarte de mí. Fue una equivocación terrible, pero es algo que ahora debemos terminar.

Aunque sentía la responsabilidad de acabar con esto, Cadence aún tenía los nervios y el temor de que Shining apareciera y la viera con Diamond, por lo que buscó la manera más rápida de terminar con este asunto de la mejor forma posible.

Como si se contagiara, la ira de Diamond también desapareció, calmándose más, pero aun sintiendo una profunda tristeza de su corazón roto.

\- es solo que usted me gusta mucho…-dijo al poni mientras se limpiaba una lagrima rebelde, pero ya más calmado y tratando de pensar todo más fríamente- …pero también fui un tonto por ilusionarme tan rápido, debí pensar mejor las cosas, digo, usted tiene un esposo y una hija, y yo tenía una buen empleo.

\- los dos nos equivocamos y los dos pagamos el precio, es hora de seguir en nuestras vidas y dejar esto como cosa del pasado… permíteme un segundo -dijo Cadence al ver a unos cuantos ponis parados a lo lejos, quienes estaba observando la escena. Asomando su cabeza por la burbuja, Cadence gritó- por favor ponis, estamos tratando un asunto real aquí, les agradecería algo de privacidad de ser posible -dijo en tono dulce para evitar preocupaciones y hacer parecer que todo había sido una discusión profesional.

Guiados por du buena fe a la princesa, los transeúntes que se habían quedado a ver la discusión continuaron su camino, completamente ignorantes de lo que hablaba su princesa con ese joven, pero confiando en su palabra.

Aun cuando le habían creído, esto había despertado una alarma en Cadence, alimentando su pánico aún más, pero el cual tuvo que controlar para seguir hablando con Diamond.

\- cómo te decía, es hora de pasar de página. Se que esto es duro para ti y créeme cuando te digo que se cómo te sientes y que tampoco no me gusta ser tu primer corazón roto, pero así es el amor, es impredecible y doloroso, pero nunca debes dejar de creer en él, en algún momento todos debemos pasar por algo así y seguir adelante, es parte de la vida y el aprendizaje.

Diamond soltó un bufido burlesco antes de hablar- la verdad dudo que alguien haya pasado por algo como lo mío -dijo en tono triste.

\- las circunstancias son diferentes, pero los sentimientos son los mismos. Debes aprender a superarlos y seguir adelante -dijo la alicornio ates de que una idea le viniera a la cabeza- además no tienes que hacerlo solo, hay ponis expertos en estos temas que nos ayudan a sobrellevar este dolor.

\- ponis como usted? -cuestiono Diamond claramente escéptico, casi recriminándole..

Lejos de ofenderse, Cadence se tomó el comentario como algo justo y bien merecido- no, me refiero a terapeutas profesionales, ponis calificadas para tratar con esto. Y casualmente hay una que vive en esta ciudad que podría ayudarte.

Diamond no fio de la princesa en un principio, pero de todas formas aceptó la invitación, pues entendía que, sea como sea, la princesa no quería hacerle daño, y seguramente una terapeuta no podría hacerlo sentir peor de lo que ya se sentía. Su situación era como ese dicho: cuando llegas al fondo solo te queda ir para arriba

\- gracias, la buscare cuando pueda -dijo aún muy triste y con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

Cadence notó esa tristeza en el poni, sintiendo mucha lastima por él, pues al parecer había quedado devastado, pero aun así se había hecho un esfuerzo por mantener la compostura y aceptado sus errores después de lo sucedido. Ciertamente estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse pese a su tristeza, ella no necesitaba sentir sus emociones para saberlo.

Sin nada más que decir, Cadence se despidió del poni para poder irse de ahí- cuídate Diamond -le dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

Sorprendido por eso, el joven poni volteó a ver a la princesa, pero no dijo nada ya que ella tomó la palabra.

\- no lo malinterpretes -dijo con una sonrisa, pero claramente hablando en serio.

Diamond, lejos de hacerse ideas, entendió que la princesa solo quería ser amable y enmendarse con él, cosa que agradeció.

También listo para irse, Diamond estuvo a punto de despedirse, pero bruscamente interrumpido por un grito.

\- ¡ALEJATE DE ELLA! -dijo una voz terriblemente conocida por ambos ponis.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera girar su cabeza para ver al dueño de dicha voz, una potente rayo de magia atravesó la burbuja mágica, impactando de lleno en Diamond y mandándolo a volar varios metros lejos de su lugar.

Impactada por la escena, instintivamente Cadence corrió para socorrer a Diamond quien yacía tumbado en el suelo, completamente inconsciente y su pelaje ligeramente chamuscado, producto del contundente ataque mágico que acababa de recibir.

Shining Armor, el dueño del ataque estaba irremediablemente cegado por su ira, completamente indiferente a las consecuencia de sus acciones. Por su mente solo pasaba una cosa; lastimar al poni, lastimarlo y herirlo en cada partícula de su detestable cuerpo.

En estos momentos nada le importaba; su ira, sus celos y la traición lo hacían indolente ante cualquier problema que esto le pudiera generar. Él ya había vivido esta situación antes y en aquella ocasión se había controlado únicamente por su esposa, ¿pero ahora? ¡no! No cometería ese mismo error solo por una poni que no lo apreciaba y que hipócritamente lo había engañado para volver a estar juntos, solo para salirle con la misma estupidez con el mismo poni con el que le había sido infiel la primera vez.

Ahora esos malditos obsequios que se encontró allá arriba tenían sentido, encajaba perfectamente, pues no necesitó más que una mirada al rostro de ese idiota para recordar su nombre y saber que él había mandado los obsequios, y solo para emporar las cosas: el ver a Cadence acercarse tan preocupada por ese poni solo encendió aún más su ira.

Al contrario de Shining, Cadence estaba muy asustada, no solo porque su esposo estaba ahí frente a ella, sino porque sus emociones rebullendo violentamente y sin ningún control con su ira predominando entre su espectro emocional. Peor todavía es que ella no solo podía sentir esa maraña de emociones, también estaba sintiendo como Shining acumulaba magia en su cuerno chisporroteante, llegando a acumular la suficiente para hacer de su siguiente ataque uno letal.

Sentada en el suelo junto a Diamond y temiendo por la vida del joven, Cadence observaba a un inhibido Shining Armor acercarse sin apartarle la vista, con su cuerno liberando magia de forma violenta, listo para terminar con esto.

Como su naturaleza de proyectora se lo indicaba, Cadence protegió a Diamond del ataque de Shining haciendo uso de su magia propia, siendo capaz de desviar el ataque del unicornio e inmediatamente interponiéndose entre Shining y Diamond, terriblemente preocupada por el poni malherido y a la vez dolida y confundida de confrontar a su esposo de esa manera y el tener que verlo así.

\- Shin…

\- ¿¡maldita sea, es en serio!? -gritó el unicornio, completamente enfurecido, pero también sorprendido por la intervención de Cadence.

\- por favor Shining, tranquilízate -suplicó Cadence, asustada de ver a su esposo.

\- ¡quítate! -le gritó de nuevo.

\- esto es un error, tranquilízate -dijo de nuevo- déjame explicarte.

\- explicarme? No hay nada que explicar, se lo que vi, yo los vi -gritó de nuevo muy molesto y fúrico, incapaz de tranquilizarse, aunque fuera un poco y mucho menos de escuchar razones.

\- solo cálmate, lo vas a matar -gritó de nuevo Cadence ya entre lágrimas al ver como Shining volvía a cargar su cuerno con magia hasta el punto de que este ya liberaba chispas.

Y como un milagro caído del cielo Flash apareció con un grupo de soldados, siendo el Pegaso el primero en tratar de tranquilizar a Shining tomándolo por la espalada en un intento de someterlo.

Flash no sabía que estaba ocurriendo y la verdad es que no le importaba enterarse, solo sabía que debía actuar de inmediato. Por lo que veía; Shining estaba fuera de control, ya había lastimado a alguien y al parecer quería matarlo, mientras que Cadence, mas calmada pero asustada, trataba de razonar con él. A su parecer, a quien debían apoyar en estas peligrosa situación era a la princesa, por mucho que le doliera enfrentarse a su amigo.

Abajo ordenes de Flash el grupo de soldados también intervino, para apoyar a Flash y unos otros para proteger a la princesa.

\- cálmate Shining -gritó Flash mientras forcejeaba con el unicornio, logrando inmovilizarlo poco a poco junto con los demás guardias.

Aun cuando no lograron tirarlo al suelo ni nada parecido, el tremendo forcejeo fue suficiente para que el unicornio para que el unicornio largara regresar en sí, calmándose así hasta el punto de ser consciente de su situación y sus acciones.

Notando el alboroto que había hecho, al multitud de ponis asustados por sus acciones y los guardias intentando controlarlo, Shining por fin se dio por vencido y apagó su cuerno como seña de que había recuperado la cordura.

Al ver eso Flash y los demás soltaron al unicornio, en espera de una nueva reacción u orden de su princesa.

El príncipe miró a su alrededor viendo a civiles sorprendidos, guardias al pendiente y a su esposa…

Y sin decir nada dio un último tirón para quitar a los guardias que lo rodeaban, dándole las espalda a todos para retirarse de regreso al castillo a paso veloz.

Al ver eso Cadence sintió la necesidad de seguirlo, e iba a hacerlo, pero tenía que comprobar el estado de Diamond antes de irse, pues no sabía que tan intenso fue ese primer rayo o si había logrado matar al joven de una sola vez.

\- llévenlo a la enfermería -ordenó Cadence al comprobar los signos vitales del joven, y tan pronto como dio la orden se dirigió al castillo en busca de Shining.

Pese a que Shining no le llevaba mas de un par de minutos de delantera a Cadence, a ella se le estaba haciendo muy complicado encontrar a su esposo, siendo solo, y después de varios minutos, capaz de encontrarlo en uno de los pasillos más solitarios del castillo.

El unicornio no tardó en escuchar a Cadence llegando por la detrás, sintiendo su rabia dispararse de nuevo a tal grado que cuando volteó y la miró a los ojos, su único impulso fue golpear la pared con todas sus fuerzas, creando un pequeña grieta en el lugar del impacto y un fuerte dolor en su casco.

Al ver eso, Cadence se contrajo en un reflejo involuntario.

\- ¡¿cómo pudiste?! -gritó enojado y herido por lo que había presenciado.

\- se solo un error… -dijo la princesa, incapaz de continuar por otro grito de Shining.

\- ¿un error?, ¡¿un error?! ¿Como tu labios en el pueden ser un error? -dijo Shining incapaz de creer que esto fuera una simple equivocación.

\- estaba hablando con el -intentó explicar Cadence.

\- ¡¿y qué haces TU hablando con el?! -cuestiono Shining sin pensar, sabiendo inmediatamente la respuesta.

\- estaba tratando de decirle que me olvidara, que siguiera su vida sin mi -explicó la princesa a la defensiva antes de dar el contexto de sus palabras- mira, no te lo dije porque creí que podría resolverlo…

\- ¿qué cosa? -interrumpió fúrico el poni.

\- lo de Diamond, durante un tiempo el siguió insistiendo e que yo le hiciera caso, pero no lo hice, acudí a Heart Advice para que me ayudara a saber que hacer y ambas acordamos en que lo mejor sería hablar con el para terminar todo de una vez -dijo la princesa, un poco molesta porque Shining no parecía estar dispuesto a escucharla entre tanta interrupción- solo lo hice porque me sentí responsable de haberlo usado y no quería que perdiera fe en el amor.

Shining sonrió incrédulamente para soltar un bufido antes de destruir la tonta mentira que Cadence trataba de decirle- ¿Por qué mientes? ¿Para qué lo haces? -dijo incrédulo.

\- no te estoy mintiendo, es la verdad -se defendió la alicornio, comenzando a molestarse por las acusaciones de Shining- yo intente detenerlo y hable con él. Podemos ir con Heart para que te lo diga.

\- ¿en serio esperas que te crea después de la primera vez? -le recriminó el unicornio.

Ese comentario lastimó y molestó mucho a Cadence, haciéndola sentir que, al parecer, Shining nunca había dejado de esperar algo así de ella, incluso después de todo lo que había hecho para reunirlos y estar contentos.

\- fue un error y me arrepiento mucho de eso, tu lo sabes bien -reclamó mas molesta la poni- y te consta que hice de todo para enmendarlo.

\- pues no pareciera que de verdad lo hayas intentado, ese traidor lujuriosos de allá abajo no llegó solo para ver el castillo.

\- ¿de qué hablas? Yo no lo traje, el llegó por si solo -respondió Cadence sintiéndose lastimada por lo que Shining insinuaba.

\- ¡a verte! -recalcó Shining completamente seguro y dolido de sus palabras.

\- ¿cómo iba a saber que vendría? Creí que le había dejado todo claro la primera vez que hablamos.

\- ¡¿en serio Cadence?!, ¡¿en serio?! -dijo Shining, indignado por los patéticos intentos de Cadence por defenderse de lo indefendible.

\- es la verdad -insistió la princesa.

\- ¡no, no es verdad! Yo vi los regalo, observe con mis propios ojos esos obsequios que tanto te esforzaste en ocultar -dijo esto ultimo con sarcasmo por la poca importancia que le había dado Cadence a ocultar la evidencia.

\- ¿regalos?, ¿cuáles regal… -como una palmada mental, Cadence recordó los obsequios de Diamond que había olvidado tirar y el tonto lugar donde los había olvidado.

No necesitaba ser una genio para recriminarse lo descuidada que fue al olvidar esas cosas, pero eso también tenía explicación que ayudaría a que Shining dejara de comportarse como todo un imbécil imprudente.

\- escucha; si, son obsequios que me mandó Diamond, pero yo siempre los tiraba para que no te enojaras, solo esta vez se me olvidó hacerlo por los preparativos de este día. Créeme que nunca conserve ninguno y solo los escondí para que no te enojaras -explicó Cadence esperando que con esto su esposo se calmara.

\- wow, de verdad, wow. ¿En serio esperas que te crea esa tontería? -dijo sin pensar el poni ya con el dolor de la traición y su enojo al máximo de lo que podían llegar.

Despues de esa respuesta ninguno de los dijo nada. Cadence estaba consciente de cómo se veía esto, pero era la verdad, en ningún momento se había atrevido a volverlé serle infiel a su esposo, lo había dado todo de si para que las cosas funcionaran, para ganarse la confianza y el amor de Shining una vez más y ahora, ante la primera confusión que se les presentaba, resultaba que Shining nunca le tuvo confianza, peor aún: pareciera que siempre esperó esto de ella.

Shining, por su parte, muy molesto de que Cadence lo volviera a engañar y que todavía tuviera el cinismo de mentirle en su cara. ¿Cómo y con qué cara se atrevía a defenderse con esas excusas?, de nada le servían y solo empeoraban las cosas.

\- de verdad que no has cambiado -dijo el unicornio sin pensarlo, golpeándose mentalmente por haberse dejado engatusar de nuevo por las mentiras de esa yegua que creyó conocer- sigues siendo la misma poni que encontré esa noche engañándome.

Esas palabras rompieron el corazón de la princesa, doliendo mucho mas de lo que hubiera imaginado. Simplemente se lo confirmaba, Shining le demostraba nunca haberle recuperado la confianza ni el cariño que le tuvo, demostrando su indolencia al decirle esas palabras.

¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso? Ella no había hecho nada malo ¡nada!, pero él ni siquiera se molestaba en dudar, estaba seguro de lo que le decía aun cuando ella decía la verdad y todo tenía una explicación, pero tampoco la dejaba dársela, solo se basaba en lo que el creía sin siquiera darle el beneficio de la duda.

No había hecho nada malo ni tenía la culpa de nada, y su alguien se estaba equivocando esta vez, era él.

\- bien, si eso es lo que crees -dijo Cadence, molesta y heridas por las palabras de Shining.

Inmediatamente después de eso la princesa le dio la espalda a Shining, harta de seguir con esto e indispuesta de seguir cerca cerca de él. Si Shining se quería quedar con esa idea, pues bien, solo demostraba que nunca la había perdonado y que el fue quien no cambió.

Sin decir nada Cadence prefirió macharse, prefiriendo estar en otro lado antes que con el.

Haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por calmarse y aparentar que todo estaba bien Cadence bajó hasta llegar a la entrada, encontrándose con una multitud de guardias y sirvientes murmurando de entre los cuales resaltaban Crystal, Flurry y su niñera.

Al instante de que la alicornio se hizo notar, todos los presentes detuvieron inmediatamente su cuchicheo.

\- ¿princesa, esta todo bien? -pregunto Crystal muy preocupada y sin tener idea de que había pasado o de lo que los demás habían estado murmurando.

\- si Crystal, todo bien -dijo Cadence mientras tomaba a Flurry con su magia e inmediatamente las teletransportaba a la estación de trenes, lejos de todo ese alboroto que se había provocado. Ahora lo mejor sería pasar un rato con sus tías.

 **He aquí el regreso del hijo prodigo, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo disfrute escribiendo, puedo decir que este me gustó mucho, aunque no sabría decir si es mi favorito (hasta ahora)**

 **Pasando a otro tema, ¿Qué les ha parecido la temporada 9 de MLP, hasta ahora?, en lo personal a mi me está gustando, en especial "Frenemies" para mi ese cap tiene un 10/10, además de que su canción es una de las pocas que me ha gustado.**

 **Como siempre, les agradezco mucho por seguir mi fic. Y darme una oportunidad, espero que lo estén disfrutando. Recuerden que toda crítica, pregunta o sugerencia será bien recibida.**

 **Y sin decir más, me despido: adieu.**


	45. Consuelo embriagador

* Imperio de cristal, jueves 10:30 AM*

\- "nada mal" -pensó Chrysalis con genuino interés y sorpresa mientras leía una de las hojas del libro que Shining Armor le había dado, la cual sostenía con su casco para que estuviera justo a la altura de su cabeza- "lastima" -terminó por decir alzándose los hombros.

Aunque ahora se arrepentía de haber deshojado el primer libro que el unicornio le había dado, Chrysalis no se detuvo en seguir arrancando las hojas, una por una, para después meterlas en un saco recién hecho de una de sus dos mantas, logrando convertirlo en otra almohada conforme le iba metiendo "relleno" de hojas.

Esa última hoja que había arrancado y si se había dado la oportunidad de leer fue lo suficientemente interesante como para hacer que la changeling se replanteara la densidad del relleno que tendría su nueva almohada. Por lo visto esos libros eran prometedores e interesantes, casi tanto como una almohada.

Mientras pensaba en si debía o no seguir arruinando sus nuevos obsequios, Chrysalis continuó arrancando las hojas del primer libro sin ningún problema o limitante.

Pero para su sorpresa y disgusto, mientras continuaba en lo suyo, escuchó como la puerta metálica del calabozo rompía la nueva paz y tranquilidad de las que se disponía a disfrutar este fin de semana, extrañándose de sobre manera al ver como a través de ella pasaba Shining Armor, acarreando tras de si una carreta con varios barriles de buen tamaño, unas cuantas botellas y una tina con un gran trozo de hielo.

\- se te olvidó hacer la despensa? -bromeó la changeling al ver todo con lo que cargaba el poni, pensando que el solo iba a dejarlas y después irse.

Sin embargo, no recibió respuesta alguna, ni siquiera una mirada de los tristes y apagados ojos del poni.

\- "¿apagados?" -pensó Chrysalis al darse cuenta bien de la mirada del unicornio, confundida del tuviera una mirada así; pegada al suelo y casi miserable, como si estuviera sumida en una gran tristeza, algo imposible teniendo en cuenta que, hace como una hora, el unicornio estaba rebosante de energía y felicidad, odiosamente contento de "pasar tiempo en familia" y tonterías así.

\- problemas en el paraíso, príncipe? -cuestiono Chrysalis a modo de broma, completamente segura de que eso no había ocurrido. No obstante, al ver la mirada triste y molesta que Shining le dedicó después de escuchar esas palabras, se sorprendió de sobremanera al entender que sí, justamente ese era el problema.

Ahora era cuando, en este lugar, en este instante, en este segundo era el momento justo para burlarse como nunca de Shining, reírse de su supuestamente vida perfecta junto a Cadence y de su hermoso tiempo en familia del que tanto presumió hace rato.

La changeling esperó a que Shining se pusiera cómodo y para su buena suerte él poni había decidido entrar a su celda junto a su carretilla, cabe mencionar, dejándola en la celda solo para meter las sillas y la mesa.

Justo cuando el poni se sentó en frente y ella preparó sus labios se para cualquier ocurrencia que tuviera que decir, su mente se quedó en blanco, dejándola en silencio y seguramente con una cara estúpida.

Por algún motivo, en el mismísimo microsegundo en que iba a mofarse como nunca del unicornio, algo la detuvo: su conciencia.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo esa estúpida cosa se dignó a aparecer y justo en un momento tan importante, ¡¿Cómo se le ocurría?!, ahora era cuando para estar lo mas lejos posible, pero no, oh claro que no, esa cosa inútil estaba luchando con ella y lo peor de todo es que estaba ganando.

En estos segundos de silencio, Chrysalis se detenía a continuar con su burla al recordar todas las buenas acciones del poni para con ella: Las curaciones, los cuidados, la preocupación, su confianza…, todo, absolutamente todo le estaba llegando de golpe a su memoria, haciéndola sentir cada vez peor por lo que quería hacer, hasta llevarla al punto de hacerla desistir y, no solo eso, sino que también le despertaba una pequeña preocupación del poni.

Con ese debate en su interior la changeling dirigió su mirada a Shining, notándolo con su mirada triste fija en la mesa, completamente disperso, silencioso y pensativo.

\- "…si que fui un estúpido" -fue lo ultimo que dijo Shining de su soliloquio mental.

Lo que había empezado como día de ensueño terminó como una amarga pesadilla… una que estaba reviviendo, y eso que apenas iban una par de horas desde que despertó.

Si… esto era odioso y también muy doloroso. El supuesto amor de su vida acababa de traicionarlo de nuevo y con el mismo poni, a qué clase de dios de la amor había hecho enojar para que le pasara esto?, a uno muy imbécil seguramente.

De nuevo estaba solo, traicionado, dolido y entristecido por las acciones de Cadence, la yegua que amó y lo volvió a usar como un juguete, prefiriendo a un poni mas joven en lugar de sus sinceros sentimientos, si… esto era doloroso.

Y para su maldita suerte, el rumor estaba recorriendo el castillo como leña en un pastizal seco, inundando los pasillos y salones con murmuros y miradas sorprendidas e incrédulas, como si eso ayudara.

A donde quiera que fuere las miradas de guardias y sirvientes lo seguían, susurrando, hablando en voz baja, con sus voces persiguiéndolo y recordándole a cada segundo lo que acababa de pasar, inundándolo de sentimientos dolorosos y alimentando su ira que tanto le costó apaciguar.

Ni media hora pudo soportar. Tantas almas juzgándolo solo reavivaban el recuerdo de su amor perdido que tanto anhelo y ahora yacía lejos de el en una memoria que jamás volvería.

Y ahora, en sus momentos de mayor tristeza y soledad después de tanto tiempo, se refugiaba en el último lugar que jamás imaginó, con la única criatura que nunca hubiera esperado y con lo único que podría hacerlo olvidar su dolor.

Sin esperar un segundo más, en su amargo dolor, Shining tomó un tarro de la carretilla que trajo con él y tan pronto este estuvo en sus cascos lo dirigió al grifo de uno de los barriles, llenando su interior con el frio y amargo néctar espumoso que lo ayudaría a lidiar con la mayor mentira con la que se pudo cegar jamás: el amor.

Oh si, hoy, con ese trago, inauguraría la dolorosa verdad con la que regiría su vida de a partir en adelante; el amor no existe y los ponis nunca son ni serán lo que parecen.

Antes de tomar de su bebida, Shining miró su tarro de cidra, muy dudoso de lo que quería hacer ya que, a su parecer, esta era una salida cobarde a sus sentimientos y una salida fugaz a sus problemas. Nunca en su vida había bebido para desahogar el dolor ni nunca pensó en hacerlo, pero de hecho hasta pareciera que el universo conspiró para que fuera así.

¿Qué pensarían sus padres?, ¿qué pensaría su hermana?, estaba escapando de sus problemas en vez de afrontarlos como la habían enseñado.

Pero él ya había afrontado esto y lo había sobrellevado, vivió y sufrió la peor etapa de su vida solo, ahogado en dolor y melancolía, deseando que todo pudiera ser como antes, y todo por esa yegua que no lo quería y lo usaba para lo que sea que fuera su retorcido motivo.

\- "meh, al diablo" -se dijo a si mismo antes de inclinar el tarro en su boca, saboreando el amargo sabor de la sidra que se vertía por su garganta, terminando con el frio néctar tan rápido como pudo y sintiendo al cabo de unos segundo la embriagante sensación de su bebida surtir efecto.

Tan pronto como terminó con su trago, Shining dejo caer su tarro en la mesa en un fuerte azotón, mirando el fondo vacío del recipiente en su casco para después apresurarse a servirse otro trago.

Chrysalis, que hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio mirando esto, no paraba de preguntarse porque el unicornio hacía eso, o sea, ya había visto a los demás guardias hacer cosas como esa, pero en este caso Shining no había dicho nada y eso era lo raro. ¿Acaso solo había bajado a que lo observaran beber?

Extrañada por este comportamiento tan disperso e indiferente del unicornio, a la changeling comenzó a llamarle la atención que Shining bebía con tanto entusiasmo de esa cosa, notando como él se serbia un tarro tras otro de esa bebida hasta el punto en que, después de tres tarros y antes de empezar con el cuarto, el unicornio volvió a detenerse en seco, pasando de nuevo a la quietud y el silencio con el que llegó.

Pero en vez de fijarse en Shining y su tristeza, la atención de la changeling estaba fijada en la bebida del recipiente en e casco de Shining, preguntándose por qué la bebió con tanto entusiasmo.

Shining, con el alcohol comenzando a surtirle efecto, se detuvo de nuevo al tener a la imagen de Cadence en su mente, sintiendo una gran pena inundando su ser y unos grandes deseos de tenerla de vuelta entre sus brazos.

\- ¿qué es eso? -escuchó decir el unicornio, regresando a la realidad instantáneamente.

Shining se tomó eso más como una petición que como una pregunta, por lo que en vez de responder decidió solo estirar su casco hasta la changeling, ofreciéndole sin ningún problema de su cidra. Despues de todo aun le quedaban sus doce barriles y barias bebidas exóticas, todo esto con alto contenido alcohólico.

Tentada por su curiosidad Chrysalis tomó el tarro, olfateándolo tan pronto como estuvo entre sus cascos, tomándose unos segundos para analizarlo con la mirada, observando dudosamente el burbujeante liquido dorado coronado con espuma blanca.

\- ¿Qué es? -preguntó de nuevo al ver que Shining no le respondió su pregunta.

Shining rodó lo ojos- solo es cidra -contestó con obviedad.

Aunque no sabía que era eso, Shining lo decía como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, por lo que, para no parecer tonta, Chrysalis dio un trago a la extraña bebida, sintiendo al instante un profundo y desagradable sabor en su boca el cual no dudó en escupir.

La cara de asco de la changeling logró sacarle una pequeña sonrisa de ojos caídos al unicornio mientras el comenzaba a servirse otro trago en otro tarro.

\- ¿no te gusta la sidra? -preguntó Shining casi en burla al notar la reacción de la changeling. Justo la misma que él tuvo cuando probo sidra con alcohol por primera vez.

\- sabe extraño -respondió Chrysalis evadiendo la pregunta.

\- supongo que no es para todos -respondió Shining mientras se alzaba de hombros le daba otro trago a su bebida mientras se volteaba en dirección a su carretilla.

De alguna forma ese comentario había ofendido a la changeling, haciéndola sentir como si el unicornio pensara que ella no fuera capaz de tomar de ese brebaje y que era incapaz de aguantar su fuerte sabor.

Guiada por su obstinación, Chrysalis dio otro trago a la bebida, aguantando el fuerte sabor en pos de no dejarse derrotar por la insinuación del poni.

Tras ver eso Shining alzó una ceja con interés, con la repentina curiosidad por ver a la changeling bajo los efectos del alcohol. Algo que sería muy divertido de ver, sin duda.

\- a todo esto, ¿porque bajaste de nuevo?, en serio te peleaste con esa princesa? -preguntó la changeling, curiosa de ver al unicornio aquí abajo y con esa cara tan larga después de lo mucho que habló de sus vacaciones

Tontamente al unicornio le sorprendió la manera en que Chrysalis fue directo al grano con su pregunta, sin tomarse un solo segundo para poner uno que otro filtro o hacerla sonar menos directa.

\- solo quiero despejarme un poco -respondió Shining evadiendo la segunda pregunta y dando otro trago a su sidra.

\- ¿despejarte de qué? -insistió al no obtener la respuesta que quería.

\- solo… de todo -repitió Shining con una ligera tristeza.

\- dame una buena respuesta, quieres, ¿qué es todo? -continuo a insistir Chrysalis con tal de saber que había ocurrido.

\- ¿no vas a dejar de preguntar, verdad? -dedujo Shining al ver las intenciones de la changeling.

\- no -aclaró Chrysalis con una pequeña sonrisa triunfadora.

Fácilmente el unicornio podía salir de esa celda, llevarse sus cosas y buscar otro lugar en las mazmorras para emborracharse hasta la inconsciencia, y de hecho estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero por alguna razón tampoco quería estar solo, incluso si su única compañía que podría tener era la peor compañía que podría tener.

Consciente de que Chrysalis no dejaría de fastidiar hasta que le dijera que pasó y que en cierta forma él quería desahogarlo hablando con alguien, Shining decidió que no pasaría nada si se lo contaba a la changeling, de todas formas, ya todos en el castillo lo sabían, un alma mas no haría la diferencia y al menos esta tendría el contexto de lo que desato el alboroto.

\- *suspiro* solo no digas tus tonterías mientras te lo cuento, no estoy de humor para aguantar payasadas -le dejó en claro el poni.

La changeling se molestó por ese comentario, pero se tragó su molestia para escuchar lo que el unicornio tenía que decir.

Entre trago y trago, el unicornio le contaba a la changeling todo lo que había vivido desde que empezó este problema con Cadence, sintiendo una creciente pena y dolor en cada palabra al contarle a Chrysalis todo lo que esto había significado para él y lo mucho que le había dolido.

En el típico desahogo de borracho, Shining le contó con lujo de detalle todo lo que la infidelidad de Cadence había desatado desde el momento en que la encontró con otro poni en su habitación hasta el momento de su reconciliación, rematando de nuevo con lo que ocurrió hace unas horas y como el ya no estaba dispuesto a ser un juguete en la retorcida mente de su exesposa.

Sin duda un relato interesante y verdaderamente sorprendente de la changeling, más porque nunca esperó algo así de la alicornio, viendo con gracia la situación por lo irónico de esta, pero también sintiendo un poco de pena por el unicornio, aunque no la suficiente como para consolarlo o mostrarle un poco su apoyo.

\- tienes razón en eso de que la vida no es justa -dijo el unicornio mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que se acumularon en sus ojos pero que no dejó salir, manteniendo un ceño fruncido en las últimas partes de sur relato, producto de la impotencia y el enojo que sentía.

\- meh, nunca lo es -respondió Chrysalis alzándose de hombros antes de darle el ultimo trago a su bebida, sintiéndose aliviada de ya no tener que seguir bebiendo de ese brebaje.

\- no entiendo que le pasó, antes no era así -continuó Shining, sintiendo la necesidad de desahogarse gracias a la creciente inhibición del alcohol.

\- tal vez nunca la conociste como realmente era -respondió Chrysalis en automático, poniéndole menos atención a la conversación que al tarro vacío que tenia entre casos, al cual no paraba de examinarle su interior.

\- no creo… -dijo Shining mientras bajaba la mirada a la mesa- no lo sé, es que no se si se pueda conocer a alguien por tanto tiempo y no saber cómo es en realidad.

\- nunca se sabe -insistió Chrysalis mientras giraba tarro para tirar las pocas gotas de sidra que le quedaron- mírame a mí, hace cuanto que nos conocemos y nunca supiste la verdad que yo te conté cuando llegué aquí.

Al ver lo que Chrysalis hacía, Shining interpretó que ella quería más sidra, por lo que, sin preguntarle, tomó su recipiente y nuevamente lo llenó con más sidra para que ella lo siguiera acompañando.

\- tal vez tienes razón -aceptó Shining dándole un trago a su tarro para después deslizarle a ella el suyo- no veo que ella de verdad haya cambiado, más bien solo no la conocí bien.

\- seee… supongo que así es -dijo Chrysalis mientras recibía el tarro lleno entre sus cascos y lo miraba con asco, viéndose obligada a tener que volver a beber de esa cosa para no quedar como una débil.

\- ¡por la soltería! -dijo casi gritando el poni mientras alzaba su tarro proponiendo un brindis, ya más inhibido en su quinto trago.

Chrysalis no entendió porque el unicornio había dicho eso y mucho menos el por que mantenía alzado su tarro, manteniendo su tonta cara fija en ella, como si de verdad esperara que ella supiera que trataba de hacer.

El unicornio, tras unos segundos de esperar el brindis de Chrysalis, decidió ayudar a la changeling frente a el a hacer su brindis.

\- tienes que chocar tu tarro con el mío -dijo mientras tomaba el caso de Chrysalis y lo dirigía a chocar su tarro con el suyo solo para después inclinar su propio casco y terminarse su sidra de un solo trago.

Aunque no sabía bien por qué fue eso, Chrysalis asumió que era parte de una celebración o algo así, por lo que intentó imitar al unicornio, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por aguantarse el asco y terminarse de una sola vez su bebida.

Para su sorpresa esta vez la sidra si tuvo un sabor mucho mejor, más dulce y refrescante, aunque eso sí, esta vez estaba mucho más fría que la anterior. Al parecer esta bebida era mucho más deliciosa estando fría que a temperatura ambiente.

Tras terminarse du bebida, Chrysalis no tardó en sentirse un poco extraña; las puntas de sus cascos se sentían algo entumidas, así como su rostro se sentía mas caliente, e incluso sus concentración estaba un poco afectada.

Asustada de que eso que bebió fuer alguna clase de poción, la changeling no dudó en confrontar al poni para obtener respuestas.

\- ¿Qué es esto? -preguntó a la defensiva, sintiéndose un poco extraña por la bebida.

\- de que hablas?, es sidra -contestó Shining.

\- no sé qué eso -admitió en pos de su seguridad- ¿es una opción o algún raro encantamiento tuyo?

\- solo es sidra con alcohol, si?, relájate -respondió Shining, un poco molesto por las insinuaciones de Chrysalis.

\- ¿y porque me siento así? -volvió a cuestionar.

el unicornio no entendía a que quería llegar Chrysalis, pero gracias a aun seguía más consciente que ebrio logró deducir que era lo que le pasaba a la changeling.

\- ¿nunca habías bebido sidra con alcohol? -preguntó el unicornio.

\- ni siquiera sabía que existía.

Al ver que la changeling admitía algo, Shining pudo entender mejor que ocurría ya que eso no era normal de ella, pues al parecer Chrysalis nunca había bebido antes. Eso explicaba el porqué, tras dos tragos, ya se mostraba más inquieta que él.

\- esto es normal Chrysalis, esta cosa que estoy tomando es para embriagarse y olvidar los problemas -dijo sin mas el poni, mostrando indiferencia a una reacción mala de la changeling, y esto gracias al alcohol.

\- no me gusta, no me quiero sentir así -dijo Chrysalis.

\- pues ni modo, vas a sentirte así hasta que se te pasé el efecto -dijo Shining, renuente a cumplirle el capricho a Chrysalis, pero tras sus palabras una idea disparada por el alcohol le vino a la mente- …o también puedes seguir bebiendo conmigo y olvidarte de tus problemas un rato -ofreció mientras le servía otro trago.

Chrysalis ni siquiera tuvo que decir nada para darle a entender al poni que no iba a hacerlo. Ella no sabía a qué llegaría con ello o que efectos tendía en ella, además de que tampoco ganaba nada con hacerlo.

\- vamos, no es como que tengas algo mejor que hacer en este basurero -insistió el poni al ver la renuencia de la changeling y por no querer beber solo- ya, no seas aburrida.

Esa insistencia le hizo mucha gracia a la changeling ya que los papeles parecían haberse intercambiado; ahora era ella quien se mantenía seria mientras Shining se dejaba llevar por sus tontos impulsos. Pensándolo un poco, eso de embriagarse parecía divertido y, por lo visto, no parecía ser más que una forma de libertinaje para los ponis, por lo que aceptó.

Con un sonrisa y negándose con la cabeza, Chrysalis aceptó- más te vale que esto sea divertido -dijo antes de tomar el trago que Shining le ofrecía.

\- ¡así se habla! -dijo con entusiasmo el poni, alzando su trago para otro brindis, brindis que la changeling le siguió de buena fe.

 *** . * . ***

En no menos de media hora y al cabo de los tragos, Shining Armor y Chrysalis ya habían roto todas las barreras de la desconfianza y la incomodidad, manteniendo una típica platica de "borrachos", hablando de cosas las cosas más triviales y sin importancia, sacados de temas incoherentes y aleatorios para avivar su amena conversación.

\- a ver -dijo el unicornio con un tono insistente y con un rostro harto- si tu conviertes en una piedra, automáticamente te vuelves una piedra por el tiempo en que este transformada, por eso se llama transformación.

\- ya te dije que no -corrigió a changeling, mucho más ebria de lo que jamás estuvo, pero aun manteniendo un poco de su cordura- cuando un changeling se transforma, solo cambia de apariencia, pero no deja de ser changeling.

\- eso… eso es la transformación -insistió el poni, teniendo ligeros problemas para coordinar sus palabras- lo que tu dices no tiene sentido.

\- tus idioteces no tienen… no tienen… ¿Cómo se decía? -se preguntó antes de que la palabra que buscaba le llegara de golpe- …ah sí: no tiene sentido. Si me volviera una piedra por completo entonces no podría regresar a la realidad.

\- ¡que no! Eso sí que no tiene sentido -Insistió de nuevo el unicornio, aunque teniendo que aceptar esa lógica, pues no veía como rebatirla.

\- por qué no? -cuestionó.

\- pues, pues porque no -dijo el poni, si nada más con que refutar.

\- mejor cállate y sírveme más de esa cosa -ordenó Chrysalis al darse por triunfante de la discusión- doy por terminada esta discusión.

En sus adentros el unicornio acepto la derrota, mas no estaba contento por hacerlo, por lo que, en vez de solo servirle más sidra a la changeling, esta vez combinó su bebida de ella con algo mucho más fuerte mientras dejaba la suya solo con sidra. A ver si así aprendía a no buscarle lógica a las cosas.

\- tu no bebas, esta es la ronda de los ganadores -dijo Chrysalis sumida en su soberbia y con voz vitoriosa antes de zumbarse su bebida de una sola vez.

Para su sorpresa, y diversión del unicornio, el intoxicante sabor del alcohol de este trago fue tal que la changeling no pudo hacer más que tragarse lo que ya no podía escupir y a su ves soltar el resto, ahogándose inmediatamente por la combinación de acciones opuestas.

\- jajajajaja -soltó el poni en una risotada mientras veía a Chrysalis ahogarse.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? -cuestionó Chrysalis muy molesta mientras se recuperaba del embriagante sabor a la vez que a su cabeza llegó un muy fuerte mareo.

\- yo que sé -dijo el poni para después tomar la botella y leer que le había dado a Chrysalis- "m-e-z-c-a-l" -leyó el poni con mucha dificultad- directamente del sur Equestre -terminó de leer.

No contenta con lo que hizo el poni, Chrysalis le arrebato a Shining la botella solo para después pegarla con todas sus fuerzas a la boca del unicornio y obligarlo a beber tanto como pudiera.

Sorprendido por eso, y gracias su elevada ebriedad, Shining tardó mucho en reaccionar, siendo obligado a beber demasiado de esa cosa antes de siquiera poder levantar un casco para defenderse. Y debido al forcejeo, el unicornio termino cayendo de espalda, terriblemente incapaz de reaccionar, aunque sea un poco.

\- ha-ha, ríete de eso idiota -dijo Chrysalis antes de darle un trago inconsciente a la botella, erizándose y sacudiéndose por el fuerte sabor, terminando desplomada en el suelo al igual que el poni.

 *** . * . ***

\- pfff jajajaja, es en serio? -dijo el poni entre risotadas- ¿por qué hizo eso?

\- deberías saberlo, es tu guardia -respondió la changeling, también entre risotadas.

\- ¿qué clase de poni puede atorar su cabeza en una celda solo para sacar un naipe? -preguntó Shining, divertido de la situación antes de soltar otra carcajada.

\- uno muy desesperado por ganar -dijo Chrysalis con mucha dificultad para hablar, pero manteniendo una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Sin saber cómo ni cuándo, tanto la changeling como el poni ya habían recuperado la motricidad y, sin ningún rencor o conflicto, reanudaron su conversación como si nada, compartiendo anécdotas divertidas entre los dos mientras seguían su bebiendo sin ningún tipo de control.

\- si no fueras tan aburrido te divertirías con todas las tonterías que hacen tus guardias aquí abajo -agregó Chrysalis, muy divertida al recordar varias de las cosas que hacían los ponis que la vigilaban.

Antes de responder, el poni entrecerró lo ojos y miro a todas partes como si no quisiera que nadie escuchara, y tras esto hizo un ademan a la changeling para que se acercara lo más posible.

Chrysalis, que apenas podía parar de tambalearse o al menos mantener los ojos abiertos, entendió que era lo que el poni quería y, sin dudarlo, aceró su odio para que Shining le dijera lo que tenía que decirle.

\- no le digas a Shining que te dije, pero desde hace meses que tiene problemas con su esposa -dijo el unicornio completamente inconsciente de sus palabras y su juicio.

\- ¡no…! -contestó la changeling muy sorprendida de la noticia, olvidando el hecho de que hace como una hora el poni, en sus cinco sentidos, ya se lo había dicho- ¿es en serio?

\- mmhhmm -asintió el poni- pero no le digas a nadie.

\- no, no, no, como crees, jamás -respondió Chrysalis como si fuera una joven larva- yo no le diré a nadie.

Ambos, perdidos de la conciencia, prácticamente se habían seguido el juego, olvidando brevemente con quien estaba hablando o que de que ellos estaban hablando.

\- pero tienes razón, creo que se divertiría más si bajara más seguido -dijo el poni retomando el tema anterior.

\- a mí me gusta cuando baja -agregó la changeling- siempre hace que me sienta mejor.

\- ya me imagino su cara si viera a Onslaught atrpadheeez… -con continuó gracias a que otra carcajada tomo el control de sus palabras al recordar la anécdota que la changeling acababa de contarle.

Al igual que el poni, Chrysalis comenzó a reír desenfrenadamente por esta y las otras anécdotas que había impartido con el poni, olvidando rápidamente el tema del que estaban hablando.

 *** . * . ***

\- no puedo creer que me hiciera eso -dijo el poni mientras soltaba todo lo que tenía dentro, llorando sin ninguna pena ante la changeling y dejando salir su tristeza a flor de píe- ella es el amor de mi vida, en el colegio siempre estábamos juntos, y en el castillo, y en Canterlot, y en mi casa…

Mientras el unicornio dejaba salir sus emociones, Chrysalis, aun muy ebria, se mantenía muy estoica y con los ojos caídos, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, soltando una que otra risilla por las cosas tan tristes que decía el poni, pero que para ella eran patéticas y, por ende, divertidas.

\- … ¿cómo es que pudo hacer eso? Llevamos muchos años conociéndonos, yo conozco a sus tías, soy como de la familia y ellas es como de mi familia, crio a Twilight desde que era una potrilla pequeña, mi mama le cocinaba pasteles cuando podía… -el unicornio solo seguía y seguía desahogándose con todo lo que le venía de la cabeza, muy triste por todo lo sucedido y dolido de saber que no podía arreglar nada.

Y contrario a lo que pensaba el poni, la changeling no ponía atención a mucho de lo que el decía, apenas podía mantenerse consciente de lo que ocurría, mucho menos podía entender de que hablaba el poni a excepción de una que otra cosa que si podía captar, pero que irremediablemente le causaba gracia a ella por su forma tan diferente de experimentar la tragedia ajena.

\- ¡tenemos una hija, con un demonio! -dijo Shining desesperado, sacudiendo a la changeling en su desesperación- ¿es que tan poco lo importa mi amor? ¿no valemos como familia? -terminó por decir antes de desplomarse en la mesa y continuar llorando con mas intensidad

Gracias a esa sacudida, la changeling pudo tomar un poco de conciencia del momentos, sintiéndose algo incomoda al ver al poni así.

Producto de su conciencia, Chrysalis quiso consolar al poni, pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo hacerlo. Acercándose un poco, Chrysalis se aceró un poco a Shining, sentándose a su derecha, y estiró su casco para reconfortarlo, pero apenas lo estaba tocando.

Aunque no sabía si así era como se reconfortaba a alguien, Chrysalis prefirió seguir a su ritmo, nunca había lidiado con el despecho y no sabía cómo ayudar en eso.

Al posar su casco sobre el hombro de Shining, notó como este alzaba su rostro y la volteaba a ver, por lo que ella decidió soltar unas palabras- ¿sabes?, también es tu culpa, digo, para que te enamoras? -fue lo único que se le pudo ocurrir a Chrysalis en su frialdad e inexperiencia de apoyar a alguien.

Shining, que no esperaba esas palabras, se soltó a llorar mas fuerte que antes, dándole a la changeling la razón por no poder ver otro panorama gracias a su ebriedad y falta de otro tipo de consuelo que lo pueda hacer sentir mejor.

La changeling solo siguió ahí, manteniendo su casco sobre el hombro del poni pero sin llegar a abrazarlo, sintiendo una gran satisfacción de haber ayudado a Shining a que se sintiera mejor, o bueno, eso pensaba ella.

 *** . * . ***

\- ¡envolviendo el invierno…, -cantaban al unísono Shining y Chrysalis, ambos manteniéndose en un abrazados de los hombros mientras paseaban de aquí para allá en un incontrolable tambaleo, deteniéndose apenas unos segundos para darle una trago a sus bebidas y reanudar su canto- …los días de descanso se van!

Esta vez, para iniciar su pequeño concierto, el unicornio había decidió soltar los grilletes de la changeling para que ella se pudiera parar y moverse libremente por la celda. Sorpresivamente a Chrysalis no se le había cruzado la idea de escapar en ningún momento, se la estaba pasando demasiado bien para pensar en ello.

Canturreando y bailando, el poni y la changeling se la estaban pasando muy bien como para tener cualquier preocupación, olvidando por completo sus propios problemas gracias al barril de sidra que ya llevaban bebiendo en todo el día, además de las varias botellas de diferentes licores que también tenían encima.

\- …y lo mejor daré, y lo mejor daréeee -terminaron cantando ambos hasta quedarse sin oxígeno, dándose un respiro para detenerse, descansar, seguir bebiendo y continuar su canturreo con otra canción.

Pero antes de que pudieran empezar a cantar, al unicornio lo invadió el llamado de la naturaleza que ya llevaba tanto timepo aguantando, por lo que decidió soltarse brevemente del hombro de su compañera de canto y se dirigió a una de las esquinas de la celda donde había un agujero en el suelo: claramente una coladera.

Contrario a su naturaleza confiada e indiferente, por vergüenza, la changeling prefirió voltear a otro lado.

 *** . * . ***

Para este punto, Shining y Chrysalis ya estaban completamente agotados por su exceso de diversión y bebida, pero aún muy ebrios y fuera de sí, terminando ambos en posiciones muy cómicas debido a su cansancio y falta de ganas para acomodarse bien.

Chrysalis, en el fondo de la celda, estaba tirada boca abajo con el cuerpo completamente estirado y su rostro cubierto por su larga cabellera, rodeada de varios hielos derretidos y un charco de agua, además de que tenía sobre ella uno de sus pesados grilletes cerrado en el mango de su tarro, el aún cual tenía en su casco.

Shining, por su parte, estaba sentado en la entrada, con la mirada pegada al suelo y su rostro recargado entre los barrotes, teniendo abiertos sus parpados y su labio superior debido a que su cara estaba estirada por recargarse en los barrote.

Apenas consciente, él tenía su mirada pegada en el suelo perdido en sus pensamientos, pero por alguna razón, repentinamente Shining alzó su mirada a la celda de enfrente mirándola fijamente para después pasara a la siguiente, y a la siguiente, brincando de celda en celda para encontrarse con la que Chrysalis le había que Onslaught se había atorado, detonando así una leve risilla en el poni al imaginar esa escena.

Esto, sin embargo, no le hizo gracia a Chrysalis quien, sin motivo alguno, se tomo esa risa como algo a su persona, alguna clase de burla hacía ella que para nada le agradaba, es más, le molestaba mucho.

\- ¿de qué te ríes? -dijo la changeling arrojándole un cubo de hielo al unicornio, el cual dio de lleno en su nuca.

Con ese dolor, Shining se volteó para comprobar porque había sido eso, pero rápidamente se topó con una muy molesta Chrysalis que se dirigía hacía el.

\- ¿crees que puedes burlarte de mí? -cuestionó muy molesta, tambaleándose mientras caminaba hacía el.

Sin pensarlo más, el unicornio prefirió confrontar a la changeling antes que calmarla, molesto por el repentino ataque de Chrysalis.

\- yo voy a burlarme de quien yo quiera -dijo el unicornio mientras recogía el cubo de hielo que Chrysalis le había lanzado y se lo lanzaba de nuevo, viendo divertido como este rebotaba de la frente de ella.

\- ahora si te pasaste -dijo amenazadoramente antes de lanzarse al unicornio.

Enzarzándose en una cómica pelea, el poni y la changeling peleaban por ver quien someter al otro primero, resbalándose y cayéndose repetidamente gracias a su falta de coordinación, luchando repetidamente solo por el hecho de hacerlo.

Conforme continuaba el constante forcejeo, Shining tuvo la idea de volver a encadenar a la changeling, por lo que, con mucho esfuerzo, tiro poco a poco de ambos para llevarlos al fondo de la celda. Una vez ahí, el poni intentó tomar una de las patas de Chrysalis y colocarle el grillete, cosa casi imposible, pues ella no paraba de moverse, pero cuando por fin pudo retener una y rodearla con el grillete, Shining también tenía que usar su llave para que el cerrojo no se volviera a abrir, de lo contrario no podría ganarle.

Para infortunio del poni, Chrysalis notó los intentos del poni por encadenarla de nuevo, por lo que, en un movimiento veloz, logró arrebatarle al unicornio su llave, alzándola inmediatamente fuera del alcance del unicornio gracias a la diferencia de altura.

\- ¡dame eso! -gritó Shining mientras trataba de alcanzarla, aun tirado en el suelo junto a Chrysalis.

\- alcánzala -respondió burlonamente.

\- cuando la tenga te quedaras encadenada para siempre y yo me reiré mucho de ti -dijo el poni, muy molesto pero soltando una risa desenfrenada.

\- ¿te parece gracioso he?, pues ríete de esto -respondió la changeling antes de lanzar la llave fuera de la celda y ser ella quien ahora reía psicóticamente.

\- ¡no!

Dejando de lado su pelea, el poni se lanzó a los barrotes para alcanzar la llave, cosa inútil pues esta estaba demasiado lejos como para que la alcanzara, incluso estirando su casco. De todas formas eso no detuvo al unicornio de intentarlo por un buen rato.

\- ¡ahora estaremos aquí por siempre! -gritó lleno de pánico Shining.

\- eso te pasa por burlarte de mi -rio triunfante la changeling, disfrutando maniacamente su victoria.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Shining se lanzó de nuevo a la changeling para reanudar su pelea, causando que los dos rodaran a lo largo y ancho de la celda mientras tiraban cosas, jalaban sus melenas e intercambiaban una que otra mordida.

 *** . * . ***

\- uugh -fue lo único que la boca de Chrysalis pudo formular.

Por alguna razón, la cabeza de la changeling como si una estampida de mantícoras hubiera pasado por su cabeza, su boca estaba muy seca y con un sabor asquerosamente amargo, su estomago pedía a gritos volver todo en su interior y, para rematar, su inútil memoria estaba completamente en blanco.

Haciendo un inmenso esfuerzo por levantarse, la changeling sintió un fuerte mareo y un asco casi incontenible que le costó mucho trabajo poder dominar. Logrando sentarse, Chrysalis observó su celda, llevándose una gran sorpresa al darle un rápido vistazo.

Frente, atrás y alrededor de ella, había un sinfín de botellas, charcos y tarros regados por el lugar, una mesa con una pata faltante y un banco desarmado, o roto. Mirando y examinando bien, al ver la carretilla en el lugar, la única memoria que le llegó a Chrysalis fueron ella y el unicornio bebiendo desenfrenadamente de esa cosa cuyo nombre había olvidado.

Inmediatamente una alerta invadió a Chrysalis al recordar al unicornio, buscándolo con la vista alrededor de la celda para saber dónde estaba. Para su inmensa sorpresa, al intentar levantarse de su lugar, Chrysalis sintió una presión en su costado derecho y, la mirarlo, se dio cuenta de que era el poni; acurrucado junto a ella y "plácidamente" dormido en una de sus almohadas y compartiendo su manta.

Al verlo, unos cuantos recuerdos llegaron a Chrysalis; fragmentados y difíciles de entender, pero ahí estaban. Con el repentino susto, un dolor de cabeza invadió de nuevo a la changeling, obligándola a recostarse de nuevo para no sentir tanto dolor.

Aunque le dolía hacerlo, la changeling intentó recordar que había pasado, pues el poni a su lado dejaba una idea muy sugerente y libre a la imaginación, pero al menos para su consuelo, lo que logró recordar no le daba indicios de que pasó lo que ella creía que pasó. Aun así mañana le preguntaría al poni, esto no podía quedarse así, por que de ser lo que ella no quería que fuera, ese poni la iba a conocer verdaderamente enojada.

De nuevo, al imaginar eso, un dolor de cabeza volvió a invadirla, haciéndola desistir a seguir con sus pensamientos para mejor relajarse y volverse a dormir, aunque antes de hacerlo, por puro enojo, la changeling jaló la manta para sí misma, dejando al poni a su suerte en el frio de la celda…

* Imperio de cristal, viernes 10:00 AM*

Si había algo que el capitán de la guardia odiaba mas que trabajar; era trabajar en sus días de descanso, pero el no lo hacía entonces nadie lo haría. Claro que no estaba obligado a hacerlo, de hecho la princesa Cadence estaba en Canterlot con sus tías, pero Shining?... quien sabe que tenía ese unicornio.

Pese a que Flash estaba molesto, estaba mas preocupado por su amigo quien ya llevaba todo un día encerrado en su habitación sin hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con el que era su mejor amigo.

Flash de verdad quería saber que ocurrió y hablar con su amigo sobre el tema mas sonado en todo el imperio, saber las razones para que enloqueciera de esa manera y atacara a un poni a tal grado que tuvo que ser hospitalizado. Sabía que Diamond no era buen poni, ¿pero casi matarlo?, eso era demasiado.

Pero por más que quisiera simplemente no podía, si Shining no quería hablar con nadie estaba en su pleno derecho, no podría obligarlo, pero si podría quedarse para ayudarlo tal como sugerido Crystal. En un principio no lo pensó, pero debía sacrifica sus vacaciones para saber que había ocurrido.

\- "al menos Crystal también se quedó" -se dijo Flash con tan de darse ánimos y no sentirse tan triste de perderse sus vacaciones.

Dado a que no había quien vigilara, el Pegaso retomo sus labores de cuidar a la prisionera, bajando nuevamente a las mazmorras para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden. Tras una buena caminata, el capitán por fin llegó al calabozo donde estaba Chrysalis.

Inmensa fue la sorpresa del Pegaso al toparse con tan inesperada escena al abrir la puerta; tiradas en la celda había un montón de botella, algunos tarros y varios charcos, una carretilla con barriles, la mesa y las silla. Pero mas sorprendente aun eran ver a Chrysalis; desencadenada y sonoramente roncando en el suelo, y a Shining; pegado a los barrotes de la celda con una cara de pocos amigos, mirando una llave tirada en el pasillo.

\- ni una palabra -dijo el unicornio al ver a su amigo entrar, terriblemente desesperado por poder asir de ahí.

 **Aclaración: cada * . * . * es un salto en el tiempo de quien sabe cuantas horas.**

 **Okey, sé que este es un capítulo muy distinto al resto que he escrito aquí, pero quería darles un descanso a los protagonistas de toda esa seriedad. y por cierto, para darle seguimiento a la otra cara de la moneda, el siguiente cap. lo protagonizará Cadence.**

 **Espero les guste el cap. A como yo lo veo, este es el momento donde Shining y Chrysalis afianzan ya bien, bien, una verdadera amistad reconocida por ambos. Aun así este no puede o no tener relevancia en la historia, eso se los dejo a su criterio.**

 **Quiero agradecerles por su apoyo al fic. Recuerden que toda pregunta, critica o sugerencia será bien recibida.**

 **Sin mas que decir, me despido: bye**


	46. Cambio de papeles

* Canterlot, viernes 12:00 PM *

Noche de los corazones cálidos, por fin había arribado, llenando con alegría y felicidad los corazones de todos los ponis, y yéndose tan rápido como había llegado. Las fiestas fueron cálidas, las pláticas llenas de amor, los banquetes una muestra de la dedicación y buena voluntad a los demás, y todo esto para terminar la velada con una espectacular obra de teatro que se festejada en el castillo de la ciudad de forma gratuita, la única obra en la que se recuerda a las heroínas que salvaron a la equinidad de los Windigos e inició la época de paz entre las tres raza de ponis.

Una hermosa celebración sin duda alguna, pero no tanto como las alicornios del día y de la noche habrían esperado. Pese a los seres amado que las rodearon durante toda la celebración, faltó uno en especial que no se presentó y que con sus ausencia había apagado la dicha de su sobrina, dejándola como un cascaron triste y silenciosos durante toda la noche. Lamentablemente para ambas princesas, Cadence ni siquiera había esperado a que fuera media noche para retirarse a sus aposentos, dejando notar su ausencia sin ninguna explicación.

Lo que pudo ser una hermosa velada llena de amor y convivencia se volvió una noche de preocupación para ambas princesas, e incluso ahora, a mas de varias horas de su desaparición, la segunda mas joven de la princesas no se aparecía por ningún lado, permaneciendo oculta en su refugio.

Medio día y ni pista de ella, menos de Shining.

Para empeorar todo, una horrible noticia se hizo presente en toda Equestria esta mañana, llegada del Imperio de cristal el revuelo que causó en toda Equestria fue de lo peor, mas para la princesa del sol ,quien se lamentaba terriblemente el enterarse de aquel mal acontecimiento ocurrido el día de ayer y el no haber estado ahí para prestar su apoyo a su debido tiempo, cuando aún no era tarde.

Con el titular del periódico llegado a sus cascos esta mañana, Celestia por fin entendía bien por qué su sobrina se comportaba así y el por que Shining Armor no sé había presentado esa noche, sintiéndose como una estúpida al no haber deducido por si sola las señales de lo ocurrido entre Cadence y su esposo. Las señales fueron obvias, pero ella no las pudo notar o simplemente no quiso hacerlo.

Luna, por otro lado, sentía más culpa que nada, tomando esta noticia como un fallo suyo al que no le puso la debida atención, pues al haberse ausentado de esa forma tan irresponsable cuando pensó que todo estaba bien sentía que su inacción había contribuido irreversiblemente a este sonado acontecimiento. Debió haberse quedado para ayudar mas y asegurarse de que todo iría bien, pero no, en lugar de eso se confió, tontamente se confió.

Y ahora, mientras se dirigían a la habitación de Cadence, lo único rescatable era que Twilight ya se les había adelantado desde muy temprano, siendo la más joven de las princesas la primera en prestar su apoyo, aunque al parecer no sirvió de nada. El derrotado semblante de la princesa de la amistad cuando se despidió de ambas dejó muy en claro que no tuvo ningún éxito en ayudar a Cadence.

\- ¿crees que este muy mal? -preguntó Celestia muy triste y preocupada por su querida sobrina.

\- no lo sé, hermana, pero esto no pinta nada bien -contestó Luna mientras le mostraba a el periódico a su hermana.

\- oouh, con razón ayer estaba tan decaída, ni siquiera quiso ir a ver la obra con nosotras -se lamentó Celestia- pobre de mi pequeña.

\- tranquilízate, no ayudaras mucho si andas lamentándote, venimos aquí para prestarle nuestro apoyo -dijo Luna, consciente de que la actitud de su hermana no ayudaría mucho.

\- lo sé, es solo que me entristece mucho enterarme de esto -explicó la princesa solar.

\- a mí también me entristeció mucho la primera vez, pero tenemos que mostrarnos fuerte si queremos dar nuestro apoyo -dijo Luna sin ningún reparo en seguir ocultando la infidelidad de Cadence, prácticamente no tenía sentido seguir haciéndolo.

"La primera vez" esa palabra resonó en la cabeza de la alicornio como si fuera una campana que era golpeada por golpeada por diez minotauros.

\- ¿esto ya había pasado antes? -preguntó la alicornio, sorprendida y un poco ofendida.

\- bueno, algo así -dijo Luna tratando de encontrar la palabras correctas para que lo que iba a decir no sonara tan mal- hace algún tiempo Cadence le fue infiel a Shining Armor con otro poni…

Al escuchar eso, Celestia sintió una fuerte decepción por su sobrina y una gran pena por Shining, ella sabía cuánto se amaban el uno al otro y no veía motivos para que su sobrina hubiera hecho eso, ella nunca la educo así y Cadence no era ese tipo de yeguas. El que apenas se enterara de eso le dolía un poco, pero Luna apenas había empezado a hablar y aun no debía sacar conclusiones adelantadas.

\- …como cabría esperar, ambos se pelearon y se separaron por un buen tiempo, Cadence se arrepintió y deprimido tanto hacía mas que lamentarse y culparse todos los días -decía Luna con un semblante frio, tratando no transmitir su tristeza y su reciente preocupación a su hermana mayor mientras ambas caminaban por los pasillo- Shining se refugió en el trabajo, de ahí que descubriera la verdad y que buscara refugió haciéndose amigo de Chrysalis. Pasaron vario mese así, aunque quiero aclararte que la que hizo todo por arreglar su matrimonio fue Cadence, hermana, ella de verdad se arrepintió -enfatizó esto último para que Celestia no viera con malos ojos a Cadence.

\- descuida Luna, sé como es mi sobrina -aclaró Celestia.

\- bueno. Yo traté de ayudarlos y les di conejos a través de sus sueños, todo parecía ir bien desde entonces: se reconciliaron, buscaron ayuda y continuaron como si nada. No recurrieron a ti ni a mí por miedo y vergüenza, de hecho yo intervine por cuenta propia y no te dije porque ellos no querían que nadie más se enterara -explicó Luna a su hermana para que no sintiera mal de no estar enterada de esto, hasta ahora.

Con eso ultimo Celestia ya no se sentía tan mal de ser la última en enterarse- ¿crees que algo como esto haya vuelto a pasar? -preguntó la princesa solar deseando con todo su ser que no fuera así.

\- es lo que mas me extraña, hermana, a partir de que se reconciliaron, ninguno mostró alguna conducta sospechosa en sus sueño -dijo Luna pensativa- lo que sea que haya pasado tuvo que ser desde muy temprano y muy grave para que se hiciera noticia.

\- solo espero que ella tenga la voluntad de decírnoslo -fue lo ultimo que dijo Celestia antes de entrar al pasillo donde estaba la habitación de Candace.

Llegando a la habitación de la alicornio rosa, Luna y Celestia se apresuraron a llamar a la puerta- ¿Cadence, querida, estas ahí? -llamó la hermana mayor, completamente segura de que si estaba ahí- somo nosotras, Luna y Celestia -agregó la menor.

No bubo respuesta.

\- ¿estás bien sobrina? -preguntó Celestia.

Para sorpresa de ambas alicornios, la voz molesta e irritada de la alcionio rosa no tardó en hacerse notar- ¡sí, estoy bien! -se escuchó en un grito a través de la puerta.

Ambas alicornios se sintieron extrañadas por esa reacción de su sobrina, sintiendo mucha pena por la forma en que Cadence demostraba sentirse al actuar de esa forma con ellas. Pero para alivio de ambas, apenas unos pocos segundos después de las irritadas palabras de la princesa del amor, la puerta se abrió mostrando a una desliñada Cadence tras de ella.

\- no tía, no estoy bien -dijo Cadence tras abrir la puerta, con la mirada pegada en el suelo y sintiéndose mal por haberle hablado así a sus tías.

\- ¿podemos pasar? -preguntó Luna con gentileza.

Sin decir nada, la princesa del amor solo se hizo a un lado, dejando entrar a su dos tías antes de cerrar la puerta con seguro para que nadie más la molestara.

Despues de que ambas alicornio entraran el silencio se apodero de la habilitación, ninguna presente dijo nada ni hizo ningún movimiento, solo permanecieron ahí paradas en su lugar durante varios segundos.

Sin saber como empezar, Cadence dejó salir un fuerte bufido antes de dirigirse a su cama y lanzarse en ella, quedando con su mirada fija en el techo a la espera de que cualquiera de sus tías quisiera ser quien abriera la conversación.

\- ¿cómo te sientes, sobrina? -preguntó Celestia.

\- mal tía, me siento muy mal -dijo la alicornio sintiendo mucha tristeza pero también enojo.

\- ¿hay algo de lo que quisieras hablar con nosotras? -continuó la princesa solar.

\- ¿primero que anda, como se enteraron de lo que pasó? -preguntó Cadence, sintiendo ya esa curiosidad desde la visita de Twilight.

\- creímos que Twilight te lo había dicho -dijo confundida Luna antes de entregarle el periódico que cargaba consigo a su sobrina.

Sin leer nada, Cadence respondió- ni siquiera la dejé hablar -explicó la princesa del amor, sintiéndose mal por haber alejado a su amiga así.

\- ¿discutieron? -cuestionó muy preocupada la princesa solar.

 **-** no, nada de eso, solo le pedí me dejara sola, no sé si ella es la poni correcta para hablar de esto o si podría ayudarme -dijo la princesa del amor, segura de que, de haber hablado con Twilight, su amiga se habría puesto más del lado de su hermano ¡y con mucha razón!, ella era su hermana después de todo, y por muy imparcial que ella intentara ser lo más seguro es que el amor de familia terminaría inclinando la balanza.

En cierta forma ambas alicornios concordaban con su sobrina, al ser la más joven de las cuatro, lo más seguro era que Twilight sería algo parcial por el lado de su hermano, lo amaba demasiado como para verlo como el villano, con más razón si se enteraba de que desencadeno esta situación desde un principio.

Tras su explicación, la alicornio rosa por fin levantó el periódico a su rango de visión para poder leerlo.

 _¡Problemas en el paraíso!_

 _Puede que cueste creerlo, a mi como periodista me cuesta mucho hacerlo, pero los testimonios son muchos y las diferencias pocas, todos a quienes he entrevistados concuerdan en lo que vieron, sacando de toda duda la veracidad de la noticia que hoy vengo a ofrecerles en este humilde trozo de papel y tinta._

 _Ayer por la mañana, justo en víspera de día de los corazones cálidos, una inquietante escena fue presenciada por decenas de nuestros congéneres: a pocas horas después del amanecer, una horrenda y violenta discusión protagonizada por nuestra princesa Mi Amore Cadenza y nuestro príncipe Shining Armor fue contendida a las afueras de nada más ni nada menos que de su propio castillo._

 _Una pelea como estas puede ser algo normal incluso para la afamada "pareja de amor", pero cuando la guardia real tiene que intervenir para apaciguarla entonces esto ya salta de algo normal a algo extraordinario._

 _Según los testigos, aproximadamente a las 9:30 de la mañana, la princesa Cadence fue vista "discutiendo" con un poni hasta ahora desconocido…_

La princesa del amor ya no necesitó leer más, no tenía caso hacerlo- sensacionalistas… -escupió Cadence con claro deprecio y frustración antes de lanzar por los aires el periódico y jalar una almohada para ponérsela sobre el rostro.

Ahora sentía una carga mucho mayor al estar consciente de que su reino sabía que ocurría entre ella y su esposo, y todo porque Shining no tuvo la conciencia de actuar como debía ni le tuvo la confianza para creerle, ahora no solo debía lidiar con su estúpido marido sino también con las reacciones de toda Equestria. Esto era tan odioso y frustrante que hasta sentía ganas de llorar por la maldita impotencia.

\- tranquila Cadence, estamos aquí para apoyarte -dijo Celestia mientras sentaba a lado de su sobrina al ver como esta presionaba con mucha fuerza la almohada hacía su rostro.

\- esto es tan frustrante -se quejó la alicornio rosa.

\- de verdad crees lo que dice ese periódico? -dijo Luna tratando de que las palabras del periodista que escribió el articulo no afectaran a su sobrina.

\- fue una estupidez Luna, no fue culpa mía -dijo Cadence muy a la defensiva, sintiéndose atacada al no saber realmente lo que decía ese estúpido periódico.

\- nadie esta diciendo que lo es, solo queremos apoyarte sobrina, pero para eso necesitamos saber que pasó -dijo Celestia al ver la repentina reacción de su sobrina, comenzando a acariciarle la melena para calmarla.

\- ni siquiera fue mi culpa tía -recalcó la alicornio rosa.

\- descuida, nadie te juzga -agregó Luna.

Segura de que sus tías solo querían lo mejor para ella y sintiéndose en confianza con ella, Cadence comenzó a contarles a ambas que había ocurrida ayer en la mañana, asegurándose de no saltarse ni un solo detalle durante toda la historia, por supuesto que a media historia tuvo que hacer una pausa para explicarle a Celestia que había comenzado este problema, sintiendo una gran vergüenza frente a su tía, pero decidida a darles a ambas hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Celestia, por du parte, se hizo la tonta cuando Cadence le habló de su infidelidad para así no comprometer a Luna y la confianza que su sobrina depositaba en ella.

\- entiendo que Shining no me tenga la confianza de antes, pero eso a que ni siquiera me dé el beneficio de la duda?, para me hizo creer que confiaba en mi si me iba a salir con eso? -se quejó Cadence, muy molesta al recordar el comportamiento de su esposo.

\- ¿y trataste de explicarle que fue lo que en verdad ocurría? -preguntó Luna.

\- si, pero el no quiso escucharme, solo actuó como loco y siguió a gritándome hasta que por fin me harté y lo dejé ahí -continuó explicándose la poni.

\- de verdad estaba molesto -dijo Celestia, sintiendo mucha empatía por el unicornio- pero hiciste bien en proteger a ese jovencito -reconoció la alicornio, segura de que ese acto protector de su sobrina fue una lo mejor que pudo hacer.

\- no se si tan bien -se lamentó Cadence, siendo esto lo único de lo que dudaba si hizo bien- por el empezó todo esto.

\- no sobrina, no lo veas así -dijo Celestia con un tono un poco más cebero- puede que Diamond haya sido imprudente, pero es no es justificación para que Shining intentara lastimarlo como dices que tenía pensado hacerlo. Recuerda que toda vida es sagrada, y tu hiciste bien en protegerlo -aclaró la princesa del sol, pues esto no era algo de lo que Cadence debía dudar. Ella hizo lo correcto ante todo- no te sientas mal por eso porque no hiciste nada mal.

\- tiene razón, Cadence, ese poni estaba cegado por sus propios sentimientos, estoy segura de que nunca quiso causarte un problema como ese -concordó Luna- hiciste lo correcto ante todo.

Aunque aún un poco dudosa, la princesa del amor hizo caso a las palabras de sus tías. Pensándolo bien, no se equivocó al defender a un poni indefenso de Shining Armo, o sea, el pudo solo detenerse en golpearlo un poco y quizás no se hubiera entrometido, ¿pero eso a asesinarlo?, eso también fue equivocación de él, no de ella.

\- pues Shining no lo ve así, el cree que preferí a Diamond antes que a el -aclaró la princesa del amor.

\- supongo que no podemos culparlo del todo por eso -agregó Luna, quien estaba más fría a la situación, tratando de analizar el problema desde diferentes puntos de vista.

\- ¿Cómo de que no, Luna?, el fue el loco que hecho todo a perder por no pararse un misero segundo a pensar las cosas -dijo Cadence, muy molesta al creer que Luna ahora quería excusar a Shining de alguna forma- no tiene excusa por cómo me trató.

\- tranquila Cadence, no lo estoy excusando de nada, solo digo que hay que ponernos tantito en su lugar -explicó la princesa de la noche- piénsalo, si todo esto fuera al revés y vieras a Shining con la yegua con la que ten fue infiel, ¿tú que hubieras hecho?

Tras pensarlo un segundo, la yegua rosa respondió un poco más calmada- también me hubiera enojado, pero no me hubiera vuelto loca.

\- si, en eso tienes razón -admitió Luna, consciente de que el unicornio había obrado muy mal.

Tras esto, un montón de pensamientos alrededor de Shining colmaron a Cadence, haciéndola sentir muy exasperada y molesta con su esposo por su forma de actuar. Inmediatamente la princesa del amor comenzó a hacer una rabieta, levantándose de su lugar para liberar la ansiedad que sentía, apretando los cascos y cerrando su mandíbula con todas sus fuerzas con tal de no dejar escapar ese enojo acumulado.

\- es que no se vale ¡no se vale! -dijo la alicornio, muy estresada y molesta por todo esto, sintiendo que en cualquier momento iba a explorar- ¿porque me tiene que pasar esto a mí? -terminó por decir antes de dejarse caer en la cama nuevamente.

\- tranquila Cadence, respira -dijo Celestia al ver lo estresada que estaba su sobrina.

\- es que no es justo, yo fui la que hizo todo por volver a juntar a mi familia, yo fui la que sufrió, la que lloró, todo por enmendar mi error -dijo Cadence muy exasperada por la situación- y ahora, justo a la primera, Shining decide que no va a volver a confiar en mí y me echa la culpa de algo que no hice -dijo mientras luchaba por no dejar que sus lágrimas de impotencia salieran.

\- deberías hablar con el lo antes posible Cadence -sugirió Luna a sabiendas de que dejar que dejar pasar el tiempo, como la vez pasada, no era bueno para ambos.

La princesa del amor, que ya había pensado en eso la durante la noche, tenía una respuesta a eso. Rápidamente alzó su cabeza para mirar a Luan y darle un rotundo- ¡no! -dijo muy decidida- yo lo busqué cuando yo me equivoqué, ahora le toca a el hacer lo mismo -sentenció la poni, renuente a ser ella quien pida perdón cuando no había hecho nada malo.

\- no Cadence, no dejes que tu orgullo hable por ti -agregó Celestia, sintiéndose triste por ver a su sobrina de esa forma y ver como ahora su enojo y orgullo la consumían hasta el punto de orillarla a tomar una mala decisión- si quieres que esto se solucione rápido, sé su quien haga entrar a Shining en razón, aunque no haya sido tu culpa.

\- lo siento tía, pero no, yo no debo nada y, aunque no lo parezca, lo que Shining me dijo de verdad me lastimó -dijo Cadence con una combinación de enojo, dolor y tristeza- no quiero ser la que tenga que estar pidiendo perdón cuando el es que lo esta arruinando todo, si de verdad me ama… -fue interrumpida por Celestia.

\- el te ama -dijo Celestia, preocupada pro la implicación de lo último que dijo su sobrina.

Haciendo caso omiso a eso, la princesa del amor continuó- …si de verdad me ama se dará cuenta de lo que hizo y hablará conmigo.

Ambas hermanas estaban muy preocupadas por las palabras de su sobrina, ¿Cómo era posible que dijera eso?, ¿acaso Shining se había comportado peor de lo que parecía?, ¿tan dolida estaba su sobrina como para decir eso?

Aun así, por mucho que quisieran hacer algo al respecto sabían que lo mejor que podían hacer era prestar apoyo a Cadence, ellas sabían tratar con los sentimientos, pero su sobrina era la experta en eso, por lo que sus palabras deberían tener algo de sentido ¿cierto?

Aun así Celestia quiso insistir un poco más- ¿estas segura de esto Cadence? Entiendo que este dolida, pero el orgullo no es forma de arreglarlo.

\- sí, Tía, estoy segura, ya me cansé de ser la que se la pasa sufriendo -dijo decidida la alicornio, sintiendo un fuerte dolor por lo que hacía pero con un gran rencor alimentando sus palabras.

\- entiendo -dijo la alicornio solar, sintiendo una fuerte tristeza al ver al poni tan lleno de amor que era su sobrina convertirse en ese cascaron vacío y lastimado- no puedo obligarte a nada, pero quiero que sepas que deseo con toda el alma que las cosas puedan remediarse entre para ti, para los dos.

\- gracias.

\- ¿y qué piensas hacer ahora? -preguntó Luna al ver la decisión de su sobrina de quedarse a esperar a que Shining apareciera.

\- no lo sé -dijo con un semblante pensativo- solo me queda a esperar a que todo esto se arregle y si no, pues… supongo que me quedará de otra que lidiar con esto. Solo espero que no esto no vaya a perder a Twilight -dijo sintiendo un gran tristeza al pensar en esto último.

\- ¿porque perderías a Twilight?, ella de adora desde pequeña -dijo Celestia tratando de levantarle los ánimos a su sobrina.

\- lo sé, es solo que si se llega a enterar de lo que le hice a su hermano ella podría odiarme, y no quiero eso -dijo mientras una lagrima rebelde corría por su mejilla, limpiándosela al instante.

\- no pienses así, ella es tu amiga, jamás te abandonaría si supiera todo lo que hiciste por volver hacer a tu familia feliz de nuevo -consoló Celestia.

\- sabes que ella no es así, y por mucho que quiera a Shining, siempre tiene espacio en su corazón para sus amigos -agregó Luna en un intento de calmar a la alicornio rosa.

\- lo sé, peor no es solo eso -dijo la princesa del amor, dudando un segundo si debía continuar, pero prefirió hacerlo por la confianza que le tenía a sus tías- tampoco quiero quedarme sola, ni dejar a Flurry sin padre.

Ahora, dejando salir su tristeza, la princesa del amor estaba dejando salir su orgullo para que el miedo a la soledad tomara su lugar, haciéndola sentir insegura si lo que hacía estaba bien o siquiera justificado.

\- no pienses así, tomará unos días, pero al final veras que todo se resolverá -dijo Celestia- tu no has hecho nada malo, y aun si así fuera, harías todo por enmendar las cosas como ya lo hiciste una vez -dijo mientras le daba in abrazo de consolación- créeme, cuando menos te des cuenta, Shining estará desenado volver contigo y hará todo lo posible por arreglar su equivocación.

Con ese abrazo reconfortantes y esas palabras de apoyo, la alicornio nuevamente se decidió a mantenerse fuerte y dejar su dignidad intacta. Ella no iba a pedir una disculpa ni ahora ni nunca por un error ajeno, ya había demostrado tener la conciencia de reconocerlos y la capacidad de enmendarlo, ahora, si de verdad Shining la amaba como antes, el debía ser quien buscara por cielo y tierra la forma enmendarse con ella.

\- te amamos Cadence, no olvide eso. Ni yo, ni Luna, ni Twilight vamos a dejarte sola, sabes que cuentas con nuestro apoyo en estos momentos difíciles -dijo Celestia mientras abrazando más fuerte a Cadence.

\- gracias, tías -dijo Cadence sintiéndose conmovida por eso, sintiendo una presión en su espalda. Al girar se cuello notó que se trataba de Luna, también mostrándole su apoyo y cariño en estos momentos tan difíciles- de verdad les agradezco.

Tras unos segundos de un cálido abrazo, el grupo de alcionios por fin se separó, dejando a la alicornio rosa con una sonrisa en su rostro por el poyo mostrado en estos momentos tan difíciles para ella.

Sabiendo que estaba a punto de arruinar el momento, Cadence aprovecho el momento para hacerle una petición a sus tías- perdón que se los diga ahora, ¿pero les molesta si me quedo aquí con Flurry por unos días?, no quiero regresar al Imperio durante unos días -dijo completamente apenada y algo triste por las palabras en sí.

\- ni lo preguntes Cadence, sabes que siempre eres bienvenida aquí con nosotras-dijo reconfortante Celestia- ahora ven, llevas aquí todo el día y no has desayunado.

\- pero yo…

\- nada jovencita, no queremos que te la pases aquí deprimida todo el día -insistió Luna siguiéndole la corriente a su hermana.

\- creo que un día de belleza te ayudaría mucho en este momento-agregó Celestia mientras tiraba del casco de la poni rosa para llevarla afuera.

Sabiendo que las hermana solo querían lo mejor para ella, Cadence se dejó llevar por sus tías, segura que un poco de relajación le haría bien para no andar pensando en su trágica situación.

 **Con esto termina este cap. Quise hacerlo mas largo, pero la verdad es que mi imaginación no dio para más, como sea creo que cubrí lo suficiente aquí. Espero les guste.**

 **Y bueno, no puedo evitar sentirme triste por el capítulo que se estrenó hoy, aun cuando fue un buen cap. también es con el que se inicia el hiatus de la serie, lo que significa a que ya vamos a media temporada y con ello el fin de la G4.**

 **Pero en contraste a lo anterior, quiero hacer un poco más dinámica esta parte así que al final de cada capitulo yo les haré unas preguntas y ya ustedes verán si quieren resolverlas. Siendo esta la primera:**

 **¿ cual es su poni favorito y por qué?**

 **Simple, no lo creen?**

 **Como siempre, quiero agradecerles por su apoyo al fic. y darse el tiempo de leer mi historia, muchas gracias en verdad. Recuerden que toda crítica, pregunta o sugerencia será bien recibida.**

 **bye**


	47. Punto sin retorno

* Imperio de cristal, viernes 14:00 AM*

\- Shining cálmate, esto solo empeorará las cosas -suplicó el capitán Flash Sentry a su amigo en un intento de hacerlo desistir de su pésima decisión, sintiéndose frustrado pues el unicornio ni siquiera se molestaba en mirarlo .

\- no veo como esto podría empeorar, Flash -dijo el unicornio mientras continuaba sacando sus pertenencias de su armario para pasarlas a la cama- ¿puedes pasarme mis gafas para la nieve? -dijo esto último con un poco cinismo con tal de que ya no le siguiera insistiendo.

\- escuche a su amigo príncipe, le suplico que reconsidere la idea -insistió Crystal con una gran impotencia y preocupación al ver como Shining Armor no dejaba de empacar sus pertenencias.

El unicornio siguió haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de los demás presentes, recolectando sus pertenencias que se pudiera llevar y así ya no tener que seguir en esa habitación ni en ese castillo, pero a decir verdad, ya estaba hartándose de las insistencias de Crystal Mane y de Flash, ambos habían estado intentando hacerlo cambiar de opinión desde hacía más de una hora.

\- vamos Shining, no tienes que hacer esto, solo espera unos días para poder hablar con Cadence, no te precipites a cometer una tontería -siguió insistiendo el Pegaso, deseoso de hacer entrar en razón a su amigo para que no cometiera una estupidez.

\- príncipe, por favor -insistió de nuevo la ama de llaves sin decir mucho para no fastidiarlo, pues ella ya podía percibir como el príncipe estaba molesto.

Shining, que ya no tenía ganas de escuchar como lo intentaban cambiar de opinión, dio una profunda respiración para calmar sus ánimos. Esos ponis no tenían la culpa de preocuparse por él, al contrario, él apreciaba eso, aunque ya estaba bastante cargado de este tema como para que se lo recordaran a cada rato.

\- escuchen… -dijo el poni mientras se daba la vuelta para encarar a sus amigos- agradezco que se preocupen por mí, pero ya vieron las noticias, mi pelea con Cadence no fue cualquier cosa, fue una discusión muy fuerte y preferiría pasar un tiempo afuera. Me alegra que se preocupen, pero este es un tema entre ella y yo.

\- solo queremos que no cometa algo de lo que después se pueda arrepentir después -agregó Crystal con tono suplicante.

Shining bajó su mirada por un segundo, pensando en el error que ya había cometido antes y del que ya se arrepentía- "si supieran…" -pensó Shining.

\- si te vas solo empeoraras las cosas -agregó Flash, creyendo que con un poco de intimidación Shining desistiría- solo tienes que quedarte por una par de días más.

Para desgracia del Pegaso eso no funcionó, Shining ya estaba más que decidió a irse del castillo y mudarse a un lugar de por ahí en el Imperio, con todo lo que había pasado la verdad es que ya no creía que las cosas pudieran empeorar.

\- sé que se preocupan, pero esto es algo que ya lleva tiempo, las cosas no han ido bien últimamente y esa pelea solo fue la gota que derramó el vaso -explicó Shining mientras guardaba sus últimas pertenencias- la realidad es que, por más que quieran convencerme, no me harán cambiar de opinión, así que les agradecería que dejaran de intentarlo.

\- pero… -iba a insistir el Pegaso, pero fue interrumpido.

\- de verdad se los agradecería -interrumpió bruscamente el unicornio, dejando bien en claro que ya no quería seguir esa conversación.

Inmediatamente Crystal y Flash captaron la indirecta, viéndose forzados a aceptar los deseos de su príncipe, aunque de los dos, Crystal fue la que se sintió mas intimidada, principalmente porque ella no era tan cercana a Shining Armor como Flash, por lo que se tomó esto mas como una reafirmación de autoridad que una insistencia por parte del unicornio.

\- está bien príncipe -aceptó Crystal, sin rechistar.

\- está bien -también aceptó Flash, aunque menos formal ya que él no se había intimidado como su compañera.

\- gracias -dijo Shining mientras cerraba su equipaje.

\- ¿gusta que se lo lleven a la entrada?- se ofreció Crystal al ver que ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí. Sus intentos por salvar el matrimonio de su amiga habían fracasado.

\- te lo agradezco -dijo el poni mientras veía como Crystal se dirigía a la salida del lugar, seguramente para ir a buscar a unos cuantos sirvientes que le ayudaran pues era demasiado equipaje- y por favor diles a los sirvientes si pueden llevar las cosas de mi despacho a la entrada -gritó eso último.

\- como guste -fue lo último que dijo la poni color vainilla antes de salir.

\- ¿no podré hacerte cambiar de opinión verdad? -cuestionó Flash, resignándose antes la posible respuesta a su pregunta.

\- no, y en serio me gustaría que dejáramos ese tema -insistió el unicornio mientras revisaba que no dejaba nada en el cuarto.

\- entiendo -aceptó el Pegaso, sin embargo aun no estaba listo para irse, aun tenía que tocar una tema que llevaba picándole un buen rato y, ahora que no había nadie más, era el momento perfecto para hablarlo- ¿qué ocurrirá con Chrysalis?

\- todo sigue igual, seguirás a cargo de la vigilancia al igual que los demás harán su trabajo, yo seguiré viniendo para continuar con la misión -respondió Shining de forma calculadora.

\- ¿ no crees que sea raro?, ya sabes, entrar y salir del castillo aunque no estés viviendo en el -dijo el Pegaso, preocupado de que eso pudiera llamar mas atención de la necesaria- sabes que se hará noticia- además

\- ya es noticia de todas formas -aceptó el poni, consciente de que de que no podría hacer nada al respecto- además usaré el túnel secreto que da al parque Victory para bajar sin tener que entrar en el castillo.

\- ¿túnel secreto? -preguntó Flash, sorprendido y confundido de saber que eso existía.

\- sí, hay varios marcados en el mapa que te pedí que memorizaras -dijo Shining recalcando esto último al entender que su amigo, tal vez, se había saltado esa tarea.

\- oh, cierto -dijo el poni al recordar ese mapa que había olvidado entre sus cosas- ¿no es riesgoso?, vas a usar un túnel oculto en un parque, alguien podrá verte y seguirte -cuestionó el poni, cambiando rápidamente de tema para que no le llamaran la atención.

\- ya pensé en eso y voy a usar mi magia para teletransportarme al túnel cuando nadie se dé cuenta -explicó el unicornio- así, si alguien me llegara ver desaparecer no sabría a donde me fui.

Inmediatamente tras esa expiación, un grupo de sirvientes entró a la habitación para llevarse las cosas del unicornio, apresurándose lo más posible por orden de Crystal Mane para no molestar al príncipe y dejarlo nuevamente a solas con el capitán Sentry.

\- ¿ya tienes a dónde ir? -preguntó el Pegaso al ver como se llevaban las cosas de su amigo.

\- tenía pensado en irme a un hotel unos días, pero Sunburst se ofreció a ayudarme por un tiempo en lo que encuentro un buen lugar para rentar -respondió Shining. ( ***no homo*)**

\- ¿cuándo habló contigo? -preguntó el Pegaso, pues pensaba que él y Crystal habían sido los primeros en hablar con Shining después de que lo había sacado de la celda de Chrysalis esta mañana.

\- esta mañana, cuando medio Imperio se enteró de mi discusión con Cadence -respondió un poco molesto por eso ultimo- tal vez sea útil, por sus conocimiento de cosas raras y esas cosas -dijo si mucha esperanza de encontrar algo sobre la reproducción changeling.

\- ya veo, te hubiera ofrecido mi hogar, pero ya sabes: vivo aquí -dijo el Pegaso en una pequeña broma, alzándose de hombros.

\- heh, de todas formas te lo agradezco -dijo el unicornio mientras comenzaba a caminar fuera de la alcoba.

\- ¿a dónde vas?

\- voy a bajar, seguramente Chrysalis ya despertó -respondió el unicornio sin detenerse.

\- uuuyy, vas a ver a tu nueva "amiguita" -bromeó el Pegaso sin darse cuenta del error que había cometido.

\- aún es pronto, Flash -dijo el unicornio de forma seria, sin ánimos de ese tipo de bromas.

\- lo siento -contestó arrepentido y sintiéndose reprendido por su tonta broma. Él tenía razón, aún era muy pronto para molestarlo con ese tipo de cosas.

Manteniéndose en silencio, el par de amigos caminó hacía la entrada oculta de las mazmorras, dese ahí sería más fácil para el unicornio teletransportarlos a los dos, pues esa resaca todavía lo tenía un poco desorientado y los más probable era que empeoraría si usaba demasiada magia.

Flash, que odiaba los silencios, prefirió continuar con la charla tomando un tema que le llamaba mucho la atención- ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- no voy a dejarte mis adornos de escritorio -contestó el poni, seguro de que Flash deseaba con toda el alma sus bolas para escritorio.

\- eso no -negó el poni, fingiendo que Shining no le había matado su pequeña ilusión- es sobre ti y Chrysalis -aclaró.

sabiendo que la naturaleza curiosa de su amigo lo llevaría a esto, el unicornio prefirió responder cualquier duda que tuviera para sí no dejarlo con ideas imaginativas. Siendo honesto, el también se haría sus propias teorías su viera que su amigo se la pasó bebiendo toda la noche con su prisionera.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¿Por qué decidiste bajar con ella? -pregunto el Pegaso, muy extrañado por eso.

\- porque quería beber -contesto Shining a secas.

\- eso ya lo sé, me refiero a por que con ella -enfatizó esta última parte.

Pensado bien en esa pregunta, a Shining no le vino ninguna respuesta concreta a su cabeza. Era verdad que quería estar lejos de todos, pero también sabias que, por alguna razón, también quería bajar para estar con Chrysalis. Si era el despecho o una forma inconsciente de molestar a Cadence no lo sabía, pero lo que si sabía es que si había disfrutado de su compañía.

\- no lo sé -contestó con sinceridad a medias- estaba muy molesto -agregó para que Flash no siguiera intuyendo.

Aunque no estaba convencido por eso, el Pegaso prefirió no cuestionar ese motivo- pensé que fue porque no querías que alguien te molestara -dijo Flash.

\- si, esto también -afirmó al ver que también era buena excusa.

\- y aun así te fuiste con la criatura mas molesta de toda Equestria -dijo ya un poco más dudoso de los motivos de Shining.

\- supongo que cuando estas despechado por el amor de tu vida, las cosas no suelen tener sentido -agregó Shining tratando de hacer sentir a su amigo culpable de la conversación para que lo dejara en paz.

Tal como el unicornio esperó, Flash se sintió culpable de la conversación- ya veo, lo siento por eso.

\- descuida -dijo Shining justo a tes de doblar el ultimo pasillo para llegar a la entrada secreta.

Una vez parados frete a la pared de azul cristalino, Flash fue quien se adelantó a abrir la entrada secreta, causando que el cristal de la pared comenzara a contraerse para dejar ver en su interior un túnel oscuro compuesto de un sinfín de picos hechos de cristal negros, lo cuales apuntaban en dirección al centro del túnel. **(*imagínense la boca del kraken de piratas del caribe. Lo siento pero no se me ocurre mejor ejemplo*)**

Al ver como la entrada se abría, Shining no pudo evitar sentirse un poco desanimado por ello, esta sería la última vez que usaría esa entrada y, aunque no la usaba mucho, le gustaba verla accionarse, de un modo un modo raro y enfermizo. Esa clase hechizos le gustaban y el siempre había querido aprender a usarlos, de hecho tenía planeado estudiar las mazmorras para cuando terminara su misión, pero al parecer ya no podría.

Dejando eso de lado, el unicornio entró a las mazmorras para poder acercarse un poco al calabozo de la changeling y hacer uso de su magia sin mucho esfuerzo, pero conforme dio unos pocos pasos, notó que algo o más bien alguien detrás de el faltaba.

\- ¿no vienes? -preguntó el unicornio al darse cuenta de que su amigo no había dado ni un paso.

\- la verdad es que no tengo ganas de ver a Chrysalis con resaca -aclaró el poni- mejor me quedo a supervisar que no rompan nada de tu despacho.

\- okey, regreso en un rato, asegúrate de que no muevan nada de mi escritorio, tengo cosas muy importante ahí y no quiero que les hagan nada -dijo el unicornio mientras veía como la entrada se cerraba.

\- sí, sí, yo me encargo -se despidió Flash mientras veía como la Shining desparecía entre los cristales. Sin embargo, antes de ir a hacer el favor que Shining le había pedido, primero debía asegurarse de sacar a cierto inquilino y transferirlo al hospital general para que su amigo no supiera que estuvo aquí ni intentara hacer otra locura.

Sin más que hacer, el príncipe comenzó a caminar por el pasillo con al de estar a una distancia para su resaca. Combinar bebidas como si fueran un coctel de frutas no había resultado para nada buena idea, especialmente cuando tu única compañera de borrachera era una criminal peligrosa con peor temperamento que una Hidra gruñona. Esos moretones y marcas de colmillos no habían llegado por sí solos.

\- "pésima decisión" -se dijo Shining, más por la combinación de bebidas que por la compañía que había tenido la noche anterior, ya que seguramente lo primero fue lo que desató la pelea.

Ciertamente no podía decir que se arrepentía de haberse embriagado con la changeling, no solía hacerlo, pero cuando lo hacía era muy difícil encontrar a alguien que estuviera a seguirlo en sus tonterías y al menos ella estuvo más que dispuesta a hacerlo. Por lo visto, ambos eran del mismo tipo de borracho.

No podía recordarlo del todo, pero al parecer fue divertido, mas eso no significaba que debería hacerlo más seguido, de no ser porque ella también estaba abría seguramente Chrysalis se habría escapado.

Eso sí, cuando Flash lo encontró atrapado en la celda fue de lo más vergonzoso que jamás le hubiera pasado, pero si no lo hubiera hecho seguramente se habría tenido que esperar todo el fin de semana para salir y, aparte de que sería más vergonzoso, también pudo ser mortal por la falta de comida y agua.

\- "eso sí que fue buena suerte" -pensó Shining sin darse cuenta de que seguía caminando más de la cuenta, perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

Pensando en ello, algo de lo que seguramente nunca se hubiera dado cuenta si no hubiera dormido ahí, era que ese lugar era de lo más incomodo, además que también estaba muy frio. De buena suerte no se enfermó… ni se orino de frio, eso ultimo hubiera sido lo peor de lo mundo, pues Chrysalis nunca se lo hubiera dejado olvidar.

\- "y así duerme ella todas las noches" -pensó Shining considerando en si debería darle una cama a la changeling o por lo menos una colchoneta, aunque no parecía buena postura de negociación de todas formas- lo pensaré -dijo el unicornio

Al decir eso último, Shining escuchó un fuerte eco y al alzar la vista se dio cuenta de que ya estaba en la habitación en ruinas que daba al calabozo de la changeling. Al parecer había caminado por todas las mazmorras sin darse cuenta de que tanto estaba avanzando.

Aprovechando que estaba ahí, el poni no perdió tiempo y se dirigió al calabozo- buenos días Chrysalis -saludó el poni al abrir las puertas del calabozo de par en par.

\- mira nada más, pero si es el señor sorpresas -saludó Chrysalis al ver a Shining entrar tan eufórico, con un buen sabor de boca por su último encuentro- quien diría que no serías tan aburrido después de todo.

\- ya sabes, soy un libro por descubrir -bromeó el unicornio.

\- admito que sí, siempre pensé que era alguien aburrido y sin nada que ofrecer, como siempre te la pasas dando órdenes y tonterías así… -concordó la changeling, contenta de haber tenido una noche así y haber descubierto ese "alcohol". Definitivamente conseguiría galones y galo es de esa cosa cuando saliera- pero ayer demostraste ser un poni mas interesante de lo que creí, no cualquiera puede hacer de una noche en una celda algo tan entretenido como lo fue ayer.

\- ¿tu recuerdas algo de ayer? -preguntó Shining curioso ganas de saber que había ocurrido ayer.

\- solo un poco, las cosas divertidas más que nada -dijo la changeling, deteniendo su relato al instante por una pequeña broma que le llegó a la cabeza. Ahora que estaba en sus cinco sentidos, su personalidad confiada y falta de vergüenza estaba de vuelta- por cierto, para ser un poni tan inocente, no estas nada mal -dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

El unicornio no entendió a que se refería Chrysalis, dejando que el silencio se apoderara de ambos mientras la observaba en busca de una respuesta. No fue hasta que ella bajó su mirada hasta su entrepierna que Shining por fin entendió a lo que se refería.

Rojo por lo que dijo su amiga, Shining se "cubrió" de inmediato, sintiendo una maraña de emociones de entre las que predominaban la vergüenza y la sorpresa.

¡wow! Simplemente wow, con esa revelación Shining estaba más que sorprendido de sí mismo, incrédulo a lo que decía Chrysalis pero también muy convencido de que fuera posible, lo peor es que no podía recordar nada. ¿De verdad lo había hecho?, ¿ en serio estaba tan abrió?, era cierto que se sentía despechado ¿pero a tal grado? ¿y con Chrysalis? ¡cómo se le había ocurrido! O sea ella no estaba nada mal, todo lo contrario, pero…

Sin aviso alguno, la sonora carcajada de la changeling inundó todo el calabozo, siendo tan ruidosa que hasta pudo sacar al poni de sus preocupantes pensamientos para dejarlo increíblemente mucho más confundido, hundiéndolo todavía más en su propio charco de vergüenza.

\- HA HA HA, solo fue una broma -dijo Chrysalis riendo a mas no poder- caíste tan fácil HA HA HA…

Aun confundido, el unicornio tardó unos segundos para por fin reaccionar y darse cuenta de que ocurría, sintiendo un fuerte enojo por la tonta broma de Chrysalis para después reemplazarlo por una gran paz y un enorme alivio que solo una noticia como esa podría causar. Incluso con su pelaje blanco, Shining sabía que había palidecido por la broma de Chrysalis.

Por su parte, Chrysalis también se había sonrojado por la broma ya que, después de decirla, a su memoria regresó una imagen que no recordaba; algo que ya había olvidado, pero nada realmente preocupante. No obstante, ella si tuvo el auto control para no dejar notar su sonrojo como el príncipe había hecho.

\- no fue divertido -por fin dijo Shining con una combinación de alivio y enojo.

\- para mi si lo fue -dijo Chrysalis ya deteniendo su risa- heh, pero ya en serio, no pasó nada.

\- recuérdame no volver a beber contigo -dijo el poni.

\- oh relájate, solo fue una broma -contestó Chrysalis tratando de dejar de lado el asunto- no me hagas llamar al Shining divertido.

\- yo soy el Shining divertido -replicó Shining un poco ofendido.

\- por tu cara no lo parece.

\- eso es por que me acabas de dar el susto de mi vida -dijo el unicornio con un ademan de casco para enfatizar lo obvio.

\- como sea, no puedes negar que fue divertido.

En retrospectiva y ya más relajado, a Shining no le quedó mas que admitir que era cierto; si fue divertido. Hasta eso, su broma no había sido cruel o peligrosa como solían serlo, solo fueron un par de palabras.

\- si fue divertido -aceptó con una sonrisa, ya más relajado.

\- lo sé, no tienes que tomártelo tan apecho.

\- es que no recuerdo casi nada de lo que pasó ayer y de verdad creí que era cierto -explicó Shining.

\- yo tampoco, solo sé que me divertí -dijo Chrysalis con una sonrisa- ya estoy ansiosa por la próxima vez.

\- ¿próxima? -preguntó confundido.

Como respuesta a eso, Chrysalis sacó de entre sus cosas una botella de buen tamaño y completamente llena- sip, estoy segura de que esto servirá -dijo mostrándosela a Shining.

\- de donde sacaste esto? -preguntó sorprendo el unicornio mientras le arrebataba la botella a Chrysalis para verla, dándose cuenta al instante que era una de sus botellas más cara si no es que la más cara.

\- la robé de tu carretilla antes de que el Pegaso se la llevara -dijo arrebatándosela al unicornio de nuevo, asegurándola bien entre sus cascos.

¿Por qué esa respuesta no le sorprendía al unicornio? Aparte del cinismo con el que le admitía haberle robado, Chrysalis le presumía sin ningún reparo su reciente "adquisición" como si nada. literalmente la había presumido que le robó.

Aun así, eso no le molestaba al poni, en realidad le daba mucho igual esa cosa, llevaba años con ella y nunca la había abierto, ni siquiera le llamaba la atención el poseerla y, al menos, ahora Chrysalis podría darle un mejor uso que el de un adorno caro que presumir en una estantería. Sin embargo esto no podía pasarlo de largo, pero tampoco estaba de humor para pelar por algo que no le importaba.

\- ¿si sabes que es mío, porque me lo robas? -preguntó de todas formas el poni, con tal de saber cual era la verdadera motivación de Chrysalis, ya que con ella nunca se sabía.

\- tenías muchas parecidas, supuse que si te faltaba una, no te molestaría -aclaró.

\- ¿y si me hubiera molestado? -cuestionó de nuevo Shining.

\- igual seguiría siendo mía -dejó en claro, decidida a no devolver lo que ahora era suyo- ¿no quieres abrirla? -ofreció con una sonrisa maliciosa.

El poni solo rodó lo ojos por el comportamiento tan cínico y amoral de Chrysalis al ofrecerle de su propia botella, sin embargo prefirió no hacer nada, esta podía cobrársela después. Además de que la sola idea de beber ahora le parecía asquerosa, a diferencia de ella, él tenía muchas cosas que hacer, no podía pasársela divirtiendo a Chrysalis.

\- no gracias, no puedo trabajar estando ebrio -se negó el poni.

Aunque le molestó esa respuesta, la changeling prefirió no insistir, pues sabía que el unicornio no aceptaría por más que le dijera y ella tampoco tenía ganas de intentarlo en vano. - bien, pero si no vienes a divertirte entonces a que bajaste?

Ese cambio de tema tan radical hizo que el poni se desanimara al instante, recordando el por qué había bajado en primer lugar, sintiendo un poco de tristeza por la noticia que venía a decirle a Chrysalis y la noticia en sí. Aunque sabía que era por elección propia, Shining no podía evitar sentirse mal por lo que implicaba su decisión por ambos lados; el alejarse de sus amigos, incluyendo a Chrysalis, y el irse de su propio hogar.

\- lo cosa es que… -sin saber por qué, al unicornio el costaba trabajo decirlo- pues voy a mudarme del castillo.

Esa respuesta le dio muy mala espina a la changeling, sintiendo una creciente preocupación y una fuerte sensación de abandono que no podía describir y que tampoco podía comprender. En las pocas palabras del poni, la sonrisa y el buen humor de Chrysalis habían desaparecido por completo, dejándola a ella con una sensación de vacío.

\- ¿Qué? -dijo incrédula, siendo esto lo único que pudo formular.

\- si -reafirmó Shining en un suspiro- y por eso no podré venir tan seguido como antes. Te lo aviso porque, ya sabes, tendrás que convivir más tiempo Flash y los guardias.

¿Era en serio?, apenas ayer por primera vez en mucho tiempo ella estuvo realmente contenta, alegre de tener a alguien que la acompañara y que la hubiera buscado para divertirse, y ahora, después de horas de diversión, el poni simplemente se iba así como así por una patética riña marital.

O sea que más quería ese poni?, ella necesitó una noche de "ebriedad" para por fin aceptar al poni como un amigo, o sea; se divirtieron, rieron y hablaron ¿eso hacían los amigos no?, entonces porque quería irse.

\- ¿es por tu separación? -preguntó Chrysalis sin poder esconder muy bien su sorpresa y enojo por la noticia.

El pon bajó la cabeza en señal de tristeza al recordar la razón de su partida- si…

\- ¿Por qué tienes que irte?, solo es una separación, no es la gran cosa -agregó Chrysalis sintiéndose muy molesta de perder a su entretenimiento/amigo.

\- si es la gran cosa, la pelea que Cadence y yo tuvimos no es algo podamos reconciliar y por eso no puedo quedarme en el castillo -dijo Shining, extrañado de tener que explicarle la gravedad de su situación a Chrysalis.

\- no exageres, solo múdate a otro cuarto y ya -dijo la changeling tratando de fingir que le importaba al darse cuenta de sus palabras y lo obvia que estaba siendo.

\- no es tan sencillo como crees -dijo Shining- es algo que tengo que hacer.

\- puf, que melodramático -terminó por decir la changeling mientras rodaba los ojos y recargaba su mejilla en su casco. Para que alejarse de una poni si el simplemente podía evitarla.

Era frustrante de verdad que su única fuente de diversión se estuviera largando tan rápido como llegó. ¡Vamos!, ya eran amigos y los amigos son para divertirse ¿no? La verdad no lo sabía, nunca había tenido uno como tal.

Al unicornio, que no le estaba gustando para nada la actitud de Chrysalis, hacía lo posible por comprender que la changeling no se molestara en mostrarle apoyo como él lo había hecho con ella en el pasado, siendo esto muy probablemente otro rasgo de ella, aunque eso no le quitaba lo molesta que era su falta de empatía.

\- deberías ser más empática -reclamó el poni- este es un momento difícil ara mí.

\- no lo vas a resolverlo yéndote a Canterlot -defendió su punto- solo es una discusión, no es la gran cosa, tu y yo hemos tenido muchas -dijo cruzándose de brazos, aun sin entender los motivos del poni, sintiéndose un poco triste de su partida.

\- ¿en qué momento dije Canterlot? -preguntó confundido el poni.

\- dijiste que te mudarías, a qué lugar si no es a otro castillo -respondió Chrysalis.

\- yo nunca dije que me mudaría a Canterlot, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? -cuestionó el poni sin entender las motivaciones de Chrysalis para decir algo así o como es que había llegado a esa conclusión.

\- pues eres un príncipe, no?, los príncipes viven en castillos ¡duuuh! -explicó la changeling resaltando la obviedad de sus palabras.

Vaya… además de empatía Chrysalis también debería aprender humildad. Era un príncipe, sí, pero eso no significaba que siempre debía estar rodeado de lujos ni vivir obligatoriamente en un castillo, pero al parecer, al haber sido una reina, Chrysalis no entendía bien que un título no debería definir el estilo de vida de alguien ¿sino por que otra razón había llegado a esa conclusión?

\- no, solo voy a buscar un nuevo lugar aquí en el imperio, no necesariamente tengo que vivir en un castillo -aclaró el poni, sin embargo la cara de Chrysalis mostraba verdadera confusión a sus palabras- "si, necesita mas humildad" -concluyó Shining en su mente.

Aunque le aliviaba escuchar eso, la changeling no comprendía del todo por que alguien de la realeza querría vivir en otro lugar que no fuera su castillo, simplemente no tenía sentido, tal vez era una costumbre poni o simplemente a Shining no le importaba vivir como un plebeyo. Como fuera, eso no tenía sentido.

\- ¿o sea que seguirás en el imperio? -preguntó, dejando de lado sus otras preguntas para centrarse en la que importaba.

\- si -respondió con obviedad el unicornio.

\- ooooooh ya entendí -dijo la changeling sintiendo un alivio al reconocer su error.

Shining se golpeó el rostro con su propio casco en señal de frustración por la actitud de la changeling, siendo ella alguien que se dejaba llevar fácilmente por sus propias suposiciones.

\- no deberías hacer suposiciones antes de hablar -crecimiento el poni por la posible e injustificada discusión que la changeling estaba por librar.

\- si, si, si, como sea -ignoró el sermón del poni- ¿a donde te vas a mudar?

\- no lo se -contestó sabiendo que no valía la pena insistir con su sermón- voy a estar en casa de un amigo un tiempo en lo que encuentro un buen lugar para rentar.

\- no se qué significa, pero supongo que está bien para ti.

\- preferiría que no fuera así, per…

\- oh vamos, después de lo que me contaste ayer ¿en serio quieres que no sea así? -dijo Chrysalis mientras se recargaba en su respaldo y ponía sus cascos detrás de su cabeza para recargarse.

\- ¿como? -preguntó confundido.

\- yo solo digo que si la princesa corazones no lo hubiera hecho ayer, seguramente lo hubiera terminado haciendo otro día de la semana -dijo la changeling, segura de sus palabras y también como concejo para que el poni no se dejara ver la cara de tonto como ya había hecho dos veces- si lo hizo una vez, nada le podía detener a hacerlo una segunda.

Aunque a Shining le molestó mucho ese argumento y la forma en que Chrysalis se refería a Cadence, no podía negar que muy probablemente tenía razón, después de todo tenía sentido. Su esposa lo engañó una vez, hablaron, se reconciliaron y aun así ella termino haciéndolo en una segunda ocasión, solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que se repitiera.

-además creo que fue lo mejor, al menos así ya no te seguirás viendo como un idiota, como hiciste todos esos años de casado -terminó por agregar la changeling.

Aunque triste por ella, Shining no podía negar que esas palabras eran ciertas- tienes razón -admitió con tristeza.

\- ya sabes que siempre -dijo Chrysalis, satisfecha de su concejo, sin embargo, al ver al poni repentinamente triste, no pudo evitar sentir que tal vez era por su culpa.

Con esas duras palabras, el unicornio ya estaba triste de nuevo, perdiendo los buenos ánimos con lo que había llegado para ser remplazados por la triste realidad de que el amor de su vida nunca fue sincero con él, siendo todo una triste ilusión que jamás esperó y que, ahora que se destapaba, demostraba que nunca conoció a su esposa como debió hacerlo, dejando todo en un maldito error que cargaría por el resto de su vida.

Pese a que quería hacerlo, Chrysalis no tenía ni la más mínima y mugrienta idea de como hacer que el poni no estuviera desanimado, simplemente no sabía ni tampoco se le ocurría nada que no entrara en conflicto con su orgullo ,pues este le ponía mucha traba para no ser afectiva como los ponis solían serlo. No entendía por qué, pero Shining ya estaba triste y seguramente por sus palabras, y esto a ella le despertaba un cargo de conciencia que con el que odiaba tener que lidiar.

De verdad quería ayudarlo, pero simplemente no podía, nada le llegaba a su cabeza y para empeorar las cosas, ahora Shining ya estaba de pie.

\- ¿ a donde vas? -preguntó Chrysalis, extrañamente preocupada por la tristeza de Shining.

\- tengo cosas que hacer -dijo muy triste el poni antes de dirigirse a la salida- gracias por la plática, fue divertido -se despidió, marchándose del lugar sin notar que la changeling lo siguió con la mirada, dejándola a ella con una inexplicable culpa que no podía sacar.

 **Y hasta aquí el cap. de la semana, espero y lo disfruten. Aquí creo que ya vemos un mejor avance entre esto dos aunque aun falta bastante para que esto acabe. Oh, y no vean a Flash como un traidor, el solo quiere hacer lo correcto.**

 **Como siempre, quiero agradecerles el apoyo a mi historia y la oportunidad de que me dan al leerla.**

 **Recuerden: toda crítica, pregunta o sugerencia será bien recibida.**

 **Y ya sin mas que decir, me despido: cuídense.**


	48. Perdida y Empatia

* Imperio de cristal, lunes 00:00 *

\- "vaya hora para trabajar…" -se dijo con ironía el capitán de la guardia tras ver un reloj en uno de los pasillos por los que paseaba.

Para su triste realidad, ese reloj en esa hora en específico le hizo pensar al Pegaso que las vacaciones de la mayoría de sus compañeros ya habían terminado, recordándole así que él no había podido disfrutar de las suyas por la riña de la princesa Cadence y Shining Armor y todas las consecuencias que se destacaron a partir de eso.

Incluso ahora, entre la oscuridad del castillo y a largas horas de la noche, Flash se veía obligado a trabajar para dejar unos encargos listos para el día de mañana, teniendo que ir de aquí para allá tachando lo necesario de una lista que le había dado Shining Armor. Una lista extraña por no decir que muy sospechosa.

\- "una base para colchón, un colchón, mantas, almohadas…. -leía el Pegaso, y la lista seguía y seguía con esas como esas.

Confiaba completamente en su amigo, de eso no cabía ni la menor duda, pero no por ello este encargo dejaba de ser sumamente sospechoso, principalmente porque Shining también quería que todo esto se moviera al calabozo, que tampoco sería tan raro si fuera para los guardias, pero no, la lista pedía específicamente uno de cada cosa. La conclusión era simple: o esto era para Chrysalis o Shining quería que los guardias aprendieran a dormir en espacios de 30 cm.

Sea como sea él tenía sus órdenes; conseguir todo lo de la lista y llevarlo mañana por la mañana al calabozo con ayuda de los otros guardias, nada demasiado difícil.

Leyendo mientras caminaba por los pasillos del castillo, Flash no se percató de una presencia que venia de frente hacia él y que, dado a la oscuridad de la noche, tampoco podía ver. No fue hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharlo que Flash por fin salió de sus pensamientos, bajando al instante su lista de su campo de visión para encontrarse con una figura muy peculiar.

\- buenas noches capitán Sentry -saludó Lieferung con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Flash, sin embargo, se había llevado un buen susto al encontrarse tan inesperadamente con otro poni a estas horas de la noche, siendo que este se le había acercado sin apenas hacer ningún ruido. Para ser tan anciano, Lieferung si que sabía cómo pasar desapercibido.

Ya regresando en sí, él Pegaso se apresuró a responder- buenas noches, Lieferung -devolvió Flash el saludo, tardando unos segundo en entrar en cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, era extraño encontrarse con Lieferung tan pronto y a estas horas, se suponía que debía regresar mañana, pero ahí estaba el, como si nada y cargando con su equipaje, muestra de que iba llegando de la estación de trenes, lo que hacía de su presencia aún más extraña de lo que ya podía ser.

\- ¿qué haces aquí? -preguntó Flash, extrañado de encontrarse con el anciano a esas horas- se suponía que tenían vacaciones hasta mañana.

Antes de recibir cualquier respuesta, el Pegaso se percató de algo muy inusual en el poni anciano. Incluso a estas horas de la noche Flash podía notar un rostro muy cansado en Lieferung, unas ojeras muy marcadas bajo sus ojos y una mirada apagada, todo esto muy contrastante al siempre formal y sereno sargento ¡diablos, hasta podría apostar que no había dormido en un mes!

\- ¿oye, estas bien? -preguntó el Pegaso al ver el demacrado aspecto de Lieferung.

\- si capitán, no se preocupe, solo fue un viaje muy largo -respondió Lieferung sin perder su calmado semblante.

\- ¿quieres que te ayude con tu equipaje? -se ofreció Flash.

\- descuide, no es necesario -se negó Lieferung, agradeciendo en sus adentros el gesto del joven- en realidad, antes de tener que descansar, quería hablar con usted.

\- claro, te escucho -dijo Flash, muy confundido por eso, o sea ¿para que querría hablar con el a estas horas? ¿no sería más fácil esperar a mañana?

\- si no le importa, me gustaría regresar a mis labores lo más pronto posible, esta noche de ser posible, tal vez le venga bien un poco de ayuda con la prisionera -se ofreció el sargento con su relajado y estoico tono, sin molestarse en alargar mas su dialogo con explicaciones o alguna motivación.

Vaya… eso si que era raro, fuera del hecho de tendría que vigilar a Chrysalis, alguien a quien nadie querría vigilar, también tendría que estar completamente solo ahí abajo, haciendo de la jornada en algo un poco más difícil además de que, a juzgar por su aspecto, Lieferung apenas podría aguantar unas cuantas horas de pie antes de caer rendido al cansancio.

Pero de todas formas, aun cuando era muy extraña su petición, el Pegaso no veía por que decir que no, Lieferung era alguien de confianza, uno de los mas reconocidos ponis en toda la guardias real, de los pocos que contaban con la plena confianza de las hermanas reales, cualquiera que fueran la razón, él tendría sus motivos. Además también le convenia tener a alguien ahí abajo para cuidar de Chrysalis y si Lieferung se estaba ofreciendo, que mejor que decirle que sí.

Aunque curioso por el motivo para esa petición, Flash prefirió guardarse esa curiosidad para después- si quiere ¿pero no sería mejor esperar hasta mañana? -terminó preguntando por el evidente cansancio del poni frente a él.

\- preferiría que no, capitán -respondió resumidamente el poni, sin ningún apuro para explicar sus motivos.

\- bueno, si quieres puedo ayudarte al menos a bajar tu equipaje -insistió Flash ofreciéndose a prestar un poco de ayuda.

\- está bien, muchas gracias -dijo el poni canoso mientras le daba su saco al Pegaso **(por "saco" me refiero al que es para guardar cosas)** ya sería de mala educación negarse de nuevo a la cortesía del joven Pegaso.

Sin mediar otra palabra, ambos comenzaron su camino hacía las mazmorras, manteniendo siempre un silencio durante todo el trayecto y, como de costumbre, siendo esto algo muy incómodo para el Pegaso.

Quince o veinte minutos ya había pasado desde que se dijeron la última palabra, incluso ya estaban adentrados en las mazmorras y ni aun con eso la incomodidad de Flash desaparecía. Sabía que Lieferung era un poni callado, pero nunca esperó que tanto ¡hasta sus pisadas eran silenciosas! ¿cómo era eso posible? Eso ya entraba en la exageración, y para peor el entrono oscuro y tenebroso de esos pasillos no eran de mucha ayuda.

Muy inquieto por ese silencio, Flash por fin se animó a entablar platica con Lieferung, diciendo lo primero que l llegó a la mete- y… ¿por qué regresaste tan pronto?

\- extrañaba mi trabajo, señor -explicó con la típica brevedad de sus palabras.

\- ¿solo por eso? -insistió Flash con tal de no regresar a ese incomodo silencio.

Ante la falta de contexto de su respuesta, Lieferung no dudó en dar sus motivos, después de todo, no había razones para ocultarlos- bueno, la verdad es que no tenía razones para seguir de vacaciones.

\- ¿Por qué no? -preguntó el poni, extrañado de que alguien no pareciera no disfrutar de un buen descanso.

\- heh -el poni canoso soltó una ronca risilla por la curiosidad de su capitán, algo típico de todos lo jóvenes- bueno, como sabrá, no tenía con quien pasar estas fechas.

Eso extraño mucho al Pegaso y, gracias a su naturaleza conversadora, no se contuvo a saciar continuar con sus preguntas- ¿ en serio?, ningún amigo, hermano, esposa, nada? -preguntó Flash antes de darse una bofetada mental antes su estúpido error. Para empeorar todo, antes de que pudiera arreglar su error, Lieferung contestó a su pregunta.

\- bueno, como ya sabe, yo ya no tengo a mi familia y soy hijo único, así que tampoco tengo hermanos para pasar la Noche de los corazones cálidos, y también soy muy viejo para pasarla con mis padres -respondió el poni veterano con una sonrisa y su sereno semblante, sin inmutarse en ningún momento por sus palabras. Ya estaba demasiado viejo como para no aceptar su realidad.

Flash, por otra parte, ya estaba más que arrepentido de sus palabras, dándose cuenta del mal camino por el que se había llevado esta conversación por su tonta curiosidad ¿!Cuándo iba a dejar de ser tan imprudente!?

-lo siento -se apresuró a disculparse, apenado de lo que había provocado- yo no quería…

\- no hay cuidado capitán, es algo con lo que he aprendido a lidiar -interrupción Lieferung con tal de que el Pegaso no diera sus sinceras disculpas en algo innecesario, al fin y al cabo no había sido su intención.

Contrario a lo que el sargento esperaba, el silencio volvió a hacerse presente y mirando de reojo notó que el Pegaso ya se había desanimado a seguir con la conversación, por lo que se sintió en necesidad de corregir ello, pues no quería que el joven poni se sintiera mal consigo mismo por algo que había sido solo un accidente.

\- eso me recuerda ¿Por qué usted no salió de vacaciones? -preguntó Lieferung para retomar la charla- según recuerdo, usted también tenía vacaciones hasta mañana.

Aunque apenado por lo anterior, el poni naranja se animó a seguir conversando, pues al parecer Lieferung también tenía ánimos de hacerlo. Aun así dudó en si debía contarle lo que había sucedido entre Shining y Cadence hacía solo unos días, llegando a la conclusión de que Lieferung y los demás guardias lo descubrieran por cuenta propia, así el no estaría hablando de un tema del que no se sentía en pleno derecho de hablar.

\- la cosa es que… -el Pegaso comenzó así un relato con verdades a media en torno a la pela entre los príncipes, pero sin tocar ese tema como tal.

Ya sintiéndose con plena confianza y libertad para hablar, el Pegaso comenzó una platica con el poni terrestre mientras ambos continuaban su camino a través de las mazmorras hacía el calabozo de Chrysalis, hablando de cualquier tema sin importancia, aunque en su gran mayoría eran preguntas del mas joven hacía el mayor que se tomaba su tiempo para aclararlas sin ningún reparo, pues al ser mayor, Lieferung entendía la curiosidad de Flash, mas en especifico porque el primero tenía una larga vida llena de historias para contar y así satisfacer las curiosa mente de su compañero.

\- …fue difícil, pero al final logramos sacar a nuestros compañeros de esa cueva -contaba Lieferung a su compañero, dándole algo de gracia el como el joven poni estaba maravillado son sus historias- de no haber sido porque Oakwood logró derrumbar la cueva tras nosotros, esa hidra nunca hubiera dejado de perseguirnos.

\- woooa, ¿ y en serio lograste sacar a tu amigo de ahí? -preguntó Flash, maravillado de las grandiosas anécdotas del poni frente a él. Con razón era una leyenda entre la guardia real.

\- si, yo era medico de escuadrón y era mi deber para con mi amigo -dijo Lieferung como si nada, sintiendo ninguna satisfacción más allá de recordar a su buen amigo de esa situación- después de eso nos ofrecieron un ascenso a mí y a todo mi escuadrón.

Esta respuesta le recordó Flash una pequeña pregunta que siempre había querido preguntarle al sargento y que nunca se había animado a hacerle, pero ahora que ya estaba mas en confianza y que Lieferung parecía más que dispuesto a resolverle sus dudas, aprovechó para por fin salir de esa duda.

\- ¿puedo hacerte una última pregunta antes de que tenga que irme? -preguntó el Pegaso.

\- adelante -fue su única respuesta.

\- dime una cosa ¿Por qué sigues en ese rango?, no te ofendas, pero un poni con tanto tiempo en la guardia como tú ya debería de estar un rango mucho mayor ¿no? -preguntó Flash aprovechando que ya estaban llegando al calabozo para no irse de ahí con la duda- has hecho muchas cosas grandiosas para seguir siendo sargento.

\- me lo ofrecieron muchas veces, incluso la princesa Celestia quiso que me saltara todos los rangos para llegar a Capitán de la guardia real de Canterlot, pero la preferí declinar de la oferta por… motivos personales -se interrumpió en ese ultimo instante, sintiendo dificultad para completar la frase.

Flash, que no notó eso dado a su falta de tacto y perspicacia, continúo saciando su duda- ¿pero por qué?, es un gran privilegio tener ese puesto, casi todo al que conozco quiere tener ese rango, es el máximo honor.

Aunque le costaba mantenerse estoico por la respuesta de esa pregunta, el poni canoso prefirió contestarla para así no preocupar al capitán- lo hice por mi familia, capitán Flash, ese puesto no hubiera estado nada mal, pero me habría quitado mucho tiempo que preferiría no malgastar -dijo con un semblante mas entristecido para inmediatamente cambiarlo por uno más relajado, como el usual, para así no alertar al poni- no quise sacrificar ese tiempo tan precioso por nada en el mundo y no le miento cuando le digo que ni el mayor de los honores, ni la mejor de las comodidades me habrían o me harían cambiar de opinión -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- además ser sargento no está mal y creo que tomé la decisión correcta -terminó por decir Lieferung´, pensativo de sus palabras y con la mirada fija en suelo.

\- es un lindo gesto -dijo el Pegaso, conmovido por las palabras del poni frente a él, sintiéndose un poco mal al retomar ese tema, aunque no tanto pues al parecer al sargento parecía no importarle.

\- si, lo fue… -dijo el poni canoso antes de pararse frente a la puerta del calabozo y admirarla por unos segundos- bueno capitán, hasta aquí llega el camino, disfrute de nuestra platica, pero usted tiene que retirarse a descansar y yo debo retomar mi labores -dijo después de darse media vuelta para mirar al poni y despedirse.

\- si sargento, tenga sus cosas -dijo Flash mientras le daba su saco a Lieferung.

\- muchas gracias.

\- que tenga buena noche sargento, lo veré mañana para retomar actividades junto con el resto del grupo -se despidió Flash, con una renovada admiración pro el poni frente a él y sus increíbles aventuras e historias, yéndose de ahí con una mejor impresión de la que ya tenía del sargento.

\- descanse, capitán Sentry -se despidió el poni terrestre mientras ingresaba al calabozo, llevándose también una buen impresión del joven poni, más eso no era lo que ocupaba su mente.

Ya estando a "solas", un montón de recuerdos y emociones le llegaron de golpe a poni anciano, abrumándolo de tal manera que en su avanzada edad no pudo manejar, sintiendo su respiración entre cortarse y corazón latir más rápido de lo normal, esto a tal punto de que no tuvo de otra más que sentarse un momento en el suelo para así contenerse y no ceder a sus emociones. Se esperaba algo como esto esta noche, pero que el joven poni se lo recordara tan vívidamente le había afectado mucho más de lo que imaginó.

Pero aun así, con todo y eso, Lieferung hizo el mejor de sus esfuerzos para no despertar a quien dormía a unos pocos metros de donde estaba el, luchando consigo mismo para controlarse y no despertar inoportunamente a quien había bajado a cuidar.

 *** . * . ***

Ya a una o dos horas de haber estado a punto de colapsar, Lieferung por fin se sentía lo suficientemente calmado como para por fin hacer algo que llevaba haciendo todos los años, una vieja costumbre suya, casi un ritual que llevaba a cabo para no sentirse tan todos los años.

Esto no era algo que hacía por salud o por enseñanza, nada de eso, esto era más como una clama, un calor, un remedio para su lastimado corazón que llevaba sufriendo por tantos años, su mas intima y profunda confección con alguien que alguna vez amó y que ya no estaba para consolarlo, que en vez de eso su partida significaba el mas descorazonador de los dolores y algo con lo que estaba condenado a vivir por el resto de su vida.

Mirando su reloj de bolsillo, el cual ya apuntaba a las 2 de la noche, el poni anciano sacó de entre su armadura una vieja fotografía para admirarla como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, tomándola con tal tacto y gentileza que parecía ser el más preciado de los tesoros, perdiéndose en ella como si nada más en el mundo importara. sintiendo una gran tristeza pero también una gran alegría al hacerlo.

Una gran tristeza y una gran alegría invadieron el corazón del poni al ver esa fotografía, recordando los más bellos y los más dolorosos recuerdos de toda su vida. Infinidad de sentimientos y emociones invadieron al dolido poni, lastimándolo a cada segundo y cada vez más hasta el punto de que su débil semblante ya no pudo contenerse más.

\- feliz cumpleaños Sweet Blume -dijo el poni con una lagrima rodando en su mejilla.

De nuevo este día había llegado, el recordatorio inminente que le revivía todos los años aquello que alguna vez había amado y que ahora había perdido; su hija, su amada hija que perdió en un acto de odio injustificado ya no estaba más para acompañarlo y que hoy, en el día de su alumbramiento, el recordaba con mas fuerzas que nunca, sufriendo a cada momento por ya no tenerla más con él.

La extrañaba demasiado como para no sufrir por ella incluso hoy, a tantos años de haberla perdido, seguía amándola con la misma intensidad como aquel día que ella llegó a su vida en el momento más feliz que jamás ha podido tener… recordar eso era doloroso.

Pero debía ser fuerte, no por el sino por su hija, ella jamás querría que el estuviera triste ni que viviera con esa amargura en su corazón.

Como muestra máxima de perdón hoy se presentaba a quien le arrebató todo, aquel ser que lo obligó a enterrar a su propia familia, dejándolo completamente solo para sufrir en este mundo hasta el final de sus días, ahogando su corazón en la miseria que lo perseguía todos los días.

Lieferung despegó si mara de la fotografía para mirar a la changeling por unos segundos, sintiendo toda clase de emociones al verla, recordando todo aquello que ella le hizo. Ella estaba ahí dormida plácidamente, tranquila, en sus sueños, ignorante del mundo… como aquel día que lo dejó sin nada más que dolor, de todo el sufrimiento que le había dejado como un inolvidable recordatorio.

Desde que ella llegó él quiso ponerse a prueba, comprobar si ese perdón venía realmente de su corazón o si solo era una mentira que se había hecho a sí mismo para no sentirse mal, si de verdad cumplía con lo que prometió a su familia.

Y ahora, con lagrimas en sus ojos y su corazón roto, él la miraba; miraba a un ser lleno de ira, lleno de furia, lleno de rencor y que seguramente lo odiaba a él, y aun con eso era incapaz de odiarla, no podía. Como su único consuelo, por fin comprobaba que de verdad la perdonó de todo corazón.

Tantos sentimientos… tantos recuerdos al verla, pero ninguno que pudiera hacerlo odiarla. No… ya no, incluso hoy en el aniversario de su amada hija él no podía sentir ningún odio por Chrysalis. Él había aprendido a perdonar y perdonando había aprendido a vivir con ese dolor, aceptar su vida tal y como era ahora, siendo fuerte para llevar una vida plena. No por él ni por la changeling sino por su familia, por quienes sabía que solo querían una buena vida para él y que por amor a ellas les daría eso, para así cuando llegue el momento pudiera darles ese último regalo antes de unírseles en la eternidad.

\- te extraño tanto mi niña -dijo en un susurro el poni anciano, dejando salir sus lagrimas de dolor mientras miraba la fotografía- daría lo que fuera por darte un último adiós.

Este día siempre era doloroso, por más que intentaba ser fuerte nunca lo conseguía, su dolor siempre terminaba venciendo y se desbordándose en un triste llanto lleno de lamentos para alivianar un poco del inmenso dolor y la terrible soledad que esta fecha le traía.

Pese a que el poni intentaba con todas sus fuerzas controlarse, no podía evitar que uno que otro sollozo lograra salir en su respiración, provocando un triste eco a lo largo del calabozo que apenas había logrado molestar a la changeling, hasta ahora.

Dado a los raros sonidos fuera de su celda, la changeling no tardó en despertarse después de que varios ecos interrumpieran el silencio de la habitación, sintiéndose instantáneamente molesta por quien quiera que estuviera haciendo esos molestos sonidos.

Irritada por ser despertada, la changarín se levantó de su lugar para comprobar de quien se trataba, llenándose de una gran sorpresa al ver al siempre imperturbable anciano tan…. Triste, sollozando con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras sostenía algo entre sus cascos y lo apretaba contra si con fuerza, como si no quisiera que se separara de él.

Chrysalis, que no entendía que ocurría con el poni, estuvo a punto de pedirle que se callara o que se largara, pero de nuevo su conciencia intervino, deteniéndola de hacer cualquier acción imprudente para con el anciano.

Tenía sueño y muchas granas de regresar a dormir, pero no podía simplemente callar al poni para hacerlo, por alguna razón el verlo de esa manera la hacía sentir ¿conmovida?, ¿preocupada?, quizás hasta identificada, no podría decirlo con certeza, mas eso no quitaba el hecho de que el poni la hacía sentir raro… y también un poco incomoda.

Tratando de hacer como que nada pasó, Chrysalis lentamente volvió a acomodarse para que el poni no la notara y así regresar a dormir, cerrando sus ojos cuando ya estaba cómoda, sin embargo, Lieferung no hacía de esto tarea fácil, todo lo contrario en realidad. Por mucho que intentara ignorarlo, Chrysalis sabía que algo muy fuerte le ocurría al poni como para estar de esa manera y aunque no quería hacerlo, algo la impulsaba a mínimo preguntar si estaba bien.

\- "no, no es tu problema" -pensó Chrysalis para tratar de convencerse de no intervenir y dejar que el poni lidiara con su propia tristeza.

Inmediatamente, eso ultimo hizo que la changeling recordara a Shining Armor y el cómo en su última visita él se había marchado muy triste por culpa suya, siendo que en ese momento pudo ayudarlo pero que su orgullo no se lo había permitido- "deberías ser más empática" -recordó de su conversación con el unicornio.

¿ de verdad quería repetir eso?, o sea, ella no sabía que le ocurría el poni y tampoco es como que supiera prestar apoyo… pero aun así ese pequeño impulso de ayudar a Lieferung la acosaba demasiado como para ignorarlo, y es que para empeorar las cosas, hasta ahora Lieferung era el único otro poni que era bueno con ella.

\- " agh te voy a extirpar" -le dijo Chrysalis a su conciencia mientras se ponía de pie, harta de que esta estuviera tomando tanto control sobre sus acciones.

Tras un silencioso bostezo, la changeling se puso de pie y se acercó lo más posible a los barrotes para hablar con el poni, asegurándose en todo momento de no hacer ruido para que el poni no intentara fingir que nada ocurría. Si ella ya se había molestado en hacer el esfuerzo, lo ultimo que quería era que Lieferung se hiciera el tonto.

\- ¿oye, estas bien? -preguntó la changeling.

Al escuchar esa voz, Lieferung guardo su fotografía con toda calma entre su armadura y después procedió a limpiarse sus lágrimas con el casco, esbozando una pequeña, pero triste sonrisa ante lo irónico y triste de la situación .

\- descuide -respondió limpiándose las lágrimas- solo son cosas de un viejo tonto.

No contenta con esa respuesta Chrysalis, decidió ignorarla para hacer que su intento de ser empática no fuera un inútil desperdicio, al fin y al cabo esto le estaba costando mucho trabajo- aja ¿Qué es eso? -preguntó señalando lo que el poni acababa de guardar.

Lieferung no sintió ningún recelo de ocultarle la verdad a la changeling, de hecho estaba más que dispuesto a mostrársela, pues un alivio mitigaba ese fuerte dolor que sentía en estos momentos.

Al ver que el poni le acercaba lo que guardó en su armadura, la changeling estiró su brazo para alcanzarlo y rápidamente ver que se trataba de una fotografía de una poni que ella no conocía. Viendo esto la changeling se confundió un poco de que esta fotografía hiciera llorar al anciano y a su vez esto le despertaba una gran curiosidad por saber quién era la de la fotografía, respuesta que le llegó de inmediato de la boca de Lieferung.

\- se llama Sweet Blume -aclaró al ver la curiosidad en el rostro de la changeling- es mi hija.

Escuchando eso, Chrysalis examinó brevemente a la poni en la fotografía para después voltea a ver al poni terrestre, comprobando en los parecidos que si era hija de ese poni tan anciano- "sí, es su hija" -corroboró al ver la cantidad de similitudes entre Lieferung y su hija.

Aun así, eso no explicaba por que Lieferung estaba llorando hacía solo un momento, solo era una fotografía de su hija después de todo, nada extraordinario o cosa por…

De la nada y sin previo aviso, la changeling sintió como su corazón se estrujaba repentinamente a la vez que una profunda tristeza se apoderaba de ella, haciéndola sentir un horrible vacío y arrepentimiento en lo mas profundo de su ser al recordar el destino de la hija de Lieferung.

Desgraciadamente para la changeling, ahora entendía por que el poni se comportó así y por que se había mostrado tan triste, haciéndola sentir mucha pena por el así, pues ella conocía esos desgarradores sentimientos de primer casco, los había vivido y aun los sufría, al igual que el poni frente a ella.

En unos pocos segundos Chrysalis ya se sentía muy triste por el poni, entendiendo lo que debía estar sufriendo en este momento, y no solo eso sino que también, por primera vez en su vida, sentía un terrible arrepentimiento de lo que había hecho pues ella experimentó eso en carne propia y era de las pocas cosas que jamás le desearía a alguien más.

El solo saber lo que el poni vivía le había afectado hasta a llenar sus ojos de lágrimas rebeldes al ver en Lieferung el vivido reflejo de lo que ella sentía con esa clase de recuerdos y lo dolorosa que eran esas cicatrices que también la marcarían de por vida.

\- ten -le entregó la fotografía a Lieferung, sintiendo tal arrepentimiento que no podía decirle otra cosa que no fuera eso o siquiera verlo a los ojos.

¿ Y es que le decía?, ¿qué palabras podrían enmendar la maldición con la que lo obligó a vivir por el resto de si vida? No había nada, absolutamente nada que ella pudiera hacer para arrancarle ese peso de encima y eso… eso solo la lastimaba mas.

Sin decir nada, Lieferung tomó su fotografía para después guardarla entre sus ropas, siendo que le había llamado mucho la atención esa repentina reacción de Chrysalis; el ver sus ojos al borde de las lágrimas después de decirle quien era su hija fue algo que llamó poderosamente su atención, llegando al punto de preocuparse pues eso no era para nada normal en ella, todo lo contrario de hecho.

\- ¿está bien? -preguntó Lieferung, extrañado y preocupado por el repentino cambio de humor de Chrysalis. Incluso hasta parecía que trataba de ocultar su rostro en su larga melena acuamarina.

Maldita sea, aun con el recuerdo de su hija frente a él, aun sabiendo que ella se la había arrebatado y aun teniéndola a su merced para vengarse, Lieferung solo le seguía mostrando su genuina bondad pese a todo lo que le había hecho, haciéndola sentir peor aún que antes. Ni con todo su arrepentimiento podría mostrar lo mucho que lo sentía, pero era algo que le debía.

\- lo siento… -dijo Chrysalis casi con la voz quebrada, aun ocultándose en su melena para no encarar al poni.

El anciano se sorprendió por las palabras de Chrysalis, pues esperaba de todo menos eso, pero ocurrió lo inesperado, lo único que nunca esperó de la changeling y que ella se lo daba de buen corazón.

Pese a que lo intentó, Chrysalis no sintió su disculpa como algo genuino y como remedió decidió vencer sus propia vergüenza y arrepentimiento para al menos mostrar sus sinceras disculpas a quien se lo merecía.

\- de verdad lo siento -dijo de nuevo sin saber por qué, esta vez obligándose a encarar al poni solo para ver en sus ojos el triste reflejo de sus triste recuerdos, girándose para volver a ocultarse entre su melena por lo doloroso que era ver eso.

El poni, al ver eso, también sintió tristeza, pues al igual que Chrysalis, el vio en ella un terrible dolor que también la perseguía y, ojalá que no, pero parecía ser del mismo tipo que el también sufría y aunque no tenía forma de saberlo, esa mirada melancólica y dolida ya la había visto muchas veces en su espejo.

\- oh Fräulein -lamentó con tristeza- no se tiene por que disculparse, ya todo esta perdonado -dijo para tratar de calmar a Chrysalis, quien ya comenzaba a sollozar al igual que el hace un rato .

Esto solo ocasionó otro fuerte sollozo en Chrysalis, aunque también un pequeño atisbo de enojo, pero no para el poni sino para consigo misma, enojándose mucho de que lo había hecho pero que al paso de los segundos también terminó dirigiendo hacia el poni por perdonarla cuando no debía y jamás debería hacerlo.

\- ¡no! -negó muy molesta la changeling- ¡no lo hagas!

Confundido por ello, al sargento solo se le ocurrió decir una cosa- ¿disculpe? -dijo al cree no haber escuchado bien.

\- ¡eso! no me perdones, no deberías hacerlo -dijo de nuevo, muy molestar con el poni- te quité lo más precioso para ti en esta vida y te condené a vivir con ese dolor, no deberías perdonarme, deberías odiarme y odiarme mucho -dijo la changeling sin saber bien porque se lo decía.

De nuevo el anciano sintió una gran tristeza por la changeling, viendo mas marcado el reflejo del dolor y sufrimiento de la perdida de un ser querido, siendo que el había pasado por una ira similar a la de ella y se había negado por muchos años el perdonar por lo que le fue arrebatado.

Ahora entendía que Chrysalis había sufrido pérdidas y también estaba condenada a vivirlas, siendo esto una posible razón del porque siempre estaba tan enojada y que este tema le afectara tanto. Pero de todas formas, aunque el sufría lo mismo, al menos podía ofrecerle un poco del consuelo que él había encontrado.

\- señorita Chrysalis, no diga eso por favor -dijo el poni, lamentándose mucho de ver así a Chrysalis.

\- como dices eso -contestó exaltada- ¡maldita sea, te quité a tu hija!, por mi ya no le volverás a verla jamás, nunca podrás estar con ella, ni podrás abrasarla, ni decirle cuanto la amas o cuanto la extrañas y eso es gracias a mí, yo te la quité, Yo ¡yo! ¡YO! -terminó en un grito fúrico, sintiendo más arrepentimiento e ira hacia si misma con cada palabra.

El poni se mantuvo en silencio, esas palabras le recordaron lo que había perdido y hasta le habían lastimado al no poder negar que era verdad, mas no se había molestado con la changeling, mas bien sentía mucha pena por ella al ver todo el castigo que se había dado hacia si misa en esas palabras.

\- lo sé… lo sé y me duele mucho saber que sea verdad -dijo el poni en un triste suspiro- pero eso no significa que no pueda perdonarla. Me duele mucho que mi familia ya no esté conmigo, lidiar con eso todos los días ha sido lo más difícil que he tenido que hacer y el solo esperar a que me llegue mi momento para reunirme con ellas es algo muy triste que solo acentúa ese dolor, pero aun con eso, de nada me sirve tenerle rencor a usted y amargar lo poco que me queda de vida odiándola, ya no puedo hacerlo y tampoco quiero hacerlo. Yo la perdono Chrysalis y le digo de todo corazón que yo no la odio, no podría hacerlo.

Eso dolió y dolió mucho. El solo hecho de saber que no podía hacer al poni cambiar de opinión la hacía sentirse peor consigo misma, ni hablar que en sus sinceras palabras Lieferung se negaba a tenerle rencor, a odiarla por quitarle a su familia. ¿pero por qué? ¿Por qué se negaba a odiarla cuando debería hacerlo? ¿Qué lo impulsaba a hacerlo?

\- ¿por que lo haces? -preguntó la changeling casi suplicando por una respuesta, aun con lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- por que de no hacerlo estaría condenando a memoria de mi familia -dijo el poni tratando de calmarse lo suficiente como para darle un buen mensaje a Chrysalis y ella pudiera aplicarlo en su vida- no quiero dejar este mundo lleno de ira y rencor, dejando solo un marchito recuerdo mío y de mi familia, no, yo quiero que cuando llegue el momento pueda reencontrarme con mi hija y mi esposa y que ellas sepan que a quien dejaron atrás vivió una buena vida en su nombre.

Aunque conmovida por eso, la changeling no entendió del todo lo que le dijo el poni, ni entendía sus motivaciones- eso no tiene mucho sentido -dijo Chrysalis con su plena sinceridad mientras se limpiaba unas lagrimas de su mejilla izquierda, ajena a todo sentido de sutileza en sus palabras.

Entendiendo con quien hablaba, el poni no se molestó por lo que dijo Chrysalis, prefiriendo mejor ayudarla a comprender la importancia de tener una buena vida dada por el perdón- donde quieran que estén o si es que me ven, no quiero que mi hija y mi esposa me vean sufrir o llevar una vida llena de tristeza, no quiero darles eso, quiero que sepan que todavía sonrió por ellas, vivo, amo y lloro por ellas, que aún están lo suficiente en mi corazón como para esforzarme en llevar una buena vida tal y como lo hubieran deseado, porque sé, y se lo digo a usted, que ellas viven en mi corazón aunque ya no estén conmigo -dijo el poni señalando su corazón, justo el lugar donde guardaba su fotografía- y que nunca dejaran de estarlo.

De nuevo la changeling enmudeció, ahora que se lo habían explicado entendía mejor los motivos del poni para perdonarla, sintiéndose conmovida por ello y por las bellas palabras de Lieferung. Era una linda forma de ver las cosas, y aun cuando la perdida seguía doliendo mucho tal vez podría intentarlo, aunque no estaba segura, el perdón con formaba parte de su vocabulario.

\- es una linda forma de verlo -dijo Chrysalis tratando de reponerse, conmovida de las dulces palabras del poni. Si algún día podía o si llegaba a salir de ahí, recordaría ese momento para al menos intentar honrar a quienes había perdido.

 **Okey, como saben, el tema de la perdida y la familia es una muy fundamental en Chrysalis, siendo que gran parte de esto influye en su construcción como personaje, al menos así es en este fic. Se los digo porque no se si lo deje muy claro en este cap. (aunque en serio lo intenté)**

 **Muy aparte de lo anterior. No se si lo notaron, pero Lieferung ha sido mi "recurso narrativo" para demostrar el cambio en la personalidad de Chrysalis. Solo una pequeña mención.**

 **Dejando atrás las explicaciones (cosa innecesaria en lo que sería un buen fic. pero ya saben… meh) quiero agradecerles por tomarse su tiempo para leer mi historia, en serio muchas gracias por eso. Como ya saben, toda crítica, sugerencia o pregunta será bien recibida.**

 **Y ya sin más que decir, me despido: bye**


	49. Las verdades a la luz

* Imperio de cristal, lunes 11:00*

En la oscuridad de este lugar olvidado poco o nada podía ser tan difícil como esta orden dada por el mismísimo capitán de la guardia de Cantearlo y príncipe del Imperio, palabra que para los guardias era ley y ni peros ni contras se podían dar ante ella, pues ellos eran los custodios de ese lugar maldito y como tal era su deber cumplir con cada orden dada a sus personas.

El esfuerzo era agotador, el frio aire del calabozo robaba el poco oxigeno que se colaba en el lugar solo para que el resto fuera quemado en cansadas exhalaciones dadas por los agotados sementales. Los músculos se tensaban, el aire faltaba a cada respiración, el cansancio mermaba sus cada vez más debilitados cuerpos y sus lastimados cascos rogaban por un poco de descanso.

Todo esto: el sacrificio y esfuerzo por una…¿mudanza?

\- "carajo" -se quejó Wind Strong en sus adentros tras dejar caer una exageradamente pesada caja dentro del calabozo, tomándose un pequeño respiro tras el esfuerzo para mirar a su alrededor deseando que esto no era lo que creía que parecía:

El capitán Flash, dentro de la celda, acomodando e inspeccionando cada mueble o caja nueva que entraba al calabozo solo para tacharla de su lista. Onslaught y Gleaming trayendo desde fuera una base para colchón, ambos batallando para no dejar que el menor se rindiera ante el peso de esa cosa. ¿Y Lieferung?... o ese anciano holgazán, jugando con la changeling ese estúpido juego de baraja, callado y sentado como si nada mientras los demás se rompían la espalda por una estúpida orden sin herraduras ni cabeza que el príncipe les había encomendado.

¿era en serio, desde cuando eran mudanceros? Esto era simple y sencillamente una locura de las más estúpidas que cualquier alcaide cuerdo podía hacer, si es que seguía cuerdo, claro está, y con el príncipe ya no se estaba claro. Y para empeorar esta ridícula situación, a los demás parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo esto que estaban haciendo ¿acaso sus compañeros eran estúpidos o él era el único cuerdo?

¿¡rayos, como es que esto no les molestaba a sus compañeros!? Estaban no solo llevándole muebles a una criminal cualquiera, estaban dándole los más finos, caros y detallados muebles a la prisionera de guerra más buscada de Equestria.

Y su enojo e inconformidad no eran por envidia, nada de eso, él siempre había sido un poni desprendido del dinero, más eso no quitaba el hecho de lo exageradamente molesto que era ver como el príncipe Shining Armor le facilitaba la vida a esa criminal, esto ya no era de esos "sobornos", no, ahora la estaba consintiendo sin razón alguna ¡a ella! ¡A ESA CRIMINAL!

\- Oye Lieferung, no crees que deberías… -intentó decir Gleaming, sacando a sin querer Wind Strong de sus pensamientos, pero no pudo completar su frase ya que fue bruscamente interrumpido por a changeling.

\- ¡no! El no debería -interrumpió Chrysalis adelantándose a lo que ese enano iba a decir, aferrada a no dejar que su compañero de juegos se vaya para ayudarlos como seguramente quería ese tonto.

Aunque no lo admitía a Gleaming le intimidaba mucho la changeling, por lo que en vez de confrontarla directamente prefirió buscar ayuda en su capitán volteando a ver a Flash en busca de algo de apoyo. Lo pareciera o no, mover todas esas cosas ya era de por si muy difícil y ni hablar de tener que hacerlo con la profunda oscuridad de las mazmorras.

Viendo esto y pese a que su guardia le pedía algo de apoyo, Flash prefirió no presionar a Chrysalis y dejar que Lieferung la entretuviera, ya de por si era peligrosos que el mismo estuviera dentro de su celda y el tener que déjala abierta para ir metiendo algunas cosas empeoraba las cosas, siendo esto un gran incentivo de escapar para la changeling, pero por eso mismo y aunque fuera injusto para lo demás no le quedaba de otra que ceder ante la changeling y dejarla jugar con el sargento. Se le veía muy contenta con todo esto y sería mejor mantenerla así si no quería provocarla a intentar algo.

Como única respuesta, Flash solo se alzó de hombros y dio una sonrisa apenada a Gleaming, sintiéndose arrinconado entre la seguridad de sus propios guardias y la comodidad de la changeling.

Con esa respuesta Gleaming solo pudo regresar a ayudarle a Onslaught a terminar de meter lo que faltaba, aunque para este punto él y seguramente sus demás compañeros ya estaban exhaustos.

Hasta ver eso era indignante y exasperante para el Pegaso.

\- Flash -llamó Wind Strong a su amigo mientras comenzaba a caminar a la celda- recuérdame porque estamos haciendo todo esto.

\- son ordenes de Shining -contestó Flash mientras leía algunas cosas en su lista.

\- lo sé, me refiero a porque estamos bajándole todo esto a esa escoria criminal -dijo Wind Strong sin reparos en insultar a la changeling.

\- pues… no sé, son ordenes de Shining, que te digo? -contestó Flash que, aunque no entendía el por qué su amigo le había pedido esto, no dudaba que tuviera una buena razón para hacerlo.

\- ¿no se te hace raro? -dijo Wind Strong sorprendido y un poco alterado de la falta de curiosidad e iniciativa de su capitán.

\- bueno, si es un poco raro, pero ordenes son ordenes amigo, no hay mucho que podamos hacer -dijo Flash, consciente de que esto era parte un pacto secreto entre Shining y Chrysalis que su amigo le hizo prometer que no le diría a nadie.

\- vamos amigo, esto está mal, lo sabes, nosotros no deberíamos estarle haciendo la mudanza, deberíamos estarnos encargando de que nunca jamás vea el sol de nuevo -insistió Wind, buscando una última razón en su amigo para no perder la cabeza por ser el mandadero de esa changeling- ella no debería tener nada de esto, no se lo merece.

\- tienes algo de razón, pero aun así debemos terminar con esto. Estoy seguro de que Shining tiene una buena razón para que hagamos esto -dijo el Pegaso ante las insistencias del sargento, tratando de ser lo más evasivo posible- vamos, ten algo de confianza.

Vaya… el Pegaso de crin rojiza ya no estaba seguro si su amigo estaba siendo muy ingenuo o le daba mucho crédito al príncipe y es que d verdad era increíble que a nadie más que a él le molestara como se estaban tornando las cosas, pasando de ser carceleros a prácticamente ser sus sirvientes, llegando incluso el extremo de tener que ceder sus cosas para dárselas a la prisionera esa.

Lamentablemente para el sargento, se veía obligado a tener que respetar los designios dados por sus superiores, siendo que ni siquiera sabían el verdadero motivo porque el que estaban ahí ni tampoco tenían ni la más mínima idea de que tan avanzados iban en la misión o si es que de verdad estaban avanzando.

\- eso intento, Flash, pero la vedad es que ya me estoy hartando de no saber nada -dijo Wind Strong, haciendo sus mejore esfuerzos por no enojarse con su amigo, después de todo, Flash no tenía la culpa de esto- lo digo en serio, ni siquiera sabemos si estamos hiendo por buen camino o si solo empeoramos la situación con todo esto -dijo señalando el montón de cosas que lo rodeaban.

Flash, que también estaba en las misma que su compañero, entendía ben la frustración del Pegaso pues no estaba mucho mejor informado que él, peor aun así prefería confiar en Shining y seguir sus órdenes.

\- sí, sé que es frustrante, pero créeme que vamos por buen camino, hasta ahora hemos… -Flash repentinamente fue interrumpido por la changeling.

\- ¡oye, feo! -gritó Chrysalis a Wind Strong- si tienes un problema ven y dímelo a la cara, no te quejes con tu niñera -terminó retando, molesta de escuchar a ese poni hablando de ella como si no estuviera ahí.

Ante el reto Wind ignoró a Flash, quien estaba parado frente a él, y lo hizo a un lado para confrontar a la prisionera, pero haciendo todo lo posible por no abalanzarse sobre ella y darle una buena lección que ya llevaba tiempo mereciéndose.

\- ¿cuál es tu problema? -retó la changeling poniéndose de pie en un intento de intimidar a su contrincante, siendo que ella media casi el doble que él.

\- tu eres mi problema, basura -dijo esto último con desdén, ignorando por completo la intimidación de la changeling, confrontándola como era debido y sin echar un paso atrás- tu y todas tus estupideces que ya no estoy dispuesto a soportar, porque ya me tienes harto así como todo esto que te dan y que también me tiene harto. Porque los dos sabemos que no te mereces nada y aun así tienes el cinismo de aceptarlo, te aprovechas de nosotros porque sabes que no eres nada y que sin la protección del príncipe serias menos que eso -dijo el poni, soltando m todo lo que pensaba de ella pero haciendo un esfuerzo por controlarse y no meterse en problemas- maldita sínica sin vergüenza, después de todo lo que has hecho ni siquiera te arrepientes y todavía tienes el descaro de mentir y manipular como la bruja que eres para conseguir…

\- ¡si! -interrumpió casi con un grito- yo consigo lo que quiero y porque puedo, sin pena alguna ni remordimiento ¿y sabes por qué? Por que no le debo nada a nadie, ni a ti, ni tus amigos, ni a Shining Armor. Y si tu príncipe me pone sobre ustedes es porque, a diferencia de ti, yo soy imprescindible. Que te quede claro que no valemos lo mismo y no somos iguales, porque aun estando presa y encadenada, tu eres un cero a la izquierda comparado conmigo, así pienses lo contrario- continúo diciendo con una sonrisa burlona- y no, no me arrepiento de nada y menos lo haré porque tu me lo digas, poni idiota -dijo esto último dándole pequeños empujoncitos al pecho del Pegaso que pese a no lastimaban si eran demasiado molestos.

\- bruja hija de… - decía el Pegaso mientras sacaba su espada, pero antes de siquiera llegar a sacar la mitad fue detenido por Flash.

\- ¡oye tranquilízate! no cometas ninguna tontería -se adelantó a decir el Pegaso al ver las intenciones de su amigo- si tienes un problema acerca de esto mejor ve con Shining y habla con él.

Sin separar la vista de Chrysalis, Wind pensó por un segundo en su siguiente movimiento: bien podía irse de ahí y hablar con el príncipe, pero por otro lado, la simple idea de degollar a ese monstruo era muy tentadora, su espada estaba en su casco y tenía todas para lograr un tajo perfeto.

Pero el Pegaso no era tono y tras pensarlo un rato, era probable que Chrysalis lo estuviera provocando para así él salir perdiendo de alguna forma y con ella librándose como siempre, pero no le daría el gusto aunque fuera algo duro para su orgullo, oh no, esta vez mejor usaría la cabeza para salir ganando y no terminar despedido o en una corte marcial.

Relajándose del tenso momento el sargento guardó de nuevo su espada, solo para darse media vuelta y, sin decir nada, salir de ese lugar, no sin antes voltearse a ver a la changeling y dar un escupitajo al suelo, muestra de su desdén.

\- eso, lárgate a llorar a otro lado -gritó Chrysalis desde su celda, burlona y alegre por su victoria.

\- ya Chrysalis -trató de reprochar Flash, sintiendo muchos nervios al hacerlo, pero como intento de defender a quien tenía razón.

\- bah el empezó.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del castillo y completamente ignorante de lo que acababa de ocurrir en las mazmorras, Shining Armor se movía de aquí para allá a lo largo y ancho de su despacho, buscando y recogiendo muchos de los artículos que había podido llevarse la primera vez, pudiéndose llevar solo lo más confidencial en aquella ocasión.

Sin embargo y ahora que ya no habría riesgos de que nadie se enterara de nada, en esta ocasión el príncipe solicitó por la que seguramente sería la última vez la asistencia de Crystal Mane para asegurarse de no dejar nada, siendo que ella era la mejor organizadora que podría encontrar para ayudarle a mover todas sus pertenencias y que llegaran intactas a su destino. Con la ayuda de esta poni, seguramente Shining Armor podría mover todos sus archivos, libros, reliquias, pergaminos, cartas, tratados, mapas, su armadura y una que otra baratija ates de que Cadence llegara, fuere cual fuere al día que ella decidiera regresar.

Sin importar que, con ayuda de Crystal seguramente lograría hacer esta difícil tarea en el menor tiempo posible y de la mejor manera, además de que ella era a la única poni de la que sabía que no lo molestaría con preguntas por su repentina partida. Hasta el momento no lo había hecho y seguramente no lo haría en un futuro próximo.

\- bien, príncipe, todos los pergaminos ya están enrolladlos y ordenados por naturaleza del asunto, importancia y su fecha de creación, respectivamente -dijo la poni vainilla mientras se estiraba un poco de tanto estar sentada organizando casi un centenar y medio de pergaminos.

\- eeh… gracias? -agradeció Shining, confundido y extrañado de que se pudiera organizar algo dentro de una organización, Sintiendo como algo patético su inacabado esfuerzo por organizar sus libros en orden alfabético.

\- de nada príncipe, dígame en que más necesita que le ayude -se ofreció la poni, lista y dispuesta a seguir ayudando al príncipe con su mudanza aunque también sintiendo culpa por hacerlo, después de todo, era obvio que la noticia no le agradaría a la princesa cuando regresara.

Pese a que quería hablar del tema, ella no se atreva a iniciar la conversación y es que simplemente no llegaba el momento adecuado para hablar de eso o siquiera de cualquier otra cosa pues, al parecer, el príncipe no había demostrado ningún entusiasmo por iniciar una plática. Aun así todavía no perdía la esperanza de hablar con el príncipe e intentar convencerlo de que no se fuera hasta hablar con su esposa, valía la pena intentarlo.

\- puedes empezar son los mapas de ahí, si quieres solo organízalos por zona o algo así -sugirió el poni, adelantándose a los innecesarios esfuerzos que la ama de llaves pondría a esta simple tarea. Es más, de ser por el solo habrían empacado todo en unas cajas y se lo habría llevado con gusto.

\- no se preocupe, como siempre decía mi antiguo jefe: "un poni que hace las cosas bien es un poni que vale la pena" -dijo Crystal, orgullosa de ser esa clase de ponis.

Pese a que el refrán era un poco insensible, Shining no podía negar que era algo cierto si de términos laborales se trataba.

\- supongo que era un jefe estricto -supuso el poni por la naturaleza de ese refrán.

\- ni se imagina -respondió la yegua mientras continuaba haciendo lo que el príncipe le pidió.

\- eso me recuerda, nunca me hablaste de antiguo empleo ni de tu jefe ¿Cómo era? -preguntó el poni, curiosos por saber quién inventaría una refrán así y aprovechando para iniciar una conversación. Una tarea tan tediosa como esta necesitaba de una buena charla para ser mas amena.

\- ¿mi empelo o mi jefe? -cuestionó Crystal mientras continuaba organizado esos mapas a una velocidad envidiable, pareciendo casi que ella ya sabía en qué orden ponerlos desde un principio.

\- ambos, si se puede saber -agregó Shining mientras guardaba varios libro en una caja pequeña.

Sin embargo, antes de que la Ama de llaves pudiera responder, un fuerte golpeteo en la puerta del despacho llamó la atención del par de ponis, siendo algo extraño para ambos dado que Crystal ya había delegado tareas a los demás para que no interrumpieran y Shining Armor había pedido claramente que no le molestaran en todo el día.

\- adelante -dijo el unicornio sin moverse de su escritorio, aun con la caja de libros en los cascos.

Extrañamente para ambos, el poni que apareció en la puerta era uno que ninguno de los dos esperó unca jamás ver en ese momento.

Esta era de esas pocas veces que Crystal se topaba con el sargento traído de Cloudsdale para vigilar las fronteras. Bien contadas, esta seguramente era la quinta vez que lo veía ya que, como explorador, el Pegaso normalmente se la pasaba fuera de la ciudad. Pensándolo bien, era raro que alguien con su puesto viera tan pocas veces a alguien que residiera en el castillo y todavía más a un explorador.

Y Shining Armor, que sabía el verdadero puesto y deberes del sargento, también se extrañó de verlo en su despacho siendo que él y los demás guardias de las mazmorras tenían una tarea asignada en este momento, aunque a juzgar por su cara de pocos amigos era probable que algo hubiera pasado en el calabozo.

\- ¿disculpa Crystal, podrías esperarnos unos minutos afuera? -pidió amablemente el príncipe teniendo bien en orden sus prioridades.

\- como guste -accedió la poni, un poco confundida por la petición ya que normalmente se le permitía estar en todas las reuniones de los príncipes al ser ella uno de sus segundos al mando, pero de todas formas estaba obligada a obedecer, teniendo que salir del despacho y cerrar la puerta tras de sí solo para recargarse en una pared a la espera de que el príncipe la dejara regresar.

Con la poni fuera y el sargento a la espera, Shining Armor se apresuró a iniciar- ¿Qué ocurre Wind? -preguntó Shining con algo de tedio y sin dejar de guardar sus libros.

\- permiso para hablar libremente, señor -se adelantó el Pegaso para no repetir el mismo error dos veces.

\- claro, adelante.

\- señor, con todo respeto, pero esa tarea ya fue demasiado -se apresuró a decir Wind Strong, molesto por lo ocurrido abajo y la forma en que el príncipe los trataba- ¿mudanceros? ¿!de verdad!?, mire, aunque estoy en contra de esos supuestos "sobornos", he notado que le han servido y me he aguantado mi opinión sobre eso, pero esta vez ya fue el colmo…

Mientras el poni daba su queja Shining continuaba en lo suyo, escuchando atentamente lo que Wind le decía, pero sintiendo que exageraba un poco ya que él era el guardia que más solía quejarse, aun así, por cortesía y como buen líder, estaba dispuesto a escucharlo y saber su punto de vista.

Pero lo que el unicornio no notaba era que su subordinado estaba más molesto de lo que pensó y por esta misma razón, el hecho de que el príncipe no le dirigiera la mirada al estar concentrado en sus libros hacía que Wind Strong se comenzara a enojarse más por el aparente poco interés que Shining mostraba.

\- de verdad piensa que hacerle una habitación a esa prisionera es buena idea? -continuaba el poni, inconforme por esta situación- literalmente su celda ya vale más que mi casa…

\- si es un tema de dinero… -interrumpió el príncipe, pero también fue interrumpido.

\- ¡no… es eso! -dijo Wind alzando la voz, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por controlarse- el dinero no es lo que me molesta, lo que de verdad me molesta es el buen trato que le da a la changeling.

Esto hizo al poni arquear su ceja, sintiendo gran curiosidad por esas palabras y su posible significado.

\- ella es la criminal de guerra más buscada de Equestria, un grave peligro para todos su habitantes y un sería amenaza para todos aquí en el castillo, no entiendo por qué usted es así con ella, pero…

\- a que quieres llegar -apresuró el unicornio ya mirando directamente al sargento

\- no debería darle ese trato, debería castigarla por lo que hizo y desmoralizarla para darnos lo que queremos. Entienda, ella es su enemiga, nuestra enemiga, siendo suave no llegará lejos y terminaremos fallando en lo que estamos buscando -dijo el Pegaso tratando de hacer entrar en razón al unicornio a la vez hacía sus mejores esfuerzos por controlarse y no echar todo a perder- yo no quiero fallar y tampoco me apunte para ser un fracaso en lo que se nos encomendó, pero es que usted tampoco nos está ayudando mucho.

Con esa respuesta Shining se puso pensativo. Aunque Wind acertaba en eso de él que estaba siendo blando, también se equivocaba mucho al sugerirle esa clase de cosas pues, a su parecer, el ser un poni malvado con alguien malvado solo terminaría por empeorar a ambos, además de que el Pegaso no sabía muchas cosas que él sí y que por tanto tampoco entendía su razones para ser así, ya que más que conseguir información o algo así estaba siendo bueno con Chrysalis para hacer de ella alguien mejor, método que ralentizaba mucho las cosas pero que no importaba pues estaba funcionando, y eso si importaba.

Tras unos segundo de reflexión, Shining prefirió hacer caso omiso al poni, tomando como algo entendible, pero que no estaba dispuesto a aplicar, prefiriendo propios métodos y no los de alguien que sentía odio hacia la prisionera.

\- gracias, lo tomaré en cuenta -fue la respuesta de Shining, para al menos así dejar un poco satisfecho a Wind.

Sin embargo y muy por el contrario, Wind Strong se enfado de sobre manera al ver la poca importancia que Shining Armor le dio a sus argumentos y la simple respuesta que dio a estos, siendo que él incluso se esforzó mucho por no dejar salir gran parte de lo que sentía así como tampoco gran parte de lo que pensaba al respecto.

Pero incluso con esto, el Pegaso lucho por mantener su poca cordura para no terminar despedido o en una corte marcial, por lo que, tras la respuesta, se dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación y seguir en sus tareas.

Y en esos pocos segundos que Wind tardó en llegar a la puerta, los cuales parecían eternidades, el sargento termino por perder la cabeza en el segundo en que abrió la puerta para irse, retractándose al instante para confrontar al unicornio a como diera lugar y hacerle entrar de una u otra manera su enorme y estúpido error.

\- no…-se dijo el sargento al abrir la puerta solo para después darle un pequeño empujón para cerrarla.

\- disculpa -dijo Shining de buena manera ya que no entendió bien que quiso decir el poni.

\- no … ¡ya estoy harto! -gritó Wind en un ataque de ira, dejando salir todo ese enojo que había acumulado, sorprendiendo así a quienes lo habían escuchado.

Y es que no solo Shining escucho ese grito sino que, dado a que Wind no cerro bien la puerta y la había dejado entreabierta, Crystal Mane también pudo escuchar esas palabras que venían de dentro del despacho, alarmándose un poco de lo que ocurría ahí dentro pero prefiriendo mantenerse a raya al no saber que ocurría.

\- que te… -iba a decir Shining, pero lo interrumpió un fúrico Wind Strong.

\- no, ¡no, cállese! -demando Wind sin preocuparse de a quien le hablaba- ya estoy harto de cómo nos trata, de cómo la trata a ella, de la estúpida forma en que lidia con el asunto más importante que se nos haya encomendado…

En unicornio no entendía bien que ocurría, sintiéndose confundido al ser tomado por sorpresa.

\- ¿!usted de verdad cree que es un juego, que estamos aquí por un capricho de las princesa!? Pues no lo es, nada de esto es la estúpida fantasía en la que parece estar metido, este es una asunto de extrema importancia que requiera de la mayor fuerza de voluntad posible -gritaba el poni a todo pulmón- y aun así usted ni siquiera parece importarle que ocurre ahí abajo, ni la tarea que se le encomendó…

\- ¡oye relájate quieres! Ni siquiera sé de que estas hablando -se defendió el unicornio, aun confundido pero indispuesto a que ese poni siguiera gritándole.

\- ¿quiere saber de qué estoy hablando? De la prisionera le estoy hablando -dijo Wind sintiendo una gran desesperación por la estupidez del príncipe- yo vine aquí de buena manera a hablar de eso y darle concejos, pero a usted parece no importarle nada.

\- estas muy equivocado si en serio crees que voy a seguir tus ideas llenas de odio -reprochó Shining antes de tratar de recordarle al poni su lugar, pero antes de poder hacerlo fue interrumpido por los fúricos gritos del Pegaso.

\- ¡eso no es odio, es justicia! -recalcó el sargento aunque no podía negar que si odiaba a la changeling- ella inició una guerra contra nosotros, atacó a las princesas en su maldita boda y cuando fue derrotada solo esperó el momento adecuado para atacarnos de nuevo, secuestrando a las princesa y a usted -recalcó eso ultimo- así como a su hermana y a sus amigas. Esa criatura se merece lo peor como retribución a todo el dolor que ha ocasionado, pero no, usted prefiere verlo de otra manera por razones que no logro entender, importándole poco o nada el daño que le hizo a las familias de Equestria.

\- te recuerdo, soldado, que yo viví eso en carne propia y si decido ignorarlo es por mis propias razones, no tengo que explicarte nada ni mucho menos discutir contigo acerca de eso -dijo Shining ya mucho más molesto pues en parte el poni tenía razón pero tampoco conocía la historia completa para juzgar como lo hacía en este momento- y si llevo el mando de esta misión es porque a mí se me confió el método y el tiempo en que se llevaría a cabo.

Mientras tanto, fuera del despacho, Crystal escuchaba toda la discusión, sintiendo una gran alarma ante lo que discutían el par de ponis y sobre a quien se referían con todas esas descripciones, deseando que no hablaban de quien creía que hablaban.

Ante la respuesta del unicornio Wind soltó una risa incrédula, teniendo y con razón otra cosa que reclamarle al príncipe- HAHA esa es otra. Ni siquiera sabemos que estamos haciendo allá abajo o como vamos en la misión, todo lo que sé es que usted solo baja y platica con ella por una rato solo para tener migajas de información ¿Qué es eso, de verdad, de que se trata? Se supone que debe de interrogarla, no platicar o tomar el té, y yo sé que eso no es un interrogatorio de verdad porque usted solo va y se arrastra por un poco de información cuando debería exigirla, tener casco duro para obtener lo que quiere. Nosotros como sus guardias de confianza -dijo torciendo y estirando los cascos en un ademan de sarcasmo- ya deberíamos saber que tal ha avanzado la misión, pero no tenemos ni un maldito detalle de nada, ¡ni un maldito Detalle!

\- ¿de verdad crees eso? -cuestionó Shining, incrédulo de que Wind le decía, pues él ya había demostrado lo que podía conseguir de la changeling. Tal vez no daba resultados a sus guardias ni nadie que no fuera la realeza, pero él no trabajaba para ellos ni tenía razones para informarles nada.

\- no, no lo creo, estoy seguro ¡maldito holgazán! -recalcó esto último ya ciego en su ira y sin importarle las consecuencias- nosotros nos partimos la espalda allá abajo, lidiando, peleando y tratando de defendernos de ella mientras usted pierde el tiempo aquí arriba rodeado de su comodidades ¿!y así llegó a capitán!? ¡Pues que maldita suerte la nuestra! Porque mientras nosotros sufrimos usted solo baja a regalarle cosas como si nada ¿!que acaso es su novia o algo así!? Porque como luce todo parece que ya encontró un reemplazo para su matrimonio -dijo esto sin dudar mucho que pudiera ser verdad, siendo que sin darse cuenta sus propias palabras le habían despertado cierta sospecha al Pegaso.

\- ¡SUFICIENTE! -gritó Shining haciendo brillas su cuerno como una amenaza, harto de esta ridícula conversación y más aun de las insinuaciones de Wind Strong y su insultos, ya había tolerado bastante a ese poni pero esto tenía un límite que no iba a extender más, sin importar que perdiera a un poni tan bien capacitado como el sargento. Ahora mismo no era el mejor momento para aguantar eso y si lo había hecho fue por… uhg ni siquiera había razón de hacerlo, solo se dejó llevar por la discusión.

\- quiero que te quede claro que yo he logrado más de lo que crees y si no se los he dicho a ninguno de ustedes es porque ni tu ni nadie tiene que enterarse de nada, lo que yo logre y descubra es para mí y para a quien yo quiera decírselo, y si quiero compartir mi información con una cuchara pues entonces créeme que lo voy a compartir con una maldita cuchara y mientras tanto ni tu ni tus compañeros sabrán nada a menos que yo lo decida, así que si, ni tu ni nadie sabrá cómo va esta misión hasta que cambie de opinión -explicó Shining, notando como Wind estaba a punto de refutar pero adelantándose en el instante- y te recuerdo que si no soy un carcelero lleno de odio y rencor como tu sugieres, es porque creo en los buenos valores y no me dejo llevar por mis rencores como un mal líder lo haría, porque sé y entiendo que el odio no se combate con más odio, sin importar nada. Entonces grábate en la cabeza y que te quede bien claro que si yo decido tratarla bien es porque así quiero hacerlo, y si así también consigo información pues perfecto, mejor para todos. A ti no te incumbe como yo traté a Chrysalis o no, esa no es tu preocupación ni ahora ni nunca, tu única preocupación aquí es obedecer mis órdenes, porque para eso te traje, y si no puedes con ello entonces desaparece de mi vista de una buena vez y lárgate, porque no estoy dispuesto a aguantarte ni un segundo más -terminó por decir Shining, molesto, fúrico y retador ante el Pegaso que osó enfrentársele de esa manera, renuente a seguir con eso y harto de extender esta payasada más de lo esperado.

Con la su respiración elevada y una vena marcada en su cien, producto de la ira, el Pegaso se mantenía en silencio sin apartar si vista de la de Shining retándolo sin miedo, pero a la vez pensando a una velocidad vertiginosa, analizando y pensando en todas las malditas posibilidades.

Ciertamente a ese unicornio no podía tocarlo y tener una pelea a casco limpio con él principalmente porque era un príncipe, un jodido príncipe de pacotilla tan o más inútil e idiota que esa escoria de Blueblood, seguramente siendo también un protegido de Celestia, y es que aunque quisiera hacerlo y Shining aceptara pelear con él justamente, ni en Cloudsdale ni en Canterlot aceptarían ese comportamiento siendo que incluso seria enjuiciado por atacar a alguien de la realeza.

Aunque el imbécil del príncipe no lo quisiera lo tenía atado de cascos, orillándolo entre la espada y la pared al no hacerle caso y consentir a esa changeling que se merecía lo peor, retrasando la operación quien sabe cuánto tiempo o hasta incluso sin llevar un verdadero avance ¡todo esto porque se negaba a hacer honor a su titulo y servir como era debido!

Maldito traidor vende sangre, anteponiendo a esa changeling antes que su deber como príncipe, reusándose a tratarla como se merecía y olvidando todo en el pasado como si no fuera nada.

Aun lleno de ira y con mirada retadora al sargento no que quedó más opción que desistir, viéndose obligado a salir retirarse del despacho del príncipe, soltando pisotones y maldiciendo su nombre una y mil veces por condenar todo al fracaso y por su incapacidad para enfrentar a su enemiga como era debido.

Saliendo del lugar el sargento se topo con la ama de llaves, quien parecía perdida en lo suyo, por lo que solo le ignoro para irse a otro lado a seguir con su rabieta, dispuesto a largarse de ese lugar en cuanto fuera posible pues ya no iba a prestar sus servicios a alguien tan incompetente ni aguantaría ese trato tan degradante que se le daban a el y a sus compañeros.

La poni vainilla, por su parte, vio al poni salir molesto del despacho solo para irse a quien sabe dónde, pero no le importaba, ni siquiera lo vio porque quisiera hacerlo sino porque estaba completamente paralizada, perdida en si misma ante lo que acababa de escuchar de la fuerte discusión entre el príncipe Armor y el poni que se acababa de ir.

Su respiración era lenta y calmada, su corazón se mantenía quito y tranquilo así como su rostro el cual mostraba una serenidad digna de una estatua, pero sus ojos reflejaban un terror que ni las más horribles de las pesadillas podrían causar. mente… su mente era todo lo contrario.

"Chrysalis", ese nombre resonaba por toda su cabeza, inundando su mente de aquel terrorífico ser que alguna vez trajo el odio y la muerte Equestria sin ningún remordimiento, la reina que no dudó en hacer los más horribles crímenes en nombre del odio, la changeling para quien no había existían el bien ni la bondad.

Era increíble, aun escuchando una fuerte discusión que se lo comprobaba, Crystal no acababa de creer que la reina de los changeling estuviera presa y no solo sino que estaba aquí en el imperio bajo cuidado del príncipe Shining Armor, posiblemente en algún lugar del castillo como dijo ese Pegaso ¡encerrada en algún lugar frente a sus propias narices!

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo se les ocurría traerla a este lugar? Ella era peligrosa, alguien que debía estar en el Tártaro lejos de cualquiera a quien pueda lastimar, pero no era así, está en algún lugar oculta de todos, planeado su siguiente movimiento, esperando el momento perfecto para atacar y entonces… no podría ni imaginárselo. Chrysalis estaba encerrada ¿pero por cuánto tiempo?

Y en algún lugar, oculta en el imperio o probablemente en el castillo, estaba ella: la dueña de sus pesadillas, aguardando, confabulando y planeando como salir de su prisión, seguramente dispuesta a todo por conseguir su libertad y tomar venganza de aquellos quienes se le enfrentaron, pues la changeling no conocía el perdón

\- está aquí -fue lo único que pudo decir Crystal Mane, presa del terror que inundaba su corazón y los temores que infundía aquella terrible criatura en cuyo corazón no había temor ni remordimiento a la muerte.

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo de esta semana, disculpen la tardanza.**

 **no tengo mucho que decir en este cap. excepto que estoy pensando en regresar al diario del Eridanus, aun no estoy seguro de si hacerlo pero creo que sería interesante ver un poco mas de ese arco que abandone hace tiempo, aunque también creo que podía ser demasiado relleno para la historia. Como sea, lo pensaré.**

 **Como siempre, quiero agradecerles por su apoyo al fic. y recordarles que cualquier pregunta, sugerencia o critica será bien recibida.**

 **Sin más que decir: adiós.**


	50. Verde y rosa

*Imperio de Cristal, Lunes 11:00 AM, un mes después *

\- "hogar, dulce hogar" -pensó la Alicornio al ver como poco a poco su tren se iba deteniendo en la estación de su querido reino, sintiendo una extraña combinación de miedo y nostalgia al ver su casillo sobre salir de entre todas las edificaciones. A decir verdad un mes ha sido mas que suficiente para por fin regresar a casa.

Puede que Canterlot fuera un lugar acogedor y la compañía de sus tías un gran apoyo para estos duros momentos, pero tenía un asunto que entender del cual había estado meditando durante todo este tiempo y ya era hora de afrontarlo, más en especial porque en esos treinta días no habían aparecido noticias de su esposo de ninguna clase.

Eso era el colmo ¿Cómo en treinta días se podía olvidar de su esposa?, de verdad le guardaba tanto rencor por algo que él mal interpretó? o sea, si no lo buscó es porque ella no hizo nada para que el se pusiera así. Si, era de entender que ver a tu esposa con el que te fue infiel pudiera despertar esos celos, y si, también ella se equivocó con no decirle de Diamond, pero eso no significaba que hubiera echo algo tan malo como para que no la buscara en un mes ¡un mes!

Cometió un grave error y lo pagó con creces viviendo sumida en la peor de las tristezas y la soledad, luchando cada día por recupéralo, pero incluso después de todo eso pareciera que el jamás le tuvo una pizca de verdadera confianza, pero ahora… ahg ni si dignaba a mandar una carta ¡Por Celestia! tenían una hija a quien no ha visto en tanto tiempo y ni aun así se ha dignado a aparecer, ya ni por ella ¿Cómo era posible? Una cosa era su esposa y otra su hija, oh pero que tal el trabajo, ahí si dedicaba su todo su tiempo ¡otra vez!

\- "no, relájate, vienes a aclarar todo, enojada no pensaras bien" -se dijo Cadence al ver que se estaba exaltando. Debía estar tranquila y hacer caso a los concejos de sus tías si quería solucionar este terrible mal entendido.

Aun así la princesa no pudo evitar bajar del tren con cara de pocos amigos y es que era frustrante que ella sea la única que se tenía que esforzar por salvar su matrimonio ya que Shining resulto mas rencoroso de lo que jamás imaginó. De todas formas, un mes ya era más que suficiente para que ambos estuvieran mas calmados y receptivos al otro.

Junto a su hija, Cadence se dirigió a su hogar a paso calmado, sintiendo un poco de nervios y miedo al tener que por fin confrontar a su esposo… de nuevo. Hasta pareciera que la historia se repetía aunque esta vez aunque, para su buena suerte y alivio de conciencia, ella tenía la razón en esta ocasión, estando segura y siendo consciente de que su esposo solo vio lo que quiso ver.

Entrando a su hogar lo primero que hizo la princesa fue dejar a su pequeña en su cuna, siendo que ya estaba a nada de caer rendida ante el sueño y de que tampoco quería exponerla a una discusión, como acto seguido Cadence fue a buscar a su esposo quien seguramente estaría trabajando.

\- "como siempre" -pensó la princesa, atediada por el hecho de que Shining era muy obsesivo con su trabajo- "como si eso no fuera nada malo"

En su primera y mas obvia parada, la princesa de amor se dirigió al despacho de Shining, sorprendiéndose mucho al verlo casi vacío, apenas adornado por un librero vacío y una silla medio empolvada. Y como no, pues al ver eso la princesa tuvo un muy mal presentimiento, aunque no significara mucho.

Su segunda opción era buscarlo en la alcoba, seguramente no estaría ahí pero la habitación estaba cerca y valía la pena irlo a buscar. Sin embargo y muy para su sorpresa, al llegar, Cadence se llevó una muy alarmante sorpresa, pues gracias a que la puerta del armario de Shining siempre estaba abierta, ella pudo notar que en su interior no había nada, ni una sola prenda y eso de verdad que era muy, pero muy alarmante.

Con esta imagen Cadence comenzó a entrar en pánico, sintiendo un alarmante mal presentimiento ya que algo como eso solo significaba una cosa, le buscara o no otra explicación.

Esto solo daba a una posibilidad, pero aun así ella no estaba dispuesta a aceptarla- "tranquila Cadence, puede que solo se este quedando en los cuarteles como la vez pasada, si, eso debe ser" -se dijo para tranquilizarse, intentando ser ajena a la realidad que las señales le presentaban, aunque eso no quietaba el hecho de que la vez pasada Shining no se llevó nada de su habitación, ni tampoco explicaba por que en su despacho estaba casi vacío, lo cual tampoco ocurrió la vez pasada.

Manteniendo la calma y tratando de no sobre pensar las cosas ni exaltarse, Cadence se dirigió al tercer lugar más probable: los cuarteles. Si, seguramente ahí estaría Shining entrenando con Flash o dando ordenes a sus guardias de algún tipo, y de no ser así Flash seguramente podía indicarle donde estaba.

Un poco más apresurada e impaciente por llegar, la princesa hizo una rápida carrera por el catillo hasta por fin entrar en los cuarteles, siendo perseguida por Miradas llenas de extrañeza por parte de los guardias al momento de llegar, seguramente por el hecho de que ella casi nunca entraba ahí, pero eso no importaba, ahora lo que de verdad necesitaba era buscar a Flash.

Dormitorios; no, comedor; no, su oficina; no, área de entrenamiento; tampoco… por ningún lado había señales de ese Pegaso y ya ni hablar de Shining. Tras una larga y absurda búsqueda no había ningún rastro de ninguno de los dos y ni siquiera preguntando alguien podía decirle donde estaba. El castillo era grande, pero no tanto.

\- "¡donde demonios está Crystal!" -pensó Cadence ya más estresada por no encontrar a nadie. Ahora era cuando necesitaba que ella apareciera, seguramente sabía donde podría estar su esposo, pero tampoco, ni rastro de ella tampoco- "no hay tempo para buscarla a ella tampoco" – se dijo, sintiendo una gran urgencia por hablar con su esposo.

Saliendo con prisas de los cuarteles, Cadence se detuvo unos segundos para calmarse un poco pensar mejor. Okey… no era raro que ninguno de los dos estuviera, de hecho era normal que a veces Flash tuviera que salir para ir a la academia militar y Shining… bueno, el no salía muy seguido a no ser que fuera a su heladería favorita o a ver a Sunburst para tratar un asunto de Cristalizador con él.

\- "¡eso es: Sunburst!" -se dijo Cadence, siendo el cristalizador de su hija una de las pocas razones por las que Shining no estaría trabajando en el castillo.

Aunque en su camino a la salida, una pequeña sensación comenzó a invadir mas los pensamientos de la princesa, pues mientras mas se acercaba a la salida mas y mas contras le ponía su mente para ir a ver a Sunburst, y es que pensándolo bien Shining no tendría ninguna razón para visitar al unicornio naranja dado a que este era el primer día que Flurry pasaba en el imperio después de un mes, por lo que no tendrían ningún tema que tratar respecto a ella.

Y no solo estaba eso, oh no. Con la idea de Sunburst desechada solo quedaba una última opción, por más que quisiera negárselo, Cadence sabía que aun había un lugar en el castillo en el que Shining podría estar y de hecho era el lugar mas probable, pero ese era un sitio al que no quería ir, no por que le aterrara o algo así, simplemente no quería ir.

Sin embargo y ya sin otra opción, justo cuando estaba parada en el entrada del castillo, Cadence dio media vuelta para dirigirse a las mazmorras, de nada servía ir a un lugar en el que sabía que no estaría Shining, siendo que iría en dirección contraria de dónde estaría Shining Armor.

En todo su trayecto a las mazmorras la suerte de la princesa parecía ir de mal a peor gracias a que, por más que intentaba, no recordaba bien como encontrar los caminos y pasadizos secretos para acceder a ese lugar abandonado, sintiendo una gran frustración por esto viéndose obligada a entrar por la única entrada que ella realmente conocía bien aunque eso significara doblar la distancia y el tiempo de su recorrido.

\- "pero me va a oír ese poni" -pensó Cadence muy molesta por todo lo que tenía que recorrer para encontrarse con Shining, aunque también deseando poder encontrárselo.

No sabía si era esa apariencia aterradora de estos horribles y claustrofóbicos pasillos, el helado y penetrante frio que a cada rato le causaba un escalofrió, su terriblemente estresada mente o simple hecho de que llevaba caminando casi cuarenta minutos por el más tétrico de los pasadizos, fuere lo que fuere, la princesa comenzaba a sentirse muy dispersa, furiosa, irritada y con un poco de miedo, teniendo que luchar constantemente con eso para llegar al calabozo calmada y poder tener una productiva conversación con Shining, aunque para este punto ya no sabía si era buena idea o si siquiera valía la pena.

Pero es que por muy cruel que sonara, pese a todos sus errores, ella si había logrado un cambio para bien, no como Shining que parecía no haber cambiado o tan siquiera haberla perdonado de verdad, siendo que en esa discusión el demostró siempre haber esperado algo malo de ella, como solo le hubiera dado otra oportunidad para juzgarla de la peor manera a la primera.

Eso no era justo y ni siquiera se lo merecía, él la trató como una cualquiera que se metería con el primer poni que viera, es más, prácticamente se lo dijo cuando discutieron ¿!de verdad!? Que herraduras las suyas para decirle eso cuando ni si quiera la dejó explicarse.

\- "como si el no tuviera errores" -pensó Cadence, molestándose de nuevo y mucho por las actitudes de su esposo- "no eres tan perfecto como crees. Al menos me hubieras escuchado, me hubieras dejado explicarte, pero no, estabas como loco gritando sin control, sin darme ninguna oportunidad, como si yo no valiera, como si mi palabra ya no importara ni un poco" -pensaba la princesa del amor, sintiendo su ira encenderse cada vez mas con cada nueva palabra- "como si no hubiera pagado por lo que hice, como si no me hubiera dolido lo que hice, ¡pues si me dolió y mucho! Es algo que nunca me perdonare ¿y sabes por qué? Pues porque te amo unicornio idiota…" -incluso pensándolas con mucho enojo, estas ultimas palabras hicieron un snap en la mente de la alicornio, haciéndola entrar en razón de la furia que comenzaba a cegarla.

\- "no, tranquila, tranquila, respira hondo, acuérdate por que estas aquí, así que relájate y respira" -se dijo Cadence para no dejarse llevar por sus malas emociones- "recuerda que aun hay magia negra por aquí, no te dejes llevar por eso" -se recordó, estando cociente que en ese tipo de magia magnificaba las malas emociones y que ella no estaba en ese lugar para estropear las cosas.

Tratando de no dejarse llevar por la corrupta influencia de la magia que dejó Sombra, Cadence continuó su camino hacía el calabozo, pasando por los retorcidos pasillos y las deterioradas estancias de las mazmorras, todo eso para llegar al único lugar donde podría encontrar a su esposo… y también a esa depreciable criatura.

\- "solo trata de ignorarla" -se dijo la alicornio a sabiendas de que Chrysalis trataría de provocarla- "entra, saca a Shining para hablar y ya después ve que sucede" -pensó para llevar esto de la mejor manera posible, sin interrupciones o intervenciones de nadie.

Aun así, la sola idea de ver a esa changeling le incomoda demasiado, no sabía del todo porque, pero podía hacerse una idea, y es que siendo sincera se reconocía que esos celos infundado que le tuvo a la changeling durante un tiempo, ahora mismo estaban saliendo a flor de casco, tal vez porque solo buscando a ella encontraría a su esposo o simplemente se trataban de celos de esposa, en cualquier caso no era sano que sintiera eso y menos sabiendo que eran infundados.

Durante todo su recorrido la alicornio solo pudo escuchar el sonido de sus cascos, comenzado a exasperarse por la latente soledad del lugar y el enloquecedor silencio sepulcral de los interminables pasillos. Después de tanto tiempo ya hasta le era odioso escuchar sus propias pisada, pero bueno, era eso o volar y arriesgarse a cortarse con las filosas paredes que la rodeaban.

Aunque al menos, ya que empezaba a desesperar, la princesa por fin vio al final del pasillo una estancia que le parecía muy familia y tras acercarse lo suficiente pudo ver la puerta de acero del calabozo.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Cadence abrió de par en par la puerta del calabozo, dando una rápida mirada al lugar solo para encontrarse con la frustrante sorpresa de que su esposo no estaba en el calabozo, ni tampoco Flash, solo estaban los guardias quienes permanecían vigilando en completo silencio, interrumpiendo su deber solo para voltear a verla ante la sorpresa de escuchar la puerta abriéndose.

\- "aquí tampoco…" -pensó la alicornio al no ver a Shining por ninguna parte, sintiendo una gran decepción pero también un pequeño alivio de no tener que entrar ahí.

Como no tenía ganas de pasar ni un segundo mas en ese lugar, la princesa prefirió no dar razones para estar ahí y simplemente decidió irse, no sin antes darle una ultima mirada al calabozo solo para ver que tal era el lugar ya que esta era la segunda vez que lo veía y, como todos, ella tenía su curiosidad. ¡Grave error!

Tardando apneas el suficiente tiempo que le tomó dar media vuelta, la princesa reflexionó lo que acaba de ver, inundándose de una gran sorpresa al penar bien en lo que acaba de ver. Se suponía que todo estaba en orden, pero solo se suponía porque no era así, pues de todo lo que vieron sus ojos entre esa tétrica oscuridad, una cosa "sobresalía" de entre todas.

Dándose media vuelta de nuevo para comprobar que sus ojos no la engañaban, Cadence realmente comprobó con gran sorpresa lo acaba de ver; la celda donde debía estar Chrysalis estaba completamente adornada, no, eso es decir poco ¡estaba amueblada!, hasta parecía la habitación de un hotel de cinco estrellas.

\- las fotos duran más, princesa -dijo Chrysalis con cierto repudio, sin siquiera voltear a ver Cadence y permaneciendo recostada en una hamaca mientras cubría su rostro con un libro. Ver a esa princesa no le agradaba en lo absoluto y de hecho un gran desprecio y odio se apoderaron de ella, pero prefirió seguir en lo suyo antes de demostrarle una pizca de importancia a esa alicornio.

Con aquella voz Cadence entró nuevamente en cuenta de quien era esa celda, dándose cuenta de que permaneció mas tiempo sorprendida del que creyó, quedando como una tonta ante la sorpresa de lo que vio.

Esta extraña y muy inesperada sorpresa molestó a la princesa ¿Qué rayos hacían esas cosas ahí, como fue que Chrysalis las obtuvo y por que rayos Shining no hacía nada al respecto? La changeling era una prisionera, fuera de la cuestión de como las consiguió, ella no tenía derecho a tener nada de eso. Una cama, libros, un cepillo para el cabello ¿¡hasta una hamaca!? ¿¡Como rayos…!?

\- ¡guardia! -llamó Cadence al poni que mas cerca tenía, haciendo ningún esfuerzo en esconder lo molesta que estaba.

\- ¿si princesa? -contestó Onslaught nervioso mientras se acercaba a la princesa.

\- ¿Por qué ella tiene todo eso? -cuestionó molesta, casi segura de que fue Flash quien le permitió conservar todo esto ya que su capitán era el poni mas amistoso y relajado que conocía.

\- …- el poni estuvo a punto de responder, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Cadence habló de nuevo.

-¿Qué acaso no saben de quien se trata? Como pueden ser tan irresponsables permitiéndole conservar esto?, ella es una prisionera, no una huésped de ningún resort de lujo, y esto no es un hotel eh, esto es una prisión… -la alicornio continuo con su llamado de atención al guardia para, a los pocos segundos, agregar a su compañero Gleaming al regaño, interrumpiéndolos a cada rato para que no se excusaran ni nada de eso.

Chrysalis, en su celda y también escuchando el regaño, permaneció al margen de las palabras de la princesa, escuchando divertida como esa princesa no tenía ni idea de nada y esos tontos guardias estaban pagando cosas que ni les concernía. Si tan solo supiera…

Sin embargo, cuando las palabras de la princesa comenzaron a incluirla y no de buena manera, Chrysalis se comenzó a molestar de ello- "que nadie por aquí sabe decir las cosas a la cara?" -pensó al ver como otra vez volvían a hablar de ella como si no estuviera ahí.

Ya con esa provocación a la Changeling le llegaron dos buenos escenarios a su maliciosa imaginación; el primero sería dejarla continuar con sus tontería y hacer que esos guardias molestos pagaran los platos rotos, aunque la segunda opción también era buena o incluso mejor; simplemente tenía que decirle la verdad, cosa que seguramente sería de lo mejor. Si Cadence se enteraba que fue Shining quien le dio todas estas cosas y sin ninguna razón, entonces seguramente se pondría como loca. Pese a que la primera opción era muy tentadora, Chrysalis se fue por la segunda.

\- ¡ay, ya cállate! -gritó la changeling con hartazgo desde su celda para provocar a Cadence.

Y tal como lo esperó Chrysalis, el silencio se apoderó del lugar, terminando al instante con la discusión que se llevaba a cabo frente a su celda, dejando a los guardia atónitos y sin realmente saber que hacer mientras que la princesa del amor solo guardó silencio, todavía sin voltear a verla, permaneciendo inmóvil.

\- ¿si de verdad quieres saber por qué todo esto es mio, porque no vienes aquí y me lo preguntas a mí? -retó Chrysalis, harta de que hablaran mal de ella como si no estuviera ahí, como si fuera alguna clase de objeto o mascota que no entendía nada, ella toleraría eso de aquella poni cursi y odiosa. Cadence era la última a la que se lo toleraría.

La alicornio solo volteo a mirar a la changeling, molesta de aquellas palabras pero también un poco temerosa de ella, las marcas del pasado aun la perseguían y aunque Chrysalis estuviera encerrada seguía siendo intimidante. Pero aun con eso y guiada por sus resentimientos, Cadence no se echaría para atrás.

\- ¿cómo conseguiste esto? -dijo Cadence tratando de aparentar frialdad, haciendo un buen esfuerzo por aguantarle la mirada a la changeling y ahogar los nerviosismos que le daban las emociones de Chrysalis.

Siendo que ella estaba fuera de la celda imbuirme, Cadence aún tenía unos de su magia y por ende aun podía leer los sentimientos de la prisionera para con ella, siendo el odio, el desprecio y el rencor los sentimientos que mas abundaban en el negro corazón de Chrysalis.

La changeling estuvo a punto de responder a la pregunta de Cadence, pero justo cuando estuvo por hacerlo decidió que sería más divertido jugar con ella y ver que clase de reacciones podía causarle.

\- no, primero debes preguntar "¿Chrysalis, como conseguiste todas esas maravillosas cosas" -dijo Chrysalis para ver la reacción de la poni y, con algo de suerte, liberar una divertida discusión con esa alicornio, después de todo contaba con la mejor información para destruir a esa poni.

Cadence se extrañó de sobre manera por aquella petición tan rara e infantil, dudando unos segundos si esto iba en serio.

\- ¿!que!? no voy a…

\- no, no, "¿Chrysalis, como conseguiste toda esas maravillosas cosas?" -interrumpió Chrysalis a la espera de una violenta o molesta negativa de Cadence, deseando una buena confrontación como con los demás ponis, al fin y al cabo este era su mejor entretenimiento.

Dado a que la alicornio no estaba muy segura de como lidiar con esto, además de que estaba muy nerviosa, terminó siguiendo el juego a la changeling sin entender muy bien a que quería llegar con eso.

\- *suspiro* ¿Chrysalis, como conseguiste todas esas maravillosas cosas? -terminó cediendo la poni, nerviosa e insegura de como manejaba la situación.

\- "no tiene noción de lo que es el reto" -se dijo Chrysalis, decepcionada pero no muy sorprendida que Cadence cediera así de rápido.

Y es que con esa muestra tan débil de autoridad y seguridad la changeling entendió que no llegaría muy lejos jugando con la princesa, sintiéndose de por si aburrida por la pronta sumisión de la alicornio. Obviamente Cadence jamás se había intentado sobreponer a alguien de forma tan directa… o quizás se sentía intimidad, como sea, lo mas seguro es no se divertiría con ella así como sí lo hizo con los demás ponis, incluyendo a su esposo.

\- digamos que un joven poni de pelaje blanco, melena azul y que resulta ser tu esposo, me las dio sin ninguna razón -respondió dio directamente, haciendo clara burla de la princesa y sintiendo gran satisfacción al ver la coro llena de sorpresa y confusión en el rostro de Cadence.

La princesa se sorprendió ante eso, no solo porque le resultaba difícil creer que Shining fue quien le dio esto sino también porque, cuando lo dijo, pudo notar en el espectro emocional de la changeling una pequeña alegría llena de sinceridad y sin ninguna malicia.

No convencida por esas palabras, Cadence reprochó- el no haría eso solo porque si, de seguro lo engañaste o engañaste a alguien…

\- ah no?-cuestionó Chrysalis- vamos pregúntales a esos inútiles de ahí, o que acaso crees que tu esposo es tan tonto?

Automáticamente la princesa se giro a ver a los guardias en busca de una respuesta, viendo como ellos solo asentían con la cabeza, reafirmando las palabras de la changeling. Esto enfureció a Cadence, no entendía mucho porque pero de alguna forma se sintió un poco traicionada por los guardias al ver como le daban la razón a Chrysalis, sin embargo entendía que no tenían la culpa, por lo que se contuvo.

\- por favor salgan, déjennos a solas -pidió amablemente la alicornio, esforzándose por esconder su enojo- por que Shining te… -intento retomar la conversación al ver a los ponis salir.

\- me trataría tan bien? No sé, tu dímelo princesa -interrumpió de nuevo, caspi burlándose de la poni.

La poni se detuvo a pensar un segundo por qué Shining sería tan bueno con alguien que fue tan mala con él, pues no le encontraba mucho sentido a eso, aunque muy en sus adentro y sin darse cuenta estaba unas sospechas comenzaron a surgir en la mente de la poni, sin embargo, pasados un par de segundos, la changeling continuó hablando.

\- sabes, podría mentirte que estuve negociando con el durante el mes que no estuviste, pero no lo haré, no sería divertido -continúo burlándose, siendo obvia con Cadence para seguir entreteniéndose.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que estuve fuera un mes? -preguntó Cadence, más asustada.

\- tu esposo me lo dijo.

\- ¿!Shining!? -exclamó Cadence sorprendida por ello y más aun por el hecho de que Shining le contara algo tan íntimo siendo que él no era abierto con casi nadie en ese tipo de situaciones.

\- pues claro, idiota, quien más me lo diría? -se mofó Chrysalis, comenzando a divertirse mas por las reacciones de la poni- después de todo a tu esposo le gusta tener algo de buena compañía. No lo culpo por ello, tiene buenos gustos para sus amigos.

\- a-amigos? -preguntó Cadence con voz temblorosa, preocupada de esa palabra y desenado que no fuera verdad, aunque con eso que Chrysalis dijo, pareciera que Shining si le tenía la suficiente confianza.

\- ¿Qué, no te lo dijo? -siguió burlándose de la poni- pues claro que como amigos, si no por que me contaría algo como eso -dijo esto con tal hacer sentir mal a la poni, sintiéndose un poco apenada de admitir eso, aunque hora no importaba mucho- pareciera que cierta parejita no se tiene mucha confianza no es así?

Cadence solo enmudeció antes eso, no teniendo ni idea de como responder a las burlas de Chrysalis, sintiéndose frustrada y molesta por de lo que Chrysalis le decía como si se trata de un juego enfermizo para ella.

\- pero como tenerla, después de todo, hace tiempo que alguien rompió con esa confianza que se tenían, verdad princesita? No se tú, pero si yo tuviera un esposo, mínimo tendría la decencia de escoger de disculparme -dijo Chrysalis con toda la intención de herir a la alicornio, sintiéndose satisfecha al ver la cara de Cadence.

Ese comentario enfadó a la alicornio, molestándose no solo por lo que implicaban aquellas palabras sino también porque lo sabía, sabía lo que pasó entre Shining y ella, y eso a su vez también reafirmaba las palabras de la poni, enojándola aun mas por el hecho de que de Shining de verdad estaba siendo amigo de alguien como ella, incluso después de todo los que les hizo.

\- ¿!como sabes eso!? -dijo la alicornio muy enfada, dejándose llevar por su enojo y golpeando los barrotes de cristal de la celda. Renuente a creer que su esposo le tenía tanta confianza a este mosntruo que tanto la había lastimado.

\- ¿eres sorda o solo infiel? -volvió a burlarse, ya sin ningún tipo de discreción, esta vez soltando una buena risotada mientras disfrutaba ver el lastimado corazón de la princesa- ya te fue tu querido exesposo quien me lo dijo. HA, y yo soy el mosntruo… no entiendo como "la princesa del amor" pudo hacerle eso a su esposo…

¿De verdad Shining le habló de eso? ¿Como si no importara lo que hizo? ¿Como si Chrysalis fuera una poni más? Hasta parecía que ni le importó lo que Chrysalis hizo con ella, con ambos. Literalmente le habló de sus más íntimos secretos como si fueran amigos, a nadie más se los había contado, ni siquiera a Flash se enteró de nada y eso que era su mejor amigo.

\- …¿tantos años conociéndose, una boda y hasta una hija? Uf, Hasta para mí eso es cruel -continuó la changeling- digo, Shining es buen poni y no lo digo porque me dio todo esto, también lo es con esos babotas de allá afuera y seguramente con los demás ponis que conoce, mira, hasta me salvó de morir -dijo dándose media vuelta y enseñando sus cicatrices- si a mí me ha tratado como reina ya me imagino como te habrá tratado a ti…

Cadence estaba algo triste por lo que le decía Chrysalis, pero también furiosa porque lo que contaba resultaba ser verdad, y en su malvada y retorcida mente ella disfrutaba de esto, estaba segura de eso, el espectro emocional de la changeling lo demostraba. Sin embargo, en un par de segundos, Cadence notó un cambio radical en las emociones de la changeling, pasando de la dicha y la confianza a un creciente enojo y rencor que se acrecentaban lentamente.

\- …a ti, que eres su esposa y el amor de su vida… -dijo Chrysalis molestándose al pensar en ello aunque sin estar segura del porqué.

Aunque no entendía por qué, pero el recordar como Shining a veces se mostraba triste al hablar de Cadence y como hasta se puso a ahogar sus penas en alcohol hacía que ella se molestara con la poni, dejando de lado esas burlas que hasta ahora había estado disfrutando para ponerse mas sería en sus palabras.

\- …y yo que pensaba que las princesas eran las buenas -dijo con una sonrisa burlona, pero sin sentir ni una pizca de gracia de su comentario- un unicornio despechado, engañado por su esposa no una, sino dos veces, con el mismo poni a quien todavía tiene el descaro de besar a las afueras de propio palacio en la fecha mas importante de los ponis, dejando un corazón roto y a una familia destruida, todo esto por la misma princesa del amor -enlistó Chrysalis, con una mirada sería pero llena de repudio hacía la poni, sintiéndose molesta por esos hechos que ya conocía- me pregunto si de verdad debería ser yo quien debería estar aquí.

Muy molesta por las filosas palabras de Chrysalis y su despectiva forma de hablarle, la princesa de amor no tardó en romper s silencio- con que cara me dices eso? Tu fuiste la que secuestro a mi familia, la que atacó a Equestria sin ningún motivo y que también acabaste con muchas familias, la loca que me suplantó a mí y mantuvo hipnotizado a Shining. No tengas duda de porque estas encerrada , monstruo, porque aquí es donde perteneces -se defendió la poni. No iba a dejar que alguien como Chrysalis le hablara de esa forma- además, a tique te importa? ¿tu quién eres para juzgarme? No sabes nada de lo que pasó ni como sucedió, no vengas con tu lengua venenosa a darme lecciones de moral como si fueras una santa.

La changeling hizo el más grande de sus esfuerzos por no perder la cabeza cuando Cadence la llamó monstruo, prefiriendo llevar mejor las cosas para llegar a donde quería y lograrlo de la manera más inteligente para lastimar lo más posible a su enemigo con nada más ni nada menos que la pura y sincera verdad.

\- oh, yo sé que soy alguien mala y eso lo acepto, pero al menos no soy un hipócrita que finge ser lo que no es -le reprocho Chrysalis, sintiéndose también molesta por como iba todo esto, pero no por las palabras de la poni, por otra que cosa que no entendía del todo, pero que sabía que no se trataba de la poni-he hecho cosas terribles en mi vida, cosas que ni siquiera tiene nombre, pero al menos lo acepto y no trato de ocultarlo ¿pero traicionar a alguien que amo? Eso es algo que yo no haría, antes muerta que permitirme hacer eso.

Con eso ambas contrincantes permanecieron un par de segundos en silencio, ambas con la mirada gacha por los pensamientos que comenzaron a bombardear sus cabezas.

Aunque se sentía un poco mal de ello, Cadence no permitiría que Chrysalis la hiciera sentir culpable, no le daría el gusto, ella no sabía nada de lo que pasó, no tenía el contexto de las circunstancias ni tampoco conocía la otra versión de los hecho y tampoco era como que se la daría pues, aunque lo hiciera, seguramente no lo entendería, alguien como ella jamás lo haría. Esa changeling no tenía ningún derecho a juzgarla, hasta vergüenza debería de darle.

Por su parte, Chrysalis ya no pensaba en seguir molestando a la poni pues eso ya no le era de interés, pero todavía quería seguir hablando con ella, sentía la necesidad de echarle en cara todos sus errores aunque no entendía el porque de esa necesidad, solo quería hacerlo y lastimarla en el proceso, hacerla sentir miserable de alguna forma por todo lo que había hecho.

De la nada y rompiendo el silencio, la changeling se adelantó a hablar- no tienes idea de cuantas veces se puso triste por ti, los días que estuvo deprimido y lo mucho que luchaba por que nadie lo notara, solo yo pude hacerlo, solo yo vi la miseria que le causaste al ver sus tristes -dijo Chrysalis con una combinación de tristeza y enojo, sintiendo pena por el unicornio a la vez que un creciente rencor a la poni.

Esto no pasó desapercibido por Cadence, quien pudo ver esas emociones floreciendo en la changeling, sorprendiéndose de ver aquella extraña reacción en ese ser tan despiadado y siempre había demostrado menosprecio hacia cualquiera que no fuera si misma y es que hasta su forma de hablar era tan rara, tan… protectora?, de alguna forma pareciera que era así.

\- ese unicornio es bueno, hasta alguien como yo puede verlo, pero pareciera que a ti no te importa, engañándolo con un cualquiera a pesar de que eres su esposa y la poni que ama -Chrysalis sintió algo raro en su pecho al decir eso- hasta parece que te burlas de él teniendo el cinismo de conservar tu título -la changeling se tomó un segundo para examinar a Cadence de cascos a cabeza, mirándola con desprecio y cas repulsión- agh, los traidores como tú me dan asco.

La poni estuvo a nada de defenderse de los comentarios de Chrysalis, pero en cuando esta ultima notó eso, no tardo en deducir que es lo que la alicornio le diría, adelantándosele al instante para retomar la palabra.

\- no te atrevas a decirme que lo amas, no te queda que lo digas ahora -se adelantó Chrysalis interrumpiendo a la princesa- si eso fuera verdad no habrías hecho tus estupideces, ni tampoco provocado todo está ridícula situación del…

\- ¡yo lo amo! -interrumpió Cadence con un fuerte grito solo para que Chrysalis la volviera interrumpir.

\- ¡si lo hicieras entonces sabrías por lo pasó y al menos mostrarías arrepentida, no habrías tenido ese descaro de defender tus estúpidas acciones! -dijo la changeling, también perdida en su enojo, sin saber que decía inconscientemente como ella hubiera actuado- al menos yo le preste algo de apoyo mientras tú te desaparecías por un mes como si nada.

\- ni siquiera sabes que pasó, No quieras hablarme de… -interrumpió la alicornio con otro grito solo para que pasara lo mismo. Al parecer, Chrysalis no dejaría que se defendiera.

\- ¡tienes razón, no sé nada! pero lo que si se es que ese poni estaría mejor lejos de ti -dijo la changeling con otro grito- sí, eso, por que no le haces un favor y te lejas de él? Si de verdad lo amas tanto como dices.

¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué a Chrysalis le importaba tanto?, ¿que ganaba de todo esto? discutía y peleaba con ella a capa y espada, deseando con todo ganar la discusión recalcándole todo sus errores como como si tuviera la razón el lo que decía. ¿acaso quería hacerla sentir mal? Pareciera que si y casi hasta lo estaba logrando, usando a Shining…

Por un segundo quedó en blanco, sintiendo ese pequeño temor que sintió hace rato. En serio estaba pelando por hacerla sentir mal o de verdad estaba defendiendo a Shining, de hecho parecía que así fue todo este rato… ¿de verdad eran tan cercanos? Todo apuntaba a que si, pues todo apuntaba a que Chrysalis trataba de defenderlo y ahora hasta protegerlo alejándola de el.

Con ese último pensamiento la ira de Cadence se encendió de nuevo estando a punto de volver a discutir con la changeling, pero así como su furia llegó rápidamente se apagó, pensado por un momento lo que la changeling le dijo y esta vez sintiendo culpa ¿Qué tal que tenía razón y debía alejarse de Shining?

Era doloroso el solo pensar en ello y que la changeling fuera quien se lo dijera era aun peor pues, quisiera o no, podría tener razón, no solo por lo que había pasado sino también por lo que Shining también estaba haciendo; aferrarse en su despecho al primer hombro que encontró, siendo este el de la changeling. ¿ Acaso no le importaba lo que les hizo?

La poni quería responder, defender, demostrarle a Chrysalis que no tenía razón, pero no encontraba el como hacerlo, los motivos y las palabras simplemente no llegaban, sintiéndose impotente y derrotada al no saber que hacer, si la changeling tenía razón o no, o si quiera si valía la pena seguir intentándolo.

Cadence no tardó en rendirse, tocada de sus sentimientos por las palabras de Chrysalis, prefirió irse del lugar aunque aun manteniendo el valor de no soltar su mirada de la changeling, viendo como la miraba con gran repudio y rencor, conociendo y también temiéndole al porque de esa mirada, pues el espectro emocional de la changeling hablaba mas de lo que sus labios podían decir.

Una vez fuera, la poni no dijo nada a sus guardias, solo se mantuvo caminando sin decir ni pensar nada hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos como para que no la encontrara, y cuando estuvo segura de que estaría a solas solo pudo sentir una gran punzada en su corazón, dejando salir una que otra lagrima al pensar que lo que vio y deseando que aquello no fue real, rogando porque esos débiles sentimientos no crecieran y que su esposo no los sintiera tampoco.

\- "no es tu culpa, esta vez no lo es" -se trataba de decir la poni para calmarse, sintiendo que cada palabra que se decía era una mentira hacía si misma.

 **Okey, se que pareciera que me gusta hacer sufrir a Cadence, pero no, todo lo contrario, pero en historias como esta siempre hay víctimas y, lamentablemente, ella lo es.**

 **Hacía tiempo que no veíamos a Chrysalis malvada y es que yo también la sentí un poco rara al principio, pero tras pensarlo un poco creo que quedó bien, después de todo, no está reformada como tal y solo es buena con quien quiere serlo, los demás son y siempre serán "cosas" que no le importan en lo más mínimo y que solo sirven para su entretenimiento.**

 **Ahora, también parece que quiero glorificar a Shining en este fic. pero no es así, de hecho pienso que fue el quien arruinó todo de forma definitiva. Piénsenlo; si solo le hubiera dado a Cadence un poco más de confianza y se hubiera dado un segundo para respirar hasta tres y escuchar a su esposa, nada de esto estaría pasando, la pareja seguiría junta a pesar de la química que trato de darles a él y a Chrysalis. En pocas palabras: él la cagó.**

 **Dejando esas cosas de lado, quiero agradarles de nuevo por darle una oportunidad a mi fic. y darse algo de tiempo para leer mi historia.**

 **Recuerden que toda crítica, pregunta o sugerencia será bienvenida.**

 **Sin más, me despido: addio.**

 **P.D. wow, ya no me acordaba de Bigsnusnu, siempre es entretenido leerlo, muchas gracias por recordármelo Peter Macingtosh.**


	51. Cliché

*Imperio de cristal, jueves 17:00*

¿Cuándo esto pasó? En serio, en que momento una carrera militar tan brillante y prometedora como la suya fue que terminó por tornarse poco a poco a la labor de una niñera? Ya no un centinela o si quiera un patrullero, literalmente ya era toda una niñera. De capitán de la guardia a eso… nada mal para quien buscara cambiar de aire, pero este no era su caso.

Y no era una niñera cualquiera, no, no, no, nunca, eso jamás, en lugar cuidar potrillos molestos y usar un mandil afeminado, había recibido el gran honor de estar a cargo, no solo de la prisionera de guerra mas peligrosa que había pisado estas tierras, sino también de un unicornio que también resultaba ser una de las dos máximas autoridades en todo el Imperio de cristal además de su superior directo. Eso tenía que valer ¿no? Siendo optimistas ahora era la niñera de niñera.

Caminando por las relucientes calles del imperio, Flash Sentry no paraba de reflexionar sobre su situación actual. En si, no le molestaba para nada vigilar a Chrysalis y estar al tanto de la seguridad de la familia real, de hecho, ese era su trabajo y le gustaba hacerlo, lo que no le gustaba era tener que sacar a su amigo del bar cada tercer día.

Entendía que Shining estuviera triste y que quisiera ahogar sus penas en alcohol ¡pero ese era el problema! Shining nunca se ahogaba en alcohol, solo tomaba una cerveza y se mantenía en la barra pensando en quien sabe que. Algo loco y sin sentido, pero que al menos ayudaba a que el príncipe no protagonizara ningún escandalo en estado de ebriedad.

\- descuide sargento, estoy seguro de que ya casi llegamos -interrumpió el silencio Flash con respuesta a una pregunta que nadie había hecho.

Callado y a su retaguardia venía el sargento Lieferung, acompañándolo en dirección al bar a donde se dirigían. Ya llevaban buen rato caminando y como el poni canoso ya era un anciano, el Pegaso sentía cierta responsabilidad de no hacer desesperar al sargento. Con esa mirada estoica y semblante inexpresivo nadie podría saber como se encontraba Lieferung.

\- será mejor encontrar al príncipe antes de que Chrysalis comience a pelear con esos dos-agregó Flash a sabiendas de que la prisionera comenzaría una discusión o algo así con Gleaming u Onslaught.

La razón de su apuro era simple: la changeling mostraba signos de enfermedad y debían apresurarse a encontrar al único poni al que ella permitiría acercársele.

Viéndolo bien era mas que obvio que algo así tendría que pasar, después de todo, Chrysalis llevaba mucho tiempo encerrada, sin luz, calor o comida, viviendo en las peores condiciones hasta hace poco que se le amuebló la celda. Lo mas seguro que es que esto ya llevaba algo de tiempo así, pero como todos convivían con ella casi todos los días era de comprenderse que nadie notara los sutiles cambios en la changeling hasta ahora que se le había caído parte de su hala izquierda. Ya fuera por desnutrición, enfermedad, estrés, una infección o una mísera alergia, esto debía remediarse y de prisa.

Bueno fue que Lieferung lo alertó en cuanto vio eso esta mañana, porque de lo contrario ni el ni nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de aquello y menos teniendo en cuenta en como Chrysalis trató de ocultarlo de todos como su no fuera nada, renuente a recibir ayuda de un poni. Bueno que ahora lo sepan porque nadie querría que se repitiera el regaño de la vez pasada con la pata rota.

Con esto ultimo el Pegaso recordó una incógnita en la que llevaba tiempo pensando, pero que por cuestiones tiempo u otros factores no había podido responder, y dado que ahora se presentaba la ocasión adecuada, pues…

\- hablando de eso, sargento ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta de índole personal? -cuestionó el Pegaso.

Ante tan sencillo cuestionamiento el anciano solo asintió con la cabeza, fiel a su naturaleza callada y casi inexpresiva que tanto lo caracterizaba.

\- ¿que piensa usted de Chrysalis? -cuestionó Flash sin saber bien como formular su pregunta, optando por la combinación de palabras menos invasivas.

\- no entiendo bien su pregunta -dijo Lieferung al no saber bien a que se refería el Pegaso.

\- ya sabe, en actitud y eso, es que como los veo conviviendo sin problema… -aclaró el joven, aun sin entender como es que un poni como Lieferung terminó siendo el guardia mas "cercano" a la prisionera.

\- ya, es agradable -dijo sin mas el poni anciano, regresando su mirada al frente tras responder la pregunta.

\- ¿agradable? -cuestionó Flash, incrédulo de que ese fuero el único motivo por el que Lieferung la aguantaba.

Recordando que no todos los ponis eran la princesa Celestia para aceptar sus cortas respuesta, el poni decidió ser un poco mas concreto de lo usual. Ahora que estaba fuera de Canterlot debía esforzarse por no resumir tanto sus respuestas y conversaciones.

\- la señorita Chrysalis esa una maniaca obsesiva de carácter narcisista, con delirios megalómanos, graves problemas de furia y agresividad, eso sin contar sus marcados prejuicios raciales…

Por como Lieferung respondió, Flash pensó por un segundo en que tal vez se estuvo confundiendo respecto al poni y la changeling todo este tempo, sin embargo, el sargento aun no había terminado.

\- …Pero con eso y todo, ella sigue siendo un ser sintiente y, como todos los seres sintientes, ella también tiene un lado bueno que casi nunca saca a relucir y que cree que no posee -esto ultimo le hizo un poco de gracia al anciano- pero esta ahí, floreciendo poco a poco conforme pasa el tiempo, solo es cosa de saber como verlo.

\- entiendo…¿? -terminó diciendo el Pegaso fingiendo haber entendido de que hablaba Lieferung, pero la realidad era que esas palabras fueron todo menos una respuesta que explicara el por que el anciano se llevaba mejor con la prisionera que el resto de los guardias- "tal vez hablar así sea cosa de la edad" -pensó Flash antes la criptica respuesta.

Ya mejor dejando eso de lado, el capitán prefirió seguir su camino por un par de cuadras mas hasta por fin divisar su destino en una esquina: La herradura. Si había un lugar famoso entre la guardia del Imperio era ese, un bar visitado en su mayoría por guardias reales, lo que prácticamente lo convertía en un bar militar y uno al que casi ningún civil se molestaba en ir.

Una buena ventaja de eso era que, dado a que la mayoría de los clientes de ese lugar eran guardias que preferían pasar ahí sus días de descanso, ningún periodista o un civil chismoso podría molestar a Shining Armor en ese lugar ni inventarle rumores amarillistas, ya lo habían intentado antes pero ningún guardia lo permitió en ese entonces y seguramente tampoco lo permitirían ahora, al menos eso protegía su ya dañada reputación.

Al entrar en el establecimiento, Flash notó de inmediato la poco ambiente en el bar y la baja cantidad de guardias en el lugar, y como no si apenas eran las cinco de la tarde y ni siquiera era fin de semana, pero pese a eso su predicción seguía siendo correcta, pues sentado completamente solo en la barra estaba Shining Armor.

Sin esperar un segundo mas, el Pegaso fue en dirección a la barra y rápidamente se recargo de espaldas en ella, haciendo notar su presencia con el fuerte golpe que provocó su armadura al chocar con la madera, llamando de inmediato la atención de unicornio que hasta ahora ase había mantenido en silencio.

\- ¿ahora que, Flash? -se quejó el unicornio creyendo que su amigo venía de nuevo a tratar de sermonearlo o de sacarlo del bar.

Ignorando a su amigo, el Pegaso se dirigió al cantinero- ¿Cuánto lleva aquí? -cuestionó como si ya fuera algo de rutina.

\- desde las dos -respondió el cantinero sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, enfocándose mas en limpiar un tarro con su trapo que en el príncipe que estaba de visita en su bar.

\- ¿de verdad llevas tres horas aquí sentado con esa botella vacía? -cuestionó Flash sarcásticamente, claramente en contra de esa actitud de su amigo.

\- aun le queda un poco, pero si, básicamente -contestó con desgano el príncipe, sin molestarse por la insinuación de Flash, después de todo, ya había terminado con los deberes que aun le tocaban y no tenía nada mejor que hacer además de perder su tiempo en ese lugar por el resto del día.

\- *suspiro* como sea, necesitamos que regreses a las mazmorras, ocurre algo malo -dijo el capitán en un suspiro derrotado al ver a su amigo tan desganado.

\- ¿que ocurre? -preguntó el poni un poco alarmado, saliendo de su semblante decaído para pasar a uno mas activo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el Pegaso.

\- pregúntale a Lieferung, esta ahí en la entrada -dijo esto señalando al sargento- el te explicará mejor -terminó por decir antes de ver como el unicornio se dirigía con prisa hacía el poni canoso.

Tras una breve explicación el grupo de ponis rápidamente se puso en marcha hacía el pasadizo secreto que se encontraba en el parque Victory, la nueva y única forma en que el unicornio podría seguir con su labor sin levantar sospechas en el castillo o en el resto de imperio.

Después de varios minutos el grupo por fin llegó al parque y, con el príncipe guiándolos, se dirigieron a hacía un punto especifico de ese parque, una pequeña zona oculta entre la vegetación, carente de todo tipo de plantas y con una roca muy oscura resaltando en la tierra infértil donde seguramente estaba ese pasadizo.

\- ¿es aquí? -cuestionó Flash al ver el claro contraste de esta pequeña zona de no mas de tres metros con el resto del parque.

Sin decir nada, el Unicornio usó su cuerno para teletransportarlos a el y a sus acompañantes al pasadizo, el cual se encontraba bajo tierra y era únicamente accesible con magia, esto posiblemente para que los prisioneros no mágicos no pudieran escapar de su cautiverio.

\- si, es aquí -respondió el unicornio mientras usaba su magia para iluminar el lugar- cuidado con las paredes, aquí están muy astilladas -advirtió el poni, recordando lo doloras que fueron las astillas de cristal la primera vez que entró por ese pasadizo.

\- ¿no sería mas fácil que usaras tu magia? -cuestionó el Pegaso obviando la ruta mas rápida.

\- hay mucho cristal umbrum por aquí, necesitamos caminar un poco para aléjanos de estos depósitos antes de que yo pueda volverá a usar mi magia -explicó el unicornio sintiendo una gran pesadez en su cuerpo y como su magia comenzaba a mermar lentamente, maldiciendo en sus adentro que solo pudiera entrar, pero no salir de ahí con plena libertad como hubiera preferido.

\- aagh ¿es en serio que hasta aquí hay de esas cosas? -se quejó el Pegaso por tener que caminar de nuevo y esta vez por un pasadizo mas peligroso, ya de por si los caminos principales estaban repletos de espinas de cristal y ahora debía lidiar paredes astilladas. Ese unicornio oscuro si que exageró con las paredes filosas.

\- yo también dije lo mismo cuando bajé aquí, peri ni modo, así de horrible es este lugar -dijo el unicornio haciéndole gracia que su amigo tuviera la misma reacción- ¿además, no se supone que ya conocías este pasadizo?

\- ehh… ¿y que piensas hacer con Chrysalis? -cambió rápidamente de tema- a nosotros no nos dejó acercarnos cuando le pedimos que nos dejara revisarla.

\- no se, depende de que tan mal esté -contestó Shining pensando en que como solucionar este tema que parecía mas delicado.

\- y si es… ya sabes: inanición, Lieferung dice que había visto casos similares con algunos Pegasos, ¿verdad, sargento? -dijo mientras volteaba a ver al anciano en busca de una respuesta.

\- así es capitán, si estoy en lo correcto, al estar tanto tiempo sin alimento, la señorita Chrysalis podría empezar a empeorar aun mas. como en los Pegasos, la perdida de plumas, o en este caso membrana, es la primera señal de que el cuerpo comienza a fallar -explicó Lieferung al par de ponis para poner sobre la mesa la problemática de este asunto- pero por como lo veo, tampoco es una opción el dejarle salir a alimentarse.

\- ya escuchaste, Shining, por mucho que te caiga bien esa changeling esta vez no puedes darte el lujo de consentirla y dejarla salir, eso ya sería demasiado riesgoso -recalcó Flash como prevención para su amigo que, hasta ahora, le había cumplido todos sus caprichos a la ex reina.

\- aun no sabemos de que se trata, no nos adelantemos a sacar conclusiones -dijo el unicornio, un poco estresado por el dilema que sería si Chrysalis necesitara alimento. No podía simplemente sacarla a pasear para que se alimentara de un inocente ni tampoco podía estar seguro si ella no intentaría escapar, que sería lo mas probable.

Adelantándose para alcanzar a su amigo, Flash se acercó a su amigo para hablar con el en voz baja- ¿aun no tienes nada con lo que ayudar a la colmena? -preguntó el Pegaso en voz baja, sabiendo que Shining no quería que nadie mas supiera de que iba esta misión.

\- no Flash aun no tengo nada -contestó Shining sintiendo algo de culpa por sus palabras.

Era cierto que, si intentaba averiguar cosas de los changeling, pero también estaba consiente que, desde que se enteró que Chrysalis terminaría en el tártaro al concluir esta misión, había estado posponiendo eso de una nueva reina apropósito para ver si podía reformarla y darle otra oportunidad, haciendo lo posible por permitirle ganar su libertad. La idea de saber que su nueva amiga terminaría ahí no solo no le gustaba, sino que ya hasta le parecía horrible y algo que el no podía permitir.

\- solo lo digo porque, por como van las cosas, parece que nos quedaremos sin opciones -dijo capitán Pegaso, previniendo de alguna forma el posible desenlace de esta nueva situación.

El unicornio solo se quedó en silencio reflexionando. Chrysalis le agradaba y mucho, de alguna forma habían logrado conectar y caerse bien mutuamente, teniendo una floreciente amistad en estas ultimas semanas, pero, por mucho que quisiera, tampoco podía permitirle salir de su celda, eso sería un gran peligro para todos en el imperio. Pero por el lado contrario tampoco podía dejarla morir, eso no era ni sería una opción.

Tratando de mantener la calma y no estresarse sobre pensando en ello, el unicornio continuó su camino hasta poder llegar a una zona donde pusiera utilizar su magia nuevamente, escuchando en el trayecto una que otra queja de su amigo quien, al parecer se había astillado rozando una pared, así como el también soltó una al también astillarse. No fue hasta que por fin sintió como su magia regresaba nuevamente que el unicornio hizo uso de ella y los sacó a los tres de ese horrible pasadizo.

\- por fin -soltó Flash aliviado, buscando entre sus cascos las astillas que se la habían clavado en el cuerpo.

\- espérenme aquí, iré a hablar con ella -dijo el unicornio sin perder mas tiempo.

\- solo dile a Gleaming y a Onslaught que salgan, nosotros ya metimos la mesa y las sillas para que hablaran -avisó el Pegaso mientras veía como su amigo ingresaba al calabozo.

Tan pronto como entró, Shining dirigió su mirada a la única celda ocupada, buscando en ella aquello de lo que le habían hablado Flash y Lieferung, encontrándose sorpresivamente con una Chrysalis demasiado concentrada en su libro de Daring Do como para ver quien había entrado, meciéndose tranquilamente en su hamaca sin prestarle atención a nada mas que a su libro. Casi pareciera que estaba de vacaciones.

Después de eso, el príncipe dirigió su mirada al par de ponis que se mantenían vigilantes al fondo del calabozo- esperen afuera por favor -pidió amablemente el unicornio para ver como el par abandonaba el calabazo sin rechistar.

Con el sonido de esa voz, inmediatamente la changeling bajó si libro para ver de quien se trataba, llevándose una buena, pero a la vez mala sorpresa al ver al unicornio visitándola, sabiendo bien por que Shining había venido a esa hora. Aun así, eso no evitó que esbozara una sonrisa al verlo.

\- algo tarde para una visita ¿no crees? -bromeó la changeling con tal de no tocar el tema de esta mañana, aun había una pequeña posibilidad de que l no supiera.

Sabiendo que Chrysalis era muy terca para aceptar ayuda por las buenas, el unicornio rápidamente fue al grano- enséñamela.

\- enseñarte… ¿que? -se hizo la tonta, sabiendo exactamente de que hablaba el poni. Por alguna razón no le gustaba que estuvieran tan a al tanto de ella, además de que la hacia sentir como una larva también le molestaban esas muestras de debilidad suyas. Simplemente era cuestión de su orgullo.

\- vamos Chrysalis, sabes de que estoy hablando -dijo el unicornio ya mas relajadamente, ingresando en la celda y acercándose a la changeling para revisar su espalda.

Al ver la abrupta aproximación del poni y sin invitación, inconscientemente la changeling se puso a la defensiva, un rasgo suyo de su carácter desconfiado y agresivo- hey, hey, hey, alto ahí tentón, estoy bien -dijo mientras poni su casco en el rostro de poni, aprovechando su altura para no dejarlo acercarse.

\- ¡mph! solo quiero ver -dijo quitando el casco de la changeling, pero de nuevo fue frenado por su otro casco.

\- dije que estoy bien, no seas pervertido -dijo nuevamente la changeling por la repentina intromisión del poni, manteniéndolo a un brazo de distancia.

\- ¡solo déjame ver tu espalda! -insistió, preocupado por la changeling, pero también un poco harto de tener que hacer cosas así cada que quería ayudarla.

\- ¡JA! Me caes bien, Shining, pero no tanto -bromeó Chrysalis, notando como el poni se sonrojó un poco por el comentario.

Apenado y ya sin mas remedio que forcejear, el poni estuvo tratando de acercarse a la changeling por un buen rato, terminando todos sus intentos con un casco de Chrysalis en la cara, desesperándolo cada vez mas y mas hasta que el poni por fin terminó por abalanzarse para tratar de flaquear la changeling.

\- con que quieres pelear eh -fue lo único que dijo Chrysalis antes de seguirle el juego al poni. A diferencia de el, ella se divertía mucho con esta clase de cosa, y si todo salía bien entonces tampoco tendría por que mostrarle al poni su pequeño "inconveniente" ni aceptar ser curada por el de nuevo.

Su orgullo dolía cada vez que necesitaba ayuda y ya bastante inútil se sentía al ser tratada como una pequeña, al menos esta vez ella encontraría la solución por su cuenta, aunque aun no supiera de que se trataba. Aun así, eso no evitaba que ella pudiera divertirse con esta situación.

Con las barreras de la vergüenza rotas, tanto el poni como la changeling peleaban por sobre ponerse el uno al otro, Chrysalis haciendo de todo para que el poni no le viera la espalda, tomándose esto mas como un juego, mientras que el unicornio luchaba por tratar de ver la supuesta "herida" de la changeling, tomándose esto mas en serio a sabiendas de que Chrysalis no aceptaría ayuda a menos de que la obligaran a hacerlo.

\- pareces una potra -le dijo el unicornio antes la renuencia de Chrysalis.

\- lo que tu quieres es verme mi lindo trasero -se mofó la changeling sonrojando al poni, divirtiéndose un mas por ver eso.

\- solo quiero ayudarte -insistió Shining, poniéndose en dos patas para tratar de tener mas alcance.

Al ver eso, la changeling se puso de pie teniendo la misma altura que el poni en dos patas- eso diría yo si quisiera verle el trasero a alguien -volvió a burlarse- además ya te dije que estoy bien, no se por que…

Dado a que no había medido bien su distancia, Chrysalis termino perdiendo el equilibrio al chocar de espaldas con su hamaca, arredrando sin querer sus patas traseras en ella y cayendo hacia tras gracias a su propio peso. Tratando de aferrarse al algo de forma instintiva para no caerse, la changeling busco algo de lo que sostenerse, pero como ese algo resultó ser Shining Armor, terminó arrastrándolo con ella al suelo cuando el no se pudo mantener.

La vergüenza y la incomodidad no se hicieron esperar, inundándolos a ambos de un evidente rubor que calentaba sus mejillas y orejas. Tanto el poni como la changeling tardaron menos de un segundo en darse cuenta de la bochornosa y sugestiva posición en la que terminaron con uno encima de la otra, con sus hocicos pegados casi en un "beso", manteniendo un incomodo contacto visual por el impacto de la verse de esa manera.

Incluso estando ambos consientes de aquella sugestiva posición ninguno se movió ni un milímetro, manteniendo sus miradas fijas en los ojos del otro, sintiendo mil y una cosas sobre aquello en un sinfín de pensamientos fugaces; bochorno, vergüenza, incomodidad, sugestión… tentación?

Ni si quiera iban tres segundos se aquel accidente y tanto el poni como la changeling ya habían experimentado un sinfín de emociones sobre eso, siendo las mas naturales la vergüenza y la incomodidad, pero no solo eso, oh claro que no. Por un pequeñísimo momento, menos de una milésima de segundo, ambos tuvieron un pensamiento y un instinto tan fugaz que apenas fueron capaces de percibirlo, mas no por ello significaba que no hubiera dejado huella, siendo un pensamiento que, al cabo de un segundo, terminó de formarse completamente, quedando como una memoria incomoda en la cabeza de ambos sobre aquella tentación tan fugaz que sintieron sobre el otro.

Sus corazones se agitaron al instante, producto de sus emociones o del cansancio del forcejeo, como sea, era algo que no podían ocultar estando tan pegados, el unicornio estaba perdido en el esmeralda de aquellos ojos mientras la changeling no se despegaba de aquel zafiro frente a ella. En blanco, perdidos, casi pensaran lo mismo, pero solo casi.

siendo que la changeling controlaba mejor sus emociones fue la primera que logró salir de aquel raro trance, entrando plenamente en cuenta de la situación y del poni que estaba encima suyo juntando sus labios con los de ella, demasiado apenado para saber como reaccionar, estando ella en la misma tonta situación.

Esto ya se le había salido demasiado de su control y no le gustaba para nada, razón por la cual no tardó en olvidar todo aquello para de nuevo reincorporarse, haciendo sus mejores esfuerzos para ocultar su rubor y su vergüenza del poni, usando instintivamente sus dotes como mentirosa y su enorme confianza para salirse de esta.

\- esto se esta volviendo incomodo -dijo la changeling fingiendo molestia, esforzándose por no mostrar lo nerviosa que estaba.

Con aquellas palabras el poni pudo regresar en si, sintiendo mucha mas vergüenza por no haberse quitado desde antes y haber permanecido encima de su amiga por bastante tiempo- lo siento, lo siento -se disculpó el unicornio sintiendo u gran nerviosismo- ni era mi intención…

\- relájate, no es para tanto, no me lastimaste -fingió no haberse sentido nerviosa, haciéndole pensar a poni que ella pensaba que el se preocupaba por su bienestar mas que por lo que ocurrió en verdad- eso te pasa por molestarme.

\- lo siento, es que yo…

\- como sea, si tanto querías ver mi ala me hubieras ofrecido un trato desde antes en ves de tirarme -dijo la changeling en tono molesto para después darse media vuelta, dándole la espalda al poni al ya no poder ocultar el enorme rubor que se concentraba en sus mejillas. En este momento ya no le importaba tanto su orgullo, la vergüenza le impedía pensar en ello.

Aun muy nervioso y sin saber que hacer, el príncipe tardó unos varios segundos en reaccionar, siendo su primera acción el solo observar las alas changeling, incapaz de examinarla o siquiera tocarlas por los nervios, no fue hasta que vio algo raro en ella que por fin pudo comenzar a salir de esa faceta tan temerosa para ser reemplazada por una pequeña preocupación.

Aunque el poni no entendía bien la anatomía changeling, sabía que ver trozos de "ala" atorados en sus corazas no era algo normal. Haciendo uso de sus cascos, el poni hizo a un lado las alas endurecidas de Chrysalis, causando que la changeling se erizara un poco pero no suficiente como para notarlo, llevándose una desagradable vista al ver bien de lo que le habían hablado.

De alguna manera Chrysalis había logrado ocultar que su ala izquierda se estaba deshaciendo, prácticamente ya había perdido mas de la mitad y hasta pareciera que una criatura se la había arrancado ¡es mas! Ahora que solo le había echado un vistazo, otro trozo de su ala se había desprendido.

\- ¿! por que no me dijiste de esto!? -cuestionó el poni, preocupado y ya sin nervios por esto mismo.

\- no es nada -dijo la changeling cubriendo su la de nuevo, inclinándose un poco para delante para que Shining la soltara.

\- como de que no es nada? Se te están cayendo las alas -dijo un poco alarmado.

\- solo es una, y si, no es nada, no me duele ni nada de eso -insistió la changeling, dejando de lado su nerviosismo por su orgullo que comenzaba a resurgir y con la su renuencia a ser tratada como una pequeña- ya veré hacer.

\- Chrysalis, son tus alas, no es algo que puedas arreglar como, así como así -insistió Shining temiendo por la vida de su amiga, repitiendo esos sustos que ya se había llevado antes.

\- yo pienso que si, no es la primera vez que me pasa esto -aclaró.

Con esa respuesta el poni se alivió un poco- ¿Cómo? ¿Ya e te han caído antes?

Haciendo memoria Chrysalis respondió- mmm bueno, no, pero si me las han arrancado en combate.

El alivio al instante desapareció- ¡ay! pero eso no es lo mismo -dijo un poco exasperado por la poca importancia que daba su amiga a la situación- a nadie se la caen las alas así como así.

\- ¿tu has tenido alas alguna vez? -bromeó.

\- ¡Chrysalis! -dijo el poni casi en un regaño.

\- cálmate ¿quieres? Solo necesito descansar un poco -dijo esto mientras se recostaba en su cama- con el tiempo va a remediarse solo.

\- ¿Cómo piensas que va a remediarse? ¿Al menos sabes de que se trata? -preguntó el poni muy preocupado.

La changeling solo se mantuvo en silencio alzándose de hombros, aun manteniendo su semblante relajado.

\- esto esta mal, esta muy, muy mal, tengo que ir a la colmena por medicina -dijo Shining asustado y apurado, asustado de que se tratara de una infección o una nueva enfermedad que disolviera a los changelings o algo así.

\- eso no servirá -dijo Chrysalis al ver como el poni ya estaba a punto de salir.

\- como de que no servirá? La vez pasada… -intento decir a media salida, pero fue interrumpido.

\- la vez pasada estaba enferma, esta vez solo necesito alejarme de esos -contestó Chrysalis aun con su semblante tranquilo.

\- ¿de cuales? -cuestionó el poni.

Como respuesta, Chrysalis solo se limitó a mirar los barrotes de su celda para después asentir con la cabeza.

Al ver de que hablaba su amiga, Shining tuvo una rápida epifanía en forma de bofetada mental al entender que estaba ocurriendo: Umbrum. Ese aberrante cristal para los condenados era el causante de todo esto, la fuente de esta terrible situación que estaba viviendo su amiga.

Al haberse visto obligado a convivir con ese elemento mágico, Shining pasó un tiempo leyendo sobre ese cristal a inicios de esta misión, aprendiendo y comprendiendo mejor el funcionamiento de ese maldito mineral impregnado de magia negra; resulta que esa cosa no solo absorbía la magia de aquellos de los que estuviera cerca sino que, al terminar de drenar sus energías mágicas, comenzaba a absorber también su vitalidad, alimentándose de los nutrientes de cualquier ser vivo tal y como lo haría un parasito malicioso.

Eso explicaba el porque Chrysalis estaba así y el porque tan repentinamente había perdido parte de su ala, pero al parecer ella ya lo sabía y de todas formas no parecía importarle mucho o de verdad pensaba que podía solucionarlo, pues para que su ala llegara a ese grado de degradación, seguramente debieron pasar varios días, días en los que no dijo nada. Vaya que esa changeling era terca.

Lo peor de todo es que la única manera que conocía para salir adelante con esto era que Chrysalis tuviera que salir del calabozo y alimentarse de cualquier poni del que pudiera, sin embargo, eso era extremadamente riesgoso y algo de lo que no podía darse el lujo de cumplirle, por mucho que le agradara eso ya era prácticamente una traición. ¡rayos, esto solo se estaba poniendo peor!

Al ver al poni tan pensativo y como su rostro había pasado a uno mas decaído, Chrysalis decidió sacarlo de sus pensamientos- tranquilo, no te culpo por esto -dijo para sacarlo de su culpa- yo tampoco me sacaría si fuera tu.

El unicornio se sorprendió por la facilidad con la que ella lo leyó, pero a la vez que se sintió muy culpable de ello, entendiendo que ella sabía cuales eran sus intenciones o mas bien cuales no lo eran, evidenciándose a si miso y preocupándose aun mas por el bienestar de Chrysalis.

\- yo…

\- en serio, no te culpo -reiteró Chrysalis sabiendo lo que el poni quería decirle- entiendo bien los limites de nuestra… uh, amistad? -le costó un poco decírselo al poni- y se que hay líneas que no se deben cruzar, además, ya te dije que estoy bien, no es para tanto -trató de calmarlo.

\- igual buscare la forma de revertir esto, iré a la colmena a pedir medicinas o pociones, no se, buscaré la manera de que recuperes tu ala -dijo Shining preocupado y sintiendo una gran culpa al verse orillado a tener que dejarla conviviendo con esos cristales- buscare algo que pueda ayudarte.

\- si, hazlo, como sea -dijo Chrysalis sin darle mucha importancia, cosa que notó Shining.

Esa respuesta fue muy desalentadora para el poni, como si sus esfuerzos no fueran a valer la pena o no pudieran servir de nada, extrañando al poni y haciéndolo dudar, pues casi pareciera que Chrysalis sabía que iba fracasar.

Aun así, Shining trató de no desanimarse, dispuesto a actuar lo antes posible para no cometer el error de no actuar a tiempo como la vez que ella casi perdía sus patas por la necrosis, a fin de cuentas, el estaba debajo de una de las librerías mas antiguas del mundo con un sinfín de remedio e información que podía ayudarlo a mejorar a su amiga.

\- descuida, empezare de inmediato para que te recuperes -dijo el unicornio antes de dirigirse a la salida en busca de un buen remedio.

Al ver que el poni salía, una ultima cosa cruzó por la mente de Chrysalis- ¡tráeme cidra cuando regreses! -gritó al poni mientras lo veía salir del calabozo- ¡y me debes una hamaca nueva!

Fue lo ultimo que le gritó esperando que Shining la hubiera escuchado. A decir verdad, ella no estaba tan preocupada como el unicornio y no entendía bien de que tanto se preocupaba, ella sabía bien lo que ocurría, pero no era para tanto, como se lo dijo, ya había perdido sus alas antes y además ella era as fuerte de lo que el seguramente pensaba, no era una poni tonta y débil que no podía contra unos objetos inanimados.

\- "se preocupa demasiado" -pensó Chrysalis por la exagerada reacción del poni, anqué, pensándolo bien, de alguna forma le gustaba sentir eso.

Perdón que no publicara ayer, al parecer no termine de publicar el cap. (se me fue dale el ultimo clic)

Le agradezco por seguir el fic. Y darse algo de tiempo para leer mi historia, gracias, en serio. Recuerden que toda critica, pregunta o sugerencia será bien recibida.

Ya sin mas que decir, me despido: bye.


	52. Leves sospechas

solo es una corrección de lugar, nada nuevo.

* Canterlot, lunes 19:00*

\- ¿estas segura de eso, Cadence? -cuestionó la princesa solar, todavía muy confundida por lo que acababa de escuchar, teniendo problemas para procesarlo del todo- lo que dices es muy, eh, apresurado.

Al igual que todos en Equestria, Celestia estaba al tanto del altercado publico que sufrió la pareja de mas importante de Imperio hace mas de un mes, siendo consiente de que su sobrina no podía ser imparcial en las opiniones que incluían a su esposo, razón por la cual hacía de estas acusaciones algo distorsionadas, así como poco neutrales.

\- que si tía, ella me lo dijo en mi cara mientras se burlaba de mi -dijo esto ultimo derrotada y sintiendo algo de humillación, triste e impotente por como se había tornado su matrimonio en su mes de ausencia.

\- perdóname, es solo que es un poco difícil de creer -agregó la alicornio blanca, aun muy incrédula de las palabras de su sobrina, pero no encontrando razones para creer que fueran mentiras.

\- yo tampoco me lo creí, pero es verdad, hasta sabía de nuestra separación, las peleas y las discusiones -dijo la alicornio rosa antes de lanzarse boca arriba en la cama de su tía por la frustración- esas son cosas de pareja, no tenía por que decírselo. Yo no se lo dije a nadie -se quejó Cadence sintiéndose derrotada.

\- esto es muy grave -dijo la alicornio blanca ignorado los lamentos autocompasivos de Cadence- Shining no sería capaz de ser amigo de alguien como ella, me cuesta creer que ahora tengan esa clase de mistad -dijo Celestia mas para si misma que para Cadence.

Al parecer la alicornio había subestimado mucho esa "relación" entre el unicornio y la changeling, creyendo en un principió que Shining solo se había refugiado en ella de su despecho y, aunque no hubiera sido eso, esa relación había estado evolucionando hasta llegar a una verdadera amistad, una lo suficientemente real como para que Shining hiciera de Chrysalis su confidente, cosa incomprensible pero que era real.

\- te estoy diciendo que si, solo eso explicaría por que Chrysalis tienen una suite en vez una verdadera celda -dijo esto con un dejo de tristeza.

\- y estas segura que fue idea de Shining -siguió corroborando.

\- los guardias dicen que si, solo el tiene la autoridad para permitirle tener esas cosas -agregó sin despegar su mirada del techo, molesta y un poco entristecida de estos hechos- y lo hizo a solo unos días de nuestra pelea -agregó muy decaída mientras veía la puesta del sol por una de las ventanas.

Cadence aun estaba molesta por como Shining la había tratado y de la forma en que el se comportaba con Chrysalis, pero esto mismo también la hacía sentir triste, sintiéndose echa a un lado, olvidad de su esposo y como si hubiera sido reemplazada.

\- estas triste o celosa? -dijo Celestia mas como un hecho que como una pregunta al ver a su sobrina tan decaída.

\- …ambas -respondió en un puchero.

Rápidamente la alicornio se acercó a abrazar a su sobrina. Celestia entendía bien que Cadence era toda una conocedora del amor, pero solo cuando se trataba de los demás, pues, al solo haber tenido una pareja durante toda su vida, seguía siendo una inexperta en ese tema cuando se trataba en el ámbito personal.

\- me duele mucho ver lo fácil que me olvidó, ni siquiera pasó un mes y ya hasta parece que la trata mejor de lo que a mi jamás me trató -dijo la princesa muy entristecida.

\- no digas eso, sabes que no es verdad -dijo antes de separarse un poco para mirarla a los ojos- es natural que te sientas así, Cadence, pero al menos tienes la templanza y sabiduría de reconocer que son tus emociones las que te hacen sentir así -trató de alentar la alicornio, sabiendo que el reconocer algo siempre era el primer paso- solo dense algo de tiempo y espacio…

\- si, eso no funcionó -interrumpió, escéptica de ese inútil concejo.

\- …y verás que todo se solucionara, solo es cuestión de calmar sus emociones -retomó Celestia sabiendo que su concejo era repetitivo pero segura de que era el mas fiable.

\- pero no son solo mis emociones, tía, el ha cambiado mucho desde… la primera vez -le costó trabajo decirlo- pero ahora si parece definitivo. Ya no solo no me habla, sino que hasta se fue del castillo -se volvió a quejar.

\- ¿! se fue!? -preguntó Celestia, sorprendida e incrédula de lo que acaba a de escuchar- ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

-si, solo se fue… sin decir nada, sin despedirse -dijo Cadence triste de lo que eso significaba- dudo mucho que pudieras hacer algo al respecto, el ya tomó su decisión.

Justo cuando parecía que las cosas no podían ir peor ¡BUM!, la cosas ya todo estaba mucho peor. Este era una grave señal y hasta un posible punto de no retorno.

\- ¿por que no intentas hablar con el?, se que no quieres ser la única que se esfuerce, pero…

Su tía tenía razón, ella no quería ni debía ser la única en esforzarse para mantener su matrimonio a flote, pero incluso si ella no tenía la culpa esta vez, y por tanto no debía ser quien enmendara su error, aunque lo intentara sabía que sería prácticamente imposible, conocí a Shining y sabía que el estaba convencido de no caer en lo mismo dos veces aun cuando esta ultima ocasión solo fue un malentendido.

\- ni si quiera lo he visto -interrumpió la alicornio rosa- y aunque quisiera, no sabría que decirle, el ya no me hará caso.

\- si quieres puedo intentar hablar con el -se ofreció Celestia, consiente de que tal vez, solo tal vez Shining le haría caso y podría hacerlo entrar en razón.

Pero para el desanimo de la princesa solar, las noticias de su sobrina daban indicio a que el poni estaba bien refugiado de sus emociones, apoyándose en su nueva amistad con la changeling para evitar el despecho y la soledad al tener una forma de deshojarse. Por el contrario, Cadence carecía de estas ventajas, siendo que nunca sintió la necesidad de tener una amiga o amigo de extrema confianza al solo recurrir a su esposo para esto, quedándose prácticamente sola allá en el Imperio.

\- no te hará caso, cree que tiene razón y pensara que estas siendo imparcial al querer ayudar a tu sobrina -aclaró Cadence a sabiendas del poco apoyo que le podrían seguir brindando sus tías- no, mejor déjalo así, no quiero ponerte en una situación en la que no quieres estar.

\- ¿y tu no quieres hablar con el? -cuestionó Celestia al haber creído escuchar eso.

\- no, claro que quiero, y que todo se arregle, y que vuelva a ser como antes, solo… no encuentro la forma -reiteró frustrada de no saber que hacer- ya de por si era difícil lidiar con su obsesión al trabajo y ahora ella…

La alicornio blanca se confundió un poco con esto- no lo hagas mas grande de lo que es, ella sigue siendo su trabajo, no tienes que competir con eso -dijo en un intento de darle ánimos, consiente a que se refería Cadence, aunque tampoco estaba muy segura de sus palabras- estoy segura de que Shining lo hizo por una buena razón.

\- no lo se, esto ya esta muy por encima de sus supuestos "sobornos". Mas bien parece que esta consintiéndola, digo; despidió al único guardia que trataba de ponerla en su lugar, la llenó de un montón obsequios y hasta se encargó de cuidar la personalmente cada estuvo enferma -dijo la alicornio rosa viendo un patrón muy sospechoso y desalentador- por lo que vi y lo que he escuchado…

\- ¿lo que viste? -interrumpió Celestia con tal de saber y entender bien a que se refería su sobrina, pues, por como iba su relato, esto estaba saliéndose de control mas de lo que imaginó.

\- es solo… -al poni rosa le costó un poco de trabajo decirlo por lo ridículo que sonaba considerar a Chrysalis como competencia- parece que ella ha desarrollado emociones por el.

\- ¿emociones? -preguntó la alicornio blanca sin saber muy bien a que se refreía Cadence- ¿Qué quieres decir con "emociones"?

Sintiendo algo de temor al recordar aquella escena y lo que significaba, la alicornio rosa tuvo dificultad para contestarle a su tía- n-no estoy muy segura, pero creo… -dudó un poco en decirlo, sintiendo un enorme miedo y dolor al imaginar que aquello que vio fuera correspondido- creo que a ella le gusta.

\- ¿Shining?

\- si -respondió entristecida.

Aunque muy difícil de creer, era posible e incluso probable que la ex reina de los changeling hubiera desarrollado un vinculo afectuoso con el único poni que se mostraba amigable con ella, mas teniendo en cuenta que Shining no lo hacía solo por trabajo si no porque el también la consideraba una amiga. Pero a pesar de las sospechas venían de su propia sobrina, esta suposición era demasiado complicad a la vez que peligrosa, siendo que Chrysalis tenía una gran facilidad para mentir y manipular a los demás, a parte de que Shining ya había estado bajo control de la changeling en el pasado. Y aunque Chrysalis ya no tuviera acceso a su magia aun contaba con su ingenio para lograr sus propósitos.

Estaba segura de que Shining no la traicionaría, el no era capaz de eso, pero eso no implicaba que no pudiera ser engañado para hacerlo sin que se diera cuenta. Por todo esto y mas era que las suposiciones y acusaciones de Cadence no podían tomarse a la ligera.

\- ¿por que lo dices? -cuestionó Celestia- que te hace pensar que ella… sienta algo por tu esposo -vaya que eso sonó mal, pero Celestia quería asegurarse de que no eran celos infundados por su sobrina o algo así.

\- cuando hablé con ella estuve al tanto de su espectro emocional -dijo recordado la gran variedad de emociones que percibió en Chrysalis durante su encuentro, muchas de las cuales eran negativas y estaban dirigidas hacia ella- durante nuestro encuentro vi mucho del odio y rencor que sentía hacia mi, pero contrario a lo que pensé en un principio, ella no me estaba depreciando por nuestro pasado, me estaba despreciando por lo que le hice a Shining.

\- el se lo dijo -dijo la alicornio blanca, entendiendo por que le frustraba a su sobrina tanto que Shining compartiera sus secretos mas íntimos.

\- si, no entiendo por que, pero cuando tocó el tema, pasó de burlarse y eso a enojarse conmigo, me empezó a reclamar por lo que le hice a Shining como si de verdad le importara -agregó la alicornio rosa.

\- ella es así, nada te asegura que de verdad le importara. Se que va a sonar feo, pero tal vez solo intentaba burlarse de ti -eso también sonó muy mal "¿Qué acaso no podía parar de hacer comentarios incomodos?"

\- no lo creo, no vi ni una pizca de diversión cuando leí sus emociones, solo había desprecio y enojo hacía mi -aclaró Cadence molestándose un poco al recordar eso. Debía reconocerlo: eran celos.

Lo que alguna vez fueron celos que ella pensó eran infundados, resultaron en tener verdadera justificación, alimentándose mas y mas conforme la latica continuaba y los recueros regresaban a ella, reavivando las emociones que esa criatura había desarrollado por SU esposo.

\- bueno, son amigos -de nuevo un pésimo comentario. Aun no podía aceptar esa teoría en torno a Chrysalis- tal ves ella estaba siendo sobre protectora con el -trató de darle ánimos a su sobrina, reclamándose y dándose palmadas mentales por tan mal acertados cometarios. Al parecer tampoco tenía mucha experiencia en estas cosas.

Frustrada de que su tía no acabara de entender lo que le decía, sumado el creciente enojo producto de los celos que sentía hacía la changeling, Cadence se estresó un poco mas de la cuenta- ya te dije que si, lo vi con mis propios ojos, esa bruja siente algo por el -insistió la princesa ya mas segura de sus suposiciones gracias a sus sugestiones, sintiendo gran desagrado de sus palabras y un aberrante desprecio a ese recuerdo de su confrontación con Chrysalis.

\- bueno, se que eres mejor que yo en eso de leer sentimientos ¿¡pero atracción!?, perdóname sobrina, pero ya es ir demasiado lejos -dijo incrédula Celestia, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por entender esta nueva situación que le había planteado Cadence.

\- lo se, yo tampoco me lo creo, pero no encuentro otra explicación a lo que vi -insistió la alicornio rosa- cuando empezó a hablar de Shining sus emociones la delataron.

Viendo que no podría hacer a su sobrina cambiar de opinión, Celestia prefirió concordar con ella, pues de todas formas la amistad entre Chrysalis y Shining era un hecho y debía ser un tema tratar con extremo cuidado ya que la supervivencia de los changeling dependía de ello.

Dado a que el unicornio era el único con el que Chrysalis estaba dispuesta a hablar, Celestia no podía simplemente alejarlos o de lo contrario lo mas seguro es que la ex reina terminara por llevarse sus secretos a la tumba en venganza al ser alguien extremadamente orgullosa y rencorosa. Pero aun con lo anterior la princesa solar estaba mas dispuesta a apoyar a su sobrina que sobre otras cosas, prefiriendo delegar esta misión a otro poni o changeling que sobreponerla ante alguien de su familia.

\- *suspiro* suponiendo que es así, esto nos pone en una situación difícil -dijo la alicornio blanca.

Cadence no tardó en entender a que se refería su tía y en ello tenía razón, pues si algo debía admitir es que, por mucho que le desagradara la idea, la convivencia entre Shining y Chrysalis había dado sus frutos y claro progreso en cuestiones historias, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Shining descubriera la forma de nombrar a una nueva reina.

\- tu lo conoces Cadence, sabes como es -agregó Celestia sacando a Cadence de sus pensamientos- sabemos que a Chrysalis podría gustarle, pero que me dices de el, ¿crees que tu esposo pues desarrollar sentimientos como los de ella?

En el pasado la princesa ni lo hubiera dudado, pero ahora…quien sabe. Shining prácticamente estaba soltero, se sentía traicionado por su exesposa y estaba despechado, vulnerable a que su corazón encontrara confort en la mas pequeña cálidas que pudiera encontrar para aliviar sus sentimientos dañados.

Aun así, con todo y eso, tampoco creía que su esposo estuviera así de mal como para ver en la changeling una esperanza donde refugiarse, cierto, no podía subestimar un corazón dolido ¿pero eso a Chrysalis? Ni siquiera podía imaginárselo. Si eran amigos era por que así se dieron las circunstancias, pues si nada de esto hubiera pasado desde un principio, Shining tal vez ni siquiera se habría ofrecido a llevar esta misión en primer lugar.

\- no, la verdad no creo que Shining pudiera hacerlo, se que no lo haría -dijo convencida la alicornio rosa, sabiendo indudablemente que siempre tendría un lugar en el corazón de Shining, pasara lo que pasara.

Y era cierto, puede que el estuviera enojado con ella, que ya ni siquiera la considerara su esposa, pero en el fondo, por muy pequeño que fuera, Cadence sabía que Shining aun le tenía un pequeño lugar en su corazón y que sería muy difícil de reemplazar y aun mas de llenar. Este pequeño pensamiento le daba un pequeño aire de esperanzas que la reconfortaba en esta difícil situación.

\- yo también pensé lo mismo -concordó Celestia- pero, aun así, todavía tenemos que hacer algo con ellos, se que va a sonar hipócrita de mi parte, pero por el bien de Shining debemos tomar cartas en el asunto en cuanto a su amistad con Chrysalis.

\- ¿piensas alejarlos? -preguntó Cadence un poco confundida por lo que podría estar sugiriendo su tía, aunque muy de acuerdo con ellos si esa era la idea.

\- por ahora Shining ha demostrado mantenerse firme y sin ningún tipo de influencia por parte de Chrysalis. Lo que sugeriría sería dejar que todo fluya tal y como está a menos que tu esposo comience a mostrar un comportamiento sospechoso, si llega a pasar eso entonces no quedará de otra mas que intervenir y dejarle esta misión a alguien mas -dijo Celestia en pos de la seguridad del unicornio, así como de la misión en si, sintiendo cierta paranoia hacía la changeling.

\- suena bien para mi -agregó la alicornio rosa, aunque no del todo satisfecha por como tratado con eso de la amistad.

\- ya después si quien ponemos a cargo consigue lo que necesitamos entonces no habrá problema en que Shining y Chrysalis se despidan antes de que la mandemos al tártaro… ¡eh, claro, si tu quieres! -se apresuró a corregir este ultimo mal comentario que soltó al dejarse llevar por sus fuertes inclinaciones hacía la amistad.

La princesa del amor miró a su tía con cara de pocos amigos, pasando unos pocos segundos antes de relajar su mirada sabiendo que lo que dijo no fue con mala intención. De todas formas, la sola idea de saber que Shining era amigo de Chrysalis era suficiente para hacerla enojar mas de la cuenta, también siendo frustrante que la noticia no tuviera tanto impacto en Celestia como hubiera esperado.

\- *suspiro*preferiría que no estuvieran mas tiempo juntos, pero supongo que no tengo de otra -dijo la alicornio, derrotada y sin mas alternativa.

Viendo esto, Celestia se apresuró a dar consuelo a Cadence, no quería ponerla en una posición que fuera incomoda para ella- puedo reasignar a alguien mas para que cuide de Chrysalis o mandar a llamar a Shining aquí a Canterlot si así lo deseas -ofició la alicornio solar.

Aunque la oferta era muy tentadora, casi irresistible, y estuvo a punto de aceptarla, Cadence terminó cediendo a las enseñanzas de su tía y sus propia naturaleza como princesa- no, tranquila, yo encontraré la forma de acercarme, mientras que el siga buscando la forma de salvar a la colmena -cedió la poni sobreponiendo el bien mayor ante sus deseos individuales, tal y como se le había enseñado y una de las razones por las que era una de las cuatro princesas de Equestria.

Con este auto sacrificio, Celestia no pudo evitar sentir tristeza a la vez que orgullo por su querida sobrina, aunque también la culpa se hacía presente pues sabía que esa decisión estuvo influenciada en mayor o menor medida por el ejemplo que le había dado durante su crianza. De todas formas, eso no quitaba el hecho de que ahora estaba mas decidida y dispuesta a apoyar a su sobrina en su lamentable vida amorosa.

\- supongo que ahora solo me queda ir al imperio y tratar de rescatar mi matrimonio, otra vez -dijo esto como un reproche, frustrada de que, por mas que tratara, la situación siempre se ponía en su contra.

\- en realidad yo preferiría que te quedes aquí un par de días para darte un descanso con nosotras y puedas aclarar tu mente antes de regresar -invitó Celestia pensando en que tal vez lo mejor sería que su sobrina despejara un poco su mente. Al menos así podría darle concejos a la vez que Twilight, Luna y ella podrían darle algo de ánimos para que no estuviera tan desanimada- así estarás mas fresca para cuando regreses.

-no lo sé, o sea, mientras mas rápido ponga cascos a la obra, mas rápido dejaré de ser la mala -se quejó a alicornio rosa- además, aun tengo muchas cosas que hacer allá.

\- no te preocupes por eso, mandaré a Raven para que ayude a tu asistente gestionar el Imperio en tu lugar. Mientras tanto tu y Flurry quédense aquí un poco mas de tiempo -insistió Celestia, desenado con todo que Cadence aceptara para que así pudieran darle el apoyo que necesitaba y hacerle saber que no estaba sola en esto- De nada servía que te quedes sola y preocupada allá en el imperio -agregó

\- tienes razón, pero…

\- solo quédate esta noche, si no quieres seguir aquí para mañana entonces no seguiré insistiendo -dijo la alicornio ya hasta haciendo planes para calmar a su sobrina y sacarla de sus preocupaciones, seguramente ya llevaba mas de un mes sin divertirse un poco y al menos si Cadence decidía partir mañana entonces lo habría después de divertirse un poco con las demás.

Aunque tampoco era muy experta en el amor y sabía que su idea era un tanto infantil, a la princesa solar se le ocurría que podría ser bueno tener una de esas "Noches de chicas" de las que tanto hablaban las adolecentes, no por nada eran tan populares entre la juventud; cepillarse el pelo, hablar toda la noche y esas cosas, lo que fuera con tal de que su sobrina pasara un buen rato lejos de sus preocupaciones o que por lo menos pudiera deshojarlas.

Cadence no entendía mucho el por que, de las insistencias de su tía, su ausencia había sido lo que empeoró las cosas después de todo, pero conociendo bien a Celestia podía estar segura de que lo hacía por una buena razón. De todas formas, y por mas que quisiera, esta no era la mejor época para alejarse de su hogar.

\- perdón, tía, pero ahora estamos en las Noches de luna boreal, no puedo simplemente dejar mis deberes, así como así -se negó el poni, en parte por sus deberes y en parte porque no se sentía cómoda dejando a Shining con esa changeling.

\- ¿no puedes dejar a nadie a cargo? -dijo al ver las negaciones de Cadence, no pudiendo hacer mucho ante eso.

\- perdón, estaré muy ocupada toda la semana con eso -se disculpó sintiendo algo de alivio de que Celestia estaba aceptando la idea.

\- entiendo ¿pero al menos podrías visitarnos el viernes ?, no me gusta que te quedes sola tanto tiempo -dijo admitiendo sus preocupaciones.

Siendo incapaz de negarse ante lindo gesto, la alicornio rosa al menos acepto esa ultima oferta, después de todo solo serían unas cuantas horas- no te preocupes, estaré aquí de visita para verte -dijo dándole un cálido abrazo.

\- por favor hazlo, no me gusta verte así -fue lo ultimo que dijo la alicornio antes de ver como su sobrina se separaba del abrazo, lista para partir de regreso al Imperio y, muy probablemente, al lecho de tristeza que ahora era su hogar.

\- cuídate, tía, te veré el sábado -se despidió la alicornio, sintiendo alivio de tener a Celestia para apoyarla, pero también lamentando los motivos por los que recurría a ella en primer lugar, marchándose del lugar con un amargo sabor de boca al pensar en todo lo que habían estado hablando.

 **Hasta aquí el cap. de hoy. Quería tratar a la princesa del amor antes que el desenlace del cap. pasado para darle su lugar y el protagonismo que nuestra querida princesa merece, además, me gusta eso de hacer un "corte a" y saltar de sub trama en sub trama para abarcar mejor la historia.**

 **Cambiando drásticamente de tema, ¿les gusta la nueva portada?, no es la gran cosa pero creo que hay una buena mejoría, como sea, aun me falta mucho por aprender y mejorar (tanto en escritura como en dibujo)**

 **Como siempre quiero agradecerles por su apoyo al fic. Y darme la oportunidad de leer mi historia, me alegra que les vaya gustando tal y como va, aunque tenga sus altos y bajos.**

 **Recuden que toda critica, pregunta o sugerencia será bien recibida.**

 **Ya sin mas que decir me despido: bye.**

 **P.D. en eso tienes razón Janyo, en un principio mi autografía era pésima por no decir horrible, pero, a riesgo de sonar pretencioso, he de admitir que he mejorado un poco en eso, no es la gran cosa, aunque algo es algo.**


	53. Esas amigas que

*Imperio de cristal, viernes 12:00 PM*

Tal y como fue costumbre durante toda la semana, un par de figuras se mantenían en silencio dentro del calabozo; uno ocupando una cómoda cama mientras leía un libro y se rodeaba con otros varios a su alrededor, mientras, la otra figura se mantenía recostada en su hamaca, meciéndose de aquí para allá sin ninguna preocupación.

\- "este tampoco" -se dijo a si mismo el unicornio mientras tiraba el libro que tenía entre cascos y tomaba otro de la pila que tenía a su izquierda, derrotado y frustrado de no encontrar las respuestas que buscaba.

Con este ultimo ya iban siete libros de su biblioteca que descartaba en su búsqueda de un remedio para su amiga, sintiéndose harto de haber pasaba de párrafo en párrafo, de capitulo en capitulo, de libro en libro, y todo sin ninguna respuesta. Casi pareciendo, y siendo una posibilidad mas latente, que no existiera remedio alguno para contrarrestar los efectos del umbrum.

Pociones poderosas de su curandera, libros de las mas empolvadas y olvidadas galerías de las bibliotecas principales de Equestria, hasta el concejo de varios eruditos y de sus mas allegados y expertos amigos, y aun así, nada.

En toda esa semana que pasó buscando una solución para mantener a salvo a Chrysalis, no pudo encontrar nada que le pudiera ayudar, dejándolo cada vez con menos opciones y a cada día mas desesperado. Hasta pareciera que el universo confabulaba contra ella o que lo ponía a prueba a el.

Lo peor de todo era que, mientras el mantuvo su búsqueda, Chrysalis siguió empeorando, no a un grado mortal, pero si que los efectos de esos cristales eran visibles en ella, y pese a eso a ella parecía no importarle. ¿¡Cómo era posible!?, ¿de verdad era tan obstinada o solo no se daba cuenta?, era como si no le importara…

Y es que casi parecía un chiste, o sea, mientras el se la pasaba leyendo, buscando alguna cura o tratamiento, ella solo se la pasaba holgazaneando, leyendo uno de sus libros de fantasía o cantando. Incluso ahora mismo estaba tarareando una canción sin importarle lo que el estaba haciendo. Ahora entendía por que sus guardias se quejaban tanto de ella.

\- ya deberías dejar eso, me pones nerviosa -se quejó la changeling desde su hamaca, esperando iniciar una conversación con el poni que prácticamente pegaba sus ojos a un libro de quien sabe que.

Sin decir nada y con su lectura interrumpida, Shining Armor dirigió su mirada a Chrysalis solo para mirar decaído el triste aspecto de la changeling; sus alas prácticamente ya desaparecidas, su piel opaca y reseca que descarapelaba en cada movimiento, y su melena que estaba mas corta de lo usual, esto ultimo siendo lo único que despertó en ella una ligera preocupación por su estado actual.

\- "por lo menos no le importa que me quede a vigilarla" -pensó Shining al ser este su único consuelo, en parte porque así podía ver si empeoraba o no y en parte porque así también les daba mas tiempo a los guardias para descansar.

Si decir nada, Shining regresó su mirada al libro, sintiéndose impotente de no poder hacer nada al respecto y ver como su amiga se demacraba poco a poco. Y al igual que el poni, Chrysalis no dijo nada y regresó a su tarareo al ver como el poni no tenía ganas de hablar, aunque eso no la detendría.

No acaba de entender por que Shining buscaba con tanto interés una forma de "curarla" si todo estaba bien, bueno, además de su melena todo lo demás no estaba tan mal como seguramente el pensaba. Pero, aunque no entendía sus urgencias, no podía negar que era un lindo gesto de parte del poni, un poco enternecedor por no decir mas.

Ya estando ambos en silencio y siendo los únicos en ese lugar, lo único que se podía escuchar era el pasar de las hojas y uno que otro sonido seco que producía la changeling al aliviar una molesta comezón en sus cicatrices.

Aburrida e incomoda por el silencio de la celda, Chrysalis buscó la manera de saciar este aburrimiento, pero como nunca fue su fuerte matar el tiempo a solas, prefirió insistir con el poni para entretenerse, a fin de cuentas, Shining podía ser entretenido cuando se lo proponía… la mayoría de las veces sin querer, de hecho.

\- aburrida -dijo en un tono cantarín que concordaba con su tarareo- aburrida, aburrida, aburrida… -siguió tratando de molestar a Shining.

\- "no puede ser" -pensó Shining, con algo de frustración y exasperación. Ya demasiado había sido con lo de aguantar su tarareo, ¿en serio quería subir de nivel diciendo como se sentía?

\- si, en este lugar estoy aburrida -continuó, pasando del tarareo al canto- muy aburrida…

\- "hasta parece potrilla" -se dijo el poni, pero prefiriendo no interrumpir su lectura. Seguramente ella terminaría hartándose de eso antes que el.

Sin embargo, grande fue la equivocación del poni cuando después de veinte minutos o mas Chrysalis seguía con su canción y no solo eso; de alguna forma también había logrado armonizarla mas, creando mejores y mas complicadas melodías que no perdían el ritmo ¡y todo eso con el mismo verbo! O en serio estaba inspirada o de verdad se le daba bien molestar a los demás.

A sabiendas de que ella no cedería en lo que fuere que quisiera y que el también ya se sentía algo agotado después de leer durante toda la mañana, Shining por fin decidió seguirle el juego a Chrysalis en vez de solo ignorarla, de todas formas, le costaba concentrarse con ella cantando.

\- ¿bien, Chrysalis, por que estas aburrida? -preguntó Shining dándose por vencido.

\- oh, te diste cuenta -fingió sorpresa, prácticamente burlándose de lo que propició.

\- digamos que noté las señales -dijo el unicornio.

\- y yo que creí que solo te importaban tus cosas de libros -siguió burlándose la changeling- "ay, maldita comezón" -pensó mientras se rascaba su pata izquierda.

\- esos libros son para buscar una forma de sanarte -corrigió Shining en un inútil intento de hacerla entrar en razón.

\- mi tonto e ingenuo amigo, ya te dije que estoy bien, además… -dijo Chrysalis mientras se levantaba de su lugar para robarle un libro de la pila al unicornio y volvía a recostarse en su lugar- …ya tuve mucho de esa charla.

\- es por que de verdad estas enferma -insistió Shining.

\- y que lo digas, llevas diciendo eso toda la semana -contestó dando de largo las advertencias del poni, dándole mejor una ojeada al libro que sostenía sobre su rostro.

\- Chrysalis, te lo digo en serio…

\- siempre es en serio -agregó casi ignorándolo, aun ojeando el libro, aunque haciéndolo con mas trabajo de lo normal. Nada de que alarmarse.

\- *suspiro* ¿podrías por lo menos fingir que te interesa? -cuestionó al ver que no legaría lejos, tal como las otras veces que lo intento.

\- después -dijo sentándose en su lugar, impulsada por lo divertido de esta pequeña situación- ¿en serio piensas que esto te ayudara con tu "remedio para sanarme"? -dijo con una sonrisa burlona mientras le mostraba el titulo al poni.

\- Mil y un concejos para sr irresistible -terminó de leer el unicornio solo para fruncir el seño ante ese eso, ¿Qué tenía que ver esto con lo que el estaba buscando?

\- no sabía que estabas buscando novia -dijo Chrysalis en burla, aunque, ahora que lo decía, no le pareció nada gracioso, sonriendo únicamente por compromiso.

\- debe ser de Sunburst, otra vez debió equivocarse -aclaró el poni al no ser la primera vez que ocurría algo así.

\- para ser bibliotecario es muy malo escogiendo libros -agregó la changeling, olvidando su pésimo comentario anterior.

\- ya te dije que Sunburst no es bibliotecario -rectificó Shining- es el cristalizador de mi hija.

\- si, ya veo el por que no lo es -continuó burlándose-ni siquiera es capaz de diferenciar entre un tema y otro- dijo volviéndose a recostar- "¿es en serio"? -se quejó al sentir comezón de nuevo.

\- aunque no te lo parezca, el es uno de los ponis mas listos que conozco, por eso le pedí ayuda en buscar lo que necesito en la biblioteca -explicó Shining tratando de sacarle esa idea a la changeling- deberías agradecerle que esta ayudando con esto.

\- ¿en serio? Nah, no lo creo. Además, si fuera tan listo ¿por que buscaría un libro de esa clase? -dijo Chrysalis no muy segura de que trataba ese libro raro, pero que mas o menos intuía- digo, no soy ninguna erudita, pero se que esa clase de libros no son para ayudarme a mi sino a sus hormonas.

\- tal vez solo quiere mejorar sus técnicas de seducción -teorizó el poni, no muy seguro de que fuera verdad lo que decía. Conocía bien a Sunburst y aunque no era del todo tímido tampoco era que fuera todo un semental, de hecho, era bastante torpe al hablar cuando recién conocía a alguien, el mismo lo había comprobado.

\- a mi me parece que es un imbécil -soltó como si nada, comenzando a hartarse de lo molesta que se estaba volviendo esa sensación en sus cicatrices.

\- a ti todos te parecen imbéciles -corrigió Shining rodando los ojos al recordar lo grosera que era Chrysalis- hasta podría apostar que esa es tu palabra favorita.

\- en realidad es "idiota", pero estuviste cerca -dijo aferrándose a su percepción de aquel poni que, sin conocer, había demostrado ser mas idiota que el resto- ¿además quien necesita un libro así? "oh si, mírame, soy un bibliotecario irresistible, bésame nena" -parodió en una divertida imitación sacada de su imaginación.

\- solo es algo tímido -defendió Shining, aunque sin mucho éxito, pues también soltó una pequeña risilla por como actuaba su amiga.

\- supongo que no es el único -dijo con un toque de picardía en su rostro y tono de voz- meh, debe ser cosa de equinos -terminó por decir alzándose de hombros.

Pese a que nunca lo había dicho ni tampoco era que le molestara, Chrysalis no terminaba de entender por que Shining solía ponerse muy tímido en ciertas cosas con ella dado a que se sonrojaba cada que lo molestaba con un buen comentario incomodo de naturaleza lasciva o romántica, siendo los primeros en los que se implicaba a ella misma. Ahora, con el comentario en el aire, podría entender mejor esa naturaleza tan recta del unicornio.

Aunque bien pudo dejar pasar el comentario, Shining estaba casi seguro de que esa era una indirecta dirigida hacía el, aunque no sabía por que- ¿crees que todos los ponis somos tímidos?

\- no como tal, pero no entiendo bien por que sienten vergüenza tan fácilmente -continuó la changeling.

\- pues… no lo se, digo, es normal, supongo -dijo Shining sin siquiera entender bien que acababa de decir- ¿a que te refieres con vergüenza? -terminó por preguntar para estar mas seguro de a que se refería ella.

\- por comentarios como ese me gusta tanto la palabra "idiota" -dijo dándose una palmada en la cara- vergüenza, eso que sientes cada que te sonrojas.

Ya entendiendo mejor, el unicornio no tardó en contestar- ahh, pues como quieres que no me sonroje si tu haces de todo algo incomodo -recriminó el poni, recordando cada vez que Chrysalis lo molestaba.

\- a eso me refiero, siempre estas incomodo cada que digo algo que, según tu, es "inapropiado" -aclaró la changeling, esperando sacar de ahí una respuesta- pero con lo demás no tienes problema: cuando insulto a tus guardias, cuando insulto a tus amigos, cuando te insulto a ti… inmediatamente la changeling fue atacada por otro picazón- "tengo que hacer algo con esto"

\- por que es muy diferente -dijo el unicornio, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que Chrysalis insultaba- una cosa es que siempre estés de grosera -recalcó esto ultimo- y otra es que me digas cosas como que Celestia tiene un gran trasero, que si ya tengo una novia o que cuanto mide mi…

En lo que el unicornio respondía, Chrysalis se levantó de su lugar para buscar entre sus cosas algo que podría aliviarla, encontrando aquello que le ayudaría en un cajón de su buró. Mientras, Shining seguía en lo suyo demasiado ocupado, y abochornado, como para prestarle atención a su amiga.

\- ¿ves?, ya te estas apenando de nuevo -dijo al ver que el poni ni terminó la frase, regresando ella a su lugar- todo te da pena, hasta pareces un tomate.

\- lo dices como si fuera algo malo.

\- no, de hecho, me gusta que seas decente, pero no termino de entender por que solo con ciertas cosas -continuó la changeling. En realidad, si sabía por que el poni se comportaba así, pero quería una explicación mas especifica para poder molestarlo con eso en un futuro.

\- pues obvio, Chrysalis, se llama intimidad, esas cosas son algo intimo ¡mío!, no deberías decirme o preguntarme sobre eso -aclaró el poni, sorprendido de que tuviera que explicarle eso a la changeling- en especial cuando sabes que estoy pasando por una separación.

\- bah, ni siquiera la he mencionado a ella -dijo Chrysalis con desgano, no le gustaba incluir a Cadence en sus platicas por como solía ponerse Shining- solo te pregunto cosas de ti.

\- pero sobre cosas que no deberías ¿en serio tengo que explicártelo?, tu también tienes cosas sobre las que no te gustaría que yo preguntara -contestó el unicornio casi sintiendo que hablaba con un potrilla.

\- nah, yo soy un libro abierto, anda pregúntame lo que quieras -dijo confiada Chrysalis mientras se ponía medicina en sus cicatrices.

Aunque no estaba en el ser tan imprudente como ella, Shining ya tenía rienda suelta para molestar a la changeling y que viera lo que sentía el cada que ella empezaba con sus cosas, sin embargo, siendo honesto consigo mismo, tampoco era que supiera mucho sobre la changeling mas allá de lo que solían hablar.

\- "no pierdo nada con intentarlo" -se dijo el poni al pensar en una cosa que pudiera preguntarle.

\- ¿tu… estas casada? -preguntó Shining, sin saber bien por que sentía una pequeña desilusión al pensar en la respuesta.

Aunque no era ni de cerca algo parecido a lo que ella consideraba "inapropiado", Chrysalis se sorprendió por la naturaleza de aquella pregunta, pero también le dio gracia que eso fuera algo que el unicornio quisiera saber.

\- eso fue patético -se burló por la mediocridad para hacerla incomodarla- no Shining, no estoy casada -contestó como si nada y con una divertida sonrisa en su rostro.

Confundido por la respuesta, pero extrañamente alegre de escuchar eso, el unicornio se confundió de sobre manera por lo que eso implicaba- ¿no?, ¿pero como es que eres reina? Se supone que para ese titulo debes…

\- no se bien como se manejan ustedes, pero yo solo quería ser reina y ya, no fue gran ciencia. Además, me gusta como suena, suena bien para mi -explicó la changeling con toda tranquilidad. Aunque nunca lo pensó y jamás entendió mucho ese titulo mas allá de que lo portaba la máxima autoridad de cualquier reino- la verdad es que no se como nombraban rey a alguien, yo solo tomé el titulo y nadie dijo que no.

\- se necesitan varias ceremonias, pero… ay olvídalo -dijo Shining queriendo pasar a lo que en realidad le importaba- ¿o sea que no tuviste un novio que…

Okey, eso si avergonzó un poco a la changeling, pero nada que no pudiera controlar, mas no se lo admitiría al poni- ¿Qué? ¡no!, jamás he tenido un novio, como crees, eso sería muy raro -dijo al imaginarse a ella misma siendo pareja de uno de sus changeling. La idea era extraña por no decir repulsiva.

\- ¿de verdad? ¿en serio jamás has tenido un novio? -cuestionó el unicornio muy impresionado por escuchar esa revelación siendo que Chrysalis tenía esa personalidad. Cualquiera que la conociera creería que esa actitud confiada y picara era producto de una o varias relaciones amorosas.

La reacción del unicornio despertó en Chrysalis un genuino interés por su sorpresa, sintiendo que ahora podría aprovechar este momento para molestarlo y quizás tener una que otra respuesta- ¿Por qué te sorprende?, crees que no soy bonita o algo así? -dijo coqueta la changeling, manteniendo una sonrisa confiada en su rostro. Casi hasta pareciera que hacía honor a la perspectiva que tenía el unicornio sobre ella.

Ni un solo segundo después de escuchar eso, Shining de nuevo se llenó de vergüenza, tanto porque la pregunta lo comprometía a responder, así como por el hecho de que tenía que ser sincero o Chrysalis se daría cuenta de lo contrario.

Tal y como a ella le gustaba verlo, Shining estaba rojo como un tomate, con su mirada esquiva y llena de nervios, evitando a toda costa hacer contacto visual con ella. Pero y sin querer, ella también terminó algo apenada de su broma, pues los nervios del poni solo indicaban una cosa, pero aun con eso ella seguiría, podía mantener la cabeza fría si se esforzaba un poco.

Chrysalis sabía que era bonita para los estándares changeling, mucho, de hecho, pero con los ponis podía ser un poco diferente. En realidad, no conocía del todo sus estándares de belleza, normalmente basaba su transformación equina en esas modelos de revista o en las pomposas yeguas de la elite Ecuestre, sin embargo, ahora con la pregunta en el aire, podría saber de una vez por todas como era a los ojos de un poni ¡y no cualquier poni! sino nada mas ni nada menos su primer amigo equino.

\- ¿po-por que me preguntas eso? -fue lo único que atinó a decir el unicornio- digo, n-no se si yo sea el indicado para responder.

\- ¿entonces crees que soy fea? -cuestionó Chrysalis en un puchero y haciendo ojos de cachorro, siendo muy obvia en "actuación", pero que aparentemente el poni no notaba por los nervios.

\- ¡no!, yo no dije eso -se apresuró a corregir Shining- es solo que…

\- ¿entonces? Se que no soy una modelo, pero no imaginé que mi amigo creyera que era alguien fea -siguió insistiendo, ya dejando su lugar para recostarse junto al poni para incomodarlo mas- "mala idea" -pensó al también sentirse apenada de tenerlo tan cerca- "ni modo, es muy tarde para arrepentirse".

Uff, de solo saber que Chrysalis ya estaba acostada junto a el como si nada hacía sentir al unicornio la mayor de las vergüenzas y el nerviosismo, no debería ser así pero no podía evitarlo. Y aun así, sintiéndose inseguro y abochornado, no le molestaba para nada le presencia de ella, hasta podría decir que le gustaba, pero quizás eso ya sería demasiado… o no?

\- Chrysalis, yo… eh ¿puedes recorrerte un poco? -preguntó Shining.

\- ¿por que? Esta es mi cama -dijo Chrysalis siguiendo con su teatrito, disfrutando de la actitud de su amigo además de que se sentía muy cómoda así como estaba- además aun no has respondido mi pregunta.

Sabiendo que no llegaría a ningún lado dando largas y que solo lograría perpetuar mas su incomoda situación el unicornio por fin trató de responder, sintiéndose como un potro al darse cuenta de que le costaba tanto trabajo. Hablar de estas cosas nunca fue cosa suya.

\- c-creo que eres… no creo que seas fea -dijo el unicornio con algo de trabajo, desviando su mirada aun mas hacía el otro lado de la celda.

\- ¿Qué no soy fea? -cuestionó impresionada Chrysalis. Esa no era le respuesta que buscaba, casi hasta pareció un insulto.

Entendiendo que tal vez se había quedado corto en sus palabras y que Chrysalis se sorprendió de escuchar eso, Shining vio forzado a corregirse, ya no sintiéndose tan apenado al haber dicho lo anterior- bueno, si, creo que eres linda -mala idea, esto lo sonrojó aun mas.

\- ¿solo linda? -insistió, aun insatisfecha- ¿bonita?, ¿hermosa?

Con una leve sonrisa y un suspiro resignado, el unicornio continuó- si, eres hermosa.

\- ¿muy hermosa? -volvió insistir, ya satisfecha, pero quería seguir llegando lejos, sintiéndose contenta que hasta era hermosa para lo ponis, en especial para Shining Armor.

\- muy hermosa -dijo ya sin tanta pena, sincerándose consigo mismo y con la changeling, después de todo ya había roto esa barrera- y divertida, inteligente, interesante, una muy buena persona con quien pasar el rato y una muy buena amiga que e ha apoyado en mi separación a pesar de…

El unicornio se detuvo repentinamente al sentir como Chrysalis dejó caer su rostro contra el de él, paralizándose al instante por aquel extraño gesto. Esto había escalado demasiado rápido.

Al parecer Chrysalis había malinterpretado todo o tal vez el se dejó llevar de mas con sus palabras, no estaba seguro, pero lo que si sabía era que, por muy agradable que fuera el gesto, esto se estaba yendo demasiado de los cascos.

\- eh, oye ¿podrías… -dijo mientras trataba de hacer a un lado a su amiga- hacerte un poco para allá? -insistió.

Sin embargo, al no recibir respuesta y ver como sus empujones no eran respondidos de ninguna manera, el unicornio se percató que algo raro estaba pasando- ¿Chrysalis? -llamó.

Con otro silencio de pate de la changeling, Shining se levantó apresurado de su lugar para ver que ocurría y ya al ver a su amiga tumbada en la cama, con lo ojos cerrado y sin responder a nada, inmediatamente se alarmó por tan repentino desmayo.

Sin esperar nada, Shining se apresuro a mover a Chrysalis- oye, oye, Chrysalis, despierta, vamos, despierta -le decía mientras la movía lleno de un creciente paico- espero que no sea otra de tus bromas.

¿Qué pasaba?, ¿Por qué de la nada Chrysalis se había desmayado?, no tenía sentido si solo hacía solo un minuto estaban bien- ay no, ay no, ay no… -decía el poni, asustado y sin saber que hacer.

Tras una rápida revisión, el poni se aseguró de que Chrysalis estaba bien, no tenía heridas y no estaba sagrado, su pata estaba por completo sanada y…

Súbitamente la respuesta llegó al poni; el umbrum, ese cristal le había hecho esto, ¿si no de que otra forma pudo haberse desmayado de la nada?, al parecer estaba peor de lo que pensaban y para empeorar todo el ni siquiera estaba cerca de hallar una cura- carajo, ¡carajo! -se quejaba al no tener idea de que hacer.

No tenía una respuesta, ni una cura o un mísero tratamiento, literalmente no sabía que hacer ni como proceder ante esto. Bien Chrysalis podría desertar en unos minutos o no despertar nunca, y ese maldito suspenso era lo que lo mataba, puede que hasta estuviera mucho peor que nunca y ni siquiera se habían percatado.

Al pensar en esto ultimo, Shining recordó la vez que Chrysalis estuvo a punto de morir y el solo pensar en eso lo llenaba de terror; la sangre en el suelo, su corazón luchando por sobrevivir, su cuerpo helado como el de un muerto y sus heridas incapaces de sanar. A pesa de ser solo un recuerdo, era de los peores del poni pues fue la primera vez que estuvo tan cerca de la muerte y, aunque en ese entonces no pudo ser tan duro, ahora la idea de perder a su amiga era algo que hasta dolía imaginar.

\- ¿que hago?, ¿! que hago!?... -pensó el poni al no saber ni idea de como ayudarla, sintiéndose impotente al creer que su amiga tal vez estaba abandonando este mundo.

 **Y hasta aquí el cap. de estas 2 semanas, espero que les guste, a mi me gustó y eso es ya es algo, creo.**

 **Esta vez quise dar un paso mas… grande de lo usual, en cuanto a la evolución de esa relación se refiere, no se si estuvo bien o no, yo creo que si, pero ya veré en un futuro si mantenerlo así o no.**

 **Aprovecho este espacio también para dar unas explicaciones:**

 **1- Si, no uso mayúsculas en los diálogos para que sea mas fácil diferenciarlo del texto.**

 **2- Lieferung nació como un recurso narrativo para ver los avances de Chrysalis, pero cuando lo cree me dije "¿como hago para resaltar ese crecimiento como persona?", la respuesta fue el buen anciano que es todo lo contrario a Chrysalis, compartiendo ambos una historia muy parecida, pero cuyo accionar fue muy distinto el uno del otro.**

 **3- ¿Cómo comparo a Chrysalis de los comics con la de la serie?, buena pregunta, pero pensándolo y viéndolo bien creo que son demasiado similares, excepto que la de los comics es mas cómica y un poco mas burlona (de ahí que yo usara ese carácter suyo)**

 **4- bueno, Janyo, yo diría que Chrysalis se comporta de esa manera tan infantil y juguetona por no tener figuras panteras o un modelo para seguir, manteniendo esas actitudes al no haber tenido a alguien que le dijera "madura". Bueno, por lo menos es así en este fic.**

 **Ahora si, retomando viejas costumbres, quiero agradecerles mucho por el poyo que le dan a mi fic. Se que no es ni será el mejor, pero eso hacer que aprecie mas la oportunidad que me están dando al leer mi historia, no les miento cuando les digo que me alegra eso. También quiero darles as gracias por sus 200 reviews, me han ayudado mucho tanto para retroalimentación como para saber que les esta pareciendo. ¡DE VERDAD, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS!**

 **Y ya para despedirme, quiero dejarles una pequeña recomendación (haré esto al final de cada cap. yay) y ese es el artista "Jargon Scott", no se si ya lo recomendé antes, pero bueno, ahí esta, hace muy buenos mini comics y viñetas, siendo mis favs en las que incluye a la quesito.**

 **Sin mas que decir y con mis sinceros agradecimientos por su apoyo, me despido: aloha**


	54. Dilema del corazón

*** Imperio de cristal, viernes 16:00 PM ***

Es un día tranquilo en el Imperio de cristal, con la temporada de noches boreales dando inicio y los fríos vientos del invierno dejando paso a las brisas de primavera, los ponis de todos lados del imperio se reúnen en esta bella época del año para disfrutar al aire libre y el regreso del cálido clima.

Las familias salen a pasear, los negocios florecen con ávida alegría, hasta las aves regresan de sur y las flores de ambiente cálido vuelven a mostrar sus bellos pétalos. En si, las calles del imperio volvían a rebosar de vida, regresando con lentitud a sus coloridos matices y dejando poco a poco atrás el velo invernal hasta que, en un mes mas, por fin regresaría a su habitual actividad llena de jovialidad.

Sin embargo, esto no era así en todo el Imperio, no todos sus rincones rebosaban de ese ambiente cálido y colorido, de hecho y muy por el contrario. Alejada de los centros poblados y las calles transitadas, una criatura se mantenía ignorante de todo aquello, aislada en su propia realidad y olvidada de aquel mundo que continuaba sin ella.

No importaba como, no importaba cuando, pero si había algo que la changeling disfrutaba era dormir. Desde su encierro y privada de comodidades, Chrysalis había aprendido a disfrutar del mundo onírico, no solo porque así mataba el tiempo sino porque literalmente no había nada mejor que hacer. Obviamente ese pequeño placer solo incrementó cuando el unicornio le regaló una espaciosa y cómoda cama a la que ya estaba acostumbrada. Hasta podría jurara que se trataba de una nube.

Pero ahora era un poco diferente.

Regresando a la realidad gracias a un sonoro ronquido producido por ella misma, Chrysalis poco a poco retomaba conciencia, siendo lo primero que percibió una variada serie de incomodidades; empezando por un persistente dolor en su espalda acompañado de un incomoda torcedura de cuello, seguido de eso también estaba ese frio y húmedo hilo de saliva que corría a lo largo de su mejilla del que apenas se estaba percatando, y ya pare rematar estaba ese odioso canto de las aves que no dejaba que ella pudiera volver a relajarse.

\- "… ¿aves?" -fue su primer pensamiento claro antes de ponerse de levantarse a dota velocidad.

Sentada en su lugar, Chrysalis se confundió mucho al ver que no estaba en las oscuras y frías paredes de cristal de su celda, no, no, no, en vez de eso estaba siendo rodeada por cuatro paredes grises, una de ellas adornada por una ventana con la cortina abajo, otra estaba rematada a su mitad por un armario del mismo color y una tercera era adornada por una puerta en una de sus esquinas.

Explorando a su alrededor, Chrysalis se percató de que ese lugar donde se encontraba estaba casi vacío, y así como la simpleza de la "habitación", también se percató de que su lugar de descanso no era mas que un mísero catre en el que apenas cabía, siendo esta cosa y ella los únicos ocupantes del lugar.

¿esto era un sueño?, debería serlo porque la verdad era que no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de como había llegado ahí, incluso hasta la uniformidad del lugar lo hacían parecer como algo surreal, siendo quizás el lugar mas simple que había visto en toda su vida.

Tomándose su tiempo para examinar su alrededor, la atención de Chrysalis rápidamente fue llamada por el canto de unas aves proveniente de la ventana, levantándose de su lugar, aunque confundiéndose por esta simple acción, pues se sentía muy real, aun así, prefirió ignorar eso para centrarse en lo que mas en ese sonido tan familiar y una vez que estuvo frente a la ventana levantó la cortina solo para llevarse otra sorpresa.

Recargando sus patas delanteras en el marco, la changeling se sorprendió- "okey, esto tiene que ser un sueño" -se dijo al no verle otra lógica a lo que veía, aunque no muy convencida por ello.

Del otro lado de la ventana, la changeling veía con incredulidad un estrecho callejón vacío y relativamente iluminado que daba a la calle, que no sería extraordinario de no ser porque al final de este se veían figuras cruzarlo, ponis que caminaban con toda tranquilidad sin siquiera notarla. Casi hasta podría jurar que estaba siendo acariciada por una cálida brisa.

Esto tenía que ser un sueño, no había otra explicación lógica para lo que veían sus ojos, o sea, ella nunca había soñado de esta forma con ponis, ni tampoco creía posible que estuviera fuera de su celda y ni siquiera recordaba como es que llegó ahí, pero, aun así; las brisas cálidas, los cantos de ave, hasta el suelo sobre el que estaba parada se sentían tan real, tan… si, real.

Pero si esto era un sueño entonces nada le costaba ir a explorar ¿cierto?, era su imaginación después de todo.

Curiosa y confundida, Chrysalis extendió sus alas, lista para volar y ver de que era capaz su imaginación, pero en cuanto dio el primer aleteó se percató de que no estaban, literalmente sus alas ya no estaban y eso solo podía explicar una cosa.

Súbitamente y sin aviso previo, Chrysalis escuchó como la puerta tras ellas se habría, revelando al único rostro con el que no esperaba toparse pero que tampoco le sorprendía verlo: su único y querido amigo, Shining Armor.

Sin embargo, en vez de un saludo o algo por el estilo, tanto ella como el unicornio se quedaron en silencio e inmóviles, completamente petrificados mientras se veían el uno al otro como si esperaran algo; una palabra, una reacción, lo que fuera que los hiciera reaccionar, pero nada de eso, solo hubo silencio mientras sus ojos se miraban.

Chrysalis no sabía bien que pensar, no entendía que ocurría o al menos si esto era real, pero por alguna razón no podía reaccionar, toda su atención estaba centrada en el poni que la veía… raro. No sorprendido, no molesto, tampoco feliz, era algo diferente, algo que ocultaban sus ojos tras ese semblante estoico en su rostro; preocupación o suplica, quizás una combinación de ambos o tal vez ninguno.

\- ¿esto es real? -preguntó Chrysalis mientras se acercaba al poni con curiosidad, demasiado confundida como para deducirlo por si sola.

Por su parte, Shining veía como Chrysalis se acercaba a el, teniendo su atención bien centrada en cualquier movimiento súbito de ella, pues al verla tan cerca de ventana lo primero que pensó es que intentaría escapar, pero no lo había hecho, bueno, no aún.

Siguiendo su camino hacía Shining, Chrysalis continuó viéndolo con curiosidad, incapaz de discernir si el unicornio era real o solo un producto de su posiblemente enloquecida mente. Sin otra idea para averiguarlo, la changeling estiró su casco en dirección al rostro del poni, percatándose de que todo era real al ver la reacción de Shining.

\- ¡mi ojo! -se quejó Shining al sentir como Chrysalis le picó un ojo de la nada.

\- "entonces esto es real" -pensó para si misma Chrysalis, contemplando primero sus cascos y después girando su mirada hacía todos lados en busca de todo y nada. El simple hecho de que no estaba imaginando nada le hacía sentir un extraño impulso a aprecia todo a su alrededor, sin importar lo monótono que fuera.

No entendía que ocurría, de verdad que no lo sabía. Sin razón alguna Shining había decidido sacarla de su cautiverio, llevarla a quien sabe donde y quien sabe por que, o sea, ella estuvo encerrada por mucho tiempo y ya hasta se había resignado a aquello, le había perdido todo rencor a su amigo por encerrarla pues entendía que solo eran sus ordenes, pero esto mismo lo hacía todavía mas raro ya que el unicornio no desobedecería una orden jamás, ¡jamás!

\- ¿que, que fue lo que pasó? -preguntó confundida- yo… tu… como… por que -no podía ni formular bien lo que pensaba.

Aun sobándose su ojo, el unicornio se apresuró a dar explicaciones- estas en mi departamento -explicó Shining.

\- ¿tu departamento? -cuestionó la changeling aun sin saber el motivo de por que estaba ahí.

\- te volviste a poner mal, Chrysalis -aclaró el unicornio, sintiendo un leve alivio de ver que su amiga mejoró tal y como espero, pero sintiendo un pequeño enojo, un gran estrés y una increíble preocupación por lo que se vio orillado a hacer para ayudarla- te lo dije, te dije que estabas mal y no me hiciste caso, traté de advertirte y no me escuchaste, si lo hubieras hecho tal vez esto no estaría pasando, no tendríamos que arriesgarnos tanto… -se descargó el unicornio, liberando el enorme estrés que llevaba acumulando hace pocas horas, producto de la preocupación y el nervio de tener a su prisionera fuera.

Sin embargo, Chrysalis ya no estaba escuchando, en realidad lo que decía Shining no le importaba, pues la sola revelación de que no estaba en su calabozo significaba una cosa: estaba libre… ¡libre!, fuera de esa maldita jaula.

Sin reparos ni sutilezas, Chrysalis comenzó a llenarse de una alegría y un jubilo que eclipsaría hasta a las mas alegre de los ponis. Todo en ella, absolutamente todo era un mar de alegría y felicidad, la emoción, la exaltación, aquellas emociones que durante mucho tiempo permanecieron dormidas o que sintió casi sin ninguna intensidad la golpeaban en una ola de éxtasis que jamás había experimentado, y todo gracias a su querido amigo, a ese unicornio que no paraba de decir cosas.

\- estoy libre… -dijo Chrysalis, captando sin querer la atención del poni y deteniendo su soliloquio

\- ¿que? -preguntó Shining, mas preocupado que confundido por aquellas palabras.

\- por fin estoy fuera, soy libre ¡LIBRE! -terminó en un grito eufórico, mirando a su alrededor con gran esperanza y emoción en sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué? No, Chrysalis, espera… -dijo el unicornio tratando de recuperar la atención de su amiga, cosa difícil ya que ella no paraba de mirara a su alrededor- basta, escucha ¡escúchame! -gritó finalmente, demasiado desesperado como para festejar con Chrysalis y solo así logrando llamar su atención.

No podía permitirse que Chrysalis se diera esperanzas, el mismo se lo había prometido aun si no quería verla triste. Era mejor de esta manera, pues mientras menos ilusión tuviera, menos difícil sería que se negara a regresar.

\- no estas libre… -dijo con toda seriedad.

\- ¿de que hablas? yo… -interrumpió la changeling en su euforia.

\- escúchame. Te saqué porque te desmallaste mientras hablábamos, de la nada te pusiste mal. Como no me ayudaste a curarte y como yo todavía no tenía una cura para el umbrum o una forma de saber si estabas bien, lo único que se me ocurrió fue sacarte para que tu celda no siguiera lastimándote…

\- pero… -trató de refutar, aunque el poni no se lo permitió.

Sin terminar, el poni la interrumpió´- mira, de verdad temí por tu vida y entré en pánico, no supe que hacer mas que esto, no quería que murieras o empeoraras por mi inacción -aclaró Shining sabiendo que eso sería algo que no se perdonaría- pero, aun así, por mucho que odie la idea, no puedo dejarte que te quedes afuera, perdóname, pero no puedo. Te liberé de ahí pero solo será temporal mientras recuperas fuerzas -explicó el unicornio dejándose lleva por sus miedos y lo estresante de la situación, mas no por eso lo que decía era mentira- sería un error de mi parte que te vayas, lo sabes, tu lo sabes -recalcó el unicornio apuntando al pecho de la changeling.

Chrysalis, cegada por su euforia y todavía sin terminar de entender bien lo que ocurría, trató de defenderse- no, solo déjame…, ya estoy aquí, tu-tu me sacaste, o sea para que lo hiciste si no fue para eso?, además no me desmayé, yo solo…

\- ¿! que!? -exclamó sorprendido, temiendo que hubiera sido una treta para sacarla de la celda.

\- tranquilo, estoy bien, no me desmaye por que estuviera enferma, solo me puse anestesia para quitarme una picazón, pensé que estaba Caducada, pero… -intentó decir sin darse cuenta de que eso no la ayudaba.

\- no es en serio -dijo mas para el que para ella.

\- fue un accidente, yo creí que…

\- ¿Qué creíste? ¿Qué no sería tan grave?, ¿Qué ese ámbar es solo para quitar la comezón?, maldita sea, que irresponsable eres -dijo enfadado, recordando el miedo y preocupación que sintió por Chrysalis solo para que todo fuera un descuido de ella.

\- no me eches la culpa, te dije que estaba bien, tu eras el que insistía en que estaba enferma -trató de defenderse.

\- ¡por que lo estas! -gritó, harto de que ella no se diera cuenta de su situación- solo mírate, ya no tienes alas, la piel se te está cayendo a pedazos y hasta tu melena está mas corta que antes. ¿Cómo puedes seguir pensando que estas bien? -esto ultimo le hizo recordar lo grave que estaba Chrysalis, haciéndolo reconsiderar en regresar al plan A.

Era verdad, esta enferma y eso lo sabía, sin embargo, ya estaba harta de depender de los demás y de que siempre fuera Shining el que tenía que estar velando por ella. Ya no era una pequeña, ni tampoco era una tonta, y si no había hecho nada fue porque pensó que podía solucionarlo por si misma, pero eso ya no importaba, había pasado a segundo plano ahora que estaba fuera.

\- ay no, esto esta mal, ¡esta mal! -se decía mientras se daba una palmada en la cabeza por el terrible malentendido.

\- no, solo clámate, ¿quieres?, aun puedo irme y...

\- no, entiende, no puedo dejarte ir, Chrysalis -frustrado, el unicornio no tenía palabras para tratar de explicarle a Chrysalis- solo… *suspiro* solo prométeme que no escaparas -intentó convencer el poni, decidió a creer en su palabra si lo aceptaba, pues, aunque no estuviera tan grave como pensó, ella seguía enferma. Además, si no la sacó encadenada fue porque esta sería su prueba de fuego, la que le mostraría si ella de verdad cambió como para poner su amistad sobre sus deseos egoístas y aquella que le daría su libertad.

Shining quería liberarla, lo quería con todo su ser, pero no podía, sabía que si lo hacía irían a buscarla, la cazaría por todos los medios necesarios y sin importar qué, tal y como lo habían estado haciendo durante años. No importaba si el trataba de defenderla, si daba pruebas de su cambio, ni siquiera que el dijera que era su amiga, a los ojos del mundo Chrysalis seguía siendo la criminal de guerra que merecía lo peor del Tártaro.

Ni siquiera le importaba que lo encerraran si la ayudaba, solo quería estar seguro de que, cuando llegara el momento, Chrysalis estaría libre, no como cuando escapó de su colmena, si no que cuando estuviera fuera de esas paredes de cristal podría disfrutar del mundo como un poni mas, como alguien verdaderamente libre.

Chrysalis solo giró la cabeza en señal de confusión. No quería regresar a ese lugar y tampoco estaba segura de que Shining lo quisiera, mas por el contrario esas eran sus palabras.

Al ver esto, Shining insistió- por favor, Chrysalis, solo promételo -dijo en tono suplicante.

La changeling miró al suelo sin girar la cabeza, dudosa y temerosa, debatiéndose si confiar en su único amigo o solo ignorar sus peticiones y huir de ahí. La tentativa de la libertad era casi irresistible, pero su conciencia, sumada a la lealtad y confianza que había desarrollado hacia el unicornio, le impedía abandonarlo. Era una decisión difícil.

Al ver la indecisión en su rostro, el poni intento convencerla- por favor, solo hazlo, te aseguro, no, te prometo que no será para siempre, estoy intentando convencer a las princesas de dejarte ir, pero por favor solo confía en mi -dijo suplicante, calmándose al instante al ver las tentativas de su amiga, aunque sintiéndose mal pues esto era parcialmente una mentira.

La changeling lo pensó, pero en cuanto Shining mencionó a las princesas, supo y entendió que, si regresaba a esa celda, su destino no sería de ella si no que estaría en cascos de esas dos hermanas y eso sería algo que jamás permitiría.

En un debate rápido consigo misma, la changeling pensó, dudó y se cuestionó que acción toma; si hacer caso a las palabras del poni y solo aguantar un poco mas o si abandonar a Shining Armor, poniendo en riesgo el aprecio que el tenía por ella y viceversa. Era difícil, hasta deprimente el pensaren la segunda opción, pero no, ya había pasado mucho tiempo perdida, abandonada del mundo, por mucho que lo quisiera no permitiría que nadie controlara su destino.

\- "al diablo" -pensó Chrysalis, decidida a escapar en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, endureciendo su corazón, pero luchando con todo su ser por callar a su conciencia por su decisión.

Pero no lo haría ahora, estaba muy débil para hacerlo, solo necesitaba alimentarse un poco y esperar al momento adecuado para escapara de Shining… pensar en eso era muy triste y también doloroso, como sea, solo era cosa de esperar, ya después se arreglaría con el por correspondencia o algo así.

\- bien, lo prometo -mintió, sintiéndose mal por mentirle al unicornio, pero decidida a no regresar a ese lugar olvidado. Ahora solo quedaba actuar con normalidad hasta el momento oportuno.

\- gracias -dijo Shining con una sonrisa, completamente calmado y tratando de no pensar en lo anterior, también agradecido de que ella lo escuchara, pero no muy convencido por lo fácil que fue. De todas formas, le daría el beneficio de la duda.

\- si -dijo tomando su actitud habitual para no levantar sospechas, dando una mirada al pasillo por el que venía el poni- ¿entonces?

\- oh, cierto -recordó el unicornio- ven, sígueme.

Siguiendo al poni por un pequeño pasillo, Chrysalis llegó a lo que cabría suponer que era la sala del poni, y solo era una suposición pues su "departamento" estaba casi vacío, con solo un banquito, un escritorio como único mueble y unos tres archiveros con varios papeles saliendo de sus archivadores, además de un par de cajas en el suelo, también con varios papeles, todo esto en una sala demasiado pequeña.

\- "el divorcio no te ha sentado bien" -pensó la changeling al ver el simple y deprimente estilo de vida del príncipe, sorprendiéndose de que un poni tan pudiente decidiera vivir en un lugar tan pequeño.

\- supongo que esta es tu sala -dijo casi con ironía y segura de la respuesta, deteniéndose en su lugar mientras veía a Shining seguirse a la cocina, la cual, y para sorpresa de nadie, estaba justo a lado de la sala, teniendo también un tamaño algo reducido.

\- si, ahí es donde trabajo -dijo Shining como si nada.

\- y supongo que ese catre es donde duermes -dedujo algo extrañada, hasta ella tenía una cama mejor que el- "cualquiera tendría una cama mejor que este poni" -pensó.

\- si, bueno, no me ha dado tiempo de decorar -mintió Shining mientras buscaba algo en un cajón de su cocina.

Chrysalis notó esto de inmediato, ahora que no tenía nada bloqueándola pudo leer los sentimientos del poni, encontrando en el muchas emociones raras y esporádicas, algunas muy obvias y otras no tanto. Desde el despecho y el abandono hasta algo de amor, incluso había cabida para el estrés y el miedo, en estos momentos, todo eso en un poni desilusionado por el amor. De no ser porque apenas estaba agarrando fuerzas, podría interpretar mejor esos sentimientos y hasta saber para quien estaban dirigidos.

Con estos pensamientos, Chrysalis entró en cuenta de que podría alimentarse de Shining, y estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero rápidamente su conciencia, junto con la culpa que sentía al tener que abandonarlo pronto, la hizo detenerse.

\- "no, de el no" -se dijo por todo lo anterior, bueno, eso y que las emociones de Shining eran emociones de un sabor muy feo y poco nutritivas, además de que no le quitaría lo poco bueno que podía sentir en este momento.

\- ¿ya encontraste lo que estas buscando? -preguntó la changeling desde su lugar, dejan do a Shining de lado para centrarse en la salida, impacientándose por regresar al mundo exterior.

\- ya, solo estoy recogiendo unos bits que se cayeron de mi alforja -contestó mientras guardaba el ultimo en su equipaje y regresaba con su amiga.

\- ¿cual es el plan?

\- okey, no sabemos que tan mal estas ni que tanto te afectaron los umbrum, así que mi idea era salir y dejar que te alimentes del Corazón del cristal ya que su magia es pura y muy poderosa, además de que con eso no lastimaremos a nadie, eso si, tenemos que ser muy, muy discretos -dijo sabiendo que el tendría que asegurarse de esto ultimo.

\- ¿esa es tu idea? -cuestionó ya que si estuviera en su lugar esa sonaría como la peor de las ideas, venida solo de una mente estúpida y nacida del coeficiente mas pobre jamás engendrado. Aun así, si lo hacían, eso le daba gran ventaja para escapar, así que mejor no reprocharía.

\- yo… si, se que no suena bien y hasta suena tonta, pero no se me ocurre nada mejor -admitió el poni.

\- ¿es en serio? -dijo escéptica.

\- escucha, Chrysalis, se que debes pensar de mi tras decirte eso, se que puede ser tonto, imprudente, alocado y peligroso para cualquiera, pero no para mi, estoy tomando este riesgo porque eres mi amiga y no quiero que te pasé nada, solo quiero que este bien -explicó Shining con toda la sinceridad de mundo- vamos, confió en ti.

\- "maldita sea" -pensó por las lindas y cursis palabras del unicornio, sintiéndose mas mal, aunque sin mermar en su decisión. Para rematar las cosas, pudo percibir como las buenas emociones del poni crecieron al decir eso- "seguro le dijo algo así a Cadence" -teorizó pues no esperaba que estuviera dirigidas a ella, aunque no estaba del todo segura de eso.

\- bien, pero luego que, ¿esperas que saga así a la calle? -preguntó la changeling esperando por un disfraz o un hechizo, tratando de no pensar en lo anterior.

\- creí que ya podías transformarte -dijo un poco preocupado de que su suposición fuera errónea, eso echaría todo a perder.

Con una bofetada mental, Chrysalis entró en cuenta de que ya no estaba imposibilitada a usar su magia. Concentrándose en sentirla, la changeling se percato de que, con el poco tiempo que llevaba libre, había logrado recuperar de magia lo que seria básico para cualquier changeling, segura de que podría hacer transformaciones simples y algunos hechizos normales como levitar cosas.

Inmediatamente se cubrió de un fuego verde, surgiendo de este una Pegaso de pelaje negro y melena turquesa- ¿Cómo me veo? -preguntó con una sonrisa, alegre de usar un poco de magia después de tanto y ansiosa por poder salir a la luz del día después de tanto.

A Shining le gustó mucho la apariencia poni de Chrysalis, siendo ella una yegua muy hermosa incluso transformada, aunque el seguía prefiriendo su apariencia normal. Aun así, no podía correr riesgos en este momento.

\- ¿no crees que es algo obvio? -cuestionó Shining, consiente de que ese poni daba muchos aires a su verdadera forma.

\- a mi me gusta -defendió la changeling ya que ella misma había moldeado esa apariencia.

\- no lo se, digo, eres una poni, pero aun te pareces mucho a ti -recalcó.

\- ¿y eso que?, solo tengo que parecerme a una poni, no ser una -insistió, la verdad era que no le gustaba el colorido tono pastel de los ponis, prefería los colores apagado, pero bien resaltados.

\- ¿no puedes tomar otra forma? -insistió, dudoso de si aventurarse así- al menos para no dar tantos aires a tu persona.

\- ¿quieres que me vea así? -dijo con sarcasmo, transformándose en una poni color verde pistache, de melena con un tono caoba muy vivido y con una cutie mark de una mariquita (Crackle Cossete)

Como respuesta, Shining se alzó de hombros con una sonrisa culpable. Definitivamente esa no era su mejor transformación.

Rodando lo ojos, la changeling decidió no dejar su apariencia a criterio del poni, prefiriendo usar su imaginación para adaptarse a algo menos llamativo. Forzando a su cabeza a actuar, la changeling hizo y deshizo cuerpos enteros en cuestión de un par de minutos, buscando una raza y un esquema de colores que pudiera agradarle, siendo esto difícil pues se gustaba tal y como era.

Al paso de otro minuto mas, la changeling encontró una solución simple a su problema, una que no requería de cambios drásticos ni de colores llamativos. Rodeándose de su fuego verde, la único que hizo la changeling fue agregarles pelaje a sus orejas, cambiar sus alas emplumadas por unas membranosas, mantener su iris y acrecentar sus colmillos frontales un pocos.

\- ¿y ahora? -preguntó, manteniendo sus esquema de colores original, pero combinándolo con sus nuevas adiciones.

\- ¿una poni murciélago? -cuestionó algo incrédulo.

\- así es -dijo orgullosa de su creación.

\- te ves igual -obvió Shining, sin entender bien que quería Chrysalis con eso.

\- exacto, pero recuerda que los ponis murciélago también son de colores apagados y melenas coloridas, justo como me veo ahora -aclaró, segura de que este disfraz la haría pasar desapercibida- ¿brillante, ¿no?

Hasta ahora Shining no lo había notado, pero era cierto eso que ella decía, haciendo memoria, muchos en la guardia nocturna tenían un pelaje apagado y melenas brillantes, tal y como se mostraba ella en este momento- si, brillante -admitió.

\- bien ¿ahora si nos podemos ir? -dijo acercándose a la puerta principal con toda la intención de salir de ahí, emocionada como jamás imaginó de siquiera ver el cielo azul sobre ella o sentir las dulces brizas del exterior rosando su piel.

\- espera -dijo mientras levitaba un saco desde la cocina- ponte esto.

Al ver el contenido de esa cosa, Chrysalis volteó a mira al poni incrédula- es broma ¿no? -dijo al sacar de el un peto de la guardia real.

\- solo es para que pases desapercibida, sería muy raro ver al príncipe recién divorciado salir con un yegua tan pronto -explicó el unicornio prefiriendo no atraer mas atención sobre si mismo ni sobre la changeling- ve, traje el mío para no levantar sospechas -dijo mientras sacaba del saco su propia armadura, algo sucia y descuidada ahora que lo notaba.

\- para empezar; eso no debería importarte -dijo disgustada al creer que Shining lo hacía para no llamar la atención de Cadence. La pura idea era odiosa- en segunda; ya estas divorciado, a nadie le debería importar, y en tercera y mas importante; no quiero verme tan idiota.

\- solo póntelo, no te cuesta nada -dijo Shining rodando lo ojos, ni siquiera entendía por que no espero una reacción así en un principio.

Resignada, Chrysalis decidió cumplirle el capricho al poni para poder irse de ahí cuanto antes, estaba muy ansiosa de cruzar esa puerta. Rodeándose de un fuego verde para agregarle una armadura a si ilusión- mejor así, no quiero aguantar el peso de esa cosa -dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta esperando que el poni fuera tras de ella, pero al no escuchar ni pasos, ni palabras, supo de inmediato que algo iba mal.

Al ver lo inminente de su decisión, Shining comenzó a caer en sus miedos e inseguridades y empezó a dudar de la que ahora es su amiga. ¿Cómo confiar en que no escaparía?, ¿Cómo asegurarse de que no lastimaría a nadie mas? El estaba a salvo, eso seguro ¿pero y los demás ponis?, Chrysalis era alguien forjada de la violencia y el rencor, no podía asegurar nada si cruzaban esa puerta.

Chrysalis se detuvo cuando tuvo su casco en la perilla. Ni siquiera necesitó verlo para notar en Shining una gran incertidumbre y preocupación por lo que estaba haciendo, teniendo la mirada en el suelo e indecisa de sus acciones. Lo entendía, sabía bien que el poni no se sentía convencido del todo con esto y es que ella tampoco le estaba ayudando demasiado, por lo que, a petición de su conciencia, la changeling se dispuso a consolarlo y apoyarlo, pues tampoco quería que se arrepintiera de dejarla salir, aunque probablemente terminaría haciéndolo.

\- "deja eso" -se reclamó al sentirse culpable de sus pensamientos.

Apostando todo a la compasión y confianza del unicornio, y sacando ventaja de eso mismo, Chrysalis usó sus dotes manipuladores para darle confianza al poni, recurriendo a un recurso simple, pero de gran significado para Shining. Ya si no funcionaba siempre estaba el plan B: correr y seguir corriendo.

\- ¿oye, estas bien? -preguntó alejándose de la puerta para estar a su lado.

\- …- Shining no respondió, seguía dudando de Chrysalis, pero no quería decírselo.

\- yo, am, supongo que te debes estar sintiendo inseguro de esta idea. Entiendo si no quieres hacerlo, no voy a insistir si no quieres -dijo la changeling, apostando todo a que esto funcionaria y sintiéndose mal por tener que hacer esto.

El unicornio alzó la vista ante esas palabras, reconfortándose al ver que su amiga estaba poniéndolo a le sobre sus propias tentaciones.

\- no quiero que te sientas comprometido a ayudarme, en serio, encontraremos otra forma de solucionar esto, pero quiero que sepas que, decidas lo que decidas, puedes confiar en mi -terminó por decir mirando a Shining a los ojos, sintiéndose muy culpable al ver la repentina cara de ilusión del poni, producto de aquellas dulces mentiras.

Vaya… y pensar que unas pocas oraciones podrían regresarle el valor tan fácilmente. Tal vez fue por la humildad de sus palabras, la sinceridad con la que las dijo o incluso que eso era muestra del cambio que Chrysalis había realizado, fuere como fuere, con eso ya había retomado su valor y decisión de poyarla en esto.

\- vamos, salgamos de aquí -dijo muy contento de ver tales cambios en su amiga, seguro de que ya no era la misma changeling que llegó a las mazmorras- hay que asegurarnos de que te recuperes bien -terminó en tono reconfortante.

Al dejar que Shining abriera la puerta, Chrysalis sintió como su corazón casi explotaba al sentir los rayos del sol acariciando su piel, cegándose al instante por aquel acogedor resplandor amarillo, teniendo que tapar sus ojos interponiendo su casco entre estos y el sol.

Sin detener su caminar, Chrysalis cruzó la puerta hasta estar del otro lado, bajando lentamente su casco conforme sus ojos se acostumbraban al brillo de la luz natural. No fue hasta que por fin pudo abrir bien sus ojos que su corazón, así como su emociones se dispararon al ver algo mas que cuatro paredes frente rodeándola.

A unos cuantos pisos sobre el suelo, la changeling contemplaba aliviada y alegre un sinfín de edificios de bellos cristal pulido, el limpio e infinito azul del cielo, adornado por esponjadas nubes blancas y rematado el cálido sol cuyos rayos ahora bañaban su piel, incluso los frondosos arboles y las coloridas flores del parque que estaba cruzando la calle eran algo digno de su admiración. Lo único que la separaba de esto era el balcón descubierto del pasillo translucido en el que estaban.

Y no solo sus ojos de deleitaban al ver aquello que de lo que se habían olvidado; su piel disfrutaba de cada roce cálido de las bizas del exterior, su oídos se embelesaban con las dulces sinfonías del canto de las aves y el sonido del viento rozando las hojas de los arboles, su olfato se inundaba del delicioso aroma de la nieve y la renaciente vegetación. Todo, absolutamente todo era un deleite para sus apagados sentido, pero si había algo que no podía parar de disfrutas, algo que por mucho opacaba todo lo anterior, eso era aquel sabor en su paladar, esa dulce esencia que llena de sabor a la que era adicta, aquel delicioso sentimiento cuyo sabor ya casi había olvidado: amor.

El dulce néctar del sentimiento mas sincero que se podría experimentar, saboreándolo a cada segundo que podía, sintiéndolo, olfateándolo, estaba rodeada de el, todo a su alrededor lo expulsaba. Miró y miró, viendo y percatándose de un sinfín ponis que lo experimentaban y lo producían. Padres, madres, hijos, hijas, novios, novias, esposos y esposas, todos ellos un potencial festín y todos abundantes en aquel delicioso néctar. Cruzando la calle estaban sus presas.

Pero había algo mas, un delicioso sabor que resaltaba de entre todos los demás, uno que llevaba rato saboreando, pero del que no se había percatado del todo hasta ahora. Buscando quien podría ser dueño de tan delicioso amor, Chrysalis buscó con la mirada a aquel poni del que se alimentaría hasta quedar satisfecha, pero nada, nadie de los ponis en el parque era dueño de esa escancia, solo fue hasta que usó su olfato para guiarse que la changeling por fin encontró al poni dueño de ese fuerte amor que anudaba su paladar.

Confundida por ese hecho, la changeling se le quedó mirando al unicornio, comprobando que era el quien soltaba ese amor que era, y por mucho, mas delicioso que el del resto, sorprendiéndose de aquello que hasta ahora había ignorado.

\- ¿lista para irnos? -preguntó Shining con una sonrisa al ver que la changeling ya había terminado de admirar el exterior, sintiendo cierta alegría al haber visto eso.

Sacada de su "trance", Chrysalis regresó en si, todavía un poco confundida de lo anterior, pero prefiriendo dejar eso para después, aunque aun sintiendo mucha curiosidad- si, vamos -aceptó antes de partir junto al poni hacía unas escaleras para salir del edificio y de ahí cruzar la calle hasta el parque.

\- okey… antes de que hagas algo, dejemos unas reglas bien en claro -dijo Shining, aunque al ver a la changeling notó que su atención estaba en otro lado- Chrysalis -llamó.

\- si, si, ya se, reglas y reglas, prosigue -dijo la changeling haciendo un mínimo esfuerzo por poner algo de atención, pues el sabor en su boca ya hasta la estaba haciendo salivar.

\- primero: no puedes lastimar a nadie, creo que eso ya lo sabes…

Chrysalis solo rodó los ojos- "ni que fuera una larva" -pensó por la obviedad de aquello, como si de verdad fuera a molestarse en eso cuando tenía mayores prioridades.

\- en serio, debemos evitar llamar la atención, solo aliméntate del corazón, de nadie mas -dijo Shining, seguro de que la changeling conseguiría lo que necesitaba si se alimentaba del campo protector del Corazón de cristal.

Aunque eso no estaba en sus planes, a Chrysalis no le costaba soltar una mentira piadosa al poni, podía alimentarse de cualquiera sin soltar sospechas solo si no lo hacía bruscamente ni se terminaba sus emociones. Solo era cuestión de autocontrol hasta el momento oportuno

\- si, ya entendí, grandote -soltó esto ultimo al percatarse de la altura del poni, dado a que estaba acostumbrada a verlo desde arriba y no al revés.

\- bueno, regla dos: no te alejes mucho de mi, tampoco queremos que te pierdas o…

\- Shining, aprecio lo que haces, en serio, pero conozco los limites, no voy a hacer nada, créeme, mejor solo relájate ¿quieres? -interrumpió la changeling mientras comenzaba a caminar por el parque, sin ganas de ser sermoneada como en lo viejos tiempos- prefiero tener a mi amigo acompañándome que a mi carcelero viendo por donde piso.

Aunque no le agradó mucho eso, el poni admitió que ella tenía razón, se estaba dejando llevar mucho por sus nervios y el estrés, además, en caso de que cualquier cosa llegara a ocurrir, estaba seguro de que podría confiar en su magia y o en su titulo para arreglarlo.

\- lo siento, es solo que estoy un poco nervioso, es todo -dijo el unicornio calmándose un poco.

\- si, me di cuenta, pero relájate, no es como que me vaya a comer a alguien -bromeó ya con tal de calmar al poni.

Como respuesta, Shining hizo un gesto sonriente que delataba que pudiera ser una posibilidad.

\- ya chistosito, vamos -contestó la changeling dándole un codazo al unicornio mientras retomaba su camino, entendiendo que podía ser broma y detectando menos estresado Shining, además de estar de muy buen humor para tomárselo como algo mal.

\- ¿quieres ir al parque? -preguntó el unicornio la ver que la se dirigía a dicha zona, extrañado por eso pues pensó que en realidad ella preferiría estar lejos de cualquier poni.

\- si, tonto, no quiero estar aquí parda y aburrida sin hacer nada, mejor quiero estirar las patas un poco -dijo a medias, pues si quería estirar su cuerpo, pero también quería aprovechar para acercarse a varios ponis y alimentarse de ellos. La magia del Corazón de la que quería Shining que se alimentara era muy insípida.

\- bueno, pero solo no nos metas en problema -dijo el unicornio medio en broma y medio en broma, en parte si tenía ese pendiente.

\- ya veremos -bromeó.

Paseando ambos por el parque, Shining notaba como Chrysalis se adelantaba para oler las flores o se le quedaba mirando a la aves cuando pasaban, casi actuando como una potrilla emocionada que iba a un parque por primera vez. Era de entenderse dado al tiempo que pasó en esas frías celdas. Pero, aun con la anterior, debía asegurarse de regresar pronto y no permitirle a Chrysalis ser tan poderosa como antes, solo ayudarla hasta que esté mejor.

\- oye ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? -preguntó el unicornio, curioso de aclarar una duda que acaba de surgirle con todo esto de alimentar a Chrysalis y ayudarla a sanarse.

\- ¿Qué? Oh, si, adelante -contestó la changeling saliendo de una breve distracción, siendo esta en realidad una posible ruta de escape que acaba de descartar.

\- ¿las emociones tienen sabores?, lo pregunto porque hace tiempo Pharnix me mencionó algo así -dijo el poni recordando la reunión de hace tiempo que se llevó a cabo para decidir el destino de la changeling.

A la changeling no le gustó escuchar ese nombre, pero prefirió ignorarlo- si te refieres al Corazón de cristal está… meh, no es lo mejor que he probado, pero peor es nada -mintió Chrysalis mientras se alimentaba un poco de un poni que estaba cerca de ella, disfrutando del dulce y delicioso amor que este poni producía, pero sin levantar sospecha.

\- ¿o sea que si tienen sabores? -reiteró al no ver del todo satisfecha su pregunta.

\- obvio que tiene sabores, solo que ustedes los ponis no pueden saborearlos -aclaró Chrysalis, aligerando el paso para caminar a la par del unicornio- por ejemplo, el sabor del Corazón es muy simple y casi ni tiene sabor -explicó al tener experiencias con joyas así en el pasado.

Esto fascinó al poni, pues nunca entendió del todo el gusto de los changeling por el amor siendo que existen un gran numero de emociones.

\- ¿no te gusta? -preguntó Shining preocupado, creyendo que su amiga se daría un festín al salir por primera vez en mucho tiempo, aunque parecía todo lo contario

\- ni sabe a nada, es como tener aire en la legua -mintió de nuevo para mantener las apariencias, saboreando el amor de su amigo, pero solo limitándose a alimentarse del de los demás.

Decepcionado de que Chrysalis se viera obligada a comer algo que no le gustaba, Shining pensó en un pequeña idea para que al menos no tuviera un mal recuerdo de su primera probada de libertad en muchísimo tiempo.

\- ven, acompáñame -dijo jalando a su amiga a un pequeño puesto de helados que estaba a nos metros de ellos- ¿de cual te gusta?

Un poco molesta por ser jaloneada, pero extrañada de la pregunta del poni, Chrysalis respondió con tosquedad- no se.

\- menta, vainilla, chocolate…? -enlistó el poni.

\- que no se, no he probado el helado -dijo Chrysalis sin muchas ganas de proba esa cosa. Sabía lo que era, pero jamás se le había antojado.

\- ¿! en serio!? -dijo sorprendido solo para recibir una mirada aborrecedora de parte de su amiga- uno de vainilla y uno de chocolate, por favor -pidió al heladero.

\- yo no quiero -se apresuró a decir al ver las intenciones del unicornio solo para terminar con un cono de helado en casi pegado a su cara.

\- pruébalo -invitó el unicornio de buena manera.

\- no, yo no quiero -insistió, renuente a renunciar al dulce sabor del amor que le estaba robando a los ponis a su alrededor.

\- solo es un poco, si no te gusta yo me lo como -dijo también insistiendo mientras se dirigía a una banca para sentarse, tratando de que con eso ella pudiera disfrazar el insípido sabor del que se alimentaba.

\- ¡ay! De verdad que eres muy molesto a veces -se quejó al sentir como Shining le embarró un poco en la nariz- ¡que no! -dijo limpiándose y en el mismo movimiento tratando de tomar un poco de helado para embarrárselo al poni.

Sin embargo, gracias a que el estaba en pleno uso de su magia, pudo proteger la golosina y no solo eso, ya que, al momento en que Chrysalis se lo quiso arrebatar, Shining logro alejarla de su alcance y tomar una pequeña muestra para meterla en la boca de su amiga.

El sabor era raro, no como el fuerte sabor de la sidra que esperó en un principio, de hecho, era mas suave y amigable al paladar, una extraña combinación entre amargo y dulce, con un buen dejo de sabor al derretirse en su boca.

Viendo que ella no hizo mas muecas al helado, Shining se lo pasó con toda confianza a Chrysalis, sabiendo que le había gustado pues ya lo habría tirado de no ser así o se lo habría embarrado en la cara por insistente.

\- es de chocolate -aclaró Shining mientras se sentaba en una banca que daba de espaldas a una colorida jardinera de unos cuatro metros de alto- ¿te gustó?

\- no esta mal -dijo pese a que en realidad le había encantado el sabor, mas no se lo admitiría para no quedar mal después de habérselo negado tanto.

\- ¿no hay problemas en que comas eso y amor al mismo tiempo? -preguntó el poni mientras se recorría a su izquierda para que Chrysalis se sentara con el.

\- heh, no Shining, no pasa nada -dijo Chrysalis con una pequeña sonrisa, enternecida de el unicornio se preocupará hasta de esas pequeñeces con ella. Sintiendo de nuevo curiosidad por el amor que producía Shining, aunque aun sin atreverse a alimentarse de el.

\- ¿y no se mezclan los sabores? -preguntó retomando el tema que tanto le había llamado la atención- ¿ya sabes, de las emociones y el helado, no se hace un sabor raro?

\- pues la magia del corazón no tiene sabor, pero esta cosa lo hace mucho mas dulce -siguió con su mentira, procurando antes todo no delatarse de que se estaba alimentando de cuanto poni podía- solo sabe a helado de chocolate.

\- ¿en serio?, ¿a que sabe, no se…, -decía mientras buscaba entre los transeúntes alguna emoción que le pudiera llegar a la cabeza, encontrando su ejemplo a lo lejos sentado en un árbol- … la alegría?

Viendo a donde quería llegar Shining, la changeling cerró sus ojos para concentrarse y detectar el sabor de entre la multitud, detectándolo en pocos segundos- es un sabor muy rico, como entre salado y dulce, pero también depende de la intensidad con la que se siente.

\- ¿y el enojo? -volvió a preguntar, yéndose al extremo opuesto- ¿sabe mal?

Sin ganas de arruinarse su apetito, Chrysalis solo recordó ese sabor en vez de experimentarlo de primera- es acido y picante, a casi nadie le gusta por que es un sabor muy fuerte y una emoción muy poco nutritiva. Blegh, siempre arruina las comidas.

\- ¿puedes saber que tan nutritiva es una moción? -preguntó asombrado, pues ni los ponis podían saber por si solos que tan bueno era un alimento, para se requería a un especialista.

\- pues obvio -dijo como si fuera algo que todos conocieran- es como si tu comieras tierra, no importa que te llenes, sabes que a la larga eso te matara porque pues es tierra. En vez de eso ustedes mejor comen frutas y verduras y esas cosas.

Al poni se le hizo una explicación valida, también los ponis diferenciaban instintivamente entre algo comestible y algo que no lo era.

\- wow, debe ser genial ver las emociones de esa manera, ya sabes, algo con que identificarlas con facilidad -dijo el poni asombrado, sintiéndose decaído segundos después- a veces me gustaría saber como me siento yo.

\- ¿Cómo? -preguntó bien sin entender aquello.

\- se que sonara un poco tonto, pero a veces me cuesta saber que es lo que siento, o si lo que siento es de verdad -dijo el poni, frustrado y decepcionado de no entenderse bien cuando pensaba en Cadence o en Chrysalis, siempre confundido por si de verdad ya no sentía nada por su exesposa o que tanto apreciaba a su amiga cada que la recordaba. Normalmente no le gustaba pensar en eso- ya ni se si aun puedo sentir amor o recordar como es. Es algo triste ahora que lo pienso.

\- ¿quieres saber como te sientes? -ofreció al detectar las emociones negativas en su amigo, notando sobre todo ese pequeño desanimo que sufrió tan repentinamente.

\- no se… no, no se -dijo el poni, temiendo conocer algo que no quisiera saber.

De entre todas las emociones del poni, Chrysalis buscó y detecto mucho de lo que él hablaba, pues había una gran confusión en el generada por el despecho, la incertidumbre y el amor, siendo esta ultima la que mas resaltaba de todas estas, y siendo también el sentimiento mas fuerte que Chrysalis había sentido de entre todos a su alrededor.

\- te preocupas demasiado -dijo la changeling- aun tienes mucho amor en ti, pero estas muy confundido para notarlo -dijo Chrysalis, decepcionándose un poco al no poder saber para quien era ese sentimiento. Bien podría ser su hija o hasta su ex, incluso una novia de la que no le había contado… Y de nuevo esto se volvía una idea que no le gustaba para nada ¿Por qué?

\- ¿crees que es por ella? -preguntó sin pensar muy bien sus palabras.

Aunque Chrysalis odió que el poni diera esa idea, rápidamente su enojo se calmó al sentir que no era por Cadence, aliviándose sin razón por saber eso- no, no es por ella -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sin embargo, esa sonrisa rápidamente desapareció al contemplar la otra posibilidad: una novia- ¿tu… tienes novia? -preguntó tratando de esconder su genuino interés por aquella respuesta, ya enojándose de que la respuesta fuera si.

\- no, como crees, no he conocido ni he salido con nadie desde la pelea -dijo sintiendo pena por la insinuación, pero aun confundido de por que se sentía tan raro a veces cuando pensaba en Chrysalis o en Cadence.

\- ¿alguien que te guste? -insistió, pero ocultando su interés. Hasta donde el sabía, ella únicamente lo estaba ayudando, no respondiendo sus propias preguntas.

\- tampoco, yo… -el poni hizo una lista mental el su cabeza, teniendo como primera y única imagen a su amiga. ¿Podría ser una señal o un pensamiento inconsciente?

Eso fue algo sorpresivo, la idea era tan… tan rara, pero no desagradable, de hecho, era tentadora de alguna forma, y muy agradable y cálida de imaginar. Pero es que jamás había pensado en eso, pero ahora que lo hacía, se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba convivir con ella, ¿eso podría quedar en amistad o tal vez sería algo mas?

¿Acaso Chrysalis le gustaba?, ¿sería eso posible?, eran amigos después de todo y ya le tenía cierto afecto ¿pero que le gustara? No lo sabía y lo peor de todo es que no podía decir con seguridad que no. ¡Agh! esto es tan confuso.

Y es que hasta en la mañana cuando platicó con Chrysalis se sintió bien, de alguna forma sintió que sacó algo que llevaba guardándose desde hacia mucho, algo que hasta entonces no había sentido de necesidad de sacar, pero que cuando lo hizo supo lo mucho que le gustó y le alivió hacerlo.

Rápidamente el poni se puso nervioso por aquel pensamiento, sintiendo su mirada fuertemente atraída hacía la yegua que estaba junto a el, tratando de desviarla y ruborizándose al pensar en lo anterior.

Chrysalis notó ese desliz en el poni. Además del rubor que viajo a sus mejilla, también pudo notar un pequeño acelerón en sus emociones, como si todas ellas fueran un corazón y este de la nada latiera con mayor intensidad.

Esto la confundió mucho, pues no sabía ni podía interpretar aquello con certeza ya que todavía no estaba del todo apta para leer las emociones al cien, pudiendo solo leer pequeños atisbos de estas. Pero pese a las dificultades, la changeling estaba casi segura de que eso se disparó por ella, gustándole la idea.

\- no lo se -dijo Shining muy nervioso, teniendo una redescubrimiento de sus emociones, las cuales solo lo confundían mas.

Queriendo indagar mas, la changeling no dudó en insistir, teniendo una pequeña esperanza de identificarse con la próxima respuesta, aunque no entendía porque… que raro.

\- ¿Cómo que no sabes?, ¿Cómo son las yeguas que te gustan?

Aunque nervioso por la pregunta, el príncipe no taró en responder- no se, digo, me gustan que sean lindas…

\- aja… -dijo para que continuara.

\- confiadas, divertidas, conversadoras…

\- si…?

\- muy hermosas… -dijo volteando a ver a Chrysalis, recordando lo que habían hablado hoy en la mañana.

De la nada y sin previo aviso, Shining sintió la necesidad de ver a su amiga, admirar su belleza disfrazada en una hermosa mascara que no alcanzaba a hacerle justicia, sintiendo su corazón latir mas rápido y con mas ansiedad, disparándose un gran confusión en si mismo y también en todas sus emociones.

Chrysalis sintió el disparo en las emociones cuando Shining la volteó a ver, sintiendo una gran calidez y un raro alivio, alegrándose mucho por sentir aquello, incluso el amor que percibía en Shining se hizo mas fuerte y mas… ¿dulce?

Shining solo salió de su "trance" cuando Chrysalis formo una cálida sonrisa en su rostro que iba dirigida a el, regresando nuevamente a sus nervios y pánico-… no lo se, digo, así…

\- el poni "no lo se". *Suspiro* supongo que lo averiguaremos después -dijo la Chrysalis sintiendo una extraña calidez en ella, ansiosa de que por fin pudiera volver a sentir las emociones como antes de ser encerrada. No quería sacara conclusiones tan rápido, pero algo era algo.

\- si, eso -dijo, Shining, sintiéndose aun un poco nervioso y confundido por lo anterior, pero insatisfecho de alguna forma por eso, queriendo saber mas de si y comprobar también una duda que surgió con su posible epifanía.

\- ¿y a ti te gusta alguien? -preguntó el poni, muy, muy apenado por la pregunta, casi queriendo que el suelo se lo tragara por cualquier respuesta que la changeling pudiera dar.

Chrysalis dudó su respuesta, sin embargo, ella nunca había conocido el amor, ni se había sentido atraída hacía alguien, y es que si alguien llegara a gustarle lo mas seguro es que no lo sabría, aunque quisiera. Aun así, podía admitirse algo y eso era que, de todos a quienes conocía, Shining era a quien mas quería, pero no podía decir si solo como amigo o como algo mas, no sabría hacerlo, pero lo que si sabía era que lo que sentía por el era diferente, algo que no recordaba haber sentido nunca.

Para infortunio de ambos, alguien sacó a la changeling de sus pensamientos interrumpiendo también su posible respuesta, además de su platica en un llamado con voz chillona.

\- disculpe -dijo una vocecilla que provenía del lado derecho de la changeling.

Con su atención desviada, Chrysalis solo pudo pensar en una cosa cuando vio a la dueña de aquella voz- "uy, pero que potra tan fea" -pensó muy molesta por la interrupción.

La realidad era que esa pequeña no era fea, tampoco alguien hermosa, pero definitivamente no era fea. Se trataba de una potrilla color rosa pálido y melena aguamarina, aun muy joven para tener una cutie mark y que vestía un traje de exploradora, teniendo como único acompañante a el que de seguro era su padre; un semental bastante fornido y algo apuesto, de pelaje beige y melena café, con una cutie mark de un disco de vinilo.

Con todo lo anterior, a Chrysalis no le impidió que viera con malos ojos a la pequeña por interrumpir el lindo momento que estaban teniendo.

\- buenas tardes, mi nombre es Lilly feather, estoy vendiendo galletas para mi tropa…

\- no gracias -dijo con brusquedad la changeling para regresar a lo suyo, importándole nada como pudiera hacer sentir a la pequeña.

\- pero no ha visto los sabores. Tenemos nuez, chocolate, mantequilla… -trató de insistir antes de perder toda la ilusión por la brusquedad de la guardia frente a ella.

\- piérdete potra, no quiero nada -interrumpió con mas brusquedad, retando ahora al padre que la veía con malos ojos.

\- ven hija, busquemos en otro lado -dijo el padre mientras tomaba a su pequeña por el casco y se iban de ahí. Decepcionado del comportamiento de esa guardia e indagando por la inacción del príncipe.

Tras ver todo eso, Shining si sintió pena por la pequeña, además de culpa por no haber intervenido al saber de primeras como era Chrysalis. Además, no podía permitirse que la guardia tuviera una imagen así de hostil y menos con una niña.

\- esperen… -dijo antes de levantarse de su lugar para alcanzar a la potrilla y comprarle algo, además de inventar una excusa para el comportamiento de su amiga.

Viendo como Shining iba hacía la pequeña, la changeling rodó los ojos con enojo y frustración por la forma en que se interrumpió su platica que tanto le estaba gustando, limitándose únicamente a observar como el unicornio le compraba algo a la enana mientras trataba de decirle algo. Ahora tenía que esperar para poder seguir hablando con el.

Pero como una sorpresa caída del cielo, llegada a ella a la velocidad del rayo, se dio cuenta de que tenía vía libre para escapar a donde quisiera ahora que Shining estaba distraído, necesitando únicamente cambiar su disfraz y mezclarse entre la multitud para hacerlo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la changeling se puso de pie y se dispuso a transformarse a alguien mas para salir de ahí, sin embargo, ya estando en el ultimo microsegundo, se detuvo. No era solo su conciencia lo que la frenaba, había algo mas que le impedía alejarse para siempre del unicornio. Por mas que intentaba de convencerse de que volvería a verlo, sabía que, si escapaba ahora, eso jamás ocurriría y por una u otra razón eso le era casi impensable, una idea que le estrujaba el corazón.

\- "solo hazlo" -se dijo, volteando al suelo para ver como una pequeña flama verde ya estaba formada en la planta de su casco, lista para terminar con eso, pero no podía, por mas que intentaba hacerla avanzar esa flama se mantenía estática.

\- "hazlo, ya, es tu oportunidad" -se decía, volteando a ver a Shining y al camino de piedra que dirigía a la entrada del parque, intercalando entre estos dos, indecisa y dudosa. Era Shining o la salida, Shining o la salida, ¡Shining o la salida!...

\- "¡maldita sea!" -se dijo al ver que el padre y su pequeña se despedía del unicornio, quien regresaba con ella levitando tras de si una pequeña caja de esas "galletas".

¿Por qué no pudo hacerlo?, ¿que la detuvo a irse?, ¿Por qué se sintió así cuando pensó en escapara?, esta y otras preguntas la inundaban, incapaz de entender por que fue tan indecisa en un momento así. Lo que fuere que haya sido no se repetiría.

\- ¿estas bien? -preguntó el poni al ver a Chrysalis un poco enojada.

\- si, estoy bien -dijo de mala gana, enojada consigo misma por su decisión.

\- okey…?, ¿quieres una galleta? -preguntó de buena manera el poni.

\- después. Mejor vamos a caminar -ofreció decidida a no esperar una segunda chance y generar la suya propia- ya me aburrí de esta aquí.

\- claro, como gustes -aceptó, aunque un poco confundido por el enojo sin razón de su amiga.

Tras unos minutos de caminata a Chrysalis ya se le había bajado el enojo, tanto por la alegría de ver el mundo exterior, así como por el poni que la acompañaba, llamándole mucho la atención la repentina confusión que el poni sentía en su interior.

Eso si, todavía no se le olvidaba buscar la forma de salir de ahí, encontrando la ruta perfecta al visualizar una multitud aglomerándose en un mercado local bastante concurrido, ubicado cerca de una fuente circular de buen tamaño que anunciaba el extremo opuesto del parque como bienvenida o despedida de este.

\- vamos ahí -dijo Chrysalis, fingiendo emoción, aunque si sintiendo curiosidad por las cosas que se vendían ahí, además de que ya quería tener algo de sombra después de haber estado todo el día bajo el sol.

El poni lo dudó un poco ya que ese un lugar muy concurrido, sin embargo, su amiga no había demostrado ninguna intención por escapar o de lastimar a alguien, por lo que prefirió cumplirle el capricho. Hasta el se emocionaría de un lugar así después de estar tanto tiempo encerado.

\- ¿quieres ir al mercado? -cuestionó pues no veía razones para que ella quisiera ir.

\- solo quiero ver que hay, no estaría mal llevarme algo como recuerdo -dijo con total sinceridad, aunque con sus intenciones ocultas.

\- ni siquiera tienes dinero para comprarte algo -previno ya que sabía que a Chrysalis no le importaría robarse algo.

\- para eso vienes tu -dijo en broma, pues no tenía pensado hacer que Shining pagara algo, en vez de eso prefería tomarlo por su cuenta- ya no estés de amargado y ven -dijo antes de caminar hacía el lugar seguida de su amigo.

paseando de puesto en puesto, Chrysalis veía con completo interés cualquier cosa que le llamara la atención- uy, esto se ve bien -dijo al quitarle un objeto de los cascos a un vendedor que estaba haciéndole una demostración a otro cliente.

\- no mucho para mi -dijo el unicornio al ver que Chrysalis tomaba un juego de ganzúas- dejé eso es su lugar soldado… eh, Gleaming Shield -trató de aparentar al ver como el vendedor veía tan raro.

\- ¡a la orden, señor! -dijo Chrysalis de forma muy cómica, siguiéndole el juego al poni únicamente porque sabía que debía mantener las apariencias, además, esto le había dado una idea para divertirse.

\- Lo siento, es su primer día. -dijo devolviéndole las ganzúas al vendedor solo para ver como Chrysalis se alejaba como solo ella podía hacerlo.

\- cuidado, con permiso, la guardia real va pasando, quítate tu, usted también señora… -decía la changeling mientras se abría paso por el conglomerado de ponis- guardia real pasando. ¡uy, eso me gustó! -dijo deteniéndose en un puesto.

Al alcanzarla, Shining vio como Chrysalis solo se medía un collar que había tomado de otro puesto; hecho de un material opaco pero a la vez cristalino, sostenido por una correa de caucho, y cuya forma era una corazón con un hoyo en su extremo superior derecho.

\- deja eso -dijo Shining, decidido a no dejarla robar, pues el no podía pagar por sus cosas o levantaría sospechas.

\- aquí tiene, buen señor -dijo Chrysalis con una sonrisa confiada, haciendo la finta de devolverlo, pero guardándoselo para si en una pequeña ilusión de su casco- a un lado, con permiso…

\- ¿A dónde quieres ir exactamente? -preguntó el poni en voz baja.

\- solo estoy viendo, además, ya te dije que quiero un recuerdo -decía mientras seguía su camino, llegando casi al final del mercado.

\- ni siquiera tienes dinero -trató de explicarle el poni.

\- mira, eso se ve bien -dijo ignorando lo anterior.

Volteando a ver a donde había señalado Chrysalis, Shining se percató que el puesto de que hablaba era uno de fruta. Tras unos segundos sin encontrar nada interesante, el unicornio volteó la mirada para solo para percatarse que su amiga ya no estaba.

Al principio confundido y después espantado, Shining miraba para todos lados buscando una señal de Chrysalis, deseando con todo encontrar una melena turquesa curioseando por ahí o hasta peleando con un desconocido, pero nada, llegando a los limites de su estorbada visión, Shining no entró a su amiga.

Pensando que pudo haberse ido a otro lado, Shining comenzó a caminar a paso veloz hacía la salida del mercadito, buscando con la mirada en las cercanías, ya sin los puestos obstaculizándole, llenándose cada ves mas de un fuerte terror y miedo con la idea de que Chrysalis se hubiera escapado.

Caminando de aquí a allá, el poni buscó a Chrysalis por todos lados; en los rincones del mercado, en la fuente, en las zonas verdes y las jardineras, pero ni rastro, se había escapado.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonto?, cayó redondo en sus mentiras, se dejó llevar por sus afectos y terminó siendo engañado por quien creía era su amiga. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Chrysalis se había fugado sin ningún problema, abusando de la preocupación y la amistad que tenía con ella.

Esto lo hacía enojarse, enfurecerse. De la preocupación rápidamente paso a la furia, resintiendo y reclamándose a si mismo por haber sido tan estúpido, por haber dejado que se escapara, por haber corrido un riesgo tan innecesario y haberse dejado engañar otra vez como el estúpido sentimental que era.

Pero fue efímero, esa ira y ese rencor no duraron pues fueron reemplazados con algo peor: la tristeza. Chrysalis lo había abandonado sin resentimiento, lo dejó como si nada a pesar de que eran amigos, o eso pensó, ni siquiera tardó tres segundos en pensárselo y escaparse dejándolo solo…

No solo lo entristecía, le dolía que lo hubiera dejado, con toda sinceridad podía decir que en serio la consideró una verdadera amiga y que le llegó a tener mucho afecto, incluso mas del que sería par una amiga y el suficiente para sentirse así de devastando después de su partida. Ahora que era posible que ella le hiciera sentir algo mas que amistad, que podría ser que de verdad le gustara o hasta algo mas, ella decidía abandonarlo.

Derrotado y entristecido, el poni se dirigió a la fuente para sentarse, lamentándose profundamente el haber sido tan tonto para dejarse engañar de esa forma, pero doliéndole mas el hecho de quedarse solo, que su amiga lo abandonara tan fácil y que hasta era posible que nunca la volviera a verla.

Pero a lo lejos, escondida entre la multitud como una mas del montón, Chrysalis veía al poni resentirse en su tristeza, lamentándose profundamente el tener que verlo así. Inclusive a lo lejos podía sentir lo que el sentía, pudo sentir ese enojo que ardió como una flama y que no se tardó en extinguirse por la tristeza.

Y en su vigila le dolía verlo así, le dolía tener que dejarlo, le dolía ser la razón de aquella tristeza que ambos sentían el uno por el otro. ¿Por qué le dolía a Shining Armor de esa manera?, ¿Por qué le dolía a ella?, ¿¡Por que no podía irse!?

Ya estaba lejos y a salvo de cualquier intervención, desde que lo despistó lo estaba, no había razones para que siguiera arriesgándose ahí, bien podía partir en este mismo instante y perderse de nuevo a los ojos del mundo, pero no lo lograba. Por mas que lo intentó y seguía intentando algo la detenía a alejarse mas de aquel semental, ¿y su libertad? Ahí estaba, a una media vuelta de distancia.

\- "solo vete" -se dijo, pero su cuerpo no respondió.

\- "! ya! lárgate de aquí" -se dijo, pero se ignoró.

\- "no le debes nada, solo vete y no mires atrás" -se dijo, pero su corazón se lo impidió

Cada intento por obliga a su cuerpo fracasó, y cuando dejó lo físico para pelear con la emoción también fracasó, nada en ella le respondía verdaderamente porque ninguno de esos intentos representaba sus verdaderos deseos, lo sabía y lo entendía, y por mas que quiso negárselo nada funcionó.

Y ahí seguía el, triste y solo, lamentando su partida…

\- "¡MALDITA SEA!" -pensó Chrysalis en un arranque de ira.

¿por que no podía irse?, ¿Qué la detenía?, ahora que tenía todo para largarse y no podía, simplemente no ¿! pero por que!?, ¿Qué Shining era mas importante que su libertad?, este era su momento, suyo ¡suyo!, de nadie mas, no existía ser en la tierra que pidiera negarle esta oportunidad… ¡mas que el!

Era ahora o nunca, su próximo gran paso podría definir el resto de su vida, para bien o para mal todo se reducía a una dirección: atrás o adelante…

\- "creí que había cambiado, que de verdad era otra -se decía a si mismo el unicornio, incapaz de sentir una pizca de enojo por lo que había sucedido, dejándose llevar únicamente en su tristeza- pero parece que me equivoqué. Se fue como si nada…"

Ahí seguía el unicornio sentado en la fuente del parque, ignorando a todo y a todos durante el inminente atardecer, percatándose de la hora únicamente por los rayos de sol que comenzaba a abandonar su rostro perdiéndose por completo por los edificios de la lejanía, dejando al unicornio solo con la luz artificial de las farolas.

Por alguna razón el ver al sol alejarse hacía mas deprimente su repentina soledad- "supongo que esto debía pasar, lo sabía, había un cincuenta y cincuenta de que esto sucediera" -insistía el poni, tratando inocentemente de justificar a Chrysalis.

\- hasta que te encuentro -escuchó una voz familiar que lo llamaba.

Ni siquiera necesitó verla para saber de quien se trataba, sintiendo un gran alivio en su corazón, así como una inmensa alegría por escuchar aquella voz. Rápidamente el poni alzó la vista para ser recibido por una cálida sonrisa.

\- ¿Dónde te metiste?, te estuve buscado por todos lados -dijo la changeling mientras se acercaba al poni, cargando con su ala izquierda un helado, con su pata derecha su propio helado y en su ala derecha una pequeña caja- te, te traje esto -dijo mientras se sentaba a su izquierda.

El poni no dijo nada y se limitó únicamente a recibir el helado, viendo con mucha alegría a Chrysalis. Verla ahí era tan…, tan… reconfortante, le alegraba como nunca verla ahí, saber que no se había ido, que no lo había abandonado y que todo fue una confusión. Nunca se había alegrado tanto en su vida por haberse equivocado.

De verdad estaba ahí, no se fue, o sea, tuvo mil y un chances para irse, pero no, de verdad que prefirió quedarse antes que abandonarlo, y ni siquiera parecía haber pensado en ella, pues se mantenía tan tranquila como si nada hubiera pasado, centrada únicamente en su golosina sin siquiera enterarse de lo mucho que lamentó lo que creyó fue su partida.

Pero no podía estar mas equivocado, su semblante despreocupado no era mas que una facha para ocultar el caos que la atosigaba por dentro. Chrysalis estaba peleando, odiándose por su decisión, molesta de haber actuado así, pero contenta de haberlo hecho, enojándose con sus emociones, pero experimentándolas con libertad. Estaba confundida y solo confundida de no entender su decisión, reclamándosela sin cesar, pero sin creer que fuera la incorrecta.

¡Y todo por ese poni!, el la hacía sentir así, el la confundía, el la hacía esa calidez que tanto maldecía en este momento. ¿Por qué, eh, por que?, lo puso sobre si misma, lo prefirió antes que a si misma en la decisión mas crucial para su libertad. Como odiaba eso, sentirse así, apreciarlo mas de lo que imaginó.

\- ¿te me vas a quedar viendo como tonto o vas a decir algo? -dijo Chrysalis de mala manera, manteniendo su vista al frente y mientras dejaba caer su golosina en la fuente. Enojada consigo misma y con el poni que la acompañaba.

\- ¿Dónde estabas?, estaba muy preocupado, te busqué por todos lados -preguntó Shining, notando de nuevo ese cambio de actitud en Chrysalis.

\- "aja, solo preocupado" -pensó al haber sentido la gran tristeza del unicornio hacía solo un momento- estaba… por ahí, viendo esta cosa -respondió la changeling sin voltearlo ver mientras le pasaba al poni una caja que había robado para tener una fachada, aunque ni siquiera sabía que era.

\- ¿calabozos y mazmorras? -preguntó muy sorprendido. Ese no parecía ser el tipo de juegos que a Chrysalis podría gustarle.

\- si, eso. Cuando lo vi me gustó, pero nada mas me di la vuelta y tu ya no estabas, te habías ido a quien sabe donde, ¿sabes cuanto tiempo te estuve buscando rodeada de ponis odiosos? -dijo fingiendo indignación, pero sin poder sacarse sus dudas de la cabeza.

Seguía molesta y harta de sentirse así, de estas confundida e insegura por el poni, de no saber que sentía en este momento tras haber puesto a prueba su relación con el unicornio, de no poder abandonarlo, de ser incapaz de resistir su tristeza, de saber que por el y únicamente por el puso en riesgo su libertad.

¿Por qué Shining la hacía sentir así, ¿Por qué?, ¿! por que!?, ¿! ¿¡POR QUE!?

Contento de saber que todo era un malentendido y que quizás su amiga se sentía así por ello, el poni no tardó en explicarse- ¿yo?, tu fuiste la que se desapareció, voltee a ver eso que querías que viera, pero te fuiste a no se donde, y también te estuve buscando por un buen rato...

Chrysalis se percató del miedo que esas palabras produjeron en Shining.

\- en serio, te busque y te busque, pero por ningún lado te vi, yo no sabía que me estaba buscando tu también yo… yo creí que te habías ido -dijo el poni recordando lo mal que se sintió cuando pensó en eso.

La changeling por su parte, sentía y percibía esos sentimientos del poni, recordando ella también lo triste que se puso Shining, siendo que esas emociones la detuvieron en primer lugar a replantearse su decisión.

\- pero no fue así, perdóname por eso -dijo el poni a modo de disculpa, sitiándose un poco mal por haber pensado tan mal de ella.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Shining alzó su casco para ponerlo sobre el hombro de su amiga, llamando así su atención y logrando que por fin dejara de ver al horizonte para que lo mirara a el, queriendo ser honesto de corazón en sus palabras y que ella lo supiera.

\- me alegra mucho que no haya sido así y que decidieras quedarte, de verdad que me alegra eso y ver que ya eres otra, alguien en quien pudo confiar y que he llegado a preciar como no tienes idea -dijo el poni embelesado sus alegría y por la persona que tenía en frente- me alegra que seas mi amiga.

Otra vez esas dulces palabras, esos dulces sentimientos, ¿Por qué le hacía esto?, ¿Por qué la hacía sentir así, maldita sea?, no debería ser así pero no podía evitarlo, había perdido el control de si misma y esto solo la enojaba; le enojaba no controlarse, le enojaba no ser ella misma y le enojaba esas malditas emociones que no dejaban de abrumarla.

\- ¿Por qué eres así conmigo, Shining? -preguntó Chrysalis de la nada, sin molestarse en disimular su enojo.

\- ¿Qué? -dijo confundido el príncipe por tan repentina pregunta.

\- así, conmigo, tu me tratas muy diferente que todos los demás, te comportas diferente conmigo que con todos los demás, ¿Por qué es eso?, y no, no digas que eres así con todos por que los dos sabemos que no es verdad, no me digas que solo es porque eres buen poni -dijo la changeling queriendo saber que ocurría en realidad, cerciorarse de que nada de esto era producto de su imaginación.

\- yo, no se, me agradas mucho -dijo el unicornio, aun no estaba listo- eres mi amiga.

\- tienes que tener una razón -insistió, percatándose de las inseguridades del poni.

\- yo..., tal vez… -balbuceaba sin saber que decir, notando como Chrysalis rodaba los ojos antes de hacer un brusco movimiento.

Harta de seguir así y de esperar una respuesta, Chrysalis decidió dar rienda suelta a sus emociones y saber de que se trataban. Asegurándose de que no hubiera nade a su alrededor, la changeling se dejó llevar por sus impulsos, tomando al unicornio de la armadura y acercándolo por la fuerza hasta no estar a mas de unos pocos centímetros.

Se detuvo por un segundo para examinarlo, ver su rostro confundido y asustado, mas no negándose, sus ojos azules llenos de expectación y nerviosismo, mas no molestos, y sus emociones ávidas y deseosas, mas no inseguras.

Y Con un simple movimiento presionó los labios contra los suyos, dejando fluir todo lo que sentía, así como experimentaba todo las emociones que el unicornio dejaba entre ver.

Ahora todo cobraba sentido…

 **Bien, hasta aquí el cap. de la semana, espero que les guste mas de lo que me gustó a mi, además, también quiero pedirles una disculpa por la demora, pero seguro ya notaron por que fue eso, aun así, no es excusa, disculpen.**

 **Para los que quedaron picados con la ultima parte, descuiden, esto continua en el siguiente cap. aunque no como seguramente esperarán (recuerde, no hay lemon aquí, al niñito dios no le gusta)**

 **aquí** **quise explorar una batalla interna entre la "Chrysalis mala" y la "Chrysalis buena", no se que tal me quedó, pero me gustó esa idea, espero que a ustedes también.**

 **Pasando a algo que quería dejar claro, en este fic. Chrysalis y Cadence perciben las emociones de formas diferentes; mientras Cadence puede "verlas" (como si pudiera ver un espectro de luz diferente), la quesito es mas "intuitiva" con eso, percibiéndola de forma mas primitiva con sus sentidos (una teoría que explica por que tiene lengua viperina que leí por ahí, si gustan díganme y se las comparto)**

 **Recomendación: si te gusta el 3D, creo que "TheRealDJTHED" es para ti**

 **Como siempre, quiero agradecerles por darle una oportunidad a mi historia y se den tiempo de leerla, aprecio que se tomen esa molestia. También quiero recordarles que toda critica, pregunta o sugerencia será bien recibida.**

 **Ya sin mas que decir, me despido: arrivederci.**

 **P.D. me voy dando cuenta de que esto es el síndrome de Estocolmo.**


	55. Verdades del corazón

*** Imperio de cristal, viernes 19:30 PM***

¿Qué estaba pasando?, ¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?

De la nada, sin aviso o provocación, Chrysalis lo tenía atrapado entre cascos, presionándolo contra ella en un fuerte abrazo, sosteniéndolo con un casco en su nuca y otro en su espalda, pangándolo hacia ella tanto como sus brazos se lo permitían, besándolo con tanta intensidad y energía que hasta era imposible para el pensar en algo mas allá de seguirle el juego, solo sintiendo aquellos dulces labios jugueteando con los suyos.

No lo entendía, no sabía como reaccionar ante aquello. En un par de segundos sus sentimientos explotaron sin ninguna intervención, abrumando el raciocinio y la conciencia para hacerlas a un lado y dejándolo únicamente aquellas sensaciones que afloraban desde su corazón. La sorpresa, la duda y el miedo pronto desaparecieron para dar paso a la emoción, el cariño y hasta el amor, dejándose llevar al paso de los segundos en aquella pasión recién despertada.

¿Cómo comprenderlo, o por que intentarlo?, de nada servía pensar en algo mas que ella en este momento, y por mucho que esto lo confundiera no podía parar, no lo haría aunque quisiera y ya era tarde para eso, detener este flujo de emociones y sentimientos sería imposible, pues ya habían arraigado tanto en su corazón que solo se intensificaban mas con cada segundo que pasaba.

Su respiración estaba entre cortada, aumentando cada vez mas con el paso de los segundos en exigencia por un poco oxigeno, su corazón latía con tal fuerza que hasta podía sentirlo con toda claridad en el romántico fragor del momento, hasta sus cascos se perdieron entre la suave y sedosa melena de su "pareja", guiados instintivamente en el éxtasis cegador de aquel afecto tan bruscamente floreciente.

Solo quería besarla y estar atrapado entre sus cascos hasta que un hubiera un mañana, pero hasta en tales deseos su cuerpo lo maldecía con sus interruptoras peticiones, clamando por el cada vez mas escaso oxigeno que tanto estrujaba a sus pulmones. Pero no era tiempo, aun no.

Cuando intento separarse, dando la mínima señal de que rompería tan hermosos momento, Chrysalis lo atrapó aun mas fuerte con sus cascos, empujándolo con mucha mas fuera hacía ella a pesar de su respiración entrecortada revelaba que estaba en su misma situación.

Podía esforzarse un poco mas.

Exigiendo el máximo de si mismos, ambos, tanto el poni como la changeling, siguieron con su jugueteo, ignorando por completo sus necesidades en pos de seguir presionando el uno contra el otro como si de una competencia se tratara, luchando por una supremacía con el mismo resultado, dejándose llevar por sus impulsos frenéticos y deliberados que les negaba por completo separarse del otro, expresando con sus labio lo que ni un millar de palabras podrías describir lo que sentían el uno por el otro en este momento, los sentimientos que los abrumaban y los deseos que los invadían con cada embelesador segundo.

Un minuto, dos quizás, fue suficiente para que ambos por fin cayeran rendidos antes las exigencias inoportunas de su biología, maldiciéndose a si mismos por aquello al tener que separarse por un par de segundos para tomar aire, segundos que fueron los mas largos de sus vidas.

La veía con cariño, con afecto verdadero, con sentimientos que no sabía que sentía por ella, se perdía en sus ojos brillantes como esmeraldas y en aquel rostro tan hermosos que tanto lo intrigaba y lo llamaba, encontrando sentimientos verdaderos y profundos, sentimientos que eran suyos y nadie mas. Lo sentía, sentía como ella revivía aquel corazón marchito por las heridas, como sus sentimientos se esclarecían en la obvia realidad que sus ojos no pudieron ver hasta ahora, en la verdad indiscutible que alimentaba su alma con ese precioso néctar que alguna vez creyó perdido.

Así como el se perdió en ella, Chrysalis también quedo atrapada en la profundidad de aquello ojos que la miraban. Esos sentimientos y esas emociones… todo aquello de lo que el poni careció hasta hace unos segundos despertaba en un sorpresivo y deslumbrante amanecer nacido de su simple y sencillo beso. Aquella sinfonía tan maravillosa de sentimientos puros y sinceros hacia su persona la hacían estremecerse y regocijarse, sintiéndose sobrecogida no solo por eso sino también por las propias maravillas que no sabia que existían dentro de su ser, disfrutando de cada nueva y desconocida sensación con un hambre hedonista que solo la hacía desear mas y mas.

Esa pequeña eternidad para aquella pareja solitaria en medio del parque en realidad fueron solo dos o tres segundos, mas que suficientes para que sus corazones sacaran todo lo que sentían y despertar en ambos un deseo insaciable por volver a repetirlo una y otra y otra vez, dudando alguna vez cansarse de eso, apenas siendo capaces de resistirse ante tal impulso solo para caer rendidos ante el lanzándose de nuevo a los brazos del otro en el mísero cuarto segundo de haberse separado, esta vez dejándose llevar con tal ímpetu que el solo hecho de juntar sus labios una vez mas los nublaba con una excitación cegadora.

Lo que empezó lento pronto se volvió rápido, y lo que fue rápido pronto se volvió frenético. Con cada segundo que pasaba, la pareja se perdía cada vez mas y mas en aquel beso tan pasional, embriagándose de las poderosas emocionas que ahora invadían sus lamas y sus cuerpos, dejándose guiar por todo lo que sus almas expresaban y buscaban en su acompañante.

\- "¿esto es el amor?" -se preguntó sin detenerse, disfrutando cada milímetro del unicornio, en cada roce y en cada caricia.

\- "¿así es como se siente?" -se preguntó de nuevo, confundida y maravillada por lo que estaba sintiendo en este momento.

No podía decirlo con seguridad, no lo sabía porque jamás lo había experimentado. Pero esta sensación, estas emociones, todo lo que el poni despertaba en ella era tan nuevo, tan maravilloso, tan verdadero…

jamás imaginó que "esto" existiera, que alguien podría sentirse de esta manera, pero ahora, con estos sentimientos tan puros que surgían de ambos, no podía hacer mas que disfrutar tal milagro de la existencia, de aquel dulce, dulce amor del unicornio y de sus propios sentimientos tan sinceros para con el.

Y es que todo esto era tan nuevo, tan extraño y confuso, incluso este beso era el primero que daba con verdadera sinceridad, pero aun con tal ignorancia podía percatarse de que era real, ningún cuento de su imaginación ni un grito de auxilio de su corazón lastimado, lo que sentía por Shining era tan verdadero y puro que hasta era increíble que hubiera tenido que ponerse a prueba para darse cuenta. Ahora entendía por que no pudo abandonarlo y se alegraba de no haberlo hecho.

\- "es tan hermoso" -pensó embelesada por aquel nuevo sentimiento que tanto la llenaba, sintiendo tal felicidad que hasta pudo sentir como una pequeña sonrisa incontrolable se formó en sus labios.

Pero tan efímero como el primero, este segundo beso se rompió por los caprichos inoportunos de la naturaleza, obligando a sus protagonistas a separarse de nuevo en busca de una bocanada del tan necesitado que sus pulmones pedían a gritos.

Ambos se separaron, con la respiración entre cortada y sus corazones agitados, esta vez sin abalanzarse hacía el otro, limitándose únicamente a mirarse el uno a la otra con una sonrisa tímida y satisfecha solo para después desviar la mirada con un poco de vergüenza, prefiriendo mantener un poco de silencio en vez de eso.

Shining tenía mas experiencia en el ámbito amoroso, reconociendo sus emociones al instante y sintiéndose feliz de poder experimentarlas con tal intensidad una vez mas, sin embargo, fue hace mucho que tuvo esta incertidumbre en el amor, esta "emoción" de conocer a alguien mas, de tener un "un primer beso" con otra pareja, de sentir tales inseguridades infundadas por esas emociones. En pocas palabras, esto era tan nuevo para el poni como familiar, sintiéndose como el joven inexperto de la adolescencia que alguna vez fue.

¿Y Chrysalis?, oooh, la milenaria pero inexperta changeling estaba aun peor que el poni, siendo ella toda una novicia en el increíble mundo del amor y todas las maravillas que este ocultaba para las almas solitarias. Todo lo que estaba sintiendo era nuevo, cada emoción y sentimiento que ahora experimentaba con tanta intensidad no eran mas que una nueva experiencia de la que deleitarse; el amor, el romance, la incertidumbre ¡todo!, absolutamente todo era nuevo para ella. Sabía que existían y lo que la gran mayoría significaba, incluso algunas ya las había experimentado, pero no de esta forma, jamás con tan hermosa perspectiva.

Se sentía como en un sueño del que recién despertaba, como si por fin viera la luz de todo lo que alguna vez renegó cegarla con intensidad, como si su corazón fuera un roca cuya insipiencia le había negado la verdad durante mucho tiempo. Pero ya no mas, no ahora y no con ese poni, aquella alma que logró lo que alguna vez creyó imposible e inimaginable durante toda una vida: sentir amor.

¿Qué mas podría ser?, ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacerla sentir así si no el amor? Era eso, debía serlo, pues solo el sentimiento mas puro que jamás conoció y ahora del que ahora rebosaba podía hacerla desear mas y mas de aquel néctar embriagador que curaba y alegraba el corazón que alguna vez enterró, aquella sensación que tan efímeramente la había llevado al mas profundo, pero hermoso rincón de su alma el cual jamás imaginó poseer, encontrando en el él reflejo de ese ser que había despertado esos sentimientos durmientes que la dejaban tan embelesada.

\- eso fue…

Conociendo la torpe elocuencia de Shining, Chrysalis lo interrumpió- shhh, no digas nada -dijo Chrysalis con una tímida sonrisa y la mirada desviada por la vergüenza, sin tener ni la mas mínima idea de que hacer ahora mas que disfrutar de aquellas sensaciones.

Lejos de ofenderse o tomárselo mal, el poni solo sonrió por esa reacción, haciéndole gracia y enterneciéndole la reacción de Chrysalis después del beso. No podía decirlo con seguridad, pero lo mas seguro es que esto era nuevo para ella y no sabía como lidiarlo, sus nervios, su silencio y esa tímida sonrisa la delataban. Y aunque el llevaba mucho fuera de practica, al menos sabía que hacer en momentos como este.

En un solo movimiento, Shining se acurrucó en Chrysalis a la vez que entrelazaba su cola con la de ella, abrazándola con el brazo derecho mientras que con este tomaba la cabeza de la changeling y la posaba sobre su hombro. En este momento no le interesaba nada, no pensaba en nada que no fuera de este momento, el resto del mundo había quedado en segundo plano para el unicornio y su única preocupación era tener a Chrysalis a su lado.

Sintiendo el suave abrazo del poni, la changeling se estremeció un poco al sentir el suave tacto que la rodeaba, relajándose un segundo después y dejándose guiar instintivamente por el casco del poni para terminar recargada sobre su hombro, reposándose en el sin ninguna preocupación o vergüenza, únicamente percibiendo y disfrutando de sus propios sentimientos y los de Shining.

Sin decir nada, sin hacer nada mas que disfrutar del afecto del otro, la pareja se mantuvo en silencio por un par de minutos, admirando el hermosos cielo estrellado que se cernía sobre ambos y las farolas de luz cálida que ahora los bañaba con su calor, permaneciendo siempre juntos y sin intención alguna de separarse.

\- creo que me gustas -se sinceró la changeling rompiendo el silencio, no encontrándole otra razón a sus extraños nuevos sentimientos.

\- yo creo que ya estamos un poco mas allá de eso -dijo el unicornio a sabiendas de que eso de gustarse fue hace tiempo, estos sentimientos eran mucho mas fuertes, o por lo menos los suyos.

\- no lo se, nunca me había sentido así, esto es tan nuevo y diferente, pero me gusta, se que esto me gusta -terminó por decir mientras frotaba su rostro contra el del unicornio- y supongo que así debe ser que te guste alguien.

\- ¿Cómo mariposas en el estomago?

\- heh, jamás escuché esa tontería, pero si, tal vez, no se, -dijo sin saber como explicarse, costándole trabajo identificar lo que sentía y darse a entender cuando lo decía- es como… muy emocionante, como… ay, no lo se, solo sé que se siente raro, bonito.

Si, así se siente -agregó el unicornio, haciéndole gracia la inexperiencia de Chrysalis en estas cosas- también es un poco nuevo para mi, pero se me como se siente y me alegra que sea por ti -agregó en apoyo a la changeling, dejando que un breve silencio los rodeara de nuevo.

\- ¿como es que esto pasó? -preguntó de la nada la changeling.

\- ¿que cosa?

\- esto, tu, yo, no parece real… -dijo con una sonrisa mientras se apretaba mas contra el poni, manteniendo su mirada pegada en otro lado-…, pero creo que iba a pasar tarde o temprano.

\- ¿a que te refieres? -preguntó el poni sin saber bien a que de que hablaba.

Chrysalis solo negó con la cabeza. Conmovida por sus emociones y por lo que estaba a punto de decir, esbozó una sonrisa tranquila y una mirada serena mientras mantenía su vista pegada en el suelo, recordando todo aquello que los había llevado hasta este hermoso momento.

\- jamás pensé… jamás imaginé que podría sentir esto, que algo así pudiera existir. Mas de mil años cerrada a mis emociones, negándolas, olvidándolas, marchitándome hasta ser el… -se detuvo por un segundo, costándole trabajo aceptar lo iba a decir, sintiendo tristeza por lo que era en realidad- , hasta ser el monstruo que conociste hace años -sin embargo, ese sentimiento no duró mucho, pues fue reemplazado por una enorme alegría que nacía de su corazón- y pasó todo esto, y llegaste tu con tus cursilerías y tu corazón bondadoso…

Por un segundo el unicornio llegó a pensar que ella ya se estaba desviando, pero rápidamente sus sospechas se acallaron en cuanto la changeling continuó con sus palabras.

\- siempre has sido bueno con migo, siempre me has tratado tan diferente a los demás -dijo conmovida por como el poni siempre la trató- tu no me temes sin razón, no me tratas como si fuera lo peor del mundo o un monstruo al que alejar, hasta te preocupas por mi; cuando me defendiste aquel día en el calabazo o cuando te preocupaste por mi bien estar el día que casi me mato, siempre estuviste ahí para mi, siempre me apoyaste, siempre me cuidaste y lo sigues haciendo… -siguió diciendo, esta vez aguantándose una lagrima rebelde que quería escapar.

Era cierto, todas y cada una de sus palabras eran tan puras y sinceras como su corazón las podía hacer. Ya se lo había dicho una y mil veces y jamás se cansaría de decírselo, porque ese poni era diferente, porque todo era verdad y porque siempre le estaría agradecía por ser la primera persona en verla como algo mas que el monstruo que todos conocen.

\- eres increíble, lamento no haberlo visto antes, pero ya no será así, y si hay algo de lo que me arrepiento contigo es la forma en que te conocí, de haber sido otras circunstancias… bueno, todo habría sido perfecto desde un principio -termino por decir con una sonrisa enternecida.

Eso fue hermosos, muy hermoso. Chrysalis nunca fue de mostrar sus sentimientos, hasta se avergonzaba de ellos, pero eso que le dijo, la forma en que lo dijo, lo hacía mucho mas especia, algo que atesoraría siempre, pase lo que pase, porque ella era especial y era lo mínimo que podía.

Shining no tenía pensado decir nada, pero esas lindas palabras lo inspiraban a hacerlo, a no déjala sola y a decirle lo que el sentía- tal vez estaba destinado a pasar o tal vez no, pero y si no, entonces yo no me arrepiento de nos conocimos -añadió Shining, aun sin creerse que de verdad estuviera pasando- tu eres maravillosa, Chrysalis -dijo tomando a la changeling para mirarla a los ojos- eres hermosa, sincera, divertida, inteligente, y aunque no lo creas eres buena, mucho mejor de lo que crees…*suspiro*, eres perfecta. Me haces feliz, tu me haces muy feliz y ahora ya no solo como amiga, de verdad que estoy muy contento y agradecido de conocer a la verdadera Chrysalis, que me dejaras conocer a la verdadera tu, esta Chrysalis, que siente amor, que puede querer a alguien mas y que ese alguien sea yo…

Chrysalis se alegró aun mas cuando el poni le dijo eso, sintiendo una gran felicidad por escúchalo hablar así, por saber que sus sentimientos eran bien correspondidos y que hasta la sinceridad de Shining se plasmara en ellos.

\- …, no te mentiré, al principio solo fuiste trabajo, una fuga para mi durante tiempos difíciles, pero ahora que te conozco, que sé quien eres en realidad, no puedo estar mas feliz de haberte conocido y de que tu me permitas estar a tu lado. Todo este tiempo que hemos estado juntos, todas las peleas que se volvieron juegos, las discusiones que convertimos en platicas, los golpes que ahora son besos, todo son recuerdos que siempre atesorare, por que son especiales para mi, tu eres especial para mi… Heh -el poni soltó una risilla al darse cuenta de una verdad en la que no había pensado- Creerás que yo siempre estuve para poyarte, pero la verdad es que tu eres has estado apoyándome a mi y me has salvado de la miseria mas veces de las que tu crees, de una forma u otra tu estuviste en mis días mas oscuros, ni siquiera se que sería de mi en estos momentos si tu no hubieras llegado. La realidad, Chrysalis, yo estoy aquí gracias a ti.

Ya no le quedaba nada que decir- *risilla*, eres un cursi -dijo conmovida mientras le plantaba otro largo y apasionado beso, guiada por el cariño y la alegría que ese poni despertaba en su alama.

Quien sabe cuanto tiempo pasó, si fueron horas o solo segundos, pero ellos dos permanecieron ahí, sentados en la casi completa soledad, teniéndose únicamente el uno al otro, expresando todo lo que sentían, todo el cariño y el amor que ambos deportaban entre ellos, fundiéndose en un y otro, y otro beso apasionado bajo la luz de la luna que los bañaba y el calor de las farolas que los calentaba, refugiando sus almas en esos cálidos sentimientos que ahora y por siempre recordarían como los mas Felices que jamás habrían experimentado

 **Perdón que el cap. no sea tan largo, es solo que no le veo chiste extenderlo mas de lo necesario, ahora que lo veo, este es el verdadero final del anterior. Espero que les guste, me costó mas de lo que pensé, pero eso fue por un par de cosas que ahora les explicaré.**

 **Bueno, como sabrán, la serie ha llegado a su inminente final, siendo honesto eso me entristeció un poco y como que no estuve al cien para escribir (principalmente por darme cuenta de que Chrysalis era quien menos tenía redención, desmintiendo todo lo que he hecho aquí, pero bueno, eso no cambia nada), no sé, me sentía raro, y ya se que puede sonar tonto, pero este ha sido el primer y único fandom al que he pertenecido, uno que tal vez muera si la G5 no tiene éxito, pero es parte del cambio ¿no?, como sea ya no le doy mucha importancia.**

 **Siguiendo con lo importante, a responder preguntas:**

 **The only 95:**

 **1- Como dije en el capitulo 53, cuando Shining y Chrysalis estaban en el calabozo, los guardias estaban fuera por orden del príncipe.**

 **2- Siendo hermano de alguien tan talentosa como Twilight, imagino que Shining también tiene facilidad con los hechizos, usando la teletransportación para meterla en su departamento (recuerden que puede usar su magia fuera del calabozo)**

 **3- ¿Alguien tan riguroso como Shining dejando un muñeco de almohadas? Nah, mejor simplemente cerrar el calabozo.**

 **4- supongo que sería raro ¿pero de aquí a cuando todos andan muy atentos a ver que hacen los demás? yo imagino que, al ver a Shining salir de su complejo departamental acompañado, quienes si los llegaron a ver pensaron que se trataba de una guardia escolta. Aunque claro, nadie se salva de las malas lenguas**

 **5- con su habilidad para percibir emociones, Chrysalis se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie cerca, de lo contrario ni se hubiera animado a besarlo en primer lugar (casi al final del cap. anterior)**

 **6- si llega a enterarse, celos se queda corto y explotar no abarca lo que ella hará.**

 **7- la culpa las invadiría, mas a Twilight por arruinar las esperezas de su excuñada (nadie sabe si eso pasará, ni yo)**

 **Jnayo:**

 **8- no se, digo, cuando uno esta en una relación, las cosas escalan muy rápido, no sé si me explico. Todo depende de mi limitada imaginación.**

 **Ahora pasando a otra cosa, quiero agradecerles de nuevo por seguir mi fic. y darme la oportunidad de leer mi historia, espero que les este gustando.**

 **Recomendación: Underpable / ChrysalisDraw. Un divertido artista en su primera cuenta y un poco picaron en la segunda, y todo un fan de Chrysalis en ambas.**

 **Ya sin mas que decir me despido:** **do svidaniya.**


	56. ¿Lo sabe?

* Imperio de cristal, lunes 23:30*

Ahí estaba Chrysalis, recostada en su hamaca meciéndose de aquí a allá con un débil balanceo, manteniendo su mirada pegada en el techo mientras tenía su pata izquierda colgada al aire y recargando su cabeza en su casco derecho, completamente en silencio y pensativa, sumergida en sus propios pensamientos e ignorante de todo lo demás fuera de su celda.

Sin embargo y contrario a lo que expresaba su estoico exterior, su mente se veía abrumada en un sinfín de pensamientos, dudas, emociones y contemplaciones. Incluso ahora, pasadas varias horas de lo sucedido con Shining Armor, sentía con igual o mayor intensidad todo aquello que el poni despertaba en ella.

Se sentía feliz, pero no esa felicidad simple, efímera y banal causada por una risa, un capricho cumplido o un objetivo completado ¡vaya!, ni siquiera sabría decir si esto era felicidad, y es que había algo mas, algo que jamás había experimentado; diferente, nuevo, confuso, emocionante. No podría describirlo con seguridad, aunque quisiera, pues esto era completamente nuevo para ella.

Y, aun así, con todo lo que pasó entre ella y Shining, estaba de nuevo confinada en su celda, este lugar al que se había resignado a llamar hogar y del que por mucho tiempo deseó escapar. No iba a negarlo, le costó muchísimo trabajo regresar ahí a costa de su libertad, pero por lo menos fue por decisión propia, no estaba segura si fue por el calor del momento o si esos eran sus sentimientos hablando, pero cuando llegó el momento entre escoger a Shining o su libertad, bueno… aquí estaba de nuevo.

Estaba dispuesta a confiar en Shining, en creer en su palabra y darle el beneficio de la duda como el hizo con ella, debía hacerlo si de verdad quería seguir sintiendo este… ¿afecto?, ¿cariño?, lo que sea, sin restricción alguna y sin miedo a que los separen, y es que si, siendo subjetiva era obvio que si ambos hubieran escapado o si se enteraban de como el la trataba, entonces lo mas seguro es que pensarían que lo estaba controlando. Meh, ni modo, es el historial.

Además, el ya estaba trabajando en sacarla de ahí, en sus propias palabras: "si hablaba con a princesas y de verdad presionaba, entonces ella estaría libre en menos de lo que esperaba y así ya no tendrían que ocultarse, pero si apresuraban las cosas entonces nada de esto funcionaría", un poco cursi, a decir verdad, pero era cierto, a fin de cuentas. Además, el se lo prometió, le prometió que saldría de ahí pronto, solo debía esperar.

Pero aun con eso no estaba tan de mal humor, en parte porque el regresar fue decisión propia y porque sabía que Shining vendría mas seguido, eso era un consuelo ¿no? Para ella sí, y lo mas seguro es que ahora estaba cambiando las rutinas de esos guardias ahora mismo para que eso fuera posible.

Después de lo de ayer en la noche le emocionaba como irían las cosas a partir de ahora, debía admitirlo, a pesar de alimentarse de él no sabía nada del amor y si que le encantaba la incertidumbre de estas nuevas emociones.

\- "que complicado es esto del amor" -se dijo con ironía y gracia al pensar en todo lo que desataban sus sentimientos por Shining.

Sin previo aviso, un chirrido seguido de un pequeño eco sacó a Chrysalis de sus pensamientos, haciendo que ella bajara la mirada para saber de quien se trataba al darse cuenta de que era la puerta del calabozo abriéndose, sin mostrar mucho interés pues sabía que Shining no podía ser tan obvio al llegar tan tarde para una visita.

Era extraño como a pesar de lo ocurrido las cosas parecían seguir igual; ella esta ba encerada de nuevo, Shining estaba trabajando y los guardias de nuevo mantenían una vigila sombre ella, era hasta gracioso si lo pensaba bien.

Para sorpresa de Chrysalis, se trataba del Pegaso ese, ¿Dash?, ¿Sans?, ¿Trash? O como sea que se llame, iba llegando sin armadura, con un traje de esos de gala que usan los ponis, además de que estaba un poco mas peinado de lo usual e incluso, desde la distancia, soltaba un sutil pero dulce aroma agradable al olfato.

\- buenas chicos -saludó el Pegaso con una sonrisa, sin detener su andar mientras se quitaba el saco y lo dejaba en una de las sillas al fondo del calabozo.

\- buenas - saludó Onslaught.

\- buenas señor -saludó Gleaming- ¿Cómo le fue? -preguntó el joven poni al ver tan sonriente a su capitán.

Aunque muy indiscreto en su pregunta, Flash no se tomó a mal eso de Gleaming, pues sabía que su interés era genuino y bien intencionado, además de que fue el quien llegó con una gran sonrisa que seguramente lo delataba.

\- pues ya sabes, quiere que nos volvamos a ver -dijo contento el Pegaso.

\- eso suena a que le fue bien -agregó Onslaught, también contento por su capitán.

\- muy bien, en realidad -contestó con entusiasmo por la gran cita que acababa de tener- mira, me dio la dirección de su trabajo para que la visite -dijo mientras les mostraba a sus subordinados un trozo de tela con algo escrito en ella- creo que mañana iré a verla.

\- ¿! una modelo!? -se sorprendió Onslaught al ver que la cita de Flash trabajaba en la agencia de modelaje- vaya, parece que es cierto eso de que a las yeguas les encanta el uniforme.

\- ya me conoces, soy todo un romántico -bromeo el capitán.

\- ¿como se llama? -preguntó el joven entusiasmado, muy contento por su capitán.

\- Flare Warden -respondió Flash acentuando su boba sonrisa, recordando la buena velada de la que iba llegando.

\- ¿y si fue a donde le recomendé? -pregunto Gleaming Glas.

\- sip -contestó mientras se alborotaba un poco la melena y tomaba asiento para contarle sobre su cita a los demás, después de todo, estaba muy contento por como salieron las cosas y sentía las ganas de decírselo a sus amigos.

\- ¿y que tal?, ¿buen lugar para una primera cita, no creé?

\- de hecho, si, estuvo muy bien en realidad; platicamos un poco del trabajo, la familia, una qie otra tontería, reímos, cenamos algo, bailamos un poco -decía el poni con mucho entusiasmo, sin darse cuenta de que era escuchado por todos en el calabozo- La verdad es que si fue muy divertido -dijo el poni.

\- ¿llegó a segunda base? -preguntó Gleaming.

\- eso no se pregunta -dijo Flash para después ver como Onslaught le daba una fuerte palmada al joven en la cabeza por su imprudencia- además, un caballero nunca habla de esas cosas -terminó por decir, divertido por lo que acababa de ver.

A lo lejos, recostada en su lugar, Chrysalis escuchaba la conversación del Pegaso, sintiéndose intrigada por lo que ese tipo estaba hablando, siendo muy conveniente que ahora mismo esos ponis estuvieran hablando de este tema.

\- "¿cita?" -pensó Chrysalis con curiosidad.

¿A caso eso fue lo que tuvo con Shining?, ¿era alguna especie de procedimiento ajeno al matrimonio o un tipo de relación que ella desconocía?, por como lo describía el Pegaso, parecía ser que eso fue lo que pasó ayer entre ella y Shining.

Reír, comer algo, platicar, esas fueron las cosas que hicieron ambos ayer ¿de eso se trataban estas "citas" ?, no podía ser coincidencia que este tonto tuviera la misma idea que Shining… ¿o si?, que tal que era un protocolo y ella no lo sabía?, tal vez alguna clase de reglamento o pasos a seguir para conquistar a alguien. Tenía una vaga idea de lo que eran las citas gracias a las palabras de ese tono, pero quería cerciorarse y estar mas segura de que se trataba.

Intrigada por esto de las "citas" Chrysalis se levantó de su lugar, acercándose en silencio hacía Lieferung, quien permanecía en completo silencio justo a lado de su celda, Chrysalis procuró llamar su atención sin hacer mucho ruido para que los demás no la vieran ni escucharan nada de lo que iba a decir. No quería que nadie mas se enterara de esto.

\- Lieferung -llamó en un susurro al poni anciano que permanecía de pie y en silencio justo a lado de su celda.

\- ¿si, fräulein Chrysalis? -respondió el anciano con su ronca voz.

Dudando un poco, Chrysalis continuó- contéstame algo… -antes de seguir, la changeling dudó aun mas, deteniéndose por un segundo, segundo que Lieferung malinterpretó por las constantes insistencias de la changeling.

\- no, ya sabe que no puedo robarle al príncipe ninguno de sus licores. Ya se lo había dicho -le repitió el poni, pues Chrysalis tenía la maña de hacerle estas peticiones cuando nadie los estaba viendo.

\- nadie te dijo que hicieras eso -se apresuró a defenderse, molesta de que Lieferung malinterpretara su genuina curiosidad- es… sobre otras cosas.

\- oh, en ese caso, por favor discúlpeme, ¿Qué necesita? -corrigió el anciano.

\- ¿de que… de que están hablando? -preguntó un poco dudosa al anciano.

No sabía por que, pero el hecho de que su curiosidad naciera de sus sentimientos hacia Shining hacía que se sintiera rara al preguntar algo acerca del amor, en especial porque siempre había demostrado una abierta repulsión hacía ese sentimiento, y que de la nada preguntara que son la citas sería algo sospechoso.

Además ¿podía confiar en el?, fuera de que no se sentía nada cómoda con esto también podría levantar sospechas. Pero no, estaba segura de que, por muy sospechosos que fuera su repentino interés, Lieferung no indagaría mas de lo necesario, ni se atrevería a invadir su privacidad con dudas y preguntas, además de un poni muy serio y callado, también era alguien muy educado. Aunque, pensándolo bien, tampoco era como que de verdad tuviera muchas opciones, ese anciano era lo mas cercano que tenía a un amigo, después de Shining claro, aparte de que había demostrado ser buen confidente, sus travesuras y peleas con los demás guardias eran prueba de ello ya que el jamás había dicho ni una sola palabra en su contras.

\- no entiendo bien a que se refiere -respondió Lieferung, confundido por la pregunta de la changeling, pues no le quedaba claro que era lo la confundía.

\- bueno, es que me llamó la atención que él -dijo señalando al Pegaso- estuviera arreglado.

\- oh, es que viene de una cita con una poni que conoció hace unas semanas -contestó el anciano, aunque no muy seguro de que eso fuera a lo que Chrysalis se refería.

Tanto por desesperación como por pena, la changeling estuvo a punto de desistir de sus dudas, pero de verdad quería saber a ciencia cierta que era una cita, que se debía hacer en ella y que significaban realmente. Ya sabía que se relacionaban con el amor, pero no estaba segura de que tanto.

\- bueno, eso ¿tu… tu sabes que es una cita? -preguntó Chrysalis, fingiendo que no le importaba mucho para no levantar sospechas- me da curiosidad que estén tan emocionados como unos tontos.

\- es solo quedar de verse con alguien a cierta hora y en cierto lugar -respondió Lieferung con su típica simpleza.

Esto molestó a Chrysalis, tanto por lo poco claro y corto de la respuesta, así como porque tenía que profundizar en sus preguntas y mostrar mas interés del que quería. A veces podía ser muy frustrante hablar con ese anciano y su perezosa lengua.

\- ¿pero que se hace en una cita?, ¿son alguna clase de protocolo o hay distintos tipos de citas o algo así?

\- si está hablando de las citas de trabajo, que no parece ser así, solo tiene que hacer lo que le dije antes, pero si habla de las románticas, bueno, la cosa cambia mucho -dijo Lieferung, con cierta confianza en sus palaras y un pequeño atisbo de alegría por el hecho de que Chrysalis se interesara en eso- dígame ¿a cuál se refería?

\- ¿entonces lo sabes o no? -insistió ya mas inquieta, ignorando la pregunta anterior.

Tomando eso como un "si", Lieferung no tardó eh dar su respuesta, llamándole mucho mas la atención el repentino interés de la señorita por estas cosas. Normalmente le daban igual las platicas de los guardias.

\- en realidad no hay mucho que pueda decirle, las citas no son algo reglamentado como tal, su único objetivo es que sea un momento romántico -aclaró el poni- caerle bien a la pareja con la que escogió salir por que es alguien por quien siente afecto y quiere llegar a algo mas con ese o esa poni.

\- ¿y solo debe ser romántico? -cuestionó en espera de una explicación mas detallada.

\- no necesariamente, pero en la gran mayoría de ocasiones es así cuando quiere conquistar a alguien. Son lindos momentos que, si salen bien, uno siempre va a atesorar como un bello recuerdo con su pareja -explicó por experiencia propia- puede ser una caminata por ahí, ir alguna feria, o como hizo Flash, ir a un restaurante.

\- ¿una caminata por el parque? -cuestionó la changeling sin pensarlo muy bien, preguntándose si lo suyo fue una coita como tal o algo espontaneo que ninguno de los dos esperó.

\- también, todo lo que implique estar con ese alguien tan especial -termino por explicar el anciano- su única preocupación, si todo sale bien, es disfrutar del bello momento.

\- meh, suena muy fácil y también como algo muy aburrido -dijo restándole importancia, recordando que lo suyo fue sencillo y se dio muy natural. Tal vez fue porque los sentimientos afloraron sin que ninguno de los dos se lo esperase, pero a decir verdad ella se la pasó muy, muy bien.

\- bueno, siempre hay algo que puede salir mal, un mal comentario, una platica a aburrida, incluso escoger mal el lugar puede arruinar las cosas… -decía el anciano, haciendo memoria de sus años mozos y de sus primeras citas no tan buenas.

Chrysalis, mientras tanto, hacía nota mental de esas cosas, ya que, además de tener todo el sentido del mundo, recordaba que ayer no tuvo ningún inconveniente porque no fue la de siempre, pues no hubo necesidad de ser tosca, sarcástica, grosera, agresiva… todo lo que ella era, muchos defectos, y ahora que veía que eso estaba mal para una cita, trataría de evitar ese lado suyo la próxima que se diera la oportunidad, que seguramente sería la próxima que pudiera ver a Shining.

\- …pero no siempre es eso, también es la química entre la pareja -continuó Lieferung- he, le mentiría si dijera que a mi me salió bien mi primera cita con mi primera novia, hehe todo un joven ingenuo y sin experiencia -terminó por decir con una risa ronca y voz seca al perderse en ese recuerdo.

\- ¿Qué es eso de la "química"? -preguntó Chrysalis sin entender bien a que se refería Lieferung. ¿A caso tenía que aprender algo de alquimia para salir con Shining o algo así?

\- solo es un dicho, descuide -aclaró el anciano- mas bien se refiere a lo mucho que congenia una pareja: mismos gustos, mismas preocupaciones, compatibilidad, cosas así.

Dicho eso, la changeling pensó en que le atraía de Shining, siendo que ambos eran muy diferentes entre si, pero con una memoria rápida, Chrysalis pudo recordar algunas de las cosas que ambos compartían y que les gustaba como, por ejemplo: competir, jugar, sus platicas triviales, bromear respecto al otro y saber aguantar esas bromas. Fuera de llevarse pesado, cosa que le encantaba, también se complementaban muy bien, siendo Shining de personalidad tranquila y considerada, sin llegar a ser sumiso ni dejarse abusar, a su vez, ella era de carácter fuerte y competitivo, encontrando en el unicornio a alguien interesante por su combinación de cualidades y al no dejarse dominar por ella, atrayéndole mucho ese "reto" de el… que raro que estuviera pensando en eso ahora mismo.

\- pero la veo muy curiosa con este tema, se que no es de mi incumbencia ¿pero que a caso usted no ha tenido una? -preguntó Lieferung por el genuino interés que demostraba la changeling.

\- ¿me estas invitando a una o algo así? -preguntó con una sonrisa burlona, tratando de no profundizar en la respuesta y hacer parecer que no se lo estaba tomando en serio- no te ofendas, pero creo que ya estas algo grande para estar de coscolino conmigo, además, solo pregunte porque ellos estaban hablando de eso, no es que de verdad me importe.

El comentario soltó una pequeña risa ronca y seca en el anciano, dándole gracia la ironía del asunto ya que, de hecho, el era muchas veces mas joven que la criatura que tenía frente a el- no, no, para nada, yo ya estoy muy viejo para eso hehe. No, solo me dio curiosidad ya que, por su pregunta, usted parece nunca haber tenido una cita.

\- ¿en serio, eso parece? -cuestionó juguetonamente para no levantar tanta sospecha, regresando a su picardía habitual- ¿de verdad crees que caería en algo como una cita?

La respuesta del anciano no tardó mucho en llegar. Examinando a la changeling de cascos a cabeza, encontrando en ella a alguien muy bonita por no decir hermosa, y recordando su picara y confiada actitud, era fácil de concluir que hasta ella podía caer flechada por el amor aun si se lo negaba a si misma continuamente. Ni siquiera alguien como la reina de los changelings podría tener un corazón cien porciento de piedra.

\- yo diría que si -fue su respuesta.

\- ya veo ¿y eso por que? -preguntó interesada, queriendo saber que le daba a esa idea al anciano. Incluso puede que encontrara alguna cosa que a Shining podría atraerle de ella.

\- bueno, supongo que, si no fuera la criminal de guerra que es y no fuera tan temida e infame, habrían muchos sementales haciendo fila solo hablar con alguien tan bella como usted -dijo el anciano, siendo muy honesto en sus palabras.

\- a veces puedes ser un anciano muy tierno -dijo con una obvia voz enternecida para ocultar lo mucho que le gustó oír eso- pero también muy ingenuo -terminó burlándose- la verdad es que te equivocas, a mi no me gusta eso de tener pareja ni depender de nadie, soy feliz tal y como estoy; soltera, bella y poderosa. No necesito una especie de compañero… novio o lo que se te pase por la cabeza, y no entiendo porque alguien querría tener eso.

\- ya veo -dijo el anciano, notando la repentina defensiva que tomaba la changeling- ¿y puedo preguntar por qué?

\- no, pero buen intento, guapo -se burló Chrysalis, relajándose mas para no levantar mucha sospecha.

\- entiendo, a usted no le interesa nada del amor -concluyó el anciano.

\- ¿tu te interesas en tu comida? -siguió burlándose.

\- me interesa como me siento-respondió con simpleza, sin caer en la infantilidad de Chrysalis- siempre es importante el como se siente uno, y si alguien puede ayudarte a sentirte bien y pleno en la vida, pues adelante, no hay nada de malo en eso.

\- bah, no empieces con cursilerías, estas igual que el tarado de Shining Armor, siempre preguntando como me siento y que tal estoy y bla, bla, bla -dijo fingiendo hartazgo de esto, pero en realidad sentía bonito al recordar esas atenciones del poni.

\- se preocupa por usted, no cualquiera tiene esa suerte de tener a alguien ahí para ti -agregó el anciano.

\- si, yo y mi maldita suerte -dijo con sarcasmo, tratando de no levantar sospechas.

\- solo digo que hay que saber apreciar los buenos actos de la gente, al menos tiene donde recostarse y pasar las noches cómodamente -agregó Lieferung en un intento de hacer ver a la changeling lo afortunada que era- al menos debería agradecer eso.

\- tomaré nota -respondió sin darle importancia. Odiaba que la sermonearan, incluso si tenían razón.

\- solo es un concejo, no todos tienes la suerte de tener estas cosas tan lindas; una cama con base de caoba, los libros mas nuevos a la venta o un lindo cuarzo de corazón -dijo Lieferung enfocando su mirada al cuello de la changeling.

Chrysalis se confundió un poco por eso ultimo que dijo Lieferung al no saber a que se refería con "cuarzo de corazón", rápidamente volteó a sus espaldas para encontrar algo que pareciera eso, pero nada, solo estaba su cama, su buró, su hamaca, varios libros y un montón de mantas dobladas, nada de lo que no conociera nombre ni que pareciera un corazón.

\- en su cuello -indicó el anciano mientras hacía un gesto con su rostro para apuntar el collar de Chrysalis.

\- oh, hablas de esto -dijo mientras miraba su collar nuevo. Ya hasta había olvidado que lo tenía- es lindo, ¿no? -termino por decir, gustándole ese collar por lo gracioso que le parecía la ironía de traer algo así siendo que ella se alimentaba de amor.

\- mucho, no sabía que le gustaban esa clase de joyas -agregó sin despegar su irada del collar.

\- si, no es tan mi estilo, pero me parece divertido tener algo así, además, creo que contrasta muy bien con esa correa -contestó Chrysalis mientras se quitaba el collar y lo sostenía a la altura del anciano para que lo viera mejor.

\- si, parece que esta hecha con pellejo de basilisco -dijo refiriéndose a esa correa y sabiendo lo raro y lujoso de ese material- es una lastima que estos cristales no lo dejen funcionar como debería -dijo Lieferung mientras alzaba la vista hacía los barrotes de umbrum.

\- ¿que, esta cosa hace algo? -preguntó confundida, pues por las palabras del anciano, esta cosa hacía algo mas que lucir genial en ella y quería saber que era.

\- es un cuarzo de corazón, es una clase de cuarzo único y muy especial que refleja los sentimientos del poni, o la changeling, que tenga cerca cambiando su color -explicó Lieferung mientras admiraba las exquisita pieza perfectamente trabajada y de excelente calidad que portaba Chrysalis en su cuello- ahora mismo parece estar apagado, pero eso debe ser por el umbrum de la celda.

Vaya, al parecer se había robado algo mucho mejor de lo que en un principio pensó- si, bueno, me gustan las cosas bonitas. Además, sin que haga nada esta bien, se ve bien así.

\- es una bonita pieza de joyería, si me permite decirlo -dijo Lieferung antes de alzar la mirada a Chrysalis- supongo que el príncipe fue quien se lo dio.

\- no en realidad -contestó Chrysalis, divertida por la realidad de las cosas, segura de que jamás imaginaría como la obtuvo en realidad.

\- ¿ah, no? ¿puedo preguntar como la obtuvo? -preguntó amablemente y de buena manera el anciano.

\- la encontré... por ahí -contestó burlonamente.

\- por ahí… -repitió Lieferung, pensativo.

\- sip, por ahí…

\- vaya, es una gran coincidencia… -dijo de la nada- justamente vi uno muy parecido ayer en el mercado -soltó de la nada Lieferung antes de dedicarle una mirada tranquila a la changeling y darse media vuelta- las cosas de la vida

Inmediatamente Chrysalis apagó su sonrisa con ese comentario, sintiendo un creciente pánico subir por todo su cuerpo al escuchar eso, invadiéndose de toda clase de pensamientos y reacciones, pero apagando todo lo anterior en pos de no hacer una reacción inadecuada que la delate en caso de que esas palabras fueran inocentes y no con un sentido oculto como parecía ser.

¿a caso lo sabía?, ¿en algún momento que ella no supo Lieferung estuvo presente para saber lo que ocurrió ayer?, parecía que si, pues su comentario "inocente parecía" insinuar que sabía algo, ¿pero como saberlo?, ¿como cerciorarse sin levantar sospecha?, sin correr el riesgo de delatarse a si misma.

Pero todo podía ser un malentendido, tal vez el de verdad lo dijo con inocencia y sin ningún atibo de malicia, tal vez solo quería hacer la platica usando su nuevo collar como tema de conversación, era probable ya que era interesante el saber como ella obtuvo ese collar si se suponía que no podía salir.

¿pero como saberlo?, el comentario fue muy enigmático y demasiado aleatorio como para que fuese solo una un tema del cual conversar, pero, aun así, no era posible que el supiera algo, bueno, si, pero el no se lo habría hecho saber.

¿y si, si lo sabía? Podía ser una clase de venganza, o un chantaje, quizás no para ella, pero para Shining, tal vez quería hacerle saber esa información para tener poder sobre ambos, para doblegarlos y conseguir lo que sea. De ser verdad que el supiera algo, los tenía a ambos doblegados, tal y como ella hubiera hecho.

Pero no podía asegurarlo, Lieferung no parecía ser de esa clase de persona, hasta ahora siempre había sido alguien dulce, comprensivo y muy amable, no podía esperarse que el de verdad quisiera hacerle algo malo a ambos. Tal vez quería hacerle saber que podía confiar en el, que su secreto estaba a salvo con el, quizás hasta para ofrecer ayuda.

¿que hacer?, ¿Cómo reaccionar?, bien podría interrogarlo, intentar intimidarlo ahora que nadie los veía e incluso amenazarlo, pero eso sería peligroso, una medida de doble filo que podía empeorar las cosas.

Y ahí se mantenía el, en silencio, dándole la espalda, como si no hubiera dicho nada, como si nada de esto hubiera pasado. Si, ese comentario no fue solo porque si, el sabía algo y se lo quiso hacer saber, esa fachada bonachona y tranquila que ahora mantenía podía ser una mentira, una jugada para hacerla entrar en pánico ¡tal y como lo estaba haciendo ahora!

Debía actuar rápido, debía decir algo cerciorarse de todo, y si no era por las buenas entonces sería por las malas...

Sin embargo, antes de que hiciera cualquier movimiento, Chrysalis se detuvo en seco antes de que Lieferung se girara para mirarla, manteniendo una serenidad imposible para un ser malicioso, reflejando en sus ojos esa amabilidad con la que siempre la trató.

Como única respuesta que tuvo, Lieferung le guiñó el ojo mientras le dedicaba una mirada cálida y llena de alegría.

Con esto, todo pensamiento malvado de lastimas e interrogar al anciano desapareció de Chrysalis, dejando que, por primera vez, sus impulsos violentos e irreflexivos se relegaran a un segundo plano para dar paso a algo parecido a la compasión, dejándose guiar por primera vez en su instinto, sabiendo que tal vez todo estaba bien tal y que no había nada de que preocuparse.

No sabía si era por esa calidez o porque pareciera que el estaba alegre por ella, quizás por el aprecio que había llegado a desarrollar por el anciano con el tiempo, pero Chrysalis desistió de hacerle cualquier daño, prefiriendo tranquilizarse en el en vez de hacer algo de lo que podría arrepentirse. Supiera algo o no, confiaría en el, al menos por ahora.

 **Disculpen que no pudiera publicar la semana pasada, tuve a unos familiares de visita y no pude escribir casi nada (no se si ya lo dije, pero soy de esos despreciados "Bronies de closet")**

 **Como sea, espero les guste el cap. fue lo mejor que pude hacer en tan poco tiempo, pese a que es una especie de avance en las relaciones interpersonales de Chrysalis, me parece que estuvo un poco ñeh.**

 **Como siempre, quiero agradecerles el apoyo que le están dando al fic. se que no es el mejor, pero ahí va, con sus altas y bajas.**

 **Hoy les vengo con una recomendación muy diferente y es que esta vez no es de MLP, pero les aseguro que es buena, se trata de "Hazbin Hotel", una animación del canal "** **Vivziepop". Si llegan a verlo, duganme que les parece, en lo personal a mi me gustó.**

 **Bueno, y ya pasando a lago además del corte comercial, quiero despedirme con un fuerte y claro AUF WIEDERSEHEN.**


	57. ¡Lo sabe!

* **Imperio de cristal, Lunes 01:00 PM***

 ** _… Estas destinada a la grandeza…_**

Es una linda noche en el Imperio de cristal, con las calles cristalinas inundadas en un silencio pacifico y acogedor, siendo iluminadas por las cálidas farolas que las adornaban con su excelente tallado, las casas brillando en un baile magnifico de luces producto de la mas bella temporada que podría llegar al Frozent North: las noches de Luna boreal. Un magnifica temporada que alegraba el corazón con una aurora multicolor que adornaba el cielo con una magnificencia embelesadora.

Y en una oficina de buen tamaño, de paredes color beige e iluminada por bastante luz natural gracias a las tres ventanas que adornaban sus paredes, se encontraba la amable y cálida poni terrestre Crystal Mane, trabajando a luz de una vela aromática en un escritorio minimalista de haya, tan ordenado y pulcro que hasta pareciera que fue encantado para alejar el mas mínimo desorden.

Sip, ver este hermoso espectáculo por su casi invisible ventana era el único consuelo de la tan agotada y preocupada Crystal, que incluso, a estas largas horas de la noche, se mantenía trabajando, lidiando con el desorden que la pareja a cargo de esta bella ciudad había dejado por sus problemas maritales.

Cierto, no habían descuidado del todo sus deberes, tanto el príncipe Shining Armor como Cadence aun seguían encargándose de al menos la mitad de sus deberes, pero solo eso: ¡la mitad! Ahora que el príncipe se hospedaba en quien sabe donde, y no daba su ubicación a nadie, y la princesa Cadence se mantenía en Canterlot con sus tías, recaía sobre ella, la simple ama de llaves, lidiar con todo lo que la pareja había decidido dejar de lado mientras mantenían su propia pelea.

Era duro, si, y mucho. A parte de tener que cumplir con sus propias obligaciones como encargada del castillo, ahora también debía hacerse cargo de los deberes y emergencias que deberían ser para los príncipes, sumando así excesivas horas de trabajo a su rutina y robándole el sueño en mas de una ocasión, aunque por lo menos solía tener la ayuda de Flash Sentry para dividirse parte del trabajo, y es que como segundo del príncipe Shining Armor también estaba en obligación de ayudarla, aunque eso no explicaba el por que el no le mencionaba esto al unicornio si al menos el si había logrado verlo.

Y es que como hacerles saber que ahora era ella quien se encargaba de todo si el príncipe Armor no había dado ubicación de su nuevo domicilio a nadie y, según el mensajero, las hermanas reales habían bloqueado toda carta a su sobrina si era referente al trabajo, haciendo de esta forma que la única capaz de hacerse cargo del imperio sea ella, ¿y quien mas si no era ella? Cadence estaba aislada y Flash se rehusaba a molestar a Shining con su tonta excusa de "necesita tiempo a solas". Los entendía, claro que los entendía, y de ser por eso y el cariño y agradecimiento que les tenía a ambos ya habría renunciado.

Dándole otro sorbo a su café súper cargado antes de voltear a un espejo a su derecha y encontrarse con su imagen demacrada, la pobre poni vainilla sintió pena de su apariencia actual; desliñada, cansada y sin arreglar, contrario a como solía ser ella la gran mayoría del tiempo. Cansada y desanimada, mas sin flanquear, Crystal Mane terminó de firmar la carta que tenía entre cascos para iniciar con la siguiente petición, rogando que fuera la ultima para irse a dormir, aunque sabía que no sería así.

Era difícil, mas aun sabiendo que posiblemente solo tendría cuatro o tres horas para dormir antes de iniciar labores de nuevo, pero podía soportarlo, ya lo había hecho muchas veces antes y esta no sería la excepción, pues contrario a lo que parecía, esto no era lo mas difícil de todo, ni era lo que mas ocupaba sus pensamientos, ese privilegio lo ostentaba otra terrible situación que no dejaba de aquejar a su mente.

Todo lo anterior, el interminable trabajo, las largas jornadas y las noches en vela no serían gran desafío si su lastimada mente no estuviera siendo acosada por desgaste y la paranoia que sufría a causa del miedo constante de conocer un horrible secreto que se aguardaba en los mas recónditos y olvidados pasadizos de este castillo.

Chrysalis, reina de los changeling. Ya no era una especulación nacida de leer un nombre en un diario, ni parte de una discusión escuchada por accidente durante una pelea ajena, se trataba de una realidad comprobada por sus propios ojos en un ataque de terror que la empujó a seguir a un poni desconocido hasta el mas profundo abismo que se podría encontrar en todo el Frozent North.

Aun lo recordaba con total lucidez.

Cuando escuchó la discusión entre príncipe y el Pegaso ese día tan desafortunado, y escucho ese nombre tan atemorizante, sus impulsos y miedos la guiaron a seguir a ese poni iracundo para comprobar sus palabras y asegurarse de que todo era verdad. Aun con el terror inundando su ser, se forzó a si misma a continuar, siguiéndolo por los pasillos prohibidos del castillo solo para descubrir el primero de los mas oscuros secretos que este castillo había guardado durante siglos.

Oculta entre los laberinticos pasillos de la sección prohibida del castillo, descubrió la primera de las sorpresas: una entrada secreta oculta a plena vista y accesible solo para aquellos que saben que existe. Cuando el Pegaso entró, ella no tardó en seguirlo a escondidas activando la entrada secreta en cuanto pasaran el par de minutos prudente para que no hubiera sospechas. Y ahí fue cuando encontró otro terrible secreto…

 ** _…Porque no temerás a nada ni a nadie…_**

Entre pasillos del mas maldito cristal, siguió al poni durante un muy largo trayecto, atemorizándose cada vez mas con las mas horrible escenas que pintaban ese lugar olvidado del mundo; a lo largo de peligrosos y oscuros pasillos de cristal cortante vio cuartos de tortura, maquinas de guerra, celdas inequinas, todo en la mas terrible oscuridad que enloquecería a quien pasara el tiempo suficiente en esa penumbra. Y para alimentar su temor, los filos casi invisibles de las paredes le pasaron factura por su torpeza, alimentando su miedo con cada nuevo corte.

Durante el largo y atemorizante recorrido, lo siguió entre un laberinto que jamás imaginó encontrar hasta llegar a una puerta completamente diferente, las mas grande de todas, hecha de acero y la única en una enrome sala circular en ruinas que daba a varios pasillos.

Cuando se acercó a escondidas, apenas a unos pasos detrás del Pegaso, y este abrió las puertas del calabozo, la vio… A penas y logró verla, pero supo de inmediato que era ella, la terrible reina tirana a la que aprendió a temer y de quien en ese instante huyó, sin dudarlo ni un segundo mas, ni en espera de saber quien mas estaba ahí, solo corrió presa del pánico y miedo que Chrysalis le provocó, haciendo el mayor de los esfuerzos por galopar y encontrar las salida de ese lugar con tal de regresar por donde vino y nunca mas volver.

Recordarlo un la estremecía e incluso hoy, a semanas de haber vivido eso, sentía en su cuerpo un fuerte escalofrió recorrer su espalda por el miedo que le provocaba esa criatura, la changeling que ahora mismo vivía bajo el mismo techo, a solo unos metros de distancia de ella y de todos los demás en este castillo, amenazándolos a todos con su sola presencia.

Si no fuera por ese miedo constante y la paranoia que le provocaba el saber que Chrysalis estaba aquí, estos trabajos de oficina no serían tan difíciles como ahora lo son, siendo todo ese temor una carga constante que la estaba agotando poco a poco y cada día mas.

Si, esto era horrible y poco a poco se estaba yendo todo al carajo, pero no podía simplemente irse, aunque la tentación era mucha y constante no se permitiría darse ese gusto tampoco, primero debía asegurase que todos estarían bien. Cadence, Shining y hasta la pequeña Flurry, esa familia se estaba rompiendo sino es que ya se rompió por completo, pero si aun podía hacer un mínimo esfuerzo por ayudarlos, lo haría.

Lo primero que debía hacer sería hablar con Cadence en cuanto tuviera el tiempo para ausentarse, si lograba convencerla de regresar entonces le ayudaría a dar con el nuevo hogar de su esposo, ya de ellos dependería si seguir adelante, si quisiesen intentarlo de nuevo o si prefiriesen dejarlo todo atrás, eso ya dependería de ellos y si no querían hacerlo pues entonces ya no intervendría de ninguna manera. Lo único que quería era darles ese pequeño empujón que cambiaría todo, ese diminuto gesto que significa mas de lo que parece.

Sin embargo, tal y como parecían estar las cosas, eso ya hasta podría ser inútil.

De entre la pila de pálpeles que tenía enfrente, sacó un periódico que estaba hasta abajo, la imagen de primera plana era escandalosa por no decir mas; el príncipe Shining Armor sentado en una fuente a la luz de la luna, acompañado de una yegua en armadura que estaba muy "pegada" a el como para no parecer sospechoso.

Un escandalo, sin duda, alimentado de un titular mas que provocador y alimentado por un texto de digno del mayor de los chismosos con un don para causar bullicio y especulación sin escrúpulos acerca de quien hablara:

 _"¿¡Romance o venganza!?"_

\- vaya discreción… -pensó sarcástica mientras leía el titulo de la primera plana.

 _"De una forma u otra todos hemos sido tocados por el amor, un flechazo en el colegio, un romance de universidad, incluso una aventura en el trabajo, pero muy pocos, y no exagero, son aquellos o aquellas que pueden decir que han vivido estas etapas en su vida, pero solo un par de ponis han vivido esto juntos._

 _Si, ustedes lo saben, yo lo se, todos lo sabemos. No es secreto para nadie que La pareja del amor, la princesa Mi More Cadenza y el príncipe Shining Armor, han sido una pareja ejemplar durante gran parte de su juventud, conociéndose desde el colegio y manteniendo una relación hasta el famoso Fatídico día (visitar pagina 54)._

 _Así es, me refiero a ese día del que a nadie le gusta hablar, ya sea por respeto a los príncipes o por lo que a muchos nos dio a entender, en el que muchos fueron testigos de como una fantasía de rompió, y es que por lo que pareció verse y lo que ha acontecido hasta el día de hoy, un montón de ideas y teorías surgieron de aquel triste momento, siendo una que la gran mayoría aceptamos como una infidelidad._

 _¿Un semental llega a tu puerta, con flores, solo para hablar contigo, y tu esposo lo ataca entre gritos de odio y traición? Eso es mas que sospechoso, pero lastimosamente no terminó ahí y hoy en día esa acción viene a cobrar sus consecuencias._

 _Fácil de ver y difícil de no creer, pueden apreciar en esta foto a un poni muy particular, acurrucado muy íntimamente con una de sus subordinadas, ¿Qué de quien estamos hablando?, del príncipe Shining Armor, por supuesto. O nuestro querido príncipe ha encontrado un reemplazo o solo busca venganza._

 _Sea o que sea, estamos seguros de…"_

 ** _… Tus cuidados y preocupaciones no serán para con nadie, excepto tu sagrado deber…_**

Ya es suficiente, de por si ver el titulo de esta primer plana fue irritante, leer su contenido fue mucho peor. Solo la mas oportunista lengua viperina se aprovecharía de sacara una nota tan sacada de contexto y sin ninguna información verdadera. Además de dejar con tanto descaro la opinión de los príncipes fuera de su supuesta "labor periodística", no se dan cuenta del daño a la imagen que dan a la pareja que ha sido tan buena con estos ponis, mermando la confianza de ellos en sus príncipes.

¡Que coraje!

Lo que ocurra en su vida es cosa suya, algo que a nadie mas debería importarle, no hay razones para sacara una nota periodística como esta que solo crea chisme alrededor de Shining y Cadence en toda Equestria. Si, hubo testigos y si, al igual que ella, muchos otros vieron el deterioro en esa relación, pero de no ser por ponis como estos, que solo dan a saber lo que quieren y se aprovechan de la desinformación, el matrimonio de esta pareja no estaría tan afectado y posiblemente no estaría ocurriendo ahora mismo veían sus ojos.

Ella los apreciaba mucho a ambos, y aunque si tenía una inclinación hacía la princesa Cadence debido a la amistad que tenían, no era menos el cariño que le tenía al príncipe y a la pequeña Flurry. Esta familia le había cambiado mucho la vida, dándole oportunidades y gestos con los que solo soñó por mucho tiempo, por esto mismo se preocupaba por ellos y quería el bien para esa familia, contrayéndose con sus propios valores en pos de cuidar de su felicidad, entrometiéndose donde no debía con tal de que siguieran juntos.

Pero al parecer no fue suficiente, pues ese mal que estuvo oculto actuó mas rápido que ella, esa foto lo demostraba y a sus ojos no la engañaba.

Esa yegua desconocida no era una simple guardia que apareció de la nada como aquí se pintaba, ni un romance o venganza como querían hacer creer. En su triste y mediocre ignorancia, estos chismosos no se dieron cuenta que sacaron una verdad a la luz mucho mas reveladora de lo que llegarían a imaginar alguna vez.

¿El patrón de colores?, ¿los colmillos amenazadores?, hasta pareciera que intentaba burlarse de todos tomando esa apariencia tan delatadora, característica de ella en realidad, pero no, no fue eso lo que la delató, ni su melena, ni sus colores, ni esos colmillos, fueron sus ojos, su mirada que incluso en papel delataba quien era ella. No importaba que fuera magia, por muy bueno que pudiera ser, un disfraz nunca dejaba de ser un disfraz, y a ella no la engañaría una simple ilusión.

Sin haber estado ahí, a tiempo y espacio de distancia de lo ocurrido en esta foto, incluso viéndola retratada en papel Chrysalis no podía engañarla, no cuando se delataba a gritos a si misma, menos ante alguien que le temía y la odiaba tanto como ella que nunca olvidaría un rostro como ese.

Abrazada al príncipe, prácticamente acurrucada en el, manteniendo una sonrisa falsa y una mirada enamorada, ¿a caso querían que los fotografiaran? No veía otra razón para esa cara ni para que actuara así. Pff, Como si de verdad fuera alguien que pudiera sentir amor y como si ese amor fuera para el príncipe Amor.

Obvio no, por supuesto que no, todo era una farsa, una maquinación que solo una mente tan retorcida como la de ella podría lograr para causar el máximo daño al corazón de quienes ella odia, solo para deleitarse de ese sufrimientos mientras juega con su nueva marioneta y la usa para traicionar los sentimientos de sus propios seres amado. Era un juego casi sádico, pero lamentablemente eso era: un juego.

 ** _… y sin esas debilidades del corazón, tu los dirigirás cuando yo no esté…_**

Aparentemente la subestimaron, se creyeron mejores que ella y bajaron la guardia cuando pensaron que estaba bajo control, pero el odio, el rencor y la obstinación de esa criatura es inimaginable e insuperable, en un corazón tan negro como ese solo el odio puede ser motor para su actuar y el rencor su motivante a seguir.

De alguna forma, durante el cautiverio de Chrysalis, el príncipe Shining Armor bajó la guardia en algún momento, momento que la reina de los changeling aprovechó para dominarlo, controlarlo con y hacerlo su juguete personal con el que hacer de las suyas.

¿Que otra razón existía? Esta era la única teoría que se le podía ocurrir para que las cosas estén tan mal como lo están ahora. No sabría decir cuando llegó Chrysalis ni que tanta libertad tuvo para actuar en influir en la mente de los príncipes, pero a juzgar como iba todo, bueno, ella hasta podría ser la que inicio todo esto en vez de solo alguien que aprovechó la situación.

Inusualmente sutil para alguien como Chrysalis, pero así era su forma de actuar; hacer de alguien su marioneta, manipularlo sin compasión ni miramientos y destruirlo empezando con sus seres amados. Ese era su modus operandi, normalmente era mas decisiva y rápida en sus resultados, pero quizás su venganza premeditada requería de una paciencia mayor para mayores resultados.

Así fue cuando reemplazó a la princesa Cadence para hacerse del amor de su esposo y fue lo mismo cuando secuestró a las ponis mas queridas de Equestria para hacerse con el amor de toda la nación.

Ahora, con el príncipe Shining Armor bajo su maquiavélica influencia, era cuestión de tiempo antes de que la changeling hiciera su siguiente movimiento, sin embargo, y por lo visto, por primera vez el tiempo estaba en su contra, pues podría asegurar que en esta venganza, aquella con la que se había asegurado de destruir un matrimonio y que ahora mismo trataba de rematar, Chrysalis se estaba tomando su tiempo para saborear cada gota de miseria que causaba en la pobre pareja.

Todo lo que empezó con una pelea que desató una breve separación, seguido de una infidelidad mas que evidente sacada a la luz publica en una discusión emergida de la nada, y ahora estaba rematando con una muestra publica que involucraba al príncipe, seguramente dirigida a Cadence, que terminaría de enterrar el matrimonio de los príncipes dado a que ambos están al punto del divorcio. Sin duda alguna esa bruja estaba disfrutando de todo este teatro que estaba armando.

Era lógico si se pensaba, el príncipe Armor podría estar bajo su influencia si no es que ya bajo su completo control, vamos; ¿la repentina pelea entre los príncipes en víspera de Corazones cálidos, que casi disparó lo peor del unicornio?, ¿esa celda digna de un rey que logró ver durante su espionaje?, ¿y ahora el príncipe tenía una novia tan convenientemente y salida de nadie sabe donde?, viéndolo desde un punto de vista distinto esto no parecía una gran coincidencia, para nada.

Sin embargo, seguramente ella era la única que podía verlo, Shining... bueno, ni hablar de el, y Cadence estaba muy frágil y golpeada para ver mas allá de su matrimonio, dejándola a ella como la única con un punto mas imparcial para ver y pensar mas a fondo en esta situación. Y ahora era su deber avisar a Cadence lo antes posible.

Al verde nuevo la portada del periódico y sabiendo como afectaría a la princesa, una profunda tristeza la inundo. Solo desearía que no le hicieran la vida mas difícil a quien esta perdiendo al amor de su vida.

 ** _…Porque tu, hija mía, tu serás la reina…_**

 **Yeah, fin del cap. espero les guste, a mi si me gustó, en especial porque aquí trate de usar una narrativa diferente, yo diría que una mas personal que nos ayuda a sumergirnos mas en los pensamientos de nuestro personaje.**

 **Por favor, no linchen a la pobre Crystal Mane (pareciera que la odian) solo es alguien que trata de ayudar con las mejores intenciones, tratando de ver todo desde un punto de vista mas neutral..**

 **Como siempre, quiero agradecerles por el apoyo al fic. y la paciencia que tiene con cada cap. de verdad me alegra que le este gustando este humilde rincón de mi imaginación que he decidido plasmar aquí.**

 **Recomendación: Filomental, para quienes busquen una buena y poco convencional lectura aquí en el fandom.**

 **Sin mas que decir, me despido: adiós.**

 **P.D. gracias por la observación Janyo, aun no entiendo como pude confundir a dos personajes tan diferentes (en especial cuando Crystal Mane en mi segundo OC favorito), como sea, ya lo arregle.**


	58. Malos entendidos

* Canterlot, Martes 09:00 AM*

Maldita sea, maldita sea, mal-di-ta-se-a…

Todo se estaba poniendo tan bien, pero de verdad que tan bien; el apoyo hacia Cadence estaba surtiendo efecto, las largas platicas entre su sobrina, su hermana y su amiga Twilight que le daban ánimos a la pobre, incluso ya había dejado de llorar y lamentarse por las noches, dándole mas espacio y tiempo a la pequeña Flurry. Pero ahora, antes de retirarse a dormir tras un buen desayuno y una noche de arduo trabajo en el mundo onírico, se encontraba con la quizás peor enoticia en la historia de Equestria desde la crisis de las bananas que propició su hermana Celestia meses antes del destierro a la luna.

En primera plana estaba la fotografía de Shining Armor, su buen amigo y ahora posible ex de su sobrina, y a lado de el una batponi desconocida, abrazada a el muy cariñosamente, prácticamente acurrucada, y como cereza sobre el pastel: un encabezado de lo mas pícaro rematado con una lectura aun mas pícara.

Vaya que era malo, no solo por lo que significaba para la imagen publica de Shining Armor y Cadence sino principalmente por lo que causaría en esta ultima cuando se enterara de la noticia. La pobre recién mostraba signos de mejora en su depresión y ahora esto… El universo si que la odiaba.

Trotando por los pasillos del castillo, Luna mantenía una carrera a lo largo de su hogar para dirigirse a ir a ver a su sobrina y estar ahí para apoyarla ahora que se enterara de esta noticia, quizás hasta calmarla por como podría reaccionar de ver a su aun esposo con otra poni cuando recién estaban lidiando con la separación, si de por si cuando ella misma se enteró sitió enojo, no se imaginaba como se podría sentir Cadence, si devastada o iracunda. Al menos esto explicaba porque muchos ponis se le quedaron viendo mas de lo usual cuando salió a desayunar fuera del castillo.

Vuelta a la izquierda, vuelta a la derecha, una vuelta mas a la derecha y ya estaba en el corredor principal donde dormían todas, y en el estaba su hermana, parada, callada mientras sostenía un periódico entre sus cascos, seguramente el mismo que acababa de leer. Al estar mas cerca Celestia la volteó a ver con una mirada que ya lo decía todo: Cadence ya estaba enterada.

\- ¿Cómo está? -preguntó la princesa lunar mientras se acercaba a su hermana.

\- no muy bien -contestó Celestia con una mirada llena de pena.

Antes de que la menor pudiera decir algo mas, un grito amortiguado se escuchó a través de la puerta de madera, claramente audible y con un tono tan explosivo y lleno de enojo que hasta fue sorprendente para Luna creer que este pudiera provenir de la dulce Cadence, aunque seguramente era así.

\- ¿deberíamos pasar? -preguntó de nuevo.

\- Twilight ya esta ahí dentro, dejemos que ella la clame antes de tener que intervenir -respondió Celestia a su hermana, dudando de que esta vez fuera posible apaciguar la enorme furia de su sobrina.

¿Cómo hacerlo? Este periódico era, y por mucho, peor que el anterior, además de que esa foto despertó los peores sentimientos de Cadence como jamás había visto, y era de entenderse tan solo viendo la primera plana de este periódico, mas eso no significaba que no tuviera una explicación, aunque claro, en estos momentos una explicación era lo único que querría su sobrina, pero no era la forma ni el momento adecuados. Ahora solo le quedaba confiar en su exestudiante, Twilight, para hacer recapacitar a su sobrina de quedarse antes de ir con todas sus emociones a flor de casco a buscar al poni con el que no podría estar peor.

Dentro de la habitación de la princesa del amor, un cuarto de paredes color rosa pastel y detalles de un dorado intenso, el desorden y el caos no se estaba haciendo esperar. Nada dentro de estos sesenta metros cuadrados, amueblados con los mas exquisitos muebles y adornos, estaba en un mínimo orden; el único jarrón de la habitación yacía roto en el suelo, la cama estaba hecha un desastre de quien se levantó súbitamente de ella, algunos muebles también estaban volcados boca a bajo o fuera de su posición inicial, hasta la ropa de las mas fina tela estaba hecha jirones en el suelo e incluso aun había prendas volando de aquí a allá. Todo gracias a la única dueña del lugar, quien se movía de aquí para allá sin miramientos ni sutilezas, quitando todo lo que se interponía en su camino mientras maldecía constantemente a su marido por tal proeza tan desvergonzada.

Y sentada en el único sillón que todavía permanecía intacto estaba la buena Twilight Sparkle, viendo como su amiga se paseaba del closet a la cama y viceversa mientras hacía una maleta urgente durante su rabieta para así regresar lo antes posible y confrontar a Shining Armor.

Aunque no podía ponerse en su lugar, si era capaz de entender y reconocer que lo que hizo su hermano estaba mal, incluso sin una explicación propia de el, la princesa de la amistad sabía que aquella foto decía mas de lo que su hermano podía defender, y además si todo era una equivocación sacada de contexto, que esperaba que así fuera, Shining seguía debiendo explicaciones a su esposa, separados o no, debía hacerlo.

Aun así, no podía ponerse del todo de lado de Cadence ya que fue ella quien mermó la confianza de esta relación casi la enterró, no una si no dos veces, con una completa falta de fidelidad y la otra con un malentendido que pudo ser evitado tan solo con hablar con su esposo antes de dejar que todo esto pasara, además, nadie aun sabía quien era esa poni, y pese a lo que pareciera aun necesitaba explicaciones de su esposo para aclarar las cosas.

Si, fue duro enterarse al cien de toda esta fea situación, ver a dos ponis que tanto quería así de mal, unos su hermano y la otra su cuñada, fue muy sorpresivo y doloroso, mas por la hija que tenían de por medio y a quien ella tanto quería, pero al final debía de saber, eran su familia después de todo, y aunque estaba decepcionada de Cadence y no aprobaba mucho de lo que decía y pensaba, tampoco era que su hermano se hubiera comportado como el esposo mas racional del mundo.

Sin embargo, ahora que estaba enterada y veía todo con una mirada mas neutra e imparcial sabía que su deber era apoyar a Cadence ya que, según por palabras de las demás princesas, su cuñada era quien estaba peor, pues de alguna forma Shining Armor se había logrado sobreponer mejor a esto, incluso Luna lo veía en su psique cuando lo visitaba ocasionalmente entre sueños.

Pero pese a lo anterior, ahora que su hermano protagonizaba de nuevo la primera plana de un periódico, sabía que las imprudentes reacciones de su cuñada estaban por demás equivocadas, mas teniendo en cuenta que su ira explotaba como un volcán en erupción o su tristeza se disparaba esporádicamente. Ir así mismo, iracunda por los celos y casi deseando matar a su hermano era una terrible decisión, no solo por lo que podría ocasionar, también porque en un mal movimiento de verdad podrían enterrar toda su relación hasta un punto ya irrecuperable, sino es que ya estaban ahí.

Ahora lo mejor sería tratar de apaciguarla, escuchándola y dejándola que se desahogue por un rato para que se canse un poco y calme, ya si se tranquilizaba mas podría hablar bien con ella y si no entonces daría la señal para que Celestia entre a ayudarla a calmar a la pobre poni rosada.

\- ¿! ...de verdad cree que de eso se trata, yo te hago y tu me lo regresas …¡? -dijo Cadence mientras caminaba de la cama al baño, dejándose de escuchar entendiblemente lo que decía, pues las palabras de su rabieta eran mas para si misma que para su cuñada y por tanto no las decía en un volumen tan alto... a excepción de un repentino subidón de su ira que la hacían dar un fuerte grito de frustración o enojo

Twilight solo afirmó con un breve "aja" tal y como llevaba rato haciendo, ya solo teniendo el cascarón de lo que decía Cadence, pues desde hacía un buen rato que las oraciones de la alicornio rosa se interrumpían entre sus idas y venidas del baño al closet o viceversa, y ella, prudentemente, prefirió dejar de intentar comprender que decía y solo limitarse a afirmar o a asentir cono respuesta a lo que fuera que ella dijera, ya que casi todo era una queja. Eso si, cuando escuchaba algo relevante, no dudaba en dar su opinión o prestar su apoyo.

Conforme se acercaba nuevo a la salida del. baño, las quejas de Cadence se hicieron de nuevo entendibles- …o sea si, entiendo que siga enojado y que lo que hice estuvo mal, no tienen perdón mis acciones, ¿o sí? -preguntó con un tono suplicante a Twilight, sin embargo y antes de que ella contestara, la alicornio regreso a su rabieta- olvídalo, es no es el punto ahora, el asunto aquí es que eso no se hace… -de nuevo su voz se perdió al entrar al closet.

Twilight suspiró por la frustración del asunto, tan perdida estaba su cuñada en lo suyo que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de cuando pedía una opinión o no, y como esta ya iban varias veces que lo hacía.

\- …no se trata de quien hiere mas al otro, ni de sacar un clavo con otro clavo… -decía la alicornio con un dejo de tristeza y enojo mientras hacía una pausa para guardar una bufanda en la maleta abierta que estaba sobre la cama- …se trata de mejorar, darnos un tiempo para aclarar nuestras mentes, que se enfríen las cosas un poco y pensar sobre todo lo que pasó, yo lo he estado haciendo, y si, se que no se lo dije, pero creí que el también se lo estaba tomando así, no que estaría tomándose el tiempo para conocer a otras yeguas y ligarse a alguien.

Tras escuchar eso, Twilight vio como la ira de Cadence se encendió de nuevo como una llama ardiente dentro de sus ojos heridos.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que haga eso?, se que no he sido la mejor esposa ¿pero regresármela de esa forma?, ¿en serio?, que clase de poni hace eso? -dijo muy irritada Cadence, sintiendo una enorme frustración casi hasta el punto de tener la necesidad de dar un gran grito al aire- y antes de que creas lo contrario, no, no me molesta que se esté desquitando, lo que me molesta es la forma en que lo está haciendo.

En eso concordaba Twilight con su cuñada. No importaba que Cadence le hubiera sido infiel antes a Shining Armor, el que él le fuera infiel a su esposa, sabiendo como se sentía de primer casco, era algo horrible y una terrible muestra de inmadurez y rencor. Pero no debían sacar conclusiones apresuradas, pues aun no sabían si cual era el contexto exacto de esa foto.

\- ¿de verdad crees que sea eso?, dudo que Shining sea de ese tipo de ponis -dijo Twilight, dudosa de que de verdad esas fueran las intenciones de Shining, aunque sin descartar del todo la idea. Conocía a su hermano y sabía que el no haría algo así, pero viendo como iba y todo y como se estaban comportando los dos…

\- no lo se, Twilight, pero todo ha sido tan difícil y horrible últimamente que ya ni se de lo que es capaz tu hermano -dijo sin querer la princesa del amor, pues fueron mas sus emociones que la razón las que hablaron por ella.

\- pero Shining no es así, tu lo conoces -defendió la menor, firme en su creencia sobre su hermano- de verdad dudo que el quiera hacerte sentir mal saliendo con alguien mas solo para molestarte.

Cadence se entristeció por ya no conocer bien a su esposo- *suspiro* ¿y por que estaría con alguien mas y tan pronto?, tu hermano no es ningún tonto, pero igual no le importó estar con otra poni a la vista de todos, y es mas, dejarse tomar un foto como esa.

\- si, pero tal vez se trata de otra cosa, algo que quizás sacaron de contexto los de este periódico -contestó mientras levitaba el periódico junto a ella.

\- ¿Cómo que?, ¿Qué amerita que tu hermano este tan abrazado con alguien mas que no sea celarme? -cuestionó la alicornio, deseosa de tener una respuesta que calmara sus miedos e inseguridades- si tienes la repuesta, soy todo oídos.

\- quizás esa poni estaba triste o algo así, tal vez Shining la estaba consolando por algo que la hizo sentir triste, ya sabes que es así con sus amigos -insistió Twilight, aparentemente Cadence se estaba calmando.

Sin embargo, era todo lo contrario. Si, Cadence ya no estaban tan enojada como hace rato, pero ahora su enojo también era acompañado por una leve tristeza e inseguridad, esto debido a que Twilight estaba dirigiendo sus emociones a una idea mas lamentable.

Al ver la duda en su cuñada- Twilight continuó- ¿de verdad crees que quiera hacerte sentir mal? -preguntó incrédula, ya un poco molesta de que Cadence insinuara que Shining podría serle infiel.

\- ya no lo se -respondió la alicornio mientras tomaba asiento junto a su cuñada, haciendo memoria de esta horrible separación- tu hermano y yo hemos estado sacando lo peor de nosotros desde la separación; hemos sido fríos, distantes y muy rencorosos. Golpeándonos el uno al otro con indiferencia por nuestro orgullo -dijo con la mirada pegada en el suelo, recordando tanto sus errores como los de Shining- se que es difícil para ti ver a tu hermano con malos ojos y te entiendo, de verdad que te entiendo, el es un semental maravilloso -dijo con toda sinceridad- pero el dolor en el corazón saca lo peor de cada uno de nosotros. Cuando nos separamos la primera vez, Shining solo prefirió ignorarme, pero ahora y ni quiere verme a la cara, y yo no se si aun quiera hacer lo mismo.

\- pero…

\- escucha, se que no te gusta la idea de que tu hermano está desquitándose de esa forma conmigo, pero hay cosas que no sabes de él al igual que yo no sabía -dijo esto ultimo recordando la ultima vez que vio a Chrysalis, sintiendo su enojo crecer nuevamente- pero el ha cambiado, yo he cambiado, y lamentablemente ambos para mal.

A la pobre princesa de la amistad le entesteció de sobre manera escuchar eso. Ver a la princesa del amor expresarse de tal forma del amor de su vida era como si ella, princesa de la amistad, hubiera perdido fe en la amistad. Y con aquellas palabras, aunque difíciles de creer, soltaban la verdadera posibilidad de que de verdad su hermano estuviera siendo rencoroso, hasta malicioso se podría decir. No lo aprobaba, pera nada, ero podría tratar de entenderlo si esas eran sus verdaderas intenciones.

\- y se que no soy nadie para quejarse de infidelidades, pero hasta tu sabes que eso esta mal, fuera de lo que yo hice y lo que me merezca, sigue siendo algo muy bajo recurrir ese recurso solo para desquitarse -se apresuró a decir la princesa del amor- tómalo como algo neutro y si quieres como un concejo, independientemente de que yo sea quien te lo esta dando, es algo que naturalmente sabes que está mal.

De nuevo a Twilight no le quedó mas que coincidir con eso. Cadence estaba segura de que Shining se estaba desquitando, usando a otras yeguas para molestarla, y si ese fuera el caso entonces estaba sobradamente mal. Tenía razón, no se trataba de devolverse el golpe sino de tratar de sanar su relación, dar el primer paso para el perdón en vez seguir hiriéndose de esa manera. Pero de nuevo, no debían adelantase a nada.

\- si, supongo que tienes razón en eso, pero igual no creo que Shining haya tenido esas intenciones -insistió Twilight defendiendo a su hermano- hasta podría tratarse de la amiga que el estaba tarando de ayudar a adaptarse, es una batpony después de todo, supongo fue a la que transfirieron de aquí de…

Cadence dejó de escuchar debido a sus violentamente disparadas emociones, inmediatamente sus celos se encendieron como fuego sobre un bosque de hierba seca, disparando su enojo a limites que hasta ella desconocía de si misma, inclusive pudo percatarse del drástico cambio en sus facciones, sintiendo su severo semblante se reemplazado por una mueca de disgusto digna de algún dios de la ira. ¿A caso Shining ya conocía a esta yegua desde hacía algún tiempo?, ¿podría ser que llevaba tiempo planeando su venganza contra ella? Al parecer si, pues nunca le comentó nada de está nueva "amiga" de la Twilight hablaba, ¿y por que su cuñada nunca le cimentó esto? Era algo que debía decirse por menos sospechoso que pareciera.

\- ¿amiga?, ¿de que amiga hablas, Twilight? -dijo casi en un grito la princesa del amor, acercándose violentamente a Twilight, con su rostro lleno de furia recién reavivada producto de sus celos ante tal revelación.

\- la guardia que apenas llegó a tu castillo, por la que Shining vino a Ponyville pedirnos concejo a mis amigas y a mi -contestó la alicornio lavanda con un pequeño susto, encogiéndose ligeramente por la sorpresa, sintiéndose temerosa cual potra que acababa de decir algo indebido frente a sus padres.

\- ¿cual guardia? -insistió ansiosa la alicornio rosa, desesperada por una respuesta pronta y clara.

\- la guardia que el dijo que no se adaptaba ahí en el imperio, creí que ya eran amigos o algo así -respondió de nuevo, ya mas nerviosa que asustada al pensar que también ella pudo contribuir al disparado estado de animo de su amiga.

¡Grandioso! ahora resultaba que Shining era amigo de todas las yeguas en el imperio, no le bastaba con ese amigo de un ser tan horripilante como Chrysalis, sino que ahora se enteraba que su esposo también era amigo de una inadaptada de por ahí que fácilmente podría ser esa yegua en la portada. Y era muy probable teniendo en cuenta que esta guardia no se parecía a ninguna que ella había visto dentro de su propio castillo.

\- ¿en serio estas diciéndome que Shining, mi esposo, fue a pedirte concejo para conocer a otra yegua…? -cuestionó con incredulidad en sus palabras, sorprendida de ver que Twilight no parecía entender la magnitud de sus acciones. Ni siquiera se molestó en decírselo antes.

\- fue para que la ayudara a adaptarse a su nuevo trabajo -interrupió Twilight ya mas nerviosa, comenzando a percibir la magnitud de su posible error.

\- ¿! y tu no me lo dijiste!? -cuestionó de nuevo la alicornio, sorprendida y aun incrédula.

\- pe-pero solo fueron unos cuantos concejos para hacerse amigo de ella y ayudarla a tenerle confianza, no para gustarle o algo así -se defendió antes de maldecirse a si misma por su respuesta, comprendiendo al instante como sonó su respuesta, pues toda relación empezaba con una amistad.

Ahora si que comenzaba a creer que tal vez Shining si estaba tratando de serle infiel a Cadence, y lo peor es que era probable que fuera una venganza que llevaba tiempo planeando.

\- ¿Twilight, te das cuenta de lo que significa? -dijo en un tono exageradamente alto, frustrada y exasperada por la nueva perspectiva que daba la noticia de su amiga- esa poni a la que tanto Shining quería ayudar ahora esta ahí ¡con mi esposo!, acurrucada con el como si nada pasara, como si ninguno de los dos recodara que yo existo -dijo esto ultimo exageradamente furiosa, pues la realidad era que así parecía- ¿de verdad fue hasta a ti para hacer esto? -escupió indignada de que el unicornio usara a su hermana.

Y, aun así, con todo apuntando a que Shining recurrió a lo mas bajo de si mismo desquitarse, pese a lo mucho que estaba enojada con el y lo mucho que la carcomían los celos, a la alicornio rosa no dejaba de dolerle que él le hiciera eso. Si ese era el caso, que ya estaba convencida de que si, le sorprendía mucho esas acciones de su marido, no lo reconocía, no como el joven que conoció en su juventud, y ya hasta parecía que el odio lo había cambiado por completo.

Si, ella no era una palomita sin culpa, y si, fueron sus debilidades lo que desencadenaron todo esto, pero incluso si los papeles fueran los contrarios y estuviera en lugar de Shining, ella jamás se atrevería a desquitarse de esa forma con el, no porque no tuviera la debilidad de la carne, sino por el hecho de que no se arreglaba un error devolviendo el mismo error. Aunque sonara hipócrita hasta para si misma y no tuviera credibilidad frente a otros respecto a esto, sabía que esa clase de venganza estaba por de mas mal.

Y en el segundo intermedio a su respuesta, la alicornio mas joven ya comenzaba a sentir culpa, pues todo apuntaba a que si, ella y sus amigas ayudaron, indirectamente, a su hermano a desquitarse de Cadence, y aunque no le encontraba mucho sentido pues según ella, cuando Shining fue a pedirle concejo, el y Cadence estaban bien, peor la evidencia apuntaba a todo lo contrario, al menos en el caso de su hermano. Pero incluso ahora, con todo apuntando a que si, se negaba aceptar al cien que su hermano pudiera hacer algo así, el no era esa clase de ponis.

En un ultimo intento de mitigar su culpa y quizás expiar a su hermano de una confabulación como esa, Twilight intentó darle un ultimo giro a las crecientes evidencias- pero tal vez esa no fue su intención, quien sabe si esa poni de la foto es la misma a la que quería ayudar, podría ser cualquiera.

Frustrada y aguantando su enojo para no desquitarse con quien no debía, Cadence desvió la mirada al techo en señal de desesperación antes de contestarle- Twilight, en mi vida había visto a esa poni, estoy mas que segura que es esa de la que estamos hablando -terminó por decir mientras tomaba el periódico con su magia y se lo acercaba a su amiga.

Con esto, Twilight sintió un repentino bajón que llevó su mirada al suelo.

Y así se confirmaban sus culpas, ya no eran sospechas, tampoco suposiciones, era un hecho quien era esa poni. Jamás la conoció, ni siquiera sabía cual era su nombre, pero las palabras de Cadence le hicieron entender de quien se trataba está yegua, pero eso no era mas que la cereza sobre el paste, pues todo apuntaba a que Shining, su querido hermano, de verdad estaba buscando herir a su esposa deliberadamente con sus acciones, y ya hasta podía sospechar que la usó a ella también para este propósito.

Aun lo quería, eso no lo cambiaría nada en el mundo, pero comenzaba a sentir un creciente enojo hacía el como nunca sintió y una cada vez mas urgente necesidad de tener respuesta de el, sin embargo, el amor fraternal que le tenía le impedía estar completamente molesta con el, aun tenia esperanzas de que todo fuera un malentendido que solo requerían de su explicación, aunque eso ya parecía algo mas lejano.

Y ya en estos momentos ella también quería ir a exigir respuestas de su hermano, pero no lo haría, no hoy, ahora mismo tenía una prioridad mucho mas reciente y esa era darle apoyo a Cadence a la vez que debía evitar que esta ultima cometiera un terrible error producto de la imprudencia emocional.

Alzando su mirada, Twilight encontró con ligera sorpresa a Cadence quien se encontraba con su rostro hundido en sus cascos, recargándose en ellos y con su melena cubriéndole su rostro. No sabría decir si estaba llorando o estaba frustrada, en cualquier caso, ella no haría esperar su consuelo, posando gentilmente un casco sobre el hombro rosado de su amiga en señal de apoyo.

Cadence interrumpió sus pensamientos al sentir el caco de Twilight, agradeciendo honestamente tener la fortuna de llamarla familia. No podía enojarse con ella, ni culparla por sus buenas acciones, desde pequeña Twily siempre fue muy perspicaz e inteligente en casi todo a excepción de las relaciones interpersonales, y dado que descubrió la amistad muy tarde, no dudaba que era igual con el amor, aun había cosas que ella no entendía sobre las relaciones de pareja, no podía culparla por no parecerle sospechoso la repentina ayuda de su hermano.

Pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse triste, las esperanzas de regresar a con su pareja y arreglar a su familia cada día parecían cada vez mas distantes, y lejos de sentirse triste o molesta por esto, se sentía frustrada. Por mas que lo intentó y lo intentó jamás pudo arreglar realmente su error, matando cada vez mas así su voluntad por volver a tener una familia.

No quería que su hija no tuviera a su padre, ni ella perder a su esposo, pero Shining… el parecía ya no estar interesado, no en ella por lo menos, pues aun había correspondencia dirigida a sus tías preguntando por Flurry. Aunque esa falta de interés no era lo único que mataba sus esperanzas, pues además de estas muestras de que ya la había olvidad, también estaba su nueva "amistad" que mantenía con esa bruja.

No lograba entender por que, ni tener una mediocre respuesta de su propio subconsciente, pero saber que Shining era amigo de alguien como Chrysalis la hacía enojar y mucho a la vez que la frustraba sin razón alguna. Quizás fue porque durante el tiempo en el que se reconciliaron Chrysalis siempre fue un prioridad para su esposo, o también podría ser por los viejos rencores del pasado que su esposo fácilmente perdonó, siendo que ella se llevó la peor parte del primer secuestro, cualquiera que sea la razón odiaba que Shining fuera su amigo.

Y tras unos minutos de pensarlo desistió, ¿para que ir a donde no la escucharía? Ya sabía como terminaría esto; discuten, la discusión escala a pelea, se herirían y al final ella terminaría regresando a Canterlot. Solo terminaría peleando con Shining por algo que a quizás ya no existía.

\- ¿estas bien? -preguntó Twilight tras unos minutos de silencio.

Frustrada y desanimada por estos últimos pensamientos, Cadence solo se levantó de su lugar para después dirigirse hacía su maleta hecha en la cama y comenzaba a desempacar todo en completo silencio, esto sin emitir una palabra o una respuesta hacía la pregunta de su cuñada.

\- ¿Qué haces? -preguntó la princesa de la amistad con ligera sorpresa al ver a Cadence desistir tan repentinamente.

\- estoy harta de seguir insistiendo -respondió Cadence siguiendo en lo suyo.

\- ¿ya no quieres hablar con Shining? – preguntó de nuevo.

\- ¿para que?, tu hermano no quiere verme ni mucho menos escucharme, solo va a ser una perdida de tiempo -dijo irritada la alicornio, convencida de que así sería si decidía ir- vamos a discutir y nos vamos a lastimar.

El cambio en la situación fue peor de lo que la alicornio mas joven pensó ya que Cadence pasó de querer a ir a reclamar por su matrimonio a dejar que esta se hundiera. Esto la inundó de pánico ya que no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de que hacer en una situación así, pero en un rápido proceso mental llegó a la conclusión de instar a su cuñada a ir. Dejar que Cadence vaya a pelear era mejor que dejarla enterrar su relación con Shining.

\- oh vamos, no creo que las cosas sean así, digo, no es como que Shining pueda hacerse sordo, incluso si el no quisiera escucharte solo tendrías que ser insistente para que… -decía Twilight en un intento de no dejar a su cuñada rendirse.

Pero contrario a eso, Cadence ya estaba de muy mal humor para aguantar eso además de que estaba harta de que Twilight no entendiera lo difícil y diferente que era todo ahora.

\- Twilight -interrumpió a la vez que paraba de doblar su bufanda- tu hermano no me va a hacer caso, punto. No sabes lo mucho que ha cambiado ni lo poco que le importa esto, así déjalo, otro día iré a hablar con el, ahora solo quiero tratar de calmarme y no dejarme llevar por mis emociones para tomar un tren en vano -dijo seriamente la alicornio.

\- si crees que es lo mejor -soltó la Twilight aliviada al ver que Cadence recapacitó la decisión correcta.

Sorprendentemente Cadence no se tomó a bien ese comentario, gracia a su enojo y estrés la alicornio rosa vio esa respuesta mas como un cuestionamiento que como una afirmación, como si de alguna forma su amiga insinuara que estaba tomando una decisión incorrecta y todo porque era incapaz de aceptar que su hermano ya no era el mismo.

\- si, es lo mejor, porque de verdad tu hermano ya no es el mismo y quieres saber como lo se?, bueno, porque además de que ya se desapareció en alguna parte del imperio sin avisarle a nadie, de que prefiere trabajar antes de prestarle atención a su familia, de que ni siquiera se ha molestado en venir a ver a su hija, y de que no ha hecho nada para salvar su matrimonio, ahora resulta que se hizo el mejor amigo de la changeling que me secuestró y no dudó en contarle nuestros problemas como si se tratara de un poni cualquiera -terminó por decir la alicornio en un ataque de furia controlada, explotando ante tantas insistencia de su cuñada que tanto redimía a su hermano.

Sin embargo, a solo un par de segundos la alicornio rosa rápidamente sintió mucha culpa hablarle así a Twilight, pues inmediatamente pudo ver como el espectro emocional de su amiga se ajito tras sus palabras. Aunque hubieran sido muy poco lo que dijo, sabía que eso no tenía porque escucharlo ella, no era un tema del que estuviera al tanto como tal y por tanto no había razón para desquitarse con ella. Twilight solo quería lo mejor para ambos y su único pecado fue preocuparse por ella y por su propio hermano.

\- *suspiro*, discúlpame, no quise hablarte de esa manera, no debería desquitar mis frustraciones contigo -dijo verdaderamente arrepentida Cadence.

\- descuida, no hay problema -contestó Twilight con una sonrisa para calmar a su amiga- entiendo que te sientas mal en estos momentos -terminó por decir mientras le daba un abrazo de reconciliación.

Sin embargo y lo que no sabía Cadence, era que la agitación que sintió la princesa de la amistad no fue por la forma en que se le habló si no de lo que se le habló.

¿Su hermano siendo amigo de Chrysalis?, ¿en serio será verdad?, no veía razones para que Cadence le mintiera y de hecho pudo ver cuando mencionó eso fue cuando mas se mostro enojada. Debía hablar con el pues de verdad parecía que si había cambiado y mucho mas de lo que creía. Cosas como esa se decían, en especial a ella que era su hermana y princesa de la amistad, pero no fue así, Shining se lo guardo para si mismo como si de alguna forma lo tuviera que ocultar.

\- "al parecer si ha cambiado." -pensó preocupada y tiste.

 **Espero disfruten el cap. en lo personal a mi me gusto.**

 **Como siempre, quiero agradecerles por su apoyo al fic. y la oportunidad que le dan, me alegra que les vaya gustando**

 **Sin mas que decir, me despido: adiós.**


	59. Cita

**Si alguien ya leyó el cap. (que lo dudo mucho) este anuncio solo es para avisar que corregí el final para darle una conclusión más digna de lo que pude dar ayer, mi capitulo mas largo merecía un final mejor.**

* imperio de cristal, viernes 20:00 PM *

Fue hace mucho tiempo, más del que su memoria le permitía recordar, que, en alguna ocasión, de entre las muchas usó un rostro falso, que escuchó un dicho tan absurdo y rebuscado, pronunciado por un rostro ya barrido por los siglos, que durante gran parte de su vida creyó que solo se trataba de más de las patrañas que los ponis solían decir. Pero hoy, testigo de la verdad irreprochable de tan sabias palabras, no podía dar más credibilidad a lo que alguna vez tachó como una tontería.

"El simple aleteo de una mariposa puede cambiar el mundo"

¿Cómo era eso posible?, tuvo la contestación en su momento, pero ahora no recordaba más que un parafraseo propio de la respuesta a aquella pregunta: "por muy pequeño que sea, sin importar lo insignificante que sea, el más mínimo detalle puede cambiarlo todo si está en el lugar correcto en el momento correcto". Rebuscado, sí, pero cierto también.

Sin embargo, ella jamás necesitó el aleteo de una mariposa para cambiar el mundo, ni tampoco lo buscó, pero si algo es seguro era que todo lo que ella necesitó para cambiar su mundo fue un beso, uno del poni adecuado en el momento adecuado. Sonaba tonto decirlo y cursi también, pero era cierto hasta para alguien tan renuente a estas verdades como lo era ella, y sin embargo lo aceptaba con todo gusto y de brazos abiertos.

¿Y por qué pensaba en esto ahora? no tenía ni la más mínima idea, pero así era últimamente, llenando su tiempo con muchas reflexiones e introspección al ya no reconocerse del todo a como era antes; la mala, la villana, la enemiga. Una identidad ajena de sí misma que de todas formas adoptó a pesar de tener sus propias motivaciones para guiar sus acciones en el pasado, pero ahora, con estas nuevas emociones y sentimientos que nacían de su ser, se veía muy diferente a como los ponis la consideran y cuya percepción aceptó de buena gana, dejando de verse como el ser lleno de odio como el que se había identificado durante gran parte de su vida para pasar desconocerse por completo, sintiendo cierta falta de identidad en su persona.

¿pero así es el amor, cierto?... no lo sabía, y era un poco frustrante, pero nada a lo que no estuviera dispuesta con tal de seguir experimentado está nueva felicidad que tanto la llenaba. En algún momento lo aceptaría o por lo menos lo sabría, de eso estaba segura, y llegado ese momento terminaría con esa incertidumbre hacía su confundida persona.

Para peor suerte suya, no solo debía lidiar con esos nuevos pensamientos que inundaban su cabeza, también debía lidiar con la doble vida que ahora llevaba con el unicornio, algo tonto en realidad, pero lamentablemente debía ser así. Era frustrante, tenerlo tan cerca y tan lejos, saborear a cortos plazos tan bello sentimiento, solo en ciertos días, bajo cobijo de la noche o a luz de la mañana, se permitían disfrutar de la compañía del otro, solo así evitaban levantar sospechas de los ojos acusatorios que se cernían sobre ambos. Si fuera por ella ya se habrían escapado, era demasiado impaciente para no hacerlo, no obstante, comprendía al unicornio y la mayor problemática que esto representaba para el y por ello se limitaba a esperar; ella no rendía cuentas a nadie, el si; a ella no había quien la pudiera detener, a el si; ella no estaba atada a nada, el si.

Era odioso saber que tan atados estaban ambos, ella por sus pecados y el por sus responsabilidades, pero al menos las cosas se estaban acomodando, eso según Shining, y ella le creía, esperaría únicamente por que el se lo pidió, a fin de cuentas tampoco era que el unicornio se alejara de ella, todo lo contrario, pues desde su "revelación" Shining se había hecho tiempo para estar con ella, lo que hacía de su espera en algo mas ameno y pasajero, casi hasta imperceptible. Lo único que le quedaba era esperar.

Pero ahora no podía hacer más que disfrutar con plenitud del tiempo que pasaba con su… ¿novio?, ¿pareja?, ¿pretendiente?, lo que sea. Disfrutar el tiempo con él y quizás dar un paso más adelante tal y como entendió en su momento cuando habló con Lieferung.

Una cita, invitar a Shining Armor a una cita. Aun no atendía del todo que eran, ni tampoco muy bien que tanto significaban, pero si sabía que eran la excusa para pasar tiempo con ese alguien tan especial y mostrarle cuanto lo apreciabas, ya lo había hecho, claro, y aunque fue especial todavía podía ser aún más especial…¡

Y he ahí eso de nuevo, su nueva e irreconocible forma de pensar que la tenía confundida en sus tiempos de soledad mental. ¿en qué momento se imaginó que estaría pensando en algo como eso? Buscar agradarle a alguien y pasar tiempo con el, como sea, no era momento para esto, tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

\- "que… raro" -se dijo, costándole reconocer de sí misma esa forma de pensar casi filosófica.

Y es que, como parte de su naturaleza, siempre tuvo una inmensa curiosidad por todo y una constante tendencia a buscar respuesta, sin embargo, hasta hace poco esa era una faceta suya a la que apenas prestaba atención, pero últimamente no era así ya que ella misma era ahora el punto de su propia curiosidad.

No obstante, aunque su inconsciente la empujara a ello, debía dejar de pensar en su nueva "yo" para enfocarse en el ahora, en el poni que dormía plácidamente a su lado y a que hacer en cuanto este despertara, no faltaba mucho para ello ya que ella llevaba rato despierta desde que lo forzó a tomar una siesta juntos. Algo tonto, pero su objetivo era estar con el, no otra cosa.

En palabras del viejo, existían varios factores que debía cubrir para hacer de su cita algo especial, aunque desgraciadamente ella era pésima en la gran mayoría de ellas. ¿Ser romántica? Jamás en su vida lo había intentado, ¿caerle bien a Shining? Eso ya estaba por demás cubierto, ¿evitar soltar un mal comentario, no tener de que hablar realmente o no saber a donde ir? Bueno, además de eso, no había mas inconvenientes… vaya suerte.

\- "nada como un reto para tornar las cosas interesantes" -se dijo en un intento de calmarse, aunque esta vez su actitud confiada y despreocupada no podía hacer mucho para calmar sus recién aflorados nervios. Había mucho que podría salir mal, desde su malhablada forma de expresarse hasta el hecho de que no conocía otro lugar fuera de estas celdas y ese parque al que fue con Shining.

Podría improvisar, usar su ingenio y habilidad para encontrar un buen lugar a donde ir y pasarla bien con el unicornio, disfrutar de una bella velada con el único ser por el que había sentido esta clase de afecto, solo era cuestión de autocontrol, elocuencia y espontaneidad bien medida para no arruinar sus propios planes. No obstante, incluso si hiciera todas esas cosa, nada garantizaba que sus planes pudieran salir bien. ¿Qué tal que era tosca con el?, ¿Qué tal que era grosera sin quererlo o lo hacía molestar?, ¿y si todo se volvía aburrido? El ya no vería razones para seguir con ella, ¿Qué tal que el lugar podría ser el incorrecto? Shining podría molestarse. Lieferung dijo que cualquier cosa podría salir mal y para empeorar todo ella no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de como hacer esto, jamás había tenido una cita ni se había interesado en ella ¡rayos, hasta hace unos días supo lo que eran!

¿Y si el no quería ir?, maldita sea ¿Por qué no pensó en eso antes?, que idiota. El escandalo de hace una semana, el que hizo que todo hablaran mal de el, muchos en contra y nadie a favor, mermando a fe de la población en su príncipe "de dudoso comportamiento". Debido a esto era posible que Shining no quisiera volver a salir con ella, mandando todos sus planes al carajo.

Era una gran posibilidad casi segura. Shining Armor tenía una reputación que mantener, era el gobernante de este feo lugar, al fin y al cabo, por supuesto que estaba mas que limitado por sus propios caprichos, la opinión publica, la presión su trabajo, el ejemplo que debía dar. Los periodistas ya lo habían golpeado demasiado y, aunque el trató de dar una explicación publica de lo visto en los periódicos (una mentira bien orquestada por ella, sobre una amiga lejana que perdió un familiar) su popularidad había bajado demasiado.

Maldita sea, era mas que comprensible que no quisiera salir con ella de nuevo ¿después de tal escando?, ni hablar. Incluso si se animara a invitarlo, sería probable que el declinara por el deber hacía los suyos. Entendería sui fuera así, pero eso no quitaba el coraje que ya estaba sintiendo hacia la prole si el unicornio rechazaba su invitación.

¿Qué debía hacer?, ¿Qué debía hacer?, ya se estaba hartando de tanta incertidumbre en tan pocos minutos, de estarse sintiendo tan indecisa e insegura. Nada le costaba invitarlo, pero tampoco quería arruinar todo ni saber a ciencia cierta si Shining volvería a salir con ella. ¡Malditos nervios traicioneros que no le dejaban pensar con claridad! Si no fuera porque ella era completamente nueva en esto no estaría sintiéndose así, ¿Por qué le preocupaba tanto?, maldita sea, ¿desde cuando se comportaba así?

Pese a la inquietud de sus divagaciones, Chrysalis se esforzaba para mantenerse estática y en silencio, con la mirada en el mismo techo que siempre la había acompañado en situaciones así, acobijada por una suave manta de algodón teñido de rojo que los cubrían a ella y a su acompañante. El suave y cálido abrazo de Shining Armor eran lo único que la contenían de desquiciarse consigno misma, aunque esa paciencia a comenzaba a mermarse ante sus propios impulsos.

Un seño fruncido ya se había apoderado de ella, acompañado de un silencio sepulcral que inundaba el calabozo. Con su mente ocupada y su cuerpo tenso, Chrysalis discutía consigo misma sin ningún deparo, luchando contra la duda y el pesimismo de sus propias idea a la vez que el enojo la llenaban al verse sobrepasada por lo miedo y la cobardía, avivado la frustración que solo era retenida por no alarmar al unicornio que estaba a su lado.

Para su buena o mala fortuna, una movimiento imprevisto a su costado izquierdo llamó su atención, obligándola de inconscientemente a dirigir su mirada hacía el poni que comenzaba a despertarse, esbozando una sonrisa al verla, alegrándola lo suficiente con este acto como para devolverle el favor con el mismo gesto, haciéndola olvidar por un instante sus recientes preocupaciones.

El tiempo de pensar y divagar ya había pasado, se le terminó escapando de los casos por su incapacidad de tomar una decisión al no encontrar plan de acción que tomar por sus propias inseguridades, ahora era el momento de salir de toda duda ya que Shining estaba despierto.

\- ¿estas bien? -rompió el silencio el unicornio al notar el seño fruncido en el rostro de Chrysalis. ¿Se habrá perdido de algo?

Entrada en cuenta por aquel comentario, la changeling rápidamente relajó sus facciones, consiente de haber dejado entrever mas de lo que le hubiera gustado, aunque tampoco era algo que no podría solucionar con una excusa como muchas veces lo había hecho antes.

\- te acaparaste la manta-mintió sin titubear, pues ella no carecía de la manta para protegerse del frio del calabozo. Esto como un reflejo natural de su mañas para escabullirse de las situaciones que la incomodaban.

\- oh, lo siento -se disculpó el unicornio, accionando rápidamente para darle gran parte de la manta a Chrysalis.

\- descuida, tampoco es que haga mucho frio -mintió de nuevo al ver como el unicornio se destapaba por ella, sintiéndose un poquito mal por ello a sabiendas de que estaba haciendo un frio del demonio.

Ignorando lo anterior y aun sentando en la cama, el unicornio dio un buen estirón a sus extremidades entumecidas, mas que listo para retomar lo poco que le quedaba del día y quizás hasta aprovechar para adelantar algo trabajo durante la noche ahora que había descansado.

\- ¿Qué hora es? -preguntó mas para si mismo que para la changeling, volteando a ver un reloj análogo recién instalado en lo alto de la pared izquierda de la celda, dándose cuenta de que ya eran mas de las nueve de la noche - creo que dormí demasiado -volteó a ver a su acompañante con una mirada acusadora, pero juguetona a la vez.

\- no me mires a mi, yo no te obligue a quedarte -contestó juguetonamente, aunque sintiéndose exageradamente idiota con ello.

\- si, lo hiciste, y por cierto ¿donde esta el tratado?, tengo que dárselo al embajador mañana en la mañana -preguntó el unicornio, buscando con la mirada el objeto con el que fue chantajeado a quedarse hasta tarde. no es que no disfrutara de estar con Chrysalis, incluso si no se lo hubiera ocultado se habría quedado con ella.

Sin motivos para conservarlo, la changeling sacó un royo de pergamino de entre la coraza quitinosa que protegía su alas, satisfecha de su acierto en ocultarlo ahí a sabiendas de que Shining jamás se atrevería a sobrepasarse sin su consentimiento.

\- ten, disfrútalo -dijo mientras le lanzaba el royo al unicornio, dándole sin querer en el rostro, aunque haciendo ningún esfuerzo por ocultar la risilla que esto le provocó.

\- ¿tienes aluna pluma? -preguntó el unicornio sin quejarse mucho del golpe, apenas le había dolido y sabía que no fue intencional.

\- no -contestó a secas, un poco molesta de que lo primero en lo pensó Shining al despertar fue en trabajar.

\- ¿y el paquete de plumas que te regalé? -preguntó de nuevo, esta vez confundido pues el recordaba haberle dado un paquete de plumas de la mas alta calidad para que se entretuviera.

\- te digo la verdad? Intenté hacer una fogata con ellas, pero funcionó, no duraron demasiado -explicó Chrysalis antes de recibir una mirada confundida y algo acusadora- ¿Qué? No se escribir con mis cascos, de nada me servía tener plumas aquí -se defendió.

\- por eso te las regalé -dijo el unicornio rodando los ojos, aunque dándole cierta gracia la ingenuidad de Chrysalis.

\- oops mi error -dijo sin importarle demasiado solo para darse cuenta de que Shining se daba media vuelta y salía de la celda- ¿a dónde vas? -preguntó un poco confundida. ¿lo habrá hecho enojar?, que llorón si fue así.

\- Voy por una pluma, los guardias guardan las suyas en un buró de entre los que están aquí afuera -dijo mientras salía del calabozo.

¿Salir de su cómoda cama o ayudar a Shining?, prefería la primera, pero ya estaba un poco cansada de estar tirada ahí todo el rato además de que no quería quedarse sola con sus pensamientos, inclusive podría aprovechar para estirar las patas un poco y dar un paseo con Shining en las mazmorras. Curiosamente lo que él encontraba aterrador ella lo encontraba interesante.

Con algo de esfuerzo por despegarse de su cómoda cama, Chrysalis se levantó de su lugar, dio un breve estirón seguido de un bostezo y se dirigió como si nada a la rejillas de umbrum que era la entrada de su celda, empujándola con tal libertad que ya ni la veía como una cerradura para mantenerla encerrada, solo se habían vuelto una puerta mas. Así mismo pasó con la pesada puerta de acero del calabozo, que solo le costo un poco mas de esfuerzo empujar pero que ya no era algo que la pudiera detener.

Claro que aun sentía sus deseos de escapar y ser libre, de hecho eran muy constantes y apenas posibles de resistir, pero con esta nueva "libertad que le había ofrecido Shining Armor era suficiente para calmar sus ansias, logrando satisfacer su deseo de libertad con la posibilidad de explorar este lugar maldito oculto en las profundidades del Imperio, explorando con sumo interés, y la compañía de Shining Armor, entre la oscuridad de las mazmorras cuando no tenía que hacerse la atrapada frente a los guardias durante sus turnos de trabajo. Era refrescante poder tener a donde ir, al menos parcialmente.

\- ¿Qué haces? -preguntó mientras se acerba a Shining sobre su derecha, asomándose por su hombro y viendo como escribía quien sabe que en ese tonto pergamino, sintiendo de nuevo esa ligera molestia por ser esa cosa lo primero a lo que el unicornio le puso atención.

Sin sorprenderse por ver a Chrysalis fuera de su celda, el unicornio dio un corto giro a su derecha para soltarle un pequeño beso sorpresa en la mejilla a la changeling, notando como ella se lo limpiaba con mucha presión de su casco hacía su cachete como una potra infantil y avergonzada, viendo esa escena como algo tierno y gracioso en vez de como algo grosero o indignante, regresando inmediatamente su vista al frente donde estaba el pergamino.

Puede que ya fueran un pareja y que de vez en cuando se dieran sus muestras de afecto el uno al otro, pero Chrysalis seguía siendo, en gran medida, esa criatura infantil y novicia en esto de los sentimientos, razón por la que ella seguía sin acostumbrarse a recibir una que otra caricia o un beso inesperado como en esta ocasión y por lo cual solía actuar de esa manera al no saber como responder ante estos afectos. Lejos de molestarle o desesperarle, Shining veía enternecido dicha actitud, de alguna manera disfrutaba ese contraste entre la "ruda" Chrysalis y su tierna actitud tan inusual y natural.

-no hagas eso -se quejó como una chiquilla mientras se limpiaba, sintiéndose muy avergonzada por ese beso en su mejilla.

\- estoy firmando una invitación para una junta diplomática con el príncipe Rutherford de Yakyakistan, ¿lo conoces? -pregunto con cierta curiosidad, siendo que Chrysalis era de la realeza o algo así- es buen amigo de Equestria.

\- no, y suena aburrido -se quejó en un intento de que Shining le pusiera atención- ven, deja eso y vamos a caminar o algo, no quiero estar aquí como tonta viéndote escribir una invitación a tu novio -se burló de forma inconsciente, sien do este otro rasgo instintivo de ella.

Eso ultimo le hizo gracia al poni- que curioso que lo digas… -se mofó ahora el unicornio.

Chrysalis pudo olerse hacía donde se dirigía esto y, al igual que antes, no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de como lidiar con el confuso gusto culposo que esto le provocaba, limitándose únicamente a ocultar parte de su rostro con su melena mientras desviaba la mirada hacía otro lado

\- …según recuerdo, tu eres mi novia -dijo burlonamente Shining.

Ahora que los papeles parecían haberse cambiado, él disfrutaba de incomodar a Chrysalis y hacerla ruborizar tal como ella lo había hecho con él en el pasado. Ahora entendía por que ella lo hizo en un principio y, a decir verdad, era divertido tener el control de la situación de vez en cuando.

\- no me digas así, no me gusta como suena eso-se quejó de nuevo, sintiendo pena consigo misma por lo que implicaba esa palabra, aunque muy en su interior si le gustaba escuchar eso, sin embargo, no se lo diría a Shining, sonaba demasiado cursi para decirlo en voz alta.

\- ah no?, ¿entonces como? -preguntó Shining juguetonamente.

\- con Chrysalis está bien -aclaró, aunque estaba segura de que Shining no le haría caso. Daba igual, tarde o temprano se la regresaría- suenas ridículo diciendo la otra palabra.

\- si, bueno -dijo poniéndose de pie y dándose media vuelta para ver a Chrysalis- solo es una palabra, suena bien para mi y a ti te incomoda, creo que es un ganar/ganar para todos -agregó burlonamente mientras caminaba un poco mas al centro de la sala en ruinas.

\- oooh pequeño poni tramposo, disfrútalo mientras puedas, porque no durará -dijo medio en broma, pues cierta pare de su ser ya se lo estaba tomando como una verdadero reto.

\- lo haré. Ahora regreso -terminó por decir antes de desaparecer en un destello de magia azul.

Y de nuevo ella estaba sola con sus pensamientos tal y como trató de evitar hace solo un par de minutos. No lo iba anegar, estaba un poco molesta por la urgencia de Shining por entregar esa cosa, aunque tampoco podía culparlo, fue ella quien lo atrasó deliberadamente para no tomar una siesta a solas y tampoco era como que se estuviese arrepintiendo de ello.

Pese a ello, lo que no quiso desde un principio ya estaba pasando y eso era quedarse a solas con la idea que la atosigaba desde hacía un buen rato: invitar a salir a Shining. Tan idiota como sonaba era como se sentía, pero bueno, al menos esto le dejaría algo de tiempo para aclarar su mente en lo que él volvía.

Sin prisa, Chrysalis se dirigió de nuevo a lo que hasta hace poco identificó como su calabozo, o habitación si era optimista y olvidaba todo los horrendos artículos de ese lugar, encaminándose a su hamaca para ponerse cómoda y pensar en solitario como muchas veces antes lo había hecho, meciendo de aquí para allá mientras una que otra mueca de preocupación o disgusto adornaban su pensativo rostro.

Otra vez esas estúpidas dudas e inseguridades tomaban la completa atención de su mente, molestándola con preguntas, dudas y escenarios ficticios en los que o todo salía muy bien o todo salía muy mal, y en ambos casos, fuere cual fuere el resultado, no dejaba de debatirse en si llevar a cabo su tota idea o simplemente no hacerlo, sintiendo muchos nervios por cualquier resultado.

Era extraño en cierto sentido, nunca había sentido este "apuro"" de llevar cualquier tipo de relación al algo mas allá, pero con Shining Armor, como su primera pareja amorosa, era completamente diferente. Alguna clase de necesidad por repetir lo que inició con todo esto la impulsaba a querer tener una de esas citas con el, pero la sola idea de que algo pudiera salir mal la hacía perder toda confianza en si misma, temiendo perder lo ultimo que la había hecho feliz en todo este tiempo.

El eco de un golpe seco sonó a lo largo y ancho de todo el calabozo, era la changeling que, entre la frustración por la incertidumbre y el enojo por su propia cobardía, así como por su inseguridad, se desesperó de si misma a tal grado que terminó golpeando su cabeza contra la pared en señal de derrota, sintiéndose tan patética y avergonzada que su mejor forma de desquitarse fue dándose un pequeño golpe contra la pared.

Fue leve, pero un poco doloroso, tampoco era tonta como para dejarse inconsciente, caro está. Al menos eso le recordó su desprecio por la debilidad de la mente y el corazón, castigándose en cierta manera por no poder sobre ponerse ante si misma como muchas veces lo había hecho.

¿Desde cuando se comportaba de esta manera?, ¿en que momento se volvió tan indecisa y cobarde?, ¡solo era una cita, carajo! No había nada de especial en ello, no era como si no hubiera vivido eso antes, ni siquiera pasaba nada si simplemente no la tenían.

Pero quería hacerlo, se lo negara o no, quería salir de nuevo con él, pasear libremente con el poni que le gustaba, tener un lindo momento junto con el, estar a su lado, sentirse como aquella vez tan especial, lo que eran las citas.

\- ¿"que es lo peor que puede pasar"? -se preguntó.

Era cierto, Shining ya había visto la peor parte de ella en varias ocasiones, la conocía por lo que fue y por lo que era y aun así decidió estar con ella. Groserías, agresividad, ataques de ira… mejor se detenía. Esas cosas ya las conocía él, no eran anda nuevo, nada que no hubiera visto.

\- "date ánimos, idiota" -se dijo por la poca confianza que estaba agarrando.

Eso, si ser ella misma funcionó en el pasado, hacer lo mismo, pero con un extra de… ugh; "cursilerías", funcionaría mejor. Ser linda, un poco educada, mas paciente, esas tonterías que les gustaba a los ponis, podría funcionar, y si no igual nadie dirá que no lo intentó.

\- vamos, quien diría que no a esta cosita sexy -dijo en voz alta mientras se veía en un espejo, viendo en su reflejo a una hermosa yegua de sensual figura.

Pero ni siquiera eso era necesario, con su atrayente personalidad y gran carisma podría dominar a cualquier macho, ni hablar de uno que ya era su pareja, y si eso no funcionaba… bueno, Shining Armor podía ser un caballero, pero no dejaba de ser un semental, uno con un muy buen gusto para la belleza física, así que con su linda carita sería mas que suficiente para disimular sus defectos. Aunque honestamente no necesitaba de su hermoso rostro para tener una linda cita, estaba segura de ello, además de que no quería darle ideas al poni, aun era exageradamente pronto para eso y no deseaba crear ninguna confusión.

\- "eso es, ya lo tienes, linda" -se felicitó por haber recobrado la autoconfianza y mandar al tártaro esas tontas inseguridades- "ahora solo tienes que pensar en como…"

\- ya regresé -saludó Shining desde la entrada del calabozo, manteniendo una radiante sonrisa.

\- "carajo" -maldijo la changeling mientras un creciente pánico se apoderaba de ella, mandando toda esa confianza de nuevo a la maldita nada.

\- yo… ¿pasa algo? -preguntó al ver a Chrysalis con rostro lleno de sorpresa, con lo ojos bien abiertos, sus orejas demasiado tensas, así como una rígida postura.

\- si, solo me asustaste -mintió de nuevo mientras se levantaba de su lugar para dejar que el poni se sentara en la cama, aunque reconociendo por su propio tono de voz, así como por la incrédula mirada de Shining, que esta vez su respuesta no fue para nada creíble.

De alguna manera fue tomada con tanta sorpresa en un momento con demasiada tensión que le fue imposible hacer lo que mejor hacía. Su pánico resultante por la abrupta llegada de Shining había tomado el control, y como ya había tomado una decisión, aunque sin saber como llevarla a cabo, le fue imposible pensar en otra cosa que no fue invitar al unicornio a una cita, aunque esa misma idea era lo que la tenía tan nerviosa. Estaba pisando terreno inexplorado, mantener la cabeza fría en estas situaciones era imposible para ella.

\- eeh, lo siento? -se disculpó, extrañado de ver a Chrysalis así- ¿estas segura de que estas bien?

\- "pequeño idiota, deja de entrometerte" -dijo mentalmente, maldiciendo que Shining se comportara así. Esto solo le daba mas nervios- si, ya te dije que fue un susto.

\- oookeey…? -respondió dudoso.

Pese a que Chrysalis estaba un poquitín rara, no iba a presionarla, algo en su cabeza la tenía así y malo o bueno el no iba a ser el detonante para descubrir de que se trataba, hacía mucho que dejaron las peleas y la primera que tendían como pareja no seria por culpa suya. En lugar de molestarla mejor prefería sentarse en la cama y sacar de su alforja algunas cosas que había traído consigo.

Dado a que ella no podía salir sola a la ciudad, el se había tomado la molestia de enseñarle y explorar las mazmorras con ayuda de unos mapas para así no estar todo el día aburridos sin tener nada que hacer, el lugar era grande, misterioso y lleno de sorpresas, además de que a ella parecía no molestarle este tétrico lugar, al contrario de hecho, y al menos así la mantenía entretenida sin riesgo alguno.

\- …estaba pensando en que podríamos ir a la biblioteca perdida, la que encontramos el otro día, y … -decía Shining mientras sacaba un mapa de su alforja, aunque para este punto Chrysalis ya había dejado de escuchar.

¿Debía hacerlo?, podía evitárselo, hacerlo otro día con mas calma y ya mejor pensado, pero de verdad quería hacerlo ahora. Este era el momento adecuado, no podía acobardarse, era ahora o nunca, vamos, ya había tomado valor para hacerlo ¿Qué sucedió con eso?, ¡Malditas ansias del corazón que la empujaban a esto!

\- … -aunque Chrysalis estuvo a punto de invitarlo, una duda crucial cruzó por su mente.

¿Cómo se hacía esto?, ¿Qué iba a decir?, ¿Cómo lo tenía que decir?, debió preguntarle a Lieferung cuando tuvo la oportunidad, ahora no solo era pensar en como decírselo si no también en que decirle.

En un debate mental, Chrysalis comenzó a idear una forma de invitar a Shining sin que se escuchara estúpido o incomodo- "¿quieres ir a dar una vuelta en la ciudad? Demasiado explicito" -descartó.

\- … además de eso también hay algunos registros de… -continuaba el unicornio mientras leía unas anotaciones que tenía en un pergamino posado junto al mapa del lugar, completamente ignorante del caos mental que Chrysalis tenía en su conflictuada cabecita.

\- "¿Shining Armor, te gustaría ir a una cita conmigo? Que asco, demasiado formal" -se regañó antes de darse un golpe en la frente.

\- … pero si no quieres ir ahí también podemos revisar la cámara oculta de Sombra… -siguió con lo suyo el poni.

Era una fortuna que Shining estuviera tan sumergido en lo suyo, al menos así a ella le daba tiempo de seguir viendo ¡LO IMBÉCIL QUE ERA PARA ESTAS COSAS! - "vamos idiota ¿que es lo difícil de esto? Solo es una pregunta" -se regañó como por tan incompetente imaginación a pesar de que hacía lo mejor por no sonar como una tonta, y ya no lo hacía por como pudiera verla Shining, mas bien ya era cuestión personal al no sentirse cómoda comportándose así.

\- …además de eso, también me dijeron que ahí esta el diario de Sombra…

\- "¿quieres salir a pasear? No es una mascota, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo? Muy cursi, ¿Shining, podríamos ir algún lado, me gustaría que ambos …? Demasiado desesperada -no, no, no, nada que sonara bien en su cabeza, ni que la hiciera quedar mal. ¿Cómo pasó a esto? De ser una yegua confiada y segura de si misma a una tonta patética que le incomodaba hacer una pregunta- "vamos, vamos, piensa en algo que no sea estúpido" -comenzó a decirse mientras se daba palmadas en la cabeza, cerrando los ojos como reflejo involuntario.

Pero al terminar unos cuantos golpes, producto de la exasperación, Chrysalis sintió que alguien la miraba y al abrir sus ojos de nuevo pudo ver que Shining Armor la veía enmudecido con una cara que reflejaba completa sorpresa, seguramente por la tonta escena que acababa de protagonizar. Bien hecho, si no se había humillado con una pregunta que nunca llegó, ahora lo había hecho con esa ridiculez que acaba de hacer.

Por unos cuantos segundos ambos se mantuvieron la mirada, pero no una llena de reto o algo parecido como en el pasado, no, no, no, esta vez no era nada mas que simpe, total y franca sorpresa. Shining Armor no tenía ni idea de por que ella hizo eso, sintiéndose muy sorprendido de ver una escena así interpretada por su novia, llevaba rato comportándose así de raro, pero esto ya era el colmo y lo mínimo que esperaba era una respuesta. Chrysalis, por su parte, se había visto sorprendida por Shining Armor, pero la realidad era que no tenía como excusar su comportamiento, quedando tan embobada que lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue mirar al unicornio fijamente a la espera de cualquier cosa que el pudiera decir.

Cerrando el libro y poniéndose de pie, Shining se acerco un poco a Chrysalis para ahora si saber por que actuaba tan extraña, y aunque ya lo había preguntado muchas veces ahora lo intentaría por ultima vez antes de insistir hasta saber por que su novia actuaba tan extraña y tan fuera de si misma.

\- oye, ya en serio, dime si estas bien o no, estas actuando muy rara -dijo el unicornio un poco mas serio a conciencia de que Chrysalis no le gustaba recibir ayuda hasta que era muy tarde, pero bueno, golpearse la cabeza ya estaba por demás extraño.

No tenía una verdadera respuesta, ni siquiera sus mentiras funcionarían esta vez, menos con lo nerviosa que se había puesto de nuevo. Vamos, si había un momento adecuado este era, desviar la atención con una pregunta que no se sacaba de la cabeza, literalmente ya ni había vuelta atrás, de todas formas ya había hecho el ridículo.

\- yo… ehh -simplemente las palabras no llegaron, ni siquiera había empezado y ya se sentía estúpida por lo que diría.

\- ¿sí? -insistió el poni al ver que Chrysalis tal vez iba a decir algo.

\- yo… bueno, yo… yo… -ni siquiera sabía como decírselo.

\- aha? -siguió insistiendo.

\- bueno, yo… yo… "¡ya dilo!"- se presionó con una bofetada mental- me preguntaba si te gustaría salir a una cita conmigo? -terminó por decir como si nada, recobrando la postura, sacándose un tonto peso de encima.

MHmm, quien lo diría, fue mucho mas sencillo de lo que pensó… mucho, mucho mas fácil… Maldita sea, tanto sufrir, tanto ridículo, tanta sugestión y asustarse para algo que no resultó ser del otro mundo ¡con un maldito carajo! No podía expresarlo en estos pequeños segundos de expectación a una respuesta, pero si pudiera y estuviera a solas estaría recriminándose como nunca tan enorme idiotez de parte suya. Ridícula se quedaba corto, pues había pasado a un nivel de idiotez al que ni ella misma creyó posible llegar.

¿¡Eso era todo!?, en serio?, vamos, sabía que a Chrysalis le costaba mucho abrirse ¿pero para actuar tan rara solo para invitarlo a una cita? Si no fuera porque la conocía, estaría soltando toda la risa que se aguantaba por dentro, pero eso seguramente la haría enojar y desmoronaría lo que tanto trabajo le costó decir.

¡Por supuesto que quería salir con ella! De hecho, hasta s le adelantó a la idea, pues el tenía pensado invitarla el domingo. Sin embargo, no dejaba de ser tanto gracioso como curiosos que se comportará así. No estaba seguro de que esa fuera la única razón, pero por si sí o por si no igual preguntaría.

\- ¿es en serio? -preguntó con sincera curiosidad, aunque sintiéndose muy contento de aquella invitación, deseando que eso fuera lo único que la tuvo tan extraña.

\- si -contestó como si nada, sin sonrisa ni ceño fruncido, solo un rostro estoico y neutro.

\- ¿a una cita? -insistió.

\- así es -reafirmo, de nuevo con neutralidad.

\- ¿contigo?

Ya estaba demasiado molesta consigo misma para esta tontería, por lo que no pudo ocultar su tosquedad en su siguiente respuesta, aunque eso si, por la aparente incredulidad de Shining, no podo evitar sentirse tan decepcionada- mira, si no quieres, esta bien, tampoco es para … intentó decir mientras se daba media vuelta para recostarse en su cama.

Reaccionando rápidamente al malentendido, el unicornio, no tardó en remediar su error- ¡no, no, espera! -dijo apresurado, deteniendo a la changeling para verla a los ojos- claro que me gustaría salir contigo, solo fue que sorprendiste con la guardia baja.

\- ¿eso es un no? -preguntó un poco decepcionada.

\- ¿! que!? ¡no!, digo: ¡si!, digo: ¡no!… -el unicornio tomó un pequeño respiro para aclarar su respuesta- por supuesto me encantaría salir contigo -contestó con una honesta sonrisa.

La changeling sintió una enorme alegría por esta respuesta, pero se lo guardaría para sus adentros, limitándose únicamente a una pequeña sonrisa, ya había mostrado demasiado haciendo el ridículo hacía solo un minuto. Aun así, eso no evitó que le diera un pequeño abrazo por la alegría que se sentía. Un beso ya sería demasiado para muy poco.

\- ¿Cuándo es? -preguntó Shining mientras rompía el abrazo, ya esperanzado de que ese día llegara.

¿o sea cómo?, ¿Qué acaso no debía ser en este momento? Lo acababa de invitar, obviamente se estaba refiriendo a ahora mismo ¿no?- ¿Qué te parece ahora? -contestó, un poco dudosa de su respuesta.

El animo del unicornio rápidamente se fue abajo, mostrándose obvio con Chrysalis gracias su lenguaje corporal; sonrisa desaparecida, orejas gachas, ojos preocupados, Señales indiscutibles de que algo andaba mal.

Tenía muchos deberes pendientes que atender, en muchos de los cuales se había retrasado por pasar media tarde con Chrysalis, además de que la gran mayoría de estos ya tenían meses de retraso. no obstante, Shining noto en Chrysalis como una creciente decepción apareció en sus ojos, no fue intencional, pero al parecer había externado mas su preocupación de los esperado. Ella debía comprenderlo ¿cierto?, en parte esto era un poco su culpa, pero además de eso también debía aprender que no todo se lo podía dar todo el tiempo, debía ser responsable con su pueblo.

Y, aun así, sintiendo ese impulso por cumplir con su responsabilidad, ver esos ojos decepcionados y su alegre rostro tornado a uno preocupado fue mas que suficiente para derretirle el corazón. Debía hacer un esfuerzo, estaba seguro de que si ignorara su trabajo por una noche no pasaría nada, además, conociendo a Chrysalis era mas que seguro que se esforzó mucho por invitarlo a algo así, seguramente por eso actuó raro, y que se molestara en tomar la iniciativa en un asunto como este significaba mucho, debía valorarlo, ya no por el si no por ella.

\- claro, por que no? -dijo retomando su sonrisa, viendo también como la legaría de la changeling frente a el se disparaba de nuevo con otra sonrisa alegre- solo dame un segundo -dijo el poni antes de separarse de ella para después salir del calabazo por un par de minutos.

Aunque confundida por eso, Chrysalis prefirió esperara lo que sea por lo que Shining haya salido, y dejando eso de lado, ya no estaba tan alterada como hace rato, hasta estaba ansiosa por salir de nuevo a las calles; ver el cielo nocturno, disfrutar del aire libre, pasar un lindo momento con Shining Armor, sí, sonaba más que divertido, encantador de hecho.

Ahora solo debía esperar a que regresara para poder comenzar a caminar hacía la salida y…- "vaya, tardó menos de lo esperado" -pensó al ver al unicornio de regreso.

De su brevísimo viaje de teletransportación, Shining regresaba al calabozo con un abrigo puesto y levitando con un libro a su lado, eso sí, estaba muy, pero de verdad que muy agitado mágicamente por el enorme tramo por el que tuvo que moverse, siendo el trayecto de ese calabozo en lo profundo del castillo hasta su departamento, ubicado en el anillo más alejado del centro del imperio, aunque no se lo demostraría a Chrysalis para no arruinar la sorpresa que traía consigo.

\- ¿a dónde fuiste? -preguntó la changeling mientras veía como Shining la llamaba ala salida con el casco.

No era por ser grosero ni nada parecido, pero gastó demasiada magia en ese viaje y no quería terminar agotándose tan pronto, por lo que, para no perder el agarre sobre su libro y tener las suficiente energía para este hechizo prefirió mantenerse alejado del umbrum.

\- mira, lo que traje -dijo con cierta euforia mientras ella se le acercaba, ya llevaba días queriéndole enseñar esto.

\- un libro ilustrado? -preguntó Chrysalis con algo de incredulidad mientras observaba con una ceja arqueada el papel lleno de tinta y horrendos adornos a lo largo de aquel tomo.

\- es un hechizo de ocultación, especialmente diseñado para que nadie sepa quienes somos -explicó con entusiasmo.

\- no entiendo bien de que hablas -dijo un poco confundida.

\- esto es más que nada una ilusión, nos hará prácticamente invisibles y mudos antes los demás, solo tu y yo podremos vernos y escucharnos, y en lugar de nosotros aparecerá la ilusión que queramos, un poni, un grifo, hasta una lagartija gigantes si así lo queremos, esto para que podamos interactuar con los demás ponis sin que parezca que están hablando con el aire -terminó por explicar el unicornio, emocionado de tener esta hechizo tan útil que le permitiría seguir saliendo con Chrysalis sin ningún problema. Cortesía de Sunburst- ¿no es genial?

\- ¿buscaste esto para ya no tener problemas como el de la semana pasada? -preguntó con curiosidad, pro también compartiendo el entusiasmo de Shining. Sin nadie para molestarlos, Shining estaría libre de cualquier problema cada que salgan.

\- en realidad… -comenzó a decir un poco apenado, desviando la mirada hacía el suelo- …lo busqué porque quería volver a salir contigo, la semana pasada me divertí mucho y quería repetirlo otra vez -continuó mientras un pequeño rubor se asomó por sus mejillas- Aunque no me importa lo que digan de mis en los periódicos, quiero estar seguro de que no habrá nadie con ojos fisgones que nos puedan molestar, ni que te sientas incomoda cada que salgamos -aclaró Shining Armor, seguro de que Chrysalis se lo tomaría como "demasiado cursi", pero igual debía decirle la verdad.

Aunque si le pareció muy cursi, también debía de admitirse que le conmovió un poco el saber que Shining Armor no encontraba como un impedimento esta relación, es mas, ahora se daba cuenta de que él estuvo buscando la manera de repetir la ocasión, no para una si no para varías citas más, sacándole a ambos un peso de encima, ¡y ni siquiera lo hizo por su trabajo! Fue por ella, más que nada por su comodidad. Con estas palabras le quitaba un gran peso de encima, un miedo infundado contra el que hasta hace poco lidió y fue, en buena medida, una razón por la cual actuó así.

Una sonrisa cálida inconsciente adornó su rostro antes de hablar- ¿crees que funcione? -preguntó tratando de desviar el tema, en un intento de olvidar esas extrañas sensaciones que sentía por el gesto de Shining Armor.

\- estoy seguro de que si, ¿quieres probarlo? -preguntó el unicornio mientras se pasaba repasaba mentalmente las instrucciones para este hechizo.

\- tengo una mejor idea -contestó Chrysalis mientras su figura era consumida por un fuego verde para después revelar esa versión batpony suya, la de la vez anterior.

\- …? -una cara de duda se apoderó del unicornio. ¿no se suponía que no debían llamar la atención?, ese rostro artificial frente a él era tan famoso como misterioso en todo el imperio por la portada de un escándalo periodístico.

Viendo la ingenua confusión del unicornio, Chrysalis se apresuró a sacarlo de dudas para explicarle su pequeño plan- piénsalo, todo mundo cree que esta pony es tu pareja ¿cierto? -cuestionó señalando su figura, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Shining- y tu dijiste que esa poni con la que estabas la semana pasada, o sea yo, era en realidad una gran amiga tuya que acababa de perder a sus padres y que tu solo le diste consuelo ¿no es así? -de nuevo obtuvo una afirmación con la cabeza del poni- y aunque los dos sabemos que eso no te lo creyó nadie, porque mientes tan bien como una piedra, igual podemos demostrarles que lo que decías era cierto haciéndoles pensar que yo, o sea esta bella batpony que ves aquí, tiene un novio, que en realidad serás tú disfrazado con tu tonto hechizo.

El poni se hizo girones un poco con eso, recibiendo una mirada reprochadora cuando le pidió a Chrysalis que le explicara de nuevo el plan de nuevo, pero tras escucharlo por segunda vez y entenderlo mejor, al unicornio no le quedó más que quitarse el sombrero antes Chrysalis. Era una buena mentira que mataba dos pájaros de una piedra; ambos podrían salir con total libertad y a la vez se desharía de esa mala publicidad que lo atacó la semana pasada. ¿Qué podía salir mal?

\- ¿y? ¿qué te parece? -cuestionó después de explicarle su pequeña maquinación al unicornio.

\- suena bastante bien, en realidad -felicitó- pero crees que los demás se lo crean, digo, si fuimos muy obvios y poco precavidos la vez pasada.

\- es por eso por lo que tu buscaste en ese feo libro y yo ideé esta grandiosa mentira, lo único que tienes que hacer para no arruinarlo es mantener esa ilusión de la que tanto hablas -aclaró la changeling con entusiasmo.

\- bueno… pues andando, la noche es joven y tenemos muchas cosas por hacer -terminó por decir con alegría antes de ponerse en marcha junto a Chrysalis hacía uno de los múltiples pasillos que convergían en ese enorme salón.

Ella estuvo a punto de seguirlo, pero antes de hacerlo dio una media vuelta para sacar algo de entre sus cosas; un lindo collar de cuarzo que inmediatamente se puso. Tenía mucha curiosidad por ver que decía esta cosa de ella.

Durante un oscuro, tétrico, peligroso, pero divertido recorrido, o esto ultimo para Chrysalis, la pareja mantuvo un paso apenas acelerado, deseosos de regresar a la superficie para empezar con esta maravillosa noche. Afortunadamente para ambos, gracias a sus varias exploraciones a lo largo de estas mazmorras, pudieron encontrar algunos pasadizos y túneles libres de Umbrum que no se encontraban en lo mapas, lo que les permitía a ambos emerger a la superficie con el simple uso de su magia en un pequeña teleportación, mejor aun, una de esas "rutas seguras" quedaba cerca del centro, justo debajo de un terreno baldío.

\- bien, es aquí ¿ya estas lista? -soltó el unicornio antes de ver como Chrysalis se transformaba de nuevo en esa batpony, a quien ambos acordaron bautizar como Gleaming Shield, el primer nombre que él quiso ponerle a su hija antes de que se terminara llamando Flurry Heart- okey, entonces solo falto yo -agregó antes de hacer funcionar su cuerno, iluminándose a si mismo de una aura semitransparente color magenta antes de comenzar a desvanecerse por completo.

Después de eso, unos segundos de expectación y silencio fueron suficientes para que Chrysalis comenzara a preguntarse si de verdad había funcionado o Shining simplemente arruino todo desapareciéndose a si mismo hacía quien sabe donde. No le costaba nada preguntar, pero si fue esto ultimo, ese idiota no se salvaría de la paliza que le tocaba por arruinar lo que tanto trabajo le costó.

\- ¿sigues ahí? -preguntó al aire, siendo incapaz de ver al pony- ¿funcionó?

\- si, solo dame un segundo -respondió el unicornio antes de comenzar a hacerse visible para Chrysalis, comenzando como alguna clase de fantasma para finalmente ser una figura solida y colorida- ¿Qué tal, como me veo?

La pregunta fue un poco confusa- Cómo siempre? -respondió con obviedad.

\- quizás algo no salió bien -por la respuesta poco convincente de Chrysalis de que su hechizo no había funcionado- tal vez necesitemos de un espejo o algo así para comprobar si de verdad funcionó.

\- o solo has que yo deje de verte como en realidad eres, si no pasa nada entones no funcionó, pero si sí, podré ver tu ilusión esa rara -dijo de nuevo con obviedad en su voz.

\- okey, aquí voy -respondió Shining antes de comenzar a concentrarse.

A los ojos de Chrysalis, la imagen de Shining comenzó a desvanecerse para tomar la de un poni terrestre cualquiera, con una melena esponjada, pero esta vez de un color verde oscuro, además de que su pelaje ahora era de un naranja pálido y con una que otra mota beige opaco resaltando en su rostro y patas a forma de pecas, y ya para rematar; una estatura un poco mas alta, pero mucho mas delgada a la vez, casi escuálida en comparación al fornido físico de unicornio.

Ni valía la pena aguantárselo y aunque lo hubiera valido no habría podido contenerlo mas, las risas y carcajadas no tardaron en resonar a lo largo del pasillo donde se encontraban, no por que esa imagen fuera del todo ridícula, sino por que eso fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió al poni. Vamos, ella no hizo de su apariencia algo radicalmente diferente, pero funcionaba perfectamente, en cambio él, bueno, se veía por demás pésimo.

\- supongo que si funcionó -contestó un poco molesto.

Sin embargo, en lugar de una palabra u oración coherente, el unicornio fue respondido con una interminable carcajada de una batpony-changeling que ya hasta estaba tirada en el piso sobándose su barriga por la risa incontrolable que se apoderaba de ella.

\- vamos, no creo verme tan mal -trató de defenderse, ya sintiéndose un poco desconfiado por su posible mala elección.

Gracias a su capacidad paea sentir las emociones de los demas, Chrysalis pudo percibir como Shining Armor pasó de sentirse entusiasmado a sentir una combinación de verguanza e inseguridad. Con ello en mente, la risa de la changeling comenzó a amiroar en un intento por controlarse para no hacerlo sentir mas mal. Al parecer ya había inciado con la pata izquierda ¡rayos!

\- he he, he… "demonios" -se remininó al notar como desde el ya, había dejado que su peor lado empezara mal la cita, burlandose de Shining en su carota. Debía hacer algo para arreglarlo- no, es solo que si te vez un poco ridiculo -mala elección de palabras.

\- no todos cambiamos de forma todos los dias -dijo con sarcasmo, ya con a fé perdida en su disfraz.

\- a ver, dejame ayudarte, convirtamos a este tonto en el galan de novela que conozco -halagó a modo de disculpa, percibiendo como el animo del unicornio mejoró- ¿puedes regresar a tu apariencia normal?

Con un simple penamiento, la ilusión del poni tomó su apariencia original.

\- perfecto, ahora solo dejame pensar -dijo mientras examinaba a Shining Armor de cascos a cabeza y segundos despues, con su caracteristica flama verde, ella se transformó a si misma en un poni mas acorde a Shining Armor, menos tonto y, por supuesto, mas atractivo de lo que el imagino.

Con la misma estatura de Shining Armor, Chrysalis presentó frente al poni un unicornio de misma constitución fisica, pero cuyo pelaje era de un gris un poco mas oscuro y opaco, manteniendo el mismo color y peinado de melena pero que a su vez era bastante más largo, sin embargo, lo que mas llamaba la atencion de esta versión de la chengeling era esa espesa barba que ocultaba su rostro, ni muy larga ni muy corta, bien aliñeada y peinada, perfecta para dismular un rostro que buscaba ocultarse.

Como macho que era, el unicornio no se impresionó mucho por aquella apariecnia, no obstante, el resultado fue diferente con la chnageling quien quedó mas que satisfecha de si misma al ver ese pony imaginario haciendoce realidad en la ilusón que unicornio comenzaba a copiar. Esta vez se había superado a sí misma con esta versión más madura, pero un poco "salvaje", de Shining Armor.

Tras examinarse por unos segundos, el pony reprochó- esto es ridiculo, solo soy yo, pero con barba, y mas oscuro -se quejó al notar las similitudes- me parezco a mi abuelo

Regresando a su apariencia de batpony, ella respondió- entonces tu abuelo era casí tan apuesto como su nieto. Relajate, quien lo va a notar? Yo tambien me parezco a mi misma, pero nadie lo ha notado y será lo mismo contigo. Eres un pony parecido al principe, pero nada mas, pa-re-ci-do, nadie va a pensar que eres el mismo unicornio que gobierna en el castillo de está ciudad -explicó Chrysalis sabiendo que un buen disfraz es ese que te ocultaba a la vista. Ademas, no quería salir con el pelele que Shinign diseñó, estaba mejor así como ella lo reimaginó- ademas, te ves mejor así, y de todas formas solo yo podré ver tu verdadera cara, así que ¿Qué importa?.

\- "lo dice la que se burló de mi desde un principio" -pensó el unicornio, pero no se lo diría para mejor salir de una vez y ya no estar ahí- okey, okey, supogo que tienes razón -cedió, pero no muy convencido de todas manera.

\- ¿Quién es la changeling aquí? Yo se que va a funcionar, y ya déjame ver tu rostro, te vez ridículo así -dijo mas que nada para molestarlo antes de comenzar a usar su magia.

\- pero pensé que… -no pudo ni reprochar, pues Chrysalis ya se había teletransportado a la superficie- esta yegua…

Apareciendo junto a "Gleaming Shield", Shining Armor, "disfrazado", se apresuró a hacerle una ultima pregunta a la changeling antes de comenzar a seguirla en lo que sea que tuviera planeado, esto con el fin de tener bien cubierta su cuartada y no levantar sospechas con nadie.

\- oye ¿y como me voy a llamar yo? -preguntó el unicornio.

\- con Shining estas bien, hay muchos Shining en el mundo, solo hay que evitar lo de Armor -dijo la changeling sintiendo una gran impaciencia por explorar la superficie de nuevo, tan emocionada por todo lo que podrían ver y hacer que ya hasta se sentía como una joven larva.

\- ¿no levantará alguna sospechas? -insistió un poco preocupado.

\- ¿Quién es la changeling aquí? -repitió- confía en mi y relájate, no arruines esto con tus preguntas y disfruta del momento -terminó por decir antes de aferrarse al casco izquierdo del pony y comenzar a jalarlo por la calle en dirección al centro, guiándose con su capacidad para detectar los sentimientos y caminar hacía donde había mas emanaciones de estos, seguramente ahí estaría el centro de esta ciudad.

Si su instinto no le fallaba y conseguían llegar a su destino dentro, ella lograría improvisar con mayor facilidad gracias a que, en palabras de Shining Armor y Lieferung, en el cetro había mas restaurantes, parques, negocios y entretenimientos para que ambos pudieran disfrutar, de su cita. Ya habían empezado mal burlándose, debía asegurarse de hacer lo contrario de ahora en adelante.

Al igual que ella, Shining ya quería comenzar a divertirse, por lo que prefirió hacer caso a su concejo y dejar de preocuparse por un rato. Aunque no era el mejor disfraz, sabía que su novia tendría más experiencia en esto, razón por la cual preferiría dejar esta ilusión que le ayudaría a pasar desapercibido.

El viento, los sonidos, el pavimento, los olores, inclusive la iluminación de las farolas eran un asalto a los apagados sentidos de la changeling, inundándola de golpe con un millar de familiaridades que poco a poco despertaban en ella una ansia y emoción que de nuevo la hacía sentir como una pequeña.

Mientras dirigía a Shining Armor hacía un lugar donde llevar su cita cabo, Chrysalis se aseguró de tomarse unos segundos para ver el cielo sobre ella. Estar de nuevo bajo la luz de las estrellas era un sueño hecho realidad, presenciar ese gigantesco mar luces la hacían sentir embelesada, quizás hasta hipnotizada.

Y lejos de eso, las maravillas del mundo exterior no eran lo único que la hacía sentir tan alegre, aunque si debía admitir que si las extrañaba demasiado, pero no, lo que de verdad le gustaba de estar aquí hoy, en este mismísimo instante, en este lugar, era el pony que la acompañaba. Le hacía mucha ilusión tenerlo a su lado, que haya aceptado tan de buena gana su invitación solo para compartir un momento con ella.

Estaba ansiosa por pasear por ahí, disfrutar otra vez de uno de esos "helados", beber algo de cidra, encontrar algo con que divertirse, todo esto y más junto a Shining Armor, el único pony que la había hecho sentir tan bien.

\- escogiste una linda noche para salir -recalcó Shining al ver las estrellas.

\- ya me conoces, me gusta que las cosas salgan a mi manera -dijo con confianza por su acierto.

\- o podría ser suerte -concluyó el unicornio.

\- también, pero eso no significa que no estuviera acertada.

\- sí, supongo que ¡oh¡ cuidado -dijo esto último mientras jalaba a Chrysalis hacía si mismo para hacerle paso a una que pasaba junto a su hija.

La changeling se le quedo viendo por un par de segundos a las dos ponys, incapaz de alejar su mirada de ambas por un par de segundos hasta que el pony la llamó- Gleaming.

\- ¿Qué hace una potrilla despierta a esta hora? -dijo de la nada la changeling.

\- ¿hoy es viernes, cierto? -cuestionó el pony, haciéndose una idea de lo que estaba pasando.

\- ehh, sí? -respondió con algo de duda, la verdad ni estaba segura. Cuando se está tanto tiempo sin ver el sol es fácil perder la noción del tiempo.

\- debe ser por el carnaval, como es temporada de noche boreal, cada fin de semana se pone en el centro para que todos puedan disfrutar de esta temporada en su mejor momento-explicó Shining a Chrysalis- aunque es algo tarde, de seguro ya está terminando

\- genial, más ponys… -dijo antipática, sin ningún mínimo interés en tener a otros equinos cerca.

\- creí que era parte de tus planes -supuso el pony, aunque al parecer no era así.

Viendo su plan de improvisar al completo su cita, Chrysalis se apresuró a corregirse- claro que sí, solo que… olvídalo

\- bueno, ¿pero a donde iremos primero? -preguntó el unicornio disfrazado mientras era jalado del casco por una changeling disfrazada de batpony.

\- es sorpresa -dijo con entusiasmo Chrysalis, aunque en realidad solo fue una mentira, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de a donde se dirigían. Ya se le ocurriría algo en el camino o encontraría algo bueno que hacer por ahí.

Equina, avenida, esquina, calle, callejón, esquina. Chrysalis daba vueltas aleatoriamente a lo largo del Imperio mientras conversaba con el poni, dirigiéndose únicamente hacía sus instintos le decían mientras mantenía una amena platica con el unicornio, segura de que iban al lugar correcto aunque los edificios que se cruzaban en su camino parecían no querer colaborar. ¿y por qué no puso peros el unicornio? Porque iban en la dirección correcta, con muchas vueltas innecesarias teniendo en cuenta la avenida principal que daba al centro, pero igual era mejor no decirle que hacer a la anfitriona de esta cita.

\- creo que ya estamos cerca -teorizó Shining por el mayor número de sonidos que provenían de este edificio al que comenzaban a dar la vuelta.

\- dímelo tú, tu eres el que vive aquí -se burló Chrysalis antes de doblar esquina, confiada de que iban por la dirección correcta- pero si, ya llegamos -terminó por decir tras dar vuelta en la esquina y ver un enorme parque cruzando la calle.

\- parque Lovely -leyó Chrysalis en un pequeño letrero metálico- nada mal -dijo apenas con emoción, como si no le interesara el lugar, pero la realidad era que quedó fascinada por lo bello del parque, pero solo por eso. A simple vista se podía ver una bella y verde pradera adornada en su gran mayoría por enormes arboles (sauce americano), y colgando de los árboles había varias series de luces que iluminaban el parque con luz cálida, dando un bello contraste de color al adoquín de piedra gris que formaba los varios caminos del parque que convergían en un quiosco a lo lejos, y escoltando esos caminos estaban las propias farolas del parque ya instaladas en el suelo, dándole aún más iluminación y calor al lugar. Sin duda este era el sitio perfecto para una cita, le daba cierta confianza al recordarle al primero.

Lástima que no todo podía ser de color rosa, pues el primer sitio donde decidió se desarrollaría su cita estaba plagado de ponys, no muchos, menos de cincuenta seguramente, además de un par de puestos de comida o algo así, ella no los tenía contemplados desde un inicio y su inoportuna presencia ya la estaba poniendo de malas, pero pese a eso preferiría ignorarlos, no arruinaría su noche con un capricho como ese.

\- lindo, este es mi parque favorito en todo el Imperio -dijo el unicornio mientras veía con alegría y satisfacción este lindo sitio que siempre le daba calma con su ambiente lleno de paz.

\- ven, vayamos a dar una vuelta -dijo la changeling con honestidad. Desde su última salida al mundo exterior aprendió a valorar una buena caminata, más si era en un parque.

\- sí, claro -contestó mientras le daba alcance a Chrysalis- sabes?, honestamente no pensé que fueras de las que les gustaba dar una vuelta por ahí.

\- ¿ah, no?, que te imaginabas de mí? -preguntó por el curioso comentario de Shining- ¿sacrificar potrillos o algo así? -dijo en broma.

Shining decidió ignorar el mal chiste, ya no quería ni quería que vieran a Chrysalis como alguien malvada- no lo sé, tal vez a un bar o bailar en algún lugar de mala muerte, algo por el estilo -contestó el poni, esperando en una cita de Chrysalis cualquier cosa que no tenga la palabra "tranquilo" entre sus características- tal vez hasta robar un banco -dijo esto último en broma.

\- ha, me gustan las cosas bonitas, pero hay cosas mucho más valiosas que simples monedas oro -dijo divertida a changeling- además, sé que si te invitara a robar uno, te pondrías en contras, así que no estas invitado cuando lo haga.

\- sí, hehe, tal vez… -rio un poco nervioso, conociendo a su novia era más que probable que lo hiciera.

\- además, no pareces del tipo de pony que baila, no te ofendas, pero parecer ser de los que solo se quedan ahí sentados sin nada que hacer -agregó la changeling que, por mención de Shining, bailar sería una buena forma de entretenerse está noche, eso era algo que si le gustaba mucho.

\- claro que se bailar, y muy bien de hecho, tuve que aprender para mi graduación de la escuela -aclaró el pony, pero con una verdad a medías, se le daba bien el vals, el tango, pero de ahí en fuera era todo un ladrillo sin ritmo- ¿Qué acaso tu si sabes?

\- obvio, yo tuve que aprender para… olvídalo -omitió sus razones para no arruinar su cita con sus historias- solo digamos que se me da muy bien el baile, en especial esos de las tierras tropicales al sur de Equestria.

Shining notó de inmediato como Chrysalis quiso evitar dar una explicación, pero conociendo su turbio pasado y el cómo a ella no le gustaba hablar de él, prefirió mejor ignorar eso y seguirle la corriente- yo soy bueno en el vals -dijo con cierto orgullo.

\- bah, el vals es para los aburridos y lo idiotas -soltó de nuevo con su malhablada lengua, tratando de remediarlo instantáneamente al darse cuenta de que lo había insultado sin querer nuevamente- mira, como ese par de ahí -dijo señalando a una pareja bailando en el quiosco en un intento de desviar la atención, aunque también pudo notar a varios ponys más alrededor de ellos viendo como bailaban

De nuevo ella y su bocotá, debía tratar de contener mejor sus pensamientos o pensar antes de hablar, ya ni recordaba cuantas veces había insultado a Shining sin querer, seguramente no iban muchas, pero ya llevaba más de cero, osease, más de las que planeó desde un principio.

\- solo son unos viejitos practicando, según me dijeron, ese quiosco fue hecho para que los ponys mayores practicaran sus pasos de baile para las galas que se hacen aquí los fines de mes -explicó Shining al notar que la gran mayoría de los ponis en el quiosco eran de tercera edad- es una tradición de más de mil años.

\- hmmm si, recuerdo haber escuchado algo de eso cuando vine aquí, pero nunca fui buena para poner atención a lo que no me interesa -respondió la changeling al recordad vagamente haber escuchado sobre esa tradición hacía mucho tiempo- aparte de que no cuentan cómo mil años si estuvieron bajo una maldición

\- ¿Cómo?, ¿ya habías conocido el imperio antes? -preguntó por la aparente insinuación de Chrysalis, pues el creyó solo había venido una vez y que él era el primero en mostrarle el lugar.

\- pfff, yo conocí este lugar mucho antes de que tu nacieras -agregó recordando el muy diferente aspecto del Imperio en ese entonces.

Esa respuesta despertó en el unicornio mucha curiosidad, tanto por lo que pudo ver en este lugar tan antiguo como por la duda que Chrysalis había despertado en él, una duda que ya llevaba varios días preguntándose, pero que no había podido responder por no poder encontrar el momento adecuado, además de que no quería pensar mucho en eso, aunque ahora que Chrysalis lo mencionó primero no había mejor momento para saciar su curiosidad.

\- ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-cuestionó el pony, un poco dudoso de que lo que fuera a decir pudiera malinterpretarse.

\- adelante -aceptó mientras seguía caminando, fijando a lo lejos una banca oscura y solitaria ubicada en medio de una par de frondosos árboles, al menos ahí tendrían la privacidad que buscaba.

\- ¿tú…, tú te sientes cómoda conmigo? -preguntó Shining con un poco de nervios, tanto por cómo podría interpretar ella esto como lo que podría responder.

\- no entiendo bien eso de sentirme cómoda contigo -dijo sin inmutarse, pero detectando una pequeña inseguridad creciendo dentro de su acompañante.

\- bueno, no se… no sé cómo decirlo sin ofender, no es que sea algo malo, pero ya sabes… -divagó buscando la manera de no sonar tan mal como lo hacía en su cabeza.

\- relájate Shining, estamos en confianza, no tienes por qué ponerte nervioso -dijo Chrysalis para relajar al pony. A veces, gracias a su caballeresca personalidad, era muy fácil que Shining se pudiera más nervioso de la cuenta- estamos en una simple, sencilla e inofensiva cita, no hay que ponerse formal con eso -dijo esto último con algo de dificultad, sonándole muy tonta la palabra en ese contexto.

\- es que bueno, lo he penado y me doy cuenta de aun yo soy muy joven y, sin ofender, pero tú tienes más de mil años -contestó el unicornio- no sé cómo te sientes al respecto con eso, soy prácticamente un niño en comparación tuya y a veces, no sé, siento que no estoy a la altura para ser tu novio -explicó el pony, sacando una pequeña espina que llevaba con él desde hacía un buen rato, pues jamás imaginó tener a una criatura cuasi inmortal como pareja- digo, no es que te veas vieja o algo así, de hecho sabes que eres muy bonita y de verdad me gustas y te quiero, pero no sé cómo te sientas tu estando con alguien tan joven como yo.

La changeling no dijo nada por una par de segundos, solo se le quedó mirando a su acompañante mientras ambos seguían caminando. No fue hasta que Chrysalis terminó de examinar sus emociones que por fin se atrevió a contestarle al pony.

\- ¿y eso te molesta? -preguntó un poco extrañada, como si lo que había escuchado fuera de lo más normal.

\- ¿ A ti no? -dijo un poco sorprendido de que a ella no pareciera importarle mucho ese tema.

Retornando su mirada al frente, habló- sabes, cuando has vivido por mucho tiempo como yo, y hay una gran probabilidad de que seas inmortal ante el tiempo, una deja de ver la edad como algo que realmente signifique -explicó como si nada- sí, hay uno que otro detalle, como dejar de envejecer u olvidar muchas cosas entre siglo y siglo, pero de hí en fuera creo que sigo siendo tan normal como tu o cualquier otro changeling.

Ella nuevamente se giró para ver al pony a su izquierda, encontrando en él una mirada pensativa, pero tampoco muy animada, como si su respuesta no hubiera sido lo que él buscaba escuchar des un principio o no fuera suficiente para responder a su duda. Aunque podría ser una exageración de parte de él, también debía entender que los pony solían ver el mundo muy diferente a como lo hacía ella, además de él no era inmortal, no podría ver el mundo con sus ojos aunque quisiera.

\- además, no deberías preocuparte por esas cosas, si estoy contigo es porque estoy más que cómoda siendo tú, eh… pareja -le costó decir esa cursi palabra, pero seguramente era algo que a Shining le gustaría escuchar- tú me gustas y lo sabes, y yo te gusto, creo que eso es más que suficiente para que esto pueda funcionar, no llevamos bien y esas cosas -agregó antes de desviarse del camino para dirigirse a la banca en la que ya tenía clavada los ojos- si no quisiera ser tu novia al menos sería tu amiga, pero para serte honesta eso no me basta. Eres un lindo y apuesto pony, con eso debería bastar -terminó sintiendo una gran comodidad por decir esas cosas que, aunque ciertas, tampoco era algo que quisiera externar, sin embargo lo hizo para calmar las inseguridades de Shining.

\- sí, pero…

\- ¿pero qué? -dijo ya llegando a la bancas oscura y solitaria, sentándose directamente en la fría madera y luego jalar al unicornio que permanecía de pie para que la acompañara- somos una pareja, me siento cómoda contigo, es más, me siento feliz de estar contigo, grábate eso en tu cabecita porque de no ser así no te habría invitado a esta cita -dijo antes de acercarse más al unicornio, principalmente porque, al estar tan lejos del calor de las farolas ya comenzaba a sentir bastante frio- y ya no me hagas hablar de esas tonterías, son muy cursis para mi gusto.

\- gracias por aclarar eso, a mí también me gusta estar contigo -dijo ya un poco más animado el pony, abrazando a Chrysalis al ver que ella se le acercó mucho- creo que dejé a mi imaginación tomara demasiado el control.

\- sí, no es algo recomendable, te lo digo por experiencia propia -bromeó recordando lo mucho que se sugestionó para invitar al unicornio a salir- esa tontería suele ser demasiado traicionera.

\- hehe, aunque es gracioso. Se que te ves joven, y muy bien de hecho, pero no te imagino viendo acorde a tu edad -dijo Shining sintiendo cierta gracia en sus palabras ¿Cómo sería una Chrysalis abuelita?

\- meh, seguro sería polvo o algo así, quizás una momia reseca, yo que sé -bromeó ella también, imaginándose como una nube de polvo con su misma apariencia.

\- es que la diferencia de edad es tanta, hasta podías ser mi mama -soltó sin pensar el pony, aun reflexivo en su extrañísima relación con una criatura que era mucho, muchísimo mayor que él y que, a decir verdad, se conservaba muy bien, siendo mucho más hermosa que cualquier mayoría modelo que conociera.

La changeling no tardó en encontrar un buen momento para sacar a relucir su personalidad traviesa y juguetona- quien diría que el pony de aquí sería todo un muchachito sucio -dijo mientras se alejaba del pony para verlo con una sonrisa malévola.

Entendiendo la insinuación, Shining no tardó en defenderse- no me refería a eso.

\- ¿no?, no te referías a esta yegua linda de aquí -dijo mientras se transformaba únicamente su rostro en el de la madre del pony- ven hijito, deja que mami te dé un besito -terminó por decir antes de abalanzarse sobre Shining para tratar de besarlo.

\- ¡Chrysalis! -se quejó Shining mientras alejaba con todo lo posible a su pareja con el rostro de su madre, moviéndose sin cesar en un intento de esquivas los besos de la changeling.

\- ya, solo un simple besito para el pequeño de mama -siguió con su jugo.

\- no, shoo, fuera, fuera -decía mientras intentaba alejarla, aunque evitando ser brusco para no lastimarla.

\- vamos ¿no extraña a tu mama?

\- ¡no!

\- ¿que acaso no quieres darle un besito a mami? -dijo en un puchero fingido, alejándose de Shining.

\- no con el rostro de mama en tu cara -recalcó ligeramente molesto- es asqueroso.

Inmediatamente Chrysalis soltó una carcajada por la reacción del príncipe, retornando de nuevo a ser una batpony al completo. Siempre se le había dado bien molestarlo- solo estaba jugando, no tienes por qué molestarte -dijo antes de acercarse lo suficiente para darle un corto, pero dulce beso en los labios- relájate no es para tanto.

\- no me refería a eso cuando dije lo de que podrías ser mi mama -agregó Shining, aun un poco incomodo por lo que acababa de ver.

\- sí, sí, ya se, solo es broma, tampoco es que sea partidaria de esas cochinadas -aclaró, retornando a estar pegada al pony- además, guapetón, hay muchas cosas además de molestarte por esta noche.

\- ¿ en serio?, porque parece que es lo único que se te da bien -dijo con un tono medio burlón y medio retador- si tuvieras Cutie mark de seguro tendría que ver eso.

\- no es para tanto, estoy feliz con mi ¿Cómo lo llaman? Oh, sí, flanco en blanco -dijo con honestidad, pues de verdad se le hacían tontas las Cutie Marks, eran confusas y poco claras- y también debes recordar que fuiste tú el que empezó allá abajo en el calabozo.

\- bueno, si así va a ser entonces prepárate -advirtió Shining, de verdad le gustaba hacer bromas, lo había descubierto con ella entre peleas y discusiones.

\- sí, claro, como si de verdad tuvieras imaginación para ganarme a mí -se burló, consciente de que tenía una clara superioridad antes el pony en cuestión de burlas y bromas- sabes perfecto que yo…

Antes de que Chrysalis pudiera continuar, un estornudo terminó interrumpiéndola, pasando por su ser un pesado escalofrió, obligándola a rodearse con sus brazos y frotarse en un intento de calentarse a la vez que, inconscientemente, se acurrucaba un poco más en Shining en busca de calor, sintiendo más presente el frio después de aquel estornudo.

\- ¿tienes frio? -preguntó Shining con preocupación por aquel estornudo.

Chrysalis solo le dedicó una mirada llena de ironía y obviedad por tan tonta pregunta.

\- tomare eso como un sí -dijo con un risa tonta al darse cuenta de su pregunta- no trajiste un abrigo, ¿verdad?

Iba a dedicarle la misma mirada, pero ya sería demasiado grosero y eso era lo que en esta cita trataba de evitar- ni siquiera tengo ropa, en Badlands hacía mucho calor como para usar eso y aquí, bueno, hasta hace poco que tengo una cama.

Inmediatamente el pony le cedió su abrigo a su novia- ten toma -dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

\- "maldición" -se quejó al ver que ahora Shining tendría frio y todo porque no mantuvo la boca cerrada, ya ni hablar de negar el gesto, pues sabía que él no lo aceptaría de regreso. Se suponía que esta cita debía salir perfecta, no de incomodarlo.

\- ¿quieres un café o un chocolate? Ya sabes, para calentarte-ofreció Shining a sabiendas de que en esta época era lo único que se venía por las noches y recordando que en este parque había un vendedor al otro lado del parque.

\- el que sea más rico, pero solo si sabe bien -aceptó Chrysalis que, para este punto, ya confiaba en lo que fuera que Shining le diera a probar.

\- ¿bien, me acompañas o aquí me esperas?

\- "y justo cuando acabamos de sentarnos" -se quejó mentalmente, más que nada por la alta posibilidad de que pudieran perder el lugar si se iban ahora, no obstante, no dejaría a Shining ir solo, ella lo invitó después de todo- sí, vamos.

En un brevísimo recorrido de no más de diez minutos, la pareja se trasladó de una esquina del parque a otra con uso de la memoria del unicornio, llegando a las afueras del parque encontrándose con un puesto de bebidas calientes ubicada cerca de las rejas que dividían el parque de la calle, atendido pony de tierra y con una fila de unos ocho ponys formados para ser atendidos.

\- okey, espera ahí sentada, ya te traigo tu chocolate -dijo antes de dirigirse a la fila

\- sí, sí, ya se -contestó mientras se dirigía a sentarse a una banca que estaba a unos pocos metros del puesto, justo frente a él.

Estando en soledad, la changeling se puso a reevaluar como había estado su cita hasta ahora y tras un breve análisis pudo llegar a una simple conclusión: pésima. No solo porque había molestado a Shining más de la cuenta si no que también por el hecho de que lo había insultado varias veces sin querer, accidentalmente había estado dejando salir el lado suyo que desde un principio había acordado por controlar.

\- "bien, bien, no te desanimes, la noche aun es joven" -se dijo para no calificar esto como un total fracaso- "aun puedes hacer varias cosas, todavía no es n fracaso del todo, solo piensa ¿Qué dijo ese viejo el otro día?" -pensó mientras trataba de recordar las actividades que, según Lieferung, eran románticas- " ¿feria? Me suena, pero no recuerdo que es, ¿un restaurante..." -Antes de que pudiera proseguir con su listado mental, la changeling escuchó a un par de ponis platicando llegar por su lado izquierdo, un par de yeguas, amigas seguramente.

No es que le interesaran realmente, una Pegaso de color azul claro y melena purpura y una Terrestre de un tono carmín con melena amarilla, solo eran dos idiotas más en el Imperio de Cristal. Estuvo a punto de volver a ignorarlas para regresar a lo suyo, sin embargo, cuando vio como una de ellas llamaba con el casco a su amiga y después señalaba al pony frente a ellas en la fila, Chrysalis no pudo evitar despertar sus sospechas así como una pequeña molestia que comenzaba a invadirla.

No entendía porque se molestó así con tan solo ver eso, pero no fue necesario más para que no pudiera alejar si mirada de ambas, sospechando aún mas de ellas al ver como una le decía algo a la otra en el odio para que luego ambas comenzarán a reír.

Para condena de ambas, la molestia de Chrysalis se avivó un poco más cuando una de ellas toco el hombro de Shining Armor.

\- hola -escuchó decir a la pony a lo lejos, usando un tono coqueto que sonaba demasiado estúpido mientras le dedicaba al unicornio unos ojos seductores de lo menos convincentes- me llamo Shimmering Flower y ella es mi amiga Sundown ¿tu cómo te llamas?

\- "¿ para qué quiere saber eso?" -se cuestionó, molesta de que esa tonta le hablara así a ese tonto.

Se suponía que él estaba disfrazado y por ende nadie debería saber que era el príncipe Shining Armor, no existían razones para que una pony con cara de tonta y su igual de horrenda amiga se le acercaran a hablarle, menos con esas fingidas caras dignas de una novata fracasada sin futuro.

\- Shining, mucho gusto -contestó Shining, más por cortesía que por otra cosa.

\- el gusto es nuestro -dijo Shimmering manteniendo un tono coqueto en su voz mientras se acercaba un poco más al pony- disculpa Shining, ¿vienes solo esta noche?

\- "que caraj… ¿Qué le importaba?" -pensó sorprendida y molestándose aún más por esa pregunta tan atrevida.

\- en realidad... -intentó decir el unicornio, pero fue rápidamente interrumpido por la Pegaso de nuevo.

\- es que paseábamos por aquí y te vimos solo, y me preguntaba que hacía un pony tan apuesto como tú en un lugar como este -dijo de nuevo con su fingida seductora voz, apegándose al unicornio aún más, tomándolo del casco derecho.

\- "¿!Qué demonios!?" -se preguntó, sorprendida mientras veía a escasos metros de distancia como esta facilona se le acercaba a SU novio.

\- sí, bueno, verás… -intentó hablar de nuevo, pero otra vez esa Pegaso lo interrumpió.

Y para su maldita suerte, todo esto estaba ocurriendo a narices de Chrysalis, solo requirió de girar a verla para sentir un gran terror al notar como su ojos resplandina llenos de ira, sin despegar su mirada asesina de las dos ponys que trataban de llevarlo a alguna parte. Ni siquiera tenía que conocerla tan bien como lo hacía para saber que esto terminaría muy, muy mal si continuaba así, en especial para esta pony imprudente.

\- porque la cosa es que yo soy nueva en la ciudad y no conozco las calles de por aquí, sería genial tener a un pony local, guapo y fuerte como tú que me pueda guiar para que no me pierda entre las calles de este lugar -insistió mientras trataba de jalar al pony del caco para que se fuera con ellas.

\- ¿Por qué no le dices a tu amiga que te guie? -preguntó intentando zafarse de esta, ya sintiendo la mirada de Chrysalis sobre de él.

\- ella va a ir a ver a su novio y no quiero quedarme solita después de se quede con él -dijo con un pequeño puchero juguetón.

\- es que yo estoy con mi novia y…

\- ¿tienes novia? -dijo sorprendía a la vez que dejaba de tratar de jalar al apuesto pony blanco- ¿ y dónde está? ¿tú la ves Sundown? -preguntó mientras volteaba a ver a todos lados mientras ponía un casco en su frente como si de verdad la estuviera buscando, acto que repitió su amiga. El único problema era que volteaban a todos lados menos al correcto.

\- "ay carajo" -se quejó Shining preocupado y con un poco de miedo al ver como una unicornio de pelaje acuamarina y melena negra se posaba a su izquierda, reconociendo de inmediato a Chrysalis por el abrigo que aun llevaba puesto, aunque sin entender del todo porque había invertido sus colores. Lo único que su asustada mente pudo hacer fue presenciar a la espera de lo que pudiera hacer, mirando como se paraba justo detrás de la pony que lo tenía del casco mientras esta seguía fingiendo que la buscaba.

\- no la veo por ninguna parte, quizás ya se fue… -dijo mientras volteaba de nuevo hacía el unicornio, notando de reojo a una pony que estaba detrás de ella.

Sorprendida por esto, Shimmering soltó al unicornio inmediatamente, girándose para poder ver mejor a la pony que estaba detrás de ella. Por un par de segundo ambas se mantuvieron la mirada en completo silencio, una sintiéndose muy nerviosa por los ojos verdes que le veían y la otra manteniendo una mirada estoica ante la pony que haces unos segundos mantenía su inmundo casco sobre el de su novio.

\- sorpresa, ella es mi novia -dijo en un intento de relajar el ambiente, manteniendo una alegría fingida que era opacada por su nerviosa voz. Lamentablemente no funcionó

A Shining no le quedaba más que esperar a lo que haría Chrysalis con estas dos, manteniéndose alerta por si llegaba a atacarlas con su magia o se les abalanzaba violentamente. Lo mismo sucedía con Sundown, que ingenuamente estaba expectante a lo que pudiera sucederle a su amiga, no a ella.

Para sorpresa de todos, Chrysalis no dijo nada, solo mantuvo su mirada seria y sin emociones ante la otra pony por un segundo más antes de darse medía vuelta, dirigirse directamente al puesto de bebidas calientes que tenía en frente y tomar uno de esos vasos llenos de un líquido humeante color marrón con aroma dulce.

Ante tal inquietante suspenso nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera el vendedor después de que esa pony acaba de tomar uno de sus vasos sin permiso, pues también estaba atento a lo que haría aquella yegua después de haber presenciado aquel pequeño acontecimiento que se desarrolló frente a su establecimiento. Lo mismo pasó con los cuatro ponys restantes en la fila, ni una sola palabra y todos los ojos fijos sobre ellas, ya ni hablar de Shining Armor que, entre el terror y los nervios, quedó en blanco por lo que la changeling pudiera hacer.

Estando de nuevo frente a esa Pegaso, Chrysalis mantuvo de nuevo su aterrador silencio y su mirada fría como el hielo sobre Shimmering Flower, solo para, acto seguido, tirarle el chocolate caliente en la cara a esa desafortunada pony sin pensárselo dos veces, sintiéndose un poco satisfecha con la reacción subsiguiente.

Un grito ahogado por parte de los espectadores y un grito sonoro y lleno de dolor por parte de la victima de Chrysalis, que lo único que pudo hacer fue llevarse sus cascos a la cara en señal de dolor y después comenzar a correr sin control hacia cualquier dirección que sus cascos la pudieran llevar, producto del inmenso dolor.

\- ¡que te… -intentó decir Sundown, pero un rápido y definitivo cabezazo terminó por noquearla, dejándola tirada ahí en el suelo.

Dado a sus vidas llenas de paz y tranquilidad, ajenas a cualquier rasgo de violencia, el resto de los ponys en la fila y el vendedor salieron huyendo del lugar, aterrorizados de aquella yegua de pelaje negro que, sin ningún miramiento o remordimiento, lazó chocolate caliente sobre una desafortunada víctima de la juventud y sus imprudencias.

Y así como todos se fueron, Chrysalis también abandonó el lugar a paso tranquilo en dirección a la salida del parque, a unos quince metros del lugar, sin inmutarse por lo que acababa de hacer, manteniendo un severo silencio autoimpuesto hacía Shining Armor quien, al ver que ella se alejaba del lugar, decidió seguirla.

\- ¡Chrys-digo, Gleaming! -llamó el pony tratando de darle alcance, preocupado y enojado por lo que ella acababa de hacer, aunque tardó en reaccionar pues no se decidía en si ayudar a estas dos a ir por Chrysalis, decidiéndose por lo segundo cuando vio que la changeling no se detenía.

\- relájate, ni siquiera estaba tan caliente, su piel seguirá intacta para seguir mostrando su horrenda y entrometida cara sin ninguna herida -se apresuró a explicar la changeling a lo lejos, adelantándose a cualquier reprimenda mientras retornaba a sus esquema de color original así como a ser una batpony de nuevo.

\- ¡oye! -decía Shining mientras la alcazaba- ¡espera!, espera.

La changeling ni se molestó en detenerse, solo siguió caminando hasta salir del parque para después girar a la derecha en cualquier dirección. Estaba muy molesta por lo que acababa de ver, tanto con ese par de idiotas por hablarle al unicornio como con Shining Armor por dejar que le hablaran, aunque no entendía por qué.

\- ¿! Que ocurre contigo ¡?- se quejó molesto el unicornio cuando alcanzó a ponerse a su lado

\- ya te dije que estará bien -repitió sin voltear a verlo, siguiendo su camino.

\- ¡ese no es el punto! -dijo de nuevo, aun molesto por lo sucedido- acabas de lastimar a dos ponys.

\- ¿Y? -respondió, más por costumbre que por otra coa, pues ella ya estaba comenzando en pensar en lo que acababa de pasar.

\- ¿!Y!?, ¿Cómo de que "Y"? lo que hiciste estuvo mal, las lastimaste sin ninguna razón ¡rayos! dejaste a una inconsciente en el suelo, y solo te vas como si nada hubiera pasado, hasta para ti eso fue demasiado -le reclamó, esperando una explicación lógica para esto, aunque sabiendo que lo que dijo era mentira, pues con Chrysalis siempre se podía esperar algo peor.

\- como sea, ya pasó -intentó eludir el tema, todavía manteniendo un semblante frio y calmado, pero sintiéndose mal en el fondo.

\- no, no ha pasado -insistió, tomándola del hombro para detenerla, logrando que ella se parara frente a él para que lo mirara- dime que te sucede.

\- nada, y no me molestes, ya pasó -dijo soltándose del agarre del pony aunque sin retomar el camino.

Al verla a los ojos, el pony pudo ver en ella mucho enojo, pero nada realmente grave, en realidad, lo que llamó su atención fue que, además de enojo, Chrysalis también mostraba una mirada triste, oculta, pero ahí estaba. ¿acaso fue porque esas dos le hablaron? Vamos, no era para tanto, no podía estarse arrepintiendo de eso, ella no era así, es más, hasta esperaba ver un poco de satisfacción o alegría, pero no, todo lo contrario.

\- solo… me enojé, ¿sí? Eso es todo, no es algo nuevo para ti ni para mí -admitió aun un poco enojada, sin ser honesta del todo, ocultando ciertas razones de por que ahora estaba más triste que molesta, aunque no lo demostrara.

Solo tenía que contenerse, aguantar por una maldita noche la peor parte de sí misma ¡pero no! simplemente no pudo, a la primera… A LA PRIMERA MALDITA PROVOCACIÓN dejó que sus emociones le ganaran, tomaran el control y arruinaran lo que se suponía debía ser maravilloso ¿pero cómo no verlo venir? Desde que salió del calabozo ¡es más! antes de eso ya lo estaba arruinando todo con sus burlas y tonterías, y ahora, que una tonta insignificante y su babosa amiga la hicieron enojar, había echado todo a perder, arruinando su cita, haciendo enojar al semental que le gustaba tanto y destruyendo cualquier posibilidad de que se repitiera la ocasión. La verdad es que ni siquiera estaba tan molesta con esas dos, estaba mucho más enojada consigo misma.

\- ¿Chrysalis? -llamó el unicornio al ver a su pareja poner una cara llena de tristeza, bajando las orejas y dirigiendo su mirada al suelo. Eso fue más que suficiente para que olvidara lo anterior y se concentrara en ella.

No importaba que hiciera, no importaba su comportamiento, él simplemente no podía resistir verla triste, tal vez por lo que sabía que ella sufrió o porque ya se había acostumbrado a sus reacciones excesivas, como sea, tan pronto como notó un atisbo de desanimo en Chrysalis el enojo rápidamente fue sustituido por preocupación.

\- ya solo… solo regresemos al castillo ¿quieres? -dijo con un tono de voz claramente desanimado mientras retomaba el paso de nuevo, sin siquiera molestarse en ocultar su decepción.

\- pero…

\- déjalo ¿sí?, ya no alarguemos esto más de lo necesario -terminó por decir, aceptando que lo había echado todo a perder. Ya ni valía la pena seguir ahí.

El unicornio se quedó por unos segundo viéndola caminar, sintiéndose mal por ella al ver lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Chrysalis se sentía triste, se arrepentía de lo que hizo, él podía verlo en sus ojos, verlo con completa claridad, de alguna manera su despiadada novia comprendido que lo que hizo estuvo mal y daba señales de arrepentimiento.

Aunque estuvo mal su forma de actuar también debía ser comprensivo con ella, claro que se pasó por mucho de la raya y esto sería demasiado para cualquier pony, pero vamos, se trataba de Chrysalis de quien estaba hablando, alguien que acrecía de del conocimiento de las reglas sociales, del buen comportamiento socialmente aceptado, que creció sin alguien que le enseñara la diferencia entre el bien y el más y sus consecuencia, y aunque esta situación era de sentido común, tampoco era algo que ella tuviera muy en claro. Claro que nada de esto era una excusa, pero al menos ayudaba a entenderla mejor, además de que él era su primera relación amorosa, era normal que no supiera lidiar con celos,

También era su culpa, no del todo, quizás un cincuenta por ciento, y esto porque el debió prever que algo así sucedería, ella muy era fácil de hacer enojar, desde un inicio debió alejar a esas yeguas y no dejar que sus nervios lo dominaran, después de todo él siempre estuvo consciente de quien los miraba.

Viéndola ya un poco lejos Shining regresó en sí, galopando rápidamente para alcanzarla- ¡oye! -gritó antes de correr hacía ella- oye, oye, tranquila -dijo tratando de consolarla mientras le daba un abrazo- yo no quiero regresar aun, solo quería saber porque te comportaste así, es todo.

\- ¿no estas molesto? -preguntó un poco confundida Chrysalis, casi como una larva regañada.

\- no, bueno, en realidad sí, pero eso fue solo por el calor del momento, no es normal ver algo así todos los días, pero aun así no quiero regresar todavía -explicó Shining, entendiendo que Chrysalis pensó que él ya quería dar por terminada la cita por su comportamiento.

Esta no era la primera vez que tenía una pelea en medio de una cita, varias veces sufrió situaciones similares por los celillos injustificados de Cadence, especialmente cuando estaba en esos días del mes, cosas como esta no eran nuevas para él excepto por el hecho de que nunca habían llegado tan lejos, normalmente él era la victima de los regaños.

\- ¿en serio? -preguntó ilusionada, confundida aunque muy contenta de que el unicornio le diera esa respuesta.

\- sí, me la estoy pasando muy bien contigo, solo fue un pequeño tropiezo en nuestra cita, digo, si te excediste demasiado, y tienes que arreglar lo que hiciste, no podemos dejar las cosas así -mintió Shining tratando de ser lo más comprensivo con ella aunque no podía evitar sentir una enorme preocupación por esas dos.

Sabía lo mucho que esto significaba para ella y el esfuerzo que le costó que se hiciera realidad, no la decepcionaría, aunque de ahora en adelante estaría más atento para evitar estas situaciones.

\- ¿entonces quieres continuar? -preguntó emocionada, decidida a hacer que el pony se la pasé bien y se divierta más a partir de ahora, reusándose por completo en dejar que lo peor de ella saliera a la luz de nuevo.

\- claro que sí, solo hay que ayudarla, no podemos dejarlas… -decía Shining mientras se giraba hacía las ponys que Chrysalis atacó, pero antes de que terminara de hablar su novia lo interrumpió.

\- oh, ellas están bien, mira -dijo señalando a los lejos en el parque donde Shimmering Flower trataba de levantar a su amiga del suelo, quien apenas comenzaba a reponerse- te dije que la bebida no estaba muy caliente -agregó con alegría, como si de verdad eso fuera un consuelo.

Al pony no le quedó más que aceptar eso, sintiéndose aliviado de que la Pegaso no tuviera quemaduras y la terrestre pudiera caminar, aunque ese alivio rápidamente se convirtió en culpa al ver como el par de amigas, que voltearon a ver a Chrysalis quien ya las estaba saludando con una enorme sonrisa desde la distancia desde la distancia, echaban a correr despavoridas.

Y mientras tanto la changeling solo se despedía con el casco en alto, sin ningún tipo de hipocresía o sarcasmo, solo sincera alegría al ver que ambas estaban bien y no las había lastimado más de la cuenta, segura de que con eso Shining ya no se preocuparía más por ese par y que así podían continuar sin ningún impedimento.

Ella estaba muy contenta, de la decepcionante tristeza que se apoderó de su ser hace solo un momento pasó a sentir genuina alegría y alivio al saber que Shining no estaba tan molesto con ella como pensó, es más, quería seguir con su cita, quería seguir con ella, se estaba divirtiendo, la estaban pasando bien, aunque lo parecerá para ella la cita no estaba siendo un total fracaso. Al parecer ni siquiera fue para tanto, quizás ella se dejó llevar por su sugestiones desde un principio, aunque claro que debía hacer lo posible por comportarse, no debía tentar su suerte.

\- ¿Qué estamos esperando? Ven, sigamos -dijo con mucho entusiasmo Chrysalis antes de arrastrar a Shining a buscar un restaurante o algo así.

\- sí, claro -dijo con un poco de preocupación por las dos yeguas golpeadas, pero sin poner ninguna resistencia a la insistencia de su cita, dejándose llevar como una hoja al viento

Con gran entusiasmo y una sonrisa enérgica en su rostro, la changeling arrastró al pony con ella durante unas cuantas calles más en busca de otra actividad que pudieran hacer, pero aprovechando que estaban en el centro de comercios de la ciudad podían ir a un lugar del que escuchó hablar ese día qué habló con Lieferung sobre las citas y que supuestamente estaba cerca de por aquí.

\- ¿quieres comer algo? -preguntó Chrysalis con entusiasmo mientras cruzaban la calle

\- sí ¿Por qué no? -aceptó Shining, aun un poco pensativo por lo ocurrido.

\- escuche de un lugar donde sirven buena comida de esa que a ustedes los ponys les gusta, no me acuerdo cual era la especialidad, pero estoy segura de que te sabrá bien -agregó enérgica mientras seguían con su camino.

\- ¿que tu no piensas comer? -preguntó el pony para hacer platica, aunque no podía alejar sus pensamientos de lo ocurrido. ¿habrá hecho bien en perdonársela tan fácil?

\- probaré una que otra cosa, golpear a esas dos me abrió el apetito -dijo como si nada.

\- sí… supongo que sí -dejó escapar el unicornio antes de caer en silencio.

Chrysalis pudo percibir que Shining no estaba al cien y no necesitaba ser una genio para deducir por qué- sigues pensando en esas dos, cierto? -pregunto un poco molesta aunque no lo demostraría- "se supone que ya me perdonaste, deja de pensar en eso" -pensó Chrysalis.

\- solo espero que estén bien -dijo Shining.

\- están bien, tu confía, traté de medirme para no lastimarlas demasiado -dijo tratando de restarle importancia al asunto para que el pony no siguiera pensando en eso- y eso les pasa por andar de coqueas por todos lados.

\- creo que sí , aunque sigo pensando que fue demasiado -insistió Shining. por alguna razón no podía alejar eso de su mente ¿estaba siendo demasiado indulgente con ella? Cancelar la cita era la forma perfeta para enseñarle una lección, pero por una razón u otra no pudo hacerlo, simplemente no quería.

\- por favor, ya me disculpé…

\- "no, no lo hiciste" -pensó el pony.

\- …y ambas están bien, tú lo viste -dijo sin entender cuál seguía siendo el problema- Entiendo que seas un príncipe protector, pero no debes preocuparte si no pasó a mayores, y también ellas deberían aprender a defenderse, tanta paz y tranquilidad los está haciendo inútiles, ni siquiera me tomó más cinco segundo acabar con las dos -alegó Chrysalis en su favor.

\- okey, okey, vamos a cambiar de tema ¿quieres?, creo que no estas ayudando mucho -admitió Shining ya prefiriendo dejar eso de lado antes de que ella terminara sumergiéndose más. Al parecer no estaba tan arrepentida de lo que hizo como pensó- "eso lo tengo que cambiar"

Sí, al parece ella no comprendía completamente que hizo mal y sobreactuó antes una situación completamente controlable, aunque no fuera algo de sorprender viniendo de Chrysalis, tampoco tenía por que hacer a la vista gorda, debía enseñarle que eso no era correcto y no sería algo que el toleraría siempre, si lo hizo en esta ocasión fue porque ella aun era nueva en esto de socializar, pero llegado el momento tendría que prender a controlase si quería ser libre de nuevo.

\- está bien princesita ¿de qué quieres hablar? -dijo burlonamente, cayendo en cuenta que de nuevo lo estaba arrumando.

No era momento de reprenderla, se sentía incomodo por lo que hizo, pero no arruinaría la noche de hoy con ello- pues no sé, de algo más…

Dejando aquel percance de lado, la pareja continuo su camino hacia donde fuera que Chrysalis los estuviera dirigiendo, pasando rápidamente de ese pésimo tema a uno mas divertido y amigable para ambos, manteniendo una charla más amena en lo que llegaban a su destino, aun así, el unicornio no podía alejar lo que acababa de ver de su cabeza y lo poco que actuó antes eso, el dejó que eso ocurriera y no hizo nada, y eso le molestaba demasiado, sin embargo, para no arruinar las cosas más de lo que ya estaban, únicamente prefirió permanecer en silencio, después hablaría con Chrysalis sobre el tema.

Un par de esquinas y cruzar una calle, no se necesitó más de eso y la capacidad de Chrysalis para sentir emociones aglomerada para llegar a una hermosa avenida bien iluminada y de varios colores, con series de luces colgando de en lo alto de edificio a edificio cruzando la calle, llenando el cielo con bellas luces de brillo cálido que le daban un lindo toque a esta avenida

A los lados, iluminando el suelo con sus enormes vitrinas iluminadas desde el interior, habían varios negocios aun abiertos al público, en su mayoría restaurantes, posados a ambos lados de la calle y con un gran número de variedades y menús más que perfectos para lo que tenía Chrysalis en mente. El único inconveniente era la enorme cantidad de ponys a lo largo y ancho de la avenida, muchos más de los que hubo en el parque y seguramente habían más dentro de los restaurantes.

Ni modo, estaba en tierras de ponys, debía acostumbrarse a la idea y tolerarlos, por lo menos durante esta cita, ya lo había arruinado antes y no lo haría de nuevo, todavía tenía mucha ilusión por pasarla bien con él como la vez pasada, si no es que mejor, y debía hacer un mínimo esfuerzo para que eso fuera posible.

\- ¿tienes algún lugar en mente? -preguntó Shining de buena manera mientras caminaba por la avenida con Chrysalis a su lado izquierdo.

\- sí, solo necesito encontrarlo -mintió con la intención de ganar tiempo y recordar el lugar ese del que los guardias habían hablado.

\- ¿y en serio crees que siga aquí? No todos los negocios siguieron en función cuando nos hicimos cargo del imperio -alertó Shining con tal de darle a Chrysalis tiempo para un plan B.

\- si no está, tendremos que improvisar, tampoco es como que carezcan de opciones -bromeó mientras mantenía el paso, aun tratando de recordar el nombre de ese lugar al que fue el Pegaso naranja- " ¿Delua?, ¿Debun? ¿Doblon? ..." -enlistaba mentalmente mientras paseaba si vista en los letreros de los muchos restaurantes del lugar, a ver si uno de ellos podía refrescarle la memoria.

\- en eso tienes razón, tengo una o dos opciones por si no encontramos tu lugar -ofreció mientras veía con entusiasmo un restaurante donde servían la mejor crema de zanahoria que jamás había probado.

\- ya en serio, ¿Cuál es su obsesión con los negocios? También en Canterlot vi un montón de estas cosas -dijo un poco frustrada al no encontrar el que podría ser su restaurante entre tantos negocios abarrotando la calle.

\- El imperio de Cristal tiene muy poco de haber regresado, muchos ponys vienen todos los días para conocerlo o hacer un vida aquí, y como el turismo es uno de los principales ingresos pues es normal que haya tantos establecimientos para mejorar la atracción turística y satisfacer a los turistas -explicó el pony, sintiéndose orgulloso de lo que habían logrado con este lugar.

\- ¿y Canterlot? La actitud de los residentes de ahí podría espantar hasta a las moscas -preguntó al recordar lo odiosos que eran la mayoría de los ponys de ahí- Un montón de peleles adinerados que se sienten superiores a todos solo porque pueden pagar por vestirse como payasos, no tienes idea de cuantas dentaduras tuve que tirar cuando estuve ahí -agregó la changeling recordando como se peleó con una noble que no pudo soportar una crítica constructiva.

Aun lo recordaba con total claridad, sería imposible olvidar como un montón de dientes salieron volando después del golpe que le propino a esa pony engreída que se atrevió a molestarla mientras daba un rondín por la capital para conocer sus locaciones más débiles, de hecho, en cada una de esas ocasiones en las que se disfrazó de una pony más para no levantar sospechas, siempre hubo alguien que acercó para molestarla.

\- ¡sabía que habías sido tú! -dijo sorprendido, como si hubiera resuelto un misterio.

\- obvio que fui yo -dijo rodando los ojos, enfatizando obviedad en su tono de voz- ¿en serio dudaron de alguien más después de que me descubrieron?

\- durante semanas tuvimos reportes de una alborotadora que peleaba por ahí, yo supuse que habías sido tu después de que te descubrimos, pero nadie me hizo caso -dijo con alivio y un toque de victoria en su voz.

\- felicidades, eres todo un detective -se burló pues ella fue quien al final confesó y eso que lo hizo sin querer.

\- tampoco fuiste muy sutil con tus peleas, siempre hubo un testigo que hablaba de una pony muy malhumorada, pero la descripción siempre era diferente, eso confundió a la mayoría pero a mí no -se defendió Shining, pues al final sí estuvo correcto en sus sospechas.

\- pero nunca me descubrieron, así que no cuenta -contestó mientras alzaba la vista para seguir leyendo algunos letreros- yo fui la que te lo acaba de confirmar.

\- cierto, pero igual no quita el hecho de que siempre estuve en lo correcto -insistió, seguro de que tenía más razón que Chrysalis.

\- sí, sí, felicidades -dijo restándole importancia al tema mientras agitaba al aire con su casco- mira, ya llegamos.

\- ¿Deluxe? -preguntó mientras alzaba la mirada para leer el letrero de metal iluminado con luz cálida de fondo, esto sobre una barra roja horizontal con bordes dorados, montado sobre un edificio del mismo color- ¡aquí es donde vino Flash con su novia! -agregó con entusiasmo, pues en palabras de su amigo, este lugar era magnifico.

\- eh… sí, tal vez, no lo sé, no me importa, ¿entramos? -invitó Chrysalis ignorando lo que acababa de decir Shining, pensando que él no sabría de este lugar, pero al parecer su tonto amigo se le había adelantado. Como sea, no tenía mucha importancia.

\- después de ti -dijo el pony mientras dejaba pasar a Chrysalis.

Ingresando por la entrada con las puertas ya abiertas, Chrysalis caminó un par de pasos mientras veía con detenimiento la decoración, nada interesante la verdad; una alfombra roja con bordes dorados, paredes color beige iluminadas por un pequeño candelabro en lo alto y un par de columnas de lo que parecía ser mármol puestas sobre otra entrada al final de esta pequeña sala. Elegante en términos equinos, sí, pero muy aburrido para su gusto

Aunque fue corto, el gusto por llegar al lugar le duró poco, pues en su camino estaba una pony que estaba parada tras un mostrados justo a un metro a la izquierda de la segunda entrada, interrumpiendo su camino como boba mientras le dedicaba una falsísima sonrisa, sosteniendo, quien sabe por qué, una cartilla más grande de lo usual en su casco derecho mientras tenía en su casco izquierdo una pluma lista para anotar.

\- ¿disculpe, ya tiene reservación o la están esperando? -preguntó la pony recepcionista al ver que la batpony se seguiría de largo.

\- ¿Qué? -preguntó un poco confundía Chrysalis, no entendía bien a que se refería esa loca.

\- le pregunté si ya tiene reservación, de ser así es necesario que me dé su nombre para que la deje entrar.

\- pfff -se burló con toda la intención y notoriedad, ¿en serio él había dicho eso? ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a impedirle entrar?- yo…

Previendo lo que podría suceder aquí, Shining Armor se adelantó a Chrysalis al ver que ella ya se estaba tomado esa inofensiva pregunta como algo malo, apresurándose a reaccionar y no dejar que nada malo sucediera esta vez. Al menos, desde que escuchó que irían a un restaurante, ya había sospechado que la changeling ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de hacer una reservación en cualquier restaurante, sería imposible teniendo en cuenta que no podía salir sin él. Al menos con esto le demostraba que ella si cumplía con su palabra de permanecer en las mazmorras.

\- discúlpenos, olvidamos hacer reservación, pero igual supusimos que no habría una larga fila de espera -mintió Shining mientras alejaba a Chrysalis de la recepcionista, siendo precavido a cualquier desastre que pudiera pasar.

\- lo lamento señor, pero tenemos una fila de espera un poco larga el día de hoy y sin reservación no puedo dejarlos entrar, tendrán que esperar para tener mesa después de esas siete parejas -dijo la pony recepcionista mientras señalaba en la sala de espera a las susodichas parejas.

\- ¿y cuánto va a tardar eso? -preguntó Chrysalis encarando nuevamente a la recepcionista, acercándose lo suficiente a ella como para intimidarla con facilidad con su ceño fruncido.

\- tal vez una dos horas señoría, quizás más -dijo nerviosa tras retroceder un poco, casi ocultándose en el menú que mantenía en su asco.

\- ¿!dos horas!? Debes estar bromeando -dijo Chrysalis más enojada que antes al contemplar que esta inútil pudiera arruinar sus planes.

\- lo-lo siento, pero son las reglas señorita -se disculpó la pony que casi se deshacía de nervios.

\- está bien, esperaremos -se apresuró a decir Shining mientras jalaba a la changeling a la sala de espera- anote la reservación a nombre de Gleaming Shield, se los agradecería mucho -dijo en voz alta mientras se llevaba consigo a su conflictiva pareja.

Chrysalis no alejó su mirada asesina de la tonta esa, siguió a Shining Armor sin dejar de mirarla, aunque sin oponer resistencia para no quedar mal con el pony, aunque tras unos pasos y llegar a la famosísima "sala de espera", Chrysalis se giró de frente para ver como dos parejas se alejaban a los costados para permitirle a ella y a Shining sentarse. Al parecer a ellos también los había intimidado con su simple ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Por qué no nos quiere dejar pasa? -pregunto Chrysalis irritada al sentarse- ¿de verdad piensa dejarnos esperando aquí por más de dos hora? -dijo con gran incredulidad y sorpresa- estúpidos ponys con sus estúpidas reglas -susurró esto último.

\- es porque necesitamos reservación para entrar -aclaró Shining mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

\- ahg ¿ y que es una reservación, genio? -preguntó bastante irritada, harta de adecuarse a estas tontas reglas de las que nadie le decía nada.

A Shining le tomó poco menos de diez minutos para explicarle a Chrysalis lo que era una reservación, pues aunque ella entendía varios conceptos como el dinero o los servicio, no acaba de comprender todas las normas de la sociedad pony, principalmente por el hecho de que en su colmena la vida era mucho más simple, no había negocios, ni dinero, no existía el concepto de capital o cosas así, todos trabajaban por lo mismo y obtenían lo que se merecían.

\- que estupidez -se quejó Chrysalis tras entender que era una reservación.

\- así se maneja esto, no hay mucho que podamos hacer -dijo el pony mientras tomaba una revista del reitero que estaba frente a el- te sugiero que busque algo con que entretenerte, dijo antes de comenzar a leer.

\- "esta tarada va a arruinar todos mis planes" -pensó Chrysalis al ver que ahora su cita consistiría en estar sentados como idiota y lo peor era que Shining parecía aceptarlo sin ningún problema.

No ese no sería su caso, no estaba dispuesta a pasar la noche aquí como tonta, debía hacer algo rápido y sin que nadie pudiera darse cuenta ¿pero qué?, ¿Qué podía hacer sin levantar sospechas ni lastimar a alguien? No debía ser ovia en lo que fuera que pudiera hacer, a Shining seguramente no le gustaría si rompía sus preciadas reglas, el muy tonto era demasiado correcto para eso. con esas limitaciones no había muchas opciones.

\- " ¿Qué hacer?, ¿Qué hacer?" -se preguntaba Chrysalis mientras su mente era invadida por una lluvia de ideas- "¡eso es!"

Debía jugar bien sus cartas, no tenía mucha energía debido a que vivía en una celda llena de umbrum, pero aun podía hacer uso de algunos hechizos bastante efectivos con todo el amor que había estado recibiendo de Shining Armor y del que estaba robando de los idiotas de por aquí, solo necesitaba actuar en el momento adecuado sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Tras un minuto o dos de espera, Chrysalis por fi vio su oportunidad para actuar al ver a una pareja de ponys salir del restaurante, gracias a ese par de tontos que ya se iban, la recepcionista alzo la mirada hacía la sala de espera tal y como la changeling predijo, y como parte de su plan, Chrysalis mantuvo su mirada en ella para que está también la mirara fijamente. Era un golpe bajo, debía admitirlo, pero muy eficaz, no bastó mas de un destello de sus ojos esmeralda para hipnotizar rápidamente a la recepcionista, asegurándose así de que ella dijera las siguientes palabras.

\- ¿señorita Gleaming Shield? -llamó la recepcionista de forma natura, esto gracias a que Chrysalis así lo decidió para no levantar sospechas.

\- dígame -contestó en un fingido tono amble.

\- su mesa está lista, por favor sígame -invitó la recepcionista mientras le habría las puertas del comedor a la pareja.

\- ¿tan pronto? -preguntó sorprendido Shining Armor mientras alzaba la vista.

\- ven, ya tenemos mesa -invitó la changeling mientras se ponía de pie.

Aunque confundido, Shining decidió seguir a Chrysalis hacía la entrada del comedor, no comprendía por que pasaban antes si eran los últimos de la fila, pero igual no llevaría la contraría, seguramente la recepcionista tenía sus razones o les encontró mesa, quien sabe, pero por lo menos ya tenían asegurado su lugar para cenar.

Chrysalis fue la primera en pasar por la puerta del comedor y tras ella iba el unicornio que, al pasar justo a lado e la recepcionista, se sorprendió al recibir un giño de ella, pero eso no fue nada comparado con las siguientes palabras.

\- ¿te estas divirtiendo, guapo? -pregunto en tono dulce la pony mientras le dedicaba una mirada coqueta, siguiendo al unicornio a un costado suyo mientras que él la miraba asombrado sin dejar de seguir a su pareja.

\- yo… ah… em -no tenía nada que decir el unicornio, ya estaba demasiado nervioso y asustado por la repentina actitud de la recepcionista- Gleaming -llamó nervioso mientras aceleraba ligeramente el paso.

\- ¿sí? -contestó dulcemente la recepcionista.

\- pero que… -exclamó el pony muy sorprendido, tardando un par de segundos para entender que estaba ocurriendo- ¿Chrysalis? -susurró en voz baja mientras mantenía seguía a la changeling frente a él.

Y mientras tanto, a penas a un par de metros del unicornio, Chrysalis buscaba con la mirada una mesa limpia y vacía que pudieran ocupar, hallándola justo hasta el fondo del restaurante cerca de la esquina de la derecha, esto mientras que mentalmente mantenía el control de todo pensamiento y acción de la recepcionista que ahora tenía a sus órdenes, siendo capaz de escuchar lo que ella escuchaba o ver lo que ella si así lo quería, teniendo la capacidad de responder en su lugar a todo lo que escuchaba del pony gracias a su control.

\- quien más, tonto, -respondió la recepcionista aun con tono dulce pero con una mirada confiada que fácilmente recordaba a la changeling .

\- ¿Qué estas haciendo? -dijo en un susurro lleno de alarma, sin poder apartar la vista de la pobre recepcionista.

\- ¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo? Nos conseguí mesa -dijo triunfante a través de la pony hipnotizada.

\- no puede ser, debes estar bromeando -dijo muy preocupado y derrotado Shining Armor. Era increíble que ella estuviera haciendo esto después de lo que hizo en el parque.

\- relájate, no es para tanto, además creo que esto puede ser mas divertido de lo que piensas -dijo en tono coqueto, pero burlón mientras le dedicaba un giño al unicornio.

\- no empieces -dijo un poco irritado por la falta de moral que estaba demostrando su novia- ya déjala en paz, no puedes hacer esto aquí.

\- yo creo que sí y mira -dijo señalando al frente hacia una mesa para cuatro personas, ni muy grande ni muy pequeña- ya llegamos.

\- ¿creo que está bien esta mesa de aquí? -dijo Chrysalis desde su verdadero cuerpo, tomando asiento rápidamente- ¿Qué esperas? Se educado y siéntate, tenemos compañía -agregó mientras hacía que la recepcionista también tomara asiento.

Únicamente por no causar un alboroto ni levantar sospechas, Shining Armor tomó asiento junto a la changeling y su víctima, sentándose justo en frente de Chrysalis y a la derecha de la recepcionista. No lo iba a negar, estaba aún poco molesto por lo que estaba haciendo su cita, pero debía admitir que este truco era impresionante por muy poco ético que fuera, aunque eso no alejaba ese pequeña culpa que le picaba la conciencia.

\- oye esto no es divertido, Chrysalis, no deberías estas haciendo esto -dijo el pony en tono serio, disgustado por esta acción pero sin la capacidad para ocultar su sombro.

\- por qué no?, yo me estoy divirtiendo ¿tú te estas divirtiendo? -preguntó la changeling a la pony bajo su control.

\- yo me estoy divirtiendo -agregó la recepcionista mientras alzaba el casco.

\- ¿ves? Ella se está divirtiendo, las dos nos estamos divirtiendo, el uno que no lo hace aquí eres tú -dijo Chrysalis divertida en clara burla a las objeciones del unicornio- a menos que de verdad quieras comenzar a divertirte.

Con su control sobre la pony, la changeling la obligó a darle un giño coqueto al pony mientras la hacía posar su casco en la pierna derecha del pony bajo el mantel de la mesa, sonriendo maliciosamente por la divertida cara de incomodidad del pony antes esta situación.

\- oye, no -se quejó mientras alejaba el casco de la pobre recepcionista- en serio detente.

Pero no hizo caso, por alguna razón, pese a las objeciones de Shining, ella no quería dejar de dominar a esta pony, le gustaba ese control, ese poder que sentía al tenerla en su casco, lo disfrutaba demasiado, se estaba divirtiendo y mucho, simplemente no quería parar, no quería dejar de disfrutar de esta sensación tan familiar que ya casi había olvidado.

\- oh vamos, mírala ¿Cómo decirle que no a esta lindura? -agregó burlonamente mientras que con su casco izquierdo tomaba el mentón de la pony y dirigía su rostro hacía Shining Armor- siendo honesta, no está nada mal, ¿o qué?, ¿vas a decir que no es una yegua linda? -admitió, reconociendo que esa yegua no era fea, tampoco hermosa, pero no era fea- ha, creo que encontramos una buena compañía para nuestra cita ¿Qué te parece si la llevamos a casa y…?.

Antes de que pudiera terminar su oración, Chrysalis volteó a mirar a Shining Armor para encontrarse una cara llena de reprobación, no molesta, pero tampoco alegre, solo un pony que veía con malos ojos sus acciones que, a decir verdad, hasta ella reconocía que no estaban bien. Y al ver que de nuevo se estaba sobrepasando, Chrysalis decidió romper su hechizo.

La changeling no dijo nada, solo desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, consciente de que el unicornio no apartaba sus ojos de ella. Sabía que él no aprobaba esto, todo lo contrario de hecho, y no parba de verla con malos ojos, estaba consciente de que él sentía genuina preocupación pos sus súbditos, incluida esta yegua, y ella terminó mostrando un lado que ahora la hacía sentir vergüenza frente a Shining Armor . ¡Demonios!, se suponía que debía controlarse, no jugar con los ponys de por aquí solo porque podía hacerlo.

\- ¿pero qué…? -intentó decir la recepcionista mientras ponía un casco sobre su sine izquierda, sintiendo una gran confusión y desorientación.

\- gracias por su ayuda, señorita, ya se puede ir -interrumpió Chrysalis con naturalidad, con eso bastaría para darle una idea a la memoria de la pony y ya de ella dependería imaginar el resto.

\- yo… -intentó decir de nuevo.

\- ¿oh y por favor, antes de que se vaya, podría mandar algún mesero? -preguntó amablemente -ya deseamos ordenar -dijo fingiendo educación, tanto para Shining como para la pony, para quedar bien con uno y deshacerse de la otra.

Aunque se sentía muy confundida y desorientada, y no recordaba ni cómo es que llegó ahí, la pony decidió irse de ahí lo antes posible para atender a los clientes. Esa desorientación que sentía era problema suyo y no de ellos, y si no quería meterse en problemas lo mejor sería irse de ahí en cuanto antes.

\- eh, si claro, como guste -dijo antes de abandonar a la pareja e ir a buscar a alguien que los atendiera.

Una vez que la pony se alejó de ambos, Chrysalis intentó alzar la vista de nuevo en busca de los ojos del unicornio, bajando de nuevo la mirada al ver como este seguía con sus ojos llenos de reproche y desaprobación. Por alguna razón se sentía apenada de lo hizo, no debería ser así y de hecho debería importarle un bledo, pero no, simplemente no podía ser así.

\- creo que me pasé un poquito -dijo apenada la changeling a modo de disculpa mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa al unicornio frente a ella, un sonrisa apenada clave aclara.

\- ¿tú crees? -contestó Shining con una ceja arqueada.

\- si, hehe -río nerviosamente mientras se sobaba un brazo por las ansias- lo siento -dejo escapar, tal vez con eso Shining se calmaría.

\- ¿Chrysalis… no sientes culpa por lo sueles hacerle a los demás cuando te excedes en tus juegos/venganza ? -cuestionó el pony, más curioso que molesto, pues no le cabía en la cabeza como alguien podía ser así y apenas mostrar arrepentimiento.

\- creo que dije que lo sentía -se defendió la changeling. Al parecer su falsa disculpa no le sirvió de mucho.

\- si, pero vamos, eso que hiciste estuvo mal, al igual que lo que hiciste con las dos chicas en el parque -le reprochó Shining Armor, no molesto pero si harto de ver esa falta de consideración hacía otros por parte de su novia.

\- oye ellas se lo buscaron, y también te dije que me contuve, pudo ser peor -insistió, pasando de su actitud sumisa a una más a la defensiva- y además esta vez sí dije que lo sentía. Al menos con eso nos conseguí mesa en vez de esperar varias horas.

\- sí, pudo ser peor y sí, nos conseguiste mesa, pero sabes bien que ese no es el problema -agregó el unicornio manteniendo la calma, quería dejar las cosas claros antes de continuar, no pelear.

\- sí, ya sé -aceptó en tono infantil, sabiendo de que hablaba el pony, consciente de que él tenía razón. Estas eran sus reglas, no las de ella, pero de igual forma estaba obligada a seguirlas- solo fue un pequeño desliz, no era mi intención comportarme así, bueno en realidad, sí -admitió- pero tú sabes, no es cosa fácil -terminó por decir con los brazos cruzados mientras desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado.

Y ahí iba de nuevo, con su descontrol y falta de modales, cosas que se suponía debía evitar hoy, pero no, otra vez se dejó llevar y en esta ocasión sin la intervención de un agente externo, solo fue ella siendo ella, o bueno, como solía ser en realidad. No debía negárselo, le estaba costando mucho trabajo ser igual de aburrido que Shining, pero no era cosa fácil, en especial porque las cosas que ella pensaba eran cotidianas resultaban estar mal en la sociedad pony.

\- además, tal vez no los hayas notado pero estoy tratando de comportarme, estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por seguir sus ridículas normas, solo que no es tan fácil como creí -admitió derrotada, más como una queja para sí misma que como una excusa- Lo único que quería era tener una linda cita contigo, pero parce que esta clase de cosas no se me da muy bien que digamos. "A diferencia de la manipulación mental" -pensó esto último aunque sería un error decirlo en voz alta

En lugar de recibir un reproche u otra recriminación, Chrysalis recibió una respuesta muy diferente a lo que esperaba .

\- sí, lo sé -dijo el unicornio con voz comprensiva.

Un poco confundida por eso, Chrysalis regresó su mirada de nuevo al frente para encontrarse con una mirada llena de dulzura y comprensión, adornada por una sonrisa tierna que le dedicaba el unicornio.

\- mi intención no es regañarte por lo que haces, ni arruinar nuestra cita con peleas y discusiones -dijo Shining con completa sinceridad, un poco enternecido por las acciones que Chrysalis admitía haber tomado en pos de su cita- solo quiero que seas consciente de tus errores y aprendas a corregirlos, sé que esto debe ser muy difícil para ti; salir y convivir con otros ponys, tratar con gente que no deseas, adaptarte a reglas que no conoces, cosas como esas. Entiendo que te cuesta trabajo y por eso trato de no molestarme mucho con ello, pero igual creo que puedes hacer un poco más de esfuerzo para adaptarte a esas cosas.

\- eso intento, pero nadie aquí me lo facilita -se quejó al recordar a esta recepcionista que no la quiso dejar pasar ni a esas dos ponys a las que golpeó.

\- entiendo, pero solo pon un poco mas de tu parte. Lo único que quiero es que aprendas a conviví con los demás sin tener ningún problema, cundo seas completamente libre tendrás que aprender a lidiar con problemas así y no siempre voy a estar yo para pedirte un poco de control -explicó Shining en un intento de hacerle ver a su novia los problemas que podría conllevar su comportamiento en el futuro.

\- sí y aprecio tu preocupación, pero también debes admitir que no todo es mi culpa, has ahora me estado comportado muy bien a pesar de estar rodeada de idiotas que solo quieren hacerme enojar -intentó defenderse, enternecida por lo que dijo Shining, pero renuente a aceptar que esto era enteramente su culpa.

\- sí, ellos son el problema -dijo con divertida ironía.

\- son parte de, eso no hay que negarlo -agregó, indispuesta a aceptar toda la responsabilidad.

Antes de que el unicornio pudiera responder, una voz ajena a la pareja se hizo notar de repente- buenas noches, mi nombre es Neatness Gloves y yo seré su mecero esta noche -dijo un pony delgado, de melena negra y pelaje beige mientras le entregaba a la pareja un par de menús a la vez que le acomodaba en la mesa a ambos un juego de cubiertos- les daré tiempo de que revisen la carta y en un momento vendré a tomarles la orden, si necesitan cualquier cosa o desean ordenar antes no duden en llamarme, estaré rondando por aquí por lo que necesiten -terminó de decir antes de partir tan rápido como llegó

\- ¿Qué te parece si dejamos ese tema para después? Mejor ahora concentrémonos en disfrutar de nuestra cena -ofreció Shining con una sonrisa, prefiriendo pasarla bien antes de seguir insistiendo en un tema que podría tratar con ella asolas.

\- sí, me parece mejor -aceptó sintiendo cierto alivio de dejar eso atrás, era mejor pasarla bien y olvidar el tema antes de seguir molestándose por algo que parecía ya no importar.

Inmediatamente, ambos ponys comenzaron a revisar el menú, siendo fácil para el unicornio encontrar varias cosas de su agrado, aunque lo difícil ahora era decidirse por una, por otra parte a Chrysalis le estaba costando mucho as escoger cualquier cosa, siendo incapaz siquiera de reconocer la mayoría ingredientes que componían los platillos, tampoco es que estuviera muy hambrienta, en realidad se había estado satisfaciendo con delicioso sabor del amor del Shining.

\- ¿ya decidiste que vas a comer? -preguntó el unicornio sin dejar de ver menú.

\- no, pero no te preocupes, prefiero solo acompañarte -respondió la changeling mientras dejaba de lado su carta y comenzaba a buscar con la mirada al mecero.

\- ¿Cómo?, ¿no piensas ordenar? -cuestionó Shining un poco confundido, alzando la vista para ver a Chrysalis.

\- meh, no tengo tanta hambre, estuve comiendo en el camino… -dijo con una sonrisa seductora mientras se relamía los labios.

Al unicornio le costó solo un par de segundos deducir a que se refería ella, sintiéndose un poco alegre de lo que esas palabras significaban, eso sí, no se inmutó por la coqueta actitud de su novia, ya se estaba acostumbrando a eso.

\- …además -continuó- no sé si lo recuerdas, pero no suelo comer cosas sólidas, me gustan más las emociones, menos esfuerzo, más sabor -aclaró mientras leía en el reverso de su carta una bebida que si le gustaba- ¡uy sidra! Eso si me gusta.

\- ¿en serio no se te antoja nada? -cuestionó el pony, se suponía que esto era una cena, no quería comer solo- hay calabaza al vapor gratinada, espinaca gratinada, sopa de cebolla, cema de zanahoria, caldo de algas saltadas… enlistó el pony antes de ser interrumpido.

\- eh… sí, no lo creo -se negó antes de seguir escuchando nombres raros- ni siquiera sé que son la mayoría de esas cosas.

\- ¿Qué te suena familiar? -insistió para que lo acompañara a comer.

\- hmmh creo que la espinaca, sí, la espinaca -afirmó recordando que en su colmena se solía cocinar algo así cuando había escases de emociones.

\- ¿solo eso? -cuestionó un poco desanimado, ese platillo era en realidad una entrada, nada que durara para una buena cena.

\- sip, solíamos dejarla secar al sol con algunas hojas de yerba buena y corteza de árbol, luego la humectábamos y la machacábamos junto con nueces y sal para hacer una pasta bastante nutritiva -explicó al recordar en que platillo se usaba la espinaca.

\- ¿y sabía bien?

\- no, pero al menos ayudaba a controlar el hambre y también servía para iniciar fogatas con facilidad -dijo esto último divertida por los varios usos de su pésima gastronomía.

Shining también río divertido por eso, esperando escuchar lo que sea menos que la comida changeling podría ser inflamable- supongo que por eso prefieren las emociones.

\- eso sin duda, siendo honesta nunca se nos dio bien la cocina, supongo que era porque tenemos una predilección natural hacía las emociones de los seres vivos que la comida en sí.

\- supongo que tiene sentido -dijo antes de bajar la mirada de nuevo hacía el menú para buscar algo que pudiera agradarle a Chrysalis- ¿te gusta el brócoli al vapor?

\- mejor déjame a mi buscar algo bueno, tu mientras llama al tipo ese -dijo Chrysalis antes de buscar algo para acompañar al pony, al parecer Shining no tenía ganas de comer él solo.

Con una ojeada rápida, Chrysalis buscó y rebuscó algo de su agrado o que pudiera llamarle la atención, pero al no conocer muchos de los ingredientes ni entender algunos tipos de preparación, decidió que era mejor pedir algo aleatorio que pudiera sorprenderla, encontrado rápidamente y con emoción una serie de platillos incluidos en una única orden. Mientras más, mejor.

\- ¿desean ordenar? -dijo Neatness Gloves mientras sostenía una pequeña papeleta en su casco y una pluma con su boca.

\- sí, yo quisiera… -intentó decir el pony antes de ser interrumpido.

\- el Menú especial por favor, para él y para mí -interrumpió Chrysalis con euforia segura de que la suya sería la mejor opción.

\- ¿está segura señorita?, ya es un poco tarde y no quisiera que se vaya con dolor de estómago a la cama -previno en mesero a sabiendas de que esa orden era de un tamaño considerable.

\- no te preocupes, dudo mucho que una simple comida pueda causarnos algún problema -respondió con confianza.

\- en ese caso, dos órdenes serán, ¿les retiro su menú? -preguntó el pony mientras estiraba el casco.

\- solo deje esta sección -dijo quedándose con la carta de bebidas de su menú- tal vez quiera algo más tarde.

\- como usted guste -dijo el mecero antes de retirarse para perderse entre las mesas como hace rato.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ordenaste? -preguntó Shining un poco curioso por la opción tan decidida que tomó Chrysalis por ambos.

\- no sé -dijo con toda confianza y sin ninguna preocupación- pero por lo que leí parecía bastante bien.

\- supongo a veces es bueno probar cosas nuevas -dijo el pony alzándose de hombros, estaba seguro de que no se llevaría un mal sabor de boca si probaba algo nuevo.

\- ¿eso es una invitación o en serio hablas de la comida? -dijo seductoramente la changeling aprovechando el comentario para una pequeña bromita.

\- …de la comida, por supuesto -dijo el unicornio tras un par de segundos, sintiéndose al instante muy incomodo por la pregunta de Chrysalis y sus insinuaciones.

Sin embargo, la changeling notó esa pequeña duda en el unicornio al haber pensado en su respuesta dejando en claro mas que una cosa con el tiempo en que tardó en responder. Aunque fue un poco halagador, ella también terminó sintiéndose incomoda de su propia broma, esa clase de cosas estaban por demás fuera de su mente y no eran algo en lo que solía pensar casi nunca.

\- ya veo, aunque creo que ya es tarde para eso -dijo Chrysalis con un tono curioso, tratando de ocultar la incomodidad de su broma.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? -preguntó Shining, un poco nervioso por cualquiera que fuere la respuesta.

\- tu, yo, ya sabes -dijo mientras tomaba su tenedor y posaba su mirada en el- las parejas Inter especie suelen ser muy poco comunes -terminó aclarando.

\- sí, creo que sí. Honestamente jamás creí que terminaría siendo pareja de una changeling, menos de su reina -dijo el pony por lo curiosos de su situación.

\- meh, le puede pasar a cualquiera -dijo restándole impacto a ese hecho- no por nada existen casos como esos.

\- pero muy pocos.

\- pero los hay, no es la gran cosa. Muchos se emocionan de este tipo de cosas y lo presumen como si de verdad fuera relevante -dejó ver su punto de vista, para ella, el tener a un unicornio no pasaba a mas de la palabra curiosos y eso por su historia con los equinos.

\- ¿me estas diciendo que a ti no se te hace algo interesante tener a un pony como pareja? -dijo Shining mas sorprendido que ofendido, ya que ella al parecer parecía importarle mas los sentimientos que el físico.

\- lo es, pero hasta cierto punto -explicó pues aun había cosas de los equinos que no entendía, pero tampoco era mucho lo que desconocía- prefiero admitir que me atraes mas por tu personalidad que por tu físico, hablo en serio cuando eres muy guapo, pero eso no es lo que atrae de ti -explicó con tal de no crear un malentendido.

\- al menos se que no estas conmigo por mi dinero -bromeó el pony soltando una risilla que la changeling compartió

\- HA, si fuera así ahora mismo estaría con un gordinflón de Canterlot manipulándolo para que me diera alguna baratija de esas que tanto usan las yeguas -se burló, sentía atracción hacía las riquezas y bienes valiosos, pero no eran ni de cerca su principal preocupación- aunque creo que prefiero mas las buenas comodidades antes que una joya inservible o algo así.

\- ¿joyas como ese collar? -dijo Shining mientras señalaba el corazón que colgaba del cuello de su pareja.

Bajando su mirada hacía donde apuntaba el pony, Chrysalis tomo su cuarzo de corazón y lo levanto hasta la altura de sus ojos- digamos que esta es un poco mas especial que una joya inservible -dijo al ver que cuarzo había tonado una tonalidad roja y brillaba levemente desde su centro.

\- podría jurar que era de otro color cuando la vi hace rato -dijo el unicornio al recordar que esa cosa se tornó de un color morado cuando la vio en el parque.

\- ¿en serio?, ¿ a qué hora y de qué color? -preguntó curiosa por saber que color tendría otra emoción aparte de la que estaba sintiendo ahora.

\- creo que era morada o violeta, no me fije bien, estaba muy ocupado viendo como te peleabas -dijo el pony, arrepintiéndose al ver que esto Chrysalis lo podría mal interpretar como otra recriminación.

\- ya veo, que interesante -dijo sin apartar sus ojos de su collar.

Viendo que no pasó nada, el unicornio se aventuró a sacar una pregunta- por cierto ¿de dónde lo sacaste? -preguntó al no recordar haberle dado nada así a su acompañante.

\- ¡oh, mira! Ya llegó nuestra comida -dijo desviando el tema mientras señalaba a hacía el mesero que convenientemente iba llegando. No tenía ganas de ser sermoneada de nuevo ni explicarle a Shining que lo robó en su primera salida.

\- aquí esta la sopa -dijo el unicornio beige mientras posaba un par de platos frente a cada integrante de la mesa- deliciosa crema de brócoli, menta y almendra, acompañada con pan y galletas para quien guste. Para este menú tenemos tres opciones como bebida -dijo mientras aparecía unas tres botellas de vino frente a la pareja- vino tinto importado y añejado de Yakyakista, ese se los recomiendo mucho, vino espumoso Pantone Lacroix con doscientos años de añejamiento, y otro vino tinto, Gout Frais, hecho a base de uvas solares cosechada en las montañas de plata cerca de Appleloosa.

La changeling apenas entendió lo de la crema, ya ni hablar de la explicación que dio el mesero sobre esos vinos, por lo que prefirió no entrometerse esta vez y dejar que Shining Armor escogiera lo que iban a tomar. Mejor confiar en él ates que ella tomara una mala decisión que arruinara su comida.

Shining, al ver la cara ligeramente confundida de Chrysalis y su inusual silencio, entendió que ella no comprendió lo que dijo el pony, además de que ella no tenía mucha experiencia con bebidas alcohólicas y menos si están acompañaban algún alimento, por lo menos el reconocía uno d estos tres vinos y ese era el que recomendó el mesero.

\- vino de Yak, por favor -pidió el pony.

\- de Yak entonces -dijo el mecero mientras le servía a la pareja un poco de vino en sus respectivas copas y después dejaba la botella en la mesa para al final pasar a retirarse de nuevo- en un momento les traeré su siguiente platillo.

Una vez que se fue el mecero, Chrysalis habló- ¿vino de yak? -preguntó confundida. Preguntándose si esto lo hicieron los Yaks o estaba hecho de Yak.

\- así le dicen ellos, no suelen ponerles nombre a las cosas, solo dicen Yak esto, Yak aquello -aclaró el pony.

\- ah ya -dejó salir al entender su duda antes de darle un sorbo a su copa- no está mal.

\- si, es de mis favoritos, queda bien para una cena elegante como esta -dijo el pony antes de darle una cuchara a su sopa.

Chrysalis, por el contrario, en vez de probar su comida le dedicó una mirada llena de duda y con un poco de asco, no porque oliera mal o algo así, más bien era su aspecto; una pasta verde claro con varias nueces flotando en sus superficie y una hoja de quien sabe que flotando en su centro.

\- ¿sucede algo? -preguntó Shining al notar como Chrysalis miraba su platillo.

\- esta cosa no me da buena espina -dijo mientras señalaba su plato con el casco.

\- primero pruébala y ya después júzgala, solo así sabrás si te gustó o no -dijo Shining mientras le daba otra cucharada a su crema, estaba más que deliciosa.

Eso tenía sentido y hasta ahora no había probado nada que no le gustara, así que tomando una chuchara y zambulléndola en el plato, Chrysalis alzó hasta la altura de rostro una cuchara llena de esa "crema" verde, tomándose un par de segundos para examinarla. Olía bien, eso sí, pero la consistencia… no era lo mas apetitosos que había visto.

Soplando un poco del vapor humeante en su cuchara, Chrysalis le dedicó una última mirada antes de meterla directo hasta su boca, llevándose una gran sorpresa por la combinación de sabores que esa cosa liberó en su paladar.

Decir que esa cosa no sabía bien era poco, la realidad era que simple y sencillamente el sabor era asqueroso, fue sorprendida por el contraste de las dulces emociones de Shining Armor, que hasta ahora había estado disfrutando, combinadas con el semi amargo y salado sabor de esa cosa que le daba a un repulsivo rechazo de su paladar hacía esa combinación tan repugnante que ni siquiera pudo tragar.

Con tal de no hacer la grosería de escupir esa cosa, Chrysalis intento tragarse la cucharada de crema que ya estaba en su boca, pero le fue imposible, una arcada expulsó de su garganta el espeso alimento, provocándole más asco del que podría soportar, terminando por escupirlo en una sonora toz descontrolada que llamó la atención de varios a su alrededor.

Un pudo evitarlo, fue demasiado asquerosa la sorpresa de esa combinación de sabores, incluso notó que terminó un poco sucia por lo que acaba de hacer así que, sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor, tomó su servilleta para limpiarse lo poco que se ensució. No fue hasta que alzó la vita y vio un pequeño desastre en su mesa, que la changeling por fin sintió el montón de miradas dirigidas hacía su persona, algunas con sorpresa y otras llenas de molestia, con Shining Armor también mirándola pero al menos él con preocupación.

Eso fue mas que suficiente para que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la changeling sintiera tal vergüenza que terminó sonrojándose. Podría ser grosera, brusca, peleonera, conflictiva, engreída y mil cosas más, pero asquerosa no era una de ellas, siendo esta de las pocas cosas por las que si llegaba a avergonzarse, y aunque no fue un gran desastre lo que hizo, sabía que sí llamó la atención de una forma que no de ninguna forma deseó.

\- ¿estás bien? -preguntó el pony tras ver como la changeling parecía quedar en blanco tras ahogarse.

\- eh… yo… fue un accidente -dijo Chrysalis muy apenada por toda la atención que llamó, y aunque el resto de los comensales habían dejado de prestarle atención, el único pony del que le importaba su opinión y por el que se sentía avergonzada estaba ahí frente a ella.

\- no te gustó -dijo Shining prestándole mas atención a la opinión de Chrysalis sobre la comida que a la toz que le causó, creyendo que esto sería normal antes su rechazo a un platillo que no fuera de su gusto- supongo que no a todos nos gusta el brócoli -terminó por decir con una sonrisa mientras le daba otro sorbo a su crema.

\- eso no sabe nada bien -contestó tratando de olvidar su vergüenza al ver como no importó mas de lo que ella pensó- ¿Cómo puedes seguir comiendo de esa cosa?

\- está muy buena, pero tal vez no es para las ponys como tu -dijo mientras continuaba comiendo- tal vez el próximo platillo te sorprenderá -dijo con entusiasmo.

\- después de esto? lo dudo mucho -dijo sin muchas esperanzas.

\- toma un poco de vino, te ayudará a quitarte el sabor -dijo el pony antes de darle las ultimas cucharadas a su comida. Debía comer rápido si quería alcanzar a Chrysalis para el siguiente tiempo.

Haciendo caso al concejo, la changeling se bebió por completo su copa, eliminando ese horrible sabor a la vez que dejaba de alimentarse del pony, así ya no habría combinaciones de sabores indeseadas que le pudieran dar una sorpresa.

\- solo no te tomes la próxima de golpe -dijo divertido el pony tras ver la inexperiencia de Chrysalis.

Tras unos varios minutos de platica y risas, así como un leve debate sobre el sabor de la crema, Neatness Glover apareció de nuevo, en esta ocasión con un platillo diferente, pero antes de si quiera poder servirlo retiró el plato vació del unicornio y la crema fría de la batpony, deduciendo que no le gustó.

\- imagino que no fue de su agrado -dijo el mecero al ver al plato lleno de la pony negra.

\- imaginas bien -dijo Chrysalis mientras le daba un moderado sorbo a su copa recién servida por el pony beige.

\- no se preocupe, estoy seguro de que este le gustará -dijo con amabilidad Neatness Gloves, sin siquiera molestarse, no tendría por qué.

\- ¿Qué nos traes ahora Neatness? -preguntó Shining al percibir un nuevo delicioso aroma.

\- pimiento amarillo relleno de queso, zanahoria, papa, y jitomate, rociado con un poco de jugo de limón y acompañado con champiñones a la mantequilla -explicó Neatness Gloves mientras le entregaba al par de ponys su comida- espero que lo disfruten -terminó por decir antes de retirarse con el resto de los platos sucios.

\- se ve delicioso -dijo el unicornio antes de darle la primera mordida, no obstante, al ver que Chrysalis le dedicaba una mirada sospechosa a su comida como la vez anterior, prefirió dejar que ella fuera la primera en probar esta comida- adelantes por favor -dijo invitándola a comer.

La changeling no tuvo la mejor de las experiencias con la comida anterior y no había razones para que esta vez fuera diferente, pero al menos en esta ocasión tomaría sus precauciones dejando de alimentarse del amor del que le proporcionaba Shining para así no combinar sabores accidentalmente.

Usando su tenedor, Chrysalis pinchó su alimento , separando una buena porción de comida- "demonios" -maldijo al ver la comida frente a ella- "aquí vamos".

Sorprendentemente esta comida no estaba para nada mal, de hecho estaba buena, no como el amor dado a que eran sabores diferentes, pero si que era bueno, lo suficiente para que Shining Armor lo notara al ver sus expresiones.

\- ¿esta bueno? -preguntó ya sabiendo la respuesta.

\- no esta mal -dijo antes de llevarse otro bocado a la boca.

\- en ese caso, buen provecho -dijo Shining antes de probar su propia comida coincidiendo con la changeling- tienes razón, está muy bueno.

\- sí, al menos esta cosa si tiene buen sabor-agregó la changeling.

\- la crema también, pero por alguna razón a ti no te gustó.

\- es que olvidé dejar de alimentarme cuando la probé y cuando se combinaron los sabores perdí todas las gas de volver a probar la crema -dijo antes de ver como el pony le dedicaba una mirada extrañada- me estaba alimentando de ti antes de probar esa cosa, -aclaró.

\- aah, ya -dijo aunque sin entender muy bien- y…?

Antes de que Shining Armor pudiera continuar una voz chillona resonó a un par de mesas de distancia, llamando la atención del unicornio y de Chrysalis haciendo que ambos giraran hacía el lado derecho del restaurante para ver de que trataba.

\- mami, no me gusta esta crema -se escuchó quejarse a un potrillo a lo lejos.

\- descuida, mama pedirá otra cosa por ti cariño -dijo otra voz proveniente del mismo lugar que la del potrillo.

Al escuchar eso, el unicornio sintió una mala espina al recordar la broma que Chrysalis le había hecho en el parque, por lo que dirigió su mirada al frente de nuevo para darse cuenta de que ella lo veía con ojos traviesos y una mirada maliciosa, esto mientras veía como ella cambiaba su iris de un verde intento a un azul cielo.

\- ni si te ocurra, hay muchos ponys aquí cerca como para que lo hagas -dijo Shining amenazador al darse cuenta de la travesura que ella planeaba.

\- descuida, no iba a hacer nada -mintió en tono burlón- Shining tenía razón en eso ultimo- pero al menos ya puedo comprobarte que esa cosa sabía horrible.

\- ¡pero si tu acaba de decir que fue por error tuyo! -recalcó el pony regresando al pequeño debate que tuvieron sobre la comida.

\- sí, pero a ese enano también le supo mal y el no es un Changeling -susurró esto último.

\- para ser alguien que le gusta ser extravagante, eres muy cerrada a la gran mayoría de cosas -dijo Shining sintiéndose derrotado por la insistencia de Chrysalis- deberías probar cosas nuevas de vez en cuando.

\- creo que ya tuvimos esta conversación -contestó con su típico tono burlesco.

\- sabes a lo que me refiero -dijo con obviedad antes de regresar a su comida.

Tanto Shining como Chrysalis disfrutaron de sobre manera su comida, en especial la changeling que no tardó en devorarse su comida rápidamente. Era gracioso en cubierta forma, a Shining le daba gracia que su novia no fuera recata ni siguiera las reglas de etiqueta que solían marcar a una yegua como una dama, y aun así, aunque las conociera, estaba seguro de que ella no las seguiría únicamente porque no le parecería hacerlo.

Tener a una pareja tan libre y confiada era interesante, sorprendente en algunos casos, pues su manera de ver el mundo siempre daba algo de que hablar, bueno o malo, no dejaba de ser entretenido. Además, en contra posición con su personalidad a veces altanera y malvada, Chrysalis también podía ser dulce y amorosa cuando se lo proponía, a su manera, claro, pero lo era, justo como intentaba serlo en esta cita.

Tras un par de minutos perdido en sus pensamientos, el pony regresó en sí, notando inmediatamente como la changeling tenía su mirada enfocada hacía su lado derecho mientras recargaba su cabeza en su casco izquierdo sobre la mesa, manteniendo un silencio atípico de ella así como una sensación de que estaba pensando en algo.

Curioso por esa actitud de su novia, e pony giró a su izquierda para ver que era lo que ella miraba, llevándose la sorpresa de que la mirada de la changeling estaba enfocada en la pequeña criatura que se quejó de su comida hace solo un momento.

\- ¿Chrysalis? -llamó el pony.

La changeling tardó unos dos segundos en regresar en sí, notando que el pony la miraba con extrañeza- ¿qué pasó? -preguntó al ver de nuevo a Shining, alzándose de la mesa.

\- ¿Qué estas haciendo? -preguntó el unicornio con curiosidad.

\- ¿yo?... ah, solo estaba analizando el pequeño accidente que está por ocurrir -dijo mientras retornaba su sonrisa burlona, volviendo a acomodar su rostro en su casco

\- espero que no hayas hecho nada malo -dijo el pony ya esperando un escándalo de parte de alguien.

\- nah, me la estoy pasando muy bien como para que empieces de pony correcto conmigo -dijo antes de acercarse al unicornio y hablar con él en voz moderadamente baja- ¿ves esa tetera de ahí? -cuestionó de manera traviesa mientras señalaba la mesa del potrillo a un par de mesas de distancia.

\- sí ¿Qué hay con eso? -preguntó el unicornio sin verle lo malo.

\- el pequeño acaba de dejarla demasiado cerca de la orilla, de lo que no se da cuenta es de que su mama está volteada hablando con la yegua que está a su izquierda -explicó traviesamente la changeling.

\- ¿y? -preguntó aun sin entender.

\- que cuando llegue el mecero, o sea ese que va ahí, la yegua se va a girar y va a tirar la tetera en el piso, por lo que si tenemos suerte el ese mecero va a terminar resbalando y causando un desastre -terminó de explicar la changeling al deducir perfectamente el escenario que estaba por provocar ese potrillo.

El unicornio no dio crédito a la loca teoría de Chrysalis, de verdad no creía que con una simple tetera alejada del centro fuera posible deducir que todo eso iba a pasar, pero para su magnífica sorpresa, en el momento en que el mecero llegó la madre del pequeño se giró hacía su derecha tirando sin querer la tetera con su brazo, causando que el mecero resbalara y terminara por caer al piso junto con todo lo que traía.

Asombrado, al unicornio no le quedó mas que regresar si vista de nuevo al frente , viendo que Chrysalis ya lo estaba viendo con una mirada triunfal y satisfecha- ¿Cómo supiste que pasaría eso?

\- es solo una pequeña habilidad que desarrollé con los años, no es difícil para mi darme cuenta de los accidentes que podrían provocar los descuidos como ese -respondió con un ligero aire de superioridad mientras se miraba el casco.

\- ¿hablas en serio? Nadie hubiera podido prever eso -dijo el unicornio aun incrédulo.

\- yo sí -se apresuró a rectificar- lo que la gente no suele darse cuenta es que los pequeños son maquinas de causar accidentes, no es difícil esperar que causen un problema, lo difícil es saber preverlos ¿no es verdad Neatness? -dijo esto ultimo al pony que recién iba llegando con otro par de platillos, confiada en que él le daría la razón solo porque sí. De alguna manera este pony tan servicial le había agradado.

\- así madame -contestó el unicornio beige sin tener idea de lo que la pareja estaba hablando, respondiendo por educación mas que nada- ¿listos para el postre?

\- ¿hay postre? -preguntó el unicornio que ya estaba algo lleno después de esas dos comidas.

\- así es señor. Ahora solo les trigo algo mas simple; helado de vainilla bañado en caramelo, cubierto por un poco de rayadura de lima -terminó de explicar mientras dejaba los platillos en la mesa y se llevaba los sucios con su magia.

\- suena bien -esta vez habló la changeling, no necesitó mas que la palabra "helado" para convencerse.

\- es una delicia -afirmó el mecero- ahora, mi turno está por terminar así que díganme ¿necesitan algo más? -advirtió en tono amable y formal antes de partir de nuevo hacía la cocina.

\- no creo que por ahora estamos bien, te lo agradezco mucho -dijo Shining Armor, mas que complacido con el buen servicio de ese pony.

\- sí, estamos bien -agregó Chrysalis, también complacida por el servicio, recordando un poco a los días en los que se le cumplía cualquier capricho con el movimiento de un solo casco.

\- en ese caso paso a retirarme, uno de mis compañeros los atendrá a partir de ahora, que disfruten su noche -se despidió el unicornio antes de alejarse para poder irse a su casa a descansar.

\- que agradable -dijo Shining Armor.

\- sí y el helado no esta nada mal -contestó la changeling tras darle su primera cucharada, llevándose una muy agradable sorpresa con este helado.

\- yo me refería a Neatness Gloves, nos ha estado trató muy bien -rectificó el pony, divertido por la confusión.

\- ah, sí, también eso -dijo con helado en la boca, sin siquiera saber que eso no era bien visto- vamos prueba esto, está muy bueno.

Sabiendo que quizás a Chrysalis no le importaba la bien que se comportaron con ella, el pony decidió hacer caso a su consejo, probando esa deliciosa bola de nieve amarilla frente a él, concordando inmediatamente con ella por el tan exquisito sabor de este helado, sintiéndose complacido enormemente por su sabor, pero no tanto como por otra cosa que llevaba rato notando.

\- tienes razón, está delicioso -concordó el pony antes de pasar a algo que quería decir- pero sabes?, me has sorprendido mucho la noche de hoy.

\- ¿en serio? ¿Por? -dijo sin saber exactamente a lo que refería el unicornio, a su parecer las cosas apenas estaban yendo bien.

\- la verdad es que si imaginé que podríamos tener uno que otro percance en nuestra cita, pero desde que empezamos a cenar te has comportado muy bien, sin bromas, sin peleas ni discusiones, casi hasta podría jurar que sabes comportarte -dijo esto ultimo en broma, aunque a medias.

\- bueno, me estoy divirtiendo mucho esta noche y hasta ahora nadie nos ha molestado, tampoco es que quiera arruinar nuestra cita solo porque sería más divertido -contestó la changeling sintiéndose feliz y aliviada de que su cita haya mejorado tanto que hasta Shining Armor se lo hubiera reconocido. Al parecer si estaba controlando lo peor de sí misma.

\- hasta trataste bien a Neatness Gloves y eso que es un pony -felicitó el unicornio, esperanzado con este aparente cambio para poder liberar a Chrysalis antes de lo esperado.

\- es un excelente sirviente, lo tendría a lado mio siempre que necesitara alga, y es muy amable, no es una gran cualidad, pero supongo que eso es bueno en términos pony -admitió mientras le daba otra cucharada a su helado.

\- también hiciste una buena elección con esta comida, a mi me gustó mucho la crema, pero veo que tu prefieres mucho más el postre -dijo mientras intentaba contener una risilla al ver como la changeling tenía la boca sucia de caramelo y helado.

La changeling pudo notar que el pony quería reírse de algo que vio en ella, pero lejos de molestarse prefirió aprovechar la situación- ¿sabes que quedaría bien con esta cosa? -dijo levantándose de su lugar?

\- ¿Qué cosa? -preguntó con una sonrisa.

\- esto -dijo antes de dirigirse hacia el pony plantarle un fuerte beso en la mejilla, ensuciándolo a propósito a la vez que comenzaba a saborear las emociones que ese beso liberó- delicioso -terminó por decir tras saborear el amor de Shining Armor y el sabor a vainilla de su helado, endulzando este último con el primero.

Aunque no le molestó la broma, el unicornio quedó con ganas de más- ¿tu quieres saber que mejoraría esto? -preguntó traviesamente.

\- no y no quiero saber -dijo regresando a su lugar mientras le sacaba la lengua al pony para luego regresar su vita a su comida en busca de otro bocado.

Para sorpresa de Chrysalis, el unicornio se acercó lo suficiente a ella como para tomarla del mentón y darle un corto, pero dulce beso en sus labios, importándole poco ensuciarse, prefiriendo por mucho darle esa muestra de afecto que rara vez ella aceptaba.

\- si, con eso está perfecto -dijo el unicornio antes de regresar triunfante a su lugar.

\- pequeño travieso -dijo divertida la changeling con una mirada llena de satisfacción antes de echar a reír con el pony.

Diez minutos, quizás más, quizás menos, fue el tiempo necesario para que ambos por fin terminaran sus respectivos postres, siendo Chrysalis la primera en querer salir de ahí para dar otra vuelta en algún lugar, pero primero tenía que satisfacer un antojillo que llevaba aguantando desde que llegó.

\- creo que pediré una última cosa -dijo de la nada la changeling antes de comenzar a buscar con la vista a alguien que los pudiera atender- ¿crees que ya se haya ido Neatness? -preguntó.

\- si, creo que ya, pero igual dio que un compañero suyo nos atendería -dijo el unicornio antes de alzar el casco y comenzar a buscar con la mirada algún mesero.

\- creo que ese -contestó la changeling mientras veía a un mesero llegar por el lado derecho del unicornio.

\- ¿sí? -contestó este nuevo mecero al legar a la mesa de la pareja, siendo un unicornio de color y melena verde pálido, más joven que Neatness, pero no por eso más amable, teniendo una cara de pocos amigos, pero manteniendo una actitud un tanto amable.

Chrysalis pudo sentir que este pony estaba bastante irritado, no como el cordial y alegre Neatness Gloves, y estuvo tentada a molestarlo un poco, pero prefirió ir al grano y no arruinar la buena racha que llevaba desde que empezó la cena.

\- quisiera ordenar una ultima cosa antes de que nos retiremos -dijo la changeling al acercarse el mecero.

\- ¿Qué se le ofrece? -preguntó sin más.

\- solo quiero que me traiga la mejor sidra que tengan en este lugar -pidió la changeling, con ganas de beber de ese sabrosísimo néctar una vez mas para poder irse con Shining Armor.

Shining estuvo a punto de objetar ya que no quería que Chrysalis saliera ebria de aquí, pero al recordar que ella casi no tomo del vino prefirió únicamente prevenirla en vez de negarle su petición- ¿estas segura de eso? -preguntó el pony.

\- tan segura como que me llamo Gleaming Glass -dijo alegremente la pony.

\- en un segundo se la traído -dijo el mecero ya sin más que agregar.

\- ¿vas a acompañarme con un brindis? -preguntó Chrysalis mientras le servía vino al unicornio en su copa.

\- claro ¿Qué estamos celebrando? -preguntó el con entusiasmo.

\- lo que sea, solo quiero que me traigan mis sidra -dijo Chrysalis impaciente por probar su bebida.

\- necesitamos celebrar algo -dijo Shining Armor teniendo ya una cosilla en mente

\- entonces propón algo, yo llevo toda la noche guiándonos a los dos -dijo la changeling.

\- tu me invitaste, se supone que yo te siga -le aclaró el unicornio.

\- tienes razón, pero como no se me ocurre nada ¡hasta el fondo! -dijo la changeling tras pensar en una razón para celebrar, tuvo varias idea, pero la que mas le gustó también fue la más cursi, por lo que prefirió dejar el tema de lado.

\- esa era mi copa -remarcó el unicornio tras ver como Chrysalis se la bebió de una sola sentada

\- tu lo dijiste, era -bromeó la changeling saboreando el exquisito sabor de ese delicioso vino.

\- solo espero que no se te suba con la sidra -agregó divertido el unicornio, aunque ya preparándose mentalmente por cualquier altercado que pueda desatar su novia.

\- yo se que no -dijo antes de comenzar a buscar por todos lados a su mecer- por cierto, donde esta… -ya no completó al ver al pony acercarse a un costado de ella, levitando a su derecha una botella de cristal con una manzana en su centro y a su izquierda una especie de libreta de cuero además de un pequeño artilugio de metal

\- su cidra -dijo el mecero mientras le destapaba a la batpony su botella para después entregarse en su casco.

\- justo lo que estaba esperando -dijo al changeling antes de inclinar la botella hacía su boca, vertiendo de ese delicioso néctar en su paladar.

Pero para sorpresa de Chrysalis, esta sidra no tenía buena sabor, no estaba ni de cerca a la que probó en el calabozo con Shining Armor, esta era por mucho muy inferior, con un sabor demasiado acido en vez de amargo, muy espumosa en lugar de efervescente, exageradamente espesa a comparación de la suave delicia que le invitó el unicornio. No esto no estaba ni de cerca lago bueno, apenas era digerible, no porque fuera terrible pero no creía que esta cosa fuera la mejor cidra que le pudieran ofrecer.

\- bleh -dijo tras dar un breve pero amargo trago, esta vez conteniendo las ganas de escupir esa cosa horrible- ¿Qué es esto? -preguntó ligeramente sorprendida y molesta.

\- sidra de las montañas nevadas, es la mejor marca que manejamos -dijo el mecero, ligeramente sorprendido por el desagrado que mostraba esa pony hacía la bebida que le dio y un molesto por su claro rechazo.

\- esto no puede ser le mejor sidra que vendan aquí -dijo la changeling sin creer que esto pudiera ser considerado bueno, mucho menos como lo mejor.

\- las manzanas usadas para esta cidra son de la mejor calidad en el Imperio, cultivadas por los mejores granjeros locales -insistió el pony mecero- le aseguro que no hay sidra de mejor calidad.

\- debes estar bromeando -dijo incrédula la changeling, casi con un tono burlo.

\- Gleaming… -intentó intervenir Shining, pero el mecero habló de nuevo.

\- señorita ¿sabe lo difícil que es sembrar manzanas en este clima? No le miento cuando le digo que es de la mejor calidad -dijo ya mas molesto, principalmente porque no estaba acostumbrado a recibir criticas del Imperio, todo lo contrario de hecho, no podía evitar tomárselo como algo personal.

Chrysalis percibió ese creciente enojo y estaba más que dispuesta a aprovecharlo ya que este tonto se estaba pasando de altanero- estoy segura de que no es así, vamos, tráeme algo que no sepa a agua de charco, probé sidra mucho mejor cuando estaba en prisión -provocó mas que lista para comenzar a entretenerse con este pony-"esto será divertido"

\- no puedo hasta que pague el corte de cuenta -dijo el mecero mientras le dejaba caer la cuenta en la mesa- políticas de la empresa -dijo con ligera satisfacción por esta mínima molestia que podría causarle a esta pony testaruda y grosera.

\- ¿cuenta? -dejó escapar la changeling sorprendida, olvidando por completo la satisfacción que le estaba dando el molestar a ese pony.

\- ¿¡2,415 Bits!? -dijo Shining Armor sorprendido al leer la cuenta. Esto era mucho, exageradamente demasiado para una comida, pero tras leer brevemente el desglose, entró en cuenta que cada Menú especial valía 1,200 Bits y la sidra de Chrysalis 15 Bits.

Al escuchar ese número, la changeling entró en cuenta de su error, llevándose una casco a la frente. Lo había olvidado, los ponys solían pagar sus cosas, se manejaban diferente, usaban dinero que ella no tenía, que ni siquiera le pasó por la mente que necesitaría esta noche ¡demonios! Ni siquiera había pagado algo en toda su vida. ¿ como pudo ser tan tonta? Que idiotez de su parte, y para empeorar todo, por la reacción de Shining, pudo deducir que esa deuda era por demás exagerada.

Shining alzó la vista en dirección a Chrysalis en busca de una respuesta, pero lo único que recibió fue una sonrisa incomoda y un alzar de hombros. Era mas que obvio que ella no tenía dinero, no la culpaba, pero el había olvidado traer su cartera por lo que primero tendría que ir por ella hasta sui casa y luego regresar.

\- bien, no me tardo -dijo el unicornio listo para salir hacía su departamento en busca de dinero

\- ¿A dónde vas? -preguntó la changeling la ver que unicornio se ponía de pie. No entendía porque pero se sentía culpable de este malentendido.

\- voy rápido por dinero, olvide mi dinero en mi casa -aclaró el unicornio antes de dirigirse hacía la salida, pero para su sorpresa el mecero se interpuso- solo dame cinco minutos, n tardaré -se resignó a tener que gastar aun mas magia, mañana estaría muy cansado

\- lo siento señor, pero no puede irse -dijo el mesero sin dejar pasar al unicornio.

\- ¿de qué hablas? Dijo que va por dinero, va a regresar -le reclamó la changeling de mala gana.

Antes de hablar, el mecero dio una señal a un compañero antes de que varios guardias y meceros se aglomeraran a lado suyo- lo siento, pero ninguno puede abandonar el establecimiento, si necesitan dinero necesitaran que alguien venga a dejárselos -dijo el concierta satisfacción por fastidiar a la batpony.

\- ¿y como se supone que haga eso? tienen una lechuza mensajera o algo así -dijo la changeling poniéndose de pie, tratando de controlarse de no lastimar a estos engreídos con tal de no hacer enojar a Shining.

\- no, pero… -el mecero fue interrumpido por otro pony que apareció detrás de él.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema aquí? -dijo un pony, de cristal, color gris pálido pero sin melena, pelón en realidad, portando unas gafas gruesas color rojo que lo hacían ver terrible. Por su vestimenta y la forma en que los demás lo dejaron pasar era mas que obvio que era el encargado del lugar.

\- olvide traer mi dinero en mi casa y ya iba a ir por ella para pagar pero ellos no me dejan salir -explicó brevemente el unicornio.

\- ¿y no tiene nadie que pueda traérselo?, tenemos correspondencia mágica si así la necesita -ofreció el gerente en tono amable pero severo.

Shining y Chrysalis se miraron por un segundo, entendiendo en el acto que, dado a que estaban saliendo en secreto y nadie podía enterarse de quien era ella, no podrían recurrir a nadie para que los ayudara, menos estando ambos disfrazados.

\- no -contestaron al unísono.

\- pues lo lamento, pero por políticas del restaurante, ninguno de los dos podrá abandonar el establecimiento si no han pagado la cuenta -insistió el gerente creyendo que este par lo querían engañar.

\- a ver, genio, como quieres que paguemos si no tenemos dinero -dijo ya mas de lamas la changeling, mas que dispuesta a controlarlos y hacer que sumerjan sus caras en una olla caliente.

\- tranquila -pidió el unicornio al ver a la changeling molestarse.

\- no, este tonto se esta pasando de la raya, que parece que en esa calva repugnante que lleva en su cabeza no hay nada mas que aire -dijo mientras se le acercaba al gerente de forma amenazante, funcionando de excelente manera.

\- que rufián -dijo el gerente ya intimidado, cubriéndose tras uno de los guardias, también intimidado- ustedes consumieron aquí, deben pagar por lo que pidieron.

\- eso intentamos, pero no nos está dando opciones -recalcó Shining un poco molesto pero conteniéndose para no darle cuerda a su pareja- solo quiero ir por mi dinero y pagar para rime de aquí.

\- no puede, son las reglas -insistió.

\- que no entiendes que se nos olvidó el dinero? -dijo ya furiosa por la terquedad del idiota que tenía enfrente.

\- debieron pensar en ello antes de venir aquí con su boca de barbaján -reclamó el gerente.

\- sabes qué? no voy a pagar nada, ¿Qué te parece eso? -terminó por decidir Chrysalis ya harta de esta ridiculez.

\- entonces no me da mas opciones que llamar a la policía -dijo el gerente antes de darle una señal a uno de sus empleado para que hiciera cumplir su orden.

\- has lo que quieras, nadie va a pagar nada qui, cierto Shining? -preguntó Chrysalis en busca de aprobación.

\- yo… -el pony no supo que decir, quería apoyar a la changeling, pero sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal y lejos de ser legal.

\- exacto, ya nos vamos -dijo antes de tomar al unicornio el casco y jalarlo consigo hacía la salida.

\- no va air a ninguna parte -dijo el gerente mientras él y su sequito se interponían entre la pareja y la salida.

\- ¿quieres apostar? -dijo retadora.

Varios minutos de constante pelea, discusión, insultos y casi un golpe pasaron indefinidamente, manteniendo siempre el mismo circulo vicioso; el personal se rehusaba a dejarlos salir, la changeling discutía sin miedo y ya rehusándose a pagar, y el unicornio solo trataba de clamarla paraqué no lastimará a nadie.

Shining no podía negarlo, el personal de este restaurante era tan tonto como testarudo, muy molestos además de todo, pudiendo resolver este malentendido en cinco minutos si se lo permitían, pero por muy idiotas que pudieran ser no podía permitirse el lujo de dejar sola a su pareja ya que seguramente los lastimara. Durante toda la discusión su único propósito había sido calmarla y evitar que empeorar las cosas, negándole por completo el usar su magia en contra de estos ponys aun si eso les facilitaba la vida, y como cabría esperar solo hubo un único resultado.

\- suéltame idiota -dijo la changeling esposada mientras forcejeaba con un oficial que trataba de llevarla hacia la salida- esto es su culpa, no nuestra.

\- sí, sí, siempre dicen eso -le dio de largo el oficial.

\- cuando salga de esta me las vas a pagar -amenazó Chrysalis al gerente justo antes de salir por la puerta.

Shining mientras tanto se mantenía quieto y tranquilo, aun teniendo un anillo anti magia en su cuerno y estando esposado. A pesar del problema no estaba nada preocupado pues podrían zafarse fácilmente de esta sin ningún impedimento, lo único que requerían sería esperar.

\- ¿Qué hacen? ¿ a donde me llevan? -gritaba Chrysalis mas por furia e impotencia que por verdad preocupación. Estaba que la llevaba el demonio, molesta por lo que le estaban haciendo y por como ella debía contenerse- ¡maldita sea!

Justo enfrente de la salida, la changeling vio una carreta de extraña figura, compuesta por barrotes de arriba abajo, cuyas junturas de madera estaban tachonadas para mayor resistencia, con un asiento para dos ponys en su parte trasera y una puerta que era más bien una rejilla.

Al ver eso la changeling se paralizo por un momento dejando que la llevaran por un momento sin ninguna resistencia, pero al estar a solo unos metros de distancia su reacción fue por demás aterradora.

\- no, no me van a meter ahí -dijo ya plantándose de lleno en el piso, frenando su arrastre sin ningún problema- no voy a entrara esa maquina del mal -dijo antes de darse la vuelta y ahora ser ella quien empujaba al policía que trataba de ingresarla en la carreta- no voy a entrar ahí, estas loco si crees que lo permitiré.

Shining vio esto con asombro, notando como una ira fría, apenas controlable, se manifestó en ella al ver esa cosa, empujándola de alguna manera a dejar de lado su farsa con tal de no meterse a esa carreta. Esto estaba mal, debía hacer algo.

Empujando en sentido contrario a la carreta, la furia de la changeling la empujaba a alejarse de ahí, ignorar a estos idiotas y vengarse antes de desaparecer, darles una lección de con quien se habían metido, ignorar toda regla o consecuencia. Ellos empezaron, ellos la molestaron, la trataron como una criminal sin ningún motivo, ahora les mostraría su maldito error, haría que todos y cada uno de ellos se arrepintiera por haber arruinado su cita.

Estuvo a punto de hacerlo, deshacer su ilusión, usar su magia, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo unos ojos azules se posaron frente a ella, era Shining Armor que ahora se había interpuesto en su camino, que la miraba con severidad, pero también con tristeza. Así fue como lo reconoció, entendió que pensaba de ella en ese momento, con solo esa mirada fría su ira disminuyo y sus deseos de venganza casi se apagaron por completo.

El la reprobaba, de nuevo, ella lo sabía, a pesar de que podrían salir de esta fácilmente, de no corrían ningún riesgo real, ella se dejó llevar y ahora el se lo hacía saber. ¿A caso esto era lo que buscaba? Por supuesto que no, ya lo había echado a perder antes y no lo haría ahora.

Con resignación Chrysalis dejó de forcejear, se dejó llevar por el pony que intentaba llevarla, ingresando inmediatamente en la carroza justo después de que metieran a Shining por el otro lado. No podía explicarlo, pero sintió una gran tristeza en el momento en que cerraron la reja de esta carrosa.

\- muy bien -dijo el policía de mayor edad, el que escoltó a Shining- quédense aquí mientras nosotros vamos a hablar con los del restaurante.

De forma casi instantánea, Chrysalis miró fijamente el policía para hipnotizarlo al menos como ultima venganza, pero una voz proveniente de sus espaldas la detuvo.

\- Gleaming, no -dijo el unicornio al ver lo que intentaba la changeling, al menos aliviándose tras ver como ella había desistido.

La changeling solo miró con odio en sus ojos al policía, llenándose de nuevo de furia e impotencia mientras ese pony se alejaba de ellos. Un grito de dientes apretados salió de la furiosa criatura, acompañado de forcejeos y saltos de exasperación por la impotencia de su maldita situación, siendo este su único medio de liberar su furia acumulada.

\- supongo que deberíamos esperar -dijo Shining con tranquilidad para ver que pasaba, pues lo que estaban haciendo era ilegal y si al menos los oficiales hacían entrar en razón al gerente pues entonces el aceptaría lo que le correspondía, ya si su destino era ir a prisión entonces sería mejor irse de ahí con la magia de Chrysalis y pagar otro día.

Chrysalis solo se mantuvo en silencio, ignorando al pony mientras recargaba su cabeza en los barrotes de su lado, prefiriendo mantenerse callada y tratando de tranquilizarse, quedándose quieta al cabo de unos minutos.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por casi treinta minutos, la changeling mirando hacía su izquierda para ignorar al pony mientras mantenía su vista fija hacia el restaurante, Shining por su parte se mantuvo también quieto, sintiéndose incomodo por como estaba forzando a la changeling, pero mas que dispuesto a cumplir con su deuda.

Tras ese lapso, el oficial apareció de nuevo por la entrada del restaurante, dirigiéndose hacía ellos inmediatamente- bien escuchen, es muy tarde y es temporada de Luna boreal, así que quiero ir temprano a casa para estar con mi hija así que les acabo de conseguir un trato con el gerente del lugar, dice que si se quedan a lavar los platos ustedes podrán irse sin cargos, si no lo aceptan tendré que llevármelos a la estación.

\- ¿no podemos simplemente ir a mi casa por dinero para pagar? -preguntó el unicornio, viendo esa salida como más fácil.

\- lo siento hijo, pero ya tiene cargos en su contra por ese escándalo que tú y tu novia provocaron -aclaró el policía sin reparos ni rodeos- así que solo tiene dos opciones, regresar ahí y hacer lo que se has dicho o… -señaló con su rostro la propia carreta, dejando en claro la segunda opción.

\- supongo que iremos a lavar los platos -dijo el unicornio sin mucho problema, la verdad es que ningún conflicto le causaba hacerlo.

\- buena decisión mi amigo -fue lo ultimo que dijo el oficial antes de dejar salir a la pareja de la carroza, quitarles las esposas y el anillo, y guiarlos hasta la cocina del lugar para que se pudieran a trabajar.

Tras una breve escolta hacia la cocina Shining y Chrysalis rápidamente fueron guiados por un cocinero para ponerlos a lavar los platos, teniendo como único compañero a otro jovencito que seguramente era el lavaplatos. Sorprendentemente para el unicornio, el gerente no estaba por ningún lado, seguramente porque Chrysalis debió intimidarlo mas del lo que ambos habían pensado.

\- mira, creo que asustaste al gerente -dijo el unicornio a su pareja en tono bromista, recibiendo como respuesta un silencio y una mirada gacha.

Vaya, ella se veía muy decaída, había estado en silencio desde que los sacaron de la carroza y en ningún momento había levantado la mirada, solo se mantenía callada, con sus ojos por el suelo y posando un rostro triste y derrotado que únicamente lograba hacerlo sentir mal. Era incomodo verla así, se sentía mal por ella, pero no podía permitirle que se revelara, que lastimara a alguien, debía darle un ejemplo, aunque ahora parecía que eso la había herido más de la cuenta.

Apresurándose en su deber, el unicornio, Chrysalis y el lavaplatos se organizaron perfectamente para terminar sus deberes lo más rápido posible, posándose los tres frente a una tarja los dos sementales lavaban mientras la yegua secaba. Era simple y sencillo, hasta Shining pudo hacerse amigo del lavaplatos manteniendo una charla amena con él, pero Chrysalis…

La changeling no habló, no dijo nada, solo se mantuvo en silencio y tranquila, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que sucedió, en como su feliz cita casi de ensueño se había tornado rápidamente en un desastre en potencia, ahora no era mas que un lamentable recuerdo de un fracaso indiscutible. ¿Por qué fue así? Ella hizo lo posible por controlarse y lo estaba logrando, pero de nuevo el destino confabuló en su contra.

Intentó razonar, pero no funciono, y cuando todo declinó a una confrontación tuvo que aguantarse, controlarse, bien pudo deshacerse de ellos sin sudar una gota, pero prefirió mantenerse firme, hacer caso al pony que tanto le importaba… y lo único que logró fue decepcionarlo y decepcionarse a ella misma, de nuevo sus impulsos le ganaron y esta vez si que lo había arruinado.

No tenía ganas seguir esforzándose, pareciera que por más que lo intentaba sus deseos parecían desplomarse sin ninguna otra alternativa. Ahora lo único que quería era estar sola, concluir con su tarea, alejarse de todos y terminar esta lamentable velada en soledad. No fue hasta que por fin le pasaron el ultimo plato que ella inmediatamente se dirigió a la salida, sin esperar al unicornio o cruzar palabras con él, solo quería irse.

Saliendo por la entrada trasera, la changeling salió hacía un callejón que daba a los dos lados de la cuadra, prefiriendo ir hacía su derecha caminando hasta cruzar la calle, cruzar otro callejón y llegar a un balcón que daba a una explanada hundida a un par de metro de altura, posándose sobre el barandal para pensar a solas en su completa soledad.

Tras uno minuto o dos de mantener su platica con su nuevo amigo, el unicornio se percató de que Chrysalis no estaba, viendo en su lugar unas huellas húmedas que salían hacía un callejón, y siguiendo el rastro el pony no tardó en ver a su novia a lo lejos recargada en un barandal de la explanada central.

\- ¿Gleaming, estas bien? -preguntó el pony mientras llegaba con ella.

La changeling no respondió, por un par de segundos se mantuvo en silencio, centrada en sí misma, arraigada a sus propios pensamientos, a las fuertes emociones que ahora la invadían, a los vividos recuerdos de estas tormentosas horas, culpándose, lamentándose, llena de impotencia y arrepentimiento de lo que pudo ser, pero no fue.

\- lo siento -dijo con la voz casi quebrada al tenerlo justo a su lado- lo arruine todo -se lamentó.

\- ¿de qué hablas? -preguntó el pony con una sonrisa, aun de buen humor por su amena charla con el lavaplatos.

\- nuestras cita, la arruiné -reiteró, girando levemente su rostro para no ver al unicornio.

\- claro que no -negó Shining en un intento de calmarla al ver y escucharla triste.

\- sí lo hice. Nuestro paseo, nuestra cena, arruine la cita completamente -dijo aún más deprimida, incapaz de ocultar su decepción.

\- creo que estas exagerando un poco las cosas, sí, hubo uno que otro percance y las cosas no se pusieron muy bien al final, pero fuera de eso creo que estuvo genial -dijo con honestidad Shining. A su parecer está había sido una cita excelente si tomaba en cuenta que su acompañante era esa changeling.

\- uno que otro percance… -repitió con ironía- querrás decir problema -corrigió la changeling siendo mas realista con lo sucedido.

\- no, me quedo con percance -insistió aun manteniéndose optimista- vamos, no me digas que de verdad te arrepientes de tener esta cita .

Para sorpresa del unicornio un silencio largo le respondió a su pregunta, entrando en cuenta de lo mal que estaba sintiéndose su novia. Ella no era de as que se arrepiente con facilidad y que ahora ni siquiera estuviera tratando de excusarse so algo solo era prueba de lo terrible que se debería estar sintiendo.

\- de verdad te arrepientes? -preguntó ya de manera mas seria, ligeramente sorprendido por su propia pregunta.

Tras unos segundo de espera, a la changeling no le quedó mas que admitirlo, de nada servía negar algo tan obvio- …sí -soltó mientras desviaba su mirada al suelo y recargaba su rostro sobre sus cascos cruzados en el barandal.

\- ¿Por qué?, Ya hablando en serio, fue una gran cita -insistió el pony para animarla- me la pasé increíble contigo, charlando, riendo...

\- aja, como si de verdad hubiera sido divertido -dijo incrédula, segura de que le estaba mintiendo para animarla- lo único que pasó fue que yo te hacía enojar y tú me regañabas.

\- oh, vamos, no digas eso. De verdad nos divertimos, la pasamos bie…

\- tu no entiendes -gritó con frustración- se suponía que sería increíble, algo romántico de lo que siempre nos pudiéramos acordad, el mejor recuerdo que podría darle a mi primer novio -tras esto dejo caer su cabeza sobre sus casco en el barandal, ocultando su rostro lastimado del unicornio- pero en lugar de eso me la pase peleando con todo mundo, haciéndote enojar y burlándome de ti.

-Chrysalis, por favor , no pienses así, eso… -de nuevo fue interrumpido.

\- no, ¿ es que no lo ves?, ni siquiera pude controlarme por unas horas, lo intenté, te juro que lo intenté, pero ni siquiera una noche pude lógralo… -dijo frustrada sintiendo como una lágrimas de impotencia y frustración querían escapar de ella- debía controlarme, calmar ese lado malo de mi para que nos la pasamos bien, que esta noche fuera la mejor de todas, que supieras que he cambiado, que puedo ser mejor de lo que soy ahora… y en lugar de eso solo estuve creándote problemas, lastimando a tus ponys, controlándolos. No pude conmigo misma, solo… solo me dejé llevar porque podía hacerlo, porque quería hacerlo, y te decepcioné -dijo casi quebrándose, sintiendo una lagrima escurrir por su mejilla para luego terminar en el suelo- por más que lo intento sigo siendo esa changeling a la que todos odian, la mala del maldito cuánto.

Si que era doloroso verla así, una criatura con tanta confianza en si misa, alguien alegre y vivaz como ella, decepcionada y dolida por lo que él pudiera pensar de ella, asustada de perder lo que tenían ambos solo por un mal entendido que ni siquiera ella comenzó. No era su culpa, no del todo, pero al parecer ella pensaba que era así, sorprendentemente se estaba responsabilizando de un error, pero en esta ocasión estaba equivocada, pues que las cosas terminaran mal no fue por ningún motivo su culpa.

\- oye, oye, ya, tranquilízate -dijo el pony con voz calmada mientras la abrazaba con su casco izquierdo- no digas esas cosas, no es verdad. Yo no estoy molesto contigo, ni decepcionado de ti…

\- claro que sí, lo vi en tus ojos cuando nos subían en la carreta, cuando te paraste enfrente de mi -dijo casi a punto de llorar, arrepintiéndose enormemente de haber actuado así.

\- solo trataba de calmarte, tu sabes lo fuerte que eres y no quería que lastimaras a nadie -intentó explicar el unicornio.

\- de eso hablo, tienes que estar cuidándome porque en cualquier momento puedo explotar -admitió la changeling, aun oculta entre sus brazos, manteniendo su rostro apuntando al suelo- y yo no quiero eso para ti, no quiero que este conmigo y que siempre tengas que preocuparte por lo que pueda causar, que sientas que siempre debes cuidarme, que no me temas por lo que puedo hacer.

\- pero yo no te temo -interrumpió Shining mientras posaba su rostro sobre ella- yo te quiero Chrysalis, lo sabes, y si me preocupo es por ti, por tu bien.

\- no es cierto, es por tus ponys -insistió la changeling, sabiendo que el temía por aquellos a los que ella podía herir y no por quienes pudieran herirla- temes a que pueda lastimarlos o algo peor, porque sabes que puedo hacerlo y que si no me controlo entonces...

\- sí, claro que sí, pero es como tu con tus changelings -interrumpió- pero eso no significa que tampoco me preocupe por ti, solo quiero protegerte y guiarte para que puedas ser libre, para que estemos juntos sin ningún problema. Quiero que seas feliz, quiero estar contigo y ser parte de esa felicidad -se sinceró el pony con ternura, dando una suave caricia a la changeling- no pretendo cambiarte, ni empujarte a ser alguien que no eres, lo único que quiero es ayudarte, que le demuestres a al mundo que se equivoca contigo, que si lo intenta podrá ver a la misma hermosa criatura que veo yo, a esa changeling tan alegre y optimista que eres, a la yegua amorosa que eres en realidad.

Esas bella palabras le consolaban el alma, de alguna manera todo ese miedo e y arrepentimiento comenzaba a abandonar su corazón, guardando en el únicamente las dulces cosas que le dijo Shining Armor. Creyó que podría estar mintiéndole por lastima o para hacerla sentir mal, pero al sentir su amor, ese que le dedicaba únicamente a ella, entendió y supo que todo era cierto, que lo que pensaba de ella era cierto y que de verdad la veía de esa forma tan maravillosa como se lo hacía ver.

\- ¿no estas molesto conmigo? -preguntó casi en un tono infantil, aún muy confundida y sintiéndose extremadamente triste por su actuar, pero al menos un poco consolada por las palabras de unicornio.

\- claro que no -se apresuró a aclarar- solo… fue un tropiezo, a cualquiera la pasa, sobre todo en su primera cita.

\- pero yo quería que fuera especial -insistió aun con su rostro cubierto.

\- fue especial, es especial, lo creas o no me divertí mucho estando contigo hoy.

\- pero me la pase peleando y burlándome de ti.

\- ¿y? así eres y así me gustas, no estaría contigo si no fuera así -se apresuró a decir el unicornio, debía consolarla y que mejor que la verdad- no estas viendo el lado bueno; platicamos, reímos, bromeamos, eso de ti me gusta, es lo que me hace sentir bien, lo me hace feliz.

El pony pudo sentir como la changeling dejaba de apretar su rostro contra sus cascos para ocultarlo, poco a poco comenzaba a relajarse y a dejar de estar tensa, estaba funcionando. Lo único que quería era verla feliz, que supiera lo especial que era para ella y no temiera a lo que él pudiera pensar por la realidad era que su opinión no importaba. A pesar de sus defectos y sus traumas, esa changeling seguía siendo tan perfecta como siempre lo había sido, solo necesitó darle una oportunidad para verlo, para quedar cautivado de ella.

Para buena suerte del unicornio y como un milagro caído del cielo, una suave y tenue luz multicolor comenzó a nacer en lo alto del cielo, convirtiéndose rápidamente en una bella columna multicolor, y después apareció otra, y otra, y otra, y otra, un sinfín de columnas lumínicas comenzaron a invadir al cielo a lo largo y ancho de todo el Imperio, flotando suavemente como una sábana entera que danzaba en lo alto de las estrellas .

La Aurora boreal había llegado, y no había momento más oportuno que este- ven, por favor mírame, quiero ver esos hermosos ojos otra vez para hablarles de frente -dijo mientras le daba algo de espacio a su novia para levantarse.

Aunque dudosa, Chrysalis sintió confianza en el unicornio, dejando de ocultarse en su propia melena para alzar la vista hacía el y verlo nuevamente, llevándose una increíble sorpresa y unas dulces palabras mientras alzaba la vista al cielo, inundando su maravillado corazón con asombro e ilusión al ver el espectáculo más hermosos que jamás habría podido imagina.

Abrazando a Chrysalis al completo, abrigándola en su pecho, el unicornio alzó su mirada al cielo para contemplar esa maravilla junto con ella- …si pudiera repetir este día lo haría sin dudarlo, porque tú has hecho de mi vida algo especial que no quiero perder. Sin importar que pase, que digan los demás o que hagas tu para creer que me molestaste, jamás voy a dejar de estar a tu lado, no quiero ni pienso abandonarte porque mi corazón ya te pertenece, ya eres parte de mi como yo espero se parte de ti, y si no es para ti entonces no será para nadie más-terminó por decir el pony mientras la changeling se recostaba en su cuello.

No tenía nada que decir, las palabras no alcanzaban para explicar lo que sentía en este momento, solo le quedó mirarlo por un segundo antes de fundirse en su amor con un fuerte y apasionado beso, llenando su corazón de la mas grande alegría y consolación que podría imaginar y dejando que este hablara por ella, repitiendo aquel momento tan mágico que no olvidaría por el resto de sus días.

Y ahí se quedaron, el uno con el otro bajo la luz de las estrellas y la aurora que ahora los acobijaba son sus mágicas luces en su mágico momento, siendo testigos de aquel profundo y puro sentimiento que esa pareja profesaba con toda la honestidad de sus corazones.

 **Perdonen el final tan flojo, pero estuve escribiendo las ultimas 11,000 palabras desde las 9 de la noche hasta las 3 y ya estoy demasiado cansado. Espero que disfruten del cap. no fue fácil hacerlo tan largo, pero helo aquí.**

 **Disculpen la demora tan excesiva, pero ya saben; navidad, año nuevo, la tercera guerra mundial (adoro ese meme) bala, bla, bla…**

 **Como siempre quiero agradecerles su apoyo al fic. espero que les siga gustando tal como va ya que es lo mejor que mi limitada imaginación puede hacer.**

 **Sin mas que decir ni a nadie a quien recomendar, me despido: bye.**

 **P.D. espero que hayan pasado un feliz años nuevo y una feliz navidad.**

 **P.P.D. feliz yule para ti también Bisselyla**


	60. Condenación

*Imperio de cristal, sábado 03:30 AM*

Oscuridad… solo oscuridad, es lo único que puedo percibir, rodeada de una infinita negrura, flotando y cayendo a la vez en la inmensidad de esta oscuridad que me rodea. Mis sentidos están apagados, apenas percibiendo en débiles espasmo las insípida sensaciones que mi cuerpo logra sentir. Mi mente esta callada, silenciada sobre si misma, dejando apenas entrever un rasgo de mi propia conciencia en el infinito y silencioso vacío en el que me encuentro.

Y a pasar de eso, sin apenas entender que ocurre y con un atisbo minimo de mi propia existencia, no siento nada, no hay miedo, no hay preocupación, no hay suspenso, no hay curiosidad, no hay alegría, no hay memoria, no hay nada, nada que yo pueda afirma como un sentimiento o una emoción, solo unos pocos pensamientos que apenas me hacen consiente de mi misma.

Perdida en el infinito, flotando como una partícula de polvo al viento o una gota de agua en la inmensidad de los océanos, incapaz de deslumbrar en mi propia mente, no puedo discernir nada en la nada de mi alrededor, no lo intento, no me preocupo por hacerlo, viviendo en presente inmediato y nebuloso, sin pensar mas allá o recordad hacía atrás.

Ahora habrá un cambio.

Primero como un brillo difuminado a la distancia, luego como un tenue y apagado haz de luz que se extiende y se ensancha entre la negrura, mi vista es absorbida por esa imagen difuminada que lentamente comienza a esclarecerse, que toma forma al cabo de los eternos segundos. A poco tiempo me veo rodeada por un túnel oscuro que a lo lejos brilla con luces verdes y tonos grises.

Comienzo a recordar, no se que cosa ni que podría ser, pero una sensación de familiaridad toma lugar en mi inerte mente sin emociones. Guiada a lo único que puedo llamar como un "camino", siento un ligero esfuerzo, como una patada nacida de un espasmo sin ninguna fuerza, y avanzo por aquel túnel de tonos azules y negros que me rodea a lo largo y a lo ancho.

No hay esfuerzo ni sensaciones, pero sé que estoy caminando, podría estar flotando, aunque sé que no es así. Mientras camino a lo largo de esta única imagen que puedo deslumbrar, veo sombrar pasar en ambas direcciones al final del túnel, son pocas al principio, difuminadas y sin ninguna forma perceptible, pero me resultan familiares, casi conocidas.

Y por primera vez en estos escasos segundos, cada uno tan eterno como el tiempo y fugaz como un destello, mi corazón es capaz de sentir algo, esta ahí, pero es débil, ardiente como la flama de una vela: pánico. Enterrada en lo mas profundo de mi apagado sentir nace como una semilla que arraiga cada vez mas hondo de mis sentidos mientras crece inexorable con el pasar del tiempo.

Sin detenerme en mi paso veo esas sobras de nuevo, cada vez mas seguido, atravesando en ambas direcciones al final de este túnel de colores apagados, y acelero el paso, aclarándose poco a poco la confusa imagen que llena mi vista. Las paredes son de roca, apenas puedo diferenciarlo en las difuminadas figuras que las componen, pero lo sé, las sombras también comienzan a tomar forma, dejan de ser manchones de oscuridad en el brillantes final de este túnel para formar figuras mas complejas, mas familiares a mi memoria.

No me detengo, sigo mi camino sin ningún motivo acelerándolo poco a poco, recorriendo en un par de pasos mucho mas de lo que logré en mis pasados minutos de interminable caminata, retomando el deformado tiempo a un lapso mas natural de su existencia, tornando los segundos como segundos y los minutos como minutos, ambos en su respectiva duración en el tan confuso concepto que componen.

Y arde de nuevo, aquel pánico creciente retumba en mi ser con mas fuerza mientras mas me acerco al final de este túnel, a su vez también diferencio mejor las luces y las figuras las unas de las otras, mi memoria comienza a revivir, recordando de a poco cuando y donde estoy. Ahora aquellas figuras negras como la sombra pasan velozmente a mi lado en este oscuro pasadizo mientras se dirigen a mi mismo objetivo, tomando una dirección concreta mientras se unen a la corriente de interminables seres que corren hacía la izquierda al final de este túnel del que intento salir.

Mi paso se acelera de nuevo y a su vez el tiempo se normaliza por completo, las difuminadas figuras se esclarecen y las luces toman forma. Me encuentro en un pasillo de roca, oscuro como la noche, pero iluminado en su final por cristales de color verde, aquellas sombras son changelings corriendo por un motivo que conozco y que me de da miedo admitir, huyendo todos en la misma dirección mientras intento darles alcance.

No puedo mantener el equilibrio, una sacudida violenta de mis alrededor me lanza al suelo, polvo y rocas de pequeño tamaño caen desde el techo sobre mi mientras me levanto. Esa sensación de pánico ha evolucionado y ahora siento un miedo que amenaza con convertiste en terror ahora que he llegado al final del túnel y, al final de este, encuentro otro túnel mas grande y mas transitado, uno que es inundado por changelings que corren en la misma dirección a una locación que ya conozco por motivos que yo escogí.

Antes de unírmeles me detengo un segundo, volteo a mi derecha para ver la marea interminable llegar del mismo lugar y después alzo a la carrera junto con ellos, se a donde vamos, se que está sucediendo, y aunque intuyo que pasará no puedo tener un vistazo claro en la colisión entre pasado y futuro que vivo en este presente que es tan claro como incierto.

Vuelo y corro a lo largo de la piedra y el cristal, grito ordenes firmes mientras trato de guiar a la multitud antes de ser derribada por otra sacudida y caer con violencia en el suelo, dolió mucho, fue un golpe fuerte, pero logro levantarme, ayudando a la criatura que se encuentra a mi izquierda a levantarse antes de luchar por mi equilibrio nuevamente por otra sacudida, siendo bañada entre polvo y pequeños escombros de los techos sobre nosotros.

Los veo, en segundos interminables contemplo el mar interminable de ojos llenos de miedo y pánico, apresurados a llegar a su destino en busca de cualquier consuelo o respuesta que sé que no encontrarán. Me retuerce el corazón verlo así, siento el miedo Infeccioso de mi alrededor luchando en mi ser por apoderarse de mi, pero me resisto, intento dar una ejemplo, aunque se que tarde o temprano perderé la batalla.

Continuo con mi carrera peleando contra la falta de aire que amenaza con estrujar mis pulmones, ignoro el dolor de los golpes propiciados por mi propio peso empujado violentamente contra el suelo, intento calmar mi agitado sentir con mentiras y dulces palabras que sé con certeza lo que son en realidad.

Los segundos se vuelven horas, los metros se tornan en kilómetros, cada sencillo paso que doy es arrastrado con dificultad por mis cansadas extremidades que suplican por un descanso y que amenazan por fallar en cualquier momento, haciendo de cada centímetro recorrido mas pesado que el anterior y este ultimo mas pesado que el anterior.

Pero no hay fatiga verdadera, no hay cansancio ni falta de aire y no puedo explicarlo. Mi cuerpo grita por un descanso sin sentirse cansado y los golpes no son mas que un movimiento brusco sin ningún dolor que únicamente entorpecen mi camino, pero el miedo… el miedo esta ahí, es real, no puedo negarlo ni tampoco ignorarlo, lo siento en su máxima expresión estrujando por entrar en mi corazón, invadirme, ahogarme en con su enfermiza esencia, sumarme a la multitud que me rodea y hacerme una mas de ellos, pero resisto.

Al final hemos llegado a nuestro destino, lo observo mientras me dirijo al a la roca mas alta en esta cueva para ser escuchada, siento una infinidad de ojos mirándome sin discreción alguna. Grandes o pequeños, pasando por los intermedios y sin excluir a quienes ni siquiera entienden el mundo a su alrededor, machos y hembras por igual, ni un alma ha apartado su mirada de mi desde que entre por ese pasillo de roca.

Puedo oírlos y puedo verlos, miles de ellos que crecen en cientos, abarrotados entre murmullos y hasta voces llenas de pánico, todos me observan buscando las respuestas que no tengo, veo el miedo y la duda reflejada en sus rostros, un terror interminable que crece sin detenerse mientras mas y mas de ellos llegan a esta burbuja de aire colosal oculta en el corazón de la montaña que llamamos hogar.

Subo a una roca que me eleva sobre los demás para darme a escuchar, sin embargo, me quiebro y me tomo unos segundos, no puedo negarlo, estoy muerta de miedo, asustada, y el terror ha ganado la batalla que inútilmente intenté librar, pero resisto, por ellos, por mi, por la cruel realidad que se libra a las afueras de nuestro hogar y que amenaza por entrar con todo el odio que un corazón puede desembocar.

Los siento… a ellos, a través de la roca y el cristal puedo percibir su odio, su rechazo, su miedo y su crueldad, crueldad que amenaza con despertar el lado mas perverso de la imaginación con tal de ver la muerte de a quienes han tachado de sus enemigos, seres que rugen y ladran con ira ansiosos de dirigir la violencia con la que han vivido toda su vida hacia un nuevo objetivo.

Y aunque esos sentimientos muerden en mis sentidos son mínimos comparados con el terror que inunda esta cueva, que nace de aquellos a quienes amo y me lastima ver así; temiendo por sus vidas, por las de sus hermanos, por la de su madre… Sentimientos puros y nobles que desembocan en la peor emoción que cualquier alma sensible es capaz de padecer, sometidos a experimentarla en esta interminable alerta que nos ha obligado a ocultarnos y aislarnos del mundo exterior desde la llegada de todo ese odio injustificado.

Otro temblor me obliga a reaccionar entre los gritos y las lagrimas de la multitud creciente frente a mi, arremetiéndome contra el ahora.

\- "! clámense!" -grito con voz temblorosa tratando de llamar su atención- "todo saldrá bien" -digo con profunda culpa en mi corazón, sabiendo que mis palabras no son mas que mentiras que trato de repetirme a mi misma con el inútil deseo de que se hagan realidad.

\- "¿¡que está pasando!?" -escucho gritar al fondo una voz valiente pero que deja entre ver un miedo inherente del pánico creciente.

\- "¿¡que quieren!?" -gritan a escasos metros de mi, ahogándose la pregunta entre la bulliciosa multitud de susurros y voces que compiten por su respuesta.

\- "¿¡están aquí!?" -preguntan a lo lejos, con miedo de lo que ese par de palabras puede significar realmente si obtiene una respuesta que no querría oír.

Son demasiadas voces como para prestar atención a todas, demasiados sentimientos para asimilarlos mas allá de su envenenada constante, no pudo diferenciar entre la duda y la respuesta, no logro controlar a los corazones presas del pánico que inundan el lugar, lo intento, pero de nada sirve, no me queda mas que seguir a mi ritmo y ahogar las suplicas de auxilio disfrazadas de preguntas que nacen a mi alrededor.

\- "silencio" -intento calmar las voces incesantes, pero son pocos los que responden, no puedo hacer mas, no hay tiempo para ello, tendré que conformarme con ellos- "debemos mantener la calma, resguardarnos aquí hasta que ellos se vayan, cerrar las…" -soy interrumpida y mi atención se dirige a quien me llama entre la multitud.

\- "¿¡que están haciendo aquí!? -me pregunta uno de los mayores, buscando una respuesta que no tengo.

\- "no lo se…" -intento hablar, pero soy interrumpida de nuevo. El pánico y el terror me impide reaccionar con efectividad.

\- "nunca se habían acercado tanto" -anuncia otra voz a las cercanías. Tiene razón, siempre mantuvieron sus conflictos alejados de estas tierras, temerosos de lo que el bosque podría aguardarles, pero aquel temor se ha desvanecido como el polvo al viento y ha culminado en la furia asesina que expresan desde las afueras.

\- "deben estar combatiendo entre ellos otra vez, debemos aprovechar mientras están ocupados" -miento pues sé que no es cierto- "ahora mismo están afuera peleando sus propias batallas, aprovecharemos para sellar las entradas, algunos de ustedes refugien a los pequeños en las zonas centrales mientras los demás nos ocupamos de cerrar nuestro hogar, estaremos al margen de ellos…"

No puedo pensar con claridad, en mi búsqueda de respuestas soy incapaz de hallar una solución, no puedo controlar está situación, la crisis y el peligro nos ha empujado al mied terror, nos impide actuar con claridad y solo retrasamos lo inevitable.

No puedo dirigirlos, no tengo idea de como actuar, no hay líder a quien seguir ni voz a la que escuchar, estoy tan perdida como ellos, sin guía, sin camino, acorralada ante el peligro de un inminente final. Temo por ellos y la culpa de la verdad me carcome, sé por que les miento, sé por que guardo la verdad para mi misma, estoy aterrada, y aunque conozco el inevitable final no hago nada para evitarlo, aferrada a una ultima gota de la esperanza que nunca llegó.

De nada sirve lo que intento decir, el miedo ha nublado el juicio de todos, empujando a algunos a aterrar a sus hermanos y a otros a seguir esas palabras en búsqueda de una respuesta- "…escuchen…" -grito a todo pulmón, pero nadie es capaz de escucharme- "…escuchen por favor…" -trato de insistir en busca de un poco de orden, una mínima chispa de esperanza, pero el caos se ha apoderado de todos nosotros.

En miedo se intensifica, alimentado por gritos horrorosos provenientes de uno de los túneles que conectan a este lugar, aprovechando el eco del enorme lugar para hacernos saber a todos lo cerca que está el final. Todo se descontrola, los valientes se desmoronan ante el peligro, los pequeños que apenas entienden lo que ocurre echan a llorar, los más sensatos obedecen sus instintos y tratan inútilmente de huir.

Estoy por quebrarme, ya no puedo más al ver tanto sufrimiento- "… ¡Escúchenme! por favor, por favor…" -intento suplicar, la desesperación ha llegado a mi, siento las lagrimas salir de mis ojos al ver que no puedo hacer nada, que la esperanza nos abandona y huye ante el incesante odio que nos aguarda- "… por favor…" -fue lo ultimo que pude decir antes de ceder.

Siento mis patas temblorosas luchando por mantenerme en pie, las lagrimas brotan libremente en mi horrorizado rostro, mi corazón llorar, mi alma sufre, no encuentro consuelo.

Y un destello inunda mi vista, breve, instantáneo, apenas perceptible para los ojos, pero poderoso como jamás creí posible, rugiendo como una bestia al desgarrar la piedra y el cristal a mi derecha como si no fuera mas que agua golpeada con una roca. Me empuja con poderosísima violencia, arrancándome de mi lugar sin ninguna dificultad, cierro los ojos instintivamente mientras un calor a mi costado derecho me abrasa y un dolor punzante se entierra en mi abdomen.

No pudo ver ni escuchar, un sonido agudo ahoga mis oídos mientras el polvo y el miedo me ciegan indiscriminadamente, en escasos lentos segundos me impacto dolorosamente contra algo a mi izquierda, es un muro. El dolor no se hace esperar y me paraliza mientras intento pelear por mantener el poco aire que se me ha escapado. Se me han roto las costillas del lado izquierdo, siento su agónica deformidad en mi interior y el sonido del hueso cediendo es inconfundible.

Todo oscurece, el mundo se silencia y el dolor desaparece. Como si todo fuera una pesadilla de la que despierto, el horror ha pasado, solo quedo yo conmigo misma, en silencio, callada, el mundo continua a mi alrededor, pero no puedo verlo ni sentirlo, por un momento me desconecto de él en perpetua oscuridad.

Podría quedarme así, rendirme y dejar a mi conciencia descansar, escapar la calamitosa realidad, dejarme llevar por el reconfortante vacío que tan suavemente extiende su abrazo amoroso a mi afligida alma, me tienta con consolación, cobijo y descanso, aleja el sufrimiento mientras se lleva la luz y amortigua el sonido, ofrece una escapatoria que con toda el alma anhelo aceptar, pero resisto.

Un grito desgarrador me devuelve a la realidad en un súbito despertar, abrumando mi sentido del oído con mas de aquellos gritos terribles, pisadas pesadas, zumbidos veloces, golpes metálicos, carne desgarrándose y huesos rompiéndose que me recuerdan a la brevedad la terrible situación que se libra a mi alrededor.

Apenas la oscuridad abandona mi vista y los veo; un agujero enorme en la pared acobijado por una nube de polvo tan densa que es imposible ver a través de ella, pero no es necesario. De aquella nube salen disparados sus horrores galopando a la masacre, vertiéndose sin dificultad como fuego entre las brazas, rugiendo con furia mientras blanden sus armas en lo alto, dando caza indiscriminada a quienes han escogido como sus presas, sin detenerse o titubear por los gritos aterrorizados o las suplicas de piedad.

El olor a sangre y brasas ardiendo inunda mi olfato, no puedo reaccionar, mi mirada ha terminado a parar en algo que no podré olvidar jamás; guiada por el movimiento mi vista es atraída al momento exacto cuando un pony terrestre hunde su lanza sobre una pobre victima que intentaba huir, abandonando su cadáver sin ningún miramiento en cuanto este fue desprovisto de vida alguna y lo tira para continuar con su próxima presa. No puedo dejar de verlo, yo conocía a ese pequeño que ahora yace empalado en el suelo, y lejos de sentir dolor o miedo mi mente se centra en aquellos que lo rodean.

Crecientes decenas de cadáveres yacen en el suelo creando charcos de sangre al unísono, pateados y pisoteados sin remordimiento por quienes continúan entrando violentamente desde aquella abertura. Los veo y pienso, los mas afortunados ya están muertos con solo una herida en sus inertes cuerpos, otros aun reposan desmembrados y desfigurados por el violento poder con el que ingresaron esos seres de odio, incluso alcanzo a ver a quienes murieron por las piedras que fueron disparadas por la fracturada pared, unos pocos siguen ardiendo con un fuego hambriento que se niega a abandonar su alimento, los desafortunados siguen sufriendo sus heridas mortales, negados de toda escapatoria o esperanza, aguardando a que el sufrimiento termine con ellos con el dulce beso de la muerte.

Estoy en shock, la incredibilidad de lo que mis ojos miran hace que mis sentidos no puedan despertar, mis emociones se mantienen en silencio mientras mi mente contempla únicamente el instantáneo presente. Permanezco en el suelo sin reacción viendo a lo lejos aquella creciente masacre. Ponys entrando desenfrenados y ansiosos por cumplir los decretos de sus lideres, creyendo ciegamente en el odio que aquellos que los gobiernan les han infundado. Mi seres queridos huyen de este lugar siguiendo sus instintos mas sensatos o abandonan este mundo a cascos de la crueldad que el mundo puede desatar sobre los desafortunados.

Los miro… solo los miro, no puedo reaccionar, no puedo actuar o pensar, me mantengo al margen sin sentimientos o sensación alguna observando el fin de las vidas que con tanto esmero y amor crie por tantas décadas y que, sin embargo, ahora son arrancadas de mi vida sin piedad alguna.

Pero no todos son tan cobardes como yo y ni la tragedia, ni la maldad, puede arrancar al esperanza de aquellas almas que sobreponen el amor sobre su propio miedo.

Entre el caos y la muerte, el miedo y el sufrimiento, la magia maldita y el metal empapado de sangre, unos pocos han sobre puesto sus vidas y se arriesgan sin dudarlo por ayudar a quien ya no tiene esperanza. Primero como una voz amortiguada la distancia por el horror, luego como gritos incesantes que ensordecen mis oídos mientras cascos me sacuden para regresarme a la realidad, reacciono y me doy cuenta tres de mis amados hijos regresaron por mi, uno de edad adulta, otra que apenas está en flor de su juventud y un joven pequeño, un valiente que no debió dejar su crisálida hace mucho.

Gritan mientras tratan de levantarme, usan sus cascos y alas con tal de ayudarme a mover mi roto cuerpo, pero yo apenas puedo reaccionar, casi como si no entendiera que esta ocurriendo a mi alrededor. Los veo aterrados tratando de ayudarme, desesperados por llevarme con ellos, suplicando que yo haga algo para que sus esfuerzos valgan la pena. Se niegan a dejarme, a pesar de la muerte que nos rodea ellos no piensan abandonarme, su amor por mi les ha hecho prevalecer, arriesgan sus vidas con tal de que los acompañe, que no los deje solos en el mundo que nos aguarda si llegamos a sobrevivir.

Regreso en mi, soy mía de nuevo, mis sentidos despiertan al instante trayendo dolor y sufrimiento consigo, mi mente se destraba de mi alrededor, mis emociones se reavivan de nuevo… es lo mas doloroso, pero aunque yo esté rota ellos no lo están y no me permito que el suyo sea un sacrificio en vano, no me lo perdonaría jamás, ni siquiera en el infinito al que han partido muchos de los míos.

Primero con mi casco derecho y luego con mi pata izquierda intento levantarme de nuevo pero un punzante e insoportable dolor en mi costado derecho me rompe sin problema regresándome de nuevo al suelo en un golpe seco increíblemente agónico, mando mi mirada a mi costado y me doy cuenta de la herida que me doblega: pequeños fragmentos de roca se incrustaron en mi, provenientes de aquella explosión que desató este infierno en primer lugar.

Ellos lo notan, ven horrorizados la herida que me desangra y me drena de toda mis fuerzas, entienden lo que significa, la carga que represento para ellos con esta herida, las pocas esperanzas que tengo de sobrevivir y como los arrastraría conmigo antes la inminente perdición si permanecen junto a mi, pero se niegan a aceptarlo, la esperanza y el amor los obliga a actuar en consecuencia.

Abnegados en su corazón, el trio de changelings intenta tirar de mi, empujarme y darme un apoyo sobre el cual levantarme, apenas puedo moverme sin sufrir dolor, ni hablar de mis costillas rotas en mi otro costado, pero no voy a permitir que su amor los condene junto a mi. Con pura fuerza de voluntad apenas logro ponerme de pie, sufriendo imposiblemente cada segundo de aquel simple movimiento, pero resisto. Un paso y pienso en rendirme, dos y casi lo hago, ante el aquel sufrimiento me obligo a seguir mi camino y buscar una salida, pero entre la sangre de mis heridas y el dolor que me provocan apenas puedo mantenerme consiente, me arde mi costado como si se estuviera carbonizando, el aire apenas llega a mis pulmones que se esfuerzan como nunca, mi vista se oscurece de nuevo amenazando con mandarme al suelo inconsciente.

El tiempo se corta entre ilusiones y realidad, estando en un lugar en un momento para después aparecer en otro sitio al siguiente, me pierdo en mi misma luchando por apenas poder mantener la conciencia, siendo casi capaz de discernir la realidad. No logro comprender en su totalidad donde estoy y solo me dejo guiar por quienes se rehúsan a abandonarme, lo que antaño fue mi hogar ahora es un laberinto kilométrico de confusión y delirios del que no puedo escapar.

Con el intermitente pasar del tiempo en mi conciencia no entiendo donde estoy ni se a donde vamos, los saltos de inconciencia y lucidez escasamente me dan una pista distorsionada de mi entorno, primero como túneles solitarios, después salas derrumbadas o abandonadas, en otras ocasiones como pasadizos inundados de otros changelings ven mi figura rota con lamento y desolación.

No recuerdo como logramos escapar ni en que momento llegamos al exterior, pero al sentir las brisas del viento frotándose contra mi pude dar un ultimo grito de lucidez, una ultima escena que me recuerda a la condenación a ala que fuimos sometidos; en lo alto, volando sobre los oscuros cielos de la noche, vi por ultima vez mi hogar a la distancia, una montaña ardiendo en fuego dentro de la oscuridad, exhalando humo con dolor y miseria, carcomiendo a los desafortunados que no hallaron escapatoria a la condenación y enterrando su recuerdo entre los escombros de la ruina, mientras decenas de miles de nuestros verdugos celebran y vitorean alrededor de aquel monumento infernal al exterminio.

Estoy muy asustada.

Me veo a la distancia, el miedo es evidente en mi rostro paralizado, mi cuerpo rígido y contraído denota la inseguridad y el terror al que estoy siendo sometida con el suspenso interminable que reina en la gigantesca habitación, manteniéndome inmóvil ante el temor que de que un mal movimiento me condene sin esperanza de salvación.

Rodeada de blanco inmaculado, parada sobre estructuras suaves y rígidas a la vez en una imposible combinación, vigilada por ojos acusadores que me desprecian sin ninguna sutilidad mientras que a quien tengo en frente decide si ser mi juez o mi verdugo en su largos minutos de silencio que usa para estudiarme desde lo alto de su trono, rodeado de sus salvajes servidores que nacían con deseo recibir la orden y ejecutarme sin impedimento.

Arrastrada hasta aquí con violencia para obligarme a postrarme ante él, arrancada de mi hogar sin ninguna explicación, agredida con tirones y golpes que aseguraron mi sometimiento incondicional.

Apenas me atrevo a alzar la mirada por un segundo y me encuentro con sus ojos severos que no se apartan de mí. Lo está disfrutando, puedo sentirlo, se regodea en silencio por mi sumisión, de alguna manera encuentra placentero mantenerse sobre mí, mantenerme a la orden de su caso para tratarme como escoria apenas digna de ser considerada mejor que una pertenencia.

No es la primera vez que pasa, desde que lo conozco ha mantenido ese trato despectivo hacía mi sin ninguna consideración de cambiarlo. Jamás importo lo mucho que me esforzara, las horas que supliqué, las lagrimas que derramé, su corazón nunca tuvo piedad para mí, a sus ojos no soy digna de tales bondades.

No se que quiere ahora, pero algo me dice que estoy aquí por una respuesta, respuesta a la pregunta que desde hace tiempo he deseado obtener y que ahora, de ser el caso, temo mucho por saber la verdad.

Me llama desde lo alto y por miedo alzo el rostro sin titubear, comienza a hablarme, no sé de qué, pero se que me está hablando, dándome explicaciones y sermones que en su momento comprendí y pude responder con una charla coherente, pero que ya no puedo saber de que se trataron a pesar de desarrollarse en mi presente inmediato.

Siento un creciente miedo cuando se levanta de su lugar da una señal con su casco, veo a sus subordinados atender al llamado de forma inmediata y salir a cumplir la orden dada por su rey, solo quedamos él y yo en la sala, a pesar de que las amenazas han disminuido considerablemente siento mas miedo que nunca, a pesar de su aparente serenidad sus ojos ahora reflejan una mirada llena de depravación que esperan con ansias a mi reacción ante su siguiente movimiento.

Pasan los segundos y después lo minutos, yo no me muevo, apenas respiro previniendo cualquier reacción condenatoria que pueda desatar ante el impredecible ser frente a mí.

Se acerca de nuevo hacía mí, me habla con tal confianza y elocuencia que me doy cuenta sin dificultad que cada silaba proviniera de la parte más sincera de su indolente corazón, se burla de mí, me recuerda mir fracasos frente a él y a su especie, me recalca sin deparo el desprecio total y la aversión repulsiva que siente contra mí y contra mis hijos… y por temor solo me queda escuchar, incapaz si quiera de mirarlo a los ojos, mucho menos atreverme a responder.

Sus Pegasos regresan al salón de nuevo, esta vez trayendo consigo una de sus carrozas de madera, aunque mas grande, lo suficiente como para que un pony quepa ahí sin ninguna dificultad. La observo por un par de segundo tratando de saber que oculta en su enigmático interior y con horror me doy cuenta de su contenido.

Impulsada por únicamente por el instinto naciente dentro de mi intento lanzarme en dirección hacía esa carroza, pero un fuerte golpe a mis espaldas me manda al suelo donde soy sometida por un casco en mi rostro y una lanza amenazante apuntando directo sobre mí. Dos Pegasos me inmovilizaron, los tengo pesadamente encima mio, amenazadores y decididos.

No me interesa, la preocupación y el pánico superan por completo mi instinto de supervivencia, intento zafarme del agarre de mis captores pero sin ninguna dificultad logran someterme con la llegada de otro par de ellos, lastiman mis cascos y patas para sofocar mi resistencia, ignoran mis suplicas en seguimientos de sus órdenes.

Lo que fue un miedo por mi supervivencia ahora no es más que un desesperado grito de auxilio, mi bienestar ha dejado de ser una prioridad mientras que mi preocupación crece con cada sofocante segundo, el pánico irreflexivo ha tomado total control empujándome imprudentemente a desafiar a mis captores, esfuerzo que no es mas que un forcejeo en vano pues no puedo superarlos, me es completamente imposible.

Eridanus se deleita al verme así, le importa poco o nada aquello que disparo este lado mio, solo le interesa observarme con malicia mientras intento dar alcance a la carroza, su satisfacción crece, sabe que soy consciente de lo que me aguarda bajo esa manta y solo me mira sin tentarse aunque sea un poco el corazón. Se dirige a la carroza sin dejar de mirarme, mantiene sus ojos firmes sobre mí, y al cabo de los segundos obtiene lo que quiere.

Sin nada que me obstruya lo veo… mi hijo, mi primogénito, aquel que desapareció hace bastante lunas, mi hijo que busque sin descanso, mi mas grande tesoro en esta vida, a quien le he dado todo el amor de mi corazón, a único entre iguales, la flor de mi vida y la llama de mi alma… roto.

Destruido, lastimado hasta la deformidad, puedo verlo a simple vista, sus ojos gritan en agonía, sus huesos hechos añicos, sus piel decolorada entre golpes y sangre, músculos carcomidos por las infecciones y flagelación profundas que atestiguan la tortura incesante a la que ha sido sometido, veo una cuenca vacía producto de la enajenada perversión con la que fue maldecido, su cuerno pulverizado, aun con retazos de expuestos entre la carne. Ellos los destrozaron sin remordimiento, hirieron su cuerpo hasta el punto de ser inservible, ni siquiera puede moverse.

En la treta maligna a la fui arrastrada soy liberada sin mas ni menos y me dirijo sin pensarlo a mi hijo impulsada por el amor de madre que llora en mi ser a todo pulmón sin saber que solo es parte del teatro que quieren ver.

Me lanzo contra los barrotes de la celda móvil, intento meter mis cascos en ella si éxito y solo me queda contempla el roto cuerpo de mi primogénito. Perdida entre sollozos y suplicas intento darle palabras de consuelo, pero nada cambia en él, solo me mira y guarda silencio, sin expresiones de alivio o dolor, solo un rostro vacío que me mira fijamente. El dolor me consume y me mata, me parto en mil pedazos, las lágrimas brotan libres sin impedimento, deseando que todo fuera una pesadilla, nada mas que una sucia jugarreta de mi mente, pero no es así.

No dice nada, no me responde, ve mi dolor y mi desesperación pero es incapaz de reaccionar, no hay alivio dentro de su ser, ni calma, ni paz, ni amor, está vacío. Ver a su madre no le ha generado emoción alguna, como una roca frente a un rio de emociones, fue lastimado hasta lo mas profundo de su alma, orillado a un único deseo que con irreversible dolor y desconsuelo soy capaz de interpretar: muerte. El último beso que su alma torturada desea para liberarse de la miseria.

No quiero y no voy a aceptarlo, me rehusó a aquel deseo tan ferviente de su ser. Quiero sacarlo de aquí, llevarlo a casa, cuidarlo y protegerlo, curarlo de mal al que fue sometido, no puedo abandonarlo aunque esos sean sus deseos. Pero eso no esta en los planes de Eridanus.

Escucho una pisada detrás de mi e inmediatamente soy tomada para ser arrancada de mis lugar, me niego, lucho con todo mi ser por permanecer a su lado, me aferro a la madera y el metal en un forcejeo incesante, no quiero abandonarlo, no quiero que me separen de él, pero un golpe en mi rostro me arranca contra el suelo.

No me importa, entre la sangre de mi rostro y los golpes incesantes intento lanzarme nuevamente hacía mi hijo, lo intento y lo intento, suplico por piedad, ruego que me nos dejen en paz, que me devuelvan a mi hijo, pero soy sometida nuevamente, esta vez encadenada contra para no resistirme.

Eridanus me observa indolente, suplico por su piedad pero soy ignorada, desvía sus ojos indolente de mi como y se dirige a mi hijo. Puedo sentir sus intenciones, me doy cuenta de lo que quiere hacer, mis deseos se renuevan pero soy sometida nuevamente, es inútil no puedo hacer nada.

Esta junto a él, lo ve como poco menos que basura, y después clava su mirada nuevamente hacía mi antes de tomar una lanza de sus soldados. Poco le importan mis palabras, mis suplicas mi dolor, mi amor de madre.

Los veo por ultima vez, a ambos, antes de presenciar con horror como su lanza baja inclemente hacía mi hijo…

\- ¡NO, NO ,NO…! -gritó Chrysalis en el profundo silencio del calabozo, levantándose violentamente ante aquella ultima imagen, aullando desconsolada entre gritos y lagrimas de dolor que hundían su rostro en la más grande desdicha, herida por la maldición que cargaba con sigo desde que tenía memoria, el recuerdo que no dejaría jamás de clavarse en su corazón.

 **Okey, aquí quise intentar un nuevo tipo de redacción, en primer persona como podrán notar, espero que les guste, aunque yo quede del todo satisfecho con el sé puedo decir que me gustó.**

 **Este cap estará dividido en dos para que no haya retrasos como con el cap. anterior, así que esperen su continuación para la siguiente publicación. Debo aclarar que el primer relato ocurre después del segundo, pero como este cap es un sueño pues se me hacía lógico que no tuviera un orden cronológico.**


End file.
